Por tí
by LachicaCJ
Summary: ¿Y si el destino tuviese reservado tu lugar en la historia?.
1. Prologo

FELICIDADES MI NIÑA.

Prologo.

Nueva York 2024

El sonido burbujeante de la cafetera se había convertido en música para sus oídos.

El agua llegaba a su punto de ebullición y comenzaba a evaporarse desde la válvula inferior hasta la superior, dónde tras pasar por el filtro, se convertía en un delicioso y aromático café, inundando de aquel inconfundible olor toda la casa.

Rachel adoraba el sonido de su cafetera italiana. Podría contar con cualquier otro tipo de cafetera, como esas en las que solo necesitas utilizar una cápsula y apretar un botón para tener el café o esas que son tan rápidas y eficientes, que no necesitas prestarle atención. Pero a ella le gustaba su clásica cafetera.

Daba igual si necesitaba esperar el tiempo necesario para que el agua comenzase a hervir, era uno de sus placeres y lo disfrutaba cada día.

Aquel domingo amaneció nublado en la ciudad de los rascacielos. Los últimos días del verano no dejaron rastro alguno de la época estival y aquel mes de Octubre daba la bienvenida al otoño, que llegaba sin tregua alguna, entregándole ese halo tan especial que mostraba Nueva York con la llegada del frío.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta, se unió al burbujeo de la cafetera. Rachel no se preocupó en absoluto.

Solo había dos personas que podían acceder al edificio sin llamar al portero automático, pero en ese instante, solo esperaba a una.

**-¡Voy!-** exclamó mientras colocaba un par de tazas sobre la isla de la cocina y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Una enorme sonrisa, como siempre y un agradable abrazo fue lo primero que recibió de Brody.

**-¿Qué tal estás Rachel?-** cuestionó el chico durante el abrazo.

**-Bien, muy bien , esperándote**- respondía sonriente- **¿Qué tal el viaje?.**

**-Perfecto, la verdad es que siempre que voy a Los Ángeles, vengo renovado**- respondía Brody adentrándose en el apartamento**- ¿Dónde está Em?.**

**-Con Kate, han salido a pasear un rato.**

**-Ah…espero que vuelvan pronto, tengo ganas de verla**-espetaba al tiempo que se desprendía de la chaqueta-** uff**, **empieza a hacer frío**

**-Cierto, dicen que éste invierno va a ser más frío de lo habitual.**

**-Bueno, a mi eso no me perjudica, dentro de un mes estaré en Miami rodando, así que...**

**-¿Ya tienes el planning de rodaje**?- cuestionó interesada.

-**Sí, me lo entregaron en la reunión que tuve el viernes, va a ser un mes completamente de locos, pero bueno, es lo que tiene ser actor, ¿no?-** sonrió divertido.

**-Pues sí, es uno de los inconvenientes de ser actor**- hizo una pausa- **oye, pero en Navidad si estarás, ¿no?.**

**-Sí, si, tranquila, no pienso perderme eso, ver a una judía celebrar Navidad es lo mas divertido del mundo**- bromeó

**-Bien, porque no me gustaría quedarme sola, ya se ha convertido en una tradición- **sonreía- ** he preparado café, supongo que quieres, ¿verdad?-** cuestionó Rachel acercándose hasta la cocina.

**-Por supuesto, nunca rechazaría una taza de tu café**- sonreía- **¿A qué se debe tanta prisa por verme?.**

Brody no dudaba en tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la amplia isleta que dividía la cocina y se hacía dueño de una de las tazas mientras Rachel, comenzaba a servir el humeante café en ellas.

**-Tengo algo importante que decirte.**

**-¿A mi?-** cuestionaba un tanto confuso.

**-Sí, quiero que seas el primero en saberlo, bueno el primero de mi entorno, no el primero de…ok, será mejor que no empiece a divagar.**

**-Exacto**- interrumpía el chico- **dime lo que sea, pero hazlo directamente**.

Rachel terminaba de verter el café en las tazas, tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras acercaba el azucarero al chico y tomaba asiento frente a él.

**-Rachel, ¿Qué ocurre?-** interrogaba al notar el nerviosismo de la morena.

-**He decidido volver**-fue directa.

**-¿Volver?, ¿Volver a donde?-** Brody se mostraba impaciente.

**-A trabajar**- espetó bajando la mirada.

**-¿Qué?**- espetó sorprendido**- eso es genial Rachel, es lo mejor que podías hacer.**

**-Lo sé, por eso lo hago, necesito trabajar y…bueno, me ha llegado una oportunidad única que no quiero dejar pasar.**

**-¿Una oportunidad?, ¿Te han ofrecido alguna obra?-** Brody comenzaba a interesarse.

**-Sí, bueno es un musical, en el teatro Imperial**.

**-Guau, ¿Y qué obra es?.**

**-Es algo nuevo**- respondía visiblemente nerviosa- **es un proyecto con Gio y Joseph**

**-¿Son los chicos que hicieron la última obra que hiciste?**- cuestionó Brody tratando de recordar.

**-Sí, son ellos, se han embarcado en ese proyecto y bueno, me ha parecido muy buena idea, ya te pasaré el libreto para que le eches un vistazo.**

**-Perfecto, ¿Y cuándo empiezas los ensayos?.**

-**Aun no está nada claro, tenemos que organizar todo el tema del casting, organizar el teatro, en fin…muchas cosas**- Rachel trataba de mostrarse despreocupada al tiempo que probaba por primera vez el café.

**-¿Aún no tienen elenco?, ¿Solo te tienen a ti?-** preguntó curioso.

-**Eh…ahí está la sorpresa, yo no voy a actuar**.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Lo que oyes, yo no voy a actuar-** volvía a repetir la morena.

**-¿Entonces?-** se mostró completamente confuso.

**-Voy a estar detrás del telón, me voy a involucrar en la dirección y…**-aclaró su garganta- **en la producción**.

Brody dejó caer la taza sobre el pequeño plato sin apartar la vista de la morena, que tratando de disimular, seguía removiendo su café con la cucharilla, sabiendo que el cuestionario iba a empezar enseguida.

**-¿Producción?-** espetó pronunciando con detenimiento la palabra- **¿Cómo que te vas a involucrar en la producción?.**

**-Bueno, es un musical, necesita alguien que lo produzca para poder afrontar gastos, ¿no?**.-espetó con nerviosismo- **y bueno, hay varios inversores, pero son pequeños.**

**-Rachel, un musical no puede producirlo cualquiera y tú estás bien económicamente, pero a menos que te haya tocado algún tipo de lotería o hayas recibido una herencia, dudo que puedas afrontar eso.**

**-Sí, sí que puedo**- interrumpía rápidamente.

**-¿Cómo que puedes?, Rachel, ¿Qué está sucediendo?**- Brody comenzó a preocuparse, no solo por lo que estaba escuchando, sino por los nervios que mostraba la morena.

**-Voy a pedir un crédito bancario**-espetó con rotundidad.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Estás loca?.**

**-Brody, el banco da dinero si lo necesitas y un musical da dinero para pagar los intereses que generan esos créditos, no hay problema.**

**-Necesitas un aval para ello-**espetó rápidamente.

**-Tengo una bonita casa**- Rachel miró a su alrededor.

**-Espera, espera**- el chico se levantó del taburete- **¿Me estás diciendo que vas a pedir un crédito para financiar un musical, que es algo nuevo y que ni siquiera sabes si va a funcionar y vas a hipotecar tu casa para eso?.**

**-Necesito el dinero.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que necesitas el dinero?, ¿Para qué?.**

Rachel no pudo aguantar mas la tensión que sentía al notar como Brody la cuestionaba, no solo con preguntas, sino también con la mirada y con un rápido movimiento se apartó de la barra para acercarse a la cocina y darle la espalda al chico.

-**Para irme a Londres**- espetó sin dudarlo.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Para qué quieres irte a Londres?.¿Necesitas hipotecar tu casa para viajar?**

**-No es un viaje, es irme allí para…-**tomó aire mientras pensaba con calma lo que quería decir- **visitar una clínica.**

**-¿Una clini…oh dios**- se lamentó- **no Rachel, ¿No me digas que aún sigues pensando en eso?.**

**-Brody, no te lo estoy diciendo para que me juzgues, ¿ok?, te lo digo porque eres importante y creo que tienes derecho a saberlo**- la voz de Rachel comenzó a volverse temblorosa.

**-Faltaría más**- interrumpió alzando la voz- **Rachel no voy a permitir que hagas una locura con algo que ya sabes que no va a funcionar.**

**-Eso es lo que tú dices**- respondió girándose hacia él- **pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados si sé que hay alguien en éste maldito mundo que hace algo por ayudarla, ¿Lo entiendes?.**

**-Rachel, eres tú la que no entiendes nada, no puedes exponerte así, no puedes exponerla a ella, no te das cuenta, tienes que asimilarlo, no hay solución y estás desaprovechando el tiempo en creer esos engaños en vez de disfrutar con ella.**

**-¡No me jodas Brody!**- gritó- **no voy a permitir que me digas eso- **se vino abajo. Rachel no pudo contener varias lágrimas de impotencia que ya recorrían sus mejillas.

**-Te recuerdo que yo también tengo opinión respec**…

**-¡No!-** interrumpió- **te lo estoy contando porque creo que mereces saberlo, pero no voy a dejar que me hagas cambiar de opinión, tú y yo teníamos un pacto y sabes que si lo rompemos, será peor para ti- **amenazó.

**-Rachel escúchame- **trató de tranquilizarte- **vamos a intentar hablarlo con calma.**

-**Eres tú el que no me deja hablar y ya has empezado a gritar**- respondía molesta.

**-Porque es absurdo Rachel, ¿No te das cuenta?.**

**-¿Absurdo que trate de lograr su bienestar?-** volvía a increpar enfadada.

**-No, no es eso Rachel, es…-**Brody detuvo su respuesta tratando de organizar sus palabras- **piénsalo Rachel, ya dijeron que no había solución para algo así y estamos en los Estados Unidos, has ido a las mejores clínicas, has…**

**-Brody**- interrumpía- **necesito ir y saber si es la última esperanza que tengo y lo voy a hacer, con tu aceptación o sin ella- **los nervios se adueñaban de sus manos al limpiarse las lágrimas que seguía cayendo por sus mejillas.

**-Rachel, por favor**- suplicó**- no puedes hipotecar tu casa, ¿Qué pasa si el musical no va bien?**

-**Pues trabajo, tengo ofertas bastante aceptables en las que ganaría dinero para pagar sin falta o me voy a otro lugar, no tengo obligación de vivir junto a Central Park.**

**-Ya, ¿Y por qué no aceptas esas ofertas ahora y vas ahorrando?, de esa forma no tendrías que hipotecar nada.**

**-Brody, necesito el dinero ya y producir esa obra me va a dar lo que necesito mucho más rápido**, **si no lo entiendes, no es mi problema.**

**-Déjame ayudarte**- interrumpía de nuevo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón- **déjame que yo te ayude, estoy trabajando, tengo mucho dinero y puedo pagarte lo que necesito, pero no juegues con la casa.**

**-No, esto es cosa mía**- Rachel volvía a acercarse a la isla- **es mi decisión y ya está tomada, voy a trabajar y voy a sacar adelante ese musical para poder irme a Londres con ella.**

Brody volvía a tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes y cubría su rostro con las manos, mostrando un halo de impotencia que no podía contener. Se había acostumbrado a aquella terquedad de la morena, pero no lo compartía.

Él había aprendido a sobrellevar la situación, a aceptar que no tenían que darle más vueltas,ni buscar más opciones, que solo debían seguir adelante y tratar de ser felices, pero Rachel no lo había asimilado de la misma forma.

Se había convertido en un ser aislado, que no expresaba lo que sentía porque cada vez que lo hacía, algo como lo que acababa de suceder, terminaba pasando.

-**Me iré contigo**- espetó.

**-No, ni hablar**- Rachel se mostraba dura.

**-Rachel…no me jodas, yo también tengo derecho**…

**-Es a largo plazo Brody- **interrumpió**- no me voy a ir mañana, por lo menos hasta finales de verano no puedo plantear nada y cuando me marche, será temporal.**

**-Si tú lo dices…**

En ese instante, el sonido del timbre de la puerta volvía a sonar en el apartamento y Rachel se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada, no sin antes detenerse junto al chico.

**-Son ellas, te pido por favor que no comentes nada de esto, no quiero que lo sepan aun -** espetó mirándolo.

**-Tranquila**- respondía con impotencia**- yo como siempre, seré una tumba**.


	2. Srta Fabray

Bien. Aquí estamos. Lo prometido es deuda y ésta historia llega el 5 de Noviembre. El prologo lo subí hace unas horas, pero mi intención era la de subir tanto el prologo como el primer capitulo, en el mismo día.

Esta vez sí voy a procurar no dejar notas de autor, ésta será la primera y la última, (espero).

En cada historia, digo lo mismo. Disfruten leyendo y nada mas. Sé que es complicado no pensar en nada más,(lo que va a suceder, posibles dramas,relaciones extrañas etc...), pero aún así, les invito a que dejen su mente libre mientras leen y solo traten de meterse en la historia, de disfrutarla poco a poco.

Quiero avisarle que con ésta historia no os voy a mal acostumbrar como con las otras, con multiples actualizaciones. Quiero que sea mas tranquila, mas lenta en el paso del tiempo y por eso voy a alargar las actualizaciones.

Otra cosita: No me gusta tener que mostrarme antipatica con nadie, por eso prefiero dejarlo aquí escrito. Aquellas personas que tengais alguna duda o cuestion, les pido que por favor, me la envien por privado. Muchas me dejais preguntas por reviews y realmente se me hace complicado responderlas, porque cuando publico, directamente subo el archivo y listo, a veces lo hago incluso desde el móvil, por lo que me resulta incluso mas complicado.

En Twitter, tambien me gustaria que si alguna me habla por ahí, evitase todo tipo de spoilers. Sé que hay gente que lo lee al cabo de los dias y en alguna que otra ocasión, le hemos chafado (me incluyo) el capitulo por culpa de algunos tweets. Así que os pido que por favor, cualquier duda o cuestion, como ya he dicho, me lo pregunteis por privado, así no involucramos a mas personas.

Y por ultimo, bueno, pues aprovecho para dar las gracias de nuevo a todas las que seguís al pie del cañón, sorprendiendome cada vez que publico un capitulo o una historia nueva. Sois una gran familia ya para mi. ;)-

Disfruten del camino.

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Srta Fabray**

Era el tercer café que tomaba aquella mañana y Rachel seguía sintiendo que necesitaba más para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

No le gustaba en absoluto aquella habitación, a pesar de pertenecer al teatro, de hecho no le gustaba ninguna de las estancias de aquel lugar, excepto los camerinos y el escenario, dónde ella se movía como pez en el agua.

Pero aquella habitación, con una mesa de escritorio, con tres sillas, ocupadas por Gio, Joseph y ella misma, con una pequeña videocámara enfocando hacia un taburete que en ese momento permanecía vacío, pero que había estado ocupado por decenas de aspirantes a participar en el musical, era su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Todo el elenco estaba prácticamente elegido. Haber sido estudiante de NYADA le daba la oportunidad de conocer a muchos de los actores que luchaban por abrirse hueco en aquel mundo.

**-Ok, ¿Qué os ha parecido?-** Gio cuestionaba a sus compañeros acerca del último candidato.

**-No sé, no me ha convencido mucho**- respondía Joseph al tiempo que anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

**-No vale**- espetó Rachel con rotundidad**- ese chico no tiene suficiente potencia vocal para hacer un musical, canta bien, sí, pero se necesita más para algo así.**

**-¿Lo tienes muy claro?-** Gio se removía inquieto en su asiento.

**-Clarísimo, no sirve para Edward, ¿Quién es el siguiente?-** preguntó sin dar opción a más comentarios por parte de sus compañeros.

**-Es otro chico**- respondía Joseph al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba hasta la puerta, para invitar a pasar al siguiente de los candidatos**- Hola, es tu turno**-

Un nervioso pero seguro chico entraba en la sala ante la atenta mirada de Gio y Rachel, que tras una primera impresión, ya comenzaba a anotar cosas en su propia libreta.

**-Siéntate en el taburete por favor**- espetó Gio con una gran sonrisa**- ¿Cómo te llamas?.**

**-Matt**- respondía con algo de nerviosismo.

**-¿Matt que más?-** cuestionó Rachel sin alzar la mirada de su libreta.

**-Matt Anderson.**

**-Ok Matt, dinos, ¿Puedes presentarte?-** cuestionó Joseph tomando asiento.

**-Sí claro, bueno**- se aclaró la garganta- **mi nombre es Matt Anderson y vengo de Memphis, Tennessee, tengo 28 años y me gradué en NYADA hace 3 años. He participado en el musical Elf y también he hecho obras de teatro.**

Rachel alzaba la mirada por primera vez y la fijaba sobre el chico.

**-No has sido protagonista de ninguna, ¿verdad?-** cuestionó un tanto confusa.

**-Eh…no, no, solo he pertenecido al reparto y en Elf tuve algunas líneas junto al protagonista**- respondía con sinceridad.

**-Ok, entonces, ¿Por qué estás interesado en uno de los protagónicos de éste musical?**- Rachel se mostró directa.

**-Pues porque tengo 28 años y ya es hora de demostrar lo que realmente valgo, sé que puedo hacer ese papel y lo que es mejor, hacer que brille.**

Gio y Joseph se lanzaron sendas miradas de incredulidad mientras Rachel, seguía manteniendo la vista fija sobre el chico, sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro.

**-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer eso?**

**-Segurísimo, confío en mi y en mis posibilidades**- respondía eufórico.

**-Matt, permíteme que te tutee- **Rachel se removió inquieta en la silla**- ¿Sabes que no estás hablando con la directora del musical, sino con la productora?.**

**-Eh, pues no, no lo sabía, pensaba que era usted la…**

**-No, no lo soy**- interrumpió Rachel**- el director es Giovanni**- miró a su lado- **y Joseph es el escritor de la obra, por lo tanto, deberías de convencerlos a ellos, no a mi, ¿no crees?.**

**-Eh…si, bueno supongo que sí, pero es a usted a la única que conozco y pensaba que tenía que hablarle a usted.**

**-Perfecto, pues…bien, demuéstrele al director y al escritor, que estás capacitado para interpretar a Edward.**

Rachel sabía lo que hacía. Sí era la directora de casting, también iba a estar ayudando al director, al guionista. Iba a ayudar y a estar en todos lados, porque se jugaba todo con aquella obra.

Pero también era conocida para cualquier actor que conociese el mundo de los musicales en Broadway.

Su fama no era mundial, pero Rachel comenzó a despuntar en Broadway con tan solo 22 años, tras haber conseguido graduarse en NYADA como una de las mejores actrices noveles del panorama musical.

Seis años de frenética carrera que la llevó a participar en 3 musicales,dos de ellos, representando el papel de protagonista absoluto y que la llevó a estar nominada como mejor actriz revelación.

Una carrera fulgurante que se vio detenida por un imprevisto que nadie en aquel mundillo conocía y que la apartó de los escenarios por dos años, hasta ese mismo día, en el que decidía volver, a los escenarios.

Su actitud con aquel chico estaba más que justificada.

Todo el mundo conocía la historia de Rachel Berry, aquella chica que luchó contra todo para llegar hasta donde estaba y sabían que mostrando una actitud de superación y confianza en sí mismo, era un buen hándicap para ganarse su respeto.

El chico fue consciente de su pequeño error al tratar de convencerla de aquel modo, pero procurando mantenerse firme, se dirigió ésta vez hacia Gio y Joseph, que expectantes, esperaban aquellas razones que les podía ofrecer para seguir siendo aspirante a aquel rol.

Unas razones que llegaron de forma sublime.

Matt comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo a ambos chicos y a Rachel, que tras una breve anotación, volvía a buscar con la mirada a aquel chico que parecía nervioso pero que conseguía nivelar su voz a la perfección.

**-Ok, perfecto…es suficiente**- interrumpió Gio.

**-¿Ya?, ¿Ya se acabó el casting?.-** cuestionó un tanto confuso.

-**Sí, por ahora, eso es lo que necesitamos, esta tarde le llamaremos para la próxima audición si lo creemos adecuado, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo…¿me marcho ya?.**

-**Sí Matt-** respondía Joseph- **puedes marcharte y muchas gracias por venir.**

**-A vosotros**- se levantó del taburete**- gracias por la oportunidad y que tengan buen día**-se despedía del trío antes de abandonar la sala.

Rachel no había vuelto a pronunciarse desde que lo escuchó cantar y seguía anotando en su libreta.

**-¿Y bien?-** reaccionó Gio- **¿qué os ha parecido?.**

**-A mi me ha gustado como canta y creo que si tiene potencia en la voz, ¿no crees Rachel?**- Joseph buscaba la aprobación de la morena.

**-Sin duda, apuesto a que esa voz de tenor profesional, la han escuchado desde la calle**- bromeó- **creo que es uno de los mejores candidatos hasta ahora, así que merece hacer la segunda prueba y ya vemos si actuando tiene la misma capacidad que cantando.**

**-Si dice que se ha graduado en NYADA, no creo que sea malo**- interfería Gio.

**-Exacto, de NYADA no sale nadie que no esté capacitado, así que tenemos que llamarle para que vuelva a la…perdonad**- se disculpó al sentir como su teléfono vibraba encima de la mesa y aceptaba la llamada mientras Gio y Joseph, seguían intercambiando opiniones acerca de Matt.

**-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre Kate?...¿como?...ok, ¿pero estás en casa?...vale, perfecto, si, si, tranquila voy para allá enseguida, no, no te preocupes, puedo ir…ok, sí…en 10 minutos estoy ahí.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?-** Gio fue el primero en cuestionar a la morena que sin dudarlo, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y tomar su bolso.

**-Tengo que marcharme chicos, me ha surgido una urgencia, ¿faltan muchos candidatos?.**

**-No, solo faltan dos chicas, pero no te preocupes, la recibimos nosotros y luego te mando el video, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-Sí, sí por favor**- respondía lamentándose- **siento tener que irme así pero ya sabéis que…**

-**Tranquila Rachel-** interrumpía Joseph- **forma parte del trato**- comenzó a sonreír- **espero que no sea nada grave.**

**-No lo creo, pero tengo que ir…hablamos luego, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok**- se despedían- **dile a la próxima chica que entre ya que vas a salir**.

**-Lo haré**- respondía Rachel en el mismo instante que abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía hacia el exterior del teatro, pasando por la zona donde debía estar esperando la siguiente de las candidatas, pero allí no había nadie.

No dudó en seguir su camino hasta la calle mientras tecleaba en su móvil un mensaje para Gio.

**-No hay nadie en la sala de espera, supongo que tendréis que esperar a la siguiente candidata. Besos R.-**

Listo.

No necesitaba más en aquel instante más que guardar el móvil en su bolso y salir al exterior, dispuesta a regresar a su casa con la mayor brevedad posible. Y solo lo haría si en vez de andar, corría por la calle.

Exactamente lo mismo que hacía Quinn en aquel instante.

Correr a través de la gente que caminaban por West 45th Street y que interferían en su paso.

Llegaba tarde a la cita y no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo tras haber vivido toda una odisea para llegar allí.

Cuatro horas de espera en el aeropuerto de Heathrow por culpa de una estúpida paloma que se había empotrado contra uno de los motores de su avión. Cuatro horas de espera para ver como un séquito de técnicos de mantenimiento, trataban de eliminar los restos de aquel animal en las hélices, que horas mas tarde, lograrían trasladar el avión hacia Nueva York.

Su fortuna no cambió al llegar al JFK. Mientras Mónica se hacía cargo del equipaje, Quinn tomaba uno de los cientos de taxis que esperaban en la salida de la terminal y optó por tomar el taxi más lento de toda Nueva York.

En realidad, no fue opción suya, fue el destino el que hizo que el conductor de aquel coche, fuese novato y el trayecto hasta su objetivo, se convirtiese en toda una autentica aventura.

Ni siquiera esperó a llegar a la puerta del teatro.

Quinn se bajó del taxi antes de llegar a la calle en cuestión, aprovechando el cuarto atasco en el que se veía inmersa por culpa de la falta de experiencia del conductor.

Por suerte, la puerta trasera de aquel teatro seguía abierta y no tuvo dudas en adentrarse rápidamente.

No había nadie en la sala dónde una de chica le indico que debería esperar. Pero no tardó demasiado tiempo en espera. Solo lo justo para recuperar la compostura tras la carrera, que incluso había logrado que se olvidara de los nervios que le provocaban aquella audición.

Unos nervios que no tardaron en aparecer tras ser testigo de cómo una de las puertas se abría y un chico se sorprendían al verla allí.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola**- respondía nerviosa.

**-¿Vienes al casting?-** cuestionó Gio.

**-Sí, he llegado un poco tarde, mi avión se retrasó y…**

**-No te preocupes, pasa**- la invitó a que entrara en la sala- **estábamos esperándote.**

Quinn asintió y rápidamente se adentró en la habitación junto al chico.

**-Siéntate ahí por favor**- le indicó al tiempo que volvía a conectar la videocámara.

Quinn tomaba asiento en el taburete tras arreglarse un poco el pelo y aclararse la voz, dispuesta a afrontar aquél momento de la mejor manera posible.

**-Pensábamos que ya no venía**- espetó Gio con una sonrisa.

**-Oh, no, no, es solo que acabo de llegar de Londres y mi avión tuvo un retraso, supuestamente tendría que haber llegado a Nueva York a las 8 y hemos aterrizado casi a las 10.**

**-Vaya, o sea que recién acabas de pisar suelo neoyorquino.**

-**Sí, así es**- respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

**-Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** cuestionó tomando asiento junto a Joseph.

**-Eh, pues mi nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray.**

**-¡Lo sabía!**- espetó Joseph provocando la curiosidad tanto de Gio como de Quinn.

**-¿Qué sabias?.**

**-Eres Quinn Fabray, la actriz de Streets of town, ¿verdad?-** Joseph se dirigió a la rubia que no esperaba que el chico pudiese reconocerla tan fácilmente.

**-Eh sí, así es**- respondía con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-¿Qué es Streets of town?-** preguntó el director.

**-Una serie inglesa, yo la conozco porque mi hermana Stephanie es una fan incondicional de esa serie y la he visto en alguna ocasión.**

**-Guau, pues yo lo siento, pero no sabía quien eras**- Gio interrumpía lanzando una mirada hacia Quinn, que con un leve movimiento de cabeza trató de restarle importancia- **Y dime Srta. Fabray, ¿Cómo es que está audicionando para nosotros?.¿No debería estar trabajando en Londres?.**

**-Eh, pues…si, debería si a mi personaje**- lanzó una mirada hacia Joseph**- no le quedasen apenas 10 capítulos de vida.**

**-Vaya, ¿Van a matar a Eloise?-** cuestionó Joseph sorprendido, mas interesado en conocer el final de aquella serie que lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar.

**-Mas o menos, pero será mejor que no se lo diga a su hermana**- respondía con una divertida sonrisa- **lo cierto es que ya acabé mi contrato y bueno, surgió esta oportunidad y me lancé.**

**-¿Por qué?-** cuestionó Gio- **¿Has hecho teatro alguna vez?, ¿Has actuado en musicales?.**

**-Hice algunas obras de teatro tras graduarme en Yale, pero llegó la oportunidad de Streets of town y no me lo pensé. Ahora que todo acaba allí, he decidido volver e intentarlo con esto.**

**-Pero tienes fama en el Reino Unido, supongo que tendrías más ofertas de trabajo allí, ¿no es cierto?-** interrumpía Joseph.

**-Sí, tengo ofertas de allí y también de aquí, pero ésta es la que mas me interesa, quiero probarme a mi misma y hacer un musical siempre es enriquecedor.**

**-¿Sabes cantar?.**

**-Sí, por supuesto, si no, no estaría aquí-** respondía sonriente**- pertenecí al coro del instituto, con el que llegamos a ganar las nacionales incluso.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Londres?-** preguntaba Gio- **¿No te supone un cambio brusco tener que mudarte a ésta ciudad?.**

**-No, en absoluto, ya les he comentado que me gradué en Yale, Nueva York es como mi casa, además soy de Lima, en Ohio y bueno, volver siempre es bueno, mi familia, mis amigos, todos siguen aquí. Me fui a Londres hace 3 años y ya deseaba regresar.**

**-Guau, pues no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas decidido venir, dime, ¿Cómo supiste de ésta obra?-** cuestionó Joseph, que mostraba un especial interés en Quinn.

**-Pues me lo hizo llegar mi representante. Él tiene como obligación mostrarme lo que cree que puede ayudarme a mejorar y evidentemente, un musical es perfecto para ser una actriz completa.**

**-Tienes razón en eso**- interrumpió Gio- **bien, hoy solo necesitamos escucharte cantar, ¿tienes algo preparado?.**

**-Sí, bueno, había pensado en algo, pero si queréis algo en concreto, no tengo problema alguno en hacerlo.**

**-No, no**- espetó Joseph- **canta lo que tú creas oportuno.**

-**Ok, ¿Ya?.-** cuestionó indecisa.

-**Adelante Srta. Fabray, deléitenos.**

Quinn carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y tomando un poco de aire, comenzó con las primeras estrofas de la canción que había elegido para aquella ocasión.

**One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine**

Y lo hacían de una forma tan sublime y dulce, que tanto Gio como Joseph esperaron a que la rubia cantase la canción al completo.

Una genial versión de You Picked me de A fine Frenzy, salía con sutileza de su voz y ambos chicos quedaron encantados.

Quinn sabía que para trabajar en un musical, tenía que tener una gran voz, algo que ella no tenía, pero también sabía que endulzándolos, llevándolos hacia un lugar más especial con aquella canción, podría funcionar y no dudó en intentarlo.

**-Guau…me has dejado hipnotizado**- espetó Joseph que no perdía detalle de la rubia.

Una encantadora sonrisa se adueñaba del rostro de Quinn, que ya esperaba impaciente una decisión.

A primera vista, parecía que había funcionado su plan, puesto que ambos chicos la miraban anonadados, pero eso no significaba nada.

**-A mi también**- añadió Gio- **pero aún no podemos decirte nada Quinn, ya sabes que para trabajar en un musical, hay que tener mucho potencial en la voz y…**

**-Si quieren, puedo cantar otra cosa**- interrumpió la rubia.

**-No, no es necesario, verás, tenemos que reunirnos con una compañera que también está a cargo de la elección del casting y tiene que ver tu audición.**

**-Ah…ok.**

**-Así que ésta tarde le llamaremos para decirle si tiene que venir mañana a la siguiente prueba, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-Perfecto, estaré espera**ndo- respondía un tanto mas calmada tras asegurarse de no tener que cantar mas.

-**Muy bien Quinn**- habló Joseph- **pues ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos**.

**-Eso significa que me puedo marchar, ¿no es cierto?-** volvía a mostrarse sonriente.

-**Así es, un momento…aquí tenemos anotado un teléfono a nombre de Mónica Owen, ¿llamamos ahí en caso de que seas elegida?**

**-Sí, si ella es mi representante, está conectado a cualquier hora**-explicó.

**-Perfecto Quinn**- volvía a hablar Gio**- pues gracias por venir y…que haya suerte**- espetó con un guiño de ojos.

**-Gracias a vosotros**-respondía caminando hacia la puerta- **ha sido un placer.**

**-Un placer para nosotros**- interrumpía Joseph- **que tenga buen día, Srta. Fabray**.

* * *

Proximo capitulo. 9 de Noviembre.


	3. Jet Lag

Capitulo 2

Jet lag

-**Mañana voy a visitar a los chicos de Trainer Films, creo que Roger estará allí por la mañana y le diré que hemos regresado a Nueva York, quizás tengan proyectos interesantes para ti, además, tengo una cita con Emma Redford, está preparando una sesión fotográfica y me preguntó por ti.**

Quinn se adentraba en la habitación del hotel con el cansancio reflejándose en su rostro y el paso completamente ralentizado

**-Quinn, ¿Me estás escuchando?.**

**-Sí, Mónica**- respondía con desgana a su representante, que siguiendo sus pasos, entraba tras ella en la habitación.

**-Pues no lo parece, ¿Qué te ocurre?.**

**-Estoy cansada, 7 horas de vuelo más 4 en el aeropuerto, luego ese casting y ahora la reunión con ese tipo tan extraño, no puedo más, necesito descansar**- se excusaba sentándose en uno de los sofás que adornaban la habitación.

**-Ok, te dejaré por hoy, pero mañana vendré a buscarte a las 8, así que procura descansar todo lo que puedas y más.**

**-Eso es lo que pretendo**- respondía apática- **ah, y te recuerdo que mañana me tomo la tarde libre, quiero llamar a una amiga.**

**-¿Qué amiga?-** preguntó curiosa.

-**A Rachel.**

**-¿La actriz?.**

**-Sí, no puedo estar en Nueva York sin intentar al menos verla.**

**-Está bien, la tarde para ti. A los chicos del casting, le diste mi número de teléfono, ¿Verdad?-** volvía a cuestionar mientras terminaba de anotar algo en el teléfono.

**-Sí, les dí tu numero, pero si no te han llamado ya**- miró el reloj- **dudo que lo hagan.**

**-¿Por qué?, quieres dejar de ser tan melodramática, ya sabes que en Broadway las cosas funcionan así, hay que esperar acontecimientos y si no suceden, volver a intentarlo.**

-**Me dijeron que las pruebas de interpretación eran mañana y mira la hora que es, casi las 7 de la tarde, no creo que me llamen ya-** Quinn hablaba un tanto frustrada mientras se deshacía de los zapatos- **creo que voy a llenar esa bañera de hidromasaje y me voy a meter ahí hasta que en vez de manos, me salgan aletas.**

**-Antes tendrás que cenar, ¿no?, tenemos un buffet libre esperándonos.**

**-Uff, dios, creo que no voy a cenar, de veras no puedo más, necesito descansar**- respondía volviéndose a dejar caer sobre el sofá- **el jet lag me está matando.**

**-Ok, hagamos una cosa, yo bajo y consigo algo de comida mientras tú te das ese baño y te lo dejo aquí para que cenes antes de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-¿Cómo lo haces?-** cuestionó sonriente**- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esa energía después de haber pasado lo mismo que yo?.Tengo 30 años y me siento una anciana.**

**-Porque soy Mónica Owen y soy la mejor representante del mundo**- espetó divertida.

**-Ya, ¿No será que has dormido durante todo el vuelo y por eso ahora estás hiperactiva?**

**-Eh…sí, puede que eso tenga algo que ver**- espetó sonriente- **bien, bajo a ver que consigo, ahora vuelvo-** se despedía de Quinn, que tras aquella breve charla, no dudaba en levantarse del sofá y dirigir sus pasos hacia el baño, donde iba a pasar un buen rato relajándose en aquella suculenta bañera de hidromasaje.

A escasos 15 minutos del Hotel Belleclaire, dónde se encontraba hospedada Quinn, era Rachel quien se acomodaba en el sofá de su amplio salón y activaba el mando a distancia para encender la televisión y poder terminar el trabajo que aquella mañana no pudo llevar a cabo.

Pero no estaba sola en el hogar y tras varios minutos, preparando su libreta donde tenía anotada cada característica que necesitaba de los candidatos para el musical, sintió como la presencia de Kate se dejaba notar tras ella y terminaba por sentarse en el sofá, a su lado.

**-¿Ya?-** cuestionó Rachel.

**-Sí, tengo un truco perfecto para dormir**- espetó la chica sonriente- **¿Qué haces?.**

**-Trabajar.**

**-¿Ahora?, si son las 7 de la tarde.**

-**Es lo que tiene estar detrás del escenario. Cuando eres actriz, solo tienes que estudiar, yo tengo que estudiar, organizar, supervisar, elegir actores…**

**-Ok, ok**- interrumpía- **veo que por mucho que lo intentes, jamás te va a gustar eso**- interrumpía Kate- **¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.**

**-¿Mas aún?-** espetaba Rachel lanzándole una dulce mirada**- ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que haces por mí?.**

**-Rachel, sabes que eres importante para mí y tú me has ayudado siempre, así que estamos iguales.**

**-Ya, pero…puff, eres la única que me está apoyando con todo esto y no sabes lo que te agradezco que así sea.**

**-Brody también te apoya Rachel**- interrumpía la chica apartando el pelo que cubría la mitad del rostro de la morena- **sabes que él siempre va a estar a tu lado.**

**-Lo sé, pero cuando le dije lo que traía entre manos, estuvo a punto de hacerme creer que estaba loca.**

**-Bueno, tienes que comprenderlo, él tiene una perspectiva distinta, pero a terminado entendiéndolo y no tienes que preocuparte, ni él, ni yo vamos a dejar que todo se venga abajo, ¿entendido?.**

**-Kate, te juro que no sé que haría sin ti**-respondía regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

**-Bueno, déjame que te ayude con lo que tengas que hacer ahora**- espetó volviendo a recuperar su peculiar sentido del humor- **puedo ayudarte a elegir a los mejores chicos**.

Rachel dejó escapar una tímida carcajada y volvía a recuperar su libreta.

**-¿No es muy tarde?, deberías estar ya en tu apartamento.**

**-No tengo prisa, Laureen no llega hasta las 9 y Nick no va a cenar.**

**-Ok, si quieres puedes cenar aquí.**

**-Bueno, pero vamos, muéstrame esos chicos guapos que van a participar en el musical**- Kate volvía a mostrarse interesada ante la divertida sonrisa que ya mostraba Rachel.

Aquella chica canadiense, de tirabuzones cobrizos y enormes ojos verdes, se había convertido en alguien muy especial en su vida, a pesar de ser más joven, solo un par de años y de no tener nada que ver con su mundo, había conseguido meterse en su vida de una forma tan encantadora, que ya no podría apartarla de ella, por más que quisiera.

Entusiasta, divertida, pura positividad convertida en persona, que siempre te recibía con una enorme sonrisa y que en ése instante, mostraba su lado más curioso.

**-Me temo que no son chicos los que tengo que ver-** espetó Rachel al tiempo que encendía la televisión- **son dos chicas**.

**-Mmmm, bueno, no importa, quiero ver como es un casting**- respondía sin perder ni un ápice de su entusiasmo.

El primero de los videos comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla de televisión y tanto Rachel como Kate, prestaron atención a las primeras imágenes.

Era una chica morena la que aparecía sentada frente a la cámara y mostraba un halo de nerviosismo que se podía distinguir perfectamente en su extraña sonrisa.

**-Está muy nerviosa**- espetó Kate.

**-Sí, mala señal**- respondía Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué ocurre con los nervios?.**

**-Bueno, cuando vas a rodar una película o una serie, puedes eliminar los nervios, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para mentalizarte, repetir la escena si no sale bien, etc… pero si vas a actuar en un teatro, tienes que tener la suficiente capacidad como para dejar esos nervios a un lado o al menos, procurar que no interfieran y a esa chica le está costando hasta hablar.**

**-Puff, pues bien empieza**- ironizó mientras la chica de la audición, seguía manteniendo una forzada conversación con Gio y Joseph.

**-Al menos es guapa**- volvía a interrumpir Kate.

**-Sí, pero en el teatro no se triunfa por ser guapa**- Rachel comenzaba a anotar en su pequeña libreta, olvidándose ya por completo de observar la pantalla.

**-¿Va a cantar?-** cuestionó Kate.

**-Sí**- respondía segundos antes de ser testigo de la rápida actuación de aquella chica, que se atrevió a cantar algo bastante complicado y que provocó la curiosidad de Rachel.

**-Lo hace bien, ¿no?-** Kate buscaba la aprobación de Rachel, que seguía fija en la pantalla.

**-Bastante bien y parece que los nervios no le pasan factura mientras canta.**

**-Eso está bien, ¿no?.**

**-Está perfecto, puede que sí sepa controlar los nervios en los momentos importantes**- volvía a mirar hacia la libreta.

**-¿La vas a contratar?.**

**-Eh…no, aun tendría que pasar otra prueba de interpretación, ya hemos visto que sabe cantar y que el perfil lo da para el personaje por el que audiciona.**

**-Eso significa que tiene un pie dentro y otro fuera**- bromeó- **¡bien hecho morena!-** se dirigió hacia la pantalla- **¡ahora solo falta que sepas actuar!.**

El pequeño inciso de Kate, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el televisor, volvía a provocar la sonrisa en Rachel, que seguía rellenando casillas en un breve formulario que previamente había dibujado en una hoja de su libreta.

**-¿Qué anotas ahí?-** miró curiosa.

-**Pues anoto el nombre y las características.**

**-¿Características?, si apenas la hemos visto 3 minutos, ¿qué clase de características sacas en ese tiempo?-** cuestionó confusa.

**-Pues anoto primero los rasgos físicos, que influyen en el personaje y el resto son experiencia, actitud frente a la cámara, expresión, pronunciación, etc**…

**-¿Todo eso miran en un casting?, madre mía, menos mal que no me dio por querer ser actriz, no habría pasado ninguna, de pequeña ni siquiera mi madre me animaba a participar en concursos del colegio, porque tenía aparatos en los dientes y hablaba como el pato Donald.**

Rachel volvía a sonreír.

**-Apuesto a que pasarías muchos castings, tienes una personalidad muy atrayente.**

**-¿Tú crees?, pero si todos ríen de mi, yo hablo y se ríen, me quedo en silencio y se rien…empiezo a tener complejo de payaso.**

**-Eres divertida y muy ocurrente, no hay nada que te calle y tienes respuesta para todo, eres perfecta para una vida como ésta**- respondía Rachel cambiando de formulario.

**-Guau, ¿Hay mas papeles libres en tu musical?**- bromeó.

**-Sí, pero me temo que para musical no estás preparada**- Rachel volvía a mirarla- **te he escuchado cantar y casi se cae el edificio**-espetó divertida.

**-Eso es porque no me has escuchado cantar en la ducha, ahí soy toda una estrella-** Kate miraba de nuevo a la pantalla y se hacía dueña del mando a distancia, mostrando una divertida y falsa soberbia que volvía a hacer reír a Rachel- **¿hay mas candidatos?.**

**-Sí-** respondía aun sonriente mientras comenzaba de nuevo a preparar su libreta- **dale al siguiente.**

Kate obedeció a Rachel y seleccionó el siguiente video sin que ésta aún alzara la vista para mirar la pantalla.

Un primer plano de Quinn, mirando hacia Gio aparecía en la televisión y Kate no dudó en dar su primera opinión respecto a la rubia.

**-¡Otra guapa!-** exclamó**- ¿cuándo van a salir los chicos?.**

Rachel volvía a reír a carcajadas segundos antes de posar su mirada en la pantalla y enmudecer por completo, cambiando radicalmente el gesto de su rostro.

**-¿Verdad que es guapa?**- Kate volvía a buscar la atención de Rachel, pero la morena no conseguía atinar palabra alguna**.-¿Rachel?, ¿Estás bien?.**

**-Oh dios mío**- acertó a susurrar sin dejar de mirar la pantalla**- ¿Quinn?**

**-Sí, creo que ha dicho Quinn Fabray, no estoy segura, ¿quieres que vuelva a ponerlo?.**

**-No, no**- la detuvo- **no es necesario**.

**-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?, ¿Quién es esa chica?.**

**-Es mi amiga**- respondía completamente sorprendida- **es mi amiga Quinn, oh dios mío…-**dejó la libreta sobre el sofá.

**-¿Tu amiga?, ¿se ha presentado a tu casting sin decirte nada?**- Kate volvía a mirar el video.

**-No hablo con ella…quiero decir, que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella, de hecho creía que estaba en Londres**- respondía perpleja- **oh dios, no me lo puedo creer, Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí, Quinn?**- preguntó directamente al televisor, como si la rubia estuviese escuchándola y fuese a responderle.

**-Vaya, qué sorpresa.**

**-Pues sí, una gran sorpresa**- respondía sin perder detalle del video.

La emoción por ver de nuevo a Quinn se había apoderado de la morena, que había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro y permanecía atenta a la conversación que la rubia mantenía con Gio y Joseph.

-**Mírala-** espetó- **sigue igual, mírala, su sonrisa, su voz, su…oh dios, escúchala**- exclamó provocando la atención de Kate, que completamente sorprendida, observaba a partes iguales el video y a Rachel.

**-Canta muy bien.**

**-Es dulce a mas no poder**- respondía emocionada- **oh dios, es increíble…dame el teléfono-** ordenó a Kate, que tenía justo a su lado el móvil de la morena. Y no tardó en entregárselo.

Rachel seguía sin apartar la mirada de Quinn mientras se acercaba el móvil al oído y daba tono de llamada.

**-¿Gio?.**

**-Sí, dime Rachel, ¿Qué sucede?-** respondía el chico tras el auricular.

**-Estoy viendo los dos videos de las candidatas.**

**-¿Y?, ¿Te convence alguna?.**

**-Sí, Laura Mcgregor, llámala y que mañana vaya a la prueba de interpretación.**

**-Perfecto, lo estuve hablando con Joseph y nos ha parecido que tiene opciones**.

**-Sí, si, tiene bastantes opciones**- respondía visiblemente nerviosa.

**-¿Y con la otra chica que hacemos?, ¿La has visto?.**

**-Sí, es Quinn Fabray y no es necesario que la llaméis.**

Kate dirigía su mirada hacia la morena completamente incrédula. El mismo gesto que mostraba Gio en su apartamento.

**-¿Estás segura?, según Joseph, esa chica es actriz, de hecho acaba de llegar de Londres y allí tiene reconocimiento.**

**-Sé quien es-** interrumpía Rachel- **sé como canta, como actúa, lo sé todo de ella.**

**-¿Y no te convence?-** volvía a cuestionar extrañado.

**-Me convence, pero para el papel de Holy.**

**-¿Holy**?-cuestionó sorprendido- **¿estás segura?.**

**-Segurísima**- respondía sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, donde la imagen ya congelada de Quinn, permanecía visible.

**-Ok, pues la llamaré para que**…

**-No, no-** interrumpía Rachel- **no la llames.**

**-¿Cómo?, pero si me has dicho que te convence para el papel de…**

**-Sí, pero no es necesario que la llames**- volvía a interrumpir- **ya me encargo yo de avisarla.**

**-¿Tú?, ¿estás segura?, ¿no decías que no querías que nadie supiese que tu estabas a cargo del casting?.**

**-Sí, pero con ésta chica es diferente, mañana te lo explico con calma, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok**- respondía complemente confuso- **llamaré a Joseph para decirle que tenemos a Holy, ¿te parece bien?.**

-**Perfecto**-sonreía- **mañana te cuento todo, buenas noches Gio.**

**-Buenas noches Rachel**- se despedía el chico.

La morena se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de mirar la televisión y esbozando una sonrisa que conseguía sorprender a Kate.

**-Rachel, ¿Vas a llamarla ahora?.**

**-Sí, sin duda, tengo unas ganas horribles de volverla a ver.**

**-Genial, pues vamos, llámala antes de que sea mas tarde, quiero saber que dice cuando te escuche.**

**-Tienes razón, son casi las 8**- miraba el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón- **Kate**- espetó tras un pequeño lapsus de tiempo.

**-Dime.**

**-Vas a llamarla tú.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?**- se tensó.

**-Sí, le vas a decir que llamas de parte de Gio y la vas a citar mañana en el teatro a las 11. **

**-¿Y por qué yo?, ¿no querías llamarla tú?.**

-**Sí, pero va a ser mas divertido así, ¿no crees?.**

**-Cierto**- respondía entusiasmada- **es cierto, imagínate la cara que va a poner cuando te vea allí.**

**-Vamos**- espetó entregándole el teléfono, con el número de Quinn ya en pantalla y tras haber ocultado el suyo, para evitar que la reconociera, a pesar de saber que aquél numero no era el que Quinn tenía- **es tu momento de demostrarme que podrías haber sido una buena actriz.**

**-Ok, ok**- tomó el móvil acercándoselo al oído- **no me hagas reír, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Rachel asentía expectante. Aún guardaba el número de teléfono de Quinn y esperaba que la rubia siguiese utilizándolo.

**-Da tono**- espetaba Kate tomando una divertida posición sobre el sofá al tiempo que aclaraba su garganta- **eh…¿Hola?, ¿Srta. Fabray?.**

Rachel se tensó al escuchar las primeras palabras de Kate.

**-Sí, soy yo**- Quinn respondía rápidamente a la llamada. Acaba de salir de aquel baño relajante que había decidido tomar y aun permanecía con el albornoz cubriendo su cuerpo.

**-Hola Srta. Fabray**- espetó con una divertida voz**- le llamo de parte de Gio.**

**-De Giovanni Carusso**- espetó Rachel dando un pequeño tirón del brazo de Kate.

-**Eh…Giovanni Carusso**- reaccionó a tiempo tras el sofoco provocado por Rachel.

**-Ah, sí, sí, dígame**- Quinn se mostraba escéptica.

-**Le llamo para informarle que tras su audición de hoy, quieren verle en la siguiente prueba de interpretación.**

-**Oh…¿de veras?-** Quinn cuestionó sorprendida en el mismo instante en el que la puerta de la habitación se abría y aparecía su representante.

**-Sí, les ha gustado y quieren verla actuar**- respondía Kate, sintiéndose con más seguridad.

**-Perfecto**- espetaba indicándole a Mónica que la llamada era la que estaba esperando- **¿Cuándo tengo que ir?.**

**-Mañana, la prueba es mañana a las**…-miró a Rachel que le susurró de nuevo la hora- **a las 11 en el teatro**.

**-De acuerdo, allí estaré…¿debo preguntar por alguien en concreto o…?.**

-**Eh…¿Qué si debes preguntar por alguien?-** repetía tratando de llamar la atención en Rachel, que a su lado, se limitó a negar- **eh…no, usted solo vaya al teatro y espere** **en**…

**-La sala donde estuvo ésta mañana**- susurró la morena.

**-En la misma sala donde estuvo esta mañana**- repetía Kate.

**-Ok, pues allí estaré sin falta.**

**-Muy bien Srta. Fabray, que tenga usted una buena noche**- se despedía divertida.

**-Gracias, buenas noches a usted también**- Quinn se despedía y separaba el teléfono de su oído sin apartar la vista de Mónica, que con sorpresa se acercaba a ella.

**-¿Era del musical?-** cuestionó extrañada la representante.

-**A sí es, quieren verme en la prueba de mañana**- respondía incrédula.

**-Genial, ¡bien hecho!**- exclamó entusiasmada- **mañana lo vas a hacer mucho mejor.**

**-Eso…eso espero**- respondía volviendo a mirar el teléfono.

**-¿Qué ocurre Quinn?, ¿no estás contenta?.**

**-Sí, si que lo estoy, claro que lo estoy**.

**-¿Entonces?, ¿por qué miras así el teléfono?.**

Quinn volvía a alzar la mirada hacia su representante y alzaba la ceja, aumentando aun más su confusión.

**-Me han llamado a mi**- espetó.

**-¿A quien van a llamar si no?-** cuestionaba Mónica.

**-Mónica, no lo entiendes, me han llamado directamente a mí**.

**-¿Y?, ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?.**

**-Pues…-**tragó saliva- **que yo dejé tu número…no el mío.**


	4. Dreams

Capitulo 3

Dreams

Deshacerse de Mónica era lo mejor que le podía suceder en aquella mañana a Quinn.

30 minutos caminando fue lo que tardó en recorrer la distancia que existía desde el hotel hasta la mismísima entrada del Teatro Imperial, donde la habían citado para la segunda prueba del musical.

Mónica estaba intensa. La había llamado a las 7, una hora antes de lo previsto, para aquella dichosa reunión con el fotógrafo que estaba interesado en Quinn para un nuevo proyecto publicitario.

En realidad, no podía quejarse demasiado de Mónica. Cumplía con su trabajo a la perfección, pero su nivel de intensidad, terminaba por desquiciarla, de hecho, una de las razones por las que decidió intentar conseguir participar en aquel musical, era porque al estar trabajando en el teatro, no tendría que atender otros proyectos. Era un pacto entre ellas y Mónica aceptó, por lo que debía cumplir. Para Quinn, aquello se resumía en una sola palabra, paz. Trabajo y tranquilidad, nada de eventos, ni sesiones fotográficas, ni reuniones, ni castings.

Mónica decía que se había convertido en una actriz poco habitual.

Su objetivo era poder llegar Hollywood, claro que sí, pero nunca a costa de entregar su vida a los demás. Participar en aquel musical, le iba a dar la experiencia y sobretodo, iba a aprender, algo que deseaba para tener un mayor control sobre su propia carrera.

Casi dos horas hacía que se había despedido de Mónica tras la reunión, y por fin podía disfrutar de su paseo por aquellas calles de Manhattan, con un delicioso café en la mano derecha y un paraguas en la izquierda, protegiéndola de una lluvia que caía desde altas horas de la madrugada sobre la ciudad.

Volvía a disfrutar de aquella ciudad, como lo había hecho años atrás y sentía que había vuelto a su hogar, aunque no fuese su ciudad natal.

Londres también tenía un hueco en su corazón. Cruzar el Atlántico con apenas 26 años, y vivir en otro continente, le hizo adquirir una experiencia que ahora, con 30 años, le servía para ver la vida desde otra perspectiva.

La cita en el teatro era a las 11, pero vivir en Inglaterra le enseñó a ser puntal en todas sus reuniones. Se acostumbró a llegar con algo de antelación para evitar cualquier contratiempo y aquél día no iba a ser menos.

Un guarda de seguridad la recibía con una enorme sonrisa y le permitía el paso por una de las puertas anexas a la entrada principal del teatro.

Un pequeño pasillo, una sala más amplia y de nuevo otro pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde el día antes, la habían recibido para el primer casting. Y al igual que el día anterior, aquella sala permanecía vacía. Solo unas cuantas sillas, flanqueando las cuatro paredes y una pequeña mesilla en el centro, era el mobiliario que la adornaba.

Miró el reloj para comprobar que en ese instante, marcaba las 11 de la mañana y de nuevo posó su vista sobre la puerta, dónde supuestamente debía aparecer la directora de casting.

Pero aquella puerta no daba señal de movimiento alguno en el interior de la habitación y la idea de llamar, comenzó a rondar por su mente. A punto estuvo de hacerlo cuando sintió como alguien se adentraba en la sala por su espalda.

Quinn solo pudo ver como un chico se sorprendía al descubrirla y le sonreía con amabilidad.

**-¡Me olvidé el paraguas!**—espetó al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las sillas que rodeaban aquella habitación y tomaba un pequeño paraguas que permanecía sobre la misma.

Quinn se limitó a sonreír tras ver el gesto.

**-¿Vas a participar en la obra?—**cuestionó el chico tras observar con mas detenimiento a Quinn.

**-Ehhh, pues no lo sé.**

**-¿No lo sabes?, ¿No te han dicho nada aún?.**

**-No, aún tengo que hacer una prueba más**—respondía Quinn sonriente.

**-¿Otra?, ¿Creí que la de hoy era la última?.**

**-Creo que sí, que es la última, pero es que aún no la hice**—volvía a mirar el reloj—**estoy esperando a que me avisen.**

**-¿Ahora?**—cuestionó confuso—**¿Vas a hacer la prueba ahora?.**

**-Eh…sí.**

**-Vaya, que raro, pensé que ya habían acabado, de hecho ya han dado los nombres de quienes están dentro.**

**-¿Cómo que ya han dado los nombres?.— **Quinn se movía inquieta.

**-Sí, acabamos de hacer las pruebas y ya han elegido al elenco, nos citaron a las 8.**

**-¿A las 8?, ¿Os citaron?, ¿Quieres decir que había mas gente?.**

**-Sí, yo he contado unos 25 candidatos y solo hemos superado la prueba 6, ha sido duro**.

Quinn comenzaba a preocuparse. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

-**Mi nombre es Matt**- se presentó**— Matt Anderson y voy hacer el papel de Edward Chasez**- espetaba sonriente- **espero que salga bien tu prueba**.

**-Gracias Matt**— reaccionaba— **yo soy Quinn Fabray.**

**-Encantado Quinn**— sonreía— **espero volver a verte por aquí**.

**-Ojala que así sea.**

**-Cuídate**— se despedía abandonando la sala y dejando a Quinn envuelta en dudas.

La llamada que recibió fue clara; a las 11 en la misma sala donde había hecho la primera audición, pero lo que le acababa de decir aquel chico, no tenía nada que ver, excepto si había otra prueba distinta, algo que desconocía por completo.

La idea de haber sido victima de una broma o un intento de boicot para no llegar a aquel casting, se hacía más y más certera en su mente conforme avanzaban los minutos y nadie acudía en su búsqueda.

**-Mierda**—susurró al recordar que la llamada la había recibido en su propio móvil, sin que ella hubiese entregado el número en ningún momento.

Un móvil que sacaba de su bolso, dispuesta a utilizar en aquel momento.

**-¿Mónica?.**

**-Dime Quinn, ¿Has hecho ya la prueba?—**cuestionaba la representante desde el otro lado del auricular.

**-No, estoy esperando, pero creo que todo ha sido una broma.**

**-¿Cómo una broma?, ¿De qué hablas Quinn?.**

**-He llegado y aquí no hay nadie, solo un chico que se acaba de marchar y que según me ha dicho, ya ha hecho la prueba, él y otras 24 personas más, que los habían citado a las 8 y no a las 11 y que ya han dado los nombre de los elegidos.**

**-No, pero eso no es posible, seguro que hay otra prueba.**

**-No tengo ni idea, pero si encima le sumo lo extraño de recibir la llamada en mi móvil y no en el tuyo…puff, ¿Me la han jugado?.**

**-¿Qué dices Quinn?, ¿Quién va a hacer algo así?, seguro que tiene una explicación, ¿No hay nadie a quien puedas preguntar?.**

**-Pues no**—respondía malhumorada**—no hay nadie aquí que…-**se detuvo.

La puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Matt, se volvía a abrir y un hombre mayor entraba en la sala.

**-¿Srta. Fabray?—** cuestionó dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

**-Ehhh…sí, soy yo—**respondía sin apartar el teléfono de su oído.

**-¿Puede acompañarme?, le están esperando para la prueba**.

**-Oh…ok, ok**— respondía sorprendida- **te llamo luego Mónica**— se despedía de su representante cortando rápidamente la llamada.

El teléfono ya volvía a perderse entre los objetos que permanecían en el interior de su bolso mientras seguía los pasos de aquel señor que la invitaba a acompañarla.

**-¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando?**— cuestionó el hombre con amabilidad.

Quinn no sabía quien podría ser aquel hombre. No llevaba uniforme de guarda ni parecía uno de aquellos ayudantes de dirección que tan acostumbrada estaba a ver.

**-Unos minutos**— respondía a la pregunta al tiempo que cambiaban de dirección en el pasillo que ya había recorrido.

Una puerta a la derecha, le invitaba a pasar hacia otra estancia más amplia y un nuevo pasillo.

**-Disculpe, ¿Dónde vamos?—** Quinn comenzaba a impacientarse.

**-Me han pedido que la llevase hasta el lugar donde va a realizar la prueba**—

respondía el anciano con tranquilidad— **¿Está muy nerviosa?, esta mañana estaba todo lleno de jóvenes con ataques de ansiedad**— espetaba sonriente— **he visto tantos desmayos entre éstas paredes, que ya ni siquiera me sorprenden.**

**-No, no estoy demasiado nerviosa**— respondía curiosa— **¿Trabaja usted aquí?.**

**-Ya veo que no está nerviosa, tiene usted talante de actriz de teatro**—espetaba lanzando una cálida mirada hacia la rubia**—mi nombre es Jack Shepard y cuido de éste teatro desde hace casi 40 años.**

**-Guau, pues…tiene que ser toda una vida llena de curiosidades, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Cierto, he visto crecer a actores que ahora son reconocidos en el mundo entero**— respondía sonriente.

Una nueva puerta se abría ante ellos y Quinn descubría como aquella estancia ya nada tenia que ver con lo que llevaban recorrido.

Cajas, escaleras, atrezzo. Todo allí hacía indicar que estaban en el mismísimo backstage del teatro y los nervios, ésta vez sí, comenzaron a adueñarse de su estómago, como le sucedía cada vez que se enfrentaba a algo desconocido en su profesión.

**-¿Sabe que su nombre me recuerda a alguien y no sé a quién?**

**-Suele suceder**— respondía el hombre con una nueva sonrisa**— no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, cuando lo recuerde, dígamelo.**

**-Lo haré—** Quinn trataba de sonreír y devolver aquella amabilidad al anciano, que se detuvo frente a ella.

**-Bien, hasta aquí mi compañía, ahora vaya por allí**— señaló hacia la derecha— **le están esperando.**

Quinn asintió y se dispuso a caminar por la dirección indicada.

**-Disculpe**— volvía a interrumpir el anciano**— no debería entrar con un vaso de café entre sus manos, no creo que sea buena idea.**

Quinn lanzó rápidamente una mirada hacia su mano derecha y descubrió que aun portaba aquel café, que ya permanecía frío en el interior.

**-¿Puede…**

**-Por supuesto**— se acercó el hombre hasta sostener el vaso de Quinn— **yo me encargo.**

**-Gracias**— volvía a sonreír segundos antes de decidirse a caminar hasta su objetivo.

Apenas tuvo que recorrer unos metros más para llegar a una pequeña cortina. Tras ella, la sorpresa volvía a aparecer en el rostro de Quinn.

El escenario de aquel teatro se mostraba ante ella completamente vacío, con un par de focos que procedían desde los palcos más altos y que iluminaban el centro.

A su derecha, el anfiteatro se mostraba igualmente vacío.

Quinn caminó con duda hacia el centro del escenario y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, observando la inmensidad de aquel mágico teatro. Una voz la sacó de su absoluta confusión.

**-1.490 butacas, Herbert Krapp lo construyó allá por 1923**, **es…uno de los teatros con mejor acústica de todo Broadway, Les Miserables, Billy Elliot**— Rachel aparecía tras uno de los telones que separaban el backstage del escenario y Quinn se quedaba petrificada al descubrirla**- no te haces una idea de los musicales que aquí han triunfado**- espetó acercandose a Quinn, con una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn comenzaba a contagiarse de aquella misma sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el simple hecho de ver como Rachel estaba allí, de verla por primera vez después de casi 3 años, había conseguido que aquellos extraños nervios que se apoderaron de ella, se desvaneciesen por completo.

**-Rachel Barbra Berry**— susurró reaccionando al fin— **¿Por qué no me sorprende verte en éste escenario?**— cuestionó sonriente.

**-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?—** se mostró con una timidez exquisita, la misma que mostraba años atrás, cuándo aun era una adolescente.

Quinn no lo dudó y destruyó la escasa distancia que las separaba para abrazarla.

Un abrazo que se prolongó sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que se vieron en persona por última vez y a pesar de la distancia, tanto física como personal, el cariño entre ambas seguía intacto.

**-Ayer precisamente**— reaccionó Quinn acabando con el abrazo**— le dije a mi representante que necesitaba la tarde libre para intentar verte**— espetó sonriente— **¿Cómo estás Rachel?.**

**-Pues ya ves que no es necesario, me he adelantado yo**— respondía con la emoción inundando su rostro**— estás…encantadora**.

**-¡Te he preguntado yo primero!—** Quinn volvía a acercarse a Rachel y le dejaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla**— ¿Cómo estás?.**

**-Bien, muy bien, ya ves**— miró a su alrededor— **en mi mundo.**

**-Ya veo, ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí?, ¿Te has presentado al casting?.**

**-No**— respondía rápidamente— **yo no he hecho ningún casting**.

**-¿No?, ah bueno…seguro que con tu experiencia, no es necesario, ¿Verdad?.**

**-No, no es eso Quinn, no voy a participar en éste musical**— Rachel se alejaba de la rubia y caminaba hacia la parte frontal del escenario, donde una carpeta permanecía en el suelo—**en realidad, estoy aquí de otra forma.**

Quinn observaba curiosa como Rachel hacía acopio de la carpeta y regresaba hasta colocarse frente a ella, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**-Eres tú la que has venido al casting, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Eh…sí, y ya estoy empezando a preocuparme**—Quinn mantenía la vista fija sobre Rachel.

**-¿Preocupada?, ¿Por qué?.**

**-Porque me citaron a las 11 y aun no he visto ni al director ni a nadie, además un chico me ha dicho que ya se habían acabado las pruebas y…**

**-Es cierto eso, ya terminó el casting**— interrumpía Rachel abriendo la pequeña carpeta.

**-¿Cómo que ya han terminado?, pero si un señor me ha traído hasta aquí para hacer…**

**-El Sr. Shepard te ha traído hasta aquí porque yo se lo he pedido**—Rachel volvía a alzar la mirada hacia Quinn—**soy la directora de casting**.

La sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro de Quinn, desapareció rápidamente tras escuchar la confesión de la morena.

**-¿Directora de casting?, ¿Qué?.**

**-Lo que oyes, no voy a participar en ésta obra como actriz, voy a ser la directora de casting y voy a ayudar en la dirección del musical**—respondía con la voz temblorosa.

**-Wow, pero es…es…**

**-Algo nuevo**—volvía a interrumpir Rachel—**es por eso por lo que no estás aquí con los otros chicos, que vinieron a las 8.**

**-No entiendo, si voy a hacer la prueba y me dices que ya se han acabado…¿No me vas a dejar que participe?.**

**-No, no es eso Quinn**—la tranquilizó—**en realidad, no es necesario que hagas las pruebas porque ya estás dentro.**

**-¿Cómo?**—Quinn se mostró completamente incrédula.

**-Eres parte del elenco del musical Dreams.**

**-¿Cómo voy a ser parte si aun no me habéis hecho la prueba de interpretación?.**

**-Quinn, te conozco desde los 16 años, te he visto cantar, actuar, sé cómo trabajas, sé que te involucras y eres profesional, sé que has estado triunfando en Londres y ahora lo vas a hacer aquí, y quiero que éste musical sea tu comienzo en Broadway.**

**-Pero**—balbuceó— **Rachel, no es justo para los demás…quiero decir ellos han tenido que hacer pruebas y…**

**-Quinn, ayer no pude verte en la audición porque tuve una emergencia y me marché. Por la tarde, Gio me envió el video y cuando te vi, le llamé para decirles que te conocía, que sabía que eras una buena actriz y ellos me dieron la razón, ellos te han visto actuar y estaban encantados contigo.**

**-Oh dios…¿Entonces…**

**-Ya elegimos a la actriz principal sin que tuviese que hacer prueba alguna, no eres la primera que entra de esa forma**—Rachel trataba de hacerle entender que no estaba dentro del elenco principal solo porque era amiga de ella, sino porque realmente estaban interesados en ella como actriz.

**-Ok, ¡estoy dentro pues!**—exclamó sorprendida.

**-Estás dentro, sin duda**—respondía sonriente.

-**Oh dios….¡tengo ganas de gritar!**— exclamó tratando de contener la emoción—**no, no te haces una idea de las ganas que tenía de lograr algo así, aunque me resulte extraño no haber hecho todo el casting.**

**-No pienses en eso**—interrumpía la morena—**somos** **nosotros los que estamos interesados en ti aunque…hay un pequeño problema.**

**-¿Qué problema?**—Quinn se preocupó.

**-Bueno, según pude ver en el video, estabas audicionando para un papel que no te corresponde.**

**-¿Cómo que no me corresponde?, ¿No me has dicho que ya estaba dentro?.**

**-Sí, pero…tanto Gio, Joseph, y yo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay otro rol que es ideal para ti y que realmente, deseamos que aceptes.**

**-¿Qué papel?.**

**-Pues…seria el personaje de Holy.**

**-¿Holy?, pero es uno de los principales, ¿no?**—Quinn volvía a mostrarse totalmente incrédula.

**-Exacto, formarías parte del trío principal de actores, están Shay, Edward y Holy, ya tenemos a Shay y a Edward, ahora solo nos falta Holy y yo ya había colocado tu nombre en el listado**—Rachel volvía a sonreír, tratando de mostrar la convicción que le caracterizaba cuando estaba segura de algo.

**-¿Tú crees que puedo con ese personaje?.**

-**No tienes que preguntarme a mi, Quinn, yo te he colocado en ese personaje y es por algo, ahora eres tú la que me tienes que decir si aceptas o no.**

Quinn bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio, tratando de asimilar que todo aquello era real.

**-Estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo de la mejor forma y más profesional**—volvía a interrumpir Rachel—**si te estuviese hablando como amiga, no lo dudarías tanto, créeme.**

Una leve carcajada salió de Quinn, segundos antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo hacia la morena y recuperar la sonrisa que le había acompañado desde que la descubrió sobre aquel escenario.

**-No ha habido nadie en mi vida que haya creído tanto en mí como tú, es evidente que** **no puedo rechazar algo así.**

**-Eso significa que puedo marcar la casilla de confirmación**—espetó mostrándole el pequeño informe que aparecía en la libreta.

**-Por supuesto, Quinn Fabray está a tus órdenes**—respondía sonriente.

Rachel no dudó en marcar aquella casilla de su libreta completamente sonriente.

**-Perfecto Quinn Fabray, el viernes habrá una reunión con nuestros abogados para llevar a cabo la firma de contratos, ¿Le llamamos a usted o nos ponemos en contacto co su representante?**- bromeó

**-Llamad a mi representante, ella se encarga del tema burocrático**—respondía con la misma actitud que había tomado Rachel.

**-Perfecto**—volvía a espetar—**pues ya le informaremos a su representante de las reuniones y demás, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo directora de casting**—Quinn volvía a mostrarse divertida, esperando a que Rachel cerrase aquella libreta y recuperarse su actitud normal.

Una sonrisa.

Rachel cerraba la libreta y alzaba la vista hacia Quinn esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

**-¿Suena extraño si te vuelvo a pedir un abrazo?.**

**-No, realmente estoy deseando que lo pidas**—respondía Quinn avanzando de nuevo hacia ella y recuperando el abrazo que minutos antes se habían entregado y que las volvía a mantener unidas por varios segundos más.

**-Hace…dos años que no sé nada de ti**—Quinn rompía el silencio en el que se producía el abrazo—**¿Me puedes explicar donde has estado metida?.**

**-Necesitaba apartarme de todo esto**—respondía la morena tratando de mantener la compostura—**necesitaba una vida que no podía tener si seguía en los escenarios, además…sí que has sabido de mí.**

**-Mmmm, bueno, si te refieres a los tres o cuatro emails que me has mandado para contarme que estabas viva, pues sí, si que he sabido.**

**-Ya te dije que necesitaba ese tiempo Quinn**—Rachel comenzaba a cambiar el gesto de su rostro—**no quise ofenderte, ni quería olvidarme por completo de ti, ni de nadie, te lo aseguro, solo necesitaba un paréntesis.**

**-Lo sé, perdona si ha sonado a reprimenda, se ve que el humor británico se ha colado en mí.**

**-Ya veo**—volvía a sonreír.

**-¿Y bien?, ¿Ahora si estás disponible?, porque meterte de lleno en un musical, significa que vas a volver donde lo dejaste, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Bueno, mas o menos**—Rachel comenzaba a no sentirse todo lo segura que se sentía minutos antes—**quiero probar cosas nuevas y esto es una de ellas, me va a permitir aprender, disfrutar y a la vez, mantener mi vida.**

**-Tu vida personal.**

**-Exacto, esa que empecé a echar de menos y que tuve que recuperar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde**—explicaba.

**-Me parece perfecto…pero supongo que sí tendrás tiempo para las amigas, ¿no?.**

**-Eh…claro, por supuesto…**

**-Bien, porque me apetece muchísimo hablarte de Londres y que me cuentes que tal todo por aquí, tenemos que hablar mucho y con los chicos, ¿Dónde está Kurt?, ¿Sigue aquí?.**

**-Quinn**—Rachel interrumpía a la rubia—**Quinn, espera…**

**-¿Qué ocurre?.**

**-Todo eso suena muy bien pero…pero bueno, no sé si sabes que organizar un musical no es algo sencillo y…bueno, voy a estar bastante ocupada.**

**-Ah…eh, sí claro, claro lo que sé, es lógico…tendrás mucho trabajo.**

**-Exacto, de todas formas…un café siempre podemos tomar y hablar de nuestras cosas.**

**-Sí, claro, a eso me refería**—espetaba Quinn con una extraña mueca en su rostro— **un café, como en los viejos tiempos.**

**-Exacto**—volvía a sonreír—**mira, como es probable que volvamos a vernos el viernes…**

Rachel comenzaba a caminar hacia el backstage e invitaba a Quinn a que le acompañase. La rubia no dudó en seguir sus pasos y observarla un tanto confusa—

**pues…el viernes hablamos y veo si tengo algún hueco para tomar café, ¿Te parece?.**

**-Eh…claro, perfecto**—respondía sin mucha convicción—**¿También trabajas el fin de semana?.**

**-Sí**—respondía con rapidez—**bueno, ya sabes…un poco de trabajo y también aprovecho para desconectar.**

**-Ya.**

**-Pero prometo hacer un hueco para ti, ¿ok**?—Rachel ya accedía a uno de los pasillos que la llevaban directamente hacia la habitación donde había citado a Quinn el día anterior.

**-Un hueco…perfecto.**

Quinn no conseguía adivinar que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía perfectamente que una obra de teatro o un musical, llevaba mucho trabajo tras el telón del escenario, que el trabajo de los actores era el resultado final de muchas horas de organización y esfuerzo por parte del equipo técnico y de dirección.

Evidentemente, si Rachel estaba involucrada en ese tema, sabía que tendría mucho trabajo por delante y probablemente, muy poco tiempo. No podía pensar nada extraño por aquellas respuestas que le estaba dando, era lo lógico en aquella situación, pero algo sucedía y pudo notarlo varias veces, no solo por las miradas incomodas que Rachel trataba de ocultar cada vez que mostraba interés en encontrarse con ella, sino por como había comenzando mostrarse nerviosa.

La Rachel que ella conocía, habría saltado de emoción ante una supuesta cita para hablar de sus cosas, habría sido ella quien lo propusiese sin duda. Pero no era así en aquel instante. Rachel se mostraba reservada y desconfiada.

**-Quinn, realmente me ha encantado verte en la audición, no tenía ni idea de que volvías a Nueva York, ya vi en el video que habías acabado tu trabajo en Londres y que deseabas volver y empezar algo nuevo**—Rachel trató de cambiar de tema justo en el momento en el que habría una de las puertas que aparecían en aquel extenso pasillo— **va a ser genial tenerte aquí.**

**-Eso espero, me moría de ganas por regresar**—Quinn se detuvo justo en la puerta, básicamente porque Rachel no le permitió el paso hacia el interior.

**-Mira…éste es mi despacho, si necesitas algo, es probable que esté aquí y si no estoy, búscame en el escenario**—espetó sonriente.

**-Lo haré, parece bonito**—lanzó una mirada hacia el interior.

-**Lo es**—respondía sin apartarse de la puerta—**eh…Quinn, siento tener que despedirme así, pero…en menos de 5 minutos vienen a recogerme y aun tengo que dejar terminado todas las fichas de los actores.**

**-Oh…claro…claro.**

**-No te estoy echando, es solo…**

-**No, no te preocupes Rachel, entiendo perfectamente que tengas cosas que hacer…yo, yo será mejor que me marche ya también, mi representante estará histérica, le hice creer que todo era una broma.**

**-¿Una broma?.**

**-Sí, bueno ayer me llamasteis a mi móvil personal y cuando llegué me encontré con ese chico que me dijo que las pruebas habían sido a las 8 y…**

**-Ahhh…es eso**—sonreía—**es culpa mía.**

**-¿Culpa tuya?.**

**-Sí, cuando vi el video le pedí a Kate que te llamase, para poder sorprenderte hoy y…bueno…siento haberte confundido.**

**-¿Kate?.**

**-Sí, Kate es**—se detuvo para aclarar su garganta—**es una buena amiga, estaba acompañándome mientras veíamos tu audición.**

**-Ah…ok, eh…bueno, pues será mejor que me marche**—balbuceó al sentir de nuevo aquella sensación por parte de Rachel y su cambio de actitud—**quedamos en que el viernes nos vemos aquí, ¿no es cierto?.**

**-Sí, ya avisamos a tu representante con la hora y demás.**

**-Perfecto…**

**-Perfecto**…

**-Eh…bueno, que sea leve**—se despedía Quinn.

**-Gracias…me ha gustado volverte a ver**—espetaba sonriente—**estás guapísima.**

**-Y tú también aunque…estás muy cambiada Rachel**…

**-¿Muy cambiada?**

**-Sí, no sé te veo muy…especial, nunca te había visto así vestida.**

Rachel se miró a si misma.

**-¿Cómo voy vestida?.**

**-No sé, pareces una mujer de negocios**—bromeó

**-Bueno, ahora soy una mujer de negocios y…si quiero imponer algo, tengo que empezar a vestir así, ¿no crees?.**

**-Sí, para quien no te conozca, sí…pero para mi no es necesario, me basta con mirarte a los ojos para saber que eres tú.**

**-Eso este bien**—respondía Rachel—**lo que ves por fuera, no cambia lo de dentro, que es realmente lo que importa.**

**-Totalmente cierto.**

**-Tú sigues estando igual de guapa por fuera que por dentro**—espetaba provocando una tímida sonrisa en Quinn.

**-Bueno, será mejor que te deje trabajar, ya te estoy entreteniendo demasiado**.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír y Quinn entendió que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, entreteniéndola.

**-Nos vemos el viernes**—espetó segundos antes de volver a abrazar a la morena y despedirse de ella.

**-Cuídate Quinn**—respondía Rachel desde la puerta de su despacho.

Quinn lanzaba una última mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa antes de regresar al pasillo que la llevaba hasta la salida de aquel teatro.

Aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que había vivido en apenas media hora y la extraña sensación que la inundaba, a pesar de sentirse feliz por haberse encontrado con la morena.

La relación entre ellas, había sido inmejorable durante los años en los que ambas estudiaban en aquella ciudad. Una relación de amistad que continuó cuando ella se marchó a Londres, pero que se vio interrumpida por una imprevisible necesidad de Rachel por apartarse del mundo del teatro, de su mundo, de sus sueños, por unos motivos que nadie conocía y que la morena, asociaba a la excusa de recuperar la calma.

Quinn aceptó en todo momento aquella petición y las charlas con la morena comenzaron a distanciarse conforme pasaban los meses, hasta llegar a aquel día, en el que habían pasado dos años y la única interacción que habían mantenido, se traducía a un par de emails por Navidad y algunas felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

Aun así, Quinn no sintió jamás que había terminado su relación de amistad con la morena y encontrársela en aquel teatro, le demostraba que Rachel tampoco se había olvidado de ella. Pero algo sucedía. Probablemente, tenía que ver con la organización de aquel musical y todo el trabajo que le conllevaba y no algo más personal.

Entre pensamientos, terminó por llegar al exterior del teatro, donde de nuevo, el guarda de seguridad volvía a regalarle una sonrisa, ésta vez de despedida y donde de nuevo, la lluvia le daba la bienvenida.

No le importaba, le gustaba aquel clima. Se había acostumbrado a los casi 200 días de lluvia al año que tenía Londres y pasear bajo ella era toda una delicia.

Solo algo estaba a punto de suceder que iba a romper esa calma que volvía a invadirla.

Un barullo de fotógrafos rodeaban a alguien que se acercaba a ella a marchas forzadas, cubriéndose bajo la capucha de una chaqueta y evitando en todo momento que las cámaras capturasen su rostro.

La inevitable cercanía de aquel supuesto famoso la hizo retroceder varios pasos y apartarse del trayecto que seguían los paparazzis, permitiéndole el paso al chico y a la vez, una mejor visión del lugar hacia donde iba.

Apenas fue un segundo lo que tardó en pasar cerca de ella y Quinn se detuvo por completo. No había podido descubrir quien era, pero los fotógrafos se apartaron justo en el momento en el que el chico se acercaba al teatro y lo dejaban libre del acoso mediático.

**-Hey…¿Estás lista?**—Brody se encontraba rápidamente con Rachel, que ya se despedía de uno de sus compañeros.

**-Sí, vamos…**

**-Ok, he pedido un taxi, tiene que estar al llegar, ¿Todo bien?**—cuestionó tras observar a la morena.

**-Sí, todo bien**—respondía tratando de sonreír—**no te haces una idea de quien ha estado aquí.**

**-¿Quién?.**

**-¿Recuerdas a Quinn Fabray?.**

**-¿Quinn Fabray?,mmm**—se mostró pensativo—**¿La chica rubia, muy guapa...que se fue a Londres?**

**-Sí, esa.**

**-¿Qué ocurre con ella?.**

**-Es ella la que ha estado aquí, va a participar en el musical**—expresó con una mueca de emoción en su rostro.

**-Guau…¿Y como ha sido eso?,¿No estaba en Londres?.**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-¡Weston!, ahí está tu taxi**—la voz del guarda de seguridad interrumpió la breve conversación.

**-Ok, cuéntamelo por el camino, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, la reunión es a las 12.**

**-Ok…vamos.**

**-Prepárate porque no estamos solos**—bromeó.

Y no lo estaban.

Quinn apenas se había movido de su lugar, cuando observó como un taxi se detenía frente a la puerta del teatro y de nuevo los fotógrafos se ponían en marcha, rodeando el coche, esperando la aparición de alguien que ella, a pesar de su ya consagrada fama en Europa, estaba dispuesta a averiguar por mera curiosidad.

Y su rostro volvía a sorprenderse, ésta vez no por el barullo formado por los fotógrafos, sino por como aquel chico que huía de ellos, volvía a hacer acto de presencia en la calle, ésta vez acompañado de alguien que Quinn pudo reconocer perfectamente.

La capucha seguía cubriendo parte del rostro del chico, que ya cobijaba con sus brazos los hombros de la morena y ambos se metían en el taxi, ante los flashes de los fotógrafos y la atenta mirada de Quinn.

Uno de los fotógrafos se apartaba del taxi que ya ponía rumbo hacia su destino y comenzaba una conversación telefónica que pudo ser oída perfectamente por la rubia.

**-Sí, es el chico de Hollywood, Weston, Brody Weston, lo acabamos de localizar en el teatro Imperial y ahora se ha montado en un taxi con Rachel Berry…no, no sé si están juntos, solo sé que iban juntos….que se yo, pues publícalo, ahora te envío las fotos.**

**-¿Brody?**—susurró Quinn para sí misma—**¿Brody Weston y Rachel?.**


	5. Mocca Blanco

Capitulo 4

Mocca Blanco

**-No entiendo porqué no hemos tomado un taxi, Nueva York es una completa locura**—Mónica no paraba de quejarse mientras incitaba a Quinn a que caminase más deprisa tras ella.

**-Por eso mismo vamos caminando, además, así aprovechamos y buscamos apartamentos.**

**-Ya**—mascullaba con desgana—**tú lo que querías era pasear por aquí y comprarte uno de esos cafés que tanto te gustan.**

**-Primero, pasear por aquí no es la expresión, es pasear por Times Square y segundo, este café se llama Mocca Blanco y es una delicia**—respondía sonriente— **además, no tengas tanta prisa, sólo nos queda una calle y listo, estaremos en el teatro, firmando ese contrato que me va a alejar de ti durante unos meses**—bromeaba.

**-Yo también tengo ganas de perderte de vista.**

Quinn conseguía aumentar su sonrisa después de haber provocado aún más a su representante.

Era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Mónica no se caracterizaba por tener gran sentido del humor y Quinn aprovechaba aquella situación, a falta de amigos, para poder divertirse un poco.

La mañana se presentaba soleada, con apenas un leve viento que poco o nada tenía que ver con el clima de aquella ciudad en aquel mes de Octubre, que ya comenzaba su recta final.

Llevaba 3 días en Nueva York y aún seguía viviendo en aquel hotel, a la espera de confirmar la contratación para el musical, hecho que se iba a producir en aquella mañana de viernes.

Habían sido citadas a las 10 y aún no eran las 9:30 cuando Quinn y Mónica llegaban al teatro, dónde se iba a producir la reunión con los abogados.

**-Recuerda que a las 12 vamos a ver un apartamento**.

**-En Madison Avenue**.

**-Exacto**.

**-Estás loca si crees que voy a conseguir un apartamento en Madison Avenue, con lo que pretendo pagar de alquiler**—Quinn volvía a mostrarse divertida—**¿Crees que soy Carrie Bradshaw?**

**-Quinn, deberías de dejar de ver esas series tan antiguas y buscar personajes nuevos y no, no creo que puedas pagar eso con lo que pretendes, pero como voy a intentar sacar el mejor contrato que has tenido nunca, pues igual si puedes.**

**-Hey…hey**—la detuvo algunos metros antes de llegar al teatro—**tú y yo tenemos un trato, no vas a exigir nada.**

**-Pero Quinn, soy representante, tengo que exigir.**

**-Sí y lo vas a hacer con cualquier otra oferta interesante, pero no con el musical de Rachel, ¿Entendido?, tú acepta lo que esté estipulado y punto.**

**-Así no vas a llegar a ser una estrella, ¿Lo sabes?.**—le recriminó.

**-No quiero ser una estrella, solo quiero vivir de esto y con lo que me van a pagar, tengo suficiente para lo que yo necesito.**

**-Ok, serás la actriz peor pagada de todo el musical, ¿Contenta?.**

**-Contentísima**—sonreía divertida—**ahora vamos, entra ahí y firma tus vacaciones—**volvía a bromear.

**-¿Tú no vienes?, te recuerdo que tienes que firmar tú.**

**-Sí, pero seguro que antes es la lectura del contrato y me aburren esas cosas, así que entra tú y cuando tenga que firmar me avisas.**

**-¿Pero dónde vas a estar?—** preguntó confusa.

**-No sé, quizás en esa tienda de regalos**— señaló justo al lado del teatro.

**-Ok, pero no te escapes, no podemos quedar mal delante de los abogados, ¿Entendido?.**

**-Sí**—Quinn se mostraba pasiva y permitía que Mónica se adentrase en el teatro para llevar a cabo aquella aburrida reunión, mientras ella, aprovechaba para distraerse un poco.

El único interés que podría mostrar para entrar en esa sala llena de abogados, era poder encontrarse con Rachel, pero sabía que la morena no iba a estar allí. Fue ella quien la llamó dos días antes para informarle de la reunión y fue ella misma quien le confirmó que no estaría en ella, por lo que su asistencia solo iba a ser para firmar el contrato.

Aquella tienda de regalos le llamaba mucho más la atención y tras detenerse frente al colorido escaparate, no dudó en adentrarse.

Allí había de todo lo que podías imaginar. Cualquier cosa que necesitaras o deseases, cualquier cosa que pensases que no existía, estaba allí, esperando a ser comprada.

Y había algo que nunca pensó comprar y que por pura casualidad, encontró en una de las tantas estanterías que se repartían por la tienda.

Una cafetera. Una de aquellas clásicas cafeteras que habían existido alguna vez en cada casa de familia tradicional. Pero no era como las que ella siempre había conocido, de color plateado y el asa negra.

Aquella cafetera era blanca y unas franjas horizontales, simulaban el aspecto de una cebra. En la parte superior, dos bolitas encima de la tapa, aparecían como ojos, acompañando a unos morros dibujados más abajo y que formaban el rostro completo del animal.

El toque final, lo ponía el asa, con forma de cola y que terminó provocando la sonrisa en Quinn. Era lo más divertido y a la vez hortera que había visto en su vida, y quizás por eso le llamó la atención, tanto que estaba dispuesta a comprarlo.

**-¿Quinn?—**la voz de un chico detuvo su intento por hacerse con la cafetera.

**-Sí, soy yo**— Quinn miraba un tanto confusa al chico que había terminado acercándose a ella y que le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

**-No te acuerdas de mi, ¿Verdad?.—**Cuestionó tras ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia— **soy Matt, nos conocimos en el teatro el día de las audiciones**.

**-Oh…cierto**—recordó Quinn—**es verdad, lo…lo siento**—se excusaba con una tímida sonrisa— **recordaba tu cara pero no sabía de dónde**.

**-No te preocupes, es lógico, apenas nos vimos un par de minutos.**

**-Sí, bueno y si le sumas mi total y absoluto despiste—**bromeó tratando de salir airosa de la situación—**¿Qué tal estás, Matt?.**

-**Bien, muy bien, estaba mirando algunas cosas y te he visto, recordé que ibas a hacer la prueba y bueno, quería saber si vas o no vas a ser mi compañera.**

**-Pues…bueno aún no es oficial, puesto que aún no he firmado contrato alguno, pero parece que sí, que vamos a ser compañeros**— respondía sonriente.

**-¿Sí?, guau…genial**—se mostró efusivo—**me alegro mucho que así sea**.

**-Yo también.**

**-Sí, va a ser algo genial, acabo de tener una reunión con Rachel Berry y hemos estado hablando de lo importante que va a ser.**

**-¿Has hablado con Rachel… Rachel Berry?—** cuestionó extrañada— **¿Está en el teatro?.**

**-Sí, está en su despacho, bueno al menos estaba hasta hace unos minutos.**

Quinn, como si desde su posición en el interior de la tienda pudiese observar el mismísimo despacho de la morena, alzó la mirada y buscó en la calle lo que no iba a encontrar. Solo fue un movimiento provocado por la inercia al saber que Rachel estaba en el teatro y ella no lo sabía.

**-Vamos a tener varias reuniones pronto y también nos tienen que llamar para solucionar algunos temas de vestuario y demás.**

**-Disculpa**— interrumpió Quinn dejando la pequeña cafetera sobre la estantería- **acabo de ver pasar a mi representante—** mintió— **creo que me está buscando para firmar el contrato, hablamos en otro momento, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Oh, sí claro, por supuesto**— espetó sonriente.

**-Ok, me alegro de volver a verte**—se despidió de la forma más amable que podía en aquel instante en el que su único interés era poder ver a Rachel.

Quinn apenas tardó unos segundos en abandonar la tienda, dejando al chico en su interior y caminar hasta el teatro, pero una nueva interrupción la detuvo antes de adentrarse en el pasillo que daba al despacho de la morena.

**-¿Aún estás aquí?—**Quinn se encontraba con Mónica.

**-Sí, al parecer están dentro varios representantes de una de las…estrellitas**— susurró evitando que nadie pudiesen oírla— **me temo que vamos a tener que esperar.**

**-Ok, yo…yo voy a ver a Rachel, me acaban de decir que sí está aquí y…quiero saber que tal está.**

**-Está bien, pero vuelvo a repetirlo, no te alejes, no quiero tener que abandonar la reunión para buscarte, ¿Entendido?.**

**-Sí, pesada**—respondía alejándose de la mujer.

Adentrarse en aquel pasillo comenzaba a gustarle. No era como la entrada, donde hoy, al contrario que días atrás, había movimiento de personas que entraban y salían, probablemente representantes y trabajadores del musical que ya comenzaban a llenar de vida aquel viejo teatro. Pero todo era distinto en aquel lugar.

Las paredes revestidas de una madera oscura, le daban un encantador y clásico aire nostálgico. El olor también la llevaba hacia otra época.

Le gustaba, se sentía bien por aquellos pasillos y disfrutó del recorrido hasta llegar al despacho de Rachel.

La puerta permanecía cerrada, pero parecía oír su voz en el interior y tras varios segundos, se decidió a llamar.

Dos pequeños golpes fueron necesarios para que el silencio se hiciera tras la puerta y el picaporte se girara ante ella.

**-¿Quién es…-**el rostro de la morena no invitaba a sonreír pero Quinn no dudó en regalar su mejor sonrisa al verla—**Quinn**—susurró—**hola.**

**-Hola Rachel…estaba…estaba con mi representante esperando a entrar en la reunión y…me dijeron que estabas aquí.**

-**Eh…sí**— trató de sonreír— **pasa…vamos pasa.**

**-¿Estás ocupada?**—cuestionó Quinn tras ver como Rachel volvía a adentrarse en su oficina y tomaba el móvil que permanecía encima de la mesa.

**-No, no te preocupes, pasa…solo estaba hablando por teléfono**—explicó—**un segundo, ¿Ok?.**

**-Claro…si quieres espero fuera y…**

Un rápido gesto de la morena con la mano abortó el intento de Quinn por dejarle privacidad y la rubia terminó accediendo a la oficina.

**-Kate…tengo una visita, te veo en una hora, ¿Ok?...ok, mejor así, perfecto, pues avísame cuando llegues, un beso.**

Quinn permanecía de pie frente la mesa que presidía el pequeño despacho, observando los detalles de aquel lugar.

**-¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo estás?**—Rachel cambió por completo su gesto y comenzaba a mostrarse con amabilidad.

**-Bien, no pretendía molestarte, solo quería saludarte, nada más**—se excusó.

**-No te preocupes, solo estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que llegue la siguiente actriz, al final he tenido que venir hoy.**

**- Ya veo, ¿Siguiente actriz?.**

**-Sí—**Rachel rodeaba su mesa y optaba por sentarse sobre ella, quedando frente a Quinn, que seguía de pie—**cuando salen de firmar los contratos, se pasan por aquí para recoger el planning.**

**-Ah…claro, tiene lógica.**

**-Sí y ahora estoy esperando a alguien que estoy segura que me va a traer de cabeza**—se lamentó—**espero tener la suficiente paciencia con ella.**

**-¿Quién es?.**

**-La actriz protagonista, nada mas y nada menos—**respondía al tiempo que apartaba la melena de su rostro y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire—**es una actriz que ya ha participado en algunos musicales y películas, ya sabes, una nueva estrella de moda y la fama empieza a afectarle.**

**-Ya, conozco a muchas así—**hizo una pequeña pausa—**supongo que será buena,¿No?.**

**-Pues sí, es la perfecta para ese papel, por eso la hemos contratado, a pesar de saber que vamos a tener problemas.**

**-Bueno, pensemos en positivo**—sonreía—**igual se comporta como una persona sensata y coherente y si no…pues la azotamos y la encerramos en cualquier trastero.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Es una broma**—se excusó—**el humor inglés me ha afectado.**

**-Ya veo**—Rachel comenzó a sonreír—**¿Y qué tal tú?.**

**-Bien, no me quejo…llevo 3 días aquí y ya casi conozco la ciudad**—volvía a bromear, ésta vez, asegurándose de que Rachel entendía el pequeño toque irónico de su respuesta.

**-En un par de semanas, parecerás que vienes del Bronx**—Rachel continuó la broma de Quinn y provocó en ésta una mayor sonrisa.

**-Me conformo con que sepan que viví durante 5 años aquí, creo que eso me da caché.**

**-Exacto…aunque a mi no me conviene demasiado que tengas mucho glamour, no sé como será tu representante, pero como sea igual que los que trae la señorita Williams, vamos a tener que coser nosotros mismos el vestuario.**

**-¿Y eso?—**cuestionó curiosa—**¿Broke Williams es la actriz malcriada?.**

**-Sí, aunque no deberías llamarla así, recuerda que ahora estás en el teatro y las paredes oyen—**Rachel se levantaba de su improvisado asiento y volvía hacia la silla que permanecía tras su escritorio—**siéntate Quinn**— le invitó.

**-Gracias**—accedía a la invitación de la morena y terminaba sentándose—**pero no entiendo muy bien, ¿Qué ha pedido esa chica?.**

**-Mucho dinero, por eso te he dicho que espero que tu caché no sea tan alto como el de ella.**

**-Ah…si es por eso, no te preocupes, nada que ver.**

**-¿No?, pues no lo entiendo, tú vienes de trabajar en Londres y sé que ha sido bastante importante lo que has hecho allí.**

**-¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?.**

**-Pues mucho, normalmente las actrices que ya tienen trabajos a sus espaldas, suelen exigir más de lo que se les ofrece en un principio.**

**-¿Y desde cuándo yo soy como esas actrices?.**

**-No lo sé, pero si no eres así, ¿Cómo vives?**—Rachel se mostraba confusa.

**-Pues viviendo, no necesito ganar miles de dólares por segundo de actuación Rachel, yo me conformo con que me paguen para pagar el alquiler, para comprar comida y poco más.**

**-¿Poco mas?**—cuestionaba incrédula—**Guau, ¿Dónde está el glamour londinense?, ¿Qué han hecho contigo?.**

**-Rachel, esto es una oportunidad única para mi, no voy a exigir más de lo que me ofrezcan y menos viniendo de un proyecto así.**

**-¿Qué ocurre con éste proyecto?.**

**-Pues que es algo novedoso, es…es algo único y me gustaría participar para hacerlo grande, ya habrá tiempo para aumentar el caché.**

**-¿Por qué no todos los actores son como tú?**—Rachel trataba de asimilar las palabras de Quinn—**es muy raro encontrar a alguien así hoy en día, ¿lo sabes?.**

**-Bueno, quizás dentro de un par de años y si me vuelves a llamar para un musical, pueda exigirte mucho más por haber triunfado, ¿No crees?.**

**-Ojala suceda así, te juro que estaría dispuesta a pagarte lo que sea.**

**-Ya…seria bueno para ambas**—sonreía—**de todas formas, no debes preocuparte por eso, quiero decir, tú solo tienes que preocuparte por la dirección y manejar a los actores, ¿No?, el dinero es cosa de los productores…es su problema.**

Fue la palabra mágica que no debía pronunciar. Producción.

Rachel cambió por completo su rostro y comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa. Quinn se percató rápidamente del hecho.

**-Entonces…¿Tu representante está ya reunido con los chicos?**—trató de seguir el tema principal de conversación, evitando en todo momento tener que hablar de aquellos productores que según Quinn, eran los que se jugaban todo y el hecho de explicarle por qué aún no sabía que una de las principales implicadas, era ella misma.

**-No aún no, estaba esperando, no sé si tardará mucho**—lanzó una mirada hacia su reloj.

**-¿Tienes prisa?.**

**-No es prisa, pero a las 12 hemos quedado para ver un apartamento en Madison Avenue y me gustaría ir andando.**

**-¿Un apartamento?.**

**-Sí, aún sigo hospedada en el hotel y bueno, ya que voy a trabajar aquí, me vendría bien tener un lugar mas personal.**

**-¿Y tu representante también está en el hotel contigo?.**

**-Sí, pero la semana que viene se marcha a Los Ángeles, representa a varias actrices más y bueno, ya sabes como funciona esto.**

**-Ya…ya lo sé**—balbuceaba la morena**—¿Y te vas a quedar en Madison Avenue?.**

**-¡Ni en broma!, a menos que el apartamento entre dentro de mi presupuesto, cosa que dudo estando en esa zona.**

**-Por eso te he preguntado, es un lugar bastante caro.**

**-Sí, lo sé y se lo he dicho a Mónica, mi representante**—aclaró—**le dije que quería un lugar cerca del teatro, para poder ir y venir andando, pero ella está empeñada en las principales avenidas.**

**-Dudo que encuentres un lugar económico ahí, ¿No has probado a buscar por Amsterdam Ave o West End?.**

**-Sí, llevo desde el miércoles buscando pero…todos los que encuentro están demasiado lejos, me sale más económico vivir en el hotel—**se lamentó**.**

**-Vaya...-**bajó la mirada.

Quinn fue consciente de la extraña actitud que mostraba Rachel y realmente no entendía cuál era el motivo.

**-Quinn…yo…yo**—tartamudeó—**bueno, me encantaría poder ofrecerte mi casa pero**…

**-¿Qué?**—interrumpió**—no, no, Rachel no es necesario algo así**—balbuceó tras ser consciente del motivo por el que se mostraba nerviosa y trató de quitar la presión que la morena parecía mostrar por aquel hecho.

**-No Quinn, claro que es necesario, somos amigas y lo normal es que te ofrezca alojamiento hasta que encuentres algo pero…**-tragó saliva—**yo, yo no vivo sola y bueno, no es fácil, no sé si me entiendes.**

**-Claro, claro que te entiendo**—espetó rápidamente, aunque su mente aun trataba de asimilar que la morena estaba compartiendo casa con alguien. Fue justo en ese momento cuando la imagen de la chica, abandonando el teatro con Brody, el mismo día que tuvieron su primer encuentro, pasó por su mente y supo que algo había entre ambos.

**-De todas formas, creo que puedo ayudarte**.

**-Rachel, no te preocupes, Mónica es bastante competente y seguro que encontramos un lugar pronto, además en el hotel no se está nada mal.**

Tres golpes en la puerta destruyeron la conversación y Rachel se levantaba rápidamente para abrir la misma.

**-Rachel, disculpa que te moleste, pero Giovanni necesita que vayas a la sala de reuniones.**

**-Ok, voy enseguida Paul, gracias por avisarme.**

Quinn se levantaba rápidamente tras escuchar la breve conversación que mantuvo con uno de los chicos que parecía pertenecer al equipo técnico del teatro.

**-Quinn…**

**-Ya lo he oído—**se adelantaba la rubia con una sonrisa—**tienes trabajo.**

**-Eh…sí, ya has visto…pero antes de marcharme quiero, quiero aclarar lo del alojamiento.**

**-No, no Rachel, de verdad no te preocupes**—Quinn trató de quitarle importancia.

**-Déjame hablar**—la interrumpió—**tengo, tengo un amigo que tiene varios departamentos cerca de aquí y estoy segura de que pueden interesarte.**

**-Ah…es eso, bueno si es así, sí**—respondía Quinn sorprendida.

**-Sí, ¿Qué te parece si le llamo para preguntarle?**

**-Sería genial, pero si lo prefieres, dame su numero y yo me encargo, no quiero que ocupes tu tiempo en…**

**-No te preocupes**—interrumpía al tiempo que recogía una de las carpetas de su mesa— **yo le llamo y ya te informo, si tiene alguno pues…quedamos y vamos a verlo, ¿te parece bien?.**

**-Perfecto**—respondía completamente incrédula—**sería genial.**

**-Bien, pues en cuanto tenga un hueco le llamo**—espetaba sonriente—**y ahora será mejor que me marche, tengo que lidiar con un par de pitbulls**—bromeó.

**-Sí, sí, claro yo…yo también voy a salir, gracias por todo Rachel.**

**-Es un placer Quinn, somos amigas**—volvía a recordar al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta y casi invitaba a la rubia a abandonar el despacho.

**-Esperaré tu llamada entonces, que tengas suerte**—sonreía al tiempo que accedía de nuevo al pasillo.

**-Cuídate Quinn**—se despidió con un leve roce en el brazo de la rubia segundos antes de marcharse por el mismo pasillo por el que ella había llegado y se perdía rápidamente tras una de las puertas que flanqueaban aquella zona.

Quinn la observó durante todo el trayecto, siguiendo sus pasos con algo de duda en su interior.

Sabía que algo sucedía, sabía que Rachel escondía algo e imaginó que una posible relación con aquel chico, era la explicación a su hermética personalidad, algo completamente irracional en la morena, al menos en la chica que ella conocía.

Rachel había sido siempre clara en su vida, pero quizás el peso de la fama la había obligado a llevar una vida completamente cerrada al mundo.

Al menos, en la práctica, seguía considerándola su amiga, aunque se sirviera de extrañas excusas para no tener un acercamiento más íntimo. Quizás esa llamada informándole del alquiler de un apartamento, le permitiría acercarse un poco más.

Lo que sí tenía claro, es que no iba a forzar una situación dada las circunstancias en las que se veía envuelta la morena.

Un romance con un actor que llevaba un par de años despuntando en el mundo del cine y la organización de un musical, eran motivos suficientes para darle el beneficio de la duda y no entrometerse en su vida, como si los años no hubiesen pasado entre ellas.

Envuelta en esos pensamientos, regresaba al exterior del teatro, tras un nuevo encuentro con Mónica, que seguía esperando impaciente a que los abogados la invitasen a entrar.

En la calle se estaba mejor, pensaba Quinn, que rápidamente, recordó que había dejado algo a medias en la tienda de regalos.

Aquella cafetera con el diseño de una cebra, iba a acompañarla en su nueva aventura como actriz de musical, sí o sí y no dudó en regresar al interior de la tienda, dispuesta a comprarla y sorprender de nuevo a Mónica, con su inexcusable sentido del humor británico que ya había adoptado.

Pero algo volvía a inquietarla en aquel lugar. Ésta vez no era su futuro compañero de trabajo el que la interrumpía, ésta vez era alguien desconocido para ella.

No supo como se percató del hecho, pero tras una de las estanterías, descubrió como una curiosa chica no paraba de mirarla, sin un mínimo de descaro y llegando incluso a incomodarla.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la reconocieran en el Reino Unido, pero no en su país, dónde solo unos pocos aficionados, conocían de la existencia de aquella serie que le dio la fama.

No sabía si era una fan o simplemente la observaba por algún motivo más personal. Lo único que sabía es que era demasiado evidente que aquella chica buscaba algo de ella y no se sintió cómoda hasta que pudo descubrir como abandonaba la tienda.

Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco.

Apenas terminó de pagar la cafetera y salir del local, cuando volvía a encontrarse con la chica, observando con interés su móvil y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, que aun no había encendido.

Quinn caminó decidida hacia el teatro, pero no le iba a resultar tan sencillo escapar de aquella mujer, que había vuelto a lanzarle una intensa y descarada mirada.

**-Disculpa**—se interpuso frente a Quinn, que no tuvo más remedio que detener sus pasos—** ¿Tienes fuego?**—cuestionó mostrándole el cigarrillo apagado entre sus manos.

**-Eh…no, lo siento, no fumo**— espetó con una forzada sonrisa.

**-Ah…bueno, yo tampoco—**respondía la chica rompiendo el cigarrillo por la mitad.

Quinn se sorprendió por el gesto y la miraba incrédula.

**-En realidad, solo pretendía hablarte para preguntarte algo**—fue directa.

**-¿A mí?, ¿Qué me quiere preguntar?.**

-**Eres Quinn Fabray, ¿Verdad?**

**-Eh…sí**—respondía con algo de temor.

**-Genial**—sonreía—**eres** **más guapa en persona aún y eso ya es complicado.**

Quinn lanzaba una mirada a su alrededor y mostraba un gesto de incredulidad ante aquella chica, que volvía a mirarla sin ningún tipo de pudor y con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Un rostro que mostraba pequeños grupos de pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y dos enormes ojos verdes que eran el complemento ideal para el color anaranjado de su pelo, recogido en una coleta alta.

**-Gracias**—balbuceó

**- En realidad te estaba esperando para preguntarte si te importaría hacerte una foto conmigo—**cuestionó mostrándole el móvil.

**-Eh…claro, una fotografía, por supuesto**—se mostró amable.

La chica no dudó en activar la cámara del teléfono y rápidamente, colocándose junto a Quinn, enfocó el dispositivo para capturar el momento.

**-Me llamo Kate**—se presentó—**muchas gracias por la foto.**

**-Gracias a ti, Kate**—respondía un tanto más calmada.

**-Voy a presumir mucho con ésta imagen, no todos los días me hago fotos con una actriz tan guapa.**

Quinn trataba de sonreír en todo momento, sin evitar mirar a los ojos de aquella chica, buscando algo que no sabía que era, pero que debía transmitirle una tranquilidad que no tenía en ese momento.

-**Discúlpame pero tengo que…-**Quinn señaló hacia el teatro.

-**Oh sí claro**— se apartó rápidamente de su camino— **tienes que trabajar, para eso eres actriz.**

**-Exacto…trabajar**—fingió para tratar de acabar con aquel extraño encuentro que se producía casi a las puertas del teatro.

**-Muy bien, pues…mucha mierda.**

**-Eh…gracias**—volvía a responder, ésta vez sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

**-Es eso lo que se desea en el teatro.**

**-Sí, lo sé, muchas gracias**— volvía a agradecer, ésta vez esquivando a la chica y dispuesta a recorrer los escasos metros que le separaban de la entrada del teatro**— ciao.**

**-¡Ciao Quinn!**— exclamó divertida Kate.

Quinn ya se adentraba en el interior del teatro cuando escuchó a lo lejos aquella exclamación y se preguntaba a si misma si lo que había vivido era real o producto de su imaginación.

Porque no había sido algo normal.

Aquella chica no se había comportado como una fan de tantas que había atendido, en realidad, tuvo la impresión de que buscaba algo más.

Sus miradas, su sonrisa y esa forma de hablarle, con total y absoluta naturalidad, le hacían indicar que había algo más.

**-Ok Quinn**—susurró para sí misma mientras se detenía en el pequeño hall de entrada del teatro—**¿Esa chica estaba intentando flirtear contigo?**

**-¿Quién estaba intentando flirtear contigo**?—la voz de Rachel sorprendía bruscamente a Quinn.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-¿Qué sucede Quinn?—**cuestionó más sonriente—**¿Te has asustado?.**

**-Eh…no, perdona, es solo que estaba en mi mundo y no te esperaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**-Ya, ya me voy**—respondía sonriente**—menudo susto te he dado, lo siento.**

**-No, no te preocupes, ha sido cosa mía…**

-**Ok, tu representante ya ha entrado en la reunión, acabo de conocerla.**

**-Ah…genial, será mejor que esté cerca para cuando me avise.**

**-Sí, será lo mejor, Giovanni está muy enfadado y no creo que sea bueno que le hagan esperar, la…estrellita—** susurró— **lo ha puesto histérico**.

**-Ok, pues será mejor que vaya ya y no le haga perder tiempo.**

**-Perfecto, te llamo para lo del apartamento, ¿Ok?.**

**-Sí, claro, estaré esperándote**.

**-Perfecto Quinn, pues nos vemos…cuídate—**se despedía nuevamente con un pequeño roce en el brazo de la rubia, pero ésta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa, mucho más calmada, más animada.

Quinn volvía a observarla abandonar el teatro y era consciente del extraño cambio de humor que se había producido en la morena en apenas 15 minutos. Supo que realmente, algo sucedía con ella.

Instintivamente y lejos de llevar a cabo lo que debía hacer, entrar en la sala de reuniones, siguió los pasos de Rachel hasta el exterior, quizás pensando en volver a encontrarse con la misma escena que se produjo días atrás.

Pero su curiosidad le llevó a descubrir algo completamente distinto a lo que esperaba y en la puerta, no era Brody, ni los paparazzis, quienes esperaban a Rachel. En su lugar estaba aquella chica, que segundos antes había conseguido intimidarla con su descaro.

Kate.

Pudo ser testigo de como ambas se saludaban y comenzaban un camino por la acera, abrazadas, mientras Rachel empezaba a explicarle algo con entusiasmo y llegaban al cruce de West 45 th St con la octava avenida para perderse entre la gente.

El rostro de Quinn mostraba la enorme confusión que se adueñaba de ella tras observar la escena y como ninguna de las dos, se había despegado de la otra, sino todo lo contrario, caminaban abrazadas en mitad de aquel barullo de personas que recorrían aquella zona.

**-Ok Quinn**—volvía a hablarse a si misma—**¿Qué está pasando aquí?.**


	6. ¿Novio?

Capitulo 5

¿Novio?

**-Un Mocca blanco con extra de Mocca, por favor.**

**-¿Con extra de Mocca encima o abajo?**

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-¿Quiere que le ponga el extra de Mocca en la parte superior o en el fondo del vaso**?—el camarero volvía a cuestionar a Quinn al tiempo que le mostraba el vaso donde iba a servir el café.

-**Ah…da igual, lo importante es que lleve extra, ¿No?—**bromeó.

-**Ok, con extra de Mocca, ¿Me dice su nombre por favor?. **

**-****Amethyst****—**espetó tratando de contener la risa.

El camarero alzó la vista segundos antes de escribir el nombre en el vaso.

-**Ame…¿Puede deletreármelo?— **cuestionó preocupado.

**-Quinn**— respondía rápidamente abortando la pequeña broma.

**-¿Quinn o Ame…**

**-Quinn**—volvía a responder completamente frustrada.

En Londres, cada vez que entraba en una de aquellas cafeterías con alguno de sus compañeros, solían divertirse dando algún nombre extraño, solo para ver como lo escribían en el vaso o como lo pronunciaban. Casi siempre eran nombres de otros países, alemanes, españoles o como en ese caso, griegos. Pero aquel chico, acabó con su pequeño momento de diversión al pedirle que lo deletrease. Eso ya no tenía gracia alguna, ni siquiera ella sabía como deletrearlo.

**- Ok ¿Algo más?.**

**-No, nada más**—espetaba entregándole la tarjeta de crédito para pagar su consumición.

Casi eran las 4 de la tarde del sábado y Quinn aprovechaba la cercanía de aquél café para hacerse con una de sus bebidas favoritas antes de encontrarse con Rachel.

La había citado en el cruce de West 60th St. con Broadway para visitar lo que iba a ser una gran oportunidad para ella. Uno de los apartamentos que un buen amigo de la morena, tenía en alquiler y que sin duda, le iba a interesar. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo en su llamada la tarde anterior.

A Quinn le pareció perfecta la idea, no solo por lo que podía suponer al encontrar un lugar en el que vivir, sino por poder pasar un poco de tiempo con Rachel, lejos del teatro y de las excusas del exceso de trabajo a las que siempre acudía la morena.

Habían pasado dos años sin apenas saber la una de la otra y aunque no habían sido uña y carne antes de que ésta partiera hacia Londres, si era cierto que guardaba gran cariño a la morena y la consideraba su amiga.

Ambas llegaron a Nueva York el mismo año y ambas lucharon por llegar donde habían llegado. Fueron confidentes en muchas ocasiones y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a vivir en aquella ciudad, trabajar para ella y no tener un trato más cercano.

**-Pasa al fondo**—espetaba el camarero tras cobrarle—**allí le sirven.**

Quinn se limitó a sonreír y proseguir su recorrido, siguiendo la ordenada cola que se había formado en aquel mostrador.

La espera no fue demasiado intensa. Algunas mesas ocupadas por grupos de jóvenes a su alrededor y la gente que esperaba su café junto a ella, no parecían reconocerla en absoluto. Solo algunas miradas de chicos que, por inercia, le lanzaban y a las que ella estaba perfectamente acostumbrada.

Una breve mirada a la pantalla de su móvil, era el entretenimiento perfecto mientras esperaba, pero una voz la sacó de su mundo.

Más que una voz, fue el nombre que pronunció. A pesar del murmullo general que existía en aquel local, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia el mostrador de pedidos y descubrir que aquel chico que había pedido un expresso, era perfectamente reconocido por ella, y por muchas de las chicas que esperaban allí.

**-Brody**—susurró Quinn tras descubrirlo sonriente, entablando conversación con el camarero.

**-¿Ese es Weston?, sí, si es él, dios, es guapísimo…**

**-Es más alto en persona.**

**-Es más guapo…**

Las preguntas y murmullos a modo de susurros comenzaron a llamar la atención de Quinn, que descubría como prácticamente todo el local, se percataba de la llegada del chico de moda en Hollywood y que en ese preciso instante, se giraba y comenzaba a acercarse a ella, para esperar su pedido.

Quinn desvió la mirada instintivamente, evitando mostrarse con tanto descaro como lo hacían los demás a su alrededor.

No tenía ni idea de si la iba a reconocer, al fin y al cabo, ellos solo tuvieron la oportunidad de verse un par de veces hacía ya más de tres años, pero sus cálculos fallaron.

La voz de uno de los camareros pronunciando su nombre, la llevó hasta el mostrador para recoger su vaso y esa misma voz, fue la que llamó la atención de Brody, que no dudó en buscarla con la mirada tras oír el nombre de Quinn.

La rubia tomó su café y tras regalar una nueva sonrisa a quien se lo había servido, se dispuso a abandonar el local, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

No fue así.

Le bastó girarse para encontrarse de frente con Brody, que más decidido que ella, no dudó en acercarse.

**-¡Quinn!—**exclamó sonriente.

La rubia se sorprendía y lanzaba una mirada a su alrededor, percatándose de todas las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia ella.

**-Ho…hola**—tartamudeó.

**-¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**-Eh…claro, claro…Brody**—remarcó tratando de coordinar mejor sus gestos con las palabras.

**-Exacto**—espetó lanzándole la mano para saludarla—**¿Qué tal estás?, de vuelta en la ciudad, ¿no?.**

**-Eh…sí**—respondía atendiendo a la petición de su mano y saludándolo, con una enorme sonrisa—**de vuelta en Nueva York, estoy, estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal?.**

**-Pues no me quejo la verdad**—bromeó—**esperando a que me sirvan ese café y marcharme corriendo para ver al amor de mi vida.**

Quinn se bloqueó durante varios segundos tras oír aquella confesión y no supo si el chico hablaba en serio o simplemente estaba bromeando, como su sonrisa parecía indicar.

**-Bien, me alegro…ya somos dos**.

**-¿Tú también vas a ver al amor de tu vida?.**

**-Eh…no, no**—Quinn lanzó una mirada de nuevo a su alrededor. Los nervios se habían adueñado de ella por culpa de las miradas indiscretas de la gente que permanecían en aquel local**—quiero decir que yo también vine a por un café—**mostró el vaso que ya sujetaba entre sus manos**—es mi vicio**.

**-Es adictivo**—volvía a hablar sonriente—**yo no puedo pasar por aquí sin detenerme.**

Quinn comenzaba a sonreír, ésta vez con un poco más de tranquilidad, a pesar de sentir como nadie perdía detalle de aquella conversación.

**-¡Ese es el mío!**— exclamó Brody al descubrir su café en la barra.

Quinn se apartó, permitiendo que el chico se acercara para hacerse con él y esperó aunque no sabía porqué.

**-¿Sales o te quedas?**—cuestionó el chico.

**-Salgo, salgo**—respondía rápidamente.

**-Ok, pues vamos…te acompaño**—espetaba con gentileza. Una caballerosidad que se prolongó cuando Brody le permitió el paso en primer lugar con un divertido gesto que volvía a provocar la atención de los clientes de aquel local y llenaba de pensamientos extraños a Quinn.

Solo deseaba que en el exterior no hubiese el mismo grupo de fotógrafos que días antes perseguían a aquel chico y que de ser así, la pondrían en alguna situación comprometida con Rachel.

Por suerte, sus cálculos volvieron a fallar.

La avenida se presentaba repleta de coches y viandantes que apenas se percataron de la llegada de ambos.

**-Me dijo Rachel que ibas a trabajar en el musical**—Brody rompía el silencio en aquellos escasos metros que recorrieron hasta llegar al cruce de la calle, donde Quinn se detuvo.

**-Eh, sí, ha tenido la extraña idea de darme un papel**—trató de bromear.

**-¿Extraña?, que va, creo que es la mejor idea que ha podido tener en mucho tiempo**.

**-No estoy tan segura, pero bueno, ya que confía en mí, voy a intentar dar lo mejor**—respondía segundos antes de dar un primer sorbo a su café—**no tenía ni idea de que te hubiese dicho nada.**

**-Me lo contó el mismo día que te vio en el teatro, estaba eufórica.**

**-Vaya…me alegro entonces, espero que no se haya equivocado al contratarme— **espetó Quinn un tanto sorprendida.

**-Estoy segurísimo de que va a ser un éxito.**

**-He quedado con ella, de hecho me ha pedido que la espere aquí.**

**-Sí, lo sé**—miró su reloj—**y yo debería marcharme ya, tengo algo de prisa y no quiero que se enfaden.**

**-¿El amor de tu vida?—**bromeó.

**-Exacto, es tan exigente que no me atrevo a llegar dos minutos tarde**- respondía sonriente—**me ha encantado verte Quinn, espero que se repita con mas tiempo y con menos gente curiosa**—lanzó una mirada hacia la cafetería que quedaba más atrás.

-**Espero que así sea**—Quinn ya se mostraba un tanto más tranquila, aunque seguía sintiendo algo extraño al hablar con aquel chico.

-**Cuídate**—se despedía con una leve caricia sobre el brazo derecho de la rubia.

**-Y tú también**—respondía segundos antes de observar como Brody se acercaba a uno de los pasos de peatones que abundaban en aquella avenida y se perdía entre la gente, tomando la dirección que lo llevaba hasta Central Park.

Volvía a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor y a descubrir como todo parecía tener una lógica y natural normalidad.

Los coches seguían su camino, los transeúntes pasaban a su lado y nadie se detenía, nadie le miraba ni le sonreía, todo seguía su curso natural en una ciudad como Nueva York. El intenso pulso que se apoderaba de su pecho, no tenía sentido alguno y Quinn trató de tranquilizarse.

Eran las 15: 55 pm. Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para la hora exacta en la que había quedado con Rachel y ahora más que nunca, después de ese inesperado encuentro con Brody, deseaba encontrarse con ella.

Había muchas cosas que quería saber y que estaba segura, le iba a costar averiguar, sobretodo, si había alguien que siempre la iba a terminar interrumpiendo cuando comenzaba a planear como hacerlo.

Y aquella interrupción llegaba portando una enorme sonrisa.

**-¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿Cómo es posible que nunca te haya visto por aquí y en apenas una semana, te vea cada vez que salgo?—**Matt no dudaba en detenerse junto a Quinn.

**-Voy a pensar que me estás persiguiendo**—espetó con algo de humor al encontrarse con el chico.

**-A menos que te interese que te persiga**—sonrió—**no, no estoy haciéndolo.**

**-Mejor, tengo un poco de temor por esas personas que no dejan perseguir a otras—**Quinn volvía a mostrar su lado mas divertido- **ya sabes…los psicopatas.**

**-Tomo nota: no ser psicópata con Quinn**—respondía sonriente**—¿Qué tal?.**

**-Pues…aquí, esperando a alguien**—lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj tras dejar escapar una pequeña risotada por la broma del chico—**mientras me tomo un café.**

**-Bien, es buen día para pasear y tomar café, ¿Firmaste el contrato?.—**fue directo

**-Sí, sí, ya soy oficialmente parte del elenco del musical Dreams**.

**-Bien, me alegro muchísimo, va a ser divertido trabajar contigo—**Matt volvía a sonreír, ésta vez con más énfasis.

**-Eso espero, además…creo que vamos a compartir muchas horas de ensayo y de obra**.

**-¿A quien interpretas?.**

**-Holy Kennedy, encantada**—saludó de forma divertida.

**-¡No!, ¿De verdad eres Holy?—**se mostró entusiasmado—**guau, me va a gustar mucho trabajar contigo, yo hago de Edward.**

**-Lo sé, espero que así sea, que lo hagamos bien.**

**-Segurísimo, ¿Sabes?, creo que van a organizar una cena para que nos conozcamos todos antes de la primera reunión, supongo que vendrás, ¿No?.**

-**Eh…supongo, pero nadie me ha dicho nada, de hecho no conozco a nadie más del casting.**

**-No te preocupes, me das tu teléfono y yo te aviso, ya tengo el de casi todos**—espetó sacando su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos.

Quinn se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que aquél chico había encontrado una excusa para tener su teléfono, aunque realmente no parecía una excusa, sino un buen gesto por que acercarla al resto de compañeros.

**-¿Y qué hago yo si te doy mi teléfono?, ¿Cómo voy a llamar?—**cuestionó divertida, pero aquella broma no fue captada por Matt, que rápidamente la miró confuso.

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-Que si te doy mi teléfono, yo no tendré…Ok—**desistió— **nada, sólo es una broma.**

Una broma más, una indiscutible broma de su característico y extraño humor adoptado de sus compañeros londinenses y que sin duda, nadie conseguía entender.

**-Está bien**…-volvía a hablar comenzando a enumerarle cada digito, evidentemente, no iba a ser su móvil el que le entregase, sino el que su representante utilizaba para aquellos trámites.

**-Perfecto, en cuánto queden en algo concreto, te aviso, ¿Está bien**?— ignoró el intento de broma.

**-Gracias Matt**—agradeció con sinceridad.

**-Nada, me gusta trabajar entre amigos y la mejor forma de que eso ocurra, es llevando a cabo éstas cosas, así nos conocemos mejor.**

**-Cierto, nada mejor que mantener buenas relaciones con tus compañeros de trabajo para que las cosas funcio…**-Quinn se detuvo. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor mientras el chico terminaba de atender su teléfono y descubrió como en la otra esquina, casi encubierta por los transeúntes, se encontraba Rachel, apoyada en una baranda de las escalinatas que daban acceso a una pequeña placita, propiedad del Hotel Trump.

La miró un par de veces, de soslayo, como intentando no incitarla a acabar con aquella conversación que mantenía con Matt y Quinn reaccionó rápidamente.

**-Eh…Matt, lo siento, pero…me tengo que ir, me están esperando**—se excusó.

**-Ah, ok, pensaba que eras tú quien estaba esperando.**

**-Era, pero…-**volvía a lanzar la mirada hacia Rachel y descubrió que la morena se había alejado aún más—**era pero acabo de recordar que tengo que pasar por otro lugar antes**—mintió.

-**Está bien, está…bien—**respondía sonriente**—ya te llamo**—le mostró el teléfono que aun permanecía entre sus manos.

**-Estaré esperando, me alegro de verte**—añadió segundos antes de abandonar el lugar, esbozando una simpática sonrisa hacia el chico.

Pudo aprovechar los escasos 20 segundos que quedaban de paso en aquel semáforo que cruzaba la avenida de Broadway y rápidamente, buscó a Rachel en aquella plaza que se presentaba ante ella.

Una enorme esfera terrestre de acero presidía dicha plaza y bajo ella, leyendo algo en su móvil, pudo descubrir a la morena.

**-Estaba completamente convencida de que habíamos quedado en aquella esquina, junto al Starbucks**—Quinn comenzaba a hablar antes de llegar a donde estaba

Rachel, que rápidamente alzó la vista hacia ella y comenzó a sonreír.

**-Y estabas en lo cierto**—respondía—**pero…he visto que estabas muy bien acompañada y no quise interrumpir.**

**-¿Acompañada?, no, solo es ese chico, Matt, no entiendo como, pero cada vez que salgo a la calle, me lo encuentro**—trató de bromear.

**-Vaya…igual es el destino, va a ser tu compañero.**

**-¿Destino?, no, no creo en el destino, solo espero que no sea uno de esos psicópatas que se dedican a perseguir a chicas**—la sonrisa fugaz de Rachel se hizo más duradera tras aquella respuesta—**¿Qué tal?,¿Cómo estas?—**preguntó cariñosamente.

**-Bien, he llegado un poco tarde, pero es que estaba esperando que llegase alguien a casa para poder salir.**

**-No te preocupes, apenas he tenido tiempo de impacientarme.**

-**Ok…¿Vamos?—**Rachel la invitaba a caminar a su lado.

**-Claro…¿Está muy lejos?.**

**-No, para nada, es en la 60th.**

**-Es esa**—señaló hacia la misma esquina donde en un principio habían quedado—**¿No?.**

**-Sí, por eso te dije que nos viésemos ahí, está muy cerca**.

**-Rachel…¿Estás segura de que un lugar así está acorde con lo que pretendo gastarme?, ya te dije cual era mi presupuesto máximo.**

**-Lo sé y no te preocupes, ya verás como te va a venir bien.**

**-Ok, confío en ti**— respondía ya de camino hacia el cruce**—¿Sabes?, me acaba de decir Matt que van a quedar todos los actores para cenar, ¿Sabías algo?.**

**-Pues no, no tenía ni idea, pero supongo que es algo normal, querrán conocerse antes de que empiecen los ensayos—**Rachel ya avanzaba por la avenida

**-Bueno, si me avisan, te digo cuándo es, así puedes ir tú también**.

**-No, no puedes hacer eso**—la morena respondía rápidamente.

**-¿Por?, ¿No quieres ir?.**

**-Quinn, no soy una actriz, ellos no me ven de la misma forma que lo haces tú, de hecho, es más que probable que en esa cena empiecen a sacar lo peor de cada uno de los que dirigimos la obra**— sonreía.

**-No lo creo, ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?, si se supone que no nos conocemos**.

-**Se supone, tú lo has dicho, pero ellos si me conocen, saben quien soy y lo que…bueno, ellos si saben quien soy y no son mis amigos como tú, así que van a hablar y sacar todo tipo de conclusiones—**afirmaba con rotundidad.

**-Bueno, ya me encargaré de callarles**—espetó Quinn tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que Rachel omitió algo en aquella respuesta.

Quinn no perdía detalle alguno de cómo la morena cambiaba rápidamente de actitud. Sonreía, a ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa que con la más minima mención hacia su persona o intimidad, se esfumaba y daba paso a un halo receloso y desconfiado.

**-No por favor, prefiero que no lo hagas. Si hay conflictos, que sean entre vosotros y nosotros, los que estamos detrás del telón, si te metes en esas cosas, los conflictos serán entre vosotros y no puedo permitirlo, ¿Lo entiendes?.**

**-Mm, tienes razón, pero no creo que sea justo que ellos hablen de mal de ti, si todo el mundo te conoce, saben que eres una excelente persona, además de una gran actriz, deberían idolatrarte.**

**-No, no lo creo Quinn, esto del teatro es un mundo complicado, todo son sonrisas delante de las cámaras, del publico, pero no es lo que sienten. Todo el mundo quiere ser el mejor y no le importa pisotear a los demás para conseguirlo.**

**-Pues yo no soy como ellos, nunca me hizo falta destruir a nadie para lograr lo que quiero…mmm, bueno**—hizo una pausa—**quizás en el instituto si era así—**trató de bromear y Rachel comenzó a sonreír de nuevo—**ahí si que pisaba a quien estuviera delante.**

-**La verdad es que…sí, nada se interponía para la capitana de las animadoras**.

-**Era una adolescente, pensaba que para ser la mejor, tenía que ser la capitana, lograr ser la reina de graduación y conseguir al quaterback del equipo de futbol.**

Rachel bajaba la cabeza pensativa.

-**Por suerte, la vida me ha demostrado que no era eso lo que necesitaba para ser mejor**—terminó por aclarar tras observar el gesto de la morena—**por cierto…**-tragó saliva—**¿Sabes algo de Finn?.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza y Quinn se percató de cómo la comisura de los labios de la morena, bajaban vertiginosamente, creando un gesto de frustración en su rostro.

**-Yo tampoco he vuelto a saber nada de él, no sé si regresó al ejército, si sigue en Lima con los chicos del Glee, no…no tengo ni idea, pero supongo que estará bien.**

**-Eso espero**—se limitó a responder con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-¿Dónde está Kurt?—**Quinn volvía a cuestionar, tratando de animarla.

Quinn había sido testigo de cómo la historia de amor entre Rachel y Finn, se destruyó por culpa de la distancia y también sabía que Rachel no lo había pasado nada bien.

**-Viajando, va a cada semana de la moda que se celebra en cada país del mundo y mientras no hace eso, vive en París.**

**-Guau, pensaba que aún vivía aquí, es increíble como cada uno hemos ido alejándonos**.

**-Pues sí**—volvía a bajar la mirada.

West 60 th, se presentaba igual que la avenida de Broadway, repleta de coches y gente que caminaban por la acera que ellas mismas ya habían tomado, pero con la diferencia que existía al ser una calle más estrecha y menos ruidosa que las anteriores.

**-Hace un par de semanas pude hablar con Santana, ahora está trabajando en Florida**- informó sin que Rachel mostrase apenas interés**—y Britt ha estado recorriendo Sudamérica con un grupo de amigos, en una vieja camioneta.**

-**Vaya…me alegro por ellas.**

**-¿Y qué tal por aquí? **

Quinn trataba por todos los medios sacar algún tipo de conversación a Rachel, más allá del teatro y de los actores. Quería saber como era la vida de la morena, conocer algo más de ella, a pesar del hermetismo que seguía mostrando y de los cambios de actitud que tenía cada vez que ella le mencionaba a alguien.

**-Por aquí todo igual Quinn, ya sabes, yo, el teatro…**

**-¿Chicos?—**se atrevió a cuestionar.

**-¿Chicos?—**la miró sorprendida.

**-Sí Rachel, chicos**—mostró una cariñosa sonrisa—**vamos, no me vas a decir que alguien como tú no tiene a un chico cerca.**

**-Pues…depende de lo que interpretes por tener a un chico cerca.**

**-¿Novio?.**

**-No Quinn**—respondía rápidamente—**no tengo novio, ni pienso…**

Quinn se sorprendía no solo por la negación, sino por la última parte de aquella respuesta.

**-¿Ni piensas?, ¿No quieres?.**

**-No, no quiero tener novios ahora mismo.**

**-¿Por?—**Quinn se mostraba curiosa—**¿Estás en una de esas etapas en las que necesitas estar sola?.**

**-No tengo tiempo para eso.**

**-Para el amor siempre se tiene tiempo**—Quinn insistía.

**-¿Tú tienes novio?.**

**-¿Yo?, que va…ya me gustaría, llevo uno meses sin tener una cita—**respondía con un tono distendido.

**-Bueno, igual Matt acaba con esa racha.**

**-¿Matt?—**interrumpió rápidamente—**¿Qué dices, Rachel?.**

**-Es guapo y muy simpático, creo que es el más simpático de todo el elenco**.

Rachel había optado por volcar el tema de conversación sobre Quinn, evitando así tener que responder a más preguntas de la rubia acerca de su vida sentimental.

**-Sí, es muy guapo, pero…creo que es más joven que yo, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Sí**—respondía rápidamente la morena—**pero tampoco es tanta la diferencia, tiene 28.**

**-Mm, es cierto, no es tanta la diferencia**—susurró provocando la curiosidad en Rachel.

**-¿Te gusta?.**

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que contagió por completo a Rachel y la hizo sonreír a más no poder.

**-¡Eso es que sí!**—exclamó deteniéndose en mitad de la acera.

Quinn se giraba para buscar la mirada de la chica y se sorprendió.

Rachel no solo estaba sonriendo, sino que sus ojos brillaban, mostraban algo que ya había olvidado pero que sin duda, era único en ella y supo, que por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, Rachel sonreía con total y absoluta naturalidad.

-**Nooo, ¿Qué me va a gustar?.**

**-Vamos Quinn**—volvía a reanudar el paso—**mira la sonrisa que tienes, te gusta Matt.**

-**No, no Rachel**—trataba de mostrarse seria—**no es eso, solo estaba bromeando.**

**-Sí, si claro…**

**-Hey…basta, no me gusta Matt, solo creo que es simpático.**

-**Y guapo, porque también consideras que es guapo**—remarcaba la morena.

**-Sí, pero eso no significa nada, Rachel, te recuerdo que soy Quinn y a mi no me enamoran solo con la simpatía, tiene que haber algo mas…**

**-Ya, tiene que haber otra chica interesada en él, para que el gen Fabray haga su aparición, ¿No es cierto?.**

Rachel seguía bromeando y a Quinn le gustaba que lo hiciera. Sentía que aquella tensión que existía en ella se esfumaba de esa forma.

Quinn sabía que la vida de la morena no era tan brillante como la pintaban los que vivían del teatro. Rachel se había convertido en alguien importante en aquel mundo, pero un día, de repente, sin dar explicaciones, mas que la de necesitar tomarse un tiempo para encontrarse a si misma, decidió abandonar todo, apartándose de los escenarios, las cámaras y sus amigos.

Rachel estuvo más de dos años sin mostrarse como una actriz de Broadway y Quinn sabía que algo había sucedido.

Encontrársela tras el escenario, encargándose de algo como era la dirección de un equipo de casting, no tenía nada que ver con ella y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas averiguar el motivo que le había llevado a tomar aquella decisión, no optó por preguntarle.

Rachel se había encargado de demostrarle que seguía siendo su amiga, pero con una cierta distancia de por medio y Quinn no quería destruir esa barrera de forma tan brusca.

**-Mas o menos**— reaccionaba tras aquellos segundos de mutismo, observando la divertida sonrisa de la morena—**si no, no tiene nada de gracia, ¿No crees?.**

**-Sí tú lo dices**—dejó caer alzando sus hombros**—hey…hemos llegado**—se detuvo de nuevo en mitad de la acera.

**-¿Ya?—**miró a su alrededor— **ni siquiera me he tomado el café**- mostró el vaso que aun permanecía entre sus manos.

**-Vamos, es aquí**—señaló hacia la entrada de un imponente edificio que se alzaba ante ellas—**el número 80.**

**-Ok…pues vamos a ver ese palacio.**


	7. Interesante

Capitulo 6

Interesante

**-¿Estás segura que yo puedo pagar un apartamento en ésta zona?.**

Quinn volvía a cuestionar a Rachel mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia el exterior de la fachada.

No estaba nada mal. La vista no le alcanzaba para contar la cantidad de ventanas que adornaban aquella enladrillada fachada, que se alzaba vertiginosamente hacia el cielo.

**-Que sí, no seas pesada**—respondía Rachel sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

El hall de entrada aumentaba aún más las dudas de Quinn y le dejaba una leve idea de lo que iba a encontrarse en aquel edificio. Lujo.

**-Tienes suerte, el ascensor llega hasta tu planta**—Rachel bromeaba en el interior de la cabina que ya ascendía.

**-¿Planta 12?**—Quinn se detenía mirando la tecla pulsada en el panel de control— **Rachel, ¿Tú está segura de que…**

La morena volvía a sonreír y contagiaba a Quinn, que no eliminó su cara de sorpresa hasta que llegó al apartamento en cuestión.

Un largo pasillo, la llevaba hasta casi la última puerta que se presentaba ante ellas y sin dudarlo, Rachel la abrió tras sacar las llaves del interior de su bolso.

**-¡Oh dios mío!**—exclamó Quinn al adentrarse en el apartamento.

No había nada.

Solo un extenso salón que dejaba entrever que aquello no era un apartamento común, sino un impresionante loft, con una terraza que incluso le permitía observar la zona este de Central Park.

**-¿Te gusta?**—cuestionó la morena observando la reacción de Quinn.

**-Rachel…esto es una locura, es imposible que yo pueda pagar esto.**

**-Sí, si que puedes, ya te he dicho que es de un amigo mío y…**

**-¿Y qué?, vamos Rachel, esto debe costar 3.000 o 4.000 dólares al mes, yo no quiero…**

**-No te va a costar eso Quinn, ya te he dicho que entraba dentro de la cifra que me dijiste por teléfono.**

**-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?—**volvía a cuestionar andando por el apartamento.

Su mirada se perdía en la terraza, perfectamente aislada con unas enormes cristaleras y que recorría toda la fachada exterior.

Cinco ventanales en la pared lateral y unas escaleras al fondo, que ascendían hasta una entreplanta, desde donde se podía observar todo el salón principal, que aparecía revestido de madera.

-**Si no te gusta que todo esté a la vista, puedes dividirlo con paredes movibles, tengo una amiga que lo hizo en su apartamento y le ha quedado perfecto.**

**-¿Qué dices?—**cuestionó sin apartar la mirada de los ventanales—**Rachel, esto es genial…es…no, no me puedo creer que sea tan económico, ¿Cómo es posible?.**

**-Quinn, no me preguntes más como es posible y dime si te gusta, ya te he dicho que se va a amoldar a tu presupuesto, no te preocupes más por eso.**

**-Pero…**

**-¿Te gusta o no?—**volvía a preguntarle.

**-Me encanta Rachel, es…es genial, como no me va a gustar.**

**-Ok, ¿Entonces te quedas aquí?**

**-Sí, por supuesto que me quedo, además estoy muy cerca del teatro y…y puedo ver Central Park desde aquí, ya solo falta que tú vivas cerca**—Quinn seguía recorriendo la estancia, sin ser consciente de cómo Rachel volvía a cambiar el gesto de su rostro tras escuchar aquella última sentencia.

**Eh…ok**—Rachel ignoró el último comentario y le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa en ese instante—**llamaré al dueño para decirle que ya tiene inquilina, eso sí, como verás…no hay muebles, excepto la cocina, que sí está completa.**

Le tenía cariño y respeto a Quinn. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Quinn no había vuelto a ser aquella chica del instituto con la que siempre discutía. La rubia se acercó a ella cuando comenzaron su aventura neoyorkina, hacía más de 8 años y ahora, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado alejadas, volvía a aparecer en su vida mostrando el mismo respeto y cariño. Pero algo había cambiado y no podía dejarle cruzar todas las barreras que ahora existían en su vida.

**-Ah, no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo**—respondía volviendo a encontrarse con la morena en el centro del apartamento—**el lunes obligo a Mónica a que me acompañe a comprar algunos muebles y a montarlos. No se lo va a creer, es genial, no sé como te voy a pagar todo esto.**

**-No tienes nada que pagarme, somos amigas**—recalcó—**y me encantaría que te quedases aquí mucho tiempo, serían buenos presagios, ¿No crees?.**

**-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, ¿Sabes qué?, voy a ser la mejor actriz que tengas a tus órdenes, voy a ser…¡el mejor fantasma de ese musical!, lo juro**—exclamó con un divertido gesto de brazos.

**-No lo dudo, estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer genial y que…vamos a sacar adelante todo esto de la mejor de las maneras.**

**-Sin duda, sobretodo estando tú organizando**—sonreía—**no hay nada que Rachel Berry, pueda hacer mal.**

**-No, eso era la antigua Rachel Berry, Quinn**—interrumpió—**la Rachel Berry de ahora se equivoca a cada instante**—sonreía— **pero mas vale que ahora no nos equivoquemos.**

**-No te puedes equivocar Rachel, todo el mundo confía en ti y si lo hacen es por algo**—Quinn no dudó en hablar directamente a Rachel, colocándose frente a ella y entregándole una tranquilidad que la morena, hacía años que no sentía.

**-Quinn Fabray al rescate**—Rachel habló mostrando una de esas sonrisas que hacían girar al mundo—**te he echado de menos**.

**-Y yo a ti también, aunque esto no debería decirlo, sigo siendo Quinn**—bromeó.

Rachel detuvo la conversación al sentir como la música de su móvil comenzaba a inundar la estancia.

Una leve mirada hacia la pantalla y Quinn volvía a descubrir como el gesto de la morena se truncaba y la sonrisa que casi se había vuelto fija en sus labios, desaparecía por completo.

**-Disculpa…tengo que aceptar**—se excusó tomando el teléfono y dirigiéndose hacia la terraza.

Quinn permanecía un tanto distraída y caminó hacia el baño, que al igual que la cocina, estaba perfectamente amueblado y separado de toda la estancia principal, pero la voz de Rachel no escapaba de sus oídos.

**-¿Qué ocurre?, no…no, ¿Cómo que no para de…sí, si, nada mas, no, se lo das directamente, es un pequeño bote con el tapón rojo, exacto ese…pues si no quiere le obligas, tiene que tomarlo…ok, escúchame, yo ya casi he acabado, espérame y voy yo…no…no Brody es que no sabes como…ok, está bien.**

Quinn se puso en alerta al escuchar el nombre del chico y como Rachel parecía un tanto alterada con aquella extraña conversación, en la que solo pudo deducir que alguien debía tomar algo de un bote con un tapón rojo.

**-Está bien, de todas formas yo voy a llegar pronto, no…no, tengo que volver, tengo cosas que hacer ahí, te recuerdo que trabajo…ok, si ocurre algo mas me avisas por favor…está bien…ciao.**

Rachel acababa la llamada y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se adentraba de nuevo en el apartamento. Quinn trataba de disimular en el interior del baño, pero no había perdido detalle de aquella conversación y de cómo la preocupación se había instalado en la morena.

**-Lo siento Quinn**—volvía a excusarse.

**-No te preocupes, ¿Está todo bien?**—se preocupó.

**-Eh…sí, si, solo me llamaban para preguntarme algo**—trató de sonreír, pero le resultó imposible hacerlo con sinceridad. Fue forzado, tan forzado que incluso molestó a Quinn.

**-Ok, supongo que ya podemos marcharnos, si así lo deseas.**

**-Eh…bueno, si ya has visto todo, sí, podemos marcharnos, yo, yo voy a llamar al dueño y le diré que has aceptado, le daré tu numero para que os pongáis en contacto y ya llevéis a cabo los tramites, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo**—respondía con algo más de seriedad.

**-¿Has visto bien el baño?**—cuestionó caminando ya hacia la puerta.

**-Sí, no está nada mal.**

**-Yo creo que es muy completo, también tienes una habitación junto a él, yo lo utilizaría de vestidor.**

**-Sí, la he visto, ya te he dicho que es demasiado para lo que supuestamente voy a pagar.**

Rachel abandonaba el apartamento con Quinn siguiendo sus pasos, sin perder detalle, no solo de la conversación, sino de cómo la morena, había ignorado su breve comentario sobre el tener que marcharse tras aquella llamada.

Y volvía aquella extraña sensación de saber que algo le sucedía, que algo le estaba escondiendo y la imagen de Brody aparecía en su mente.

No sabía si sacarle ese tema de conversación iba a molestarle o no, pero ya no aguantaba más aquella incertidumbre y curiosidad, a pesar de que hacía escasos 20 minutos, le había confesado que no tenía novio.

**-No vuelvas a repetirme eso, por favor**—respondía Rachel un tanto molesta.

**-Ok, ok, no vuelvo a hablar de dinero**—se retractó—**hablemos de planes.**

**-¿Planes?, ¿Qué planes?**—cuestionó la morena ya adentrándose de nuevo en el ascensor.

**-Me has dicho que no es normal que vayas a la cena con los chicos del casting, pero…a una cena con una amiga, sí, ¿No?.**

**-¿Una cena con una amiga?, no…no sé de qué hablas**—balbuceó.

**-Vamos Rachel**—sonreía Quinn—**solo trato de que aceptes una cena conmigo, tú misma has dicho que somos amigas y las amigas salen a cenar y a hablar de sus cosas.**

**-¿Creía que lo que tú querías era tomar un café?**—interrumpió rápidamente.

**-Sí, también, pero como hablábamos de cenas, pues pensé que ese era un mejor plan.**

**-Quinn, es un plan estupendo**—respondía sorprendiendo a la rubia—**pero no creo que pueda ser posible.**

**-¿Por?, ¿No te apetece cenar conmigo?.**

**-Sí, claro que sí, pero…no puedo salir por las noches, lo siento**—se excusó.

La calle volvía a presentarse ante ellas con el mismo movimiento que cuando se adentraron en el edificio. Apenas habían estado 15 minutos en el interior.

**-¿No puedes?, ¿Por qué?**

Quinn se aventuró. Ya tenía pensada la siguiente pregunta si Rachel respondía lo que ella ya sabía que iba a responder.

**-Porque tengo responsabilidades, Quinn.**

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no le importó. Le sirvió para lanzarse de lleno.

**-Rachel, ¿Tienes novio y no quieres decírmelo?.**

La morena se giró rápidamente, cuestionándola con la mirada.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Vamos Rachel, no tienes que esconderlo conmigo, sé que estás con ese chico, con Weston.**

**-¿Qué?**—preguntó esta vez alzando la voz—**¿Otra vez con que yo estoy con Brody?.**

**-Sí, ¿No?**—Quinn respondía dudosa. El tono de voz y el gesto de la morena hacían indicar lo contrario.

**-No, ¿De dónde sacas eso?, además…te acabo de decir que no tengo novio, que parte del no, no has entendido.**

**-Os vi el otro día, os vi salir del teatro a los dos juntos y…bueno, había fotógrafos y yo pensé que…**

**-Oh dios**—se lamentó—**Quinn, ¿De verdad crees a la prensa del corazón?, vamos, son unos mentirosos, no paran de inventar cosas.**

**-Pero…te he escuchado pronunciar su nombre mientras hablabas por teléfono y…**

**-¿Y?**—interrumpió extrañada—**tú ya sabías que Brody y yo somos amigos.**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-¿Pero qué, Quinn?.**

Resopló.

Quinn necesitaba relajarse de un nerviosismo que no sabía porqué estaba colapsándola. No era nada del otro mundo preguntarle a una amiga si tenía novio o no, no era nada malo comentarle lo que creía.

**-Bueno…antes, cuando entré en Starbucks a comprar éste café**—mostró el vaso que aun conservaba en su mano—**me encontré con…con Brody.**

Rachel se sorprendía, pero no encontraba nada extraño en aquel encuentro.

**-Ah…¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?.**

**-Él…él me dijo que iba a ver al amor de su vida y después de escucharte hablar con él y de lo que pasó el otro día, pues pensé que…que estabais juntos pero no te atrevías a decírmelo.**

Rachel negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por la acera de nuevo.

**-¿No estáis juntos?—**cuestionó de nuevo Quinn al ver como Rachel la privaba de su respuesta.

**-Quinn, tú sabes que Brody y yo tuvimos algo cuando llegué a Nueva York.**

**-Ajam…-**recuperaba el paso junto a la morena.

**-Y también sabes que aquello no llegó a nada más.**

**-Ajam…**

**-Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a estar con él y me voy a esconder?, ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así si ya sabes que tuve algo con él?, ¿Por qué te iba a decir que no tengo novio, si lo tuviese?.**

**-No lo sé, por la fama quizás, ya sabes…él está de moda y tú eres reconocida aquí, pensé que quizás estabais tratando de llevarlo en secreto, ya sabes…**

**-Pues no**—interrumpió Rachel rápidamente—**no estamos juntos Quinn, Brody sigue siendo mi amigo, nada mas.**

**-Ok, entonces…¿Qué es lo que te prohíbe cenar conmigo?**—volvía a cuestionar.

**-Pues, suelo trabajar Quinn.**

**-¿Por las noches?.**

**-Quinn**—se detuvo de nuevo—**escúchame…si quieres, cenamos, pero déjame que me organice, ¿ok?, no, no puedo decirte, está bien, vamos a cenar mañana o pasado porque no sé si podré**—Rachel trataba de no sonar dura.

**-Ok**—balbuceó—**pero no te lo estoy diciendo para que lo hagas sin querer Rachel, no te estoy suplicando que cenes conmigo—**matizó—**solo pretendo acercarme un poco a ti, como antes…pero veo que realmente es complicado hacerlo.**

**-No Quinn**—se mostró seria—**no es complicado, pero debes entender que no tengo todo el tiempo libre que desearía, que no soy una estudiante, soy una mujer y ahora tengo una vida mas ocupada.**

Si lo entendió. Quinn entendió perfectamente aquella respuesta y se molestó. No por el hecho de que le recordase que no tenía tiempo, sino por cómo lo dijo.

Quinn se sintió ofendida. Las palabras de Rachel hacían alusión a una supuesta falta de madurez por su parte, al menos así lo entendió.

**-¿Qué?—** cuestionó la morena al ver el gesto de Quinn—**¿Qué ocurre?.**

**-Nada**—Quinn respondía desganada.

**-¿Nada?, vamos…¿Qué he dicho?.**

**-Nada Rachel, si no tienes tiempo, pues ya está…no tienes tiempo**—zanjó rápidamente.

**-Quinn, vamos…¿Te has enfadado?—**cuestionó siguiendo los pasos de la rubia, que rápidamente se había adelantado a ella y caminaba mas deprisa.

**-No, no me he enfadado, es solo que desde que he llegado no paras de decirme que somos amigas, pero no tienes tiempo ni para tomarte un simple café conmigo.**

**-Quinn, pareces una cría.**

**-Lo estás arreglando Rachel**—espetó tomando un sorbo del café, que ya permanecía frío y que terminó por lanzar en una papelera que salía al paso de ambas.

**-Quinn, claro que somos amigas, ya te he dicho que vamos a vernos, que vamos a cenar o a tomar café…pero no puedo cualquier día, ¿Tan difícil es de entender?.**

**-No, no es difícil, ya está, ya no te vuelvo a proponer nada mas, a partir de ahora, si te apetece y si tienes tiempo, pues me avisas y ya, total…solo soy una actriz que tiene mucho tiempo libre**—matizó con sarcasmo.

**-De verdad Quinn, ¿De verdad estamos discutiendo por esto?—**Rachel volvía a detenerse y provocaba que Quinn también lo hiciera.

Habían llegado al punto de encuentro. Justo en la esquina donde habían quedado.

**-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada, la gente va a empezar a curiosear**—la invitó a que siguiera caminando.

**-Quinn**—la tomó del brazo—**no me gusta discutir contigo. Vamos, no puedes pensar que no quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es solo que…realmente no puedo dedicarme todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya has visto, están continuamente llamándome y…¿Ves?—**señaló hacia su bolso, donde una leve música comenzó a sonar—**me vuelven a llamar.**

Quinn no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar como Rachel sacaba el móvil y tras lanzarle una mirada, aceptaba la llamada.

**-Dime Kate…ajam…sí, sí tranquila, todo está en orden…no, no, yo ya voy para casa, no estoy tranquila, sí…si, no te preocupes…yo me encargo…si…eh…oye-** Rachel seguía la conversación y en aquél punto, lanzaba una mirada directa hacia Quinn, que seguía mirándola fijamente.

Rachel no lo sabía, pero Quinn acababa de asociar el nombre de Kate a aquella chica que se le acercó en la tienda de regalos, junto al teatro y que minutos más tarde, tras utilizar la peor excusa del mundo para flirtear con ella, acompañaba a la morena.

Empezaba a asociar el comportamiento de la morena y una nueva duda comenzó a ocupar su mente, pero ésta vez, la incredulidad acompañaba a aquella cuestión.

**-¿Rachel y Kate?—**pensó sin querer creerlo.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer el martes?...ajam…ok, es que estoy con una amiga y bueno, es probable que necesite que le eche una mano para amueblar una casa, ¿Te importaría trabajar ese día?, ok…perfecto, gracias Kate…nos vemos luego…un beso.**

Quinn seguía observándola completamente incrédula, con aquellos extraños pensamientos revoloteando por su mente.

Trataba de recordar cada frase que Rachel había dicho en aquella conversación con Kate, pero no conseguía hilar nada.

**-¿Qué me dices?—**Rachel guardaba su móvil y volvía a mirar a Quinn.

**-¿Qué digo de qué?—**reaccionó.

**-Bueno, me he ofrecido a ayudarte con los muebles, ¿Te apetece ese plan?.**

**-Has dicho el martes y yo pensaba ir el lunes.**

**-Ya, pero yo el lunes tengo reunión con los chicos del teatro, así que tú ve a comprar los muebles y el martes, yo te ayudo a montarlos.**

**-¿A montarlos?—**Quinn se sorprendió—**¿No tienes tiempo para cenar conmigo y sí tienes tiempo para montar los muebles de mi casa?.**

**-Cenar es por la noche y ya te he dicho que me resulta complicado, pero montar los muebles sería por la mañana y no hay problema, puedo ayudarte ese día si te apetece y así pasamos más tiempo juntas.**

Quinn dudó.

Por un lado, tenía la sensación de que Rachel, solo trataba de hacerla sentir bien y de quedar bien, después de rechazar cada una de las invitaciones que le propuso, algo que le molestaba. Pero la curiosidad estaba mermando el ingenio de la rubia, que era capaz de dejar a un lado su orgullo, para averiguar un poco mas de la vida de Rachel y su "amiga" Kate, que tras aquella conversación por teléfono, volvía a aparecer con fuerzas en sus cavilaciones.

**-¿Qué me dices?**—volvía a interrumpir Rachel—**¿Me dejas que te ayude con los muebles?.**

**-Ok**—respondía rápidamente—**te espero el martes.**

**-Perfecto**—espetó sonriente—**el martes tenemos una cita.**

Quinn se limitó a asentir.

**-Bien**—Rachel miró su reloj—**será mejor que me marche, llamo al dueño del apartamento y te aviso luego, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Claro**—respondía con media sonrisa.

**-Está bien, cuídate Quinn**—Rachel no dudó en acercarse y dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla segundos antes de comenzar a alejarse.

**-Tú también**—acertó a responder tras asimilar aquella cariñosa despedida de la morena y como se apartaba de ella, regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos.

Quinn no comprendía absolutamente nada.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, con cualquier otra persona, jamás habría cuestionado la falta de tiempo con la que la morena se excusaba ante cualquier invitación. No le habría dado importancia alguna, al igual que no le habría importado que todo lo que le rodease, lo mantuviese en secreto. Pero precisamente por eso, porque era Rachel Berry, le llamaba la atención.

Hacía casi 13 años que conocía a Rachel y nunca, en ningún momento que ella recordase, la había visto comportarse de esa manera. Evitaba hablar mas de la cuenta, no hablaba de sus sentimientos, ni de su vida, excepto del trabajo. No se mostraba como siempre se había mostrado, a pesar de intentar hacerlo con aquel ofrecimiento para ayudarle con los muebles. Estaba envuelta en un misterio que no terminaba de comprender y sin saber por qué, sentía que necesitaba saber el motivo que le llevaba a ser tan hermética con su vida.

Viéndola perderse entre la gente que recorrían la gran avenida de Broadway, la observó caminar en dirección hacia Central Park, algo que también la llenaba de dudas.

Rachel vivía en Brooklyn, pero llegó a aquella cita de la misma forma en la que se marchó, andando. Dudaba que tomase el metro. Rachel no viajaba nunca en metro y menos siendo alguien conocida.

Taxis.

Había cientos de taxis por aquella avenida y tampoco usó ninguno. Ella solo caminaba hacia la zona oeste de Central Park.

No iba a dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y seguir los pasos de la morena, para saber hasta donde le llevaban, al menos en ese instante en el que la imagen de Kate, aquella pelirroja de enormes ojos verdes y Rachel, caminando abrazadas por la avenida, se adueñó de su mente.

-**Esto se pone interesante**— susurró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- **muy interesante.**


	8. Cama japonesa

Capitulo 7

Cama japonesa.

**-La llave 10001 para el tornillo 10024, tiene que haber cuatro…aquí solo hay tres…¿Cómo va a ver solo tres para todo?…y ¿Que…diablos es Hemmes?,…ah, Hemmes es el nombre…¿Y esto?...éste tornillo…ahhh…éste es el maldito tornillo 10003, no, no…10001, sí es el cuarto…y ahora tengo que encontrar el…¿El qué?.**

Quinn se desesperaba. En el suelo de su nuevo loft, repiqueteaban los tornillos que se habían ido cayendo sin que ella se percatase por culpa de una pequeña apertura en la caja de embalaje de la estantería.

Casi eran las 9 de la mañana y ya llevaba casi dos horas organizando las cajas con los muebles que había comprado la tarde anterior y que le llevaron directamente desde la tienda.

Pero tenía un gran problema. Montarlos, que unido a su peculiar humor por las mañanas, era la peor combinación posible.

Esperaba la llegada de Rachel, no solo por la ayuda que le iba a entregar, sino porque le había pedido que comprase café a su paso por Starbucks.

En ese instante, deseaba más eso que cualquier otra cosa. No obstante y para poder disfrutar un poco más de la relativa privacidad que Rachel necesitaba para expresarse, evitó que Mónica estuviese allí para ayudarle. Se las ingenió para que las dejara a solas.

**-Rachel…podrías venir ya**- susurró al tiempo que volvía a retomar el papel con las instrucciones de montaje de aquella estantería Hemmes- **está en sueco…¿Como diablos voy a entender esto?, y estos dibujos…no tienen nada que ver, ¿Dónde demonios está ésta tabla?, ¿Y esto que se supone que es?-** se cuestionaba a si misma, girando la hoja de instrucciones, tratando de encontrarle un sentido que no veía por ningún lado.

Por suerte, el sonido del timbre en la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos. Y realmente la despertó. Quinn se asustó al escucharlo por primera vez. No había tenido ocasión de pulsar aquel interruptor desde que Kevin Reichr, el dueño y amigo de Rachel, le entregó las llaves tras la reunión mantenida el lunes por la mañana.

De nuevo volvía a sonar y Quinn reaccionó.

Debía ser Rachel y rápidamente se levantó del suelo, dispuesta a recibirla en su nueva casa.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarse con alguien más alto, más fuerte y más distinto a Rachel.

**-¿Brody?**- balbuceó tras descubrir al chico tras la puerta.

**-Me han dicho que andas buscando a alguien fuerte que te ayude con esos muebles**- espetó sonriente- **bien, yo soy tu chico**.

**-¿Qué?-** cuestionaba rápidamente- **¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**-Rachel me dijo que ibas a necesitar ayuda…así que, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites.**

**-Pero…ella va a venir a ayudarme, no es necesario más…**

**-No, no va a venir**- interrumpió un tanto impaciente- **le ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto y me llamó anoche para comentármelo, ¿Puedo pasar?.**

**-Eh…claro-** respondía completamente confundida. No terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Brody se adentraba en el apartamento, desprendiéndose de la chaqueta y lanzando una divertida mirada hacia las cajas amontonadas.

**-Me encanta el bricolaje, soy un experto**- espetó sin tiempo a reacción- **¿Qué estabas haciendo?.**

**-Eh…pues…estaba tratando de montar esa estantería y…un momento, un momento**- se detuvo tratando de organizar su mente- **¿Rachel no va a venir y te ha enviado a ti?.**

-**Así es-** respondía mirándola de nuevo- **no te importa, ¿No?**

**-Eh…no, pero no es necesario Brody, puedes marcharte, yo…yo puedo con esto**- se excusó.

**-¿Qué?, ¿No quieres que te ayude?-** cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia la estancia- **¿Estás segura?.**

No, no lo estaba, pensó Quinn. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo con todas aquellas cajas, repletas de tablas, de tornillos con números e instrucciones en sueco?. Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero no le gustó que Rachel tomara la decisión de "enviarle" a su querido amigo para que le ayudase, sin su permiso.

**-Sí, claro que estoy segura**- mintió**- no es necesario Brody, gracias de veras, pero no hace falta, seguro que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer.**

**-Quinn, son las 9 de la mañana. Me he levantado a las 6, he hecho mi tanda de ejercicio, he desayunado y me he preparado para pasar la mañana ayudándote a tener un apartamento genial, ¿De verdad vas a rechazar mi ayuda?.**

**-Brody-** se lamentó**- no, no es que no quiera que me ayudes, pero creo que…bueno, no me siento bien si haces esto, no…**

**-Shhh**- interrumpió silenciando a la rubia**- te suplico que me dejes ayudarte**- sonreía- **¿Puedo?.**

Seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

No tenía confianza con aquel chico para una tarea así, de hecho, solo había hablado con él unas tres o cuatro veces en toda su vida y ahora estaba allí, con una enorme sonrisa, plantado en mitad de su loft y mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta por su parte que no terminaba de llegar, porque las palabras no se asociaban a lo que su mente le obligaba a decir.

**-Vamos Quinn**- volvía a hablar, mostrando una sonrisa aún más amplia y un gesto de brazos que terminó por hacerla sonreír- **déjame ser el chico cabezota que sabe hacer de todo.**

**-Ok**- respondía tras un breve espacio de tiempo debatiendo con ella misma**- está bien, quédate pero no es necesario que estés toda la mañana, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok, me iré en cuanto esté todo mas o menos organizado, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Quinn accedía, pensando que aquello no tardaría en llevarse a cabo y Brody podría marcharse de su apartamento, liberándola de la extraña sensación de vergüenza que se apoderó de ella.

Pero aquello no iba a suceder tan rápido.

Era el tercer trozo de pizza que se tomaba, tratando de no atragantarse por las carcajadas que Brody le provocaba con sus divertidas anécdotas.

Eran las 7 de la tarde, ya noche en la ciudad de los rascacielos, cuando Quinn invitaba a cenar al chico tras pasar todo el día ayudándole a amueblar su loft.

Estanterías, sofá, mesas, sillas, incluso una impresionante cama japonesa que hizo las delicias de Brody, que había repetido hasta la saciedad que quería una cama igual, ya permanecían dando forma al nuevo hogar de la rubia.

Solo faltaban algunos detalles, como una televisión y algunas cosas más de decoración, que quiso dejar para más adelante.

Eso sí. Había algo que ya lucía impoluta en su cocina: la tetera con forma de cebra.

Nada tenía que ver con la decoración del apartamento, pero aquello debía estar allí y para sorpresa de Quinn, Brody pensaba igual que ella.

**-Es genial, te juro que detalles como ese-** señalaba hacia la tetera- **hacen un verdadero hogar.**

Brody tomaba otro trozo de pizza mientras se apoyaba en la pequeña barra que dividía la cocina de todo el salón principal.

**-Me enamoré nada mas verla en la tienda de regalos que hay junto al teatro, aunque sé que es bastante hortera-** sonreía.

**-Es ideal, cuando la vea Rachel te la va a querer robar**- espetó sonriente.

Quinn se sorprendía.

Habían pasado todo el día juntos y no habían hablado de la morena en ningún momento, excepto en aquel instante en el que la mencionaba.

**-Primero tendrá que convencerme para que la invite a mi casa**- masculló tras dar un pequeño sorbo del vaso de agua.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿No quieres que venga?.**

**-No, no he dicho que no quiero que venga, he dicho que tiene que convencerme para que la invite.**

**-No entiendo**- se mostró confuso.

-**Ella no me invita a su casa, así que no tengo porqué invitarla a la mía, además…dudo que quiera venir.**

**-No entiendo nada Quinn, ¿Cómo no va a querer venir?, si ella está encantada de que vivas aquí.**

**-Sé que está contenta de que esté aquí, pero no estoy tan segura de que quiera compartir ni una simple cena conmigo, mejor dicho, no es que no esté segura, es que estoy segurísima.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** se mostró preocupado- **¿Has tenido alguna discusión?.**

**-No, no…nada de eso-** trató de relajarse. Acababa de ser consciente que Brody podría ayudarle a descifrar un poco el misterioso mundo de Rachel y tenía que utilizar las palabras adecuadas para aquello- **es solo que he intentado quedar con ella un par de veces y siempre me ha rechazado por falta de tiempo.**

**-Ah…bueno Quinn, pero eso es verdad**- respondía más tranquilo**- está metida de lleno en ese musical y no para de trabajar en él, de hecho…te aseguro que por las noches, aprovecha para revisar todo, a veces pasa hasta la madrugada frente al ordenador.**

-**Ya, claro…si yo lo entiendo, pero…no sé, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y…bueno da igual, no quiero preocuparte con mis tonterías.**

**-No son tonterías, Quinn, si estás preocupada por algo, dímelo. Rachel y yo nos vemos casi a diario, menos cuando estoy trabajando y si le sucede algo…me gustaría saberlo.**

-**No, no es que le suceda algo, es que…bueno, veo que no es la misma Rachel que cuando me fui**- comenzó a explicar- **antes, era ella la que siempre me llamaba para que nos viésemos, siempre organizaba cenas o nos reuníamos en algún café a hablar, se interesaba por nuestros amigos y…bueno, veo que eso ha cambiado y me resulta extraño.**

**-Ella si se interesa por ti, créeme**.

**-No hablo de mi, Brody.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-Mira, el sábado, cuando me acompañó a ver éste apartamento, le hablé de nuestros amigos en común y no le interesó en absoluto nada de ellos, no sé, es extraño, ella siempre ha estado al tanto de todo y ahora parece que no le importa nada, solo…solo algo que no quiere decirme**- espetó tratando de provocar la curiosidad en el chico.

**-Quinn, Rachel si se preocupa, pero tienes que entender que ella también tiene sus…"problemas"**-entrecomilló la palabra con un pequeño gesto de sus manos.

**-¿Problemas?, ¿Tiene problemas de algo?.**

**-No, no**- respondía rápidamente**- no digo eso, digo que…bueno…que no te preocupes, ella…ella sigue siendo la misma, solo necesita un poco de tiempo para volver a su vida normal y amoldarse, no es sencillo hacerlo después de…-**se detuvo. Los ojos de Brody encontraron a los de Quinn, perfectamente alineados con los suyos, esperando impaciente algo que él sabía que no debía contar y que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

**-¿Después de qué?-** se apresuró en cuestionar, deseando que el chico continuase, pero no fue así. Brody aprovechó para llenar su boca con un nuevo trozo de pizza.

Quizás lo hizo para poder librarse de tener que dar explicaciones.

Quinn esperó paciente a que terminase de comer para volver a preguntarle, pero Brody parecía saber que lo iba a hacer y no esperó a ello.

**-Quinn, no te preocupes ¿ok?, Rachel está bien, solo un poco colapsada por todo esto del musical.**

No lo iba a decir. Quinn supo que Brody no iba a hablar de nada que pudiese comprometer a Rachel y lo supo al ver su gesto tras aquella última pregunta.

Era simpático, era divertido y se veía buen chico. Todo eso era algo que ya sabía, puesto que Rachel se lo había comentado en muchas ocasiones, años atrás. Ella solo había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir unas tres o cuatro veces y no le cayó mal del todo, aunque tampoco era alguien con quien deseaba pasar tiempo.

Cuando lo conoció, supo que Rachel había encontrado a alguien perfecto para ella.

Un chico que soñaba con triunfar en Broadway, con talento para ello y perseverancia. Un chico que cuidaba de su físico de la misma forma que lo hacía Rachel. Un chico entusiasta, que jamás se daba por vencido y que probablemente, veía la vida con un color más que el resto de los mortales.

Quinn aseguraba que había personas que tenían el don de ver la vida con más colores. Todas aquellas personas llenas de positivismo, llenas de esperanza, que siempre regalaban sonrisas, tenían que ver la vida de una manera distinta a como la veía el resto, si no, no tenía sentido, y para ella, Brody era uno de esos, al igual que lo era Rachel.

Era guapo, divertido, simpático, talentoso y se enamoró de la morena nada mas conocerla. Era su pareja perfecta.

Pero al parecer, no todo era tan ideal entre ellos, por culpa de esa estúpida regla que dice que las personas que son iguales, no terminan congeniando bien.

Una hermosa y al parecer fraternal amistad les unía y Quinn se alegró por ello. Más aún en ese día, en el que el chico le demostró que todo lo que pensaba de él, todo lo que Rachel le había contado, era cierto.

Cumplía con cada una de las expectativas que tenía y las aumentó más si cabe. Descubrió que además de todo eso, era leal.

No había hablado más de la cuenta de Rachel, aun dejando claro que sí eran ciertas sus dudas y que algo le sucedía a la morena.

Quiso zanjar el tema con un, no te preocupes, ella está bien, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Sus gestos, tratando de prestarle atención al trozo de pizza, al vaso de agua, incluso a la tetera, demostraban que sí le sucedía algo, pero no podía o no debía decirlo.

**-A mi me importa mucho ella**- espetó sorprendiendo al chico- **le tengo mucho cariño y aprecio a Rachel, ha…ha sido una gran amiga para mí, aunque creo que nunca se lo he demostrado y por eso…por eso mismo intento acercarme a ella.**

**-Haces bien**- interrumpió Brody- **me alegro que sea así.**

**-Pero ella no me deja.**

**-Solo dale tiempo…Quinn, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ella te aprecia, realmente está encantada con la idea de que trabajes con ella, no te habría traído hasta aquí si no fuera así-** sentenció.

Y la sentencia sonó a respuesta alta y clara para Quinn, que seguía empecinada en creer que Rachel no quería que la relación de amistad entre ellas, volviese a ser la misma. Aquella referencia a lo contenta que estaba con que ambas trabajasen juntas, fue la puntilla para colmar aún más sus dudas.

Rachel solo quería trabajar junto a ella, nada más. Nada de cafés, nada de salidas nocturnas o cenas, como habían hecho en otro tiempo. Solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

-**Ok…**-respondía sin convicción.

**-Quinn…creo que va siendo hora de que me marche**- espetó mirando el reloj. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer. Su vida antes de comenzar un rodaje, era un completo aburrimiento, ya que no tenía presentaciones y todo debía mantenerse en absoluta privacidad, pero sabía que si pasaba mas tiempo en aquella casa, junto a la rubia, podía terminar sintiéndose culpable por no hablar claramente con ella respecto a Rachel, podía sentirse culpable de no dar una explicación mas sensata a sus erróneos pensamientos.

Claro que Rachel la consideraba su amiga, pero necesitaba tiempo. Él lo sabía, sabía que la morena necesitaba un poco mas de espacio y tiempo para afrontar y despejar las dudas que creaba con su actitud, y Quinn tendría que ser paciente si quería saber realmente cual era el motivo de ello.

**-Está bien…la verdad es que te he entretenido demasiado**- se excusó- **no sé como voy a pagarte toda la ayuda.**

-**No tienes nada que pagarme**- respondía al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta de cuero- **ha sido un verdadero placer**.

**-Si claro, un placer pasar todo un día entre tornillos, maderas y una rubia loca que no entiende el sueco-** bromeó.

**-Pues la verdad es que sí ha sido divertido…no hablas bien el sueco, pero el finlandés lo bordas-** continuó con la broma sorprendiendo a Quinn.

Desde que había regresado a Nueva York, era el único que había acertado a entender un poco su sentido del humor y contrarrestarlo de una forma divertida y sutil, algo que agradeció durante todo el día.

**-Bueno…yo había pensado en invitarte a cenar…o algo.**

**-Eso suena bien**- respondía sonriente**- muy bien**.

-**Entonces, ¿Me aceptas que te compense así por todo esto?-** lanzó una mirada a su apartamento ya casi amueblado.

**-Por supuesto, jamás rechazaría una invitación tuya para cenar**- guiñó el ojo**- ¿Te quedas aquí o te marchas al hotel?.**

-**Me marcho**- espetó mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta- **pero quiero recoger un par de cosas antes.**

**-Ok, pues te dejo que termines…ah y gracias por la pizza.**

-**De nada…nos vemos pronto, ¿ok?.**

**-Claro…cuídate Quinn**- se despidió.

-**Y tú también, gracias Brody**- espetó observando al chico caminar por el pasillo, directo hasta el ascensor que ya le esperaba para llevarlo hasta la calle.

Quinn se mantuvo durante unos minutos en la puerta. Ante ella se mostraba lo que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Un encantador loft que ahora sí, lucía perfectamente habitable con aquel mobiliario de madera. Realmente, un lugar como aquel era un lujo y se lo debía a Rachel.

**-Estúpida Rachel**- susurró- **¿Cuándo me vas a decir que te sucede?.**

Aquel susurro se trasladaba hacia la zona este de Central Park, convirtiéndose en llamada telefónica de Brody hacia Rachel en aquel mismo instante, cuando ya tomaba dirección hacia su casa y la morena, podía atenderle por fin al teléfono.

**-¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que te sucede?**- fue directo.

**-¿Qué?-** Rachel no comprendía nada en ese momento. Acababa de llegar a la puerta de su edificio tras un intenso día de reuniones con el equipo técnico del musical.

**-Rachel, Quinn está preocupada, piensa que te sucede algo y tiene razón, deberías hablar con ella.**

**-¿Cómo que preocupada, Brody?, ¿Qué le has dicho?, espero que no le hayas comentado nada de…**

**-No, no le he dicho nada, Rachel**- interrumpía- **pero esa chica te aprecia y sabe que te pasa algo, no deberías ser tan distante con ella.**

**-¿Distante?, no soy distante con ella.**

**-Sí, si que lo eres, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé y Quinn, obviamente, se ha percatado.**

**-Brody, ella y yo hemos hablado, sabe que tengo mucho trabajo, no estoy distante con ella.**

**-Lo que sea, lo cierto es que esa preciosa rubia piensa que algo le escondes y no se siente bien sabiéndolo, deberías hablar con ella.**

**-¡No!**- exclamó un tanto molesta- **no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, ni me digas a quien o a quien no decirle nada, ¿Entendido?.**

**-Rachel, es tu amiga…¿Qué sentido tiene que le sigas ocultando algo como eso?.**

**-Brody**- remarcó con sarcasmo**- es mi vida, déjame que yo decida con quien compartir mis cosas, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok, ok, yo no te lo digo más, solo quiero que lo sepas…Quinn está preocupada y es por tu culpa, así que tú sabrás.**

**-Basta Brody**- replicó enfadada mientras tomaba el ascensor, directa hacia su apartamento- **¿Le has ayudado?.**

**-Sí, claro que le he ayudado, ahora tiene un loft que es una pasada, esa chica tiene buen gusto para elegir los muebles.**

**-Quinn tiene buen gusto para todo**- murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

**-Pues eso parece, se ha comprado una cama japonesa que es…uff…pienso comprarme una igual en cuanto vuelva del rodaje.**

-**Ya, una cama…¿Por qué no me sorprende que quieras una cama?-** ironizó.

-**Me conoces bien**…-rió- **oye, estoy llegando a mi casa y Tom está esperándome para organizar el viaje, te llamo mañana y voy a veros, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok, yo también estoy llegando a casa, Kate me dijo que iba a cenar aquí, espero que me deje cocinar a mi.**

**-Perfecto, cuídate…y habla con Quinn.**

**-Sí, pesado**- respondió rápidamente- **un beso.**

Apenas terminó de enviar ese beso cuando cortaba la llamada y se adentraba en su apartamento.

El olor.

Adoraba el olor de su casa y todo se debía a una sola persona que la hacía sonreír y olvidar los problemas con los que se encontraba en el teatro.

**-¡Hola!-** exclamó alzando la voz- **ya estoy en casa**.

**-Hola**- respondía Kate saliendo de la cocina- **por fin, me estoy muriendo de hambre**- se quejó.

**-Pues come**…

**-Pero si me dijiste que querías cocinar tú-** se quejó la pelirroja.

**-Sí, pero hay cosas en la nevera, puedes tomar algo antes**- se excusó con una gran sonrisa.

**-Ya…si como ahora, luego no ceno…es ley vida Rachel, hay que seguir patrones establecidos por nuestros padres.**

**-Cierto…ellos son los más sabios del mundo**- se acercó para saludar a la chica con un ligero beso- **¿Qué tal con Em?.**

**-Bien, muy bien…tiene algo que mostrarte**- espetó sonriente- **estaba esperándote.**

**-¿Sí?, ¿Dónde está?**.

**-Donde tiene que estar**…-respondía lanzando una mirada hacia el piso superior.

**-Ok, ahora vengo.**

**-No tardes…tengo hambre**- se quejó mientras veía como la morena ya subía las escaleras que la llevaban hacia el imponente piso superior.

Kate se impacientó tras observar como Rachel tardaba en regresar y comenzó a preparar ella misma la cena.

Casi 15 minutos tardó en bajar de nuevo hasta la cocina y lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa y el teléfono entre sus manos.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** cuestionó la pelirroja al ver como Rachel buscaba algo en la agenda del móvil.

**-Tengo que llamar a Theo, necesito un marco de 150x200 y él me lo podrá hacer**.

**-¿Es para la obra de arte?-** cuestionó divertida.

**-Sin duda, no voy a dejar que esa maravilla no cuelgue de una de las paredes de mi habitación.**

**-Rachel, son las 9de la noche, deberías dejarlo para mañana.**

**-¿Tú crees?-** alzó la mirada.

**-Sí… deberías tomar una ducha mientras yo-** se señaló hacia ella misma**- hago la cena que tú no vas a hacer**- volvía a hablar con sarcasmo.

**-Ok, ok…me ducho rápido y la hacemos juntas, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Está bien…vamos corre.**

Rachel volvía a retomar su camino hacia el piso superior, donde también estaba su habitación y su baño, pero mientras subía, recordó que tenía algo pendiente y que debía solucionar lo antes posible.

Volvía a prestarle atención a su teléfono mientras se metía en su habitación y accedía al baño. El altavoz le servía para poder comunicarse y prepararse para la ducha, sin tener que tener el teléfono entre sus manos.

Apenas tardó tres tonos en aceptar la llamada.

**-¿Sí?-** sonó la voz de Quinn, un tanto seria.

**-¿Quinn?, soy Rachel.**

**-Ah…hola Rachel**- volvía a mostrarse sería. Sabía perfectamente que era ella, tenía su número guardado desde la última vez que la llamó para citarla en el teatro.

**-¿Qué tal?-** trató de mostrarse dulce. Conocía a Quinn y sabía que la pequeña encerrona que le había hecho aquel día, no le había podido sentar demasiado bien, por eso evitó llamarla mientras Brody estuviese con ella.

**-Bien, ¿Y tú?-** fue fría.

**-Bien, acabo de llegar a casa, he tenido reunión con los encargados de vestuario, madre mía Quinn, he visto tantos bocetos que casi me vuelvo loca.**

-**Ah…bueno, es lo que tiene estar ahí, tras el telón.**

**-Quinn, ¿Estás bien?-** cuestionó tras notar la frialdad en las respuestas.

-**Sí, perfectamente.**

**-Te noto un tanto…extraña, ¿Estás enfadada porque no fui a ayudarte?.**

**-No, Brody me ha ayudado más de lo que necesitaba, así que no, no estoy enfadada por eso.**

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué estás enfadada?.**

**-No estoy enfadada**.

-**Vamos Quinn, te conozco y sé que estás enfadada, no hay mas que escuchar el tono de voz.**

**-Rachel**- no lo soportó más- **¿Crees que es normal que me envíes a un chico al que apenas conozco para que me ayude?.**

**-Sí conoces a Brody**- respondió rápidamente.

**-Claro que lo conozco, lo conozco de un par de veces que lo he visto y lo que tú me hablabas de él, hace cuatro años…pero no para estar todo el día con él.**

**-Es buen chico Quinn, no tienes que…**

**-Sé que es buen chico-** interrumpía Quinn- **claro que sé que es buen chico, Rachel, pero no es eso lo que te estoy preguntando, es tú actitud…¿Crees que enviándome a tu amigo para que me ayude solucionas el incomodo plan de pasar un día conmigo?.**

**-¿Pero qué dices Quinn?, ¿Qué dices de incomodo?, te recuerdo que fui yo quien se ofreció a ayudarte y si no he ido, no es porque no haya querido, es porque me surgió trabajo y no puedo faltar.**

**-Ok, pues la próxima vez que te suceda algo así, no me envíes a nadie…solo dime que no vienes y punto, pero no me pongas en esa situación y luego me llames como si hubieses tenido la mejor idea del mundo.**

Rachel se quedó sorprendida por la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo por el simple hecho de haber querido ayudarla. Igual de sorprendida que Quinn, que no supo por qué el mal humor se había instalado en ella tras recibir la llamada de la morena.

**-No te entiendo, te juro que no te entiendo, Quinn…**

**-Pues entiéndeme, no necesito ayuda por pena, puedo arreglármelas bien sola.**

**-¿Qué dices de pena Quinn?**- alzó la voz mientras se miraba en el espejo de su baño, completamente incrédula por lo que estaba aconteciendo- **somos amigas, ¿no?, joder Quinn, no podía ir y a Brody le encantan esas cosas, pensé que estaría bien.**

**-¿Amigas, Rachel?...¿Somos amigas?.**

**-Sí…al menos por mi parte, lo considero así.**

-**Ok…pues si de verdad eres mi amiga, deja de dar rodeos y si tienes algo que decirme, me lo dices a la cara…no busques excusas.**

**-¿Co…como?-** balbuceó- **no…no entiendo Quinn.**

-**No necesito que me mandes a chicos que hagan lo que tú me ofreces, solo tienes que llamarme y decirme que no puedes venir por el motivo que sea, pero no me pongas excusas, por favor.**

-**Yo pensé que**…

**-Pues no Rachel, te agradezco que te preocupes por ayudarme, pero si lo vas a hacer, quiero que sea de tu propia mano y si no, que tengas el valor de decírmelo**.

**-Esto es lo que me faltaba**…-masculló tratando de que Quinn no la escuchase, pero si lo hizo.

**-Tranquila Rachel, no volveré a molestarte mas ni a ponerte en situaciones comprometidas.**

**-Quinn…acabo de llegar de una maldita reunión que me ha tenido todo el día discutiendo con diseñadores, ¿Crees que es normal que me digas eso?, ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Qué deje mi trabajo para montar una cama japonesa?.**

No lo soportó más. Rachel sabía que el tono utilizado y las palabras elegidas, no eran las más adecuadas si pretendía zanjar la extraña discusión que se estaba produciendo entre ellas, pero no pudo evitar soltarlas y sabía que Quinn no lo iba a aceptar bien.

-**Ok Rachel, todo claro**- respondió cansada- **gracias por tu ayuda, descansa ahora que puedes.**

**-No…Quinn, espera…**

**-Ciao.**


	9. La Historia

Capitulo 8

La historia.

**-¿Tienen alguna pregunta acerca de lo que acabo de explicar?.**

Gio buscaba la aprobación de los miembros del elenco que permanecían sentados en la primera fila de butacas del teatro.

Eran las 10 de la mañana del lunes, y todo el equipo, tanto técnico como los actores del musical, se hallaban reunidos en el escenario del teatro Imperial, en la que iba a ser su primera reunión conjunta antes de comenzar con los ensayos.

Estaban todos menos Rachel.

Quinn se preguntaba a sí misma donde estaría la morena, ya que ninguno hizo referencia a ella en aquella mañana.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que mantuvo aquella discusión por teléfono con ella y no había vuelto a saber nada.

Quinn decidió dejarle ese tiempo, que al parecer, necesitaba para trabajar y esperar pacientemente que fuese ella quien tomase la decisión de llamarla para verla. Pero aquello no había sucedido.

Rachel no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, de hecho, la citación para la reunión llegó por una llamada de una de las ayudantes de Gio, no de ella.

Se preocupó al ver que no estaba allí tampoco.

**-Ok**—volvía a continuar el director—c**omo veo que no tenéis preguntas, supongo que es porque todo ha quedado claro. **

**Los ensayos empezaran el 19 de Noviembre, o sea, dentro de dos semanas, pero antes vamos a tener algunas reuniones por grupos, ¿De acuerdo?, ok, también os informo que en dentro de unos minutos, Jackie y Sue, os van a mostrar los camerinos, tanto los conjuntos como los individuales y además, os van a tomar medidas para el vestuario, ¿Ok?.**

El grupo al completo asentía tras prestar atención a Gio.

**-Perfecto, ahora vamos a continuar con la obra, quiero explicaros la trama principal, aunque ya sé que todos tenéis vuestros libretos y ya conocéis o deberíais de conocer la historia.**

**Como sabéis, la obra está ambientada en los años 60 y Shay es una joven californiana que llega a Nueva York, dispuesta a convertirse en una gran cantante. Allí coincide con Edward, es un viejo amigo de uno de sus seis hermanos y le ofrece alojamiento en su** **casa.**

En ese instante, los pasos de alguien interrumpían la lectura de la trama y la silueta de Rachel aparecía por uno de los laterales del escenario, provocando la atención del grupo al completo.

**-Disculpa** **Gio**—se excusó al ser consciente de la interrupción.

**-No te preocupes Rachel, ven…estoy leyendo la trama principal por si alguno tienen dudas—**respondía el director, ofreciéndole asiento junto a él.

La morena no dudó en acercarse y sentarse a los pies del escenario, quedando frente al grupo de actores que permanecían sentados en la primera fila.

Quinn se tensó un poco al verla. Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarse con ella aquel día.

Apenas duró una milésima de segundo el momento en el que ambas se miraron.

La actitud de la morena era de total y absoluta seriedad mientras colocaba su bolso junto a ella.

**-Bien chicos, supongo que ya la conocéis, pero aun así, os presento a Rachel, ella se va a encargar de echarnos una mano con todo, a mi con la dirección, al guionista con los guiones, atrezzo, etc…en fin, va a ser una todoterreno**—sonreía—**también va a estar a vuestra disposición si os surge una duda y yo no estoy presente y por supuesto, ella va a ser la encargada de los ensayos de canto y coreografía, ¿Ok?.**

El grupo al completo volvía a asentir.

**-¿Algo que decir, Rachel?—**se dirigió a la morena, que no respondió nada, simplemente, negó con la cabeza y le ordenó que continuase con lo que estaba haciendo.

**-Bien, continuemos**—siguió Gio—**estábamos en que Shay se encuentra con Edward, que es un gran amigo de uno de sus hermanos y que vive en Nueva York. Él le ofrece alojamiento en su casa, que resulta ser una misteriosa y enigmática mansión, en la que supuestamente no vive solo…**

Rachel seguía con la mirada baja. Había descubierto a Quinn justo a su derecha, sentada al lado de Matt, pero no quería o mejor dicho, no debía centrarse en ella. Sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para mostrar algún indicio de discusión entre ambas.

Quinn si permanecía observándola en todo momento.

Solo había podido contar con aquella mirada de soslayo y deseaba que la morena la mirase para al menos, tener una leve idea de la situación entre ellas.

No sabía si estaba furiosa, enfada o simplemente, ya lo había olvidado.

-**En la mansión vive Holy, ella no es una chica normal, de hecho ni siquiera es una chica**—bromeó Gio provocando las sonrisas en el resto del grupo, menos en Rachel, que permanecía mirando la libreta que portaba Gio entre sus manos—**es un fantasma.**

**Holy es un fantasma que vivió en esa mansión durante los años 20 y que está convencida de que Edward, es la reencarnación de su marido, muerto en la primera Guerra Mundial. Tan convencida está de que es él, que desde que Edward vive ahí, se las ha ingeniado para echar a todas y cada una de las amantes que el chico ha tenido, convirtiéndolo en un solitario escritor, que pasa su vida encerrado en su habitación favorita de la casa, obsesionado con un cuadro que es un retrato de Holy.**

**Shay llega a la mansión y como todo es de esperar, Holy comienza a provocar una serie de acontecimientos para que la chica abandone aquel lugar, pensando que es la nueva amante de Edward, sin embargo…y aquí es donde está la gracia—**volvía a sonreír Gio—**esta vez, Holy descubrirá que Shay es un ser especial, una chica única a quien puede poseer para llevar a cabo un acercamiento mas intimo con Edward.**

El director alzaba la vista de nuevo hacia el grupo de chicos y Rachel lo imitaba.

**-Muchos os preguntareis, ¿Cómo es posible que un fantasma esté enamorado y quiera hacer el amor?—**bromeó—**pero señores, esto es un musical, no tienen que preguntarse esas cosas.**

Las sonrisas comenzaron a contagiarse de unos a otros, excepto en Rachel.

Quinn seguía observándola. Ni siquiera había escuchado la broma que había gastado Gio. Solo veía como todos sonreían y Rachel, completamente enmudecida, se mantenía seria.

-**Bien, a partir de ahí, ya sabes todo lo que sucede y si no lo sabéis aún, voy a empezar a enfadarme, porque se supone que ya tendríais que haber leído el libreto**—amenazó de forma divertida—**no obstante, vuelvo a preguntar…¿Tenéis dudas?.**

-**Yo sí—**alzó la mano Broke, que se encontraba en el centro de las butacas.

**-Dime Broke.**

**-Hay…hay una escena en la que se supone que tengo que salir desnuda, pero a mi nadie me avisó de eso.**

**-¿Qué escena?—**preguntó Gio lanzando una ojeada hacia el libreto que permanecía a su lado.

**-La escena en la que está en la cama y ve por primera vez a Holy**—interrumpió por primera vez Rachel, con la voz visiblemente desmejorada y mirando fijamente a la chica.

**-Exacto, esa escena—**recalcó Broke.

**-¿Qué ocurre con esa escena?—**cuestionó Gio**—¿Tienes inconvenientes?.**

**-Eh…no, no es que tenga inconvenientes, es que no entiendo por qué tengo que dormir desnuda, ¿No existían los pijamas en los años 60?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo.

**-Bueno, eso es algo del escr…**

-**Claro que existían los pijamas**—interrumpió Rachel. Quinn no perdió detalle de la morena. Su voz estaba mal y supo que algo le sucedía—**pero no se si te has dado cuenta que estás en Nueva York, en pleno apogeo del movimiento hippy y vienes de California, como sabrás y si no lo sabes, te lo explico yo—**remarcó—**en aquella época, ser liberal estaba a la orden del día y Shay, que no tú**—volvía a hablar con sarcasmo—**era una chica que quería abrirse al mundo.**

-**Ya, ¿Y por eso dormía desnuda**?—cuestionó de nuevo Broke, forjando un pequeño pulso contra Rachel.

**-Así es**—interrumpía Gio al ver como a Rachel le costaba dominar su garganta**—Shay es joven, rebelde y está en la casa del amigo de uno de sus hermanos mayores y todo el mundo sabemos lo que significa eso, ¿No?**—bromeó tratando de suavizar la tensión que se había producido entre la actriz y Rachel.

Rachel trataba de tranquilizarse.

No había sido nada, pero tenía referencias de aquella chica. Sabía de su prepotencia y soberbia. Se había preparado para tener más de un enfrentamiento con ella y el primero, acababa de suceder, en la primera reunión y con la excusa más estúpida y absurda.

**-Ok, si tú lo dices**—balbuceó Broke volviendo a mirar el libreto.

Quinn era mera espectadora de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella reunión, sin embargo, lo que mas le preocupó fue escuchar la voz de Rachel. Estaba mal, era algo evidente.

Y durante casi media hora más, siguió pendiente de ella. Media hora que fue lo que duró la reunión, para luego dar paso a la visita del teatro, donde iban a conocer cuales eran los camerinos, las zonas de backstage y demás rincones de aquél clásico y antológico lugar. Pero Rachel ya no estaba allí con ellos.

La morena se despidió de todos, justo cuando acabaron de repasar el libreto y se dirigió hacia su despacho.

Ni una sola palabra, ni un solo gesto hacia ella, pensó Quinn completamente molesta.

Sabía que aquella discusión telefónica, la comenzó ella, pero no esperaba que la morena, pudiese tomarse tan enserio aquello. Iban a trabajar juntas y ni siquiera la miraba.

Por supuesto, no iba a permitir que aquello acabase así, como si nada, y apenas terminaron de recorrer el teatro, aprovechó para presentarse frente a la puerta del despacho de Rachel.

Quinn dio un par de toques y escuchó un leve resoplido desde el interior, para seguidamente, recibir la invitación.

**-¡Está abierto!**— exclamó la morena sin levantarse de la silla.

Quinn abrió la puerta con lentitud y lanzó una primera mirada hacia dentro, para encontrarse con los ojos de la morena que esperaba impaciente, saber quien osaba a interrumpirla.

**-Hola, ¿Se puede?.**

**-Pasa…pasa rápido**—espetó gesticulándole con las manos.

**-¿Qué…qué ocurre?**—se sorprendió.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Te ha visto alguien entrar?—**preguntó preocupada.

**-¿Cómo?...¿Cómo que si me ha visto alguien entrar?.**

**-¿Pues que si te ha visto alguien?—**cuestionó alzando un poco la voz ronca.

**-Eh…no, que yo sepa…¿Por?.**

**-Ok**— se levantó de la silla—**si vas a venir aquí a verme, hay dos opciones…una, que tengas una duda, dos…que nadie sepa que estás aquí, ¿Entendido?.**

**-¿Cómo?, no entiendo nada Rachel…¿Qué sucede?.**

-¡**Nadie sabe que somos amigas, Quinn!**—exclamó nerviosa—**ni deberían saberlo, ¿Entiendes?.**

**-Pues no, no lo entiendo.**

**-Vamos Quinn, esto es el teatro, ya has visto como se las gastan algunos y no quiero que crean que tenemos favoritos.**

**-¿Favoritos?, ¿Favorita yo?—**cuestionó con sarcasmo.

**-He dicho crean, ¿No me escuchas?, no quiero que crean que estas aquí porque somos amigas.**

-**Tranquila Rachel**—interrumpió rápidamente—**no van a creer que estoy aquí porque seamos amigas, porque no somos amigas, ¿No?.**

**-¿Qué?—**Rachel palideció de golpe—**¿Cómo…Como que no somos amigas?.**

**-Somos compañeras de trabajo, ¿No es cierto?, ¿No es eso lo que tú quieres que seamos?.**

**-Quinn—**se dejó caer sobre la silla—**¿De verdad que aún sigues con eso?, ¿Aun sigues pensando que solo quiero trabajar contigo?, ¿Qué no me importas?.**

**-No he dicho que no te importe, solo que por lo que veo y me demuestras, tú no quieres nada de mi, excepto que trabaje y eso es lo que pretendo hacer, de hecho por eso es por lo que he venido—**mintió.

Y mintió porque después de cómo la había tratado, no iba a reconocerle que se había acercado solo para saber como estaba.

**-Basta Quinn**—espetó molesta—**no sigas por ahí porque no es justo, ¿Me oyes?, fuiste tú la que colgaste la llamada, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y sin poder explicarte nada.**

**-¿Qué me ibas a explicar a las 8 de la noche después de haberme dejado plantada?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste por la mañana para decirme que no podías venir?.**

**-No tengo porqué aguantar esto Quinn, por el amor de Dios, he sido yo quien te ha buscado la casa, ¿Quién te piensas que soy?.**

-**No lo sé Rachel, no sé quien eres…desde que te conozco, nunca me habías repetido tantas veces que somos amigas, de hecho, cuando no me lo decías, te comportabas mas como una amiga y ahora…que me lo dices constantemente, ni siquiera me miras a la cara cuando llegas al teatro o me llamas para decirme que no puedes venir al apartamento, eso no es de ser amigas.**

**-Quinn, tenía trabajo, tenía una reunión urgente, ¿Lo entiendes?.**

**-¿Cuándo llamaste a Brody?, ¿El martes por la mañana o el lunes por la noche, cuándo ya sabias que no ibas a venir?.**

Rachel se llevó las manos a la cara.

Tal y como lo explicaba Quinn, tenía razón. Sabía que lo más sensato era haberle explicado que no iba a poder ir, pero no lo hizo con mala intención.

**-Escúchame Quinn, no soy una súper mujer, ¿Entiendes?, no puedo hacer mil cosas a la vez y estar pendiente de toda la gente que me importa**—susurró con la voz quebrada y Quinn se estremeció—**te digo que somos amigas, porque quiero que lo sepas, que puedes contar conmigo…pero…**-tragó saliva. Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos y Quinn no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo— **pero hay cosas en mi vida…que no puedo dejar de lado…sé, sé que no lo vas a entender…pero necesito que lo hagas…necesito que tengas paciencia conmigo, por favor—**suplicó y Quinn no pudo soportarlo mas.

La rubia terminó acercándose hacia el lado de la mesa donde se encontraba la morena y buscó su rostro, que permanecía aun casi oculto por sus manos.

**-Rachel, ¿Estás llorando?**—cuestionó abriéndose paso entre sus manos para comprobar que sí lo estaba.

**-Lo siento, estoy…estoy demasiado susceptible.**

**-Pero…no tienes que llorar, vamos Rachel…ya me conoces, soy así de imbécil…siempre lo he sido, siempre he buscado que todo el mundo esté pendiente de mi…se le llama querer ser el centro de atención—**trató de tranquilizarla—**no tienes que tomártelo así.**

**-Claro que me lo tomo, porque no quiero fallarte**…

**-No me fallas Rachel**—interrumpía—**de veras…yo sé que soy demasiado intensa, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada, ya…ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo y no te pido que dejes eso por una estúpida quedada conmigo, solo, solo te pido que seas sincera conmigo…que vayas de frente y si algo no puede ser, pues no es…pero nada de excusas.**

-**No son excusas Quinn**—masculló**—es solo que no si no puedo, no puedo…¿Entiendes?.**

**-Ok, ok…lo siento Rachel, no…no era mi intención llegar a este extremo…yo, yo no voy a ponerte mas en ningún compromiso, ¿Ok?, tú, tú solo tienes que saber que si necesitas ayuda…yo, yo estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo?.**

Quinn recapacitó.

Realmente no se sentía tan ofendida por el comportamiento de Rachel, solo fue un intento por llamar su atención, como había hecho siempre que quería algo, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y ni por asomo, esperó que la morena pudiese reaccionar de aquella manera.

Y mucho menos esperaba lo que sucedió en los siguientes minutos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para intentar tranquilizarla cuando Rachel, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y la abrazó, dejando escapar un sollozo que desconcertó por completo a Quinn.

**-Hey…hey…Rachel, ¿Qué te sucede?-** cuestionó con la morena entre sus brazos, pero Rachel no acertaba a responder, solo sollozaba y hundía aun mas su rostro en el pecho de la rubia—**tranquilízate ¿Ok?, todo va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien Rachel, si estás preocupada por algo…**

**-No se si voy a poder con esto Quinn**—interrumpió el soliloquio de la rubia.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Con esto?.**

**-Con el musical, no…no sé si voy a conseguir que todo esto funcione como tiene que funcionar, no…no puedo desatender mi vida y esto me exige mucho**—confesó.

**-Pero Rachel**—trató de buscar su mirada—**no tienes que preocuparte, ¿Ok?, estás trabajando mucho, apenas estamos empezando y si lo dices por la imbécil esa de Broke, no te preocupes, le conviene que su trabajo sea bueno, así que lo va a hacer bien.**

**-No Quinn, no solo es Broke**—se separó un poco de la rubia al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos—**es todo, tengo que estar pendiente de los técnicos de sonido, porque si no lo hago yo, no se organizan, también tengo que lidiar con las costureras, los actores, la promoción…**-sollozó**—mírame…llevo 4 días enferma, he perdido la voz y no puedo ni cuidarme.**

**-Pero…Rachel, tú eres la ayudante, no puedes hacerlo todo…**

-**Solo estamos Gio y yo a cargo de la gran mayoría de cosas, Joseph se está encargando de los escenarios y…bueno…**

**-Ok, ¿Y por qué no contratan a alguien mas?, un musical no lo pueden llevar a cabo tres personas Rachel, es imposible.**

**-No disponemos de tanto dinero Quinn, ya…ya hemos hecho un esfuerzo enorme y…oh dios**—volvía a tomar asiento en la silla—**no debería estar contándote esto.**

**-Te equivocas**—interrumpía la rubia—**si me lo debes de contar, porque somos amigas**—se acercó de nuevo a la morena—**es esto lo que quiero que hagas Rachel, si estás preocupada por algo…háblalo…llama a Gio, llama a Joseph y reuniros, buscad soluciones, pero no puedes hacerte cargo de todo tú sola, Rachel, no…no puedes estar así cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado—**se preocupó.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué parte de no tenemos presupuesto no has entendido?, no podemos contratar a nadie mas.**

**-¿Y para que están los amigos?**

**-¿Qué amigos Quinn?.**

**-Yo Rachel, si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.**

**-Quinn**—interrumpió**—no puedo pedirte eso a ti, tú eres actriz, tienes tu vida y…**

**-¿Y qué?**

**-Pues que no puedo pedirte que te reúnas con las costureras y decirles lo que tienen que hacer, porque no es tu obligación.**

**-Bueno, pero puedes pedirme…que me reúna con ellas y les pregunte que es lo que necesitan, mientras tú haces otras cosas…que se yo Rachel, puedo ayudarte a lo que necesites.**

**-Quinn…de verdad, te lo agradezco de veras pero…no puedo pedirte ayuda, entiéndeme…**

**-Pero mira que eres cabezota…a ver, ¿Qué es lo que necesitarías?.**

-**Tiempo, Quinn…lo que necesito es mucho tiempo, necesito mas de 24 horas al día y eso es imposible.**

-**Claro que es imposible…porque tú tienes que tener tu vida también, dime una cosa…¿Por qué te has metido en esto de esta forma?.**

**-Es una larga historia**—bajó la mirada, tratando de acabar de una vez con el llanto.

-**Ok**—no quiso presionarla—**Rachel, relájate…¿Va?, escúchame…sé que es complicado y sé que ahora mismo pensarás que no tengo idea de nada y que es muy fácil hablar—**Quinn se colocó frente a Rachel que ya la miraba extrañada—**pero tienes que tratar de relajarte, tienes que mirarlo todo desde otra perspectiva…¿Ok?. La obra es genial, es innovadora y va a tener buenos resultados, te lo aseguro. Los chicos…los chicos son geniales, incluso esa estrellita que no se quiere desnudar frente a mí—** bromeó—**es genial, va a hacer el mejor trabajo porque le conviene hacerlo, así que no te preocupes…tú solo relájate. Cuando vayas a hablar con las costureras, les metes presión a ellas, si no cumplen con una fecha, no hay pago, con los encargados de atrezzo igual y con todo aquel que te vaya a proveer de algo, pon condiciones…y habla con los productores, son ellos los que se tienen que encargar de la promoción, no tú Rachel…tú solo supervísalo, que para eso eres Rachel Berry, ¿Entiendes?.**

**-Quinn—**balbuceó llevándose de nuevo las manos a la cara**—no puedo hacer eso.**

**-¿Por qué?.**

**-Porque yo soy una de las productoras**—espetó al fin—**de hecho, soy la que mas capital ha aportado a toda ésta locura.**

Quinn enmudeció.

Que Rachel produjese un musical solo podía indicar algo, tenía muchísimo dinero, mas del que ella podría imaginar.

**-¿Tú?...pero…¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque lo necesito, necesito duplicar lo que he invertido lo antes posible.**

**-¿Qué?—**se mostró confusa**—¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero, Rachel?, ¿Ocurre algo?.**

**-No, no ocurre nada Quinn, es solo que lo necesito…¿ok?.**—se mostró seria.

Quinn no reaccionaba. Sabía que si había invertido tanto dinero y necesitaba duplicarlo, era porque probablemente estaría pasando una situación complicada.

**-Ok, no voy a meterme en lo que te traigas entre manos**—habló al fin— **pero sigo pensando lo mismo y ahora con mas razón**—espetó tratando de sonar convincente— **si eres tú la que decide aquí, eres tú la que debe exigir, así que ya sabes…éste es tu despacho Rachel, tus horas de trabajo fuera de los ensayos, deben estar aquí, no visitando a todo aquel que ofrezca un servicio…que sean ellos los que vengan aquí y cuando llegue la hora de marcharte a casa, te vas y te olvidas de todo, hasta el día siguiente.**

**-Es muy sencillo decirlo**—balbuceó— **pero es mi dinero el que está en juego.**

**-Y es mi carrera la que está en juego si salgo al escenario y hago el ridículo y es la carrera de los demás, el trabajo de los técnicos de sonido, los de iluminación, los que se encargan de crear los escenarios…es de todos la obligación, Rachel…todos tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, cada uno…lo nuestro, para que así todo vaya como tiene que ir…es así como funcionan las cosas, ¿Entiendes?.**

Rachel simplemente lanzó un suspiro mientras trataba de recomponer un poco su imagen.

**-¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?—**volvía a cuestionar Quinn.

**-¿Ahora?, pues trabajar…**

-**Ya, ya lo sé, me refiero a ¿Qué tienes que hacer en concreto?**

**-Pues…tengo que ir a hablar con las modistas que os han tomado medida para el vestuario y…**-miró el reloj—**tengo que visitar al diseñador grafico que se va a encargar** **de la publicidad**.

**-¿Visitar?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tiene que mostrarte algo?.**

**-No, de hecho aun estamos en negociaciones y solo son cosas del contrato.**

**-¿Dónde es?.**

**-Harlem.**

**-Ok, llámale.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Coge ese teléfono y marca el número de ese diseñador.**

**-Quinn, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Para qué quieres que le llame?—**cuestionó completamente confusa.

**-¿Puedes hacerme el favor de coger ese teléfono y llamar a ese chico o chica o lo que sea?**—insistió de forma que Rachel, accedía a su petición sin ni siquiera preguntar más—**dámelo—**espetó al ver como el teléfono ya comenzaba a sonar**.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Vamos Rachel…dámelo—**ordenó.

Rachel accedió y le entregó el teléfono sin apartar la mirada de la rubia, que sin dudarlo, se lo acercaba al oído y esperaba pacientemente.

**-Sí, hola…eh…le llamo desde el despacho de la Srta Berry, ajam…sí, verá, le explico, la Srta. Berry tenía una cita con usted, pero ahora mismo se encuentra en una reunión** **también relacionada con el tema de la publicidad y me ha pedido que le avisase para ver si usted podría desplazarse hasta aquí y llevar a cabo la reunión en el despacho de ella…sí, sería hoy, bueno hoy no, sería para ya…lo antes posible…ajam…sí, si claro que entiendo que esté haciendo otras cosas, por supuesto, claro…solo le llamaba porque la Srta. Berry insistió en que necesitaba verle a usted antes de escuchar otras ofertas y claro…hay bastantes equipos de diseño interesados en hacer el trabajo y bueno, ya sabe que esto del teatro, quien antes llega, lleva las de ganar…sí, sí claro…por supuesto**—Quinn comenzó a sonreír al encontrarse con la estupefacta mirada de Rachel, que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba—**ajam…claro…¿En una hora?—**buscó la confirmación de la morena que rápidamente asentía—**perfecto, en una hora le esperará aquí, en el teatro…ajam, muchas gracias por su colaboración y disculpe por las molestias…de acuerdo, buenos días.**

Quinn colgó la llamada y Rachel reaccionó.

**-¿Qué has hecho?.**

**-Ok, tienes una hora para lidiar con esas modistas y el chico ese, el diseñador, estará aquí a las 12 para, probablemente, hacerte una mejor oferta**—espetó dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa—**creo que hoy, llegas mínimo, un par de horas antes a tu casa, siempre y cuando el metro llegue a tiempo—**sonreía pensando que la morena, aun seguía viviendo en su antigua casa—**y podrás relajarte…**

**-Quinn**—balbuceó

-**No, no me digas nada Rachel, esto que acabo de hacer es una minima parte de lo que tú deberías hacer, ya que para eso, eres la que nos vas a pagar a todos…cada uno que haga su trabajo y los que quieran trabajar contigo…que vengan a ofrecer sus servicios, ¿Entiendes?.**

-**Perfectamente…**

**-Bien…pues ya sabes, yo ahora me marcho, ¡que no voy a hacer todo yo!**—exclamó de forma divertida.

Rachel terminó por ceder a la risa que le provocó aquella actitud de Quinn y como su humor, había cambiado gracias a ella.

**-Quinn**—volvía a susurrar.

**-Dime**—se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

**-¿A qué habías venido?.**

**-Oh dios…es verdad, lo había olvidado**—se llevó la mano derecha hasta su mejilla— **Ok, había venido para dos cosas, una…tu voz, he visto que estabas mal, pero ya me has explicado que es porque estas enferma, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Así es…me han contagiado la gripe, pero creo que voy a sobrevivir…**

-**Bien…pues bebe mucha agua y haz caso a tu doctor**—volvía a espetar con una divertida actitud—**y lo segundo era para que me dieses el teléfono de Brody.**

**-¿El teléfono de Brody?, ¿Para qué?-** se mostró curiosa.

**-Bueno…el otro día estuvo desde las 9 hasta las 7 de la tarde ayudándome y le prometí que lo iba a invitar a cenar.**

**-¿Quieres invitarlo a cenar?—**cuestionó con una traviesa sonrisa

**-Claro…él me ayudó y yo le invito**—respondía sonriente—**podrías haber sido tú**— bromeó—**pero…**

**-Ok, ok…invítale, se lo ha ganado con creces—**trató de no sacar de nuevo aquel tema.

**-Así es…**

**-Pero me temo que no te voy a dar su número…al menos sin su permiso.**

**-¿Por qué?...¿Piensas que soy una de esas chicas histéricas que se vuelven locas por él?.**

**-No, pero son órdenes de su representante, de todos modos…yo le aviso y le digo que te llame lo antes posible, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Ok, si no tengo otra opción**—se lamentó—**pero dile que sea pronto…el miércoles es la cena de los chicos.**

**-¿Ya?...¿Vas a ir?.**

-**Eh…sí, supongo que sí, quiero saber que clase de personas son**—le guiñó un ojo— **quiero tenerlos controlados.**

-**Quinn…no vayas a hacer ni decir nada que pueda perjudicarte, ¿Ok?—**le advirtió.

-**Tranquila, sé manejar estas situaciones…fui la capitana de las animadoras**— volvía a sonreír esta vez, abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

**-Ya…ya lo sé.**

Un leve gesto volvía a provocar la risa en Rachel.

Quinn se asomaba disimuladamente al pasillo, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí que pudiese verla salir.

**-Ok…todo despejado**—susurró— **cuídate Rachel…llámame si necesitas algo.**

**-Ok**—respondía también con un susurro—**gracias por todo Quinn.**

Un nuevo guiño de ojos fue suficiente para Quinn, que ya abandonaba el despacho y accedía al pasillo, dispuesta a salir del teatro.

Lo hacía con una sonrisa, pero ésta fue apagándose conforme se alejaba de aquella oficina y de Rachel.

Había conseguido cambiar el humor de la morena, pero la preocupación se había instalado en ella tras averiguar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Rachel necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero y debía ser para algo importante ya que estaba dedicándose por completo a ello. Su estado anímico no era el mejor y realmente la entendía.

El pequeño enfrentamiento con la actriz principal, no era más que una minima parte de lo que podría suceder si las cosas no iban por buen camino.

Ella misma fue testigo de las exigencias de la chica cuando le estaban tomando las medidas para el vestuario y eso era algo, que Rachel aun ni siquiera sabía.

Verla llorar por culpa de la impotencia, llegó a tocarle el corazón. Tanto que una ligera necesidad de cuidar de la morena, se había colado en su interior.

**-Rachel necesita ayuda—**se habló a sí misma mientras abandonaba el teatro— **es hora de demostrar quien eres, Quinn.**


	10. Cumbres Borrascosas

Capitulo 9

Cumbres borrascosas.

Hacía frío.

La temperatura podría rondar los 9 o 10 grados, pero la cercanía de Central Park, provocaba una sensación de frío aún mayor.

Casi eran las 11 de la noche cuando Quinn se despedía de sus compañeros tras la cena en un pequeño restaurante italiano, situado en la 59 th de West Central Park.

Una cena que no había sido todo lo agradable que ella podría haber pensado. Sus compañeros, exceptuando a Matt y varios mas, eran exactamente lo que Rachel le había comentado; estrellitas que recién comenzaban a despuntar y que realmente, creían que el mundo giraba en torno a ellos. Sobretodo Broke.

No había tenido un buen acercamiento con la chica y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

La actriz, parecía no aceptar que Quinn fuese su co-protagonista por algún motivo y lo demostraba en pequeñas dosis de sarcasmo. Hecho que volvía a darle la razón a Rachel y que sin duda, la obligaba a mantener una cierta distancia con la morena, delante de todos aquellos actores.

No aguantaba más el festival de indirectas y decidió marcharse, evitando así alargar la noche con la siguiente parada en un bar de copas.

Estaba cerca de su apartamento.

Mónica ya había puesto rumbo a los Ángeles, tras dejar todo perfectamente organizado y Quinn ya residía en su fantástico loft.

Un breve paseo era lo perfecto para despejarse antes de llegar a su casa y sin dudarlo, subió el cuello de su chaqueta para cubrirse y comenzó a andar por aquella avenida, que la llevaba directamente hasta el cruce de la 8th con Broadway.

A su derecha, Central Park aparecía iluminado por algunas farolas que se perdían entre la arboleda.

A su izquierda, el rugir del motor de los coches acababa con la serenidad que ofrecía aquel carismático parque, situado en pleno centro de Manhattan.

Sin embargo, ni el sonido de los coches, ni el murmullo de la gente que transitaba por aquella avenida, logró disipar el leve siseo que escuchó a su espalda, nada más salir del restaurante.

Quinn descubrió a Matt, que con una leve carrera y una sonrisa en su rostro, lograba alcanzarla.

**-Hey…¿Dónde vas?—**cuestionó la rubia.

-**Me marcho ya también**—respondía al llegar junto a ella—**¿No vas en taxi?.**

-**Eh…no, vivo cerca y me apetece andar un poco.**

-**Ah…perfecto, yo también vivo cerca, justo en la 62 th**—señaló hacia adelante.

**-Vaya, yo vivo en la 58 th**—respondía Quinn.

**-Genial…¿Te puedo acompañar?.**

**-Claro…vamos para la misma zona, ¿No**?—sonrió.

**-Sí bueno, pero igual te apetecía andar a solas, no sé.**

-**No, no te preocupes, vamos…caminemos juntos**—espetó con una gran sonrisa.

Realmente, su idea era la de caminar a solas y despejarse, pero aquel chico le caía bien. Era divertido y parecía ser complemente honesto y sensato, algo que no había visto en los demás compañeros.

**-Gracias**—respondía amablemente—**¿No te apetece el plan que tienen?—**cuestionó comenzando a caminar.

**-Eh, no, no es eso…es solo que mañana quiero hacer cosas por la mañana y si me voy de copas, no creo que pueda levantarme**—se excusó.

**-Ah, claro.**

**-¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué no sigues con ellos?.**

**-Estoy cansado, la verdad es que me resulta complicado aguantar tantos actores juntos** **y sus maravillosas historias**—espetó con algo de sarcasmo.

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-¿Tú no?, ¿Tú les aguantas?**

**-Eh…**

**-¿De verdad estabas cómoda con ellos?, porque yo no aguantaba mas historias acerca del talento que han tenido siempre y como van a triunfar en Broadway.**

**-Vaya**…-susurró Quinn**—me sorprendes.**

**-¿Por?**

**-Bueno, no tienes ni idea de cómo soy yo, no me conoces…no sabes si me puedo sentir ofendida por lo que estas diciendo de ellos.**

**-Pues por lo poco que te conozco, me he dado cuenta de que tú no eres como ellos, al menos no vas gritándolo, algo que se agradece.**

**-Ajam**…

**-¿Eres como ellas?—**cuestionó tras la escueta respuesta de la rubia.

**-Puede**…

**-¡No!—**exclamó divertido—**no puede ser, tú pareces tener un poco de cabeza, no puedes ser como ellas…**

Quinn terminó sonriendo tras el divertido gesto de incredulidad que mostraba el chico mientras hablaba, tratando de averiguar si era cierto o no.

**-Si fueras como ellas, no estarías reconociéndolo**—volvía a hablar.

-**Ahí tengo que darte la razón, pero…no deberías hacer lo que haces**.

**-¿Qué hago?, ¿Ser sincero?.**

**-No, decírmelo a mí**—respondía rápidamente—**no me conoces, no sabes si yo mañana puedo decirles a ellos lo que tú piensas.**

**-Quinn, estoy segurísimo que tu piensas lo mismo que yo, pero es cierto…eres mas lista que yo y no me lo vas a decir.**

**-¿Por qué piensas que yo opino lo mismo de ellos?.**

**-Por tus caras en cada comentario, cada vez que alguien hablaba de cuan precoz ha sido su talento, gesticulabas de forma divertida**—sonreía—**y cuando Broke a mencionado a Rachel Berry y ha hablado de sus supuestos problemas para abandonar la carrera durante unos años, has cambiado totalmente de actitud, has pasado de ser alguien que solo escuchaba, a ser alguien que fulminaba con la mirada.**

**-Bueno, no me gusta que hablen de los demás sin saber y menos aun de alguien que te ha contratado para trabajar, me parece una falta de respeto muy grave.**

-**Lo sé, yo opino igual que tú, por eso he preferido marcharme…no quiero ser testigo de lo que el alcohol provoque en ellos.**

-**Bueno…veo que eres prudente.**

**-Intento serlo**— respondía sonriente.

El silencio se adueñó de ambos mientras seguían caminando por aquella transitada avenida. Apenas habían recorrido unos metros.

**-¿La conoces?—**preguntó Matt tras aquel breve lapsus.

**-¿A quien?.**

**-A Rachel Berry.**

**-Claro, todo el mundo en Broadway la conoce.**

**-Ya, pero no me refiero a eso, hablo de si la conoces…de otra forma, mas personal.**

**-No**— mintió—**solo se que es muy buena actriz y mejor cantante, además de muy profesional, nada más.**

-**Vaya, pues yo habría jurado que la conocías de algo más.**

**-Pues no—**masculló tratando de acabar con las dudas del chico.

No le gustaba mentir, pero después de lo sucedido aquella noche, estaba segura de seguir el consejo de Rachel y hacerles creer que entre ellas, no existía ninguna amistad, mas que una relación profesional.

Matt parecía de confianza, pero no iba a jugar con algo así, sobretodo después de saber que Rachel se jugaba mucho más de lo que pensaba con el porvenir de aquel musical.

**-Ok, de todas formas, a mi Rachel me parece buena chica, supongo que tendrá sus problemas, como todos podemos tener y por eso decidió abandonar éste mundo durante un tiempo.**

**-¿Tú crees que tiene problemas?**—cuestionó la rubia—**según pude leer, ella decidió apartarse para tomarse un tiempo de relajación, debe ser estresante conseguir hacer 3 musicales en 6 años y dos de ellos, siendo la protagonista…necesitaría ese descanso.**

**-Sin duda, por aquí todos pensaban que tenía razón y que debía descansar, aunque…bueno ya sabes como éste mundo y los rumores…no tardaron en salir.**

**-¿Rumores?, ¿El alcohol?.**

**-Sí, el alcohol, relaciones con gente que no le convenía, que se yo…todo el mundo decía algo distinto, yo llegué a escuchar que incluso se había casado.**

**-¿Casado?—**interrogó sorprendida.

**-Sí, con una chica**—soltó despreocupado.

Pero aquella falta de interés del chico tras aquel comentario, llamó la atención de Quinn. Todos aquellos supuestos rumores de los que hablaba, podían ser perfectamente motivos reales, si no fuese porque sabía que Rachel no se metería en esos líos, pero que la relacionaran con una chica era algo que hasta ella misma había empezado a sospechar.

-**Yo…yo no creo que nada de eso sea cierto**—balbuceó tratando de sonar convincente.

-**Ya, yo tampoco lo creo, de hecho creo que el retiro para descansar, es lo más lógico de toda esa locura.**

**-Me alegro que pienses así**—susurró.

No podía quitarse de la mente aquel rumor que según Matt, podría haber provocado la retirada temporal de la morena. ¿Casada con una chica?, pensó y de repente la imagen de Kate volvía a aparecer en su mente, metiéndola de lleno en un barullo de pensamientos y dudas que terminó por asumirla en un silencio absoluto mientras Matt, seguía a su lado, hablando sin percatarse de tal hecho, hasta que fue demasiado evidente para el chico.

**-¿Quinn?.**

**-¿Qué?—**reaccionó rápidamente.

**-¿Qué si tienes frío?—**cuestionó al ver como la rubia caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, protegiéndose del mismo.

**-Eh…no, bueno un poco sí, pero…nada que no pueda soportar**.

**-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?—**espetó sonriente.

**-Vaya**—miró al chico**—estoy ante un galán—**bromeó.

**-No, pero si estás pasando frío, no me molesta dejarte mi chaqueta**.

**-No te preocupes**—interrumpía—**estoy bien, además**—miró al frente—**ya estoy cerca de casa y tú deberías ir hacia allá, ¿No?**—lanzó la mirada hacia la derecha.

**-Exacto, pero si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa, no me importa ¿Eh?.**

**-Eh…no, no es necesario**—se excusó tras intuir las intenciones del chico.

-**Ok, de todas formas…deberías saber que Nueva York no es una ciudad para que chicas como tú caminen solas por la noche—**espetó divertido al tiempo que se detenía justo en la esquina donde días antes habían coincidido.

-**Tranquilo caballero, he vivido en Nueva York algunos años, sé cuidarme, además…dudo que por esta zona, pueda correr peligro, en todo caso…tendré la suerte de encontrarme a alguien importante o famoso**—bromeó.

**-Bueno, tampoco te fíes de los famosos, acabas de cenar con algunos y mira como son.**

**-Cierto…la verdad es que no…-**se detuvo.

La silueta de una chica le llamó la atención justo en la acera de enfrente, adentrándose ya en la calle que la llevaba hasta su casa.

Era ella, estaba convencida de que aquella chica pelirroja era Kate, la misma que le pidió hacerse una fotografía, la misma que acompañaba a Rachel y de la que tanto hablaba la morena.

**-¿Qué no qué?—**cuestionó Matt al ver que Quinn se había quedado en silencio.

**-Eh…¿Qué?.**

**-No sé Quinn, me estabas hablando pero de repente te has detenido…no sé lo que me ibas a decir y…**

**-Lo siento Matt**—se excusó. Kate seguía caminando, perdiéndose a lo lejos de aquella calle y Quinn no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar averiguar algo— **pero…será mejor que me marche, acabo de recordar que…que…mi representante venia a dormir hoy a mi casa y no tiene llaves**—mintió—**debe estar preocupada.**

**-Ah…ok, pues…adelante**—espetaba un tanto incrédulo. La excusa de Quinn había sonado demasiado forzada y el chico no le creyó, pero permitió que la rubia pudiese marcharse sin mas.

**-Te veo el lunes en el teatro, ¿Ok?.**

**-Claro, allí estaré.**

**-Gracias por acompañarme**—espetó ya apartándose del chico—**buenas noches Matt.**

**-Buenas noches…Quinn**.

La despedida apenas quedó en un leve susurro ya que Quinn, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su departamento. Y lo hacía hasta allí porque era la misma dirección que había tomado Kate, a quien lograba distinguir a lo lejos.

Trató de no llamar demasiado la atención y aceleró el paso para lograr alcanzarla y seguirla desde más cerca, pero la sorpresa no iba a acabar con el simple descubrimiento de la chica.

Kate se adentraba en el mismo bloque de apartamentos donde estaba el suyo y provocaba el desconcierto en la rubia, que rápidamente y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la entrada, dispuesta a seguir sus pasos hasta el final.

Y el final era el ascensor que se cerraba segundos antes de que ella entrase en el hall del edificio y acabase con todas sus expectativas para averiguar el objetivo final de la pelirroja.

No sabía a qué planta se había dirigido ni a que piso, así que optó por esperar pacientemente a que la cabina del ascensor regresara y subir directamente hacia su hogar.

Las dudas comenzaban a bombardear a Quinn conforme recapacitaba. Se podrían contabilizar por decenas si tuviese tiempo de ordenarlas todas, mas aun después de aquella desastrosa cena con los que iban a ser sus compañeros de reparto.

El alcohol, las malas compañías, el dinero, un supuesto matrimonio y por último Kate.

Todas y cada una de aquellas excusas pasaban una tras otra por su mente, provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza que hacía ya rato se había instalado en ella.

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Rachel?**—susurró al tiempo que entraba en su apartamento.

Y justamente en el apartamento de la morena se repetía una escena parecida.

Rachel se despedía de Brody tras haber cenado juntos.

**-¿Me vas a llamar cuando llegues?—**cuestionaba la morena un tanto preocupada.

**-Claro…no te preocupes, ¿Ok?—** volvía a abrazarla—**te voy a llamar a diario para saber como va todo y tú, cuídate…por favor, protege tu garganta.**

**-Sí…lo voy a hacer, ya me dieron una lección el lunes**.

**-¿Ah sí?, ¿Quién?.**

**-Quinn, estuve hablando con ella y básicamente, me ordenó que me cuidase**— espetó sonriente.

-**Me alegro y espero que le hagas caso, si no, me voy a encargar de llamarla a ella para que te obligue a…**

-**Oh dios**—interrumpió Rachel**—lo he olvidado**.

**-¿Qué has olvidado?.**

**-Ay dios, me va a matar**—se lamentó—**Quinn me va a matar.**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?.**

**-Me…me pidió que te avisara de que quería invitarte a cenar y…oh dios, lo he olvidado**.

**-¿Invitarme a cenar?, ¿Cuándo?, si me voy mañana.**

**-Lo sé y como lo he olvidado por culpa de todo el lío que tengo, no se lo he podido decir…dios.**

**-Bueno, no te preocupes…llámala y dile que vas tú en mi lugar.**

**-¿Qué?, no ni hablar, ella te quería invitar a ti por haberla ayudado.**

**-Rachel…estaría bien que salieses un rato y creo que Quinn es la mejor de las compañías, no lo niegues.**

**-Brody, ya sabes que eso de salir a cenar…no es sencillo.**

**-Pues cenáis aquí.**

**-¿Aquí?...no ni hablar, te recuerdo que ella no sabe nada.**

**-¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?, porque no creo que sea justo que le mantengas en secreto algo así y menos a ella.**

**-Lo sé, pero no me presiones, ¿ok?, es algo delicado y yo todavía no estoy preparada para contarle algo así.**

**-Rachel**—interrumpía el chico—**es tu amiga y por lo que me has hablado de ella…es alguien en quien confiar plenamente.**

**-Sí, sí, eso es cierto**—se mostró pensativa—**pero tengo que, tengo…bueno**—se excusó—**necesito tiempo, ¿Ok?.**

**-Está bien…pero aun así, creo que deberías llamarla y cenar con ella de una vez, puedes avisar a Kate, no va a pasar nada por un par de horas de relax, ¿No crees?.**

**-Me lo pensaré.**

**-Como tú veas, pero creo que no le va a sentar muy bien que te hayas olvidado de lo que te dijo para mí**—insistió**—se va a molestar**.

-¡**Ok Brody!**—exclamó—**basta, ya me encargo yo de decírselo de la mejor manera, pero no me pongas nerviosa porque es lo último que me faltaba hoy, ¿Ok?.**

-**Está bien…te dejo tranquila, además**—miró su reloj—**será mejor que me marche**, **ya sabes…cuídate mucho**—volvía a abrazar a la morena—**y llámame si necesitas algo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Lo haré, cuídate mucho**—Rachel acentuó el abrazo segundos antes de desprenderse de él y permitir que Brody abandonara el apartamento, dejándola a solas en el enorme salón.

El silencio se hacía dueño de la casa y la tranquilidad parecía ocupar la mente de Rachel, después de aquel duro día de trabajo en el teatro, que se vio recompensada por la agradable cena que mantuvo con Brody.

Solo aquel último imprevisto de haber olvidado la petición de Quinn, conseguía evitar la calma absoluta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Debía solucionarlo y la opción de Brody para ocupar ella su lugar y cenar con Quinn, era probablemente, la más viable para no enfadar a la rubia.

Solo existía un pequeño problema, no la iba a ver hasta el lunes siguiente y en ese instante ya era tarde para llamarla, aun a sabiendas de que aquella noche era la cena de los actores, a la que ella, por supuesto, no estaba invitada, pero sí perfectamente informada.

**-¿Estará por ahí?—**se cuestionó al tiempo que subía hacia su habitación tras asegurarse que todo permanecía bien en su hogar**—¿Un mensaje?, le escribo un mensaje y le pido que me llame mañana…o no, no voy a pedirle que me llame, en todo caso le diré que la voy a llamar…pero es absurdo…ya la llamo mañana…aunque…Ok Rachel**—se sentó a los pies de la cama—**no vas a dormir si no le escribes un maldito mensaje diciéndole que te has olvidado de avisar a Brody**—se recriminaba a sí misma mientras tomaba el teléfono y abría la agenda.

"**Quinn, sé que te vas a enfadar, pero olvidé avisar a Brody de tu cena y él se va mañana, no me odies por favor. "**

**-Enviado…ok, uff…¿Por qué estoy hablando a solas?.**

Aquella última cuestión quedó en el aire puesto que Rachel no volvía a hablar en voz alta, solo escuchaba sus propios pensamientos mientras releía un par de veces mas aquel mensaje que ya aparecía como enviado y que rápidamente, aparecía como recibido en el teléfono de Quinn.

La rubia salía del baño al escuchar la notificación, ya con el pijama puesto y el cepillo de dientes en su boca, cepillo que casi dejó caer al descubrir de quien procedía el mensaje.

No lo dudó. Regresó al baño tras leerlo y terminó de lavarse los dientes para poder hablar sin dificultad en aquella llamada que ya comenzaba a realizar.

Tan acostumbrada estaba a vivir con gente a su alrededor, que caminó hacia su preciada terraza mientras los tonos sonaban en el teléfono, buscando un silencio que también existía en el interior, pero que parecía no distinguir.

Hacía frío, pero le daba igual, allí encontraba una relativa tranquilidad para hablar.

**-Quinn**—Rachel respondía con apenas un hilo de voz, un tanto extrañada por la llamada.

**-¿Te has olvidado de decirle a Brody que me llamase?—**cuestionó con algo de dramatismo añadido.

-**Eh…eh…lo siento Quinn, te juro que lo olvidé, llevo toda la semana de…-**espetó completamente nerviosa.

**-Hey**— interrumpió—**es broma Rachel, tranquila.**

**-¿Broma?.**

**-Claro**— respondía sonriente— **¿De verdad has pensado que me iba a enfadar por eso?.**

**-Sí, que se yo.**

**-¿Por eso me has escrito ahora?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No podías dormir con ese remordimiento de conciencia?**—seguía bromeando.

**-Quinn, no te rías de mi, ¿Ok?, realmente me sentía mal porque olvidé decírselo y Brody se marcha en unas horas a Los Ángeles.**

**-¿Se marcha?—**cuestionó erradicando la sonrisa—**vaya, eso si me ha pillado de sorpresa, me hubiera gustado agradecerle el detalle de su ayuda.**

**-Ya, bueno…por eso me sentía mal, he estado cenando con él y dios…lo siento Quinn, pero supongo que puedes invitarlo cuando regrese.**

**-¿Habéis cenado juntos?.**

-**Sí, aquí…en mi casa—**recalcó para no crear mas controversia con el tema que las mantenía en una lucha continua, el salir de noche.

-**Ah…bueno, no te preocupes…supongo que cuando regrese, podré agradecerlo con una cena.**

**-Seguro que sí, cuando se lo he dicho, le ha hecho ilusión, le caes muy bien.**

**-Me alegro, aunque es raro que yo no le caiga bien a alguien**—volvía a sonreír divertida.

-**Ya, Quinn Fabray la reina de la simpatía.**

**-Hey…¿Estás llamándome antipática?, ¿Rachel Berry me llama antipática?**

**-No, no…Rachel Berry no vuelve a decir nada mas**—respondía rápidamente—**por cierto, ¿Qué haces llamándome?, ¿No estabas de cena con los chicos?.**

-**Ya estoy en casa**—interrumpió—**tenías razón, has contratado a la crémme de la crémme de los actores noveles más hipócritas que existen, menudo acierto.**

**-Uff, eso no me consuela, ¿Sabes?, soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con todos ellos**.

**-Bueno**—volvía a interrumpir Quinn—**no te preocupes, que sean hipócritas, no les quita mérito y por lo que he podido comprobar, todos quieren triunfar, así que van a dar lo mejor de sí, sin duda.**

**-Eso me tranquiliza, espero que no te hayas metido en ningún lío con ellos.**

-**No…tranquila, soy responsable**—volvía a sonreír—**por cierto…¿Tú que haces?.**

-**Estoy metida en la cama, mañana tengo una reunión a las 9 con el chico de la publicidad, va a venir al teatro a enseñarme los primeros bocetos de carteleria.**

**-Guau…que rapidez, ¿No?—**Quinn se mostraba sorprendida.

-**Así es, seguí tu consejo de hacerme valer y exigir…y ha funcionado.**

**-Me alegro, me alegro mucho Rachel, espero que de esa forma, puedas tener más tiempo para relajarte.**

**-Yo también lo espero, he pasado unas semanas un tanto complicadas**—confesó— **solo quiero que todo vaya sobre ruedas.**

**-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien**—volvía a mostrarse serena, con una tranquilidad que Rachel podía percibir perfectamente incluso a través del teléfono—**creo que es mejor que te deje dormir, tendrás que descansar.**

**-No te lo vas a creer, pero escucharte me ha relajado mas de lo que esperaba estar ésta noche, sigues teniendo ese don de hablar y que todo parezca más sencillo.**

-**Es que todo es sencillo, Rachel, solo tienes que hacer las cosas de una en una y todo empezará a fluir.**

**-Gracias Quinn ah…y gracias por no enfadarte por haberme olvidado de lo de Brody**.

**-Ah no…puedes dormir tranquila, pero no pienses que me voy a olvidar de que me has dejado sin cenar con un actor famoso como Weston—**volvía a bromear—**eso me lo tienes que pagar.**

**-Ok, dime que hago para compensarte por mi error**—espetó Rachel siguiendo la broma.

**-Mmmm, ahora mismo no lo sé, pero ya pensaré algo…**-respondía sonriente. Que Rachel siguiese su pequeña broma, le hacía bien y conseguía mostrarse más natural con ella.

**-Perfecto, en cuanto pienses algo…me avisas, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo…bueno venga, es hora de dormir, eh…por cierto, ¿Estás a solas?—** cuestionó sin pensarlo Quinn.

**-Eh…pues…sí—**mintió**—¿Por?.**

**-Ah…no, por nada, olvídalo.**

-**Ok—** respondía rápidamente. Aquella pregunta y posterior respuesta de Quinn, le evitaba tener que seguir mintiéndole. No pensar en ello, le ayudaba sin duda.

**-Descansa Rachel**—se despidió.

**-Buenas noches Quinn y…gracias por llamarme.**

**-De nada, es lo que hacen las amigas**—espetó tratando de sonar dulce y de esa misma forma lo captó Rachel, que con un "hasta mañana", volvía a despedirse de la rubia y a cortar la llamada.

Quinn apartaba el teléfono de su oído y lanzaba una mirada hacia el frente.

Aquella rápida y fugaz pregunta sobre si Rachel estaba a solas, le había servido para corroborar que Kate era, probablemente, con quien compartía su hogar y supuestamente, su vida.

La pelirroja estaba en su propio bloque, la había visto entrar, algo que certificaba la supuesta soledad de Rachel en su hogar en aquel instante.

Respiró con tanta profundidad, que pudo sentir como el frío quemaba sus pulmones, pero a la vez, el pequeño dolor de cabeza que se había instalado en ella, desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Y lanzando una última mirada hacia las copas mas altas de los árboles de Central Park, justo los únicos que podía observar desde su privilegiada posición, decidió abandonar la terraza y regresar al interior, dispuesta a acabar con aquel día de la mejor manera que en ese instante existía, un tazón de leche caliente, Cumbres Borrascosas y el calor de su cama nueva.


	11. Corre Quinn, Corre

Capitulo 10

Corre Quinn, corre.

La alarma sonaba tan alta y fuerte, que el sueño se esfumó dando paso a una desconcertante realidad.

Quinn se despertaba completamente asustada con el ensordecedor sonido de su nuevo despertador. Tanto que salió de la cama y se topó de bruces contra el suelo, desconcertándose aún mas.

**-Oh…mierda**—se lamentó mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Algo bueno de dormir en una cama como aquella, era que la caída en caso de producirse, no era demasiado dolorosa.

Apenas la separaban del suelo unos 30 centímetros, por lo que el golpe no le produjo nada, mas allá del pequeño susto—**estúpida alarma**—se quejó tras conseguir detener el sonido del aparato, que permanecía encima de una pequeña mesita de noche.

Eran las 7:03 am. y Quinn bostezaba frente al espejo del baño, mientras preparaba el cepillo de dientes y la radio sonaba ya en la sala principal, dando los buenos días a todos aquellos que despertaban a aquella hora.

Fueron más de tres las miradas que lanzó a la cama mientras comenzaba a vestirse, tentándose por volver a meterse en ella y seguir durmiendo. Por suerte, el sol parecía invitarla a salir, aunque el vaho que se acumulaba en sus ventanas, le recordaba que el frío en el exterior, iba a sacudirla con fuerza.

Tenía que ser fuerte y perseverante.

Pronto empezaban los ensayos y necesitaba mantenerse en forma. Por eso hacía el esfuerzo de madrugar para salir a correr.

También influía tener Central Park a escasos 100 metros de su casa. Una breve carrera matutina por el parque, era la opción perfecta para empezar el día de la mejor forma.

Tenía razón con lo del frío. Apenas puso un pie en la calle, notó como las manos y la nariz, se tornaban rojizas y el vaho que antes había descubierto en los cristales de las ventanas, salía por su boca.

Por suerte, tanto las mallas como su camiseta térmica, la protegían perfectamente del frío.

Quinn puso en hora su cronómetro y sin pensarlo más, comenzó una suave carrera por la acera, dispuesta a llegar hasta Central Park.

La mañana, a pesar del frío, era perfecta.

Correr por Nueva York, no era algo nuevo y menos por aquella zona, donde podría contar por decenas, centenas o miles, los aficionados que transitaban a distintas horas por aquel enramado de calles que serpenteaban en mitad de Central Park. Era entretenido hacer ejercicio por aquella zona en la que Quinn, pronto convirtió en juego.

Sus zapatillas de deporte eran de un azul intenso y por algún motivo,decidió contabilizar a cuanta gente descubría con los zapatos de algún color llamativo.

**-Rojos...verdes…marrones…son feos…esos no me gustan…guau…rosas, ¡madre mía!, con esos zapatos es imposible que te pierdas, seguro que te ven a kilómetros de distancia**—los comentarios se agolpaban en su cabeza—**¿Eso son gatos?...dios de mi vida, esas botas parecen gatos…vale, esas negras me gustan, tengo que comprarme una de esas, ¿De dónde serán?, son perfectas para mi vestido de…¿Kate?, ¿Esa es Kate?.**

Quinn cedía un poco el trote que marcaba en la carrera al descubrir a la chica, caminando unos metros por delante de ella, con dirección hacia el Hotel Trump, justo en Central Park West.

Apenas había llegado a una de las entradas al parque, mas concretamente a Merchan´s gate, donde el monumento Maine daba la bienvenida a cientos y cientos de turistas cada día.

**-Es Kate**— confirmaba tras observar con detenimiento a la chica, y sin pensarlo, decidió seguir hacia donde caminaba la pelirroja, dejando a un lado su principal objetivo, el parque.

La noche anterior la había descubierto entrar en su propio edificio, algo que le llamó la atención, sobretodo tras averiguar que Rachel se encontraba a solas en su casa. Había olvidado por completo aquel suceso, hasta que volvía a ver a la chica.

Aquella mañana, la pelirroja caminaba con tranquilidad por West Central Park, sin saber que Quinn la estaba persiguiendo por pura curiosidad.

Disimuladamente y tratando de mantener cierta distancia, seguía los pasos de Kate, que ya cruzaba hacia el hotel. Sin embargo, no era ese su destino, al menos así lo pudo averiguar Quinn, que desde la acera opuesta y tratando de pasar desapercibida, la observaba caminar con algo más de prisa, hasta que detuvo su recorrido.

Lo hizo justo delante de un enorme edificio que se alzaba junto al hotel, el número 15 de West Central Park.

Quinn se detenía también, frente al edificio, pero en la otra acera, sin perder el movimiento en sus piernas mientras observaba como Kate, accedía al interior.

Aquello era un bloque de apartamentos, de lujo, pero apartamentos al fin y al cabo y la curiosidad seguía inundando a la rubia, que volvía a llenarse de valor y se atrevía a cruzar la calle.

Se detuvo unos metros antes de la entrada. Un portero, un hombre alto y de tez morena esperaba en la puerta a los inquilinos de aquel lugar y Quinn sintió por primera vez que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero todo cambió cuando los dientes blancos de aquel hombre, se mostraban en una enorme sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y le permitía el paso.

Miró desconfiada al pasar a su lado.

**-Vengo…vengo con Kate**—susurró tratando de no resultar extraña para el hombre.

-**Pase señorita, acaba de entrar**—le informó.

-**Lo sé...he…he…quedado con ella**—mentía al tiempo que se colaba en el interior.

Una vez dentro, Quinn fue realmente consciente de que no saber que estaba haciendo allí. Estaba persiguiendo a alguien que no conocía en absoluto y no sabía porqué, solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Un amplio hall de entrada se mostraba vacío. Un par de macetas con enormes plantas adornaban dos de las esquinas y daban un toque más calido al frío mármol que cubría todo, excepto el techo, donde colgaba una impresionante lámpara.

Frente a ella, unas escaleras y un ascensor. A su izquierda, en la pared, un casillero con decenas o mejor dicho, centenas de buzones que hicieron reaccionar a Quinn.

Instintivamente caminó hacia ellos.

Era una completa locura, sobretodo porque no conocía el apellido de Kate, pero allí se encontró, mirando uno a uno, cada casillero, buscando algún indicio de la pelirroja en aquellos nombres que aparecían escritos en pequeñas etiquetas.

-**Williamson Mark, The Reynols, Tiffany Seinfeld y Red Barclay, Leonard Cumled, Petris and Reels Lawers, Sofia Amber Rise, Robert McAttir…-**Quinn detuvo la lectura tras escuchar un extraño sonido que procedía del ascensor y que le indicaba que alguien estaba bajando hasta aquella planta.

Al igual que se acercó al casillero, optó por alejarse de él, ocupando varios escalones de la escalera que quedaba justo al lado del ascensor, evitando así ser vista por quien en apenas unos segundos, iba a llegar al hall.

Trató de aguantar la respiración mientras escuchaba como la puerta del ascensor se abría y alguien salía. No podía ver quien era desde aquella posición, solo pudo descubrirlo cuando aquella persona se acercaba a la puerta y quedaba visible desde su lugar.

Deportivas blancas, mallas negras, chaqueta térmica roja, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y un reproductor de música sujeto en su brazo. Rachel salía al exterior ante la incrédula mirada de Quinn que no esperaba verla en aquel lugar.

La morena vivía en Bushwick, al norte de Brooklyn, al menos así era hasta que ella se marchó a Londres.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí y de nuevo, la imagen de Kate volvía a aparecer en su mente.

Dudó varios segundos en si regresar a los buzones o salir tras los pasos de la morena. Optó por la segunda opción y tras despedirse con recelo del portero, retomaba su camino hacia la acera de enfrente.

No tardó en distinguir a Rachel por aquella misma zona, directa hacia la entrada a Central Park, que minutos antes, ella misma había dejado atrás. Lo hacía con una leve carrera que hizo reaccionar a la rubia.

Rachel estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, salir a correr hacia el parque y sin pensarlo, comenzó una sigilosa persecución, varios metros más atrás de ella, evitando que pudiese descubrirla, aunque realmente, lo veía complicado.

Rachel corría con los auriculares puestos y a un ritmo bastante mas alto que el que marcaba Quinn, hecho que comenzó a pasarle factura una vez se adentraron en el parque.

Lo intentaba, pero Rachel era mucho más veloz, tanto que llegó a perderla de vista tras un breve despiste, cuando las sendas que transcurrían por el interior del parque, aparecían ante ellas.

Quinn no perdía el ritmo. Aquellas calles estaban todas conectadas entre sí y aunque a ambos lados, la arboleda destruía gran parte de la visión, podía distinguir perfectamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por inercia siguió de frente, hasta que transcurridos varios minutos, pudo acertar a reconocer la silueta de la morena, perdiéndose por uno de los senderos de su derecha.

Había comenzado a seguir la ruta que rodeaba los campos de softball y la rubia optó por tomar la dirección contraria.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, aquel sendero también rodeaba aquél céntrico lugar y el encuentro entre ambas, a menos que Rachel tomase otra de las vías, se iba a producir mediante una ficticia y forzada casualidad.

El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura a Quinn, que tratando de mantener la respiración y el ritmo constante, pensaba ya en cómo debía actuar ante el inminente encuentro con la morena.

Un encuentro que se iba a producir en escasos segundos.

Quinn ya descubría a Rachel, corriendo directa hacia ella, pero sin percatarse de su presencia aún.

Trató de establecerse tras notar como las piernas le temblaron al mantener el primer contacto visual con la morena, que se mostraba completamente sorprendida tras descubrirla.

Una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, no en el del Quinn, que luchaba por mantener la respiración acorde a su trote.

**-¡Hey…!—**exclamó Rachel tras quitarse uno de los auriculares—** ¿Tú por aquí?**— cuestionó sin detener el movimiento de sus piernas.

**-Hey…hola**— espetó Quinn con apenas un suspiro— **ya ves…recuperando la forma, ¿Qué tal?.**

**-No te pares Quinn**— le ordenó— **no te detengas o será peor.**

La rubia reaccionó y por inercia, volvía a recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas, sin avanzar.

-**Cierto…no debo parar**— sonreía— **no sabía que venías a correr.**

**-Hace buen día**— lanzó una mirada a su alrededor— **¿No crees?.**

-**Sí, un poco de frío…pero se está bien**— sonó forzada. Le costaba hablar con la respiración tan agitada.

**-Quinn…voy a seguir corriendo, no quiero enfriarme**.

**-Sí, si claro**—respondía sonriente— **yo tampoco quiero…enfriarme**.

**-Ok…nos vemos.**

**-Claro**—susurró al ver como Rachel comenzaba de nuevo la carrera—**yo…yo sigo por aquí**— espetó casi dejándolo en el aire.

Rachel se limitó a sonreírle y recuperó la carrera que la separaba de la rubia.

Quinn hacía lo mismo en dirección contraria, justo por donde segundos antes, había llegado Rachel y tras un breve colapso, volvía a poner en funcionamiento su mente.

Había sido muy extraño, demasiado sabiendo que iba a encontrarse con ella, de hecho, había buscado ese encuentro casual.

Las piernas le temblaban y el pulso lo sentía acelerado, algo que se salía de su control y no sabía si era debido al esfuerzo físico o a los nervios que le produjeron el forzar aquel encuentro con la morena.

Las dudas, las cuestiones y la curiosidad, comenzaban a pesarle, casi igual o mas que el cansancio en sus piernas.

Había dejado de pensar en porqué estaba persiguiendo a Rachel de aquella forma. Solo corría, buscaba cualquier indicio de la morena en aquel enorme remanso de naturaleza que era Central Park y lo hacía sin intención alguna de mantener conversación. No quería molestarla, pero no podía evitar buscarla en cada vía que aparecía a su alrededor.

Fueron dos veces las que pudo verla a lo lejos, sin perder la velocidad ni el ritmo que llevaba desde el principio y fue en aquel instante, justo cuando la observaba por tercera vez, cuando se percataba que tras acceder a uno de los senderos, corría justo en la paralela a la calle que Rachel ocupaba.

Llevaban el mismo ritmo, básicamente porque Quinn comenzó a trotar con más rapidez para estar su altura.

Los espacios entre los árboles que las separaban, le permitían observarse mutuamente. Rachel también se percató de la rubia justo a su lado, en la otra vía y una leve sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro.

Quinn se estaba esforzando mucho mas en mantener aquel ritmo y Rachel se daba cuenta en todo momento de tal hecho.

Hasta donde ella sabía, Quinn no era demasiado aficionada al deporte, mucho menos a correr. Solo había compartido algunas sesiones de gimnasio años atrás, antes de que la rubia se marchase a Inglaterra y sabía que no lo pasaba demasiado bien.

Verla en aquella situación le estaba sorprendiendo y mantener aquel ritmo, más aún.

Quinn descubrió la sonrisa en la morena en una de las tantas veces que cruzaba la mirada con ella y el orgullo comenzó a apoderarse de su mente.

Sabía que lo estaba pasando un tanto mal. Sus piernas flaqueaban y la respiración cada vez se hacía mas intensa y pesada para sus pulmones, pero no quería ceder. Quería seguir corriendo a aquel ritmo tras observar como su camino comenzaba a curvarse hacia la derecha, hasta cruzarse con el que Rachel tomaba en aquel instante.

Tenía que ser más veloz y pasar antes que ella por aquel cruce. No había un motivo razonable para aquello, solo la excusa perfecta para demostrarle que estaba en plena forma y podía correr más rápido que ella.

Aquellos últimos metros se hicieron eternos para Quinn, que forzando su cuerpo al máximo, conseguía llegar a la intersección antes que la morena.

Rachel parecía esperar aquel cruce y ralentizó su carrera, para evitar un choque con Quinn.

-**¡Buen ritmo!**— exclamó la morena justo en el instante en el que Quinn se cruzaba frente a ella y proseguía su recorrido hacia otra de las vías.

La rubia se limitó a sonreírle. No podía hablar.

Sentía que el aire ya no entraba de la misma forma en sus pulmones y hablar le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tanto que tras cerciorarse de que Rachel ya no podía verla, comenzó a pausar la carrera hasta llegar a detenerse por completo.

Pensaba que curvándose hasta apoyar sus manos sobre las rodillas, iba a entregarle el aire que necesitaba para recuperarse, pero no era así. Detenerse fue lo peor que pudo hacer y tras tomar varias bocanadas de aire, comenzaba a andar de nuevo para evitar la extraña sensación de asfixia que la aquejaba.

Una pequeña plaza aparecía a escasos metros de ella y unos bancos perfectamente alineados alrededor de aquella parada, eran la excusa perfecta para caminar hasta allí.

Necesitaba descansar o quizás, morirse. Cualquier cosa era buena con tal de acabar con aquel agotamiento y uno de aquellos bancos le servía para tal menester.

Apenas pudo localizar el que iba a ocupar cuando la voz de Rachel la sorprendía tras ella.

-**No pensarás sentarte sin estirar antes, ¿no?.**

Quinn se giraba rápidamente y descubría a la morena en uno de los bancos, posando su pierna derecha sobre el respaldo y realizando pequeños estiramientos.

**-Hey**— espetó con el poco aire que quedaba en su interior— **eh…no, no…iba…iba a…**

-**Ibas a sentarte, no lo niegues**— interrumpió con una divertida sonrisa.

-**Eh…bueno…**

-**Vamos ven…podemos estirar juntas**— Rachel volvía a sonreír mientras la invitaba a que se acercara.

Quinn lo hizo. Recorrió los escasos metros que la separaban, intentando por todos los medios que su respiración se normalizara.

-**En realidad ya me iba para casa**— mintió— **no me iba a sentar.**

-**Bueno…aún así, deberías estirar un poco si has terminado de correr, no querrás que luego te duela todo, ¿no?.**

-**¿Cómo sabes que me va a doler todo?, no sabes si esto ya es parte de mi rutina**—

Sonreía.

-**No sé si lo haces a menudo**— espetó bajando la pierna del respaldo del banco— **pero seguro que es la primera vez que lo haces aquí y con éste frío, da igual que estés acostumbrada a correr, pero lo vas a pasar mal si no estiras.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver el frío?**— cuestionó imitando los movimientos de la morena, posando su pierna izquierda sobre el respaldo.

**-Cuesta más trabajo respirar con tanto frío y tus músculos no se oxigenan de igual forma que en un lugar más cálido. Una estupidez a la que no se da importancia, pero que luego te va a pasar factura—** respondía sin apartar la mirada— **por cierto…me gustan tus zapatillas— **espetó sonriente**.**

**-Gracias**— lanzó una mirada hacia sus pies— **son un poco llamativas**.

-**Me gustan…me voy a comprar unas iguales**.

-**Son cómodas**—respondía sonriente**- ¿Qué tal?, ¿Dormiste bien?—**cambió radicalmente de tema.

-**Eh sí, últimamente, desde que seguí tu consejo, duermo mucho mejor…mas tranquila.**

**-¿Mi consejo?—** cuestionó Quinn cambiando la pierna en el respaldo— **¿Qué consejo?.**

-**Eso de hacer que los que quieren trabajar conmigo, vengan a buscarme…es un alivio no tener que ir a tantos lugares.**

-**Ah…¿Ves?, tienes que hacerme caso**— sonreía.

-**Te vas a hacer daño**— interrumpió Rachel tras observar como Quinn ignoraba por completo la postura adecuada—**no flexiones esa rodilla**- le indicó hacia la pierna que mantenía en el suelo.

Quinn le hacía caso y rápidamente corregía su postura para continuar con el leve ejercicio de estiramiento.

**-¿Y tú has dormido bien?—** cuestionó la morena tras cambiar a otro ejercicio.

**-Eh…sí, estaba bastante cansada.**

**-¿Por la cena con los chicos?.**

-**Sí bueno, también estuve con Mónica por la tarde, ya…ya se ha marchado a Los Ángeles y me ha dejado una agenda con multitud de cosas**—espetó sonriente—**es una exagerada.**

-**Así son los representantes**—interrumpía Rachel—**se ve buena en su trabajo, al menos fue de las que menos problemas creó cuando fuisteis a firmar el contrato y la que más claro tenía lo que querías.**

-**Tenía órdenes para que así fuera**—respondía sonriente Quinn—**ella sabe lo que busco y eso es lo que hizo.**

**-Pues no sabes lo que me alegro que todo fuese tan sencillo con vosotras, ojala los demás hubiesen sido así.**

**-¿Te refieres a la representante de Broke?—**cuestionó curiosa.

**-¿Representante?, Broke vino con tres abogados además de su representante, fue un horror**—masculló comenzando una nueva postura de estiramiento—**espero que merezca la pena.**

-**Bueno, ya te dije que anoche, a pesar de darte la razón, también pude descubrir que están interesados en triunfar, así que lo van a hacer bien**—interrumpía Quinn—**de hecho Matt me lo comentó en el camino.**

**-¿En el camino?**—se mostró curiosa**—¿Fuisteis juntos?.**

-**Eh…no, solo me acompañó a la vuelta**—Quinn respondía tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

-**Mmm, vaya…veo que os lleváis bien.**

**-Sí, bueno creo que es de los pocos con los que se puede hablar sin que saque a relucir su enorme talento interpretativo.**

**-Él y tú, ¿No?, porque tú no eres como ellos**—añadió Rachel.

-**No, no soy como ellos y espero no serlo nunca**—respondía sonriente**—¿Sabías que Matt vive por aquí cerca?.**

**-No, no tenía ni idea, ¿Dónde vive?.**

-**En la 62, al menos eso me dijo anoche.**

-**Ah…entonces sí, está muy cerca**—espetó despreocupada.

**-¿Y tú?**

**-¿Yo qué?—**cuestionó la morena.

**-¿Qué haces corriendo por Central Park?, ¿A qué hora te has venido?**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿A qué hora?—**cuestionó un tanto confusa.

-**Sí, supongo que no habrás venido corriendo desde Brooklyn, ¿No**?—fue directa. Quinn sabía perfectamente que Rachel había salido de aquel edificio en West Central Park, y quería averiguar el motivo.

**-Eh…no, claro que no**—Rachel fue consciente de que Quinn aún desconocía su la dirección de su nuevo hogar—**ya…ya no vivo en Brooklyn, Quinn**.

**-¿Ah no?, vaya…pensaba que aún seguías en Bushwick**.

-**No, me mudé hace casi un año, aquello estaba demasiado lejos de Broadway y no estaba tranquila en aquel lugar**—respondía con total y absoluta normalidad.

**-¿Y dónde vives ahora?—**volvía a interrogar Quinn, que ya había dejado a un lado los ejercicios de estiramiento y optaba por sentarse en el banco.

-**Muy cerca**—se mostró misteriosa—**más cerca de lo que crees.**

**-¿No me lo puedes decir?, ¿Crees que soy una de esas fans que se meten en las casas de los famosos?**—bromeó tratando de suavizar la tensión.

-**No, lo que realmente creo es que con esa actitud, te van a doler todos los músculos**—cambió de tema.

**-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo**—respondía sonriente.

**-Vamos, levántate**—le ordenó—**ayúdame.**

Quinn volvía a levantarse del banco y se colocaba frente a la morena, que si dudarlo, utilizaba su hombro para apoyarse mientras sujetaba su pie, doblando la pierna hacía atrás.

**-¿No me vas a decir dónde vives**?—volvía a cuestionar Quinn que rápidamente imitó el gesto de la chica y realizaba el mismo ejercicio.

**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**—la miró fijamente.

-**No sé, imagínate que los extraterrestres invaden Nueva York o una plaga de zombies nos amenazan, tendré que saber dónde vives para ir a buscarte y salvarte de todos ellos, ¿No crees?.**

-**Ya…¿No será que la curiosidad te puede?—**cuestionó sonriente.

**-Ok, está bien Rachel**—masculló cambiando de pierna—**no me lo digas si no quieres, tampoco pasa nada.**

**-No estás igual de guapa cuando sonríes que cuando pones esa cara de querer quitarle importancia a lo que deseas.**

-**¿Me estás llamando fea?**—preguntó sorprendida.

**-No, he dicho que no estás igual de guapa**—recalcó—**no que estés mas fea, es imposible que tú estés fea y lo sabes.**

-**¿Lo sé?,Ya no soy tan soberbia, deberías saberlo.**

-**No es necesario ser soberbia y prepotente para saber que eres guapa, Quinn, no seas modesta, hasta Kate lo dijo.**

**-¿Kate?**—Quinn volvía a mostrarse curiosa**—¿Quién es Kate?**—fingió

-**Una muy buena amiga**—respondía con naturalidad—**estuvo viendo conmigo el video de tu audición y dijo que eras muy guapa**—sonreía divertida.

-**Tiene buen gusto**—bromeó**—¿Es tu compañera de piso?—**preguntó sin pensarlo.

-**Eh…eh no, no…es una muy buena amiga**—respondía bajando la mirada.

Rachel sabía que poco a poco, Quinn estaba sacándole detalles de su vida que ella no le había dado desde un principio y comenzó a temer.

Aquellas inocentes y lógicas preguntas, podrían comprometerle y hacer tambalear su tan preciado secreto, aquel que no podía confesarle a la rubia.

-**Ah**…

-**Oye…será mejor que regrese**—espetó lanzando una mirada hacia su reloj—**en una hora tengo que recibir al chico de la publicidad y aun tengo que desayunar, ducharme…**

-**Ya, claro**—susurró al ver como Rachel cambiaba por completo de conversación, al igual que cambiaba el gesto de su rostro.

Estaba claro que aquella chica, Kate, era algo más que su amiga. No había motivo alguno para cambiar de tema de conversación, tal y como lo había hecho Rachel, a menos que quisieses ocultar algo y justo en ese momento, es lo que había hecho.

**-Ok, yo también tengo que desayunar y un mocca blanco con extra de mocca me está esperando**—espetó sonriente.

**-¿Vas a desayunar eso?**—cuestionó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

-**Es café, la gente desayuna con café**—respondía siguiendo sus pasos.

-**Sí, pero no es lógico que después de hacer ejercicio, te vayas a un Starbucks**—espetó extrañada—**es una bomba, no te habrá servido de nada la carrera si te tomas todas esas calorías.**

-**Rachel, si salgo a correr no es para perder peso, es para mantenerme en forma…mentalmente.**

-**Ya…bueno, al menos vas a reponer energías.**

-**Pensaba invitarte, hay un Starbucks justo en la glorieta, pero veo que sería mala idea, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Cierto, me espera un desayuno mas sano…ya sabes, algo de cereal, fruta…te invitaría, pero apenas voy a tener tiempo de disfrutarlo.**

**-¿Me invitarías?, podemos desayunar otro día que si tengas mas tiempo.**

**-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos…mmm…el domingo?.**

-¿**El domingo?**—cuestionó completamente incrédula.

-**Sí, el domingo…por la mañana estaré libre y así puedo ver por fin tu apartamento amueblado**—espetó sonriente.

**-¿Mi apartamento?, ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntas en mi apartamento?**—Quinn volvía a mostrarse sorprendida.

-**No, quiero decir…podemos desayunar en cualquier lugar, hay sitios encantadores por aquí, pero después me podrías enseñar el piso, tengo…tengo ganas de verlo y Brody me dijo que quedó genial.**

-**Ah…ya**—balbuceó. Rachel volvía a hacerlo. Se mostraba simpática, tratando de buscar un acercamiento con ella pero evitaba en todo momento llevarla hasta su terreno.

Por un momento pensó que estaba decidida a invitarla a desayunar a su casa, pero no eran esas las intenciones.

**-¿No te apetece?—**cuestionó tras ver el gesto molesto de la rubia.

-**Eh…sí, sí claro**—respondía retomando la compostura—**desayunamos en casa, no hay problema…además, tengo una cafetera genial**—trató de bromear—**te va a encantar el café, si es que lo tomas, claro.**

-**Claro que lo tomaré, nunca rechazo un café, a menos que acabe de correr**—mostró una encantadora sonrisa—**bien Quinn, me ha gustado verte…¿Mañana saldrás también?.**

-**Eh…pues no lo sé, supongo que sí, ¿Tú saldrás?.**

-**Espero, depende de la agenda...ya sabes, reuniones y todo eso**—se excusó—**pero si puedo, salgo.**

**-Perfecto**—respondía al ser consciente de que habían llegado a la entrada del parque—**pues ya nos vemos.**

-**Así es**—se despedía con un cariñoso gesto en el brazo de la rubia—**cuídate Quinn.**

-**Tú también…y que haya suerte con el tipo ese.**

-**Gracias…ya me dirás de donde son esas zapatillas**—espetó sonriente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la glorieta, tomando la misma dirección que había recorrido para acceder al parque.

**-Ya veremos**—bromeó tratando de salvar la extraña sensación que se apoderaba de ella al ver la reacción de la morena.

Quinn no acertaba a comprender muy bien que es lo que sucedía con Rachel.

Por un lado, estaba completamente convencida que la relación que supuestamente existía entre la morena y Kate, era algo más que la de una simple amistad, pero tanto misterio, tantos esquivos por parte de Rachel no era normal.

El tema de la homosexualidad no era tabú para Rachel, que tenía en su propia familia el mejor de los ejemplos para no sentirse avergonzada por algo así. Quizás le resultaba difícil confesarle a alguien como ella, que su vida ya no era la misma, pero no terminaba de comprenderlo.

Ellas vieron juntas como dos de sus amigas, Britt y Santana, mantenían una relación de años, hasta que el destino las separó. Vieron juntas como Kurt y Blane se enamoraban y luego de que la distancia los separara, tomasen caminos distintos, pero seguían conociendo a chicos, sin que eso fuese ningún tipo de conflicto para ellas.

Quinn había sido siempre clara con ese tema. No tenía ningún tipo de problema con la homosexualidad de sus amigos y no iba a tenerlo si Rachel había encontrado el amor con una chica. Siempre creyó que la morena era consciente de ese hecho, pero su actitud, le demostraba que no confiaba en ella lo suficiente, como para contarle algo así.

Sentía algo de dolor al pensar que la desconfianza existía por parte de Rachel, pero no dejaba que fuese más allá.

Realmente quería acercarse a ella, porque a pesar de tenerle cariño, sabía que tarde o temprano, iba a necesitar apoyo, sobretodo tras meterse en aquel monumental lío que suponía producir un musical.

Pero Quinn no encontraba la manera adecuada de hacerlo, de acercarse a ella sin provocar aquellos repentinos rechazos.

Quizás dejándole a ella la iniciativa tal y como había sucedido segundos antes con aquella invitación para desayunar, consiguiese algo más que con sus inoportunas indirectas.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Quinn, que sin saber porqué, esperó impasible junto aquel monumento que homenajeaba a los soldados que murieron en la explosión del submarino Maine, mientras Rachel, ya se perdía hacia West Central Park, dejando atrás el parque.

-**Quinn**—susurró—**deja que todo fluya…es tu amiga y tarde o temprano, va a confiar en ti**—se dijo a si misma, tratando de no seguir por inercia los pasos de la morena y darle ese voto de confianza—**ella va a estar bien, seguro que…¡oh mierda!**—exclamó tras lanzar una nueva mirada hacia el cruce y descubrir a Matt, que caminaba observando su teléfono—**este chico me persigue**—susurró alejándose hacia uno de los tantos pasos de peatones que cruzaban aquella intersección y comenzando una nueva carrera directa hacia la cafetería donde había puesto su objetivo tras despedirse de Rachel.

**-Hey Quinn**.

Fue nítido. Quinn oyó perfectamente la voz del chico acercándose a ella mientras esperaba a que el dichoso semáforo le permitiese el paso.

-**No has escuchado nada**—pensó al tiempo que maldecía no haber salido con los auriculares.

**-¿Quinn?—**la voz del chico sonaba cada vez mas cerca, pero por suerte, el hombrecito verde que aparecía en el semáforo, comenzó a caminar y Quinn no lo dudó, ignorando la inminente llegada del chico.

No sabía porqué lo había hecho, solo sabía que no le apetecía en absoluto hablar con él, a pesar de caerle bien. Lo estaba ignorando, tanto que incluso abortó la misión de detenerse para comprar el café y reanudó la carrera sin detenerse en aquel lugar.

**-¡Corre Quinn**—susurró—**corre!**


	12. La historia interminable

Capitulo 11

La historia interminable.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía porqué.

Quizás, porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que se tomaba una mañana de domingo, solo para ella.

No es que se sintiera aliviada por poder hacer algo así, teniendo la responsabilidad que tenía, porque realmente, esa responsabilidad no era tal, era más bien el mayor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Pero poder dedicar algo de tiempo al ocio, completamente a solas, se había convertido en algo tan lejano en el tiempo, que ya casi ni lo recordaba.

Apenas eran las 8:30 y había quedado con Quinn a las 9. Tampoco era necesario madrugar demasiado aquél domingo en el que la primera cita con su amiga, era para desayunar.

Algo que no hacía con ella desde hacía años, antes de que Quinn se marchara a Londres.

Rachel caminaba despacio.

El sol ya iluminaba desde hacía varias horas, la ciudad de los rascacielos, pero el frío era intenso, tanto que parecía que el invierno llevaba meses instalado.

Por suerte, llegar al edificio donde vivía Quinn, le permitía respirar sin sentir como sus pulmones se helaban con el aire.

Solo necesitaba repasar la media docena de pastelitos que portaba en una pequeña cajita, perfectamente cubierta con un papel y que iban a ser su aportación a aquel desayuno que ya empezaba a necesitar, antes de presentarse en su apartamento.

Apenas tardó varios segundos en plantarse frente a la puerta y rápidamente, dio varios golpes.

**-¡Voy!—**exclamó Quinn desde el interior.

La rubia colocaba bien las sillas en la mesa que había preparado y dispuesto junto a uno de los ventanales que adornaban su apartamento.

Era el lugar perfecto para aquello.

**-Hola—**espetó tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la sonrisa de Rachel, que rápidamente la contagió también a ella.

-**Hola Quinn**—saludó entregándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**-Pasa…pasa—**la invitó— **estás en tu casa.**

**-Gracias**—respondía Rachel adentrándose en el apartamento**—¡guau!, Quinn, esto…esto está genial**- exclamó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor—**menudo cambio**.

**-¿Te gusta?—**cuestionó entusiasmada.

**-¿Qué si me gusta?, no, ¡me encanta!**—volvía a mostrarse sorprendida—**aunque no debería sorprenderme así, ya conozco tu exquisito gusto y era obvio que ibas a darle un toque especial a éste lugar.**

-**Bueno, bueno**—trató de calmarla—**tampoco es tanto, el mobiliario es algo sencillo y…**

**-Vamos Quinn**—interrumpió—**no te quites mérito, esto está genial y…oh dios…¿Esa es la cama?**—cuestionó mirando hacia el la estancia superior.

**-Así es.**

**-¿Puedo verla?, Brody no paraba de hablar de ella y ya siento curiosidad**.

**-Claro…adelante.**

Rachel avanzaba hacia la zona y tras subir las escaleras que ascendían hasta aquella zona, se detenía completamente sorprendida.

**-Oh dios…¡es genial**!—volvía a exclamar—**tenía razón Brody.**

-**Solo es una cama japonesa**—respondía Quinn subiendo tras ella**—¿Nunca habías visto una?.**

-**Sí, claro que sí, pero…no sé, creo que va perfecta aquí, en tu apartamento…además, es muy bonita, tiene que ser divertido dormir ahí y ver el resto del apartamento desde aquí-**espetó asomándose a la pequeña baranda de cristal

**-Sí, bueno…aunque, probablemente no lo creas, pero me he caído ya un par de veces**—añadió con apenas un susurro.

**-¡No!—**la miró preocupada**—¿Te desde has caido desde aquí ?.**

-**No, no—**respondía rápidamente**— me he caído de la cama, pero no del piso**—especificó.

**-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Te has caído de ésa cama?**

**-Sí, es raro…porque me despierto y tengo la sensación de que es una cama normal, así que trato de levantarme como lo haría en cualquier cama y zas…termino estampándome contra el suelo.**

**-No, ¡Quinn!—**exclamó ya con una contagiosa risotada**—¿Cómo puedes caerte de una cama que no mide mas de 20 centímetros?.**

**-No lo sé, pero me caigo**—respondía con seriedad, algo que provocaba aun más risa en la morena.

**-Ay dios, ¿Te voy a tener que enseñar a dormir ahí?.**

**-Pues quien sabe…quizás sí, vas a tener que venir a dormir y controlarme**—bromeó, pero aquella broma se detuvo justo en el instante en el que Rachel buscaba su mirada envuelta en una sonrisa y Quinn era consciente de lo que había dicho.

Invitarla a dormir, aunque solo fuese una broma, la podría haber puesto en algún tipo de apuro, sobretodo si tal como ella creía, mantenía una relación con Kate.

**-Quiero decir…que es una broma**—trató de quitarle importancia—**no es necesario que durmamos juntas ni nada de eso, solo…solo quería decir que a lo mejor tú si sabes dormir ahí y no caerte y me, me…**

**-Quinn**—interrumpió Rachel un tanto confusa—**ya…ya se que es una broma**.

-**Ya…pero no quise que pensaras que…-**balbuceó—**ok, ¿Desayunamos?—**

Cuestionó tratando de acabar con el monologo.

-**Sí, será lo mejor—**espetó sonriente Rachel tras volver a bajar a la estancia principal—**toma, he traído algo.**

**-¿Qué es?—**cuestionó Quinn tomando la caja

**-Ábrelo**—respondía caminando junto a ella hasta la mesa.

Quinn no tardaba en despejar sus dudas, quitando el papel que cubría la cajita y se sorprendía al descubrir de dónde procedían.

**-¿Bakery?—**cuestionó sorprendida—**oh dios, hace años que no los como-**espetó entusiasmada al descubrir los pequeños pasteles.

**-Lo supuse**—respondía sonriente la morena—**en Londres no los hay.**

**-No, no los hay pero…no deberías haber traído nada, yo tenía todo preparado**—espetó mostrándole la mesa que ya permanecía ante ellas.

Dos tazas vacías, dos vasos con zumo de naranja, una bandeja con varias tostadas, algunas galletas y varios croissants, mermelada y un cuenco con piezas de fruta.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó—**esto es mucho.**

**-No es para que te lo comas todo, es porque no sabía que te iba a apetecer**—espetó divertida.

-**Aún así, es mucho, me conformo con un café.**

-**Un café no es un desayuno completo**—la invitó a que se sentara—**tú misma lo dijiste.**

**-Tienes razón**—sonreía—**tienes toda la razón, tengo que darte ejemplo**.

**-Así es**—respondía divertida—**bien…¿Café?.**

**-Sí por favor.**

Quinn se alejaba de la morena hasta llegar a la cocina, mientras Rachel, aún sorprendida por el desayuno, observaba con detenimiento el apartamento.

Realmente le había dado un toque especial a aquel loft. Había sabido sacarle provecho al color de la madera que cubría toda la casa y los tonos cálidos del mobiliario, conseguían que allí dentro, todo pareciese más acogedor. Tenía el aspecto de esas lujosas cabañas que existen en los bosques, donde todo el mundo desea escaparse para desconectar del mundo. El sofá de un color parecido al chocolate, una alfombra que invitaba a tumbarse sobre ella delante de la televisión y que sultimente, permanecía anclada en la pared del fondo.

Varios cuadros, en eso si que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el gusto que parecía mostrar Quinn.

Un chico aparecía en uno de ellos y un gran punto de color azul cubriendo por completo la cabeza. En otro de los cuadros, aparecían dos sillas delante de un fondo blanco. Nada más. Y el tercero, que colgaba justo al lado de la televisión y quizás el único que podía asimilar Rachel, era una simple escala cromática en franjas horizontales.

No quiso cuestionarle acerca de aquellos dichosos cuadros. Supuso que el arte conceptual, era algo nuevo en la vida de Quinn tras sus años en Londres y no quiso darle importancia.

Pero lo que sí le había gustado era aquella cama.

Rachel lanzaba una mirada hacia el altillo y sonreía. Era especial sin duda, pero imaginarse a la rubia cayéndose de aquella cama tan baja, conseguía hacerla reír cuando no debía.

**-¿De qué te ríes?—**Quinn se daba cuenta de la actitud de Rachel tras tomar la cafetera y acercarse a la mesa.

-**De nada…de nada**—se excusó, pero de nuevo la sonrisa se apoderó de ella al descubrir la cafetera—**oh dios…¿Es tu cafetera?.**

Quinn se contagiaba de la sonrisa y asentía completamente orgullosa mientras le mostraba la divertida forma de cebra que adornaba el recipiente.

**-¿Dime que no es genial?—**bromeó mientras servía el café en la taza.

-**Es…es genial, claro que es genial**—se mostró entusiasmada.

-**Sí bueno, también es bastante hortera, pero a mi me encanta.**

**-¿Qué dices de hortera?, es genial Quinn, me encanta**—espetó completamente sonriente**—¿De dónde es?, quiero una igual.**

-**Pues es de la tienda de regalos que hay junto al teatro**—respondía tomando asiento—**la compré el día que fui a firmar el contrato.**

-**Ah…genial, pues mañana, en cuanto tenga un hueco, voy a ver si hay más.**

-**Seguro que sí, allí hay de todo.**

**-¿Cómo en ésta mesa?—**volvía a mirar toda la comida que aparecía entre ellas.

-**Mas o menos.**

-**Quinn, ¿A qué hora te has levantado para preparar todo esto?**

-**A ninguna, en realidad, no he dormido**—respondía tomando un primer sorbo del café—**uff…cuidado, quema mucho.**

**-¿Cómo que no has dormido?**—ignoró el aviso.

-**No, no he dormido, acabo de llegar hace…una hora más o menos**—respondía sonriente.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Has salido esta noche?.**

-**No, salí el viernes y he llegado hoy**—volvía a sonreír, pero Rachel no seguía con el mismo humor—**he estado en Lima**—aclaró al ver el gesto serio de la morena—**le dije a mi madre que iba a ir a verla y bueno, he estado allí los dos días.**

**-¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?**—volvía a mostrarse seria**—¿Lo tenías planeado cuando quedamos el miércoles?.**

-**Eh…sí, pero no pasa nada Rachel**.

**-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?, ¿Tenías planes y los has dejado a un lado por un simple desayuno?.**

-**Rachel, no te pongas intensa, fui a ver a mi madre, pensaba regresar hoy y bueno, solo he tenido que adelantar unas horas el regreso, nada más, está todo bien.**

-**No me gusta que hagas eso, la próxima vez me lo dices**—respondía molesta—**es tú madre y además, no has dormido, tienes que estar cansadísima.**

-**Rachel**—sonó amenazadora—**deja de darle vueltas ¿Ok?, no habría aceptado si no hubiese podido, no es la primera vez que hago algo así.**

**-¿A no?.**

-**No, de hecho he ido un par de veces en estas semanas a ver a mi madre y no pensaba ir éste fin de semana, pero…bueno, me dijo que se va a ir un par de semanas con Thomas a California y quería despedirme.**

-**¿A California?, ¿Ahora?...¿No va a pasar Acción de Gracias contigo?.**

-**Pues no**—respondía apática—**ya sabes que los hijos de Thomas viven en California y durante los años en los que no he estado, ella se ha ido allí con ellos, ya sabes…para pasar la noche en familia y tal.**

-**¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?, ¿No vas con ellos?.**

**-¿Yo?...no, ni hablar. Solo los he visto una vez en mi vida y no es que me apetezca mucho pasar Acción de Gracias con desconocidos.**

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?**—se mostró preocupada.

-**No sé, había pensado llamar a Roselyn y a Taylor, ¿te acuerdas de ellas?.**

**-¿Tus compañeras de facultad?—**cuestionó Rachel tratando de recordar.

-**Sí, tengo entendido que siguen en Nueva York, al menos eso espero**—espetó sonriente—**hey, estos pasteles están deliciosos.**

-**Son macarons de coco**—respondía aun con el gesto confuso.

Que Quinn le confesase que no sabía con quien iba a pasar una noche tan familiar como era Accion de Gracias, volvía a llenarla de remordimientos, tantos que incluso le quitaban el apetito.

-**Pues están deliciosos**—respondía con una sincera sonrisa mientras observaba con detalle el pastel entre sus dedos—**Oye, no me gusta hablar de trabajo, pero…¿Cómo vas con todo?.**

-**Mucho mejor, la verdad es que cuanto más pasa el tiempo, parece que las cosas se calman un poco, ahora, ahora estoy nerviosa por los ensayos**—respondía tratando de olvidar el mal trago que estaba pasando por no invitar a Quinn a pasar Acción de Gracias con ella.

-**Ya, pero bueno…eso si lo controlas mejor, ahí eres experta**.

-**No creas, soy experta cuando se trata de mí, no cuando tengo que lidiar con esas estrellitas…el viernes tuve el primer ensayo de canto con Broke y Matt y aun lo estoy sufriendo, esa chica me va a traer problemas.**

-**No lo pienses, seguro que todo sale bien Rachel**—espetó—**el martes me vas a tener que aguantar a mi**—bromeaba.

-**No sabes las ganas que tengo de que todos los días sean ensayar canto contigo**—se sinceró.

**-¿Pero tan mal lo hacen Matt y Broke?.**

-**No, no son malos, al contrario, son excelentes cantantes pero quieren hacer las cosas a su manera y no es posible, tienen que hacer lo que Gio o yo le decimos y les cuesta aceptar órdenes, bueno mejor dicho, le cuesta, porque Matt es un sol de chico, no se queja y se amolda a la perfección.**

-**Ya, te lo dije, de los que estaban en la cena, es el único que parecía sensato**.

-**Sí, es muy buen chico, además de paciente…estábamos ensayando el dueto de ellos dos que abre el segundo acto y tuvo que calmarse varias veces para no recriminarle a Broke y lo mejor es que también consiguió calmarme a mi.**

-**Vaya…vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable**—interrumpió con una extraña mueca.

-**¿Culpable tú?, ¿por qué?.**

**-¿Recuerdas el jueves, cuando nos encontramos en Central Park?, bien pues cuando te marchaste y yo iba a comprar el café, lo vi aparecer justo por West Central.**

**-¿A Matt?.**

-**Sí y…bueno, él me vio pero yo…yo hice como que no le vi y salí corriendo.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?.**

-**No lo sé, pero no me apetecía hablar con él en ese instante y la verdad, tengo algo de temor porque creo que él se dio cuenta de que le vi.**

-**Pero si dices que es simpático, ¿Por qué le huyes?**—cuestionó incrédula.

-**No lo sé Rachel, supongo que soy así de imbécil y por eso me va así en la vida.**

**-¿Cómo te va?.**

-**Como siempre**—respondía con apatía—**hago lo imposible para que huyan de mi**—comenzó a sonreír.

-**Pero en éste caso, eres tú la que huyes…además, ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Matt?**—cuestionaba divertida.

**-¡No!—**exclamó rápidamente—**no es eso, es solo que como ves, lo he esquivado aun pareciéndome buen chico, estoy segura de que él piensa que soy una imbécil, después de lo del miércoles.**

-**Bueno, a lo mejor no se dio cuenta de que tú te diste cuenta de que él estaba allí**—se detuvo tratando de analizar la frase—**oh dios, creo que es muy temprano y no me he explicado bien.**

-**Te has explicado perfectamente**—interrumpía Quinn—**pero no creo que sea así, estoy segura de que me vio mirándole y ahora pensará que me cae mal.**

-**Llámale** **y pregúntale que tal, así te quitas esa duda.**

-**No tengo su número.**

**-¿No?, pero si me dijiste que fue él quien te llamó para quedar en la cena.**

-**Le dí el número de Mónica**—respondía segundos antes de dar otro pequeño sorbo de café.

**-¡Quinn!, ¿Por qué?.**

-**Porque soy imbécil, ya te lo he dicho**—espetó provocando la sonrisa en Rachel—**chico que conozco, chico que consigo que me odie, me voy a quedar soltera por el resto de mi vida.**

-**No me lo puedo creer, Quinn Fabray diciéndome que se va a quedar soltera de por vida, vamos…eso no se lo cree nadie, solo tienes que esperar a que llegue ese chico que te deje anonadada.**

-**Ya, ¿Te tengo que recordar cuantos chicos me han dejado "anonadada" y luego me han dejado?, porque la lista es larga…Finn, Puck, Sam, Joe, Roger, Mathew…Charles, ¿Sigo?.**

-**Deberías quedar con Santana algún día y salir a bares de ambiente, quien sabe, a lo mejor ahí se te da mejor**—Rachel se mostró traviesa, mostrando una sonrisa que trataba de contener para no convertirla en carcajada y esperaba la reacción de Quinn.

Pero la rubia no actuó de la misma forma que esperaba Rachel.

Quinn, a pesar de esbozar una leve sonrisa, se sorprendía por el descaro que utilizaba Rachel con aquel comentario, haciendo referencia a algo, que según sus sospechas, ella trataba de ocultar por todos los medios.

**-¿Te ha molestado?—**preguntó la morena al ver como Quinn no acertaba a responder.

-**Eh…no, no, claro que no**.

-**Va.**

Fue extraño también para Rachel.

Pensó que Quinn iba a responder con alguna de sus bromas y más aún, con un tema como aquel, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, su reacción la llenó de dudas.

Se había puesto nerviosa o al menos, esa impresión le había dado.

-**De hecho, no creas que es una idea tan descabellada**—habló al fin tras varios segundos pensativa.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Te estás planteando un cambio de**…

-**No, no—**interrumpió Quinn—**no hablo de cambiar de gusto por completo, solo digo que igual no es mala idea, ¿Quien sabe si el amor de mi vida no va a ser una chica?.**

**-¡Guau!—**exclamó—**jamás hubiese pensado que Quinn Fabray dijese algo así, sin ser sarcástica.**

-**¿Tan descabellado es?—**cuestionó sin perder detalle de las reacciones de la morena.

Quinn fue rápida tras la introducción de aquel tema de conversación por parte de Rachel. No iba a preguntarle directamente si sus sospechas hacía ella, eran ciertas o no, pero ya que había sacado aquel tema, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver, de observar sus reacciones.

-**No, no lo sé**—respondía tomando una de las tostadas—**no es descabellado, pero viniendo de ti, pues me resulta extraño.**

-**¿Por qué?, Rachel, soy una persona tolerante y la homosexualidad es algo que siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, Santana, Britt…Kurt, ya sabes, no es algo que sea nuevo para mi.**

-**No lo digo por eso, ya sé que eres tolerante, de hecho si no lo fueras, hoy no estaría aquí desayunando contigo.**

**-¿Por qué?—**cuestionó rápidamente.

-**Porque mis padres son gays**—respondía sin pensarlo—**si fueses homofoba, no te tendría entre mis amigas, créeme.**

**-Ah…**

**-Es lógico, ¿No?.**

-**Eh sí, claro es lógico, tus padres son gays y no vas a aceptar a alguien homófobo en tu vida**—repitió automáticamente, pero sus pensamientos seguían inmersos en otra batalla.

Por un momento pensó que Rachel se iba a sentir ofendida por su estado personal, no por el de sus padres.

-**Yo me refería a que no creía que tú fueses a pensar en estar con una chica, por otros motivos, nada que ver con la tendencia.**

**-¿Qué motivos?—**volvía a mostrarse curiosa.

-**Quinn, mírate…eres guapa.**

**-¿Y?, Rachel, ¿A ver si ahora la homofoba vas a ser tú?, ¿Qué tiene que ver estar con una chica con ser guapa?.**

-**Pues que si estás con una chica, tú, precisamente tú, no vas a estar con una chica cualquiera, será alguien que te llame mucho la atención…igual o mas guapa que tú, segurísimo, aunque eso es complicado.**

-**No…no entiendo nada**—interrumpía Quinn.

**-¿Tú estás dispuesta a que tu pareja llame mas la atención que tú?, porque si estás con una chica guapísima, no vas a ser el centro de atención, como siempre lo has sido con los chicos…¿Me entiendes**?.

Claro que le entendía y se sorprendía que Rachel hablase así de ella, de forma tan superficial. Aunque en el fondo no podía molestarse. Era así como se había mostrado siempre, hasta que su marcha a Londres, le hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva.

-**Sí, te entiendo Rachel**—dijo nivelando el tono de su voz—**pero eso ya no me influye, creo que tienes una perspectiva de mi un tanto equivocada, ya no soy la niña de 16 años que luchaba por ser la reina del baile.**

-**Lo sé Quinn, sé que ya no eres así, tan extremista pero…todos seguimos guardando algo y la verdad…no es que te considere así de superficial, me has demostrado que no es así, pero…me resultaría extraño verte al lado de una chica que pudiese eclipsarte, creo…creo que no serías tú.**

-**Pues me temo que te equivocas de nuevo Rachel.¿Sabes?, si hay algo que me ha enseñado la vida, es que el físico es importante, solo para quien vive de él.**

-**Tú eres actriz y tu físico influye, por muy buena actriz que seas**—interrumpía.

-**Lo sé, pero no me has dejado terminar. He dicho que el físico es importante para quien vive de él, pero no para quien se enamora, y si yo me enamoro de alguien más guapo o guapa que yo, lo que menos voy a sentir es envidia…todo lo contrario, estaré orgullosa porque esa persona me haya elegido a mi.**

El rostro de la morena respondía perfectamente a aquella sentencia.

Era una mezcla de sorpresa con emoción.

**-¿Qué ocurre?—**cuestionó Quinn tras ver como Rachel se limitaba a bajar la mirada hacia la taza del café.

-**Me acabas de dar una lección que jamás esperé recibir, pero que no sabes cuánto me alegro que sea de tu parte.**

-**¿Tú envidiarías a tu pareja si fuese mejor que tú?**—Quinn fue consciente de cómo había introducido el sinónimo de "pareja" en vez de novio y lo hizo con toda la intención posible, tratando de seguir validando sus suposiciones.

-**Nunca he sentido envidia del físico de mis parejas, pero sí de su talento, como por ejemplo de Brody, con él me sentí privilegiada porque se fijase en mí, pero no había encontrado antes a alguien con tanto talento y eso me hacía sentir insegura a su lado.**

**-Vaya…**

-**Está mal, ¿Verdad?, yo, yo no quería que me sucediera eso, pero…no podía evitarlo.**

**-¿Y ahora sigues pensando igual?.**

-**No, eso ya cambió. Brody para mi es tan especial e importante, que el verlo triunfar hace sentirme orgullosa, igual que me pasa contigo.**

**-¿Conmigo?**

-**Sí, contigo…no te imaginas lo que me enorgullece que hayas triunfado en Europa y que ahora vengas hasta aquí para hacerme triunfar a mi**—sonrió—**me siento privilegiada por eso y te recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el instituto, la envidia me comía por dentro…pero todo…todo se volvió admiración**—espetó clavando sus ojos en los de Quinn—**eres…eres muy importante para mí.**

-**Guau…me vas a emocionar**—trató de eliminar la tensión.

-**No, no por favor**—espetó soltando una divertida carcajada—**mejor sigamos hablando de cosas divertidas, como por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo vas a salir a conquistar una señorita?**—bromeó.

-**Pues…el día que sepa que tengo opciones en ese terreno y siga huyendo de los chicos sin motivo alguno, lo pensaré**—respondía recuperando el tono de humor.

-**Pero eso ya sucede, quiero decir…ya hay chicas interesadas en ti.**

-¿**Qué?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quién?.**

-**No tienes mas que entrar en ese foro que tienes en Internet, ahí seguro que encuentras candidatas**—volvía a sonreír divertida.

**-¿Qué foro?, ¿De qué hablas?—**Quinn se mostraba completamente confusa.

**-¿No lo sabes?, Quinn, ¿No sabes que tienes foros en Internet?.**

-**Eh…no, no sé, lo último que supe que tenía era un club de fans en Barnet, un pequeño pueblo de Londres, creo…que eran uno seguidores**—espetó sonriente.

**-¿Qué dices?, tienes más páginas que hablan de ti y una de ellas es un foro que...¿De verdad no lo sabes?**—volvía a cuestionar dejando la explicación a medias.

-**No, no tengo ni idea, ¿Dónde está?, ¿De qué es?.**

-¿**Tienes ordenador disponible?—**cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia el apartamento.

**-¿Te sirve la tablet?**—Quinn se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta la mesita que permanecía frente al sofá para coger el dispositivo.

-**Claro…eso me vale, creo que te vas a sorprender y sobretodo, voy a abrir un nuevo mundo, si es cierto que no lo conoces.**

-**No tengo ni idea de qué hablas**—espetó entregándole la pantalla—**hace tiempo que no miro nada, pero no tenía constancia de que hubiese algo más a parte de ese club de fans.**

Rachel volvía a mostrar una amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba a utilizar la tablet, dispuesta a mostrarle algo, que seguramente le iba a hacer sonreír durante un buen rato.

Quinn volvía a tomar asiento frente a ella y terminaba de beberse el café, cuando la traviesa mirada de Rachel volvía a dirigirse hacia ella y le entregaba el dispositivo.

-**Toma…mira esto**—espetó divertida.

Quinn no dudó en tomarlo y observarlo curiosa.

**-¿Quinnlez?**—susurró tras ver el título de la página que aparecía en un banner superior- **¿Qué es Quinnlez?.**

-**Lesbianas por Quinn**—respondía Rachel conteniendo la risa.

**-¿¡Qué!?—**Exclamó sorprendida—**¿Qué diablos dices?.**

-**Lee, lee…**

Quinn accedía y comenzaba a introducirse en los diferentes apartados de aquel foro, donde centenas de chicas, dejaban constancia de su amor incondicional por la rubia.

-**Oh dios…oh dios…**

Rachel no pudo soportar más y rompía a reír ante la expresión incrédula de Quinn cada vez que leía algo relacionado con ella.

**-¿De verdad que no lo conocías?**—cuestionó entre risotadas.

**-¡No!**—exclamó**—¿Qué voy a conocer esto?, pero…pero aquí dicen que soy lesbiana**—alzó la mirada—**Rachel, dicen que soy lesbiana, ¿Por qué dicen eso?.**

-**Y yo que sé, supongo que lo desean y ven cosas donde no las hay.**

**-¡Ay dios!, aquí hay mucho que leer.**

-**Sí, y no tiene desperdicio, créeme**—volvía a bromear.

-**Pero…¿Y tú como has encontrado esto?**—preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-**Lo descubrí después de que hicieras la audición. Fui yo quien le dijo a Joseph y Gio que debías hacer el papel de Holy, pero Gio no lo tenía demasiado claro, porque no te había visto actuar…así que Joseph y yo, le mostramos videos tuyos de Streets Of Town y de pronto salió eso.**

-**No, no…¿Joseph y Gio han visto esto?**—la miró asustada.

-**No, ellos no, pero yo si me dí cuenta en una de las búsquedas y luego cuando estaba en casa, lo miré…me pareció muy divertido**—sonreía.

-**No me lo puedo creer**—Quinn dejaba la tablet encima de la mesa y sostenía su cabeza con las manos, sin perder detalle de lo que aparecía en la pantalla, completamente incrédula al leer algunos comentarios.

**-Deberías leerlo con tranquilidad.**

-**Pero…**-ignoró el comentario de Rachel—**si en Londres saben que he tenido novios, ¿Cómo es que piensan eso?, ¿Y por qué piensan eso?.**

-**No lo sé Quinn, pero es evidente que tienes tirón entre las chicas**—volvía a responder sonriente—**ya sabes, si alguna vez sientes que quieres intentarlo con una, ahí vas a encontrar candidatas.**

-**Hey…deja de reírte, no es algo para reírse…**

-**Sí, si que lo es, no te haces una idea de cómo es tu cara ahora mismo**—respondía Rachel.

-**Pero…serás…-**Quinn comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación sobre la mesa y Rachel supo que algo se tramaba.

-**Hey…hey, ni se te ocurra lanzarme nada, ¿Ok?, como lo hagas cojo tu tetera y me la llevo.**

-**No serás capaz**—amenazó de forma divertida—**si no quieres que uno de esos pasteles acabe en tu cabeza, deja de reírte de mí.**

-**Ok…ok.**

Rachel se tapaba la boca tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que no conseguía eliminar de su rostro, mientras Quinn, también haciendo esfuerzo por evitar reírse, le mantenía el pulso con la mirada, intentando que fuese amenazadora.

Solo un inesperado sonido salvó a Rachel de lanzar una carcajada y que aquel pastel que ya permanecía entre las manos de Quinn, acabase en su pelo.

Su móvil.

Sonaba en el bolso de la morena que permanecía en el sofá, donde lo había dejado al entrar y Rachel no tardó en abandonar la mesa para atender la llamada, mientras Quinn, seguía inmersa en aquel foro.

El cambio de voz en la morena, destruyó aquella instantánea concentración en la pantalla de aquella tablet.

Supo que algo sucedía.

-**Hola…¿Qué ocurre Kate?... Cómo?, ¿Estás segura?...si, sí, pero ¿Está bien?...ok, voy para allá…no, claro que sí, voy para allá…no, no, ya he terminado…me da igual, voy para allá…en unos 10 minutos o menos estoy ahí…si, si que hace falta…no, me da igual Kate**—alzó la voz—**me da igual que me hayas llamado solo para avisarme, pero no me voy a quedar tranquila así…ok, ciao.**

Quinn no había perdido detalle del cambio de humor de la morena y como su gesto se habia tornado completamente serio.

-**Quinn**—susurró acercándose a la mesa.

**-¿Te tienes que ir?—**se adelantó la rubia.

-**Eh…sí, lo siento…lo siento de veras**—se excusó—**pero me ha surgido una urgencia y…dios…lo siento.**

-**No, no te preocupes Rachel**—respondía levantándose**—¿Está todo bien? **

-**Eh…sí, es solo…-**bajó la mirada—**nada…un pequeño imprevisto en casa, pero está todo bien, no te preocupes…es solo que si me quedo, no voy a estar tranquila y…**

-**Ok, ok…no tienes que dar explicaciones Rachel**—interrumpía.

-**Sí Quinn, me siento mal porque tu ni siquiera has dormido para poder pasar un rato conmigo y yo ahora tengo que…**

-**Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir—**no te preocupes por mi, lo importante es que todo esté bien, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Gracias Quinn…gracias por ser así**—espetó bajando la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-**Deja de decir eso o me voy a enfadar de veras**—amenazó—**¿Me oyes?.**

-**Ok…prometo compensarte, en cuanto pueda…te invito a cenar y terminamos la conversación,¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Si insistes**—Quinn espetó sonriente al ver como la morena, ya abría la puerta y estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

**-De acuerdo, te debo una gran cena**—espetaba tratando de mostrar una sonrisa—**deberías aprovechar para dormir.**

**-¿Ahora?, ni hablar…tengo un foro que leer**—bromeó—**además, te recuerdo que tengo un libreto que estudiar y varias canciones que escuchar antes de que enfrentarme a tu clase.**

**-Cierto…creo que eso es mas importante que el foro**—conseguía sonreír—**ya me contarás que es lo que ven en ti, a parte del físico claro.**

**-Por supuesto, esto no va a quedar así…pienso averiguar todo.**

**-Cuídate Quinn**—espetó entregándole un beso en la mejilla—**gracias por todo y por el desayuno.**

**-Cuídate tú también y si necesitas algo…ya sabes donde estoy.**

Rachel se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que abandonaba por completo el apartamento y dejaba a Quinn en la puerta, tratando de hacerla sentir bien tras aquella repentina preocupación.

Una preocupación que también se instaló en Quinn al ver como la morena desaparecía en el ascensor.

Lo que le pasaba era algo que realmente se escapaba de su conocimiento. No solo era el misterio que tenía con Kate, sino porque acababa de descubrir con aquella llamada, que había algo más que la mantenía ocupada aparte del trabajo y que Rachel dedicara algo de tiempo a mirar una página de Internet sin que eso le aportase nada, así lo demostraba.

.

-**Quinn**—se habló así misma cerrando la puerta tras ella—**esta es la historia interminable.**


	13. Caprichosa

N/A: La canción que aparece en éste capitulo es I`m not dead, de Pink.

* * *

Capitulo 12

Caprichosa

**-Ok chicos…recuperamos posiciones y repetimos de nuevo, focos…perfecto, Trevor, quiero la canción justo cuando el foco empiece a iluminar a Quinn, ¿Ok?, bien…vamos, Broke, Matt, preparados…adelante**—gritó Gio desde una de los laterales.

El escenario aparecía con apenas una leve luz que procedía desde los palcos, cuando Matt y Broke entraban en escena para ensayar los primeros actos del musical.

Apenas había atrezo, solo una cama y un par de sillas. Lo justo y suficiente para aquellas primeras pruebas donde comenzaban a pulir las escenas.

Quinn permanecía a oscuras sentada en una de las sillas, completamente metida en su papel mientras observaba a los chicos.

**-Esta es tu habitación, puedes estar el tiempo que necesites, Shay**—Matt era el primero en relatar sus líneas.

**-Oh…no sé como te voy a agradecer todo esto Edward, sinceramente, no…no me esperaba tanto, me conformo con un simple sofá y poco más.**

**-No Shay, si vas a estar en mi casa tienes que estar cómoda. Aquí tienes cama, armarios donde guardar tu ropa y la privacidad que necesites.**

**-Gracias Edward**—abrazó al chico—**gracias por…¡joder!**—exclamó Broke destruyendo la escena**—¿Es necesario que ese foco me deje ciega?**—recriminó a Gio.

**-Ok chicos…relájense…¡Scott!,** **quita potencia al foco, por favor**—espetó completamente sumiso. Era la tercera vez que la chica cortaba el ensayo por algún motivo—**ahora…¿Estás mejor así, Broke?.**

**-Sí…supongo**—respondía malhumorada.

**-Ok, continuamos en la misma línea, vamos…adelante.**

La orden de Gio volvía a reanudar el ensayo y los tres actores principales, continuaban con la escena.

No había nadie más en el teatro, solo los que participaban en aquel ensayo, un técnico de iluminación, otro de sonido y Joseph, que sentado en una de las butacas observaba todo el proceso.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los que allí estaban, sabía que sí había alguien más sin perder detalle del ensayo.

Rachel acababa de llegar al teatro tras una reunión y no dudó en acercarse hasta el escenario principal, para ver como iban llevando a cabo la labor. Pero lo hizo sin que ninguno de los que allí estaban se percatasen de su presencia.

Durante varios minutos, se mantuvo en uno de los accesos al patio de butacas, oculta en la oscuridad.

**-Mañana voy a participar en una audición y si todo sale bien, tendré trabajo para poder pagarte el alojamiento hasta que pueda conseguir algo propio**—la voz de Broke se dejaba oír en el escenario.

**-No es necesario, tú solo descansa y no pienses en eso, solo en triunfar ¿De acuerdo?, aquí puedes estar todo el tiempo que desees.**

**-Gracias de nuevo Edward…es…perfecta la habitación, excepto por ese cuadro…¿Quién es?.**

La chica caminaba hacia uno de los laterales donde se supone que debía haber tal objeto, pero que en aquel instante aún no estaba.

**-Es la **—espetó Matt—**ella fue la dueña de ésta casa allá por los años 20.**

-**Guau…da un poco de miedo, ¿No crees?.**

Matt sorteaba a Broke y se colocaba frente al ficticio cuadro.

**-¿Miedo?, para nada…es, es realmente bella…sus ojos parecen que aún tienen vida, tengo una especial relación con esa imagen…me tiene…atrapado.**

**-¡Música!—**Gio pedía con un certero grito que las primeras notas musicales empezasen a sonar y la melodía no tardó en llegar mientras el foco, que antes iluminaba a Matt y Broke, se desplazaba hasta la esquina donde Quinn esperaba impaciente.

No tenía que cantar puesto que aún no había ensayado aquella canción. Solo tenía que limitarse a realizar los movimientos correspondientes.

Quinn se levantaba y caminaba despacio hacia Matt, que seguía inmóvil mirando el cuadro. No cantaba, pero si susurraba las letras de aquella canción mientras interpretaba su papel.

**Todas estas grietas de luz,  
grietas en el espejo sobre tus labios.  
Es la mañana de un soleado viernes**

Rachel no perdía detalle de cómo Quinn hacía perfectamente lo que estaba previsto.

Caminaba con la sutileza con la que debía hacerlo para dar credibilidad a su personaje. El alma de una mujer que no encontraba su destino tras la muerte.

El haz de luz sobre la rubia provocaba ese efecto resplandeciente, casi angelical, que se veía incrementado con el rubio de su pelo.

**No estoy muerta, solo floto  
justo entre la tinta de tu tatuaje.  
En las entrañas de ésta bestia en la que nos hemos convertido.  
No tengo miedo, sólo cambio  
justo más allá del cigarrillo y la sonrisa maligna  
eres mi grieta de luz.**

**-Bien, Quinn…bien**—susurró tras ver como la rubia se acercaba a Matt y susurraba la canción mientras gesticulaba con sus manos, intentando tocarlo.

Ahora le tocaba a Broke y Rachel no tardó en lanzar una mirada hacia la chica, que sumida por la oscuridad, esperaba su turno.

Pero algo falló.

**-Vamos Broke**—volvía a susurrar un tanto desesperada la morena.

La canción hacía un pequeño alto en ese momento para que la actriz introdujese varias frases, pero éstas no salían y el colapso volvía al escenario.

**-Broke, ¡Vamos!-** la incitó Gio al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

**-No…no recuerdo mi frase, ¡joder!—**exclamó provocando la desesperación en todos.

Quinn abandonaba su posición junto a Matt y éste cubría su cara con las manos, completamente incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder.

**-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?...tienes que acercarte y colocarte entre ambos para luego decir: Tienes razón Edward, sus ojos son bastante expresivos pero sigue dándome miedo**—Gio repetía la frase lentamente para que la chica la recordase, pero la actitud de ésta no cesó ahí.

**-Basta…estoy agotada y con ese maldito foco no consigo centrarme.**

**-¿Qué?—**cuestionó incrédulo Gio**—¿Cómo que estás agotada?.**

**-Pues sí, ¿Podríamos hacer un descanso?, necesito hacer un par de llamadas**.

La cara de sorpresa que mostraba Gio se contagiaba a Quinn y Matt, que incrédulos, observaban a la chica en mitad del escenario, esperando la reacción del director.

Lo que no esperaban era el huracán que en ese instante irrumpía entre las butacas.

Rachel había perdido la paciencia y no tardó en personarse en el escenario.

**-¿Qué está pasando?**—cuestionó enfurecida, sin apartar la mirada de Broke.

**-Nada Rachel, solo vamos a hacer un pequeño descanso**—respondía Gio tratando de no darle importancia.

-**No, ni hablar…¿Qué descanso ni demonios?, ¿Qué está pasando contigo?—**se dirigió a Broke.

**-¿Conmigo?...Nada, solo estoy algo cansada**—respondía sin temor.

**-¿Cansada?, ¿¡Estás cansada de repetir miles de veces la misma frase porque no la has memorizado!? ¿¡O estás cansada porque ese foco te está iluminando!?**—el tono de voz usado por la morena ponía en alerta al resto de actores y sobretodo a Quinn, que jamás había visto a la Rachel tan exaltada.

**-¿Perdona?...estoy cansada porque llevo cuatro horas ensayando**—replicó Broke.

**-¿Cuatro horas?, ¡ellos llevan dos horas aguantando tus estupideces!**—recriminó señalando hacia Quinn y Matt, que se mantenían al margen.

-**Para Rachel**—interrumpió Gio tratando de calmarla.

**-No, no me digas que pare, porque ésta obra la estoy pagando yo…¡soy yo la que te está pagando!**—volvía a mirar a Broke—**y no voy a permitir que hagas lo que te dé la gana, ¿Me oyes?.**

**-¿Me estás amenazando?—**se enfrentó a la morena.

-**No, solo te estoy avisando**—volvía a recriminarle—**aquí se viene a trabajar, ¿Me oyes?, a trabajar como todos los que estamos aquí y tú, me da igual seas quien seas, no vas a ser mas que ellos, ¿Entiendes?, estoy cansada de la gente caprichosa como tú.**

**-Basta Rachel**—Gio se interpuso entre ambas chicas y apartó a Rachel—**vamos…cálmate.**

**-No, que me voy a calmar…no voy a dejar que una niñata juegue con mi futuro, ¡no lo voy a permitir!—**exclamó lanzando una amenazadora mirada hacia la actriz.

**-Basta Rachel**—volvía a replicar Gio, ésta vez con la ayuda de Quinn, que no dudó en acercarse.

-**Vamos Rachel, tranquilízate**—susurró la rubia.

**-Lo que me faltaba**—espetó Rachel mirando enfurecida a Quinn—**lo que me faltaba.**

**-¿Qué?.**

No dijo nada más.

Rachel se separó de los brazos de Gio y abandonó el escenario, aumentando aun más la confusión en el resto de chicos.

**-Ok…chicos, vamos a dejarlo por hoy**

**-No voy a consentir que vuelva a insultarme—**reaccionó Broke—**si vuelve a hacerlo, se las va a ver con mis abogados.**

**-Cálmate Broke, te pido disculpas en su nombre, ella…ella está un poco estresada y se ha equivocado**—trató de calmarla Gio.

**-Es cierto**—Joseph se unía al grupo tras ser testigo de lo sucedido—**Rachel lleva unos días bastante agobiada y seguro que no ha comprendido bien lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**-Me da igual**—espetó Broke alejándose de los chicos—**si vuelve a hablarme así, va a tener problemas**—amenazó segundos antes de abandonar el escenario.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo sucedido y aquella última confesión de Joseph, la puso en alerta.

El día anterior, cuando ambas habían desayunado juntas, Rachel no mostraba ningún tipo de agobio, de hecho le confesó que todo parecía ir mejor, exceptuando aquella llamada que acabó con la reunión de ambas.

Una llamada que preocupó a Quinn y por eso la rubia decidió llamarla por la tarde, para confirmar que todo estaba bien, que aquel pequeño problema surgido en el hogar de la morena no había sido nada preocupante.

Fue la propia Rachel quien le confirmó que todo estaba bien.

**-Chicos…siento mucho lo sucedido**—Gio se dirigía hacia Matt y Quinn, que reaccionaban al unísono.

-**No te preocupes Gio, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas**—Matt trató de suavizar la situación, pero Quinn aún permanecía pensativa.

Su mente estaba en Rachel y en intentar hablar con ella sin que le resultase demasiado comprometido.

**-Vamos a dejar por hoy el ensayo, nos vemos mañana en el estudio de fotografía, ¿Ok?.**

**-Claro…allí estaremos**—volvía a responder Matt.

Quinn no tardaba en reaccionar y abandonaba también el escenario, con Matt siguiendo sus pasos hacia el camerino, donde tenía sus pertenencias.

-**Hey…¡Quinn!—**exclamó el chico al ver que la rubia optaba por desviarse del trayecto**—¿Dónde vas?**

**-Eh…voy, voy…ahora te veo**—espetó tras no encontrar ninguna excusa para la decisión que estaba llevando a cabo.

Su mente solo estaba puesta en averiguar que le sucedía a Rachel y sin pensarlo, se adentró en los pasillos que llevaban hasta el despacho de la morena.

En aquella zona, casi nunca solía haber nadie y en esa ocasión, no fue distinto, excepto por la presencia del , que ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarla. Le bastó una simple y cautivadora sonrisa.

Tomó aire antes de llamar a la puerta de la oficina y se aseguró de que nadie la veía allí, tal y como Rachel le había pedido.

**-Rachel…soy yo**—susurró tras dar varios golpes en la puerta**—¿Puedo entrar?.**

No recibió respuesta alguna y Quinn se atrevió a girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, tratando de averiguar si la morena estaba o no en el interior.

Sus dudas fueron resultas en ese instante.

Rachel si estaba allí y ver como Quinn se tomaba la libertad de entrar, no le sentó demasiado bien.

**-¿Qué haces, Quinn**?—cuestionó rápidamente.

La morena permanecía sentada, con una carpeta y varias hojas delante de ella.

**-¿Quería…quería saber como estabas?**—tartamudeó adentrándose en la estancia.

**-¿Qué?...no me jodas Quinn**—volvía a exaltarse.

**-Tranquila…no…no me ha visto nadie entrar, no…te preocupes.**

Rachel cerraba de golpe la carpeta y cubría su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de serenarse.

**-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?, ¿Por qué te has puesto así?—**Quinn trataba de sonar dulce.

**-Quinn, esto no te incumbe…por favor…no quiero hablar de nada con nadie**—respondía malhumorada.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡No me escuchas!**—alzó la voz—**no quiero hablar con nadie, así que por favor…¡vete!**—alzó la mirada hacia la rubia, que permanecía completamente aturdida—**¡Vete Quinn!.**

**-¿Qué….qué diablos te pasa?**—reaccionó**—¿Me estás gritando a mi también?.**

**-Quinn—**se levantó—¡**estoy harta…me oyes, te dije que no te metieras, que no me tratases como una amiga delante de ellos y tú lo haces!.**

**-¿Qué dices?—**alzó la voz**—¿De qué estas hablando, Rachel?**

**-Me has calmado, has intentado detenerme cuando estaba diciéndole a la imbécil esa lo que tenía que decirle—**recriminó.

**-Sí, y lo he hecho porque estabas llevándolo al extremo, no porque sea tu amiga.**

**-¿Al extremo?—**preguntó sarcástica—**esa imbécil me quiere arruinar, no voy a permitir que nadie juegue con mi dinero, ¿Entiendes?...no voy a permitir que nadie juegue con el futuro de lo mas importante de mi vida.**

**-Rachel…a ver si lo entiendes, ¡te has pasado!, todo el mundo sabe quien es esa chica, pero no puedes llamarla niñata en el primer ensayo que tenemos, no puedes hacer eso…eres tú la que vas a arruinarlo si sigues así.**

**-No…no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ¿Me oyes?**—amenazó acercándose a la rubia—**no voy a permitir que ni esa ni nadie acabe con mis esperanzas por cuatro estupideces.**

**-¿Qué hablas de esperanzas, Rachel?, por el amor de dios, solo ha sido una discusión en un ensayo, es lo mas normal de mundo y tú deberías saberlo…¿Qué diablos te pasa?.**

**-Basta…márchate…déjame en paz**—volvía a separarse de Quinn.

**-¿Sabes que?, eres una hipócrita**—espetó Quinn malhumorada.

**-¿Yo?.**

-**Sí, tú…Rachel Berry, eres una maldita hipócrita que no para de mentir**—recriminó encarándose con la morena—**hipócrita.**

**-No consiento que vengas aquí a insultarme…¡fuera!, no quiero verte…**

**-Sí, me voy a ir…y vas a conseguir lo que has pretendido desde el principio, que me una a ellos y te trate como un ogro no como una amiga…eso vas a conseguir con tu maldita hipocresía…con tus excusas y tus engaños.**

**-¡Basta Quinn!**—interrumpió alzando la voz—**no voy a consentir que me trates así, ¿Me oyes?**—Rachel volvía a enfrentarse a Quinn—¡**no tienes ni idea de lo que es mi vida, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes ni idea…! ¡Así que fuera…! déjame en paz de una vez.**

**-No me lo puedo creer**—balbuceó Quinn

**-Estoy harta, ¿Entiendes?**—volvía a atacar con lágrimas en los ojos—**vienes aquí, con tu mundo perfecto, permitiéndote el lujo de decidir lo que hacer con tu vida en cada momento y no te das cuenta que los demás tenemos nuestras vidas, que no todo es de color de rosa…¿Sabes?, algunas necesitamos algo mas que una cara bonita para tener todo lo que queremos…no todo el mundo es como tú.**

No sabía que hacer.

Quinn sentía aquellas palabras como verdaderos insultos que estaban haciéndole daño, demasiado, mas del que jamás imaginó que pudiese sentir por una disputa con Rachel.

Le dolía verla con esa rabia y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, presas de la impotencia que parecía padecer. Pero en aquel instante, a pesar de la pena, no podía ceder. Ya había soportado suficiente como para tener que rebajar aun más su orgullo.

Rachel no era la misma. Rachel no quería confiar en ella y se lo había dejado claro en aquella discusión.

No volvió a hablar.

Quinn se limitó a lanzarle una última mirada y abandonar el despacho dejando un sonoro portazo tras ella, que hizo retroceder varios pasos a Rachel.

La morena se hundía cada vez más. Sentía como todos los nervios de su cuerpo colapsaban su mente y no le permitían reaccionar ni ser consciente del estado de ansiedad al que había llegado en unos minutos.

Sabía que todo aquello estaba superándole, que no era capaz de diferenciar su vida personal de lo que allí sucedía, de las reuniones, de los problemas que siempre surgían en un proyecto como aquel.

Solo había algo que parecía hacerla entrar en razón en aquel instante.

Su sonrisa.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de la sonrisa de Quinn, que esa fue la primera imagen que apareció en su mente mientras luchaba por recobrar la normalidad.

Su encantadora y sincera sonrisa se apoderaba de su mente y conseguía calmarla, a la vez que la sensación de culpa se apoderaba de ella.

Definitivamente era mucho peor sentirse mal por la culpabilidad que por la rabia que se apoderaba de su menudo cuerpo en aquel instante y sin dudarlo, limpió sus lágrimas y abandonó su propio despacho, dispuesta a solucionar el conflicto con su amiga.

Alguna que otra mirada curiosa, unido a los susurros que salían de quienes se cruzaban con la morena por los pasillos del teatro volvía a llenarla de rabia, pero pudo contenerse segundos antes de llegar al camerino de Quinn.

La puerta estaba abierta y la voz de Matt salía del interior.

Rachel se detuvo al ser consciente de la presencia del chico en la habitación y se apartó, tratando de evitar ser descubierta.

**-Vamos Quinn…relájate…¿Qué te pasa?.**

**-Nada…nada Matt**—respondía recogiendo su bolso—**tengo ganas de salir ya de aquí, necesito…necesito algo de aire.**

**-Ok…¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?**—fue directo.

-**No…no creo que…Ok**—cambió rápidamente de opinión.

**-¿Sí?—**se mostró sorprendido.

-**Sí, creo que más que nunca necesito distraerme y meterme en casa…no es lo mejor**.

-**Ok…pues vamos, conozco un restaurante cerca que es genial.**

**-¿Cerca?...¿por qué no…por qué no nos vamos a otro lado…que no sea aquí?.**

**-Mmmm está bien, si lo prefieres…nos vamos a otro lugar…conozco un restaurante italiano en Chelsea, que es una delicia…¿Te parece bien?.**

**-Me parece perfecto**—respondía un tanto apática—**vamos…salgamos de aquí**.

Rachel se apartó rápidamente de la puerta y utilizando uno de los huecos de los camerinos colindantes, trató de pasar desapercibida para la pareja que ya abandonaban la estancia y ponían rumbo hacia el exterior.

Se mantuvo unos segundos observando como ambos avanzaban por el pasillo y sintió como la necesidad de tratar de solucionar aquel problema con la rubia tendría que trasladarse a otra ocasión, probablemente al día siguiente, dónde la iba a tener para ella sola durante el ensayo de canto.

Suficiente había soportado ya Quinn con todos sus desplantes, más aquella sarta de falsedades que se había atrevido a gritarle en aquel tenso momento.

No quería perderla como amiga, no podía perderla.


	14. Respira

N/A: Las canciones que aparecen en éste capitulo son: Just like a Pill y Please Don´t leave me de Pink.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Respira

**¿Donde puedo correr tan rápido como pueda?**

**Hacia ninguna parte…**

**Hacia el centro de mis lágrimas frustradas**

**Y juro que eres como una pastilla, **

**En vez de curarme**

**Me sigues haciendo daño.**

**Me sigues haciendo daño.**

**-Perfecto…perfecto Matt, quizás y solo si te ves capaz, podríamos subir medio tono…estoy segura de que puedes llegar perfectamente y le darías mas dramatismo a la escena.**

**-Sí, sin problema…**

**-Es genial, me encanta como queda ésta canción con tu voz**—Rachel no podía contener el entusiasmo tras escuchar al chico cantar acompañado solo con el piano.

El ensayo de aquella mañana la había mantenido entretenida. Primero fue Broke, a quien tuvo que pedir disculpas por su actitud. Después de ella, llegó Matt, que conseguía sacar de Rachel aquellas malas vibraciones y tranquilizarla por completo.

El chico hacia fácil lo difícil. Trabajar con él era lo mejor.

No se quejaba, hacía todo con sentido y tenía mucho talento.

**-Gracias, la verdad es que nunca creí que fuese a cantar canciones de Pink en un musical, es…es extraño**—respondía agradecido.

**-Ya…yo tampoco me imaginé en esta posición**—espetaba Rachel con una enorme sonrisa.

Se sentía bien en aquel instante, después de todo lo sucedido con Broke el día anterior y la pelea monumental que había tenido con Quinn.

A punto estuvo de llamarla por la tarde para disculparse con ella, pero algo en su interior la incitaba a dejarle tiempo, tanto a Quinn como a ella misma.

Había pensado durante toda la noche lo que iba a decirle cuando la volviese a ver. Algo que no iba a tardar en suceder, puesto que ella era la siguiente con quien tenía reunión.

**-Bueno, yo me alegro de que estés aquí…estoy seguro de que tú vas a hacer que esto sea todo un éxito.**

**-Te agradezco de veras las buenas intenciones, pero sois vosotros los que tenéis la clave para hacer que funcione.**

**-Por mi parte, estoy al cien por cien. Quiero triunfar en Broadway y éste es el camino.**

**-Me alegro Matt, me alegro muchísimo…bueno, entonces quedamos en que vamos a subir medio tono esa canción, ¿No?.**

**-Sí, sin problema, llegaré perfectamente, la que no estoy tan seguro de llegar es en Try.**

**-¿Por?, ¿Dónde te queda alto?.**

**-Pues los estribillos, he estado intentándolo pero no sé si puedo empezar tan alto.**

Rachel buscaba entre las hojas de una carpeta, la canción a la que Matt hacía referencia.

-**Ok, aquí está…vale, es cierto…tienes que entrar muy alto, además…haces todos los estribillos.**

**-Sí, Quinn tiene tres estrofas y yo hago los estribillos, excepto el último, que lo hacemos juntos**—espetaba junto a la morena.

**-Mmm, vamos a tener que cambiar esto**—señalaba hacia el papel—**el tono de Quinn es mucho mas bajo y el cambio entre los dos va a ser desproporcionado, déjame que lo hable con Gio y ya lo organizamos mejor, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Sí, por supuesto**—respondía satisfecho.

**-Eso sí**—interrumpía Rachel—**creo que vas a tener que empezar a entrenar un poco mas, ésta canción acompaña una escena bastante compleja.**

**-Lo sé, me lo explicó Gio y estoy asustado…de hecho no paro de ver el videoclip de esa canción para tener un referente.**

-**Sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero no te preocupes…solo necesito que estés fuerte y lo demás, los movimientos y los pasos, ya los ensayamos.**

**-Por fuerza no hay problema, llevo años en el gimnasio y para algo han tenido que servir, ¿No crees?.**

**-Pues sí**—respondía sonriente la morena.

**-Además, Quinn no parece pesar demasiado, así que podré con ella**—interrumpía divertido.

**-Totalmente cierto, has tenido suerte en ese aspecto.**

-**Sí, creo que no podríais haber elegido a nadie mejor que ella, no solo canta y actúa bien, sino que además está buenis…quiero…quiero decir que es perfecta**—recapacitó tras ver como Rachel alzaba la mirada hacia él y lo cuestionaba por el comentario—**perfecta**—balbuceó apartando la mirada.

**-Ya…perfecta**—susurró volviendo a prestarle atención a las hojas que aparecían esparcidas encima del piano.

**-Hablando de ella…ahí está.**

Fue oír aquella frase y Rachel cambió radicalmente su estado emocional.

Matt miraba directamente hacia la puerta y Rachel imitó su gesto para descubrir como Quinn aparecía en la sala.

Pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban al ver el semblante serio del rostro de la rubia y no sabía si aquel temblor se produjo al verla tras la discusión o por como lucía en aquel instante.

Juraría que su cara era fiel reflejo de la de Matt, que tampoco perdía detalle de Quinn.

No era su vestimenta. Solo llevaba unos jeans vaqueros, acompañados de unas botas altas y un abrigo que la cubría hasta las rodillas. Era su rostro, su pelo.

Quinn aparecía con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y un perfecto maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus ojos, sombreados en negro.

-**Buenos días**—espetó lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia Rachel, que seguía observándola atónita.

**-Hola Quinn**—Matt reaccionaba primero**—¿Qué tal estás?**

**-Bien…gracias**—esbozó una leve sonrisa—**hola Rachel**—saludó apática.

**-Ho…hola Quinn**—balbuceó la morena bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia las hojas. Se sentía completamente cohibida y no entendía el motivo.

Sabía que estaban molestas la una con la otra, pero su reacción fue más extraña.

**-Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ti**.

**-¿Ah sí?**—cuestionó**—¿Y qué hablabais?.**

-**Nada, le estaba comentando a Rachel algo de los tonos en la canción de Try, la que tú y yo vamos a cantar y también que vamos a tener que ensayar mucho la coreografía de esa escena.**

**-Ah…bueno, según me dijo Gio, estaban basados en los del videoclip de la canción, ¿No es cierto?**—cuestionó dejando en una de las sillas su bolso.

-**Sí, así es**—respondía Matt**—¿Tu pesas mucho?**—preguntó divertido.

-**Tranquilo mi querido Edward, podrás conmigo**—respondía a la broma del chico, a quien no había dejado de mirar en todo momento.

Por una extraña razón, le costaba mantenerse fría con Rachel y sabía que si la miraba, poco iba a conseguir de su objetivo.

**-Vamos a cambiar el tono de esa canción**—Rachel habló al fin—**así que no es necesario que la practiquéis aún, ya…ya os aviso,¿Ok?.**

**-Ok**—Matt respondía, Quinn se limitaba a asentir.

No estaba bien. No se encontraba bien en aquella situación, a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche y la mañana concienciándose para enfrentarse a ella.

**-Matt…el fotógrafo me ha preguntado por ti, vas ahora, ¿No?**—Era Quinn quien cuestionaba al chico, que lanzaba una mirada hacia su reloj y asentía al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-**Sí, de hecho llego tarde**—espetó sonriente.

-**Pues te está esperando, así que no deberías tardar**.

-**No…no, ya voy…Rachel, gracias por todo, ¿Nos vemos mañana?.**

-**Así es, vamos…no hagas esperar al fotógrafo**—respondía Rachel tomando asiento en el piano.

-**Ya, ya voy**—espetaba alejándose de ambas—**por cierto Quinn, ¿Estás mejor?**—se detuvo unos instantes antes de abandonar por completo la sala.

Rachel no dudó en buscar a la rubia tras aquella pregunta de Matt, tratando de averiguar a qué se debía tal cuestión.

-**Sí, estoy bien**—respondía Quinn tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

-**Ok, pues que os vaya bien…ciao**—se despidió de ambas.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn, se limitaron a mirarlo y no pronunciar palabra alguna.

La tensión había aparecido de repente en la estancia. El silencio se mantuvo entre ambas durante varios segundos, en los que los pasos de Matt, ya dirigiéndose hacia el exterior, se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos.

**-Quinn**—espetó al fin Rachel—**creo que tenemos que hablar.**

-**He venido a trabajar**—interrumpió rápidamente—**así que vamos a trabajar.**

**-Ok**—respondía Rachel lamentándose—**I´m not dead y Please don´t leave me, ¿Por cual quieres empezar?.**

-**Me da igual…elige tú que eres la encargada.**

Quinn se deshacía del abrigo que la cubría y ocupaba su lugar junto al piano, donde la letra de las canciones, permanecían impasible en varias hojas que ella misma había colocado.

-**Please don´t leave me**—replicaba Rachel tratando de contenerse.

Las respuestas y la actitud que mostraba Quinn, le hacían indicar que estaba realmente enfadada con ella.

Sus intenciones eran las de hablar y disculparse antes de empezar con aquel pequeño ensayo, pero la rubia fue tajante. Solo quería trabajar.

**-¿Tienes alguna duda de las notas?, ésta canción empieza en Do mayor, pero podemos bajarla si crees que no vas a poder escalar lo suficiente.**

-**Está perfecta**.

-**Ok, hacemos una prueba ¿De acuerdo?, necesito anotar varias cosas para pasárselas a Gio.**

-**A eso he venido.**

Volvía a resoplar.

Rachel sentía que cada respuesta cortante que daba Quinn, era una pequeña indirecta hacia ella.

-**El da da da del principio lo haremos a piano, así que tú solo tienes que empezar con la letra.**

-**Lo sé, ya me lo explicó Gio.**

-**Ok, ¿Estas lista?.**

No hubo respuesta.

Rachel buscó la mirada de Quinn para asegurarse de que estaba preparada y tras una breve cuenta a atrás, ella misma comenzó con las primeras notas a piano.

Quinn aclaraba su garganta y se preparaba para cantar.

**Yo no se si podría gritar más fuerte que cualquiera  
¿Cuantas veces te he pateado fuera de aquí  
o dicho algún insulto?**

**Y puedo decir cuando quiero ser,  
soy realmente capaz de…**

Quinn detuvo la canción al tiempo que una mueca de dolor se apoderaba de su rostro y se cubría la garganta con una mano.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?—**cuestionó rápidamente Rachel.

-**Nada…nada**—trató de disimular—**se me fue un poco la voz, vamos a seguir.**

-**Quinn, ¿Estás bien?.**

-**He dicho que no pasa nada**—volvía mostrarse seria—**¿Podemos continuar?.**

**-Está bien**—respondía sin convicción—**empezamos de nuevo**.

**-Ok**.

De nuevo, Rachel pulsaba las teclas de aquel piano de cola, comenzando con los primeros acordes de la canción. Pero ésta vez, su mirada estaba clavada en Quinn.

Sabía que algo le sucedía, pero era testaruda y no iba a decírselo sin más.

Quinn volvía a aclarar su garganta con un leve carraspeo y tomaba aire para comenzar a cantar.

**Yo no se si podría gritar más fuerte que cualquiera  
¿Cuantas veces te he patea…**

**-Mierda**—se lamentó con un nuevo gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente y no dudó en enfrentarse a la rubia.

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?, ¿Estás mal?—**trató de no sonar muy dura.

-**No, es solo que…no sé, me he levantado con un poco de dolor de garganta, pero no te preocupes, se pasa enseguida**—respondía sin mirarle.

-**Los dolores de garganta no se pasan enseguida**—cerró la carpeta donde Quinn tenía las partituras y las letras de las canciones.

**-¿Qué…qué haces?.**

-**No vamos a continuar si te duele la garganta. **

-**Estoy bien, ¿Nunca te ha dolido un poco por la mañana?.**

**-Sí, y nunca se me ha ocurrido cantar con algo así, puede ser peor.**

**-No seas dramática, solo es un poco de frío, no es nada que no se acabe con un té con miel y es lo que me acabo de tomar…así que vamos a continuar.**

-**Déjame que lo compruebe**.

**-¿Qué?—**Quinn se sorprendía**—¿Qué lo pruebes?.**

Rachel ni siquiera volvía a preguntar. Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo de reacción a Quinn, lanzó sus dos manos hacia el cuello de ésta y se apresuró en palpar justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Quinn reaccionó tras varios segundos y trató de apartar ambas manos de la morena, pero Rachel resistió y con sumo cuidado, presionaba con sus pulgares sobre la zona afectada.

-**Listo, se acabó por hoy**—espetó apartándose de ella—**tienes los ganglios inflamados Quinn, no puedes cantar así.**

No sabía si era rabia o el malestar porque Rachel pensase que no era una buena profesional, pero la sensación de impotencia se apoderaba de la rubia.

-**Escúchame Quinn, no tiene importancia, ¿Ok?, todos hemos pasado por algo así y mas cuando empiezas los ensayos, es lógico y con el frío que hace en ésta época, mas aún.**

-**Soy una profesional Rachel, no me enfermo cuando tengo que trabajar—**respondía malhumorada.

-**Sé que eres una profesional, por eso debes saber que si hoy fuerzas, va a ser peor y que lo mejor es que hoy dejemos ésta prueba y el viernes, continuemos con el ensayo, ¿No crees?.**

-**Ok**—masculló—**si es lo que quieres, se acabó…me marcho ya**—espetaba completamente enfurecida.

-**No, aún no puedes marcharte**—interrumpió la morena al ver como Quinn ya volvía a coger su abrigo—**tengo que decirte dos cosas antes**.

Quinn la volvía a mirar, ya con el abrigo entre sus manos.

-**Primero…procura protegerte la garganta durante éstos días, un pañuelo o bufanda…y toma cosas calientes.**

-**Sé lo que tengo que hacer para curar un estúpido dolor de garganta**—respondía con algo de sarcasmo—**no soy una cría.**

**-Ok.**

**-¿Y bien?, ¿Algo mas?.**

-**Sí…**-respondía prologando un desesperante silencio que comenzó a impacientar a Quinn.

**-¿Y?.**

-**Lo siento, siento haber sido una imbécil contigo y siento todo lo que te dije ayer**.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-**Yo…yo sé que mis formas, mi actitud no fue la mas adecuada y por eso mismo, ésta mañana me disculpé con Broke y ahora quiero hacerlo contigo, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderte como amiga, Quinn.**

**-¿Amigas?**—habló la rubia—**Rachel, ¿De verdad quieres que seamos amigas**?.

-**Por supuesto, claro que quiero Quinn, eres…siempre…dios**—se lamentó—**ya sabes que siempre has sido especial para mi, sabes que siempre te he admirado Quinn, ¿Cómo no voy a querer ser tu amiga?.**

-**Pues no lo demuestras.**

**-No puedo**…-volvía a prolongar un silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—**yo se que no he dejado que te acerques a mi, lo sé Quinn, pero…necesito que lo entiendas, necesito que me des tiempo para poder…**

-**No es eso**—interrumpía la rubia—**Rachel, ¿De verdad te piensas que me siento ofendida o molesta porque no me digas dónde vives o con quien duermes cada noche?, no es eso…**

**-¿No?.**

**-¡No!, es el hecho de que me mientas lo que me enfurece. No me gusta que me digas que estás bien y que sea mentira, no me gusta que me mientas de esa forma. No es así como lo hacen las amigas, ¿Entiendes?.**

-**Entiendo, pero no te he mentido.**

**-¿Ah no?...¿Y qué pasó ayer?, porque tu me decías que estabas bien, de hecho te llamé el domingo por la tarde para preguntarte y todo iba bien y resulta que apareces así en el ensayo, casi te comes a Broke y Joseph nos dice que llevas una mala semana, ¿Eso es estar bien?.**

**-¿Una mala semana?—**cuestionó extrañada—**no, no Quinn, te juro que estoy bien, supongo que Joseph diría eso para excusarme, pero no me pasa nada.**

**-¿Y por qué entraste así?—**preguntó confusa—**insultaste a la protagonista de tu musical, Rachel. **

-**Entré así porque vi toda la escena. Acababa de llegar de una reunión con varios abogados, había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y cuando llego aquí…veo que Broke destroza lo que tú y Matt hacíais a la perfección…no sé, estaba cansada y exploté, pero no es porque estuviese mal…solo fue un hecho puntual, Quinn, tienes que creerme.**

Y la creía o no. No lo sabía.

Rachel hablaba sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Hablaba con rotundidad y parecía completamente sincera, pero Quinn ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de entenderla.

Jamás había contemplado una escena como la que se produjo el día anterior en el escenario del teatro, al igual que la que ocurrió entre ambas en el despacho.

Rachel expulsaba odio y eso no era normal en ella, al menos no en la Rachel Berry que ella conocía.

A pesar de todo. A pesar de la disculpa, de darle razones lógicas a su monumental enfado, Quinn seguía sintiendo que había algo mas que desconocía y a punto estuvo de volver a intentar averiguarlo, cuando Rachel habló.

-**Quinn…sé que he llegado demasiado lejos y ya, ya no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo de este modo. Hay…hay algo que tienes que saber de mí.**

-**Pues dímelo**—interrumpía rápidamente—**dímelo de una vez.**

-**Prefiero hacerlo en otro lugar, éste no es el indicado**.

**-¿Cómo?...¿Qué ocurre aquí?.**

-**Ven a cenar a casa**—fue directa—**el jueves.**

Quinn enmudeció. No esperaba recibir una invitación como esa en aquel instante.

-**¿El jueves?...pero el jueves es**…

-**Acción de Gracias, sí…y quiero que cenes conmigo esa noche.**

-**Pero…**

-**Conmigo y con mis padres, suelen venir a pasar el día a Nueva York.**

**-¿Quieres que celebre Acción de Gracias contigo y con tus padres?, ¿En tu casa?**—cuestionó completamente incrédula.

**-Sí, conmigo, con mis padres…y con alguien mas que quiero que conozcas.**

**-¿Alguien mas?**—se mostró completamente confundida—**Rachel, no entiendo nada, ¿Tan complicado te resulta decirme de una vez que te sucede?, ¿Piensas que no te voy a entender?.**

-**No me vas a creer si te lo digo aquí y ahora, por eso prefiero que vengas a casa.**

**-¿Y tiene que ser en Acción de Gracias?**

Quinn preguntaba pero lo hacía sin sentido alguno. Su mente solo trataba de no reflejar el estado de ansiedad por conocer de una vez por todas aquel secreto que Rachel, mantenía perfectamente. Un secreto que ella creía conocer.

-**Mañana tengo todo el día ocupado, llegaré tarde a casa y bueno…el jueves es perfecto para cenar. Realmente me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo esa noche.  
**

¿Cómo iba a negarse?.

Los ojos de Rachel eran inmensos y por culpa de esa inmensidad, Quinn podía distinguir perfectamente el brillo que desprendían tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Brillo, emoción y deseo. Porque Rachel, por primera vez, demostraba estár ilusionada por llevar a cabo aquella cena y que Quinn estuviese allí, presente con ella.

-**No lo sé**—espetó dudosa—**estoy un tanto dolida Rachel.**

-**Lo entiendo, sé que lo que te dije ayer es demasiado y por eso te pido que me perdones, nunca en mi vida he estado tan arrepentida de algo.**

-**No se trata de perdonar o no, Rachel, se trata de que me dijiste algo que seguro que sí piensas.**

-**Estaba furiosa Quinn, no quería que todo esto se estropeara y lo pagué contigo…sé que eres una persona responsable, me lo has demostrado, no solo a mi, sino a todo el mundo que sigue tu carrera. **

-**Pues no lo parece Rachel, me dijiste que con mi cara…podía conseguir lo que quisiera, no me deja en una buena posición.**

-**Lo sé y lo siento…ni siquiera sé por qué dije algo así**—se lamentó.

-**Lo dijiste porque lo has pensado alguna vez.**

-**No, no Quinn, jamás he dudado de tu capacidad, al igual que jamás he dudado de tu belleza. Tienes todo, Quinn, tienes todo para triunfar**

-**Basta Rachel…deja de halagarme de esa forma, no…no es el momento**—respondía realmente dolida mientras se colocaba el abrigo y recuperaba su bolso.

-**Quinn**—la detuvo sujetándole del brazo—**ven a casa, ¿Por favor?.**

-**Déjame que lo piense**—respondía tratando de mostrarse fría.

-**Ok…piénsatelo y me avisas, pero quiero que sepas que…que quiero que vengas, quiero…quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas por qué me comporto así.**

-**Ok Rachel**—volvía a mostrarse indiferente. Lo cierto era que se moría de ganas por averiguar qué tramaba la morena, pero ahora tenía ella la situación controlada y dejarla con la duda le parecía un buen castigo por la discusión del día anterior.

-**Te estaré esperando**—susurró soltando con suavidad el brazo de la rubia.

-**Ok, ya te aviso**—espetó a modo de despedida mientras Rachel, completamente abatida, la observaba abandonar la sala.

-**Cuídate Quinn**…-volvía a susurrar.

La rubia lo escuchó, pero hizo como que no y abandonó la sala de ensayo sin volver a mirarla. Aunque tenía la sensación de verla tras ella, parada junto al piano y con el rostro completamente apenado.

No debía mirarla.

Si lo hacía, era mas que probable que volviese sobre sus pasos y aceptase la propuesta en apenas un segundo.

-**Respira Quinn**—susurró tras salir del teatro—**respira.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Miercoles.  
**


	15. Acción de Gracias

Capitulo 14

Acción de Gracias.

No sabía si las piernas le temblaban por el frío o por los nervios.

Eran las 18:27 pm del jueves 22 de Noviembre. El cuarto jueves de aquel mes, lo que significaba que había llegado Acción de Gracias.

Quinn caminaba segura de si misma, aunque los nervios hacían ya horas que se adueñaban de su estomago.

-**Solo es una cena**—se repetía constantemente al tiempo que alzaba el cuello del abrigo y se protegía.

El frío castigaba con fuerza a la ciudad de los rascacielos y Quinn trataba de recuperarse de aquel inoportuno catarro que le aquejaba y que la había mantenido dos días sin poder ensayar como el resto de compañeros.

Dos días de reposo que acababan en aquel instante en el que a punto estaba de llegar al número 15 de West Central Park.

Aceptó la invitación de Rachel para celebrar con ella Acción de Gracias tras dejarla un día entero con la duda de si iba a ir o no. En realidad, era algo que sabía perfectamente que iba a aceptar en el mismo momento en el que se lo propuso, pero sentía la necesidad de mostrarse un poco mas dura tras la discusión que ambas tuvieron.

En aquella cita estaba la clave de aquel misterio que tanto guardaba Rachel y que por fin, iba a desvelarle.

Un secreto que ella estaba completamente convencida de conocer tras hilar muchas situaciones vividas. Un secreto que casi se confirmaba cuando vio aparecer a Kate, saliendo del edificio al que ella misma se dirigía.

Tragó saliva al reconocerla.

Kate iba perfectamente prevista para aquel día tan especial.

Un abrigo cubría su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. A partir de ahí, las piernas quedaban cubiertas por unas medias oscuras y unos zapatos de tacón negro.

El pelo alisado con varias ondas en las puntas, mas el maquillaje que perfectamente cubría su rostro, le daban un aire elegante que más de una de las tantas actrices que conocía, desearían tener.

Quinn la observaba bajar las escalinatas desde la acera de enfrente, sin que ésta la descubriese.

-**Rachel…tienes buen gusto**—susurró al ver como la chica comenzaba a caminar hacia la derecha, alejándose del edificio.

Definitivamente lo tenía, si tal como creía, aquella chica era su pareja, su secreto mejor guardado, la culpable de que Rachel ni siquiera le ofreciese su hogar para dormir mientras encontraba apartamento.

Las 18:30 pm se mostraron en su reloj y Quinn reaccionó.

Su puntualidad inglesa era exquisita. Algo que no iba a cambiar a pesar de no estar en Londres.

La morena la citó un poco antes de la cena para poder hablar con ella a solas, al menos es fue lo que le dijo tras confirmarle la asistencia de sus padres, que no deberían de estar en el hogar.

Ver salir a Kate le confirmó aquella excusa de Rachel.

Probablemente le había pedido a la pelirroja que las dejasen solas y Quinn no podía evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al tiempo que ya se adentraba en el bloque.

Era el mismo en el que días antes la había visto salir para su carrera matutina.

Al igual que era el mismo portero quien la recibía con una enorme sonrisa y un "buenas noches, Srta". Algo que no hizo la última vez y que Quinn asoció a su vestimenta.

Evidentemente no era lo mismo recibir a una chica en ropa deportiva, que hacerlo con aquel vestido de corte clásico, aunque permaneciese oculto por su abrigo.

Un breve vistazo al hall de entrada le hizo recordar la curiosidad que sintió al descubrir los casilleros de los buzones de correo, dónde los nombres de los inquilinos de aquel lugar, aparecían perfectamente visibles.

Pero era la hora exacta y no quería demorarse en buscar el nombre de la morena.

El ascensor ya la llevaba hasta la planta 11 de aquel lujoso edificio. Un largo pasillo salía a su encuentro nada mas abandonar la cabina.

**-7…8…9…y 10**—Quinn se detuvo frente a la puerta numero diez. Esa era la dirección exacta que Rachel le había indicado.

El número 10 de la planta 11 del 15 de West Central Park.

No había otras más y tras observar que todo estaba bien en su vestuario y que las piernas, aun temblando, permanecían ancladas en el suelo, dio varios golpes en la puerta mientras lanzaba una mirada a su delicada aportación para aquella cena. Llevar algo a una invitación era protocolario y Quinn no iba a ser menos en aquella ocasión.

Rachel acudía rápidamente al salón, procedente de una de las habitaciones.

Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por la casa. Los nervios se la comían. No había parado de pensar en lo que iba a suceder en las siguientes horas, en el paso que iba a dar con Quinn, en como se lo iba a tomar, en cual iba a ser su reacción.

Estaba decidida a ser sincera, a abrir su mundo por completo a alguien que había estado en su vida desde que era una adolescente.

Y no supo porqué, pero mientras observaba la puerta desde el interior, un nudo se agarraba a su garganta y los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido para llegar hasta ese justo momento.

No entendía porqué aquel instante parecía ser más importante para su corazón que muchas de las cosas que habían vivido juntas.

Solo era una simple presentación del amor de su vida a alguien a quien siempre había admirado y quería.

Dos nuevos golpes la hicieron reaccionar y llenándose de valor, avanzó hacia la puerta con la respiración entrecortada.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al encontrarse la sonrisa de Quinn frente a ella y trató de recuperar la compostura.

**-Hola**—susurró Quinn un tanto indecisa.

-**Ho…hola Quinn**—respondía tratando de sonreír—**puntual, como siempre.**

-**Por supuesto…aunque…son las 18:32 pm**—espetó observando su reloj—**me he retrasado dos minutos.**

-**Los que he tardado yo en abrir**—sonreía—**pasa…pasa por favor**.

Quinn se limitaba a asentir y por primera vez, ponía un pie en el interior del apartamento.

Su rostro mostró exactamente lo que sus ojos vieron al descubrir el lugar.

**-¡Oh…dios!**—exclamó sin poder contenerse.

**-¿Me…me das tu abrigo?—**cuestionó ignorando la sorpresa de Quinn.

-**Eh…sí, sí claro**—respondía llevando a cabo la acción y entregándole el abrigo.

**-Estás guapísima Quinn**.

Un vestido de corte clásico sin mangas de un azul oscuro, acompañado de un sofisticado cinturón que conseguía ceñirlo a su cintura y dejaba en total libertad el vuelo de su falda, vestía a la rubia, que había decidido dejar su pelo suelto, con varias ondas que caían sobre sus hombros.

**-Gra…gracias**—respondía sonriente al tiempo que se fijaba en la vestimenta de Rachel.

No se había percatado hasta ese instante de cómo iba vestida.

-**Tú…tú también estás…perfecta**—susurró tras observar el vestido rojo de la morena, con un corte muy parecido al de ella, pero de media manga.

-**Me conformo con estar acorde…¿Qué es eso?.**

-**Eh…ah…lo había olvidado, toma**—entregó la caja que aun mantenía entre sus manos—**es un presente**.

**-¿Vino?, no tenías que traer nada Quinn, te he invitado yo.**

**-Ya…pero me apetecía tener mi pequeña aportación a la cena.**

-**Vincent Girardin…no está mal—**espetó sonriente tras leer la etiqueta del vino.

**-No, no está mal, al menos eso me dijeron en la tienda-**bromeó.

-**Ok…pasa…pasa al salón**

Rachel se limitaba a tratar de mantener la compostura. Las bromas de Quinn en aquél instante apenas tenían efecto en ella por culpa de los nervios.

-**Ah…¿Pero aún no estamos en él?—**preguntó divertida tras observar la entrada.

-**No…ven**—la invitó a que siguiese sus pasos.

Lo que vino a continuación no podía compararse con nada de lo que había imaginado Quinn sobre el hogar de la morena.

Un enorme salón de un blanco inmaculado. Un chaise longue del mismo color junto a dos sofás mas pequeños, rodeaban una pequeña mesita de cristal, que portaba un sofisticado adorno navideño.

Era el centro de aquella estancia en la que aparecían distintos pasillos y puertas.

A la trasera de aquel sofá, una mesa con seis sillas, lucía espléndida con una fina vajilla y un gran centro de mesa. A su derecha, un perfecto y elegante árbol de Navidad. Algo que llamaba la atención de Quinn. Pero no era aquello lo que había sorprendido a la rubia. Eran dos motivos los que le habían llevado a incluso abrir la boca.

Primero, tras lanzar una mirada hacia el techo, descubrió como un enorme cuadro colgaba de una de las paredes.

Era Rachel quien aparecía en él. Una fotografía o quizás cartel, del que había sido el mejor musical en el que había participado hasta ahora y la cual la llevó a estar nominada a la mejor actriz revelación. Evita.

Rachel, con los brazos alzados, aparecía sobre un fondo negro, perfectamente ataviada con el vestuario de su protagonista.

Y lo segundo que le sorprendió quedaba a su derecha.

Una pared, la que daba al exterior, que no era pared en sí. Estaba compuesta por una sucesión de enormes ventanales que ocupaban casi toda la altura de aquella planta baja.

Central Park aparecía tras ellos y al fondo, las luces de toda la zona de Uper East Side, conseguían maravillar a Quinn.

Aquel lugar no era un apartamento normal, tampoco era un loft como el de ella.

Estaban en la última planta y Rachel vivía en un penthouse, en pleno centro de Manhattan, junto a Central Park.

Quinn tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para asimilar cuánto podría costar aquel hogar y el motivo que había llevado a la morena a ocultarle todo aquello.

-**Rachel…esto…esto es impresionante**—espetaba oscilando la mirada por cada rincón de aquella casa.

-**Gracias…estoy…estoy muy orgullosa de vivir aquí.**

**-¡Como para no estarlo!, madre mía…es, es impresionante, lo juro…he visto casas espectaculares, pero…nada como esto.**

-**Las hay mejores**…

-**Lo sé, pero…créeme, esto tiene algo especial.**

-**Me alegro que te guste…ahora sí**—susurró—**ahora sí puedo decirte que estás en tu casa.**

Quinn buscaba a la morena que ya se adentraba más hacia el salón. Aquella última frase no fue muy bien recibida por la rubia. Aún sentía el peso y la vergüenza que sintió cuando Rachel le negó un lugar en su casa para dormir. Algo que le hizo creer que quizás, su apartamento no era del todo adecuado para más de dos personas.

Pero viendo aquello, todas las dudas quedaban disipadas.

Allí no solo podrían vivir dos personas. Allí cabía todo un equipo de futbol y no tendrían problemas de aglomeración.

**-¿Ahora sí?**—cuestionó seria**—¿Ya podría dormir aquí?.**

-**Claro…podrías sin problema alguno**.

**-¿Y antes por qué no?—**se interesó.

-**Eh…Quinn…el motivo para que vinieras antes de la cena, era justamente ese, para explicarte porqué no he podido ofrecerte mi hogar.**

**-Ok…-**tomó asiento en el enorme sofá—**Pues…tú dirás**.

**-Quiero…quiero presentarte a la culpable de mis excusas para no salir por la noche.**

Había dicho "la culpable" y Quinn comenzaba a sonreír sin mostrarlo.

-**Sé que te vas a sorprender, que te vas a extrañar y no vas a entender nada, pero…yo, yo te lo explicaré todo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Rachel… estás buscando excusas para decirme algo**. **Soy tu amiga, ¿Recuerdas?. A pesar de lo que nos hemos dicho, creo en ti y te voy a apoyar.**

-**Ok…me alegra saber eso porque…bueno es un tema bastante delicado, sobretodo para alguien como tú.**

**-¿Alguien como yo?**

-**Sí, bueno…realmente no sé como te lo vas a tomar, pero solo quiero…bueno, yo solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, para mi vas a seguir siendo alguien muy especial**.

**-Rachel**—se desesperó**—¿De qué hablas?, soy una persona sensata, tengo la mente abierta…así que pongas mas excusas y dímelo de una vez.**

**-No, mejor…mejor será que la veas tú**—balbuceó poniéndose de pie en mitad del salón.

**-¿Qué la vea?...¿A quien?—**cuestionó confusa. Kate no estaba en la casa, acababa de verla salir y no entendía muy bien a quien hacía referencia la morena.

**-¡Emily!**—exclamó**—¡Ven al salón, cariño!.**

**-¿Emily?—**susurró Quinn levantándose del sofá**—¿Quién diablos es…Emily?.**

No obtuvo respuesta.

Quinn lanzaba una mirada hacia una de las puertas que aparecían en el lado opuesto del salón, justo antes de empezar uno de los pasillos.

Estaba abierta y Rachel esperaba impaciente mientras miraba hacia aquella zona.

Quinn hacía lo mismo.

Completamente confusa, desorientada por el nombre que había pronunciado Rachel y por su visible estado emocional.

Un par de pasos se dejaron oír y de pronto, provocando aún mas el desconcierto de la rubia, una pequeña de apenas un metro, caminaba hacia ellas sin apartar la vista de Rachel.

Dos coletas en la parte superior de su cabeza, mantenían fijo un lacio y fino pelo castaño de apenas unos diez centímetros de longitud. Una cortina de flequillos cubría su frente y parte de dos enormes ojos azules, que ahora sí, lanzaban una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn.

La rubia trataba de reorganizar su mente.

Ella ya estaba mentalizada en escuchar un; Quinn, mi pareja es Kate, estamos enamoradas y vivimos juntas y felices, pero no, en su lugar lo que recibió fue un nuevo nombre, Emily y una chica que nada tenía que ver con la pelirroja, al menos a simple vista.

La niña llegaba hasta Rachel y tímidamente se abrazaba a su pierna y la observaba.

**-Hola cariño**—espetaba Rachel con dulzura—**mira…ella, ella es Quinn**—señaló hacia la rubia que permanecía junto al sofá, completamente petrificada.

La niña no pronunció palabra alguna. Se limitó a mirar de nuevo a la rubia.

**-Quinn**—Rachel se aclaró la garganta—**ella…ella es Emily.**

**-Ho…hola Emily**—reaccionó acercándose a ambas—**encantada de conocerte**—espetó sin saber muy bien quien era aquella pequeña.

**-Emily Charlotte…Berry**

**-¿Qué?—**Quinn buscó rápidamente la mirada de Rachel, tratando de cuestionarla sin poder articular más palabras que aquella pregunta..

**-Weston**—susurró con firmeza—**Emily Charlotte Berry-Weston.**

Volvía a mirarla.

Ésta vez trataba de creer lo que Rachel decía y Quinn lanzaba de nuevo una mirada hacia la pequeña para tratar de lograrlo.

Sus ojos, igual de grandes que los de Rachel, lucían del mismo color que los de Brody. Sus cejas, su nariz, su tímida sonrisa, todo era una mezcla de ambos que había desconcertado por completo a Quinn.

**-Es mi hija, Quinn**—espetó al fin—**Emily es mi pequeña**—añadió acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-**No me lo puedo creer**—soltó tratando de reaccionar**—¿Cómo que tu…-**se detuvo. Por un momento sintió que preguntarle para solventar las dudas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, podría suponer algún tipo de problema para la pequeña, que incrédula, también la observaba a ella—**Ok**—trató de ser natural y terminó por acercarse a la niña—**Hola Emily, ¿Me…me das un abrazo?.**

La pregunta quedó en el aire mientras Quinn, bajando hasta la altura de la pequeña, esperaba una respuesta por su parte. Pero esta no llegaba y Quinn volvía a buscar la mirada de Rachel, que se había aferrado aún más a su hija y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-**Abrázala cariño**—la incitó tras unos segundos de silencio—**ella es nuestra amiga**.

La niña no dudó y tras escuchar a la morena dio un paso hacia Quinn, a quien no dudó en abrazar de la forma más práctica y cariñosa que podía con su menudo cuerpo.

-**Eres guapísima**—volvía a repetir Quinn aún confusa**—¿Cuántos años tienes?**

No debió haber preguntado aquello.

Rachel se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de contener el sollozo y apartó a la pequeña de Quinn.

**-Em cariño, vuelve a la salita y sigue pintando, ¿Ok?**—espetó llenando de confusión a Quinn.

La niña volvía a hacer caso de su madre y sin dudarlo, lanzaba una torpe carrera hacia la habitación, de donde minutos antes había salido.

Quinn no perdía detalle de la acción y tras ver como la chica desaparecía en el interior de la sala, buscaba a Rachel, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y el motivo de su ya visible llanto.

**-¿Qué….qué ocurre Rachel?.**

-**Quinn…ella…ella no**…-sollozaba—**ella no te va a responder.**

**-¿Qué?...no entiendo nada Rachel, te juro que ahora mismo no sé qué decir o…**

-**Es muda.**

Y el silencio se apoderó de ambas en ese mismo instante.

Quinn no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero las lágrimas y el llanto desconsolado que trataba de contener Rachel, le mostraban la realidad.

**-¿Mu…muda?—**tartamudeó.

**-Así es**…-tragó saliva—**Emily nació con un pequeño fallo de desarrollo en el centro de lenguaje de su cerebro, no…no puede hablar—**espetó entre sollozos.

-**Pero…**

-**Su cerebro no le envía la orden a sus cuerdas vocales, ella comprende todo pero…no puede expresarse**—añadía secándose las lágrimas.

Quinn no sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había nacido aquella pequeña y ya sabía que algo iba mal en su cerebro.

Y no podía hablar.

Sentía como una loza caía sobre sus hombros al observar a Rachel tratando de mantener la compostura frente a ella.

**-Rachel…yo**—susurró

**-No te preocupes Quinn, no tienes que decir nada…yo…yo solo quería que la conocieras y bueno, es lógico que necesites explicaciones…muchas de hecho, para llegar a comprender algo**—hizo una pausa—**y yo te las voy a dar todas…voy a explicarte todo cuanto…**

**-Ven aquí**—interrumpió la rubia acortando distancias y atrayendo a Rachel entre sus brazos—**ven aquí, Rachel**—volvía a susurrar entregándole un cálido y cariñoso abrazo.

No podía hacer nada más en aquel instante.

Quinn no podía decir nada, no podía dejar pasar aquel instante en el que veía como aquella chica, aquella morena de 29 años que había pasado gran parte de su vida junto a ella, viviendo lo peor y lo mejor de sus carreras, se desvanecía entre lágrimas y sollozaba como si de una niña pequeña se trataba.

Aquella Rachel no era una actriz de teatro, no era una cantante ni una productora, ni siquiera era una amiga o compañera de instituto. Aquella Rachel era una niña que había cargado con el dolor de ver como su hija, no podía llevar a cabo algo que le había dado todo a ella misma.

Que Rachel Berry diera a luz a una niña que no tenía voz, era probablemente la peor broma que el más macabro de los destinos podría entregarle.

No había palabras en ese instante para calmarla. Solo un abrazo podría expresarle lo que quería demostrarle.

Cariño.

Y Rachel lo supo.

Había empezado aquel soliloquio cuando sintió como los brazos de Quinn le entregaban el confort, la tranquilidad que había estado anhelando desde que la vio en el teatro y supo que Quinn iba a regresar a su vida.

Una tranquilidad que nadie le había conseguido otorgar en aquellos dos años de dudas, de llantos y discusiones por conseguir el bienestar de su hija.

Emily lo era todo.

No había nadie más importante en la vida de Rachel y estaba convencida, de que no lo iba a haber jamás.

Por ella estaría dispuesta a todo y solo sus abrazos, sus sonrisas o divertidos gestos, la hacían olvidarse del calvario que llevaba a su espalda.

Pero no podía dudar en aquel instante, de que aquel abrazo que Quinn le estaba regalando, podría equipararse a alguno de los de su hija.

Ella había sido madre. Quinn sabía lo que era sufrir por una hija y parecía demostrárselo con su cariño.

**-Rachel**—susurró un poco mas calmada—**relájate, ¿De acuerdo?—**espetó tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos—**estoy aquí y…**-esbozó una leve sonrisa—**por amor de dios…¿Cómo es posible que tengas una hija tan linda?**

La morena no pudo contener tampoco la tímida sonrisa tras aquella frase y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

-**Adiós sombra de ojos, adiós rimel…definitivamente, ella es mucho mas guapa que tú**—susurraba tratando de acabar con aquel dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de la morena—¡**muuucho mas guapa!**—alargó la frase y terminó por hacer reír a Rachel.

-**Lo sé, por supuesto que es más guapa**—se deshizo del abrazo.

**-¿Por qué no vas a solucionar eso que te has provocado con el maquillaje y las lágrimas?, no quisiera que llegasen tus padres y piensen que ha vuelto la Quinn del instituto que no paraba de hacerte daño.**

-**Pero…tengo que explicarte todo y…**

**-Shhh**—la detuvo—**va a haber tiempo para explicaciones, ahora relájate…arréglate el maquillaje y vuelve aquí con la misma sonrisa con la que me has recibido, ¿Ok?.**

**-Ok…puedes…puedes sentarte mientras**—se apartó tímidamente.

**-Mmmm, la verdad es que no quiero sentarme…había pensado que podrías…permitirme**—Quinn no terminaba de hablar. Lanzó una mirada hacia la habitación donde debía estar la pequeña y Rachel lo entendió.

**-¿Estás segura?.**

**-Segurísima…creo que me he enamorado de sus ojos azules**—susurró volviendo a provocar la sonrisa en la morena**—¿Me permites que la conozca un poco mas mientras tú vas a arreglarte?.**

**-Claro Quinn**…-respondía aún con las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas—**estás en tu casa.**


	16. Mi mundo

Capitulo 15

Mi mundo

**-Esta es mi habitación**.

**-Vaya…eso si es una cama, no la mía**—bromeó Quinn tras observar el interior de la estancia

**-La** **tuya es perfecta Quinn**—espetaba sonriente—**a mi me encanta tu cama**.

-**Es lo único que tengo…una cama**—respondía rápidamente—**pero bueno, supongo que las caídas desde mi cama son menos dolorosas que desde la tuya, por cierto…bonito cuadro—**señalaba hacia uno de los laterales de la habitación, donde un enorme lienzo con extraños dibujos y muchas manos de colores sobre él, decoraba la estancia.

-**Es una obra de arte de Emily, le encanta pintar**—espetó sonriente.

-**Es genial…tiene madera de artista.**

-**Como yo**—espetó rápidamente Rachel.

Las risas se contagiaban entre ambas al tiempo que abandonaban la habitación de la morena.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando Rachel, tras acabar la cena, se disponía a enseñarle su casa a Quinn.

Había sido una cena de Acción de Gracias perfecta. Quinn se había mostrado con una sencillez y dulzura exquisita tras haber conocido el gran secreto que guardaba su amiga.

Las conversaciones con sus padres durante la cena, habían sido naturales. Viajes, proyectos, trabajos, familia. Habían hablado de todo lo que se podía hablar en una reunión de aquellas características, en la que Quinn, incluso terminó participando de los juegos que habían preparado para disfrutar con la pequeña.

Ni Kate ni Brody estuvieron presentes, aunque Rachel recibió una llamada del chico que la mantuvo varios minutos al teléfono, explicándole con todo detalle lo feliz que parecía Emily aquella noche y lo mucho que le estaban echando de menos.

Quinn pudo observar como la relación entre los dos iba mas allá que una simple amistad, aunque no existiese amor de pareja entre ambos.

El brillo en los ojos de la morena mientras hablaba de su hija con él así lo demostraba.

Al igual que sucedía con los abuelos de la pequeña.

Leroy e Hiram estaban completamente locos por la niña y la niña lo estaba por ellos.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que uno de los dos orgullosos abuelos, alzaba a la pequeña en brazos y correteaban con ella por toda la casa, además de mantener algunos divertidos juegos en la mesa mientras cenaban y que terminaron llenando de risotadas la noche.

Era en ese instante, tras haber terminado el postre y disfrutar de una copa de champán, cuando Rachel se decidía a alejarse de sus padres con Quinn tras sus pasos.

**-Y ésta…como ves**—bajó la voz—**es la habitación de Em**.

Quinn se asomaba con delicadeza. La pequeña ya dormía placidamente en su cama.

**-Pensé que dormía contigo**—susurró.

**-Dormía**—respondía apartándose del umbral de la puerta—**hace tres meses, pero Brody y Kate me obligaron a que la trasladase a su cama…aún no me acostumbro, así que…dejo las puertas de ambas habitaciones abiertas cada noche**—sonreía tímidamente—**es como si me sintiera más cerca de ella así.**

**-Ah…bueno, ya es lógico que duerma a solas…pero no sé, realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo te organizas**—trató de no sonar demasiado impertinente**—¿Qué ocurre si se despierta y quiere algo de ti?.**

-**Tengo varias cámaras que vigilan las habitaciones y en la mía, tengo una pequeña pantalla. Prácticamente, me paso la noche observándola dormir**—espetaba con media sonrisa—**y cuando ella quiere algo y yo estoy dormida, pues…justo ahí**—señaló hacia la cama—**en el cabecero, hay una pequeña luz que si la pulsa, suena una alarma en mi habitación…sabe utilizarla perfectamente.**

-**Guau…es bastante inteligente**, **yo estaría jugando con la luz continuamente**—sonreía.

- **Yo también, pero…Em entiende que es algo importante…es cierto, es muy inteligente**…** no te imaginas cuánto…**

-**Oye…¿Y ese Santa Claus?**—cuestionó al ver como en la puerta de la habitación, aparecía una figura del personaje.

-**Ya podemos decir que estamos en Navidad, ¿No?, forma parte de la decoración**—sonreía.

-**Pero…tú sigues siendo Judía, ¿No?.**

-**Sí.**

-¿Y ella?.

-**Quinn, Brody es católico…así que decidimos celebrar una cosa distinta cada año…éste año toca Navidad.**

-**Guau…¿Y ella lo asimila?.**

**-Queremos que lo viva todo desde pequeña y que ella decida que camino escoger cuando sea mayor—**respondía con seguridad**—no voy a involucrarle una religión solo porque yo la practique…quiero que ella elija. Mientras pues disfrutamos y vivimos lo que realmente importa de éstas fechas…estar unidos…montar un árbol de navidad—**sonreía divertida

-**Dios Rachel**—se apartó de la habitación—**no consigo asimilar que todo esto sea real.**

-**Bueno…quizás ha llegado el momento de que te resuelva todas esas dudas que tienes sobre mí y mi vida.**

**-Rachel**—interrumpió apoyándose en la baranda. El pasillo que recorrían discurría en la planta superior, rodeando todo el salón principal—**no es necesario, creo que con lo que me has mostrado hoy es suficiente.**

**-No, ven conmigo…**

**-¿A dónde?.**

-**Aún queda un lugar más que debes conocer de mi casa**—respondía comenzando a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar al final, donde una puerta les daba acceso a la siguiente sala.

Quinn volvía a dar un sorbo de su copa y seguía los pasos de la morena para nuevamente, quedarse completamente petrificada.

Una terraza aparecía ante ella.

**-¿Un solarium?—**cuestionó sorprendida.

-**Bueno…es una terraza, pero cuando llega el invierno se puede cubrir con las cristaleras—**explicaba alzando la vista hacia el techo, desde donde se podía ver el cielo.

**-Guau…es genial Rachel, vuelvo a decirlo…tienes una casa espectacular.**

-**Me gusta pasar el tiempo aquí, de hecho…cuando me agobio con el trabajo vengo a relajarme**—señaló hacia un conjunto de pequeños sofás que rodeaban una mesita.

**-Es impresionante**—susurraba acercándose hacia las cristaleras.

No era el edificio más alto de aquella zona pero tener enfrente a Central Park, le permitía poder observar las miles y miles de luces procedentes de todos los rascacielos.

Era casi mágico en aquel instante, en el que la oscuridad de la noche, contrarrestaba con todas aquellas ventanitas iluminadas.

**-Ver todas esas luces me hace recordar porqué vine aquí.**

**-Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí Rachel, de que tengas todo esto y seas alguien importante… nadie se lo merece más que tú.**

-**Ven…siéntate**—espetó ignorando el halago recibido por la rubia—**creo que tenemos que hablar.**

**-¿Hablar?.**

-**Sí, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas y creo que ha llegado el momento**.

**-¿Ahora?, no Rachel no es necesario, además…tus padres están abajo y van a impacientarse.**

-**No te preocupes por ellos Quinn. Existe una tradición en los Berry por Acción de gracias.**

**-¿Tradición?.**

-**Sí, siempre vemos una película después de la cena, por norma general es algún musical repetido hasta la saciedad pero bueno…ahora seguro que están discutiendo por la película que van a ver.**

**-Con más razón, no vamos a romper esa tradición, seguro que te están esperando**.

-**No, ellos saben que yo quería hablar contigo**

**-Ok, ¿Estaba todo preparado?—**cuestionó un tanto confusa.

-**Más o menos, vamos…siéntate Quinn**—volvía a ofrecerle un lugar en uno de los sofás.

La rubia aceptaba la invitación de Rachel y volvía a tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

No supo porqué, pero los nervios se apoderaban de nuevo de sus piernas.

Rachel no apartaba la mirada de ella y eso conseguía hacerla sentir más frágil, más vulnerable a algo que no sabía que era.

**-¿Y bien?.**

-**Pregunta**—espetó Rachel.

**-¿Cómo?...¿No me has dicho que ibas a explicarme?.**

**-Sí, pero prefiero que seas tú quien me pregunte y yo responder**—hizo una pausa—**ya sabes como soy y seguro que me pongo a hablar y al final no aclaro nada.**

**-Ok, ok…te entiendo Rachel, pero…¿Qué te voy a preguntar?, quiero decir, ya sé que todas tus excusas tienen una razón lógica.**

-**Vamos Quinn, sé que tienes bastantes preguntas que te gustaría hacerme…quiero responderte a todo, ¿Ok?.**

-**Está bien, pero no es algo que yo necesite…¿Ok?, ya, ya está todo claro**…

**-Quinn**—interrumpió al ver como la rubia no se decidía—**a éste paso llega Navidad y no me has preguntado**—espetaba sonriente.

-**Va…está bien**—bajó la mirada—**no sé, la duda que mas me inquieta es saber como..**.—lanzó una mirada hacia el pasillo.

**-¿Cómo nació Emily?.**

-**Sí…no tengo ni idea de cuándo, bueno…mejor dicho no consigo asimilar que hayas conseguido ocultar algo así.**

**-Bueno…la verdad es que no ha sido ni es sencillo Quinn. Me…me quedé embarazada a principios de Febrero de 2023 y se me vino el mundo encima, no, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer o como hacerlo.**

**-¿Pero tú estabas con Brody?**—preguntó curiosa.

-**No, no estábamos juntos. Ya sabes que entre él y yo no…no hay esa química de pareja. No sé porqué, pero no podemos estar juntos de esa manera. Pero entonces llegó San Valentín de ese año…ambos estábamos solos y bueno, ya sabes que todo el mundo se pone cariñoso, romántico…que se yo, lo cierto ese que esa noche salimos y pasó lo que pasó**.

-**Oh…vaya…**

**-El nunca me dejó sola, Quinn…estuvo a mi lado desde el día en que lo supe y me apoyó en todo, incluso se enfrentó a mi representante.**

**-¿Por?.**

-**Bueno, mi representante me dijo que un embarazo en aquel instante era lo peor que me podía suceder, que todo se vendría abajo porque esto no es igual que Hollywood, ¿Entiendes?. Aquí, quien te va a contratar, busca que no tengas responsabilidades y tener un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, a menos que seas alguien muy importante. Pero yo aún tenía mucho que hacer y Kevin me dijo que con algo así, se me iban a cerrar muchas puertas para el futuro.**

**-Oh dios…**

**-Eso mismo me dije yo, oh dios…pero ¿Sabes qué?, no estaba dispuesta a no seguir adelante. Yo sentía que Emily era mía desde el segundo exacto en el que supe que estaba embarazada. Me daba igual todo, me daba igual mi carrera, solo quería verle la cara y poder tenerla a mi lado. Quinn, no sé si eso es lo que sienten todas las madres, pero te juro que la quería, que la amaba y no la dejaría por nada. Ella era y es mi mundo.**

Quinn bajaba la cabeza. Algo en su interior se removía tras escuchar aquellas palabras y Rachel supo que estaba a punto de ofenderla por su pasado.

**-Ahora sé el dolor que tuviste que soportar para darle a Beth una mejor vida, realmente te admiro, yo…yo no soy tan fuerte como tú.**

La rubia volvía a alzar la mirada y descubría como Rachel le entregaba todo aquel cariño que necesitaba cada vez que aquel amargo recuerdo de dar a su hija en adopción, se hacía presente en su vida.

**-Cuando me enfrenté a mi representante, cuando le dije que iba a seguir adelante**—continuó con el relato—**me ofreció una opción que era perfecta para poder seguir adelante con mi carrera y sobretodo, por el bien de Emily. **

**Fue entonces cuando dije que me iba a retirar para tomarme un descanso. Me fui a Lima con mis padres y Emily nació allí….es curioso, estaba más segura en un lugar como Lima que aquí—**se lamentó.

**-¿Y como fue lo de su…**

**-¿Lo de su mudez?—**terminó la pregunta que Quinn no se atrevía a realizar.

-**Sí, ¿Lo sabías antes de que naciera?.**

-**No, no Quinn, no teníamos ni idea, de hecho…no nos dimos cuenta hasta hace unos meses. Ella…bueno sus cuerdas vocales están perfectas, el problema es un fallo en el desarrollo de su centro de lenguaje, en su cerebro, por lo que cuando nació si la escuchábamos llorar como cualquier bebé, de hecho ahora incluso escuchamos su risa de vez en cuando, porque el aire que expulsa hace que vibren sus cuerdas y se produce el sonido. No teníamos ni idea de que le sucediese nada, solo pensábamos que era un bebé más…tranquilo. Pero cuando cumplió los 8 meses más o menos, sabíamos que algo iba mal…porque ya era más consciente de todo y cuando quería algo…simplemente señalaba, no emitía sonido alguno. Empezamos a preocuparnos y se lo comentamos al pediatra—**hizo una pausa—**a partir de ahí…todo fueron pruebas, hasta que nos dijeron que había ese pequeño fallo en su cerebro.**

**-Dios…**-se lamentó—**debió ser muy duro.**

**-Muy duro Quinn. No terminaba de creérmelo, de hecho hemos visitado muchas más clínicas para asegurarnos y todos coincidían.**

**-No sé que decir, Rachel**—susurró regalando una leve caricia en la pierna de la morena.

**-No tienes nada que decir, Quinn…poco a poco lo vamos superando y bueno**—trató de recomponerse—**hace…hace 7 meses que regresé de nuevo a Nueva York. **

**Ésta casa la consiguió mi representante. La idea era que fuese amplia y estuviese cerca de los teatros y él…tiene varios apartamentos aquí. Todo esto no me costó ni una tercera parte de lo que vale realmente**—trató de sonreír.

**-¿Tu representante es**…

**-Kevin Reichr, el dueño de tu apartamento**—espetó sonriente.

**-Ahora lo entiendo**—respondía asintiendo.

**-Fue él quien me ofreció esto y bueno, me dio la oportunidad de seguir adelante, eso sí…nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe que Emily existe, solo mis padres, Brody, Kate y… ahora tú.**

**-Vaya**…

-**Quinn, no, no te comenté nada no porque no confiara en ti, es solo que…bueno, hacerte participe de esto, era hacerte responsable a ti también y no creo que sea justo. Lo hablé con Brody y él estaba de acuerdo. Teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de todos…es, es por eso por lo que me muestro tan distante de los chicos…de Kurt, de Santana, Britt…Tina…**

**-Un momento**—interrumpía**—¿Kurt no sabe nada?.**

**-No, nadie lo sabe, Quinn**—bajó la mirada—**no es algo que me agrade pero…es mejor así. Si ellos no lo saben, nunca les van a preguntar y si les preguntan, no se verán en la obligación de mentir por mi.**

**-Entiendo…**

**-¿Lo entiendes?.**

-**Sí, aunque no es algo que yo haría pero…es tu vida y tal y como me lo explicas, dice mucho de ti que intentes protegernos a los demás, pero deberías pensar que quizás los demás, en los que me incluyo, si estemos dispuestos a mentir por ti y a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.**

-**Lo sé Quinn, pero han sido unos meses muy complicados y necesito que todo se estabilice…hace dos años estaba audicionando para West Side Story y ahora todo lo que tengo es a ella**—señalaba hacia el pasillo—**necesito recuperar la calma aquí, en Nueva York.**

**-Ok…y…Rachel…¿Cómo…cómo lo haces con ella?, ¿Cómo consigues mantenerla en secreto?.**

-**Pues con mucho esfuerzo. Ahora para los que me conocen en Broadway, soy una estúpida actriz a quien se le subió el ego y la soberbia y no atiende a periodistas**—trató de sonreír.

**-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a como haces con la pequeña, cuando sales al parque o vas al súper.**

**-No voy.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Para eso está Kate, ella…ella se encarga de salir a pasear con Em o cuando tenemos que ir a algún lugar, siempre es ella quien viene conmigo y la lleva.**

**-¿No vas con ella al parque?, ¿No sales con tu hija?—**cuestionó completamente sorprendida.

**-Sí, si salgo, pero lo hago con Kate también…Kate es una buena chica, es la única que supo que estaba embarazada.**

Quinn trataba de no mostrar la disconformidad que sentía tras oír aquellas respuestas.

Rachel estaba perdiéndose cosas importantes de la infancia de su propia hija y en eso, no podía estar nunca de acuerdo.

**-¿De qué conoces a Kate?.**

**-Es amiga de Brody desde que era una cría. Sus familias están muy unidas y Kate vino a Nueva York desde Vancouver para estudiar. Fue Brody quien le dio alojamiento en su casa y me la presentó. Nos hicimos buenas amigas cuando Kurt se marchó a Paris y tú te fuiste a Londres, no…no tenía a nadie más aquí.**

-**Ya…**

**-Desde entonces ha estado a mi lado. Ella trabaja solo algunos días a la semana en un laboratorio y se ofreció a cuidar de Emily los demás días. Es un encanto.**

**-¿Un encanto?—**espetó tratando de contener la sonrisa.

**-Sí…¿Qué…qué suecede?—**Rachel se mostraba curiosa.

-**Nada…estoy segura de que sí es un encanto, sobretodo si se encarga de Emily mientras tú trabajas.**

**-Lo es, además…le viene bien porque así gana un poco más.**

**-¿Gana?, ¿Le pagas?—**preguntó esta vez completamente confusa.

-**Sí, claro…digamos que es la cuidadora de Em, es lógico que le pague.**

**-¿Cuidadora?.**

**-Quinn, ¿Me estás atendiendo?, es lo que te acabo de explicar.**

-**Sí, sí…pero yo pensaba que se hacía cargo de ella sin recibir nada a cambio, como algo natural…ya sabes…lo lógico en una…**-se detuvo.

**-¿En una qué?**—preguntó impaciente.

**-Pareja**—susurró sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Rachel.

La morena pensó durante varios segundos aquella respuesta y trató de entender a qué hacía referencia, pero no lograba.

**-¿Pareja?**

**-Vamos Rachel**—reaccionó—**si me estás contando todo esto, también deberías contarme lo que hay entre esa chica y tú.**

**-¿Lo que hay entre Kate y…oh dios…¡Quinn!-**exclamó**—¿Crees que Kate y yo somos pareja?**—cuestionó completamente sorprendida.

**-Eh…sí, ¿No?.**

**-¡No!, ¿Qué dices?, ¿De dónde sacas eso?.**

-**Pues…no sé, todo hace indicar que es así…ella, ella está siempre contigo y…**

**-¿Y qué?—**interrumpía incrédula.

-**Pues que…ok, no te lo iba a decir pero el día que fui a firmar el contrato en el teatro…ella, ella estaba en la tienda de regalos.**

**-¿Kate?...¿Pero tú la conoces?.**

-**No sabía quien era, pero ella me miraba…de una forma diferente a como lo haría cualquier chica y cuando salí de la tienda, me habló en la calle…me pidió fuego para un cigarrillo.**

-**Pero si ella no fuma.**

-**Ya, me lo dijo…y me confesó que solo quería una foto conmigo, no sé…me pareció muy extraña su actitud y luego os vi juntas, tomadas del brazo y…**

**-¡Oh dios mío!**—espetó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—**Quinn…no, no somos pareja.**

**-¿No?.**

-**No, claro que no…¿De verdad creías que te iba a ocultar algo así?.**

-**No sé, ¿Por qué no?.**

-**Porque mis padres son gays y si hay algo de lo que no me avergüenzo en esta vida es de la homosexualidad.**

-**Pero…eres famosa aquí y pensé que quizás eso te cohibía o no querías que la gente…ok**—se detuvo—**he sido una estúpida.**

-**No Quinn, de hecho es lo mas divertido que me ha pasado en los últimos meses, que tú creas que soy lesbiana y…ahora casi que empiezo a entender tu comportamiento, tantos…yo te entiendo Rachel, yo te apoyo**…-bromeó—**ahora lo entiendo**.

-**Dios que vergüenza**—Quinn volvía a tomar de su copa tratando de aliviar la sequedad de su garganta tras aquel embarazoso momento—**lo siento Rachel, siento haber creído que…**

-**No lo sientas Quinn**—interrumpía—**no es nada que pueda ofenderme, así que tranquila, además… que pienses en posibles opciones por mi comportamiento y mi hermetismo…es lo mas lógico, yo también lo habría hecho.**

**-Dios—**volvía a lamentarse

-**Hey…ya está**—espetó acariciando la pierna de la rubia—**todo bien por mi parte, además…es un halago. Kate es muy guapa**—bromeaba.

-**Lo sé, es muy guapa**—respondía tras percibir la traviesa sonrisa de Rachel, que se convirtió en un largo silencio entre ambas—**eh…creo que es mejor que me marche ya**—espetó recuperando el habla.

**-¿Ya?, espera**—la detuvo—**ahora me toca a mi.**

**-¿Cómo?**

-**Quinn, ahora me toca a mi preguntarte, ¿No?.**

**-Eh…no sabía que habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo, pero bueno…si hay algo que quieras saber.**

**-Sí, sí hay varias cosas que quiero saber, primero…¿Quién o qué ha hecho que te vuelvas tan divertida?. Aún me cuesta entender ese humor tan característico que traes de Londres—**cuestionó sonriente.

-**Bueno…somos animales Rachel y los animales tenemos que adaptarnos al medio**—sonreía—**no te haces una idea de lo bromistas que eran mis compañeros de allí.**

**-Me lo imagino. Conseguir que Quinn Fabray bromee con todo es algo complicado.**

**-No podía ser siempre el objetivo de sus bromas. Era la americana que nunca entendía nada…además, tengo que confesar que desde que me tomo la vida con mas humor, lo veo todo de diferente color y me salen mucho mejor las cosas**—sonreía divertida—**aunque tampoco pienses que me has perdido. En el fondo sigo siendo la capitana de las animadoras.**

-**Ya, bueno yo me alegro que así sea…realmente me gusta la nueva Quinn, aunque no entienda algunas bromas, pero echo un poco de menos a la chica que tantas veces me peleaba.**

**-Siempre voy a ser yo.**

**-Perfecto, me gusta**—espetaba clavando la mirada en la de Quinn, que volvía a permanecer en silencio por algunos segundos..

Ambas lo hicieron.

Después de aquella conversación, todo parecía que volvía a ser igual entre las dos. Confiaban la una en la otra y lo que era mejor, sentían que podían ayudarse, aunque fuese Rachel quien más lo necesitase.

**-Bien…¿Me haces la siguiente pregunta o ya me puedo marchar?—**Quinn reaccionó tras aquel silencio que se prolongó durante casi un minuto.

-**Creo que te puedes marchas, si así lo deseas**.

**-¿No tienes mas dudas?.**

**-Sí, pero…creo que voy a esperar unos días para preguntártela**—espetó con una traviesa sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo?...¿Por qué?...¿Qué es?—**se mostró confusa.

-**Nada, cosas mías…**

-**Vamos Rachel…no puedes dejarme con la intriga**.

-**Quinn**—interrumpió**—¿Estás nerviosa?.**

**-Eh…no, para nada**—respondía esquivando la mirada.

-**Sí, si que lo estás…tus piernas no paran de moverse y no sabes hacia dónde mirar**.

**-No estoy nerviosa**—volvía a responder al tiempo que se levantaba del pequeño sofá—**creo…creo que es mejor que me marche.**

-¡**Quinn!**—exclamó Rachel completamente incrédula al ver la reacción de la rubia.

La rubia no dudaba en alcanzar el pasillo y ni siquiera sabía porqué se apartaba así de la morena.

Aquel breve momento que permanecieron en silencio, mirándose sin saber qué decir y con miles de pensamientos organizándose en sus mentes, había provocado aquella extraña sensación en ella.

-**Nada, no me pasa nada, solo que es tarde Rachel, es mejor que me marche**—se excusaba con una fingida calma en su rostro.

**-Ok…¿Pero estás bien?.**

**-Sí, sí estoy bien**—sonreía forzadamente**—¿Vamos?.**

**-Está bien…vamos**—respondía Rachel siguiendo sus pasos.

El recorrido hasta la planta baja sucedió sin ningún tipo de comentario entre ambas, solo una leve mirada de Quinn hacia el interior de la habitación de Emily, que provocó una silenciosa sonrisa en Rachel.

Había hecho bien en contarle a Quinn cómo era su vida, a pesar de haberlo dudado durante tantas semanas.

Se lo había tomado de la mejor manera posible y ahora sí. Ahora deseaba pasar mucho tiempo acompañada de aquella rubia que se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante en su vida.

Los elegantes pasos de Quinn bajando las escaleras, llamaron la atención de Leroy e Hiram, que rápidamente entraron en escena.

-**Hija, tu padre quiere ver el Grinch, yo le he dicho que ni hablar, ¿Tú que dices?—**Hiram se acercaba a ambas con una extraña preocupación en su rostro.

**-¿El Grinch?, papá por favor, tenemos que ver un musical**—miró hacia el hombre, que se levantaba en ese instante del sofá.

**-¿Tú que opinas Quinn?—**cuestionó Hiram.

**-¿Yo?, pues opino que el Grinch está un poco desfasado**—sonreía—**pero no debo opinar, porque no soy yo quien la va a ver.**

**-¿Cómo que no?; ¿Te vas?—**cuestionó Leroy.

**-Sí, es tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer…cosas importantes**—lanzó una breve mirada a la morena que permanecía a su lado.

-**No, no te vayas aún, vamos Quinn…es temprano**, **además…mañana es el viernes negro, es el día de salir a comprar y divertirse.**

**-Le agradezco la invitación**—respondía—**pero de verdad tengo que marcharme ya, no quiero que mis jefes…me recriminen algo mañana**—sonreía divertida.

**-No te preocupes por eso**—intervenía Hiram—**conocemos a la jefa mayor y ella quiere te quedes.**

**-Papá**—interrumpió Rachel—**ya está, Quinn…tiene que marcharse…no seáis pesados**.

Aquella frase estuvo acompañada por una leve caricia de Rachel en la espalda de Quinn que ni Leroy ni Hiram acertaron a descubrir.

**-Ok…si es así…al menos déjame que me despida de ti como mereces**—espetó Hiram acercándose a la rubia y entregándole un abrazo, que sin duda, Quinn aceptó con el mismo cariño con el que lo recibia.

-**Me alegra volver a verte Quinn.**

**-Yo también me alegro mucho , ha sido un placer cenar con vosotros**—respondía con sinceridad.

Leroy no tardó en hacer lo mismo que su marido y con el mismo y cariñoso gesto, se despedía de la rubia.

-**Espero que la próxima cena sea pronto…nos alegra que cuides tanto de Rachel**—espetaba tras deshacer el abrazo.

-**Ojala se repita pronto**—sonreía—**y no se preocupen por Rachel, si hace algo mal…yo misma me encargaré de decíroslo.**

-**Hey…¿Me vas a delatar?—**bromeó Rachel provocando las sonrisas en los tres.

-**Procura ser buena**—respondía Quinn siendo cómplice.

-**Así me gusta**—interrumpía Hiram—**Leroy…nuestra pequeña está a salvo.**

-**¡Dejaros de reíros de mí!—**exclamaba la morena.

-**Ok…ya no lo digo más…me marcho.**

-**Te acompaño hasta la puerta—**añadía Rachel.

**-Gracias por todo**—volvía a dirigirse a los padres de la morena, que tras aquellas bromas, volvían a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Rachel ya caminaba tras los pasos de Quinn hacia la salida y no dudó en tomar el abrigo de la rubia para ayudarle a colocárselo.

-**Quinn, permíteme que te lo vuelva a decir pero…estás bellísima, ese vestido es**…

-**Es uno de tantos**—respondía acomodándose el abrigo.

-**Si lo llevas tú, deja de ser uno de tantos**—sonreía—**abrígate…hace mucho frío.**

-**Eso hago…mañana quiero estar bien en el ensayo**.

-**No sé si podré verte, tengo varias reuniones…pero el lunes te quiero conmigo para ver las canciones, ¿Ok?.**

-**Sí, tranquila, pienso estar todo el fin de semana cuidándome, aunque no sé si mi madre me lo va a permitir**—sonreía.

**-¿Vas a verla?.**

-**Sí…vuelven a Lima y voy a aprovechar para cenar con ellos.**

-**Perfecto…me alegro que así sea Quinn**—hizo una breve pausa al ver como la rubia ya abría la puerta—**nos vemos el lunes entonces.**

-**Así es…el lunes**—respondía—**gracias por la cena, ha sido genial.**

-**Gracias por venir**—sonreía con dulzura—**avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor**.

-**Lo haré…descansa Rachel y…**

Quinn alzó la mirada buscando el piso superior, donde Emily dormía ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-**Le daré un gran achuchón de tu parte**—interrumpía la morena.

-**Bien…así me gusta—**sonreía—**ciao Rachel**—se despedía.

-**Eh…Quinn…**-avanzó varios pasos hasta salir al pasillo—**espera.**

-**Dime**—se giró.

-**Gracias**—espetó abrazándola por sorpresa—**Gracias por apoyarme**—susurró al tiempo que la rubia accedía al abrazo y reaccionaba con dulzura.

**-Somos amigas…¿No?—**espetó al tiempo que dejaba un delicado y cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

-**Así es…**-sonreía la morena deshaciendo el abrazo y dispuesta a permitir que Quinn ya se marcharse.

Algo que no tardó en suceder tras aquel cariñoso gesto.

Quinn ya se perdía en el interior del ascensor cuando Rachel, aun en la puerta de su apartamento, la observaba.

-**Amigas Quinn**—susurró—**somos amigas.**


	17. Romance

Capitulo 16

Romance

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que supo que Rachel era madre y aún no conseguía asimilarlo.

Quinn no dejó de pensar en aquella noticia. En aquella pequeña de enormes ojos azules que la había conquistado con tan solo una mirada. En aquella pequeña que era el fiel reflejo de su madre, excepto por su voz.

Le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño durante aquellas noches pensando en lo duro que sería para Rachel enfrentarse a aquello.

La morena vivía de su voz, era su arma…su mayor tesoro y su hija, aquel pequeño ser que había nacido de ella, no iba a poder hablar.

Cualquier otra persona habría conseguido asimilar aquello con mucha mayor rapidez que Rachel, si es que ya lo había superado, porque aún no lo tenía claro del todo.

Repasó palabra por palabra la historia completa que la morena le había contado, aunque fue durante aquellos días, después del shock, cuando Quinn fue consciente de que había más detalles que no aún no sabía. Como por ejemplo, ¿Qué poderes tenía Brody sobre su propia hija?, porque por lo que le había contado Rachel, éste le había apoyado en todo, pero no vivía con ellas. No sabía si compartían la custodia de la pequeña o solo Rachel se encargaba de ella. Otra duda que llegó a su mente fue la de la razón de Rachel para volver a los escenarios como productora, invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero para duplicarlo rápidamente.

Rachel no le había explicado el motivo por el que necesitaba aquel dinero y según había podido comprobar, no era algo que necesitase.

Vivía en pleno centro de Manhattan. En un penthouse que debía costar muchísimo dinero. Contaba con la ayuda de Brody para cuidar a la pequeña, con la duda de si compartían o no tutela y sus padres estaban perfectamente. No parecía que necesitasen nada extraordinario como para proyectar tal inversión.

Rachel aún seguía guardando algún que otro secreto, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, no iba a jugársela y preguntarle directamente. Era un tema más complejo.

Al igual que había sucedido con su hija, debía ser ella quien diese ese paso para confiar completamente y así, poder ayudarle de forma más directa.

Por lo pronto, aquel lunes, mientras ensayaba junto a ella y Broke, se limitaba a comportarse como una más del elenco. Alguien que solo iba a trabajar.

**-En esa estrofa…justo en " la noche me llama y me susurra suavemente, ven y juega", ahí…tú Broke, trata de hacer el eco de Quinn, pero sube por lo menos dos tonos más que ella, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Sí, lo tengo anotado.**

-**Vais a jugar con las estrofas**—Rachel miraba a ambas, que junto al piano anotaban sobre sus libretas—**vais a ser como una sola voz para la canción…la mortal y la inmortal, así que cuando una está cantando su parte, la otra tiene que hacerle los coros…ese eco que hemos estado trabajando.**

**-Ok**—respondía Quinn—**yo puedo subir más el tono en la parte final, creo que llego sin problemas.**

-**Perfecto…si lo haces será más intenso.**

**-¿Y yo?, ¿Tengo que subirlo también?—**cuestionó Broke.

-**No es necesario. Tu voz es la principal en ésta canción y al final puedes hacer lo que quieras, tienes libre elección. Quinn se encargará de cantar el estribillo mientras tú te luces—**espetó tratando de agradar a la joven actriz.

Y funcionó.

Broke sonreía satisfecha y Quinn lanzaba un guiño de ojos a Rachel, dejándole entrever que estaba de acuerdo con aquella actitud.

Llevarse bien con los actores que iban a representar el musical, era primordial para Rachel si quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Aquellos chicos estaban acostumbrados a recibir constantes halagos y encontrarse un ambiente hostil, no era bueno para nadie de los que allí trabajaban.

Quinn lo sabía y así se lo hizo entender a Rachel, que había dejado a un lado su orgullo para tratar de hacer las cosas bien.

**-A mi me parece perfecto**—espetaba Quinn—**creo que va a quedar muy bien.**

-**Sober es una muy buena canción y con vosotras, sin duda va a resultar genial, eso sí**—hacía una breve pausa—**no sé si ya sabéis que clase de escena vais a representar cuando la cantéis.**

**-Sí, Gio ya nos la ha explicado**—respondía Broke un tanto seria. Quinn se limitaba a mirar a Rachel.

-**Chicas…si tenéis algún tipo de conflicto moral o no estáis de acuerdo en algo, se puede hablar y trataremos de hacerlo de un modo que no os moleste.**

-**Por mi no hay problema**—espetó Quinn—**solo es una escena**.

**-¿Y tú, Broke?, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?.**

-**No, supongo que no**—respondía desganada—**solo es un beso y poco más.**

-**Ok, de todas formas, como ya os hemos avisado, deberíais ver los videos de las canciones porque la escenografía va a estar basada en ellos. **

-**Ya, ya vi que en ese video Pink se mete consigo misma en la cama**—volvía a hablar Broke.

**-Bueno, en el escenario no será tan explicito…solo queremos utilizar la escena para representar nuestra trama, ¿Entienden?.**

**-Supongo que sí.**

-**Tranquila Rachel, Broke y yo hemos hablado y ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, todo va a salir bien**—interrumpía Quinn.

-**Me alegro que así sea, de todos modos, vuelvo a decirlo…si tenéis algunas dudas, habladlo conmigo o con Gio, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Ok**—Broke respondía rápidamente al tiempo que cerraba su libreta—**tengo ensayo ahora con él, ¿Puedo marcharme ya?.**

-**Eh…sí, pero espera un segundo…quería comentaros algo antes de que os vayáis**—espetó Rachel levantándose del piano—**veréis…a partir de ahora y ya que todas las canciones están organizadas con vosotros, vais a tener a otro encargado en los ensayos de canto.**

**-¿Otro encargado?—**cuestionó Broke.

-**Sí, bueno yo también voy a estar, pero hay días en los que tengo otras cosas que hacer y no puedo dividirme, así que un buen amigo mío se ha ofrecido en echarme una mano con éste tema. Él os va a ayudar, pero aún así, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hablar conmigo, yo voy a estar disponible siempre, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo**—respondían al unísono.

-**Bien, me alegro que pongáis de vuestra parte**—sonreía satisfecha y lo hacía porque Quinn sonreía también frente a ella.

La rubia se alegraba al escuchar aquello. Que Rachel tuviese a alguien que le ayudase con los ensayos de canto, le demostraba que la morena había tomado la decisión de repartir un poco su trabajo y no llevarlo todo ella.

-**Bien, eso es todo lo que quería deciros, ya os podéis marchar.**

-**Eh…Rachel**—interrumpía Quinn**—¿Puedo ir a verte a tu despacho?, hay varias cositas de Family Portrait que no entiendo y me gustaría que me las explicases.**

-**Eh, ¿Ahora?—**cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia su agenda.

-**Cuando tengas cinco minutos libres—**espetaba Quinn.

-**Ok…¿Quieres que lo miremos aquí?, ahora mismo está Joseph en mi despacho y en media hora tengo que recibir a los otros chicos.**

-**Eh…bueno si vas a descansar o algo, no te preocupes…**

-**Quinn, vamos dime que dudas son**—espetó sonriente—**no tengo nada que hacer hasta que lleguen los demás.**

-**Ok…**-lanzó una mirada hacia Broke.

**-¿Es necesario que me quede?—**cuestionó la actriz.

-**No, al menos por mi parte**—espetó Quinn.

-**Puedes marcharte Broke**—interrumpía Rachel—**nos vemos mañana en coreografía**.

-**Ok…ciao**—se despedía tras haber recogido sus cosas.

Quinn esperaba impaciente ver salir a la chica de la sala de ensayo mientras Rachel, observando a la rubia, comenzaba a sospechar que no tenía duda alguna.

**-¿Y bien?—**cuestionó la morena tras ver como Broke salía.

-**Pues**…-balbuceó Quinn—**la verdad es que…**

-**No tienes ninguna duda, ¿No?—**interrumpió Rachel con media sonrisa.

Quinn bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de volver a mirar a Rachel.

-**Solo quería saber como estabas…no he podido hablar contigo en todo el fin de semana y…**

-**Estoy bien Quinn**—respondía sonriente—**tuve que trabajar el viernes y el sábado, pero por lo menos el domingo pude descansar.**

-**Me alegro…¿Cómo está…ella?.**

-**Muy bien Quinn**—respondía acercándose—**le caíste muy bien, de hecho Kate le preguntó por ti y ella sonreía, eso es buen síntoma.**

-**Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro…y me temo que le voy a caer mucho mejor.**

-**No lo dudo…**

-**Sobretodo cuando vea lo que le he traído**—espetó acercándose hasta una de las sillas, donde reposaban su bolso y varias bolsas que había llevado al ensayo.

**-¿Qué es eso?—**cuestionó curiosa—**no he querido preguntarte mientras estaba Broke.**

-**Pues un pequeño regalo que quiero hacerte…este fin de semana he ido a Lima y aproveché para comprarlas.**

**-¿Cómo?...¿Un regalo?**

-**Toma**—le entregó ambas bolsas.

**-¿Qué es?.**

-**Ábrelas**—espetó sonriente.

Rachel apoyaba las bolsas sobre el piano y sacaba dos cajas de zapatos del interior, llenándose de curiosidad mientras Quinn, a su lado, observaba su reacción.

**-¿Zapatos?.**

-**Ábrelas de una vez.**

-**Ok…ok…-**respondía abriendo la primera de las cajas y descubriendo un par de zapatillas deportivas azules, iguales que las que Quinn utilizaba para correr—**Oh…Quinn, no tenias que comprarme ést…**

-**Es un regalo…y ahora vamos, abre la otra caja.**

Rachel dejaba a un lado las zapatillas que ya había sacado y se disponía a abrir la siguiente cuando la sorpresa se adueñaba de su rostro.

También eran dos zapatillas deportivas, del mismo color que las anteriores pero con un detalle que las hacía algo más especiales, su tamaño.

**-¡Oh dios mio!—**exclamó observándolas**—¿Son para Em?.**

-**Esa es la idea**—respondía Quinn—**a menos que no sea su numero, que yo espero que sí, porque obligué a la dependienta a que se las probara a un pequeño que había allí con su madre y que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ella.**

-**Quinn…son perfectas**—espetó visiblemente emocionada—**pero no tenias que**…

**-¿Te gustan?—**interrumpía.

-**Claro, claro que me gustan…me encantan, pero vuelvo a insistir no tenías que**…

-**Sí, sí tenía porque quería hacerlo, Rachel…además, así si salimos algún día las tres a correr…podemos llevar las mismas zapatillas**—sonreía divertida.

-**Es genial Quinn, aunque Em aún apenas consigue recorrer varios metros corriendo sin caerse**—volvía a mirar el par de zapatos—**Muchas gracias, te abrazaría ahora mismo pero temo que entren y nos vean así.**

-**Tranquila, no es necesario…de hecho deberías guardar las cajas ya, no quiero que piensen que estoy comprándote con regalos**—bromeaba.

-**Si, será lo mejor…¿Cuándo las vamos a estrenar?—**preguntaba al tiempo que volvía a guardar las cajas en las bolsas.

-**Pues no lo sé, cuándo tú quieras, estoy a tu entera disposición**.

-**Ok, lo tendré en cuenta**…-sonreía—**por cierto, ¿A qué fuiste a Lima?.**

-**Para estar con mi madre, ya sabes que se fue a California para celebrar allí Acción de gracias con Thomas y su familia y bueno, me pidió que fuese y así cenábamos y estábamos juntas.**

-**Ah…genial, está muy bien eso…¿Y fue bien?.**

-**Sí, todo bien…excepto por su intensidad. En ese aspecto no cambia**.

-**¿Intensidad?**—se mostraba curiosa.

-**Sí, ya sabes…las madres quieren que sus hijas tengan un novio, que planeen un futuro, una boda, una familia…ya sabes**—sonreía.

-**Mmm…entiendo…**

-**Además Thomas está empeñado en que conozca a alguien de la oficina donde trabaja su hijo…un abogado o no sé, lo cierto es que me están buscando novios.**

Rachel trataba de no reír pero no pudo evitarlo.

-**Hey…no te rías, es lo que hacen los padres, le buscan novios a sus hijas, aunque sus hijas ya tengan 30 años**—fue sarcástica.

-**Ya, es lo lógico si sus hijas de 30 años no se deciden a tener novios…hasta yo me preocuparía.**

**-¿Tú?, perdona pero tú eres peor que yo, tienes a Brody a tu lado y es tú amigo**—Quinn atacaba sin piedad.

-**Hablando de Brody…dios, menos mal que me lo has recordado.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?—**preguntó Quinn.

-**Estuve hablando con él éste fin de semana y me dijo que vendría para la semana que viene.**

-**Ah…bueno, está bien ¿No?, seguro que a Emily le hace ilusión.**

-**Sí, si pero no lo decía por eso**—interrumpía—**lo digo porque me preguntó que si seguía en pie tu plan de cenar con él.**

-**Eh…pues…supongo que sí**—respondía un tanto sorprendida—**ya le dije que sí.**

-**Ok, porque me dijo que iba a intentar sacar un hueco los días que va a estar aquí, así que es probable que te llame para concretar.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Que te va a llamar para que habléis y planeéis la cena**—repetía de nuevo Rachel.

**-¿Cómo que me va a llamar?, ¿Él tiene mi numero?**.—Quinn se mostró curiosa.

-**Eh…sí, se lo dí…yo**—balbuceó al descubrir el gesto confuso de la rubia.

**-¡No me lo puedo creer!**—exclamó

**-¿Qué…qué ocurre Quinn?—**tartamudeó.

**-¿Cómo que qué ocurre?, tú no me puedes dar su número y sin embargo, sí le das el mío, ¿Te parece lógico?.**

-**Oh dios**—se lamentó—**Quinn…yo…yo no sabía que fuese a…oh dios…tienes razón Quinn, lo…lo siento**—trató de excusarse, pero aquella opción no sirvió para nada. Quinn había empezado a sonreír tras ver el gesto preocupado de Rachel y la morena supo que estaba bromeando.

-**Ok…tu maldito humor inglés me está volviendo loca**—amenazó de forma divertida.

-**Lo sé, por eso me gusta bromear contigo**—respondía sonriente—**pero eso no quita que darle mi número a Brody, sea lógico…al menos tendrías que haberme pedido permiso.**

-**Bueno tienes razón y lo siento, discúlpame por haberlo hecho…pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo quitárselo…**

-**Ya…supongo que tendré que soportarlo.**

-**Hey…relájate, es Brody y es buen chico…te llamará, te dirá donde quiere cenar y tendrás que invitarlo**—sonreía divertida—**quien sabe…a lo mejor hasta os ven algunos fotógrafos y sois la nueva parejita de moda.**

-**Ya…y dirán…Quinn Fabray le quita el novio a su jefa en el musical, Rachel Berry, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Probablemente y a mi representante no le va a hacer mucha gracia**.

**-¿Por?.**

-**Cosas suyas…le gusta Brody para mí**.

-**Bueno…hacéis buena pareja. Sois talentosos, jóvenes, guapos…**

**-¿Brody guapo?.**

-**Guapísimo.**

-**Quinn, cuidado con lo que dices, que las paredes oyen**—sonreía.

**-¿Qué?, ¿No puedo decir que Brody Weston es guapo?—**cuestionó extrañada.

-**Sí, pero igual hay alguien a quien no le sienta muy bien…**

-**No entiendo Rachel, ¿Me estás diciendo que a ti te molesta que yo diga eso de Brody?**—volvía a preguntar completamente confusa.

-**No, no, a mi no, pero quizás a…-**detuvo la respuesta provocando la incertidumbre en Quinn.

**-¿A quien Rachel?.**

-**Vamos Quinn…sé que has salido a comer con alguien de tus compañeros y no es la primera vez.**

**-¿Con alguien de…¿Qué?.**

-**Sé que has salido con Matt**—respondía al fin.

**-¿Con Matt?...un momento**—se mantuvo varios segundos en silencio**—¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Te lo ha dicho él?...maldita sea, es un bocazas…le dije que no comentase nada porque si no…**

-**Hey…tranquila Quinn**—interrumpía—**él no me ha dicho nada, no tienes que preocuparte.**

**-¿Cómo que no te ha dicho nada?, ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?.**

-**Bueno…paso muchas horas en éste lugar y termino enterándome de las cosas**—sonreía divertida—** es justamente la pregunta que quise hacerte el otro día y no me atrevía hasta asegurarme un poco, pero ya que hablamos de esto…pues…-**sonreía**—pero no te preocupes, vuestra relación está a salvo conmigo, no pienso decir nada.**

-**Un momento…un momento, ¿Relación?, ¿Qué relación?, yo no estoy con Matt, solo salimos a comer porque yo necesitaba distraerme por tu culpa…sí, sí no me mires así, fue el día que discutimos y yo necesitaba no pensar en ti o iba a volverme loca.**

Rachel enmudeció.

Aquellas palabras de Quinn dejaron de tener gracia en ese mismo instante y Quinn notó el cambio de expresión en la morena.

Quizás había utilizado las palabras equivocadas.

-**No…no es que te esté culpando Rachel, cuando digo volverme loca era porque no comprendía porqué estabas tan enfadada y…bueno…yo…necesitaba distraerme para no pasar la tarde…pensando y…probablemente…llamándote**—confesaba con pausa—**no quería molestarte.**

-**Ya…entiendo**—respondía recuperando la calma.

No entendía porqué escuchar aquellas palabras la habían dejado completamente en shock. No todos los días alguien como Quinn Fabray le decía que "o dejaba de pensar en ella o se iba a volver loca".

El motivo era lógico y razonable después de la discusión entre ambas, pero a Rachel aquella respuesta le pareció algo fascinante.

-**Como sea**—volvía a hablar Quinn—**Matt y yo no estamos juntos, ¿Ok?**

-**Ok…ok…pero vamos, que tampoco es algo tan extraño…él es buen chico, es guapo…**

-**Rachel**—interrumpió—**deja de decir eso ¿De acuerdo?, no estoy interesada en Matt, más que en tenerlo como compañero de trabajo.**

**-¿Pero por qué?, tú misma me dijiste que era de lo mejor y que es fácil trabajar con él y yo puedo corroborarlo, es un encanto.**

**-Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir con el gesto incrédulo ocupando su rostro**—¿Me estás tratando de convencer para que salga con Matt?**

**-No**—sonreía divertida—**solo…digo que no está nada mal.**

-**Pues sal tú con él**—fue directa mientras comenzaba a recoger su bolso.

**-¿Yo?, no puedo tener una relación con uno de mis trabajadores, Quinn. Eso no es ético**—seguía bromeando—**pero un romance con dos de los actores principales del musical, le daría mucha publicidad.**

-**Basta Rachel…pídeselo a Broke…a lo mejor le interesa.**

-**Hey…espera**—la detuvo al ver que ya avanzaba hacia la puerta**—¿Te vas?**

-**Claro…claro que me voy**—respondía un tanto nerviosa—**no paras de decir tonterías.**

**-Vamos Quinn…solo es una broma**.

-**Ya…ya sé que es una broma, si no lo supiera ya me habría ido…pero de todas formas, no me parece normal que bromees con algo así.**

-**Ok…ok**—interrumpía—**ya no digo mas, ¿Me disculpas?.**

Quinn se detuvo un instante en mitad de la sala mientras observaba como Rachel, justo a su lado, aun sostenía su brazo evitando que se marchase y regalándole una mirada que no sabía descifrar.

-**Eres peor que mi madre**—espetaba tratando de calmarse.

**-Lo sé, es lo que suelen decir de mi**—bromeó**—¿Me disculpas?—**volvía a repetir.

-**No tengo nada que disculparte Rachel…es solo que…bueno no…no me gusta que me emparejen con alguien con quien tengo que trabajar…porque luego esa broma se convierte en rumor y el rumor llega a los demás y cuando te das cuenta, pierdes la poca confianza que tienes con esa persona.**

-**Tienes razón Quinn, lo siento…no volveré a bromear con algo así**—se mostró seria—**ni tampoco volveré a provocar que tengas que salir para no volverte loca por mi culpa.**

-**Eso espero…porque ahora sé donde vives y en vez de salir con cualquier chico, iré a tu casa a gritarte.**

-**Mmm…¿Ves?, eso suena mejor…**

-¿**Quieres que vaya a tu casa a gritarte?**—preguntó confusa y Rachel comenzó a sonreír divertida.

-**Si Quinn, mañana a las 10 es el ensayo de coreo, no llegues tarde.**

**-¿Qué?—**preguntó confusa.

En ese mismo instante descubría como varios de sus compañeros se adentraban en la sala.

Rachel había cambiado hábilmente de conversación para evitar que escuchasen nada y un fingido gesto serio se apoderaba de su rostro al saludarlos.

-**O...ok**—balbuceó recuperando la compostura.

-**Bien Quinn…cuídate**—espetó guiñándole un ojo.

Gesto que la rubia asimiló rápidamente antes de abandonar la sala, dejando aquella pregunta en el aire.

Una pregunta que la acompañó durante todo el trayecto hasta salir del teatro y que la llenaba de dudas.

Que Rachel prefiriese que fuese a su casa a recriminarle alguna actitud, le dejaba entrever que la morena quería que fuese a su casa, aun no siendo para algo bueno y aquello destruía por completo la privacidad que hasta hacía unos días, la envolvía.

Quizás era el primer paso para dejarle entrar en su vida de una forma más natural, más como ella siempre deseó, como dicta la amistad.

-**Hey Quinn**—la voz de Matt la detuvo segundos antes de abandonar el teatro.

-**Hey…hola**—se giró.

**-¿Ya te vas?—**se acercó.

-**Sí, luego…luego por la tarde tengo que regresar al ensayo grupal.**

-**Ah…si yo también, oye…estaba pensando en tomar algo, ¿Te apetece acompañarme?.**

-**No**—respondía rápidamente y Matt sintió la respuesta de forma brusca.

-**Ah…bueno…otra vez será, supongo**—espetó con media sonrisa.

Algo que provocó una irremediable sensación de culpa en Quinn.

-**Oye…no, no lo tomes a mal**—rectificó—**es solo que tengo cosas que hacer y bueno…no, no es un buen día**—mintió.

-**Ok…no te preocupes**—el chico se mostraba afectivo, gesto que conseguía sentir peor a la rubia—**otro día que estés mejor, ¿Ok?.**

-**Si…otro día mejor.**

En ese mismo instante, la silueta de la morena por uno de los pasillos llamaba la atención de ambos y ésta se percataba de la pareja tras llegar a una de las puertas que aparecían en aquella zona.

Quinn se lamentó.

La mirada de Rachel los escaneó por completo y una mueca extraña, tratando de contener la sonrisa, se apoderó de su rostro.

-**Me tengo que marchar Matt—**se excusó la rubia antes de que Rachel volviera a lanzarles una mirada—**nos vemos luego.**

-**Ok…cuídate Quinn**—espetó el chico un tanto extrañado.

Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que marcharse de aquella situación como lo había hecho, con los nervios por la aparición de Rachel, había provocado aquel desconcierto en Matt, que ajeno a lo sucedido entre ellas trataba de no pensar demasiado en su actitud.

Y también sabía que acababa de darle rienda suelta a la imaginación de Rachel, a quien evitó en todo momento volver a mirar.

Lo que no entendía era el porqué se había sentido así al saber que la morena pensaba que había algo entre ella y Matt, al fin y al cabo, era algo que si podría suceder y que se podía negar con facilidad, si como en aquel caso, no fuese real.

Lo cierto es que había tenido una actitud un tanto infantil y estaba segura que le iba a pasar factura en los siguientes encuentros con Rachel. Solo deseaba poder solucionarlo de alguna manera o que todo aquello quedase olvidado en aquel instante.

Suficiente tenía con soportar a su madre, como para también hacerlo con Rachel en aquella actitud.

Estaba cansada de romances ficticios. Solo quería vivir tranquila, en aquella espectacular ciudad y solo iba a aceptar a un compañero o compañera en su piso, algo que ya tenía pensado buscar en aquellas horas libres que tenía. No iba a tener un romance, pero se negaba a vivir completamente a solas y había encontrado la solución en una de las ya rutinarias carreras matutinas por Central Park.

* * *

Próximo capitulo Lunes 3


	18. Superman

Capitulo 17

Superman

Tumbarse en aquel sofá y poder observar el exterior a través de los ventanales, era una completa delicia para Quinn.

Podría estar así horas y horas, sobretodo después del cansancio que comenzaba a acumular tras pasar toda la mañana entre ensayos.

Primero algunas escenas grupales, luego canto con el nuevo encargado que sustituía a Rachel. Mas tarde, ensayo de coreografía y por último, pruebas de vestuario.

9 horas que sumadas a las 12 horas del día anterior, conseguían hacerla disfrutar de apenas unos minutos como si fuesen horas en aquella tarde que tenía para descansar.

Y la verdad es que solo eran unos minutos a pesar de tener toda la tarde libre.

Había tenido la genial idea de aceptar una invitación de la que ahora se arrepentía, pero que ya no podía cancelar. Pasar toda la tarde allí recostada, era un buen plan para ella en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, nada iba a ocurrir que le permitiese darse ese pequeño lujo.

Dos golpes certeros sonaban en la puerta y destruían su momento de paz.

-**Joder…si que se ha adelantado**—susurró tras observar el reloj.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, pero su cita de aquella tarde no debía producirse hasta las 4:30.

-**Este chico es más inglés que yo**—bromeó acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, pero tras ella no estaba quien esperaba.

No consiguió ver a nadie a su altura, de hecho tuvo que bajar la mirada para descubrir a una asustada Emily, que lanzaba miradas hacia su derecha.

**-¿Emily?**—cuestionó la rubia sorprendida**—¿Qué haces aquí **…-Quinn miraba a su lado y descubría a Rachel pegada a la pared, tratando de pasar desapercibida en aquella extraña broma—**ok…tú mamá está loca, ¿Lo sabias?—**volvía a mirar a la pequeña, ésta vez contagiándose de la sonrisa que Rachel ya esbozaba.

-¡**Dime que no darías lo que fuera por recibir la visita de ella!**—espetaba Rachel ya acercándose a la puerta.

-**La verdad es que sí**—sonreía Quinn, que sin dudarlo bajó hasta la cabeza de Emily y le entregó un pequeño beso**—¿Qué hacéis aquí?.**

-**Hemos venido a acompañar a Kate**—respondía Rachel acercándose a su hija—**se va a dar una ducha y mientras…pues hemos pensado que nos apetecía verte.**

-**Ah…genial.**

**-¿Estás ocupada?**

-**No, no tranquila…pasad**—se apartó de la puerta para que ambas pudieran pasar.

-**Antes de que se nos olvide, Emily y yo queremos darte algo**.

**-¿A mi?—**preguntó curiosa Quinn.

-**Sí…vamos cariño**—incitó a la pequeña—**Quinn, tienes que acercarte a ella, sino va a estar complicado.**

-**Ok…a ver…¿Qué sucede?**—cuestionó volviendo a bajar hasta la altura de la pequeña. En ese instante Emily se abalanzaba sobre ella y le entregaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-**Guau…¿A qué se debe esto?**—preguntó Quinn sin destruir el abrazo de la pequeña.

-**Por las zapatillas de deporte**—respondía sonriente Rachel—**Emily quiere agradecértelo así.**

-**Aww…no es necesario, pero me han encantado el beso y el abrazo**—sonreía tras dejar una divertida caricia sobre la nariz de la pequeña**—¿Era su número?.**

-**Sí, son perfectas y las mías también…así que…gracias**—espetó segundos antes de regalarle un abrazo y su correspondiente beso—**no pude agradecértelo en la sala de ensayo.**

-**No…no es necesario Rachel**—volvía a repetir Quinn aun con la morena entre sus brazos.

-**Sí, si que era necesario**—espetaba deshaciendo el abrazo—**Emily y yo somos así de agradecidas.**

-**Bueno…pero vosotras me invitasteis a cenar**—respondía divertida, lanzando una mirada hacia la pequeña—**¿Ah?…hablando de cosas divertidas…tengo algo para usted, señorita—**se dirigía a Emily.

La niña la miraba incrédula mientras abrazaba la pierna de su madre, que también compartía su gesto de sorpresa.

**-¿Otro regalo más?.**

-**No…no es un regalo, es algo que quiero que vea…estoy segura de que le va a encantar**—sonreía**—¿Vienes?—**le ofreció la mano a la pequeña.

La niña dudó varios segundos y tras recibir el beneplácito de Rachel, accedió a tomar la mano de Quinn y caminar junto a ella por la estancia, hasta llegar a uno de los ventanales que iluminaban todo el apartamento.

Rachel seguía sus pasos un tanto curiosa, hasta que descubrió algo encima de una pequeña mesilla junto a una de las ventanas.

**-¿Qué es eso?**—preguntó al percatarse de que era una jaula lo que había sobre la mesa.

-**Mi nueva compañera de piso**—respondía Quinn colocándose de rodillas frente a la jaula y mostrándoselo a Emily, que había comenzado a señalar el animal completamente entusiasmada—**una ardilla.**

**-¿Una ardilla?**—se acercó la morena para comprobar que efectivamente, en el interior de aquella jaula, había una pequeña ardilla con los cachetes completamente inflados. Algo que provocó la sonrisa en la pequeña.

**-¿Has visto como come?**—señaló Quinn—**mira…tiene los cachetes inflados, como tú**—bromeó entregándole un pequeño ataque de cosquillas a la pequeña, que no pudo resistir y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

**-¿Qué haces con una ardilla?**—Rachel se colocaba junto a su hija y observaba como el pequeño animal, llenaba su boca de unas bolitas.

**-¿Sabes la cantidad de ardillas que hay en Central Park?, hace unos días contabilicé hasta 28 mientras corría por allí, es impresionante.**

**-¿La has cogido de Central Park?**—preguntó asustada.

-**No…en Central Park tuve la idea**—sonreía—**Es una ardilla coreana, dicen que son muy buenas mascotas y bueno, necesitaba una compañera de piso**—sonreía.

-**¿Y no se te ocurre buscar un gatito o un perrito?.**

-**Entonces no sería yo, Rachel…todo el mundo tiene perros y gatos**.

-**Cierto…entonces no serías tú, hey…¡se va a ahogar!**—exclamó al ver como el roedor no dejaba de llenar su boca de bolitas.

-**Tranquila. Guardan todo lo que puede en esos cachetes tan graciosos que tienen y luego van comiendo poco a poco**—explicaba sin apartar la vista del animal**—¿Te gusta Emily?.**

La niña sonreía a modo de afirmación.

**-¿Quieres tocarla?**—cuestionó.

**-¿No es peligroso?**—preguntó Rachel.

-**No…tranquila, la tendré entre mis manos**—espetó al tiempo que abría la puerta en la parte superior de la jaula e introducía ambas manos para tratar de sacar al animal.

-**Hey Quinn, ten cuidado…eso es un roedor y los roedores muerden**—masculló apartando a la pequeña.

-**Tranquila…está acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de personas, la compré en una tienda de mascotas, eso sí…es muy rápida, así que no se puede escapar…¿Eh?**—bromeaba al tiempo que conseguía atrapar a la ardilla y sacarla con cuidado de la jaula—**mira Emily**—se acercó a la pequeña—**acaríciala.**

La niña, dudosa, volvía a lanzar una mirada a su madre que de rodillas junto a ella, la incitaba a que tocase al pequeño animal.

Con una dulzura exquisita, Emily acarició la diminuta cabeza de la ardilla con uno solo de sus dedos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que contagió tanto a Quinn como a Rachel.

**-¿Has visto lo suave que es?, vamos Rachel…tócala.**

**-¿Yo?, no…no, seguro que me muerde.**

-**Vamos…no seas miedica. Emily la ha tocado y le ha encantado, ¿Verdad?.**

Esta vez era la niña quien que tomaba la mano de su madre y casi la obligaba a que tocase al animal. Algo que Rachel hizo con algo de temor.

-**Guau…que pequeña es**—susurraba tras acariciarla.

-**Sí, tiene 7 meses.**

**-¿Cuántos años viven?.**

-**Pues…según me dijeron en la tienda, podrían llegar a vivir entre 8 y 10 años.**

-**Guau…no pensé que viviesen tanto, vas a tener que buscarle una pareja**—espetaba sonriente.

-**Sí, también me lo dijeron…pero prefiero esperar unos meses…a ver si consigo mantener una**—respondía divertida—**y ya veré si puedo con dos.**

-**Cierto…mejor poco a poco, además…ahora con el teatro vas a tener poco tiempo.**

-**Lo sé, pero bueno…¿La devolvemos a su casita?**—cuestionó mirando a Emily, que volvía a asentir tras acariciarla por última vez.

Quinn volvía a repetir la acción al abrir la puerta de la jaula mientras Rachel y Emily esperaban expectantes como el animal volvía a su lugar.

Pero algo ocurrió en ese instante.

La puerta de la jaula se cerró segundos antes de que Quinn introdujese la ardilla y rápidamente, apartó las manos evitando que la puertecita golpease al pequeño roedor, pero aquel gesto sirvió para entregarle una libertad a la ardilla, que no esperaba y sin apenas darse cuenta, saltó escapándose de sus manos ante la atónita mirada de Rachel, que vio como el animal volaba hacia el sofá.

-**¡Oh dios!—**exclamó Quinn al percatarse de lo sucedido.

**-¡Quinn, está en el sofá!**—espetó Rachel apartando a la pequeña, que casi ni se había dado cuenta.

Quinn avanzó lentamente hasta el sofá, tratando de no asustar a la ardilla que tras un breve movimiento, volvía a saltar hacia el suelo para correr por todo el salón principal.

-**Dios Quinn…¡se escapa!—**gritó Rachel.

La rubia corrió tras el animal, pero le fue imposible alcanzarlo.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, comenzó a saltar hacia los muebles que iban apareciendo en su carrera, hasta llegar de forma incomprensible al aparato de aire acondicionado que sobresalía encima de uno de los ventanales.

-**Oh dios…¡Se ha subido al aire acondicionado!**—exclamó Rachel incrédula

-**Ya…ya veo**—respondía preocupada la rubia.

**¿Cómo la vas a alcanzar ahí?—**volvía a hablar Rachel, que en ningún momento soltaba la mano de su hija.

-**Y yo que sé**—respondía Quinn observando al animal, que tranquilamente había comenzado a comer las bolitas que reservaba en sus cachetes—**no tengo escaleras aquí**.

**-¿Y si te subes en una silla?.**

-**Necesito algo mas alto, Rachel, en una silla no llego ni a la mitad del ventanal**—respondía sin dejar de mirar a la ardilla.

Rachel se colocaba a su lado y también miraba al animal, completamente sorprendida y tratando de encontrar una solución, que por arte de magia, parecía haber entrado en la mente de Quinn.

-**Tú**—murmuró la rubia.

**-¿Yo qué?.**

-**Tú puedes llegar si yo te alzo.**

**-¿Qué dices Quinn?, ni hablar**…

-**Vamos Rachel, solo tienes que subirte sobre mis hombros y cogerla, no es tan difícil.**

-**Ya…me lo acabas de demostrar que no es tan difícil**—ironizaba—**no voy a subirme sobre ti para…**

-**Vamos Rachel**—suplicó**—¿Y si se cae de ahí?...se va a hacer daño y seguro que a Emily no le gusta.**

**-¿Cómo que si se cae?, ¿Y qué pasa si me caigo yo?.**

-**No te vas a caer…te voy a estar sujetando.**

-**Ya…tú con tu fuerza sobrehumana, ¿No?.**

-**Vamos Rachel…por favor**—volvía a suplicar justo en el mismo instante en el que Emily tiraba de la manga de la morena y le pedía con una simple mirada, que ayudase a la pobre ardilla a volver a su hogar.

-**Oh dios…no, no…basta…no me vais a chantajear.**

**-Vamos—**ordenó la rubia clavándose de rodillas en el suelo.

-**No Quinn, ni hablar**…

-**Vamos…sube a mis hombros**—volvía a incitarla—**no es tan complicado Rachel, solo será un momento.**

-**Dios…Quinn peso demasiado, nos vamos a caer**—respondía dudando.

-**Prometo que eso no va a suceder**—replicó ofreciéndole la mano y una mirada que podía derretir el iceberg más grande de toda la Antártida. Algo que también hizo Emily.

La pequeña se contagiaba y miraba a su madre preocupada por el pequeño animal.

-**Esto es increíble…voy a subirme a hombros para que un estúpido ratón no se caiga**—susurró acercándose a Quinn, que inclinando un poco más la cabeza, se preparaba para recibir a la morena sobre sus hombros.

Rachel tardó varios segundos en acoplarse sobre ella antes de sentir como la rubia, ya comenzaba a alzarse.

Un leve tambaleo la asustó.

-**Quinn, por lo que más quieras…no me dejes caer**—suplicó.

Fue lo último que dijo Rachel.

Un par de segundos mas tardes, Quinn alzaba a la morena sobre sus hombros, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras Rachel se aferraba con fuerzas a su cabeza y Emily, testigo de la acrobacia, comenzaba a reír al ver la situación.

-**Quinn, ¡cuidado que me voy a caer!**—exclamó.

-**Relájate y deja de tirarme de los pelos…vamos…intenta alcanzarlo**—respondía acercándose con esfuerzo al aparato.

-**Ya…como si fuera tan sencillo**—dijo estirándose al máximo para alcanzar al animal, que ajeno a todo, permanecía de espaldas a ellas—**acércate más.**.

-**Vamos**—susurró Quinn tratando de mantenerse erguida. Algo complicado. El peso de Rachel empezaba a pasarle factura y si no se daba prisa, no iba a aguantar demasiado.

A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y las manos de la rubia, buscaron apoyo sobre el ventanal.

**-¡Cuidado!**—exclamó la morena al ver como casi chocaba contra la cristalera—**tengo miedo Quinn.**

-**Vamos**—espetaba Quinn con gran esfuerzo.

Rachel no dudaba en utilizar grandes mechones de su pelo para sujetarse cada vez el equilibrio comenzaba a escasear y la rubia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—**estás ahí para alcanzar a la ardilla, Rachel…no para dejarme calva**—se quejó.

- **No llego…necesito un poco más de altura**—espetó estirando al máximo los brazos—¡**Ya…ya la tengo!**—exclamó atrapando a la ardilla entre sus manos**—¡la tengo Quinn…la tengo!.**

-**Ok…vamos…abajo**—espetó con dificultad al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar hasta llegar con sus rodillas al suelo.

Rachel conseguía llegar al piso y bajarse de los hombros de Quinn, que quedó de rodillas, tratando de recuperar la respiración por el esfuerzo.

-**Vamos…déjala en la jaula.**

Rachel no dudó en volver a dejar el animal en la jaula, ésta vez sin ningún imprevisto y ante la atenta mirada de Emily, que volvía a ocupar posición junto a la mesa para observar a la ardilla.

-**Dios mi espalda**—susurró Quinn que aún permanecía en el suelo.

Rachel volvía a acercarse a la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

**-¿No decías que eras fuerte?—**cuestionó divertida.

-**Sí, una cosa es ser fuerte para alzarte y otra es mantenerte ahí arriba varios minutos completamente tensa…ni que fuese a dejarte caer**—recriminó ayudándose de la mano de Rachel para levantarse—**me habría quedado sin pelos si llega a suceder**—bromeó.

-**No te quejes, tampoco peso tanto y has insistido tú**—espetó quedándose frente a la rubia.

-**No digo que peses…de hecho, acabo de darme cuenta que podría llevarte en brazos donde hiciera falta**—se burlaba—**eres…pequeña.**

**-¿Ya no te duele la espalda?—**cuestionaba divertida al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia la parte trasera—¡**vas a tener que hacer más ejercicio para ponerte en forma!**—exclamó dando una breve palmada en el trasero de la rubia, que rápidamente se apartaba.

**-¿Me acabas de tocar el..**

No pudo continuar. La pregunta quedó anulada tras escuchar como varios golpes sonaban en la puerta.

-**Será Kate**—espetaba Rachel con una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida.

-**Eh…espera Rachel**—la detuvo**—¿Estás segura de que es Kate?.**

-**Le dije que íbamos a estar aquí…ya habrá terminado.**

-**Estoy esperando a Matt**—fue directa.

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Quedé con él a las 4:30 y...**—miró el reloj—**son las 4:30**.

-**Mierda…Quinn no puede verme aquí…ni puede verla a ella**—miró hacia Emily, que permanecía ajena, jugando con la ardilla.

-**Lo sé, por eso te lo he dicho…**

**-¿Qué hago?.**

-**Eh…**-dos nuevos golpes sonaron en la puerta y Quinn reaccionó**—¡Un segundo!**—exclamó tratando de lograr tiempo—**escúchame…quedaros aquí**—espetó recogiendo su bolso y el abrigo—**he quedado con él para ir a comprar algunos adornos de Navidad y no tiene porqué entrar aquí.**

-**Pero…¿Y qué hago yo aquí?, Kate me está esperando**—susurró.

-**Salid cuando me haya marchado, toma**—le entregó unas llaves—**cierra la puerta cuando salgas y ya me las das mañana, ¿Ok?.**

-**Eh…ok…ok**—respondía tomando las llaves—**por cierto…¿Qué haces quedando con Matt?—**preguntó curiosa.

-**Vamos de compras**—fue rápida—**Emily…**-se acercó a la pequeña—**piensa en un nombre para nuestra amiga**—señaló hacia la ardilla segundos antes de dejarle un tierno beso en la cabeza—**Rachel…me marcho…se va a impacientar**.

-**Ok…ok Quinn, yo cierro**.

-**Gracias por salvar a mi compañera**—bromeó—**y no vuelvas a tocarme el trasero**—amenazó divertida mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Rachel no pudo más que sonreír y apartarse, evitando que Matt pudiese descubrirlas en el interior.

Debía ser él, ya que Quinn salió del apartamento sin volver a mirar hacia ellas.

-**Hola…¿Ocurre algo?—**cuestionó el chico al ver como Quinn cerraba rápidamente la puerta tras ella.

-**Eh…no, nada…¿Nos vamos?.**

-**Claro**—balbuceó extrañado—**vamos…me da vergüenza no haber decorado aún mi casa.**

-**A mi también y este año quiero que sea especial…**

**-¿Te ha invadido el espíritu navideño?.**

-**Mas o menos**—respondía sonriente, recordando la escena vivida con Rachel y la pequeña Emily.

Una escena que no se iba a apartar de su mente durante toda la tarde.

Aquella niña se había colado por completo en el corazón de la rubia y gran parte de sus ganas por decorar el apartamento, eran culpa de ella.

Con Rachel, no solo había ganado una amiga sino que ahora tenía dos, a cada cual mas entrañable.

Estaba siendo un día perfecto.

Árbol de navidad, adornos, luces, caramelos y alguna que otra mirada a varios juguetes que por no llamar la atención de Matt, decidió dejar pasar para otra ocasión, pero que se quedaban guardados en su mente para volver a por ellos.

Matt también había hecho divertida aquella tarde de compras, en la que pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Quinn.

Ni siquiera supo porqué la rubia aceptó su invitación sin más después de rechazarle para comer el día anterior. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le valía era poder salir un rato con ella y conocerla mejor.

Mucho mejor de lo que ya creía.

Aquella versión de Quinn, completamente entusiasmada al ver el gigantesco árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller Plaza o como se perdía ensimismada en todos y cada uno de los escaparates que aparecían en su trayecto, estaba conquistando al chico.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando regresaban tras disfrutar de una rápida cena después de horas de compras.

-**Eres un mal ejemplo, Quinn**—añadía—**salir contigo de compras es gastar todo lo que tengo.**

-**Hey…no me culpes a mi**—recriminaba—**eres tú el que lo ha comprado, no te he obligado, por cierto…¿Puedes dejar que lleve mi árbol?.**

-**Ni hablar…lo llevo yo**—espetaba sonriente con el árbol sobre sus hombros—**menos mal que no es natural.**

-**Soy práctica**—sonreía—**en fin**—lanzó una mirada hacia su bloque, que ya se presentaba ante ellos—**me lo vas a tener que dar…ya hemos llegado**.

-**Déjame que te ayude a subirlo**.

-**No es necesario Matt, ya lo subo yo.**

**-¿Con esas bolsas en tus manos?.**

-**Sí…solo dos son mías, el resto son tuyas**.

-**Déjame que te ayude**—volvía a insistir el chico.

-**Matt…no, no es necesario…suficiente has hecho con llevarlo todo el camino, vamos…déjalo en el suelo, yo me encargo.**

-**Ok…está bien, no insisto mas**—terminaba aceptando el chico.

Todo había salido perfecto y no quería estropear la situación. La sonrisa de Quinn aun seguía presente en su rostro y no pretendía que se esfumase.

-**Gracias por acompañarme**—espetaba de nuevo Matt—**ha sido divertido.**

-**La verdad es que sí, ha sido genial**—respondía agradecida—**me gusta salir contigo.**

-**A mi también**—intervenía rápidamente—**eres increíble Quinn.**

-**Eh…gracias**—balbuceó siendo consciente de la situación que comenzaba a crearse entre ambos.

Era de noche, el frío castigaba con fuerza a esa hora y ambos regresaban después de haber pasado toda la tarde juntos, divirtiéndose por las tiendas de la ciudad.

El gesto en el rostro de Matt indicaba que iba a intentar algo que ella ya sabía y que quería evitar a toda costa.

-**Bueno…será mejor que suba ya**—espetó tomando el árbol.

-**Eh…Quinn**—la detuvo y la rubia comenzó a sentir que ese momento estaba llegando.

-**Di…dime Matt**—tartamudeó esquivando la mirada del chico.

-**Gracias por aceptar la invitación**—susurró acercándose—**realmente me ha encantado pasar contigo ésta tarde y…**

-**Matt**—espetó deteniendo al chico que ya iba directo hacia sus labios—**no, no es el momento.**

El gesto confuso y a la vez avergonzado de Matt hizo sentir culpable a Quinn, que esbozando una forzada sonrisa trató de calmarlo.

-**Escúchame…creo…creo que tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con calma, ¿ok?.**

-**¿Calma?**

-**Sí…calma. Matt, realmente me pareces un buen chico y**…

-**No te gusto…**

-**No, claro que me gustas, es imposible que no le gustes a nadie**—sonreía—**pero somos compañeros de trabajo y yo…yo necesito hacer las cosas con calma, tomarnos nuestro tiempo para conocernos y…**

-**Ok, ok**—interrumpió—**te entiendo Quinn, siento…siento haberte puesto en ésta situación.**

-**No te preocupes…todo está bien, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**De acuerdo**.

-**Será mejor que suba**—volvía a hablar—**gracias por el día y buenas noches**—susurró entregándole un beso en la mejilla—**nos vemos mañana.**

-**Claro**—balbuceó tras el gesto—**descansa Quinn**—se despedía tras ver como la rubia ya caminaba directa hacia el interior del edificio.

Aun trataba de comprender como había conseguido detener aquel momento sin provocar ningún conflicto con el chico. Lo cierto es que no quería que entre ellos estuviesen mal las cosas. Por la obra, por Rachel y por ella misma. Le caía bien y no quería estropearlo por un simple beso de despedida.

Pero aquellos pensamientos en los que se veía envuelta, terminaron esfumándose al adentrarse en el apartamento y dejar caer las bolsas y el pesado árbol de Navidad que portaba metido en una caja.

Sus ojos fueron a posarse directamente sobre la jaula de la ardilla y una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro al recordar lo vivido.

Fue una nota sobre la propia jaula, lo que la hizo acercarse hasta ella.

-**Superman**—leyó**—¿Superman?...¿Qué es esto?**—se preguntó a si misma segundos antes de girar el papel y descubrir una nueva nota.

"**Emily y yo hemos decidido que la ardilla se llamará Superman, a pesar de ser chica. Es nuestra decisión y punto. **

**PD: Haz más ejercicio, necesito esos glúteos fuertes.**

**PD2: Ah…lo olvidaba: GRACIAS POR VOLVER A MI VIDA. **

**Firmado: Rachel y Emily Berry"**


	19. Una buena actriz

Capitulo 18

Una buena actriz.

**-¡Luces!...¡música!**

La voz de Gio daba volvía a reanudar el ensayo del tercer acto del musical, que en aquel instante, interpretaban Quinn y Broke sobre el escenario.

Los acordes de la canción comenzaban a sonar y Broke tomaba el mando.

Una cama permanecía en mitad del escenario, donde la chica, yacía dormida. Tras las primeras notas, era ella misma quien empezaba a cantar y Quinn aparecía en escena, acompañándola.

La rubia comenzaba a perseguirla por la que supuestamente, iba a ser la habitación de la chica, al tiempo que interpretaban la canción.

Aquella escena se traducía en una incesante lucha entre ambas, adornado por movimientos ligados a la danza, que le daban un envolvente y elegante glamour.

Tanto Quinn como Broke llevaban a la perfección la escena hasta que llegó el momento clave.

Quinn se deslizaba de rodillas por el suelo y lograba alcanzar a Broke, a quien con un preciso tirón de su falda, debía obligarla a caer bajo ella, pero la chica no llevaba a cabo la acción, tal y como Gio lo pedía y la escena volvía a interrumpirse por segunda vez consecutiva.

-**Parad, parad**—interrumpía el director—**a ver Broke…tienes que dejarte caer justo por el costado, de esa forma…Quinn puede tirar de ti y atraparte**.

**-Es lo que intento**—se excusaba Broke desde el suelo. Tanto ella como Quinn se habían quedado sentadas en el escenario—**pero no sé caer así.**

**-¿Por qué no en vez de dejarte caer hacia ese lado, lo haces de rodillas y luego te giras?**—intervenía Quinn tratando de buscar una solución.

**-¿Puedo hacerlo así?.**

-**A ver…poder, se puede…pero no queda tan vistoso como lo tenemos preparado**—espetaba Gio.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?**—Rachel interrumpía la conversación de los tres en el escenario.

Había estado observando los últimos minutos de aquel ensayo, sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia.

-**Pues…no nos vendrías nada mal**—espetó el director agradeciendo la llegada de la morena.

-**He estado observando desde los palcos, la idea de Quinn es buena, no es necesario que te dejes caer de esa forma, solo lánzate al suelo y desde ahí, permite que ella te arrastre**—habló directamente a Broke al tiempo que subía al escenario.

-**Ok…lo haré así mejor**.

**-¿Probamos?**—cuestionó el director.

Ambas asintieron y volvían a recuperar posiciones.

-**Vamos solo con esa acción, ¿Ok?, vamos a dejar el resto para cuando controlemos ese movimiento.**

-**Quinn, ¿Tú estás cómoda así?**—Rachel ignoraba las órdenes de Gio y preguntaba a la rubia, que preparándose para el siguiente ensayo, se limitaba a sonreír.

Se alegraba de verla en el escenario.

Rachel atendía otros asuntos cuando llegó al teatro y ver como aparecía en aquel instante, le hizo bien. Y se lo demostró con un leve guiño de ojos que Rachel pudo percibir perfectamente.

-**Ok chicas…vamos a por la escena**—espetó de nuevo Gio.

**-¿Sin música?**—preguntó Broke.

-**Sí, sin música, solo quiero preparar ese movimiento que aun no controláis, así que vamos…cuando queráis.**

Tanto Broke como Quinn se miraban y accedían a comenzar el ensayo de nuevo, tal y como habían hecho anteriormente.

La sucesión de movimientos empezó a llevarse a cabo entre ambas, ésta vez con la presencia de Rachel en el escenario, que no perdía detalle alguno de las dos actrices.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de nuevo, justo en el momento clave donde Broke debía dejarse caer bajo Quinn, ésta volvía a equivocarse.

-**Ok…ok**—interrumpía Rachel—**Broke…tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo toque el suelo por completo, si no, es imposible que Quinn pueda sujetarte**.

-**Oh dios**—se lamentó la actriz completamente frustrada—**no…no me sale así.**

Quinn expulsaba un leve suspiro tras la nueva interrupción. Estaba agotada después de toda la mañana ensayando y aunque quería ayudar a su compañera, ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

**-Rachel**—intervenía Gio**—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?, así puede verlo y sabrá cómo hacerlo.**

**-Eh…¿Quieres que lo haga**?—Rachel buscaba la aprobación de Broke. Sabía del orgullo de la actriz y lo último que quería, era hacerla sentir inútil.

-**Claro…a ver si a sí me aclaro de una vez**—respondía con normalidad.

-**Quinn ¿Te importa si ocupo su lugar?.**

-**En absoluto**—La rubia volvía a levantarse y se preparaba para comenzar un nuevo ensayo de la dichosa escena.

Empezaba a cansarse, pero ver que Rachel iba a ocupar el lugar de su compañera, le suponía un alivio. Al menos podrían acabar la escena completa de una vez y si había suerte, terminar el ensayo de aquel día.

Llevaban casi 4 horas con el mismo acto.

**-Ok…¿Estáis listas?**—cuestionó Gio tras ver como Rachel ocupaba su lugar en la cama.

-**Por mi, empezamos**—espetaba Rachel tras ver como Quinn también ocupaba su lugar.

Gio volvía a dar la voz para que las luces enfocaran el escenario y la música comenzase a sonar, ésta vez sin la voz de la morena, que evitó en todo momento cantar.

Quinn actuaba más tranquila, al ver como Rachel recreaba cada paso a la perfección y podía llevar a cabo la escena, como debía ser.

El momento clave de la ficticia caída llegaba y tanto Gio como Broke, no perdían detalle de cómo Rachel, de forma magistral caía ante un pequeño tirón que Quinn fingía dar de sus piernas.

Fue en ese instante cuando ambas fueron conscientes de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Algo que ninguna de ellas había pensado hasta ese mismo momento en el que Rachel, con una rápida maniobra, debía darle la vuelta a la situación y colocarse encima de Quinn, quedando ésta a su merced para lo que estaba por llegar.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos por primera vez durante todo el ensayo. Quinn esperaba que Rachel se saltase aquel pequeño gesto, que las manos de la morena se situasen a ambos lados de su rostro y le ayudasen a levantarse hasta quedar apoyada en lo que se supone, iba a ser una de las paredes de la habitación, para luego esfumarse cuando las luces se apagasen y una imagen de Rachel, de nuevo en la cama, hiciese creer al público, que todo había un sueño de la protagonista.

Pero había algo que ocurría en aquella escena y Rachel parecía dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo para mostrar de una vez por toda, lo que una actriz tenía que hacer.

**-¿Puedo?—**susurró la morena durante la breve pausa en la que ambas forcejeaban en el suelo, tratando de pedirle permiso a Quinn.

**-Supongo**—respondía siendo consciente de que no debía echarse atrás y dejarse llevar por el momento. Al fin y al cabo, eran actrices y las actrices actuaban.

Rachel no lo dudó y llevando al pie de la letra el guión, colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la rubia para a continuación, acercarse lentamente y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

No podían cerrar los ojos. La escena les obligaba a mirarse en todo momento.

Era una lucha pasional entre dos de las protagonistas. La mortal que dormía y la inmortal, que se introducía en el sueño de la chica para ocupar su cuerpo y sentir de nuevo la vida bajo su piel.

El beso, aquel mismo beso que se estaban entregando Rachel y Quinn, era el punto de unión, la clave para que la posesión se llevase a cabo entre los dos personajes.

Rachel volvía a tomar la iniciativa y sin apartarse de los labios de Quinn, cada vez más cálidos y anclados a los suyos, se alzaba del suelo con la rubia entre sus manos, incitándola a que retrocediera hasta la pared, donde finalmente, la luz debía dejarlas a oscuras en el escenario y donde terminaba el beso.

Todo sucedió a la perfección.

El apagón llegó y en ese instante, Rachel regresaba a la cama y Quinn se escapaba tras el telón.

La imagen de la morena dormida, recuperaba la normalidad del acto.

Todo había salido bien y tanto Gio como Broke, tomaron buena nota de cómo habían interpretado aquella canción las dos actrices.

Todo recuperaba su calma. Todo excepto la pareja protagonista del ensayo.

La morena en la cama, trataba de contener la exaltación de su respiración tras ser consciente del beso. Quinn tras el telón, ordenaba su mente y recuperaba el pulso, por el mismo motivo.

Nunca antes tuvo a Rachel tan cerca. Nunca antes tuvo sus labios junto a los suyos, nunca antes sintió los ojos expresivos ojos de la morena, conectar así con los suyos. De hecho, ni siquiera supo como había conseguido llevar a cabo aquella maniobra de levantarse y retroceder hasta la pared. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por como Rachel la guiaba.

-**Es perfecto**—intervino Gio—**Rachel…es cierto, si caes al suelo de rodillas es más sencillo para Quinn.**

-**Sí…si, ya has visto**—respondía recuperando el control—**es mucho mas sencillo para ella y para ti, Broke.**

-**Ok…creo que así si puedo**.

-**Bien…Quinn, puedes salir ya**—espetó Gio al ver que la rubia aún no regresaba al escenario.

Lo había intentado, pero estaba aprovechando aquellos segundos de soledad tras el telón para conseguir que sus piernas dejasen de temblar.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió al encuentro de sus compañeros.

No podía mirarla. Quinn esquivó a Rachel en todo momento y la morena se percató de tal hecho. En el fondo, casi que lo agradecía.

La acababa de besar y a pesar de haber estado actuando, aquel beso no fue todo lo ficticio que solían ser los besos interpretados.

-**Ok…eh…yo, yo tengo que marcharme**—espetaba Rachel—**espero que te haya servido la demostración—**miró a Broke.

-**Por supuesto, he tomado nota**.

-**Me** **alegro, si tienes alguna duda…avísame, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Ok.**

-**Bien…os dejo que sigáis ensayando.**

-**Sí…vamos a hacerlo una última vez, ¿De acuerdo chicas?—**intervino Gio

Ambas asentían mientras Rachel, ya bajaba del escenario.

-**Gracias Rachel**—volvía a hablar el director.

-**De nada**—se detuvo lanzando una última mirada al escenario—**eh…Quinn**—buscó a la rubia, que por primera vez, le devolvía el gesto—**pásate luego por mi despacho…tengo varias notas que darte de un par de canciones.**

Quinn ni siquiera habló. Asintió y volvió a apartar la mirada.

Se moría de vergüenza y no podía evitarlo. Había besado en muchas ocasiones a otros actores o actrices, pero el haberlo hecho con Rachel, la estaba dejando bloqueada.

Y Rachel sentía prácticamente lo mismo.

Mientras abandonaba el escenario y se dirigía hacia su despacho, pudo percibir como sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas tras aquel momento.

Solo deseaba que Quinn no hubiese sido consciente del estado de nervios que la inundó cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, de hecho ni siquiera sabía como había podido llevar a cabo el resto de la escena puesto que ni siquiera fue consciente.

Por suerte tenía unos minutos para relajarse con todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente, hasta que Quinn terminase aquel ensayo y acudiese en su busca, tal y como se lo había pedido.

Algo que no tardó en suceder.

El último ensayo se produjo sin incidentes por parte de Broke, que tras observar como lo habían hecho Quinn y Rachel, terminó por entender el concepto y llevarlo a cabo sin problemas.

También tuvo que besarla y lo hizo sin problema alguno. Ni para ella ni para Quinn, que en ese instante, si que fue un mero tramite al que no le dio importancia, tal y como había sucedido en otras ocasiones a lo largo de su carrera.

Media hora después, la citación en el despacho de Rachel volvía a meterle los nervios en el estomago.

Quinn caminaba por los pasillos, ya con su bolso sobre los hombros y dispuesta a encontrarse con la morena, antes de abandonar el teatro aquel día.

Casi 9 horas llevaba allí y realmente, necesitaba salir y descansar de una vez.

Volvía a tomar aire antes de golpear la puerta del despacho, que no dudó en invitarla a pasar tras oírlos.

-**Hola**—balbuceó al abrir la puerta.

Rachel permanecía sentada en su escritorio, con una extraña y forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Pasa…pasa Quinn**—la invitó**—¿Ya acabó el ensayo?.**

-**Eh…sí…hace diez minutos**.

-**Ok…¿Ha salido bien?.**

-**Sí, sí parece que Broke entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Se ve que tu ayuda ha sido providencial.**

**-Me alegro, estoy aquí para ayudaros si necesitáis algo…también va por ti.**

-**Lo** **sé, gracias…¿Qué…qué sucede?—**cuestionó adentrándose.

-**Eh…pues en realidad…no pasa nada…solo he puesto la excusa de las canciones para que vinieras y no resultase extraño.**

-**Ah…bueno**…-volvían los nervios. Quinn no conseguía mirar a los ojos de Rachel y el ser consciente de ello estaba alterándola aún más.

-**Toma**—reaccionó la morena, que ya se había levantado y le entregaba algo—**son tus llaves**.

-**Ah…no, no era necesario que me las dieses ya, Rachel.**

-**No son mías…son tuyas**.

-**Ya…eh…bueno, gracias**—respondía tomando las llaves—**pero hay confianza…**

-**Bueno, prefiero que cuando me invites a tu casa…me abras tú la puerta, no yo**—trató de bromear.

-**Ok…por, por cierto…¿Superman?**—cuestionó tratando de apartar de una vez aquella extraña sensación.

Rachel agradeció aquella pregunta y comenzó a reír, ésta vez de forma más natural y sincera.

-**Emily y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo…bueno, mejor dicho yo decidí que ese fuese el nombre…por eso de que prácticamente voló**—sonreía divertida—**y ella simplemente, de dio el ok.**

-**Ah…bueno, está bien…me gusta…solo que vamos a provocarle dudas con su identidad de genero.**

-**Sí, lo pensé…pero bueno, si le buscas una pareja, procura que sea chico y le pones algún nombre de chica, así estarán equilibrados.**

-**Mejor dicho, desequilibrados, ¿No?, porque serán la pareja de ardillas más extrañas de todo el mundo, vamos a crearles dudas existenciales.**

No pudo evitarlo y Rachel soltó una carcajada que como si de una oleada de aire fresco se tratase, consiguió relajar también a Quinn.

**-¿Tuvisteis problemas para salir de casa?.**

-**No…de hecho, cuando salíamos, Kate ya venia a buscarnos…no se creía lo que nos había pasado con Superman.**

-**Bueno…dudo que nadie crea que una ardilla sea capaz de subirse a una consola de aire acondicionado, pero mira…al menos ya tenemos una buena anécdota que contar para reírnos.**

-**Cierto…y ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Todo bien con Matt?**—se mostró curiosa.

-**Eh…sí, si todo bien…estuvimos comprando las cosas de Navidad, ya sabes, después de hacernos trabajar el viernes negro, no hemos tenido tiempo**—recriminó de forma graciosa.

-**Ya…bueno, yo por eso fui previsora y lo compré antes de Acción de gracias.**

-**Auch…eso ha dolido**—bromeó.

-**Tienes que ser previsora, Quinn**—repetía volviendo a tomar asiento en su escritorio—**Y dime…¿Ya has decorado tu casa?.**

-**Pues, anoche puse varias cosas…pero me queda lo mas importante**…

**-¿El árbol?.**

-**Exacto.**

**-¿Y a qué esperas?, es primordial…sino Santa Claus no va a dejarte nada**—bromeó.

-**Lo sé, pero pensé que quizás alguien podría echarme una mano…**

**-¿Matt?—**preguntó confusa.

-**No precisamente. Yo pensaba en alguien mas…pequeña, más inocente y mucho más guapa e interesante.**

-**Mmmm**—sonreía**—¿Conoces a alguien así?.**

-**Sí, pero tengo una duda**…

**-¿Qué duda?.**

-**Pues que su madre es judía y no sé si ella celebra la Navidad como la celebro yo.**

Quinn volvía a sentirse más relajada tras empezar aquella divertida conversación con la morena. Una conversación en la que hacían referencia a Emily, pero que como si de un juego se tratase, evitaban pronunciar.

-**Cierto, es un contratiempo pero sabes qué, creo que sé de quien hablas y por lo que sé, su padre es católico, por lo que no hay problema alguno…**

-**Entonces, ¿Tú crees que esa chica querrá venir a ayudarme a decorar mi árbol de Navidad?.**

-**Estará encantada, sobretodo si Superman está presente**—espetó tratando de contener la risa.

-**Bien…¿Y cuándo podría?**

-**Mmm…creo que su madre tiene el fin de semana libre…**

**-¿El fin de semana?, ¿No viene su padre a verla?—**cuestionó Quinn.

-**No…Brody viene el jueves de la semana que viene, al final ha tenido que atrasar el viaje.**

-**Ok…pues entonces…preparo galletas y chocolate para el sábado, ¿Te parece?.**

-**A mi me parece perfecto y estoy segura de que a ella le va a encantar el plan.**

-**Bien…**-sonreía satisfecha—**bueno…supongo que tienes mucho trabajo, ¿Necesitas algo más?.**

-**No…solo quería darte las llaves y preguntarte como estabas, ya…ya puedes marcharte, supongo que estarás cansada.**

-**Bastante…creo que ésta tarde no voy a moverme del sofá y estudiar ahí todo el libreto.**

-**Haces bien…ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo**.

**-¿Tienes que venir ésta tarde?—**volvía a mostrarse curiosa.

-**Sí, pero solo un par de horas…así que tampoco puedo quejarme mucho**.

-**Bueno, no es mucho…ya sabes que si necesitas algo, no tienes mas que llamarme, ¿Ok?.**

-**Lo sé, pero tu tranquila…disfruta de tu tarde de libertad y descanso.**

-**Lo haré**—esbozó una sonrisa—**bueno…será mejor que te deje tranquila**—espetó retrocediendo hasta la puerta.

-**Eh…Quinn**—la detuvo—**espera un segundo.**

-**Dime.**

-**Quinn**—se acercó. Rachel buscaba las palabras adecuadas para aclarar aquella duda que se había colado en su interior tras el ensayo.

Sus años de carrera sobre un escenario, le habían enseñado que lo primordial para hacer las cosas bien era ser sinceros y solucionar cualquier mínimo conflicto o duda que se crease con algún compañero.

La actitud de Quinn no demostraba que existiese ningún conflicto entre ambas, pero la extraña sensación que sentía tras aquel beso si la llenaba de dudas**—¿Tengo…tengo que pedirte disculpas?.**

**-¿Disculpas?, ¿Por qué me ibas a tener que pedir disculpas?—**cuestionó un tanto confundida.

-**Bueno…por lo que pude ver en el ensayo…tú y Broke…no, no llevabais a cabo…toda…la acción**.

-**No…no te entiendo**—interrumpía la rubia.

-**Quinn, siento haberte besado**—espetó al fin—**sé que vosotras os estabais saltando esa parte y bueno…yo ni siquiera te pregunté.**

Quinn enmudeció de repente. Por un momento sintió como la garganta se le secaba y el calor inundaba sus mejillas, pero tenía que ser natural. Era una actriz y había actuado con otra actriz, no con su amiga.

-**Eh…no, no por favor**—reaccionó al fin—**no pidas disculpas Rachel, estábamos** **trabajando**.

-**Sí…pero no sé, ni siquiera pregunté si querías saltarte ese**…

-**Si lo preguntaste, lo hiciste justo antes de…besarme—**interrumpió

-**Lo pregunte cuando ya no podías decir que no y por eso…por eso me siento un poco mal, porque eres una gran profesional y no habrías rechazado algo así, por…por eso te pido disculpas.**

-**Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir—**todo está bien. El beso forma parte del guión y yo estaba preparada para ello**—fingió—**así que tranquila, además…con Broke no es que me lo saltara…es que ni siquiera habíamos llegado a esa parte porque no avanzábamos**—trató de normalizar la situación.

-**Ok…de todas formas, no me sentía bien si no te lo decía…estoy…estoy acostumbrada a llevar a cabo cada coma, cada punto de los guiones y…**

-**Y haces bie**n—espetaba Quinn—**es lo que las buenas actrices hacen y por si te quedas mas tranquila…te diré que en el último ensayo, hemos llegado al final y Broke no se ha saltado esa parte.**

-**Vaya—**se sorprendía—**pues…pues me alegro…quiero decir…es importante que alguien como ella decida llevar todo controlado.**

-**Sí…así es**—trató de sonreír—**así que ya ves…hoy es el día de…¡vamos a besar a Quinn!**—bromeó.

-**Bueno…pues mucho mejor para ti**—sonreía—**aunque no creo que un beso de Broke o mío sea lo que deseas**—espetó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Quinn no supo que contestar y terminó bajando la mirada, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su mente buscaba algún tipo de respuesta que no llegaba.

Y no llegaba porque responder que lo había deseado, sería mentir y responder que no le había gustado, también era una respuesta incorrecta.

-**Bueno…no era algo que me esperase**—acertó a responder, tratando de sonar lo más justa posible—**pero un beso…nunca se rechaza, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Eso…eso dicen—**balbuceó

-**Eh…bueno, ya sí…será mejor que me marche**—volvía a despedirse y Rachel no quiso retenerla más. Ya había sido suficiente.

-**Ok…cuídate y descansa…nos vemos mañana.**

-**Y tú también**—sonreía—**que sea leve el trabajo.**

-**Gracias Quinn…ciao.**

-**Adiós Rachel**—espetaba segundos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y destruir toda la calma que supuestamente, se había instalado en ella.

Quinn se apoyaba en la pared de aquel pasillo, tratando de asimilar y de expulsar todos los nervios que estaban jugando con su pulso y con su estomago.

**-¿Un beso nunca se rechaza?—**se cuestionó así misma tras recordar como el día anterior, eso mismo era lo que le había hecho a Matt, rechazarle un beso**—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa Quinn?,¿Qué diablos te pasa?. **


	20. Hogar

Capitulo 19

Hogar

Si había algo que adoraba Rachel, era el momento en el que por fin después de pasar prácticamente todo el día encerrada en el teatro, llegaba a su casa.

El olor que percibía al abrir la puerta la llenaba de felicidad.

Olía a su hija.

Olía a ese olor especial que solo los pequeños tienen y que impregnaba cada rincón de aquel hogar.

**-¡Ya estoy en casa!**—exclamó al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo en el hall de entrada y segundos antes de escuchar los pasos de la pequeña.

Rachel ya sonreía y lo hacía mucho más al verla aparecer ante ella.

-**Hola mi amor**—espetó abrazándola..

-**Em…¡no corras!**—se escuchó desde la cocina. Kate permanecía en el interior de ella, observando la dificultosa carrera de la chica hasta perderse en el hall.

-**Tranquila Kate**—espetó Rachel entrando en el salón principal con la niña en brazos—**ya está aquí mami para cuidarla**—susurraba entregándole un nuevo achuchón**—¿Qué tal se ha portado hoy?.**

-**Pues…bastante traviesa, aunque ha comido todo y no se ha quejado de nada, ni siquiera cuando la he bañado para colocarle el pijama.**

-**Bien…así me gusta**—volvía a regalar multitud de besos a la pequeña que ya pedía que la bajase de sus brazos y la acompañase hasta la mesilla, dónde una enorme hoja de papel le servía de lienzo**—¿Qué es eso?**

-**Ha estado dibujando, le he dicho que ya era hora de dormir…pero no ha querido hasta que tu no volvieras**—respondía Kate.

-**Mmmm, pues si es hora de dormir…son las 8**—miraba el reloj—**así que me vas a enseñar que es lo que habéis dibujado y nos vamos a la cama, ¿Ok?.**

La niña se limitaba a asentir y a mostrarle los dibujos que habían estado haciendo.

Un pájaro volando sobre un árbol, varias flores y un sonriente sol, formaban aquel extraño cuadro de dibujos, todos ellos hechos por Kate y coloreados por su pequeña.

**-¿Qué es esto?—**señaló hacia lo único que no podía reconocer y que definitivamente, sí había dibujado la pequeña.

-**Si te refieres a la mancha marrón que ha dibujado, yo tampoco lo sé**—espetaba Kate desde la cocina—**no tengo ni idea de lo que ha querido hacer ahí**.

-**Pues es algo importante**—respondía Rachel, que veía como la pequeña marcaba especial interés en que viese aquel barullo de líneas marrones que se mezclaban formando un manchón**—¿Qué es cariño?**—cuestionó a la niña tratando de descifrarlo—**¿Una hormiga?...mmm no, ¿Un pajarito?**

La niña negaba constantemente y volvía a señalar el dibujo para luego alzar la mano y señalar directamente hacia el techo. Rachel la siguió con la mirada y trató de entender que pretendía decirle, hasta que la idea apareció en su mente.

Allí arriba, casi en la segunda planta, una rejilla de ventilación permitía el paso del aire acondicionado o la calefacción y Rachel se sorprendió.

**-¿Superman?**

Bingo. La niña comenzaba a reír tras oír como su madre recordaba el nombre de la pequeña ardilla de Quinn, a quien ambas pusieron aquel nombre y que se había subido al aire acondicionado del apartamento de la rubia.

-**¿Quién es superman?**—preguntó Kate que no perdía detalle de la conversación.

-**Oh dios, ¿Cómo ha podido asociar una rejilla de ventilación con una consola de aire acondicionado?**—se preguntaba así misma la morena, completamente sorprendida por la capacidad de la pequeña.

**-¿Qué?**—Kate salía de la cocina y se encontraba con ambas en el salón**—¿Qué dices de Superman?.**

-**Es una ardilla, Kate. El dibujo de Em es la ardilla de Quinn, que se llama Superman**—explicó divertida.

-**Ah…pues te juro que llevo toda la tarde tratando de averiguarlo, pero no lo conseguía**.

-**Tranquila, la verdad es que a mi también me sorprende que la recuerde tanto como para intentar dibujarla**—sonreía—**y más aún que la asocie al sistema de ventilación, es…impresionante.**

-**Ah claro…ahora lo entiendo**—interrumpía Kate—**que la ardilla se subió al aire acondicionado…por eso señalaba al techo.**

-**Exacto…tengo la hija más inteligente del mundo**—espetaba regalándole un nuevo abrazo a la niña.

-**Sí, la más inteligente y la que ya debería de estar dormida, acabo de recoger el plato de su cena.**

-**Gracias Kate, no era necesario…ya lo recojo yo todo**.

-**No tenía otra cosa que hacer**—respondía sonriente.

**-¿Has cenado ya?.**

-**No**…

**-¿Te quedas?.**

-**Si me invitas.**

-**Ok…voy a subir a dormir a Em y ahora cenamos…¿Te parece que pidamos algo?, quiero descansar y ponerme a cocinar es…puff…**

-**Lo que tú digas, invitas tú**—volvía a sonreír—**Em…¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?**

La pequeña reaccionó rápidamente y abrazaba a la pelirroja para darle las buenas noches antes de abandonar la sala acompañada por Rachel.

La imagen de la niña con su pijama rosa de miles de estrellitas amarillas adornándolo y sus preciadas pantuflas con forma de cerdito rosa, que portaba una pequeña corona de princesa y una colita rizada en los talones, hacían a Kate sonreír.

A Rachel jamás le gustaron aquellas zapatillas. Fue Brody quien se las compró a la pequeña y no había forma alguna de no ponérselas. Era un suplicio para la morena ver a su hija con dos cerditos en los pies, por mucha corona que tuviesen, le parecía algo horrendo.

Kate lo sabía y no podía evitar mirar el rostro de Rachel tras los pasos de su hija subiendo las escaleras.

-**Te estoy viendo**—espetó Rachel sin apartar la mirada de su hija—**deja de reírte de mí y pide una pizza**—amenazó a la pelirroja, que volvía a soltar una carcajada por la situación.

-¡**Vamos campeona!**—exclamaba alzando a la pequeña en los dos últimos escalones, antes de acceder a la planta superior y llegar a la habitación—**hoy tienes que dormirte pronto, ¿Eh?...mañana vamos a desayunar juntas y vamos a tomar chocolate, ¿Ok?, así que tienes que dormir mucho, mucho, mucho.**

Rachel ya ayudaba a subir a Emily a su cama y comenzaba a arroparla.

-**Me ha gustado mucho ese dibujo que has hecho**—susurraba sentándose a su lado.

Cada noche era igual.

Rachel arropaba a su hija antes de dormir y esperaba unos minutos hasta que el sueño hiciera acto de presencia, mientras le hablaba de las cosas buenas que había hecho durante el día o le contaba algún cuento

-**Es muy bonito y Superman está perfecto**—espetaba provocando la sonrisa en la pequeña—**Kate no lo sabía, porque no la había visto pero era igualita…además, cuando veamos a Quinn, se lo mostramos, ya verás como ella si la reconoce, ¿Ok?.**

Emily volvía a asentir y a sonreír mientras tomaba con fuerzas la mano de su madre.

**-¿Quieres volver a ver a Quinn?—**Rachel cuestionaba y la niña sonreía. No necesitaba más para saber que su respuesta era un sí rotundo.

-**Bien, porque en unos días, vamos a ir a ayudarle a decorar el árbol de Navidad, pero tienes que portarte bien.**

Asentía una y otra vez con más énfasis aún si cabe tras saber que iba a volver a ver a la ardilla.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos en los que Rachel se dedicó a acariciar el rostro de su pequeña mientras ésta encontraba el sueño.

Era algo de lo que jamás podría quejarse. Su hija dormía igual o casi más que ella y no necesitaba mucho para conciliar el sueño.

Un delicado beso en la frente de Emily mientras dejaba bien colocado el divertido edredón y un buenas noches, que apenas era un susurro.

Rachel regresaba a la planta baja tras dejar en perfectas condiciones a su pequeña. Una diminuta cámara la enfocaba durante toda la noche y Rachel la observaba tras una pantalla portable que le cabía en la palma de la mano y que trasladaba por toda la casa.

Habían sido muchas las noches que Rachel pasó observando esa diminuta pantalla, desde que Emily dormía sola y aún no se había acostumbrado a no tenerla a su lado.

De hecho, todas las habitaciones de su casa estaban perfectamente vigiladas por cámaras que Rachel conectaba, dependiendo de la estancia en la que estuviese Emily.

Lo general es que siempre estuviese en la misma planta donde ella se encontraba y casi siempre, en una de juegos.

Que Emily no pudiese hablar, a pesar de poder emitir el sonido del llanto o de su risa, provocaba un intenso control por parte de la morena en todo momento.

-**¿Has pedido ya la pizza?—**Rachel regresaba al salón donde Kate ya esperaba impaciente.

-**Sí, a ver si viene el chico guapo de siempre**—sonreía divertida**—¿Se ha dormido ya?**

-**Sí, estaba cansada por lo que veo, ni siquiera me ha pedido que le cuente alguna historia.**

**-¿Cómo no va a estar cansada?, hemos estado en el parque, ha corrido detrás de cuatro palomas…si, tu hija corriendo detrás de cuatro palomas y yo detrás de ella, claro…y ya sabes que yo y las palomas no nos llevamos bien…prrf…las odio**—espetó tras un simulado escalofrío—**y luego hemos merendado y nos hemos puesto a dibujar, hasta hace una hora que cenó.**

-**Guau…definitivamente tiene una energía que nos supera a las dos**—sonreía**—¿Qué vas a querer de beber?.**

-**Agua**—respondía siguiendo los pasos de la morena hasta la cocina—**por cierto…tu hija quiere una de esas mantas que son teclas de piano y que suenan cuando las pisas.**

-**Lo sé, Brody también me lo comentó, al parecer lo vio en la tele y se volvió loca. Quedé en que yo se lo buscaría como regalo de Santa Claus.**

**-¿Sabes dónde los venden?.**

-**Sí…en Fao Schwarz los hay, estuve echando un vistazo a la página web.**

-**Ah claro…todo lo que buscas, está en esa tienda**—espetaba sonriente.

-**Es el paraíso de los juguetes Kate, no eres de ésta ciudad si no has ido a esa tienda.**

-**Lo sé…¿Y cuándo vas a ir?, puedo acompañarte si quieres**.

-**Ok, a ver si ésta semana tengo algún hueco**.

-**Perfecto…¿Qué tal tu día?—**cuestionaba tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que adornaban la isleta de la cocina.

-**Puff…agotador**—se quejó—**voy a hacer una ensalada, ¿Te apetece?.**

-**Sí, claro…todo lo que sea comer, me apetece.**

-**Ok**—respondía colocando los ingredientes en la encimera.

**-¿Y por qué ha sido tan agotador?, sigues peleando con esa actriz…¿Broke?.**

-**Ah no…no he vuelto a discutir con ella. Esa chica es especial…cuando parece que peor está todo y que menos atención presta, aparece en días como hoy y lo hace todo perfecto…no sé, supongo que por eso está triunfando, es una bocazas pero tiene muchísimo talento y sabe aprovecharlo cuando es necesario.**

-**Bueno…algo bueno tenía que tener, ¿No?, no se va a llevar todo el mérito Quinn**—bromeó.

-**Pues debería**—interrumpía Rachel—**es la única que siempre está dispuesta a hacer todo lo que hay que hacer y nunca se queja ni pone impedimentos.**

-**Como se nota que es tu amiga.**

-**No es por eso Kate, Quinn realmente es muy buena actriz y muy buena profesional. No le va a faltar trabajo si sigue así.**

-**Bueno, ahora lo importante es que triunfe en el musical, ¿No?...ya tendrá tiempo de seguir triunfando en otros proyectos.**

-**Cierto…ahora que se centre en el musical.**

-**Eso eso…que doña perfecta te haga triunfar a ti también.**

-**Hey**—la amenazó uno de los tenedores con los que removía la ensalada—**deja de meterte con ella, te digo que es buena y por eso la halago, pero también tiene cosas que la hacen imperfecta.**

**-¿Qué cosas?**—se mostraba curiosa.

-**Bueno…por ejemplo hoy no ha estado muy dialogante en el ensayo grupal…de hecho juraría que estaba un poco retraída.**

-**¿Retraída?**

-**Sí, tanto Gio como yo le hemos hablado un par de veces porque sabíamos que algo le pasaba, bueno la verdad es que a Gio si le ha hablado, a mi solo me ha asentido y nada mas.**

-**Pero es razonable, por lo que me cuentas…nadie sabe que sois amigas y ya se lo has echado en cara mas de una vez…apuesto a que la pobre no se atreve ni a mirarte.**

-**No…no creo que sea eso…la verdad**…-se detuvo unos segundos—**bueno nada**

**-¿Bueno nada qué?...no me dejes con la intriga, ¿Qué le sucede?**—volvía a mostrarse curiosa.

-**No sé…pero creo que soy yo la culpable**.

**-¿Tú?...¿Por qué?, ¿No se supone que ya estaba todo bien entre vosotras?**

-**Sí pero…a ver…**-se aclaró la garganta—**el otro día…en uno de los ensayos, tuve que ocupar el lugar de Broke en una escena con ella y bueno…había un momento en el que tenía que besarla.**

**-¿A Quinn?.**

-**Sí, es la escena donde Shay, el personaje que interpreta Broke, sueña y Holy, que es Quinn, escenifica el ritual de posesión…ya sabes, para ocupar el cuerpo de Shay…y bien, ese momento de posesión se lleva a cabo con un beso entre ambas…es así como lo sueña Shay**—explicó sin apartar la mirada del bol donde ya reposaba la ensalada—**entonces yo la besé, porque era lo que procedía**.

**-¿Y?, ¿Crees que está rara por eso?.**

-**Pues sí.**

-**Rachel, es actriz y si es actriz habrá tenido que besar a muchos actores, no creo que se sienta mal por eso.**

-**No, no digo que se sienta mal por el beso, digo que puede que esté molesta porque fui yo quien la besó—**aclaró.

-¿**Qué dices?, vamos Rachel, eres su amiga…yo estuviese en su lugar, agradecería que fuese mi amiga quien tuviese que besarme…me daría mas confianza.**

-**Ya…pero yo creo que se molestó porque…bueno yo le pedí permiso para besarla, pero lo hice un segundo antes…cuando ya estábamos en la escena y ahí no podía rechazarme, no sé…tengo la sensación de que no le sentó muy bien.**

**-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?.**

-**Se lo pregunté y me disculpé después de la escena, en privado…pero ella me dijo que todo estaba bien.**

**-¿Entonces?—**se mostró confusa—**Si te dice que todo está bien, ya está.**

-**No, porque entonces no estaría así de rara conmigo…como lo ha estado hoy.**

**-¿De verdad crees que está molesta por algo así?, eres una de las directoras…no puede molestarse porque actúes en algún ensayo.**

-**No lo sé, pero realmente empiezo a creerlo.**

**-¿No será otra cosa?.**

**-¿Qué cosa?—**la miró.

-**No sé, igual si tiene que ver ese beso, pero no precisamente porque le haya molestado**—espetó sonriente.

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices?.**

-**Rachel…¿Qué sabes de Quinn?, ¿Que ha estado en Londres durante tres años y algo y que más?**

-**No te entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres?.**

**-¿Y si ella esconde algo y se siente insegura por ese beso?.**

Rachel dejaba los cubiertos encima de la isla y buscaba la mirada de Kate, tratando de comprender a qué hacía referencia la pelirroja.

-**Vamos Rachel**—volvía a hablar—**esa chica tiene todo un grupo de seguidoras lesbianas que dicen que ella lo es. Viene aquí y no te cuenta nada de su vida…solo que ha sido una gran experiencia y poco mas y para colmo, llega un ensayo donde la besas y se muestra rara contigo…no es por meterme donde no tengo que meterme, pero no deja muchas respuesta más claras que esa.**

**-¿Estás insinuando que Quinn es…lesbiana?—**cuestionó completamente confusa

Kate se encogió de hombros segundos antes de que Rachel tapara su boca con una de las manos.

-¡**Oh dios!**—exclamó—**antes de comentarle lo de ese foro me dijo que no tendría problemas en probar con chicas si sabia que iba a encontrar el amor de esa forma.**

Kate esbozaba una sonrisa

-**Y también me dijo que huyó de Matt, incluso le dio el número de su representante en vez del suyo…ay Dios Kate…¿Y si tienes razón?, ¿Y si Quinn ha estado lanzándome indirectas para que yo me diese cuenta y no he sabido entenderlo?...claro que se ha tenido que molestar por el beso…o…no, no, no, imposible…ella me lo habría dicho y…además…¿Quinn lesbiana?, no…es imposible.**

-**Rachel…te recuerdo que yo tuve un encuentro con ella y se puso muy nerviosa.**

-**Ya…pero porque pensó que eras una psicópata.**

-**Sí**—interrumpía—**Y también pensó que estaba interesada en ella y que yo era tu pareja, ¿No te resulta demasiada casualidad que todo lo asocie a lo mismo?, porque cualquier chica pensaría que yo era una fan estúpida y luego si nos ve juntas, pensaría que somos amigas…pero no pareja.**

-**Basta Kate**—se quejó tomando el bol con la ensalada y regresando al salón—**no me llenes la cabeza con esas cosas…Quinn no es lesbiana, estoy segurísima.**

-**Bueno…si tú estás tan segura**—dejó caer siguiendo los pasos de la chica.

-**Sí, estoy segurísima**—recriminó tomando asiento en el sofá.

En ese mismo instante, su teléfono comenzaba a sonar y la morena no dudó en cogerlo antes de que el sonido pudiese despertar a su hija.

-**¿Gio?**—cuestionó al aceptar la llamada.

-**Hola Rachel…¿Te pillo en mal momento?**

-**No…estoy esperando la cena, ¿Qué ocurre?**

-**Ah…bueno, solo quería comentarte una cosita**—respondía—**no he podido decírtelo en el ensayo y cuando fui a buscarte a tu despacho, ya no estabas.**

-**No te preocupes…dime, ¿Qué ocurre?—**volvía a cuestionar lanzando una mirada a Kate, que ocupaba el sofá de enfrente.

-**Es Matt**.

**-¿Matt?, ¿Qué pasa con Matt?.**

-**Tiene un pequeño problema con Quinn y te juro que no sé que hacer o decirle para que lo solucione.**

**-¿Problema con Quinn?—**se preocupó.

-**Verás Rachel, yo sé que esto es bastante embarazoso para ti, pero es que no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.**

-**Gio…habla de una vez**—espetó impaciente**—¿Qué le ocurre a Matt con Quinn?.**

-**Pues…**-resopló—**hoy…hoy estuvimos ensayando la escena del encuentro, ya sabes y como es algo tan íntimo, decidimos que solo estuvieran ellos, Joseph, Broke y yo.**

-**Ajam…**

-**Bien…pues cuando estaban a punto de acabar la escena, Matt pidió que detuviéramos todo y se marchó rápidamente…diciendo que se encontraba mal.**

**-¿Qué se encontraba mal?...¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿Está enfermo?.**

-**No Rachel, lo que sucedió es que no pudo mostrarse frío en esa escena, no se si me entiendes…**

-¿**Mostrarse frío?.**

-**Rachel…Matt se excitó con Quinn y no podía disimularlo.**

-¡**Oh dios!**—exclamó abriendo al máximo la boca. Kate abandonó su lugar para sentarse junto a ella, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo y que tan sorprendía había dejado a Rachel.

-**Eso mismo digo yo…lo cierto es que yo fui a buscarlo a su camerino, para saber si estaba bien y me lo confesó…me dijo que no sabia como evitar que…bueno ya sabes, que su amigo no se alterase al tener a Quinn encima de él y que lo estaba pasando fatal**.

-**No me extraña…es para pasarlo mal.**

-**Él me pidio que no dijese nada…pero es absurdo Rachel, tanto Joseph, Broke y Quinn, se dieron cuenta…todos menos yo, que estaba en otra perspectiva y no pude percibir nada.**

-**Oh dios, Quinn**—se lamentó.

-**Rachel…yo no sé que decirle a Matt, porque dudo que pueda imaginarse a Quinn de una forma distinta…y te estoy llamando para ver si tu sabes algo…o no sé, quizás también podrías hablar con Quinn, sé que después de eso…lo pasó un poco mal, pero ella no se quejó en ningún momento…fue educada y…bueno ya sabes como es.**

-**Lo sé…lo sé…ahora mismo no sé que decirte Gio, nunca he tenido un caso así…pero sé quien puede ayudarme, así que le llamaré ahora y le pregunto.**

-**Pues no sabes como te lo agradezco**—espetó Gio mas tranquilo—**mañana tienen ensayo de nuevo y Matt está bastante preocupado, créeme, no se pasa muy bien.**

-**Lo sé…lo supongo…bueno, no te preocupes…voy a informarme de algunos trucos y ya te los comento mañana, antes del ensayo…**

-**Perfecto…ah…y si puedes hablar con Quinn, mucho mejor…con ella no me atrevo tanto…**

-**Sí, tranquilo…mañana también hablaré con ella sin falta.**

-**Gracias Rachel…y perdona por molestarte a ésta hora.**

-**No te preocupes…para eso somos compañeros y ya sabes que puedes llamarme siempre, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…bueno, que aproveche esa cena y nos vemos mañana.**

-**Gracias Gio…cuídate**—se despedía segundos antes de colgar la llamada.

Estaba intentando asimilar lo que le había confesado su compañero cuando sintió la curiosa mirada de Kate a su lado, esperando impaciente saber que es lo que tan sorprendida la había dejado.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?—**cuestionó Kate**—¿Qué le pasa a Quinn con ese chico, Matt?**

-**Nada que te importe, son cosas del teatro.**

-**Vamos Rachel**—le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro—**dímelo…sabes que me gusta saber todo.**

-**Kate…son cosas privadas…así que no, no te voy a decir nada.**

-**Pero…**

Justo en ese instante, el sonido del portero automático sonaba.

**-Vamos…ahí tienes a tu repartidor de pizzas favorito**—bromeó—**no le hagas esperar.**

-**Me vas a decir que ocurre**—amenazó levantándose del sofá, dispuesta a atender al repartidor**—¿Entendido?.**

-**Vamos…ve a por la pizza**—le recriminó—**y deja de ser entrometida.**

-**Me voy a terminar enterando Rachel**—espetó—**soy Kate, recuérdalo.**

-**Muy bien Kate McAdams**—sonreía divertida—**cuando lo sepas…vienes y…me lo cuentas.**


	21. Sexy

Capitulo 20

Sexy

-**Quizás de ese modo, Matt pueda contenerse…**

-**Ok, gracias Rachel, voy a comentárselo ahora mismo, antes de que empecemos el ensayo.**

-**Bien, ya me dirás que tal…es una técnica que utiliza un buen amigo mío**—respondía sonriente—**yo voy a ver si hablo con Quinn, me temo que ahora entiendo porqué ayer estaba tan seria.**

-**Sí…habla con ella por favor, tiene que estar pasando un mal trago.**

-**Luego te veo—**se despedía de su compañero.

Rachel ya caminaba hacia el camerino de Quinn, dónde ya debía de estar preparándose para comenzar un nuevo ensayo.

La llamada de Gio la noche anterior comentándole que Matt no era capaz de controlar sus instintos cuando llevaba a cabo aquella escena con Quinn, la había tenido intranquila.

Por suerte, una llamada a Brody le sirvió para recibir varios consejos que ahora Gio, iba a hacerle llegar al chico y así intentar solucionar aquél pequeño inconveniente.

El siguiente paso era hablar con Quinn. Sabía que iba a ser un poco complejo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Si la rubia tenía algún problema que le estuviera afectando por aquello, tenía que saberlo para intentar solucionarlo. Eso era parte de su trabajo.

**-¿Quinn?—**cuestionó tras llamar a la puerta de su camerino.

No había muchas personas que tuviesen el mismo tono de voz que Rachel. Quinn apenas tardó en reaccionar tras escuchar la llamada.

-**Hola Rachel**—abrió la puerta—**¿Qué tal?.**

-**Hola, quería…quería hablar contigo Quinn**—trató de sonreír—**¿Puedo pasar?.**

-**Eh…claro…pero ahora tengo ensayo en el escenario**—se excusó—**estaba terminando de prepararme**—mostró el vestido que ya se había colocado.

-**Lo sé, pero no te preocupes…solo serán un par de minutos y Gio sabe que estoy aquí, así que…tranquila, no te va a echar del ensayo por llegar tarde.**

-**Ok…pues pasa**—respondía más tranquila.

-**Iba a venir antes, pero estaba solucionando un pequeño problema y no he podido**—espetaba colocándose junto al tocador—**hey…¿Qué haces con una fotografía del Glee Club?**—se sorprendió. Un cuadro colgaba junto a uno de los espejos y mostraba multitud de fotografías—**eso fue en las Nacionales de Chicago**—recordó.

-**Así es**…-sonreía.

**-¿Por qué tienes mi cara tapada con una pegatina?**—preguntó al verse con un enorme punto rojo cubriendo su rostro.

Quinn volvía a sentarse en la silla y trataba de contener la carcajada que a punto estaba de salir tras fijarse en la imagen.

-**Bueno…se supone que no nos conocemos**—susurró—**y aquí suelen entrar las chicas.**

-**Oh dios…¿Y no hay otra solución más que taparme la cara?**—se quejó—**podrías haber buscado una en la que no estuviese y así te ahorras la pegatina.**

-**Rachel…lo importante es que estás ahí y es lo que me sirve.**

**-¿Te sirve?...¿Para qué?.**

-**Pues…ver esas fotos me hace recordar quien soy…de donde vengo…me hace tener los pies en el suelo**—respondía con sinceridad—**y verte ahí, a pesar de tener que tapar tu bonita sonrisa, me hace recordar lo lejos que se puede llegar.**

Rachel no escuchó absolutamente nada de lo que Quinn dijo. Bueno, realmente si lo escuchó, pero su mente se había detenido justo en el instante en el que escuchó "bonita sonrisa".

Quinn Fabray halagando su sonrisa era algo que nunca había vivido.

**-¿No crees que es buena idea?**—Quinn volvía a hablar tras descubrir como Rachel, permanecía en silencio, observandola.

-**Eh…si, supongo**—respondía sin saber porqué.

-**Rachel, ¿Me has escuchado?.**

-**Eh...la verdad es que no**—reaccionó a tiempo—**estoy pensando en lo que he venido a hacer.**

-**Ok…pues…tú dirás**—espetó un tanto extrañada. No entendía porqué le había preguntado por la imagen si después ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su respuesta.

-**Está bien Quinn**—se aclaró la garganta—**verás…esto para mi es un poco…embarazoso pero tengo que preguntártelo…tengo que hablar contigo y que me cuentes que opinas, porque no quiero que te guardes algo así.**

**-¿De… de qué hablas?**—balbuceó.

-**A ver… como te lo digo…**

Rachel cambiaba de posición y comenzaba a caminar por el pequeño camerino, tratando de organizar las palabras en su mente y provocando que los nervios llegasen a Quinn.

**-¿Qué sucede Rachel?—**Quinn se impacientó**—¿Me estás preocupando?.**

-**No…no…a ver Quinn…tú, tú eres consciente de que…ejem…de que eres muy…sexy.**

Cejas altas, ojos abiertos y garganta seca.

Esa era la única reacción de Quinn tras detener su mirada sobre Rachel y escucharla decir aquello.

-**No me mires así**—recriminó—**tú sabes que eres sexy.**

-**Rachel…¿De qué estamos hablando?**—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

La morena dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y cerró fuertemente los ojos, para luego volver a enfrentarse con la mirada incrédula y confusa de Quinn, que sentada frente a ella, esperaba una respuesta.

-**Quinn…sé que ayer sucedió algo en el ensayo con Matt y…**

-**Oh dios**—interrumpía lamentandose**—¿No me digas que tú también lo sabes?**

-**Sí Quinn, Gio me avisó porque Matt al parecer no lo está llevando bien…dice que está avergonzado y que…bueno que se siente mal por ti.**

-**Yo hablaré con él…no os preocupéis, no es la primera vez que me sucede algo así y sé lo que hacer y decirle para que todo se…calme…ya sabes—**respondía rápidamente.

**-¿Estás segura?, Quinn…puede que él no esté tan tranquilo para hablar contigo y…**

-**Rachel, hablando se solucionan las cosas…pero solo él y yo**—respondía—**que todo el mundo se entere es mucho peor, créeme.**

-**No se ha enterado todo el mundo, solo los que estabais en el ensayo y dudo que digan nada…**

-**Bueno da igual…seré yo quien hable con él**—interrumpió—**además, solo fue un hecho puntual, quizás ya no le vuelva a suceder.**

-**Ok…yo solo quería saber si todo estaba bien contigo…no quiero que te calles algo así, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo y para eso estoy yo…¿Entendido?.**

-**Entendido**—repetía bromeando—**deja que yo me encargue, si no lo consigo…pues ya vemos como lo solucionamos.**

-**Ok, vaya…pensé que iba a ser más complicado**—espetó sonriente.

-**Rachel…no soy una niña y no es la primera vez que me meto en la cama con un chico en una escena, solo es cuestión de tiempo y no darle tanta importancia**.

-**Ya…bueno se ve que esas cosas solo te suceden a ti, porque a mi jamás me sucedió**—se acercó al tocador.

-**Me acabas de llamar sexy, igual tiene algo que ver**—bromeó.

-**Cierto…tú eres sexy, yo no**.

-**Uhhh**—se levantó de la silla—**Rachel Berry la reina del drama**—se quejó—**vamos no seas imbécil, no tiene nada que ver con ser sexy o no**—aclaró—**tiene que ver con la mentalidad de la otra persona.**

**-¿Le gustas a Matt?**—cuestionó sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-**No hablo de eso, Rachel. Solo digo que ése chico no está acostumbrado a esas escenas en teatro y es lógico que le venga todo más intenso, no es como en el cine o en la televisión, es completamente distinto y apuesto a que los chicos con los que tú has trabajado, sí estaban preparados, si son profesionales del teatro y pueden con una situación así.**

-**Bueno…no lo niego, he trabajado con gente muy preparada…pero no me has negado lo de que le gustas a Matt**—volvía a sonreír—**supongo que eso influye también, ¿No?.**

-**Yo no le gusto a nadie**—reaccionó rápidamente. Evidentemente, no le iba a comentar el pequeño desliz que tuvo el chico con ella días antes, cuando intentó besarla—**somos compañeros, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

-**Ok…ok…compañeros**—espetó en tono burlón—**bueno…será mejor que te deje terminar de prepararte.**

-**Ya estoy lista…voy hacia el escenario ya, me deben de estar esperando.**

-**Ok…yo voy a ir también, quiero ver como va todo.**

**-¿Quieres ser espectadora?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo.

-**Quinn, soy la productora de éste musical, necesito ver que todo va bien**…-respondía saliendo ya del camerino.

Algo que Quinn no tardó en hacer también.

-**Aunque antes tengo que hacer unas llamadas**—se detuvo en la puerta—**ahora te veo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Ok…estaré con mi sex appeal en el escenario**—bromeó apartándose de la morena, tomando ya el pasillo que la llevaba hasta el lugar de ensayo.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír tras aquella respuesta.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad y las dudas que ayer le surgieron por la actitud de la rubia, se habían esfumado.

El ensayo del día anterior ocurrió justo después de lo que le sucedió con Matt y Rachel asoció su extraña actitud a ese mismo imprevisto.

Kate y sus cavilaciones nada tenían que ver. Quinn no estaba incomoda por haberla besado y en absoluto le gustaban las chicas.

Verla caminar por aquel pasillo le devolvía a la realidad. Aquella chica era Quinn Fabray, su amiga de la adolescencia, con la que tantas veces discutía por chicos, la misma que ahora tenía una imagen de ella en su camerino y le había tapado la cara con una pegatina.

No había cambiado, a pesar del cariño que ahora le regalaba, seguía siendo Quinn y eso le hacía feliz.

Reaccionó a tiempo para regresar a su despacho y acabar con las llamadas que tenía pendiente de realizar aquél día.

Los carpinteros que estaban ocupándose de los escenarios estaban demorándose y Rachel no iba a permitirlo, además también tenía que solucionar un pequeño inconveniente surgido en uno de los contratos de los actores y que no iba a tardar en arreglarlo.

Quería ser testigo de aquel ensayo que ya había comenzado en el escenario principal del teatro. Quería ver la evolución, que según Gio, habían llevado a cabo los actores. Ya cantaban sobre el escenario, ya funcionaban las luces y el vestuario, aunque no era el original, le daba cierto encanto a la escena.

Todo empezaba a tomar forma, tal y como tenían organizado y la morena no quería perderse detalle de nada.

Casi 20 minutos después de acabar con el trabajo, llegaba al escenario completamente entusiasmada.

Pero su entusiasmo se esfumó nada mas llegar y ver lo que sucedía.

Quinn, Broke, Joseph y varios bailarines permanecían en el escenario. Unos sentados en el suelo y otros pendientes de sus teléfonos.

**-¿Qué ocurre?—**cuestionó subiendo al escenario.

-**Hey…hola Rachel**—saludaba Joseph—**hemos tenido que parar el ensayo, Matt se encontraba mal y ha tenido que salir**—explicó—**Gio ha ido a buscarlo**.

Rachel no dudó en lanzar una mirada hacia Quinn y supo que había sucedido, pero no podía permitir que aquello continuase así.

Rachel se apartó de todos y se dispuso a buscar al director, que casualmente ya se adentraba en el backstage y se encontraba con ella, lejos de las miradas de los demás actores.

**-¿Qué está pasando?**—le cuestionó.

-**Nada…lo que temíamos, Matt ha vuelto a sentirse frágil y se ha excusado diciendo que se encontraba mal.**

**-¿Has hablado con él?.**

-**Sí, claro que he hablado…antes y después, pero creo que ése chico necesita tiempo, realmente lo está pasando mal.**

**-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras?, no podemos tener a los demás ahí, perdiendo el tiempo**—espetó molesta

-**Lo sé…pero no puedo obligarlo a salir ahí.**

-**Voy a hablar con él.**

-**No…no espera**—la detuvo—**Rachel, ahora mismo no creo que le pueda servir lo que tú le digas…créeme, necesita un poco de tiempo y que se relaje…me ha dicho que va a hacer lo que le comenté antes y en cuanto lo tenga controlado, volverá.**

-**Gio…tienes en el escenario a Broke, Quinn y tres bailarines esperando, tenemos que continuar con el ensayo.**

**-¿Y qué propones?, ¿Qué ensayemos sin Matt?.**

-**Pues tendremos que hacerlo sin él…pero ellos necesitan seguir practicando y no podemos depender de Matt, además…cuanta más presión tenga, peor…**

-**Ok…¿Lo haces tú?.**

-**¿Yo qué?...¿Qué voy a hacer yo?—**cuestionó confusa.

-**Pues ocupar el papel de Matt en éste ensayo…al menos ellos podrán seguir practicando y el chico se tranquiliza.**

**-¿Yo?...¿Por qué yo?.**

-**Porque tú te sabes todas las escenas y no hay nadie más disponible en éste momento…no podemos dejar que Quinn tenga que ensayar sola…no es justo para ella.**

-**Oh dios**—se lamentó.

-**Vamos Rachel, tú decides…¿O ocupas el lugar de Matt y permitimos que ellos sigan practicando**—señaló hacia el escenario—**o corto el ensayo hasta otro día?**

-**Ok…ok**—respondía tratando de asimilarlo—**voy…voy a preguntárselo a ellos, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Perfecto…yo voy a decirle a Matt que se relaje, que vamos a seguir con el ensayo y cuando se encuentre mejor, pues que regrese…así no tiene tanta presión.**

-**Está bien**—espetó desganada.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era lo lógico en una situación como aquella.

Ella conocía cada escena, cada frase o canción que se iba a interpretar en aquel musical y no podía permitir que los demás actores no pudiesen seguir ensayando por aquel inconveniente. Y por eso mismo, porque conocía al detalle cada escena, empezaba a preocuparse por la que se iba a llevar a cabo en aquel ensayo.

Regresar al escenario nunca le supuso tal momento de tensión como en aquel instante, en el que las miradas de todos iban dirigidas hacia ella.

-**Chicos…Matt sigue indispuesto y no sé si va a poder continuar**—se excusó.

-**Que bien**—espetó Broke—**pues yo necesito ensayar ésta canción en el escenario**…

-**Lo sé, por eso Gio y yo hemos pensado que vamos a continuar sin él, hasta que se encuentre mejor…¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Algo coherente**—volvía a hablar Broke.

-**Eh…Rachel**—Quinn se acercaba a la morena tras abandonar una de las butacas que estaba ocupando durante la espera**—¿Tengo que ensayar sin Matt?**—preguntó preocupada.

Era ella quien peor lo iba a pasar sin poder ensayar como estaba previsto, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Sus movimientos, su interpretación dependían del chico y no podía permitirse el lujo de no seguir practicando.

-**Ahora mismo es imposible Quinn.**

**-¿Quieres que hable con él?.**

-**No…no**—la tranquilizó—**necesita tranquilizarse, es más la vergüenza que lo que le sucede**—susurró.

-**Pues que bien…-**se quejó**— ¿Y ahora que hago yo?**

-**Tranquila Quinn, vamos a seguir con el ensayo, ya te lo he dicho**.

-**Sí pero…yo necesito a Matt para llevar a cabo mi escena.**

-**Ocuparé su lugar**—fue directa.

¿Se había extinguido el aire?. ¿El mundo se había detenido?. Eso fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Quinn tras comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Que Rachel ocupase el lugar de Matt sobre el escenario durante aquel ensayo la dejó helada.

La escena que ya habían tenido ocasión de compartir y en la que existió un beso entre ambas, nada o poco tenía que ver con lo que tenían que hacer en aquella ocasión.

Era la escena con más alto contenido erótico de toda la obra y Rachel iba a estar allí, ensayándola con ella.

-**Solo si no te importa**—aclaró Rachel tras sentir el silencio de la rubia.

**-¿Si yo quiero?**—balbuceó.

-**Claro, Gio me ha dicho que no es justo que tú tengas que ensayar sola y tiene razón…no, no hay nadie más que pueda echarnos una mano ahora, solo yo conozco esa escena y…bueno…todo depende de ti.**

No sabía que decir.

Quinn sentía que Rachel tampoco estaba muy segura de ocupar ese lugar, pero eran buenas las intenciones que llevaba y todo lo hacia por ella, porque no desaprovechase aquel ensayo.

-**Rachel…no quiero que tengas que hacer esto sin**…

-**Quiero hacerlo**—interrumpió—**siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo**.

-**Eh…ok…ok**—susurró tras un profundo suspiro—**vamos allá.**

Quinn se apartaba de Rachel y recuperaba su posición sobre el escenario, donde ya también hacia acto de presencia Gio.

-**Bien chicos…hemos decidido que vamos a continuar el ensayo con la ayuda de Rachel**—explicó alzando la voz—**Matt sigue encontrándose mal y volverá cuando esté mejor…así que no vamos a perder más tiempo por hoy.**

-**Por fin…¿Empezamos?**—espetó Broke.

-**Sí…vamos a empezar…Rachel…ocupa tu lugar**—ordenó—**chicos…luces**—lanzó una mirada hacia la zona de palcos, desde donde procedían los focos—**preparados…Trevor…sonido ¿Ok?**—el chico le daba el Ok desde la cabina de sonido—**¿Estáis listos?—**lanzó una mirada hacia el grupo.

Los bailarines ocupaban su posición. Uno bajo la cama, otro detrás de uno de los telones de fondo y el tercero junto a una de las puertas de la ficticia habitación.

Broke se tumbaba sobre la cama mientras Quinn, en uno de los laterales, se preparaba mentalmente para la escena.

Solo Rachel desaparecía por completo del escenario, permaneciendo en el backstage hasta que llegase su momento.

Lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia su vestuario y descubrió que nada o poco tenía que ver con lo que tenía que llevar el personaje que iba a interpretar, Edward.

El chico debía hacer acto de presencia con un simple pantalón, nada de camisetas.

Ella llevaba pantalones, pero también una blusa y una chaqueta que iban a dificultar sus movimientos.

Sin dudarlo se deshizo de la chaqueta y pensó en hacerlo también de la blusa, pero estaba un tanto confusa.

Salir en ropa interior no era lo más adecuado, aunque Quinn iba a terminar quedándose así también.

-**Ok Rachel**—susurró al escuchar la voz de Gio dando el comienzo—**eres una profesional…y lo vas a seguir siendo**—espetó deshaciéndose de la blusa y quedándose solo con el sujetador que cubría su pecho.

También optó por recoger su pelo en una coleta alta.

Tuvo que respirar varias veces para evitar que los nervios la colapsaran. En el escenario ya comenzaba a producirse el ensayo.

Un foco fijo iluminaba la silueta de Broke, que ya permanecía dormida sobre la cama. Quinn se acercaba lentamente y con varios pausados movimientos, se acercaba hasta su rostro.

Era así como Holy se introducía en el cuerpo de la inquilina de su habitación, a través de los sueños.

En ese instante, el foco se apagaba y dejaba todo el escenario a oscuras. Ambas se intercambiaban las posiciones y cuando la luz regresaba, era Quinn quien yacía sobre la cama y Broke de pie la observaba.

Holy poseía el cuerpo de Shay y el alma de ésta, era testigo de lo que sucedía, convirtiéndose durante la posesión, en otro de los fantasmas que habitaban la mansión.

**-¡Maldita!**—exclamó zarandeando a Quinn que seguía inmóvil sobre la cama—**¡sal de mi cuerpo!,no eres yo…sal de mí**.

Era la frase que Rachel estaba esperando.

La morena tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y aparecía por uno de los laterales, dónde debía de estar la puerta de entrada si aquellos ineptos carpinteros no se demoraban demasiado.

La presencia de la morena sin la parte superior de su ropa, llamó la atención no solo de Broke, que tenía que enfrentarse a ella, sino también lo hizo con Gio.

Quinn aun no la había visto.

-**¡Edward!—**exclamó Broke acercándose a la morena que ya caminaba hacia la cama—**no…no…no te acerques a ella, vamos…soy yo**—dramatizaba tratando de detenerla.

Edward no podía ver el alma de Shay tratando de impedir que se acercara a Holy y Rachel lo hacia perfectamente, al igual que Broke.

**-Edward…¡no es ella…es un demonio!**—volvía a exclamar.

Rachel avanzaba hasta la cama donde delicadamente, acarició la espalda de Quinn.

En ese instante y con los gritos de Broke de fondo, Quinn se alzaba y descubría a Rachel junto a ella.

Trató de no desconcentrarse al descubrir el torso semidesnudo de Rachel. No esperaba verla así.

La música comenzó a sonar y Broke, apartándose de la cama, ocupaba el centro del escenario para comenzar con un medley de canciones que iba a interpretar ella sola.

Heartbreaker y Funhouse iban a ser las elegidas para aquella escena, en la que la chica era espectadora de lujo del encuentro sexual entre Edward y Holy, que había ocupado su cuerpo para tal menester.

Quinn se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba con su escena mientras Broke ya entonaba las primeras estrofas y los bailarines iban apareciendo en el escenario.

La rubia se llevaba a Rachel frente a la cama y comenzaba su especial juego de seducción, abrazándola por la espalda mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello.

Broke se acercaba a ambas y cantaba directamente hacia ellas, convirtiéndolas en el centro de su ira y frustración.

Rachel se dejaba llevar, aunque sentía que en cualquier instante, iba a perder la respiración.

Quinn no había dudado en ningún momento y llevaba a cabo cada movimiento a la perfección, inclusive alguno de aquellos pequeños roces que iba dejando con los labios sobre su cuello.

-**Respira Rachel, respira**—susurró de manera casi imperceptible, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

En ese instante, era ella la que con hábiles movimientos, se giraba y se enfrentaba por primera vez a la rubia, cara a cara, mientras las manos se aferraban a su cintura y sus frentes quedaban unidas.

-**Eres muy bajita Rachel**—susurró Quinn tratando de hacer más sencillo lo que estaba por llegar—**con Matt tengo que alzarme, pero contigo** **queda ridículo si me pongo de puntillas**.

Rachel lo agradeció y una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

La tensión era alta entre ambas y aquel toque de humor, ponía un poco de tranquilidad.

-**Podemos saltarnos el bes…**

No terminó de hablar cuando Quinn posaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Ni siquiera la había oído comenzar a hablar debido a la voz de Broke, que sonaba alta y clara a escasos metros de ellas.

Fue un beso que Quinn ni siquiera se cuestionó tras la charla que ambas tuvieron por la otra escena.

Rachel era toda una actriz, una profesional que estaba ofreciéndose a ayudarlas y que incluso había eliminado parte de su vestimenta para dar más credibilidad a la escena. No iba a suponer ningún problema un beso más. No iba a pensar en nada extraño por actuar.

Sin embargo Rachel si lo había hecho por culpa de las confusiones y de Kate.

Mientras sentía los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la pelirroja la noche anterior.

-**Basta**—susurró provocando el desconcierto en Quinn, que destruyó el beso para cuestionarla con la mirada—**eh…no, no es contigo Quinn**—respondía—**tú sigue…sigue.**

Sonó a desesperación y Quinn no tardó en volver a recuperar el beso que precedía al siguiente movimiento.

Rachel sabía que su voz había sonado extraña con aquella petición, pero sus intenciones eran las de acallar sus pensamientos y seguir metida en el papel, no la de destruir aquel beso que estaba bloqueándola por completo.

Un nuevo movimiento de Quinn la obligaba a caer sentada sobre los pies de la cama.

Dos de los bailarines saltaban sobre la misma, realizando varias acrobacias que daban una vistosidad impresionante a la escena, mientras Broke seguía con su espectacular interpretación.

Quinn no apartaba la mirada de Rachel, que sumisa en la cama, esperaba la siguiente escena. Una escena que iba a acabar con todos los prejuicios que podría tener, si es que tenía algunos.

Quinn alzaba la falda de su vestido y caminando hacia ella, se sentaba sobre sus rodillas. Las manos de la morena debían verse por la espalda de Quinn, que era lo único que el público de aquel teatro iba a llegar a distinguir en la escena oficial.

Una espalda que quedaba descubierta por completo tras desabrochar varios botones de aquel vestido y dejarlo caer hasta su cintura.

Rachel apartó la mirada.

Ante ella, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Quinn con un diminuto sujetador que llevaba solo por el ensayo, estaba consiguiendo hacerla sentir vulnerable. Sin embargo cometió el mayor de los errores que podía cometer y que realmente, la hizo pensar en Matt.

Sus ojos.

Quinn no apartaba la mirada de ella en ningún momento y expulsaba todo el deseo que envolvía la escena por ellos.

Eran atrapantes, casi hipnotizadores.

"**Pobre Matt"—**pensó Rachel en aquella posición. Lo entendía perfectamente. Nadie en su sano juicio podía evitar excitarse en aquella situación, en la que Quinn, muy delicadamente, ya la obligaba a recostarse sobre el colchón de la maltrecha cama.

-**Oh Dios**—susurró al ver como la rubia ya avanzaba de nuevo sobre ella**—"¿Por qué me meto en éstos líos?"**—volvía a pensar esquivando la mirada de Quinn.

-**Rachel**—susurró la rubia llamando su atención.

-**Di…dime**—balbuceó al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de la chica.

-**¿No** **es un poco raro esto?**—volvía a bromear**—¿Te imaginas que pensaría Puck si nos viese así?**

-**Oh Dios**—esbozó una sonrisa. Quinn volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a utilizar un pequeño chiste para intentar calmar la tensa situación y hacer que todo fuese más sencillo para ambas.

Porque Quinn no estaba tampoco tan tranquila como aparentaba y como creía Rachel.

Sentía como su pulso estaba creándole problemas incluso para respirar de una forma adecuada. Encontró la formula perfecta para no volverse completamente loca.

No pensaba en Rachel como su amiga. En ese momento, Rachel no era más que una espectacular chica que acababa de regalarle un beso que hacía meses o quizás años que no recibía, a pesar de ficticio. Y sabía que su cuerpo estaba empezando a dejarse llevar, algo que iba a ser nefasto.

Mirarla a los ojos, le evitaba centrarse en otras zonas de su cuerpo, como los labios o el torso semidesnudo y soltar aquellas ocurrencias, como mencionar a Puck, podría darle un poco de humor a la situación y evitar que todo llegase a un delicado extremo.

-**No me lo tomes en cuenta…por favor**—suplicó al escuchar la estrofa de la canción que le indicaba que debía comenzar con la fase final de aquel ensayo.

-**Tranquila…pensaré en Puck**—bromeó Rachel. Pero la broma no le supuso ningún alivio.

Quinn comenzaba a moverse de forma sensual sobre ella, dejando entrever que entre los dos personajes, se estaba produciendo el tan ansiado encuentro sexual.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Rachel no sabía que hacer cuando vio como Quinn con sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, sobre el colchón, unía su frente junto a la de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se movía sin tregua sobre su cintura.

Hubo varios momentos en los que ambas cerraron los ojos. Quizás por vergüenza o por tratar de pensar en algo ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quinn estaba siendo cuidadosa. No existía el contacto entre ellas mas abajo de sus cinturas, pero el simple hecho de estar encima, moviéndose de aquella forma y casi compartiendo la respiración, hacía imposible salir victoriosa de aquella situación.

**-Lo siento**—susurró la rubia al sentir varios suspiros desesperados por parte de la morena.

-**Tranquila…ya casi acabamos**—respondía al notar como Broke se acercaba a ambas y cantaba las últimas estrofas de la canción, directamente hacia ellas.

Se acercaba un nuevo movimiento.

Esta vez era Rachel quien se impulsaba y volvía a provocar que Quinn se sentase sobre ella. Había llegado el momento crucial, el segundo exacto en el que el alma de Holy debía abandonar el cuerpo de Shay tras llegar al clímax.

El grito final de Broke escenificaba el orgasmo de Quinn que acababa con el regreso de la oscuridad al escenario y el intercambio de cuerpos.

Fue rápido, tal y como estaba estipulado.

Quinn se apartaba rápidamente de la cama y se dejaba caer en el suelo mientras Broke, ocupaba su lugar, sentada sobre Rachel y mostrando un claro signo de cansancio.

La luz volvía y la escena acababa con Quinn arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que conseguía llegar la cama y era testigo de cómo Rachel ya mucho más calmada y Broke sobre ella, yacían abrazadas.

-¡**Ma…ra…vi…llo…so!**—la voz de Gio se dejaba sonar alta y clara en el escenario, acompañado de algunos aplausos que procedían de Joseph y los técnicos de sonido e iluminación.

Los actores comenzaron a reunirse en el centro del escenario tras el final del ensayo, satisfechos por la perfección de la escena.

Era la primera vez que conseguían llegar al final de la misma y lo hacían en el escenario principal.

Las sonrisas se dejaban ver en los rostros de los bailarines y de Broke.

Solo Rachel, resoplando y Quinn, esforzándose por parecer natural, desentonaban un poco con el resto.

-**En serio chicas…soy increíbles…Broke…eres enorme**—halagó a la chica por el recital mostrado—**y vosotros chicos**—miró a los bailarines—**he visto un par de fallos en algunos saltos pero…me quito el sombrero ante vosotros…va a ser genial…sois geniales y tú Quinn, dios…gracias por hacerlo tan sencillo.**

-**Para eso estamos**—espetó recuperando la compostura.

**-¿Para mi no hay nada?—**interrumpió Rachel provocando las sonrisas en el grupo.

**-¿Qué voy a decir de ti que nadie sepa?...no necesitas guión para expresar…y la química entre vosotras dos es…impresionante**—señaló a ambas—**si Matt no vuelve…voto porque hagas el papel de Edward**—bromeó.

**-¿Qué?...no, ni hablar**—espetó recuperando su blusa y la chaqueta que Joseph había tenido el detalle de entregarle—**ya me encargaré de que Matt haga lo que tiene que hacer**—espetó tratando de sonar divertida.

-**Perfecto…bien chicos…creo que por hoy es suficiente, están a punto de llegar el resto para el segundo ensayo grupal…tenéis 10 minutos para descansar, ¿Ok?.**

Todos asentían al tiempo que poco a poco iban abandonando el escenario. Solo Gio, Rachel y Joseph permanecían en él.

-**Hey Quinn**—espetó Rachel antes de que ésta se marchase—**espera**…-se acercó a ella al ver que ya estaban no había nadie más en el escenario.

-**Dime…**

-**Quería hablarte del sábado**—susurró—**recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir a ayudarte con el árbol.**

-**Eh…sí…¿No puedes?.**

-**Sí…sí que puedo, pero te quería preguntar si antes…podrías acompañarme a un lugar.**

**-¿Antes?, ¿Cuándo?.**

-**El sábado por la mañana…vamos a ese lugar, comemos y luego te ayudamos con el árbol.**

-**Eh…claro**—respondía lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie mas que pudiese oírla**—¿Viene Em también?.**

**-Sí…por supuesto.**

-**Ok…pues…me avisas con la hora, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-¿A las 10?**—espetó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Quinn.

-**A las 10…perfecto, a las 10 en tu…casa.**

-**Así es…a las 10**—sonreía tímidamente.

-**Bueno…pues allí estaré…voy…voy a ver si consigo hablar con Matt…y soluciono de una vez el conflicto.**

-**Bien…bien…si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes**—sugería Rachel.

-**Rachel…creo que por hoy ya me has ayudado bastante, de hecho creo que empiezo a entender a Matt**—espetó divertida—**buen trabajo**—guiñó un ojo.

Pero Rachel no pareció entender aquella broma.

-**Bueno, ya…ya nos vemos**—volvía a despedirse Quinn tras ser consciente de cómo la tensión acababa de aumentar entre las dos tras aquel comentario.

Rachel simplemente asintió y dejó que la rubia se apartase de ella, directa hacia el backstage.

No es que no le hubiese hecho gracia aquel comentario de Quinn, de hecho agradecía que la rubia se lo tomase con humor, sobretodo después de los casi 4 minutos de escena en las que se habían devorado con la mirada y no solo con la mirada, sino que también lo habían hecho a besos, literalmente.

Aún sentía el efecto de los sensuales movimientos de la rubia sobre ella en su cuerpo y los besos que se habían dejado por orden del guión.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía un calor de aquella magnitud en sus labios, que tenía miedo incluso de pensarlo.

Viéndola desaparecer tras los telones, aun con el vestido desabrochado y el pelo alborotado, Rachel se detenía a pensar y llegaba a la conclusión de que no solo entendía a Matt, ahora juraría que incluso le envidiaba por tener aquél papel.


	22. Delirio

Capitulo 21

Delirio

Agua.

El agua fría caía por su rostro y provocaba un tremendo escalofrío en la rubia.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Quinn se miraba en el espejo de su baño, completamente descompuesta tras la noche pasada.

No había dormido bien por culpa de sus sueños, que la habían hecho despertar en más de una ocasión. Y sí, no eran pesadillas, sino sueños.

Sueños en los que se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena vivida el día anterior en el teatro, con Rachel como su co-protagonista.

No había sido terrorífico, ni tampoco algo erótico. Solo era el ensayo repetido una y mil veces, hasta llegar a colapsarla.

Aquella mañana de jueves pretendía descansar y dormir todo lo que no había conseguido dormir durante la semana, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño después de la quinta vez que se despertaba.

Sus zapatillas de deporte, las mallas y la camiseta térmica, más su reproductor de música, iban a ser sus compañeros durante una breve carrera que debía hacerla despejar por completo.

Apenas se detuvo un par de minutos en rellenar de agua el bebedero de Superman y dejar un poco de comida al animal, que ya se divertía con las ramas de un pequeño árbol que adornaba su jaula y que hacía las delicias de Quinn.

Escuchar el leve ruido que provocaba el roedor, le hacia sentir segura en el silencio que se producía en su apartamento durante todo el día y la noche.

No estaba acostumbrada a vivir con tanta soledad. Desde que se instaló en Connecticut para estudiar en Yale y luego en Londres, siempre había vivido acompañada. En la residencia de la universidad, con dos de sus compañeras y en Londres, compartió hogar con Mónica durante algún tiempo y luego con Mathew, quien había sido su amigo y novio durante un año y medio.

Regresar a Nueva York supuso un gran cambio y un gran alivio al poder contar con su familia, en éste caso su madre, a apenas un par de horas de viaje. Pero aún así tenía que vivir sola y era algo a lo que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el pasillo cuando sintió la primera bofetada de frío en su rostro. Algo que volvía a hacerla dudar. En el exterior no estarían a más d grados como mucho, pero necesitaba distraerse y relajarse, además de uno de sus cafés favoritos.

Otro cambio brusco de temperatura.

Meterse en el ascensor le quitaba el frío que hacía en el rellano de la última planta dónde estaba situado su loft y la metía de lleno en una especie de sauna.

No entendía como allí podría hacer tanto calor y se preguntó si los sistemas de calefacción estaban conectados con la cabina.

Detenerse a mitad de la bajada solo podía suponer una cosa; alguien había llamado al ascensor e iba a acompañarla hasta la planta principal.

De nuevo el frío se apoderaba de su rostro al abrirse las puertas ante ella, pero ésta vez, más allá del frío que existía por la temperatura, también fue un frío de colapso al ver el rostro de su nueva acompañante de ascensor.

Kate se sorprendía ante ella y no dudaba en esbozar una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se adentraba.

-**Hola**—saludó la chica.

-**Ho…hola…Kate**—balbuceó Quinn.

-**Guau…¿Te acuerdas de mí?**—preguntó con media sonrisa al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban ante ellas.

-**Claro…Rachel me ha hablado de ti, mucho**.

-**Ya…eso no tienes que jurármelo**, **Rachel habla mucho en general**—bromeó sacando la primera de las sonrisas en Quinn—**pero no nos hemos visto mas veces desde la tienda, pensaba que no ibas a saber quien era.**

-**Pensabas mal**—espetó Quinn un tanto mas relajada**—¿Bajas?.**

-**Sí, subir me llevaría hasta tu apartamento y no creo que sea adecuado**—volvía a bromear—**al menos sin invitación.**

Quinn se sorprendía. El tono de humor que utilizaba Kate le resultaba extraño. Ya no le daba esa impresión de psicópata que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez y todo era gracias a Rachel.

La morena le había hablado tanto de ella, que incluso había llegado a apreciarla, sin siquiera conocerla.

Pero nunca le mencionó que la pelirroja tuviese ese sentido del humor tan especial.

-**Estás invitada, si necesitas algo no tienes mas que subir y llamar**.

-**Guau…que hospitalidad**—respondía**—¿Eso es típico en Londres?**

-**No, eso es sólo porque eres amiga de Rachel y si ella confía en ti, supongo que no serás muy mala compañía**—sonreía—**y veo que ella también te ha hablado mucho de mí y de Londres.**

-**Habla mucho**—espetaba alzando las cejas.

-**Totalmente cierto**—murmuraba al sentir como las puertas del ascensor ya se abrían de nuevo ante ellas y las dejaba en el hall de entrada—**no tenía ni idea de que vivías aquí**.

-**Yo sí, sabía que vivías aquí, pero después del mal trago que te hice pasar en la tienda, no quería que volvieras a asustarte…los pelirrojos tenemos mala fama.**

-**No…no**—interrumpió—**conozco a muchos pelirrojos y ninguno me da miedo…por ahora, tú no ibas a ser menos.**

-**Sí, pero seguro que hay muchos que están teñidos…son malos y no lo sabes.**

Quinn volvía a sonreír ante la ocurrencia de la chica y comenzaba a cuestionarse si aquel encuentro era real o producto de su imaginación.

Era real.

El golpe de frío al salir al exterior así se lo hacía entender.

-**Guau…¿Vas a salir a correr con éste frío?**—preguntó cubriéndose aún mas con la bufanda—**porque supongo que así vestida, vas a correr, ¿No?.**

-**Supones bien…aunque la verdad, me lo estoy pensando…creo que en Starbucks se está mucho mejor que en el parque.**

-**No lo dudo…ni un solo segundo**—espetó—**lástima que tenga que ir a trabajar ya, si no, te invitaba.**

-**Lo tendré en cuenta para otra vez**—sonreía—**¿Vas a por Emily?.**

-**Sí…Rachel tiene una reunión en media hora y no puede llegar tarde**.

-**Ok…pues no te entretengo mas…salúdala de mi parte, ¿Ok?.**

-**Claro…¿Le doy un beso?**—cuestionó la pelirroja con una traviesa sonrisa.

-**Eh…vale**—respondía confusa.

Había tratado con muchas chicas y chicos como ella durante su estancia en Londres. Ese sentido del humor, a veces con toques de sarcasmo que no llegaban a ofender, conseguía confundirla aún y sabía que aquella pregunta iba con doble sentido.

-**Bien…le daré un beso de tu parte.**

-**Ok…a ver si quedamos algún día…las cuatro**—hizo referencia también a Rachel y Emily.

-**Por mi encantada, una cena estaría bien**—añadió la pelirroja—**se lo voy a comentar a la estrella de Broadway, a ver que opina.**

-**Perfecto**—volvía a sonreír Quinn.

-**Que sea leve la carrera**—añadió Kate segundos antes de comenzar a caminar por la acera.

-**Gracias…**

-**Ah por cierto**—volvía a detenerse**—¿Recuerdas la foto que nos hicimos el día que nos conocimos?.**

Quinn asentía tras recordar el extraño momento.

**-¿Te importa que la publique en Internet?, me gustaría presumir un poco por haberte conocido**—espetaba divertida.

-**Sin problemas, aunque dudo que haya mucha gente interesada en mi**—respondía con naturalidad.

-**Oh…sí, si que la hay**—espetaba comenzando a andar de nuevo sin apartar la mirada de la rubia—**de hecho hay un foro en el que hablan mucho de ti**—lanzó un guiño de ojos—**y yo estoy registrada en él.**

No hubo respuesta por parte de Quinn, que como si fuese una de las tantas farolas que se distribuían por la calle, se quedó completamente inmóvil, tratando de reaccionar a la indirecta que parecía haberle enviado Kate.

¿Foro?, se cuestionó. Solo conocía un grupo en el que hablasen de ella y era aquel dichoso foro que semanas antes le había mostrado Rachel, el de las chicas que estaban locas por ella y que aseguraban, que a ella le gustaban las chicas.

Ahora Kate, aquella pelirroja que había conseguido superarla en respuestas irónicas, caminaba tranquilamente por la acera tras haberle casi gritado que pertenecía a ese peculiar mundo que existía de ella en la red.

-**Basta Quinn**—reaccionó ante un nuevo golpe de frío polar—**deja de ser paranoica y ponte a correr**—se ordenó a si misma al tiempo que activaba su reproductor de música y comenzaba una suave carrera hacia Central Park.

Y mientras lo hacía, su mente no desconectaba de nada.

Pensaba en todas las conspiraciones que había ido creando desde que llegó a la ciudad y todas tenían relación con Rachel.

No tenía vida más allá del teatro o de la morena y realmente, sentía que todas aquellas situaciones comenzaban a afectarle.

Ya sabía todo de Rachel. Conocía su mundo y su mayor secreto. Solo tenía que recuperar la normalidad y dejar de pensar en nada más que no fuese disfrutar de su nueva vida y la mejor forma de hacerlo en aquel instante. Los zapatos de los viandantes.

Nada como aquel juego de mirar los zapatos de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, para dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar del frío, que ya cortaba en su rostro.

Al igual que lo hacía en el rostro de Rachel tras bajarse del taxi y llegar a la puerta del teatro.

La tardanza de Kate la había hecho optar por tomar un taxi para llegar puntual a la reunión que tenía prevista esa mañana. Por suerte había sido una buena decisión. El frío en el exterior era insoportable para caminar.

La calidez de aquel antiguo teatro conseguía equilibrar su temperatura personal de aquel día.

No se encontraba muy bien. Sentía un punzante dolor en la cabeza y algunos escalofríos que hacían presagiar lo peor. Pero Rachel no se lamentaba. No podía permitirse el lujo de pasar de nuevo varios días enferma.

La noche tampoco fue la mejor.

No supo cuantas veces terminó despertándose por culpa de una sucesión de sueños que ahora, con la luz del día, no conseguía recordar, pero que la habían mantenido alerta durante toda la noche y no le permitió descansar con tranquilidad.

Para colmo, Emily había despertado mucho antes que cualquier otra mañana y no dudó en abordar su cama justo en el momento exacto en el que conseguía dormir profundamente. Resultado; una noche para olvidar que se reflejaba en su apático y desmejorado rostro.

Ahora le esperaban 6 horas de reuniones y organización, más dos de ensayo con los bailarines.

Ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con Quinn. Al menos con ella, sentía algo de tranquilidad.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que Quinn decía, tenía sentido en su mundo y le ayudaba a tomarse las cosas con mas calma y después de haberse liberado de la presión que suponía mantener en secreto a su hija con ella, si tenía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Y Quinn no iba a desaparecer de su mente ni siquiera en las horas de trabajo. Allí, junto a su puerta, había alguien que volvía a recordarla.

Matt.

Rachel se sorprendía al encontrarse al chico esperando en la puerta de su despacho.

Era él quien le había pedido un encuentro aquella mañana y verlo allí, 10 minutos antes de la hora prevista, le puso en alerta.

Sabía que algo sucedía, no solo por lo vivido días atrás con aquel actor, sino por su rostro.

Matt se presentaba dibujando una preocupante mueca en su cara, tratando de convertirse en sonrisa pero que no terminaba de salir.

-**Buenos días Matt**—saludó Rachel con algo de seguridad. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que mostrarse confiable.

En el peor de los casos, solo podía esperar una renuncia del chico por el papel y aunque no le parecía tan descabellado, realmente lo temía.

Él era el actor perfecto para aquel personaje que ya había adoptado y tener que buscar a un sustituto a aquellas alturas, iba a suponer un gran desconcierto para ella y su equipo.

-**Hola Rachel**—saludaba tratando de sonar amable—**siento haberte hecho venir tan pronto**—se excusó—**Gio me dijo que hasta las 10 no tenías que venir.**

-**No te preocupes Matt**—sonreía—**iba a venir de todas formas, tengo varias cosas pendientes que quiero solucionar antes de Navidad, vamos…pasa**—le invitó a que se adentrara en el despacho.

Rachel no tardó en dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa y deshacerse del abrigo que la cubría hasta el cuello.

-**Que frío hace, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Sí, bastante…aunque aquí dentro se está bien**—respondía el chico.

-**Sí, por suerte**—sonreía—**siéntate Matt**—ofrecía la silla que quedaba frente a su escritorio.

Le hizo caso.

El chico, tras expulsar una bocanada de aire, tomaba asiento frente a Rachel, que ahora sí, se había detenido a observarlo directamente.

**-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás preocupado?.**

-**No…no estoy preocupado Rachel**—espetó removiéndose en la silla.

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?.**

-**Quería pedirte disculpas**—fue directo.

Rachel se extrañaba. Aquella respuesta era algo que no esperaba para nada. De hecho ni siquiera sabía porqué debía disculparse.

-**¿Por qué?**

-**Por lo que sucedió ayer, Rachel. Siento muchísimo haberme marchado así del ensayo, no, no es algo profesional y te aseguro que estoy arrepentido. Hablé con Gio y con Joseph y ellos dicen que me entienden, pero realmente es a ti a quien tengo que pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento.**

-**Matt**—se mostró seria—**no sé si sabes que yo sé lo que te sucedía.**

-**Sí, sí lo sé**—espetó bajando la mirada, completamente avergonzado.

-**Es eso lo que preocupa**—volvía a hablar Rachel—**que te marches del ensayo por algún problema y no nos dejes ayudarte. No tiene porqué hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero que sepas que todos trabajamos en lo mismo y el problema de uno es de todos…así que todos tenemos la obligación de ayudarnos.**

-**Lo sé Rachel, pero te juro que no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontarlo…es algo tan…tan embarazoso y más con Quinn, ella, ella no se merece algo así.**

-**Matt, es algo lógico lo que te sucedió, ¿Crees que no somos consciente de lo que sucede en escenas como esas?. Sí que puede resultar embarazoso, pero salir huyendo no es la solución…tendrías que haberle comentado a Gio que no podías empezar aquel ensayo, que no estabas preparado aún, de esa forma las cosas se organizan mejor y habríamos buscado una alternativa.**

-**Lo sé y por eso estoy arrepentido, ya me dijo Gio que ocupaste mi lugar. Quería…quería decirte que no va a volver a suceder.**

**-¿Tan seguro estás?—**cuestionó extrañada ante la seguridad del chico.

-**Sí, completamente seguro…no voy a volver a poner en una situación así a Quinn, ella no se merece esto y yo voy a estar a la altura.**

-**Ok…si crees que puedes arreglarlo así, perfecto**—sonreía—**pero si no sucede eso, te pido que lo hables con nosotros, de esa forma podemos buscar la mejor solución para todos.**

-**Lo haré**.

-**Te quiero a ti como Edward, Matt**—espetó—**eres el candidato perfecto para ese papel y sé que lo vas a hacer mejor de lo que esperamos**.

-**Y yo voy a intentar dar todo lo mejor que tengo, créeme Rachel, estoy eternamente agradecido por la confianza que me estáis dando y voy a devolveros todo de la mejor manera.**

-**Bien…así me gusta**—sonreía más tranquila—**una cosa…no quiero meterme demasiado mas en lo que tengas pensado, pero creo que deberías hablar con Quinn.**

**-¿Con Quinn?**—cuestionó preocupado.

-**Sí, con Quinn… Matt, ella es tu compañera y sé que sois buenos amigos…ella te puede ayudar, puede hacer que todo sea mas sencillo y que haya más confianza entre vosotros y así te sientas más relajado.**

-**No…no sé**—balbuceó—**no quiero ponerla en otra situación de ese estilo.**

-**Pero ella sabe lo que te sucede, de hecho ayer quería hablar contigo porque dice que sabe como poder ayudarte…deberías dejar que se acercara un poco más a ti y verla como una amiga.**

-**No…no lo sé Rachel, de veras ya…ya creo que pasé los limites con ella y no quiero volver a fastidiarla.**

**-¿Volver a fastidiarla?—**cuestionó extrañada**—¿A qué te refieres?.**

-**Cosas…cosas nuestras…**

-**Matt, se supone que estamos sincerándonos y lo que suceda entre Quinn y tú en éste teatro, también me incumbe a mí.**

-**Ya…pero es que lo que ha sucedido entre Quinn y yo, no ha sido en el teatro**—respondió—**es algo privado Rachel y por respeto a ella, prefiero que no salga de aquí, ¿Entiendes?.**

Sí, si que lo entendía. Lo que no entendía era que diablos había sucedido entre ellos fuera del teatro y porqué Quinn no le había comentado nada.

Por como se expresaba, Matt parecía indicar que había existido algún acercamiento entre ellos que ahora, por el motivo que fuese, estaba pesando en sus conciencias.

No supo porqué, pero la imagen de Quinn y aquel chico alto, de ojos castaños y sonrisa traviesa en una actitud más intima, le empezaba a molestar. Incluso después de haber bromeado con esa opción con la rubia, ahora sentía que no le iba a apetecer saber que algo había entre ambos.

Solo quería que la química existiese encima del escenario, interpretando a Edward y Holy, no más allá de las luces y la música.

-**Entiendo**—reaccionó—**de todos modos, deberías hablar con ella…estoy seguro de que puede ayudarte**—espetó algo molesta.

Y Matt percibió el cambio de actitud de la morena.

-**Ok…bueno, no quiero entretenerte más, supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer**—señalaba hacia las carpetas que Rachel ya comenzaba a abrir encima de su escritorio.

Algo que hacía por pura inercia. Solo por entretener sus manos ante el nerviosismo que acababa de adueñarse de su estomago.

**-¿Estás más tranquilo?**—preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-**Sí, mucho más tranquilo…la verdad es que no he dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que sucedió ayer y necesitaba hablar contigo y disculparme.**

-**Bueno…pues ya puedes relajarte**—sonó más tranquila—**ahora lo que tienes que hacer es focalizarte en tu trabajo y ya está, verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad.**

-**Eso haré**—espetaba levantándose de la silla—**muchas gracias Rachel, gracias por ser tan comprensiva.**

-**No tienes nada que agradecer, somos un equipo**—trató de sonreír.

-**Así es…bueno**…-se dirigía hasta la puerta—**nos vemos en los ensayos, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok Matt**—se levantaba de la silla para despedir al chico que ya abría la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse—**cuídate.**

-**Tú también…ciao Rachel…y gracias.**

-**A ti Matt**—respondía—**a ti.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ver como el chico ya abandonaba su despacho y cerraba la puerta tras él. Fue lo último que dijo en voz alta, porque su mente empezaba a gritar.

Una estúpida punzada estaba taladrándole la cabeza y no sabía si era el dolor que se hacía más agudo o el ataque absurdo de celos que estaba padeciendo desde que supo que algo había sucedido entre aquel chico y Quinn.

Quinn.

La misma Quinn Fabray que le había hecho la vida imposible durante una parte de la secundaria. La misma Quinn Fabray que se convirtió en su amiga durante sus primeros años en Nueva York. La misma Quinn Fabray que se había marchado a Londres. La misma Quinn Fabray que había tenido que apartar de su vida para protegerla del mayor de sus secretos. La misma Quinn Fabray que hacía una semana conseguía hacerla sentir la persona más segura del Universo tras conocer a su pequeña. La misma Quinn Fabray que el día anterior, se movía de forma sensual sobre sus caderas, sin importarle que tres bailarines y una actriz estuviesen observándolas.

Aquella misma Quinn Fabray con la que siempre había hablado de chicos, ahora aparecía en su mente y conseguía hacerla sentir algo que hacía años no sentía. Celos.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y sintió como el calor inundaba su rostro. Tanto calor que temió al ser consciente de que aquello, era fiebre.

-**Ok Rachel**—susurró apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos que permanecían encima de la mesa—**estás enferma**…—trató de convencerse. Y de pronto, la imagen del sueño que la había tenido toda la noche sin conseguir pegar ojo, aparecía en su mente, aturdiéndola aún mas.

Era el ensayo.

Era el maldito ensayo el que se había apoderado de su subconsciente aquella noche y Rachel comenzó a lamentarse de nuevo.

-**Estás delirando…**


	23. Te quiero, mamá

Capitulo 22

Te quiero, mamá.

-**Donde hay deseo, siempre habrá una llama…donde hay una llama…**—la voz suave y sutil de Quinn tarareando aquella canción, apenas podía percibirse mientras recorría los últimos metros que la separaban de la casa de Rachel.

Estaba de muy buen humor, a pesar del frío y del cansancio que ya hacían mella en su cuerpo.

Llevaban dos semanas de ensayos constantes. Ensayos de baile que estaban acabando con el poco fondo físico que poseía y que la obligaba a tomarse más enserio la opción de apuntarse a algún gimnasio.

Un musical no era algo fácil de digerir. Si había suerte y todo salía como estaba previsto, iban a tener que realizar funciones 5 días a la semana durante mínimo seis meses y si no estaba preparada físicamente, no iba a poder estar a la altura de sus compañeros.

Pero en aquella mañana, sus pensamientos no pasaban por eso. Tenían dos días de descanso antes de regresar a los ensayos y los iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Rachel ya debía estar esperándola en su casa y no iba a tardar en hacer acto de presencia.

-**Alguien está destinado a salir quemado**…—terminó la última frase de aquel estribillo que se había colado en su mente, segundos antes de dar varios toques en la puerta de la morena.

**-¡Voy!**—exclamó Rachel bajando las escaleras con Emily entre sus brazos**—¡Voy!**—volvía a repetir antes de llegar a la puerta y abrirla—**Hola**—susurraba al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Quinn.

-**Hola**—saludaba cariñosamente—**uhh…¿Qué le ocurre a ésta pequeñita?**—se acercó a la niña, que permanecía abrazada a Rachel.

-**Está enfadada porque no le dejado que tome chocolate para desayunar**—explicó Rachel dejando a la chica en el suelo—**pero es lo que hay, ayer tomó chocolate y antes de ayer también…si sigue tomando tantos días seguidos, se pone enferma.**

-**Vaya…Emily**—bajó hasta la niña, que con una mueca de desacuerdo, seguía abrazada a la pierna de su madre**—¿Qué te parece si dejamos el chocolate y luego vamos a ver a Superman?, me ha estado preguntando por ti, quiere verte.**

La niña se ponía en alerta al escuchar el nombre del animal y rápidamente alzó la mirada hacia Rachel, buscando su aprobación.

Quinn mientras permanecía observando el jersey de la niña, que iba perfectamente conjuntado con el de Rachel y que provocó una enorme sonrisa en ella.

Dos jerseys de lana roja, con divertidos adornos navideños en blanco y dos ciervos en la parte frontal. Exactamente como los que utilizaba Rachel cuando estaban en el instituto.

**-¿Te vas a comportar bien?**—cuestionó la morena.

La niña asentía rápidamente y Rachel esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-**Ok…si es así, luego veremos a Superman**—sentenció—**pero antes tenemos que hacer otras cosas, ¿Verdad?—**buscó la mirada de Quinn, que tras entregarle un beso a la pequeña, recobraba la altura para enfrentarse a la madre.

-**Bueno, eso hay que hablarlo antes**.

**-¿Qué?—**cuestionó la morena adentrándose en el salón para tomar el abrigo de la pequeña—**vamos a ir a FAO, para eso hemos quedado, ¿No?.**

-**Depende de cómo estés**—siguió los pasos de ambas—**ayer Matt me comentó que te había visto un poco mal y que parecías enferma.**

-**No estoy enferma, solo me dolía la cabeza**—respondía sin darle importancia.

**-¿Y ya no te duele?.**

-**No, no me duele**—fingió—**por cierto, ¿Por qué tiene Matt que hablarte de mí?**

-**Porque estuvimos hablando y me comentó que había estado en tu despacho…y entre unas cosas y otras, pues me dijo que te vio un poco apagada…no sé, se preocupó por ti.**

-**Ya…por mí**—susurró al tiempo que terminaba de colocar el abrigo a Emily.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?**—preguntó extrañada Quinn.

Rachel no parecía muy agradable después de saber que Matt le había avisado de aquel supuesto malestar.

-**Nada Quinn, todo está bien**—volvía a alzar la mirada, forzando una sonrisa que poco o nada tenía de natural**—¿Nos vamos?.**

**-¿Tú estás lista?, Deberías abrigarte mas…hace mucho frío, ¿No tienes otro jersey de esos?**—bromeó.

-**Tranquila Fabray, llevo el abrigo**—señaló hacia una percha que colgaba junto a la puerta— **aunque mis jerseys son perfectos para el frío**—sonreía.

**-Eso** espero…aunque a Emily le quedan mucho mejor que a ti—volvía a bromear.

-**Deja de meterte conmigo**—amenazó—**soy capaz de obligarte a llevar uno igual, ¿Me oyes?.**

-**Sí…si, me callo…¿Vamos?**—cuestionó conteniendo la risa.

-**Espera…tenemos que llamar al taxi.**

-**¿Taxi?...¿Para qué quieres un taxi?.**

-**Para ir a la juguetería.**

-**Rachel…la tienda está en la 5ª Avenida, es absurdo tomar un taxi.**

-**Quinn…te recuerdo que vamos con ella**—señaló a la pequeña**—¿Quieres que me reconozcan?.**

-**Nadie te va a reconocer…además, voy yo…me dijiste que con Kate salías, ¿No?.**

-**Sí…pero**…—dudó.

-**Vamos Rachel, hace un día espléndido…es sábado y estamos en Navidad…Emily va a disfrutar del paseo.**

-**No…no estoy segura, Quinn.**

-**Déjame que yo la acompañe…tu puedes venir detrás…vigilándonos**—sonreía—**pero vamos andando…será divertido.**

-**Ok…pero si veo que algo no va como debe ir, paro un taxi y vamos en él, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok**—sonreía satisfecha—**bien Em…¿Quieres pasarlo bien?**—cuestionó divertida al tiempo que ofrecía su mano a la pequeña.

La chica no dudó en tomarla y adelantarse ante la atenta mirada de su madre, que resoplaba al verlas abrir la puerta y salir de la casa.

Rachel no tardó en alcanzar su abrigo y seguir los pasos de ambas hasta el ascensor, donde ya parecía que empezaba la diversión para Quinn.

Una de las paredes de aquella cabina, era un espejo que ocupaba toda la altitud y la anchura de la misma, algo perfecto para Quinn, que sin dudarlo, tomó en brazos a la pequeña y no tardó en realizar diferentes muecas con su rostro, provocando la risa en la Emily y en Rachel, que un poco más retraída, trataba de mantenerse firme.

Iba a ser difícil y no solo en aquel instante.

Quinn se salía de nuevo con la suya y lo que iba a ser un breve trayecto por la 59th hasta llegar a la 5th, se convirtió en un paseo por Central Park.

Rachel se negó varias veces antes de aceptar la propuesta de la rubia, que no dudó en utilizar la mejor de las excusas para tal hecho. Central Park ofrecía un mayor cobijo que la avenida, donde podría cruzarse con algún fotógrafo o alguien que la reconociera con mayor facilidad, debido a la afluencia de transeúntes.

Gracias a esa respuesta, Quinn conseguía introducirse en Centra Park por una de las puertas de la zona oeste y ya disfrutaba de las vistas, con Emily a su lado, señalando cada árbol, cada paloma o niño que como ella, disfrutaba del buen tiempo de aquella mañana junto a sus padres.

Rachel caminaba varios metros más atrás sin perder detalle de cómo su hija había aceptado la confianza de Quinn sin sentirse intimidada en ningún momento. Algo que no era habitual en la pequeña.

Quizás era la primera persona, después de Kate y Brody, que la tomaba de la mano sin ser su madre y Rachel se sorprendía al ver la aceptación de la chica.

Su total y absoluto control por mantener la privacidad, había convertido a Emily en una niña bastante introvertida, a pesar de su corta edad.

Solo jugaba con Kate, con Brody cuando estaba o con ella. Incluso le costaba asimilar la presencia de sus abuelos cuando la iban a visitar. Pero con Quinn fue distinto.

Emily aceptó a la rubia desde el primer día en que la vio y Rachel aún no conseguía comprender como lo había logrado.

Verla pasear junto a la pequeña le aclaraba algunas dudas. Se llevaba bien con los niños, al menos eso había descubierto en el breve recorrido que llevaban.

Quinn se había detenido varias veces para mostrar a Emily algunas plantas que se distribuían a ambos lados de la vía que tomaban. También lo había hecho al socorrer a un pequeño, un poco mayor que Emily y que en una endiablada carrera tras el perro que llevaba sujeto, terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Fue Quinn quien alzó al chico antes de que los propios padres llegasen y le agradeciesen el detalle.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió de la rubia en aquel camino fue lo que aconteció minutos mas tarde de aquel imprevisto.

El recorrido estaba a punto de acabarse cuando llegaban a La Charca, uno de los lagos que existían en el parque.

Quinn tomó en brazos a la pequeña y se acercó hasta una de las vallas que delimitaban el lago de las vías.

Rachel se preocupó un poco al ver la cercanía de ambas con el agua, pero no tardó en tranquilizarse y descubrir algo que no pudo evitar emocionarla.

Su hija dejaba escapar una carcajada que provocó la vibración en su garganta y por consiguiente, el sonido que tanto anhelaba.

Quinn también se sorprendió.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de la pequeña y había sido con una enorme risotada al ver como varios patos saltaban al agua.

La rubia buscó rápidamente a Rachel tras escuchar la risa y encontró el gesto emocionado de la morena tras ella.

Rachel no había dudado en acercarse, a pesar de los grupos de personas que caminaban por aquella zona.

**-¿La has escuchado?—**cuestionó Quinn aun con Emily entre sus brazos.

-**Sí…claro que la he escuchado**—respondía sonriente.

-**Guau… me ha sorprendido**—espetaba volviendo a dejar a la pequeña en el suelo, que en ningún momento se soltó de su mano y ya volvía a señalar hacia los patos, para que su madre fuese testigo de la presencia de los animales.

-**Los he visto, cariño**—susurró acercándose a la niña—**son divertidos, ¿Verdad?.**

Sonreía.

Emily volvía a sonreír, ésta vez sin emitir sonido alguno, pero con la emoción de haber descubierto algo que solo veía en libros de cuentos o en la televisión.

-**Creo que es la primera vez que ve uno de esos**—espetó Rachel alzándose.

**-¿Nunca ha visto un pato?.**

-**En Lima no tuvimos ocasión y cuando llegamos aquí…pues…ya sabes como funciona esto.**

-**Pues…me alegro de haber sido la primera que le presenta a un pato**—espetó Quinn sonriente—**vamos…¿Seguimos viendo más?**

La niña volvía a asentir y no dudaron en recobrar el camino por el sendero que rodeaba todo el lago y que las llevaba hasta la salida que daba justamente a la 5th Avenida, ésta vez con Rachel mucho más cerca de las dos.

-**¿Qué tal vas?—**cuestionaba Quinn en voz alta, consciente de la cercanía de Rachel tras ellas**—¿Te han pedido muchos autógrafos ya?**—bromeó.

-**No juegues con eso Quinn**—volvía a mostrarse tensa—**te recuerdo que no es un juego.**

-**Ok…ok**—respondía sonriente.

En parte entendía la preocupación de Rachel. Que alguien la viese pasear con una niña por Central Park, podría ponerla en algún tipo de problema, pero tampoco estaba tan de acuerdo con aquello.

Ella misma había visto a muchos famosos paseando con todo tipo de personas, entre ellas niños de corta edad y en ningún momento, pensó que podrían ser hijos secretos de los mismos.

No creía que nadie pudiese asociarlo a algo así, menos aún con Rachel, de quien existían todo tipo de rumores y ninguno tenía que ver con embarazos.

En su lugar, debería preocuparse más por salir acompañada con una mujer que con una niña. Según Broke, uno de los rumores que circulaban por aquel mundillo, era el de una supuesta boda de Rachel con una mujer. Pero en ningún caso oyó rumores sobre un posible embarazo o una hija.

Emily estaba a salvo de todo aquello, por mucho que Rachel se empeñase en cubrirla. Aún así, no iba a provocar nada que pudiese ponerla en una situación comprometida. Rachel le había confiado a su propia hija para salir aquella mañana y no iba a fallarle, ya habría tiempo de demostrarle que el mundo no conspiraba contra ella y su pequeña de ojos azules.

La llegada a la tienda si supuso un toque de tensión a ambas.

Allí dentro había mucha gente, demasiada para el gusto de Rachel, que no dudó en tratar de pasar desapercibida ante las primeras miradas de reconocimiento que había notado en algunas de las chicas que allí trabajaban o que simplemente, compraban.

Quinn lo supo sin tener que ser avisada por la morena.

Le bastó pasar junto a varios clientes que no dudaron en susurrar el nombre de la morena al verla entrar en la tienda.

Un pequeño espacio junto a un enorme castigo de piezas de Lego fue el lugar perfecto para Rachel, que no dudó en acercarse a Quinn y darle algunas órdenes.

—**Voy a ir directamente a reservar lo que quiero**—susurró tratando de no mirar demasiado a la pequeña—**nos os vayáis a entretener demasiado, ¿Ok?.**

—**Ok…daré una vuelta por aquí y en cuanto vea que sales, salimos nosotras**—respondía consciente del compromiso en el que se estaba viendo envuelta la morena.

—**Está bien…diviértete cariño**—acarició el rostro de la niña que ya miraba asombrada a su alrededor.

—**Ve tranquila**—susurró Quinn guiñándole uno ojo—**y compra algo bonito**—sonreía al tiempo que se separaba de la morena y comenzaba un recorrido por aquella impresionante tienda.

Era espectacular.

A su paso podría descubrir como peluches gigantes con forma de jirafas, osos, leones, etc…conseguían hacerles abrir la boca.

No solo a la pequeña. Quinn también se sorprendía. Le fascinaba aquella tienda en la que podrías encontrar todo lo que alguna vez había deseado de pequeña.

Muñecas de todos los tamaños y tipos, un castillo de princesas, otro de caballeros e incluso un barco pirata. Marionetas, disfraces, juguetes de todas las edades, de todos los tamaños y gustos.

Libros infantiles, instrumentos musicales para niños e incluso un parque con dinosaurios que superaban en estatura a todos los clientes de la tienda.

Era imposible andar un metro y no detenerte ante algo nuevo que te sorprendía. Todo aquello acompañado de las distintas actividades que se realizaban en el interior del establecimiento y que volvía locos a todos los pequeños.

De allí podían salir con caramelos, con mariposas o leones pintados en sus caras, con sombreros de piratas o coronas de princesas. Podían escuchar las historias de actores que disfrazados de soldados medievales, les contaban. Podían jugar con las marionetas más famosas de la televisión o conseguir montarse en un tren que recorría toda la tienda por unos raíles.

Quinn no tardó en acercar a la pequeña a uno de aquellos animadores que pintaban las caras de los chicos y en apenas un par de minutos, Emily ya lucía nariz y bigotes de gatita.

A punto estuvo ella también de dejar que le pintasen la cara, pero la responsabilidad de ser un adulto era superior.

Rachel las había perdido de vista mientras hablaba con una de las dependientas.

Emily se había empeñado en tener una de esas mantas con teclas de piano que suenan cuando las pisas y en aquella tienda existían decenas de modelos entre los que la morena tenía que elegir.

Casi 15 minutos después, tras dejar todo perfectamente atado con la dependienta, Rachel comenzaba a buscar a su hija y a Quinn.

Ambas estaban desaparecidas y supuso que todos aquellos juguetes, habían conseguido mantenerlas distraída.

Tardó varios minutos en descubrirlas junto a un gran grupo de niños, que sentados en mini banquetas dibujaban en un mural.

No sabía si acercarse o no. Quinn parecía entusiasmada con lo que Emily estaba dibujando y no se percataba de la presencia de la morena tras ellas.

Allí había muchos padres y Rachel sentía las miradas de algunos de ellos que probablemente, la habían reconocido.

No sabía que hacer, hasta que observó como Quinn tenía el teléfono entre sus manos.

No tardó en buscar el suyo y hacer una llamada a la rubia, que se sorprendía al descubrir el nombre en la pantalla y rápidamente alzaba la vista para buscarla en la tienda.

Un leve gesto de la morena, que se había alejado de ambas, le indicó que aceptara la llamada.

**-¿Qué haces Rachel?**—respondía extrañada

-**Quinn…hay varias mujeres a tu lado que me han reconocido, no puedo acercarme**.

-**¿Qué?**—miró a ambos lados—**vamos no seas paranoica, aquí todo el mundo está pendiente de los dibujos.**

-**Quinn por favor…tenemos que irnos, ya he terminado…así que dejad eso ya.**

-**Pero Em está jugando…está terminado de colorear una cosa…ven y lo ves.**

-**No puedo Quinn, no puedo acercarme…¿No lo entiendes?.**

-**Pues tú te lo pierdes…además, que sepas que lo estaba haciendo para ti.**

-**Quinn no me hagas esto**—espetó molesta—**quedamos en que me ibas a hacer caso.**

-**Ok…perfecto, ahora vamos**…—respondía también malhumorada al tiempo que cortaba la llamada.

Realmente se había enfadado.

Emily estaba haciendo algo especialmente para su madre y que Rachel no quisiese acercarse por las miradas de dos personas, le había sentado muy mal.

Y Rachel lo sabía.

El gesto serio que mostraba Quinn tras cortarle la llamada, le hizo daño.

Su hija seguía dibujando, ajena a la pequeña discusión que habían mantenido. Quinn comenzó a hablarle a la niña, explicándole que tenían que dejar aquel dibujo a medias y la culpa se apoderó de la morena.

Se armó de valor y comenzó a andar hasta ellas justo en el instante en el que Quinn se alzaba con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

La ceja alzada y el gesto serio de la rubia denotaban el malestar que sentía al encontrarse con Rachel junto a ellas.

**-Hola cielo**—susurró Rachel acercándose a Emily y sorprendiendo a Quinn**—¿Qué has hecho ahí?**—buscó el dibujo con la mirada.

La niña comenzó a removerse inquieta entre los brazos de Quinn para que le permitiera volver al suelo y mostrarle a su madre lo que había hecho.

Un oso de color rosa con algunos corazones que flotaban a su alrededor, era su obra de arte. Obviamente, no lo había dibujado la pequeña, solo se había limitado a darle color de forma escatológica. Además, una breve inscripción a su lado hacía referencia a ella.

"Te quiero mami"

Rachel tragó saliva.

Aquella era la letra de Quinn, por supuesto, pero ver que se habían dedicado a pasar el tiempo haciendo aquel dibujo solo para ella, conseguía tocarle en el corazón.

-**Es hermoso**—espetaba buscando la complicidad de Quinn.

La rubia trataba de no mostrarse demasiado dura. Sabía que Rachel había dado un gran paso acercándose a ambas, rodeadas de todas aquellas personas que parecían reconocerla.

-**Quería terminar de colorear eso antes de marcharse**—respondía Quinn volviendo a alzar a la pequeña en brazos, dispuesta a acabar con aquel mal trago que estaba pasando Rachel, pero en ese instante, algo sucedió que las detuvo a ambas.

La voz de un chico se sorprendía justo detrás de ambas y no dudaba en saludarlas.

**-¿Quinn…Rachel?—**cuestionó Matt con una enorme sonrisa.

La morena se descompuso, al igual que Quinn que jamás esperó ver aparecer a Matt en aquel lugar.

-**Ho…hola**—respondía Rachel completamente pálida.

-**Hey…¿Qué hacéis aquí?**—cuestionó**—¿Y quien es ésta preciosidad?**—dejó una pequeña caricia en la cabeza de Emily, que rápidamente se abrazó a Quinn.

-**Mi sobrina**—explicó la rubia rápidamente—**mi hermana ha venido a pasar unos días y he venido a que pasase un rato jugando…nos…nos hemos encontrado con Rachel aquí**—trataba de sonar convincente.

-**Ah…vaya, no sabía que tuvieses sobrinas**—espetaba el chico—**es muy guapa…como su tía**—halagó y Rachel comenzó a querer salir de allí corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo.

No solo estaba aterrorizada porque pudiese descubrir su secreto, sino que también se sentía molesta al ver como Matt halagaba a Quinn.

-**Chicos…yo…yo lo siento, pero me están esperando**—interrumpió la morena—**solo quería saludarte**—miró a la rubia—**nos vemos en el teatro, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok Rachel**…

-**Me alegro de verte Matt**—se despidió también del chico con un gesto más serio, segundos antes de apartarse de ambos ante la incrédula mirada de su hija, que no dudaba en tirar de Quinn para que siguiese a su madre.

-**Eh…Matt…la verdad es que yo también me tengo que marchar**—se excusó al ver como Rachel ya salía al exterior—**estaba despidiéndome de la jefa**—bromeó tratando de no resultar natural.

-**Ah…perfecto, yo he venido a buscar juguetes para mi sobrinos…no puedo ir a pasar las navidades con ellos sin llevarles nada.**

-**Cierto…hay que cuidarlos**—mostraba una forzada sonrisa—**bueno Matt…nos vemos, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…cuídate… princesa**—miró a la pequeña—**Feliz Navidad.**

Emily lanzaba una tímida mirada al chico y volvía a buscar a su madre por la tienda.

-**Es bastante tímida**—se excusó ante el mutismo de la pequeña—**ya…ya nos vamos cielo**—susurró con dulzura a la pequeña—**ciao Matt.**

-**Cuídate Quinn**—se despedía al ver como Quinn ya comenzaba a caminar hasta la salida.

Una salida que le mostraba la enorme y transitada avenida y frente a ellas, un taxi donde Rachel ya esperaba impaciente.

Quinn no tardó en meterse en el coche y descubrir como la morena ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Solo aceptó la compañía de Emily a su lado.

No se atrevía a hablarle. El taxista ya había recibido la dirección de destino por parte de Rachel y en apenas 5 minutos, los más tensos que había tenido que soportar Quinn en toda su vida, llegaban frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Rachel.

No habían hablado. Ni una sola palabra en el interior del coche y tampoco fuera de él, hasta que se adentraron en el hall del edificio.

-**Rachel…¿Te puedes calmar?—**espetó Quinn tras los pasos de ésta que ya iban directos hacia el ascensor.

**-¿Qué me calme?—**se giró rápidamente hacia ella. Emily ya permanecía sujeta a su mano.

-**Sí, que te calmes…no ha sucedido nada.**

**-¿Nada?, maldita sea Quinn…ha sucedido justo lo que no tenía que suceder**—alzó la voz al tiempo que se metía en el ascensor.

-**Eh…espera**—corrió tras ella—**vamos…tranquilízate.**

-**¡Quinn!**—exclamó**—¿No lo entiendes?, nos ha visto Matt…nos ha visto el menos indicado…**

**-¿Te quieres relajar?...le he dicho que es mi sobrina, no pasa nada…**

**-¡Vamos Quinn!**—volvía a exclamar alterada—**Nos ha visto, ha visto a Emily y no se ha tragado que fuese tu sobrina, ¿No lo entiendes?...dos años Quinn, llevo dos años evitando que sucediese lo que ha sucedido hoy en 5 minutos, y todo por tu culpa…por no querer creerme…y menos mal que solo ha sido uno, porque todas aquellas mujeres estaban mirándome…y miraban a Emily y seguro que han empezado a…**

**-¡Cállate Rachel!**—Interrumpió molesta—**nadie te estaba mirando por ella, te miraban porque te conocían, pero no porque fueses la madre de la niña que estaba conmigo dibujando en ese estúpido mural**—recriminó—**nadie Rachel, nadie va conspirando contra ti…y Matt menos…**

-**Ah claro…que tú sabes lo que Matt piensa**—respondía con sarcasmo.

-**No seas imbécil…Rachel**.

-**Déjame en paz**—recriminaba abandonando el ascensor que ya volvía a dejarlas en la planta donde Rachel tenía su hogar—**vamos Em…vamos a casa**—susurró alzando a la pequeña en brazos.

-**Rachel por favor**—espetó siguiéndolas hasta la puerta del apartamento—**no puedes hacernos esto.**

**-¿Hacernos esto?...¿De qué hablas Quinn?**—se detuvo antes de entrar.

-**Emily se lo estaba pasando bien, ¿Vas a dejarla sin disfrutar solo porque el inoportuno de Matt nos haya visto?, no es justo para ella.**

-**Quinn, ¿Me estás chantajeando?.**

-**No…solo quiero que te tranquilices**—volvía a sonar con dulzura—**escúchame…nadie, te lo aseguro, nadie piensa que tengas una hija…he escuchado rumores sobre ti, sobre el porque de tu retirada y demás y te aseguro que ninguno está relacionado con tu embarazo…ni siquiera yo que ya la conozco…termino de creerlo**—trató de bromear.

Rachel ya abría su apartamento y se adentraba en él, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella, invitando a Quinn a que la siguiese.

**-¿No lo entiendes verdad?**—volvía a mostrarse seria, ya en el interior de la vivienda—**no puedo permitir que nadie me descubra, Quinn…¿De verdad que no lo entiendes?.**

-**No, lo que no entiendo es que tu hija de dos años aún no haya visto un pato en un lago, lo que no entiendo es que hayas estado a punto de no ver lo que tu hija había coloreado para ti…Rachel…drogas, egoísmo, alcohol, malas compañías e incluso una boda con una chica**—espetó provocando la confusión en la morena—**esas son las cosas que he oído de ti, esos son los rumores que han existido por tu retirada de los teatros.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Lo que oyes…eso es lo que la gente cree y sabes qué, todos esos rumores son mucho peores…excepto lo de la boda, claro está**—hizo un pequeño inciso—**todos son horribles…y seguro que mucho mas perjudiciales para tu carrera que tu hija…ella…ella es un regalo Rachel…no un problema.**

-**Quinn me estás ofendiendo**—espetaba visiblemente emocionada**—¿Piensas que creo que mi hija es un problema?**

-**No es lo que pretendo**—volvía a añadir—**Rachel…tienes la suerte de tener a Emily, es…es un encanto y te estás perdiendo cosas de ella de las que te vas a arrepentir…ponte en su lugar…¿Crees que ella prefiere ir de la mano de Kate o de una desconocida como yo en vez de ir a tu lado?.**

**-¿No lo entiendes?**—volvía a cuestionar con las lágrimas a punto de caer—**Quinn…no puedo hacer nada.**

-**Sí que puedes…relájate**—se acercó—**ve al parque con ella y juega…lo máximo que te va a suceder es que alguien te pida un autógrafo…nada más, nadie va a pensar que ella es tu hija secreta de dos años. Mira lo que ha dicho Matt…se ha pensado que sí era mi sobrina y nos ha comparado, cuando está clarísimo que Emily es una Berry…una Berry guapa, pero una Berry al fin y al cabo**—volvía a suavizar su tono, tratando de no molestar a Rachel y hacerla entender lo que pretendía—**ella se merece tener una madre aquí…entre éstas cuatro paredes y ahí fuera…enseñándole el mundo.**

No lo pudo soportar. Rachel se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras su hija, asustada por las lágrimas de su madre, la perseguía y se colocaba frente a ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y buscando alguna explicación que la hiciera entender que no estaba enfadada.

-**Mírala Rachel**—susurró Quinn—**tiene dos años y ni siquiera te exige cosas…ella si merece todo y solo tú puedes dárselo.**

**-¿Y como hago para no acabar con todo?, ¿Cómo hago para poder ayudarla?...no…no me puedo quedar sin trabajo, Quinn**—susurró sin perder la vista de su pequeña—**Tú no lo entiendes, pero no puedo permitirme dejar de trabajar en Broadway…y no es por mí, es por ella.**

-**Déjame que te ayude…hazme caso…déjame que te muestre lo sencillo que es salir a pasear con tu hija, déjame mostrarte que puedes jugar con ella sin temor a que los fotógrafos llenen los portales de noticias con tus fotos…Rachel**—se acercaba a ambas—**confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?**—posó su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

-**Creo que eso está demás…sabes perfectamente que confío en ti…si no, ni siquiera estarías aquí.**

-**Pues por eso mismo…si has confiado en mí para presentarme a Emily y contarme tu vida, confía en mi cuando te digo que no va a pasar nada que os perjudique…y si te preocupa Matt, no lo pienses…de todos los que tienes a tus órdenes, es el más leal.**

-**Ya…él piensa que soy alcohólica o tengo malas compañías, ¿No?**—ironizó.

-**Mmmm…no**—Quinn tomaba asiento a su lado—**él es de los que ha pensado que te habías casado con una chica**—espetó sonriente.

Y Rachel terminó contagiándose de aquella misma sonrisa que ya se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

-**Vamos Berry**—susurró dejándole una leve caricia en el hombro—**todo va a salir bien**.

**-¿Tú crees?**—alzó la mirada hacia Quinn—**Dios…si Kevin se entera de esto.**

Sus ojos.

Los ojos de la rubia se clavaban directamente en los de ella y conseguían hacerla sentir segura.

-**Confía en mi**—volvía susurrar, ésta vez regalándole una tranquilidad que parecía inundar toda la casa—**tu representante hace bien en protegerte, pero no pasa nada por vivir la vida con tu hija. **

Sonaba con tanta contundencia y dulzura a la vez, que era imposible no creerla y tomar aquellas palabras como algo real. Algo que por supuesto, iba a suceder.

Quería abrazarla.

Rachel necesitaba abrazar a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Optó por tomar a su hija y regalarle aquel abrazo a la pequeña ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, que volvía a respirar tranquila.

Aunque era una tranquilidad relativa.

Rachel tenía un grave problema de seguridad y confianza. Temía por todo y eso estaba provocando que su hija no tuviese una infancia normal. No iba a permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo.

Ni por Emily, quien merecía disfrutar como cualquier niña, ni por Rachel.

No podía verla mal.

Desde que llegó a Nueva York y se encontró con ella, sentía que debía estar a su lado, pero conocer la verdadera historia de la morena, había hecho que aquella necesidad, aumentase hasta cotas insospechadas.

Empezaba a sentirla como alguien de su familia, como alguien que ya vivía en su corazón y no podía permitir no verla sonreír.

**-¿No le has dicho nada de su cara?**—cuestionó señalando a la pintura que aun permanecía en el rostro de Emily.

-**No…no le he dicho nada**—respondía secándose las lágrimas—**estás preciosa**—miró a la pequeña, que con un divertido gesto de sus manos, simuló ser un gatito—**¿Eres una gatita?**—bromeó provocando varias cosquillas a la niña.

-**Es una gatita hambrienta**—interrumpió Quinn**—¿No es hora ya de comer?**—miró el reloj.

-**Sí…sobretodo para ella**.

-¿**Cómo que para ella?, yo también quiero comer**—se quejó la rubia**—¿No me vas a invitar?.**

-**Eh…claro…**

-**Ah…ok…porque luego nos vamos a mi casa a adornar el árbol**—recordó buscando la aprobación de Rachel—**que no se te olvide.**

-**No se me olvida…¿Qué…qué te apetece comer**?.

-**Ah…pues no lo sé**—respondía levantándose y tomando a Emily de la mano—**nosotras vamos a seguir dibujando en su habitación de juegos…tú te encargas de la comida**—espetó sonriente.

-**Hey…eso no es justo**—se quejó la morena al ver como Quinn y Emily ya se dirigían hacia la habitación—**Yo también quiero dibujar.**

-**Lo siento Berry…tu hija me ha invitado a dibujar y tú me has invitado a comer, así que te toca hacer la comida mientras yo acepto la otra invitación**—rió.

-**No hay derecho**—volvía a quejarse Rachel a solas en mitad del salón—**maldita rubia.**

**-¡Te he oído!**—exclamó Quinn desde el interior de la habitación y Rachel no pudo contener la risa.

-**Adorable Fabray**—susurró, ésta vez de forma que nadie, excepto ella, podía oír.


	24. Muérdago

Capitulo 23

Muérdago

-**Oh dios…no recordaba ésta fotografía. ¿Puedo hacerle una copia?, me gustaría tenerla a mí también.**

-**Claro…pero antes déjame que compruebe que no la tengo en algún disco guardada, porque todas esas imágenes las saqué hace poco**—explicaba Rachel—**así no tendrás que hacer copia de esa.**

Hacía media hora que acababan de comer y Rachel no dudó en mostrarle un pequeño álbum de fotos tras recordar la fotografía que Quinn tenía en su camerino, aprovechando que Emily se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás.

-**Perfecto…**

-**Sigue pasando las hojas**—le indicó entusiasmada—**mira lo que viene ahora**.

Quinn seguía el consejo de la morena y pasaba la siguiente hoja.

La tensa situación vivida antes del almuerzo se fue disipando por completo gracias en parte a Emily, que conseguía acaparar toda la atención de ambas.

En aquel instante, todo parecía haberse olvidado.

Rachel había vuelto a mostrarse como siempre, quizás por el amparo y la privacidad que le suponía estar en su casa y no en el exterior. Quinn lo agradecía.

No era sencillo lidiar con todas aquellas trabas que Rachel ponía para un simple paseo por el parque.

**-¿Qué es esto?**—cuestionó al ver una imagen de la morena.

A simple vista no mostraba nada en especial. Solo era una imagen de perfil de ella misma, sin muchos detalles.

-**Marzo de 2023**—susurró—**vamos, sigue pasando las hojas.**

Quinn continuaba con la petición de Rachel y pasaba la siguiente hoja donde volvía a aparecer ella, con la misma ropa y el mismo gesto serio.

-**Abril…**-susurró tratando de hacer entender a Quinn de que se trataba aquella secuencia de imágenes.

-**Rachel…¿Te hacías una foto cada mes que…**—se detuvo**—¡No**!—exclamó al ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y sin pedir permiso, volvía a pasar la página.

Una tras otra fueron apareciendo fotos. Todas en la misma posición pero con un detalle que iba cambiando de una imagen a otra. Su barriga.

Rachel mostraba el estado de su embarazo en cada fotografía.

-**Brody se empeñó en que me hiciese una foto cada mes, para ver la evolución de mi barriga**—sonreía—**he de confesar que al principio no me agradaba, pero luego me encantó.**

-**Oh dios…—**susurró la rubia al llegar a la sexta imagen. Jamás imaginó a la morena en aquel estado.

Una ya avanzada barriga aparecía en su cuerpo, solo eclipsada por la sonrisa que mostraba Rachel.

-**Tenía una barriga enorme**—añadió la morena, que volvía a revisar con entusiasmo las imágenes—**sigue…sigue.**

No dudó.

Quinn seguía avanzando hasta llegar al último mes.

-**Guau Rachel…estabas guapísima**—espetó sin poder contenerse.

**-Creo que tú me superabas en ese estado**.

-**No estoy hablando de mi Rachel, hablo de ti y de tu sonrisa…mírate…no te he visto sonreír así en la vida.**

**-Estaba feliz, sentir como ese ser se movía dentro de mi era algo tan…no sé como explicarlo.**

-**Te entiendo perfectamente**—susurraba.

-**Vamos…pasa, aún hay una más.**

**-¿Una más?—**preguntó incrédula. Ya habían llegado a la novena y por lógica, no podía haber otro mes más. Sin embargo si existía otra imagen.

Otra imagen que iba a provocar que los ojos de Quinn se humedecieran.

Rachel aparecía recostada en la camilla del hospital con Emily recién nacida sobre su pecho.

-**Oh…—**susurró tapándose la boca.

**-¿Has visto que pequeña era?...mira, apenas pesó…¿Quinn?, ¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó al ver como la rubia apartaba la mirada del libro—**hey…¿Qué te pasa?...¿Estás llorando?.**

-**No…no lloro**—espetó con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-¿Cómo que no?...Quinn, ¿Qué te sucede?**—volvía a preguntarle obligándola a que la mirase.

-**Nada…es solo que…bueno**—comenzó a mezclar las lágrimas con una emotiva sonrisa—**no sé…me emociona ver esto.**

**-¿Es por…Beth?**—susurró.

-**No…no**—trató de recomponerse—**quiero decir, claro que me recuerda a ella, pero no es algo malo…me…me hace bien ver esto…no sé Rachel, es hermosa**—señaló de nuevo hacia la imagen.

Lo era. Era probablemente la mejor fotografía que había visto de la morena durante toda su vida.

La dulzura con la que miraba a su hija recién nacida, conseguía encender todas las emociones en Quinn y se lamentó por no haber estado allí en ese justo momento.

-**Estáis hermosas**—susurró de nuevo, consiguiendo emocionar también a Rachel.

La morena no podía apartar la mirada de Quinn. Realmente le sorprendía ver que aquella chica, aquella mujer que había sido su compañera de instituto, con su carácter, su extraño humor y la personalidad que atesoraba, se emocionaba con la imagen de ella y su hija recién nacida.

Le fascinaba aquella faceta de su amiga.

-**Rachel…Brody…¿Brody se encarga también de ella?**—se atrevió a preguntar tratando de recomponerse.

-**Eh…sí, bueno yo tengo la potestad pero…cuando supe que estaba embarazada, él me pidió que no lo dejase a un lado…quería, quería estar en la vida de Emily y yo no podía negarme.**

-**O sea…que por ley, él es el padre, no es solo algo entre vosotros.**

-**Él es su padre…pero no tiene todos los derechos, tenemos un contrato.**

**-¿Un contrato?.**

-**Sí…el no puede intentar quitarme a Emily si algún día hubiese problemas entre nosotros. La única opción que tiene para quedarse con ella, sería en el caso de que a mi me ocurriese algo…o no estuviera con plenas facultades para cuidar de ella.**

-**Ah…**

-**Pero no pensamos en eso…él es su padre, lo va a ser y yo permito que ejerza como tal, por su bien y por el de Emily…ellos…ellos se adoran, no podría quitarle ese derecho de estar con su hija.**

-**Me alegro…estoy segura de que es lo mejor para ella.**

-**Así es…**

-**Oye…¿Y él tampoco sale a pasear con ella?**—cuestionó cerrando el álbum de imágenes.

-**Sí, claro que sí, de hecho es lo que hace cuando viene.**

**-¿Y él no teme que lo reconozcan?, porque él si es muy conocido.**

-**Lo sé**—se levantó del sofá para dejar el libro sobre la mesa y tomar asiento junto a Emily, que aun dormía—**él tiene hermanos, dos mayores que él…además viven aquí en Nueva York, por lo que si alguien le reconoce con Emily, dice que es su sobrina…tal y como le has dicho tu a…a…Matt.**

-**Ah…vaya…no…no sabia que tuviese más hermanos.**

-**Sí…muy simpáticos**—espetó sonriente—**oye, va siendo hora de que despertemos a esta dormilona**—cambió de tema.

**-¿Ya?.**

-**Son las 3 Quinn, lleva una hora y media dormida…y tenemos que ir a decorar tu árbol.**

-**Ah no…si es por eso no la despiertes, no…no la molestes.**

-**Quinn, tengo que despertarla…no puede dormir tanto ahora, si no por la noche…a ver quien duerme**—bromeó.

-**Está bien…si lo crees oportuno**.

Rachel no atendió a la última frase de Quinn y con dulzura, comenzó a despertar a la pequeña que no tardó en reaccionar.

Quinn no perdía detalle del momento. Emily se abalanzaba sobre Rachel tras despertarse y hundía su rostro en el cuello de su madre, buscando calidez, tratando de seguir durmiendo.

-**Vamos Em…tenemos que ir a ver a Superman**—susurró y la niña reaccionó.

Lanzó una mirada por toda la estancia hasta encontrarse con Quinn, que sonriente parecía esperarla**—¿Ves?...cuando algo le interesa, el sueño desaparece**—bromeó Rachel.

-**Ya veo…hey dormilona…¿Nos vamos a ver a Superman?.**

La niña asentía y fue la señal oportuna para comenzar la recta final de aquel día que estaban compartiendo juntas.

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde y porque Rachel así lo había exigido, las tres volvían a ocupar un taxi para recorrer los escasos 500 metros que la separaban del apartamento de Quinn.

Una orden de Rachel que puso como excusa un nuevo encuentro con Matt, ya que el chico vivía por aquella zona y que podría ponerlas en un nuevo aprieto.

Quinn aceptó. Y no lo solo lo hizo por evitar ese nuevo encuentro al que hacía referencia Rachel, sino porque durante el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, notó como Rachel parecía bajar su intensidad.

Notaba que lo que le estuviese pasando y que al parecer le había estado provocando ese continuo dolor de cabeza, volvía a aparecer por momentos.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que la descubrió resoplando, victima del malestar que parecía padecer y que se negaba a confesar.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a su apartamento, donde todo parecía en calma. Todo hasta ese instante.

Emily se adelantaba a las dos y se adentraba en el piso rápidamente, dirigiéndose con una extraña y torpe carrera hasta la jaula de la ardilla.

Las sonrisas entre Quinn y Rachel no tardaron en llegar al ver la reacción de la pequeña.

**-¡Em cariño!…ten cuidado, no vayas a asustarla**—exclamó la morena desde la entrada

-**Déjala…Superman está acostumbrada a los sustos**—bromeó—**dame tu abrigo.**

Rachel se desprendía del abrigo sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña, que ya sonreía y gesticulaba emocionada frente al animal.

Solo apartó la mirada una sola vez, para tratar de averiguar que era lo que había sobre sus cabezas, justo en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Y se sorprendió.

-**Quinn…¿Eso es muérdago?**—señaló hacia una delicada ramita verde con un lazo rojo que colgaba del techo.

La rubia sonreía y se apartaba de ella, adentrándose por completo en su apartamento.

**-¿Tú que crees?**—cuestionó divertida.

**-¿Y para qué tienes eso así?**—preguntaba sonriente, siguiendo los pasos de la rubia que ya colocaba varias cajas junto al árbol de navidad.

**-¿Para qué se coloca el muérdago?.**

**-Para que te besen bajo él**—respondía Rachel.

**-Si lo sabes…¿Para qué preguntas?**—volvía a hablar Quinn, acercándose ésta vez hasta la jaula donde Emily seguía anclada—**tengo la sensación de que Em nos va a prestar poca atención**—bromeó.

-**Tranquila…ella sí te va a ayudar**—se acercaba también la morena hasta la pequeña**—¿Quién quieres que te bese?**—volvía a cuestionar.

-**No lo sé…quien coincida conmigo bajo él**—sonreía y Rachel no supo que responder.

La conversación que mantuvo con Matt días atrás volvía a aparecer en su mente.

El chico dejó caer que algo había sucedido entre ellos y aunque Quinn no había hecho mención alguna a tal hecho, si había dejado constancia de que se habían visto en más ocasiones.

-**Vamos, terminemos con el árbol antes de que sea demasiado tarde**—volvía a hablar la rubia.

-**Em cariño, ¡ven!**—exclamó Rachel llamando la atención de la pequeña, que rápidamente acudía hasta ellas.

El árbol de Navidad ya permanecía expuesto junto a uno de los ventanales. Tres cojines esperaban sobre una alfombra que Quinn había colocado perfectamente para que estuviesen más cómodas.

Varias cajas con los adornos que iban a colocar, se repartían alrededor del árbol.

-**Y bien…¿Qué hacemos?**—cuestionó Rachel tomando asiento en uno de los cojines.

-**Pues decorarlo.**

-**Pero…¿Tienes alguna idea?**

**-¿Idea?...sí, lo que Emily decida**—espetó sacando uno de los espumillones de colores y colocándoselo a la pequeña alrededor del cuello.

-**Quinn…si empiezas a jugar, me temo que no vamos a acabar nunca**—susurró Rachel tras ver como su hija sonreía por el gesto de la rubia.

-**Vamos Em**—espetó entregándole una de las bolas—**ponla en el árbol**.

La niña dudó, pero solo durante unos segundos. Rachel la ayudó a que colocase el primero de los adornos y a partir de ahí, ya no se detuvo.

No seguía unos parámetros ni se dejaba guiar por nadie. La pequeña comenzaba a colocar los adornos tal y como podía, sin criterio alguno. Simplemente los iba enganchando en las ramas y Rachel, atenta a cada gesto, los distribuía de mejor forma.

-**Es muy grande**—Rachel hizo referencia al árbol en una de las tantas veces que tuvo que levantarse para colocar alguna de las bolas.

-**Sí…me gustan grandes…**

**-¿Lo compraste el otro día, cuándo salisteis Matt y tú?.**

-**Sí…de hecho él lo cargó hasta que llegamos aquí**—espetó sonriente.

-**Menos mal…porque esto debe pesar bastante**.

-**Un poco…**

-**Oye…hablando de Matt, ¿Has hablado con él?**—se mostró interesada.

Realmente no le apetecía en absoluto hablar del chico, pero empezaba a fastidiarle demasiado que siempre estuviese junto a Quinn y por ese mismo motivo había sacado el tema de conversación.

Aún resonaban en su mente la excusa que le puso cuando fue a disculparse con ella.

**-¿Acerca de lo del…ensayo?**—evitó pronunciar nada que no pudiese oír Emily.

-**Sí…**

-**Sí…hablé con él ayer…fuimos a comer y me pidió disculpas.**

**-¿A comer?**—cuestionó tratando de no darle importancia—**veo que os habéis hecho grandes amigos…¿Le…le dijiste algo acerca de eso?...porque a mi me dijo que no iba a volver a suceder y no entiendo porqué estaba tan seguro.**

-**Sí…somos amigos**—respondía apartando la mirada, algo que llamó la atención de Rachel—**no le dije mucho…solo hablamos y le dije que bueno…lo entendía y que no se preocupase, que conmigo todo estaba bien.**

**-¿Y le sirvió?.**

-**Supongo…para esas cosas, lo importante es que la otra persona te de confianza y es lo que traté de hacerle ver, que podía tranquilizarse.**

-**Bueno…yo la verdad es que lo vi bastante mas calmado pero…de ahí a que pueda controlar los instintos contigo así, sin más…lo veo complicado.**

-**No son instintos hacia mí, Rachel, es algo que sucede…y no es necesario sentir nada por la otra persona.**

-**Vamos Quinn**—volvía a tomar asiento—**a Matt le gustas…y lo sabes.**

-**Pero eso no significa que esté constantemente pensando en…**-hizo una pausa. Quinn se levantaba para alcanzar otra de las cajitas con adornos y se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir—**Rachel…¿Nunca te ha sucedido algo así?.**

**-¿A mi?**—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz—**pues…pues no**—balbuceó—**soy actriz, se controlarme.**

-**Eso no es respuesta…si has tenido que controlarte, es porque te ha sucedido…¿No?.**

-**Eh…no**—volvía a responder. Ahora era ella la que no podía evitar desviar la mirada tras ver como Quinn regresaba a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija sobre ella y podía notarla perfectamente sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-**Pues debes de ser la única a la que no le sucede eso.**

**-¿A ti te ha sucedido?**—cuestionó curiosa.

-**Pues sí…pero tengo la suerte de ser una chica y no ha sido una situación comprometida**—respondía sacando los últimos adornos que iban a colocar.

Emily hacía ya rato que se había alejado de las dos y permanecía junto a la jaula de la ardilla, sin prestar demasiada atención al árbol.

-**Vaya...supongo que por eso no te molestó demasiado lo de Matt.**

-**Supones bien…en Londres me sucedió algo parecido con mi ex.**

**-¿Con tu ex?.**

-**Sí, con Charles…¿Recuerdas que te dije que era mi compañero de reparto?.**

-**Eh…sí, algo…algo recuerdo.**

-**Pues la primera escena que tuvimos que hacer juntos…sin que ni siquiera nos conociéramos, fue en la cama**—recordaba con media sonrisa—**lo pasó fatal y yo también…estaba completamente avergonzada.**

**-¿Y qué hicisteis?...¿Lo hablasteis?.**

-**Al día siguiente teníamos que volver a una escena parecida y él llegó a mi camerino y me dijo que no iba a volver a suceder, que lo tenía todo**…**controlado**—entrecomilló la última palabra.

**-¿Cómo lo controló?.**

-**Se puso dos boxers…varias tallas más pequeños**—espetó tratando de contener la risa.

-**Oh dios…¡eso es lo que hace Brody!**—exclamó Rachel tras recordar el consejo de su amigo para que se lo hiciese llegar a Matt.

**-¿De veras?, pues no es muy saludable**—respondía sonriente—**de hecho Charles se arrepintió después…estuvo bastantes horas dolorido…por esa zona…ya sabes.**

-**Pues no tengo ni idea de si Brody lo lleva bien o no, pero fue eso lo que me dijo…yo pensé que era una locura…pero ya sabes, son chicos y…**

-**Ya…pues al parecer es típico hacerlo**—bromeaba—**eso sí, Charles no volvió a hacerlo mas…nos reímos tanto que tomamos confianza pronto y todo volvió a la normalidad…por eso te digo que lo mejor es hablar y mostrar confianza.**

-**Sí…tienes razón pero me extraña que Matt haya accedido a hablar contigo.**

-**¿Por qué no?, quería disculparse y bueno…yo quería hablar con él.**

-**Yo le dije que debería hablar contigo…lo hice porque tú me lo comentaste—**se excusó—**y él me dijo que no quería volver a…fastidiarla contigo**—susurró.

**-¿Fastidiarla?, No entiendo.**

-**Solo me dijo eso**—desvió la mirada—**que ya había metido la pata contigo y no quería volver a molestarte…que tú eras especial para** **él.**

-**Pues**—dudó varios segundos—**no tengo ni idea de a qué…oh…ya, ya lo entiendo**—recordó.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede entre vosotros?**—preguntó ansiosa.

-**Eh…no…no nada es solo que…bueno, el mismo día que compramos el árbol…cuando…cuando llegamos…pues**…-Rachel volvía a mirarla y esperaba impaciente escuchar lo que Quinn estaba relatándole, pero la rubia parecía dudar mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas—**pues… él fue a besarme**.

**-¿Y te besó?**—interrumpió

-**No…no, yo no lo dejé**—respondía rápidamente—**le puse la estúpida excusa de que necesitaba tiempo y supongo que no se lo creyó demasiado…estoy segura de que por eso te dijo que no quería molestarme, porque pensará que ya lo hizo.**

-**Vaya…¿Y no te molestó eso?.**

-**No…quiero decir, fue algo incomodo pero…no sé, tampoco es la primera vez que tengo que detener un beso…solo, solo traté de hacerlo de forma que no se sintiera ofendido…pero veo que si le preocupa**.

-**Quinn…¿Hay…hay alguna opción para Matt?**

**-¿Conmigo?...no**—fue directa—**no Rachel, ya te lo dije…no quiero tener nada con mis compañeros, no quiero…quiero centrarme.**

-**Pero Quinn…cuando el amor llega…no puedes apartarte, sería un error**.

-**No estoy interesada Rachel…el amor llega si estás abierta a él y yo ahora mismo, no estoy interesada en conocer chicos**—sentenció.

Y aquella sentencia sonó completamente distinta para Rachel.

Quinn podía haber terminado la frase con un, no estoy interesada en enamorarme, sin embargo, especificó que no estaba interesada en conocer a chicos.

Chicos, no chicas.

El rostro de Kate con un divertido guiño de ojos y su sonrisa traviesa, se mostraban nítidamente en la mente de Rachel, junto a su discurso.

Aquel discurso que la pelirroja se atrevió a dar en su presencia y que sacaba a relucir todas y cada una de las claves que llevaban a Quinn a esconder un posible interés por las chicas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para disolver la imagen de Kate en su mente y eliminar el bombardeo de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza, dejándola completamente en silencio.

Un silencio que Quinn no terminaba de comprender.

**-¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó extrañada.

-**Eh…sí…claro**—reaccionaba Rachel—**es solo que…me, me duele un poco la cabeza.**

**-¿Quieres algo?**...**tengo algunas…**

-**No…no**—interrumpía levantándose**—¿Te…te importa que utilice tu baño?.**

-**Claro…estás en tu casa.**

**-Ok…vigílala**—señaló hacia Emily, que permanecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Quinn no dudó en hacerse cargo de la pequeña mientras observaba como Rachel se encerraba en el baño.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía, pero supuso que el malestar que había estado sintiendo empezaba a pasarle factura.

Malestar.

Eso mismo se repetía Rachel frente al espejo.

Se observaba a si misma y trataba de organizar su mente. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Ni siquiera supo como había conseguido mostrarse con tanta naturalidad.

Si Quinn estaba interesada en las chicas, no debía suponer ningún problema ni inconveniente para ella, que había sido criada y educada por dos padres. Pero algo se removía en su interior al ser consciente de que esa posibilidad podría existir y ese movimiento, era como una especie de puerta abierta, algo que no podía asimilar.

Tenía la misma sensación que siente una adolescente cuando el chico que le gusta le sonríe. Una opción, una posibilidad entre un millón y evidentemente, no era lógico que estuviese pensando en aquello.

-**Para…para, para Rachel**—repetía tras ser consciente de sus pensamientos, en los que incluso comenzó a verse tratando de conquistar a su amiga.

No tardó en abrir el grifo y llenar sus manos de agua fría, que rápidamente lanzaba hacia su rostro.

No sirvió de mucho.

La voz de Quinn se dejaba escuchar en el salón. Reía. Sonaba delicada y divertida a la vez que susurraba algo que no llegaba a descifrar desde allí dentro.

-**Vamos Rachel…es tú amiga por amor de Dios**—se recriminó a sí misma**—¿Eres imbécil?**—volvía a lamentarse, sintiéndose completamente ofendida por pensar así de Quinn.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar un poco la compostura, pero ya era tarde para su maltrecho estado.

El mismo malestar que llevaba varios días aquejándola, volvía a aparecer segundos antes de abrir la puerta del baño.

Necesitaba calmar sus nervios y explicarle a Quinn que empezaba a sentirse mal, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo.

La imagen que se encontró en mitad de aquel salón, no le ayudó en absoluto a recobrar la normalidad. De hecho, creyó que había perdido toda cordura tras ser testigo de ella.

Quinn permanecía sentada en uno de los cojines mientras colocaba una divertida corona sobre Emily.

Una corona hecha con una de las guirnaldas de la decoración.

Ella también permanecía ataviada con las mismas guirnaldas. Un par de pulseras y un collar eran sus accesorios fabricados con los adornos.

Pero no era eso lo que dejó completamente petrificada a la morena. Fue ver la complicidad que su hija, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, tenía con Quinn.

Ambas jugaban y se entendían a la perfección sin utilizar palabras.

Se miraban y sonreían. Actuaban como si solo necesitasen de esa mirada para comprender lo que la otra quería.

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho cuando la mirada de su hija la descubrió y ésta corría hacia ella, dispuesta a colocarle trozos de aquella guirnalda.

Quinn sonreía, aunque lo hacía solo por Emily.

El rostro de Rachel la desconcertó cuando pudo observarla acercarse a ella. Estaba pálida y con restos de agua en el pelo.

-**Rachel…¿Estás bien?**—se puso de pie.

-**No mucho**—fue sincera—**creo…creo nos vamos a tener que marchar**—espetó dolida por tener que acabar con la reunión.

-**Oh…está bien…pero si te encuentras muy mal…no deberías…**

-**Tranquila**—se excusó de nuevo—**llevo un par de días con dolor de garganta y…bueno, ahora me está doliendo la cabeza…creo que será mejor que nos marchemos e intente descansar.**

-**Ok…claro**…**pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, podríamos haber hecho esto otro día**—Quinn no dudaba en acercarse y mostrarse preocupada.

-**He estado bien y me apetecía mucho estar aquí…ha sido muy divertido…incluso ahora, con esos accesorios que tenéis**—señaló hacia las guirnaldas que adornaban a su hija y a la rubia**—¿Podemos…podemos hacernos una foto?**

**-¿Una foto?.**

-**Sí…sí**—balbuceó—**quiero…quiero guardar éste momento. Merece recordarlo bien.**

-**Ok…por mi perfecto**—respondía un poco mas aliviada—**vamos…¿Nos colocamos delante del árbol?.**

-**Sí…sí delante del árbol**—respondía al tiempo que buscaba en el interior de su bolso el móvil.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, las tres posaban sentadas delante del árbol de Navidad, con las guirnaldas decorando sus cabezas y cuellos, mientras el teléfono, apoyado sobre una de las sillas, comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para lanzar la primera fotografía de las tres juntas.

Emily se sentaba sobre las piernas de Quinn y Rachel permanecía al lado de la rubia.

Fue en ese instante cuando Quinn supo que Rachel no estaba bien. La morena posaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y ésta sintió el calor que comenzaba a desprender. Rachel ardía y Quinn esperó a que la fotografía sucediera para cuestionarla.

-**Rachel…estás hirviendo**—espetó colocándole la mano en la frente.

La morena enmudeció al sentir el contacto de la mano helada sobre su cabeza, aunque lo que mas la paralizó fue observar los ojos de Quinn tan cerca.

-**Dios Rachel**—susurró**—¿Te encuentras muy mal?**—volvía a preguntar al ser consciente del calor que desprendía.

-**Bueno…no, no estoy en mi mejor momento**—susurró sin conseguir apartar la mirada de Quinn.

-**Vámonos…vamos ahora mismo a tu casa, no tendría que haberte hecho caso y dejarte venir.**

Quinn era la primera en destruir la escena y levantarse del suelo, ayudando a Emily a hacer lo mismo y a Rachel, que no dudó en tomar su mano.

-**No Quinn, tú no…nos vamos nosotras.**

-**Rachel—**interrumpía—**no voy a dejar que te marches con ella a solas en tu estado.**

-**Tranquila Quinn, pido un taxi y ya está…de verdad que estoy bien.**

**-¿Pero como vas a estar bien si me has quemado la mano?.¿Como vas a estar a solas con ella así?**—se preocupaba.

-**Kate se pasa por casa antes de cenar, me dijo que si no iba a estar le avisara, pero no lo he hecho, por lo que debe de estar al llegar.**

-**Rachel**—susurró al ver como la morena ya accedía a los abrigos de ambas y buscaba a Emily para colocárselo.

-**Tranquila Quinn…todo está bien**—trató de sonreír. Pero realmente le costaba.

Empezaba a sentirse mal y no solo por el malestar, sino por su actitud.

Sintió que estaba tratando de huir de Quinn en aquel instante. Se sentía tan vulnerable que temía por empezar a ver y sentir cosas donde no las había. Porque no las había y de eso estaba completamente segura, o quizás no.

-**Llámame al menos cuando llegues**—espetó la rubia.

Ella tampoco se sentía bien al ver la actitud que mostraba Rachel.

Su rostro, la palidez que se había adueñado de su piel, demostraban que era sincera cuando decía que no se encontraba bien, pero había algo más.

Rachel evitaba mirarla en todo momento. Caminaba por el apartamento recogiendo sus cosas y las de su hija sin ni siquiera detenerse ante ella.

Algo le pasaba, algo le había sucedido en el transcurso de aquella conversación.

-**Vamos Em**—espetó tras hacer una rápida llamada para tener un taxi esperándola—**mira…es Kate**—susurró al recibir un mensaje de la pelirroja—**va para casa…¿Te quedas más tranquila ahora?**—cuestionó a la rubia, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez.

-**Supongo que si**—respondía preocupada—**aun así…avísame cuando llegues, por favor.**

-**Claro Quinn…lo haré**—sonreía—**vamos cariño…despídete de Quinn, nos están esperando.**

Emily corría hacia la rubia que no tardó en alzarla en brazos y regalarle un gran achuchón, acompañado de varios besos que sonaron en toda la estancia. Y con ella en brazos, llegó hasta la puerta donde Rachel ya la esperaba.

-**Avísame cuando llegues, por favor**—suplicaba de nuevo Quinn, dejando en el suelo a la niña.

-**Lo haré Quinn…siento…siento no haber acabado con el árbol.**

-**Tranquila…solo quedan las luces y de eso me encargo yo**—sonreía—**pero tenéis que venir a verlo…¿Ok?**—miró a la pequeña.

-**Por supuesto**—sonreía de nuevo Rachel—**vendremos a verlo y a seguir jugando con Superman.**

-**Así me gusta…gracias por ayudarme.**

-**Gracias a ti, Quinn**—susurró abriendo la puerta—**ha sido un genial.**

-**Cierto…espero que podamos repetirlo más veces.**

-**Claro**—respondía bajando la mirada—**descansa Quinn.**

-**Y vosotras**—sonreía—**cuídate por favor.**

-**Claro…eh**…-no sabía que más decir.

Rachel se mantuvo dudosa durante varios segundos bajo el umbral de la puerta y recordó que algo colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

No tardó en lanzar una mirada hacia la pequeña ramita y sonreír.

Quinn fue consciente del gesto y aumentaba su sonrisa. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se iba a esfumar en apenas unos segundos. El tiempo exacto que tardó Rachel en reaccionar y acercarse hasta su mejilla para dejar un dulce y suave beso.

-**El muérdago…dicta sentencia**—susurró excusándose por el gesto y sin volver a mirarla, tomó a su hija de la mano y abandonaron por completo el apartamento.

Quinn no reaccionó hasta varios segundos más tardes, cuando ya el ascensor se llevaba a madre e hija y la dejaban a solas junto a la puerta.

No volvió a hablar.

La rubia adentró de nuevo en su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella, para luego, desplazarse hasta el sofá y dejarse caer sobre él.

Durante varios minutos estuvo observando el árbol de Navidad, sin pensar en nada, simplemente mirándolo. Pero el ruido de la ardilla llamaba su atención y desviaba su mirada hacia ella.

Estaba subida a una de las ramas del árbol que decoraba su jaula y aparecía con los cachetes inflados por las bolitas de comida que acumulaba en ellos.

Quinn sonrió.

Volvió a levantarse y acudió hasta una de las cajas que contenían los adornos, donde aún quedaban varios restos del muérdago que ahora colgaba sobre su puerta. Y delicadamente tomó una pequeña ramita y lo llevó hasta la jaula, colocándolo justo encima, donde estaba la pequeña ardilla.

-**Bien querida**—le habló directamente—**espero que contigo…también funcione.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo. Jueves.  
**


	25. Préstame atención

Capitulo 24

No se sentía a gusto estando completamente a solas en su casa, pero en aquel instante, en aquella mañana de domingo, agradecía que Kate se hubiese llevado a Emily a pasear por el parque.

Su cuerpo aún sufría los latigazos de la fiebre que había soportado durante toda la noche. Estaba dolorida. Sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se quebraba tras cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba, regalándole punzadas en zonas que ni siquiera recordaba que existieran.

Ni siquiera probó el café. Solo quería recostarse en el sofá y descansar. Dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en aquella faringitis viral, que según su doctor, la estaba atacando.

Era la segunda vez que enfermaba desde que el frío se instalaba en la ciudad y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Jamás caía enferma y justo ahora, que tenía que atender cosas importantes, aparecían aquellas infecciones en su garganta. Al menos agradecía no tener que cantar. Quizás era la primera vez en su vida que se alegraba por ello.

Otra de las cosas buenas que tenía aquél día, era poder disfrutar de un merecido descanso antes de regresar a los ensayos.

Unos ensayos que iban a producirse con una mayor intensidad durante aquellas últimas semanas antes de Navidad.

El estreno de la obra estaba previsto para Septiembre del año siguiente. Tenían estipulado 5 meses de ensayos parciales y luego 4 meses de ensayos generales, en los que todas las piezas deberían encajar a la perfección.

Eran 9 meses para preparar lo que en un principio, les iba a mantener durante 6 meses en el teatro, con una función diaria durante cinco días a la semana. Durante ese tiempo, todos, incluidos el equipo técnico, iban a tener semanas de descanso. Una de ellas coincidía con la Navidad y la llegada del Nuevo Año.

Apenas faltaban dos semanas para aquel primer descanso y Rachel quería cumplir escrupulosamente con el calendario fijado.

Lo mejor, había conseguido que todo el equipo de atrezo y vestuario se adelantasen a lo que estipulado.

Si todo seguía igual, iba a poder contar con todo lo que necesitaba para los ensayos generales mucho tiempo antes de lo previsto.

Pero aquel día no era el día para pensar en eso. Era el día de descansar y recuperarse de una vez por todas.

Ni siquiera puso la televisión. Solo una llamada a su teléfono rompía la calma que inundaba la casa.

Acepto la llamada sin moverse del sofá**—¿Qué haces llamándome a ésta hora?, es muy temprano para ti.**—cuestionó a modo de saludo.

-**Te recuerdo que soy actor y estoy en pleno rodaje, tengo que madrugar**—respondía Brody.

-**Pobre actor de Hollywood que cobra 200.000 dólares por película**—ironizó—**no tienen piedad contigo.**

-**Veo que no has tomado café**.

-**No…no puedo tomar café**—explicaba desganada—**los malditos antibióticos me tienen drogada…no puedo tomar cafeína con ellos.**

-**Ok…veo que has visitado al medico, ¿Has vuelto a tener fiebre?**—se preocupó.

-**Sí…fui el viernes y me dijo que la infección había vuelto a mi garganta.**

-**Pues espero que estés cuidadote, porque queda muy mal que una actriz de Broadway como tú esté enferma con la garganta.**

**-¿Crees que soy la única?, vamos…¿Quién no enferma cuando llega el frío?.**

-**Sí, pero tú ya llevas dos veces en menos de un mes, deberías cuidarte mejor, seguro que te ha contagiado Quinn**—añadió tratando de molestarla.

**-¿Qué?...¿Por qué diablos me iba a contagiar Quinn?**—reaccionó reincorporándose en el sofá.

-**Bueno…me dijiste que ella estuvo varios días enferma, con los mismos síntomas que tú, ¿No es cierto?.**

No contestó.

Rachel recordó los dos días que Quinn tuvo que tomarse de descanso debido a una infección como la que ella padecía y comenzó a contar los días que habían transcurrido desde entonces hasta que la besó en el escenario.

-**¿Rachel?**—cuestionó el chico al no escuchar nada.

-**Eh…¿Tú crees que ella me ha podido contagiar?.**

-**Rachel, estaba bromeando…**

Ella no bromeaba. Sabía perfectamente que los procesos virales como aquellos se contagiaban por un simple estornudo o un leve roce de manos y entre ellas había existido más que eso. De hecho, se habían besado en varias ocasiones.

-**Mierda**…-balbuceó.

**-¿Qué ocurre?.**

-**Nada…cosas mías**—se lamentaba**—¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cuándo vienes?.**

-**Pues…espero que cuando vaya estés bien, porque yo si que no me puedo enfermar**—respondía rápidamente—**voy a finales de ésta semana**.

-**Bien…espero estar bien para entonces.**

-**Eso espero, oye…¿Dónde está Em?.**

-**Con Kate. Estuvo anoche aquí y al ver como estaba quiso quedarse y ahora están paseando por el parque, prefiero que estén fuera a que se queden aquí conmigo, llena de virus.**

-**Vaya…tenía la esperanza de poder decirle algo.**

-**Llama mas tarde, cuando sea la hora comer.**

-**Ok…pues luego llamo con más calma**. **Creo que es mejor dejar de molestarte, además…tengo miedo a que tus virus se cuelen por el teléfono y lleguen hasta mí.**

-**Estás muy gracioso hoy, ¿No?**

-**Yo no soy gracioso—**respondía—**soy divertido**.

-**Ya…ya veo, tienes el mismo humor que Quinn, pero ella al menos es más educada.**

-**Mmmm…Quinn, ¿Le has comentado lo de la cena?**—recordó el chico.

-**Sí, está esperando a que le llames, así que no la hagas esperar**.

-**Ya la llamaré cuando vuelva, es absurdo que lo haga estando aquí.**

-**Pues yo que tú lo hacía antes, porque Quinn está muy solicitada**—bromeó—**igual te quedas sin cita.**

**-¿Está con alguien?**—preguntó curioso.

-**No**—sonreía divertida—**no es eso, es solo que sé que suele utilizar los fines de semana para ir a visitar a su madre y ayer estuve con ella, así que puede que el siguiente…no esté en Nueva York.**

-**Un momento**—interrumpía**—¿Ayer estuviste con ella?, ¿No se supone que estás enferma y deber guardar reposo?.**

-**Fuimos a FAO, a buscar los regalos de Emily y también estuvimos en su casa, ayudándole a adornar el árbol de Navidad…no te haces una idea de lo que se divirtió Em**—explicaba recordando cada detalle del día anterior—**Quinn tiene una ardilla y a Em le encanta, no paraba de mirarla y de sonreír…ah…y ayer vio los patos de La Charca y comenzó a reír…tendrías que haber visto la cara de Quinn al escucharla, era espectacular.**

-**Rachel**—interrumpía sorprendido**—¿Saliste con Em por Central Park?.**

-**Eh…sí…bueno, Quinn llevaba a Em y yo las seguía**—indicó.

-**Ah…bueno, pero aún así…me sorprende, veo que por fin confías en Quinn**.

-**Claro…ya, ya lo sabe todo y además…fue ella quien se empeñó en acompañarme y luego pasamos un buen día…Em está encantada con ella.**

-**Ya veo…y tú también por lo que me dices, de hecho ni siquiera te importa salir con una de las actrices de tu musical con el riesgo que ello conlleva.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa con eso?, somos amigas…¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa mal de ella?...ella hace su vida como le da la gana y eso no debería ser ningún motivo para…**

-**Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir el monologo de la morena—**hablo de contagiarla.**

-**Ah…**-balbuceó siendo consciente de la metedura de pata—**eso…**

-**Claro…¿De qué otra cosa iba a hablar?.**

-**Eh…no, no sé Brody…no te entendí**—se excusó.

-**Ok…oye…¿Solucionasteis lo del chico ese?, el actor que no podía controlarse—**bromeó.

**-Pues…aún no lo sé.**

**-¿No lo sabes?.**

-**No, porque no hemos vuelto a ensayar esa escena**—respondía volviendo a tumbarse en el sofá—**mañana creo que tienen una nueva prueba, así que ya te diré si lo ha conseguido o no.**

-**Pero…cuando me llamaste me dijiste que al día siguiente tenía que ensayarlo, ¿No?.**

-**Sí…y le dí tu consejo, que por cierto, no eres el único que hace eso**—sonreía recordando la anécdota del ex de Quinn—**y no es muy saludable**.

-**Eso ya lo sé…además, luego te pasas el día entero dolorido**—interrumpía el chico provocando la risa de Rachel—**pero es la única solución si no quieres hacer pasar un mal trago a tu compañera.**

-**Supongo...lo cierto es que Matt no pudo hacer la escena el jueves, seguía colapsado**.

-**Vaya…pues espero que lo solucione, porque eso de saltarse ensayos no es lo mejor.**

-**Eso ya lo sabemos**—interrumpía Rachel—**él dice que va a poder hacerlo aunque la verdad es que no estoy tan segura. Me resulta difícil de creer que pueda controlarlo de un día para otro.**

**-¿Sabes cuál sería una buena solución?.**

-**¿Cuál?.**

-**Que Quinn acabase con sus fantasías**—bromeó.

**-¿Qué?—**interrumpió Rachel confusa—**¿Qué fantasías?.**

-**Pues las fantasías que ese chico tiene con Quinn.**

-**No seas imbécil**—respondía molesta.

-**Rachel, si Quinn le da a ese chico lo que desea, dejara te tener ese descontrol**—volvía a bromear, pero aquella broma estaba desquiciando a Rachel.

-**Eres un imbécil…¿Me estás diciendo que para que ese idiota sepa controlarse, Quinn se tiene que acostar con él?.**

-**Hey**—interrumpía rápidamente—**tranquila Rachel, solo estaba bromeando.**

-**Pues no me gusta que bromees con algo así.**

-**Relájate Rachel, ¿Ok?.**

-**No, no me relajo…no me gusta que hables así y menos de Quinn.**

-**Guau…¿Se puede saber que te pasa?, he bromeado miles de veces con temas parecidos y nunca te has puesto así.**

-**Será que hoy no estoy de humor**—volvía a responder enfadada.

-**Ok…será mejor que te deje, porque si no vamos a terminal mal.**

-**Ok Brody…cuídate y esas cosas**—se despedía del chico segundos antes de cortar la llamada.

Terminó lanzando el teléfono a los pies del sofá con un gesto de rabia, mientras hundía su rostro entre los cojines.

Se había enfadado demasiado, pero el solo hecho de imaginarse a Quinn con Matt, volvía a hacerla sentir furiosa, aunque solo fuese una estúpida broma de Brody.

No quería ver a Quinn entre los brazos de aquel chico, no lo soportaba y en aquel instante, le daba igual que fuesen celos lo que sentía.

Estaba enferma. Había pasado toda la noche con fiebre y eso le daba un acreditación para no sentirse culpable.

Era un juego con su mente.

Sentir celos por ver a una amiga con un chico no podía ser bueno, excepto cuando estabas enferma y te sentías débil. Así, sí. Así si podía permitirse la licencia de enfadarse por un estúpido comentario, porque estaba enferma y necesitaba pagar su mal humor con alguien. Así sí, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era consciente de que le iba a pasar factura tener aquella sensación.

Los celos nunca eran buenos. Solo en pequeñas dosis puede ser llevadero y síntoma de algo bueno. Pero aquellos celos que comenzaban a colarse en su interior no eran pequeñas dosis, aunque tampoco eran un drama. Lo que diferenciaba aquellos celos del resto, eran el motivo que los provocaba.

Quinn.

No sentía celos por su físico, ni por su voz. Tampoco sentía celos por su forma de hablar o por el sonido de su sonrisa. No sentía celos por como alzaba la ceja cada vez que se mostraba desconforme con algo, ni sentía celos por su saber estar, ni por la complicidad que tenía con su propia hija.

Rachel sentía celos y lo hacía por no ser la protagonista del musical y compartir aquella escena con ella, una y otra vez.

Sentía celos por no ser ella la única que recibía su atención. Por no saber que había sucedido entre ella y Matt. Sentía celos y los excusaba con la fiebre de su malestar.

De todo era consciente y de todo se escondía.

La morena volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia el teléfono móvil y no tardaba en recuperarlo.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y tenía la excusa perfecta para poder hablar con ella.

Lo que no sabía era que Quinn aún permanecía en el interior de su cama, inmersa en un sueño que no iba a recordar por culpa del sonido de su teléfono, vibrando a escasos centímetros de su almohada y que conseguía hacerla despertar.

Con el rostro hundido en la almohada, lanzaba la mano hacia la pequeña mesilla y cogía el móvil para aceptar la llamada.

**-¿Sí?**—cuestionó a modo de saludo, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos para descubrir quien era.

**-¿Quinn?...¿Eres tú?**—preguntó Rachel al notar la voz adormilada de la rubia.

-**Eh…sí…¿Rachel?**—se giró sobre si misma para poder respirar sin la presión de la almohada sobre su rostro.

**-¿Estás dormida?.**

-**Eh…no, ya no**—respondía desganada**—¿Qué…qué ocurre?.**

-**Quinn…son las once de la mañana…¿Qué haces aún en la cama?**—espetó sonriente.

**-¿Las once?**—preguntó exaltada—**no me jodas**—se quejó.

**-¿Qué ocurre?...¿Te has quedado dormida?.**

-**Pues sí**—respondía—**y no debía…tenía pensamientos de salir a correr un rato y tengo mucho que estudiar.**

**-¿Y cómo es que te has quedado dormida?, ¿Qué hiciste anoche?**

Rachel terminaba acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá. Hablar con Quinn conseguía eliminar el mal humor que Brody le había provocado.

-**Nada, me entretuve con la decoración pero fui a la cama pronto…puff**—se quejó—**creo que el cansancio de la semana me está pasando factura**.

-**Bueno, pues ahora tienes media mañana y toda la tarde para descansar y dormir.**

-**También quería ir a verte**—susurró dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo que no pudo contener y que consiguió hacer sonreír a la morena.

No solo por el divertido sonido, sino por las intenciones que parecía tener Quinn para aquel día.

**-¿Verme?, ¿Para qué?**—cuestionó curiosa.

-**Para ver como estabas, anoche no me quedé tranquila**—confesaba.

-**Pues ya puedes quedarte tranquila. Kate decidió quedarse y ha pasado aquí la noche…**

-**Ah…que bien**—susurró sin convicción—**veo que ella si puede quedarse pero yo no.**

**-¿Qué dices Quinn?, tú puedes quedarte siempre que quieras.**

-**Ya…por eso ni siquiera me dejaste que os acompañase**—recriminaba—**creo que Kate es tu favorita**—bromeó.

Y la pequeña broma sonó tan dulce para Rachel, que la morena volvía a hundirse entre los cojines y sonreía para ella misma.

-**Quinn…tú eres mi favorita**—respondía un tanto nerviosa—**pero a Kate es muy** **pesada.**

-**Entonces…¿Puedo ir a verte?.**

-**Me encantaría**—respondía sin pensar en como lo decía.

Aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo completamente distinto a las conversaciones que mantienen dos amigas. Era algo más especial. Quizás por el malestar de una o porque la otra aún estaba dormida, pero fuese lo que fuese, ambas empezaban a ser conscientes y no parecía importarles—**pero no puedo dejarte que vengas**—continuó.

**-¿Por?...¿Sigue Kate ahí?.**

**-Eh…no, no es por eso…es porque lo que me estaba provocando la fiebre, es contagioso y no quiero que una de mis protagonistas vuelva a enfermar.**

**-¿Contagioso?.**

-**Sí Quinn**—respondía—**es mi garganta y es el tipo de infección que se contagia.**

-**Puedo ir con una mascarilla**—bromeaba.

-**No va a servir de nada…de hecho, deberías empezar a cuidarte porque es probable que ya estés contagiada.**

**-¿Por?.**

-**Ayer estuvimos todo el día juntas, me temo que estás sentenciada**—sonreía.

-**Que bien…pues no es algo que me agrade, no quiero enfermarme de nuevo.**

-**No me eches la culpa, yo estoy enferma por ti.**

-**¿Qué?.**

-**Que estoy enferma por ti…quiero…quiero decir**—recapacitó al ser consciente del sentido del doble sentido que podría tener aquella frase—**que has sido tú quien me ha contagiado esto.**

-**¿Yo?—**cuestionaba sonriendo—**¿Cuándo?, si yo estoy perfecta.**

-**Tú** **has estado enferma antes de Acción de Gracias y te recuerdo que nos hemos besado después de eso…apuesto a que fue por eso.**

**-¿Me estás culpando de haberte contagiado por un par de besos?...uhhh…eres una desagradecida.**

-**Hey…**—interrumpía—**yo no me quejo de tus besos…me quejo de…de que estuvieses…enferma**—balbuceó.

Algo sucedía entre las dos.

De pronto, tras aquella última respuesta de la morena, el silencio se hacía dueño de la llamada y ambas permanecían calladas.

La pregunta de Quinn y la respuesta de Rachel las había dejado sin palabras.

Cada una pensaba en lo que habían dicho, pero sobretodo, en cómo lo habían dicho, casi de manera insinuante, comenzando un leve juego que no hacía referencia alguna a la amistad y si se acercaba al que utilizan una pareja de amantes.

La diversión que se adueñaba de ellas por una simple llamada, empezaba a causar un efecto que probablemente traería daños colaterales tras él.

Aquello solo tenía un nombre.

Flirteo. Y las dos fueron conscientes de la situación gracias a aquella pregunta y su rápida respuesta.

**-¿Ter…terminaste de adornar?**—cuestionó Rachel cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-**Eh…sí…ya, ya todo está perfecto, ¿Me, me habías llamado para eso?.**

-**No…bueno sí, pero también para, para…**—No tenía ni idea de para qué la había llamado. Lo había hecho por inercia. Creía tener la excusa perfecta con el contagio de aquella infección, pero lo cierto era que no la había llamado por aquello. Solo quería oírla. Quería saber como estaba y qué había hecho. Quería saber si había pasado la noche a solas…o acompañada.

Ahora lo sabía todo. Sabía que estaba dormida cuando la llamó, que se acostó pronto y que terminó de decorar la casa ella sola. Y también sabía que Quinn no había hecho realidad las fantasías de Matt, tal y como exponía Brody.

-**Brody**—susurró—**estúpido.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Me has llamado por Brody?**—preguntó Quinn completamente confusa.

Sí. La había llamado por el estúpido de Brody y por sus absurdas bromas que la habían hecho pasar los 30 minutos más inconscientes de su vida.

30 minutos en los que imaginó a la rubia en mil y una situaciones diferentes con Matt y que la habían llenado de celos.

-**No…no Quinn, lo siento, es solo que acabo de recordar que tenía que llamarle para…para hablarle de Emily**—mintió.

-**Ah…bueno…entonces, ¿Por qué me has llamado?.**

-**Solo quería saber como estabas y si habías terminado la decoración**—volvía a mentir y se sentía fatal por volver a hacerlo.

No tenía más opción en aquel instante.

Su estupidez la había llevado a coquetear con la rubia a través de una simple llamada y con ella fuera de lugar. Porque Quinn aún parecía adormilada, al menos sus constantes suspiros y bostezos, así lo hacían indicar—**siento haberte despertado.**

-**No…tranquila, no lo sientas**—respondía cambiando posición sobre la cama—**te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…estoy segura de haber seguido durmiendo hasta la tarde y no puedo permitírmelo.**

-**Sí puedes Quinn**—respondía un poco más tranquila—**descansa hoy…ya hay tiempo de estudiar.**

-**Mmmm…¿Eres consciente de lo que me dices?, al final eres tú la perjudicada si yo no hago mi trabajo.**

-**Correré el riesgo, prefiero ver como te regalas un día de descanso completo.**

-**Eso suena genial**—sonreía—**creo que hoy voy a pasar el día entero en pijama**.

-**Me parece perfecto…yo voy a hacer lo mismo.**

**-¿Y Em?...¿Cómo está?.**

-**A salvo**—respondía rápidamente—**Kate está con ella y no voy a dejar que se acerque a mi…espero que se salve del contagio.**

-**Yo también lo espero**—susurraba.

Quinn había vuelto a encontrar una posición perfecta en la cama y cada vez escuchaba la voz de la morena más y más lejos, casi como si estuviese introduciéndose en un sueño.

Y Rachel lo notó.

Sentía como la voz de la rubia salía cada vez más débil y su respiración se dejaba notar pausada, muy cerca del teléfono.

-**Quinn…te dejo que descanses**—trató de no alzar la voz—**nos vemos mañana, ¿Ok?.**

**-Ok…llámame si necesitas algo, ¿De acuerdo?**

-**Claro**—sonreía satisfecha—**Ciao Quinn**.

-**Muack**—susurró a modo de despedida antes de colgar la llamada.

La sonrisa de Rachel aumentaba a cotas insospechadas tras aquella original despedida de la rubia, probablemente por causa de su adormecido cuerpo.

Pero no le importaba que fuese en aquellas circunstancias.

Rachel, después de preocuparse por el motivo que la llevó a realizar aquella llamada, sentía que volvía a tener el derecho de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Volvía a autoconvencerse de que por estar enferma, podía exigir y recibir todo lo que quería y más. Y en ese caso, así había sucedido.

Una entretenida conversación, una dosis de atención y para acabar, un sonoro beso.

Era suficiente para poder pasar el día con una sonrisa en su rostro y no pensar en nada más.

Ya tendría suficientes días para lamentarse por lo que había sucedido y por supuesto, por lo que estaba segura, iba a terminar sucediendo.


	26. Locura

Capitulo 25

Locura

-**Hola…me…me pone un…eh…mocca blanco con…con…extra de mocca.**

**-¿Quiere el extra arriba o abajo?.**

**-¿Cómo? **

**-¿Qué si quiere el chocolate blanco encima del café o en el fondo del vaso?.**

-**Pues…no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que llevaba chocolate blanco, ¿Influye en el sabor?.**

-**El mocca blanco es café con leche y chocolate blanco**—explicaba el camarero—**y no, no influye en el sabor, es solo que algunas personas lo prefieren al fondo y otras arriba.**

-**Pues entonces…da igual…donde sea supongo, pero…¿Pueden ponerme la leche de soja?**

**-¿Leche de soja en el mocca blanco?**—cuestionaba extrañado.

-**Eh sí…es que soy vegana**—sonreía.

-¡**Jim!**—buscó a su compañero**—¿Podemos añadirle leche de soja al mocca blanco?**

El chico asentía un tanto extrañado—**Ok…¿Me dice su nombre?.**

-**Rachel…Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**-¿Algo mas?.**

-**No…nada más.**

-**Son 3 dólares.**

Rachel sacaba de su bolso un billete de 5 dólares y pagaba al camarero. Normalmente solía dejar algo de propina en lugares como aquél, pero aquel chico no había sido todo lo agradable que podía ser con ella y menos aún tras lanzarle aquella mirada que le hacía sentirse un bicho raro, solo por haber pedido leche de soja.

La había conseguido poner nerviosa con tantas preguntas y para colmo no la había reconocido, al menos eso demostraba tras preguntarle el nombre.

-**Pase al fondo, allí le sirven**—espetaba el chico entregándole la vuelta de su dinero.

Rachel lo recibía sin volver a mirarlo y se acercaba hasta la zona indicada para esperar su café.

Un café que no había probado en su vida, pero que tras ver como Quinn aparecía en el teatro cada día con uno de aquellos vasos, se moría por probar.

No tenía ni idea de cómo estaba hecho el mocca blanco, bueno ahora sí lo sabía, pero no se imaginaba el sabor que tenía y con la misma extrañeza con la que lo miraba, salía de la cafetería con el vaso entre sus manos.

Esperó varios minutos para evitar quemarse al probarlo y mientras lo hacía, emprendía el trayecto hasta el teatro.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y el cielo de Nueva York aparecía cubierto con una capa de nubes que no permitían la entrada del sol y un ambiente frío que ya sí, no iba a marcharse hasta bien entrada la primavera.

No le importaba.

Rachel respiraba el frío, sentía como la piel de su rostro se impregnaba de él y le gustaba esa sensación. Conseguía despertarse por completo, aunque ya llevase casi tres horas despierta.

Emily permanecía en su casa con Kate y ella acudía al teatro para arreglar un par de asuntos y regresar de nuevo a su hogar.

Aún seguía enferma y Rachel, ésta vez, si iba a seguir el consejo de su doctor y guardar reposo hasta que todo estuviese en orden.

Tres días sufriendo fiebre era un toque de atención bastante alto como para dejarlo pasar y no cuidarse.

-**Mmmm…tampoco es nada del otro mundo**—susurró tras el primer sorbo del café—**no entiendo cómo le gusta tanto**—se extrañaba recordando cada vez que Quinn le había hecho referencias a aquella bebida como algo increíble.

No había vuelto a verla desde el sábado y supuso que quizás podría verla en el teatro. Sabía que tenía ensayos en aquella mañana y aunque fuese un par de minutos, iba a presenciarlos.

Quería asegurarse de que la rubia seguía en plenas condiciones y el contagio no se había producido entre ellas.

Apenas tardaba diez minutos en llegar al teatro y aún conservaba parte del café en el vaso que portaba.

-**Buenos días Rose**—saludó con una enorme sonrisa a una de las chicas del equipo de bailarines que en ese instante, abandonaba el teatro.

Había movimiento en el interior, aunque nadie excepto el señor Shepard, acertaba a cruzarse en su camino hasta el despacho.

-**Buenos días Srta. Berry**—saludaba el hombre—**Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor**.

-**Buenos días Jack**—respondía sonriente. Aquel hombre que debía rondar los 70 años, no permitía que nadie le llamase por su apellido. Quería que le tuteasen sin más y Rachel lo llevaba al pie de la letra, aunque le resultase extraño y casi de mala educación hacerlo—**bueno…aún estoy recuperándome, pero sí…me encuentro muchísimo mejor**—añadía.

-**Su sonrisa así lo dice**—volvía a hablar el anciano—**es radiante.**

-**Gracias, es usted todo un caballero**—respondía ampliando la sonrisa aún más**—¿Todo bien?.**

-**Sí, todo perfecto**—espetaba el hombre retomando su camino por el pasillo—**lidiando con esos actores que contratáis, algunos son incorregibles.**

-**Lo sé y no sabe cuanto lo siento**—se disculpaba—**son demasiado jóvenes**.

**-¡Bendita juventud!**—exclamaba alejándose—**no la pierda nunca Srta Berry, nunca.**

Y con aquel nunca resonando en su cabeza, perdió de vista a Jack justo antes de adentrarse en su despacho.

Allí todo seguía igual, nadie parecía haber hecho uso de él y Rachel lo agradecía.

A pesar de que Gio y Joseph tuviesen libertad para acceder al lugar cuando lo creyesen conveniente, no le gustaba en absoluto que lo hicieran cuando ella no estaba.

Aquel era ahora su camerino particular y no le gustaba compartirlo.

-**Camerino**—susurró a punto de cerrar la puerta tras ella. No lo hizo.

Lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba en su pared y recordó que el ensayo grupal ya debía de haber empezado. Solo tenía que hacer algunas llamadas y volvía a ser libre, pero la curiosidad y las ganas por volver a encontrarse con Quinn parecían ser superiores.

Apenas un par de minutos después, volvía a abandonar el despacho sin ni siquiera haber comenzado su trabajo y se disponía a acceder al escenario principal, dónde debía llevarse a cabo la prueba.

La voz de Gio y la música que sonaba con la inconfundible voz de Broke, la guiaban a través de los pasillos que se encontraban más cerca del backstage.

Normalmente, solía observar los ensayos desde la zona de butacas. Desde allí podía observar los movimientos de todo el grupo al completo. Pero en aquel momento en el que la prisa se adueñaba de ella, decidía atajar por los pasillos de la zona trasera del escenario y ser testigo directo desde allí de cómo se producían los ensayos.

Dos bailarines se adelantaban a su paso y se introducían en el escenario, formando parte del grupo que ya bailaban.

Rachel alcanzó uno de los telones y procurando no molestar demasiado, buscó un resquicio entre ellos para contemplar el ensayo.

Broke cantaba en mitad del escenario y los tres fantasmas adicionales, danzaban alrededor de ella y de la cama, que a punto estaba de ser ocupada por Quinn y Matt.

El chico permanecía semidesnudo, con aquellos pantalones de tela que sustituían a los oficiales y Quinn, con el vestido que habían confeccionado para la misma labor.

Un certero empujón de la rubia sobre Matt lo lanzaba hacia la cama. El beso entre ambos ya se había producido y Rachel agradeció no haber sido testigo del mismo, pero lo que venía a continuación era mucho más delicado que aquel simple beso.

Quinn alzaba la falda de su vestido hasta las rodillas para poder subirse a la cama y comenzó a avanzar sobre el chico, que ya esperaba impaciente aquel momento.

La garganta de Rachel también parecía esperar aquel movimiento y se secó de repente, provocándole un agudo pinchazo.

Los ojos de Quinn no perdían detalle del torso desnudo del chico mientra uno de sus dedos, hacía el mismo recorrido.

Rachel palidecía.

Quinn estaba tan metida en su papel que no se había percatado de la presencia de la morena a su derecha. Ella se limitaba a seguir el guión y el guión le decía que tenía que ser sensual y hacer el amor con aquel chico.

Evidentemente, solo iba a fingir que aquello se llevaba a cabo, pero lo hacía tan bien que realmente parecía que estaba sucediendo.

Rachel así lo empezó a creer tras descubrir como Quinn comenzaba su sensual vaivén sobre el chico. Un vaivén tan delicado y sutil que dolía. Le dolía verla en aquella situación con Matt, aunque en aquel instante juraría que le dolía verla con Matt o con cualquier otro ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra.

Le besaba por el cuello y lo miraba fijamente. Clavaba sus ojos en los de él y Rachel sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar de forma discontinua y exagerada, tanto que temía que pudiesen oírlo a pesar de la música, a pesar de la voz que salía de Broke y los coros de aquellos bailarines.

Rachel no veía nada más allá de Quinn y su mirada fija en el chico. Ni siquiera fue consciente como había presionado tanto el vaso de café, que la tapa de éste había saltado y yacía en el suelo.

Solo unos segundos después de aquella tórrida escena entre Matt y Quinn y apenas unos segundos antes de llevar a cabo la siguiente acción, Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

No supo porqué, solo supo que algo la atraía hacia ese lado y fue entonces cuando descubrió la imagen de Rachel, casi fantasmagórica, junto a uno de los telones del backstage, observándola en silencio, sin ningún gesto en su rostro que le indicase el estado de ánimo de la chica.

Se había helado por completo y la culpa fue de aquella conexión entre las dos.

Quinn no detenía su movimiento y Rachel suplicaba piedad, aunque no conseguía transmitirlo con la mirada.

Pensó en gritar, en lanzar aquel café hacia el escenario y obligarlos a detener el ensayo. Todo por tal de evitar que Matt siguiera acariciando el cuerpo semidesnudo de Quinn sobre él y ésta continuara llevándolo al cielo. Porque eso precisamente era lo que podía conseguir la rubia con aquellos movimientos, llevarlo directamente al cielo.

No pudo contabilizar los segundos que estuvieron mirándose, hasta que Quinn volvía a prestar atención a su compañero y llevaban a cabo la siguiente acción.

Se sentaba sobre él y éste se reincorporaba y la abrazaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final de la escena. Un final apoteósico que mezclaba la voz de Broke en su punto más alto con el orgasmo que debían sentir los protagonistas de la escena.

Y Rachel no lo soportó.

No quería verlo, no quería presenciar como Quinn enloquecía de una forma tan delicada y sutil entre los brazos de aquel chico. No quería tener esa imagen en su cabeza porque ya sufría con imaginársela.

Se apartó rápidamente del telón y caminó hacia su despacho sin detenerse en nada más, ni siquiera en recoger la tapa del vaso que había caído al suelo y se quedaba allí, como prueba evidente para Quinn, quien aún dudaba de que la imagen de la morena observándola no fuese una simple ilusión óptica provocada por su mente.

Rachel se encerraba en su despacho y se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio completamente abatida.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo o mejor dicho, si lo sabía, solo que en aquel instante, ni la fiebre ni el malestar se apoderaban de ella para poder utilizarlos como excusa a sus delirios.

Estaba deseando a Quinn y no de cualquier forma. La deseaba como mujer, algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Una curiosidad completamente nueva para ella.

-**Por el amor de dios Rachel**—se recriminó a sí misma—**es tu amiga…¡es tu amiga!**—casi gritó tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero aquellos reproches no servían para nada más que no fuese sentirse peor—**eres una demente, no puedes pensar así de tu amiga…dios…¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?.**

Se preguntaba a si misma y se odiaba porque conocía las respuestas y no le gustaban en absoluto. No podían gustarle porque era una total y absoluta falta de respeto para Quinn.

Volvían los nervios, volvía una ansiedad que ya casi había olvidado y por inercia, abría su portátil y expandía sobre la mesa decenas de hojas. No sabía que tenía que hacer, solo intuía que comenzando a trabajar todo pasaría a un segundo plano y aquella sensación de presión en su pecho, iba a desaparecer por completo.

Volvía a llamarse ilusa a sí misma, pero no se detenía en su intento por acabar con aquello.

Casi 15 minutos estuvo removiendo papeles y llamando a números que ni siquiera existían. Ni siquiera el ordenador conseguía concentrarla. Nada parecía hacerle reaccionar excepto los dos golpes que sonaron en la puerta y que la devolvían a la realidad.

**-¿Rachel?**—se escuchó tras la puerta y la morena volvía a temblar al reconocer la voz. No le dio tiempo a responder cuando la cabeza de Quinn aparecía con un pañuelo tapando su boca**—¿Zona contaminada?**—bromeó**—¿Se puede entrar?.**

-**Cla…claro**—balbuceó con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-**Ok, hoy no tengo que disimular**—espetaba adentrándose en el despacho aún con la vestimenta del ensayo y apartando el pañuelo que había utilizado para aquella pequeña broma—**le pregunté a Gio una cosa sobre una canción y me mandó directamente hasta aquí**—sonreía satisfecha.

-**Ah…¿Y qué duda es esa?**—cuestionaba tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos.

-**No hay dudas Rachel**—respondía cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la mesa—**solo quería saber como estabas, pensaba que hoy no venías.**

-**Estoy mejor, pero aún no deberías acercarte demasiado**—le avisó para que detuviera sus pasos. En realidad, prefería no tenerla muy cerca.

-**Ok, me mantengo alejada**—volvía a sonar divertida**—¿Cómo está Em?.**

-**A salvo…parece que se ha librado esta vez.**

-**Me alegro…tenía pensamiento de ir a verte ésta tarde, pero veo que estás mucho mejor…aunque tu cara no es lo que demuestra.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué le ocurre a mi cara?**—alzó la vista por primera vez para encontrarse con la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia**—"mierda"—**pensó al quedarse durante varios segundos observándola.

Sentía como el calor inundaba sus mejillas, como si Quinn fuese consciente de los pensamientos que se habían agolpado en ella durante la última hora. Pensamientos que la tenían a ella como objetivo.

-**No sé, pero estás rara…cuando te he visto en el escenario, parecías un fantasma del elenco**—sonreía—**supongo que la fiebre te está pasando factura, ¿No?**—se preocupó.

-**Sí…es eso, la fiebre**—respondía volviendo a bajar la mirada, pero en ese instante, cuando creyó que volvía a tener la situación controlada, Quinn recorrió los escasos pasos que la separaban y optó por sentarse sobre la mesa, quedando junto a ella.

Solo un gesto.

La mano de Quinn directa hacia la frente de Rachel y ésta apartándose bruscamente llenaron la escena en aquel instante.

**-¿Qué te pasa?**—preguntó Quinn asustada por la reacción—**solo…solo quería ver si seguías febril.**

-**No me toques Quinn**—espetó—**ya…ya te he dicho que no debes acercarte a mi y no te sientes ahí**—señaló hacia la mesa.

Quinn se levantaba rápidamente y se alejaba completamente incrédula por la reacción de la morena y la seriedad de su rostro.

-**Si entra alguien no va a entender que estés sentada ahí**—se excusó, pero aquella respuesta no sirvió a Quinn.

La conocía. Ya habían vivido muchas cosas como para creerse aquella excusa.

Algo le pasaba, algo volvía a tener a Rachel en un mundo paralelo, incapaz incluso de mantenerle la mirada.

-**Ok…no, no te molesto más.**

-**No me molestas Quinn**—interrumpía rápidamente—**es solo que debemos guardar las distancias…por, por el catarro y por evitar algún conflicto, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…así será**—volvía a responder tratando de no pensar demasiado—**solo una última cosa**—volvía a acercarse, pero ésta vez desde el otro lado de la mesa**—¿Conoces ese gimnasio?**—cuestionó dejándole sobre la mesa una pequeña tarjeta de visita.

-**Sí, está cerca de mi casa**—respondía observando el papel**—¿Por?.**

-**Había pensado en apuntarme a uno y Matt me recomendó ése…dice que es bastante bueno.**

**-¿Matt?**—susurró—**eh…sí, está muy bien, de hecho ahí trabaja Henry.**

**-¿Quién es Henry?.**

-**Fue mi entrenador personal hace un par de años…antes de lo de Em, si vas a ir…dile que me conoces, así se encarga él de ti.**

-**Ok…pues…si tan buenas referencias tiene…iré.**

-¿**Para…para qué vas a ir?...¿No sales a correr por las mañanas?.**

-**Eh sí…pero me doy cuenta que no tengo tanta fuerza como necesito para los ensayos…de hecho estoy desquiciada con el cansancio.**

-**Pero Quinn**—se relajó por primera vez—**es lógico que estés cansada, llevamos un mes y medio de ensayos constantes y el cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse.**

-**No es eso Rachel**—respondía mas animada—**es que ahora se acerca lo duro…¿Has visto lo que es Matt?...es imponente y a ese chico tengo que mantenerlo en equilibrio yo en varias escenas…no, no creo que pueda hacerlo sin prepararme.**

No hacía falta que lo jurarse, pensó Rachel al escuchar a Quinn. No pensaba en el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer la rubia para conseguir sostener a alguien como Matt, pensaba en el cuerpo imponente al que había hecho referencia y que volvía a provocarle una patada en la boca del estomago. Una patada que tenía nombre y apellidos. Celos.

-**Entiendo**—susurró—**pues ve…ve y di que vas de mi parte.**

-**Ok…veo que las influencias…sirven**—sonreía—**¿Has visto el ensayo entero?.**

-**No**—fue directa—**solo un trozo.**

-**Ah…pues tendrías que haberlo visto entero, ha salido perfecto y Matt…lo ha hecho genial.**

-**Me alegro…solo espero que los dos boxers no lo dejen impotente de por vida**—escupió y Quinn notó la dureza de las palabras.

-**No…no llevaba dos boxers**.

**-¿Ah no?...vaya, veo que es valiente…¿Te lo ha dicho?.**

-**Pues…pues no**—respondía aturdida. La actitud de Rachel había pasado de ser extraña a mostrarse cínica y sarcástica.

**-¿Y cómo lo sabes?, ¿Te lo ha enseñado?**

**-¿Qué?...no, lo sé porque me he dado cuenta**—susurró—**he estado casi 4 minutos de actuación junto a él.**

-**Basta Quinn**—espetó rápidamente. No lo soportaba y le daba igual quedar como una estúpida o borde. No quería saber que se había percatado de que el chico estaba un tanto animado durante la escena, aunque no lo suficiente como para tener que cortar. No quería saber nada más de ellos dos.

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Que ya está bien**—volvía a mostrarse seria—**si lo ha logrado, me alegro muchísimo…por él y por los demás, no podemos permitirnos detener más ensayos.**

-**Ok**—respondía seria. Ahora sí. Rachel no estaba por la labor de hablar mucho más y se lo demostró zanjando aquella conversación de forma brusca—**creo…creo que me marcho, voy a cambiarme.**

-**Muy bien Quinn, ya…ya nos vemos**—espetaba bajando la cabeza hacia las hojas.

-**Cuídate Rachel**.

Error, pensó Rachel de nuevo.

Escuchar aquella despedida de la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta volvía a hacerle cambiar de humor.

¿Qué culpa tenía Quinn de que a ella se le partiera la cabeza en aquel instante?, ¿Qué culpa tenía de que estuviese enloqueciendo por aquellos celos?. No había hecho absolutamente nada solo ser profesional, justo lo que ella no estaba haciendo a pesar de ser quien era. No podía permitir que se marchase con aquella sensación.

-**Quinn**—susurró y la rubia se giró hacia ella, a punto de abrir la puerta.

**-¿Qué?—**respondía de desganada.

-**Oye…lo…lo siento**—se disculpaba levantándose del asiento y acercándose a la rubia—**aún tengo algo de malestar y bueno, pensaba que iba a estar un par de horas aquí como mucho y**—señaló hacia la mesa—**tengo más trabajo del que creía…lo siento, siento mi mal humor.**

Quinn dudaba al tiempo que observaba la mesa y era consciente de las hojas desperdigadas sobre la mesa y el ordenador abierto.

**-¿Es por eso?...¿No te sucede nada, Rachel?**—cuestionaba dándole una última oportunidad de explicarse.

-**No…no Quinn, todo está bien**—mintió—**ya sabes como soy, se me escapa de las manos y lo pago con quien menos culpa tiene.**

-**Ok…de todas formas ya lo sabes…si necesitas algo, solo tienes que avisarme.**

**-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?...me voy a llevar todo eso a casa y voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer desde allí, así al menos estoy de mejor humor.**

-**Es una buena opción, aunque dicen que no es bueno llevarse el trabajo a casa.**

-**Allí puedo tomar un buen café y distraerme un rato si me agobio**—respondía tomando asiento sobre la mesa.

-**Cierto…aunque veo que te has animado a probar el mocca blanco**—señalaba hacia el vaso de café que permanecía junto a ella, sobre la mesa.

-**Ah…el mocca blanco**—lanzó una mirada hacia el vaso—**no entiendo como te gusta tanto, no es nada del otro mundo…en realidad, diría que tiene un sabor raro.**

**-¿Sabor raro?**—se acercaba al vaso para observar el resto que aún había en su interior—**el mocca blanco nunca sabe raro.**

**-¿Sabias que tiene chocolate blanco?**—cuestionó tratando de sorprenderla.

-**Eh…pues claro, el mocca es café con leche y chocolate**—respondía con media sonrisa**—¿No lo sabías?**

-**Pues no…no lo sabía, me lo explicó el camarero, que por cierto no es muy simpático que digamos, ah y que sepas que los Starbucks no están preparados para veganos como yo.**

-¿**Qué dices Rachel?**—dejaba el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa—**Si ahí hay de todo para todos.**

-**Pues me miraron de forma extraña cuando les pedí que la leche fuera de soja.**

**-¿Qué?**—se sorprendía**—¿Te has tomado un mocca blanco con leche de soja?.**

-**Claro, soy vegana Quinn…¿No lo recuerdas?.**

-**Oh dios**—comenzó a sonreír—**con razón te sabía extraño el café**—bromeaba.

**-¿Por qué?, a mi me gusta la leche de soja…muchas veces tomo café con leche de soja.**

-**Pues se ve que no es una buena combinación con el chocolate blanco**—volvía a bromear—**porque ese café es lo más exquisito que he probado en mi vida.**

-**Eso es porque no has probado mi café**—sentenció—**no querrás otra cosa**.

-¿**Tan segura estás?, porque te recuerdo que yo tengo una cafetera con forma de cebra que es especial**—volvía a bromear provocando la sonrisa en la morena.

-**Tú tendrás la cafetera, pero yo soy yo**—se señalaba a sí misma—**lo que yo hago…deja huella, Fabray.**

**-¿Ah sí?.**

-**Sí.**

**-¿Y solo es con el café o hay algo más que también hagas de forma sublime?.**

-**Todo Quinn**—respondía sin ser consciente de cómo había comenzado a acercarse a la rubia, que cruzada de brazos permanecía a su lado—**quien prueba algo de Rachel Berry, no encuentra nada que lo supere.**

-**Guau…tendremos que probar algo de Rachel Berry entonces…¿No?.**

-**Cuando tú quieras**—susurró.

**-¿En tu casa?**—cuestionó con media sonrisa. Pero aquel gesto no accionó la alarma en Rachel, que ya había posado su mirada varias veces sobre los labios de Quinn y sentía como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

No había mucha diferencia entre la mirada de Quinn en aquel instante y la que le lanzó encima del escenario, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar concentrada en Matt.

La única diferencia, era que en aquel instante, no había nada en medio. No tenía obstáculos para avanzar hacia ella y besarla, de hecho, Quinn parecía desearlo también.

**-"Mierda…mierda"**—pensó rápidamente y terminó por bajarse de la mesa con brusquedad—**Quinn…cuando quieras te invito a un café, pero ahora…será mejor que te marches**—volvía a invitarla a que abandonara su despacho, pero ésta vez de una forma mas cariñosa, al menos es lo que intentaba tras tratar de controlar sus nervios.

-**Ok…pues cualquier día…el menos pensado, me presento en tu casa y me invitas a ese café que va a conseguir que quiera vivir junto a ti, el resto de mi vida**—bromeó.

-**Perfecto Quinn**—se acercaba a la puerta—**yo te invito cuando tú quieras**—volvía a repetir.

No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Quinn, o quizás sí, pero no quería prestarle atención porque sabía que sus pensamientos le iban a volver a jugar una mala pasada.

Tenerla frente a ella se estaba convirtiendo en toda una tentación que tenía que controlar sí o sí. No había peros.

Aquella chica que ya pasaba junto a ella para abandonar el despacho y le regalaba una divertida sonrisa, era su amiga y a las amigas, había que respetarlas.

-**Relájate un poco Rachel**—susurró al pasar junto a ella—**te va a hacer bien**.

-**Lo haré**—respondía forzando una sonrisa—**cuídate Quinn.**

-**Y tú Berry**—susurraba segundos de comenzar a caminar hacia su camerino—**cuídate también.**

Tuvo que cerrar la puerta tras ella, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a la rubia. Su figura, caminando con delicadeza por el antiguo pasillo y aquellos ropajes que utilizaba para los ensayos, le hacían parecer un verdadero fantasma, pero no era miedo lo que provocaba en ella o quizás sí, algo de miedo si existía, pero miedo a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Casi se dejó caer sobre la puerta cuando la cerró tras ella.

-**Esto es una locura**—susurró—**una completa y absoluta locura**.


	27. ¿Algo más?

Capitulo 26

¿Algo más?

**-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada?**

-**Que no…vamos, márchate.**

-**Ok, pero si necesitas algo me llamas y luego me paso por aquí**.

-**Kate**—Rachel empezaba a perder la paciencia—**te he dicho que todo está bien, Emily va a estar dibujando aquí conmigo mientras yo termino eso y si no puedo terminar, pues ya lo hago mañana pero no seas pesada…márchate y diviértete.**

-**Me sabe mal irme así, deberías haberme avisado de que tenías trabajo que hacer y no habría hecho planes.**

-**¿Eres estúpida?...vamos, márchate y diviértete con tus amigas.**

-**Ok…ok, voy a empezar a sospechar que no me quieres aquí**—la pelirroja dejaba a Emily en el suelo y le daba varios besos de despedida antes de encaminarse hacia la salida de la casa, con la morena siguiendo sus pasos.

-**No te quiero aquí**—espetó divertida— **al menos** **hoy.**

-**Ya…hoy**—respondía mirándola de reojo—**avísame si necesitas algo, por favor.**

-**Que sí…vamos, diviértete y compra muchas cosas.**

-**Ciao…**-se despedía Kate dejando a Rachel y Emily a solas en mitad del hall de entrada.

-**Bien señorita**—miró a su hija que esperaba impaciente—**nos hemos quedado a solas, pero vamos a divertirnos…¿Ok?.**

La niña asentía y sacaba un lápiz de color rojo que mantenía oculto tras su espalda provocando la sonrisa en Rachel y haciéndole entender que lo único que podía divertirla en aquel instante, era dibujar.

-**Veo que estás preparada**—espetaba sonriente—**vamos…¡a dibujar!**—exclamó provocando a la pequeña para que corriese hacia las escaleras, donde volvía a detenerla para ayudarla a subir y llegar hasta el solarium.

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde y aunque el cielo estaba nublado, la luz del día permitía que aquel lugar fuese perfecto para pasar la tarde junto a su hija, mientras terminaba el trabajo que tenía pendiente y que había acertado a llevarse a casa desde el teatro.

Pero no contaba con las peripecias de la pequeña por tener toda su atención y que iban a hacerla lamentarse por no haber permitido que Kate se quedase hasta que al menos ella terminase su trabajo.

La pelirroja abandonaba el edificio con la certeza de que Rachel no iba a conseguir terminar aquel trabajo si Emily estaba a su alrededor.

Era una niña de dos años y por naturaleza, no iba a permanecer quieta y menos aún si su madre estaba a su lado.

La niña quería jugar, como cualquier crío de su edad y le iba a poner las cosas difíciles a la morena.

Pero era su decisión.

Rachel ni siquiera avisó a Kate de sus planes para aquella tarde y la pelirroja ya tenía una cita con sus amigas para salir de compras.

De hecho ya deberían de estar esperándola en el cruce de la 59th con Broadway, pero allí no había nadie aún.

Kate llegaba al lugar señalado y lanzaba una mirada hacia su teléfono móvil tratando de averiguar si se había adelantado. No, lo cierto es que iba con retraso, pero sus amigas aún la superaban en eso.

Por suerte no llovía.

Kate odiaba la lluvia y aquella ciudad en aquella estación del año, era la menos indicada para vivir si odiabas la lluvia. La lluvia y las palomas.

Kate no soportaba a aquellas aves. Detestaba el sonido que producían cuando volaban cerca de las personas y aquel extraño canto que desprendían, por no contar con la suciedad que iban dejando a su paso. Aquel animal no tenía nada que le gustase y después de ese instante menos.

Estaba tan ensimismada observado el revoloteo de algunas de esas palomas sobre la cornisa del edificio que había a sus espaldas, que no descubrió a Quinn acercándose a ella con una media sonrisa incrustada en su rostro.

**-¿Cuántas hay?**—cuestionó divertida al ver el ensimismamiento de la pelirroja con los pájaros.

Kate reaccionada rápidamente y se sorprendía al ver a la rubia junto a ella.

-**Hey…hola…no te había visto**—espetó sonriente.

-**Lo sé, veo que estás entretenida contando palomas**—volvía a sonreír.

-**No…lo que estoy es asegurándome de que ninguna vaya a hacer sus necesidades sobre mi**—respondía volviendo a alzar la mirada con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro—**las odio.**

**-¿A las palomas?...¿Por qué?, son inofensivas.**

-**Hacen ruido y ensucian todo…no sirven para nada más que no sea molestar**—fue tajante.

-**Vaya…veo que lo tienes claro…**

-**Clarísimo.**

-**Pues si sigues ahí plantada, vas a conseguir que hagan sus necesidades sobre ti**—bromeaba.

-**No…no voy a estar mucho tiempo, solo hasta que las impuntuales de mis amigas se dignen a llegar.**

-**Ah…bueno, pero aún así…procura resguardarte**—alzó la mirada—**hay varias por ahí arriba que tienen cara de traviesas.**

Kate volvía a mirar al cielo y daba varios pasos hasta quedar completamente protegida por el umbral de la puerta de entrada del edificio, provocando la sonrisa en Quinn que veía como la pelirroja realmente comenzaba a preocuparse por aquellos pájaros.

**-¿Vas a ver a Rachel?**—cuestionó sin bajar la mirada.

-**Eh…pues no, voy…voy a hacer unos trámites.**

-**Ah…vaya, es una pena**—respondía bajando la mirada.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué le ocurre?.**

-**No nada**…

**-¿Está en su casa?**—preguntó curiosa.

-**Sí, tenía trabajo que hacer.**

**-¿Y Emily?.**

-**Está** **con ella…probablemente no dejando que termine su trabajo**—espetó sonriente—**pero como es una imbécil, no me ha dejado que me quede con ella mientras hace lo que tiene que hacer…a veces es tan intensa**—se quejó.

-**Ah…bueno es Rachel Berry, la intensidad y el melodrama no sería lo mismo sin ella**—bromeó.

-**Cierto…totalmente cierto…veo que la conoces bien.**

-**Demasiado bien**—volvía a sonreír—**en fin…será mejor que me marche, diviértete y…cuidado con esas palomas**—volvía a señalar hacia las marquesinas que asomaban decenas de metros sobre sus cabezas.

-**Gracias…tú también**—volvía a alzar la vista—**ciao.**

Quinn lanzaba una última sonrisa a la chica a su divertida actitud con las palomas y retomaba su camino hacia el gimnasio.

A eso se refería cuando mencionó que tenía que llevar a cabo unos trámites. Visitar el gimnasio que aquella misma mañana le había recomendado Matt y también Rachel.

La morena aparecía en su mente en el mismo instante en el que llegaba a la entrada del edificio donde estaba su hogar y las palabras de Kate resonaban aún más fuerte, obligándola a detener su paso.

El gimnasio se situaba justo en una de las calles que cruzaban aquella avenida, en la 62th más concretamente, a unos doscientos metros de donde estaba el hogar de la morena.

Quinn buscaba en el interior de su bolso la tarjeta de visita que Matt le había entregado y descubría el horario de apertura del mismo.

6:00 am-23:00 pm

Apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y tenía tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que empezaba a rondar por su mente para poder apuntarse a aquel gimnasio..

Quinn se adentraba en el número 15 de West Central Park con media sonrisa en su rostro y un buenas tardes al portero que parecía recordarla sin duda.

El ascensor la llevaba hasta la última planta y le servía para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien en ella mientras se observaba en aquel enorme espejo que decoraba una de las paredes de la cabina. Apenas unos minutos más tarde llegaba hasta la puerta del hogar de las Berry.

Un par de golpes en la puerta no fueron suficientes para recibir respuesta alguna desde el interior. Tuvieron que ser dos más los golpes que Quinn dejara sobre la puerta hasta escuchar sonido procedente tras ella.

Rachel lanzaba una última mirada a su hija que permanecía sobre una manta en el suelo de la terraza, completamente inmersa en un dibujo que parecía no tener fin y bajaba las escaleras rápidamente para atender a la llamada.

No esperaba a nadie a aquella hora, así que optó por asegurarse de quien la iba a interrumpir observando por la mirilla que aparecía en mitad de la puerta.

**-¿Quinn?**—susurró sin abrir y rápidamente, lanzó una mirada hacia un pequeño espejo que adornaba una de las paredes del hall de entrada.

No estaba presentable, al menos no como habría deseado para recibir la visita de Quinn, pero Rachel se limitó a adecentar su pelo y dar varios pellizcos sobre sus mejillas para darle algo de color.

Aclaró su garganta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

**-¿Quinn?**—cuestionó forzando una sonrisa—**Hola…**

-**Hola Rachel**—respondía con una sonrisa más natural que la que mostraba la morena**—¿Está Emily?.**

-**Eh…¿Emily?**—se mostró confusa—**Claro…¿Por?.**

-**Había quedado con ella para jugar…¿Puedo entrar?**—volvía a sonreír y Rachel entendió el humor de la rubia.

**-¿Habías quedado con Emily?**—cuestionó—**pues no sabía nada, vamos…pasa…iré a avisarle, ¿Quién le digo que eres?.**

-**Fabray…soy Quinn Fabray**—respondía adentrándose por completo en la casa y aumentando aún más si cabe su sonrisa—**aunque también había quedado contigo**.

**-¿Conmigo?, pues tampoco lo sabía**.

-**Sí, hoy es una buena tarde para disfrutar de eso que sabes hacer tan bien**—espetaba sin apartar la vista de la morena.

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionaba nerviosa**—¿A qué te refieres, Quinn?.**

-**A tu café, ¿No?...me dijiste que era especial.**

-**Ah…claro…el café.**

**-¿Qué te pensabas que era?.**

-**No…no nada**—interrumpía rápidamente—**pero no sé si es buen momento Quinn, tengo que terminar algunos trámites y Emily está dibujando…no, no puedo entretenerme.**

-**Ya lo sé, por eso he venido**—respondía sonriente mientras decidía quitarse el abrigo.

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Yo voy a dibujar y a jugar con Em mientras tú terminas ese trabajo…y luego me invitas al café.**

Rachel no terminaba de comprender que estaba sucediendo y porque Quinn ya lanzaba miradas hacia la planta superior.

-**Quinn…¿Te ha llamado Kate?**—preguntó un tanto confusa.

**-¿Kate?...no, ¿Por?.**

-**Solo ella sabe que yo tengo cosas que hacer y que Emily estaba aquí, evitando que tuviese tiempo para poder hacer mi trabajo.**

-**Ah…pues no, no me ha llamado**—no mintió. El encuentro con la pelirroja fue casual, no algo premeditado.

**-¿Has venido así, sin mas?.**

-**No…en realidad iba hacia el gimnasio, pero al pasar por la puerta he recordado que me apetecía jugar un rato y tomarme un café y que casualidad, es tu casa la que está aquí**—volvía a sonreír—**¿Puedo jugar con tu hija mientras trabajas?.**

**-Eh…pues…pues no sé**—volvía a mostrarse confusa.

**-¿No me permites que juegue con ella?—**preguntó cambiando el gesto.

-**Eh…claro que sí Quinn, es solo que supongo que tienes cosas que hacer…**

-**Sí…más tarde, ahora solo me apetece estar con esa chica de ojos azules**—volvía a alzar la mirada hacia la planta superior—**¿Está arriba?.**

-**Sí…estamos en el solarium**…

**-¿Puedo?**—cuestionó con una mueca de súplica en su rostro.

-**Ok…adelante…es toda tuya**—respondía dándose por vencida.

En realidad, lo que le sucedía era que no comprendía muy bien que estaba pasando. No fue consciente de cómo en apenas unos minutos, Quinn iba subiendo las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a la planta superior y buscaba a su hija, que enloqueció al verla aparecer en la terraza.

El abrazo entre ambas y la ilusión de Emily por mostrarle a la rubia el trabajo que había realizado sobre aquel lienzo, destruía cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgirle por contar con la presencia de Quinn en su hogar.

Inconvenientes en su persona, lógicamente, porque su hija estaba encantada con su visita.

El problema comenzaba con ella. Con los nervios que la habían mantenido todo el día pensando en lo que le sucedió aquella mañana al presenciar la escena del ensayo entre ella y Matt. Los nervios de la conversación que ambas mantuvieron después de aquello en su despacho y que a punto estuvo de volver a sacar lo peor de sí misma.

Centrarse en los trámites que tenía pendientes y las llamadas de atención de su hija para que viese los dibujos que estaba haciendo, habían conseguido hacerla olvidar un poco de todo aquel barullo de contradicciones en la que se había convertido su cabeza.

Y ahora, justo cuando parecía que podía pasar la tarde más relajada, tenía frente a ella a Quinn, la culpable de todos sus cambios bruscos de humor y quien le provocaba esa extraña presión en el pecho cada vez que la miraba.

**-Ok…veo que te gusta la visita**—espetó mirando a su hija.

**-Pues claro que le gusto…somos amigas, ¿Verdad Em?.**

La niña asentía y tomaba de la mano a la rubia, que rápidamente se sentó en la manta que cubría parte del suelo y en la cual, Emily tenia sus pertenencias.

**-¿Quieres el café, Quinn?**—cuestionó Rachel de pie junto a la puerta.

-**No…ahora lo que quiero es dibujar y tú…deberías de seguir con eso**—señaló hacia la mesita que adornaba la estancia y donde permanecía el ordenador portátil de la morena—**cuando termines con eso…merendamos**—volvía a sonreír—**a ver Em…muéstrame lo que estás dibujando.**

La niña le hacía caso y comenzaba a mostrarle uno a uno cada dibujo que había acertado a plasmar.

Dibujos que estaban hechos por Rachel pero que ella terminaba añadiéndoles color y su firma, un garabato sin sentido que curiosamente siempre conseguía hacer de la misma forma.

Rachel tomaba asiento en el sofá y volvía a retomar su trabajo.

No estaba todo lo tranquila que desease. Le resultaba complicado estar allí y permitir que toda una mujer como Quinn, dedicase su tiempo a entretener a su hija. Pero Quinn parecía disfrutar.

No tardó en tomar varios de los lápices y comenzó a decorar aquel lienzo que sin duda, iba a ser otra de las tantas obras de arte que ya ostentaba su pequeña. Y también fue testigo de la primera conversación de ella con su hija.

**-¿Quieres que hagamos un gran oso?**—cuestionaba mirando a la pequeña y ésta asentía—**bien…vamos a hacerlo en éste trozo, porque ahí…está el sol…o ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es un sol?**—la niña miraba confusa a Quinn—**no parece un sol.**

-**Es una estrella**—susurró Rachel sin apartar la mirada de su portátil.

-**Ok…una estrella en mitad del cielo azul**—ironizó provocando una leve sonrisa en Rachel, que no podía evitar lanzar fugaces miradas hacia las dos—**ah…ya sé, podemos hacer una luna en vez de un oso, ¿Te parece?.**

La niña volvía a sonreír y daba como buena la propuesta de la rubia.

-**Ok, hagamos una luna para acompañar a la estrella**—susurraba al tiempo que se decidía a realizar la silueta de una media luna—**vamos ahora te toca a ti colorear.**

La niña volvía a mirarla y esperaba que le indicase como debía hacerlo, algo que Quinn no tardó en llevar a cabo.

Le entregó uno de los lápices de colores y la pequeña comenzó su dura tarea de rellenar aquella luna que Quinn había creado a para ella.

Algo que la iba a mantener ocupada durante al menos diez o quince minutos. Muchos minutos que Quinn ocupaba para dibujar un par de flores y alguna que otra estrellita más y que combinaba lanzando miradas hacia Rachel.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que cruzaron las miradas y se regalaban leves sonrisas al ver como Emily, se esmeraba en que aquellos dibujos quedasen lo mejor posible que su poca habilidad podía permitirle.

Quinn había llegado a tranquilizarse.

Actuó por pura inercia tras saber gracias a Kate que Rachel necesitaba esa ayuda que ella siempre le había ofrecido y que ésta nunca iba a pedirle.

Estar con aquella pequeña no era una perdida de tiempo en absoluto para ella. Tenía bastante tiempo libre a pesar de los ensayos. Pasar un par de horas jugando, era algo que podía permitirse y que realmente le hacía bien.

Ser testigo directo de la sonrisa de Emily, era un regalo que pocas personas podían permitirse y ella se sentía una privilegiada por estar en aquel lugar, observando como algunas luces de los rascacielos ya comenzaban a encenderse a lo lejos mientras aquella pequeña le mostraba con orgullo lo que hacía.

Definitivamente era hija de Rachel.

Tenía dos años y ya daba color a estrellas. ¿Que mejor prueba que esa para dejar patente ese gen Berry que corría por sus venas?. Y no solo eso. Emily sonreía y Quinn juraba ver la sonrisa de Rachel en su rostro. Sus gestos, la curiosidad de su mirada observando cada detalle de aquel dibujo, el intento de perfección de sus trazos y el orgullo que mostraba cuando terminaba algo, los había heredado sin duda de su madre. Y esa fue su perdición en aquel instante.

Tan ensimismada estaba observando a la pequeña, que no se percató de que Rachel hacía lo mismo con ella.

Había detenido su trabajo por culpa de aquella imagen de la rubia embobada mirando a Emily.

Quinn desvió su mirada hacia Rachel, buscando un nuevo parecido entre madre e hija y se encontró con la indescifrable mirada de Rachel clavada en ella.

Fueron varios segundos o quizás minutos. Ninguna de las dos fue consciente de cuanto tiempo duró aquel instante, pero de lo que si estaban seguras era de que algo estaba sucediendo y no acertaban a descifrar si era bueno o no.

Rachel lo llevaba sufriendo horas, incluso días pero para Quinn no era algo nuevo tampoco. Era consciente de la obsesión que sentía por estar cerca de la morena. Fue consciente de ese hecho desde que llegó a Nueva York y se la encontró en el teatro.

Quería saber como le iba todo, quería formar parte de su vida entonces y ahora, que ya conocía todo de ella, seguía creando situaciones en las que pudiesen compartir al menos un par de minutos juntas.

Desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia Emily, fue consciente de que su intento por no pensar en aquella extraña obsesión, había fracasado. Su subconsciente había estado actuando sin prestarte atención a su cabeza.

Obligarse a creer que todo aquello era por pura y sincera amistad, era mentirse a si misma y lo sabía.

-**Creo que voy a hacer el café…¿Te apetece?**—reaccionó Rachel tras ver el gesto de la rubia.

**-¿Ya has terminado con eso?**—preguntó volviendo a buscarla con la mirada.

-**Sí…solo me quedan unos flecos por atar pero eso…ya lo tengo que hacer en el teatro**—explicó.

-**Ok…pues…vamos a probar ese café**—trató de sonreír.

Rachel apenas tardó un par de minutos en cerrar el ordenador y guardar las hojas que había estado utilizando—**Ahora vuelvo**—se excusó.

Quinn se limitaba a asentir y volvía a prestarle atención a la pequeña, que tras haber coloreado la luna reclamaba su atención. Pero no lo hacia sobre aquel dibujo. Emily se levantaba del suelo y obligaba a Quinn a hacerlo también, para de la mano, llevarla hasta su sala de juegos que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Rachel ya permanecía en el interior de la cocina, preparando con esmero el mejor café que Quinn iba a tomar en su vida. Por orgullo o quizás por conseguir que se volviese adicta al igual que lo había hecho al café de aquella cafetería que tanto le gustaba.

Escucharlas bajar las escaleras le sorprendió y mucho más al ver como ambas se introducían en la habitación de juegos de la pequeña.

Quinn ni siquiera miró a Rachel al pasar junto a la cocina. Prefería no volverla a mirar a menos que fuese necesario.

Lo que se iba a encontrar Rachel en el interior de la habitación, superaba con creces la imagen dulce y divertida que tenia de Quinn.

Cinco minutos después de verlas acceder a la misma y después de terminar de preparar el café, acudía en busca de ambas para avisarlas de que la merienda estaba lista.

Jamás esperó encontrarse aquella situación.

Emily presentaba un tono rojizo por todo el rostro y parte de sus manos. Quinn mostraba sus mejillas con un azul intenso y varios puntos verdes en la frente.

Las dos, de rodillas en el suelo, miraron sorprendidas a Rachel que no conseguía entender que estaba sucediendo cuando descubrió varios botes de témperas junto a ellas, de los mismos colores que ambas utilizaban para pintarse la una a la otra.

-**Oh dios**—susurró al ser consciente de lo que habían estado haciendo**—¿Estáis pintadas?**

-**Oh oh**—respondía Quinn provocando la sonrisa en Emily—**creo que nos ha pillado.**

-**Oh dios mío Quinn**—Rachel se adentraba y se acercaba a su hija para observar de cerca su rostro.

Mejillas, barbilla y frente permanecían cubiertas de pintura, más una enorme sonrisa que la niña dibujaba por si misma, de la forma mas natural y entrañable que podía con su corta edad.

-**Ha sido culpa mía**—habló Quinn—**ella no tiene nada que ver.**

**-¡Quinn!—**exclamó—**es pintura…¿Qué…qué hacéis?**—Rachel seguía sorprendiéndose y más en ese instante, en el que pudo observar de frente el rostro de la rubia.

-**Estábamos jugando y…bueno yo manché sin querer a Em y luego ella se vengó y…pues ya ves**—se excusaba lanzando una mirada a sus manos—**pero no te** **preocupes…no nos hemos manchado la ropa y ésta pintura se quita con agua…así que no te enfades, ¿Vale?.**

**-¿Cómo que no me enfade?, te dejo a mi hija cinco minutos a solas y termina como si fuese un…un…un no sé qué, pero no algo normal**—volvía a observar a su hija—**dios…eres peor que Brody**—regresaba la mirada a Quinn que con una media sonrisa, lanzó la mano y con uno de sus dedos dejó un pequeño toque sobre la nariz de la morena y por consiguiente un pequeño resquicio de pintura roja sobre ella**—¿Qué….me has pintado?**—trató de mirarse la nariz. Fue el segundo error de Rachel.

La mueca que mostró tratando de mirarse la nariz provocó una risotada de Emily que ambas pudieron oír.

-**Hey, le hace gracia**—espetó Quinn sonriendo igual que la pequeña.

-**Basta Quinn, no es diverti**…-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Quinn volvía a adelantarse y posó las dos manos sobre las mejillas de la morena—**oh dios…¡Quinn!**—volvía a quejarse y Emily a reír.

-**Vamos Rachel…es divertido.**

**-¡No!—**exclamó tratando de contener la sonrisa. Debía mostrarse seria pero realmente le costaba—**Quinn…no puedes hacerle ver que es divertido porque si no, lo va a hacer siempre…¿Entiendes?**

-**No…ella no lo va a hacer siempre, ¿Verdad?**—cuestionó a la pequeña que comenzó a negar con rotundidad**—¿Ves?, ella se va a portar bien…y ahora vamos a ir a lavarnos las manos para poder merendar, ¿Ok?.**

Emily volvía a asentir y tomaba de la mano a Quinn, quien no dudó en abandonar la habitación dejando a Rachel completamente aturdida.

Cuando salió de nuevo al encuentro de ambas, las encontró en el baño, eliminando de sus manos la pintura.

-**¿Haces esto con todos los niños?**—cuestionó la morena adentrándose ella también. No tardó en acercarse al espejo y comenzar a retirar la pintura de su rostro con varias toallitas de papel.

-**No…solo lo hago con Em porque es especial para mí, como su mamá**—respondía Quinn con media sonrisa.

-**Ya, especial**…-susurró tragando saliva. Quinn no era consciente de lo que comenzaba a provocar en la morena cada vez que decía algo así de ella—**se va a enfriar el café.**

-**Ya estamos listas**—respondía tras dejar las manos y la cara de la pequeña impolutas.

-**Tienes azul en la frente**—respondía Rachel observándola a través del espejo.

Quinn no dudaba en mirarse también en el espejo y eliminaba el resto de pintura al que hacia referencia la morena.

**-¿Ya?**—cuestionaba divertida.

-**Supongo**—espetó desviando la mirada.

**-¿Por qué no me miras?**

-**Se va a enfriar el café**—volvía a repetir ignorando la petición de la rubia.

-**Ok…¿Vamos?**—volvía a tomar la mano la pequeña, que casi se olvidaba de su madre mientras estaba Quinn con ella.

-**Vamos**—respondía Rachel tras retirar también la pintura de su rostro.

Trataba de no mostrarse flexible con Quinn ni con su hija. Aquello había sido una travesura de las que ella siempre terminaba reprochando a Brody y ahora era Quinn quien ocupaba su lugar.

-**Toma Emily…aquí tienes tu leche y tus galletas**—espetó sentando a la pequeña en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la pequeña isleta de la cocina. Quinn ocupó el contiguo para no dejar a solas a su nueva amiga**—¿Solo o con leche?**—preguntó a la rubia.

**-¿Leche de soja o normal?**—bromeó.

-**Como tú quieras, en ésta casa hay de las dos.**

-**Ok…pues mejor solo**—respondía sonriente.

Se divertía con la actitud que mostraba Rachel. Sabía perfectamente que estaba luchando por no ceder y mostrarse fría.

-**Ok…pues un café solo para ti**—susurró entregándole la taza y vertiendo el café directamente desde la cafetera.

-**Gracias…¿Ya has terminado todo de veras?.**

-**Sí**…

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?.**

-**Pues esperar a que esa mocosa termine de merendar y meterla en la bañera…tiene pintura en el pelo**—se quejó.

Quinn ocultaba su sonrisa con la taza de café y daba el primer sorbo de la humeante bebida.

-**Mmm…está muy bueno**—susurraba.

-**Lo sé**—respondía tomando asiento frente a ella.

-**Rachel…solo ha sido un juego…no es necesario que te enfades.**

-**No me enfado Quinn, pero es justamente lo que siempre ando recriminándole a Brody y ahora vas tú y lo haces.**

**-¿Él también le pinta la cara?**—cuestionaba lanzando una rápida mirada hacia la pequeña, que ya se entretenía con las galletas y su tazón de leche.

-**No, pero suele hacer todo tipo de travesuras y no puedo permitirlo.**

**-¿Por qué?, es una niña…tiene que divertirse.**

-**Sí, es muy divertido cuando vienes, pasas dos horas con ella y haces todo lo que quieres…pero luego soy yo la que tiene que estar el resto del día y no me hace caso…solo quiere jugar y me toma a mi como la mala de la película.**

-**Ya…bueno…quizás deberías acostumbrarla a jugar una hora a la semana de ese modo…así se portará bien el resto de días.**

**-¿Me estás diciendo como educar a mi hija?**—se mostró seria y Quinn percibió el cambio de actitud.

-**Eh…no, no Rachel, no me malinterpretes**—fue sincera—**solo quería darte alguna solución.**

-**Ok**—volvía a bajar la mirada hacia el café.

**-¿Te has molestado?**

-**No…es solo que no me gusta que me digan como tengo que educarla.**

-**Lo entiendo…pero te aseguro que no era mi intención que creyeras eso…siento…siento si mi presencia ha sido un error.**

-**¿Qué?**

-**Bueno que siento haberme presentado sin avisar y no sé…no quiero que pienses que lo hago para molestarte.**

-**Quinn eso no tiene nada que ver…de hecho te agradezco que la hayas entretenido mientras terminaba ese trabajo**—respondía tratando de calmarla.

-**Ok…¿Está todo bien?, ¿Me disculpas por la travesura?.**

-**Claro…la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo así…avísame.**

-**Lo haré…no te preocupes**.

-**Así al menos puedo unirme yo también**—esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Sabía que se había mostrado dura y que Quinn realmente se estaba disculpando por ello, pero eso no significaba que le molestase su presencia.

De hecho, empezaba a sentirse bien con ella bajo su mismo techo y no había duda de que la pequeña trastada que habían hecho las dos con aquellas pinturas, era algo que bastante divertido.

-**Eso suena bastante bien**—susurraba con media sonrisa—**oye…está muy bueno el café, voy a terminar pensando que sí haces todo bien.**

**-¿Lo dudabas?**

-**Pues…**-miró a la pequeña—**no debería dudarlo después de ver como es ella…eres toda una maestra**—hacía una pausa—**actúas bien, cantas bien, tu hija es perfecta, haces un buen café…¿Qué mas?.**

-**Beso bien**—espetó rápidamente.

Quinn hizo una pausa tras escucharla y bajó la mirada un tanto confusa. Su mente había seguido elaborando la respuesta a aquella interrupción. Su próxima palabra era un sí rotundo, pero decirla suponía aceptar que ella había disfrutado de los dos besos que habían llegado a darse mientras ensayaban y eso no la dejaba en buen lugar, ni profesional ni personalmente.

-**Al menos eso dicen todos**—susurró la morena tras ser consciente de la tensión que había provocado su respuesta.

-**Afortunados**—respondía mirando a la pequeña.

¿Afortunados?,¿Había dicho afortunados los que reciben sus besos?. La misma pregunta se hacía ambas. Quinn se lamentaba porque sabía que aquello, al igual que el sí, era una respuesta que podía colocarla en una situación complicada y Rachel trataba de que su rostro no mostrase la sorpresa tras aquella respuesta.

Que Quinn considerase afortunado a los chicos que habían recibido algún beso suyo, era la mejor de las noticias y probablemente, la peor para su situación personal.

Solo el sonido del móvil de la rubia las hizo volver a reaccionar tras aquel nuevo silencio que se prolongaba entre ellas.

Quinn no tardó en aceptar la llamada que según pudo sospechar Rachel, procedía de Matt.

Por primera vez, agradeció que las interrumpiese aquel chico.

-**Ok…voy, voy enseguida**—respondía dando por finalizada la llamada y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cocina, donde Rachel ya incitaba a la pequeña a que terminase de merendar—**Rachel…lo siento mucho, pero me voy a tener que marchar.**

-**Ah…ok, no te preocupes Quinn, ya…ya terminé todo y puedo ocuparme de ella**—trató de sonreír—**¿Todo bien?.**

-**Eh…sí, es solo que le comenté a Matt que iba a ir a apuntar hoy al gimnasio y al parecer él está allí y le han dicho que el tema administrativo solo es hasta las 5:30, tengo quince minutos para llegar a tiempo.**

**-¿No lo sabias?.**

-**Pues no…en la tarjeta de visita pone que está abierto hasta las once de la noche.**

-**Ya…pero ese es el horario en el que puedes acceder a las instalaciones, así que vamos…no los hagas esperar.**

-**Sí…será mejor que solucione eso de una vez, quiero empezar a ir mañana**—respondía colocándose el abrigo—**me ha gustado mucho el café.**

-**Me alegro…cuando quieras otro, solo tienes que venir**—respondía sonriente acercándose a ella—**vamos Em, despídete de Quinn.**

La niña se acercaba a Quinn y le entregaba otro de aquellos abrazos a los que ya la había acostumbrado.

-**Pórtate bien, ¿Ok?**—miró a la pequeña que ya sonreía—**me voy Rachel, no quiero llegar tarde.**

-**Ok…gracias por venir**—se despedía acompañándola hasta la entrada. Quinn ya le daba la espalda y eso fue lo que le sirvió para descubrir un detalle del que no se había percatado cuando llegó.

Allí, sobre la puerta de entrada una pequeña ramita de muérdago permanecía sujeta con un divertido lazo y la sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

Rachel se percató de cómo Quinn alzaba la mirada y descubría el detalle.

-**Veo que te gustó la idea**—espetó al tiempo que abría la puerta y se detenía bajo el umbral.

Rachel no supo que responder y bajó la mirada al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

-**Espero que tengas suerte y te funcione como a mí**—volvía a hablar Quinn.

Solo era un paso. Rachel pensaba tras aquella última aportación de Quinn. Solo debía dar un paso hacia ella y dejarle el mismo beso en la mejilla que le dio cuando estaban en su casa. Era un juego y Quinn parecía esperarlo, pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que no sabía si iba a poder ni siquiera moverse de allí.

No le hizo falta.

Quinn fue testigo de cómo Rachel no se decidía y sin temor, fue ella quien destruyó el poco espacio que las separaban y le entregaba ese beso en la mejilla. Un beso que a diferencia del primero que se dieron, tardó mucho más en terminarse o quizás, es que en ese instante, todo era tan distinto que notaban como el tiempo se detenía con aquel simple gesto.

-**Cuídate Rachel**—susurró Quinn separándose lentamente de la mejilla de la morena y volviendo a provocar aquel estado de tensión entre ambas.

Rachel se limitó a dibujar una leve sonrisa y despedirse de ella con una sola mirada. No tenía palabras. No podía coordinar su mente, que le gritaba que aquello era el fin y que estaba cometiendo el mayor error que podía cometer con una amiga y su corazón, que latía con tanta fuerza que incluso eclipsaba el temblor de sus piernas y manos.

Necesitó un pequeño tirón de Emily sobre su pantalón para reaccionar y ser consciente de que Quinn ya se había marchado y permanecía a solas, observando la puerta cerrada frente a ella.

**-¿Qué me pasa, Em?**—preguntó a la pequeña recuperando el habla.

La niña sonrió.

-**Ella se ha enamorado de ti—**susurró alzándola entre sus brazos—**y yo…yo estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ella.**


	28. Nieve

Capitulo 27

Nieve.

-**18…19…y…20, uff…dios…no puedo más, se acabó por hoy.**

-**No deberías forzar tanto el primer día**—Henry se acercaba a Quinn, que acababa de dejar la maquina de ejercicios con la que empezaba a fortalecer sus piernas.

Eran las 9 de la mañana de aquel jueves y ya llevaba casi una hora en el gimnasio. No tenía que acudir a los ensayos hasta las 11, pero Quinn ya daba por finalizada su primera sesión.

-**No…de hecho ya me marcho**—respondía levantándose de la banqueta donde estaba realizando los ejercicios—**ya tuve suficiente por hoy y mis piernas también**—respondía sonriente.

-**Ok…de todas formas, he estado preparándote un programa especial para ti, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Perfecto, ya me dijo Rachel que eras bueno con las actrices de Broadway**—bromeó.

-**Sí, procuro ser bueno con ellas**—respondía sonriente—**bueno…no te entretengo más, será mejor que te cambies antes de que te enfríes.**

Le gustaba Henry.

El monitor que se iba a encargar de prepararla físicamente para el musical era el mismo que lo había hecho con Rachel. Su forma de ser, al menos lo que había conocido en aquel día, era bastante especial.

Educado y divertido además de guapo.

180 cms, cuerpo atlético, pelo oscuro y ojos claros acompañado de una sonrisa perfecta. Henry podría hacer las delicias de quien quisiera y a ella le resultaba complicado no caer prendada de él y su forma de hablar.

Aunque no era el único que lucía espectacular en aquella mañana en aquel gimnasio.

Quinn se despedía de su monitor y ponía rumbo hacia los vestuarios donde permanecía su ropa, pero antes descubrió que Matt seguía en el mismo lugar que ella, solo que utilizaba una estancia distinta.

Una sala de boxeo.

Varios chicos entrenaban y Matt era uno de ellos.

El chico golpeaba con fuerza uno de los sacos de arena que colgaban del techo y conseguía llamar la atención de Quinn, que no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo.

Ya lo había visto semidesnudo en el teatro, pero en aquel instante Matt parecía completamente distinto. Nada tenía que ver el chico cuidadoso y tímido que conocía con aquel que golpeaba sin piedad el saco y conseguía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se mostrasen ante sus ojos.

Tanto era su descaro observándolo que Matt la descubrió y no dudó en invitarla a acercarse.

No tardó en reaccionar.

Quinn se adentraba en la sala y llamaba la atención de los otros chicos.

**-¿Aún sigues aquí?**—cuestionó Matt con la respiración entrecortada.

-**Ya…ya he acabado, iba directa para los vestuarios…pero te he visto y me has sorprendido, no sabía que practicases boxeo.**

-**No lo practico…solo entreno para mantenerme**—respondía sonriente—**podrías probar tú también, es anti estrés—**bromeó.

-**Uf…mejor no…no creo que una chica rodeada de tantos chicos agresivos sea la mejor combinación.**

-**Tranquila…aquí nadie se fija en nadie…bueno, está claro que a ti si te van a mirar…pero se terminan acostumbrando**—volvía a sonreír—**de hecho hay varias chicas que vienen a otras horas y ya se sienten cómodas.**

**-¿Ah sí?...vaya…¿ Y dices que es anti estrés?**

-**Así es**…**mira**—lanzó una mirada hacia los ventanales que daban al exterior—**estás viendo como llueve o la gente que pasa por la calle y mientras, zas**—dio un golpe sobre el saco—**sacas todo el estrés a base de puñetazos.**

-**Eso suena demasiado violento.**

-**Es mejor hacerlo aquí que en la calle, ¿No crees?.**

-**Viéndolo así…pues sí.**

-**Esto es deporte, no concibo ningún acto de violencia más allá de golpear éste saco**—aclaraba—**¿Quieres probar?.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Claro**—espetó acercándose—**ven…déjame que te cubra las manos y das algunos ahora.**

**-¿Cubrirme las manos?**—preguntaba al ver como el chico cogía dos vendas que permanecían sobre una de las bancas y se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

-**Claro…No pensarás que puedes golpear así, sin nada, ¿No?**

**-¿Me subestimas?**—cuestionó permitiéndole que ya comenzase a liar la venda en sus manos.

Lo hacía con delicadeza y eso volvía a sorprender a Quinn.

Frente a ella tenía a un chico que lucía el torso desnudo. Abdominales, oblicuos, bíceps, deltoides y pectorales formaban un perfecto conjunto que conseguía mantenerla obnubilada y sin ser consciente de lo que iba a hacer y sin embargo, mientras le sujetaba la mano y colocaba la venda a su alrededor, desprendía una delicadeza que poco o nada tenía que ver con aquella imagen de chico duro.

**-¿Te subestimo?.**

**-Sí, piensas que no voy a poder darle un par de golpes sin estas vendas…¿Tan débil crees que soy?.**

-**No es por eso Quinn**—sonreía divertido—**es solo para evitar alguna lesión…cuando golpeas, tienes que procurar que todos los huesos de tus manos sigan en su lugar, no esparcidos por el suelo**—bromeaba.

-**Veo** **que estás muy bromista, ¿Es algo nuevo?.**

-**No, es solo que no me conoces del todo.**

-**Eso veo.**

**-¡Listo!**—exclamaba tras terminar de vendar ambas manos de la rubia—**vamos…allí hay un saco más blando.**

**-¿Qué?..¿Vuelves a subestimarme?, ¿Por qué un saco más blando?, ¿Acaso una chica no puede golpear tu saco?.**

-**Ok…ok, yo solo lo digo por ti…pero si te animas con el mío**—sonreía—**adelante, todo tuyo.**

**-Allá voy—**espetó divertida**—¿Algún consejo?.**

-**Sí, procura golpear con ésta zona**—señaló hacia los nudillos de la mano de la rubia—**pulgares siempre pegados a la mano pero nunca entre los dedos, ¿Ok?, ah…y dos golpes…lanzas uno con una mano y rematas con la mano opuesta, de esa forma repartirás el dolor**—bromeó.

**-Eres muy gracioso**—volvía a repetir preparándose frente al saco.

-**Ok…vamos…yo sujeto el saco por si acaso**—volvía a sonreír.

-**Está bien…pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te hagas daño con el golpe.**

-**Correré ese riesgo**—susurraba con media sonrisa traviesa—**adelante**.

Quinn tomaba aire y lanzaba una última mirada hacia el chico antes de concentrarse en el saco de arena.

Le molestaba que la subestimaran. Aquello solo se trataba de golpear y aunque no era un ejemplo de fuerza, un par de puñetazos tampoco eran gran cosa.

Rápido, conciso y certero.

Así fue el primer golpe que lanzó Quinn con su puño derecho y el último antes de sufrir el tremendo dolor que le produjo el impacto.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca y sujetar su mano con la otra mientras se giraba y se lamentaba por el daño que acababa de producirse.

-¡**Mierda!**—exclamó.

**-¿Te has hecho daño?**—Matt se apresuraba en soltar el saco y tomar la muñeca de la rubia para observar su mano.

-**Dios…¿Eso tiene piedras?**—señaló el saco que ni siquiera se tambaleaba.

-**No…pero como tú eres dura y no quieres utilizar uno más blando**—respondía volviendo a observar la mano—**¿Estás bien?.**

-**Eh…sí, sí**—se apartó un poco—**vamos…vamos a probar en el blando.**

**-¿Quieres repetir?.**

-**Por supuesto…¿Te piensas que me voy a echar atrás por algo así?—**dejó un leve golpe sobre el brazo del chico.

**-Ok**—respondía soltando la mano—**¿Vamos?.**

-**Vamos.**

**-¡Voy!.**

A escasos cinco minutos del gimnasio, era Rachel quien abría la puerta y permitía el paso de Kate en el interior.

-**Hola, siento haber llegado tarde, pero es que me entretuve unos minutos y…**

-**No pasa nada, hasta las 11 no tengo que ir al teatro, pero quería salir un rato a correr antes.**

-**Vale…¿Dónde está Em?.**

**-En su sala de juegos**—volvía a adentrarse en el salón para colocarse la chaqueta que siempre usaba para correr—**está un poco caprichosa con el chocolate…no dejes que te convenza, lleva días tomando y le puede hacer daño, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…seré dura**—respondía—**Oye…¿Y esas zapatillas?,¿Son nuevas?.**

-**Eh…pues si, me las regaló Quinn**—espetaba lanzando una mirada hacia sus pies—**ella utiliza unas iguales y le dije que me gustaban**—sonreía**—¿No son ideales?, también le regaló unas a Em, pero aún no se las he puesto.**

-**Vaya…que detalle…por cierto, hablando de Quinn**—se adentraba en la cocina para llenar un vaso de agua mientras veía como Emily aparecía por la estancia—**retiro todo lo que dije de ella y su posible homosexualidad**—sentenció antes de beber un sorbo de agua.

Rachel se quedaba paralizada en mitad de salón buscando con la mirada a la chica y tratando de asegurarse de lo que había oído.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?.**

-**Pues…es por ella por quien me he retrasado**—regresaba al salón principal—**he pasado por el gimnasio de Henry y estaba con un chico guapísimo boxeando.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Boxeando?...¿Qué dices Kate?**—dibujó una sonrisa**—¿Quinn boxeando?, imposible.**

-**Pues sí, era ella**—respondía ayudando a Emily a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá—**los vi desde los ventanales que dan a la calle.**

**-¿Segura?**—dudó Rachel.

-**Rachel…venía del laboratorio y vi al chico…como es lógico, me detuve porque estaba buenísimo y de pronto, apareció ella y comenzaron a hablar y a boxear…bueno y a flirtear…porque eso se veía a leguas.**

**-¿Flirtear?**—susurraba—**¿Era Henry?.**

-**No…era otro chico, no lo he visto nunca…igual es alguno de los chicos del musical.**

**-¿Matt?—**volvía a susurrar.

**-¿Matt?...¿Ese no es el protagonista?.**

-**Sí…¿Era él?.**

-**Pues…ahora no estoy segura, no recuerdo haber visto a ese tal Matt sin camiseta y con esos músculos**—sonreía traviesa.

-**Tienes a mi hija en brazos y estás babeando**—espetó molesta—**podrías ser un poco más madura.**

-**Tranquila Rachel…yo controlo mis instintos…pero de veras te digo que estoy pensando en apuntarme a ese gimnasio…entre Henry y los chicos que hay, me lo iba a pasar muy bien.**

-**Ok…pues apúntate y a ver si consigues un novio ya, porque veo que andas un poco descontrolada**—volvía a mostrarse seria.

Conocer ese pequeño detalle acerca de lo que estaba haciendo Quinn en aquellos instantes, no era gusto de su agrado, de hecho fulminó el poco humor que le quedaba aquella mañana.

-**Me marcho…no quiero perder más tiempo**—exclamaba caminando hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar el teléfono que en un principio había decidido dejar en la casa—**cariño…vuelvo enseguida**—miró a su hija que ya empezaba a llamar la atención de Kate—**no le des chocolate**—volvía a amenazar antes de salir del piso.

Salía a toda prisa y se detenía justo en la puerta.

¿Tanto le iba a afectar que Quinn estuviese en el gimnasio con Matt?, pensó tratando de comprender su estado. Kate tenía tendencia a exagerar y ver cosas donde no las había. Probablemente Matt y Quinn solo estuviesen hablando mientras el chico entrenaba, nada de flirteos. Quinn se lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones, es más, era probable que incluso aquella chica que había visto Kate, no fuese Quinn.

No podía permitir que todo siguiese así, realmente empezaba a sentirse mal por tener todos aquellos celos cada vez que algo o alguien rondaba cerca de la rubia. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos no se asociaban con la acción que ya realizaban sus dedos al marcar el número de Quinn en el teléfono y proceder a realizar una llamada que no sabía como iba a resultar.

Los tonos pasaban y Quinn no aceptaba la llamada.

Rachel comenzaba a impacientarse y tras los cinco primeros tonos y ver como el teléfono detenía la llamada automáticamente, volvía a realizar un último intento.

Un último intento que consiguió enfurecerla y sacar lo peor de ella.

Solo tuvo que esperar dos tonos ésta vez hasta que vio como la llamada era rechazada.

La perplejidad se adueñaba de su rostro mientras observaba la pantalla del teléfono.

Le había colgado. Quinn había colgado su llamada solo porque estaba con Matt en el gimnasio o a saber donde.

-**Estúpida…estúpida, no vuelvo a llamarte más en la vida**—amenazó mirando al teléfono.

-**Hey Quinn…¿No vas a aceptar la llamada?.**

-**No…es una alarma**—mintió.

Ambos caminaban ya por la calle tras haber abandonado el gimnasio juntos y recorrían los escasos metros que separaban el local del apartamento de Matt, cuando el teléfono de Quinn comenzaba a sonar y la rubia descubría la llamada de Rachel.

Aceptarla sería poner en un compromiso a la morena, ya que Matt caminaba junto a ella e iba a ser consciente de la llamada en todo momento.

**-Nos vemos luego en el teatro, ¿Ok?.**

-**Claro…espero que no estés muy cansada, vas a tener que soportar a Broke**—bromeó el chico.

-**Uff, no me lo recuerdes**—se lamentaba—**te dejo Matt**—se despedía—**quiero llegar pronto a casa.**

-**Ok…hasta luego Quinn**—se despedía el chico junto al edificio de su apartamento.

Quinn ya caminaba hacia el cruce que la dejaba justamente en la calle donde Rachel tenía su hogar y poder así devolverle la llamada sin la presencia de Matt.

Realmente le llenaba de curiosidad saber el motivo por el cual la estaba llamando en aquel instante. Debía ser algo importante, ya que aquel día iba a tener la oportunidad de encontrarse en el teatro horas mas tarde.

Pero su curiosidad comenzó a convertirse en desconcierto justo al doblar la esquina y empezar aquella llamada.

Rachel no aceptaba y Quinn comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Tuvo que repetir la operación una segunda vez hasta que por fin, la morena aceptaba la llamada.

**-¿Sí?.**

**-¿Rachel?...¿Me has llamado?**—cuestionó Quinn que ya enfilaba West Central Park en dirección hacia la glorieta Columbus.

**-Sí**—respondía seria.

**-¿Qué sucede?.**

-**Nada Quinn…ya nada**—espetaba molesta.

**-¿Como que ya nada?, ¿Pasa algo Rachel?**—se preocupó al notar el tono de voz que estaba utilizando la morena.

-**No, no pasa nada…oye Quinn, lo siento pero tengo que colgar**—volvía a mostrarse fría.

La rubia se sorprendía y más aún cuando descubrió la imagen de la morena salir del edificio a unos 100 metros de ella.

**-¿Por?...¿Me llamas y ahora no me dices para qué?**—cuestionó aligerando el paso.

-**Estoy en una reunión**—mintió—**lo siento Quinn, ya hablamos**—sentenció.

Quinn se paró en seco.

Era testigo de cómo Rachel estaba mintiéndole por teléfono, excusándose de no poder hablar con ella por culpa de una reunión. Sin embargo, ella misma la estaba viendo mientras realizaba algunos ejercicios de estiramiento en las escalinatas del edificio.

No pudo volver a preguntarle porque Rachel cortó la llamada y eso la dejó aún más confusa.

No dudó en volver a realizar la llamada y observar a la morena mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-**Quinn, no puedo hablar ahora mismo…¿Ok?**—respondía de mala gana—**no seas pesada.**

**-¿Pesada?**—cuestionó alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a la morena, que palideció al encontrarse a Quinn a escasos metros de ella—**¿Pesada Rachel?.**

**-¿Qué haces ahí?**—cuestionó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-**Soy yo la que tiene que preguntar, no responder**—se mostró seria**—¿Qué diablos haces?, ¿Por qué me mientes?.**

No tenía palabras para responder. Había sido una pillada en toda regla y Rachel no encontraba escapatoria o excusa que pudiese sacarla de aquella situación.

**-¿Por qué no respondes?.**

-**No tengo nada que responder**—espetaba orgullosa—**y ahora si me disculpas…tengo que irme.**

-**No…¡tú no vas a ningún lado!**—exclamó interponiéndose en su camino**—¿Para qué me llamas si ahora me vas a colgar y a mentir?.**

-**Eres tú la primera que me has colgado la llamada**—espetó**—¿Tan ocupada estabas que no podías atenderme?**

-**No, no estaba en el mejor lugar para atender tu llamada, por eso te la he devuelto en cuanto he podido.**

-**Ya…claro…ocupada.**

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa Rachel?.**

-**No me pasa nada…¿Ok?...solo…solo te estaba llamando para…para…saber si…si ibas a salir a correr…nada más—**mintió.

**-¿Y por qué te pones así?...me acabas de decir que estabas en una reunión cuando es evidente que no es cierto…¿Por qué?, ¿No podrías habérmelo dicho y ya?**

-**Pensé que seguías ocupada con tu amigo**—respondía esquivando a Quinn y comenzando a caminar por la acera.

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices de amigo?.**

**-¿No estabas con Matt?—**preguntó sin mirarla.

-**Pues sí…por eso mismo no te acepté la llamada.**

**-Claro…porque estabas ocupada.**

Rachel había perdido todo control de sus respuestas. Sabía que se estaba comportando de manera infantil con un ataque de celos que no tenían sentido alguno, pero no le importaba. En ese instante, su malestar superaba a su conciencia.

-**No, no acepté porque pensé que él no tenía porqué saber que Rachel Berry me llamaba directamente a mí**—espetaba enfadada—**se supone que no somos amigas para ellos, ¿O ya sí?.**

Rachel se detuvo. Aquella respuesta era la más lógica y sensata que podía recibir y la dejaba completamente fuera de lugar.

-**Dime Rachel**—volvía a colocarse delante de ella**—¿Puedo decirles ya que somos amigas?, porque te juro que no entiendo nada…yo…yo solo estaba hablando con Matt porque hemos coincidido en el gimnasio, nada más…¿Cuál es el problema?.**

-**Ese es el problema**—susurró la morena abatida—**que somos amigas.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Me estás montando una escena de celos porque quedo voy con Matt al gimnasio?**—se preocupó—**Rachel…te juro que no entiendo nada, vas a conseguir que me enfade y créeme…no es lo que más deseo.**

-**Enfádate…vamos, ignórame y trátame como me merezco**—volvía a susurrar al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar—¡**y no son celos!.**

-**Rachel**—la detuvo sujetándola del brazo**—¿Qué está pasando?.**

-**Nada Quinn**—respondía con varias lágrimas asomando por sus ojos—**necesito…necesito marcharme.**

-**Pero Rachel…¿Qué demonios te pasa?...¿Qué he hecho?**—volvía a cuestionar y la voz sonó tan alta que varios transeúntes lanzaron algunas miradas llenas de curiosidad por la escena que se estaba produciendo entre ellas.

Ambas fueron conscientes de la situación y Quinn decidió soltar el brazo de la morena.

-**No me hagas esto, Quinn**—espetaba Rachel bajando la mirada.

-**Ok…perfecto Rachel, acabas de destruir la poca paciencia que me quedaba contigo**—sonó dura—**estoy cansada.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse de la morena y recobrar su camino hacia su apartamento.

No entendía nada, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo y porqué Rachel la trataba de aquella manera, pero ya estaba cansada.

Tan cansada y furiosa que ni siquiera le dolía alejarse de ella en aquella situación. Aunque sabia que se iba a arrepentir cuando pasaran las horas, sobretodo por Emily.

Adoraba a la pequeña y distanciarse de Rachel no era lo más adecuado para seguir viéndola, pero no lo soportaba más.

Llevaba casi dos meses en aquella ciudad y no había día en el que no se hubiese sentido maltratada por ella. Pensaba que sus desplantes y sus absurdas mentiras se habían esfumado tras presentarle a su hija, pero no era cierto.

Rachel seguía comportándose de manera extraña con ella, ahora incluso más que cuando guardaba aquel secreto.

No iba a ceder ésta vez a pesar de los sentimientos que sabía que existían en su interior hacia ella. Sentimientos que incluso la habían hecho creer que todas aquellas chicas que formaban aquel grupo en Internet, tenían razón.

Rachel sin embargo aun permanecía quieta, observando como Quinn se alejaba por la acera.

Fueron varios los intentos de correr tras ella, pero su conciencia la detenía.

Aquello que sentía era algo que sobrepasaba la mera curiosidad. No era la admiración que siempre había sentido por la rubia. Era algo más y ya se sentía plenamente consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

La atracción por su amiga, era un hecho real y no estaba dispuesta a arruinar su vida con algo así. La vida de Quinn, porque para ella sería todo lo contrario.

Quinn había demostrado que no tenía interés alguno en las chicas, por mucho que ella quisiese creerlo, por mucho que lo deseara.

Era su amiga y la única opción que veía en aquel instante para apartar aquellos sentimientos, era alejarse de ella.

Por ella misma, por Quinn, por su bien.

Tenía que alejarse, a pesar de ser consciente de que no iba a ser sencillo, a pesar de saber que se iba a volver en su contra.

Y cayó.

Aquella lágrima que se asomaba, terminó cayendo por su mejilla en el mismo instante en el que comenzaba a correr hacia ninguna parte. Solo debía correr y tratar que el aire frío de aquella mañana, secase sus lágrimas y acabase con su locura.

El aire frío y los primeros copos de nieve.


	29. Quarterback

Capitulo 28

Quarterback

-**¡Rachel!, ya estamos en casa.**

**-¡Voy!**—se oyó desde la planta superior.

Kate se adentraba en el apartamento de la morena con Emily de su mano.

-**Está nevando…así que nos hemos venido ya, porque hace mucho frío.**

-**Sí…iba a llamarte para que regresarais**—respondía Rachel bajando las escaleras—**he visto que nevaba desde el solarium, ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado?¿De dónde has sacado ese gorrito?—**señalaba hacia la niña que portaba un divertido gorro de lana con orejeras.

**-Bien**—respondía tras ver como la pequeña corría hacia su madre—**aunque no hemos podido hacer demasiado y el gorro es un regalo.**

-**Bueno…ahora si quieres podemos jugar un rato, ¿Te parece?**—miraba a su hija que asentía rápidamente—**es muy bonito el gorro.**

**-¿Hace mucho que has llegado?.**

-**No, unos 15 minutos…**

**-No entiendo porqué tienes que trabajar hasta tan tarde en ésta época, ya es de noche.**

-**Bueno precisamente por eso**—respondía—**el viernes es el último día antes de las vacaciones y quiero tenerlo todo perfectamente organizado. **

**-Ya, y seguro que llegan los días de descanso y tú sigues trabajando**—masculló

-**No, pienso tomarme la semana y media de vacaciones totales…solo para divertirme con ésta mocosa**—espetó lanzándose en el sofá y provocando que la niña se abalanzara sobre ella, comenzando una pequeña guerra de cosquillas.

-**Eso espero, porque es la época perfecta para disfrutar**—recriminó.

-**Lo sé y por eso quiero dedicarme a estar con ella…¿De donde le has comprado el gorro?.**

**-¿Yo?...yo no le he comprado ese gorro.**

**-¿No me has dicho que era un regalo?.**

-**Sí, pero no mio.**

-**Entonces, ¿De quien?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**De Quinn.**

Fue escuchar el nombre y desviar por completo la mirada hacia ella.

**-¿De Quinn?.**

**-Sí**—respondía sin apartar la mirada—**fuimos a mi casa porque me había dejado el móvil y coincidimos en el ascensor, tenía ese gorro guardado para dártelo, pero al parecer…lleva unos días demasiado ocupada y no ha podido**—espetó con algo de ironía.

**-Pues que bien**—respondía volviendo a mirar a su hija.

**-¿Qué os pasa, Rachel?**—cuestionó la pelirroja.

**-¿Qué?, que yo sepa no sucede nada**—respondía sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-**Vamos Rachel, conmigo no disimules…algo ha pasado entre vosotras, llevas días sin hablar con ella y eso no es normal, no después de las últimas semanas.**

Tres días.

Habían pasado tres días desde que discutió con ella en la misma puerta de su casa y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Rachel aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido con Quinn y el porqué su conciencia la convencía de que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer para no terminar hiriendo a la rubia.

Lo que ella sintiese o dejase de sentir, era su problema y hasta que no lograse controlarlo de alguna manera, no iba a poner en riesgo su amistad con ella.

Algo bastante irónico, puesto que su amistad en ese instante pendía de un hilo, si es que Quinn no lo había roto ya.

**-¿Como que no hablo con ella?, la veo todos los días en el teatro**—se excusó.

-**No he dicho que no hables con ella**—interrumpía—**he dicho que no hablas de ella, que es algo muy distinto. Antes todo lo que hacías o decías tenía que ver con ella y ahora nada, como si no existiera.**

-**No seas imbécil, yo no hablaba de ella siempre**.

-**Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir—**no me niegues algo que he vivido en primera persona. Has hablado de Quinn mucho mas que del musical.**

**-Bueno, pues no pasa nada**…-se excusaba ante la apabullante verdad que soltaba Kate y que no podía refutar—**tenemos mucho trabajo y ya está.**

**-¿Y por qué no te creo?.**

**-Porque tú ves cosas donde no las hay.**

-**Ya…¿Tiene novio?, ¿Está con ese chico con el que boxea?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices?, ese chico es Matt y es compañero del teatro, solo van a ponerse en forma al gimnasio**—respondía molesta.

**-¿Te lo ha contado ella?, ¿O lo has averiguado?.**

-**Kate…¿Qué pasa?, ¿Me vas a cuestionar todo?.**

**-Rachel…yo solo quiero saber si ese chico está libre o no, es guapísimo y cada vez que lo veo, me gusta más**—se excusó.

**-¿Cada vez que lo ves?, ¿Cuándo lo ves?.**

**-En el gimnasio, suelo pasar por allí cuando vuelvo del laboratorio y da la casualidad que siempre coincido con ellos, mañana si los veo salir le diré a Quinn que me lo presente**—sonreía traviesa—**ya que está libre, ¿No?.**

**-Pues muy bien**—respondía de nuevo tratando de no mostrarse preocupada por tal hecho.

Que Kate estuviese vigilando a Matt no era algo bueno para ella, que tampoco había dejado de lado su interés por Quinn a pesar de no hablarle. De hecho, sabía perfectamente dónde y con quien andaba la rubia a diario. Todo un espionaje que hacía sin que nadie supiese nada y que le hacía sentir un tanto más segura al saber que Quinn seguía con su vida, tal y como tenía que hacer. Pero si Kate también estaba observando a la pareja, su pequeño secreto corría peligro. En cualquier momento podría haberla descubierto observando a Quinn tras los ventanales de aquel gimnasio y conociéndola, no iba a preguntarle directamente. Lo más probable era que la incitara a hablar con preguntas como las que le estaba lanzando en aquel instante.

**-¿Te has molestado?.**

**-Kate…¿Qué quieres saber?, te he dicho que ellos dos no son pareja, al menos…por lo que yo sé.**

-**Quiero saber que diablos te pasa con Quinn y no me digas que nada, porque no te creo…a ella también se lo he notado.**

**-¿Qué le has notado?**—se mostró curiosa.

**-Pues primero, cuando ha visto a Emily no sabía si acercarse o no, he sido yo quien la he invitado a que lo hiciera y luego, cuando ha ido a darle ese gorro…me ha preguntado si creía que te iba a molestar que lo hiciera**—hizo una pausa—**y perdóname por pensar mal, pero si pregunta eso es porque algo teme y si algo teme es porque algo sucede.**

-**Ahora eres como Sherlock Holmes**—respondía tratando de seguir prestándole atención a Emily, que había comenzado a jugar con su pelo.

**-Mas o menos…¿Me vas a responder o tengo que seguir investigando?.**

**-Estamos enfadadas**—interrumpía molesta**—¿Contenta?.**

-**No, ¿Cómo voy a estar contenta de saber que te has peleado con Quinn, sabiendo lo que ella significa para ti?**—se mostró seria.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que significa para mi Quinn?.**

-**Vamos Rachel…Quinn es muy importante para ti, no le habrías presentado a Em si no lo fuese…no lo niegues, ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?.**

**-Cosas mías**—respondía desganada.

-**Ok…eres un desastre, de veras…a veces consigues hacerme perder la paciencia y eso que tengo para dar y regalar**—recriminó la pelirroja levantándose del sofá y dejando boquiabierta a Rachel.

**-¿Dónde vas?.**

-**A mi casa**…

**-¿Y ya está?, se supone que está hablando conmigo**.

-**Rachel…eres como una cría, te estoy preguntando que diablos te pasa con Quinn y me dices que nada, cuando consigo que hables algo, me dice que son cosas tuyas, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué te suplique que me cuentes lo que te sucede?...vamos, solo quería ayudarte y no se…que te desahogases si necesitabas hacerlo**—hizo una pausa—**la verdad…entiendo que Quinn se haya alejado de ti, estás insoportable.**

-**Hey…¿De qué hablas?...no voy a consentir que me insultes porque no permita que te entrometas en mis asuntos**—respondía alterada.

**-¿Te das cuenta Rachel?. Ahora hasta me gritas y por cierto, no te he insultado…solo te he dicho que estás insoportable.**

**-Tú haces que me ponga así**—volvía a recriminar—**eres tú la que has empezado esto, yo estaba feliz y tranquila pensando en mi hija.**

-**Ok…pues ya no te molesto más, que tengas una buena noche**—se despedía dejando un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña, que asustada, era testigo directo de la discusión de ambas.

-**Espera Kate**—la detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta—**espera.**

**-¿Qué quieres?.**

**-Siéntate…no te vayas así, por favor.**

-**Rachel…no quiero seguir importunándote.**

-**Siéntate por favor**—suplicó sin dejar de mirarla—**tengo que hablar con alguien y no creo que haya nadie mejor que tú.**

Kate tomaba aire y tras recapacitar, aceptaba la invitación de Rachel para regresar al sofá y esperar pacientemente que la morena tuviese el valor de contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, algo que no iba a ser sencillo. No iba a ser ella quien empezase la conversación.

Y al igual que ellas, justo en una de las calles paralelas a Central West Park, eran Quinn y Matt quienes conversaban animadamente.

**-Has mejorado mucho.**

-**Ahora puedo enfrentarme contra ti en un combate**—bromeaba Quinn.

-**Mmm, creo que para eso aún te queda mucho por entrenar.**

-**Un par de días y ya está**—respondía sonriente.

Ya caminaban juntos directos hacia el gimnasio.

Gracias a los entrenamientos, habían conseguido unirse un poco más y acabar con toda aquella tensión que se había creado entre ellos por culpa de los inconvenientes surgidos en las escenas y en su relación fuera del escenario.

Quinn era consciente que aquel chico sentía algo por ella, pero poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que la viese como una amiga más. Quedar para ir juntos a entrenar les ayudaba a que todo se normalizase. Era su única intención.

Quinn no estaba interesada en mantener una relación con Matt más allá de la profesional, pero tras ver todo lo sucedido no dudó en mostrarse afectiva y brindarle la oportunidad de mantener una amistad.

Matt parecía haber aceptado bien que entre ellos, no existiese nada, al menos por ahora. La esperanza era algo que siempre iba a tener, pero siempre con el respeto que Quinn se merecía.

Era un chico educado y respetuoso, y eso lo adjudicaba a todos los aspectos de su vida, entre ellas el amor.

**-Deberías empezar a golpear el saco grande**—bromeó.

-**No…no, ya aprendí la lección**—se negó de forma divertida—**el blando es mucho mejor…mis dedos aun siguen perfectos y eso está mas que bien**—lanzó una mirada hacia su mano.

-**Está bien…sigue con el blando, de todas formas…he visto que es verdad que golpeas con mas fuerza, a veces me da algo de miedo**—volvía a bromear.

**-¿Sí?...no lo sé, lo hago por inercia**—sonreía.

-**Apuesto a que te imaginas la cara de alguien en ese saco y por eso le golpeas así.**

**-¡No!**—interrumpía rápidamente—**no soy agresiva, ya deberías saberlo…aunque…si me hubieses conocido con diecisiete años, si lo creerías.**

**-¿Por?, ¿Eras violenta?.**

**-Era la capitana de las animadoras.**

**-Uhh…ok, entiendo lo que significa…no dejabas que nadie se interpusiera entre tú y el quarterback del equipo, ¿Verdad?.**

Quinn se detuvo en mitad de la acera y miraba sorprendida al chico, que no dudó en esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?.**

-**Porque yo llegué a ser quarterback del equipo de mi instituto**—sonreía—**y sé lo que es la presión de que la capitana de las animadoras te acose.**

**-¿No?, ¿De veras?...¿Fuiste el novio de la capitana?.**

-**No…he dicho que sé lo que es la presión y el acoso, pero no que fuese su novio**—aclaraba retomando la marcha.

**-¿Por qué no?, apuesto a que era guapa, todas las capitanas lo son**—sonreía.

**-Sí, era guapísima, pero yo estaba enamorado de otra chica…que por cierto, ni me miraba.**

**-¿Ah sí?...pues es raro, porque todas las chicas del instituto sueñan con salir con el quarerback del equipo.**

-**Pues esa no…de hecho me tuvo toda la secundaria loco…y no había manera de convencerla, solo conseguí que me acompañara al baile de graduación, ¿Y sabes qué?, fuimos rey y reina de la promoción**—sonreía satisfecho.

-**Guau…me suena esa historia**—espetó recordando su vida en el instituto.

**-¿Tú fuiste reina de la promoción alguna vez?, supongo que sí…¿No?.**

-**Sí…bueno no…pero sí.**

**-¿En qué quedamos?.**

-**Fui reina por elección…gané la corona el último año, pero la cedí**—espetó con media sonrisa.

**-¿La cediste?, ¿A quien?.**

-**A alguien muy especial…una amiga**—respondía con algo de melancolía.

-**Pues menudo regalo, ¿No?...¿Ella lo aceptó?.**

-**Sí…pero nunca supo oficialmente que yo se lo cedí**—volvía a sonreír—**de hecho nadie supo porqué su nombre aparecía en el sobre de los ganadores ya que ella no se había presentado como candidata.**

**-¿Y no te dijo nada?.**

-**Siempre me ha preguntado…pero nunca le he dicho nada, creo que es algo que merece quedar así…especial.**

-**Sin duda…**

-**Y el rey fue mi ex…que en aquella época salía con ella.**

-**Espera, espera…¿Le cediste la corona de reina a la que era novia de tú ex, que a su vez era tú amiga?.**

-**Algo así**—se mostraba divertida—**fue todo muy extraño…digamos que el quarterback del equipo de mi instituto era parecido a ti y decidió pasar de la capitana, para irse con una chica que nada tenía que ver con eso.**

-**Vaya Quinn…no sé si que decirte, supongo que no sería muy agradable para ti.**

-**No lo fue al principio…pero luego nos hicimos amigas y**—tragó saliva—**creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer.**

**-¿Sigues siendo su amiga?.**

Silencio.

Era la pregunta que ella misma se había estado haciendo durante aquellos días tras la discusión. Realmente no sabía en qué situación estaban, ni siquiera sabía el porqué todo estaba así.

Sabía que se estaba mostrando orgullosa, pero tenía que ser así. Rachel no cedía y si no cedía, era porque no le interesaba o no le importaba que estuviesen así.

Lo único bueno que sacaba de todo aquello, era ver que no le importaba que viese a Emily.

Kate se lo había dejado claro aquella misma tarde cuando salía de su casa y se encontraba con ambas.

Tenía la esperanza de que Rachel recapacitara y le llamase para aclarar la situación. Mientras, tenía que conformarse con no intentar pensar demasiado y seguir sintiéndola como su amiga.

**-Sí…claro**—susurraba.

**-¿Os veis a menudo?, yo tengo a todos mis amigos en Memphis.**

**-De vez en cuando…ella…ella tiene mucho trabajo y no puede quedar demasiado**—se excusó tratando de no dar pistas sobre la verdadera identidad de la morena—**pero sí…nos vemos.**

-**Es genial eso…me alegro que ese impulso altruista de entregarle la corona tuviese tan buen resultado…supongo que la amistad vale más que eso y que cualquier quarterback, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Cierto…volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez si fuese necesario.**

**-¿Y qué harías con el chico?, ¿Volverías a pelearte con ella por él?.**

**-No…ni hablar**—respondía rápidamente—**si pudiese volver al pasado, habría cambiado muchas cosas…**

**-¿Menos la corona?.**

-**Menos la corona…en ese caso, habría sido capaz de presentarme como rey y así evitar que el quarterback fuese rey**—bromeó.

**-¿Habrías hecho eso?...¿Estaba permitido en tu instituto que una chica se presentase como rey?.**

-**No estaba permitido…pero nosotros lo cambiamos…de hecho tengo un amigo que fue reina del baile y una amiga mía…se presentó como rey para estar con su chica en las candidaturas.**

-**Guau…¿Y tú habrías hecho eso por tu amiga?.**

-**En aquel tiempo…no, ni en broma…pero ahora…no creo que tuviese problemas**.

-**Pero…espera…creo que me he perdido, ¿Te gustaba esa chica?**—preguntó confuso.

**-No…claro que no.**

**-¿Entonces?**—volvía a cuestionar deteniéndose frente a la entrada del gimnasio—**no lo entiendo.**

Las imágenes de aquel baile aparecían en la mente de Quinn como si de una película se tratase. No solo las escenas de aquella fiesta, también hacían acto de presencia todo lo vivido después de aquello.

Graduación, mudanzas, compañeros nuevos, Nueva York, visitas, conversaciones, NYADA, Londres, el musical, Emily.

Todo relacionado con Rachel. La vida de la morena había sido toda una odisea desde que aceptó aquella corona en el baile de graduación y Finn, su rey aquella noche, había sido clave para todos aquellos acontecimientos sucediesen.

Ahora Rachel tenía una vida que quizás no soñó, pero si tenía a alguien que la hacía sonreír.

Emily era todo lo bueno que podría haberle pasado a Rachel. Mucho más que los premios o las nominaciones, mucho más que una fulgurante carrera llena de éxitos.

Aquella niña era el mayor premio que iba a recibir nunca.

-**Las reglas están para romperlas Matt…si llego a saber todo lo que iba a suceder después de ese baile…yo misma me habría presentado como su rey…sin dudarlo, pero el destino es sabio…cada uno tenemos nuestro lugar en la historia y el mío, aquel día fue el de ser testigo de cómo ella…bailaba con su primer amor.**

**-Bueno…quizás ese destino te haya traído hasta aquí**…**para encontrar a ese rey—**sonreía—**o reina.**

-**Reina del drama, eso es lo que eres**—espetó Kate tras escuchar atentamente a Rachel.

**-¿Yo?.**

-**Sí tú, ¿Cómo te enfadas por eso?...si no te pudo aceptar la llamada es porque estaría ocupada.**

**-Lo sé…y me arrepiento**—susurró—**pero me sentó fatal…y no pude evitarlo.**

-**O sea, que le montaste un numerito en mitad de la calle solo porque no pudo aceptar una llamada que mas tarde se tomó la molestia de devolverte, bien hecho Rachel**—aplaudía con sarcasmo—**eso es genial…pobre Quinn.**

Eso mismo pensaba Rachel, pobre Quinn.

Se había atrevido a contarle todo lo sucedido entre ellas a Kate, evidentemente, omitiendo algunos detalles, como que se moría de celos al creer que Quinn estaba con Matt o que no sabía lo que le sucedía con ella. Detalles que prefirió guardarse por ahora.

**-¿Crees que es lógico?—**volvía a cuestionar Kate.

-**No, ya te lo he dicho…pero Quinn es orgullosa y yo también…sé que está enfadada conmigo y…**

-**Está enfadada con razón, yo habría hecho lo mismo y no entiendo como no lo has arreglado ya, ¿A qué esperas?.**

**-No creo que ella esté por la labor, voy a esperar un tiempo a que las cosas se calmen y con suerte…se habrá olvidado.**

-**¿Olvidado?...Rachel…cuánto más tiempo lo dejes pasar, peor será…no eres una cría, deberías ser mas madura.**

**-¿Tú me vas a dar consejos sobre madurez?**—ironizó.

-**Yo al menos no discuto con mis amigas porque no me hayan aceptado una llamada a las 9 de la mañana…por amor de dios Rachel, no seas imbécil, Quinn no se merece algo así y lo sabes.**

-**Ya veré lo que hago.**

**-Tú sabrás**—se levantó del sofá dispuesta a marcharse—**pero no deberías atrasarlo más…igual luego es tarde.**

**-¿Tarde?...¿Por qué iba a ser tarde?.**

**-Porque la gente tiene su vida Rachel…y esa chica no ha dejado de ofrecerte su ayuda desde que llegó.**

-**Yo no le he pedido ayuda y no necesito esa ayuda…**

-**Ya…pero sí necesitas una amiga, ¿O es que acaso no te importa?**—cuestionó seria.

-**Claro que me importa…por supuesto que me importa, por eso me cuesta ceder y hablarle…¿No lo entiendes?.**

-**No…no lo entiendo**—respondía colocándose el abrigo—**Sinceramente, más que una discusión entre amigas, parece una discusión entre una pareja.**

**-¿Qué?**—palideció—**No digas tonterías.**

-**Es lo que parece Rachel…tú llamas a tu amada y tu amada no te responde, te montas una película en esa cabecita complicada que tienes y cuando la ves, le montas un número de celos que termina con ambas peleadas**—respondía acompañando las palabras con algunos gestos de sus manos—**eso se lo he visto miles de veces a mis amigas con sus novios…es más, yo lo he hecho con mis ex.**

**-¿Qué estás insinuando?**—se levantó rápidamente del sofá**—¿Qué me gusta Quinn?, porque si es eso, estás muy equivocada…¿Me oyes?, solo fue una discusión…una absurda discusión pero eso no significa que me suceda nada con ella como para querer tenerla controlada…porque…porque no me pasa nada…¿Entiendes?.**

No parecía entenderlo. Kate miraba completamente confusa a Rachel y trataba de asimilar el sermón que acababa de soltarle sin apenas respirar.

**-¿De qué hablas Rachel?**—reaccionó.

**-¿Yo?...de nada, eres tú la que dices que me gusta Quinn.**

**-Yo no he dicho eso…yo solo he dicho que has discutido con ella por algo estúpido y que parecéis una pareja que se enfadan por culpa de los celos y**…-se detuvo.

Kate se escuchaba hablar y asimilaba al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo que mostraba Rachel cuando le daba aquella excusa.

**-¿Qué…qué pasa?**—preguntó al ser consciente del silencio de la pelirroja. Estaba pensando y ya sabía lo que eso significaba; sospechas.

**-No…nada**—susurró—**tranquila…solo…solo te digo que no seas idiota y hables con ella**—respondía aun con la contrariedad marcacada en su rostro.

**-¿En qué piensas?**—se puso nerviosa.

-**En nada…no pienso en nada**—mintió. Y Rachel lo sabía.

-**Vamos Kate…¿No pensarás que a mi me…**

**-Rachel**—esbozó media sonrisa—**me tengo que ir…me están esperando para cenar y no quiero llegar tarde.**

-**No…no, espera…dime que estás pensando o me voy a terminar enfadando contigo**—amenazó al ver como la chica ya abría la puerta.

-**Rachel…no estoy pensando nada…y en el caso de que lo estuviese haciendo…no creo que quieras saberlo**—volvía a sonreír.

No supo que contestar.

Aquella actitud de Kate la conocía a la perfección. Si había algo por lo que se caracterizaba aquella chica, era por sacar conclusiones y acertar en los pronósticos con un porcentaje bastante elevado.

Lo que estuviese rondando por su mente en aquel instante le preocupaba demasiado, básicamente porque tenía que ver con ella y Quinn y todas las conclusiones a las que podía llegar, iba a hacerla sentir insegura.

Lo único bueno que tenía toda aquella situación con Kate, es que era una chica que dependiendo de qué tema se tratase, permitía que tuvieses un poco de paz y no te atormentaba a preguntas. Y según intuía Rachel, sus pensamientos coincidían con uno de esos temas.

**-¿Te vas?**—susurró.

**-Buenas noches mi amor**—miró hacia Emily, que ya hacía rato que miraba los dibujos animados en la televisión—**mañana te veo Rachel.**

**-Cuídate**—se despidió abatida.

-**Ciao….ah**—se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella—**la vida se vive con el corazón…no con la cabeza.**


	30. 6 días

Capitulo 29

Seis días.

6 dias, 144 horas, 8640 minutos habían pasado desde que habló con Quinn por última vez.

6 dias en los que esquivó todo tipo de interacción con la rubia, cambiando sus propios horarios para no coincidir en el teatro con ella. Por suerte, el palco de butacas le otorgaba la privacidad necesaria para poder contemplar los ensayos sin tener que interactuar con ella.

6 días en los que a pesar de no haber hablado con ella, la había estado observando, llevando su obsesión a un límite insospechado.

6 días en los que la observó cantar, actuar, reír y hablar, e incluso boxear sin que ella fuera consciente. Rachel había llegado a variar el trayecto que realizaba todos los días para acudir al teatro y hacerlo coincidir con la calle donde estaba situado el gimnasio.

A las 8:30 Quinn fortalecía sus piernas. 15 minutos más tarde, eran sus abdominales y espalda los que se llevaban la mayor parte del ejercicio. Y siempre, justo después de todas aquella sesiones, Quinn terminaba acompañando a Matt en la sala de boxeo, donde expulsaba todo el estrés que podía acumular a base de puñetazos contra uno de los sacos.

Una rutina que Rachel contemplaba día a día, y que terminaba haciéndola padecer aún más. Incluso después de su charla con Kate.

Regalarse una cierta distancia, debería enfriar todos aquellos pensamientos que incluso estaban cambiándole las horas de sueño, sin embargo, era completamente distinto. Verla compartir su tiempo con Matt, conseguía que su estómago se revolviese. Kate tenía razón. Aquél chico era especial.

No solo su aspecto físico, sino que también influía su personalidad.

Trataba a Quinn con una dulzura exquisita y parecía comenzar a comprender el característico humor inglés del que hacía gala la rubia

Al menos eso era lo que parecía tras las continuas sonrisas que se regalaban, y de hecho, eso era lo que Rachel prefería creer. Que entre ellos solo existía buen humor y una bonita amistad, nada más.

No había llevado a cabo el consejo de Kate para restablecer la relación. No sentía que estuviese preparada para comportarse como una amiga más.

Esa misma distancia que había exigido Rachel sin dar explicaciones, la tomaba Quinn como parte de su enfado.

No iba a ceder. No otra vez.

Llevar tantos días sin hablar con ella le estaba afectando, pero había llegado a un punto en el que casi incluso le venía bien aceptar aquella extraña separación.

Su obsesión por estar en la vida de la morena iba más a allá que lo que dictaban las leyes de la amistad y no estaba dispuesta a terminar dándole la razón a todas aquellas chicas que veían su homosexualidad sin que ella fuese consciente.

Además sacó algo bueno de todo aquello, algo saludable. Su enfado la llevó a ocupar parte de su tiempo en prepararse físicamente y en volver a retomar contacto con varias de las amigas que aún conservaba en Nueva York. Solo existía un pequeño inconveniente que la mantuvo durante varios días preocupada pero que pronto pudo solucionar.

Emily.

No ver a la pequeña le hacía mal. Se había encariñado con ella y sabía que a la chica, también le hacía bien verla. No supo como hacer para poder acceder a ella hasta que uno de los días, se cruzó con la pequeña y Kate.

Que la pelirroja viviese en su mismo edificio era el mejor hándicap que tuvo para poder ver a Emily en más de una ocasión y curiosamente, Rachel no había puesto impedimento en que eso sucediese.

Kate se lo transmitió en varias ocasiones. La morena se alegraba de que su hija pudiese disfrutar de Quinn al menos un par de minutos, algo que ella se había prometido no hacer.

Realmente no comprendía muy bien como una absurda discusión las había llevado a estar durante 6 días sin hablar, en el caso de Quinn, ni siquiera había podido verla y mucho menos ahora, que las opciones eran cada vez más lejanas debido a que se acercaban varios días de descanso por culpa de la Navidad.

Aquel viernes era el último día de ensayos antes de las pequeñas vacaciones que iban a poder disfrutar hasta después de año nuevo y Quinn ya había asimilado, que no iba a volver a verla hasta entonces.

Pero como siempre, algo iba a suceder y el destino le tenía preparado a Rachel un lugar en la historia.

**-¡Rachel!...disculpa que te interrumpa**.

-**No te preocupes…estaba a punto de marcharme, ¿Qué sucede Trévor?.**

-**Gio quiere hablar contigo…necesita que vayas al escenario.**

**-¿No están ensayando?**—cuestionó la morena recogiendo su bolso.

-**Eh…sí, pero ha sucedido algo y no lo sé, solo me ha pedido que te avisase por si podías ir.**

-**Eh…claro…voy enseguida**—respondía con media sonrisa.

El ayudante de iluminación abandonaba su posición en la puerta del despacho de Rachel y ésta terminaba de recoger su abrigo para salir de él.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde del viernes 21 de diciembre y todo el trabajo estaba hecho aquel día en el que empezaban sus pequeñas vacaciones. Pero la llamada del chico a pedido de su compañero, la devolvía a una realidad que ya había pensado que iba a conseguir evitar.

Acudir hasta el escenario donde estaban ensayando suponía tener que enfrentarse por primera vez a Quinn, cara a cara, tras la discusión que aún las mantenía enfadadas.

Pero era su trabajo y no podía dejarlo de lado, menos aún en un momento como aquel, en el que todo debía funcionar perfectamente para que los días de descanso fueran justamente eso, días de descanso.

Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar en el escenario y descubrir la situación.

Creía que estaba viviendo un deja vu al llegar y ver como los actores, entre ellos Quinn a quien no se atrevió a mirar, permanecían esparcidos por el escenario y a Gio hablando con Joseph junto a las primera fila de butacas.

**-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Querías verme?.**

-**Hey…Rachel…siento haberte interrumpido**—se excusaba el director—**pero nos ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente y solo tú puedes ayudarnos…de nuevo.**

**-¿Qué inconveniente?—**lanzó una mirada hacia el grupo de actores. Broke, Quinn y cuatro bailarines esperaban impacientes una decisión—**¿Dónde está Matt?—**cuestionó al notar la presencia del chico junto a sus compañeros.

-**Enfermo**—respondía rápidamente Gio—**me llamó para decirme que estaba con fiebre y que apenas podía moverse de la cama, que no quería contagiar al resto.**

-**Maldita sea**—se lamentó—**Otro más que se contagia.**

-**Así es…esperemos que estos días de descanso, pueda destruir esa cadena que hemos creado con el virus.**

**-¿Y qué habéis hecho?, porque he escuchado la música hace un rato, estabais ensayando, ¿No?.**

-**Sí, uno de los figurantes ocupó el lugar de Matt pero…bueno, el pobre no tiene ni idea del guión y ha sido un desastre.**

-**Ya…¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer yo para**…-lanzó una mirada hacia Joseph y luego volvía a mirar a Gio—**Queréis que ocupe su lugar, ¿No es cierto?**

**-Es el último ensayo Rachel, hemos estado intentando hacerlo pero es imposible, solo tú te sabes las líneas, bueno tú y Joseph pero él dice que no sabe actuar**—se quejó—**están cansados de esperar y me gustaría acabar el día con un ensayo completo de la escena.**

Resopló.

Rachel se cubría el rostro con sus manos y se lamentaba.

**-¿Qué escena es?**—solo deseaba no tener que meterse en la cama con Quinn. No tenía ni idea de si iba a ser capaz de soportar tanta tensión.

-**Pues la escena 4 del 3 acto. Edward descubre que Holy ha ocupado el cuerpo de Shay y la repudia. Quinn tiene que cantar y nos vendría muy bien que lo hiciera porque estamos calibrando los coros con la acústica.**

**-Perfecto**—volvía a lamentarse. No iba a tener que meterse en la cama con Quinn, pero tenía que interactuar con ella durante todo el ensayo.

**-¿Lo haces?.**

**-Quien si no**—respondía dejando caer el bolso sobre una de las butacas.

-**Ok…¡Chicos!**—llamó la atención del grupo—**Rachel ocupará el lugar de Matt para poder acabar con el ensayo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

Todos asentían. Todos menos Quinn, que rápidamente se giró y dio la espalda al resto, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Empezó a ser victima de los nervios y no era buena señal.

Tener que actuar directamente con Rachel no era lo que deseaba después de todos aquellos días evitándose. Sabía que podía colapsarse, que algo podría salir mar y no quería seguir demorando aquel ensayo.

Ver como sus compañeros comenzaban a prepararse la puso aún más nerviosa. Llegó incluso a pensar en un posible sabotaje y provocar la cancelación del ensayo por cualquier motivo, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar el motivo en concreto antes del primer encuentro con la morena.

**-¿Estás de acuerdo?**—escuchó tras ella.

Quinn se giraba y lanzaba una desafiante mirada hacia Rachel, que le mantenía el pulso con sus ojos.

-**Es lo que hay**—acertó a responder antes de tomar posición en el escenario y volver a darle la espalda.

**-Estúpido Matt**—susurró Rachel alejándose hacia el backstage—**tenías que enfermar hoy.**

Gio comenzaba a dar las órdenes para que todo estuviese perfecto en aquella escena.

El guión era claro.

Holy volvía a tomar el cuerpo de Shay mientras dormía y Edward se adentraba en la habitación. Pero ésta vez, buscaba a Shay, no a Holy. La frustración del fantasma la llevaba a mantener un enfrentamiento con Edward mientras cantaba una de las pocas canciones que ella tenía como solista en aquel musical.

Cinco minutos más tarde, todo estaba predispuesto para la señal del director, que ya avisaba a los técnicos de iluminación.

**-¡Escena 3, acto 4!, ¡Adelante!.**

Rachel escuchaba la voz y esperaba impaciente tras el telón que servía de puerta. Ésta vez y al contrario que la última que tuvo que actuar con ellos, no iba a deshacerse de su ropa. Tenía que ser un poco más precavida y no tentar tanto a la suerte.

Quinn la estaba esperando y por su mirada y su contestación, no iba a ser una situación sencilla de sobrellevar.

Estaba bien como estaba con aquellos ceñidos pantalones y su jersey de lana que llegaba a cubrir sus muslos.

Ver como la luz del escenario se apagaba, le hacía indicar que la primera de las escenas se había producido.

Quinn ya tendría que haber besado a Broke y poseído su cuerpo. Si todo iba como debía ir, la rubia estaría sobre la cama y Broke habría desaparecido del escenario.

Efectivamente.

Al otro lado del bacstage, la imagen de la actriz le indicaba que ella ya casi había terminado su actuación y que ahora le tocaba a ella.

Contó hasta tres tras ver como la luz se restablecía y tomó aire antes de salir al escenario.

No había nadie allí excepto Quinn, que fingía dormir sobre la cama. Sus pasos se hacían lentos y pesados, tal y como los exigía el guión y como marcaban sus nervios.

Tocar la espalda de la rubia, nunca supuso un gesto tan complicado. Quinn se giraba al sentir el roce.

**-¡Shay!...¿Estás dormida?**—susurraba Rachel en el mismo instante en el que Quinn se alzaba por completo y la miraba a los ojos—**¿Holy?—**susurraba siguiendo el guión.

-**Mi querido Edward**—susurraba Quinn bajando de la cama—**soy yo…tu amor**.

**-¡No…no!**—exclamaba Rachel alejándose—**no, devuélveme a Shay.**

-**Ella no te ama, soy yo quien te ama**—remarcó Quinn persiguiendo los pasos de la morena—**soy yo el amor de tu vida y tú me perteneces.**

-**Basta Holy…deja a Shay en paz, ¡déjanos en paz a los dos!**—exclamaba con la voz temblorosa.

No podía evitarlo. Quinn caminaba acercándose a ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Era fría, calculadora, juraría que aquel fantasma era real.

**-¿Por qué temes mi amor?, ¿Acaso ya no me amas?**—cuestionaba Quinn acercándose a Rachel hasta dejarla acorralada contra uno de los paneles que simulaban ser paredes—**¿Ya no quieres enloquecer junto a mi?**

-**Tú no eres Shay y yo quiero a Shay**—sonó sin apenas convicción.

Rachel trataba de mantenerse fiel al personaje, pero realmente le costaba. Sentía como su garganta había comenzado a secarse, sobretodo al ser consciente de lo que estaba por llegar.

-**No Edward, tu me amas**—susurró Quinn acariciando parte del cuello de la morena—**Estás aquí por mí y podemos estar juntos…para siempre.**

**-¡Basta!**—exclamó la morena apartando la mano de Quinn, metida en el rol, pero con algo de verdad en sus palabras—**sal de Shay, ella y yo nos marchamos de aquí.**

**-¡No!...¡No!**—gritaba Quinn apartándose hacia el centro del escenario—**no voy a dejar que te marches…me perteneces a mí**—sentenció.

-**No pertenezco a nadie…estás muerta**—respondía recuperándose un poco del primer contacto físico.

Era la frase que el técnico de sonido esperaba para que los primeros acordes de la canción empezasen a sonar.

La sala se llenaba de bailarines que hacían los coros a Quinn, que plantada en mitad del escenario miraba fijamente hacia Rachel.

**Yo no se si podría gritar mas fuerte que cualquiera  
¿Cuantas veces te he pateado fuera de aquí?  
¿O dicho algún insulto?**

La voz. La intensidad con la que Quinn cantó aquella primera estrofa hipnotizó por completo a Rachel, que ya solo tenía que esperar a que ella llevase a cabo toda la escena. Solo había algo que tenía que hacer, mostrarse fría. Algo complicado.

Quinn ya destruía los metros que las separaban y cantándole directamente comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella.

**Y puedo decir cuando quiero ser  
Soy realmente capaz de cualquier cosa**

Y puedo cortarte en pedazos

Cuando mi corazón  
esta roto

El coro de bailarines comenzaba con el estribillo mientras Quinn, ya detrás de Rachel, entrelazaba sus brazos a través de su cintura y la rodeaba por la espalda.

**Por favor…por favor, no me dejes.**

**Por favor…por favor, no me dejes.**

**Siempre dije que no te necesitaba**

**Pero es algo que siempre se vuelve contra mí**

Rachel se estremecía. No podía soportarlo. No podía tener a Quinn acariciando su cuerpo y cantándole al oído. No podía aceptar aquella canción como parte de una actuación, porque sonaba como si fuese real. Como si Quinn estuviese confesándole sus sentimientos.

**¿Como llegue a ser tan odiosa?  
¿Qué es esto que me hace actuar de esta forma?  
**

Quinn cambiaba de posición y se colocaba frente a Rachel, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y sin dejar de cantar.

La cercanía entre ambas era tan extrema que Rachel tuvo que cerrar sus ojos en alguna ocasión. Tener los labios de Quinn a escasos centímetros de los de ella no era una buena idea si quería permanecer fría.

**Nunca he sido desagradable  
No puedo decir que todo esto es solo un concurso  
El único que gana será el que golpea más fuerte.  
Pero cariño, eso no significa nada  
Lo digo en serio  
Lo prometo**

El coro volvía a cantar el estribillo mientras realizaban la coreografía por todo el escenario. Quinn tiraba de Rachel y volvía a empujarla contra la supuesta pared. Ahora sí. Ahora la tenía frente a ella y llegaba el momento culmen de la canción. Unas letras que ella misma hizo propias e incluso, terminó por cambiarle algunas palabras sin poder evitarlo.

**Me olvide de decir en voz alta  
lo hermosa que eres para mí**

Hermosa. Quinn se había referido a ella no a Matt, ni a Edward. La había llamado hermosa y Rachel sintió que el mundo se detenía en ese instante.

**Yo no puedo ser sin ti.  
Eres mi perfecta pequeña bolsa de puñetazos  
y te necesito.  
Lo siento**

Era ahora o nunca.

Quinn avanzaba para intentar besarla y según el guión, ésta debía esquivarla y apartarse de ella, dejándola frustrada y terminando la actuación de rodillas, sobre el suelo.

Pero Rachel no lo hizo.

Observó como Quinn se llenaba de valor lanzándose hacia sus labios y no se apartó. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que éstos llegaran a posarse sobre los suyos.

Quinn lo sabía. En aquella escena no había previsto ningún beso con Edward, pero Rachel se saltó el guión y permitió que el beso se llevase a cabo.

Y no fue un beso cualquiera.

Los bailarines se miraban incrédulos sin detener la coreografía, al igual que lo hacían Gio y Joseph, que se buscaban para tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y lo que sucedía no era otra cosa más que un intencionado y profundo beso entre Quinn y Rachel.

Un beso que no fue ficticio, al menos así lo sintieron ambas. Un beso que duró varios segundos hasta que por fin Quinn reaccionaba y Rachel se apartaba de ella, tal y como explicaba el guión y la dejaba continuar con la escena.

Quinn tuvo que recuperar el aire para continuar con las últimas frases de aquella canción que ya se encargaban de mantener los bailarines.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el escenario y miraba frustrada a Rachel, que desaparecía de la escena para dejarla a solas.

De nuevo el fundido de luces y Broke volvía a aparecer junto a Quinn mientras ésta, ya permanecía en el suelo.

**-¡Perfecto!—**Exclamaba Gio cortando el ensayo—**¡Por fin!**

Volvía la normalidad. Los bailarines abandonaban sus posiciones, Broke dejaba escapar algún aplauso y Quinn trataba de no perder la conciencia en el suelo y recuperarse de la acción.

**-¡Rachel!**—Gio llamaba a la morena que ya permanecía en el backstage. Pero ésta tardó en salir.

Ella también se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas y trataba de recuperar el aire que parecía faltarle de sus pulmones.

Sabía que no había hecho lo que estaba estipulado y lo peor, que había sido un beso. Un beso con Quinn. Un beso con quien supuestamente no se hablaba y a quien debía sacar de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas.

Un beso que le supo a gloria y que le devolvía a una realidad que no quería vivir o que no se sentía preparada para vivir.

Aquello latía con fuerzas. Fuese lo que estuviera aprisionándole en el pecho, era superior a lo que un simple corazón podía provocar. Pensaba en todo lo que rodeaba a Quinn, pensaba en su rostro, en sus ojos mirándola y en ese "hermosa" que susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Ella tenía la culpa por ser tan perfecta. Ella era la culpable de toda su locura y de aquel beso.

**-¿Rachel?**—volvía a espetar Gio y la morena se enfrentaba de nuevo a sus miedos.

-**Ya…ya estoy**—respondía apareciendo en el escenario.

No pudo volver a mirar a Quinn. Sabía que la rubia aún permanecía sentada en el suelo y no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su mirada.

Un error por su parte.

Quinn deseaba más que nunca que la mirase. Aquel beso acababa con todas las dudas que tenía acerca de lo que podía llegar a sentir o no. Habían sido suficiente 6 días de absoluto mutismo entre ambas, para ser consciente de que algo se había instalado en su interior. Y la mejor prueba de ello, era aquel beso.

-**Rachel…gracias…gracias…gracias**—espetó Gio entregándole un abrazo a la morena, que no dudaba en bajar hasta el patio de butacas y recoger sus pertenencias—**aunque os habéis saltado el guión**.

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó fingiendo una falsa incredulidad.

-**Pues que en la parte final, Edward tiene que esquivar el beso de Holy**—explicó.

-**Ah…pues…pues no lo sabía**—mintió. Y sonó tan poco convincente, que nadie de los que estaban presente la creyó—**¿Hemos acabado?.**

-**Claro…chicos…¡se acabó el ensayo por hoy**—exclamó alzando la voz—**gracias por vuestro esfuerzo.**

-**Ok…pues yo me marcho**—se adelantó Rachel.

Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba recuperar el aire y quizás la cordura.

**-¿No te despides de ellos?**—cuestionó Gio al ver como Rachel ya se disponía a abandonar el teatro y consiguió detenerla.

El grupo de actores ya se reunían en el centro del escenario y Rachel no tardó en reaccionar y mirarlos.

-**Chicos**—alzó la voz—**espero que paséis unas buenas vacaciones, os lo merecéis**.

-**Tú también Rachel**—respondía Broke bajando del escenario y regalándole un abrazo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes—**que pases una buena Navidad.**

-**Eh…gracias…aunque soy un poco judía**—espetó provocando las sonrisas de los demás.

-**Ah bueno…pues entonces, feliz año nuevo**—bromeaba la chica, que parecía haber apartado aquel mal humor que solía adueñarse de ella.

-**Gracias Broke…descansa y diviértete mucho, te lo mereces**—sonó sincera al tiempo que descubría como el resto de chicos, también se acercaban a ella para despedirse de la misma forma.

Uno tras otros, fueron abrazándola. Uno tras otro menos Quinn, que con paso lento y dubitativo, permanecía la última de la pequeña cola que habían formado sus compañeros.

Rachel lo supo.

Vio el rostro confuso de Quinn mientras abrazaba al último de los bailarines y supo que hasta allí había llegado aquella locura de mantenerse alejada de ella.

Fue la morena quien se adelantó y terminó abrazando a Quinn que agradeció el gesto de la misma forma.

Se estaba bien allí, entre sus brazos, pensó Rachel que ya sentía como Quinn, con total entrega se acercaba hasta su oído y le susurraba.

**-Gracias Rachel.**

**-Feliz Navidad Quinn**—respondía la morena tratando de contener la emoción.

Si por ella fuera, habría recuperado la escena inventada del beso en aquel instante, pero no podía y menos aun con las miradas de sus compañeros alrededor.

**-Te he echado de menos**—volvía a susurrar Quinn justo antes de que Rachel destruyera el abrazo y bajase la mirada sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-**Yo también**—terminó susurrando antes de lanzar una nueva mirada al resto del grupo—**chicos…que paséis una feliz navidad**—volvía a despedirse y ésta vez sí, abandonaba el teatro.

Todos habían vuelto a recuperar la normalidad y ya recogían sus pertenencias del escenario para acudir a los camerinos y dar por finalizado el día de trabajo. Todos menos Quinn. Que estuvo observando como Rachel salía del escenario y la perdía de vista tras aquel encuentro.

Aún podía sentir el beso en sus labios y se lamentaba por haber llegado a una situación tan tensa como aquella. Pero si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía, era de haberle expresado sus sentimientos en aquel momento.

No quería desearle unas felices fiestas, porque sabía que así iban a serlas para ella, junto a Emily, junto a Kate y probablemente junto a Brody y sus padres.

Solo quería demostrarle que a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese enfado estúpido que las mantenía alejadas, pensaba en ella y la seguía teniendo en su corazón.

Que la quería, no era algo que tuviese que decirle. Lo que no podía expresarle era lo que se había instalado en su interior sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso. Algo que aún no se atrevía ni siquiera a pronunciar.


	31. Inesperada

Capitulo 30

Inesperada.

-**Tendrías que haberme avisado antes**.

-**Deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esto.**

**-¿Por qué vienes cargada con ésta maleta?, solo vas a estar una noche.**

-**Te recuerdo que vengo directamente desde Florida, así que deja de quejarte y llévame ya a tu casa.**

-**Es aquí**—respondía Quinn deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su apartamento—**no insistas más, la culpa la tienes tú por no haberme avisado.**

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tenías planes?, ¿Tienes a alguien durmiendo en tu cama y no quieres que lo vea?.**

-**No seas idiota y pasa**—se apartó de la puerta para permitir el paso—**solo que podrías no haberme encontrado aquí, suelo aprovechar algunos fines de semana para ir a Lim**a.

-**Pues te aguantas, si no llegas a estar habríamos tenido un serio problema.**

**-¿Me estás amenazando?.Increíble, me llamas a las 9 de la mañana para decirme que estabas en el aeropuerto esperándome y yo habría tenido la culpa si no llego a poder ir, me parece perfecto. **

-**Cállate ya, parece que no te alegras de verme…oh dios…¿Y esto?.**

-**Es mi casa**—sonreía satisfecha—**¿Te gusta?.**

**-¿Con quien te estás acostando?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices?.**

-**Vamos Quinn, vives en un loft en pleno centro de Manhattan, al alguien tienes que estar metiendo en tu cama para poder pagar esto…eso o es que en el teatro ese te pagan muy bien.**

**-¿Por qué eres tan mal pensada?, ¿Quién te piensas que soy?.**

-**No soy mal pensada, soy realista…**

-**No…eres Santana… Santana López la que siempre piensa mal de todo y de todos.**

-**Rubia…enserio, ¿A quien has matado para conseguir esto?.**

-**A nadie**—se quejó molesta—**el dueño es el representante de una amiga y me ayudó a conseguirlo más barato.**

**-¿Representante?**—cuestionaba adentrándose hasta el interior del loft—**o sea…que sí te estás acostando con alguien**—susurró—**hey…¿Y eso?**—señaló hacia el altillo donde estaba situada la cama.

**-Es mi cama.**

-**No…¡imposible!**—exclamó mientras subía por las escaleras hasta comprobar que era cierto—**aquí voy a dormir yo.**

-**No, ni hablar…¡esa es mi cama!**—respondía Quinn desde el salón.

**-¿Qué dices?...¿Vengo a pasar un jodido día a Nueva York y no me vas a permitir dormir en una cama?.**

**-Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo**—volvía a quejarse—**habría preparado algo**.

**-¿Qué ibas a preparar?**—cuestionaba la latina bajando de nuevo al salón**—¿Un colchón en el suelo?, ¿Una cama plegable?...vamos rubia, esa va a ser mi cama y si tú no quieres dormir conmigo…pues te duermes en ese sofá que tienes y que…¿Qué diablos es eso?**—señaló rápidamente hacia la jaula—**¿Es una rata?.**

**-¿Qué dices de una rata?**—siguió los pasos de Santana—**es una ardilla…¿Nunca has visto una?.**

-**Las ardillas son roedores, así que es una rata…¿Por qué vives con una rata?.**

**-¡Santana!, no es una rata…¿Ok?...es una ardilla…vamos, memorízalo…ar…di…lla.**

**-¿Crees que soy idiota?**—la miró desafiante—**me da igual que sea una ardilla…para mí es una rata y punto.**

-**Ah claro…que a ti no te gustan los animales…tampoco los gatos como era Lord Tubb…**

**-Hey**—la interrumpió—**no sigas por ahí, ¿Ok?, eso es un golpe bajo.**

-**Ya…eso si te molesta, pero que yo tenga una ardilla y la llames rata, no…me temo que no vamos a llevarnos bien**—volvía a quejarse—**voy al baño.**

Santana volvía a mirar desafiante a Quinn mientras ésta se adentraba en el baño.

Todo había surgido tan rápido que aún no asimilaba que estuviesen las dos juntas, al menos Quinn, porque Santana había preparado ese viaje con antelación.

Iba a pasar las Navidades en Lima con su familia y aprovechó la estancia de Quinn en la ciudad de los rascacielos para hacerle una pequeña visita.

Tan breve que solo iba a durar un día. Lo suficiente para perderse por las mejores tiendas de Nueva York y salir a tomar algo por la noche.

-**Me da igual lo que diga**—susurró mirando a la ardilla—**para mí eres una rata.**

**-¡Te he escuchado!**—gritó Quinn desde el interior del servicio.

**-¡Concéntrate en tus cosas, Fabray!**—respondía divertida. Una diversión que duró solo el instante en el que alguien llamaba a la puerta**—¡Voy yo!**—espetaba acercándose a la misma—**supongo que será Taylor**—susurraba segundos antes de abrir la puerta y quedarse petrificada.

Y no solo ella se quedaba helada, también lo hacía Rachel tras descubrir a la latina.

**-¿Berry?**—susurró Santana confusa.

Rachel no pudo hablar. Se limitó a tomar la mano de su hija que de pie permanecía junto a ella.

**-¿Es Taylor?**—cuestionaba Quinn saliendo del baño y acudiendo a la entrada. Su rostro se contagiaba del de ambas chicas—**Rachel**—susurró tragando saliva.

Realmente no entendía que hacía allí la morena y mucho menos con Emily a su lado. Santana había comenzado a desviar su mirada y la posaba sobre la pequeña.

-**Ho…hola Quinn**—balbuceó.

-**Rachel…¿Qué haces aquí?**—se adelantó—**hola cariño**—miró a la pequeña que ya esperaba algún tipo de abrazo por parte de la rubia.

Pero solo ella parecía sentirse tranquila en aquella situación.

Santana no hablaba, Rachel tampoco y Quinn no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de aquella escena sin complicar a Rachel.

**-¿Cómo estás cielo?**—se apresuró en alzar a la pequeña y entregarle el beso que tanto deseaba la chica**—¿Qué hacéis aquí?...¿Dónde está Kate?**—cuestionó intentando hacer entrar en el juego a Rachel.

Dudó varios segundos y por fin reaccionó.

-**En su casa…estábamos con ella y…y…Emily quería verte, así que mientras se ducha…decidimos…decidimos venir a verte**—respondía lanzando furtivas miradas hacia la latina.

Santana no perdía de vista a la pequeña. A ella ni siquiera le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada.

-**Ah…perfecto**—trató de sonreír—**San…¿No, no le vas a decir nada a Rachel?**

-**Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella**—fue contundente.

La confusión volvía a apoderarse del rostro de la rubia que veía como su amiga las dejaba a solas en la puerta y se adentraba en el apartamento.

Rachel se limitó a suplicarle que no volviese a preguntar nada con un ligero movimiento de manos.

-**Quinn…no, no sabíamos que estabas acompañada así que…no, no te vamos a entretener**…-respondía al ver como la rubia ya dejaba en el suelo a la pequeña.

**-¿Os vais?**

-**Sí…ya, ya nos vemos otro día**—dibujó una media sonrisa—**vamos Em**—tomó a la pequeña de la mano. Pero ésta se quejó por unos instantes y Rachel parecía haber recordado algo—**ah…perdona Quinn…tengo…tengo esto para ti**—espetó entregándole una hoja perfectamente doblada—**lo ha hecho ella y quería entregártelo.**

-**Ah…gracias**—respondía aun aturdida. No entendía absolutamente nada. No entendía porqué Santana se había comportado así con la morena, tampoco sabía que es lo que la había llevado a aquella situación, ni siquiera entendía que hacía Rachel allí.

No habían hablado, supuestamente estaban enfadas, excepto por lo sucedido el día anterior en el teatro, donde después de casi una semana intercambiaron algunas palabras tras aquella ensayo juntas.

-**No…no lo mires ahora**—Rachel la detuvo al ver que Quinn ya se disponía a desdoblar la hoja y lanzó una mirada hacia el interior, dónde Santana no perdía detalle de ambas—**ya lo verás en otro momento, es…es solo un dibujo.**

**-Ok**—respondía al ser consciente de que la morena aún mantenía la mano sobre su brazo.

-**Ya nos vemos Quinn**—espetó rápidamente al ser consciente de la situación—**vamos Em…vamos a por Kate.**

-**Me alegro de verte Em**—Quinn volvía a regalar una caricia en la cabeza de la pequeña, que permanecía con el mismo gorro que ella misma le había regalado días atrás.

-**Ciao Quinn**—se despedía de nuevo tomando a su hija y alejándose hasta el ascensor.

Quinn tuvo que respirar y pensar durante varios segundos que hacer. Sobretodo, cómo actuar con Santana.

No le dio tiempo a nada. Quinn cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la jaula de la ardilla, dispuesta a rellenar de agua su bebedero y dejarle algo de comida.

**-¿Qué hace Berry aquí?—**cuestionó Santana sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

-**Rachel vive en Nueva York, creí que lo sabias**—ironizó.

-**Sí, claro que lo sabía…pero no tenía ni idea de que la veías.**

-**Es lo que hacen las amigas cuando coinciden en una misma ciudad, verse…cenar…salir, que se yo…lo lógico.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.**

**-¿Por qué te iba a tener que decir nada?—**respondía con la misma pregunta.

-**Porque somos amigas y las amigas se cuentan las cosas.**

-**Sabías perfectamente que seguía en contacto con ella…no sé, no le dí importancia**.

**-¿En contacto?, ¿Te refieres a los dos estúpidos e-mails que según tú, me dijiste que te había enviado por Navidad y por tu cumpleaños?.**

**-Santana**—caminó hasta la cocina—**la gente trabaja…hace cosas con su vida y no están pendientes de si llega o no un e-mail.**

-**Yo trabajo y tú también…**

**-¿Y me mandas e-mails?.**

-**No…yo te llamo, porque es eso lo que hacen las amigas.**

**-¿Me puedes explicar que diablos te pasa con Berry?—**cuestionó molesta**—¿Qué os ha pasado?.**

-**A mi no me pasa nada, es ella la que no ha dado señales de vida durante todo éstos años…no tengo nada que hablar con una estrellita de Broadway.**

-**Ok…pues si tú no tienes nada que hablar y yo te respeto, respeta tú que yo si tenga contacto con ella**—sentenció.

**-¿Quién es esa niña?**—fue directa y Quinn palideció.

Adoraba a Santana. Era su amiga y lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años, pero no soportaba su actitud cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo. Y ese algo en aquel instante era Rachel.

Sabía perfectamente que le iba a preguntar por la pequeña.

-**Tenemos una amiga en común que vive un par de plantas mas abajo, es su hija.**

**-¿Su hija?**

-**De nuestra amiga**—aclaró—**es hija de una amiga.**

**-¿Y por qué estaba ella con la niña?.**

**-¿No la has oído?, estaba esperando a que se duchara y mientras ha subido para verme…no es tan raro, lo hacen a menudo.**

-**A mí si me resulta raro**—interrumpía.

**-¿No tienes amigas con hijas?**—preguntó molesta.

-**Sí, y normalmente se parecen a sus madres…supongo que esa amiga vuestra es prima o tiene algún parentesco con Rachel, ¿No?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Por qué dices eso?, sabes que Rachel es hija única.**

-**Porque esa niña es una mini Berry y no me lo puedes negar…es igual que ella.**

**-¿Qué dices Santana?**—cuestionó acercándose de nuevo hasta la ardilla. Realmente tenía razón. Emily era igual a Rachel, con la diferencia de la claridad de sus ojos azules. Pero todo en la niña hacía recordar a su madre. Era evidente que Santana no iba a dejar pasar aquel detalle, pero esperaba que no tuviese el descaro de preguntarlo así, sin más.

**-¿Me vas a negar que no son iguales?, solo les falta llevar ese ridículo jersey que Berry solía llevar en el instituto.**

-**Yo no le veo parecido…Kate no tiene nada que ver con Rachel**—trató de despistarla—**de hecho es pelirroja.**

-**Ya…pelirroja.**

**-¿Insinúas que miento?.**

-**No…insinúo que algo pasa con esa…**

-**Esa tiene** **nombre y se llama Rachel, te pido que no le faltes el respeto a nadie en mi casa.**

La respuesta de Quinn sonó tan dura y efectiva que Santana volvía a quedarse completamente en silencio y sorprendida.

Solo el sonido del móvil de Quinn irrumpió en el apartamento, acabando con aquella extraña tensión que se había producido entre ellas.

**-Mira…ahí la tienes**—señaló hacia la pantalla del móvil—**supongo que querrá saber que hago aquí**—espetó con sarcasmo.

Quinn se adelantó y descubrió como era Rachel quien llamaba a su teléfono. Tardó varios segundos en aceptar la llamada. Una llamada que prefería no recibir pero que debía afrontar si quería convencer a la latina de que no sucedía nada raro.

**-¿Sí?.**

**-Quinn…¿Qué diablos hace Santana ahí?**—fue directa.

-**Ah…sí, sí Rachel…lo había olvidado—**disimuló.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te habías olvidado de decírmelo?.**

**-No, no tranquila, tengo el guión aquí…a mi lado**—se acercó a la mesa, donde reposaba una pequeña carpeta.

**-¿Está a tu lado?**—comprendió la situación.

-**Sí…lo tengo justo delante**—volvía a disimular con el libreto entre sus manos**—¿Qué ocurre?.**

-**Escúchame Quinn…necesito hablar contigo.**

**-Imposible…esta tarde he quedado para ir de compras y no sé a qué hora voy a llegar.**

-**Ahora…¿Podemos vernos ahora?.**

-**Eh…¿Ahora?**—miró a la latina, que sentada en la barra que dividía la cocina del resto del apartamento no perdía detalle alguno.

-**Sí, por favor Quinn…**

**-Eh…ok…ok, pero tiene que ser algo rápido…¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Ok…**

**-¿Sigues en con Kate?.**

-**No…estoy en Central Park…en West Drive.**

-**Eh…ok…pues bajo y te lo dejo ahí…¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Gracias Quinn**…

-**Ciao**—cortó rápidamente la llamada para enfrentarse de nuevo al cuestionario que seguro Santana le iba a realizar.

Pero estaba equivocada.

La latina se limitó a dibujar una sarcástica sonrisa.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-¿Te vas?, vengo a Nueva York y me abandonas por Berry, muy bonito.**

-**No digas tonterías, voy a bajar a dejarle este guión**—señaló hacia el libreto—**tú deberías ducharte y prepararte…Taylor estará a punto de llegar.**

**-¿Por qué quiere Berry tu guión del teatro?.**

-**Luego te lo cuento**—espetó colocándose el abrigo y observando la tranquila posición de la latina sentada en uno de los taburetes, aún con ese halo de superioridad en su rostro.

**-Ok…pues ve con tu amiga…Berry.**

-**Estás insoportable…¿Lo sabias?**—espetó algo molesta—**menos mal que salir de compras te cambia el humor**—se dirigía hacia la salida—**porque no creo que pueda soportarte así todo el día.**

-**Es lo que hay , rubia…para algo somos amigas, ¿No?.**

-**Sí…y por eso mismo vas a cuidar de Superman mientras yo no estoy**—respondía segundos antes de abandonar el apartamento.

**-¿Superman?**—susurró la latina ya a solas**—¿Quién diablos es Superman?.**

No recibió respuesta alguna.

Quinn ya descendía por el ascensor dispuesta a encontrarse con Rachel en Central Park.

Se sorprendía por haber aceptado con tanta rapidez, eso era algo que ni estaba en sus planes, ni nunca había hecho con nadie. ¿Que menos que mostrarse un poco fría y conseguir alguna súplica para hacerla cambiar de opinión?. Pero eso no funcionaba si la persona que se lo pedía era Rachel Berry.

Aún trataba de asimilar que había sido ella quien dio el primer paso, presentándose en su casa para entregarle aquel papel, que aún no había desdoblado y que supuestamente, sería la excusa perfecta para que la morena diese ese paso.

Lo cierto es que solo ella conseguía hacerla salir de casa cuando la nieve ya casi ocultaba el asfalto y Santana, su querida y sarcástica amiga, acababa de llegar a la ciudad para pasar un día con ella.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hablar con Rachel y ni siquiera le preocupaba. Eran más las ganas de encontrarse con ella las que la llevaban casi en volandas por aquella calle.

West drive, una de las vías de acceso a Central Park aparecía ante ella colapsada de taxis y coches de caballo que sufrían las bajas temperaturas de aquella época.

Pensó en llamarla para averiguar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, pero no le fue necesario.

A su derecha y ya dentro de Central Park, un pequeño descanso entre la arboleda aparecía con varios bancos. En uno de ellos y de espaldas al acceso, la figura de la morena aparecía sentada, con el abrigo cubriendo su menudo cuerpo y una bufanda que casi tapaba la mitad de su rostro. El pelo recogido era inconfundible para Quinn, que rememoraba el mismo instante en el que la vio en la puerta de su apartamento. Era ella, sin duda.

Caminó despacio pero sin pausa y se aclaró la garganta segundos antes de llegar.

**-Si sigues ahí…te vas a congelar.**

Rachel se levantaba rápidamente tras la impresión de escuchar la voz de la rubia tras ella.

-**Ho…hola**—balbuceó—**te estaba esperando.**

-**Ya…por eso he venido**—se mostró fría**—¿Qué ocurre?...¿Dónde está Em?.**

-**Está…está con Kate…han ido a comprar esas galletas que venden para dar de comer a las palomas**—explicó.

**-¿Palomas?**—esbozó media sonrisa—**Solo una Berry es capaz de conseguir que alguien con pánico a las palomas, vaya a darles de comer.**

**-Ya ves**—susurró—**el gen Berry parece que surte efecto.**

-**Que me lo digan a mí**…-miró a su alrededor—**¿Qué hacemos aquí?.**

**-¿Qué hace Santana en tu casa?**—ignoró la pregunta de la rubia—**deberías haberme avisado.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Tendrías que avisarme de esas cosas Quinn, no habría ido a tu casa.**

-**Para…para**—la interrumpió**—¿Me pides que venga hasta aquí para reprocharme que no te avisé que mi amiga estaba en mi casa?.**

-**Sería un bonito detalle de tu parte si lo hubieses hecho.**

-**Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir—**en primer lugar…no tenía ni idea de que Santana fuese a venir, de hecho me llamó hace un par de horas diciéndome que acababa de llegar a Nueva York…y en el caso de que lo hubiese sabido, no veo porqué tendría que decírtelo.**

**-¿Para evitar que viese a Em, quizás?.**

**-Te recuerdo que tú y yo no nos hablábamos…no tengo porqué pensar que iba a venir a mi casa sin avisar…de hecho, deberías de haberme avisado tú, no ella**—se mostró seria.

**-Ok…tú ganas.**

**-¿Yo gano?**—cuestionó molesta—**ok…creo que esto ha sido un error**—se giró sobre si misma para abandonar el parque.

-**Quinn…espera**—la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

**-¿Qué quieres que espere Rachel?**—cuestionó soltándose de sus manos—**te presentas en mi casa después de 6 días sin dirigirme una sola palabra, me pides que venga aquí aun sabiendo que tengo visita en casa y cuando vengo…lo único que haces es recriminarme cosas, ¿Qué quieres?...empiezo a perder la paciencia, ¿Me oyes?, pero esta ésta vez es de verdad.**

**-Quinn basta**—suplicó bajando la mirada—**te lo pido. No…no puedo más, no puedo seguir así contigo.**

**-¿Seguir así como?...¿Cómo estamos Rachel?, porque te juro que yo sigo sin comprender nada.**

-**No quiero estar enfadada contigo…no quiero tenerte lejos de mi vida, Quinn**—confesaba sorprendiendo a la rubia—**sé que todo lo que he hecho está mal y por eso quiero pedirte disculpas…por eso fui a tu casa, porque ya no podía estar mas tiempo así.**

**-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?**—volvía a preguntar con la esperanza de entender de una vez lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

Rachel bajaba la mirada y no podía evitar que su barbilla comenzase a temblar ante un inminente llanto.

-**No lo sé Quinn, no sé que me sucede pero no…no puedo tenerte lejos de mí.**

-**Pues eres tú la que no para de alejarme, de verdad Rachel…no entiendo que sucede**.

-**Yo tampoco Quinn**—alzó la mirada hacia ella. Los ojos completamente humedecidos helaron aún más a Quinn—**solo sé que si te tengo cerca, puedo terminar haciéndote daño y si te alejo…es peor.**

**-¿Hacerme daño?...¿Por qué?...si es por Em y por evitar que yo mienta o que me vea en cualquier situación comprometida, no te preocupes…¿Ok?...no me importa mentir por ti y por ella…Rachel, toda mi vida he mentido por cosas absurdas y tú mejor que yo lo sabes…ahora tengo una razón de peso para hacerlo y créeme…no me preocupa para nada.**

-**Pero…**

-**Mira…Santana me acaba de preguntar que quien era y le he dicho que era hija de Kate…no sé si se lo ha creído del todo, pero te aseguro que puedo terminar convenciéndola y es mi amiga…claro que es mi amiga, pero es algo que no le perjudica a ella y no me importa mentirle…¿Entiendes?.**

-**No es solo eso Quinn…hay más.**

**-¿Más?...¿Qué más?.**

-**Quinn…eres muy importante para mí…tan importante que…que ni siquiera yo…lo entiendo…es…es raro de explicar y no quiero que**—tragó saliva—**no quiero incomodarte, pero cada día que pasa yo**…-volvía a bajar la mirada y dejar escapar varias lágrimas.

**-Ven aquí**—susurró obligándola a que la abrazase.

Era quizás la mejor solución para calmarse y sobretodo para evitar que aquel temblor que acusaba a la morena dejase de existir.

No había nada mejor que el calor humano para combatir el intenso frío que caía sobre ellas y Rachel lo agradeció, aunque fue casi peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

El calor que le otorgaban los brazos de la rubia y el perfume que desprendía volvía a ser su perdición.

Podría estar así toda la vida, pensó al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Quinn y hundía su rostro en el cuello.

Quinn notó la intensidad del abrazo y lejos de asustarse, lo recibió de la mejor de las maneras, tanto que incluso no dudó en dejar un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la morena.

**-Todo está bien, ¿Ok?**—susurró tratando de hacerla sentir bien—**todo va a salir bien y…**-se detuvo.

A lo lejos, por uno de los senderos, Kate y Emily caminaban ajenas a la situación que se daba entre ambas y Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-**Mira quien viene por ahí**—avisó a Rachel que lentamente destruía el abrazo para descubrir la enorme sonrisa de su hija, corriendo hacia ellas con una bolsa en sus manos y la confusión en el rostro de Kate.

-**Hola mi amor**—susurró recibiendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, que ya le mostraba la compra que habían hecho—**guau…aquí hay mucha comida**—espetaba secándose las lágrimas.

-**Hola Quinn**—saludaba Kate desviando la mirada hacia Rachel**—¿Todo bien?.**

-**Hola Kate**—respondía sonriente—**todo bien, tranquila, veo que empiezas a tener cariño por las palomas**—bromeó.

La respuesta de la pelirroja fue una fulminante y divertida mirada que provocó la sonrisas de las tres.

**-¿Interrumpimos?**—cuestionó la pelirroja.

**-No**—respondía rápidamente Quinn—**yo ya me tengo que marchar.**

**-¿Ya?**—habló Rachel.

-**Sí…te recuerdo que Santana está en casa y bueno, hemos quedado con Taylor para ir de compras.**

-**Ah…claro**—susurraba.

-**Se marcha mañana**—informó—**si quieres…podemos vernos mañana y…hablar con más calma…¿Te parece bien?.**

-**Eh…claro…por mí perfecto**—respondía tratando de mantenerle la mirada. Le costaba hacerlo.

Aún tenía un nudo en su garganta tras haber estado a punto de confesarle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo con ella. Porque para eso la había citado en el parque, para explicarle de una vez que ya no podía ocultarlo más, que sentía cosas hacia ella y no era algo relacionado con la amistad.

-**Bien chicas…no me puedo entretener más**—lanzó una mirada a la pelirroja y a Emily, que esperaba impaciente su encuentro con las palomas—**hace mucho frío…cuidaros, ¿Ok?.**

**-¿Qué se dice Em?**—cuestionó Kate a la pequeña, que rápidamente comenzó a asentir con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Así me gusta…ciao chicas**—volvía a mirar a Rachel—**te veo mañana.**

-**Hasta mañana, Quinn**—se despedía Rachel segundos antes de verla desaparecer por el sendero que la devolvía al exterior de Central Park.

Quinn caminaba de igual forma que había llegado. Lenta pero sin pausa. Y lo hacía recordando cada momento, cada gesto que Rachel había hecho en esa breve conversación y en cómo ella fue incapaz de mostrarse todo lo dura que solía ser.

Estaba llena de curiosidad por aquellas dudas que parecían atacar a la morena. Quería apartarse pero a la vez, no podía hacerlo.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le sucedía ni que grave debía ser el problema que tenía para tener tal confusión.

Quinn solo tenía claro lo que a ella le sucedía y lo que deseaba de Rachel; Estar a su lado.

Le daba igual si como compañera de trabajo o amiga. Quinn necesitaba estar a su lado, poder disfrutar con ella y compartir su vida de alguna manera con ella. Sabía que aquellos pensamientos que habían aparecido en contadas ocasiones, aquellos sentimientos tras los encuentros íntimos con la morena, a pesar de ser simples ensayos habían creado algo, habían provocado una serie de sentimientos que no le iba a ser difícil de apartar de su mente. Pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambas y podía controlarlos sin problema.

Lo único que no podía controlar era estar alejada de ella.

Aquel paso de Rachel, a pesar de breve, había sido un gran paso para intentar aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sucedía entre ambas. El día siguiente sería el día. No iba a permitir que nada más se interpusiera ni las interrumpieran. Hablar con ella era su máxima prioridad e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese al alcance de sus manos para llevarlo a cabo, incluso cancelar la visita que tenía programada para ir a ver a su madre a Lima y celebrar la Noche Buena con ella.


	32. Familia perfecta

Capitulo 31

Familia perfecta.

-**Deja de patearme.**

Era la decimocuarta patada que Quinn recibía de Santana en su cama. La latina dormía placidamente a su lado mientras ella, era la receptora de todos los golpes que la chica le entregaba en sueños.

Casi eran las diez de la mañana cuando ya no aguantaba más tiempo aguantando a la latina y decidía levantarse.

La tarde anterior no solo estuvo repleta de visitas a tiendas, sino que también terminaron cenando en un restaurante y más tarde de copas por algunos de los bares de moda de la ciudad. Una salida que las tuvo hasta las 4 de la madrugada de fiesta.

Aquella mañana del 23 de Diciembre, Santana dormía y descansaba mientras Quinn, cansada de la intensa noche, decidía meterse en la ducha y relajarse.

El tren que llevaba a la latina hasta Lima salía a las 13:00pm y aun tenía tiempo para descansar.

Casi 30 minutos estuvo Quinn bajo la ducha, disfrutando del calor del agua y temiendo por salir al exterior.

Las esquinas de las ventanas de su apartamento aparecían congeladas y toda la avenida se mostraba con casi 40 cms de nieve. Iba a ser otro de esos días en los que solo apetecía estar bajo una manta en el sofá de la casa.

Pero no eran eso los planes.

Lo primero que hizo tras ducharse y vestirse, fue colocar la cafetera en el fuego y prestarle algo de atención a Superman.

La ardilla giraba y giraba en la pequeña rueda que decoraba su jaula y Quinn llegaba a quedar hipnotizada con el animal en el interior de la misma. Solo el ruido de su cafetera y algunas quejas por parte de Santana, que ya comenzaba a removerse inquieta en la cama, conseguían hacerla reaccionar.

**-¡Estoy preparando café!**—espetó sin recibir respuesta de la latina.

Quinn no tardaba en sentarse en el sofá con la taza de café entre sus manos y volvía a observar la ardilla cuando recordó que había algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo que aún no había visto.

El dibujo que según Rachel había hecho Emily para ella.

No tardó en recuperarlo del interior del mismo y regresó al sofá para contemplar la obra de arte de la pequeña.

Una obra de arte que no habría conseguido descifrar si no fuese porque en uno de los laterales del papel, aparecía el nombre de Superman.

Era una enorme mancha hecha con trazos de color marrón. No tenía forma alguna, aunque Quinn pudo descubrir varios picos de líneas que formaban unas supuestas orejitas y una cola que poco o nada tenía que ver con la que el animal poseía.

Dos puntos negros en mitad del mismo hacían de ojos. Al menos eso fue lo que intuyó mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Había dibujado a la ardilla y según por los trazos, era obra absoluta de Emily.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y volvía a tomar su taza de café sin perder detalle del dibujo. Cada trazo de aquellas irregulares líneas le provocaba una agradable sensación de bienestar y pensó en el rostro de Rachel al ser testigo de cómo su hija plasmaba aquel dibujo en el papel.

Ya había visto como un enorme lienzo con dibujos de la pequeña colgaba en una de las paredes de su habitación y se preguntó si habría más dibujos como aquel dispuestos a ser enmarcados.

Por lo pronto, ese mismo que ahora observaba, iba a formar parte de su extraña colección de cuadros que adornaba su apartamento. Nadie iba a percibir que estuviese hecho por una niña de apenas dos años de edad. Aquello no iba a desentonar con los extraños cuadros de arte conceptual que ya decoraban sus paredes.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención en el interior de aquel garabato que formaba el dibujo.

Quinn no dudó en volverlo a tomar y observarlo de cerca. Había algo escrito en el interior, con el mismo color con el que había trazado los ojos.

En uno de los huecos que se formaban tras el cruce imposible de aquellos trazos, descubrió lo que parecía una palabra.

**-¿Fell?**—susurró tratando de descifrarla. Estaba escrita casi con los mismos trazos que formaban el dibujo y era complicado distinguirlas entre el barullo de líneas.

Rápidamente, hizo un barrido al resto de huecos que aparecían en el dibujo y descubrió que existían más trazos de color negro.

**-¿You?...¿Fell you?**—se cuestionó a si misma tras descifrar la segunda de aquellas palabras que aparecía en el lado opuesto a la primera**—¿Qué es esto?**—volvía a observar otro pequeño hueco entre decenas de líneas que se cruzaban**—¿For?...¿Fell you for?...¿Fell for you?**—alzó la vista hacia la ardilla**—¿Fell for you?**—volvía a cuestionar tratando de encontrar la relación con el animal cuando descubrió la rama de muérdago que aún colgaba de uno de las varillas de la jaula—**No…**-susurró volviendo la mirada al dibujo para buscar lo único que debía faltar en aquella frase si no era pura imaginación suya—¡**Oh dios!**—exclamó al encontrar un I en una de las esquinas**—¿I fell for you?**—volvía a cuestionarse**—¿Me enamoré de ti?**

No supo si llegó a perder parte de la visión al ser consciente de la frase que formaban aquellas palabras o realmente todo aquello era producto de su imaginación. No tardó en volver a dejar la taza sobre la mesa y con el dibujo entre sus manos, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se lanzó en la cama, despertando a Santana con la acción.

-¡**San!...¡San!...despierta.**

**-¿Qué?**—se removió molesta—**Quinn…déjame.**

-**Santana, tienes que mirar esto.**

-**Quinn…no quiero sexo…déjame en paz**—volvía a hundir el rostro contra la almohada.

**-¿Qué dices?—**se mostró confusa—**vamos…despierta joder, que necesito que mires esto**—volvía a tirar del hombro de la latina sin soltar el dibujo.

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa?**—espetó malhumorada—**déjame dormir Quinn.**

**-Mira**—volvía a interrumpirla, ésta vez mostrándole el dibujo.

Santana lanzaba una primera mirada hacia el garabato, aun con los ojos entrecerrados y volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almohada**—¿De verdad me estás despertando para que mire un garabato?.**

-**No…quiero que mires esto**—explicó señalándole la primera de las palabras—**dime que ves aquí, dime que no estoy loca.**

**-Solo veo rayas…¿Quinn que diablos te pasa?.**

-**Mira, mira bien aquí**—le mostró el hueco donde aparecía la primera palabra.

**-¿Qué es eso?—**cuestionó forzando la vista sobre el papel.

**-¿No lees nada?.**

**-Mmmm…¿Fell?.**

**-Sí…sí…pone fell y mira aquí**—señaló hacia otra de las palabras.

**-¿You?...¿Quinn qué es eso?, ¿Por qué hay palabras ahí?, ¿Algún crucigrama?**

**-I fell for you**—susurró—**pone me enamoré de ti.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Estás loca?**—se apartó rápidamente de Quinn, que incrédula miraba la reacción de la latina—**¿Te has enamorado de mi?.**

**-¿Qué?...¡no!...¿Como me voy a enamorar de ti?.**

**-¿Y por qué me muestras eso?**—volvía a cuestionar aturdida.

**-Es el dibujo que me trajo Rachel ayer cuando vino con…**-se detuvo. Acababa de ser consciente de lo que estaba contándole a Santana y de como ésta, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, empezaba a comprender la situación—**oh dios**—se levantó de la cama—**olvídalo, ¿Ok?.**

-**Hey…hey**—la detuvo**—¿Me estás diciendo que Berry hizo ese horror de dibujo y te dejó ese mensaje en el interior?...¿Que está enamorada de ti?.**

**-¡No!**—exclamó rápidamente—**ella…ella no me puso esto**—trató de excusarse al tiempo que comenzaba a descender las escaleras.

**-Oh dios…oh dios**—espetó sonriendo la latina, que no dudó en seguir los pasos de Quinn y descender hasta la planta principal del apartamento**—¿Está enamorada de ti?.**

**-Basta San**—se mostró seria—**esto…esto es un dibujo de Emily y no de ella…¿Ok?.**

-**De su hija**—espetó dejando helada a Quinn.

**-¿Qué…qué has dicho?.**

-**Vamos Quinn, deja de ocultármelo…es absurdo.**

**-¿Qué diablos dices San?**—cuestionó asustada.

-**Te estoy diciendo que dejes de mentir…sé que esa niña es su hija, pero tranquila, no voy a decir nada…solo quiero saber que es eso de que está enamorada de ti.**

**-¿Cómo…cómo sabes eso?.**

-**Que pesada eres, te he dicho que no es necesario hablar de eso solo de…**

**-¡Santana!**—interrumpía alterada—**esto…esto no es una broma, ¿Cómo diablos sabes que es su hija?**

-**Si tu no me lo has dicho, ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo yo?**—cuestionó adentrándose en la cocina, donde comenzó a servirse un café.

-**No es lo mismo, yo no puedo decir nada porque se lo prometí…y se supone que nadie sabe eso…**

-**Pues ya ves que no…ahora también lo sé yo.**

**-¿Pero cómo?...¿Por el parecido?.**

-**Escúchame Quinn**—se acercaba al sofá con el café entre sus manos—**Rachel ha sido siempre una ilusa y lo va a seguir siendo por el resto de su vida…**

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Hace unos dos años o quizás más, no lo recuerdo…estuve en Lima y mi madre me dijo que había visto a la hija de los Berry y que parecía embarazada.**

-**Oh dios**—se lamentó.

-**Yo no la creí, supuse que Rachel había engordado o que se yo, lo cierto es que ayer…cuando la vi aparecer con esa niña, supe que era verdad…Rachel es una estúpida, ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir a Lima embarazada si no quería que nadie lo supiese?.**

-**No me lo puedo creer**—volvía a lamentarse dejándose caer sobre el sofá—**ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa San, su carrera corre peligro.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Por qué?**

-Porque teme que no la llamen para actuar o temía—respondía preocupada—**Oh dios…¿Cuánta gente más lo sabe?, ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?.**

**-¿Yo?, no…hace años que no hablo con ella y por ende, no hablo de ella.**

**-¿Segura?.**

**-Quinn, que sé muchas cosas… por fortuna o por desgracia me termino enterando de todo y yo aprendí una gran lección cuando tuve que decir que era lesbiana…nunca hagas o digas algo que no quieres que hagan o digan de ti. A mi Rachel dejó de importarme el día que decidió alejarse de nosotras.**

-**Lo hizo por ese mismo motivo, no puedes ser tan dura con ella.**

**-¿Dura?...no estoy siendo dura, solo la ignoro…no me interesa alguien que no muestra interés por los demás.**

-**San, ella se alejó porque no quiere que todos tengamos que mentir por ella, nos está protegiendo de su mundo.**

-**No seas hipócrita Quinn, ella no se alejó de nosotros cuando se quedó embarazada, ella se alejó el primer día que salió del McKinley**—respondía con rotundidad—¿**Cuántas veces fue a ver a los chicos?,¿Una…dos?...¿Cuántas, Quinn?. No le importaba nada ni nadie, solo su carrera, Hummel y ese novio que se echó…Weston, los demás le importábamos una mierda.**

Quinn bajaba la mirada.

En cierto modo, Santana tenía razón. La actitud de Rachel cambió desde el día en que llegó a Nueva York, aunque con ella se había mostrado más cercana que con el resto de chicos, si era cierto que se había separado de los que un día fueron sus amigos.

-**No era agradable para ella encontrarse con Finn**—trató de excusarla.

-**Me da igual eso, yo había roto con Britt y nunca dejé de visitarlos, incluso celebramos alguna navidad juntos…¿No lo recuerdas?.**

-**No puedes compararlo, Rachel y Finn terminaron mal y tú y Britt…**

**-¿Y yo y Britt qué?**—interrumpía—**dejarla fue la mayor estupidez que cometí y tuve que hacerme cargo…la veía con Sam, con todos esos chicos que la pretendían y en ningún momento dejé de ser vuestra amiga porque estuvieseis con ella…te recuerdo que tú y yo incluso nos peleamos por ese motivo…dime Quinn, ¿Alguna vez te dejé de lado?.**

-**Basta San…ella tiene sus motivos y sí, quizás no lo hiciese bien, pero es una persona…con sus virtudes y sus defectos…**

-**Lo sé, por eso a pesar de todo, he sido honesta con ella y no he dicho nada de lo que ya sabía y que ayer me confirmó.**

-**Te pido que no digas nada, por favor.**

-**No me interesa meterme en esos asuntos…si ella prefiere mantener a su propia hija como si fuese un secreto…como un problema, ella sabrá lo que hace.**

-**Santana, no tienes ni idea de lo que Rachel ha pasado.**

**-¿Lo que ha pasado?, ¿Quinn de verdad me dices eso cuando tú misma tuviste que entregar a tu hija en adopción cuando tan solo tenias 16 años?.**

-**Es muda**—espetó—**la hija de Rachel es muda.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó confusa—**¿Muda?.**

-**Así es…nació con un pequeño problema que no le permite hablar, ¿Te haces una idea de lo que ha tenido que sufrir Rachel con eso?...Rachel Berry, San, la misma que vive de su voz…**

**-¿Está sana?.**

**-¿Emily?...claro, es una niña perfecta, solo que no puede hablar.**

-**Entonces no debería darte pena…la pena la da ella por pasarlo mal con algo que no le hace daño a su hija.**

-**No empieces con sermones, tú lo ves de color de rosa pero es un gran golpe…no puedes negar que nosotras no lo pasaríamos mal con algo así.**

-**No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión…si ella ve en su hija un problema para su carrera, es cosa suya…a mi no me interesa en nada.**

-**No es eso Santana, ella…ella solo quiere protegerla y…**

**-¿Y qué Quinn?**—interrumpió.

La rubia se había quedado sin argumentos para defender la posición de Rachel. Santana tenía razón en todo. Rachel lejos de proteger a su hija, estaba protegiendo su carrera y por culpa de aquello estaba perdiéndose gran parte de la infancia de su hija. Aun recordaba la expresión de satisfacción de la pequeña al ver un simple pato en la charca.

-**No digas nada de esto a nadie**—reaccionó—**por favor.**

-**Ya te he dicho que no me interesa meterme en su vida…no quiero saber nada de ella**—se mostró más comprensiva—**lo que si me interesa es eso que te ha escrito en el dibujo.**

El dibujo. Quinn volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre el garabato y sentía como algo en su interior se removía.

-**No tengo ni idea de que quiere decir eso…supongo que forma parte del dibujo.**

-**Quinn, si hay algo por lo que me caracterizo y ya te lo he dicho antes, es por saber las cosas incluso sin querer…y que Berry tiene tendencias lésbicas es algo que todas sabemos.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Desde cuando piensas eso de ella?.**

-**Vamos Quinn**—volvió a mostrarse más animada**—¿Crees que la llamaba GayBerry porque sí?**

**-Estás de broma, ¿No?.**

-**Sí…pero como ves, no iba mal desencaminada**—señaló hacia el dibujo.

-**Hey…relájate…ahí no pone nada para mí, solo es una estúpida frase sin sentido**—trató de excusarse.

**-¿Frase sin sentido?, ¿Me he enamorado de ti es una frase sin sentido?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo.

-**Digo que eso no tiene porqué ser para mi.**

**-¿Para quién si no?**

-**Basta Santana, deja de marearme**—se levantó del sofá—**deberías meterte en la ducha y prepararte, te recuerdo que tu tren sale en menos de dos horas.**

-**Tengo tiempo suficiente**—sonreía divertida**—¿Qué sucede?...¿Tienes miedo de que te recuerde que tú también tienes tendencias lésbicas?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?.**

No recibió respuesta alguna. Santana daba un último sorbo del café y se levantaba del sofá para adentrarse en el baño.

Quinn la miraba incrédula y llena de curiosidad. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, no dudó en meterse también en el baño.

-**Oh…mierda**—se giró al encontrarse a Santana completamente desnuda, a punto de entrar en la ducha—**¿Puedes taparte?.**

Santana negaba con la cabeza y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

-**Primer punto, evitas mirar a una chica desnuda…¿Por qué?.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó sin mirarla.

-**Quinn, ¿Nunca has visto a una chica desnuda?...somos amigas por amor de dios…¿Qué te pasa?.**

La rubia reaccionaba y regresaba la vista hacia Santana, que sonriente esperaba aquel gesto.

-**Así me gusta…ahora mírame a los ojos…aquí arriba**—señaló hacia su cara—**no aquí abajo.**

-**Deja de decir tonterías—**interrumpió molesta—**¿Por qué dices eso de mi?.**

-**Quinn…solo trataba de bromear…pero está claro que necesitas probar con una chica para saber aclarar de una vez tu vida, aunque esa chica sea Berry**—espetó colándose en la ducha.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Por qué piensas que tengo que estar con una chica?.**

-**Porque igual así consigues centrarte de una vez—**respondía ya bajo el agua—**piensa en tus novios…primero Hudson…un desastre, luego vino Puck, bueno…de ese mejor ni hablo, más tarde llegó Sam y ni siquiera te acostaste con él y eso que es el único que se salvaría**—bromeó—**luego apareció Joe…el chico más raro que he conocido en mi vida**—hizo una pausa—**te fuiste a Connecticut y te enganchaste con un profesor mayor que tú…aun sigo sin comprender como pudiste hacer algo así y luego ese tal Mathew…¿Cuánto duró?, ¿Dos o tres meses?**—cuestionó—**y te vas a Londres y aparece Charles, el chico más soso que he conocido en toda mi vida…incluso más que Hudson, que ya es decir, ¿Cómo no quieres que piense que deberías estar con una chica?.**

Quinn se mostraba pensativa mientras recordaba cada uno de los chicos que Santana iba mencionando y en como tenía razón en las características de cada uno de ellos.

-**Quinn, realmente emparejarte con Berry hace que me entren nauseas, pero igual es la solución a tus problemas con el amor…y no solo lo digo yo, lo dicen muchas más.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Quién más lo dice?**—cuestionó confusa.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no buscas tu nombre en Google?**—bromeó sacando la cabeza tras la cortina que protegía la ducha.

-**Oh dios…¿Tú también has leído ese foro?.**

-**Mejor pregunta…quien no lo ha leído**—volvía a meterse en el interior de la ducha**—¿Te gusta?.**

**-¿El qué?.**

**-¿Qué va a ser?, Berry…¿Te gusta Berry?.**

No supo contestar.

Claro que le gustaba, pero confesarlo a alguien sería hacerlo real y no dejarlo como una simple anécdota, como algo que le sucedió y que no debía salir de ella por el bien de ambas, tal y como se había prometido a sí misma.

-**Te estoy preguntando**—volvía a hablar la latina. Pero Quinn ya no estaba en el baño.

Había salido de él y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, observando de nuevo aquel dibujo y tratando de asimilar lo que había allí escrito.

Estaba llegando a conclusiones sin ni siquiera saber si aquello era para ella.

Solo era un dibujo. Rachel podría haber escrito aquello por pura inercia o quizás fue Kate quien lo hizo. No tenía porqué ser algo expresamente dirigido hacia ella. Que desease que así fuese, no significaba que tuviese razón.

No volvió a hablar más de aquello con Santana. No quería sentir algo que no era real y decidió zanjar aquel tema de conversación durante las siguientes horas, incluidas las que transcurrieron durante el trayecto hasta la estación de tren, donde la latina ya comenzaba su viaje de regreso a Lima.

Ambas supieron que aquello era una conversación que algún día debían continuar, pero Santana parecía comprender que todo había resultado demasiado rápido y Quinn necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, fuese lo que fuese.

Sabía que la duda existía en la rubia y que tarde o temprano, iba a descolgar el teléfono para llamarla y pedirle consejo. Mientras tanto, seguiría a su lado a pesar de la distancia.

Quinn no tuvo palabras suficientes para agradecer lo que había supuesto para ella encontrarse con su amiga después de casi dos años, los que transcurrieron desde que Santana fue hasta Londres para visitarla.

Ahora, de regreso en el taxi tras despedirse de ella, se alegraba de saber que nada cambiaba entre ambas y que a pesar de los continuos enfrentamientos podían contar la una con la otra. Y prometió ser ella quien la visitase la próxima vez, no en un tiempo muy lejano.

El taxi se detenía frente al apartamento de Rachel y Quinn descendía de él un poco más calmada, pero aún con la extraña sensación de vivir en una realidad paralela.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y tenía que llevar a cabo lo que había prometido el día anterior, hablar con la morena.

Su estado anímico comenzaba a pasarle factura tras aquella locura vivida por la mañana, pero hablar con Rachel, podía ayudarla a resolver todas aquellas dudas que empezaban a inundarla.

Pero algo estaba por suceder que iba a cambiar el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

Era el portero. Aquel hombre alto, de tez morena y radiante sonrisa, el que le hablaba por primera vez y no era para desearle un buen día.

-**Disculpe Srta., ¿Viene a ver a la Srta. Berry?**—cuestionó el hombre antes de abrirle la puerta.

-**Eh…pues sí**—respondía Quinn un tanto confusa.

-**La Srta. Berry ha salido a pasear por el parque**—señaló hacia Central Park.

-**Ah…pues…gracias**—balbuceó.

-**De nada…solo le quería evitar que subiese para nada**—respondía sonriente.

-**De acuerdo…se lo agradezco**—sonreía extrañada—**Buenas tardes**—se despidió alejándose hacia la entrada del parque que quedaba en aquella zona.

No entendía nada, sin embargo siguió la indicación de aquel hombre y se adentró en el parque, dispuesta a encontrarse con la morena.

Realmente no le extrañó demasiado. El día anterior pudo comprobar como Rachel salía a pasear con Kate y Emily. Probablemente estaban disfrutando de la nieve que ya se acumulaba en abundantes cantidades a ambos lados de los senderos de aquel mágico lugar.

Lanzó varias miradas hacia su móvil y pensó en llamarla. Había recorrido la parte sur del parque y no tuvo señales de la morena por ningún lado. Pero no fue necesario.

Solo necesitó recorrer un par de metros por una de las vías y escuchar nítidamente las carcajadas de alguien que le resultaba familiar.

Brody.

Quinn se detenía en uno de los accesos y observaba al chico a lo lejos, jugando y corriendo tras Emily, que trataba de lanzarle bolas de nieve a su padre hasta que consiguió tumbarlo en la nieve que existía en aquella zona.

Quinn dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero apenas le duró un par de segundos. Solo hasta que descubrió como una nueva compañera de juegos se unía a ambos.

Rachel aterrizaba de la misma forma que su hija sobre Brody.

Estaban aplastándolo entre risas y juegos, con las sonrisas como pieza fundamental de aquella escena.

Una escena que podía describirse como; Perfecta.

Quinn sentía como algo le aprisionaba el pecho al ver las sonrisas de los tres. Eran una familia. Esa familia a la que siempre hacía referencia su madre. Un padre, una madre y una hija. Felices, disfrutando de la vida, divirtiéndose en un día de nieve en pleno Central Park.

Una familia a la que ella no pertenecía. Una familia que podía destrozar si seguía pensando que Rachel, aquella chica que en ese instante se abrazaba al cuello de Brody y reía a más no poder, sentía algo por ella. Algo como lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo. Algo que ella misma ya había bautizado y que no se atrevía a nombrar por miedo a hacerlo real. Algo que ya sabía que existía y que probablemente, no iba a desaparecer de su corazón.

Quinn se apartó rápidamente de aquella zona y regresaba sobre sus pasos, completamente molesta consigo misma y lamentándose por no haber sido consciente del gran error que había estado a punto de cometer. Necesitaba acabar con todo aquello y para ello, no dudó en sacar el teléfono de su bolso y escribir.

"**Rachel, no puedo verte hoy, me marcho a Lima con Santana. Lo siento. Q.**


	33. Santa Claus

Capitulo 32

Santa Claus.

Eran las 5 de la tarde del 25 de Diciembre. Quinn caminaba nerviosa por el hall de entrada del edificio donde Rachel tenía su hogar.

Habían pasado dos días tras haberla visto en el parque jugando con Brody y Emily. Dos días en los que había decidido marcharse a Lima para pasar la Nochebuena junto a su madre y tratar de olvidarse de lo que había sucedido con Santana y aquellas extrañas palabras que encontró en el dibujo de Emily.

Dos días en los que solo intercambiaron un par de mensajes y poco más.

Ahora, después de haber arribado de nuevo a la ciudad de los rascacielos, después de asegurarse que Supermán había sobrevivido perfectamente a sus primeras 48 horas en absoluta soledad, después de haberse duchado y vestido para la ocasión, llegaba a la puerta del apartamento de la morena con un regalo entre sus brazos.

Por primera vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, optó por tocar el timbre de la puerta en vez de llamar con sus ya típicos dos golpes.

Rachel no tardaba en bajar las escaleras rápidamente y abrir la puerta. Llevaba unas dos horas esperándola tras haber recibido el mensaje de su llegada.

**-¡Quinn!—**exclamó entusiasmada—**Hola.**

-**Hola Rachel**—respondía devolviéndole la sonrisa**—¿Qué tal estás?.**

**-Bien…muy bien.**

No tendría que jurarlo pensó Quinn al verla. Rachel lucía espectacular con un sencillo vestido negro y el pelo ondulado cayendo de forma natural sobre sus hombros.

Su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos tampoco pasaron desapercibidos para Quinn, que incluso desvió la mirada en alguna ocasión tratando de no resultar demasiado descarada.

**-Me alegro…**

-**Vamos pasa…no te quedes ahí**—la invitaba a adentrarse en la casa**—¿Qué tal por Lima?.**

-**Bien…todo perfecto, ya sabes…como siempre**—respondía un tanto retraída**—¿No está Em?**

-**Sí…claro que sí**—volvía a sonreír al tiempo que se acercaba a la escaleras y lanzaba una mirada hacia la planta superior—**¡Em…Brody, cariño bajad…tenemos visita!.**

¿Brody?.

Rachel mencionó al chico y Quinn se puso en alerta. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, pero le había enviado aquel mensaje para poder reunirse con ella y terminar aquella conversación que dejaron a medias en el parque, tres días atrás.

-**Hey…mira Em, ¡mira quien está aquí!**—exclamó Brody saliendo de la habitación de la pequeña con ella sobre sus hombros.

-**Brody…ten cuidado por favor**—espetó la morena al ver como bajaban las escaleras en aquella posición.

-**Tranquila, todo controlado**—respondía sonriente—**Hola Quinn**—saludó a la rubia que no tardó en dibujar una forzada sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-**Hola Brody…hola cielo**—miró a la pequeña que rápidamente le lanzaba los brazos para regalarle un abrazo.

Tuvo que entregarle el regalo que portaba a Rachel para poder atender a la petición de la pequeña y su ya inminente abrazo.

-**Te he echado de menos**—susurraba Quinn abrazándola.

Rachel la observaba y no podía evitar sonreír al ver la escena. Definitivamente, Quinn no solo había conquistado su corazón, sino también el de su hija. Era la única persona con la que se comportaba de forma tan cariñosa, ni siquiera a Kate la trataba con esa dulzura.

-**Mira Quinn**—espetó Brody—**mira todos los regalos que Santa Claus le ha traído a Emily**—señaló hacia el árbol de Navidad, donde varias cajas ya abiertas se amontonaban unas sobre otras y los restos de papeles de regalo formaban una alfombra alrededor del mismo.

-**Vaya…veo que se ha portado bien contigo**—volvía a mirar a la pequeña que ya corría hacia los juguetes sin perderla de vista—**de hecho…Santa Claus también pasó por mi casa y me dejó eso para ti**—señaló hacia el regalo que aún sostenía Rachel.

**-¿Esto es para ella?**—cuestionó la morena un tanto sorprendida.

-**Sí…eso pone en la nota**—señaló hacia una etiqueta que colgaba de uno de los laterales.

-**Quinn…no tenías que haber…**

-**Ha sido Santa Claus**—interrumpía sonriente—**espero que le guste.**

-**Ven Emily…vamos a ver lo que te han dejado en casa de Quinn**—espetaba Brody arrebatándole el regalo a Rachel.

No tardó en sentarse con la pequeña junto al árbol y desenvolver el regalo ante la atenta mirada de ambas, que permanecían un tanto más alejadas.

-**Ohhh…Mi pequeño cuento**—leyó en la caja al apartar el papel—**¿Qué es esto?.**

-**Es un cuento electrónico**—explicó la rubia—**es como un libro, pero en vez de pagina tiene dos pantallas en las que puedes ver las ilustraciones de los cuentos más clásicos**—respondía sonriente—**y tranquilos, está hecho para niños…por lo que no temáis con las pantallas, son a prueba de balas—**sonreía divertida**.**

-**Es genial Quinn**—se acercó Rachel para descubrir el regalo desde mas cerca—**es muy bonito.**

-**Si…tiene todos esos ositos y esos dibujos**.

**-Rosas**—interrumpía la morena—**a Emily le encanta el color rosa.**

-**Pues mucho mejor…además…tiene una opción que te va a gustar.**

**-¿Ah sí?...¿El qué?.**

Brody seguía descubriendo el regalo con Emily a su lado completamente embelesada en el color rosa de la funda que protegía aquel extraño juguete.

-**Puedes…puedes ver las ilustraciones de los cuentos o leerlos directamente, pero en esa otra pantalla…puedes ver varios dibujos en 3D que te cuentan el cuento en…en lenguaje de signos.**

Brody alzó rápidamente la mirada hacia la rubia y Rachel hizo lo mismo, tanto que Quinn se sintió cohibida.

-¡**Eso es genial!**—exclamó el chico—**así irá aprendiendo algunas palabras**—se mostró efusivo. No así Rachel, que se limitó a sonreír y a agradecer de nuevo el detalle que había tenido con su hija.

**-¿Te gusta Em?**—preguntó Brody a la pequeña, que no tardó en asentir tras ver las primeras ilustraciones en la pantalla—**pues dale un beso a Quinn, que Santa Claus se lo ha dejado a ella y ella te lo ha traído a ti.**

La niña hacía caso de la petición de su padre y no tardaba en volver a abrazar a la rubia además de regalarle un divertido beso en la mejilla que consiguió provocar las sonrisas de los tres.

-**Me alegro que te guste**—respondía sonriente.

-**Menudo regalo ¿Eh?**—interrumpía Rachel—**deja que vaya a buscar algo**—se excusaba segundos antes de ascender por las escaleras y perderse en su habitación, mientras Quinn observaba los distintos juguetes que había repartidos por la estancia y que sin duda, eran los regalos de la pequeña.

Reconoció aquella manta con forma de piano que sonaba si la pisaba. Era justo la misma que había ido a buscar a aquella enorme tienda de juguetes.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Rachel regresaba de nuevo al salón portando algo entre sus manos.

**-¿Has hecho la cama?**—cuestionó mirando Brody, que comenzaba a sonreír.

-**Claro…¿Quién te piensas que soy?, me dijiste que la hiciera…y la he hecho.**

Quinn permanecía como mera espectadora de la conversación que se producía entre ellos, sin pensar en nada más que en saber cuándo iba a tener la ocasión de estar con Rachel a solas y poder hablar con ella.

Pero lo que se iba a producir en los siguientes minutos no entraba dentro de sus planes.

-**Has dormido en ella**—volvía a sonreír—**que menos que la hagas cuando te levantas.**

-**Eh…no me recrimines nada, porque tú también has dormido en ella y por esa misma regla, tendrías que haberla hecho.**

-**En todo caso, tendríamos que haberla hecho entre los dos**—Rachel volvía bromear al tiempo que se colocaba junto a Quinn.

Eso no tendría que haberlo escuchado, pensó la rubia. La breve conversación entre ambos le dejó claro que aquella noche habían compartido cama. Una imagen que ni por asomo quería tener en su mente, mucho menos después de haberlos visto en el parque como si de un anuncio de esos que salen en la televisión de familias perfectas se tratase.

-**Toma…Quinn**—espetó—**Santa Claus dejó esto para ti**—sonreía la morena entregándole un paquete.

**-¿Para mi?**—cuestionó un tanto incrédula.

**-Claro…por eso te pedí que vinieses, porque Santa dejó eso para ti.**

Mal. Muy mal.

La sensación de Quinn tras escuchar aquella respuesta conseguía hacer desvanecer todas las opciones que tenía para poder hablar con ella a solas.

Rachel le había pedido que se presentase en su casa solo para entregarle un regalo. Un estúpido regalo que ahora permanecía entre sus manos y que ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir.

Le bastó lanzar una nueva mirada hacia Brody, que en el suelo seguía jugando con Emily y de nuevo, aquella sensación que se adueñó de ella cuando los vio en el parque, volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo.

Sobraba.

Aquella idílica escena de Rachel y Brody con la pequeña era un retrato perfecto y ella era la nota discordante que podía provocar un caos absoluto si dejaba mostrar un mínimo de los sentimientos que albergaba por Rachel.

-**Vamos…¿No lo abres?**—la incitó la morena que esperaba impaciente ver la reacción de Quinn al descubrir el regalo.

No tardó en reaccionar esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa que en ningún momento quería dibujarse en su rostro.

-**Oh dios**—susurró al ver lo que se escondía bajo aquel papel reluciente que brillaba con decenas de estrellitas doradas. Ante ella, un par de ciervos blancos aparecían decorando un jersey de un tono rojizo—**Rachel**—susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

**-¿Te gusta?**—cuestionaba emocionada.

-**Eh…me encanta**—respondía observando el jersey. Aquel típico jersey que tanto le gustaba a Rachel.

-**¿De verdad te gusta?**—cuestionó Brody tras ver la prenda—**no me puedo creer que tengas el mismo mal gusto que Rachel**—bromeó.

-**No seas grosero**—intervino la morena—**te recuerdo que tú le compraste unas pantuflas de cerdos a tu hija, dime si eso no es mal gusto.**

**-Pero tienen coronas**—se excusó divertido.

Mientras Quinn seguía observando el jersey y trataba de contener la emoción. Las bromas entre Rachel y Brody no le ayudaban en absoluto. Se entendían a la perfección y eso provocaba aún más aquella sensación de incomodidad en la rubia.

**-Aun hay más**—ignoró el comentario del chico.

Quinn volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia el paquete que reposaba entre sus manos y descubría como una base plana le indicaba que sí había algo más, tal y como Rachel decía.

Rompió con delicadeza el resto del papel y descubrió la parte trasera de un marco, al que no tardó en dar la vuelta para descubrirlo.

Ahora sí no pudo contener las lágrimas y Rachel lo notó.

**-¿Estás bien?**—se preocupó.

Quinn asentía y volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre el cuadro.

Era una fotografía. Una imagen. Rachel, Emily y ella misma sentadas frente a su árbol de Navidad. Aquella instantánea que Rachel decidió hacer cuando estuvieron decorando su casa, ahora aparecía enmarcada entre sus manos.

**-¿No te gusta?.**

-**Claro…claro que me gusta**—respondía conteniendo el resto de lágrimas.

Tanto Brody como Rachel se mostraron preocupados por la reacción de la rubia y no tardaron en acercarse aún más a ella.

-**Quinn…¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó el chico.

-**Sí…sí Brody**—trató de mantener la compostura, pero realmente le costaba hacerlo. Con el jersey en una de sus manos y la fotografía en la otra podía ser la persona más feliz del mundo en aquel instante.

Aquellos dos regalos eran una invitación a pertenecer a aquella familia pero con la presencia del chico allí, estaba claro que no era de la misma forma en la que ella deseaba pertenecer.

Quería marcharse, salir de allí y acabar con aquella sensación de vergüenza y la presión que se adueñaba de su pecho.

-**Muchas gracias Rachel…es…es…no sé, no me esperaba algo así…gracias.**

-**No tienes que dar las gracias…lo dejó Santa Claus**—volvía a bromear.

-**Pues tendré que agradecerle a Santa Claus que haya sido tan bueno conmigo**—respondía dejando escapar un gran suspiro—**Rachel…me…me tengo que marchar**—se excusó.

**-¿Ya?**—preguntó preocupada.

-**Sí…he…he quedado**—mintió.

-**Vaya…pensamos que quizás te apetecería venir con nosotros a ver el árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller Center**—interrumpía Brody—**aún no he podido verlo**.

-**Lo siento**—volvía a excusarse.

-**Quinn, ¿Estás bien?**—Rachel volvía a interesarse por el cambio de actitud que mostraba la rubia.

-**Sí…estoy bien, Rachel**—susurraba lanzándole una intensa mirada—**solo que me tengo que marchar.**

-**Está…está bien**—Balbuceó. Rachel trataba de asimilar la mirada que Quinn se había atrevido a regalarle. Una mirada que se había grabado en su mente y que no conseguía descifrar.

**-Adiós Brody**…-se despidió del chico que se limitó a sonreírle y agradecerle el regalo de Emily.

La pequeña permanecía completamente embobaba con el cuento que ya comenzaba a verse en las pantallas y ni siquiera le prestó atención a ella.

-**Me encantan los regalos**—espetó agradecida al tiempo que ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Rachel la seguía un tanto incrédula.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Quinn se mostraba afable y cariñosa hasta que vio aquel regalo, al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo.

**-Quinn**—susurró tras ella**—¿Qué haces mañana?.**

**-Pues…pues no lo sé.**

-**¿Te apetece que nos veamos y tomamos algún café?**—se mostró indecisa.

-**Eh…está bien**—respondía—**me avisas con la hora o…**

-**Por la mañana…a las 10, ¿Te parece bien?.**

-**Ok…¿Aquí o…**-dejó en el aire la pregunta al tiempo lanzaba una mirada hacia Brody y la pequeña, que ya permanecían ajenos a la conversación entre ellas.

-**No…mejor yo voy a buscarte…o quizás podemos vernos en el Starbucks.**

-**Donde tú quieras…yo allí estaré.**

-**Bien…en el Starbucks entonces**—sentenció.

-**Ok**—Quinn volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la pequeña y dibujó una ligera sonrisa—**pasadlo bien**—susurró de forma que solo Rachel pudo oírla.

**-¿Ni siquiera le vas a dar un beso?.**

-**Me tengo que marchar**—volvía a excusarse. Era demasiada la presión que ya sentía y temía por no poder controlar aquel nudo que se afianzaba en su garganta y que a punto estaba de provocarle el llanto.

-**Ok…pues nos vemos…mañana**—susurró desviando la mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde aún permanecía la rama de muérdago que había colocado. Quinn hizo lo mismo y también se fijó en el detalle.

**-¿Te ha funcionado?**—cuestionó la rubia tratando de tranquilizarse.

-**No mucho**…-respondía Rachel volviendo a posar la mirada sobre ella—**Al menos por ahora…**

**-Vaya…espero que mejore esa suert**e—susurró—**me…me marcho…**

**-Ok Quinn**…**cuídate.**

-**Ciao Rachel**—se despedía abandonando la casa tras observar por última vez a Brody y a la pequeña.

Rachel esperó a que el ascensor acogiese a Quinn y la apartase de su vista para cerrar la puerta tras ella y dejar escapar un suspiro que incluso Brody pudo percibir perfectamente.

Quinn hacía lo mismo en el interior del ascensor y más tarde en la calle, donde el frío volvía a recibirla y conseguía evitar que entrase en colapso por culpa de lo sucedido en el interior del hogar de la morena.

Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de Emily y aunque se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, creía que había sido la mejor opción para evitar aquellas lágrimas que ahora sí caían por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo iba a seguir siendo su amiga si sentía que todo en su vida, giraba en torno a ella?, ¿Cómo iba a tratarla como lo hacía con Santana o cualquiera de sus amigas?.Tenía que hacer lo que fuese necesario para acabar con aquellos sentimientos y en ese instante, frente a la gran avenida que transcurría por el oeste de Central Park, solo se le ocurría una idea.

-**Matt**—espetó tras ver como el chico le aceptaba la llamada—¿**Qué haces ésta noche?.**

-**Vamos Brody, no quiero que se haga demasiado tarde para Em, ya pronto será de noche.**

-**Pensaba que se iba a venir con nosotros**—espetaba Brody tras ver como Rachel comenzaba a preparar la ropa de su hija para salir a pasear.

-**Ya has visto que no**—respondía un tanto nerviosa—**¿Tú crees que no le ha gustado el regalo?.**

-**A mi no me habría gustado…excepto por la foto claro está, pero sí dices que a ella le gusta ese jersey…supongo que sí, estaría emocionada por la sorpresa.**

-**Yo no he dicho que le guste ese jersey, era algo más como una prueba…una muestra de agradecimiento.**

**-¿Cómo?...no te entiendo.**

-**Ella siempre se ha reído de mis jerseys…pero desde que vino a Nueva York, me ha insistido con que quería estar en mi vida…no sé, regalarle eso era dejarle claro que ya pertenece a mi vida con lo bueno…y lo malo—**sonreía.

**-¿Y por qué yo no tengo uno de esos jerseys?**—se mostró divertido**—¿Es Quinn más importante que yo?.**

-**No digas tonterías Brody…sabes que eres especial para mí, demasiado…solo quiero Quinn se sienta parte de mi familia, además…hace, hace unos días discutimos y estábamos un poco tensas…solo quería que ese regalo acabase con cualquier duda acerca de lo que siento por ella**—confesó sin siquiera mirar al chico.

-**¿Lo que sientes por ella**?—cuestionó curioso.

-**Sí…ya sabes Brody, Quinn y yo**…-dudó. Por un momento estuvo segura de que iba a confesar lo que sentía por la rubia, pero por suerte, reaccionó a tiempo—**ya sabes…ella es importante para mi.**

-**Rachel…¿Me estoy perdiendo algo que no quieres contarme?.**

**-¿Qué?...no…nada**—respondía aumentando su nerviosismo—**vamos Em…vamos a ponernos el abrigo.**

-**Rachel**—volvía a hablar ésta vez acercándose a la morena—**¿Qué te pasa con Quinn?.**

**-Nada Brody**—respondía rápidamente—**¿Qué me va a pasar?.**

Algo iba mal, pensó Rachel. Que Brody la cuestionase de aquella forma le hacía indicar que no estaba ocultando bien sus sentimientos y ya no sabía como hacerlo.

Kate lo descubrió, al menos estaba segura de creer saber lo que le sucedía con Quinn por el simple hecho de notar la distancia que hubo entre las dos cuando discutieron. Ahora era Brody el que intuía que algo le sucedía, precisamente por todo lo contrario, por confesarle que Quinn era especial para ella.

No había un término medio y Rachel empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer para tratar de pasar desapercibida?

-**Pues no lo sé, pero tu actitud demuestra que algo te sucede.**

**-¿Qué actitud?.**

-**Estás a punto de ponerle tu abrigo a Emily**—espetó sonriente**—¿Crees que tú podrás ponerte el suyo?.**

**-Oh dios**—espetó dándose cuenta de que ciertamente, pretendía colocarle su propio abrigo a la pequeña.

**-Llevas unas dos horas nerviosa, solo porque Quinn iba a venir**—volvía a hablar el chico—**te has vestido así por ella**—señalaba al vestido que llevaba—**y para colmo, cuando te has ido a despedir de ella…has esperado a que cayera en la trampa del muérdago**—volvía a sonreír—**¿De verdad que no te sucede nada?.**

Rachel palidecía. Era cierto que había intentado hacerla caer en aquella divertida y genial idea en la que se había convertido la ramita de muérdago en el umbral de la puerta, pero también era cierto que fue ella la primera que hizo referencia al detalle.

-**No seas crío, le he dicho eso porque me ha preguntado.**

-**Rachel…te juro que ha habido un momento en el que pensé que le ibas a dar un beso.**

**-¿Qué?...no…ni hablar**—volvía a responder completamente nerviosa—**solo era una broma Brody…deja de pensar.**

-**Ok…ok…pero…tú confías en mi, ¿No?.**

-**Pues claro**—respondía mirándole a los ojos.

-**Y si algún día te sucede algo que te genere dudas…me lo dirías, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Que sí…no seas pesado y vámonos**—espetaba tomando a su hija en brazos.

-**Ok…porque sabes que tanto Kate como yo, estamos aquí para ti…y puedes confiar en nosotros.**

Se detuvo. Rachel se paró en mitad del salón y buscó la mirada del chico, que ya caminaba hacia la salida.

**-¿Vamos?**—preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

**-¿Tú has hablado con Kate?.**

**-¿Con Kate?**—esbozó una ligera sonrisa—**Pues no…¿Por?.**

-**Brody…¿Has hablado con ella de mi?**—volvía a cuestionar nerviosa.

-**Rachel…vamos…tenemos que ver un gran árbol de Navidad y empieza a hacerse de noche.**

**-¿Pero has hablado con ella o no?**—preguntaba acercándose al chico.

-**Anda mira**—lanzó la mirada hacia el muérdago, ignorando de nuevo la pregunta de la morena**—¿Funciona?**—preguntó divertido y Rachel supo que no estaba por la labor de aclarar sus dudas.

Peor para él, pensó. Si no le contaba si había hablado Kate o no, ella no iba a hablarle de nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Por primera vez, tenía una buena excusa para mantenerse en silencio.

-**No Brody**—respondía saliendo de la casa—**para ti el muérdago…dejó de funcionar hace mucho—**respondía molesta**—"eso está ahí para Quinn"—**pensó

**-Lástima que no sea rubio—**susurró divertido sin que Rachel pudiese oírlo**—como Quinn.**


	34. Yo también

Es justo aquí donde decido saltarme mi promesa de no dejar N/A y aprovecho para daros las gracias por haber llegado justo a éste momento sin abandonar la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 33

Yo también.

No le disgustaba en absoluto la nieve, ni el continuo nublado que se había apoderado del cielo de Nueva York durante toda la semana. Pero Rachel agradecía con una esplendida sonrisa ver como el sol se mostraba tras los enormes ventanales de su apartamento y otorgaba un color especial en aquella fría mañana de invierno.

Eran las 7 y Rachel ya estaba preparada para salir a correr por Central Park.

Tanto Brody como la pequeña Emily seguían dormidos y probablemente así seguirían cuando ella regresase. No le preocupaba.

El chico estaba en un descanso del rodaje que lo tenía anclado en Florida y se merecía disfrutar de aquellos días.

El día anterior fue completo.

La llegada de Santa Claus los tuvo durante toda la mañana jugando y divirtiéndose con los regalos de Emily. Mas tarde decidieron pasear por la 5th Avenida y visitar el enorme árbol del Rockefeller Center para terminar huyendo de una multitud de fotógrafos que comenzaron a perseguir a Brody.

Una tranquila cena y una película fue la guinda de aquel día tan especial. Pero ahora llegaba uno nuevo. Un día que también iba a ser igual de importante para su vida. Aquel día en el que iba a terminar lo que había empezado hacía ya 72 horas. Una charla con Quinn para terminar de aclarar de una vez por todas, lo que sucedía en su interior.

Pero aún era temprano y para paliar aquellos nervios que ya comenzaban a adueñarse de su estomago, nada mejor que un carrera.

Antes de abandonar su apartamento, no dudó en recoger todos los juguetes de Emily que aún permanecían esparcidos por la sala principal, entre ellos, aquel cuento que Quinn le había regalado.

Fue un detalle por parte de la rubia, además era algo que parecía ser bastante especial. Aunque a ella eso de tener que enseñarle el lenguaje de signos a su pequeña aún no entraba en sus pensamientos.

Porque para Rachel, Emily iba a volver a hablar y enseñarle ese método lingüístico suponía una conformidad al problema de su hija que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Frío.

Fue lo primero que sintió nada mas poner un pie en la calle.

La nieve aún se conservaba en algunas esquinas y escalones de las aceras, pero el brillo que desprendía el sol aquella mañana eliminaba cualquier contratiempo.

Las escalinatas de su propio edificio le servían para realizar un breve estiramiento antes de comenzar la carrera. Unos ejercicios que la mantuvieron durante un par de minutos observando el movimiento de la avenida a aquella hora de la mañana.

Los coches no dejaban de pasar, pero el tránsito de peatones era escaso. Solo la débil silueta de una chica que ya se incorporaba a West Central Park procedente de la 62th le llamó la atención. Débil porque desde donde estaba no podía distinguir con nitidez el rostro de aquella mujer que caminaba cabizbaja y tratando de protegerse del frío.

Rachel recuperaba una nueva postura para estirar sus piernas y volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la derecha por pura inercia y que volvía a llevarla hasta la chica, que ya había recorrido algunos metros más.

No tardó demasiado en reconocerla y sorprenderse.

Quinn caminaba hacia su posición con la mirada perdida en el suelo y una serie de discontinuos e irregulares pasos que preocuparon a la morena. Tuvo que esperar a que ésta se acercara más para cerciorarse de lo que sus ojos veían y lo que veían, no le gustó en absoluto.

El rostro pálido de la rubia y el desconcierto que mostraba le asustó y Rachel no tardó en salir al paso de la misma.

**-¿Quinn?**—se acercó.

La rubia apenas se detuvo. Mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de Rachel. Su gesto no varió.

**-¿Dónde vas?, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?**—volvía a preguntar lanzando una mirada al vestuario de la rubia.

Cubría su cuerpo con un largo abrigo negro pero sus piernas permanecían descubiertas, solo tapadas por unas oscuras medias y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-**No puedo hablar ahora**—respondía con dificultad y tratando de focalizar su mirada sobre la morena. Algo complicado debido a su estado.

Estaba bebida y Rachel lo supo en aquel instante en el que casi perdía el equilibrio.

**-¿Vienes ahora de…fiesta?**—preguntó sorprendida.

-**Rachel**—dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a la chica—**ya hablamos…¿Ok?.**

Fue la confirmación para Rachel, que en ese instante descubría como los ojos de la rubia permanecían enrojecidos e incluso algo hinchados.

**-¿Qué te pasa Quinn?.**

-**Nada, déjame**…-respondía esquivándola y comenzando de nuevo el camino.

Pero Rachel no aceptó la petición de la rubia y tomándola del brazo volvía a detenerla junto a ella—**Quinn, ¿Estás bien?, ¿De donde vienes?.**

-**De joderme la vida**—refutó molesta**—¿Contenta?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Estás borracha?.**

-¡**Estoy borracha…estoy sucia…necesito…necesito ducharme y quitarme toda ésta mierda de encima!**—exclamó apartando la mano de Rachel de su brazo—**no me toques…déjame que siga.**

No entendía nada. Rachel no sabía que estaba sucediendo y tras ver como Quinn volvía a reemprender el trayecto hasta su casa, aún con paso vacilante y ocultando su rostro con un ligero pañuelo que cubría su cuello, decidió seguirla.

Fueron varias las veces que Quinn la descubrió caminando tras ella, pero ni siquiera parecía tener fuerzas para recriminarle que estuviera siguiéndola. Ni siquiera podía controlar alguno de los pasos que daba y que terminaban convirtiéndose en extrañas zancadas que a punto estaban de hacerla caer.

Rachel trataba de socorrerla tras aquellos traspiés, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera puesto que en ningún momento perdió el equilibrio. Ni siquiera cuando se adentraba en su edificio y accedía al ascensor.

Rachel acortaba los escasos metros que las separaban y se colaba en el interior del mismo.

**-¿Qué haces?**—trató de detenerla—**vamos…lárgate.**

-**No Quinn…no me voy a ir hasta que no te vea a salvo en tu casa**—respondía la morena.

**-Estoy** **bien…¿Nunca te has tomado dos copas de mas?—**reprochaba con apenas un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sonar contundente.

-**Sí…y siempre he necesitado que alguien me vigilase y en éste caso…yo te voy a vigilar a ti.**

-**No seas pesada…no quiero volver a discutir contigo**—balbuceó tratando de no marearse con el movimiento del ascensor.

-**Me da igual lo que digas…no me voy a marchar hasta que te vea a salvo en tu casa.**

**-Oh dios…¿Por qué olvidé que eras tan intensa?**—susurró al tiempo que se abría la puerta del ascensor y Quinn salía del interior casi por inercia.

Tardó más tiempo en llegar a la puerta de su apartamento que en cruzar toda la avenida.

El aire fresco del exterior le suponía una agradable sensación que allí, en el interior de aquel edificio carecía.

-¡**Adiós Rachel!**—exclamó adentrándose en el apartamento y lanzando la puerta para cerrarla tras ella, pero la morena estuvo rápida y pudo detener el impacto de la misma.

Quinn ni siquiera se percató de que había conseguido entrar tras ella y era ella misma quien cerraba la puerta.

Llegó a asustarse al descubrirla a su lado cuando consiguió desprenderse del abrigo.

-¡**Joder…!¿Qué haces aquí?...ya…ya estoy a salvo.**

-**Quinn…¿Te estás viendo?...ni siquiera tienes conciencia de lo que sucede a tu alrededor**—volvía a mostrarse seria—**no te voy a dejar a solas…¿Me oyes?.**

-¡**Estoy borracha!**—exclamó furiosa—**no pasa nada por eso, todo…todo el mundo se emborracha, ¡joder!**

-**Quinn…métete en la ducha ahora mismo y vete a la cama.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-¿No querías ducharte?...¿No te sentías sucia?**—cuestionó tratando de contener la emoción. Rachel se había percatado de un detalle que Quinn, en su estado había pasado desapercibido.

Su vestido. Un precioso vestido rojo que habría hecho las delicias de cualquiera si no fuese porque lo llevaba del revés. El abrigo había camuflado aquel fallo que le indicaba que Quinn se había deshecho del mismo durante algún momento de la noche.

Su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas al asociar aquel detalle con el recorrido que había hecho la rubia.

La vio doblar la esquina que unía su calle con la 62th, justo la calle donde según le dijo semanas atrás, vivía Matt.

Trató de serenarse y volviendo a increpar con la mirada a Quinn, la obligó sin hablar a que se adentrara en la ducha. El nivel de alcohol que se apoderaba de ella debía ser considerable ya que Rachel no encontraba apenas resistencia a las órdenes que le daba.

Casi cinco minutos más tarde después de haberla visto adentrarse en el baño y asegurarse que seguía al pie de la letra su indicación, Quinn regresaba al salón principal cubierta por una camiseta que llegaba a cubrir sus muslos y la parte inferior de su ropa interior.

Ni siquiera la miró.

Parecçia incluso haber olvidado que Rachel estaba en su casa y ascendió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cama, donde se dejó caer.

Rachel reaccionó y subió también, tratando de comprobar que una vez más , Quinn seguía sana y salva.

Sana, salva y dormida.

Le costó asimilarlo, de hecho incluso se acercó a su rostro para comprobar que efectivamente, había quedado presa del sueño en apenas un par de minutos.

La observó durante varios minutos más. Todo hacía indicar que había pasado la noche fuera, probablemente con Matt y que no había sido una simple salida entre amigos. Las evidencias eran claras y ese vestido puesto del revés, era la mayor prueba que podía recibir.

Fue curioso. En cualquier otro momento, habría enloquecido de celos, probablemente ni siquiera la habría perseguido hasta allí. Pero ahora que la veía dormir placidamente, con el pelo revuelto y algunos mechones mojados por el agua de aquella ducha que se había dado, sentía que no podía abandonarla. Que tenía que estar ahí y apoyarla.

Quinn parecía haber perdido el control y no podía reprocharle absolutamente nada, por mucho que le doliera.

Quizás aquello era de lo que hablaban las canciones de amor que tanto había escuchado y que todo el mundo adoptaba.

Canciones que hablaban de amar a alguien por encima de todo, incluso de tu propio bienestar.

Si Quinn se había dejado llevar por el deseo o quizás por el alcohol para caer rendida a los brazos de aquel chico, poco o nada podía echarle en cara. Por mucho que su corazón latiese cuando la sentía cerca, por mucho que su estomago se encogiera al recordar los besos que habían tenido ocasión de entregarse, a pesar de ser en ensayos de escenas. Rachel no podía permitirse el lujo de abandonar a aquella chica en aquel momento. Necesitaba verla bien para poder estar tranquila y eso exactamente era lo que iba a hacer.

"**Quinn no se encuentra bien y estoy en su casa. Avísame cuando se despierte Em". **

Rachel enviaba aquel mensaje a Brody aun sabiendo que no lo iba a leer en aquel instante. Probablemente tardaría al menos un par de horas en despertar y descubrirlo en su teléfono. No le importaba. No iba a abandonar aquel apartamento hasta que Quinn despertase y volviese a recobrar la conciencia que parecía haber olvidado aquella mañana.

Y fue Supermán quien le hizo compañía durante aquellos primeros cuarenta minutos en los que decidía utilizar el sofá para recostarse y esperar pacientemente. Escuchaba la respiración de la rubia desde el altillo y se mezclaba con las decenas, centenas o miles de vueltas que aquella ardilla daba en la rueda que adornaba su jaula.

Algo le llamó la atención en la misma y no tardó en acercarse para descubrirlo.

**-¿Muérdago?**—susurró al ver la pequeña ramita colgando sobre uno de los troncos que también permanecían en el interior de la jaula—**quizás necesitas compañía para que funcione**—sonreía tras ver el detalle.

Pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención.

A la derecha, junto a la pantalla de televisión aparecía un pequeño mueble con estantes donde ya permanecía el cuadro con la fotografía que ella misma le regaló el día anterior.

Una sonriente Quinn con Emily y ella misma a su lado, adornaban lo que parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca. Pero había algo en el marco de la fotografía y que ella no recordaba haber puesto. Una pequeña etiqueta pegada con cinta adhesiva donde podía leerse; Me too.

**-¿Yo también?**—volvía a susurrar tratando de entender a qué hacia referencia la nota.

No había nada más. Solo aquellas dos palabras que consiguieron llenar de curiosidad a Rachel, que retomando su posición sobre el sofá, no podía apartar la mirada de la misma.

Supermán, la ventana, el cuadro de las dos sillas, otra ventana, la televisión, la pequeña estantería, el marco, la nota, varios libros, una silla, la mesa, el cuadro de la escala cromática, el dibujo de Emily, el árbol de Navidad, una guirnalda sobre un pequeño saliente en la pared, el dibujo de Emily.

Rachel observaba cada objeto que aparecía frente a ella desde el sofá y se detenía por segunda vez en el dibujo que su hija le había regalado a Quinn y que aparecía colgado en la pared, como otro de aquellos cuadros conceptuales que decoraban el hogar de la rubia.

**-I fell for you**—susurró al recordar el juego de palabras que se había atrevido a dejar en el dibujo de su hija**—¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que**…-no pudo continuar. Rachel volvía a recordar la frase que formaban aquellas palabras y rápidamente bajaba la mirada hasta la fotografía con el marco y aquella dichosa etiqueta—**Me too, ¿Yo también?**—se levantó rápidamente del sofá como si aquello le sirviese para aclarar sus pensamientos—**Me enamoré de ti**—susurró—**yo también**… **no…¡no puede ser!**—exclamó acercándose de nuevo a la estantería para comprobarlo desde mas cerca.

Allí estaba el dibujo de su hija con aquellas palabras camufladas entre líneas y justo debajo, la fotografía de las tres con la nota que Quinn había colocado en el marco.

-**Me enamoré de…ti**—espetó mirando el dibujo—**Yo también**—bajó la mirada hasta el marco. Y así estuvo durante cinco minutos tratando de asimilar que aquello era real, que no era una mera casualidad.

¿Qué sentido tenía aquella nota sobre el marco de la imagen si no era para responder a la confesión que ella misma había plasmado en el dibujo?. No podía ser otra cosa, todo coincidía a pesar de sentir que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Dos horas estuvo sentada en el sofá observando la combinación de ambos cuadros cuando recibió el mensaje de respuesta de Brody.

Su hija y el chico ya habían despertado y disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno mientras la esperaban llegar.

Quinn seguía dormida y decidió esperar media hora más. Realmente temía por dejarla sola en su estado y mucho mas después de haber descubierto aquello.

Tomó la decisión acertada puesto que apenas pasaron 15 minutos cuando sintió ruido proveniente del altillo.

Quinn se removía inquieta por culpa del dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos para recordar donde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-**Dios**—se quejó reincorporándose. Necesitaba agua, necesitaba beber algo con urgencia y no dudó en abandonar la cama para lograr su objetivo.

Fue en ese instante cuando descubrió que estaba vestida con aquella camiseta y sin nada más que la parte inferior de su ropa interior, lo que le hizo recordar lo sucedido durante la noche y un desagradable amargor le llenó boca.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero mucha más prisa por beber agua.

Los pasos volvía a ser lentos y dificultosos, mucho más cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras. Su mente parecía seguir en otro mundo porque no descubrió la presencia de la morena hasta que llegó abajo.

Fue lo único que necesitó para recordar absolutamente todo lo sucedido y no solo lo de la noche anterior, sino lo de aquella mañana.

Rachel seguía sentada en el sofá observándola aparecer como si de un zombie se tratara y manteniendo a raya sus nervios, que ya volvían a agolparse en su estomago. En su mente seguían resonando aquellas dos frases; Me enamoré de ti y yo también.

No dijo nada.

Quinn se adentró en la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua dispuesta a acabar con la sequedad y el mal sabor de su garganta.

Le ayudó a recobrar la compostura y quizás también, le hizo sentir la vergüenza que parecía haber olvidado durante la noche.

-**Estoy sana y salva**—habló por primera vez haciendo referencia a la petición de la morena cuando llegaron al apartamento—**puedes marcharte si quieres.**

Ni orden ni convicción ni molestia. La voz de Quinn sonó tan flexible que Rachel ni siquiera se planteó un inició de discusión.

-**Creo que deberías seguir durmiendo.**

-**Ya dormí suficiente**—respondía acercándose hasta el sofá.

El rostro de Quinn completamente pálido le daba un aire siniestro, sin embargo para Rachel volvía a tener esa luz, ese brillo que tanto conseguía eclipsarla y que definitivamente, eran el resultado de su ansiado deseo de que aquel descubrimiento en la fotografía fuese exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

**-Podría decir que tienes mala cara, pero sería todo un insulto al resto de la humanidad**.

Aquella frase descolocó aún más a Quinn, que empezaba a ser consciente del hecho de ver como Rachel había permanecido durante varias horas esperándola a que despertase. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que terminó en aquel estado o quizás sí.

-**No creo que vuelva a tener buena cara en mi vida**—respondía dando un nuevo sorbo al agua de su vaso—**dudo que vuelva a ser yo.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?.**

**-Todo y nada.**

-**Es probable que lo que quiera que sea que hayas hecho, me destruya por dentro…pero tengo la necesidad de saber que ha sucedido**—sentenció—**déjame al menos ser tu confidente.**

**-¿Por qué te iba a destruir?**—cuestionó dolida—**tú tienes tu vida, eres feliz y eso es lo que importa…yo…yo solo trato de volver a ser quien era, de volver a ser Quinn Fabray**.

**-¿Y como lo intentas?, ¿Qué haces para ser de nuevo Quinn Fabray?.**

Quinn bajó la mirada y tragó saliva—**Cosas como salir a cenar con un compañero de trabajo y terminar en una fiesta en alguna discoteca de Chelsea, de la que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre**—espetó—**cosas como encontrarme con mi entrenador de gimnasio y flirtear con él en presencia de Matt y acabar discutiendo con él, para poder irme con mi entrenador a su casa y…convertirme en la cínica que siempre he sido**—confesó—**cosas como amanecer en la cama de ese chico y sentirme el ser más despreciable del mundo, tanto que en vez de café…me tomé media botella de ron para desayunar y marcharme de aquella casa sin ni siquiera despedirme**—volvía a bajar la mirada, evitando que Rachel fuera testigo de las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

La morena trataba de asimilarlo. Sus cálculos habían sido erróneos, pero solo por un nombre. No fue Matt con quien compartió cama aquella noche, sino Henry, su propio entrenador personal.

No sabía describir lo que sentía. No sabía si aquello eran celos, realmente no lo parecía, solo había algo que si acertaba a reconocer, dolor.

El dolor de ver a una Quinn completamente pérdida sin tener motivos.

**-¿Por qué quieres volver a ser esa Quinn Fabray de la que me hablas?**

-**Porque así…no te haré daño**—respondía con rotundidad.

**-¿Hablas de la misma Quinn Fabray que me hacía la vida imposible y que me quitaba los novios?, porque esa misma Quinn Fabray me hizo mucho daño, sin embargo…la Quinn que he conocido desde que vine a Nueva York es distinta…y ésta que tengo delante de mi…mucho más.**

Quinn volvía a fijar su mirada en la morena y trataba de organizar su mente mientras luchaba por el intenso dolor de cabeza que ya empezaba a martirizarla—**Aquella Quinn no era más que una imbécil que no entendía nada, ahora tengo más conciencia y sé que puedo hacerte mucho más daño.**

**-No lo entiendo**—susurraba deslizándose por el sofá hasta quedar a su lado**—¿Por qué piensas que vas a hacerme daño?. Has pasado la noche con un chico guapísimo y…divertido, ¿Por qué estás así?**

-**Porque no es lo que quiero para mi vida**—apartó la mirada de la morena.

**-¿Y qué quieres para tu vida, Quinn?.**

**-Lo que no puedo tener**—sentenció—**toda mi vida he conseguido lo que me he propuesto Rachel, daba igual lo que fuese…popularidad, dinero, chicos…todo, absolutamente todo lo que he deseado, lo he tenido…menos ahora.**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?—**cuestionó con apenas un susurro—**¿Y por qué me haría daño a mí?**

Quinn cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá al tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

**-¿Prometes no salir corriendo?, ¿Prometes que no vas a cambiar tu actitud conmigo?,¿Prometes que nada va a cambiar si te lo digo?**—espetó ladeando la cabeza, fijando su mirada en la morena, que había comenzado a dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Y lo hacía porque aquellas tres preguntas que Quinn había lanzado, eran la confirmación que necesitaba. Siempre había sido una persona intuitiva pero leer aquella nota sobre el marco y la actitud extraña de la rubia el día anterior, le hizo comprender que aquellos sentimientos que ella sentía eran recíprocos por parte de Quinn. No podía ser otra cosa, el corazón nunca fallaba.

**-¿Por qué sonríes?**—cuestionó Quinn confusa**—¿Crees es divertido para mi estar así?.**

-**No, pero es tan de película que no puedo evitar emocionarme**—respondía—**podría escribirte el guión de lo que ha sucedido en estas 24 horas y estoy segura de que te sorprenderías por mi capacidad de intuición.**

**-No entiendo de qué hablas…¿Acaso…acaso sabes lo que me sucede?**—cuestionó volviendo a recuperar la postura inicial.

Rachel volvía a sonreír y sin dudarlo desvió su mirada hacia los dos cuadros, el dibujo y la fotografía. Quinn se percató del hecho y siguió la dirección que indicaba Rachel para tratar de comprender qué pretendía hacerle saber.

Podría jurar que el tiempo se detuvo y no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Por suerte, siempre era en presencia de Rachel. Dejó de existir el dolor de cabeza o quizás se hizo tan fuerte que ni siquiera era consciente de él. El sabor amargo de su boca se transformó en una sequedad que dolía y tras varios segundos observando ambos cuadros, volvía a beber del vaso y a tratar de relajar sus nervios antes de volver la mirada hacia Rachel. Y cuando lo hizo, creyó haber descubierto un nuevo mundo.

Una sonrisa.

Rachel la miraba y sonreía tímidamente, pero con la seguridad que solo ella sabía transmitir. Sonreía y separaba sus labios dispuesta a hablar, pero no salían palabras de ellos, solo un leve suspiro y de nuevo una sonrisa.

-**La Quinn Fabray que andas buscando, me habría ridiculizado por algo así**—volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia el dibujo—**sin embargo…la Quinn Fabray que tengo ante mí, se limita a responderme…¿No es cierto?.**

Lo sabía, pensó Quinn. Ella lo sabía y Rachel lo sabía. Ambas se habían dejado mensajes casi subliminales de lo que les estaba sucediendo y lo habían hecho mientras a punto estaban de destruir su amistad y su cordura por el miedo. Aquel "me enamoré de ti" era para ella y evidentemente su "yo también" que colocó un par de minutos antes de salir la noche anterior, era para Rachel. Se estaban declarando sin hablar, simplemente con palabras escritas y miradas. Miradas que no terminaban nunca, porque cuando lo hacían y se desviaban hacia algún lado, iban directas hacia los cuadros, para de nuevo volver hacia ellas.

El tiempo que transcurrió de esa forma solo fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Rachel. Ésta reaccionó y lo tomó para volver a sonreír mientras leía lo que se suponía era un mensaje de texto.

-**Tienes que marcharte, ¿Verdad?**—Quinn era la primera en hablar tras aquella extraña confesión.

-**Brody tiene que ir a recoger a sus padres al aeropuerto, van a pasar la tarde con nosotros para que puedan ver a Em**—respondía sin apartar la vista del teléfono—**tengo…tengo que ir para estar con Em y preparar todo.**

-**Ya…**

-**Pero**—interrumpía—**esto no se acaba aquí.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Quinn…no pienso dejar que todo esto que acabamos de…vivir**—susurró—**se quede en un ya hablaremos.**

-**Yo…yo tampoco quiero que esto quede así**—respondía levantándose del sofá.

Rachel ya caminaba hacia la puerta y Quinn no dudaba en perseguirla aún con la extraña sensación del alcohol en su cuerpo y creer que todo aquello aún era un sueño.

-**Ahora deberías comer algo…y volver a la cama para recuperar las horas de sueño y que esa palidez desaparezca de tu rostro.**

**-Pero yo…**

-**También vas a despertar más tarde, vas a dar de comer a Supermán y vas a ver alguna peli o quizás te apetezca salir a pasear por la ciudad, hace un día perfecto…aunque abrígate, no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar…**

**-Rachel yo…**

-**Ah…y vas a dormir mucho ésta noche, mañana te vas a levantar, vas a hacer tus cosas…si te apetece sal a correr o lo que veas necesario**—se detenía junto a la puerta—**pero no vas a pensar en nada que pueda preocuparte, ¿Ok?, y por la tarde a eso de las 6 o las 7, vas a ducharte y a ponerte cómoda…nada llamativo, un par de jeans y uno de esos jerseys que tan bien te sientan—**sonreía ante la incrédula mirada de Quinn—**vas a colocarte el abrigo y te vas a presentar en el 15 de West Central Park, allí Emily y yo te estaremos esperando, pero Emily solo un rato…porque tendrá que irse a dormir…y cuando ella duerma…tú y yo vamos a cenar juntas…sin teléfonos que nos interrumpan ni miedos**—sentenció**—¿Te parece bien?.**

-**Eh…claro**—balbuceó.

-**Bien…pues ahora me marcho**—salía del apartamento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Adiós…Rachel**—espetaba sin apenas voz.

Quinn aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que la morena le había dicho en apenas un minuto.

-**Cuídate Quinn…y hazme caso**—cerró la puerta dejándole un guiño de ojos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Quinn aún seguía de pie frente a la puerta, completamente paralizada y sin poder reaccionar. Solo lo hizo cuando escuchó como dos golpes azotaban la puerta. Apenas tuvo que moverse para abrirla y encontrarse de nuevo a Rachel, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Qué…qué sucede?.**

-**Olvidé algo**—lanzó una mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta y Quinn la siguió para descubrir la rama de muérdago que aún colgaba allí—**en mi casa no suele funcionar…pero en la tuya**—avanzó decidida hacia la rubia—**sí.**

Y sin pensarlo, destruyó el escaso espacio que las separaba y posó sus labios en los de Quinn, que sorprendida trataba de asimilar el acto.

Apenas fueron unos segundos los que estuvieron de aquella forma, entregándose un beso o más bien fue Rachel quien le robó aquel beso y en el que solo estuvieron presentes sus labios.

No hubo nada más que eso. Un simple y rápido gesto que Rachel ya destruía aun con la sonrisa dibujada, ésta vez quizás un poco más tímida.

-**Mmm…procura no volver a desayunar ron**—bromeó—**prefiero el mocca blanco ese que tanto te gusta y sabe mejor…en tus labios, claro.**

Y con esa frase abandonaba de nuevo el apartamento de la rubia y cerraba la puerta tras ella, volviendo a dejar a Quinn completamente paralizada pero con la dulzura de aquel inesperado beso acabando con el amargor que la había inundado durante toda la noche.

Se aseguró de que Rachel sí se había marchado y regresó al sofá, donde se dejaba caer y lanzaba una mirada hacia los cuadros. Empezaba a lamentarse por no haber tenido el valor de preguntarle directamente pero entendía que ni siquiera ella, se había atrevido a confesárselo con palabras.

Una sonrisa estúpida se adueñaba de su rostro mientras conseguía localizar su teléfono móvil y se disponía a escribir.

**¿"Me enamoré de ti"?**

Tardó varios minutos en enviarlo, pero lo terminó haciendo. Solo de aquella forma podría asegurarse de que todo lo sucedido no había sido un simple sueño, producto del ron que aun navegaba por sus venas.

Apenas un minuto tardó en recibir la respuesta por parte de Rachel.

Una respuesta que la hizo hundirse entre los cojines del sofá e hizo estallar todos los nervios de su cuerpo.

**¿"Yo también"?**


	35. Guantes sin dedos

Capitulo 34

Guantes sin dedos.

-**Uno…dos…tres…uno…dos…tres…**

Tres pasos hacia adelante y luego otros tres hacia atrás. Así, uno tras otro, recorría las mismas baldosas de aquella acera mojada por la nieve que había caído durante todo el día.

La noche hacía ya casi dos horas que se había instalado en Nueva York y el frío conseguía helar por completo sus pulmones, pero no su corazón. Él seguía bombeando con fuerza la sangre que se encargaba de oxigenar sus músculos y calentar cada una de sus extremidades, excepto sus manos o mejor dicho, sus dedos. Aquellos guantes sin dedos que lucía Quinn habían sido todo un error. No necesitaba más que observarlos para ver como el frío conseguía decorarlos con un tono rosado, más tirando al morado y que le otorgaban un aspecto siniestro, sin olvidar el temblor que los acusaba por culpa de los nervios.

Quinn resoplaba y el vaho salía de su boca y nariz formando una burbuja humeante a su alrededor.

Eran las 7 de la tarde o mejor dicho, de la noche y la rubia ya esperaba impaciente la llegada de Rachel.

Habían pasado 29 horas desde que recibió la orden explicita de la chica para que acudiese a su hogar aquel día, a aquella hora, para cenar y "hablar". Pero los planes tuvieron que ser cambiados por culpa de un pequeño imprevisto, otro más para la larga lista que ya las envolvía. Por suerte, éste nada tenía que ver con ellas sino con los padres de Brody. Habían perdido el vuelo que los llevaba de regreso a Louisiana y Rachel no pudo más que seguir ofreciéndoles su hogar para que pudiesen pasar una noche más con Emily. Resultado de aquel inconveniente, una cena que tenía que ser aplazada pero no así la charla que tenía pendiente.

Rachel le insistió en una breve llamada; debían aclarar de una vez por toda lo que estaba sucediendo, o mejor dicho lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella, porque la morena habló en todo momento en primera persona.

Estaba decidida a contarle lo que le pasaba y a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo que no perjudicase a ninguna de las dos.

¿Perjudicarnos?, se repetía una y otra vez Quinn desde que escuchó aquella palabra y aceptó la cita. No entendía a qué tipo de perjuicio se refería la morena y ni porqué tenían que llegar a un acuerdo.

Estaban hablando de sentimientos y cuando los sentimientos existen, no hay acuerdos para evitar daños, al menos así lo pensaba.

Volvía a mirar el reloj en su teléfono y descubría que habían pasado dos minutos de la hora estipulada. Que Rachel fuese impuntual aumentaba aún más su nerviosismo y el frío que la castigaba.

Agradeció haberse colocado aquel gorro que lucía en su cabeza. Al menos sus orejas y la cabeza estaban cubiertas y protegidas, no como sus dedos.

-**Estúpidos guantes**—susurró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Un sonido. Un ligero taconeo le llamó la atención.

En aquel instante solo la avenida presentaba el ir y venir de coches, pero las aceras permanecían libres de transeúntes.

Quinn no tardó en lanzar una mirada hacia su derecha y descubrir la menuda figura de Rachel caminando hacia ella.

Habían quedado en aquella misma calle, en West Central Park, junto a los bancos que existían en la acera colindante con el parque, solo a unos metros de su propia casa.

Volvía el temblor, esta vez provocado más por los nervios que por el frío y esa sensación de presión en el pecho que conseguía hacerla suspirar continuamente.

Caminaba cabizbaja y Quinn dudó de si la había visto ya, pero esa duda se desvanecía al comprobar como Rachel le lanzaba la primera de las miradas.

La primera tras 29 horas pensando en cómo enfrentarse a ella, a lo que sucedía, a sus miedos, a su corazón.

Sonreía y eso terminó tranquilizándola, aunque solo un poco. Fue llegar frente a ella y sentir como el suelo comenzaba a moverse o quizás era producto de su imaginación, daba igual.

**-Hola.**

Era el suelo, pensó Quinn tras escuchar el saludo de la morena. El suelo se movía, todo parecía girar y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para tratar de mantenerse erguida.

-**Ho…hola**—respondía tratando de esbozar sonrisa.

-**Hace frío**—susurró acercando sus manos la boca y llenándolas del cálido aliento que expulsaba**—¿Quieres…quieres que nos metamos en el bloque o…**

-**No…no te preocupes**—respondía rápidamente—**al menos que tú quieras…yo…yo estoy bien**—mintió. No estaba bien, estaba congelada, pero su boca respondía antes de que su cerebro enviase la información necesaria. Quizás sus neuronas se habían terminado congelando también.

**-Ok…**-espetó dudando—**siento…siento haber cambiado los planes, no podía decirles a los padres de Brody que se marchasen…apenas…apenas ven a Em y bueno…**

**-No te preocupes Rachel**—interrumpía con dulzura—**es lógico, son sus abuelos y querrán disfrutar de ella.**

-**Así es…aunque a Em**—frunció el ceño—**no es que les guste demasiado.**

**-¿No?...¿Por qué?...es…es muy afable.**

-**Quinn, mi hija no es muy social, aunque parezca lo contrario…de hecho solo se divierte con Kate y con Brody, siempre y cuando no pase mucho tiempo lejos de ella…cuando pasa mucho sin verle se muestra distante hasta que vuelve a tomar confianza.**

-**Vaya…pues te juro que no lo parece, a mi…a mi me da la sensación de que es agradable con todo el mundo.**

-**Lo es contigo**—respondía rápidamente—**de hecho es algo que nos sorprende a todos…jamás pensé que Em aceptase estar a solas con alguien supuestamente desconocido en una tienda de juguetes.**

-**Son juguetes…los niños se irían con el mismísimo diablo si les llevas ahí**—sonreía.

-**No, Em no…te lo aseguro**—respondía sonriente—**a ella también le gustas**—susurró.

-**Me…me alegro**—bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Aquel "también" era la primera de las indirectas que recibía por parte de Rachel o más que indirecta, era una directa.

Volvía a temblar. Quinn tenía el guión preparado para aquel momento. Había tenido 29 horas para pensar en las palabras que tenía que decirle, palabras que en aquel instante se habían esfumado de su mente y la dejaban completamente en blanco.

-**Dios…**-susurró la rubia de manera imperceptible. Pero Rachel pudo oírlo o quizás intuirlo.

**-¿Nos sentamos?**—lanzó una mirada hacia uno de los bancos que quedaban junto a ellas.

-**Claro**—respondía acercándose con cierto temor hasta el asiento.

La nieve aún seguía cubriendo zonas de la calle y amontonándose en las esquinas. Aquel banco aún conservaba parte del agua congelada pero a Rachel no parecía molestarle, al menos hasta que decidió posar el trasero sobre el mismo y sentir como el agua calaba su abrigo.

**-Oh…mierda**—volvía a levantarse mirando con descaro el banco—**está…está mojado Quinn…no, no te sientes.**

-**Ya…ya veo**—esbozaba media sonrisa—**¿Estás bien?.**

-**Sí…aunque ahora tengo el culo helado**—se quejó mientras sacudía con fuerza el abrigo.

-**A ver…déjame que**…

Hubo un silencio. Quinn no pudo terminar la frase mientras se lanzaba a sacudir ella misma el agua que empapaba aquella zona del abrigo de la morena y ésta, completamente incrédula la miró.

-**Lo…lo siento**—se excusó tras ser consciente del gesto y Rachel terminó dejando escapar otra de sus sonrisas.

Una más y Quinn ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había recibido, no solo en aquellos escasos minutos que llevaban de conversación, sino a lo largo de su vida.

Era curioso. No recordaba lo que iba a decirle para confesarle sus sentimientos y sí recordaba todas las veces por las que Rachel sonreía. Quizás, porque todas y cada una de aquellas sonrisas habían contribuido a que ahora se sintiese de aquella forma, sobrellevando aquella atracción que sentía por ella.

-**Tranquila Quinn…no muerdo**—trató de bromear al ver la tensión en el rostro de la rubia.

-**Ya…ya lo sé.**

-**Oye**—se aclaró la garganta—**esto es un poco raro, ¿No crees?**

**-¿Raro?.**

-**Eh…sí…quiero decir…se supone que estamos aquí para…para hablar de…sentimientos y…ya casi llevamos diez minutos y solo hemos hablado de Em y de mi culo congelado**—espetó y Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risotada—**¿No crees que es raro?.**

-**Es muy raro…quizás yo tenga la culpa**.

**-¿Tú?...¿Qué culpa vas a tener tú?.**

-**Yo…yo tenía preparado todo lo que quería decirte pero…me temo que lo he olvidado**.

**-¿Preparado?**—cuestionó sorprendida**—¿Habías preparado lo que me ibas a decir?.**

-**Mas o menos**—respondía bajando la mirada—**aunque…lo más correcto sería decir que lo he imaginado.**

**-¿Imaginado?.**

-**Sí…llevo…llevo desde ayer imaginándome mil y una situaciones y pensando en los diálogos que supuestamente, vamos a tener**—volvía a sonreír**—¿Nunca te ha pasado algo así?**

**-¿Imaginar lo que quieres que suceda?**—desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio**—¿Te refieres a soñar despierta?.**

-**Justamente…**-susurró segundos antes de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire frío.

-**Quinn…lo…lo cierto es que yo tampoco tengo ni idea de qué decirte**—confesó—**no pensé que algo así…pudiese dejarme sin palabras pero te aseguro que…que no sé que decir o que hacer…**

-**Yo tampoco**—respondía rápidamente—**quizás…quizás tenga que empezar con una disculpa.**

**-¿Una disculpa?.**

-**Sí…por lo sucedido ayer…y de lo que me arrepiento muchísimo**—se mostró seria.

**-¿Te refieres a lo de Henry?.**

-**Así es…yo…yo quiero pedirte disculpas Rachel…sé que mi actitud dejó mucho que desear.**

-**No quiero hablar de eso ahora Quinn**—interrumpía—**ahora mismo solo me importa que estás aquí…y estás porque yo te dejé ese mensaje en el dibujo y tú…tú me respondiste, ¿No es cierto?.**

Tragó saliva.

Si algo caracterizaba a Rachel Berry era su capacidad para ir directa al grano, daba igual la circunstancia o la situación que la rodease. Daba igual si era un ensayo en el teatro o una declaración de sentimientos. Rachel no guardaba, no escondía nada y eso era algo que Quinn agradecía.

No era nada sencillo confesar que sentías algo por tu amiga. Alguien a quien conocías desde muchos años atrás, alguien a quien ridiculizaste en una época y llenaste de flores en otra.

No era nada sencillo expresar los sentimientos y menos aún siendo Quinn Fabray, pero Rachel se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Como todo lo que ella hacía.

**-Cierto**—balbuceó bajando la mirada.

**-¿Y bien?—**volvía a sonreír**—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con esto?.**

-**Pues no…no lo sé…tú…tú estás segura de lo que…de lo que sientes**—carraspeó.

-**Tengo 29 años, Quinn**—sonreía—**he vivido muchas cosas…buenas y malas y créeme, saber cuando siento algo por alguien…no es lo más difícil de averiguar.**

**-El problema no es averiguarlo**—intervino—**el problema es asimilarlo**—hizo una pausa—**Rachel…¿Eres consciente de lo que esto supone?.**

**-¿Y tú?...Porque yo no tengo problema alguno Quinn…eres tú la que tiene que pensar bien que es lo que quieres. Yo dejé de sentirme mal en el mismo instante en el que vi esa etiqueta en el marco de la foto.**

**-¿Yo?...¿Por qué iba a suponer un problema para mi enamorarme de…de…ti?.**

-**Por mis responsabilidades**—sentenció—**Quinn ya sabes como es mi vida, ya sabes todo lo que me envuelve y como tengo que vivirlo…tú eres libre, no tienes nada que pueda detenerte y no quiero que esto se convierta en una frustración.**

-**No me hables de frustraciones Rachel—**interrumpió de nuevo—**sé como es tu vida y he querido entrar en ella incluso antes de sentir esto…la frustración era no entender porqué me alejabas de ella, frustración era creer que tenías una relación con Kate y no querías decírmelo por miedo a qué podía pensar o quizás por desconfianza**—aclaró—**eso si es frustración Rachel. Aceptar lo que me sucede me ha supuesto un alivio…mentira**—recapacitó—**el alivio me llegó ayer al verte sentada en el sofá de mi casa, esperando a que me despertase y sonriéndome…como…como lo haces siempre.**

Rachel volvía a bajar la mirada y comenzaba a moverse inquieta. Una inquietud que Quinn no sabía si asociar al frío o a la situación.

**-¿Tienes…tienes algún inconveniente…en…intentarlo?**—Quinn volvía a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz

**-¿Intentarlo?...¿Te…te refieres a nosotras dos?...¿Como pareja?.**

-**No…si…quiero decir…no estoy preguntándote si quieres ser mi chica**—aclaró—**solo quiero saber si estás dispuesta a…mirarme como, como algo más que amigas**.

-**Hace días…o quizás semanas que vengo viéndote de esa forma**—confesó.

-**Entonces…¿Eso es un sí?**

-**Eso es un sí y un no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer…**

-**Ok**—se acercó—**creo que lo mejor será que** **quedemos…cenemos, no sé…tengamos alguna cita…pero no como amigas…no…no quiero tener ese miedo a creer que me volví loca.**

**-¿Citas?**

**-Sí Rachel…pero no me refiero a salir como pueden hacerlo cualquier pareja, ya sé que eso es complicado ahora…solo…solo déjame acercarme a ti y permíteme ser… yo…y hacer lo que siento…no lo que debería, ¿No sé si me entiendes?.**

**-No muy bien Quinn**—respondía un tanto confusa—**las citas son para conocerse** **más y mejor ¿No?.**

**-Yo ya te conozco**.

-**Por eso mismo Quinn, no entiendo a qué te refieres con dejarte ser tú y hacer lo que…sientes.**

-**No….no sé como explicártelo**—se ruborizó.

-**Pues hazlo…muéstrame a qué te refieres si no sabes explicarlo con palabras.**

Volvía aquella sensación de temblor en el suelo. Volvía a sentir como el frío colapsaba todo su cuerpo, menos sus manos que en ese instante lejos de congelarse, quemaban en el interior de sus bolsillos.

-**Rachel**—dio un paso hacia ella—**ayer…ayer cuando te marchaste…me…besaste**—susurró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-**Así es**—respondía un tanto avergonzada—**fue un impulso**.

-**A eso me refiero**—volvía a acercarse—**a esos impulsos…en otra ocasión estaría lamentándome por pensar que deseo besarte**—explicó—**quiero que podamos mostrarnos sin miedo…sin temor a que me tomes por loca o te asustes si me apetece besarte.**

**-¿Quieres besarme?**—cuestionó al ver como Quinn no dejaba de acercarse.

**-Sí…hacerlo sin sentirme extraña…sin que sea parte de un ensayo, sin que sea algo obligado Rachel, solo quiero besarte porque me apetece y a ti…también.**

**-¿Quieres besarme ahora?.**

**-Me** **encantaría…pero la cuestión es…¿A ti no te importaría que lo hiciese?.**

**-¿Por qué iba a importarme?, siento…siento lo mismo que tú.**

**-Entonces…¿Puedo besarte?**

**-Hazlo**—susurró sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

Quinn volvía a suspirar. Lentamente y con algo de inseguridad comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la morena. Sus manos habían abandonado los bolsillos, pero no se atrevía a rozar ni un solo centímetro de Rachel. Solo eran sus labios los que iban directos a tomar contacto con ella, no sin antes detenerse unos segundos frente a ellos. Podía sentir el vapor del vaho rozando su piel, respirándolo de la misma forma que Rachel respiraba su aliento y permanecía segura de sí misma, esperando a recibir aquel beso.

Quizás podría ser precipitado, quizás no era coherente o algo que solo sucedía en las películas, pero era la mejor opción para ser conscientes de lo que estaban viviendo, era real. Solo algo como un beso, podría aclarar sus dudas, a pesar de que ya sentían que no existían entre ellas y sus sentimientos.

Un beso les iba a dar el sí o el no a aquella locura.

Solo un pequeño gesto. Quinn humedecía sus labios y Rachel los entreabría, todo ello sin dejar de mirarse, sin perder ni un segundo de lo que sus ojos transmitían. Solo cuando aquella descarga se adueñaba de su columna vertebral y la empujaba a destruir el leve espacio que las separaba, acertó a cerrar los ojos.

Y lo hacía porque de esa forma los sentidos agudizaban y sus labios podían percibir el calor de Rachel multiplicado hasta llegar a quemar.

Se enredaron. Se sintieron y no hubo más que aquel simple y a la vez magistral gesto. Un beso. Un beso sin directores que cortasen la escena ni focos que las iluminasen, de hecho aprovechaban la oscuridad que producían el descanso entre dos de las farolas que alumbraban aquella calle para cobijarse. No había bailarines ni muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Solo estaban las manos de Quinn, que por fin se atrevían a abandonar los bolsillos y se acoplaban con timidez a la cintura de la morena. Estaban sus labios, olvidándose por completo que pertenecían a dos amigas. Dejaron de serlo en aquel instante y ambas lo supieron. Ya nunca más volverían a verse con aquellos ojos, ahora todo tomaba un matiz distinto y sin duda, mucho más especial.

Ni muy largo ni muy corto. Aquel beso duró lo justo y necesario para saciar aquella sensación que no solo Quinn sentía. Rachel también la hacía suya y ahora, al ver como todo se hacía real, como los labios de Quinn se separaban de los suyos y podía comprobar que era ella, la mismísima Quinn Fabray quien la había besado, el bienestar se apoderaba de su menudo cuerpo.

Había besado muchas veces, a muchos chicos y chicas por culpa de su profesión y del amor que había irrumpido en su vida, pero jamás sintió aquel revoloteo de nervios en su estomago antes de un simple beso. Jamás sintió como algo tan conocido, podría resultar toda una aventura.

Saber como Quinn besaba conseguía colorear sus mejillas de un intenso rubor que incluso podía percibirse con la escasa luz que las iluminaba y Quinn lo notó, no por la vista sino por el calor.

No pudo evitar dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla cuando estaba a punto de separarse y allí, en aquella delicada zona también notó la calidez. Tanto que una sonrisa adolescente se apoderó de ambas y les prohibía mirarse a los ojos hasta que no traspasaron el umbral de los dos o tres segundos correspondientes a la recuperación de la compostura.

**-¿Y bien?**—susurró Rachel—**¿Todo…bien?.**

-**Yo juraría que mejor que bien**—respondía apartando sus manos de la cintura de la morena al tiempo que volvía a humedecer sus labios, probablemente por inercia.

-**¿Prueba superada?...¿No te arrepientes de besar a Rachel Berry?**

Quinn dejó escapar una breve carcajada y entrecerraba sus ojos para luego volver a posarlos en su mirada—**No, no me arrepiento Rachel Berry…la verdad es que besas…muy…muy bien**—susurró un tanto sonrojada.

-**Ya…eso ya lo sabía**—bajó la mirada mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa**—¿Ves?, no solo sé hacer bien el café.**

Volvía a sonreír. Quinn expulsaba todos los nervios que la habían mantenido clavada en aquel lugar y conseguía relajarse tras observar y comprobar que por parte de la morena, todo parecía estar perfecto, como en ella.

-**Cierto…no solo sabes hacer bien el café**—repetía con dulzura.

**-¿Y ahora?**—volvía a expulsar una gran bocanada de vaho—**¿Qué hacemos?.**

-**Ahora**—lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro—**ahora creo que es mejor que regreses y hagas que Emily se vaya a dormir.**

-**Cierto**—susurró agradecida.

-**Creo que por hoy es suficiente y yo…yo no necesito más aclaración**—sonreía.

**-Yo tampoco pero…pero aún tengo algunas dudas.**

**-¿Dudas?.**

-**Quinn…no…no sé cómo tengo que tratarte…no sé si somos…**

-**Shhh**—la silenció—**nada de eso…vamos a dejarnos llevar, ¿De acuerdo?, vamos…vamos a ver como funciona, pero nada de miedos.**

**-¿Nada de miedos?.**

-**Nada de miedos Rachel…si te apetece llamarme en mitad de la madrugada, lo haces…si te apetece besarme…hazlo…solo…solo piensa y se consciente de que siento lo mismo que tú sientes…de esa forma todo nos resultará más sencillo, no tendremos miedo a creer que nos estamos equivocando.**

**-¿Es eso lo que tenías preparado para decirme?**—bajó la mirada mientras sonreía.

-**Eh…no, pero sin duda hay una musa rondando por aquí y me ha llegado la inspiración**—volvía a susurrar.

-**Me…me gusta tu gorro**—espetó sorprendiendo a Quinn que no esperaba en absoluto aquello.

**-¿Mi gorro?**—alzó la mano para tocarse la cabeza.

-**Has dicho que simplemente nos dejemos llevar y si…si me apetece algo, lo haga..¿No es cierto?.**

**-Cierto…**

-**Me apetecía decirte que me gusta tu gorro…y que estás…estás preciosa.**

Podían descubrirse los suspiros por las enormes bolas de vapor que se formaban alredor de ellas cada vez que lo hacían y en ese instante, había sido espectacular, tanto que ambas comenzaron a sonreír sin poder contenerse.

**-Y eso que no has visto mi jersey**—espetaba Quinn aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Puedo verlo?.**

-**Sí…pero será mejor que vayamos hasta allí**—señaló hacia la entrada del edificio—**no deberíamos tentar demasiado a la suerte y jugar con el frío…luego lo padecemos más que nadie.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo**—se giró para afrontar el camino de vuelta—**¿Vamos?.**

**-Vamos**—susurró adelantando varios pasos y colocándose a su lado. Gesto que Rachel aprovechó para llevar a cabo su siguiente deseo, aquello mismo a lo que Quinn había dado vía libre.

Casi sin que pudiera percibirlo, entrelazó su brazo con el de la rubia que ya permanecía de nuevo con las manos en sus bolsillos y así encontrar un punto de apoyo durante aquel trayecto.

A Quinn le gustó la idea. Quizás tomarla de la mano suponía un paso extraño, por lo que aquella forma cariñosa de aferrarse a ella mientras recorrían los metros que la separaban de su hogar, fue la perfecta para el momento.

-**Quinn**—susurró cuando ya habían tomado la acera opuesta—**hay algo que me gustaría…aclarar antes de que te marches.**

-**Dime**—respondía deteniéndose justo en las escalinatas de entrada.

-**Esto…esto que tenemos**—se mostró dubitativa—**es algo entre tú y yo, ¿No?.**

**-¿Entre tú y yo?**—cuestionó tratando de descifrar el sentido que trataba de transmitir la morena.

-**Sí…ya sabes…solo…solo lo sabemos tú y yo…¿No es cierto?.**

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-**No creo que sea el momento de ir anunciándolo, Rachel**—respondía con tranquilidad—**primero nosotras…luego…luego ya vendrá lo que tenga que venir, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…ok**—respondía mas relajada—**no es que me preocupe, ya sabes que yo…yo no tengo inconvenientes con ese tema pero no estoy segura de…**

-**Te entiendo Rachel**—interrumpía—**no te preocupes, ¿De acuerdo?, primero vamos a…a disfrutar de esto y a…asegurarnos de todo, luego…ya veremos.**

**-Perfecto**—volvía a sonreír—**y ahora…**-se aclaró la garganta**—¿Me muestras tu jersey?, me muero de curiosidad**—espetaba contagiando la sonrisa a Quinn que tratando de asimilar el cambio de actitud comenzaba a desabrochar su abrigo para mostrarle la pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada.

-**Oh…dios…¡te está perfecto!**—exclamó al descubrir el mismo jersey que ella le había regalado cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica. Aquellos renos blancos sobre la cálida lana roja consiguieron que la sonrisa de Rachel aumentara hasta cotas insospechadas para el rostro humano.

-**Está perfecto**—repetía Quinn—**como era de esperar.**

-**Sí…la próxima vez que te lo pongas…avísame, porque tengo uno igual y Emily también y quiero una fotografía de las tres vestidas así**—espetaba ilusionada.

-**Ok…así será…ahora…¿Puedo…puedo cerrar el abrigo ya?,me estoy congelando.**

-**Sí…sí claro**—fue ella quien se apresuró en cerrar cada botón ante la divertida mirada de Quinn.

Estaba fascinada.

Acababa de besarla, acababa de decirle que sentía algo por ella y que iban a intentar disfrutar de ello y todo lo que recibía era una enorme sonrisa y el brillo que desprendían sus ojos, los que ahora se esmeraban en asegurarse que aquellos botones y la bufanda que la protegían, quedasen perfectamente acoplados y evitasen que el frío castigase su cuerpo.

Ilusa, pensó Quinn. Era ella misma, eran sus manos y su sonrisa las que le entregaban el calor suficiente para combatir el frío, pero eso ella aún no lo sabía y quizás, aún no debía saberlo.

El tiempo les iba a regalar lo que fuese que estuviese escrito para ellas y no tenían que adelantar acontecimientos.

Quizás el día siguiente podrían tomarse de la mano sin sentir que estuviesen precipitándose, pero mientras tanto se conformaba con caminar a su lado, con sus brazos aferrados como si de un par de amigas se tratase. Lo importante es que ya no lo eran. Lo importante era sentir como el corazón les latía con más fuerza por ese insignificante gesto y que ambas lo sabían y aceptaban.

**-¿No pides un taxi?**—cuestionó Rachel al ver que había llegado el momento de la despedida.

-**No…prefiero caminar.**

-**Ok…no quiero resultar agobiante o algo parecido**—espetó bajando la mirada—**pero…¿Te importa avisarme cuando llegues?, me…me quedaré más tranquila.**

Quinn sonreía al ver la actitud infantil de la morena y volvía a morder sus labios antes de responder.

-**Rachel…ya tenía pensado escribirte…no solo por llegar…**

-**Ok**—volvía a mostrarse tímida—**pues…hablamos luego.**

-**Hablamos luego**—repetía lanzando una mirada a su alrededor para descubrir que por allí, por aquella acera, si caminaban más personas y lo que pretendía hacer iba a quedar aparcado hasta mejor opción.

-**Al menos en la mejilla…¿No?**—susurró Rachel respondiendo a los pensamientos de Quinn. Sin duda se había percatado del gesto de la rubia y ahora sonreía, esperando ese beso en su mejilla.

Un beso que no tardó en llegar y que fue incluso más dulce que el que había recibido en los labios, o quizás no, pero así lo sintió en ese momento, en el momento justo que estaban viviendo.

-**Buenas noches Quinn**—susurró al ver como se separaba de ella y ya comenzaba el trayecto de vuelta a su apartamento.

Fueron varias las veces que ambas se miraron al tiempo que se separaban y todas ellas, envueltas en una enorme sonrisa que las hacía brillar más que todas aquellas luces que se dejaban ver en los rascacielos.

Fue Rachel la primera en desaparecer de la calle y adentrarse en el interior del edificio, dispuesta a representar el papel de su vida; enfrentarse a Brody y a sus ya conocidas sospechas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Quinn.

Era todo un reto que tenía que afrontar sin miedos y con valentía. No había mejor actriz que Rachel Berry y lo iba a demostrar en la vida real. Una vida real que ya llevaba a Quinn hasta el cruce de West Central Park con la avenida de Broadway y donde tuvo que detener sus pasos un par de minutos antes de seguir avanzando.

Ya ni siquiera sentía el frío. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero lo hacía de emoción, por culpa de aquella fascinante sensación que solo te entrega algo que realmente te hace vivir.

Allí, en mitad de aquella avenida llena de coches y personas que iban y venían, con todas aquellas luces procedentes de las farolas, de los rascacielos y los neónes que adornaban las marquesinas, encontraba el mundo de Rachel.

Aquello era su vida, allí tenía su mundo, sus sonrisas, sus sueños, su corazón. Si había una ciudad que pudiese representar a Rachel, era sin duda aquella y ahora, en aquel instante, a las 8;23 pm del 26 de Diciembre de 2025, sentía que había conquistado aquel mundo y con él, a Rachel.

Alzó el cuello de su abrigo y calentaba sus manos con el aliento de su boca antes de reemprender el camino de vuelta aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No había nada que pudiese destruir aquel momento, ni siquiera aquellos estúpidos guantes sin dedos.


	36. Nadie

No dejeis de sonreir nunca, es gratis y salva corazones. Que tengan un Feliz Año.

* * *

Capitulo 35

Nadie

-**Menuda vuelta absurda estamos dando por aquí, Rachel.**

-**No te quejes, siempre me dices que nunca vamos andando a los sitios…pues bien, hoy es el día**—espetaba sonriente.

-**Ya…pero no con éste frío…además…¿Por qué venimos por aquí?, ¿No habría sido más rápido atravesar por la 61th o la 60th?**

-**Kate…deja de quejarte.**

-**Claro…como tú no llevas el carro de tu hija**—refutó—**no sabes lo que resbala la nieve.**

**-¿Por qué no lo dices mas alto?**—se acercó a la pelirroja—**a lo mejor en Time Square no se han enterado de que es mi hija**—espetaba molesta.

-**No seas imbécil, no hay nadie en ésta calle**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor**—¿Por qué venimos por aquí?.**

Sencillo, pensó Rachel, que ya volvía a alejarse un tanto de Kate y de Emily que sentada en el carrito se entretenía jugando con un pequeño peluche.

Habían salido aquella mañana para hacer algunas compras para la pequeña. La situación era la siguiente: la tienda en cuestión que iban buscando estaban en plena avenida de Broadway, a escasos 200 metros en línea recta desde la casa de Rachel, sin embargo la morena se había empeñado en hacer un recorrido más complejo, alargando el trayecto hasta casi los 800 metros solo por hacerlo coincidir por un lugar en concreto; el gimnasio dónde Quinn debía estar entrenando.

Una conversación por mensajes la noche anterior la mantuvo distraída durante la cena que tuvo con los padres de Brody y en la que Quinn le explicó cuales eran los planes que tenía para aquel día. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, la rubia ya debería estar en el gimnasio como cada mañana desde hacía un par de semanas.

Evidentemente no le iba a decir aquello a Kate. La excusa de salir a pasear era la perfecta, aunque la pelirroja no la creyese.

**-No te quejes más y vamos**—se apresuró en contestar justo cuando comenzaban a llegar justo donde estaba situado el gimnasio.

**-Sí claro, vamos…aunque la próxima vez que yo quiera ir andando a algún lugar y me digas que no, vamos a tener serios problemas, ¿Me oyes?, no es justo que siempre tengamos que hacer lo que tú haces, además…no sé si te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de palomas que hay por éstos edificios—**lanzó una mirada al cielo—**es un horror.**

**-Deja a las palomas en paz**—recriminó Rachel.

**-¿Por qué?, esos bichos no tienen razón de existir**.

**-Es muy feo eso que dices.**

-**Vamos Rachel…piénsalo, es un ave que no sirve para nada…no te da comer, no poliniza, no elimina plagas…al contrario, todo lo que hacen es molestar…con su extraño sonido, con esos andares que tienen tan…tan egocéntricos, además de lo que ensucian y la cantidad de infecciones que transmiten…no debería de existir**—concluyó.

**-¿Te has quedado ya tranquila?**—ironizó Rachel—**madre mía, pobres palomas.**

**-¿Pobres?, pobre de mí que se atreven a hacer sus necesidades justo cuando yo…hey—**se detuvo rápidamente**—¿Esa no es Quinn?**—espetó Kate tras observar el enorme ventanal que aparecía a su derecha y que pertenecía al gimnasio.

Rachel lanzó rápidamente una mirada hacia el mismo y sonrió. Lo hizo disimuladamente, tratando de evitar que Kate fuese consciente de cómo sus planes de poder ver a Quinn, aunque solo fuesen a través de un cristal, se llevaba a cabo sin resultar extraño.

-**Sí…es ella**—respondía eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro. La imagen que vio no era la esperada y mucho menos la actitud de Quinn.

Henry parecía decirle algo a la rubia mientras ésta terminaba algunos de sus ejercicios y su rostro después de que el chico se alejara de ella, no era el más alentador. Algo le sucedía y tanto Rachel como Kate se percataron del hecho.

-**Voy…voy a entrar a saludarla.**

-**Ok…vamos.**

**-No**—la detuvo—**tú no entres.**

**-¿Por?...Quiero ver si está ese chico tan guapo que boxea con Quinn**—se quejó.

**-Kate, no creo que un gimnasio sea el lugar más adecuado para entrar con Em…además, solo va a ser un momento…**

**-¿Y qué hago yo aquí mientras?, ¿Y Em?, te recuerdo que hace mucho frío.**

Rachel lanzó una mirada a su hija y sonreía. La niña permanecía perfectamente protegida por un protector de plástico que cubría el carro y que evitaba que el frío le castigase.

-**Rachel…no es justo**—volvía a quejarse Kate tras saber que sus excusas no eran válidas.

-**Tienes una pastelería enorme allí enfrente**—señaló hacia la acera—**ve y cómprate el pastel más grande que quieras**—sonreía—**yo invito.**

-**Faltaría más**—espetó con una actitud infantil al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la tienda en cuestión.

Rachel volvía a sonreír y observó como ambas se disponían a llegar a la pastelería segundos antes de que ella se adentrase en el gimnasio.

Realmente no debía estar haciendo aquello, pero sentía la necesidad de al menos saludar a Quinn y sobretodo, asegurarse que todo estaba bien entre ella y Henry.

No tuvo problemas en acceder a la zona de maquinas de aquel gimnasio. Todos los entrenadores la conocían perfectamente. Esa era una de las cosas buenas de haber entrenado en aquel lugar durante años. No se encontró con Henry durante el trayecto, algo que agradeció, realmente no se veía preparada para enfrentarse al chico como si nada, fingiendo no saber que hacía un par de días se había acostado con la que ahora era su "chica".

Sonrió de nuevo.

Pensar en Quinn como si fuese su chica le hacía bien y más aún tras ver como aparecía a escasos metros de ella, sentada en una de aquellas máquinas en las que fortalecía los brazos y la espalda.

Podía sentir su respiración conforme se acercaba a ella y los susurros de la rubia contando las repeticiones de aquel ejercicio.

-**Dieciocho…diecinueve…veinte**—espetó soltando las anillas de las pesas que ya descansaban a su espalda.

-**Si sigues así, Brody te va a envidiar**—susurró provocando un pequeño susto en Quinn.

-**Oh…dios…¡Rachel!**—exclamó girándose rápidamente.

**-Hola Quinn**—saludaba sonriente**—¿Te he asustado?.**

-**Eh…un poco**—trató de sobreponerse—**no te esperaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

-**Nada**—se acercó hasta tomar asiento en el lado opuesto del banco que utilizaba, quedando frente a ella—**pasaba por aquí con Kate y Em y te vi desde ahí**—señaló hacia los ventanales.

**-Ah…¿Y dónde están Kate y Em?**—cuestionó curiosa.

-**En la pastelería que hay justo al llegar a la esquina**—respondía sonriente.

-**Bien…**

**-¿Estás bien?.**

-**Eh…pues sí, aunque un poco incomoda**—bajó la mirada un tanto inquieta.

**-¿Por?...¿Qué te sucede?—**se mostró seria.

-**No…no estoy acostumbrada a estar así**—se miró a sí misma—**y que vengan a ver mi…bueno…tú**—espetó tímidamente.

**-¿Así como?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Así…en ropa deportiva y…sudando**—apartó varios mechones de pelo que caían por su mejilla—**es raro.**

-**Quinn, te recuerdo que te he visto correr…y hace años también hemos compartido gimnasio alguna que otra vez**—volvía a sonreír.

**-Ya…pero no es lo mismo…ahora…ahora se supone que debo estar siempre perfecta para…ti**—susurró desviando la mirada.

Tragó saliva.

Rachel intentaba comprender que aquello no era una broma por parte de Quinn. No conseguía asimilar que Quinn Fabray se preocupase por estar perfecta para ella. No podía asimilarlo ni comprenderlo, pero estaba sucediendo y tenía que afrontarlo sin mostrar aquellos nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

-**Quinn…¿Quién dice que así, como estás, no estás perfecta para mi?.**

-**El prototipo de chica haciendo deporte y sudando no es sexy, al menos para mí.**

**-Para mí tampoco**—añadía la morena—**pero eso no quita que tú estés bien siempre**—volvía a sonreír.

**-Basta Rachel, deja de decirme eso o me vas a ruborizar y no creo que hayas entrado para eso.**

-**No**—respondía con una amplia sonrisa—**no he entrado solo para eso, en realidad te quería saludar y ya de paso preguntarte por…Henry**—susurró**—¿Has hablado con** **él?.**

**-Pues sí, de hecho hemos hablado hace unos minutos**—volvía a mostrarse seria.

**-¿Todo bien?—**cuestionó preocupada.

**-Sí…supongo**—respondía volviendo a bajar la mirada—**le…le he dicho que me disculpase por haberme ido así de su casa, sin ni siquiera despedirme y también que lo que pasó fue un error y no iba a volver a suceder.**

**-¿Y qué te ha dicho él?**—preguntó tratando de contener el pequeño ataque de celos que trataba de controlar y mantener oculto.

**-Me ha dicho que todo está bien**—volvía a alzar la mirada—**que él sabe que fue una noche y nada más…no…no había pensado en algo más conmigo.**

-**Ah…pero eso…está bien, ¿No?**—susurró.

**-Sí, es lo mejor que me podía pasar.**

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué estás así?.**

-**Tiene novia, Rachel**—respondía completamente avergonzada—**Me ha dicho que tiene pareja y que no quiere que nadie sepa lo que sucedió.**

**-Oh dios**—se lamentó—**hijo de**…

-**Shhh…no, no digas nada por favor…ya suficiente tengo yo como para encima discutir con él.**

**-Pero…tú no sabías nada, ¿No?.**

**-No, claro que no…no soy esa clase de personas Rachel, ya cometí demasiados errores en mi vida como para meterme en una relación por una estúpida noche en la que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo**—espetó.

**-Pues cambia esa cara**—se acercó—**no tienes la culpa y no puedes sentirte culpable por eso, ¿Ok?**—susurró apartando uno de aquellos rebeldes mechones que se escapaban de la coleta que Quinn mantenía recogiendo su pelo.

Volvía a sonreír.

Rachel conseguía que Quinn dibujase una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se quedara completamente hipnotizada mirándola a los ojos.

**-¿No…no te molesta que siga viniendo aquí?**—fue directa.

**-Eh…bueno, tengo que confesar que algo de…celos**—sonreía—**si que me da, pero…saber porqué lo hiciste acaba con todos esos pensamientos.**

-**La culpa la tendrías tú**—trató de bromear—**por hacerme dudar tanto.**

**-¿Yo te he hecho dudar?.**

**-Igual que yo a ti, ¿No?.**

**-Cierto**…-bajó la mano hasta acariciar la de la rubia que reposaba sobre el banco—**supongo que esto es una de esas cosas que deseo hacer y ya puedo, ¿No?**—cuestionaba recordando la petición que Quinn le hizo la noche anterior.

Dejarse llevar por lo que deseaban y no pensar en amistad. No podían ni debían verse como amigas para poder seguir adelante con aquello que recién comenzaba. Aunque en el fondo, si sentían que seguían siendo amigas solo que de una forma mucho más especial, mucho más mágica.

**-Creo…creo que no deberías hacer eso**—susurró sin apartar la mirada del gesto que Rachel aún mantenía.

**-Cierto**—terminó apartando la mano rápidamente—**pueden vernos.**

**-No lo digo por eso**—respondía—**lo digo porque si sigues así no voy a tener más remedio que pedirte que me beses y…bueno, no creo que sea el momento**—susurró.

Rachel terminaba bajando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios con una sonrisa que poco a poco se iba haciendo dueña de su rostro y del de Quinn.

-**Será mejor que me marche, no quiero que Kate compre toda la pastelería**—bromeó—**he prometido invitarla.**

-**Sí, será mejor que vayas a intentar evitar la ruina de tu economía**—mantuvo el tono de humor.

-**Quinn, ¿Qué vas a hacer ésta noche?**—preguntó levantándose del banco.

-**Pues…no tengo muchos planes mas que estudiar y…poco más**.

**-¿Te apetece que cenemos?.**

**-¿Cenar?...¿En tu casa?.**

**-Eh…no…bueno si quieres sí, pero estará Brody…aún sigue aquí**—espetó—**había pensado que si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar…aunque tengamos que regresar pronto.**

**-¿Crees que es oportuno que salgamos a algún restaurante?¿No será comprometido si nos encontramos con alguien del teatro?.**

**-Oh…cierto**—se lamentó.

**-Podemos cenar en mi casa**—añadía rápidamente—**estará Superman, pero te aseguro que es menos curioso que Brody—**sonreía.

**-¿No te importa que cenemos allí?.**

**-¿Por qué iba a importarme?, es un placer recibir a una estrella de Broadway como Rachel Berry en mi propio hogar**—bromeaba.

**-Ok…perfecto**—sonreía—**llevaré algo de cenar o mejor lo pedimos.**

-**Olvídate de pedir nada, te recuerdo que sé cocinar…al menos yo sé sobrevivir**—volvía a bromear—**tú decides la hora, yo estaré lista.**

**-Ok…te avisaré antes de todas formas, ahora será mejor que me marche ya de una vez…no quiero cruzarme con Henry**—susurró—**no creo que pueda evitar salir fuera y hacer una bola de nieve para metérsela bajo los pantalones.**

Quinn terminó dejando escapar una sonora carcajada que destruyó por completo la culpabilidad que se había apoderado de ella tras conocer la vida del chico. Una culpabilidad que no tardó en aparecer de nuevo al descubrir como Matt se adentraba en el gimnasio y se colaba en los vestuarios.

Tenía que hablar con él. Lo había intentado después de aquél nefasto día pero el chico no le había aceptado ninguna de las llamadas.

Rachel no se percató de la llegada del chico, pero ya había entretenido demasiado a Quinn.

-**Te llamo luego..¿Ok?**—espetó ante el silencio de Quinn.

-**Ok…estaré esperándote**—volvía a sonreír.

**-Ciao Quinn**—se despidió con una caricia en el brazo de la rubia.

Quinn se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y a ver como ya desaparecía entre las maquinas de ejercicio que se distribuían por aquella zona.

Su siguiente paso estaba claro. Esperó a ver como Rachel desaparecía del gimnasio para lanzar una mirada hacia los vestuarios y la zona de taquillas.

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y caminar hacia ellas para intentar encontrarse con Matt.

No estaba en los vestuarios, algo que agradeció ya que eran exclusivamente para hombres, pero sí estaba en la zona de taquillas. Una pequeña habitación anexa a ambos vestuarios.

Matt permanecía sentado en uno de los bancos mientras preparaba sus manos con las vendas para comenzar su entrenamiento.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?**—cuestionó Quinn adentrándose en la habitación. Solo había un chico al fondo de la misma y prestaba más atención a la música que escuchaba con sus cascos mientras sacaba y metía cosas de su taquilla.

Matt se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la rubia, pero tras verla aparecer, volvía a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos.

-**No…estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo solo**—espetó sin mostrarle demasiada atención.

-**Matt**—susurró sentándose a su lado—**lo…lo siento, siento todo lo que sucedió**.

**-¿Por qué ibas a sentirlo?, tú y yo no somos nada, cada uno hace su vida, ¿No?**—respondía levantándose del banco al tiempo que se desprendía de la camiseta y la lanzaba en el interior de su taquilla.

-**Vamos Matt, te estoy pidiendo disculpas por lo que sucedió, da igual que no seamos nada más que amigos, sé que no me porté bien contigo.**

**-¿Amigos?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo**—¿Somos amigos, Quinn?.**

**-Claro…**-balbuceó.

Matt se limitó a sonreír con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había formulado aquella pregunta y abandonaba la sala dispuesto a comenzar su entrenamiento. Quinn tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y terminó persiguiéndolo hasta llegar a uno de los sacos que colgaban en aquella zona de boxeo.

**-Escúchame Matt, yo quiero ser tu amiga…y te lo dejé claro mucho tiempo antes de todo esto, no es justo que ahora te pongas así.**

**-¿Desde cuándo se utilizan a los amigos?.**

**-¿Qué?**

-**Vamos Quinn, ¿Me vas a negar que me llamaste solo para tener un acompañante y terminar en esa discoteca con Henry?**

**-Pues sí…te lo niego**—apartándose del saco que ya comenzaba a golpear el chico—**estaba mal ese día y por eso te llamé, porque es lo que se hace cuando estás así…llamar a tus amigos.**

**-Ya**—se detuvo**—¿Y terminas flirteando con ese tío y discutiendo conmigo solo para poder irte con él?.¿Dónde quedó ese…me gustas, que me dijiste hace unas semanas?.**

**-Me gustas Matt, pero no quiero hacerte daño.**

**-¿Por qué eres tan cínica?,¿De qué daño hablas?.**

**-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo una noche y al día siguiente me marche de tu casa y no piense en mirarte más a la cara?**—fue dura—**porque eso es lo que habría sucedido la otra noche si no me importaras.**

**-¿Qué?**—se detuvo completamente sorprendido.

-**Matt, yo no estaba bien…te llamé porque eres mi amigo y necesitaba salir y quitarme de la cabeza lo que me estaba martirizando y…**

**-Y entonces apareció Henry**—susurró—**y quisiste quitarte esos pensamientos de los que hablas acostándote con él, ¿No?.**

-**Así es**—respondía avergonzada—**Matt…fue un error pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba creer que yo seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre.**

**-¿La misma persona desiempre?, ahora entiendo…eso significa que todo lo que me has dicho y demostrado, no es cierto…¿No?, resulta que eres como esas de las que tanto hablabas, ¿Verdad?.**

**-No Matt**—interrumpía—**yo solo quería recordar que me gustaban los chicos**—fue tajante.

**-¿Qué?**—se sorprendió y Quinn terminó por bajar la cabeza completamente abatida.

-**Hay…hay alguien en mi vida Matt, estoy…bueno no sé si estoy enamorada o no, solo sé que esa persona hace que me sienta especial y…siento…siento cosas, cosas que realmente se parecen a lo que se siente cuando te enamoras**—hizo una pausa—**y es…**-tragó saliva—**es una chica, Matt.**

El chico alzaba las cejas al tiempo que detenía el saco donde segundos antes había dejado varios golpes y se balanceaba sin control alguno frente a ellos.

**-¿Eres lesbiana?**—fue directo.

-**No**—respondía rápida—**no…no lo soy, nunca me he sentido atraída por ninguna chica**—bajó la voz—**pero ahora…ahora hay alguien que sí me atrae y…bueno, yo estaba confusa y creí que no podía sentir algo así, por eso me fui con Henry…sé, sé que es una estupidez, algo de crías**—se excusó—**pero lo hice y ya no puedo echarme atrás.**

**-¿Una chica?**—cuestionaba con apenas un susurro, casi tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

**-Así es…por eso…por eso mismo no terminé contigo en tu casa, Matt**—volvía a alzar la mirada—**eres importante para mí y realmente me gustas…eres un chico increíble, pero ya siento eso por esa chica y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.**

**-¿Estás con ella?.**

**-No**—mintió. En eso no tenía dudas Quinn. Una cosa era expresarle sus sentimientos y otra lanzarle pistas para que terminase descubriendo quien empezaba a ocupar su corazón. Por ahí no iba a ceder y si tenía que mentir, lo haría. Por Rachel y por ella—**pero mi intención es la de estar con ella y ya estoy decidida.**

**-Vaya…-**volvía a mostrarse confuso—**la verdad…no me lo esperaba y siendo sincero, parece la típica excusa de la chica que te gusta y que no quiere nada contigo.**

-**No es una excusa Matt**—espetaba—**de hecho nadie sabe esto…ni siquiera mis amigas o familia, eres el primero en saber lo que me sucede.**

**-Eso es una gran responsabilidad.**

-**Confío en ti.**

-**Supongo que eso significa que no quieres que nadie se entere, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**No es que no quiera, es que acabaría con mis opciones si así sucediese**.

**-¿Y me lo dices a mi sabiendo que me gustas?**—cuestionó extrañado—**no es una buena idea, Quinn.**

**-Confío en ti Matt**—volvía a repetir contundente—**te has portado como nadie se ha portado conmigo desde que vine a Nueva York para el musical y como ya te he dicho, eres importante para mí**—tragó saliva—**yo…yo ya te he dicho lo que ha sucedido y el porqué, además también te he pedido disculpas…todo lo demás está en tus manos.**

El chico bajaba la mirada y tras varios segundos recuperaba su posición y comenzaba a golpear el saco de arena. Quinn tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió apartarse del chico tras observar la reacción.

**-¡Quinn**…!-exclamó evitando que se marchara.

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionaba Rachel en la puerta de la pastelería.

-**Que sí Rachel…que he visto al chico guapo que boxeaba con Quinn y he hablado con él**—espetaba emocionada—**es un encanto y me ha dicho que soy muy guapa…ah y también le ha dicho guapa a Em.**

**-Oh dios…¿Ha visto a Emily?.**

-**Claro…estaba aquí comprando bombones y le ha dicho que era muy guapa…y luego me lo ha dicho a mí**—volvía a hablar entusiasmada.

**-¿Dónde está?.**

-**En el gimnasio…¿No le has visto entrar?**—cuestionó extrañada—**yo lo he visto desde aquí.**

-**Vamos**—tiró del brazo de la pelirroja—**vamos tienes que decirme quien es.**

**-Ok…vamos allá**—respondía sonriente.

Rachel tenía que disolver la duda que se había apoderado de ella. Si aquel chico del que hablaba Kate era Matt, estaba en problemas. Primero porque había visto a Emily y no era la primera vez que lo hacía y segundo porque ella estaba con Quinn en el gimnasio cuando se supone que él entró y podría haberla visto a su lado.

No lo dudó y consiguió, sin mucho esfuerzo, que Kate siguiera sus pasos para regresar a aquellos grandes ventanales que permitían la visión de todo el interior del gimnasio.

Mientras era Quinn quien volvía a detenerse frente a Matt tras la petición del chico.

**-Dime…**

-**Al menos me has hecho un favor**—respondía deteniendo de nuevo la sucesión de golpes sobre el saco.

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Si te llegas a acostar conmigo y luego me dices que te gusta una chica, me habrías hundido para siempre**—bromeó al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Quinn la aceptó de igual forma y terminó contagiándose de la misma al tiempo que volvía a acercarse al chico.

**-Gracias…**

**-Somos amigos…¿No?**

-**Amigos**—susurró Quinn acortando la distancia entre ambos y entregándole un abrazo que Matt no esperaba pero que aceptó con cariño.

Un abrazo que en ese instante, contemplaban Kate y Rachel desde el exterior.

-**Oh dios…¡maldita rubia guapa!**—exclamó Kate**—¿Por qué no me deja a ese chico?.**

Rachel no respondía. Permanecía fija en la escena del abrazo a través del cristal y sentía como aquellos celos que días atrás la habían bloqueado por completo, volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

-**Vamos Kate…vámonos**—susurró tratando de convencerse a sí misma. No quería seguir espiándola de aquella forma y debía darle un voto de confianza, aunque aquella imagen del musculoso chico recibiendo entre sus desnudos brazos a Quinn, iba a merodear por su mente por mucho tiempo.

-**Por cierto Quinn**—susurró Matt tras deshacer el abrazo—**Tu hermana también es muy guapa.**

**-¿Mi hermana?**—cuestionó confusa**—¿Cómo lo sabes?.**

-**Porque la he visto**—espetó sonriente—**y a tú sobrina**.

**-¿Mi sobrina?**—murmuró tratando de entender lo que le estaba diciendo—**pero si mi hermana está en…**

-**En la pastelería que hay en la esquina**—interrumpía—**entré para comprar y estaba ahí, con tú sobrina…es realmente encantadora…y tú hermana también**—volvía a sonreír.

**-Oh dios**—susurró al recordar como Rachel le había anunciado que Kate y Emily estaban en esa misma pastelería y rápidamente la mentira sobre Emily que tuvo que inventarse en la tienda de juguetes aparecía en su mente.

Matt la recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba a Emily y a saber que le había dicho a Kate.

**-¿Qué sucede?...**

-**Eh…nada**—respondía—**no creo que fuese mi hermana**—se excusó—**suele estar ocupada por las mañanas.**

Tan ocupada que estaba en Lima, pensó Quinn al tiempo que trataba de recuperar la compostura y zanjar aquel tema de conversación—**me espera la destructora de gemelos**—bromeó haciendo referencia a una de las máquinas que utilizaba para los ejercicios—**luego vengo y te doy una paliza.**

-**Ok chica que aun golpea el saco blando**—bromeó—**te estaré esperando.**

Quinn se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que abandonaba aquella zona y regresaba a su entrenamiento diario.

Aquel día, o mejor dicho aquella mañana, había tenido de todo; tensión con Henry, sorpresa con Rachel y sentido común con Matt, sin embargo aquella última noticia que le confesó el chico acerca del encuentro con su supuesta sobrina y con Kate, a quien relacionó como su hermana, volvía a ponerla en una situación complicada con Rachel.

Ya conocía la tensión que creaba la morena para evitar que nadie reconociera a su hija y hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar por evitar que algo como lo que acababa de suceder, sucediera.

-**No puedes empezar con problemas el primer día, Quinn**—susurró al tiempo que se sentaba en aquella maquina que iba a destrozar sus piernas y recordaba que había quedado para cenar con la morena—**nada me va a impedir estar contigo Rachel**—volvía a susurrar—**nada ni** **nadie.**


	37. Barbra

Capitulo 36

Barbra

-**Hola…¿Cómo est…**

Silencio.

Quinn no pudo continuar con su pregunta porque los labios de Rachel ya se unían a los suyos con un rápido gesto que conseguía dejarla sin habla—**guau**—susurró tras separarse de la chica.

-**Lo siento Quinn**—se excusó aún bajo el umbral de la puerta—**fue un impulso**—sonreía

-**Oh…ok…vamos…pasa, te estaba esperando**—espetaba recuperando la compostura. Rachel le hizo caso y se coló en el interior del apartamento.

Eran las 8 y la cena que habían planeado para aquella noche estaba a punto de comenzar tras la llegada de Rachel al hogar de Quinn.

Aquel beso fue la mejor opción que encontró Rachel para saludarla tras ver como le abría la puerta. Y fue la mejor opción, porque desde que la vio abrazando a Matt en el gimnasio aquella misma mañana, un pequeño nudo se adueñó de su estomago.

Confiaba plenamente en ella, sabía que Quinn no iba a jugar de esa forma pero eso no significaba nada. Matt si tenía sentimientos hacia la rubia y ambas lo sabían. Necesitaba asegurarse constantemente que lo que empezaba entre ellas era real y nada mejor que con un beso nada más verla.

Quinn lo agradeció.

Sabía que aquella cita iba a ser algo más que una simple cena. Había muchas cosas de las que aún tenían que hablar, sobretodo después de lo sucedido aquella mañana, y ver como Rachel desprendía buen humor fue primordial para tratar de no mostrarse demasiado nerviosa.

**-¿Qué tal Emily?**—volvía a hablar tras ayudar a la morena a desprenderse del abrigo y del gorrito que protegía su cabeza.

-**Bien…Brody estaba a punto de dejarla dormida**—sonreía—**espero que no se despierte y exija mi presencia.**

-**Brody lo hará bien**—murmuró**—¿No te ha preguntado nada acerca de ésta cena?.**

-**Eh…no, la verdad es que no. Supongo que una cena entre amigas no es tan raro, ¿No?.**

-**Supongo**—susurraba—**vamos pasa…la mesa está puesta**—señaló hacia uno de los ventanales donde permanecía la mesa perfectamente preparada para la ocasión.

**-¿Velas?...¿Champán?**—cuestionaba la morena acercándose a la misma—**Guau…**

**-Es una cena…y…no quiero que sea como una cena entre amigas**—respondía—**como Brody cree.**

-**Ok…pero es demasiado típico, ¿No crees?.**

**-¿No te gusta?.**

-**Sí, si claro que me gusta**—respondía rápidamente—**es sólo que no lo esperaba.**

**-¿Qué esperabas?, dijimos…dijimos que íbamos a dejarnos llevar y a hacer las cosas que nos apetecía, sin pensar en…**

**-Quinn**—la interrumpió sonriente al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica—**me encanta**—susurró—**es la cita perfecta.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?**—preguntó dudosa.

-**Mira esto**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**un maravilloso loft en mitad de Manhattan, una mesa con dos velas y una botella de champán, una cena que huele de maravilla**—miró hacia la cocina— **Nueva York tras esos ventanales y la compañía de Supermán, no necesito mas…créeme.**

-**Te has olvidado de dos detalles más.**

**-¿Dos detalles?**—volvía a mirar a su alrededor**—¿Cuáles?.**

-**Yo y la voz de alguien muy especial que nos va acompañar**—espetó sonriente ante la curiosa mirada de Rachel que ya la observaba acercarse hasta un reproductor de música.

Los primeros acordes de Woman in love de Barbra Streisand comenzaban a sonar y Rachel ampliaba su sonrisa al máximo.

**-Barbra…**-susurró.

-**Está bien para acompañarnos, ¿No?**—espetó regresando a la mesa—**además…escuchar música mientras se cena, es una buena opción para cuando existen uno de esos silencios que llaman incómodos**—volvía a sonreír—**si nos quedamos calladas, podemos excusarlo con escuchar la canción**, **así que siéntate por favor**—señaló hacia las sillas.

-**No, tendré que echarte una mano con la cena.**

-**No, no**—susurró empujando delicadamente a la chica hasta la mesa—**la cena es en mi casa, soy yo la que se ha empeñado en cocinar, así que tú solo siéntate y disfruta.**

-**Pero Quinn…**

**-Pero nada…vamos**—volvía a señalarle la silla con la mirada—**siéntate…vuelvo enseguida.**

Obedeció. Rachel terminó sentándose en una de las dos sillas que flanqueaban la mesa y observaba como Quinn ya se disponía a tomar la cena para servirla.

Realmente aquello era especial.

Quinn se encargó de apagar algunas de las luces y dejar solo las necesarias para que las dos velas, que ya había encendido, iluminasen de la forma adecuada la estancia. La música sonaba baja creando el mejor ambiente que podía imaginar para una velada así, y mucho más si era Barbra quien se dejaba escuchar y por supuesto Quinn.

Rachel la observaba en el interior de la cocina completamente concentrada en sacar algo del horno que olía deliciosamente.

Aún no conseguía creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad. No podía perder detalle de sus gestos, de alguna que otra mueca de frustración al no poder llevar a cabo algo que se le escapaba de las manos en aquella cocina y la sonrisa de satisfacción tras conseguirlo. Era perfecta. Físicamente Quinn era perfecta, pensó. No había conocido a ninguna chica con los rasgos tan perfectos como ella y eso que había trabajado con muchísimas actrices y conocido a otras tantas. No había nadie sin maquillaje que luciera igual que Quinn y en aquel momento, podía corroborarlo.

La rubia solo llevaba puesto un jersey de lana blanco y unos ajustados pantalones de un gris oscuro, conjuntados con unas pequeñas botas de esas que dejaban ver un cálido y agradable ribete de lana en la zona alta, nada más. Quinn no llevaba nada más, solo su pelo suelto con algunas ondas y un poco de rubor en sus pómulos, algo que juraría que era más producto del cálido ambiente de aquel lugar que por obra del maquillaje. Sencilla y natural, esas eran las características de la rubia en aquella cita y Rachel juraría que podría haber desbancado a cualquier súper estrella que se interpusiese en su camino.

Tan ensimismada estaba observándola que no fue consciente de cómo ésta ya se acercaba a ella con los platos y la cena.

**-¿Qué miras que no paras de sonreír?**—cuestionó al percatarse de la actitud de la morena.

-**Eh…oh…no, nada…solo…solo miraba esos platos**—se excusó al tiempo que Quinn dejaba el suyo sobre la mesa—**huele de maravilla**.

-**Primero he preparado una ensalada**.

**-¿Una ensalada?.**

**-Ensalada de otoño con vinagreta de frambuesas**—espetó sonriente.

-**Mmmm…voy a tener que venir más a menudo a cenar aquí**—bromeó—**me da tanta pereza cocinar que siempre termino pidiendo la comida a cualquier restaurante.**

-**Puedes venir cuando quieras**—sonreía tomando asiento frente Rachel.

-**Lo haré…no te quepa duda…oh…¡Memory!**—exclamó al escuchar la siguiente de las canciones que ya sonaban en el delicado hilo musical.

-**Sabía que iba a ser buena idea**—espetó Quinn sonriente.

-**Lo es…Barbra siempre es una buena opción**—añadía la morena que ya se disponía a probar la cena.

-**Vamos, pruébala…eres mi invitada y tienes todos los honores**—espetó Quinn animándola a que se decidiese a probar la cena.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos halagos hacia la rubia por aquella deliciosa ensalada que se había lanzando a preparar solo para ellas.

Rachel volvía a pensar en Quinn y ésta vez no solo en el físico. La rubia también era perfecta como persona.

Aquella chica que ahora disfrutaba con la cena que ella misma había preparado, no era la misma que compartía con ella clases en el instituto, tampoco era la misma chica que conoció durante sus primeros años en Nueva York. Quinn había cambiado y ahora era más perfecta aún.

-**Algún día cantaré esa canción con Barbra**—volvía a hacer mención a la canción que en ese instante sonaba y que les dejaba escuchar la voz de Celine Dion junto a la de la estrella neoyorkina—**Tell him es genial.**

-**Rachel…**-Quinn interrumpía el monologo de la morena sobre las distintas canciones que iban sonando para entablar la primera de las conversaciones que tenía pendiente con ella, concretamente la que hacía referencia al hecho que se produjo aquella misma mañana y que la mantenía con aquel pequeño nudo en su pecho—**tengo algo que contarte.**

La morena desviaba la mirada desde su tenedor y la posaba sobre Quinn. El tono de voz utilizado por la rubia le hacía indicar que en ese instante empezaba lo verdaderamente importante de aquella cena.

**-Dime…**

**-Esta mañana…sucedió algo cuando te marchaste del gimnasio**—fue directa.

**-¿Sucedió algo?**—balbuceó un tanto asustada. La imagen del abrazo entre ella y Matt, aún rondaba por su mente.

**-Sí, con Matt.**

Tragó saliva. Rachel dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato y rápidamente tomó su copa de agua para aclararse la garganta.

**-Llegó justo cuando tú te marchaste**—comenzó a explicar tratando de no mostrarse demasiado seria—**así que aproveché para hablar con él, ya sabes por todo lo que sucedió el 25.**

**-Ajam…**

**-Llevaba unos días sin aceptarme llamadas…sabía que estaba molesto conmigo y así era, no me equivocaba.**

-**Vaya…¿Y qué le has dicho?**—se mostró curiosa.

-**Pues…le he dicho que todo fue un error, que sentía mucho haber discutido con él solo para poder irme con Henry y que necesitaba que me perdonase.**

**-¿Y lo ha hecho?.**

**-Sí…pero después de explicarle que no quería hacerle daño…ya sabes, él me gusta y yo no quiero que esté mal conmigo.**

**-¿Te gusta?**—interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**-Sí…ya…ya sabes.**

**-No, no lo sé**—espetaba seria**—¿Te gusta Matt?.**

**-Sí**—respondía con tranquilidad hasta que descubrió la confusión en el rostro de la morena y volvía a hablar—**no…no Rachel, no de esa forma**—aclaró—**no como me gustas tú, claro.**

**-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces?.**

**-Me gusta como persona…es…es encantador Rachel, ya sabes que tengo muy buena relación con él y que durante todo éste tiempo se ha portado muy bien…no, no quiero que deje de ser mi amigo…por mí y por ti.**

**-¿Por mí?.**

-**Rachel…es mi compañero en la obra, tengo que trabajar con él a diario y no creo que tener mala relación sea bueno para el musical y para ti.**

-**Ah…claro**—susurró sin convicción.

**-Rachel…no me gusta como pareja, es un buen chico nada más**—volvía a añadir tras ver como la morena volvía a retomar su tenedor y a comenzar de nuevo con la cena sin mostrarse convencida por la respuesta.

-**Ok…¿Y qué pasó entonces?, ¿Te perdonó?**—trató de mostrarse natural.

-**Sí…pero creo que solo me creyó porque le tuve que confesar algo.**

**-¿Confesar?**

Ahora era Quinn quien se aclaraba la garganta con un sorbo de agua de su copa sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

**-¿Qué sucede Quinn?**—volvía a cuestionar Rachel ante la inseguridad de Quinn.

**-Verás Rachel…le…le dije a Matt que me fui con Henry porque creía que necesitaba aclarar mis…mis dudas.**

**-¿Dudas?**—susurró.

**-Rachel yo estaba mal aquel día**—suspiró—**me fui con Henry para sacarte de mi cabeza**—confesó— **y eso es lo que le he dicho a Matt.**

**-¿Qué?**—se alteró**—¿Le has dicho a Matt que te acostaste con Henry para sarcarme de tú cabeza?, Quinn, ¿¡Estás loca!?.**

-**No, no Rachel…no para sacarte de mi cabeza, quiero…quiero decir, no le dije que eras tú…obviamente, le dije que era una chica y que sentía que necesitaba cometer ese error**—aclaró—**yo, yo sé que es una excusa absurda hacer algo así, pero estaba mal aquel día, Rachel…te vi con Brody y con Emily y yo…yo me sentía un monstruo por pensar así sobre ti.**

**-¿Qué?...para, para…¿Qué tiene que ver Brody y Em con que tú te acuestes con Henry?.**

-**Rachel…mis dudas no eran acerca de enamorarme de una mujer, eso no era lo que me preocupaba…lo que me tenía llena de angustia era que me gustaba mi amiga, la cual tenía una vida perfectamente ordenada con su hija y el padre de ella.**

-**Para…para Quinn**—interrumpía Rachel un tanto molesta—¿**Brody?, ¿Pensabas que yo tenía algo con Brody?, no…no lo entiendo. Tú sabías que Brody y yo no hemos vuelto a tener nada desde que pasó lo de Em.**

-**No, no lo sabía Rachel**—intervino—**yo solo sabía que no sentías nada por él, pero créeme…veros juntos es como ver a una familia perfecta y yo era la nota discordante…no estaba dispuesta a destrozar eso.**

**-¿Destrozar?**—repetía volviendo a dejar caer el tenedor sobre el plato—**Quinn, te dije que yo no sentía nada por Brody y ¿Qué es eso de la familia perfecta?...deberías saber que para mí la familia perfecta nada tiene que ver con un padre y una madre**—espetó molesta—**para mi la familia perfecta es tener a los seres queridos a mi alrededor—**sentenció.

-**Lo siento Rachel…no…no lo digo porque seas una mujer y él un hombre, es solo que estaba asustada y…bueno…incluso compartís cama y yo pensé que a pesar de no estar con él, seguía existiendo algo…no lo sé**—bajó la cabeza avergonzada—**lo…lo siento Rachel.**

-**Brody y yo dormimos juntos porque Emily se empeñó, nada más…Quinn**—explicó—**y los otros días lo hacemos porque o bien sus padres o los míos, han utilizado las habitaciones…pero te aseguro que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.**

**-Ok…-**susurraba.

**-¿De verdad sentías que sobrabas en mi familia?**—cuestionó dolida.

-**No Rachel, jamás me he sentido que sobrase…tú te has encargado de hacerme sentir como un miembro más de tu familia, pero no era de la forma en la que yo deseaba…¿Entiendes?. Yo no quería ser la amiga que llega el día después de Navidad con un regalo para Em, yo quería ser quien bajase por tus escaleras con ella entre mis brazos mientras discutía contigo por saber a quien le tocaba hacer la cama.**

Ahora lo entendía, pensó Rachel. Tal y como lo acababa de explicar Quinn sí volvía a tener lógica y de repente, aquella actitud de la rubia llorando al ver el regalo que ella misma le hizo, rondó por su mente aclarando las pocas dudas que ya le quedaban.

-**Lo…lo siento Quinn**—se disculpó cambiando el tono de su voz—**yo no quería que sintieras mal…de hecho aquel día me moría de ganas por verte y por darte ese regalo**—lanzó una mirada hacia la imagen—**yo quería que supieras con él, que ya eras parte de mi familia porque pensaba que no iba a poder tenerte de otra forma…como ahora.**

**-¿Pensabas eso?**—preguntó incrédula.

-**Quinn, ya te he dicho que esto…esto que me sucede contigo no es algo de un día ni de dos…llevo sintiéndome extraña desde que llegaste a Nueva York, pero evidentemente…no me había dado cuenta o quizás, no he querido darme cuenta.**

-**Vaya**—susurró.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te sucede a ti?**

-**Pues…pues no sabría decírtelo…supongo que ha sido poco a poco…no sé, cuando llegué estabas tan rara que me obsesioné con acercarme a ti**—respondía con tranquilidad—**y había tantas cosas que no comprendía y que quería averiguar que cuando quise darme cuenta…todos mis pensamientos en el día iban dirigidos hacia a ti…**

**-Eso suena…interesante**—dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-**No ha sido nada sencillo…no te haces una idea de la de cosas que he pensado que te sucedía, ¿Y sabes qué?, creo que la que más me impactó ha sido la que me ha provocado toda esa curiosidad que me ha llevado a interesarme por ti.**

**-¿Y cuál es?**

-**Creer que estabas con Kate**—espetó divertida—**pensar que Rachel Berry era lesbiana me provocaba una curiosidad casi enfermiza.**

-**Vaya…es curioso, porque creo que a mí me ha sucedido lo mismo.**

**-¿Cómo?. Yo te dije que no estaba interesada en las chicas cuando me mostraste ese foro en Internet.**

-**Ya…pero luego todo me hacía indicar lo contrario.**

**-¿Lo contrario?, ¿Todo?.**

-**Quinn, primero tu actitud con Kate, según ella te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando se te acercó en la calle…y sí, sé que es porque te dio un poco de miedo y pensabas que era una psicópata…pero también pensaste que porque ella me tomó del brazo mientras nos marchábamos, significaba que estábamos juntas.**

**-Pero eso fue…**

**-Segundo**—interrumpió sin dejar que Quinn pudiese explicarse—**cuándo me besaste en el ensayo.**

-**Error**—interrumpía ésta vez Quinn—**te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me beso**—amenazó con el tenedor.

-**Ok…da igual quien diese el paso…lo importante es que nos besamos y tu actitud al día siguiente era muy extraña conmigo**—sonreía traviesa—**se lo comenté a Kate y me dijo que quizás estabas un poco mal por haberme tenido que besar siendo…lesbiana.**

**-¿Kate piensa que soy lesbiana?**—cuestionó sorprendida.

**-Está totalmente convencida, aunque le extrañó verte boxear con Matt—**recordó**—pero estoy segura de que sigue pensándolo.**

-**Ahora lo entiendo…por eso está registrada en ese foro, ¿Verdad?.**

**-¿Registrada?, pues no lo sé…no me ha comentado nada.**

-**A mi sí, de hecho me dijo que si podía publicar ahí la foto que nos habíamos sacado juntas con su teléfono**—hizo una pausa**—¿ Lo hizo para provocarme?**

**-No tenía ni idea de nada de eso Quinn, pero supongo que sí…te lo diría solo para ver tu reacción, ella es así…a mí también me lo ha hecho.**

**-¿A ti?, ¿También cree que tú eres lesbiana?.**

-**No, de mí directamente sabe que me suceden cosas contigo.**

**-¿Y se lo has confirmado?.**

-**No ni hablar, no pienso decirle nada de esto ni a ella ni a Brody.**

**-¿Pero Brody también lo sabe?**—preguntaba completamente confusa.

-**Mira Quinn…por fortuna o por desgracia, vivo con dos personas que me conocen a la perfección—**explicó—**Kate se extrañó de que yo hubiese discutido contigo por el simple hecho de que no me aceptaras una llamada y me dejó caer que algo me sucedía, evidentemente yo se lo negué y realmente no sé si me creyó o no y luego está Brody, que me conoce mucho más que Kate y que se extrañó de mi obsesión por recibirte como te mereces el día de Navidad…bueno, la verdad es que resulté demasiado evidente porque pasé dos horas cambiándome de ropa solo para ti**—espetó provocando la sorpresa en Quinn—**que por cierto, ni siquiera me dijiste nada de mi vestido**—recordó molesta—**pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ellos sospechan de mí y yo como buena actriz, consigo que cambien de opinión.**

**-¿No se lo vas a decir?**—cuestionó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro tras escuchar como Rachel le reprochaba el hecho de que no se hubiese percatado de su vestimenta el día de Navidad. Y sonreía porque ella sí se había fijado en ese detalle. En su vestido negro y su pelo perfectamente peinado para la ocasión. ¿Cómo no percatarse de ello si llevaba días que no paraba de pensar en ella?.

**-Por ahora prefiero guardarlo**—respondía mostrándose más seria—**si se lo digo ya…empezaran a preguntarme, a molestarme con bromas y demás cosas que no quiero que hagan, al menos ahora…quizás más adelante…cuando…cuando esto…**

**-Funcione**—acabó la frase de la morena.

**-Exacto…si te soy sincera y no es que tenga dudas, me resulta tan extraño todo esto que ni siquiera lo termino de asimilar…y dudo que pueda convencerlos a ellos si yo me siento así.**

**-¿No estás convencida de esto?.**

**-Sí…no…quiero decir**—hizo una pausa—**yo estoy convencida de lo que me sucede contigo Quinn, me gustas…muchísimo…pero las dos nos conocemos, sabemos de nuestras personalidades y tú al igual que yo también eres consciente de que nunca hemos podido llevarnos tan bien como quisiéramos.**

-**Entiendo**…-susurró.

**-Eso no quita que me sienta la persona más afortunada del mundo, Quinn**—sentenció eliminando cualquier pequeña duda que pudiese permanecer en la rubia—**nunca antes me había sentido así de ilusionada por alguien y tú lo has conseguido y más después de ésta estupenda ensalada**—espetó divertida.

**-Te ha gustado mucho por lo que veo**—sonreía al tiempo que observaba el plato vacío de la morena—**¿Quieres mas?.**

-**No…es suficiente con esto, supongo que tendrás algún postre preparado, ¿No**?.

**-Antes del postre…está el plato estrella, ¿Piensas que solo íbamos a cenar ensalada?**

**No…no lo sé, suelo cenar ensaladas muchas veces y ésta tenía suficientes proteínas como para considerarlo cena**—sonreía.

-**Pues no, no solo vamos a comer ensalada, ahora viene lo especial**—explicaba—**espera…voy a por él.**

**-¿Tú has terminado?.**

Quinn terminaba de llevarse a la boca lo poco que quedaba de su ensalada y sonreía al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y recogía el plato de la morena.

**-Ahora sí**—espetó divertida.

**-Ok…déjame que te ayude ahora.**

-**No…tú quédate ahí sentada…solo tengo que calentarlo un poco y estará listo.**

**-Ok…pues espero aquí.**

-**Sí…disfruta de Barbra mientras**—guiñó uno ojo al tiempo que volvía a meterse en la cocina.

Quinn escuchaba con atención como la morena había empezado a seguir la letra de la canción que sonaba en aquel instante, con apenas un susurro que poco a poco iba aumentando sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Hay un lugar para nosotras  
En alguna parte un lugar para nosotras  
La paz y la tranquilidad y el aire libre  
Espera por nosotras  
En alguna parte

Mantenía la vista fija sobre el ventanal ante las centenas de luces que se dejaban ver proveniente de los edificios que desde allí podían observarse y Quinn no dejaba de observarla mientras el siguiente de los platos comenzaba a calentarse en el microondas.

El talento de Rachel no era algo desconocido y ya pocas cosas podían sorprenderle de ella respecto a ese tema, pero verla allí sentada con total y absoluta tranquilidad mientras aquellas palabras salían de su voz con una facilidad asombrosa, la hacía sentir especial.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que una de las razones por la que se había "enamorado" de ella, por llamarlo de alguna forma, era por su talento.

La admiraba. Sin duda la admiraba y la respetaba por su capacidad artística. Se había convertido en una especie de ídolo para ella y eso le hacía sentirse aún más importante. ¿Quién en el mundo tenía la oportunidad de tener en su vida a quien admiraba?, ¿Cuántos fans había en aquella ciudad o en el resto del mundo que estuviesen dispuestos a cualquier cosa por una simple cena con ella?. Era increíble, imposible de imaginar ni de creer, pero estaba sucediendo y no iba a dejar que todo quedase en un sueño.

El sonido del microondas la sacó de embelesamiento y también a Rachel, que rápidamente lanzó una mirada hacia la cocina y se encontró con la imagen de Quinn observándola con dulzura.

**-¿Qué sucede?**—cuestionó interrumpiendo su canto.

-**La próxima vez no voy a poner a Barbra**—respondía acercándose ya con sendos platos—**la próxima vez, serás tú quien cante.**

-**No, ni hablar…prefiero cenar y que Barbra nos deleite.**

**-A mi me deleitas tú**—susurró dejando el planto frente a la morena—**Risotto de champiñones con un toque de trufa blanca**—añadió Quinn.

-**Oh dios**—susurró**—¿Quién deleita a quien?**—cuestionó mirando la comida—**esto huele de maravilla.**

-**Espero que sepa igual.**

Sabía igual o mejor, al menos eso era lo que demostraba Rachel desde el primer instante en el que probó aquel risotto que Quinn había sido capaz de elaborar solo para sorprenderla.

La rubia agradecía aquellos halagos. Había pasado toda la tarde preparando la cena y esmerándose en hacer algo que pudiese convencer, gustar y sorprender a Rachel.

Lo había conseguido, al menos eso demostraba Rachel mientras degustaba la comida.

**-¿Y tú se lo vas a decir a alguien?**—cuestionó Rachel tras varios minutos hablando del plato.

**-¿El qué?.**

**-Lo nuestro**—aclaró tras ver como Quinn había perdido el hilo de la conversación que mantenían.

-**Ah…pues…pues no lo sé**—se excusó. Aquello le recordó que había algo pendiente que necesitaba saber acerca de la relación que mantenían Rachel y Santana.

La latina le dejó claro que no quería saber nada de ella y aunque sus motivos no eran del todo suficientes para aquella actitud, sabía que algo más había. Rachel también se lo dejó claro cuando tuvieron aquel encuentro en aquella misma casa—**Hablando de eso—**añadió—**me gustaría preguntarte algo acerca de…de…Santana.**

-**¿De Santana?, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme de ella?**—se mostró más seria.

**-¿Por qué estáis así de enfadadas?.**

**-¿No te lo ha dicho ella?.**

-**Ella me ha dado su versión, pero me gustaría conocer la tuya.**

**-¿Para qué?, ¿No es suficiente con la suya?**—volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el plato.

**-Conozco a Santana y sé que es capaz de llevar al extremo algo que no tiene esa importancia. Realmente me sorprendió vuestra actitud…no…no tenía ni idea de que fuese así.**

**-Quinn, no tiene sentido sacar más conclusiones de eso.**

**-Rachel**—interrumpió—**ella es mi amiga y tarde o temprano…va a terminar sabiendo lo que me sucede contigo…o…qué diablos, ella ya sabe lo que me sucede contigo.**

**-¿¡Qué!?—**Alzó la voz**—¿Cómo que lo sabe?...¿Y sabe que yo siento lo mismo?.**

**-Me temo que sí.**

**-¡Oh dios…no…no, Quinn**…!-exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos**—¿Por qué se lo has dicho ya?.**

-**No le he dicho nada**—espetó—**y tranquilízate…lo que sabe es por pura casualidad, yo no le he confirmado nada.**

**-¿Casualidad?.**

**-Sí…igual que Kate o Brody pueden intuir sobre ti, ella intuye que a mi me sucede lo mismo…pero no tienes que preocuparte, no va a decir nada.**

-**Ya…por dios Quinn, es Santana…también ha sido mi amiga y ya sabemos como se las gasta.**

-**Te digo que no va a decir nada…créeme, puedes confiar en ella más de lo que te imaginas.**

**-Me odia…quizás por ti no diga nada, pero estando yo…¡Oh dios**!—volvía a lamentarse—**puede utilizarlo en mi contra**.

**-Basta Rachel**—interrumpía molesta—**es mi amiga y no va a decir nada que pueda perjudicarme…ni a ti tampoco, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.**

**-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?**

Quinn respiró profundamente y alargó su respuesta mientras recapacitaba y pensaba en si responder o no.

Claro que lo sabía, claro que confiaba en Santana, siempre lo había hecho y eso no iba a cambiar ahora pero el detalle que le hizo estar tan segura fue saber que la latina conocía el mayor secreto que guardaba Rachel y ni siquiera se lo había dicho a ella antes de confirmarlo.

Había guardado aquel rumor acerca de su embarazo y ahora que sabía por lo que estaba pasando Rachel, no iba a delatarla. La cuestión era saber si Rachel iba a aceptar aquella confesión y no recriminarle que no se lo hubiese dicho antes.

**-¿Quinn que sucede?**—cuestionó al ver el dilema que presentaba la rubia y el nerviosismo que comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

**-Rachel…Santana lo sabe todo.**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Todo?, ¿Qué es todo?**—preguntó confusa.

**-Santana sabe que…que Emily es…tu hija**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Su piel.

El color de piel de la morena comenzó a tornarse pálido y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de las órbitas.

No hubo palabras. Rachel dejó caer el tenedor y se levantó rápidamente de la silla para poner rumbo hacia la salida. Quinn reaccionó a tiempo y pudo abortar la reacción de la morena, deteniéndola en mitad del salón.

-**Déjame Quinn…déjame marcharme si no quieres que grite**—espetó en voz baja.

-**Rachel…yo no se lo dije**—espetó rápidamente tratando de hacerle ver que no era su culpa.

**-¿Qué tú no qué?**—se enfrentó a la rubia**—¿Entonces quien diablos le va a decir algo así?.**

-**Su madre**—respondía sin dejar de soltar su brazo—**su madre te vio por Lima…embarazada.**

**-Oh dios…**

-**Se lo dijo a ella y ella no la creyó**—explicó—**guardó silencio hasta que te vio el otro día y vio a Emily a tu lado…yo…yo le dije que era la hija de Kate, como te expliqué en el parque, pero al día siguiente me lo confesó…me dijo que sabia que Emily era tu hija porque todo coincidía con lo que decía su madre y porque Emily es igual que tú**—suspiró—**por eso te digo que no tienes que temer.**

**-¿Qué no tema?**—cuestionó aturdida.

**-Rachel**—susurró acariciando el brazo de la morena—**confía en mí, ella te va a respetar…**

**-¿Por qué no se lo negaste?.**

**-Lo hice…lo hice pero ya sabes como es…y sus conclusiones eran irrefutables Rachel, pero de verdad…confía en mí**—tiró delicadamente de la chica hasta llevarla de nuevo a la mesa—**ella sabe que me importas mucho y si te ha respetado antes, ahora más, ¿Entiendes?.**

-**Dios…no puede ser cierto**—volvía a lamentarse al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

**-Escúchame**—repitió el gesto en su silla—**Santana es sensata y ella por lo que sea que os pasara, prefiere no mencionarte…no quiere tener nada que ver contigo.**

**-¿Tanto me odia?.**

-**Dímelo tú…¿Por qué debería odiarte?**—volvía a cuestionar tratando de entender que es lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

-**Traté mal a Britt**—bajó la mirada avergonzada.

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Britt vino a Nueva York justo cuando yo me quedé embarazada**—se lamentó—**no podía dejar que me viese así y le impedí que me viese…ni siquiera la dejé entrar en casa…le, le dije a través de la puerta que no quería saber nada ella ni de nadie del McKinley…le dije estúpida y todas esas cosas que sabía que le hacían daño…aún no sé como pude hacerle algo así pero ya sabes como es Britt y no podía meterla en éste lío**—susurró tratando de contener las lágrimas—**prefería que me odiase a que tuviese que guardar mi secreto y mentir por mí**—susurró—**lo siguiente que supe fue que Britt se marchó llorando y al día siguiente recibí una llamada de Santana que me dejó helada.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?.**

-**Que nadie hacía llorar a Britt mientras ella estuviese viva y que yo había muerto para ellas**—suspiró—**entiendes que no pueda confiar en ella, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Lo entiendo…pero tú tienes que confiar en mi…ella…ella no va a decir nada, ¿Ok?.**

**-Dios…-**volvía a lamentarse—**esto no debía de estar sucediendo…no aún.**

**-Rachel**—tomó la mano de la morena—**no te preocupes, no va a suceder nada…confía en mí.**

La morena volvía a bajar la mirada hacia el plato que aún conservaba algo de aquel delicioso risotto y cubría su rostro con las manos. Quinn entendía que a pesar de querer confiar en ella, le costaba asimilar que alguien como Santana conociese su mayor secreto y éste quedase a salvo gracias a ella.

**-Ven**—se levantó de la silla y volvía a tomar la mano de la morena que tuvo que seguirla por inercia.

**-¿Dónde vamos Quinn?.**

No respondía. Quinn se dirigía hacia la mitad del apartamento y dejándose llevar por la música que sonaba,e invitaba a la morena a que la abrazase para comenzar a bailar al pausado ritmo de la canción.

**-¿Qué hacemos Quinn?**—cuestionó extrañada.

**-Vamos a bailar**—espetó sonriente al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus manos.

**-¿Bailar?—**volvía a hablar confusa**—¿Crees que me apetece bailar ahora mismo?.**

**-Vamos Rachel…sé que se te han quitado las ganas de cenar, al menos déjame que pueda disfrutar de un baile contigo.**

**-Pero Quinn…**

**-Por favor**—suplicó regalándole una de aquellas miradas que conseguían derrotar a todo un ejercito—**vamos…como tú eres más baja que yo, tendrás que rodearme por el cuello**—sonreía tratando de convencerla por completo.

No supo si lo hizo del todo, pero Rachel terminó llevando a cabo aquella acción que Quinn pedía y se abrazaba a la rubia de la misma forma que había mencionado.

Unos segundos mas tarde, ambas se hallaban en mitad del salón, completamente abrazadas e inmersas en sus propios pensamientos mientras la música las hacía moverse con lentitud, casi sin sobrepasar apenas un metro cuadrado del suelo.

-**Sabes…desde que llegué a Nueva York**—susurró Quinn que buscaba el cuello de la chica para quedar cerca de su oído—**tuve la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien y no me equivoqué**—Rachel escuchaba atenta—**te dije que el musical iba a ir bien y ya ves…todo parece que toma forma, también te dije que con Broke ibas a hacerlo bien…y lo has hecho**—susurraba—**luego te dije que confiaras en mí…me contaste lo de Em y todo fue bien…ayer nos besamos junto a Central Park y te dije que todo iba a ir bien…ahora estamos bailando en mitad de mi apartamento**—buscó la mirada de la chica—**con Barbra cantándonos y te lo vuelvo a decir…todo va a ir bien…¿Confías en mi?**—cuestionó sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

Rachel tomaba una bocanada de aire y suspiraba tras aquel gesto al tiempo que asentía.

**-Así me gusta**—susurró de nuevo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—**y ahora…ven**—se deshizo del abrazo para tirar con suavidad de la morena hasta la cocina.

**-¿Ahora qué, Quinn?**—cuestionaba un tanto más tranquila.

Aquellos minutos abrazada a ella le habían servido para eliminar parte de la preocupación que se adueñó de su mente y que había conseguido eliminar todo el entusiasmo con el que había llegado a aquella cita.

-**Estoy viendo que se acerca la hora y pronto me vas a decir que te quieres marchar, así que voy a obligarte a probar el postre…aunque me digas que no tienes apetito.**

**-Quinn…no quiero sonar desagradecida**—espetó al ver como la rubia ya sacaba algo del interior del frigorífico y lo colocaba encima de la isla, frente a ella—**pero no tengo mucho…**

**-Shhh…solo un poco, ¿Ok?**—espetó sacando una pequeña cucharita y mostrando lo que había en el interior del bol de cristal que ya había sacado.

**-¿Qué es?—**preguntó curiosa.

**-Mousse de chocolate con almendras**—hizo una pausa—**chocolate para veganos, claro**—añadió regalándole una traviesa sonrisa—**lo hice yo…y créeme, esto si lo he probado y está delicioso…así que vamos**—sacaba una pequeña porción con la cuchara—**es tu turno.**

Rachel volvía a suspirar, ésta vez con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Quinn acercaba la cucharilla hasta ella y pretendía hacerla probar aquel postre, que definitivamente, sí parecía estar exquisito.

No se equivocaba.

Rachel saboreó al máximo aquella delicatessen y sonreía, ésta vez con total y absoluta necesidad para demostrarle a Quinn que el postre era perfecto.

**-¿Te gusta?**—susurró acercándose a la morena.

-**Me encanta**—respondía quitándole la cucharilla de la mano y tomando una nueva porción de la mousse.

-**Me alegro**—sonreía Quinn que no perdía detalle del gesto de la chica y de su concentración para disfrutar del chocolate.

**-¿Por qué me recuerda al café?.**

-**Porque tiene algo de café**—respondía satisfecha—**soy una chef con recursos.**

**-Dios Quinn…está delicioso, vamos…disfrútalo tú también—**susurró ofreciéndole una cucharada de aquel postre.

Quinn lo aceptó y no tardó en disfrutar del chocolate que ya se deshacía en su boca. Aquel gesto las había llevado a acercarse tanto que ni siquiera eran conscientes de cómo sus cuerpos ya permanecían unidos junto a la encimera de la isla.

**-¿Te lo vas a tomar todo?—**preguntó Quinn al ver como Rachel dejaba al descubierto el fondo del recipiente.

**-Eh...**—la miró un tanto confusa**—¿Quieres más?.**

-**No, yo no**…**yo quiero otro postre**

**-¿Has hecho otro?**—cuestionó incrédula.

**-No…**-sonreía divertida sin dejar de mirarla—**mi postre eres tú**—confesó al tiempo que se acercaba y terminaba posando sus labios sobre los de Rachel, que completamente sorprendida, dejaba caer la cuchara para ocupar sus manos con el rostro de la rubia.

Era el primero.

Aquel beso fue el primero que ambas se dieron de aquella categoría. No como en los ensayos, no como el que vivieron el día anterior, lleno de nervios y timidez. Aquel beso era un beso que estaba estipulado en el guión de cualquier mujer que ya rondaba la treintena.

No había timidez, ni dudas ni nervios. Quinn se había lanzado hacia los labios de la morena con el deseo de sentir algo más que el calor de los mismos.

Pasión, intensidad.

Esas eran las palabras que podía describir aquel beso que ya las mantenía apoyadas sobre la isleta que dividía la cocina del resto del apartamento y que las iba a mantener ocupada durante bastantes minutos.

Un beso que se trasladó hasta el sofá, donde no dudaron en tomar asiento para poder disfrutarlo con más calma, con la única intención de conocerse de una forma más sensual, más madura.

Quinn sabía que la morena iba a regresar pronto a su hogar. Su responsabilidad con Emily era primordial, a pesar de estar Brody con ella.

No le preocupaba. Solo quería que Rachel no abandonase su casa sin haber podido disfrutar de sus labios y sobretodo, permitirle que aquella noche lejos de preocuparse y perder el sueño por la noticia de Santana, lo hiciera porque no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella y en sus besos.

No iba mal encaminada. Rachel se dejó llevar y olvidó absolutamente todo lo sucedido en aquella noche para poder disfrutar de Quinn, aunque solo fuese de un largo y pausado beso en aquel cómodo sofá. Un largo y pausado beso que conseguía encender algo en lo que aún no se había detenido a pensar y que probablemente, iba a conseguir que perdiese el sueño aquella noche y las que estaban por llegar.

Quizás para Quinn solo era un beso, una forma de avanzar y descubrirse mutuamente, pensó al tiempo que ya llegaba a su casa, casi una hora después de aquella tórrida despedida con la rubia en su sofá, pero para ella era algo más.

Era el despertar de una sensación que casi había olvidado desde que se quedó embarazada, algo en lo que no había vuelto a pensar desde que estuvo por última vez con Brody en la cama y que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, a pesar de su edad y de todas las experiencias vividas. Algo que se planteaba completamente nuevo y disfrazado de locura, algo que se traducía con una sencilla frase pero que resultaba extraño y a la vez sorprendente; hacer el amor con Quinn.

Si el objetivo de la rubia con aquellos besos eran conseguir que se relajase, lo había conseguido sin duda, sin embargo había logrado despertar otras dudas, que esas si, no iba a desaparecer con tanta facilidad.


	38. Cien mil palomas

Capitulo 37

Cien mil palomas.

A solas.

Rachel subía rápidamente hasta el solarium y se asomaba al único resquicio que le permitía ver la entrada de Central Park desde su calle, solo para comprobar como Brody y Emily ya se disponían a abandonar el mismo. Ella podría haberlos acompañado, pero suficiente tuvieron con la persecución de fotógrafos en la que se vieron envueltos dos días antes. Rachel deseaba darle esa tranquilidad a Brody. Por alguna extraña razón, aquellos paparazzis solo aparecían cuando ella estaba junto al chico, mientras estuviesen a solas, nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia.

Brody solo iba a estar unos días más en la ciudad antes de regresar a California para terminar su rodaje y estar con su hija, era lo único que le importaba. A Rachel también le parecía lo más lógico, además de esa forma, ella podía comenzar a recuperar sus horas de trabajo, aunque había algo que comenzó a rondar por la mente de la morena durante toda la noche y parte de aquella mañana que conseguía hacerla olvidar momentáneamente de su obligación y la incitaba a llevar a cabo algo que nunca había llegado a imaginar.

La cena con Quinn y aquel momento a solas que tuvieron en su apartamento le hizo recordar que cuando empezabas una relación, la empezabas con todo lo que ello conlleva. No solo había miradas y besos, también había deseo, ganas de descubrir a esa persona de muchas formas distintas. Era lo lógico, lo natural y algo que ella se moría de ganas por descubrir, sobretodo después de haber sido testigo de cómo era Quinn en la cama, aunque solo fuese en un ensayo del musical. Aquello solo era un pequeño aviso de cómo podría comportarse y realmente le fascinaba llegar a ese momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era una chica, y Rachel Berry jamás había estado con una chica.

Sí, tenía 29 años, había dado a luz y el sexo no era nada nuevo para ella ni un tabú, a pesar de solo contar con dos chicos en su pequeña lista de amantes, pero estar con una chica si era algo realmente nuevo y aunque pensaba que quizás se estaba precipitando, tampoco podía dejar de lado aquel tema.

Eran dos mujeres maduras, responsables de sus sentimientos y evidentemente no podían andar con miedos ni vergüenzas.

Su cama permanecía despejada solo con el portátil encendido sobre ella. Rachel no tardó en ocuparla y apoyar el ordenador sobre sus piernas. Necesitaba comprobar algo o mejor dicho, tener una leve idea de a lo que se tenía que enfrentar cuando llegase aquel momento.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tecleó sin miedo en uno de los buscadores. No quería escribir alguna palabra comprometida por si quedaba algún rastro en su pc, así que se lanzó a teclear un "chicas haciendo el amor" y así quedar más inmune a cualquier cosa que pudiese perjudicar su reputación algún día si alguien averiguaba eso entre sus búsquedas.

524.000.000 de resultados en 0.27 segundos.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrían al máximo al tiempo que clicaba sobre el primero de los enlaces.

-**Oh dios…mierda, mierda**—cerró rápidamente la primera de las imágenes que se abría sin su permiso y volvía al buscador—**no quiero una orgia**—susurró al tiempo que comenzaba una búsqueda un poco más detallada que la anterior y que la llevó a una sucesión de videos procedentes de una antigua serie de televisión, que ella no había tenido el placer de ver pero que sin duda, podía mostrarle perfectamente cómo actuar en esa situación—**ok…allá vamos**—se recostó sobre una de las almohadas y dio al play para poder visualizar el primero de los videos.

No le resultaba incomodo. Era una escena normal sacada de aquella serie y que tenía a dos de sus protagonistas entablando conversación en la cocina de una casa. Una conversación que parecía hablar de volver a darse una oportunidad o algo parecido.

Rachel no prestaba demasiada atención a los diálogos, su mirada se focalizaba sobre los movimientos que realizaban aquellas dos actrices.

-**Son bastante buenas**—susurró al ver como la naturalidad parecía inundar la escena, sacándola por completo del prototipo de aquel tipo de series en las que el talento solía escasear—**oh dios…si que lo hacen bien**—volvía a murmurar al ver como una de las protagonistas tomaba de improviso a su compañera y comenzaban a besarse con una pasión que conseguía traspasar la pantalla—¡**wow…wow!**—exclamaba sin perder detalle de cómo se dejaban llevar. No había tregua entre las actrices, que rápidamente se vieron envueltas en aquella escena de sexo en la cocina. Por desgracia para Rachel, los detalles quedaban en un segundo plano por culpa de las cámaras, que con delicadeza evitaban mostrar nada que pudiese herir la sensibilidad de los espectadores—**mierda…esto no me vale…necesito otro video**—espetó cerrando aquella pagina y volviendo al principio. Quizás la primera de aquellas búsquedas le entregó una serie de resultados que no eran mucho de su agrado, probablemente aquello estaba preparado para excitar a quienes eran asiduos a ese tipo de páginas, pero necesitaba algo más real o mejor dicho, algo más claro de ver, sin tantos movimientos camuflados de las cámaras.

La imagen de dos chicas desnudas sobre una alfombra roja ya le indicaba que aquel video iba a superar con creces las expectativas que tenía y probablemente iba a herir un tanto su sensibilidad, pero tenía que verlo aunque solo fuese por curiosidad.

Casi olvidó respirar tras ver como el video comenzaba y aquellas chicas llevaban a cabo su trabajo. Porque definitivamente, aquello estaba perfectamente ensayado y preparado, sin embargo, si le mostraba con claridad lo que sucedía en una situación como esa, aumentado a un nivel insospechado de sexo puramente estereotipado, por supuesto.

Tan ensimismada estaba que ni siquiera se percató de quien la estaba llamando cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar sobre la mesilla de noche.

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Rachel?**

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó reincorporándose rápidamente en la cama.

-**Sí, soy yo**—espetaba sonriente—**¿No te aparezco en la pantalla?.**

-**Eh…eh…**-Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia la pantalla del móvil y descubría como el rostro de la rubia con una enorme sonrisa aparecía en él—**sí…perdona, estaba…estaba pendiente de otra cosa y no vi que eras tú**—se excusó regresando la vista hacia el ordenador. Aquellas chicas seguían a lo suyo y Rachel trataba de recuperar la compostura. Por un segundo, sintió que Quinn la estaba observando desde algún lugar.

-**Ah…ok, ¿Qué tal estas?.**

-**Eh…pues bien…en casa, organizando algunos horarios para cuando regresemos al teatro**—mintió.

-**Vaya…ni siquiera en vacaciones desconectas, que mal.**

-**No, no es trabajo**—volvía a mirar la pantalla y conseguía ruborizarse. Aquella escena que se mostraba en aquel instante era tan explicita que podría haber provocado el rubor hasta en aquellas blancas y radiantes paredes que la cobijaban en su habitación—**solo quería asegurarme de algo**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz**—¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo estás?.**

-**Estoy muerta**—se quejó—**acabo de salir del gimnasio y siento que mis piernas son de piedras.**

**-Vaya…¿Mucho esfuerzo?.**

-**Demasiado…creo que me voy a tomar unos días de descanso**—respondía sonriente.

Se sentía bien, a pesar de aquella sensación de cansancio que se apoderaba de todos los músculos de su cuerpo, tomar el teléfono y llamar a Rachel justo cuando ya se adentraba en la calle donde ésta tenía su hogar le hacía sonreír.

**-Bueno…quizás deberías no hacer demasiado esfuerzo y centrarte más en el mantenimiento que en fortalecer tus…**

El sonido de la voz de Rachel se apagó, o mejor dicho se vio eclipsado por los gritos que de repente se comenzaron a oír procedentes de su ordenador. Gritos y gemidos que hicieron reaccionar rápidamente a la morena para tratar de silenciarlos y provocar el desconcierto en Quinn.

La rubia se detenía en mitad de la calle al oír los gemidos tras el auricular.

**-¿Qué es eso?**—cuestionó confusa.

Rachel no respondía. De su boca solo salían inaudibles insultos que iban dirigidos hacia la pantalla del ordenador y tras un breve pero intenso desconcierto, lograba detener el audio y la escena quedó paralizada ante sus ojos.

**-¿Rachel?**—cuestionaba al no recibir respuesta alguna.

**-Eh…dime…dime Quinn**—trató de no sonar alterada.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?**—volvía a cuestionar con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba claro que habían sido gemidos y que por la reacción de la morena, provenían de alguna película o video. La cuestión era, ¿Qué hacía Rachel viendo algo que producía aquellos gemidos de placer?.

-**Eh…nada, estaba…estaba trabajando y se abrió una de esas páginas desagradables**—se excusó.

-**Ya…una de esas paginas**—susurró. Parecía una excusa razonable, pero por algún motivo Quinn no terminaba de creerla—**entonces…¿Estás ocupada con el trabajo?.**

-**Eh…no, no, te he dicho que solo estaba organizando algunas fechas.**

**-Entonces…¿Puedes recibirme?, había pensado en saludar a Em.**

**-¿Recibirte?, ¿Pero dónde estás?.**

**-En tu puerta**—respondía sonriente—**paso por aquí cada mañana, ¿Recuerdas?.**

-**Oh**—cerró el portátil rápidamente y se levantó de la cama**—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?**

**-Te lo iba a decir ahora**—volvía a responder sonriente.

**-Espera…te abro desde aquí, Rogers no está en la portería.**

-**Ok…esperaré.**

-**Aunque Emily no está**—explicaba al tiempo que descendía hasta la planta baja y se acercaba al telefonillo que permitía la entrada al edificio sin que el portero tuviese que abrir la puerta para ello.

-**Vaya…bueno, no pasa nada…si no saludo a una Berry, saludo a otra**—bromeó al tiempo que notaba como la puerta se abría y podía acceder al edificio sin ningún tipo de problemas—**te cuelgo…estoy ahí en un par de minutos. **

**-Ok.**

Un par de minutos. Eso fue exactamente lo que tardó el ascensor en llevar a Quinn hasta la última planta de aquel edificio y eso fue exactamente el tiempo que tuvo Rachel para reconocerse ante el espejo y adecentar su imagen. Se lamentó. Había olvidado por completo que estaba en pijama, pero ya era tarde para cambiarse. Los dos golpes tan típicos en Quinn sobre la puerta se dejaron oír perfectamente y Rachel tuvo que abrirla sin más demora.

-**Hola…**-espetó sonriente al igual que hacía Quinn al verla. La rubia jamás esperó verla en pijama y no pudo evitar sonreír de igual modo.

**-Hola Rachel**—saludaba con dulzura.

-**Siento…siento haberte recibido así**—se excusó—**deberías haberme avisado con tiempo**—espetaba permitiéndole el paso en la casa.

**-Soy yo la que lo siente, es solo que pasaba y bueno…no hay día que no me acuerde de ti al pasar por aquí… y como me has dicho que estabas pues**…-lanzaba una mirada al pijama que vestía la morena.

Unos pantalones rojos con divertidos lunares blancos y una camiseta de manga larga de un gris claro que le daban un toque juvenil y que la lanzaba hacia aquellos años de secundaria en los que compartían clases.

**-¿Quieres…quieres un café?**—preguntó al ver como Quinn silenciaba su discurso y la observaba con descaro.

-**No…te lo agradezco, pero solo he venido para saludarte…en una hora he quedado con Taylor, ¿Te acuerdas de ella verdad?.**

-**Eh…sí, claro…tu compañera de residencia, ¿No?.**

-**Sí, me avisó de si podía acompañarla a buscar unos regalos y bueno…no podía decirle que no.**

-**Haces bien**—sonreía cerrando la puerta tras ella y apoyándose sobre la misma—**tienes que divertirte un poco y dejar las pesas para otro día**—sonreía.

**-Si…tengo que ser un poco más social**—se excusó—**oye…¿Estás a solas completamente?**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y descubría que no había nadie en la estancia.

**-Sí, Em está con Brody, han ido a visitar el zoo que hay en Central Park.**

**-¿Y tú por qué no has ido?.**

-**Porque la última vez que salimos los tres juntos, tuvimos que huir de una marabunta de fotógrafos**—respondía pensativa—**no entiendo como, pero siempre aparecen cuando estoy con él.**

**-Chico de Hollywood**—susurró acercándose a la morena—**así que estás a solas…**

**-Sí…así es**—respondía observando como Quinn se acercaba a ella lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

Sabía lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer y por supuesto, ella no iba a negarse en absoluto.

**-Puedo entonces…saludarte como quiero, no como debo, ¿Verdad?**

**-Puedes saludarme como tú quieras**—susurró al tiempo que veía como los labios de Quinn ya iban directos hacia los de ella, no sin antes detenerse a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-**Has cometido el error de detenerte bajo el muérdago**—susurró provocando la sonrisa en Rachel y entregándole aquel beso que deseaba.

Un beso que conseguía mantenerla contra la puerta mientra sus manos ya buscaban la cintura y Rachel, sin perder un solo segundo las entrelazaba tras su cuello.

No podría jurarlo, pero a pesar de saber que aquellos videos que había visto antes de aquel encuentro no eran de su agrado, sentía que habían conseguido excitar un poco más su estado, o quizás la sensualidad que Quinn utilizaba con aquellos gestos era tal que no podía resistirse en absoluto y dejaba que sus acciones se llevasen a cabo sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Quinn también pensaba mientras se dejaba llevar y disfrutaba de aquel beso. Pensaba en lo rápido que estaba sucediendo todo y cómo conseguían entenderse a la perfección, cuando hacía tres días escasos, sentía que no sabía si iba a poder ni siquiera mirarla a la cara tras confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Sin duda, aquella sensación que le hizo creer ser un monstruo por enamorarse de su amiga se había esfumado. Ya no pensaba en la Rachel Berry del instituto, ahora solo veía a una mujer y sentía como todos sus deseos quedaban a flor de piel con solo besarla.

-**Dios Quinn**—susurró en un breve respiro—**deberías pasar más a menudo a saludarme**—sonreía.

**-Paso cuando quieras**—respondía volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

-**Mmmm**—murmuraba tras volver a detener el beso—**creo deberíamos dejarlo aquí**.

**-¿Por?**—cuestionó sin dejar de abrazarla.

-**Estoy escuchando el sonido del ascensor y probablemente sea Kate, quedó en venir para comer con nosotros.**

-**Vaya…que oportuna**—respondía volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

No se equivocaban, apenas unos segundos más tardes el sonido de los tacones de la pelirroja y la llamada a la puerta las devolvía a la realidad.

**-¿Ves?**—espetó Rachel apartándose de la misma y tratando de recuperar la compostura tras aquel corto pero intenso beso.

Quinn hacía lo mismo en el hall de entrada y se preparaba para recibir la mirada de Kate.

Una mirada confusa a la vez que sorprendida tras verlas a ambas en el interior de la casa.

**-Hola**—saludó aún con el gesto confuso**—¿Qué tal Quinn?.**

-**Hola Kate**—respondía serena—**muy bien…**

**-¿Comes con nosotros?**—cuestionó lanzando una mirada a Rachel, que sin saber porqué, había comenzado a enrojecer. Bueno quizás si lo sabía. Kate era una de las que sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia Quinn y tras ver la reacción que tuvo al encontrarse con ella en el interior de la casa, no dudó en mirarla de reojo, tal y como ella sabía que lo hacía cuando intuía que algo había sucedido en aquel lugar.

La conocía demasiado bien y en ese instante la vergüenza o el mutismo de la morena no hacían más que corroborar que sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

-**No…de hecho ya me voy**—respondía Quinn—**solo he venido porque pasaba de camino y tenía que dejarle unas notas a Rachel—**volvía a sonreír.

**-Es una pena…Rachel habla tanto de ti que tengo ganas de conocerte más**—espetaba con descaro.

**-¿Habla mucho de mí?**—cuestionó divertida—**pues espero que sean cosas buenas**.

**-Tan buenas que dudo que seas tan perfecta**—volvía a interrumpir Kate al tiempo que se desentendía de su abrigo y se apresuraba en colgarlo en una de las perchas de entrada. Gesto que permitió que tanto Rachel como Quinn se percatasen de un pequeño detalle que la pelirroja parecía desconocer.

**-Kate…¿Qué tienes en el cuello?**—cuestionó acercándose a la chica.

-¿**Qué?**—cuestionó confusa al tiempo que trataba de averiguarlo**—¿Qué tengo?.**

**-Oh dios…eso es una…**

**-¡Mierda! ¡mierda!,¡mierda!**—exclamó completamente enloquecida.

**-Eso parece que es…**-espetó Rachel divertida.

**-¡No te rías!**—amenazó Kate al descubrir como parte de su abrigo también permanecía manchado por algo que realmente odiaba**—¡Se han cagado encima de mí!, ¡esas estúpidas palomas se han cagado encima de mí!.**

Quinn trataba de controlarse pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo tras los improperios que lanzaba Kate por culpa de aquel desagradable encuentro.

**-Vamos Kate, cálmate**—intervino la morena tratando de tranquilizarla—**apenas te has…**

**-¿Cómo que no?...mira…¡mira!, estoy llena de esa porquería, ¡oh dios!, malditas palomas…¿Pero por qué tienen que existir?.**

**-No seas histérica…vamos…sube a mi habitación y cámbiate ese jersey…utiliza alguno mío**—espetó obligándola a que llevase a cabo la acción y dejase de comportarse como una completa lunática.

Kate no tardó en seguir el consejo de Rachel y rápidamente se perdió por la planta superior, dispuesta a deshacerse del jersey que se mostraba con restos de aquel proyectil lanzado por alguna de las miles y miles de palomas que abundaban por aquella zona y que había traspasado parte del cuello del abrigo y se había colado por el interior.

-**Dios…está histérica**—susurró Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro—**me daba miedo reír.**

**-¿Por qué te crees que la he mandado a mi habitación?, no quería que pagase su furia contigo y sabia que estabas tratando de contener la risa.**

**-Iba a gastarle una broma, pero he visto que habría sido todo un error, menos mal**—se excusó—**en fin…creo que te voy a dejar a solas con ella…realmente me da miedo.**

**-Creo que Brody está a punto de llegar**—sonreía—**si se entera de lo que le ha sucedido…entonces si hay peligro.**

**-¿Por?.**

-**Porque Brody no consigue contenerse como tú lo has hecho, él empezará a reír y se mofará de ella y entonces Kate empezará a discutir y a decir cosas peores que las que acabas de ver.**

-**Mejor me voy**—volvía a repetir—**me gusta Brody, veo que nos parecemos mucho**—espetó al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

**-La verdad es que sí, ambos tenéis gran sentido del humor…y raro**—añadió.

**-¿Solo nos parecemos en eso?.**

-**No, también sois…guapos y tenéis unos ojos…espectaculares**—susurró.

**-¿Algo más?**—volvía a interrogar a punto de abrir la puerta.

-**No…nada más**—respondía también con la voz baja—**tú cocinas de maravilla y besas mucho mejor que él**—sonreía traviesa.

**-¿De verdad?**—susurró lanzando una mirada hacia el piso superior y asegurándose de que Kate no daba señales en él.

**-De verdad**—respondía esperando aquel beso que Quinn iba a entregarle como despedida.

-**Me alegro**—dejó caer a escasos centímetros de sus labios, segundos antes de adueñarse de ellos y regalarle ese beso de despedida que Rachel esperaba impaciente y un tanto nerviosa—**nos escribimos luego, ¿Ok?.**

**-Estaré esperando**—respondía sonriente—**diviértete con Taylor.**

**-Y tú…procura salir ilesa de esa guerra que se aproxima**—susurraba abriendo la puerta y despidiéndose de la morena con un simple guiño de ojos que ya se había convertido en su arma de seducción para Rachel.

Un arma que dejaba completamente fuera de lugar a Rachel, dejando que incluso algunos sonoros suspiros se adueñasen de su respiración y se escapasen de ella sin que pudiese controlarlo.

Tuvo que esperar a que el ascensor se llevara a Quinn para poder adentrarse de nuevo en su hogar, con la tranquilidad de creer que todo estaba bien. Y decía creer porque Rachel no esperaba en absoluto lo que se iba a encontrar al subir hasta la habitación y encontrarse a Kate en ella, tal y como le había pedido.

**-¿Has encontrado algún jersey que te…**-se detuvo. Rachel se detuvo bajo el umbral de su puerta al descubrir como Kate, que ya se había adueñado de uno de sus jerseys, aparecía sentada en la cama con el ordenador sobre sus rodillas. El mismo ordenador que minutos antes ella había estado utilizando para buscar aquellos videos. El mismo ordenador que Rachel jamás negó compartir con ella cuando estaba en su casa y que Kate, como siempre hacía, no dudaba en usar si lo creía oportuno.

El rostro de la pelirroja no dejaba lugar a dudas para Rachel, que sintió como el calor ocupaba cada parte de su cuerpo y terminaba incendiando sus mejillas.

**-¿Mucho trabajo?—**cuestionó Kate con algo de ironía mientras alzaba la vista del ordenador para focalizarla sobre ella.

No sabía que responder. Tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que juró que se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación y Kate lo notó. La chica volvía a cerrar la pantalla y salía de la cama esbozando una traviesa sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado y abandonaba la habitación.

**-¿Tardarán mucho Brody y Em?, tengo hambre…¿Tú no?.**

**-No creo que tarden**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz—**vamos a preparar la comida.**

**-Ok…voy al baño, quiero asegurarme de que ese maldito pájaro no me ha manchado el pelo…me llevo esto**—espetó mostrándole el jersey que mantenía entre sus manos tras recogerlo del suelo.

Rachel simplemente asintió y esperó a que la chica se alejase de la habitación para averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o el destino había querido solo ponerla a prueba.

Dos zancadas y se lanzó sobre la cama, dispuesta a abrir el pc para comprobar que, efectivamente, tal y como había sospechado, la misma página que ella había estado observando antes de que Quinn llegase y que mostraba a dos chicas manteniendo relaciones sexuales, seguía anclada a su escritorio.

**-Mierda…mierda**—susurró cerrando de una vez la dichosa página y dejándose caer sobre la almohada. Las sospechas de Kate sobre sus sentimientos y que viese lo que había estado observando en el ordenador, no le servía en absoluto para nada. Kate había dejado claro con su actitud y su sarcástico comentario acerca del trabajo, que no iba a pronunciarse por lo que acababa de ver, obligándola a ella a que tomase la decisión de hablarle de una vez por todas de lo que le estaba sucediendo. No había excusas, todo por culpa de aquella maldita paloma que dejó huella sobre el jersey de la pelirroja—**uff…estúpida paloma, al final os voy a odiar yo también.**

**-¡Rachel!—**exclamó la pelirroja ya desde la planta baja**—¡Brody y Em ya están subiendo, vamos…baja y deja de trabajar de una vez!, ¡estás de vacaciones!**—espetó tratando de contener la risa.

**-Dios**—Rachel lanzó una mirada al techo**—¿Por qué me haces esto?.**

**-¡Vamos Rachel!**—volvía a exclamar divertida**—¡necesito a alguien experta que sepa utilizar…las manos!**

**-Pelirroja del diablo**—murmuró la morena abandonando la cama**—¡te mereces una y cien mil palomas más!**


	39. Cena

Capitulo 38

Cena

**-No ha estado mal el postre, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Pues no, la verdad es que todo lo que hemos cenado estaba delicioso.**

-**Cierto, es un buen restaurante, se van a llevar una buena propina.**

**-El restaurante sí, pero no los clientes**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**no han dejado de mirarnos desde que llegamos.**

-**Por desgracia, es una de las cosas que tienen que sufrir quien se atreve a pasar un par de horas conmigo**—se lamentó—**espero que no te hayas sentido demasiado incomoda.**

-**No…la primera media hora es un tanto extraño pero luego te terminas acostumbrando**.

**-¿Y eso que no nos han visto besarnos?.**

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Es una broma Quinn**—respondía Brody tratando de terminar aquella velada de la mejor forma posible—**al menos no hay fotógrafos.**

No, no los había, al menos dentro del restaurante al que habían acudido a cenar aquella noche Quinn y Brody.

Una cena que se producía por culpa del improvisado encuentro de la rubia con el chico y Emily justo cuando salía del apartamento de Rachel el día anterior, tras decidir visitarla cuando regresaba del gimnasio.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a aquel chico era su sincera y directa personalidad y por supuesto, no dejó pasar aquella oportunidad para recordarle que tenían una cena pendiente y que tenía que invitar ella, tal y como le prometió tras haberle ayudado a montar los muebles de su apartamento.

Una cena que se había ido atrasando hasta aquel justo momento en el que compartían mesa.

No fue nada sencillo para Quinn mentalizarse de que iba a pasar una velada con Brody. No le caía mal, todo lo contrario. Después de conocer lo importante que era el chico para Rachel y la responsabilidad que mostraba con Emily, tenía el cielo ganado.

Lejos de su fama de galán y conquistador, no eran dos ni tres las chicas que aparecían siempre relacionadas con él en las portadas de las revistas sino más, Brody no parecía dejarse llevar por la locura de la popularidad y se mantenía fiel a su personalidad.

Esa personalidad que una vez más y al igual que sucedió cuando se presentó en su casa para ayudarla, volvía a conseguir que se relajase por completo y todo transcurriese con normalidad, como cualquier pareja de amigos podría comportarse en una reunión de aquellas características.

Fue él quien eligió el lugar y puso fecha a la cena. 28 de Diciembre a las 8:30 en un pequeño restaurante italiano de Harlem. Quinn no dudó en aceptarlo, incluso antes de contárselo a Rachel.

Lo cierto es que aquellas dos horas en las que duró la cena pasaron sin que apenas pudiese echar de menos alguna excusa para marcharse de allí. Se lo estaba pasando bien con el chico, que no había dejado de hablar en todo momento de cómo era su vida, de los rodajes que tenía pendiente y de cómo el destino y la profesión les había unido a lo largo de sus carreras con personas que ambos conocían.

Sólo había un tema del que apenas hablaron y Quinn agradeció que así fuese; Rachel.

Ni Brody ni ella mencionaron a la morena, salvo en algún que otro momento por temas profesionales o alguna anécdota con Emily y eso suponía un pequeño alivio para la rubia, que no debía fingir en ningún momento si algún comentario o pregunta las pudiese poner en alguna situación comprometida con el chico.

**-¿Vamos?**—cuestionaba Brody tras ver como la cuenta era saldada y el taxi que había pedido hacía varios minutos, ya les esperaba en la puerta del restaurante.

**-Claro**—respondía sonriente.

Otra de las cosas que agradecía era que el chico llevase a cabo su petición. Ella le había prometido invitarlo a cenar y eso era lo que había hecho. En ningún momento Brody se mostró contrariado a que fuese ella quien corriese con los gastos de aquella cena, que a ser verdad, tampoco resultaron demasiado costosos. Quizás por eso se había encargado él de elegir el restaurante, porque conocía que no era algo que pudiese resultar excesivo y que el precio no iba a estar reñido con la calidad de la comida.

-**Ya es mala suerte**—espetaba el chico adentrándose en el taxi tras permitirle el paso a la rubia en primera instancia.

**-¿Mala suerte?.**

**-Sí…para una vez que de verdad salgo a cenar con una actriz**—sonreía—**y no hay fotógrafos que lo confirmen.**

**-¿Querías que te vieran conmigo?, ¿Estás loco?.**

**-¿Por?.**

**-Porque yo tengo una reputación**—bromeó—**no quiero ser una más de tu larga lista de amantes.**

**-Mmmm…¿Así que es eso lo que te preocupa?**—volvía a sonar divertido mientras el taxi ya avanzaba por una de las grandes avenidas que cruzaban aquel mítico lugar—**no te preocupa que puedan emparejarte conmigo, sino ser una mas de la lista…mmm…suena interesante.**

-**Weston…hemos cenado bien y no he tenido que utilizar mis conocimientos de boxeo contigo…no hagas que eso cambien ahora que ya estamos a punto de regresar, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…ok…ya veo que eso del boxeo te gusta.**

**-No…para nada**—respondía sonriente—**solo me gusta golpear el saco…es anti estrés.**

-**Lo sé, yo también practico de vez en cuando…pero sabes qué, tú deberías probar con el Kick Boxing.**

**-¿No es lo mismo?.**

-**No, el Kick Boxing es más completo. No solo golpeas sino que además te enseñan defensa personal y movimientos que te pueden venir bien…yo siempre digo que una mujer tiene que saber defenderse y nunca vienen mal unas clases de defensa personal…siempre quise que Rachel lo practicase pero nunca me hizo caso.**

-**Suena bien.**

**-Y divertido…porque mientras lo practicas…lo haces al ritmo de música, por lo que también aprovechas y practicas el baile**—volvía a sonreír**—¿A qué gimnasio vas?.**

-**Está situado en la 62th, Rachel iba allí.**

**-¿Dónde trabaja Henry?.**

-**Eh…sí**—respondía un tanto extrañada por la mueca de desagrado que mostró el chico al mencionar al monitor.

-**No está mal…pero ese tipo, Henry…es un sobrado, debes tener cuidado con él…**

**-¿Cuidado?**—susurró.

-**Sí, sabes…he ido a ese gimnasio alguna que otra vez con Rachel y siempre sucedía algo con alguna chica que estuviese allí y que involucraba a ese tipo, yo creo que solo está ahí para poder flirtear con las chicas.**

**-Que bien**…-susurró bajando la mirada avergonzada. No le habría venido mal aquel consejo algunos días antes, cuando decidió cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida al acostarse con él.

Otra cosa más que descubría de Brody y que le gustaba. Era sensato y sobretodo se preocupaba por la gente que lo rodeaba, a él o a Rachel.

Los siguientes minutos del trayecto hasta su apartamento los pasó descubriéndole nuevas prácticas de deportes que podían interesarle para apartar el estrés de su cuerpo y de cómo no había conseguido que Rachel practicase ninguno de ellos para mantenerse en forma o simplemente, entretenerse.

**-Es odiosa…se pasa las horas en esa estúpida bicicleta elíptica y nada más**—espetó al tiempo que se bajaban del taxi.

Hecho que sorprendió a Quinn. La rubia pensó que el chico seguiría en el taxi hasta llegar al apartamento de Rachel pero no, Brody se bajó del coche en la misma puerta de su bloque de pisos.

-**Bueno…quizás con Em ella prefiera estar en casa y hacer ahí los ejercicios**—respondía Quinn tras ver como el chico pagaba al taxista**—¿No te vas con él?**—cuestionó sin pensarlo.

**-Eh…no, prefiero ir andando…son las 11 y no creo que nadie me vaya a molestar**—sonreía.

**-Ah…bien…la verdad es que a pesar del frío…es agradable pasear**.

-**Pues sí, sobretodo si no puedes hacerlo tan a menudo**—sonreía—**pero aún no pienso marcharme…no te despidas ya de mí.**

**-¿Ah no?**—lo miró incrédula.

-**No, aún me tienes que invitar a tomarnos la última copa en tu apartamento**—alzó la mirada hacia el imponente edificio.

Quinn se extrañó. Aquello no entraba dentro de sus planes. Por lógica y casi por ley, cuando cenabas con un chico y éste te pedía tomarse la última copa en tu propia casa, solo hacía indicar que no pretendía que aquella noche acabase con un simple saludo de despedida.

**-¿Última copa?**—cuestionó apenas con un susurro.

**-Tranquila Quinn**—sonreía divertido—**no pretendo nada que no estés dispuesta a aceptar.**

Quinn abría al máximo los ojos y se mostraba confusa por aquella extraña declaración**—¿Qué?.**

-**Quinn…solo quiero que me enseñes la decoración de tu hogar, ya que Rachel no para de decir lo genial que es y también quiero conocer a Superman**—aclaró— **Emily tiene decenas de dibujos de esa ardilla y ya siento curiosidad**—sonreía—**nada más…prometo portarme bien.**

-**Ah…es…es eso**—susurró aún con la extraña sensación que le producía aquella traviesa sonrisa que mostraba el chico y que conseguía hacerla dudar de si estaba bromeando o realmente solo quería llevar a cabo aquello que acababa de explicarle—**está…está bien…vamos**—lo invitó a que la siguiese. Seguía sin encontrar excusas que pudiesen sacarla de aquella situación en la que se veía envuelta y que le resultaba un tanto extraña. Lo que no sabía era que Brody era consciente en todo momento de la tensión a la que se veía sometida Quinn y cómo ésta trataba de no sonar borde con él y acabar con la velada sin dejarle subir hasta su apartamento, de hecho incluso le divertía verla de aquella forma.

No tardaron en llegar hasta la duodécima planta y adentrarse en su apartamento.

**-¡Wow!**—exclamó el chico tras colarse en el interior—**tenía razón Rachel…tienes muy buen gusto.**

-**Gracias**—respondía tratando de sonreír. Definitivamente no se sentía a gusto en aquella situación y no porque Brody le cayese mal, sino porque realmente sentía que aquello solo era una excusa para estar a solas con ella.

No se equivocaba. Esas eran las intenciones del chico pero quizás no para lo que comenzaba a rondar por la mente de Quinn.

-**Mmm…no tengo nada de alcohol aquí**—se excusó Quinn tras lanzar una mirada hacia el interior de su cocina.

-**No importa, un vaso de agua será suficiente**—respondía sonriente—**hey…¿Ese es Superman?.**

**-Así es**—respondía al ver como el chico se acercaba a la jaula de la ardilla, que milagrosamente dormía—**y no es él, es ella.**

**-¿Ella?...¿Y por qué se llama Superman?**

**-¿No te lo ha contado Rachel?**—preguntó Quinn al tiempo que servía una copa con agua.

**-No…¿Qué tendría que contarme?**—acudió hasta la cocina, donde tomó asiento en la isla que dividía la estancia con el resto del apartamento.

-**Pues que fueron ellas quienes le pusieron ese nombre.**

**-¿Ah sí?.**

-**Sí…el día que la vieron por primera vez, la saqué de la jaula para que Em pudiese tocarla**—comenzó a explicar—**fue divertido hasta que al intentar devolverla a la jaula la puerta hizo algo raro y se me escapó de las manos**—sonreía—**corrió tanto por el apartamento que ninguna podíamos detenerla y sin saber como…saltó de un mueble a otro hasta llegar a aquel aire acondicionado**—señaló hacia una de las paredes donde quedaba el aparato.

**-¡No!—**exclamó**—¿De veras?.**

**-Sí…por eso le llamaron Superman, porque voló literalmen**te—sonreía divertida.

**-¿Y cómo la bajaste de ahí?.**

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún mayor al recordar la escena, algo que parecía años que ya había sucedido.

**-Alcé a Rachel sobre mis hombros y ella se encargó de bajarla**—respondía al tiempo que Brody, con las cejas alzadas y la sorpresa en su rostro comenzaba a sonreír estrepitosamente.

-**No…no es posible, ¿Rachel sobre tus hombros?.**

-**Así es.**

-**No me lo puedo creer, si a Rachel le da miedo subir unas escaleras de esas en las que puedes el suelo entre los escalones, ¿Cómo se va a subir a tus hombros?.**

**-Pues lo hizo…y podría demostrártelo si me hubiese dejado sin pelos, pero por suerte eso no sucedió.**

-**Oh dios…me hubiera gustado veros.**

**-A Emily le encantó…se reía mucho y se alegró al ver que volvimos a recuperar a su pequeña amiga sin que sufriese ningún accidente.**

-**A Emily le gusta todo lo que esté relacionado contigo**—espetó calmando las risas—**no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero mi hija te adora…y créeme, eso no es nada sencillo.**

-**Ya…ya me dijo Rachel que no es muy social…aunque a mí me parece todo lo contrario.**

-**Lo sé…es una pena porque no sé como hacer para conseguir que eso no sea así…Em es muy inteligente, pero se está viendo cohibida por Rachel y su obsesión**—se lamentó.

**-¿Te refieres a eso de que nadie las relacione?.**

**-Sí, a eso y a muchas cosas que no consigue llevar bien**—Brody cambió radicalmente el gesto y bebió el primero de los sorbos de aquella extraña copa llena de agua—**de hecho es una de las razones por la que te he pedido subir aquí**—confesó volviendo la mirada hacia Quinn.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Quinn…no quería hablar de esto en el restaurante ni en mitad de la calle…no te he pedido subir aquí solo para ver a Superman o tu decoración, que por cierto me gusta mucho**—aclaró—**hay algo más que me gustaría comentarte.**

**-¿Qué sucede?**—se preocupó.

**-Es por Em, Quinn.**

**-¿Qué sucede con ella?.**

-**Verás**—aclaró la garganta—**tal y como te he dicho, Emily bebe los vientos por ti y yo me alegro mucho, además no es la única Berry que siente eso**—trató de sonreír. Pero aquella sonrisa se tradujo en una clara mueca de sorpresa en Quinn.

Que Brody le hiciese aquel pequeño inciso le hacia recordar lo que Rachel le había comentado y las supuestas sospechas que el chico tenía acerca de ellas.

-**Quinn…yo me marcho de nuevo a California el día 2 y realmente empiezo a preocuparme por tener que hacerlo.**

**-No entiendo…¿Qué sucede?.**

-**Rachel es una madre ejemplar**—espetó—**pero está obsesionada con eso de que no las reconozcan juntas y está consiguiendo que Emily no tenga…no tenga la infancia que tiene que tener una niña de su edad**—confesó preocupado—**el otro día cuando nos vimos, veníamos del zoológico que hay en Central Park y Emily**—tragó saliva—**Emily terminó jugando con varios niños que había allí…de su misma edad**—hizo una pausa—**Quinn…mi hija jamás se había relacionado con nadie que no fuese Rachel, sus padres, Kate o conmigo…y con su pediatra, claro**—añadió conformista—**cuando me vaya…Emily volverá a pasar todo el tiempo junto a Rachel…dentro de la casa y no quiero que eso suceda.**

-**Entiendo…pero…¿Qué quieres que haga yo?, ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi y no a ella?.**

-**Porque contigo es con la única persona con la que se ha atrevido a salir con Em…sé…sé que es cargarte con una responsabilidad que no te pertenece y lo siento Quinn…pero necesito que…que la convenzas de salir…de hacerle ver que Em puede ser una chica normal.**

-**Pero…**—se detuvo para pensar bien las palabras que iba a decir—**yo…yo ya le he dicho a Rachel que debe salir más con ella…y no me ha hecho caso…¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?, además…sé perfectamente que a Rachel no le gusta que le digan como tiene que tratar a Em.**

-**No te digo eso…no te pido que le digas lo que tiene que hacer, solo te pido que…que hagas de mí**—balbuceó—**yo necesito que Rachel se dé cuenta que nuestra hija puede ser feliz tal y como es…y relacionándose con otras personas…es la única forma de demostrárselo y que vea que tengo razón**—espetó con algo de tristeza—**no…no quiero que llegue el momento en el que tenga que actuar y luchar por ella legalmente.**

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó confusa**—¿Qué dices de luchar por ella legalmente?.**

-**Quinn, no voy a permitir que Rachel haga lo que pretende hacer con Em, por eso quiero hacerla cambiar de opinión antes de tener que actuar.**

-**Un momento…un momento**—interrumpió tratando de entenderlo—¿**Estás diciendo que vas a tratar de quitarle a Emily si ella no hace lo que le pides?.**

**-No pienso dejar que Rachel ponga la vida de mi hija en peligro.**

**-¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?.**

-**De toda esa mierda de Londres y los experimentos esos que quiere que le hagan**.

Quinn volvía a mostrarse confusa ante las palabras del chico y trataba de organizar su mente y entender a qué hacia referencia cuando hablaba de aquello.

-**Quinn…te estoy hablando de**…-se detuvo al ver el gesto incrédulo de la rubia—**Tú sabes lo de Londres, ¿No?**

**-¿Londres?, no…no tengo ni idea de que hablas.**

**-Oh dios**—se levantó del taburete—**ok…olvídalo…olvida esto último, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**No…no, no lo voy a olvidar**—espetó**—¿Qué pasa con Londres y con eso que dices de experimentos?.**

-**No Quinn…de veras no puedo hablar de esto contigo…pensaba que Rachel te lo había comentado, de hecho…ella me insinuó que lo había hecho.**

**-Brody…¿Qué diablos pasa?**—preguntó preocupada—**dímelo…**

**-No.**

**-Le diré a Rachel que lo sé**—amenazó.

**-No, no por favor**—suplicó.

**-¿Vienes aquí a decirme que cuide de tu hija y me dejas caer que algo sucede y no quieres terminar de decírmelo?, ¿Qué clase de confianza es esa?.**

**-Quinn**—se lamentó.

-**No diré nada…lo prometo.**

-**Dios**—volvía a tomar asiento en el taburete y terminó bebiéndose la copa de agua al completo.

**-Vamos…dime, ¿Qué sucede con Em?.**

**-No es Emily**—respondía—**es Rachel, Quinn…Rachel quiere llevarse Emily a Londres porque ha descubierto una clínica.**

**-¿Una clínica?**

**-Sí…al parecer están investigando con experimentos para conseguir que los problemas, como el que tiene Emily en su cerebro, se solucione y vuelva a hablar.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?, pensé que era irreversible.**

**-Lo es…Quinn, mi hija por desgracia no va a hablar nunca, pero Rachel no lo asimila y ha leído que en esa clínica están investigando y pretenden experimentar para ver si pueden llevar a cabo la rehabilitación de esa zona del cerebro**—explicó—**es una locura y tengo miedo…no quiero que le hagan nada, pero Rachel está decidida…lo va a dejar todo para irse.**

-**No…no me lo puedo creer**—respondía completamente abatida**—¿Cuándo quiere marcharse?.**

**-Cuándo consiga el dinero del musical.**

-**Oh dios**—susurró**—¿El dinero de la producción era para eso?.**

-**Así es…ha hipotecado su casa y lo ha invertido todo en ese musical para poder generar el doble y marcharse.**

-**No…no me lo puedo creer**—repetía de nuevo al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

-**Quinn…por favor, te pido que no le digas nada de esto…mira…yo no quiero entrar en conflicto con ella por Emily, por eso trato de hacerle ver que nuestra hija puede ser feliz tal y como es, que no podemos dejar que experimenten con ella…lo último que haría sería tratar de apartarla de ella, pero si sigue así…no me va a dejar más remedio.**

-**Escúchame Brody**—interrumpía—**ni se te ocurra pensar en eso, ¿Ok?, no…no puedes amenazarla con algo así, ¿Entendido?, va a ser peor.**

-**Yo…yo no la amenazo…solo se lo he dejado caer alguna que otra vez para que sea consciente de que yo, a pesar de no tener la tutela de Emily, también puedo decidir sobre ella. Tenemos un contrato en el que explica que yo puedo hacerme cargo de Em si ella no está en plenas facultades para cuidarla.**

-**Para…para**—volvía a interrumpir aterrorizada. Pensar que Brody podía quitarle la custodia de Emily a Rachel era algo que a ella también le dolía—**escúchame…vamos a conseguir que Rachel cambie de opinión…¿De acuerdo?, yo, yo voy a hacerla ver que está equivocada y que la niña puede vivir igual o mejor que nadie.**

**-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?.**

**-Pues con lo que tú me estás pidiendo…saldré con ellas, le haré ver que puede ser una niña normal y Rachel lo va a entender…créeme, sé de lo que hablo…yo…yo puedo conseguir que eso cambie.**

**-¿Lo harás?.**

-**No voy a permitir que trates de quitarle a Emily**—sonó dura—**así que sí, voy a conseguir que cambie de opinión…pero ni se te ocurra decirle esas cosas…no es lo mejor si quieres hacerla entrar en razón**—sentenció—**créeme, sé de lo que hablo.**

**-¿Tú?...¿Qué sabes del tema?.**

**-Soy mujer**—respondía tratando de evitar hacer referencia a su pasado—**y sé que eso va a ser peor…así que tranquilízate, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacerla entrar en razón y demostrarle que Emily no necesita hablar para expresarse…¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Ok…no…no le digas nada, por favor**—suplicó—**ni siquiera Kate sabe eso.**

**-¿Y por qué pensaste que yo lo sabía?**—cuestionó extrañada.

**-Por lo que hay entre vosotras… no sé, verte salir con ellas me hizo creer que ella había confiado en ti.**

**-¿Lo que hay entre nosotras?**—volvía a cuestionar confusa**—¿Qué hay entre nosotras?.**

Por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella discusión, Brody volvía a sonreír al tiempo que se levantaba del taburete y dejaba la copa sobre la encimera.

**-Creo que es mejor que marche**—murmuró—**se hace tarde.**

**-¿No me vas a decir nada?.**

**-No tengo por costumbre meterme en la vida de los demás y no lo voy a hacer con Rachel y contigo**—respondía al tiempo que recuperaba su abrigo y se disponía a abandonar el apartamento.

-**Un…momento**—lo detuvo—**Dime que sabes de nosotras…por favor.**

-**Quinn…no sé nada, ¿Ok?, solo sé que Rachel te aprecia muchísimo, que eres importante para ella y nada más.**

-**No…no te creo**.

-**Pues deberías…si te digo que solo sé eso, es que solo sé eso**—espetó—**la conversación de antes, queda entre tú y yo, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Eh…claro—**respondía con apenas un hilo de voz. La extraña sensación que sentía tras conocer cuáles eran los planes de la morena con Emily, mas la incertidumbre que se adueñaba de Quinn tras aquella negativa del chico por contarle lo que sabía de ambas, iban a pasarle factura durante aquella noche. Evidentemente, Quinn no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino le tenía preparado para ella en las siguientes horas.

-**Ha sido un placer Quinn**—espetó el chico que ya se despedía—**espero que podamos volver a cenar juntos.**

-**Yo…yo también**—balbuceó.

-**Descansa…ah**—lanzó una mirada hacia la ramita de muérdago que colgaba encima de la puerta—**veo que está de moda poner eso ah**í—sonreía.

-**Es una tradición**—trató de sonar con tranquilidad.

**-Ya…ya sé que es una tradición**—espetó con una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que se colocaba bajo el umbral y volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la rubia**—¿Funciona conmigo?.**

**-Pues no**—fue directa tras ver las intenciones del chico—**lo siento pero no.**

**-Pues vaya tradición…con Rachel tampoco me funcionó**—respondía guiñándole el ojo y saliendo por completo del apartamento.

Quinn se limitó a esbozar una rápida sonrisa y despedirse del chico con un hasta mañana que apenas se dejó escuchar.

Fue en ese momento, justo cuando cerraba la puerta tras ver como el chico ya se adentraba en el ascensor, cuando Quinn pudo desahogarse por completo y dejándose caer sobre la puerta, esperó que la tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se esfumase en forma de un profundo y sonoro suspiro.

-**Esto solo funciona con el gen Berry**—susurró—**y tú no lo llevas en la sangre… ya deberías saberlo,** **Weston**.


	40. Golpe

Capitulo 39

Golpe.

**-¿Dónde se cambiará esto?.**

Eran las 23:35 pm y Rachel aún permanecía en el sofá de su salón, con el cuento electrónico que Quinn le había regalado a su hija, tratando de cambiar la configuración de algunas de las opciones que no le gustaban demasiado de aquel juguete.

Un día cualquiera, a esa hora ya estaba dormida o metida en la cama. Pero aquella noche no iba a ser así.

Sabía que era absurdo, que no tenía nada que temer, pero saber que Brody y Quinn estaban compartiendo cena en algún restaurante de aquella ciudad no la dejaba estar tranquila. Y no por temor o por celos, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que el chico se las ingeniase para sacarle información a Quinn acerca de ellas. Lo conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz y por eso no iba a dormir hasta volver a verlo entrar en la casa o al menos tener constancia de que Quinn ya se hallaba sana y salva en su casa, sin peligro alguno de hablar más de la cuenta por culpa de las intrépidas y traviesas preguntas de Brody.

Estaba tan equivocaba que no habría creído lo que había sucedido en aquella cena ni aunque hubiese sido testigo presencial de la misma.

-**Tiene que ser uno de éstos botones**—volvía a susurrar con el libro entre sus manos. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió el sonido que producían las llaves al introducirse en la cerradura y descubrir que Brody ya estaba allí.

Pudo sentir como el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones y aquella ardua tarea de cambiar las opciones del juguete, volvían a tener la importancia que tendrían si no hubiese tenido aquella sensación de intranquilidad, o sea insignificante.

Solo fue la excusa perfecta para permanecer despierta y entretenida en vez de despierta y loca.

**-Hola**—saludó al chico que se sorprendía al descubrirla en el salón.

**-Hey…hola**—espetó sonriente—**¿Qué haces ahí?.**

**-Aquí…averiguando un par de cosas**—respondía mostrándole el libro**—¿Qué tal la cena?, ¿Sigo teniendo amiga o has conseguido que se asuste de mi?.**

**-Mmm…lo he intentado**—bromeaba acercándose al sofá—**pero se ve que esa chica se preocupa por ti, enhorabuena…sigues teniendo amiga.**

-**Así me gusta**—respondía sonriente—**no me apetecía tener que colocarte grilletes en los pies y lanzarte al río Hudson desde el puente de Brooklyn.**

-**Uff…esa tortura es nueva, ¿No?.**

-**No es una tortura Brody**—aclaraba—**eso literalmente te mataría**—sonreía.

**-¿Me matarías por alejarte de Quinn?**—cuestionó divertido—**Wow…menos mal que me porté bien…de hecho, más que bien.**

**-¿Ah sí?, a ver…cuéntame…¿Qué habéis hecho?.**

**-Pues…hemos estado cenando en el Fontana Di Trevi que hay en Harlem, la verdad es que ha sido genial…sobretodo la cara de Quinn cuando las personas que había en las mesas colindantes han empezado a mirarnos**—sonreía burlón—**creo que se ha llegado a ruborizar y todo…pero luego se ha acostumbrado y nada…hemos terminado la cena y la he acompañado hasta su casa.**

-**Como buen caballero.**

**-Sí…además he conocido a Supermán.**

**-¿A Supermán?**—cuestionó extrañada**—¿Te ha invitado a entrar en su casa?.**

**-No, la he obligado yo a que lo haga**—volvía a sonreír—**tendrías que ver la cara que puso…estoy seguro de que pensaba que buscaba algo más.**

**-¡Brody**!—exclamó dejando un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo del chico**—¿Por qué la has puesto en esa situación?.**

-**Hey…tranquila, Quinn es bastante clara y directa…y estoy seguro de que me habría dado con la puerta en las narices si llego a intentar algo.**

**-Pues sí…otra cosa no sé, pero Quinn tiene personalidad y carácter.**

**-Lo sé…aunque claro…luego le ha parecido genial que subiese**—volvía a sonreír—**y el muérdago en su casa funciona.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó cambiando radicalmente el gesto de su rostro**—¿Qué dices?.**

Brody no pudo soportar más y dejó escapar una sonora risotada tras ver la reaccion de la morena.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**—se tensó—**¿La has besado?.**

**-¿Tú que crees?**—preguntaba divertido.

**-Brody…no tiene gracia, ¿La has besado?.**

**-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, Quinn es libre y yo soy buen partido.**

**-Basta**—interrumpía—**Quinn es mi amiga y exijo saber lo que ha sucedido contigo ésta noche…¿La has besado?**—volvía a preguntarle molesta.

-**No…pesada, no la he besado…pero lo habría hecho si se dejase.**

**-¿Cómo?...¿Lo has intentado?**—volvía a recriminarle**—¿Pero de qué vas?...es mi amiga…¿Por qué tienes que hacerla sentir incomoda?.**

-**Relájate Rachel**—respondía con una gran sonrisa—**No he intentado besarla ni Quinn ha estado incomoda…solo hemos hablado un rato de nuestras cosas, nada más…tranquila…es toda tuya.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices?**

**-Estás celosa, admítelo.**

-**Yo no estoy celosa…solo me preocupo porque es mi amiga.**

**-Pues no te preocupes tanto**—se levantó del posa brazos del sofá—**Quinn es mayor y sabe lo que quiere y lo que no, además…según me dijo practica boxeo…estoy seguro de que sabe defenderse si alguien intenta propasarse con ella.**

-**Y tú eres uno de esos que alguna que otra vez se merecen una buena reprimenda por parte de alguna chica**—bromeaba tratando de calmarse. Sabía que su cuestionario había estado fuera de lugar y que Brody no solo sospechaba acerca de lo que podía sentir hacia Quinn, sino que parecía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas con un par de respuestas y se lamentó pensando que eso mismo podría haberle hecho a Quinn.

-**Si…si…lo que tú digas**—murmuró—**oye…¿No vas a dormir?**

-**Sí….voy enseguida pero antes…quiero conseguir cambiar esto**—volvía a mostrarle el libro.

**-¿Qué le sucede?**—se interesó.

-**Nada…quiero cambiarle la configuración y no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace, ¿Tú lo sabes?.**

**-¿Cambiarle la configuración?, ¿Por qué?...¿Que le pasa?.**

**-A Em le gusta ver las ilustraciones de los cuentos, pero no consigo que salga en ésta pantalla…solo sale el muñeco ese hablando en lenguaje de signos.**

Brody frunció el ceño y terminó acercándose aún más a la morena.

**-¿Qué problema hay con eso?.**

**-A Em no le gusta**—respondía con la vista fija en el juguete.

**-Pues ésta mañana si le gustaba, de hecho incluso empieza a imitar los signos, le viene bien.**

**-No, no le viene bien…y no le gusta, sé de lo que hablo.**

**-¿Qué pasa Rachel?**—cuestionó molesto—**A Em si le gusta eso.**

-**Te he dicho que no**—respondía alzando la mirada—**es un estorbo para ella.**

-**Rachel…es educativo, ya va siendo hora de que aprenda algunas palabras y de esa forma le puede resultar más sencillo.**

-**Emily no tiene que aprender a hablar de esa forma**—sentenció volviendo la mirada hacia el libro.

**-¿Cómo?**—alzó la voz**—¿Cómo que no?, entonces ¿Cómo se va a comunicar cuando vaya a la guardería?.**

**-¿Guardería?, Em no va a ir a la guardería aún.**

**-Rachel**—buscó la mirada de la chica—**te recuerdo que tiene dos años y en medio año como mucho tendrá que ir a una guardería…es bueno que vaya aprendiendo esas cosas.**

**-¿Qué parte del "mi hija no va a hablar el lenguaje de signos" no has entendido?**

**-No**—espetó enfadado—**mejor respóndeme tú que parte del "Emily tiene que aprender a comunicarse" no has entendido.**

-**No vuelvas a hablarme así, ¿Ok?.**

**-Rachel, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Qué piensas?...Emily tiene que aprender…no puedes marginarla del mundo.**

-**Emily hablará cuando pueda hablar**—sentenció levantándose del sofá—**ya lo hemos hablado, así que deja de ponerte así.**

**-¿Ponerme así?**—se enfrentó a la morena—**Rachel, no sé cuándo tú y yo hemos hablado de eso…Emily tiene que aprender a comunicarse y lo hará en lenguaje de signos.**

**-¡No!**—exclamó furiosa—**deja de decir eso, ¿Ok?, mi hija no va a hablar con las manos porque ella va a hablar con su voz, ¿Entiendes?.**

**-Rachel por amor de dios**—interrumpía.

-**No…por amor de nada**—volvía a enfrentarse al chico—**escúchame…es mi hija y si digo que ella va a hablar, es porque lo va a hacer.**

**-¿En Londres?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo.

**-Sí…así es, irá a esa clínica y será una niña como cualquier otra…y te arrepentirás de todo lo que me estás diciendo ahora.**

**-¿Eres imbécil?**—alzó la voz**—¡Emily ya es una niña normal!.**

**-¡Será normal cuando pueda hablar y eso será cuando estemos en Londres!.**

**-¡Ni hablar!**—interrumpía nervioso—**te recuerdo que ella también es mi hija y no voy a permitir que experimenten con ella.**

-**Se te olvida de nuevo que tenemos un contrato, ¿No?.**

-**Sí…y en ese contrato hay una cláusula que estaré dispuesto a llevar a cabo si sigues con esa idea**—amenazó.

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Ese contrato dice que puedo hacerme cargo de Em si su madre no está en plenas facultades para cuidarla y tú…estás empezando a demostrar que no lo estás.**

**-¿Me estás amenazando con quitarme a Emily?**—se encaró**—¿Tú?...¿Tú me vas a quitar a Emily?**—cuestionó con una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro.

-**No…pero te aseguro que no saldrá del país si lo intentas llevar a cabo ese despropósito**.

-**No eres nadie para evitar que trate de curar a mi hija, ¿Me oyes?**—espetó completamente fuera de sí.

**-Oh dios…Quinn tiene razón**—murmuró provocando aún mas el desconcierto en la morena—**Rachel…estás enferma…estás obsesionada y no puedes seguir así…o lo solucionas tú o me encargo yo.**

**-¿Quinn?—**cuestionó ignorando el resto del discurso. Rachel no entendía que tenía que ver la rubia en aquella conversación—**¿Qué pinta Quinn en todo esto?.**

**-Nada**—se apartó—**sigue ahí…intentando cerrarle las puertas a tu hija, yo me voy a dormir con ella**—masculló alejándose hacia la escaleras, dejando completamente enmudecida a Rachel.

Su mente no funcionaba como debía funcionar en un momento así. No tenía la razón ni coherencia necesaria para tranquilizarse y recapacitar sobre lo que había sucedido y menos aún si el eco de la mención a Quinn seguía resonando en su cabeza.

¿Qué había tenido que ver la rubia para que Brody la mencionase en aquella discusión?, ¿Por qué dijo que ella tenía razón justo antes de decirle que estaba enferma y obsesionada?.

No entendía nada y lo que era peor, su estado anímico estaba viéndose alterado mucho más que con la discusión. Sentía como las manos le sudaban y el temblor se apoderaba de su garganta, consiguiendo que incluso le costase tragar. ¿Le había dicho Quinn que estaba enferma y obsesionada?, ¿Estaba incitando a Brody a que tratase de conseguir la custodia de su hija?.

Las preguntas se amontonaban en la mente de la morena que comenzó a sentir como el colapso llegaba a su cuerpo y solo un objetivo se adueñaba de ella en aquel instante.

Solo un sonido. Solo un aviso hizo que esa chispa que a punto estaba de encenderse, terminase prendiendo y Rachel perdiera por completo la cabeza.

Un mensaje en su móvil aparecía procedente de Quinn.

"**Te devolví a Brody sano y salvo. Espero que no caigas en la tentación del muérdago con él. ;). Q."**

Aquella sonrisa que Quinn plasmó en el mensaje, fue un puñal para Rachel que ahora sí, reaccionaba y lo hacía de la peor forma, como si Quinn estuviese riéndose o jugando con ella.

Ni siquiera respondió.

Rachel tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su casa sin ni siquiera avisar a Brody de que iba a salir. No tenía pulso o quizás era tan exagerado que no podía acertar a diferenciarlo con el sonido de los coches que transitaban por aquella avenida.

El frío no era tan frío en su piel que parecía arder en llamas, producto del monumental enfado. Probablemente olvidó incluso respirar. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar hasta aquel apartamento y dejarle claro a Quinn que con Rachel Berry no se jugaba y con su hija, mucho menos.

Apenas tardó varios minutos en atravesar las dos avenidas y llegar hasta el edificio de la rubia. Eran casi las doce de la madrugada cuando completamente fuera de sí, daba varios golpes en la puerta del apartamento.

Quinn permanecía en el interior del baño lavándose los dientes tras haberse puesto el pijama y haber dejado la comida de la pequeña ardilla en su comedero. Se asustó al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y no dudó en salir hacia la estancia principal.

Dos nuevos golpes volvían a sonar y Quinn temió. No tenía ni idea de quien podía ser a aquella hora y no iba a abrir la puerta sin más.

Silenciosamente, tras hacer acopio de su teléfono por si tenía que llamar a la policía, fue acercándose a la puerta para poder observar a través de la mirilla quien osaba a llamar a aquella hora en su casa. No necesitó llegar puesto que la voz de Rachel sonó tras ella.

-¡**Abre Quinn, soy yo!**—exclamó visiblemente exaltada. Igual que quedó Quinn tras reconocerla.

No tardó en destruir el espacio que la separaba de la puerta y abrirla rápidamente.

**-¡Rachel!, ¿Qué sucede?.**

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de recibir el vendaval de la morena sobre su cuerpo. No entendía que sucedía y menos aún al notar como Rachel la empujaba hasta casi perder el equilibrio.

**-¡Rachel!, ¿Qué diablos haces?.**

**-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer imbécil!**—espetó con los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas.

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué pasa?**—cuestionó asustada tratando de reincorporarse tras el segundo de los empujones que le había propiciado la morena.

**-¡Escúchame estúpida!**—amenazó**—¡no voy a permitir que me quiten a mi hija!, ¿Me oyes?, no voy a permitir que vengas aquí con tu vida perfecta a intentar joder la mía, ¿Me escuchas?.**

**-Rachel**—detuvo el tercer de los empujones**—¿Qué haces?...¿Qué…qué diablos te pasa?.**

**-¿Quién te crees que eres?—**alzó la voz—**¿Piensas que vas a venir a aquí y hacer con mi hija lo que no has podido hacer con la tuya?...¡eres…eres una frustrada, no…no tuviste el valor de ser una buena madre y vienes a pretender que yo tampoco lo sea!**

**-¡¿Qué!?**

**-¡Basta!...¡basta de joderme Quinn! A Em no la vas a tocar ni tú ni Brody…es mía, es mí hija…¿Me oyes?**

El cuarto intento de la morena por volver a empujarla no surtió efecto. Quinn fue más rápida y consiguió sujetar ambas manos de la morena y comenzar así un forcejeo que se presentaba primordial para tratar de calmar la situación. Una situación que se escapaba de sus manos y que no entendía cuál era el motivo que la estaba provocando.

**-¡Suéltame!**—gritó la morena tratando de deshacerse de la presión que Quinn ejercía sobre ella.

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, Rachel…¿Qué sucede?.**

**-¡Mi hija va a hablar!**—exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos**—¡y ni tú ni Brody lo vais a evitar¡**

-**Basta Rachel**—espetóconsiguiendo detener por completo las embestidas de la morena. No supo como, pero había conseguido sujetarla por la espalda de manera que Rachel quedaba completamente inmovilizada a pesar de los continuos tirones que daba de ella—**Basta Rachel, ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?**—exclamó lanzando una mirada hacia el suelo, donde permanecía su teléfono tras el primer de los golpes que recibió.

**-¡Déjame en paz…suéltame…suéltame!**—alzó la voz tratando de deshacerse del abrazo al que la tenía sometida la rubia y ésta, sin dudarlo, logró alcanzar su boca y taparla con fuerza con una de sus manos.

Ahora eran los gritos ahogados de la morena los que se dejaban oír en el apartamento y sus continuos forcejeos por tratar de soltarse del abrazo que la mantenía inmovilizada.

**-Basta Rachel**—susurró justo en el oído de la morena—**basta ¿O quieres que algún vecino llame a la policía y te encuentren aquí?**

Las respuestas que recibían no eran más que inaudibles murmullos de Rachel tratando de deshacerse de la mano que cubría su boca.

-**Escúchame**—volvía a susurrar al tiempo que aprovechaba la cercanía de una de las paredes para apoyarse sobre ella y sujetar mejor a Rachel entre sus brazos—**yo…yo no le he dicho nada a Brody, te lo juro Rachel…estábamos hablando de Emily, de lo especial que es…de lo inteligente que es.**

Un nuevo intento por parte de la morena de apartarse de ella estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la estabilidad, pero Quinn volvía a aferrarse con fuerzas al menudo cuerpo de la chica y conseguía mantenerla presa entre sus brazos.

Rachel había comenzado a sollozar, pero era un llanto de rabia por no poder desprenderse.

**-Rachel…yo no quiero hacerte daño, yo jamás os haría daño a ti y a Emily, cálmate por favor…Brody y yo solo hablamos de Emily, pero no le dije que te quitase la custodia**—trató de tranquilizarla, pero pronunciar aquella última palabra hizo el efecto contrario en Rachel, que volvía a removerse con fuerza y conseguía que Quinn sufriese algún que otro golpe contra la pared por culpa de las embestidas.

**-¡Rachel**!—exclamó volviendo a intentar tranquilizarla—**escúchame…vamos a hablar…pero tienes que calmarte…¿Ok?, no…no puedes gritar…van, van a llamar a la policía y no es eso lo que quieres, ¿Verdad?.**

Rachel parecía entrar momentáneamente en razón y controlando los movimientos, parecía acceder a la petición de la rubia.

**-Escúchame…voy…voy a quitar la mano de tu boca, pero no grites…¿Ok?...habla todo lo que quieras…pero nada de gritos, ¿De acuerdo?.**

Rachel asentía y Quinn, con sumo cuidado y sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza a la chica, fue apartando la mano de su boca, permitiendo que ésta recibiese aquella forma de libertad.

-**Rachel…cielo…tienes que calmarte**—susurró a escasos centímetros del oído de la morena—**podemos solucionar esto como personas civilizadas…¿Ok?.**

-**Suéltame Quinn**—susurró—**suéltame.**

-**Rachel…cálmate por favor**—volvía a pedir antes de llevar a cabo la petición de la morena—**déjame explicarte que es lo que ha sucedido, ¿Ok?.**

**-Te he dicho que me sueltes.**

**-Pero prométeme que vas a relajarte y que no te vas a volver…¡aww!….¡awww…!joder Rachel**—se dejó caer de rodillas tras la morena.

Rachel no aprovechó aquel momento de calma para escaparse de los brazos de la rubia y terminó golpeando el estomago de ésta con el codo sin querer.

La miró durante varios segundos mientras se retorcía de dolor de rodillas en el suelo. Sabía que el golpe le había hecho daño, pero no iba a ceder.

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa?**—cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti?**—se acercó la morena—**escúchame…no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija, ni a mí…no vuelvas a pisar mi casa ni a mirarme a los ojos, no vuelvas a mencionarme en tu vida…¿Me oyes?**—amenazó sin dejar de mirarla.

Quinn alzaba la vista y mostraba el gesto horrorizado de su rostro mezcla de la incomprensión y el dolor punzante que aún sentía en su estomago.

-**No eres nadie…no eres nadie en mi vida, ¿Entiendes?...no voy a permitir que tu frustración como madre joda la vida de mi hija**—sentenció

**-No te das cuenta que solo quiero ayudarte**—volvía a responder tratando de recuperar el aire.

-**No quiero tu ayuda…ni la de nadie, mi hija es mía…recuérdalo, es mía**—amenazó—**olvídate de mi**—añadió segundos antes de alejarse de Quinn que seguía de rodillas y dispuesta a abandonar la casa—**no vuelvas a acercarte**.

**-Rachel**—susurró al ver como la morena ya se disponía a abandonar la casa y se detenía ante aquella última suplica—**yo…yo os quiero**—espetó lanzando una última mirada hacia ella.

Una mirada que no sirvió más que para volver a provocar la ira en la morena y ésta dejase un sonoro portazo tras ella, consiguiendo que la pequeña rama de muérdago que había sobre el umbral, cayese rápidamente al suelo.

Quinn lo vio. Vio como aquella ramita se desprendía de la pared y sentía que el dolor en su estómago se hacía más agudo. No conseguía comprender como había sucedido todo aquello en apenas unos minutos. Lo último que recordaba era estar limpiándose los dientes mientras le mandaba aquel mensaje a Rachel, tratando de regalarle una última sonrisa antes de dormir y ahora, apenas diez minutos después, estaba de rodillas tratando de asimilar que Rachel le había pedido que se marchase de su vida, insultándola, sacando lo peor de sus recuerdos y con un intenso dolor en su estómago que podría equipararse al que sentía en su corazón.


	41. Para siempre

Capitulo 40

Para siempre

Eran las 9 de la mañana.

Quinn miraba su reloj, comprobaba su móvil e incluso observaba como el sol, a pesar del intenso nublado que cubría el cielo de Nueva York, le indicaba que la hora tercia había llegado. Nada fallaba.

Eran las 9 de la mañana de aquel 29 de Diciembre y Quinn ya recorría los últimos metros que la separaban del hogar de Rachel, dispuesta a hablar, a decirle lo que tenía que saber si es que no lo sabía ya.

El golpe recibido la noche anterior aún seguía doliéndole, pero no el que recibió en su estómago por culpa de una mala maniobra de la morena, lo que realmente le dolía era el corazón. Había pasado toda la noche conteniéndose por no irrumpir en la casa de Rachel y aclarar la situación y solo aquello que ahora llevaba entre sus manos, le ayudó a mantenerla entretenida durante aquellas horas hasta que llegase la mañana y poder hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer en aquel instante.

Agradecía la fuente de información que le otorgaba Internet y entre sus manos, ya permanecía un pequeño dossier con decenas de mensajes y datos que Rachel tenía que leer, sí o sí.

**-Buenos días**—saludó al portero, que amablemente le abría la puerta y le sonreía.

-**Buenos días Srta. Fabray**—respondía el hombre sonriente.

Quinn pasó al interior del edificio y justo se detuvo al ver como la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Aquél hombre le había llamado por su apellido y ella no recordaba haberse presentado en ninguna ocasión ante él con su nombre.

Trató de no pensarlo demasiado, aunque realmente le resultó demasiado llamativo. Ante ella, el ascensor esperaba impaciente para llevarla hasta la undécima planta. Pudo comprobar en los espejos de aquella cabina, como el rictus serio de su rostro aún no había desaparecido desde la noche anterior. Aquella arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas iba a conseguir dejarle una marca en su piel, sin duda, pero no le apetecía sonreír, ni relajarse, ni nada que no fuese matar a todo aquel ser humano que se cruzaba con ella con una simple mirada.

Podría jurar que aquel día, odiaba a todo el mundo y la culpa la tenía una sola persona. La misma que debía estar tras aquella puerta, el número diez de la undécima planta del 15 de Central Park West.

No golpeó, no tenía humor para hacerlo y se limitó a pulsar el timbre.

Era Brody quien salía de la sala de juego de Emily y se disponía a abrir.

-**Hey…hola Quinn**—saludó un tanto sorprendido, gesto que aumentó al ver como la rubia no le respondía y se adentraba en la casa sin ni siquiera esperar a la invitación.

**-¿Dónde está Rachel?**—cuestionó sería.

**-Eh…pues está arriba…duchándose, ¿Qué sucede?.**

-**Dile que baje…por favor**—espetó sin cambiar ni un ápice de su postura.

**-¿Quién es, Brody?**—Rachel habló desde la planta alta y en apenas unos segundos, se dejaba ver con un albornoz cubriendo su cuerpo y tratando de averiguar quien era la visita que había llegado en aquel día, a aquella hora.

Las miradas de ambas al encontrarse lo dijeron todo.

**-Es Quinn**—respondía el chico un tanto confuso.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**—preguntó Rachel al tiempo que descendía por las escaleras, amarrándose con soltura el cinturón de su albornoz.

-**He venido a abrirte los ojos de una vez**—espetó con dureza.

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?**—interrumpió Brody al ver la tensión que existía entre ambas.

-**Te dije que no quería volverte a ver en mi vida…que no quería que volvieras a pisar mi casa, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No entiendes cuando te hablo?**

-**Hey…Rachel…¿Qué te pasa?**—se interpuso Brody al ver como la morena ya se encaraba con Quinn.

**-Déjala…déjala que me diga todo lo que quiera, total…no creo que consiga decirme nada más que pueda herirme…ya lo hizo anoche**—respondía Quinn

**-¿Anoche?...¿Qué está pasando aquí?**—cuestionó Brody de nuevo

**-Vete...¡márchate de mi casa!**—exclamó la morena.

**-Basta Rachel**—la detuvo Brody**—¿Qué diablos os pasa?.**

**-Toma**—espetó Quinn lanzando el dossier al chico que no tardó en hacerse con él—**ahí tienes todo lo que necesitáis saber sobre esa clínica de Londres**—escupió sin control.

**-¡Vete de aquí!**—gritó Rachel tratando de deshacerse de los brazos del chico que aun trataba de mantenerla alejada de Quinn.

**-¿Qué es esto Quinn?**—cuestionó Brody completamente confuso.

**-Es un dossier, he recabado información que puedes encontrar de la clínica Hillsbury, ¿No es esa donde hacen los experimentos?**—lanzó una mirada hacia la morena**—¿Es esa no?.**

**-¡Vete de mi casa!**—volvía a exigir Rachel.

**-¿Qué pasa con esa clínica Quinn?**—cuestionó Brody.

**-Es esa la clínica donde Rachel quiere llevar a Emily, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Sí, así es**—respondía aturdido.

**-¿Sabes quien es el Doctor Williamson?**—volvía a mirar a Rachel que trataba de serenarse—**el doctor Williamson es el que ha escrito uno de los informes que puedes** **leer en ese dossier**—señaló hacia la libreta—**o también puedes leerlo en Internet, no es tan complicado encontrar información sobre él…y ahí…ahí explica de qué se trata el experimento que realiza para conseguir el milagro de devolver la voz a sus pacientes.**

-**No…no entiendo nada.**

-**Quinn basta**—suplicó la morena que comenzaba a temblar sin saber el motivo. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en aquella clínica que el solo hecho de imaginar que no se podía llevar a cabo le quitaba el sueño, y la postura y actitud de Quinn en aquél instante no parecían presagiar nada bueno para sus ilusiones.

-**Rachel…¿Tú sabes de qué trata ese experimento?**—cuestionó sin dejar de mirarla—**porque si lo sabes…dímelo…y te aseguro que no volverás a verme en tu vida.**

Brody repetía el gesto de la rubia y lanzaba una mirada hacia la morena, que tratando de mantenerse firme se negó a contestar.

-**Ok…si no me respondes, yo mismo te diré de que se trata…**

**-Déjame en paz.**

**-Te lo diré de forma que puedas entenderlo**—se acercó a ambos—**básicamente te hacen dos pequeños agujeros en el cráneo…sí…uno en el lado derecho y otro en el izquierdo**—indicó señalándose la cabeza—**por ahí introducen una serie de tomas que van conectados al cerebro…a la zona donde está alojado el centro de lenguaje…que por si no lo sabías está situado aquí**—señaló su frente—**esas tomas se utilizan para dar descargas eléctricas…por la derecha entra y por la izquierda sale**—espetó tratando de mantener la dureza de sus palabras—**evidentemente…tiene que salir por algún lado porque es electricidad…y la electricidad quema…y mata.**

**-¡Basta!**—exclamó la morena horrorizada.

**-No…aun hay más…Rachel…lo peor de eso no es que le taladren el cráneo y jueguen con su cerebro…lo peor es que puede afectar a otras zonas…no solo no hablaría sino que podría perder toda capacidad…ni hablar, ni entender…ni poder comunicarse de ninguna otra forma…por supuesto, ese daño solo sería si fallase ese experimento…pero ¿Qué pasa si hay otro tipo de inconvenientes?...¿De verdad estás dispuesta a ver a tu hija con una venda protegiendo esos dos…dos…agujeros en su cabeza y con…con problemas serios?¿Eres capaz de hacerle eso?**

No lo pudo soportar. Las lágrimas de Rachel se desbordaban por sus ojos en el mismo instante en el que Emily, asustada por la discusión que se producía en el salón, salía de su sala de juego y se encontraba con ellos.

Ver a la pequeña completamente asustada terminó de derrumbar a la morena y Quinn entendió que había sido suficiente.

Sólo pretendía hacerla dudar y solo lo iba a conseguir si lo explicaba con aquella brusquedad. Brusquedad que quedaba completamente justificada con el dolor que sentía tras haber recibido aquel apelativo de mala madre que Rachel atinó a lanzarle la noche anterior.

Realmente, en aquel instante, no quería ver a Rachel, no quería tener que hablar con ella, necesitaba pensar por aquellos maliciosos comentarios recibidos, pero estaba Emily y lo que vio aquella noche a través de la pantalla de su ordenador era algo que no estaba dispuesta a que le sucediera a la pequeña, de hecho, omitió algunos detalles de consecuencias de aquel experimento para evitar que Rachel cayese inconsciente al escucharlo.

-**Piénsalo**—espetaba ante el mutismo de los tres y regresando hacia la salida—**si le haces eso a tu hija…no seré yo la única mala madre.**

Y con aquella sentencia decidió acabar su pequeño discurso ante los aterrorizados padres que no acertaban a responder palabra alguna. Quinn abandonó la casa sin ni siquiera despedirse de la pequeña, que ajena a toda aquella situación solo buscaba el cariño y los brazos de su madre.

Rachel no tardó en tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y caminar hasta el sofá más cercano de la amplia estancia, envuelta en un llanto que conseguía dejarla sin respiración.

**-¿Qué ha pasado Rachel?**—cuestionó Brody tratando de entender cuál era el motivo que había llevado a Quinn a crear aquella situación.

**-¿De verdad le harán eso?**—interrogó la morena ignorando la pregunta del chico**—¿De verdad le hacen eso?—**repetía sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

**-Así es**—afirmó tragando saliva.

**-Oh dios**—susurró volviendo a abrazar a su hija—**no…no lo sabía…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.**

**-Porque no quería verte así**—espetó acercándose—**yo también he leído eso de lo que habla Quinn…me he informado y por eso te decía que tenias que cambiar de opinión.**

**-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste con claridad?**—alzó la voz**—¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo?, ¿Cuándo ya estuviese allí?.**

-**No…no iba a dejar que salieras de aquí Rachel…yo solo quería que tú fueses consciente de lo que ibas a hacer, sin tener que asustarte con eso**—explicaba—**yo solo quería que te dieses cuenta de que Em no necesita hablar para ser feliz.**

**-Oh dios**—volvía a susurrar con una nueva oleada de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Gesto que la niña descubrió y con una inocencia y dulzura exquisita, trató de aliviar secándolas con sus pequeñas manos.

**-Rachel…¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Por qué ha venido Quinn y por qué la has tratado así?**—Brody se acercó a ambas y tomó asiento a su lado.

**-Anoche fui a verla**—susurró—**después de discutir contigo.**

**-¿Anoche?...no me dijiste nada, ¿Por qué fuiste?.**

**-Porque pensé que ella te había dicho que me quitases a Em**—respondía abatida.

**-¿Qué?...por el amor de dios Rachel, ¿Cómo piensas eso?**

**-Tú me dijiste que ella tenía razón acerca de mí…y fue justo cuando me decías que no ibas a permitir que me llevase a Em.**

**-Pero no lo dije por eso**—interrumpía—**mira Rachel…yo me equivoqué, estábamos hablando de ti y de Em y de pronto le dije lo de Londres porque yo pensé que tú se lo habías dicho**—aclaró—**luego me dijo que no sabía nada y le pedí que guardase silencio…y no me dijo nada de lo que piensas, al contrario…me amenazó…me dejó entrever que ella no iba a permitir que yo intentase tener la custodia de Em y que ni se me ocurra amenazarte con eso…**

**-¿Te dijo eso?**—cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-**Así es…Rachel…Quinn te quiere…no, no sé de qué forma…¿Ok?, pero lo que está claro es que se preocupa por ti y por Em…de hecho solo le hablé de vosotras para…para pedirle que estuviera pendiente cuando yo no esté.**

**-Oh dios**—volvía a lamentarse—**me va a odiar para siempre…le dije…le dije cosas muy feas.**

-**Pues ve a pedirle disculpas**—espetó.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Vamos Rachel…sube ahí arriba…vístete y sal a buscarla para disculparte…no…no puedes permitir que Quinn se aleje de nosotros…ni de ti.**

Aquella mirada que Brody le entregaba mientras le invitaba a seguir su corazón y correr tras Quinn para disculparse por todo era especial, tanto que Rachel entendía que el chico era completamente consciente de los sentimientos que ella tenía por la rubia.

-**Vamos Rachel**—volvía a animarla—**sabes que la necesitas.**

La morena desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña, que sentada sobre sus rodillas también la observaba un tanto confusa. Y fue ella quien terminó por acabar con aquellas dudas que inundaban su confusa mente.

**-Lo siento mi amor**—se disculpó ante la pequeña—**no…no dejaré que te hagan daño, no dejaré que nadie te pueda herir…¿Ok?, voy…voy a protegerte siempre**—se lamentó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emily cruzó sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma y tras eso señaló hacia su madre con uno de los dedos.

Aquel gesto confundió a la morena que rápidamente miró a Brody.

**-Eso es un te quiero**—susurró con dulzura el chico.

Rachel volvía a mirar a su hija y contemplaba como ésta comenzaba a sonreír.

**-¿Me…me has dicho te quiero?**—balbuceó segundos antes de comprobar como la pequeña asentía aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro**—¿Quién…quien…has sido tú?**—miró de nuevo al chico.

-**No Rachel…no he sido yo…ha sido ese cuento que Quinn le regaló**—respondía—**le gusta ese gesto y lo ha aprendido de ahí.**

**-Oh dios**—susurró volviendo a abrazar a su hija—**yo también te quiero mi amor…te quiero muchísimo**—pronunciaba entre lágrimas.

**-¿Ves?...Quinn solo nos ha traído cosas buenas**—volvía a hablar Brody, haciendo referencia al regalo de la rubia que había conseguido que la pequeña pudiese decirle aquel te quiero a su propia madre.

Fue lo último que necesitó para hacerle caso y llevar a cabo aquel plan de al menos recibir el perdón de Quinn.

Casi una hora más tarde, Rachel salía de su apartamento dispuesta a llevar a cabo aquél objetivo.

Eran las diez de la mañana y solo había dos lugares en los que Quinn podría estar a aquella hora; el gimnasio o en su casa.

Optó por la segunda opción. Si tenía suerte, Quinn estaría protegiéndose de aquella nevada que recién comenzaba a caer en la ciudad y que hacía casi imposible el caminar por las calles. Ni los transeúntes ni los coches lo tenían sencillo con aquella ventisca.

Atravesar por aquel enramado de avenidas que se cruzaban en la glorieta nunca fue tan complicado como en aquel instante, en el que Rachel, protegiéndose de la nieve conseguía llegar hasta la esquina donde comenzaba la 58th. Aquella esquina donde estaba situada la cafetería que vendía el tan apreciado café que tanto gustaba a Quinn. Aquella cafetería que se presentaba ante ella con enormes ventanales y que como por arte de magia, también le mostraba la silueta de la rubia sentada en una de aquellas mesas, completamente ajena a su presencia.

Dudó varios segundos en los que trató de asegurarse de que aquella chica era Quinn, que no estaba ni en su casa ni en el gimnasio, sino en aquella cafetería y tras lanzar varias miradas a su alrededor no dudó en adentrarse en el local.

Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la barra como para que pudiese oírla.

**-Un café**—pidió al camarero sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

**-¿Un café?**

-**Sí**—respondía nerviosa—**un maldito café…solo, un café**—repetía sin apartar la mirada de Quinn, que de espaldas a ella parecía inmersa en la pantalla de su móvil.

Recibir aquel café por parte de los camareros fue una larga espera para el impaciente estado de la morena, a pesar de que no tardase más de un par de minutos en ser servido.

Rachel tomaba el vaso entre sus manos y tratando de mantener la compostura, avanzaba despacio hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada Quinn, junto a uno de aquellos grandes ventanales que daban directamente a la calle donde tenía su hogar.

Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo, rodeó la mesa para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones libres, frente a la rubia que ya alzaba la mirada y se sorprendía.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**—cuestionó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

**-Tenemos que hablar**—respondía Rachel desviando la mirada desde los ojos de Quinn hasta su café y viceversa.

**-¿Qué?...no me jodas Rachel, no quiero numeritos aquí**—espetó molesta.

-**Quinn tenemos que hablar…yo…yo no me…**

**-Rachel**—interrumpía tensando la mandíbula—**no quiero hablar contigo ahora…así que déjame en paz.**

-**No Quinn, no pienso irme sin hablar contigo.**

**-¿Estás loca?...márchate…¿No has tenido suficiente entre anoche y hoy?.**

**-Por eso estoy aquí.**

-**Escúchame…he quedado con Matt…está a punto de llegar y no quiero que te vea aquí conmigo.**

-**Se supone que soy yo la que no quiere que nos vean juntos.**

**-No**—se acercó amenazante—**soy yo la que no quiero que me vean contigo…así que márchate y déjame en paz.**

**-Tarde**—susurró.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Hola**—la voz de un chico se dejaba oír tras Quinn que rápidamente se giraba y descubría a un sorprendido Matt que las observaba sin perder detalle.

**-Matt**…-susurró.

-**Hola Quinn…¿Rachel?**—miró a la morena que rápidamente trató de dibujar una sonrisa.

**-Hola Matt…¿Qué tal estás?.**

-**Eh…bien…bien**—respondía confuso—**no sabía que ibas a estar aquí**.

**-Ya ves…pasaba por la puerta y vi a Quinn tomando café y dije…Rachel, ya es hora de tomar un café con Quinn**—espetó tratando de sonar divertida. Algo que conseguía molestar aún más a la rubia.

-**Tranquilo…Rachel ya se marchaba…¿Verdad?**—la fulminó con la mirada.

-**Eh…pues no…no tengo prisa…también puedo tomarme un café con Matt**—volvía a mirar al chico—**vamos…siéntate.**

-**Oh dios**—susurró de manera imperceptible Quinn al ver como Matt llevaba a cabo la acción y tomaba asiento a su lado, compartiendo con ella aquel pequeño sofá.

**-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?**—cuestionó Rachel.

-**Ah…pues muy bien, deseando que llegue año nuevo y aunque no te lo creas…volver al teatro**—sonreía—**echo de menos los ensayos.**

-**Me alegra oír eso…no sabes cuánto, a Quinn también le apetece mucho, ¿Verdad?**—volvía a mirar a la rubia que sin dudarlo, seguía amenazándola con la mirada. Solo la apartó de ella para observar como una figura se detenía justo en el ventanal que tenía a su derecha y que provocó que aquella sensación de malestar aumentase aún más.

-**Mierda**—volvía a susurra y ésta vez tanto Rachel como Matt pudieron oírlo.

**-¿Estás bien?**—preguntó Matt.

Quinn volvía a mirar a su teléfono tras corroborar que aquella persona que se había detenido junto a ellos y que solo ella parecía haber visto, era Kate.

La pelirroja los había descubierto y por el gesto que mostró en su cara, no iba a dudar en acompañarlos.

No falló.

Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, Kate se presentaba ante ellos con una enorme sonrisa, probablemente porque allí, frente a ella, estaba aquel chico que tanto le gustaba.

**-¡Kate!**—exclamó Rachel confusa—**¿Qué…qué haces aquí?.**

**-Pasaba por ahí y os he visto**—sonreía sin dejar de lanzar miradas a Matt—**y me he dicho…hey…vamos a tomar un café con mis amigas**—sonreía—**hola…me llamo Kate.**

**-Ho…hola Kate**—respondía Matt aceptando el saludo de su mano**—¿Tú no eres…-**lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn que ya cubría su rostro con ambas manos**—¿No es tú hermana?.**

**-No**—respondía la rubia rápidamente—**es una amiga.**

-**Ah…ok…encantado**—volvía a mirar a la pelirroja que sin dudarlo, tomó asiento junto a Rachel.

-**El placer es mío…¿Qué tal?**—miró a Rachel**—¿Qué hacéis aquí los tres?**

**-Tomando café, Kate**—respondía eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro. Rachel empezaba a ser consciente del mal momento que estaba haciéndole pasar a Quinn.

Hacia apenas una hora la había vuelto a echar de su vida por enésima vez desde que discutieron la noche anterior. Una discusión en la que llegó incluso a golpearle de manera desafortunada y donde cometió el gran error de ofenderla de la forma mas ruin y miserable que podía. Una ofensa que ella jamás imaginó para ella. Algo que ni siquiera había llegado a pensar y que salió de su voz por culpa de la locura y la desesperación que aquél tema había conseguido provocar en ella durante aquellos meses.

Ahora, allí, mientras Matt y Kate entablaban conversación, observaba el rostro de Quinn y descubría el daño, el dolor que ella misma le había producido y que intentaba camuflar bajo aquella mascara de orgullo y sobriedad de la que Quinn siempre había hecho gala.

No le devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez. Quinn volvía a tomar su teléfono e ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, trató de buscar una solución para marcharse de allí y Rachel quiso dársela, pero de una forma que también le iba a servir a ella.

Bajo la mesa y sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatase, comenzó a teclear en su móvil para enviar varios mensajes que pronto llegaron a las manos de Quinn, donde permanecía su teléfono.

"**Te voy a llamar y tendrás la excusa de salir de aquí sin resultar maleducada. R"**

Quinn leyó el mensaje varias veces y alzó la mirada hacia Rachel, que sin dudarlo, pulsó la tecla de llamada y llevó a cabo la acción.

La alarma no tardó en sonar y tanto Kate como Matt fueron testigos de cómo Quinn, tras dudar que hacer, se excusaba y tomaba el teléfono abandonando la mesa y saliendo al exterior de la cafetería. Segundos después, era Rachel quien tras comprobar como la rubia había colgado la llamada, se excusaba ante Kate y Matt y seguía los pasos de la chica.

Pensó que podría estar esperándola, pero no era así.

Quinn ya caminaba por la acera, directa hasta su hogar y Rachel tuvo que recorrer aquel trayecto con una breve carrera que a punto estuvo de hacerla resbalar con la nieve.

**-¡Quinn!...¡Quinn espera!**—exclamó llegando hasta la rubia que detuvo su paso al instante—**Quinn…tenemos que hablar.**

-**No quiero hablar contigo Rachel**—respondía con total serenidad—**no me apetece.**

-**Pero…escúchame Quinn…yo…yo lo siento mucho**—los labios de la morena comenzaron a temblar y no sabía si lo hacían por el frío o por los nervios—**yo estaba equivocada Quinn…no quise decirte eso.**

-**Pero lo dijiste**—interrumpió—**Rachel…no lo entiendes…estoy dolida.**

-**Lo sé y por eso te pido disculpas Quinn**—susurró—**tienes que entenderme…yo…yo pensaba que me queríais quitar a Em…estaba loca Quinn…tú…tú sabes que en una situación así se actúa de forma muy…muy radical y haces y dices cosas que no quieres…**

-**Pero las sientes**—volvía a interrumpir.

**-No Quinn…yo no siento eso…para mi eres perfecta…eres…eres especial.**

-**Soy una mala madre…han sido dos veces las que me has echado en cara que venia a joderte la vida siendo perfecta y una sola vez me has llamado mala madre…frustrada…da igual como quieras llamarlo, lo que importa es que lo has pensado, lo has sentido…y yo…yo no puedo perdonarte eso.**

**-Quinn por favor**—suplicó tomándola del brazo—**yo te juro que no pienso eso de ti…fue…fue una locura**—sollozó—**eres importante para mi, más de lo que te imaginas y para Emily…las dos te necesitamos…**

-**No metas a tu hija en esto**—recriminó soltándose de la mano.

-**Yo te necesito a mi lado Quinn…yo necesito que me perdones…necesito que me entiendas por favor…tú mejor que nadie sabes que todo es producto de la tensión…¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuando Shelby dejó que cuidases de Beth?, tú…tú estabas dispuesta a todo por ella, Quinn…y hacías cosas irracionales hasta que lo entendiste**—recordó—**ahora soy yo, Quinn…ahora soy yo la irracional y por eso hice lo que hice…pero no porque lo sienta…me volví loca.**

Quinn tensaba la mandíbula y desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de contener las emociones, de serenarse y acabar con aquella situación de la mejor forma que podía soportar en aquel instante.

-**Quinn por favor…perdóname**—susurró acercándose de nuevo.

**-Necesito tiempo…lo siento…no…no puedo hablar contigo ahora.**

-**Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites pero dime que me perdonas por favor…no…no puedo estar así.**

-**Me…me voy a pasar fin de año con mi madre…a Lima**—espetó con apenas un hilo de voz—**hablaremos cuando vuelva.**

-**Quinn**…-sollozó.

-**Ya hablaremos**—sonó con algo de dulzura—**diles que me tuve que marchar**—lanzó una mirada hacia la cafetería.

Rachel se limitó a buscar sus ojos, a intentar de alguna manera recibir algo, aunque solo fuese un pequeño resquicio de tranquilidad en su mirada, pero lo único que halló fue indiferencia, ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada cuando ya se giraba y proseguía su camino.

**-¡Quinn!—**exclamó sin moverse.

La rubia volvía a detenerse y sin poder evitarlo se giró para lanzarle una última mirada. Rachel no habló. Permanecía quieta en la acera, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la nieve cubriendo gran parte de su cabeza y abrigo. Solo un gesto. Un abrazo a ella misma y su dedo índice señalándola tras él.

Solo un gesto con la esperanza de que Quinn pudiese entenderlo y llevárselo a donde quisiera que fuese. Un gesto que esperaba ser recibido y sobretodo correspondido de la misma forma.

No podría jurarlo, pero la mirada de la rubia volvía a vestirse de amor en aquel instante y el corazón de Rachel llegó a calmarse.

Aquel "te quiero" en lenguaje de signos había sido bien recibido por Quinn, que en ese momento volvía a retomar el camino y avanzar hacia su hogar, perdiéndose bajo la intensa nevada que caía sobre ellas.

Rachel esperó a perderla de vista antes de marcharse de aquella acera. Tenía la esperanza, tenia la sensación de que Quinn había aceptado aquel te quiero y ahora solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para calmar su estado y tratar de olvidar cuanto antes aquella locura que había vivido.

No iba a darse por vencida después de haber descubierto como Quinn podría cambiar su vida, para siempre.


	42. Año viejo

Capitulo 41

Año Viejo

**-Vamos…si quieres otra bolita, tendrás que venir hasta aquí**—susurró Quinn al tiempo que dejaba una de aquellos cacahuetes de los que se alimentaba su pequeña ardilla junto a su mano, sobre el sofá donde permanecía recostada. El animal observaba el gesto de la rubia y se mantenía fijo en el posa brazos del mismo, esperando algún indicio de seguridad para poder recoger su recompensa.

Era el segundo día que decidía dejar a su acompañante pasear con total libertad por su casa y asombrosamente, el animal respondía como una compañera de piso más y no como la ardilla voladora de días anteriores.

Se había contagiado de su propio estado de ánimo, pensó Quinn tras comprobar que Supermán, al igual que ella, se limitaban a pasar las horas encerradas en aquel apartamento, donde solo comían y dormían.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo Quinn desde el viernes, y aquel 31 de Diciembre, aún permanecía en su casa, sin haber llevado a cabo el viaje que inventó para poder alejarse de Rachel.

Su madre no estaba en Lima, se había marchado a pasar el fin de año con la familia del que era su segundo marido. Quinn no iba a moverse de Nueva York en aquellas fechas. Lo único que quería era pensar, recapacitar sobre lo que había sucedido en su vida durante las últimas 72 horas.

No había vuelto a saber nada más de Rachel, excepto por dos mensajes que recibió de ella en los que le explicaba que iba a dejarle tiempo para pensar y varias llamadas que fueron repitiéndose a lo largo de aquél día y que por supuesto, no había aceptado.

Seguía dolida, aunque sabía que aquel dolor producido por la ira de la morena no tenía fundamento alguno.

Ella habría actuado de igual forma que Rachel en una situación como aquella. Sabía perfectamente que perdías el control de tus actos cuando era tu propia hija el centro de aquella locura y aún siendo consciente de que lo que decías no era lo que sentías, lo hacías sin poder evitarlo. Ella misma lo sufrió con Beth y Shelby años atrás y aún sentía que no había logrado superar aquel trauma de entregar a su hija en adopción.

No obstante, seguía dolida y pensaba que necesitaba ese tiempo para poder perdonar las ofensas de Rachel hacia ella, aunque se muriese por volver a verla.

Sí había algo que aquella discusión había logrado era convencerla de que lo que sentía por ella, era mucho más de lo que creía.

Conocía a Rachel, era consciente de que le gustaba y no solo como artista, sino como mujer. Nunca antes había tenido aquellos sentimientos por ninguna otra chica y aunque era algo nuevo, no supuso ningún tipo de conflicto emocional. Era una persona madura, había vivido mucho a lo largo de aquellos años y no le incomodaba en absoluto sentirse atraída por personas de su mismo género, sin embargo, aquello no resultaba una mera atracción.

Quinn era consciente de cómo había deseado pertenecer a aquella familia que formaban Rachel y su hija, de cómo se había enamorado completamente de la pequeña y cómo deseaba a la madre. De cómo aquellos besos que recibió de Rachel en los ensayos, la llevaron a imaginarla en las demás escenas que compartía con Matt, sustituyendo la cara, el cuerpo y por supuesto los besos de aquel chico por los de ella. De cómo aquellos besos que se regalaron fuera de los escenarios, le hicieron devolver la ilusión por encontrar de nuevo el amor. Un amor que no estaba previsto ni entraba en sus planes para aquella etapa.

Estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada de Rachel y ya lo había asimilado, pero aquello no le resultaba suficiente razón para aceptar, la que era ya la cuarta llamada de aquel día.

Su teléfono volvía a iluminarse y la imagen de Rachel aparecía en la pantalla. Ni siquiera se ocupó de detenerla. Quinn simplemente siguió con su interesante juego; conseguir que Superman terminase comiendo de su propia mano.

Al otro lado de la línea, era Rachel quien terminaba lanzando su teléfono hacia el sofá mientras ella permanecía observando a través de los enormes ventanales de su terraza, como Central Park ya se llenaba de gente dispuesta a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban antes de la llegada del nuevo año.

La gran mayoría optaba por celebrar aquel momento tan especial en Times Square, pero tanto Rachel como Brody optaron por quedarse en el parque para evitar la aglomeración de casi el millón de personas que conseguían reunirse en aquella plaza situada entre Broadway y la 7th avenida y despedir el viejo año desde un lugar en el que existía una mayor tranquilidad para su hija. Además, allí iba a poder contemplar los fuegos artificiales, algo que todos deseaban que la pequeña disfrutase.

**-¿Sigue sin aceptar tu llamada?.**

Era Kate quien se adentraba en el solarium tras llegar al hogar y descubrirla en aquella zona.

-**Sí…así es**—respondía la morena sin apartar la vista de los ventanales.

**-¿Le has escrito?.**

**-Sí…y tampoco responde de ese modo**—espetaba—**al menos sé que tiene el teléfono encendido.**

Kate guardaba silencio y terminaba acercándose a la morena, tratando de regalarle con su compañía lo que no podía conseguir con sus palabras.

No quería molestarla, a pesar de saber y ser consciente de que aquella actitud que mostraba su amiga y jefa no era normal después de lo sucedido, al menos por lo que ella sabía.

**-Estás muy guapa**—susurró Rachel al percatarse de la vestimenta de la pelirroja.

-**Gracia**s—sonreía**—¿Sabes que Brody está colocándole una corona de princesa a Emily y dice que va a bajar a la calle así?.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-¿Lo vas a permitir?.**

**-Es su padre**—respondía con serenidad—**lo que haga…estará bien.**

Volvía el silencio. Rachel seguía inmersa en aquellas luces que se desprendían de los edificios que se alzaban en la 5th avenida y que quedaban frente a ellas, detrás de la inmensa arboleda de Central Park mientras Kate volvía a sentirse impotente por no poder ayudarla sin hablar demasiado.

**-Volveré a llamarla**—reaccionó la morena al tiempo que se giraba y buscaba con la mirada el móvil sobre el sofá.

**-Rachel**—la detuvo**—¿Qué sucede?**—fue directa—**y no me digas que solo es una discusión entre vosotras porque no me lo creo.**

-**Le hice daño, Kate**—se sinceró—**le dije cosas muy feas por culpa de algo que estaba fuera de lugar y no sé como conseguir que me perdone.**

-**Eso ya me lo has dicho, pero…¿Tanto te afecta?**—interrumpía—**llevas dos días como alma en pena…pareces…pareces uno de esos fantasmas de tu musical.**

-**Kate…es serio, Quinn es alguien importante para mí y le hice mucho daño…no, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderla, no me lo perdonaría nunca**—volvía a mirar hacia el exterior.

**-Pues si sigues llamándola y no te responde, vas a conseguir que se canse de veras**—espetó—**necesitará tiempo**.

**-Son las…21:34 pm—**respondía mirando el reloj—**dentro de dos horas y media será año nuevo y de veras…necesito hablar con ella antes de que eso suceda.**

-**Pues si no te ha aceptado la llamada antes, dudo que lo haga ahora…además…me dijiste que estaba en Lima, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Sí.**

-**Pues estará con su familia o con sus amigas…divirtiéndose**—añadió—**deja que lo haga, seguro que cuando regrese…se le habrá pasado.**

**-¿Sus amigas?**—susurró ignorando el resto del comentario de la pelirroja—**claro…sus amigas.**

**-¿Qué sucede?.**

**-Mi agenda…necesito mi agenda**—espetó abandonando el solarium con rapidez. Kate reaccionaba y seguía los pasos de la chica completamente confusa, para ver como Rachel, ya en la planta baja, sacaba de uno de los cajones de aquella estantería que adornaba una de las paredes de su salón, la agenda que había mencionado.

**-Aquí está**—espetó tras localizar algo en el interior del libro.

**-¿A quien vas a llamar?.**

**-Yo no…vas a llamarla tú.**

**-¿Yo?...¿Qué dices?.**

-**Ven…vamos de nuevo al solarium**—tiró de la chica que no dudó en perseguirla de nuevo hacia la planta superior.

-**Rachel…¿Qué hacemos?.**

**-Escúchame…necesito que te hagas pasar por compañera de Quinn, ¿Ok?...vamos a llamar a una de sus amigas y le vas a preguntar por ella…que te diga cómo está o dónde puedes localizarla.**

**-Espera…espera…¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué no llamas tú a esa amiga y le dices que te pase con Quinn**?.

**-Porque esa amiga no me quiere ni ver**—explicaba—**Kate por favor…ayúdame a hablar con ella.**

-**Pero…va a reconocer tu número.**

-**No, Santana no tiene ese número de teléfono, te recuerdo que solo llevo con él un año**

-**Pero…**

**-Por favor**—suplicó de tal forma que la pelirroja comenzó a dejar escapar inaudibles improperios que tenían a la morena como objetivo.

-**Está bien**—respondía—**pero después de esto…me vas a explicar con todo lujo de detalles que diablos pasa entre vosotras y qué es eso que os ha hecho discutir, ¿Entendido?.**

-**Entendido**—aceptaba Rachel al tiempo que le entregaba el teléfono—**pon el altavoz.**

Kate tragó saliva y pulsó la tecla de llamada para dejar que el sonido de aquellos tonos, ya comenzase a llenar la estancia.

**-¿Cómo se llama?**—cuestionó rápidamente.

**-Santana…se llama Santana.**

**-¿Sí?...hola**—Santana respondía al segundo de aquellos tonos y Kate se erguía rápidamente como si aquello le fuese a entregar más confianza.

**-Ho…hola**—respondía tras aclarar su voz**—¿Santana?.**

-**Sí, soy yo…¿Quién eres?.**

-**Kate**—espetó rápidamente—**Kate McAdams.**

**-¡No!**—exclamó con apenas un susurro la morena, pero ya era tarde. Kate le había dado su nombre y temía porque Quinn no aceptase la llamada si sabía que era de ella.

La pelirroja se limitó a excusarse con un leve movimiento de hombros mientras mantenía la conversación.

**-¿Kate McAdams?**—cuestionó Santana un tanto confusa.

**-Soy…soy una compañera de Quinn, del teatro**—respondía tratando de tranquilizarse.

**-Ah…¿Y qué sucede?**

-**No…no sucede nada, verás…es solo que prometí llamar a Quinn hoy…pero por algún motivo ella no tiene su teléfono disponible y…y…bueno…tú eres amiga de ella y pensé que podrías hacerle llegar mi mensaje o pasarle la llamada.**

**-¿Qué?**—espetaba la latina completamente confundida**—¿Por qué tienes mi teléfono?, ¿Dónde está Quinn?.**

-**Tengo…tengo tu teléfono porque…porque…**-Kate miraba a Rachel y ésta se cubría el rostro al ver que la pelirroja no atinaba a responder—**porque Quinn me lo dio**—reaccionó—**ella…ella me dijo…Kate, voy a estar en Lima con mi amiga Santana…si necesitas llamarme y mi teléfono no funciona…llama a éste.**

Habló tan rápido que tanto Rachel como Santana trataban de asimilar aquella respuesta sin lograr llegar a un objetivo lógico. Ninguna de las dos creyó aquella extraña excusa que dio Kate y que no sería tan extraña si no fuese por la personalidad de Quinn.

**-¿Es una broma?**—cuestionó Santana molesta**—¿Quién diablos eres y por qué me preguntas por Quinn?.**

**-Santana**—interrumpió Rachel ante el asombro de Kate—**soy Rachel.**

**-¿Berry?...¿Qué demonios haces llamándome?, ¿Qué es todo esto?...¿Me estás jodiendo?.**

**-No…no**—interrumpía de nuevo—**solo quiero saber si Quinn está ahí contigo y si está bien, nada más…**

**-¿Por qué iba a estar Quinn aquí conmigo?**—respondía confusa.

-**Me dijo que iba a pasar la Nochevieja en Lima, pensé que estaríais juntas.**

**-Pues no…no estamos juntas, además…¿Por qué no la llamas a ella?, ¿Por qué diablos me llamas a mí?.**

-**Porque lleva dos días si aceptarme la llamada y ya estoy preocupada**—explicó—**no consigo hablar con ella.**

**-A lo mejor es que no quiere hablar contigo**—ironizó**—¿No sabes captar una indirecta?**

**-Santana por favor…estoy preocupada, ¿Puedes…puedes decirle que la he llamado?.**

-**Otra vez…que Quinn no está conmigo**—espetó.

-**Pero está en Lima…¿No?.**

-**Olvídame Berry…no tengo nada que hablar contigo**—sentenció.

-**Espera San…espera…-**exclamó tratando de mantener la conversación pero de poco le sirvió. Santana ya había colgado la llamada y dejaba a Rachel mucho peor de lo que estaba.

**-¿Quién es esa y por qué es tan borde?**—cuestionó Kate.

-**Es Santana**—respondía lamentándose—**es una de las mejores amigas de Quinn.**

-**Pues si así es de amiga, no quiero ni imaginarme como es de enemiga…¡que carácter!.**

-**No querrás saberlo**—interrumpía Rachel dejándose caer sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de la terraza—**volveré a llamar a Quinn**.

-**Creo que te vas a arrepentir de todo esto, Rachel**—murmuró Kate tras ver como Rachel ya volvía a realizar la llamada. Una llamada que sorprendentemente no pudo realizar al escuchar como el teléfono de Quinn aparecía como ocupado.

**-Está comunicando**—susurró extrañada.

-**Estará llamándola esa amiga simpática que tiene.**

Así era. A 500 metros de allí, Quinn aceptaba la primera de las llamadas de todas las que había recibido y lo hacía porque en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Santana.

-**No me digas que estás esperándome en la estación porque no tengo intención alguna de moverme de casa**—Quinn era la primera en hablar.

**-¿Dónde diablos estás?**

**-¿Qué?...¿Dónde voy a estar?**—se sorprendió ante la dureza de la latina.

**-¿En tu casa?.**

-**Claro.**

**-¿En Lima?.**

**-No…en Nueva York, ¿Qué pasa Santana?, ¿A qué viene ese cuestionario?.**

**-¿Por qué diablos me ha llamado Berry para hablar contigo?.**

**-¿Te ha llamado Rachel?**—Quinn se reincorporaba rápidamente en el sofá, provocando que la tranquilidad de la ardilla, que ya había logrado acercarse a escasos centímetros de su mano, se viese interrumpida.

-**Sí…he tenido que hablar con la imbécil ésa solo porque tú no le aceptas la llamada, ¿Qué haces?...¿A qué juegas?.**

**-No le hagas caso, ¿Ok?.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué estás en tu casa a las nueve de la noche en vez de estar por ahí, de fiesta…?.**

**-No es asunto tuyo.**

**-Sí, sí que lo es…porque por culpa de lo que quiera que sea que te pase, la enana me ha llamado y yo no quiero hablar con ella.**

**-Pues no le aceptes la llamada**—sonó dura.

-**Me llamó con un número que no reconozco**—aclaró—**y ese no es el punto, el punto es que ¿Por qué ella cree que estás en Lima cuando en realidad estás metida en tu casa, probablemente en pijama y jugando con la rata?.**

Quinn lanzó una mirada a su vestimenta, el pijama al que hacía referencia la latina y a su ardilla, que junto a sus pies, terminaba de comerse los cacahuetes que guardaba en sus mofletes.

Había acertado de pleno y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó**—¿Vas a hablar o lo vas a hacer el año que viene?.**

**-Discutí con ella, ¿Ok?...no me apetece aguantar su intensidad y le dije que me iba a Lima para que me dejase en paz.**

**-Por fin me dices algo coherente**—respondía rápidamente—**pero eso no me sirve si me dices que estás en tu casa y que por lo que dejas entrever, no vas a salir.**

**-No me apetece.**

**-¿Vas a pasar la nochevieja a solas en tu casa?.**

**-No estoy a solas**—miró a la ardilla—**tengo a mi perfecta compañera de piso.**

**-¿Una rata?.**

-**Una ardilla.**

-**Me importa un bledo que sea una ardilla, Quinn…no seas imbécil y sal a divertirte…o vas a conseguir que me vaya a la estación y me presente en tu casa.**

-**Ya…¿Vas a celebrar nochevieja en el tren?**—ironizó—**¿Quién se cree eso?.**

-**Puedo volver a llamar a Rachel y decirle que estás en tu casa**—amenazó y Quinn volvía a tensarse.

**-¿Tú llamando a Rachel?, eso es casi peor que pasar la nochevieja en el tren.**

**-Si quieres lo comprobamos ahora mismo…puedo hacer una llamada múltiple**—volvía a amenazar.

**-No San**—interrumpió rápidamente. Sabía de lo que era capaz y si en aquel instante se empeñaba en hacer aquello, no iba a dudar en llevarlo a cabo—**no lo hagas por favor.**

**-¿Vas a divertirte?.**

**-Sí**—respondía sin convicción.

**-¿Seguro?...te voy a llamar a una determinada hora de la noche y voy a averiguar si estás o no divirtiéndote…**

**-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, como por ejemplo conseguir que Britt vuelva a caer en tus redes?.**

**-No juegues conmigo**—amenazó—**hablo muy en serio, si te llamo no me aceptas la llamada o estás en tu casa, te aseguro que hablo con tu novia y le digo donde estás.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices de novia?, yo no tengo ninguna novia.**

**-Ya…obviamente Rachel no es tu novia, por eso estás ahí metida un día como hoy y no le aceptas las llamadas después de mentirle y decirle que te venías a Lima**—se mostró sarcástica**—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que a mí nadie me engaña?.**

-**Ok…no tengo ganas de discutir también contigo**—interrumpió sin encontrar otra excusa que pudiese servirle en aquel instante—**te voy a colgar y ni se te ocurra avisar a Rachel, si no te las vas a ver conmigo.**

-**Rachel…relájate**—Era Kate quien volvía a tranquilizar a la morena que volvía a darse por vencida tras comprobar como el teléfono de Quinn seguía comunicando—**vamos…tienes que ir preparándote, Emily y Brody ya deben de estar listos.**

La morena simplemente resopló y lanzó una última mirada al teléfono, con la esperanza de ver en la pantalla el rostro sonriente de la rubia.

-**Yo voy a ir bajando ya…mi cita me está esperando**

**-¿Tu cita?.**

-**Sí**—sonreía traviesa—**Matt.**

**-¿Vas a pasar Nochevieja con Matt?—**cuestionó sorprendida.

**-Así es…¿Qué te crees?, ¿Qué ese chico se va a resistir al encanto de los McAdams**?—bromeaba—**por eso te dije que no iba a pasar la noche con vosotros…no quiero que él os vea…aunque si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme porque vamos a estar en el parque también, ¿Ok?.**

-**No…no Kate…espera**—se levantó rápidamente—**quedaos con nosotros**.

**-¿Cómo?...¿Qué dices Rachel?**

-**Sí…sí, quiero que estéis con nosotros en el parque**.

-**Rachel, te recuerdo que es Matt y que él no sabe que Emily es tu hija.**

-**Me da igual…es perfecto…es la mejor de las ideas.**

**-No entiendo nada, ¿Quieres que Matt te vea con Em?.**

-**Da igual eso…Matt es un buen chico y se puede confiar en él…al menos eso es lo que dice Quinn.**

-**Rachel**…-balbuceó confusa.

-**Escúchame…baja…ve con él y dile que llame a Quinn, dile…dile que la llame y que le diga que va a estar en Central Park y que la convenza para que venga.**

-**Espera…esper**a…-interrumpía—¿**Quieres que le diga a Matt que llame a Quinn para que pase Nochevieja con nosotros?**

-**Sí…a él puede que le acepte la llamada y…y que no le diga que estamos nosotros…solo, solo que está con unos amigos**—hablaba casi sin respirar—**vamos Kate, dile que la llame…o…o…bajo yo y le aviso**—se giró hacia la salida de la terraza.

**-Espera**…-la detuvo—relájate…**yo se lo comento pero no entiendo porqué quieres que ahora Matt sepa que tú y Quinn sois algo más que amigas y encima va a ver a Em, ¿No crees que es arriesgado?.**

-**No Kate…hazme caso—**ignoró el pequeño inciso de la pelirroja al pronunciar el más que amigas**— sé de lo que hablo…yo…yo necesito hablar con Quinn o al menos verla…y sólo él puede conseguirlo.**

-**Siempre y cuando Quinn esté en Nueva York, ¿No?.**

Suspiró. Rachel dejó escapar una bocanada de aire precedente de sus pulmones y bajó la mirada—**por intentarlo**…-susurró segundos antes de conseguir que Kate aceptase la propuesta y ya bajase directa hacia la calle, donde Matt ya la esperaba impaciente junto a una de las entradas al parque.

La misma impaciencia que Quinn sentía tras colgar la llamada de Santana y volver a tumbarse en el sofá.

Era deprimente, pensó. Casi las diez de la noche de aquel 31 de Diciembre, a apenas dos horas de dar la bienvenida al nuevo año y ella seguía en pijama, con el pelo alborotado y dejando una hilera de cacahuetes en el sofá para que Superman siguiera su rastro. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error?, pensó tras aquella llamada de Santana, asegurándole que Rachel, aquella chica a quien la latina no quería ver ni en pintura, había terminado llamándola a ella, con todo lo que ello conlleva, para saber donde estaba y porqué no le atendía al teléfono.

Pensándolo justamente, aquello había sido un acto de valor por parte de la morena, sobretodo sabiendo como era su relación con Santana.

-**Vuelve a llamarme**…-susurró sin dejar de mirar a la ardilla—**vuelve a llamarme y la acepto.**

Y como si de un golpe de magia se tratase, el teléfono volvía a sonar en aquel instante y Quinn tragaba saliva al creer que Rachel había podido escuchar su petición.

La sorpresa desaparecía de su rostro al descubrir que era Matt quien aparecía en la pantalla y no su chica, porque Rachel Berry ya era su chica, a pesar de todo.

-**Hola Matt**—volvía a dejarse caer sobre el sofá tras aceptar la llamada.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó el chico que apenas podía escucharla por culpa del ruido que ya comenzaba a inundar el parque, procedente de los cientos de personas que comenzaban a congregarse allí.

**-¿Matt?, ¿Dónde estás?**—alzó la voz.

**-¡Quinn!, escúchame…no te oigo muy bien porque aquí ya hay mucha gente…¿Dónde estás?.**

**-¿Yo?...¿Dónde estás tú?.**

**-En Central Park…voy a ver los fuegos artificiales con unos amigos y luego nos marchamos a Times Square a celebrar el año nuevo…¿Te vienes?.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó al tiempo que se reincorporaba en el sofá.

**-¿Estás en Nueva York?.**

-**Eh…sí—**susurró, pero Matt pudo oírla perfectamente.

**-Ok…vente conmigo y con mis amigos…los vamos a pasar bien**—respondía casi a gritos.

-**Pero…pero no conozco a tus amigos.**

-**Vamos Quinn…deja lo que estés haciendo y vente…estaré esperándote junto al monumento Maine…no tardes, ¿Ok?...esto se está llenando de gente y también están los de la maratón, así que no tardes…**

-**Pero Matt…**

**-¡No te oigo Quinn!, vamos…no hagas que vaya a tu casa a buscarte**—sentenció—**te estaré esperando.**

**-Eh…eh…ok—**respondía sin saber muy bien porqué.

**-¿Y bien?**—Kate cuestionaba al chico que rápidamente mostraba una sonrisa y guardaba su teléfono**—¿Está en Nueva York?**

-**Sí, al menos ha aceptado la propuesta así que supongo que sí**—sonreía satisfecho.

**-¡Genial!**—exclamó regalándole un extenso abrazo al chico que no dudó en aprovechar la ocasión para responderle de la misma forma.

-**Aun no me conoces…puedo ser muy pesado cuando quiero algo.**

-**Eso está bien**—respondía sonriente—**Rachel te va a adorar.**

**-¿Por haber conseguido que venga Quinn?.**

-**Así es…realmente necesitaba que viniese…**

-**No tengo ni idea de que es lo que sucede con ellas…ya me dejaron claro el otro** día en la cafetería que algo pasaba.

-**Bueno…es una larga historia…prometo contártela cuando estemos más tranquilos y cuándo yo esté enterada también—**guiñó un ojo**—¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…espero que lleguen pronto…van a empezar a cortar calles y lo va a tener complicado para cruzar hasta ésta zona.**

-**Vamos Rachel…nos están esperando**—En el interior de la casa era Brody quien se impacientaba mientras jugaba con Emily.

**-¡Voy!**—exclamó la morena bajando las escaleras—**estaba terminando de peinarme**—se excusó.

**-¿Para qué te peinas si vas a colocarte ese gorro?**—lanzó una mirada hacia el accesorio que ya traía entre sus manos.

**-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?...tendré que peinarme, ¿No?.**

-**Ok…pero venga, no tardes más que no nos van a dejar pasar al parque.**

-**Ya…ya vamos**—espetaba regalándole una sonrisa a su hija. Ambas vestían de igual forma y la estampa de madre e hija era completamente adorable.

**-Oye…¿De verdad que no te preocupa que ese chico…Matt, te vea con Em?.**

**-No…no me preocupa**—respondía terminando de recoger su bolso y dispuesta a abandonar el apartamento.

**-Vaya…¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que no te preocupa?**—cuestionó siguiendo los pasos de madre e hija.

-**Es un buen chico…estoy segura de que ni nos va a preguntar por ella, no suele meterse en la vida de los demás.**

-**Sí, pero aún así…es un desconocido, te va a ver conmigo y con Emily, apuesto a que eso es una bomba para él.**

**-Brody**—se detuvo tras cerrar la puerta tras ella—**me dijiste que tenía que empezar a hacer una vida normal con Em, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Sí.**

-**Pues habrá que empezar de alguna forma, así que deja de provocarme inseguridad, ese…ese chico es un buen chico y si me pregunta…hablaré con él.**

-**Ok**—alzó las manos en señal de rendición—**no diré nada más, solo espero que Kevin no te vea**—sonrió divertido.

-**Kevin está en Chicago con su familia**—respondía rápidamente**—¿Vamos?**—lo invitó a tomar el ascensor.

-**Oye**—volvía a detenerse tras ver como la morena y la pequeña se adentraban en la cabina**—¿Qué te ha pasado que llevas todo el día enfadada y de repente…estás eufórica?.**

-**No me pasa nada…estoy contenta por la llegada del nuevo año**—respondía tratando de mostrarse convincente.

No era cierto. Aquel estado de euforia, como Brody lo había llamado se debía a un mensaje que acababa de recibir por parte de Kate y que la hizo entretenerse más en el interior de su habitación. Quinn estaba en Nueva York y se iba a reunir con ellos en Central Park para celebrar la Nochevieja. Aunque lo hacía completamente engañada, lo que de verdad le importaba a Rachel era que iba a estar allí y que si reaccionaba de mala manera, ella misma se iba a encargar de acabar con aquella actitud.

Confiaba en ella, se sentía segura y con ganas de cambiar de una vez por todas lo sucedido y que estaba arruinando una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en toda su vida.

-**Ya…la entrada del nuevo año**—repitió Brody adentrándose en el ascensor con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Así es**—sonreía también Rachel—**la entrada del nuevo año y decirle adiós al año…viejo.**


	43. Año Nuevo

Capitulo 42

Año nuevo

-**No me puedo creer que ese chico se haya creído mi mentira.**

**-¿Puedes callarte?.**

**-¿Pero tú crees que es normal que vea a Em con Quinn, le diga que es su sobrina, que luego la vea con Kate y no sea su sobrina y ahora la ve conmigo y le digo que es mi sobrina y se lo crea?**.—susurraba Brody justo al lado de Rachel.

**-Basta Brody…te va a escuchar**.

-**Lo dudo**—volvía a responder en voz baja—**éste tipo no se entera de nada.**

Eran las 22:54 pm del 31 de Diciembre. Rachel, Brody y Emily ya se habían encontrado con Kate y Matt, a quien Brody tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en aquel instante.

No fue sencillo aquel encuentro. Brody se permitió el lujo de decir que Emily era su sobrina y Matt parecía haber creído perfectamente aquella excusa, a pesar de ya conocer a la pequeña. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, sobretodo después de recibir la petición especial de Kate para que obligase a Quinn a presentarse allí, sin que supiera que eran ellos los que estaban esperándola. Pero Matt era un chico cuidadoso, reservado que prefería no meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían y por eso decidió callar y aceptar. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Quinn y saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, además de contar con la compañía de Kate.

Se habían caído bien en aquel encuentro fortuito que tuvieron en la cafetería dos días antes y que se convirtió en una agradable cita para los dos tras ver como Quinn y Rachel les dejaban a solas. Al día siguiente volvieron a verse para tomar unas copas y aquello derivó a lo que sucedía en aquel instante. Matt estaba invitado a una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año y no dudó en invitar a Kate para que fuese su acompañante, algo que la chica aceptó casi sin pensarlo.

Había conseguido lo que llevaba proponiéndose desde hacía ya casi dos semanas, salir con aquel chico musculoso que compartía clases de boxeo con Quinn.

-**Solo tengo dos opciones para clasificar a este chico**—volvía a hablar Brody aprovechando que Matt atendía su teléfono y se alejaba de ellos—**una…es un completo ignorante que no tiene ni idea de nada o dos, sabe absolutamente todo y no habla porque como tú dices, es educado.**

**-¿Todo?**—cuestionaba Rachel al tiempo que veía como Kate se les unía.

**-¿Todo qué?**—preguntaba la pelirroja.

-**Kate…¿Tú novio es estúpido?**—Brody fue directo.

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices de estúpido?, es encantador…y además…no es mi novio.**

**-¿De verdad se ha creado que Em es mi sobrina?.**

-**Pues no…claro que no se lo ha creído, si también la vio conmigo y le dije que era mi sobrina**—respondía directamente.

**-¿Y por qué no dice nada?**—cuestionó de nuevo Brody.

-**Porque es un buen chico y sabe que no tiene que meterse donde no le llaman**—respondía.

-**Vaya…pues sí que es buen tipo tu novio.**

**-¡Que no es mi novio!**—exclamó.

-**Tranquila…tranquila**—interrumpía—**no hace falta que lo grites.**

-**Es que no me gusta que deis por hecho algo que no es…yo no tengo problemas en decir si es o no mi novio, no como Rachel.**

**-¿Qué pasa conmigo?—**habló la morena que parecía entrar en ese instante en la conversación. Todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de la inminente llegada de Quinn.

Brody y Kate se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a sonreír.

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿De qué os reís?**—cuestionó de nuevo.

-**Nada, cosas nuestras**—respondía Brody.

**-No…cosas vuestras no…¿Qué está pasando?**

-**Rachel**—habló Kate**—¿Cuándo nos vas a decir que Quinn y tú…?.**

**-¿Quinn y yo qué?**—cuestionó nerviosa.

Volvían las miradas entre ambos y las sonrisas traviesas que conseguían poner aún más en entredicho la paciencia de la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa?**—preguntó molesta**—¿Por qué estáis así conmigo?**

-**Kate y yo lo sabemos Rachel**—reaccionó Brody que volvía a alzar a Em sobre sus hombros—**sabemos que estás con Quinn…o estabas…o no sé exactamente cual es vuestra relación, pero que hay algo…es seguro.**

-**Hey Kat**e—Matt interrumpía y llamaba la atención de Kate—**me ha llamado Quinn…voy a por ella…está justo en la entrada del parque y dice que no sabe dónde estamos**—explicó al tiempo que recibía la aceptación de la pelirroja.

**-¿Es cierto o no?**—volvía a hablar Brody tras ver como el chico volvía a separarse de ellos. Pero Rachel ya se había olvidado de todo. Del mal momento que estaba pasando tras ver como sus dos mejores amigos le confesaban que ya sabía lo que sentía por Quinn. Se olvidó de que tenía que responder de alguna forma coherente o racional y no conseguía enlazar palabra alguna en su mente. Había oído a Matt y su anuncio de que Quinn estaba a punto de aparecer y todo pasó a un segundo plano, tanto que obligó a Brody a que le entregase a su hija y así, poder focalizar su atención en alguien que no fuese la rubia.

Estaba aterrada y juraría que el temblor en sus piernas, no era por el frío sino por la supuesta reacción de Quinn al verlas.

Un temblor que también aquejaba a Quinn mientras esperaba ver aparecer a Matt entre los centenares de personas que abarrotaban aquellas céntricas calles.

Había tenido suerte de poder escapar a uno de aquellos controles que hacía la policía para evitar conflictos en una zona atestada de cientos, miles de personas.

Por suerte, la calle donde ella tenía su hogar, pertenecía a la zona de seguridad marcada y desde allí, podía desplazarse sin muchos inconvenientes, excepto por la multitud que se reunía en aquella zona y que llegaba hasta el lugar de la cita.

No dudó en llamar de nuevo al chico para que acudiera en su búsqueda ya que la puerta de entrada a Central Park donde estaba situado el monumento Maine, era básicamente un hormiguero de personas que iban y venía, que salían y entraban en el parque y que conseguían dejarla apartada en una de las esquinas de la verja metálica que protegía la entrada.

-**Hey…Quinn**.

La voz del chico tras ella le supuso un alivio, no así el gesto preocupado que mostraba.

-**Hola**—trató de sonreír—**siento haber hecho desplazarte…pero llevo aquí casi diez minutos y me era imposible localizarte.**

-**Tranquila…estamos ya dentro para tener buen sitio y ver los fuegos, hemos decidido que no vamos a ir a Times Square, es bastante complicado llegar hasta allí con toda esa gente**

**-Ya…además hay controles de policías, dudo que nos dejen pasar con tan poco tiempo**

**-Cierto…¿Vamos?**—le ofreció el brazo.

-**Claro…oye…estoy un poco nerviosa por tus amigos…me da un poco de vergüenza**—se excusó.

-**Tranquila Quinn**—respondía con seriedad—**son buena gente…**

-**Ok…me fiaré de ti**—respondía y Matt se detuvo en seco.

Si había algo que aquél chico odiaba en la vida era la mentira y desde que se había topado con Rachel y Brody, todo eran mentiras, inclusive aquella que le había hecho cometer para convencer a Quinn de que acudiese aquella noche a su encuentro.

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué nos paramos?**

-**Quinn…siento haberte mentido**—fue directo.

**-¿Qué?**—preguntó confusa.

**-Mis amigos son conocidos tuyos…Kate…Rachel y ese tipo de Hollywood, Brody Weston**—anunció sin titubear—**también está esa niña…la que supuestamente era tu sobrina pero que evidentemente no es.**

El gesto pálido del rostro de Quinn podía equipararse al blanco de la nieve que se acumulaba en el suelo de aquel parque, al igual que el frío que se apoderó de ella.

-**Siento haberte mentido…pero Kate me pidió que te llamase porque no sabían donde estabas y sobretodo…porque pensaban que no ibas a celebrar año nuevo**—se mostró preocupado—**y yo quiero que celebres año nuevo…quiero que te diviertas y por eso te llamé.**

Quinn seguía muda. A decir verdad, la chica apenas prestaba atención a la confesión de Matt y lo que él sentía acerca de divertirse en aquella noche. Su mente se había detenido justo en el instante en el que escuchó el nombre de la morena.

Había esperado esa última llamada de la chica para poder dejar a un lado aquel estúpido orgullo que sabía que no la llevaba hacia ningún lugar y cuando ya pensaba que eso no iba a suceder , llegaba Matt con aquella absurda excusa y le confesaba que todo había sido idea de Kate, probablemente inducida por Rachel.

**-¿Quinn me estás escuchando?.**

**-Eh…sí…sí**—trató de mostrarse seria, pero le costaba. Quería ver a Rachel, quería pasar aquella noche con ella y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido.

**-¿Me perdonas?.**

-**Matt…realmente me sorprende que hayas hecho todo esto…sobretodo porque…porque bueno no era mi intención la de pasar esta noche con nadie**—fingió—**pero…no te preocupes…no tienes que pedirme disculpas**.

-**Te pido disculpas por haberte mentido.**

-**Está bien…yo…yo te las aceptó**—sonrió por primera vez, disimulando y tratando de mostrar los nervios que ya comenzaba a acusar.

-**Ok…gracias Quinn, prometo que no volverá a pasar**—respondía más tranquilo—**¿Vamos?.**

**-Vamos**—susurró volviendo a tomar el brazo del chico y adentrándose por completo en el parque.

No tardó mucho en descubrir a Kate en una de las explanadas y junto a ella a Brody. Los dos hablaban entretenidos mientras observaban el enorme escenario que había instalado en la zona oeste y que podía verse desde allí, a pesar de los cientos de personas que ya habitaban el parque en aquel instante.

Dos enormes pantallas quedaban justo a la derecha, desde donde podían verse imágenes de Times Square. Sin embargo, allí no estaba Rachel y Quinn se extrañó. Ni Rachel ni Emily, para ser más exactos, al menos no las veía.

**-Hola**—saludó la rubia llamando la atención de Kate y Brody, que rápidamente la saludaron con sendas sonrisas y un abrazo que la rubia recibió de la mejor de las formas, pero aún con un fingido gesto serio en su rostro.

Que estuviese deseando ver a Rachel, no significaba que iba a dejar pasar aquella encerrona como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-**Has venido**—sonrió con algo de temor la pelirroja.

-**Me la habéis jugado, por lo que veo**—se quejó con una improvisada mueca de disgusto.

-**Solo queríamos que salieses a divertirte**—se excusó Kate.

-**Yo no he tenido nada que ver**—interrumpía Brody.

**-¿De quién ha sido la genial idea?**—miró de nuevo a Kate que a su vez buscaba a Matt y éste la esquivaba—**¿Dónde está?—**cuestionó al no recibir respuesta.

Fue Brody quien le indicó la situación exacta de Rachel con tanto solo una mirada.

La morena permanecía unos metros más alejada de ellos, con la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras buscaban algo en uno de los árboles que había en aquel lugar.

La estaba mirando. Rachel había visto como Quinn llegaba y saludaba con aquella expresión de molestia en su rostro y se sintió mal por volver hacerle pasar otro mal trago.

Más aún en aquel instante en el que por primera vez y gracias a Brody, ambas se descubrían mutuamente y cruzaban una indescifrable mirada.

Tuvo que volver a focalizarse sobre la pequeña para no perder la compostura.

Quinn estaba enfadada, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba y lo que Rachel creía. Lo que no sabía la morena era el vuelco que el corazón de la rubia había dado al descubrirlas bajo aquel árbol.

Un vuelco que apartaba por completo cualquier minima duda que pudiese existir en aquel instante y probablemente, durante el resto de su vida, acerca de lo que sentía por ella.

No lo dudó y tras varios segundos, Quinn avanzó hacia ambas. Emily era la mejor de las excusas que tenía para poder hacer aquello, aunque la verdad era que deseaba poder saludar a la pequeña y entregarle ese abrazo que hacía ya mas de dos días, tenía guardado para ella.

**-Ho…hola**—susurró Rachel sentir la presencia de la rubia frente a ella. La niña se giraba en sus brazos y rápidamente buscaba a Quinn para lanzarse a ella. Gesto que no tardó en aceptar.

Rachel terminó entregándole a la pequeña que se abrazaba a la rubia y por primera vez, conseguía provocar un pequeño ataque de celos en su madre.

Ella también se moría por abrazarla y en ese instante, solo su hija se tomaba el lujo de hacerlo sin recibir una negativa o tener algún tipo de consecuencias.

-**Te he echado de menos, princesa**—susurró Quinn al tiempo que volvía a dejar varios besos a la chica.

La niña comenzaba a señalar hacia el árbol e incitaba a Quinn a que se acercase al mismo.

**-¿Qué hay aquí?**—cuestionó curiosa.

-**Eh...hemos…hemos descubierto una flor y estábamos mirándola**—respondía Rachel en lugar de su hija—**es raro encontrar una flor en un árbol en pleno invierno…con…con tanta nieve.**

Quinn se guiaba por la indicación de Emily y descubría la pequeña flor que salía de una de las ramas y que destrozaba cualquier tipo de coherencia y lógica racional de la naturaleza.

-**Es como un milagro**—susurró Rachel.

-**Ya ves**—respondía por primera vez Quinn—**a veces las cosas suceden sin explicación alguna**—volvía a recuperar la posición inicial.

-**Lo siento Quinn**—se disculpó—**siento haber vuelto a jugarte una mala pasada.**

Quinn no respondía. Llenó sus pulmones con una gran cantidad de aire y fue expulsándolo poco a poco. No se había dado cuenta como, pero se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de sentir como el frío casi helaba su interior cada vez que respiraba con tanta profundidad.

-**No volveré a molestarte**—susurró abatida tras la ignorancia que parecía mostrar Quinn. Una ignorancia que no era tal. La rubia se limitaba a buscar las palabras adecuadas para no destrozar más aún aquella tensa situación.

-**Matt sabe que Em no es mi sobrina**—dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña—**estás jugando con fuego.**

**-Ya…ya lo sé Quinn**—respondía la morena—**tampoco cree que sea sobrina de Kate ni de Brody…supongo que ya sabe todo o lo intuye.**

**-¿Y no te preocupa?**—se mostró sarcástica.

**-No**—fue sincera—**es un buen chico, tú misma me lo has dicho muchas veces y…Em no tiene la culpa de mi maniática obsesión por apartarla del mundo**—hizo una pausa—**ella…ella tiene que ser una niña y disfrutar como tal.**

-**Vaya**—la miró por primera vez—**veo que al fin haces caso a Brody, aunque me extraña que lo hagas con tanta rapidez.**

-**Voy poco a poco**—respondía un tanto molesta por el sarcasmo que desprendían las palabras de Quinn—**dudo que nadie me pueda reconocer aquí…ahora**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**ni siquiera reconocen a Brody que es mucho más famoso que yo, así que no creo que suceda nada**.

**-Eso espero**—volvía a mirar a la pequeña que ya se entretenía jugando con la trenza que ella misma se había hecho en el pelo y que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

El silencio después de aquella respuesta de Quinn, invadía a ambas, a pesar de estar rodeadas por miles de personas.

Y fue Quinn, tras ver como Rachel bajaba la cabeza y mostraba un gesto de pena en su rostro, la que terminó rompiendo aquella tensión.

Tener a Emily entre sus brazos le hizo recapacitar y recordar cuál era su deseo desde aquella llamada de Santana; ver a Rachel.

La tenía justo a su lado, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de conversación que no provocase ninguna de aquellas agrias respuestas que había empezado a regalarle sin más y se lamentó.

Fue Rachel quien dio el paso para que ella estuviese allí aquella noche y ya era hora de agradecérselo. De hacerle ver que aunque aún sentía aquella punzada de orgullo tras la discusión de ambas, quería estar allí, con ella y con su hija.

-**Te la has jugado con Santana**—habló al fin y terminó sorprendiendo a Rachel.

**-¿Te…te lo ha dicho?.**

**-Sí…y no solo eso…por culpa de esa llamada, me ha obligado a salir hoy.**

-**Vaya…lo…lo siento Quinn**—volvía a responder cabizbaja—**veo que no acierto de ninguna manera.**

**-Tranquila**—interrumpía con algo de dulzura—**estaba esperando a que volvieras a llamarme**—confesó provocando que Rachel alzara de nuevo la mirada hacia ella.

**-¿Mi…mi llamada?.**

-**Así es…me prometí aceptar la quinta de tus llamadas**—trató de sonreír—**pero…se adelantó Matt.**

Rachel tragaba saliva tras ver el cambio que se había producido en la rubia. No sabía si realmente estaba confesándole que realmente deseaba volver a verla o era todo producto de su mente.

-**Os he echado de menos**—volvía a hablar Quinn tras ver como Rachel no conseguía atinar palabra alguna.

-**Eh…perdonad**—interrumpía Brody—**los fuegos están a punto de comenzar…me llevo a Em.**

-**Claro…claro**—respondía Quinn entregándole a la pequeña.

La niña no tardó en acoplarse a los brazos del chico que rápidamente, tras lanzar una nueva mirada a ambas, regresaba hasta donde estaban Kate y Matt, que no perdían detalle del encuentro de ambas.

Rachel volvía a bajar la mirada y trataba de contener las lágrimas. No sabía porqué se había quedado sin palabras, solo trataba de asimilar que Quinn estaba regalándole una nueva oportunidad, o al menos eso es lo que parecía indicar.

-**Quinn**—susurró—**esto…esto significa que…**

-**Esto significa que tenemos que hablar y aclarar todo lo que ha sucedido con Em**—interrumpió.

**-¿Con Emily?...¿Y qué sucede con nosotras?**—acertó a preguntar.

-**No hay nada que hablar sobre nosotras**—respondía volviendo a provocar la incertidumbre—**tú y yo ya tenemos todo claro…al menos por mi parte.**

**-¿Todo claro?**—preguntó confusa—**no…no entiendo que quieres decir con eso.**

Un aviso. Una sonora explosión les indicaba que los fuegos artificiales ya habían comenzado y fue Quinn la primera en reaccionar.

-**Será mejor que vayamos…seria una pena perdernos los fuegos artificiales**—murmuró.

**-Ok**—respondía de nuevo cabizbaja. Rachel había dejado escapar la primera de aquellas lágrimas que pretendía contener tras escuchar la respuesta de Quinn. Una respuesta ambigua que no le permitía saber si su relación iba a seguir adelante o por el contrario, ya no había nada más que hacer. Y sin pensarlo, decidió retomar su camino para acercarse a la zona donde estaban situados sus amigos y tratar de recuperar un poco su estado anímico, pero algo la detuvo.

La mano de Quinn se aferró a su brazo y clavando la mirada en ella realizó un gesto con la mano que quedaba libre.

La alzó hasta tocar su propia barbilla y boca y luego realizó un círculo imaginario frente a ella. Rachel se mostró confusa y no dudó en reaccionar.

**-¿Qué…qué es eso?**

**-Estás…**-volvía a repetir el gesto con la mano—**muy…guapa**—susurró dejando completamente petrificada a Rachel, que no sabía si reír o llorar—**deberías aprender de una vez el lenguaje de signos**—volvía a hablar dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Un nuevo estruendo se dejó oír y el murmullo de la gente las devolvió a la realidad tras percatarse de que los fuegos artificiales previos a la cuenta atrás, habían comenzado. Y sin dudarlo, Quinn se alejó de la morena sin volver a hablar y acercándose a la zona donde seguían situados Kate, Brody, Matt y la pequeña Emily.

Rachel tardó en reaccionar al ver como la rubia la dejaba a solas, rodeada de desconocidos y aquel gesto de signos guardado en su mente.

Le acababa de decir que estaba guapa y eso, después de las dudas que dejó por culpa de su respuesta, era un claro signo a favor. No había nada que hablar sobre ellas, porque todo estaba bien entre ellas. No había otra opción, pensó Rachel al ver como Quinn ya comenzaba a sonreír y observar los dibujos que la pólvora quemándose creaba en el oscuro cielo.

Un nuevo gesto, una nueva mirada de Quinn hacia ella, invitándola a que se uniera al grupo, fue la respuesta que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas, y sin dudarlo, Rachel avanzó entre la gente y tuvo el valor de colocarse a su lado para terminar entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia, que ya reposaba su mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Solo una sonrisa.

Quinn dibujó una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, sin apartar la vista de las luces que ya comenzaban a iluminar el cielo de Manhattan y Rachel entendió que aquello estaba bien. Tanto que no dudó en deslizar su mano hasta introducirlo en el mismo bolsillo que ocupaba la rubia y aferrarse a ella.

La respuesta de Quinn fue la mejor que podría esperar. La rubia volvía a aceptar aquel movimiento y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, protegidos por la cálida lana de la prenda de vestir y ocultos a las miradas de quien les rodeaba.

Era como aquella flor que permanecía en el árbol, luchando contra la violencia del frío y la naturaleza, algo completamente mágico.

Hacía apenas una hora trataba de mantener la mente ocupada jugando con la ardilla y ahora estaba allí, con Brody a su izquierda y Emily regalándole sonrisas de sorpresa sobre los hombros del chico mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales y a su derecha, Rachel aferrada con fuerzas a su mano.

No podía evitar sonreír, pensar, suspirar y todo aquello sin contenerse, simplemente dejándose llevar y disfrutando de aquel momento.

¿Tan complicado era que todo fuese así?, ¿Tan difícil era poder disfrutar de aquellos sentimientos con la persona que deseabas a tu lado?.

Aquella situación le demostró que no, que nada era tan complicado y difícil si se deseaba. Y se hizo una promesa.

La promesa de no volver a dejar que todo sucediese, que fuesen los demás los que diesen ese primer paso y ella esperar a que lo diesen.

A partir de aquel instante, no iba a dudar en llevar la voz cantante si deseaba hacer algo y estaba en sus manos.

Un pequeño apretón de la mano de Rachel sobre la suya y el aviso en las pantallas que aparecían a lo lejos, les indicaba que la cuenta atrás para la llegada del nuevo año comenzaba en ese instante.

Una enorme bola azul caía en Times Square y ellas la observaban a través de aquellas pantallas.

Una caída acompañada de una cuenta regresiva que todos los presentes en aquel lugar, acertaban a enumerar al unísono.

Ni Matt, ni Kate, ni Brody se quedaban atrás y alzaban la voz cantando cada número con emoción. Una cuenta regresiva que Emily disfrutó sobre los hombros de su padre, con una enorme sonrisa que podía conquistar al mundo entero. Una cuenta regresiva que Rachel pronunció con apenas un hilo de voz mientras observaba a su hija. Una cuenta regresiva que Quinn seguía con la mente, siendo consciente de que estaba justo en el lugar en el que quería estar, entre las dos únicas Berry que le hacían feliz y que sin duda se habían ganado su corazón.

El éxtasis llegó tras ver como aquella bola ya había descendido por completo y los gritos y risas se dejaban escuchar en todo el parque, felicitando la entrada del nuevo año.

Los abrazos entre ellos no tardaron en llegar. Abrazos que se repartían entre Matt y Quinn, Kate y Rachel, Rachel y su hija, Brody y Rachel, Kate y Emily, Quinn y Kate, Brody y Quinn, Emily y Quinn y por último, como si de un guión perfectamente detallado se tratase, llegó el encuentro entre ambas.

Rachel buscaba a Quinn, a su Quinn, a su chica, porque daba igual que no hubiese nada oficial, daba igual que aún estuviesen peleadas y que no hubiesen hablado. No importaba nada en aquel instante, solo el hecho de poder abrazarla como deseaba. Hecho que no tardó en llegar tras ver como Quinn volvía a entregar a Emily a su padre y éste, completamente enloquecido comenzaba a jugar con ella, provocando también la atención de Matt y Kate, que no tardaron en unirse a la diversión que el chico de moda en Hollywood conseguía transmitir.

-**Feliz año nuevo, Quinn**—susurró la morena acercándose sin miedo a la chica.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, las dos se abrazaban en mitad de aquel parque, donde cientos o miles de personas celebraban aquel instante. Donde cientos o miles de personas no les prestaban atención. Donde cientos o miles de personas, ignoraban que aquella actriz de Broadway estaba entregándole el más cariñoso y sentido de los abrazos a otra actriz, menos conocida pero igual de talentosa que ella.

Donde cientos o miles de personas, fueron testigos ciegos de cómo un deseado y soñado beso se producía entre aquellas dos mujeres que parecían vivir una nueva adolescencia.

Ni Kate, ni Matt, ni Brody fueron testigos de aquel beso que las volvía a poner en el camino que habían elegido comenzar juntas hacia escasos días.

Solo había una persona que fue testigo de aquella muestra de amor en mitad de aquel barullo de gente que seguían brindando por la felicidad. Una persona que iba a ser la mejor de las confidentes de aquel secreto que fue mostrado durante algunos segundos y que nadie acertó a ver.

Emily Charlotte Berry.

Ella fue la primera en presenciar aquel primer beso público de su madre y de aquella rubia a la que adoraba.

Estaba bien guardado aquel secreto, pensó Rachel al descubrir la mirada curiosa de su hija observándolas desde lo alto de los hombros de Brody.

-**No estés tan segura**—susurró Quinn al descubrir la situación y como si pudiese leer la mente de Rachel, mostró una sonrisa ante la mirada confusa de la morena—**es probable que nos dibuje.**


	44. Amanecer

Capitulo 43

Amanecer

-**Emily por favor…ven conmigo.**

Negación. La niña se aferraba con más fuerza a Quinn.

-**Emily…vas a conseguir que me enfade**—recriminó la morena—**vamos…ven conmigo y deja a Quinn.**

Negación. Emily no estaba por la labor de desprenderse del cuello de Quinn y se volvía a intensificar su abrazo, evitando que Rachel tuviese opción alguna para hacerse con ella.

**-No te preocupes Rachel**—intervenía la rubia.

-**No Quinn, no me preocupe no…tiene que dormir ya y me tiene que hacer caso**—respondía antes de un nuevo intento por hacerse con su pequeña.

-**Hey…hey…espera**—la detuvo Quinn—**déjala o va a terminar ahogándome**—sonreía al ver como la niña conseguía aferrarse aún más a su cuello y hundía la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

**-Pero es que tiene que dormir…**

-**Pues ya la duermo yo**—sentenció.

**-¿Tú?**—balbuceó.

-**Sí no tienes inconvenientes, subo ahora mismo y consigo que se duerma**—dijo con una nueva sonrisa dibujando sus labios.

-**Pero…**

**-¿Qué sucede?**—Brody interrumpía la escena tras salir de uno de los baños.

-**Nada…tu hija, que se empeña en que sea Quinn quien la suba a dormir**—explicó Rachel un tanto preocupada.

-**Pues déjala…¿No te importa Quinn?**—espetaba divertido al tiempo que Rachel se sorprendía y lo miraba un tanto incrédula por el descaro que utilizaba.

-**En absoluto**—respondía sonriente**—¿Vamos a dormir?**—miró a la niña.

Era la 1 de la madrugada del 1 de Enero y Rachel, Brody, Quinn y la pequeña Emily, accedían a la casa tras haber disfrutado de la celebración del año nuevo en Central Park. Quinn tuvo que acompañarles tras la petición o mejor dicho, obligada por la pequeña, que se había hecho dueña de toda su atención durante la noche.

Una noche que sin duda había sido especial y que Rachel, hasta aquel preciso momento, pensaba que se había acabado justo cuando la diversión para ella tenía su fin.

La responsabilidad de estar con su hija le prohibía aceptar cualquier invitación a fiestas y por supuesto, aquella noche no iba a pedirle a Kate que trabajase para ella. Era una noche especial, una noche para disfrutar y nada más.

Pero aquella obsesión de su hija por conseguir que Quinn le acompañase hasta la mismísima cama, abría un nuevo abanico de posibilidades para la morena, que veía como la rubia tampoco tenía intención de asistir a ningún tipo de celebración y que en aquel instante, ya subía por las escaleras con Emily entre sus brazos.

-**Soy un genio, ¿Verdad?**—susurró Brody al ver como Rachel no perdía detalle de Quinn, que ya se adentraba en la habitación de la pequeña.

-**Vete**—espetó sin mirarlo.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que te vayas…márchate a la fiesta esa que te invitaron**—insistía.

**-¿Qué dices?, no os voy a dejar solas a ti y a Em.**

-**Está Quinn**—murmuró bajando los dos escalones en los que permanecía subida de las escaleras, enfrentándose al chico—**vamos Brody, es mi momento para poder hablar con ella…y no va a poder ser si tú estás aquí, ¿No lo entiendes?.**

**-¿Me estás echando?**—espetó con una fingida molestia que derivó en amplia y traviesa sonrisa del chico.

-**No seas payaso…necesito hablar con ella para aclarar lo del otro día y ahora es el momento.**

**-¿Pero ella no va a ningún lado?.**

**-No…me ha dicho que se iba de regreso a su casa, no le apetecía ir a fiestas.**

**-¿Y la vas a convencer para que se quede aquí?**—volvía a sonreír divertido.

-**Brody**—se mostró seria—**necesito hablar con ella cuánto antes…por favor, no es una broma…¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…ok…ya me doy por enterado**—hizo una pausa—**yo me voy y te quedas con la casa a solas…toda la noche.**

-**No es necesario toda la noche**—replicaba tras notar el punto de humor en las palabras del chico—**solo un par de horas**.

-**Rachel**—interrumpió—**si me marcho…me marcho hasta que no pueda mas**—hizo un pequeño guiño de ojos—**procura que se quede más de dos horas…o en el caso contrario, llámame cuando se vaya…y vuelvo.**

-**Está bien…vamos…vamos**—comenzó a darle pequeños empujones—**márchate.**

-**Ya…ya voy**—exclamaba divertido—**dios…no sabía que estuvieses tan…**

**-¿Tan qué?**

**-Tan…necesitada.**

No le dio tiempo. Rachel reaccionó a aquello cuando Brody ya salía de la casa con una divertida carrera y la dejaba a solas en mitad de aquel salón, tratando de asimilar la pequeña indirecta que el chico le había lanzado.

-**Estúpidas hormonas**—recriminó—**todos son iguales**…-susurró segundos antes de quedarse completamente paralizada.

Un sonido.

Un canto de sirena comenzó a oírse en el salón procedente de la planta superior y todos, absolutamente todos los poros de la piel de la morena comenzaron a erizarse, provocándole un escalofrío que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Era Quinn. La dulce voz de la rubia se dejaba oír con una dulzura exquisita y Rachel, como realmente fuese el canto de una sirena, no dudó en seguir la melodía y ascender hasta la planta superior, sin dejar de sentir como aquel escalofrío, lejos de desaparecer, se acentuaba sobre su piel.

Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando se acercó a la entrada de la habitación de su pequeña y descubrió la escena.

Quinn, sentada en la cama, cantaba una canción de cuna a su hija, que ya perfectamente acomodada y cubierta por su manta de estrellitas, la escuchaba con atención.

Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella

¿Cómo imaginar lo asombrosa que eres?

Arriba en el cielo, tan lejos del mundo

Como un diamante en el firmamento

Brilla, brilla pequeña estrella

¿Cómo imaginar lo increíble que estás?

Brillantes

Así se encontraban los ojos de Rachel tras escuchar toda la canción hasta que la voz de Quinn fue menguando y su hija ya se adentraba en un profundo sueño, probablemente repleto de estrellitas que brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

Quinn dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de la niña y se levantó de la cama sin apenas dejar movimiento alguno tras ella, para luego terminar de arropar a la pequeña.

Rachel la observó en todo momento hasta que decidió que había llegado el instante de marcharse de allí y dejar que Quinn terminase con su pequeña gran obra.

Decidió adentrarse en el solarium y esperar allí a la rubia, que apenas tardaba un par de minutos en abandonar la habitación de su hija y salir al pasillo, donde su siseo le llamó la atención para que supiese donde estaba exactamente esperándola.

No tardó en reaccionar y tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Quinn caminaba hasta el solarium, a escasos metros.

**-¿Está dormida?—**preguntó la morena como si no lo supiese.

-**Así es…la verdad es que ha sido sencillo**—fue dulce—**estaba muy cansad**a.

**-Lo sé…por eso se ha empeñado en que la subieses tú**—aclaró—**cuando está cansada se pone así de impertinente.**

**-Ha sido un placer, Rachel…**

-**Ya…pero seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que dormir a…**

-**Ni se te ocurra decir eso**—interrumpía rápidamente—**dudo que haya algo mejor que lo que acabo de hacer.**

-**Pero…**-bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

Estaban allí, en el solarium, a solas en su casa con una conversación pendiente y miles de luces procedentes de los rascacielos de Nueva York iluminándolas y a ella solo se le ocurría pensar en la última y estúpida frase de Brody, dejándole entrever que tenía necesidad por estar con ella a solas.

No podía negarlo en aquel instante. Quinn no solo lucía radiante a pesar de que ni siquiera se había vestido de gala, sino que además desprendía un magnetismo, algo que no sabía como llamar y que conseguía que sintiese esa sensación de abrazarla en todo momento.

Si aquello era por culpa de la necesidad, como lo llamó Brody, no iba a negarlo en absoluto.

**-¿Dónde está Brody?**—cuestionó Quinn al ver como la morena no conseguía acabar aquella frase que había empezado.

-**Se…se ha marchado**—balbuceó—**le he obligado a que vaya a esa fiesta de actores…con Matt y Kate.**

**-Ok…-**lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.

Quinn también sabía que era el momento adecuado para aclarar cualquier duda que quedase entre las dos.

Con Brody, Kate y Matt apartados y Emily dormida, nadie iba a osar a interrumpirlas, como ya era habitual. Solo necesitaba ese pequeño empujón para comenzar una conversación que deseaba que fuese por el mejor de los caminos y no se desvirtuase.

**-Kate lo ha conseguido**—susurró Rachel acercándose a uno de los sofás.

**-¿Qué ha conseguido?.**

-**Tener una cita con Matt**—respondía sonriente—**bueno una no, de hecho creo que ésta es la tercera…porque la primera se la pusimos en bandeja nosotras, en el Starbucks.**

**-¿Estaba interesada en él?**—preguntó curiosa siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

-**Así es…al parecer…bueno…en realidad ella te vio en el gimnasio con él y dice que…tuvo un flechazo**—volvía a sonreír.

**-¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?.**

-**No me ha dado tiempo…además…cuando ella os vio tú y yo…bueno, tú y yo aún no habíamos hablado de lo nuestro**—dijo tomando asiento en el confortable sillón—**y ella me dijo que te vio con él y que…parecía que vosotros estabais juntos.**

-**Un segundo**—interrumpió**—¿Es por eso por lo que te dio aquel ataque de celos cuando no te acepté la llamada?, ¿Era ese día?.**

**-Así es**—respondía cabizbaja—**ese día comenzó todo para mí…y para Kate.**

**-Vaya**…-resopló tomando asiento en el sofá que quedaba frente a la morena—**bueno…al menos ella ha logrado su objetivo mucho más rápido que nosotras…y sin menos titubeos.**

-**Esperemos que Matt también lo entienda así, ¿No crees?.**

**-Matt es un buen chico…no estaría ahora con ella si no le gustase.**

-**Ya…pero te recuerdo que hasta hace una semana, estaba loco por ti.**

-**No te equivoques**—interrumpía—**Matt no estaba loco por mí, solo le gustaba y eso se acabó en el mismo instante en el que le confesé que me gustaba una chica.**

Rachel tragó saliva.

A pesar del abrazo en Central Park, a pesar de estar durante muchos minutos con las manos entrelazadas en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo, a pesar de aquel beso que apenas duró unos segundos pero que fue igual o incluso más hermoso que cualquier otro beso, necesitaba escuchar de su voz que seguía gustándole, que seguía interesada en ella y no como amiga precisamente.

**-Solo espero que no lo asocie contigo…porque estúpido, a pesar de lo que piensa Brody, no es**—volvía a hablar.

**-¿Crees…crees que va a decir algo de Em?.**

-**No…no lo creo y de todas formas, creo que es mejor que alguna de las dos hablemos con él…si tu no quieres o no te atreves, lo haré yo…le diré que es algo delicado y que es mejor que no pregunte y lo deje estar, estoy segura de que me hará caso.**

-**No quisiera tener que decirle directamente que ella es mi hija**—aclaró—**pero si no tengo más remedio…lo haré.**

-**Hablaré con él antes, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Ok…gracias**—susurraba—**Quinn**—habló tras un breve silencio—**me…me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre…sobre Em.**

-**Así es.**

-**Es…es el momento…si quieres, claro.**

-**Claro que quiero…por eso sigo aquí.**

**-Ok…¿Y bien?**—se mostró nerviosa**—¿Qué…qué es lo que necesitas saber de ella?.**

**-No es saber Rachel**—trató de sonar dulce—**es solo que no consigo entender como…como no sabías lo que hacían en esa clínica, como te juegas tu casa por algo que ni siquiera conocías…no…no lo entiendo.**

-**Yo no sabía exactamente lo que hacían, Quinn…yo…yo solo sabía que utilizaban una técnica de estimulación sensorial, nada más.**

-**Pero ¿Cómo no te informas bien?, a mí solo me bastó teclear un par de palabras en Internet para sacar toda esa información que os dí.**

**-Yo no busqué esa información Quinn, yo solo me dejé convencer.**

**-¿Convencer?...¿Por quien?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Por Kevin.**

**-¿Kevin?, ¿Tú representante?.**

-**Sí, él**—respondía levantándose del sofá y buscando la panorámica que le ofrecían los ventanales de aquella terraza—**fue el quien me habló de ello y me dijo que iba a necesitar mucho dinero para llevarlo a cabo.**

**-¿Y nada más?.**

**-No Quinn, él me lo explicó…pero evidentemente no de la misma forma en la que lo hiciste tú…solo…solo me habló con tecnicismos y…estaba tan seguro de que funcionaba que me dejé llevar.**

**-Ok**—dejó escapar con algo de dureza en su voz. Aquél tipo, Kevin, pasaba a entrar en su lista negra de personas non gratas. No solo por cómo se había empeñado en hacer un búnker de la vida de Rachel, sino que además jugaba con la salud de la pequeña engañando u omitiéndole detalles a su madre**—¿Y qué piensas hacer?.**

**-¿Qué pienso hacer?.**

-**Rachel…voy a ser directa…no pienso estar con alguien que aún sabiendo el riesgo que conlleva algo así, decide seguir adelante.**

**-¿Nuestra relación depende de si yo decido o no decido buscar lo mejor para mi hija?—**cuestionó confusa.

-**No**—se levantó del sofá—**no he dicho eso…he dicho que yo no pienso ser la pareja de alguien que juega con la salud de su hija, que es completamente distinto.**

-**Para mi es lo mismo**—interrumpía—**no voy a detenerme en mi empeño por darle lo mejor a ella y si hay alguien en el mundo que el día menos esperado, tiene la solución…la voy a estudiar, sin duda.**

-**No hablo de eso**—se acercó a la morena—**hablo de llevarla a esa clínica.**

-**No…no, claro que no la voy a llevar**—respondía rápidamente—**no estoy tan enferma…aunque sé que lo piensas.**

**-¿Que lo pienso?**

**-Quinn, sé que piensas que estoy enferma…al igual que lo piensa Brody.**

-**Yo no pienso que estés enferma**—respondía con seguridad—**lo pensé cuando leí de qué se trataba esa técnica, pero luego supe o mejor dicho, me convencí de que tú no debías saber eso para aceptar llevar allí a Em.**

-**Aquella noche tuve una discusión con Brody**—se giró hacia ella—**una más de las tantas que tenemos por ese tema y te aseguro…que su forma de expresarse tras haber hablado contigo, dejaba claro que ambos pensabais que yo estaba enferma, que era un monstruo.**

-**Te lo vuelvo a repetir, lo pensé cuando supe de qué se trataba pero solo en ese instante, luego…luego sabía que todo era por el shock…no…no estás enferma Rachel**—susurró—**pero si estás traumatizada por lo que le sucede a Em y eso mismo es lo que no te hace ser una persona racional en algunos momentos.**

**-¿Se puede ser racional cuando aparece en tú vida quien crees que es lo mejor que te podría suceder y de pronto todo te hace indicar que viene a apartarte de tu propia hija?.**

**-¿Por qué conmigo no eres racional y con Brody sí?**

Rachel tragó saliva.

-**Porque sé que Brody nunca me apartaría de Em, por mucho que lo diga…hemos, hemos discutido tantas veces en los últimos meses por ese hecho, que los dos sabemos que no llegaríamos a llevar a cabo ninguna de las amenazas…ni él me quitará a Em ni yo le prohibiré que le vea…todo queda en una discusión que nos saca de quicio y unas horas mas tarde, se olvida.**

**-¿Y conmigo por qué no es así?**

**-Porque no sabía cuales eran tus intenciones Quinn.**

**-No confías en mí.**

-**No…no es eso…**

-**Sí Rachel…sí lo es, no confías en mí, no confías en que yo quiera estar y ayudarte en lo que necesites…no confías y ya está**—fue directa.

-**No Quinn**—respondía con seriedad—**no es que no confíe en ti…es que tenía miedo.**

**-¿Miedo?.**

-**Sí miedo**—repetía—**miedo porque tú eres mejor madre que yo**—confesó.

**-¿Qué?**—espetó confusa.

**-Desde que has llegado me has ido demostrando que nada es tan complicado, que la vida es sencilla si te lo propones y has conseguido de Emily cosas que yo no he podido conseguir nunca**—hizo una pausa—**has hecho que ella disfrute mucho más que conmigo y eso…eso me deja en una mala posición.**

-**Increíble**—susurró dándole la espalda para nuevamente, girarse sobre sí misma y enfrentarse de nuevo a ella—**Rachel…yo no he hecho todo eso para demostrarte que soy mejor que tú…yo he hecho todo eso para demostrarte que puedes hacerlo sin temor, que estás dejando pasar un tiempo junto a tu hija que nunca más vas a volver a disfrutar…que te estás perdiendo su infancia y ella…ella te necesita en esos momentos también…no solo para dormir o comer, no solo para dibujar en su perfecta sala de juegos, ella…ella te necesita para que le enseñes un pato en el estanque o para que vayas a comprar galletas para las palomas…no lo hago por ella ,lo hago por ti, Rachel, porque quiero que disfrutes de tu hija.**

Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en la mirada de Rachel que no podía más que bajar la cabeza y lamentarse.

-**Yo no tuve la suerte que tú has tenido Rachel**—siguió Quinn—**yo no pude sacar a mi hija a pasear…ni pude jugar con ella…y es…es algo que jamás conseguiré superar…no quiero que tú sientas lo mismo que yo cuando pasen los años…no quiero verte sufrir porque no lo mereces**—susurró—**nadie más que tú merece ser feliz y esa felicidad…ahora solo te la puede dar tu hija**—sentenció al tiempo que veía como Rachel ya no conseguía contener el llanto y cubría su rostro con las manos.

-**Escúcham**e—la abrazó tratando de consolarla—**ser fuerte no es remover el cielo y la tierra para encontrar un milagro…ser fuerte es lograr que tu hija sonría y se enfrente al mundo sin miedos…igual que tus padres hicieron contigo…¿Alguien…alguien alguna vez te puso trabas para llegar a ser quien eres?.**

Rachel se limitó a asentir al tiempo que hundía su rostro entre los brazos de la rubia.

**-¿Y quienes estuvieron ahí, animándote a seguir?.**

**-Mis…mis padres**—susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-¿Quiénes te apoyaron cuando no conseguiste pasar la primera audición?.**

**-Mis padres…**

**-¿Quiénes te recibieron en tú casa cuando te quedaste embarazada?.**

**-Mis padres…**

**-Dime Rachel…¿Alguna vez has sentido que no podías lograr tus sueños?**

Negó. El llanto conseguía dejarla sin palabras.

-**Tus padres tampoco han sentido que tú no pudieses llegar a las estrellas…y ese debe ser tu ejemplo, Rachel…no yo, ni Brody ni nadie que venga ofreciéndote milagros, tú ejemplo a seguir son tus padres…y tú objetivo tiene que ser que Emily algún día, hable de ti como tú hablas de ellos.**

Volvía a abrazarla y ésta vez con más fuerza aún, con más sentido, con la necesidad de sentir que el abrazo era reciproco y que Quinn no iba a marcharse de su lado en aquel instante, y a poder ser, nunca jamás.

**-Recuérdalo Rachel**—susurró tirando de la morena hasta obligarla a sentarse en uno de los sofás—**todo va a ir bien…¿Ok?.**

**-¿Vas a estar a mi lado?**—cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz y el temblor que aún le provocaba aquel llanto, ya mudo, que se había adueñado de su cuerpo y que le regalaba un gesto infantil y adorable.

**-¿Tú me quieres a tu lado?**—cuestionó acomodándose junto a ella.

-**Yo te necesito a mi lado**—la miró a los ojos—**necesito que estés ahí para guiarme…no…no quiero perderme otra vez, Quinn…la próxima vez…quizás no tenga tanta suerte.**

La rubia se limitó a sostener el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y regalarle un pequeño beso en los labios, que más que beso fue casi un susurro y sonreírle. Transmitirle con ese gesto nato de todo ser humano, que debía estar tranquila.

-**Eso es un sí**—susurró Rachel sin separarse de los labios de la chica, que de nuevo volvía a besarla, ésta vez con algo más de intención y duración.

**-Juraría que es un sí**—volvía a hablar Rachel al tiempo que comenzaba a secar las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas—**Quinn**—tragó saliva**—¿Quieres…quieres quedarte…aquí…esta noche?.**

**-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir?.**

**-No…no ha dormir precisamente**

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-No…no me malinterpretes**—espetó rápidamente—**digo que yo…yo normalmente en fin de año nunca duermo hasta que amanece.**

**-¿Por?.**

-**Me gusta ver el amanecer del primer día del año**—balbuceó—**y…y desde aquí es…impresionante**—lanzó una mirada hacia los rascacielos que emergían en el horizonte.

**-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí hasta que amanezca?**

-**Solo si quieres, tú puedes dormir si lo prefieres…no es necesario que estés despierta…yo…yo te despertaría cuando estuviese a punto de amanecer.**

**-¿En este sofá?**—preguntó curiosa.

**-Sí…es cómodo…**

-**Eh…ok**—balbuceó

**-Levántate**—le ordenó. Gesto que Quinn, completamente incrédula, llevó a cabo rápidamente.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y ante la confusa mirada de la rubia, apartó la pequeña mesita que se interponía entre los dos sillones y de nuevo regresó al sofá, donde tras buscar algo en la parte baja, comenzó a desplegar una zona que permanecía oculta en el interior del mismo y que conseguía hacer de aquel pequeño sofá, un cómodo chaise longue.

-**Wow…¡esto ya es otra cosa!**—exclamó Quinn sorprendida.

-**Éste es mi lugar favorito de la casa…**

-**Sí, y también se ha convertido en nuestro rincón de hablar**—bromeó.

-**Cierto...¿Me…me esperas?, voy a por algo.**

**-Ok.**

**-¿Quieres algo?...de beber o**…

-**No…no, estoy bien**—respondía con naturalidad.

-**Ok.**

Rachel se perdía por el pasillo mientras Quinn no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tener aquel sofá que casi se había convertido en una cama, le había puesto un poco nerviosa. Ver amanecer significaba pasar toda la noche o al menos las 5 horas que faltaban para la salida del sol ahí, juntas, sin ningún tipo de interrupción ni nadie que las molestase, solo ellas dos y el tiempo.

-**Ok Quinn**—pensó acercándose a los ventanales—**no creo que piense en otra cosa que no sea estar tranquilas y hablar de lo que sea…no es el momento aún de pensar en…**

-**Tenía que traer la pantalla**—Rachel interrumpía los pensamientos de Quinn y se adentraba de nuevo en el solarium, mostrándole la pequeña pantalla desde donde podía visualizar la habitación de su pequeña—**y también he traído ésta manta.**

**-Ok…-**susurró al ver como ya colocaba la pantalla sobre la mesita, dejándola de tal forma que ambas podían ver lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación y dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Quinn hizo lo mismo, solo que actúo de forma más pausada, tratando de averiguar si solo tenía que recostarse junto a ella o lanzarse a por ella.

-**Quiero que me cuentes algo.**

**-¿Qué te cuente algo?—**cuestionó confusa.

**-Sí…no sé, por ejemplo como es trabajar en televisión.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Kevin me hizo llegar varias ofertas para hacer cosas en televisión, pero yo siempre las rechazaba…ahora siento curiosidad y como tú has trabajado en televisión y tenemos…toda la noche por delante**—espetó—**me gustaría saberlo todo.**

Recostarse junto a ella. Ese fue el pensamiento y la opción que en ese instante elegía Quinn tras su pequeña duda acerca de las intenciones de la chica para aquella noche. No había nada más que hacer mientras esperaban a ver aparecer la luz del sol tras los rascacielos y como si se desprendiese de un gran peso, Quinn tomó su lugar en aquel extraño sofá y permitió que la manta que ya cubría a Rachel, también la protegiese a ella.

**-Ok**—aceptó tras varios segundos acomodándose.

Rachel la observaba y sonreía sin que ésta pudiese verla. El desconsuelo que sentía hacía escasos minutos aún se hallaba en su interior, pero pasar aquella noche junto a Quinn, probablemente abrazadas o al menos eso iba a intentar durante los siguientes minutos, le iba a servir para sentirse bien, para recuperar su destrozado estado anímico que en ese instante, solo Quinn podía enderezar.

¿Qué mas podía pedir?. Tenía a su hija completa y felizmente dormida en su habitación y a Quinn a su lado mientras observaban como los rascacielos de Uper East Side se iluminaban bajo el cielo. Tenía una manta que las protegía y les entregaba una privacidad que no necesitaban en aquel instante, pero que les ayudó a buscarse y acoplarse bajo ella.

No habían empezado a hablar cuando Rachel ya reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn y ésta rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo, ofreciéndole un confort que nadie más podía otorgarle y Rachel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió segura. Y más aún después de un divertido gesto de la rubia que con astucia conseguía desprenderla de los zapatos sin ni siquiera moverse, solo con un gesto de sus pies que ya permanecían descalzos bajo la manta.

**-¿Estás desnudándome, Quinn Fabray?**—cuestionó divertida al tiempo que buscaba la mirada de la chica.

-**No…pero si es lo que quieres…lo hago**—replicó con una fingida soberbia marcada en su rostro.

-**No creo que sea el día para algo así…el Hotel Trump tiene cámaras de seguridad por toda la azotea y me temo que nos iban a grabar**—sonreía mirando hacia el imponente edificio que se alzaba a la derecha de su apartamento—**te imaginas la cara de los guardas de seguridad visualizando las grabaciones y viéndonos a nosotras aquí…desnudas.**

**-¿Esa es tu excusa?**—cuestionó observando como tenía razón y las plantas altas de aquel hotel quedaban por encima de sus cabezas.

-**Sí…**

-**Ok…tú te lo pierdes**—espetó volviendo la mirada al frente y tratando de contener la sonrisa.

-**Quinn**—alzó la cabeza para buscar la mirada de la rubia.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-¿Tú…tú…quieres acostarte conmigo?**—no pudo contenerse.

-**No**—fue directa—**yo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo**—respondía con una leve sonrisa dibujando sus labios—**es lo lógico cuando te enamoras de alguien y eres correspondida, ¿No crees?.**

Rachel bajó la mirada un tanto confusa y tardó varios segundos en recuperar la postura, apoyando su cabeza sobre la rubia.

**-¿Cuándo?**—acertó a preguntar con algo de temor.

**-Cuando sea el momento…**

-**No me malinterpretes Quinn, pero para cualquier otra pareja…hoy sería el momento perfecto…nos acabamos de reconciliar, estamos en una terraza con las estrellas sobre nosotras…a solas…y no tenemos nada que hacer hasta el amanecer…**

**-Rachel**—buscó de nuevo los ojos de la morena—**no quiero hacer el amor contigo, escondidas bajo una manta**—susurró—**merecemos algo más…especial, ¿No crees?.**

**-Sin duda**—respondía al tiempo que se tomaba la libertad de robarle un dulce y pausado beso.

-**Bien…pues disfrutemos esta noche de nosotras y de las vistas**—miró al frente.

Rachel volvía a dejarse caer y volvía a abrazar con más intensidad a su chica, como si de esa forma, consiguiera retenerla junto a ella para siempre, como si con aquel abrazo nada ni nadie pudiese separarlas en aquel instante ni nunca más. Era su chica, Quinn Fabray estaba a su lado y era su chica o al menos eso creía.

**-Quinn**—susurró tras varios minutos de silencio, envuelta en aquellos pensamientos.

-**Dime Rachel**—respondía con el mismo tono de voz y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuese consciente de los pensamientos de la morena y como iba a eliminar la duda con aquella pregunta.

**-¿Eres…somos…tú…**-tragó saliva.

-**Rachel…deja de tartamudear y pregúntamelo de una vez**—interrumpía con dulzura, mientras Rachel cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrazarla con fuerzas.

**-¿Eres…mi…chica?**


	45. Es única

Capitulo 44

Es única

**-Hola…¿Qué haces?".R**

**-Hola Rachel, pues estaba a punto de quitar los adornos de Navidad, ¿Y tú?.Q**

**-¿Ahora?, ¿Has visto la hora que es?.R**

**-Sí, pero resulta que alguien me ha tenido toda la noche despierta y claro, llego a casa y me quedo dormida hasta que el hambre me ha despertado. ;).Q**

-**Hey, nadie te obligó a que te quedases, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no puedas resistir a pasar una noche a mi lado?. R**

Quinn dejaba escapar una sonrisa tras leer el último de los mensajes que recibía en su teléfono.

**-Totalmente cierto, la próxima vez venceré la tentación.Q**

**-¿Habrá una próxima vez?.R**

**-Eso espero. ;).Q**

**-¿Has cenado?.R**

-**Sí, bueno básicamente me he tomado un sándwich con un vaso de zumo, no sé si a eso se le puede llamar cena, pero sí, he cenado. ¿Y tú?.Q**

-**Yo cené hace casi una hora, con Emily y Brody.R**

**-Me alegro. ¿Está ya dormida?.Q.**

-**No lo sé. Supongo que sí, Brody se estará encargando de ella. R**

**-¿Pero donde estás?.Q**

-**Voy en busca de mi postre.;) ¿Tú has tomado postre?.R**

-**Pues no, solo me he tomado el sándwich y nada más. Están llamando a la puerta, ahora te escribo. Q.**

**-Ok. R**

Quinn dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa y la guirnalda que acababa de quitar de su árbol de Navidad para atender la puerta.

No tenía ni idea de quien podría estar llamando en aquel instante a su casa, hasta que acertó a mirar por la mirilla y descubrir a una sonriente Rachel que parecía observarla a ella a través del diminuto agujero.

**-¡Rachel!—**exclamó abriendo la puerta—**¿Qué haces aquí?.**

-**Venía en busca de mi postre**—respondía mordiéndose el labio—**¿Estás ocupada?.**

-**Ehh…no…no claro que no…pasa**—la invitó a que se adentrara esbozando una sonrisa de sorpresa—**¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?.**

-**No habría sido una sorpresa**—volvía a sonreír—**supongo** **que necesitarás ayuda para quitar la decoración, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Eh…bueno…lo estaba haciendo por hacer algo, necesito…necesito mantenerme despierta.**

**-¿Por?**—cuestionó lanzando una mirada al interior**—¿No me acabas de decir que has dormido toda la tarde?.**

**-Sí…pero no puedo dormirme otra vez de nuevo…si no me voy a despertar en mitad de la madrugada y todo será un caos**—explicaba—**necesito tener mis horas de sueño controladas.**

**-Ya…y yo te descontrolo las horas, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-¿Por qué no me has dado un beso?**—ignoró la pregunta de la morena y ésta, rápidamente y sin pensarlo, le dejó un rápido beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

**-¿Así?.**

**-Sí, así sí**—susurró—**vamos…quítate el abrigo y ponte cómoda…¿Quieres algo?, aún tengo mousse de chocolate**—espetó al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina.

Rachel obedecía a la petición de quitarse el abrigo. Con aquel gesto comenzaba su plan maestro para aquella noche, aunque Quinn no era aún consciente de nada.

La noche anterior había sido perfecta, al menos para Rachel que pudo disfrutar de largas horas de conversación con Quinn, abrazada a su cintura mientras el sol llegaba a asomarse tras los rascacielos. Un sol que no pudieron contemplar por culpa de las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Nueva York, pero que no le importó en absoluto.

Era el momento, era ese instante exacto en el que el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de claridad en aquel primer día del año lo que deseaba ver y lo había contemplado con el calor de Quinn entre sus brazos.

Ninguna de las dos había dejado que el sueño las venciera. Hablaron de todo, de la televisión, del teatro, de algunos proyectos, de Lima, de sus amigas, de Kate y Matt, de Brody y los fotógrafos, de Emily e incluso de Finn. Nadie se escapó de sus pensamientos en aquella noche en la que lo único que importaba, es que ambas estaban allí, juntas.

Una noche que había sido perfecta para entregarse, para descubrir algo que ambas deseaban de la otra, pero que quedó aplazado hasta un mejor momento.

Un momento que podría ser perfectamente aquella noche, pensó Rachel tras hablar con Brody mientras cenaban con su hija. No pudo negarle lo evidente y Rachel terminó confesándole que sí, que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas y que había algo entre ella y Quinn.

Aquella noche era la última de Brody en Nueva York antes de regresar a Florida, para continuar con su rodaje y fue ese mismo detalle el que la llevó hasta la casa de la rubia.

Brody, como siempre hacía antes de alejarse de Emily por algún tiempo, dormía con ella en su habitación y Rachel los dejaba a solas. ¿Qué mejor ocasión que aquella para poder pasar otra noche junto a Quinn?. Allí estaban completamente a solas, sin cámaras de seguridad de hoteles que pudiesen grabarlas y por supuesto, sin la necesidad de esconderse bajo una manta.

No tenía ni idea de si Quinn iba a terminar cediendo en sus intenciones, pero ella lo iba a intentar y todo comenzaba en aquel instante, justo cuando se desprendía de su abrigo.

**-No, no te preocupes Quinn, la verdad es que he cenado y luego me he tomado uno de los postres de Emily**—sonreía divertida acercándose al sofá, donde reposaban las cajas con los adornos del árbol.

**-¿Algo de beber?...vino…zumo…agua**…-espetó mientras buscaba en el interior del frigorífico.

-**Un poco de agua quizás**—respondía—**tengo algo de sed y…¡Oh dios!**—exclamó**—¡Quinn!...¡Quinn!.**

La rubia se asustó ante los pequeños gritos de Rachel y no tardó en buscarla con la mirada para averiguar que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Se quedó helada.

Rachel la miraba absorta y señalaba hacia el sofá, pero ella se había perdido en su vestimenta, en el modelo que Rachel lucía en aquel instante y que la dejó sin aire.

**-¡Superman!**—exclamó asustada—**está fuera de la jaula, Quinn…¡se ha escapado!.**

No hubo respuesta por parte de Quinn que seguía observando como un jersey de lana en tonos grisáceos, cubría solo hasta la parte alta de su trasero y éste quedaba prácticamente al descubierto por culpa de unos shorts negros que hacían juego con unas botas del mismo color y que solo tapaban sus tobillos.

El resto, todo piernas kilométricas o quizás no tanto, pero si perfectas.

No era la primera vez que veía a Rachel en pantalones cortos, pero no sabía que tenían aquellos shorts que estaban dejándola completamente fuera de lugar. Algo, un efecto óptico quizás, conseguía que su mirada se quedase fija en las piernas de la morena y ésta, a pesar del shock que le estaba produciendo ver a la ardilla suelta por el salón, se había percatado.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó—**la ardilla**—señaló hacia el sofá.

-**Eh…no…no te preocupes**—reaccionó—**la he dejado yo.**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿La dejas suelta?...¿Y si se escapa?.**

-**No…no se escapa, está todo cerrado y aunque no…no lo creas, se ha acostumbrado**—balbuceó sin dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia sus piernas.

**-¿De veras?...¿Puedo acercarme?**

-**Claro.**

**-¿No me morderá?.**

**-¿Quién no lo haría?**—susurró mordiéndose el labio.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué has dicho?**—cuestionó incrédula. La había escuchado perfectamente, pero quería escucharlo con más claridad.

**-No…nada**—se excusaba al tiempo que abandonaba la cocina con dos copas llenas de agua—**toma.**

**-Gracias**—recibió la copa sin dejar de mirar al animal.

-**Estás…estás muy guapa, ¿Piensas ir a algún lugar?.**

**-¿Cómo?...¿A algún lugar?—**se mostró confusa.

-**Sí**—volvía a perderse en aquellos shorts negros y Rachel la descubría en pleno proceso, mientras se mordía los labios con más intensidad.

-**No…no pienso ir a ningún lugar…de hecho…de hecho no tengo nada que hacer hasta…hasta mañana por la mañana.**

**-¿Ah no?, ¿Y Em?.**

**-Está con Brody…ya te lo he dicho.**

**-Cierto**—tragó saliva—**entonces…puedes echarme una mano con los adornos, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Claro…yo puedo echarte una mano para lo que necesites**—sonreía dando un nuevo sorbo a la copa de agua—**¿Qué tengo que hacer?.**

-**Pues…ayúdame a guardar el árbol en su caja.**

-**Ok…vamos allá**—espetó sonriente al tiempo que dejaba la copa sobre la mesilla, y sin dejar de mirar a la ardilla, se disponía a ayudarla con aquel árbol.

Quinn siguió sus pasos e imitó la misma acción que la morena al dejar la copa sobre la mesa, para a continuación, comenzar a doblar las ramas del árbol, una a una, dejándolas unidas al tronco central y así poder introducirlo en su embalaje.

Aquello era una tarea que no suponía esfuerzo alguno, a menos que lo hicieras con alguien como Rachel, pensó Quinn y no porque no supiese hacerlo o por falta de capacidad, sino por la tensión que comenzó a crearse entre las dos, o quizás solo en ella, no lo sabía.

Solo sabía que cada vez que ambas coincidían en alguna de aquellas ramas y sus manos se rozaban, una mirada delatadora se llevaba a cabo y las dejaba sin argumentos para hablar. Solo acertaba a repetir el mismo gesto una y otra vez. Un gesto que evidentemente Rachel había observado y que le provocaba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo. Un gesto que se traducía a la lengua de Quinn humedeciendo sus labios y un pequeño mordisco tras ello acompañados de un leve suspiro.

**-¿Algo más?**—cuestionó la morena al terminar de introducir el árbol en la caja y lanzar una mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ya no había adornos.

-**No…ya está todo…bueno no**—recapacitó—**falta el muérdago.**

-**Cierto…vamos…hay que quitarlo de ahí, no puede estar si ya no es Navidad, es mala suerte**—explicaba al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta dispuesta a ser ella quien retirase aquella rama del umbral de la puerta.

Evidentemente no fue consciente del hecho que suponía tener que alcanzarla, algo complicado debido a su mediana estatura.

**-¿Puedo ayudarte?**—preguntó Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.

-**Tendrás que ayudarme, no alcanzo desde aquí a menos que me suba en alguna de las sillas…**

**-¿Para qué quieres sillas teniendo mis hombros?**—bromeó.

**-¿Qué?...no, no ni hablar, no pienso jugármela de nuevo.**

**-Es una pena…pero bueno, en vez de hombros tengo brazos.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Pretendes alzarme con los brazos?.**

**-Claro…vamos…gírate**—le indicó con el dedo que se diese la vuelta.

**-¿Estás segura?.**

**-Vamos Rachel…no está tan alto.**

**-Ok…ok…pero ten cuidado conmigo, por favor**—advirtió segundos antes de girarse y encararse frente a la puerta, dispuesta a permitir que Quinn la alzara.

No estaba muy segura de aquello hasta que notó como los brazos de la rubia la rodeaban por las caderas y apoyaba su cuerpo contra su espalda.

En ese momento, justo en ese instante, supo que aquello había sido la mejor de las ideas y por supuesto, que ella llevase aquellos pantalones cortos le daba un plus a sus intenciones.

Un poco más de tensión y de pronto Rachel comenzaba a elevarse gracias al abrazo de la rubia.

**-¿Llegas?**—preguntó Quinn

**-Sí, perfectamente**—respondía al tiempo que se hacía con la pequeña rama de muérdago—**aunque está muy bien pegada.**

-**Ya…la tuve que volver a poner después de que la dejaras caer**—explicó**—¿La tienes?.**

-**Sí, ya…ya puedes bajarme.**

Lo hizo. Quinn volvía a dejarla en el suelo con la diferencia de que aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, más justamente sobre su cintura.

**-¿Yo la dejé caer?**—preguntó observando la pequeña rama entre sus manos y dejando que Quinn siguiese aferrada a su cintura.

-**Sí, el día que viniste como loca a gritarme que me alejara de ti**—susurró—**diste un portazo tan fuerte, que se cayó.**

-**Vaya…lo…lo siento**

Quinn no respondió. Simplemente alzó su mano hasta lograr quitarle la rama a la morena y ante la mirada de ésta, la colocó encima de ambas.

-**¿Qué…qué haces?**—cuestionó al tiempo que se giraba sobre sí misma para quedar frente a la rubia.

-**Vamos a aprovechar sus últimos días con vida**—sonreía al tiempo que sin pensarlo, se acercaba a Rachel y le robaba uno de aquellos besos que tanto le gustaba. Un beso que terminó haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-**Mmmm…no está mal, pero sabes qué….yo también quiero sacar provecho de ella**—espetó arrebatándole la pequeña ramita y desprendiéndose del abrazo para caminar hasta la cocina, donde con una traviesa sonrisa, la esperó apoyada en la isleta.

Quinn sonreía de igual manera y no tardó en perseguirla hasta llegar a ella.

Rachel volvía a alzar la rama sobre sus cabezas y Quinn no tardó en volver a acaparar su cintura con las manos y sus labios con los suyos.

Volvían a besarse y ésta vez, no era como aquel primer beso que empezó el juego, ahora era algo más intenso, más serio y provocador. Un beso con todas las letras. Un beso que consiguió que ambas se miraran por unos segundos y no fuesen necesarias las palabras para decirse que aquello, ya empezaba a tomar otro matiz más especial.

-**Rachel**—susurró deteniendo el beso pero permitiendo que sus frentes quedasen unidas**—¿A qué hora tienes que volver?**

-**Hasta que pueda ver el sol**—respondía de igual manera, solo que tras aquella respuesta, Rachel imitaba aquel gesto que Quinn se había encargado de mostrar durante toda la tarde y que la llevaba a humedecer sus labios con la lengua.

Un gesto que comenzó a provocar una terrible necesidad en Quinn, que sin dudarlo, volvía a hacerse dueña de los labios de su chica.

Volvía el beso, volvía la intención y Rachel ya dejaba caer la rama de muérdago sobre la encimera de la cocina, para poder disfrutar mejor de las caricias que comenzaban entre ellas.

Volvía el beso que las iba a mantener ocupadas durante minutos, aunque no supieron cuantos. El tiempo era algo que se les escapaba de las manos en aquel instante, de hecho, aquella respuesta de Rachel acerca de su hora de regreso a casa, fue tan ambigua por ese mismo hecho, por haber perdido toda noción de tiempo.

¿Cómo pensar en eso cuando disfrutaba de los labios cálidos de Quinn sobre los suyo?, ¿Cómo pensar en las horas cuándo sus manos, ávidas y curiosas comenzaban a perderse por su cintura y poco a poco, conseguía que se acercara más a ella?, ¿Cómo pensar en los minutos si lo único que deseaba en aquel instante, era que el tiempo se detuviese?

**-Quinn**—ahora era Rachel quien detenía el beso y dejaba escapar aquel susurro**—¿Crees que Supermán sabrá cuidarse sola, aquí abajo?**

La rubia la observó un tanto confusa hasta que pudo ver como los ojos de Rachel se desviaban de los suyos y se posaban en el altillo, justo donde estaba su cama, y lo entendió.

Había llegado el momento. Ese momento del que hablaron la noche anterior y que ambas deseaban, era aquél.

No había excusas, no había nada ni nadie que pudiese detener aquello y Quinn lo sabía y se alegraba.

No supo porqué, pero la imagen de Santana gritándole "lesbiana reprimida", se apoderó de su mente y le provocó una traviesa sonrisa que Rachel entendió como un sí, Supermán podrá sobrevivir a solas en aquel amplio apartamento mientras ellas estaban en las alturas.

Que mejor metáfora para aquel momento.

Subiendo las escaleras sin desprenderse de las manos, era la mejor de las alegorías para lo que iba a suceder en los siguientes minutos, horas o hasta que el sol apareciese, como Rachel prefería llamarlo. Subir hasta el cielo, aunque desde allí no pudiesen observar más que el techo de aquel cálido apartamento.

-**Siento…siento el desorden**—susurró Quinn al descubrir como su cama aún aparecía desecha.

Rachel sonrió y no tardó en volver a besarla con dulzura.

-**Sabes…estoy un poco asustada**—habló Rachel.

**-¿Asustaba por qué?**

-**Siempre me asusto ante una primera vez**—sonrió un tanto ruborizada.

-**También es mi primera vez**—confesó al tiempo que se acercaba a su cuello y dejaba un sensual roce con sus labios—**podemos aprender juntas.**

-**Parecemos dos adolescentes**—sonreía**—¿Cómo empezamos?**—cuestionó creando con aquella pregunta un juego que podría resultarles favorecedor.

-**Mmmm, ¿Qué tal si me seduces?**—espetó con algo de picardía mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

**-¿Seducirte?**

-**Claro…vamos Rachel, demuéstrame que no tenias razón cuando me dijiste que yo no podría estar con alguien más hermosa que yo…demuéstrame que puedo envidiarte**—susurró lanzando una mirada hacia las piernas de la morena, que de pie frente a ella comenzaba a sentirse extraña.

**-¿Yo…yo soy más hermosa que tú?.**

-**Hay dos cosas que debes saber de Quinn Fabray**—se reincorporó sobre el colchón—**una…me gusta disfrutar de la belleza y dos…siempre me rodeo de personas que me suban el nivel…no que me lo bajen**—bromeó.

**-Eso te ha quedado demasiado soberbio…¿Lo sabias?.**

**-Lo sé**—volvía a dejarse caer sobre la cama—**vamos Rachel Berry, demuéstrame que lo del teatro es una milésima parte de lo jodidamente sexy que eres.**

**-¿Es eso lo que pretendías cuando te subiste encima de mí para aquel ensayo?**—cuestionó al tiempo que sin pensarlo, se desprendía del jersey de lana y dejaba ver un sencillo y a la vez seductor sujetador negro.

Quinn alzó la ceja tras el gesto y se acomodaba mejor en la cama, sabiendo que aquella chica no iba a avergonzarse por nada de lo que pudiese decir

-**¿Te seduje aquél día?**—interrogó con travesura la rubia.

**-Quizás un poco**…

**-Vaya…espero que eso no te suceda con todos lo actores con los que trabajas.**

-**Lo mismo espero de ti**—interrumpía al tiempo que de rodillas, comenzaba a deslizarse por la cama, hasta llegar a Quinn y obligarla a que se reincorporase.

Aquel juego de seducción tan extraño estaba dando sus frutos.

El deseo se dejaba ver en las miradas de ambas y aquellas indirectas eran lanzadas con toda la intención de provocarlas.

-**Te soy sincera…eres la única con quien he tenido que nombrar a Puckerman para no terminar excitada en un ensayo.**

**-¿Puckerman?**—Rachel obligó a Quinn a que se desprendiera de la camiseta que vestía.

-**Así es…uno de mis ex me dijo que para no excitarte en una escena así, tenías que bromear con algún tipo de comentario**…-sonreía**—¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te dije?**

-**No…no lo recuerdo…**

-**Te dije…¿Te imaginas que pensaría Puck si nos viese así?, y tú sonreías.**

**-O sea, ¿Qué estabas excitada conmigo?.**

-**Trataba de no estarlo**—indicó.

**-¿Lo conseguiste?**—cuestionó al tiempo que se colocaba sobre ella, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-**Sí…me costó, pero logré controlarme…aunque solo un poco**—hizo un pequeño gesto con sus manos.

Rachel movió su cabeza en modo de negación mientras dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa.

-**Necesitas algunas clases de interpretación**—bromeó.

-**Mañana…en el teatro me las explicas…ahora necesito otra cosa**—desvió la mirada hacia el pecho de la morena, que frente a ella le mostraba la mejor de las imágenes que podía tener en aquel instante. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella también permanecía de la misma forma.

Fue Rachel la primera en avanzar y adueñarse de nuevo de los labios de Quinn, que sin poder resistirlo, terminó dejándose caer sobre la almohada y provocando que Rachel, ocupase todo el largo de su cuerpo sobre aquella cama.

Fue directo, tanto que las dos supieron que no había tiempo de más palabras ni más indirectas, solo querían, deseaban comenzar a descubrirse como nunca habían imaginado.

Porque Rachel Berry, la chica que lideró el Glee Club hasta las nacionales y consiguió ganarlas con su talento, la chica que estuvo toda su adolescencia enamorada de un chico que nunca llegaría a estar a su altura, la chica que se marchó a Nueva York con una maleta tras ella y que ahora vivía frente a Central Park en un lujoso penthouse, no imaginó nunca que desearía que las manos de Quinn acariciasen su cuerpo como lo estaban haciendo en aquel instante. No pensó que pudiese buscar con tanto ahínco sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y respirar de su aliento, sin miedo a represalias o a despertarse tras una extraña pesadilla. Y Quinn, Quinn Lucy Fabray estaba en la misma posición que la morena.

Quinn Fabray jamás imaginó que un día, como aquél 1 de Enero, iba a estar tratando de acaparar cada centímetro de piel de aquella chica con sus manos, que su cuerpo iba a necesitar sentir los labios de la morena deslizándose por su cuello hasta anclarse en su clavícula. Jamás imaginó que siendo la capitana de las animadoras, la que había conquistado a medio equipo de futbol, la que tuvo que rendirse y aceptar que ser odiosa, no era lo que quería para su vida, la misma chica que consiguió licenciarse en Yale tras haber sufrido un accidente que a punto estuvo de acabar con su vida y que la dejó sentada en una silla de ruedas durante cuatro meses, la misma chica que se marchó a Londres y regresó siendo una nueva persona, iba a volverse loca por ver frente a ella el cuerpo ya desnudo de Rachel Berry.

Habían sido enemigas, compañeras, amigas y ahora, en aquel instante en el que ya nada quedaba por descubrir, eran amantes.

Se habían visto por los pasillos del instituto, en la sala del coro y encima de los escenarios, se habían visto en una cafetería, en un restaurante y en un parque de atracciones. También habían tenido la oportunidad de verse en enormes carteles de publicidad, en pequeñas fotos de teléfonos y a través de cámaras webs. En videos, en el parque y despachos. Se habían visto riendo, llorando y discutiendo, pero sin duda, aquella imagen que ambas tenían en aquel instante, la una frente a la otra completamente desnudas, era sin dudas la mejor de todas.

Nada podía equipararse a aquellos pequeños suspiros que Rachel ya dejaba escapar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, mientras sus cuerpos se veían envueltos en un baile embriagador.

Un vals, un tango, daba igual, no había nombre de baile tan sensual como aquel que estaban llevando a cabo, ni tampoco había melodía que pudiese compararse con aquellos susurros, ni película que pudiese transmitir las miradas que conseguían conectarlas y evadirlas del mundo.

¿Para qué quieres un reloj si el tiempo lo marcas tú?, pensó Rachel al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada caricia o movimiento que Quinn realizaba ya sobre ella. Porque en toda esa locura de besos y susurros, sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar y se sustituían según sus deseos, ocupando lugares que antes había ocupado la otra, aprovechando cada centímetro libre de aquella cama que parecía no tener fin. Dejando atrás el desorden del que hacía gala Quinn y que en aquel instante, se quedaba en nada con lo que habían conseguido ellas. Y no había miedos, ni tampoco hubo dudas acerca de qué hacer o cómo hacer, sólo tuvieron que dejarse guiar por lo que sentían, por lo que deseaban y descubrían, simplemente, dejarse llevar.

Y aquello se convirtió en la escena favorita de las dos.

Una escena tan especial, que no dudaron en repetirla hasta que ambas quedaron convencidas de que todo estaba perfecto, o mejor dicho hasta el que sueño terminó por vencerlas.

Y el sol, tal y como predijo la morena, apareció tras las horas que ninguna de las dos contaron y lo hizo adentrándose de lleno en aquel apartamento mientras ambas dormían. No, mientras ambas dormían no, era Rachel la única que aprovechaba la tranquilidad de aquella almohada mientras Quinn, aún con el sabor de la morena en sus labios, permanecía en el sofá, observando algo en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Ni siquiera se había vestido, solo llevaba la ropa interior y aquella camiseta que desapareció de su cuerpo sin darse cuenta cuando se dejó llevar a la locura.

Había algo que comenzó a intrigarle después de pasar casi una hora disfrutando del sueño de Rachel a su lado. Un sueño que a ella le abandonó hacía ya un par de horas por culpa de aquella larga siesta que tuvo la tarde anterior.

Rachel comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama. Un rayo de sol incidía sobre ella procedente del ventanal que quedaba justo a la derecha del altillo. La despertó, y se quejó hasta que fue consciente de dónde estaba. Verse desnuda entre las sábanas le recordó cada momento vivido y una tímida sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro hasta que descubrió como Quinn no estaba a su lado.

Quiso hablar, pero la voz apenas le salía y decidió deslizarse por la cama hasta asomarse a la baranda de madera que protegía la zona.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió como Quinn permanecía en el sofá, completamente centrada en el ordenador portátil que sostenía sobre sus piernas.

Sin pensarlo, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse mientras la confusión y la incredulidad comenzaban a adueñarse de su estado.

Quinn sintió el movimiento y no dudó en alzar la mirada para descubrirla bajando las escaleras, con el jersey colado solo hasta los hombros y las botas en sus manos.

-**Buenos días dormilona**—espetó regalándole una sonrisa.

**-¿Buenos días?**—cuestionó con algo de molestia**—¿Te parece bonito?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué pasa?.**

-¿**Qué haces ahí con el ordenador?**—preguntó colocándose bien el jersey.

-**No te lo vas a creer…pero estaba mirando el foro de esas chicas que dicen que me gustan las chicas**—sonrió—**quiero saber porqué han tenido razón.**

-**No me lo puedo creer…¿De verdad haces eso?.**

**-¿Qué sucede Rachel?**—cuestionó al notar la seriedad en el rostro de la morena.

**-¿Hemos pasado la noche juntas y tú te dedicas a mirar ese foro?**

**-¿Qué?…pero…pero**…-tartamudeó.

-**Quinn Fabray, ¿Dónde está tu romanticismo?**—increpó con una forzada seriedad.

**-¿Mi romanticismo?.**

-**Tendrías que estar ahí arriba**—señaló hacia el altillo—**dándome besos y despertándome con un…buenos días mi amor, no con un ¡buenos días dormilona! desde el sofá**—exclamó—**¡increíble!.**

-**Hey…hey**—avanzó hacia ella que ya caminaba hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba los zapatos—**¿Dónde vas?.**

-**A mi casa…**

-**Espera Rachel**—la detuvo**—¿De verdad que te vas ya?**—preguntó confusa.

-**Brody sale en apenas una hora, tengo que ir…-**se excusó

-**Ah…ok…ok…pero…**-volvía a seguirla tras ver como se colocaba el abrigo y se disponía a marcharse—**espera Rachel**—la detuvo de nuevo junto a la puerta, evitando que pudiese abrirla—**¿De verdad estas enfadada?.**

**-¿Tú que crees?.**

-**No lo sé…espero que no, pero realmente estoy algo confundida.**

-**Quinn**—bajó la mirada con algo de orgullo—**yo soy romántica, me gusta…me gusta que sean románticas conmigo**—susurró con un divertido gesto infantil.

**-Ok**—se tranquilizó—**prometo que nunca más te dejaré sola en la cama**.

-**No solo en la cama**—interrumpió—**tienes que hacer algo para cambiar mi humor…así que ve pensando en algo que consiga sorprenderme.**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Algo que te sorprenda?**—cuestionó completamente confusa.

-**Así es Quinn Fabray, tienes que redimirte por haberme dejado a solas mientras me despertaba después de pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor conmigo**—explicó—**así que piensa en algo bonito…y romántico**—apuntilló dejando un pequeño toque en la nariz de la rubia—**ciao**—se despidió segundos antes de abrir la puerta, pero de nuevo Quinn la detenía y casi sin aviso, atrapaba sus labios con un intenso beso que la mantuvo por unos segundos en silencio—**Ok…eso no ha estado mal**—susurró tras separarse—**pero quiero algo más especial**—volvía a mostrarse infantil y así, sin dar más explicaciones, abrió la puerta ante la divertida mirada de Quinn y se marchó, dejándola completamente a solas, bueno no, a solas no, porque Supermán era testigo directo de la escena y como si tuviese conciencia, miraba a su dueña con una mueca perpleja en su rostro.

**-Lo sé Supermán**—se dirigió a la ardilla como si ésta pudiese entenderla—**es única.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo. Martes 15 de Enero  
**


	46. Secuestro

Capitulo 45

Secuestro

**-Luces…¡adelante!.**

La voz de Gio volvía a llenar el escenario principal donde un pequeño grupo de actores ya comenzaban a ensayar.

Era el primer día después de las vacaciones y todo volvía a aquella rutina diaria de entrar y salir en el teatro, de carreras por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a los ensayos repartidos en las distintas salas que tenía aquél mágico lugar.

Rachel ya permanecía sentada en una de las butacas de los palcos del anfiteatro, observando con detenimiento aquella prueba en la que participaban algunos de los actores principales y el gran grupo de bailarines.

Las sensaciones de la morena, evidentemente después de todo lo sucedido durante aquellos últimos días, eran completamente distintas respecto a la obra. Ahora, a pesar de que aquello era un simple ensayo, lo veía de una forma más tranquila, más relajada y sin esa presión en el pecho que le gritaba constantemente cada vez que veía como alguno de aquellos actores no conseguía llevar a cabo su escena a la perfección. Por supuesto, todo se debía por único motivo.

Emily.

La idea de llevarla a Londres se había esfumado por completo, aunque no así sus intenciones de encontrar alguna solución para el problema de la pequeña. Era su hija y esa necesidad de hacer lo posible por ayudarla, no iba a desaparecer de su mente en un par de días, probablemente nunca llegaría a marcharse de ella, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no iba a dejar que experimentasen con la pequeña y lo que hacían en aquella clínica londinense, era precisamente eso. Ya habría otras alternativas, de eso estaba completamente convencida.

Ahora, después de saber que no iba a necesitar esa cantidad de dinero con tanta rapidez, todo tomaba un matiz distinto en aquella nueva andadura profesional. Ahora sí sentía que podía dejar que las cosas fluyesen, aunque no iba a permitir que todo quedase en nada. Había invertido demasiado y tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder todo lo depositado en aquella obra ni permitir que su vuelta a Broadway se viese perjudicada por el primero de los fracasos que pudiese cosechar si no seguía paso a paso, sin abandonar sus expectativas y su ambición.

Solo había una pequeña premisa que comenzó a instalarse en su interior en aquél día. Lejos de toda presión, Rachel empezó a echar de menos no estar en aquel escenario disfrutando de lo que más le gustaba hacer, actuar y cantar.

Su vida como actriz se había paralizado por completo desde que supo que estaba embarazada y ahora, después de dos años y nueve meses, volvía a sentir aquel cosquilleo en su estómago al ver a aquellos actores haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

Un ensayo que ya había superado la hora y media y que obligaba a Rachel a abandonarlo desde su privilegiada posición para poder llevar a cabo los últimos trámites de aquel corto día de trabajo y poder así regresar pronto a su casa, dónde una cita ineludible iba a estar esperándola para cenar.

La soledad de aquellos pasillos que la llevaban hacia su despacho nunca le supuso ningún temor excepto en aquel instante, en el que tras recorrer varios metros por uno de los pasillos que llegaban justo al backstage del escenario, algo o alguien interrumpía su trayecto y la secuestraba.

Literalmente.

Rachel notó como una mano salía de la nada cubriendo su boca y un brazo se aferraba a su cintura, obligándola a retroceder varios pasos y terminar escondida en un pequeño recoveco que existía entre dos de aquellas puertas que se distribuían por el pasillo.

Quiso gritar pero su garganta se paralizó al escuchar el susurro de una voz en su oído.

**-¿Te puedo secuestrar para siempre?**

La reconocía. Por supuesto que pudo reconocer aquella voz y Rachel consiguió relajarse, dentro de lo que cabía puesto que el susto aún se adueñaba de su corazón provocándole un desordenado palpitar.

Poco a poco, notó como la mano de su boca se iba separando y permitía que el aire volviese a entrar en sus pulmones.

**-¿Cómo es posible que te eche de menos si apenas hace unas horas que estabas en mi cama?—**volvía a susurrar junto a su oído, al tiempo que tiraba de la morena y la obligaba a sentir su cuerpo tras ella.

**-Quinn…no vuelvas a hacer esto…por favor**—suplicó la morena.

-**Lo siento**—susurró Quinn segundos antes de apartar el pelo de la chica y dejar un delicado beso sobre el cuello.

-**Quinn**—volvía a susurrar tras sentir los labios sobre su cuello—**estamos en el teatro, pueden vernos.**

-**Shhh**—interrumpía obligándola a que se girase y quedase frente a ella—**no hay nadie por éste pasillo**—respondía tratando de captar la mirada de la chica, que en la oscuridad de aquél rincón, apenas podía distinguirse. Solo un brillo, un pequeño y fugaz brillo se dejaba ver en ambos ojos y Quinn supo donde fijar los suyos.

-**Pero…**

No hubo más palabras. Quinn cazaba a la primera los labios de Rachel y le regalaba uno de aquellos besos en los que nada ni nadie podía conseguir interrumpirlas. Uno de esos besos que conseguía que la mente desconectase por completo del cuerpo y éste se dejase llevar, convirtiéndolas en dos amantes que jugaban a amarse en un lugar que no estaba preparado para ello, o al menos era lo indicado.

-**Si piensas que con esto vas a pagar lo mal que lo hiciste ésta mañana, estás equivocada**—Rachel habló sin apenas separar sus labios de la rubia.

**-¿Tan mal estuve?, porque juraría que ésta noche no pensabas lo mismo…y yo menos**—bromeó.

**-No…no hables de lo que no he dicho**—interrumpía—**yo hablo de la desfachatez de dejarme a solas en la cama cuando amanece.**

-**Ah ...vaya…yo pensaba que secuestrarte para besarte era algo muy romántico**—sonrió con dulzura—**pero…lo de ésta noche no fue una desfachatez, ¿No?.**

-**En absoluto…lo de ésta noche estuvo muy bien**.

**-¿Muy bien?...¿Nada más?**—volvía a sonreír al tiempo que permitía a la morena recuperar la compostura tras aquel beso—**¿No quieres repetir?.**

**-Me muero por repetir…¿Te responde eso a si estuvo más que bien?.**

**-No…quiero que me lo digas…quiero que me digas que lo de anoche fue tan especial para ti como lo fue para mí.**

**-¿Lo fue para ti?**

**-Llevo 15 minutos esperando en éste rincón para poder verte y besarte aunque sean un par de minutos, ¿Lo dudas?.**

**-Demuéstramelo con algo más romántico**—sonreía con travesura—**hasta que eso no suceda, no te voy a decir si para mí fue tan especial como lo ha sido para…**

Volvía a perder la cordura para seguir hablando. Quinn atacaba de nuevo y conseguía atrapar sus labios por segunda vez para tratar de acabar con aquella retahíla de palabras que Rachel dejaba escapar sin apenas respirar.

**-¿Qué haces ésta noche?**—cuestionó la rubia tras ceder de nuevo en el beso.

**-Mmmm…¿Por?.**

-**Me gustaría demostrarte que sí puedo ser romántica.**

-**Me temo que no es la noche indicada**—susurraba dejando de nuevo un leve roce sobre sus labios—**tengo cena con Kate.**

**-Mmm, ¿Con Kate?, ¿Me sustituyes por la pelirroja?.**

**-Es primordial, créeme**—se excusó—**tengo que confesarle que estoy con alguien**.

**-¿Estás con alguien?**—bromeó.

-**Sí…con una rubia sexy que tiene que demostrarme con romanticismo que nuestra primera vez juntas, fue la mejor de todas**—murmuró.

-**Ok…dejaré que cenes con esa pelirroja.**

-**Gracias**—sonrió

-**De nada**—bromeó—**¿Todo bien?**—trató de mostrarse más seria**—¿Qué tal la vuelta al trabajo?.**

-**Bien…apenas he estado tres horas y en breve me marcho, ¿Tú que tal?, has tenido ensayo de canto, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Así es…podrías haberlo presenciado**.

-**Tenía que ver el ensayo de los bailarines, Gio estaba algo preocupado.**

**-Está bien…si es esa tu excusa, la acepto**—volvía a sonreír.

-**Mañana podré disfrutar de ti en el ensayo de coreo, espero que estés preparada porque voy a ser dura contigo.**

**-¿Por qué?, tendría que ser todo lo contario, ¿No?.**

-**No…ni hablar, no pienso dejar que te relajes solo porque estés enamorándote perdidamente de mí**—dejó un pequeño roce con sus dedos sobre la barbilla de la rubia—**esto no funciona así.**

-**Mmm…menudo día, primero me recriminas y me abandonas por una cita con Kate y ahora me dices que vas a ser más dura conmigo que con el resto.**

-**No…no**—interrumpía—**yo no voy a ser más dura contigo que con el resto, he dicho que no voy a permitir que te relajes…y lo de la cita con Kate es importante.**

-**Para darle envidia al decirle que estás enamorada de una actriz sexy que puede imitar el acento británico a la perfección, ¿No?**—bromeó y Rachel no pudo reprimir dejar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-**Mas o menos…pero también es importante porque quiero saber que piensa Matt de todo esto**—trató de recuperar la serenidad.

**-¿Matt?.**

-**Sí, estoy segura de que algo ha tenido que hablar con Kate después de todo lo sucedido y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso con calma, empieza a darme miedo.**

-**Tranquila Rachel**—intervenía tomándola de nuevo por la cintura—**Matt es un buen chico, estoy segura de que no va a provocar ningún tipo de conflicto.**

-**No es solo eso Quinn, también quiero saber que es lo que sabe exactamente…no…no sé, me desconcierta no saber lo que piensa.**

**-¿Quieres que hable con él?.**

-**No…no Quinn, ya es suficiente con todo lo que ha sucedido como para cargarte con más responsabilidad.**

**-¿Qué dices de responsabilidad?**—interrumpía—**Rachel, puedo hablar con él para saber lo que piensa…no, no supone ningún problema.**

**-¿Seguro?.**

-**Claro…mira, tú habla con Kate y que ella te cuente lo que sepa, yo hablaré con él y si sabe más de la cuenta…ya sabré como explicarle lo que sucede.**

**-¿Explicarle?, ¿Crees que él va a entender que nadie debe conocer a Emily?.**

-**Si yo se lo explico, lo entenderá**…

**-¿Por qué estás tan segura?**

-**Porque soy una Fabra**y—respondía sonriente—**y eso es suficiente.**

-**Uff…¿Sabes que nunca me gustó ese orgullo del que presumías?**

**-Es una pena que te hayas enamorado de mí, ahora tendrás que soportarlo**—susurró al tiempo que apoyaba la frente sobre la de la morena.

**-¿Enamorada?, ¿Quién ha dicho eso?.**

Un nuevo beso. Quinn respondía con un beso en vez de con palabras a aquella pregunta con destellos de broma que había dejado escapar Rachel y ésta lo aceptaba de la mejor de las maneras, aumentando aún más la intensidad de aquel gesto.

Tanto que volvieron a olvidar que estaban en un oscuro recoveco, en mitad de un pasillo que pertenecía a las entrañas de un teatro y por el que apenas solían pasar personas, pero evidentemente, eso no significaba que nadie merodease por allí en algún momento del día.

Ese momento había llegado y como si de un fantasma errante se tratase, alguien se acercaba por la derecha de aquel apenas iluminado pasillo.

El crujir de la madera del suelo a cada paso de aquella sombra consiguió alertar a la pareja, que rápidamente destruyeron el beso y se separaron, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen protegidos con verjas de alto voltaje que no aconsejaban el acercamiento.

Fue tarde o quizás no, eso es algo que ni Rachel ni Quinn nunca lograrían averiguar.

-**Buenas tardes Srta. Berry**—susurró Shepard a modo de saludo—**Fabray.**

**-Ho…hola Jack**—respondía Rachel envuelta en un manto de nervios**—¿Qué…qué tal está?**—trató de disimular.

-**Muy bien**—dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa—**ya sabe…como siempre, comprobando que todo sigue igual entre éstas paredes**—lanzó un guiño de ojos.

**-Oh…bien…bien…yo, yo estaba aquí con la Srta. Fabray…hablando…hablando de algunos ensayos.**

-**Ah…muy bien**—respondía el hombre sin apartar la mirada de la morena, algo que conseguía ponerla aún más nerviosa—**pues sigan con sus cosas…yo…tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.**

-**Muy bien**—trató de sonreír al ver como el hombre ya emprendía de nuevo su trayecto y se alejaba de ambas—**mierda…mierda**—susurró buscando la mirada de Quinn.

**-¿También te da miedo?**—cuestionó divertida.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Miedo?.**

**-Sí, a mi ese hombre me da miedo…hay momentos en los que pienso que de verdad es un fantasma que vive en éste teatro.**

**-¡Quinn!, ¡nos ha pillado!**

**-No.**

**-¡Sí!**

**-No ha podido vernos Rachel, relájate**…

**-¿Por qué estás tan segura?, ¿No has visto como nos ha mirado?, ¿Cómo ha sonreído?, estoy segura de que nos ha visto.**

**-Tranquilízate Rachel**—apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de la morena—**estoy segura de que no nos ha visto y si lo ha hecho, pues ya está…no pasa nada.**

**-¿Cómo que ya está?, ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere?.**

-**Vamos Rachel, ese hombre habrá visto miles de cosas en éste teatro, en todo caso lo publicará en su biografía si alguna vez la escribe**—volvía a sonreír—**relájate…todo va a ir bien…ahora vamos, ve a terminar tu trabajo que seguro que Kate estará ya esperándote.**

**-¡Quinn!, ¿Cómo puedes estar siempre tan tranquila?, a mi…me tiemblan las piernas.**

-**Para eso estoy aquí**—volvía a acercarse y a dejarle un pequeño beso sobre la nariz—**para hacer que tus piernas tiemblen pero no caigas**—susurró.

**-No tiene gracia**—se quejó con un gesto infantil—**vas a tener que hacer algo muy, pero que muy romántico para ganarte mis respetos.**

-**Mmmm…ya veré que hago**—respondía sonriente al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse—**te llamo antes de dormir, ¿Ok?.**

-**Mejor te llamo yo**—respondía en voz baja—**no sé a qué hora voy a terminar con Kate.**

Quinn se limitó a regalarle un guiño de ojos mientras se perdía por el pasillo y la dejaba a solas, con aquel temblor de piernas que aún seguía azotándola por aquella pillada del señor Shepard, que aunque no era completamente seguro de que las hubiese visto besándose, para Rachel si lo era.

-**Esto es una locura**—susurró tras varios segundos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, y eso mismo pensaba Quinn al adentrarse en su camerino y ser consciente del riesgo que acababan de sufrir en mitad de aquel pasillo.

Se había mostrado positiva y tratando de ser natural, todo por evitar que Rachel pudiese sentirse mal o tener uno de sus tan conocidos ataques melodramáticos. Por suerte había logrado que todo quedase en un ligero nerviosismo que estaba segura se le iba a pasar pronto.

Ella sabía que si era una locura y que si alguien de los que allí trabajaban se enteraban de lo que había entre ellas, era más que probable que todo saliese a la luz y no quedase inmune a nadie en aquella ciudad. No era algo que a ella le afectase de manera directa. Realmente no le importaba en absoluto tener pareja y que ésta fuese chica, pero para Rachel todo era más complicado y no quería más problemas en aquel instante. Suficiente habían vivido ya en apenas dos semanas.

Uno de aquellos trabajadores de aquel teatro que tenía la clave para que todo siguiese en un plano oculto, era Matt.

La voz del chico por el pasillo que discurría entre los camerinos le hizo recordar que tenía una conversación pendiente con él y no lo dudó.

Tras recoger sus cosas, no tardó en dejar varios golpes en la puerta del camerino del chico, que rápidamente abría y le regalaba una primera sonrisa.

-**Hey…¿Qué tal?**—espetó a modo de saludo.

-**Hola Matt**—respondía sonriente—**estoy bien…te he escuchado pasar y quería saludarte, ¿Tienes unos minutos?**—fue directa.

-**Eh…sí, claro, pero estoy cambiándome…acabo de terminar uno de los ensayo**s.

-**Lo sé…¿Te importa si entro?**

-**No…en absoluto**—abría más la puerta—**vamos pasa.**

Quinn se adentraba en el camerino del chico sin detenerse a pensar en la situación en que lo había encontrado; boxers y la camisa que utilizaba para los ensayos, preludio de que en apenas unos segundos iba a quedarse casi desnudo ante ella.

Realmente no le importó demasiado. Que no le molestase que estuviese allí en aquel instante era un buen síntoma y reflejaba la confianza que ya se tenían el uno al otro.

-**Perdona que te moleste…pero necesito hablar contigo**—habló sin esperar.

-**Tú dirás, puedes sentarte si quieres**—señaló hacia un sofá que permanecía en uno de los laterales.

**-No…no te preocupes**—respondía apoyándose sobre la mesa que ocupaba la pared frontal, bajo un gran espejo.

-**Ok…pues dime,¿Qué te sucede?.**

-**Escúchame Matt, sé que todo lo que ha pasado durante éstos días…no es algo normal y es probable que te haya confundido un tanto.**

**-¿Te refieres a lo tuyo con…con…ya sabes quien?.**

**-¿Ya sé quién?**—preguntó confusa.

**-Quinn…no me hagas decir su nombre aquí, por aquí se escucha todo**—respondía sonriente—**ya sabes…**

-**Ok…eso significa que lo sabes a ciencia cierta.**

-**Mas o menos…no soy tan estúpido Quinn**—espetaba al tiempo que se colocaba los pantalones—**me dijiste que estabas…bueno que te gustaba una…chica**—susurró—**y de pronto te veo en plena disputa con…Rachel**—volvía a susurrar—**en mitad de un Starbucks…y a los dos días, me obligan a que te llame para que te puedas encontrar con ella en Nochevieja**—sonreía—**más claro imposible**.

-**Matt…esto no lo debe saber nadie, ¿Entiendes?, mira**…-bajó la mirada**—¿Recuerdas…recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca de una amiga del instituto?**

**-¿La que terminó siendo reina del baile?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?.**

**-Es…es Rachel**—dijo con apenas un hilo de voz—**ella es la chica, ¿Entiendes?.**

**-¿Sois amigas desde el instituto?**—se detuvo en mitad de la habitación, completamente confuso—**vaya…eso no me lo esperaba.**

**-Siento no habértelo contado Matt, pero no…no queremos que nadie sepa que somos amigas…ya sabes como son algunas personas aquí**—dejó caer—**no lo entenderían.**

-**Ya…sé de lo que hablas…**

**-Es por eso por lo que no queremos que nadie sepa que somos amigas y mucho menos…algo más**—bajó la voz de nuevo.

**-Oh…ok…si lo que te preocupa es que yo pueda decir algo, tranquila…no me gusta meterme en asuntos que no me incumben y ese es uno de ellos…**

**-Va...pero no es lo único que me preocupa, yo sabía que tú…tú me ibas a proteger con algo así.**

**-¿Qué más te preocupa?.**

Quinn tragó saliva al tiempo que volvía a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo.

**-¿Tú sobrina?**—cuestionó con un divertido humor.

-**Así es**—susurró—**verás Matt…esa niña no es mi…**

**-Shhh**h—interrumpió silenciándola—**no quiero saber quien es esa niña.**

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-Mira Quinn, evidentemente esa niña no es ni tu sobrina, ni la de Kate ni la de ese chico…Weston, no soy tan estúpido, a pesar de que así lo creáis todos.**

-**No, no creo que seas estúpido, por eso estoy aquí Matt…**

**-Quinn**—volvía a interrumpir—**sé que esa niña tiene relación directa con…con ella**—omitió el nombre de la morena—**pero si ella no quiere decírmelo, no debes decírmelo tú…ni Kate ni nadie, ¿Ok?.**

**-¿No sientes curiosidad?.**

-**La curiosidad es lo que te hace perder la razón. ¿Sabes?…tengo la leve idea de lo que ha podido suceder con tú…amiga…y si es lo que pienso y lo que está claro que es, me alegro que sea eso y no ninguna de las estupideces que dicen de ella, ya sabes…el alcohol…las malas compañías…etc…**

**-¿Por qué eres así?**—Quinn se rindió—**¿Por qué eres tan bueno?.**

-**No soy bueno Quinn, solo soy agradecido**.

**-¿Agradecido?**

**-Mira**—se acercó a la rubia—**tengo 28 años y llevo desde los 18 tratando de hacer algo importante en éste mundo, en el teatro…nadie, absolutamente nadie ha creído en mí durante éstos años…solo me daban papeles de extras en los que solo salía una vez al escenario y poco más…y entonces llegó ella, me dio una gran lección en la primera audición y luego me entregó a Edward para que lo hiciese grande**—relataba—**palabras literales**—sonrió—**tú, yo y todos los que estamos aquí, sabemos que esto va a ser importante…que a pesar de ser algo nuevo, es especial y podemos hacer algo grande...y ella me ha dado un papel protagonista, ella me ha dado la oportunidad que he estado esperando**—se aclaró la garganta—**ahora todo depende de mí y por mi parte…no tengo más que agradecimiento por ella.**

**-Es…es…**

**-Es ser agradecido**—volvía a interrumpir—**ella me pide que haga mi trabajo y eso es lo que yo voy a hacer, Quinn, lo demás es todo personal y eso…no me incumbe a mí a menos que ella decida compartirlo conmigo, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok**—balbuceó sin perder de vista la mirada del chico.

Estaba sorprendida por la claridad con la que aquel chico se expresaba acerca de algo que podría incluso haberle ofendido, no debía olvidar que todos, absolutamente todos le habían mentido de alguna forma, sin embargo allí estaba.

Un actor, un chico de Memphis que un día decidió mudarse a Nueva York y emprender una carrera que lo llevó a conseguir entrar en NYADA y más tarde, luchar por conseguir un rol que pudiese permitirle la oportunidad de demostrar la capacidad y el talento que poseía. Un chico de sonrisa dulce y perfectos músculos que se apartaba de todo lo malo que tenía aquella profesión y que se dedicaba solo a lo que realmente le interesaba y le llenaba, actuar.

Era tan complicado encontrar un chico así, que por primera vez Quinn sintió que si no hubiese sido por Rachel, habría terminado perdiendo la cabeza por él.

**-Sabes…mi madre me va a odiar para siempre**—dijo Quinn.

**-¿Por?**

-**Si te conociera, me diría que eres el hombre perfecto y con toda la razón**—sonrió—**y su hija comete la locura de enamorarse de**…

**-Relájate Quinn**—interrumpía divertido—**no me digas esas cosas ahora que ya conseguí verte como amiga y poner mis ojos en otra, no vayamos a fastidiar los progresos realizado.**

**-Cierto**—acertaba a responder Quinn—**además…no es justo para Kate**—dejó caer con una traviesa sonrisa—**es pelirroja y no quiero que su ira caiga sobre mí.**

**-¿Ira?, pero si es una dulzura de chica**—respondía.

-**Lo sé…solo quería escucharte decirlo**—hizo una pausa—**veo que estáis avanzando.**

**-Lento…quiero decir, estamos conociéndonos y sobretodo…salimos a divertirn**os—aclaraba—**es buena chica, me cae bien y…**

-**Y está muy bien**—añadía Quinn.

-**Cierto…está muy, pero que muy bien**…-sonreía travieso.

Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que veía como Matt ya hacía acopio de su mochila, perfectamente vestido para salir de allí.

**-¿Qué haces hoy?**—cuestionó—**y no me digas que tienes planes con…ella porque ella estará con la pelirroja.**

Quinn volvía a reír—**Pues no tengo nada que hacer…pero no estaría nada mal cenar por aquí cerca con un buen amigo…¿Qué dices?.**

**-¿Me invitas?**

**-Por supuesto…¿Vamos?.**

-**Vamos**—respondía el chico abriendo la puerta para permitirle el paso—**oye…**-la detuvo—**nada de discotecas ni entrenadores personales, ¿Ok?.**

-**Nunca mas**—respondía sonriente al tiempo que abandonaba el camerino y Matt, tras ella, cerraba la puerta para luego colocarse a su lado y sin temor ni dudas, alzaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia, que aceptó aquel gesto como muestra de cariño.

Gesto que no quedó solo entre ellos dos.

Había alguien que pudo verlo desde la lejanía, justo cuando tomaba un taxi en la puerta del teatro y los descubría saliendo de aquella forma al exterior.

Rachel no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad y persiguió con la mirada a la pareja y como seguían caminando de aquella forma por la acera, compartiendo una conversación que parecía ser divertida tras ver las sonrisas que dejaban escapar y lo relajados que se mostraban.

Fue curioso.

En cualquier otra situación o día, se habría vuelto loca de celos, de hecho lo había hecho anteriormente sin ni siquiera contemplar una escena como aquella, sin embargo en aquel instante, no eran celos los que se apoderaban de su pecho, sino una palpitante sensación de orgullo.

Aquella chica que sonreía y brillaba por sí sola, aquella chica de ojos claros que podría ser la perfecta pareja de cualquier chico o chica del mundo, la había elegido a ella para compartir la mejor y más hermosa de las locuras que podían vivir juntas.

-**A Central Park West, por favor**—indicó al taxista que rapadamente emprendía el trayecto hasta su hogar, situado a escasos 10 minutos en coche de allí, y sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolso para llevar a cabo algo que ya comenzaba a hacerla sonreír.

**-Verte caminar por la calle abrazada a Matt resta puntos. Tendrás que ser muy, muy, pero que muy romántica para arreglar la desfachatez. Piénsalo bien. ****. Por cierto, gracias por subir mi nivel de belleza, tus chicas del foro me odiarán por siempre. R-**


	47. Representantes

Capitulo 46

Representantes

-**Ok…éste es el plan, tú coge la lista de la compra y busca todo lo que necesites, yo me encargo de Emily, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Quinn, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, siempre pido la compra por Internet y me lo traen a casa**—se quejó la morena.

-**Eso no es divertido**—respondía al tiempo que ya tomaba a la pequeña de la mano e incitaba a la morena a que si hiciese con uno de los carros.

-**No necesito un carro…solo tengo que comprar un par de cosas, nada más.**

**-Pero a Emily le va a encantar montarse ahí**—espetó divertida—**vamos Rachel…no pierdas más tiempo.**

-**Dios…**-se lamentó al tiempo que se hacía con uno de aquellos carros metálicos—**esto no va a salir bien…nos van a ver.**

-**Deja de quejarte y vamos…**

-**No entiendo como he terminado haciéndote caso**.

**-Porque soy muy buena…convenciendo**—le guiñó el ojo segundos antes de apoderarse del carro y meter en él a Emily, que completamente entusiasmada ya señalaba hacia el interior del supermercado.

**-Se me olvidaba quien eras…**-susurró Rachel permitiendo que ambas se adentrasen primero en el centro para luego hacerlo ella.

Nunca antes había ido a comprar con Emily, nunca antes habían entrado en un sencillo supermercado de barrio hasta que aquél día y por culpa de su rápida verborrea, Quinn la obligó a ello.

Cada vez que Quinn no tenía que ir al teatro por la mañana, lo aprovechaba para seguir preparándose en el gimnasio y siempre, al regreso de éste, pasaba por la casa de Rachel para ver a la pequeña y saludarla a ella si es que estaba en el hogar. Aquél primer viernes después del regreso a los ensayos, Rachel si estaba por la mañana en su casa y no Kate, como cada día.

La rápida visita de Quinn se convirtió en una leve discusión entre ambas por culpa de un pequeño imprevisto que solo iba a ser resuelto si acudían al supermercado. La primera de las opciones de Rachel fue pedirle a Quinn que cuidase durante unos minutos a su hija mientras ella misma acudía al mercado, pero a Quinn aquello le pareció algo absurdo. Dejar a la pequeña encerrada no era algo de su agrado, mucho menos después de saber que el sol lucía espléndido y la temperatura era casi primaveral en aquél día y que según los meteorólogos, poco iba a tardar en cambiar aquella situación y regresar el frío y la nieve a la que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Salir aunque fuese a comprar, iba a ser una experiencia saludable para la pequeña, que por primera vez conocía uno de aquellos supermercados.

No tan divertido y saludable era para Rachel, al menos en aquellos primeros minutos en los que por inercia seguía los pasos de Quinn y su hija para rápidamente percatarse de que no podía acercarse demasiado.

Podía oír sus propios latidos cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado y lanzaba alguna mirada indiscreta que la juzgaba por no ser una buena madre, aunque evidentemente, todo eso era producto de su imaginación y lo sabía.

Nadie se percataba de que aquella mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta y ropa informal, era una actriz de Broadway y mucho menos la asociaban con aquella pequeña de ojos azules que con una enorme sonrisa, guiaba el carrito como si fuese la capitana de un barco y Quinn su rueda de timón, llevando a cabo cada indicación dada por la pequeña.

Tenía que relajarse.

Aquello, a pesar de provocarle algo de temor, era a lo que hacía referencia Brody cuando le incitaba a hacer cosas con su hija y permitir que ésta saliese de la burbuja en la que se encontraba por culpa de la privacidad que reinaba en su vida, y en aquel instante, era Quinn quien tomaba las riendas de aquello y lo hacía posible.

Aunque tuviese el corazón en un puño, le gustaba ver a la rubia jugando con su hija como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Era algo que le sorprendía. Jamás imaginó que Quinn Fabray se mostrase de aquella forma con una niña. Su forma de ser, su humor y sus ganas por divertir a la pequeña conseguían hacerla aún más especial. A decir verdad, todo en ella le asombraba, no solo esa actitud con su hija. Tampoco imaginó nunca que Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras, se iba a terminar enamorando de ella, aunque aún no se lo hubiese confesado directamente.

Ambas sabían que lo que sentían iba más allá de una simple atracción. Se conocían de sobra como para poder saltarse ese paso que cualquier pareja tenía que asumir cuando acababan de conocerse. Ellas iban más rápido, a un nivel más avanzado.

Habían pasado de ser amigas a convertirse en amantes, en una pareja que ya no podían evitar mirarse y sonreír sin desear besarse. Y no era una ni dos las veces que se miraban cada vez que estaban juntas, eran muchas, tantas que no podían contarlas, solo disfrutarlas.

Se miraban y parecía que lo hacían con toda la intención de hacer real lo que sentían, de ser testigos de que se estaban mirando y cada nervio de su cuerpo reaccionaba con un escalofrío que recorría todo el cuerpo.

**-¿Qué…qué es eso?**—cuestionó en uno de los pocos momentos en el que se encontraron a solas en mitad de uno de los pasillos.

-**Golosinas**—respondía Quinn mostrándole la bolsa que Emily llevaba entre sus manos.

-**Quinn, no puede comer muchas golosinas**…

-**Ya…por eso solo hemos cogido éstas**—sonrió**—¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué llevas nada?**—miró a la pequeña cesta que optó por utilizar la morena y que permanecía vacía.

-**Buena pregunta**—susurró al ser consciente de cómo había perdido el tiempo observándolas a ellas en vez de realizar la compra con la mayor rapidez posible.

**-¿No tenías prisa por acabar con ésta tortura?**—habló de nuevo Quinn.

-**Eh…pues sí…así que no me entretengáis**—replicó alejándose—**y no le dejes que coja más golosinas, ¿Ok?.**

**-Ok**—respondía con un divertido gesto a modo de saludo y la sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro.

No iba a comprar más golosinas, pero si tenía pensamientos de buscar algo que pretendía hacer en aquel fin de semana; Una tarta.

Daba igual que no tuviesen nada que celebrar, la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con ellas y organizar una tarde de pasteles, era la mejor de las opciones para una fría tarde de invierno.

Y fue en aquellos pasillos, mientras multitud de ingredientes se presentaban ante ellas dos, cuando percibió la extraña presencia de una chica justo a su lado.

-**Hola…¿Está buscando algo espectacular?**—cuestionó la joven, que vestida con un extraño uniforme se dirigía directamente hacia ella mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-**Eh…no, solo…solo estoy buscando chocolate para…veganos**—respondía sin perder detalle de la postura forzada que mantenía la chica.

-**Ah…bueno, eso está en el otro pasillo, hay una sección especial para vegetarianos y todos sus derivados.**

-**Ajam…gracias**—respondía un tanto abrumada.

-**Pero yo no le preguntaba por algo para comer, le preguntaba por algo espectacular para disfrutar.**

-**Eh…no…no le entiendo.**

**-¿Es su hija?**—señaló hacia Emily que al igual que Quinn, miraba a la chica con un halo de confusión en su rostro.

-**Pues…no, es…es mi sobrina, ¿Por?**—se mostró desconfiada.

-**Oh, pues déjame decirle que tiene usted una sobrina encantadora**—sonrió a la pequeña. Gesto que puso aún más nerviosa a Emily y a Quinn—**y dígame, ¿No le gustaría que su sobrina disfrutase de algo espectacular?**—volvía a mostrar aquella delirante sonrisa.

**-Oiga…¿Qué está tratando de decirme?, ¿Puede ser más directa?.**

-**La Bella y la Bestia sobre hielo**—respondía rápidamente sacando un pequeño panfleto de uno de los bolsillos de su horrenda chaqueta—**se va a representar en la pista de patinaje de hielo que hay al norte de Central Park, solo durante cinco días y con éstas invitaciones podrán asistir dos adultos y un menor por el precio de uno solo**—volvía a sonreír al tiempo que le ofrecía las invitaciones.

-**Oh…gracias**—reaccionó tomando los panfletos—**gracias.**

**-De nada, además…déjeme decirle que habrá un castillo de princesas para que los más pequeños puedan disfrutar de la magia de los cuentos en primera persona**—explicaba—**estará situado en Great Hill, también al norte de Central Park, podrá disfrutar de multitud de atracciones para los más pequeños y también del Gran Árbol de los Sueños.**

**-¿El gran árbol de los sueños?**—cuestionó incrédula.

**-Así es, ¿Nunca ha oído hablar de él?.**

**-Pues no…¿De qué trata?.**

-**Verá….**

**-¿Quién es esa?**—el pánico comenzaba a adueñarse de Rachel al descubrir a Quinn entablando conversación con aquella desconocida que no paraba de sonreírle de aquella manera tan extraña. No la conocía y por ende, Emily tampoco debía conocerla, sin embargo, allí estaban las dos, completamente entusiasmadas con aquella chica que les explicaba algo mientras le daba indicaciones sobre un panfleto.

Por situaciones como aquellas era exactamente por las que Rachel prefería hacer las cosas a su manera. Si hubiera hecho el pedido por Internet o simplemente se hubiese trasladado ella al supermercado, ya estaría pagándole a alguna de las cajeras lo que llevaba en su cesta, pero no, Quinn se había empeñado y ahora estaba allí, hablando con una desconocida y ella sin poder acercarse con total libertad para saber que tramaban.

**-¡Oh…genial!**—exclamó Quinn tras las explicaciones de la chica.

**-Sí, es algo muy especial para los niños.**

**-Gracias por las invitaciones**—sonreía agradecida, aunque aquella chica seguía provocándole algo de nerviosismo.

-**De nada, para eso estoy**—volvía a sonreír—**espero que disfruten**—se despidió—**y tú pequeña, pídele algún deseo al árbol de los sueños**—guiñó un ojo al tiempo que dejaba una cálida caricia sobre la cabeza de Emily.

**-¿Has oído eso Em?—**susurró Quinn.

**-¿Qué tenia que oír?**—cuestionó Rachel acercándose rápidamente a ambas**—¿Quién era esa?.**

**-Eh…nadie**—respondía al tiempo que guardaba las invitaciones—**solo…solo una chica que trabaja para un parque de atracciones.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Y qué quería?**

**-¿Estás celosa?**

**-¿Celosa?,no…solo quiero saber por qué esa chica se ha acercado a ti y a mi hi…a Em**—recapacitó al ver como varios clientes entraban en aquel pasillo—**es por eso por lo que no me gusta venir, nunca sabes con quien vas a encontrarte**—susurró.

**-Relájate Rachel**—volvía a retomar los mandos del carrito—**esa chica solo nos ofrecía invitaciones para ir a ver la Bella y la Bestia sobre hielo**—fue sincera—**no era una periodista buscando información.**

**-¿Tú que sabes?, he visto paparazzi haciéndose pasar por repartidores de pizza solo para entrar en las casas de los famosos**—recriminó**—¿Le has dicho que era mi…?.**

-**Sí**—alzó las cejas mientras comenzaba a empujar el carrito—**le he dicho que era tu…hija**—susurró—**y le he dado tu dirección y la de…Brody**—volvía a susurrar—**ah...y ésta noche cenarás pizza…le he dicho que te lleve una**—ironizó.

**-No tiene gracia Quinn**—se mostró seria—**no te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto, ¿No?.**

-**Rachel…cielo**—trató de sonar dulce—**eres una gran artista, tienes un talento enorme y has conseguido triunfar, sí…pero aquí no hay nadie interesado en sacar imágenes tuyas, de hecho creo que nadie te reconoce…y no lo digo como ofensa…¿Ok?.**

-**No volveremos más**—sentenció con dureza—**vamos…ya he terminado**.

**-Espera…espera yo quiero comprar algo.**

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó recriminándole.

**-Rachel**…-respondía de la misma forma—**relájate por favor**…

-**No, no me puedo relajar ahora**—espetó contrariada—**así que deja de decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.**

**-Ok…vámonos**—terminó perdiendo la paciencia.

Rachel la observó y volvía a tener aquella sensación de malestar al saber que se estaba equivocando, sobretodo porque lo que decía Quinn era totalmente cierto. Allí nadie le daba motivos para temer por su privacidad, ni siquiera la chica de la caja que en aquel instante pasaba sus compras por el detector se había percatado de quien era, mientras Quinn, con Emily ya entre sus brazos dejaba el carro que había estado utilizando en uno de los laterales y optaba por salir al exterior y esperar allí la llegada de la morena tras pagar las compras.

Le había molestado la actitud de Rachel, a pesar de ser consciente del estado de ansiedad que se adueñaba de ella cada vez que tenía que salir con su hija y no iba Kate con ellas. Ya lo pudo comprobar en la tienda de juguetes y casi que comprendía que necesitase tiempo para poder hacer esas cosas con absoluta normalidad, pero lo que no le gustaba en absoluto era que desconfiase de ella.

A pesar de no ir indicándoselo, Quinn fue bastante comedida en la escasa media hora que estuvieron en aquel supermercado. Evitaba acercarse a los grupos de personas que se podían formar en las distintas secciones y siempre procuraba mantener entretenida a la pequeña para que ésta no exigiese la presencia de su madre, pero eso Rachel parecía no verlo.

No dudó en adelantarse al comprobar como ya salía del establecimiento con dos bolsas entre sus brazos y con la mirada fija en ellas. Era lo estipulado, lo que marcaba aquél estúpido guión.

Emily siempre debía ir varios metros por delante de su madre, con quien fuese su acompañante en ese instante y Quinn, por supuesto, no iba a dar más motivos para preocupar a la morena. A decir verdad, esa separación le servía para sobrellevar de la mejor manera posible la leve molestia que sentía tras la extraña discusión con ella. Una discusión que sin saber porqué las mantuvo durante gran parte del trayecto de regreso a la casa sin apenas dirigirse palabra alguna.

Quinn optaba por focalizar su atención en Emily y disfrutar con ella del paseo mientras Rachel las observaba y terminaba envidiándola.

La naturalidad con la que Quinn trataba a su hija le provocaba aquella sensación de envidia que conseguía menguar su estado anímico.

Claro que quería poder disfrutar de su hija, de tomarla de la mano y contarle aquellas historias acerca de las ardillas que vivían en Central Park como hacía en ese instante Quinn. Ser ella a quien su hija buscase con la mirada para regalarle un gesto de admiración por cada anécdota que saliese de su voz.

Sin embargo no lo hacía, y no lo hacía por culpa de lo que ya vivía en su cabeza, por culpa de la presión a la que vivía sometida y que ya comenzaba a pasarle factura tras ser testigo de cómo se estaba perdiendo lo más hermoso de la infancia de su hija.

¿Merecía la pena vivir así?, ¿Iba a poder disfrutar más de seguir trabajando por sus sueños que disfrutar de su propia hija?, no le gustaba en absoluto el precio que tenía que pagar por seguir manteniendo aquel nivel de vida, por seguir teniendo la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien importante en Broadway.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó recorriendo los metros que le separaban de las dos—**espera.**

-**Cuidado Rachel…hay varias palomas que no paran de mirarnos**—ironizó—**igual son…**

-**Basta**—interrumpía—**basta por favor**.

**-Ok…solo trato de hacer bien mi trabajo.**

-**No es un trabajo**—respondía apenada—**Quinn si es un trabajo para ti acompañarme al super, tenemos un problema.**

**-No Rachel, no es algo mío…es tuyo, eres tú quien hace que esto sea un trabajo en vez de lo que realmente es**—respondía sin apartar la mirada del frente.

**-¿Y qué es?, sé que me esmero demasiado en protegerla, pero sabes que estoy tratando de hacerlo bien…que estoy siendo más flexible…podrías poner algo de tu parte.**

-**Eso hago Rachel…precisamente por eso voy caminando varios metros por delante de ti con ella, cuando en realidad me encantaría obligarte a que me dejaras una de esas bolsas y desocupar tu mano para que pudieses agarrar la de tu hija.**

**-¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría hacerlo?,¿Crees que disfruto así?, es por eso por lo que prefiero no salir, Quinn…lo paso mal cada vez que no puedo disfrutar con ella sin tener que preocuparme por los demás.**

**-¿Y te merece la pena?**—se detuvo obligando a la pequeña a detenerse también**—¿Te merece la pena pasarlo mal y no pasarlo bien con ella solo por el que dirán?.**

-**No…claro que no me merece la pena, cada día que pasa estoy más…más convencida de mandarlo todo a la…**-miró a su hija—**de dejarlo todo y marcharme con ella a algún lugar donde poder vivir sin ésta presión.**

**-¿Quién te obliga a hacerlo, Rachel?, ¿Quién te dice que no puedes disfrutar de tu vida aquí con ella?. Tienes talento, no necesitas nada más para triunfar y tener una hija**—susurró—**dudo que acabe con eso, por el amor de dios…puedes dirigir tu propio musical y sacarlo adelante sin problemas, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?**

-**Quinn…no…no es tan sencillo**—respondía sin convicción.

Lo que acababa de decirle era la verdad más clara que había escuchado en los últimos meses.

Estaba escondiendo un hecho de su vida, del que para colmo nadie parecía percatarse ni importarle y ella misma había podido comprobar como con esfuerzo podría lograr seguir trabajando en lo que le gustaba, sin temor a represalias o a terminar sin opciones para seguir en aquel mundo.

-**Tú lo haces difícil…tú y quien te obligue a hacer lo que haces.**

**-¡Kevin!**—exclamó llamando la atención de Quinn que volvía a detenerse.

**-¿Qué?...¿Kevin?.**

**-Oh dios…es Kevin**—señaló hacia la entrada de su edificio, donde un taxi se detenía y el hombre descendía del mismo.

**-¿Qué pasa con él?, ¿Has quedado?.**

-**No…no tenía ni idea de que fuese a venir, creí que seguía en Chicago y…oh dios…no puede verte.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó incrédula—**¿Qué sucede Rachel?.**

**-No puede verte con Em…si te ve…**

**-¿Qué pasa?.**

**-Oh…mierda**—espetó al ver como el hombre se había percatado de la presencia de ambas en mitad de la acera y las observaba extrañado—**vamos Quinn…sígueme**…-susurró tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire y recuperar el paso.

La rubia, con Emily de su mano, hizo lo mismo y siguió el trayecto hasta que quedaron a escasos metros del hombre.

**-¡Hola…Kevin!**—exclamó Rachel forzando una marcada sonrisa**—¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**-Hola Rachel**—saludaba algo confuso al descubrir a la rubia con la pequeña.

**-Hola**—saludó Quinn

**-Ho…hola**—titubeó.

**-Acabo de llegar de Chicago**—miró a Rachel—**tengo varias cositas importantes de las que hablar contigo y como en tu agenda dice que hoy no trabajas por la mañana, pensé que era una buena ocasión**—respondía al tiempo que lanzaba furtivas miradas a Quinn.

Para la rubia tampoco era agradable aquel encuentro. Aquel hombre no le gustaba en absoluto, por mucho que fuese su casero y le permitiera pagar un tercio de lo que valía su departamento en pleno Manhattan y mucho menos después de saber que fue él quien incentivó a la morena a que llevase a Emily a Londres para aquellas terapias electro sensoriales, como las llamaban para no provocar que los pacientes huyesen despavoridos.

Por si fuera poco, aquella última discusión que acababan de mantener, lo señalaba como culpable, a pesar de que Rachel no lo mencionara en ningún momento.

Él fue quien le convenció de que podría volver a triunfar en Broadway si no mostraba que era madre, por lo tanto, el culpable de que Rachel no disfrutase de Emily y Emily no disfrutase de Rachel, era él.

-**Ah…deberías de haberme avisado, estaba…estaba en el super**—se excusó mostrándole las bolsas.

-**Ya veo**—volvía a mirar a Quinn—**de paseo por la ciudad…es una gran idea**—espetó con algo de sarcasmo.

Sarcasmo que tanto Rachel como Quinn pudieron percibir.

**-Sube…aún tengo un par de horas antes de marcharme y así hablamos de eso…que quieres decirme, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…vamos.**

-**Vamos…Em…Quinn…nos…nos vemos esta tarde en el teatro**—se dirigió a la rubia que aún trataba de descifrar la extraña mirada que Kevin le había regalado segundos antes de comenzar a subir las escalinatas del edificio.

-**Eh…sí, claro…supongo**—balbuceó un tanto confusa.

Rachel lo supo. Sabía que Quinn no estaba asimilando aquello de una forma sensata y que simplemente trataba de reprimir lo que por su mente comenzaba a merodear.

**-Oye**—susurró al ver como Kevin ya se había colado en el edificio—**no quiero que sigamos discutiendo, por favor…me…me hace mal estar así contigo.**

-**No te preocupes Rachel**—trató de serenarse—**ve y averiguar que es lo que quiere**—tragó saliva y a continuación, bajó hasta dejar un beso en la cabeza de Emily.

-**Pero ¿Estás enfadada?**—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-**No…claro que no**—respondía tras ver la preocupación instalada en los ojos de la morena—**tranquilízate ¿Ok?...todo va a ir bien**—terminó dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

-**Todo va a ir bien**—repitió con un susurro segundos antes de acercarse y dejar un cálido y sentido beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Daba igual que estuviesen a plena luz del día, daba igual si por aquella acera caminaban personas de cualquier punto de la ciudad o miles de coches transitaban por la avenida. A Rachel no le importó nada más que poder agradecer la paciencia de su chica con aquel beso, que aunque deseó poder dejar en sus labios, tampoco en la mejilla le eximia de toda la intención con la que fue dado.

-**Cuídate**…-susurró Quinn tras recibir el beso y volver a regalarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su chica.

Porque no era oficial para el mundo entero, pero si era oficial entre ellas. Rachel Berry, la misma que en aquel instante ya se apresuraba en subir las escalinatas con sendas bolsas en una de sus manos y a la pequeña Emily en la otra, era su chica y si había algo que a Quinn Fabray le molestaba era que alguien osase tocar sus cosas.

Estaba mal asociar a su pareja con una cosa, pero para Quinn todo era especial, y ni un estúpido fotógrafo ni aquel representante iba a conseguir que lo suyo con Rachel quedase en una simple ilusión de nuevo año.

-**Vaya…pero si es mi cliente perdida**—se dejó escuchar tras el altavoz del teléfono de Quinn, que en ese instante ya realizaba la llamada.

-**No soy una cliente, soy tu amiga…al menos eso me decías cuando querías trabajar conmigo**—respondía Quinn recuperando su sonrisa natural al tiempo que comenzaba el trayecto hasta su casa.

-**Bueno…ahí tienes razón, pero como me dijiste que no querías que te llamase mientras estabas en teatro**—se excusó—**eres mi cliente…has dejado de ser mi amiga.**

**-Te escribí para felicitarte el fin de año y no he recibido respuesta tuya**—recriminó—**eres tú quien no quiere ser mi amiga**.

**-Estaba en Singapur.**

**-¿Singapur?, ¿Qué diablos haces en Singapur?.**

-**Estaba Quinn, he dicho estaba, ahora ya regresé y estoy en Los Ángeles, una de las chicas está rodando allí y fui a visitarla, ya sabes…motivos de trabajo.**

**-Menuda vida tienes, todo el día viajando.**

-**No te quejes…y dime ya para qué me has llamado.**

-**Primero…decirte que yo también te echo de menos**—bromeó—**¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a terminar echando de menos a mi representante?.**

**-Mmmm…¿Y lo segundo?**

**-Lo segundo es que me gustaría verte pronto…tengo cosas importantes que contarte y también necesito un favor.**

**-¿Cosas importantes?, ¿Qué sucede Quinn?, ¿Problemas en el teatro?.**

-**No, no nada de eso, son cosas personales**—dejó escapar una leve sonrisa—**no corre prisa eso, lo que realmente necesito es saber algo de alguien.**

**-¿Saber algo de alguien?, háblame claro Quinn, aún sufro jet lag y no me entero muy bien.**

-**Necesito saber si conoces a un representante…se llama Kevin Reich.**

-**Mmmm…pues no, no me suena ahora mismo…¿Por qué?.**

**-¿Podrías averiguar algo?, es importante.**

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Está tratando de contratarte a mis espaldas?.**

**-No…no, tranquilízate Mónica, no es nada profesional…pero éste representante del que te hablo…bueno…digamos que utiliza unas técnicas un tanto extrañas con sus representados…y una amiga mía es cliente suya, me gustaría saber quien es…si trabaja con alguien más o…no sé.**

**-Ok…intentaré averiguar algo…¿Cómo dices que se llama?.**

-**Reich…Kevin Reich.**


	48. Masajista

Capitulo 47

Masajista

**-¿Entonces, rechazo las dos ofertas?.**

-**Sí, ahora mismo solo quiero dedicarme al musical y asegurarme de que salga bien.**

-**Ok, también me han avisado de un proyecto que puede interesarte, pero será para el año que viene.**

**-¿De qué se trata?.**

**-Salir de gira con un grupo de teatro y recorrer todo el país.**

**-¿Eso me puede interesar?—**cuestionó extrañada Rachel—**creo que te has confundido de actriz.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con Emily?, ¿La dejo aquí sola?**

**-No, pero hay buenos colegios en los que podrá estar prácticamente todo el día y también están tus padres, ellos podrían hacerse cargo.**

**-¿Qué?—**interrumpía extrañada—**¿Estás bromeando?.**

No lo entendía o quizás no sabía que estaba sucediendo y porqué su representante, aquél hombre que siempre había cuidado por sus intereses personales además de profesionales, ahora parecía no tener escrúpulos por nada ni nadie.

Llevaban más de una hora con aquella improvisada reunión y todo eran malas caras y puntos sarcásticos cada vez que rechazaba alguna de las propuestas. Propuestas que ella misma le había pedido que no se las hiciera llegar mientras estuviese de lleno con el musical.

Su único objetivo para ese año, era sacar adelante aquel proyecto y triunfar, y no solo por ella o por el dinero sino por el trabajo e ilusión que estaban poniendo todos en aquella familia que habían creado.

Lo hacía por Gio y Joseph, que pasaban horas y horas entre los telones de aquel teatro y que por si alguien no lo sabía, no cobraban nada hasta que la obra no estuviese en funcionamiento. Lo hacía por todos los técnicos que colaboraban con ellos en aquel proyecto y trabajaban más horas de las estipuladas sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo hacía por aquel grupo de actores que había ido encajando a la perfección para conseguir que una locura como aquella, se convirtiese en un sueño real y con expectativas de ser algo grande. Y lo hacía por Quinn. Ella era una de las personas que más se había involucrado en que aquello saliese a la perfección, cobraba tres veces menos que el resto de sus compañeros y conseguía que todos fuesen buenos gracias al trabajo que ejercía con dedicación, sin contar con lo que suponía para su vida tenerla allí.

Gracias a ella aprendió que tenía que ejercer su autoridad y llevar a cabo el trabajo de la forma más cómoda y positiva que podía. Si no fuese por ella, probablemente no habría logrado llegar hasta ese día sin perder la cordura.

**-Rachel…tienes que empezar a pensar en avanzar, no puedes estar toda tu vida pendiente de un musical, no vamos a conseguir mucho más si no tenemos ambición.**

-**Mi carrera no está por encima de mi hija, Kevin…creí que eso quedó claro cuando decidí tenerla.**

-**Y yo creí que hacer todo lo que estamos haciendo y que tú estás a punto de destrozar, era porque querías seguir trabajando en Broadway, si no es así…deberías de habérmelo dicho antes.**

**-Espera…espera**—interrumpía levantándose del sofá**—¿Me estás diciendo que para seguir trabajando, tengo que meter a mi hija en un colegio privado donde no pueda salir o dejarla con mis padres?.**

-**Es lo que hacen las actrices que trabajan.**

-**Pues yo no**—fue directa—**suficiente tengo ya con tener que ocultarla del mundo…de hecho creo que es demasiado.**

**-¿Ocultarla?...Rachel te acabo de ver en la calle con esa mujer y con tu hija, ¿Eso es ocultarla?.**

-**Esa mujer es Quinn y es alguien de confianza, no hay motivos para temer.**

-**Ya…primero era Kate, luego esa…¿Quién va a ser la siguiente?.**

**-Kate cuida de mi hija, es lógico que salgamos con ella.**

-**Rachel, no estoy discutiendo contigo acerca de quien debe o no debe cuidar de tu hija o con quien tienes o no que salir a la calle, de eso como siempre ya me encargaré yo de que no hablen, pero no puedes hacer como si nada ocurriese cuando llegamos a un acuerdo de privacidad por ella**—miró hacia Emily que permanecía en uno de los sofás con el cuento electrónico entre sus manos.

**-¿Y por eso no puedo disfrutar de ella?**

**-Nadie te dice que no.**

**-Me estás recriminando que salga a la calle con ella**—se molestó—**de esa forma nunca podré disfrutar completamente de mi hija.**

**-¿Y qué quieres?, ¿Que mañana todos sepan que es tu hija, que eres madre soltera y que pretendes ser una actriz responsable de Broadway que no falta a ningún ensayo o que puede estar 7 meses representando una obra diariamente mientras cuidas a una niña de 2 años?**—alzó la voz—**dime Rachel, ¿Quién va a contar contigo para algo así?, no…no es el mundo adecuado, quizás te interese mas pasarte a la televisión o al cine, donde solo trabajas por temporadas.**

-**Quizás a los directores les interese otro tipo de cosas**—trató de mostrarse serena—**como mi talento.**

**-¡Ja!**—dejó escapar una sonora carcajada**—¿Sábes cuántas chicas con talento hay un kilómetro cuadrado de Broadway?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay nadie que te supere?.**

-**Por supuesto que hay quien me supera**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz—**pero creo en mí, siempre lo he hecho y ahora…tengo que volver a hacerlo…nadie…nadie me ha regalado nada, todo lo he conseguido por mí misma y estoy segura de poder lograr lo que desee.**

**-Baja de la nube**—sonó duro—**aquí te pisan Rachel, aquí nadie mira por nadie y nadie se va a apartar para dejarte paso solo porque tienes talento, también tienes que tener lo que ellos exigen y si no…fuera, no sirves, no vales, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

-**No…no recuerdo nada porque no te reconozco**—respondía con seriedad**—¿Por qué estás así?,siempre que hemos hablado has tratado de encontrar las mejores soluciones para mí y para ella**—señaló hacia la pequeña—**y ahora vienes tratando de conseguir todo lo contrario.**

-**Rachel…he puesto mucho para conseguir que sigas estando en Broadway, he trabajado muy duro desde la sombra…solo para que nadie hable mal de ti por tu retiro y ya todo eso pasó, ahora tienes que dar tú la cara y hacer lo que habíamos acordado, que es triunfar.**

**-No te ha servido de mucho lo que has hecho**—fue tajante.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Kevin, me han llegado a decir que lo que se comenta de mí y créeme, no es nada agradable.**

**-¿Qué se comenta?.**

-**Que tengo problemas con el alcohol, con las drogas, malas compañías…no son historias muy halagüeñas como para que vengas diciéndome que has trabajado desde la sombra para mantener mi reputación, de hecho ya no tengo reputación…ni siquiera me reconoce la cajera del supermercado.**

-**Mejor que no te reconozca a que sepas quien eres y te vea con ella y con esa otra amiguita que tienes**—espetó molesto—**te lo advierto Rachel, no vas a conseguir nada si sigues así.**

**-¿Así cómo?**—alzó la voz**—¿Obligándola a permanecer toda su vida entre cuatro paredes?.**

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Quién te ha lavado el cerebro?.**

**-¿A mí?, ¿De verdad me estas preguntando si alguien me ha lavado el cerebro?, ¿No será que me han abierto los ojos?.**

-**No entiendo que te sucede…has perdido toda ambición y yo de esa forma, no puedo trabajar…así que será mejor que me marche ahora mismo y tú te calmes y pienses bien lo que quieres, porque yo estoy completamente confundido.**

-**Sí, será mejor que te marches…en breve tengo que ir al teatro**—respondía desviando la mirada.

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que había sacado de contexto algunas partes de aquella conversación y que todo lo había desviado hacia el tema de su hija, quizás por la influencia de la discusión que acababa de mantener con Quinn, pero al contrario que en ese momento, ahora no sentía esa parte de culpabilidad como sintió con su chica. Ahora hablaba con el corazón, porque lo hacía por su hija y no se arrepentía en absoluto de nada de lo que había dicho, de hecho en ese instante juraría que no le importaba su carrera como actriz, solo Emily.

-**Hablamos cuando estés más calmada**—espetó segundos antes de abandonar el hogar de la morena y dejarla en mitad de aquel salón, con los brazos cruzados y convencida de que lo que había dicho y hecho, era lo que debía de hacer y decir. Y esa convicción llegó con una nueva mirada hacia su pequeña, que completamente entusiasmada en aquellos cuentos, permanecía ajena a lo que acababa de suceder.

-**Em**—susurró provocando la atención de la pequeña que rápidamente alzó la vista hacia ella. No habló. Rachel se limitó a abrazarse a sí misma para luego señalarle con la mano y Emily lo entendió.

Entendió que aquel gesto era un "te quiero" y ella se lo devolvió de la misma forma, llenando aún más de orgullo a su madre.

Un orgullo que se iba a adueñar de ella en las siguientes horas, cuándo después de abandonar su hogar y dejar a su hija en buenas manos, las de Kate, regresaba al teatro dispuesta a acabar aquel viernes de la mejor forma que podía.

Los ensayos generales se trasladaban siempre a la tarde, ya que era la única forma de tener a todo el elenco disponible para ello. Y como estaba estipulado, Rachel llegaba al escenario principal y como siempre, ocupaba uno de los asientos, ésta vez del patio de butacas en vez de los palcos.

En cada ensayo ocupaba un asiento distinto, solo porque así, tenía una visión diferente y podía descubrir fallos que quizás en algunas zonas no podrían percatarse con suficiente nitidez.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban en el escenario principal para el ensayo del tercer acto y por supuesto, entre ellos estaba Quinn.

Rachel sonreía al descubrirla completamente ajena a su presencia encima del escenario, esmerándose en que su vestido estuviese como debía estar y su pelo no fuese ningún tipo de inconveniente para aquella escena en la que iba a ser parte fundamental.

Todo transcurría en la habitación de Shay, como casi el resto de la obra. Dos escenas que iban a ensayarse por primera vez unidas. Primero una en la que Edward y Shay se confesaban sus sentimientos y cantaban juntos _Who Knew_, momento en el que todos los bailarines ocupaban el escenario y un parque de atracciones se adueñaba del mismo, luego la segunda de las escenas, tras un breve interludio del coro, volvía a transcurrir en la habitación, donde Holy se apoderaba del cuerpo de Shay y Edward comenzaba la primera de las batallas que iban a tener mientras _Please don´t leave_ me sonaba en la voz de la rubia.

Los nervios se palpaban en el ambiente y se contagiaban los unos a los otros, a pesar de ser un simple ensayo.

La voz de Gio sonaba alta y clara y las luces comenzaron a centrarse sobre el escenario en el que ya solo aparecían Matt y Broke.

Rachel se acomodaba en su asiento, dispuesta a disfrutar por primera vez de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba no tener aquella presión de días atrás.

Esa misma tranquilidad conseguía que viese todo con mucho más ánimo, tanto que los primeros minutos de aquel ensayo fueron perfectos y no sabía si era por su estado de relajación o porque realmente, lo estaban haciendo a la perfección.

Observar el rostro entusiasmado de Gio le hizo ver que era la segunda de las opciones. Los chicos estaban llevando aquel trabajo a la perfección.

Perfección que aumentó para Rachel al presenciar la aparición de Quinn en el escenario.

Una absurda sonrisa se adueño de su rostro al ver como la rubia conseguía llevar a cabo perfectamente su papel, como sus gestos y luego su voz, conseguía brillar en mitad de aquel escenario.

El orgullo, aquel mismo que le había acompañado hasta el teatro tras defender la vida de su hija ante Kevin, volvía a aparecer al ver a su chica en el escenario y fue entonces cuando supo que realmente aquello era algo más que una simple atracción.

Rachel Berry jamás había llegado a admirar a nadie más que no fuese Barbra Streisand, todo lo demás, cualquier otro artista que tuviese talento para ella era una fuente de envidia y objetivo que le hacían tratar de superarse a sí misma. Pero no en aquel instante.

Ahí, mientras veía como Quinn comenzaba su espectacular baile de seducción a aquel actor, sentía que su corazón se llenaba de admiración pura hacia la que era su chica. Nada de celos, nada de envidia ni ambición. Era admiración por ella, como siempre había sentido pero aumentado a cotas insospechadas. A cotas que simplemente, rozaban el nivel que separaba la atracción del amor.

Pero como siempre sucedía. Como estaba estipulado en la vida de Rachel Berry, algo debía suceder que la hiciera salir de aquel sueño que vivía mientras observaba el ensayo y fue justo en el instante en el que Matt y Quinn interactuaban.

Ella había podido ensayar aquella escena con la rubia, justo el último día antes de las vacaciones, solo que por motivos evidentes de desconocimiento, no llegaron a realizar una acción, un movimiento que iba a conseguir helar el corazón todos los compañeros de la pareja y casi romper el de Rachel.

Matt alzaba a Quinn sobre sus hombros en un desesperado intento por apartarla de él y Quinn tenía que pender boca abajo, cayendo por la espalda del chico y deslizándose hacia el suelo.

No fue así como sucedió.

Todos reaccionaron al unísono al ver como la rubia no conseguía aferrarse al cuerpo del chico y caía de bruces contra el suelo, en una posición que podría ser fatídica. Todos detuvieron la escena para tratar de averiguar el estado de la rubia que permanecía dolorida en el suelo, con Matt atendiéndola.

**-¿Estás bien?**—cuestionaba Gio rápidamente.

**-Eh…si…si**—espetó un tanto aturdida.

-**Quinn…¿Qué ha pasado?**—preguntaba preocupado Matt—**pensaba que estabas sujeta a mi cintura.**

-**Sí…si, pero no sé que me ha pasado…creía que era suficiente y…**

**-¿¡Eres estúpido¡?**

Un huracán. Un torbellino con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras apartaba de su camino al resto de actores para llegar hasta Quinn, conseguía callar los murmullos de todos los que intentaban conocer el estado de la rubia.

**-¿Eres imbécil?**—volvía a alzar la voz—¡**Has podido matarla!**—gritó a Matt.

-**Lo…lo siento**—se excusó el chico completamente asustado por la reacción de la morena, al igual que todo el resto del equipo.

Nadie comprendía la ira que mostraba Rachel tras aquel pequeño incidente en el que nadie había resultado herido.

**-¿Estás bien, Quinn?**—se dejó caer junto a la rubia que ya trataba de reincorporarse.

-**Sí…sí estoy bien**—trató de tranquilizarla—**ha sido un fallo.**

**-¿Un fallo?**—volvía a mirar a Matt que permanecía completamente aturdido y preocupado—**¿Por qué diablos no la has sujetado?.**

**-Yo…yo…**

-**Rachel…ha sido culpa mía**—interrumpía Quinn.

**-¿Qué?,¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya?, él tenía que sujetarse y en vez de eso te ha soltado, lo he visto desde allí**—señaló hacia las butacas—**todos lo hemos visto**.

**-No…no**—volvía a hablar Quinn—**he sido yo…tenia que sujetarme a su cadera para poder deslizarme y no lo he hecho bien…ha sido culpa mía.**

-**Pero…**-volvía a mirar a Matt y luego desviaba de nuevo la mirada hacia Quinn**—¿Estás bien?**—preguntó un tanto mas calmada, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la rubia con dulzura—**¿Te has hecho daño?.**

**-No…no Rachel, estoy bien**—respondía al tiempo que empezaba a ser consciente de la situación que estaba creando Rachel delante de todos sus compañeros.

Si la idea principal era que nadie supiese que entre ellas había algo más que una relación profesional, aquella no era la manera de hacerlo.

Todos, absolutamente todos excepto Matt, que aún seguía asustado por el incidente, estaban siendo testigos de la exagerada preocupación de Rachel por su estado, llegando incluso a acariciar su mano con ternura.

Un gesto que evidentemente no iba a pasar desapercibido entre sus compañeros, que ya comenzaron a mirarse incrédulos mientras observaban a Rachel de rodillas, junto a Quinn.

-**Vamos al hospital**—susurró Rachel sin dejar de mirarla. Había olvidado que estaba rodeada de gente.

**-¿Qué?...no, no ni hablar jefa**—respondía tratando de destruir aquella actitud de la morena—**estoy bien…vamos a seguir con el ensayo**—miró hacia Gio.

**-No…no ni hablar**—Rachel buscaba la complicidad del director—**te has golpeado fuerte Quinn, deberíamos ir…**

**-¡No!—**alzó un poco la voz—**estoy bien…de veras**—se levantó—**solo necesito un par de minutos para recuperarme.**

-**Quinn no seas cabezota, te has golpeado contra el suelo de cabeza.**

**-Quizás Rachel tenga razón**—interrumpía Matt preocupado.

**-¿Queréis relajaros?, estoy bien…no es la primera vez que me caigo en mi vida**—volvía a excusarse.

**-Quinn**—intervenía Gio**—¿Por qué no te vas a tu camerino y te tomas unos minutos hasta que estés bien?.**

-**Sí, eso es lo más sensato**—le dio la razón—**estoy bien ¿Ok?**—miró tanto a Rachel como a Matt—**me tomo un descanso y ahora vuelvo.**

**-Ok…nosotros seguimos con el ensayo desde el principio, Jane, ¿Ocupas el lugar de Quinn?**—cuestionó a una de las bailarinas que rápidamente asentía mientras Quinn ya se alejaba del grupo, dispuesta a tomarse un breve descanso y recuperar la compostura tras aquel pequeño incidente.

Un incidente que no le había provocado más que un leve dolor de espalda pero que por la aparatosidad de la caída, parecía mucho más grave.

Rachel no tardó en seguir los pasos de la rubia, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor que no eran más que miradas incrédulas hacia ella y su actitud con Quinn.

**-Rachel…estoy bien**—espetó Quinn ya en mitad del pasillo que la llevaba hasta su camerino, sin ni siquiera girarse para hablarle.

**-¿Cómo sabes que te estoy persiguiendo?**—cuestionó asombrada. Había recorrido los escasos metros que las separaban en absoluto silencio, tratando de evitar una negativa de la chica para que la acompañase.

-**Escucho tu respiración**—respondía adentrándose en el camerino—**eras tú o el señor Shepard, pero el perfume te delata.**

**-¿Reconoces mi perfume?**

**-Rachel**—se dejó caer sobre el sofá**—¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?**—ignoró su pregunta.

**-¿Qué acabo de hacer?.**

**-Te has puesto histérica delante de todos y has llamado estúpido e imbécil a Matt, deberías controlarte si no quieres que empiecen a sospechar cosas.**

-**No he hecho eso, me he comportado como podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera y si he llamado estúpido a Matt es porque te ha dejado caer.**

-**No…no Rachel, Matt no me ha dejado caer…he sido yo la que no estaba concentrada y no hice bien lo que tenía que hacer…deberías pedirle disculpas, estaba asustado.**

-**Bueno…ya, ya hablaré con él luego**—desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—**lo siento Quinn, me he asustado al verte caer.**

-**Estoy bien**—respondía con seriedad, provocando un silencio que comenzó a hacerse incomodo cuando las miradas entre ellas trataban de evitarse sin motivo alguno.

**-¿Sigues enfadada?**—reaccionó Rachel.

-**No, yo no estoy enfadada ni lo he estado.**

-**Pues lo parece**—susurró acercándose al sofá, donde no dudó en ocupar una parte de él.

**-¿Qué tal con Kevin?—**fue directa.

-**Mas o menos…venía a hablarme de proyectos y ofertas que le han llegado para mí.**

**-Ah…bueno eso son buenas noticias, a pesar de cómo me miraba a mí.**

-**No, no son muy buenas**—sonó dulce—**le dije que no quería proyectos mientras estuviese con esto y sabe perfectamente que me duele tener que rechazar ofertas**—hizo una pausa—**así que no son muy buenas noticias** **y él no te miró de ninguna forma.**

-**Pues…déjaselo claro**—intervenía aún con la seriedad en su rostro. Algo que Rachel asociaba al pequeño enfrentamiento que mantuvieron aquella mañana y que a pesar de creer que se había esfumado tras la despedida, volvía a saber que no era así, al menos la actitud que mostraba Quinn así lo determinaba.

-**Ya lo hice, no volverá a ofrecerme nada más a menos que yo se lo pida**—respondía evitando en todo momento mencionarle la disputa que mantuvo con su representante por Emily.

Rachel era consciente de que Kevin no era alguien que agradase a la rubia y suficientes peleas habían tenido ya como para seguir provocando situaciones tensas entre ambas.

En ese instante, lo único que deseaba era que Quinn volviese a sonreír y todo regresara a aquella normalidad que existía entre las dos antes de que todo aquello sucediera, cuando Quinn aprovechaba cualquier excusa para robarle un beso o simplemente se miraban y sonreían sin más, sin tener que hablar para saber lo que querían.

**-¿Te duele?**—cuestionó al ver como Quinn trataba de estirar su cuello y descargar la tensión que acumulaba en su espalda.

**-Un poco…pero nada importante**—respondía provocando que Rachel actuara. Apenas dudó unos segundos en buscar la postura adecuada para lograr alcanzar la espalda de la chica y comenzar un pausado masaje que Quinn se dejó hacer.

-**Deberías ir a algún masajista profesional, Quinn**—habló—**tienes ésta zona demasiado tensa**—explicaba al tiempo que con soltura, dejaba caer ambas mangas del vestido de la rubia y permitía que sus hombros quedasen liberados—**es probable que tengas contracturas.**

-**Lo sé…está entre mi lista de prioridades para año nuevo**—dejó escapar con una leve sonrisa tras sentir como al calidez de las manos de Rachel conseguían aliviarla.

**-¿Sábes?...no debería estar haciendo esto**—susurró acercándose al oído—**aún me debes algo.**

**-¿Te debo algo?—**cuestionó extrañada.

**-Sí, ¿Recuerdas como te comportaste cuando amanecimos juntas en tú cama?**—volvía a susurrar—**a no…perdona, que no amanecimos juntas porque tú estabas con tus chicas del foro**—ironizó provocando la sonrisa en Quinn—**creo que me debes algo muy, muy , pero que muy romántico, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Tengo que regresar en breve al ensayo**—respondía divertida—**no creo que pueda demostrarte en tan pocos minutos lo romántica que puedo ser.**

**-¿Aquí?**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**¿Podrías ser romántica si tuvieras tiempo en un sencillo camerino de teatro?, dudo que aquí haya algo que pueda lograr convencerme.**

**-¿Me estás tentando?—**se giró clavando la mirada en los ojos de la morena.

**-¿Tentan…oh dios…¿Estás hablando de hacerlo aquí?.**

**-¿Tú no?.**

**-¡No!**—dejó un pequeño golpe sobre su hombro—**yo hablaba de algo romántico.**

**-¿Hacer el amor no es romántico?.**

-**Sí, pero yo quiero algo que me haga desear hacer el amor contigo, más de lo que ya lo deseo**—respondía mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.

**-¿Qué haces mañana?**—Quinn se giraba por completo y acababa con el breve masaje que le estaba regalando la morena, solo para quedar frente a frente con ella. Acababa de recordar algo que había pensado aquella misma mañana y que podría ayudarle a regalarle aquel gesto romántico que tanto deseaba.

**-¿Mañana?, pues no sé…supongo que pasar el día con Emily, ¿Por?**

**-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por la mañana a Central Park, con ella?.**

**-¿A Central Park?**—repitió cambiando radicalmente la actitud. Volvía esa sensación de contradicción y más aún después de haber discutido con ella y con Kevin por el mismo motivo, salir o no salir con su hija a la calle.

-**Hay…hay un castillo de princesas en Great Hill y algunas atracciones para pequeños, estoy segura de que a Em le va a gustar**—respondía.

**-No…no sé Quinn**—se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

-**Avisa a Kate—**añadió al ver la contradicción de Rachel—**podemos ir las cuatro juntas.**

**-¿A Kate?**—se giró de nuevo para buscar su mirada**—¿Quieres que Kate nos acompañe?.**

**-¿Por qué no?, quizás le apetezca y bueno…así estaremos más tranquilas, sin miedos…**

**-¿De veras no te importa que Kate nos acompañe?.**

**-En absoluto, es buena chica y si vas a estar más tranquila con ella…por mí perfecto**—espetó acercándose a Rachel, tratando de mostrarle la confianza que trataba de expresar con sus palabras—**además…me gustaría verla rodeada de palomas**—sonrió.

-**Ok…ok**—balbuceó—**cuando llegue a casa se lo comentaré a ver si le apetece**.

-**Perfecto…si no quiere, podemos hacer otra cosa sin salir de tu casa…como hacer pasteles o jugar…**

**-¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo y con Em?**—cuestionó un tanto sorprendida.

-**Ella no me exige que haga cosas románticas**—respondía guiñándole el ojo—**es mejor pareja que tú.**

-**Hey…eso no es justo, no fui yo quien abandonó la cama tras…**

-**Shhh**—se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena—**quiero pasar el día con Emily y la noche contigo…para demostrarte que sí puedo ser romántica.**

-**Eso suena mejor**—susurró desviando la mirada hacia los labios de Quinn. Un gesto que precedía a lo que estaba por suceder y que ambas deseaban.

Quizás aquel juego sobre hacer algo romántico era un tanto extraño para la madurez que ambas tenían, pero estaba siendo clave para conseguir eliminar cualquier vestigio de tensión que se creaba entre las dos cada vez que salía a flote aquel tema de conversación acerca de la privacidad de la niña

Habían encontrado el tema perfecto para que sus contradicciones no terminasen sacándolas de quicio.

**-¿Quieres besarme?—**preguntó Quinn al tiempo que humedecía sus labios.

**-¿Tanto se me nota?**

**-Bastante…básicamente porque no paras de mirarme a los labios**—sonreía traviesa—**vamos… ¿A qué esperas?**

-**Espero a que me robes tú el beso y así no…**

Robado.

Los deseos de Rachel eran órdenes para Quinn que no permitió que su chica terminase aquella frase por culpa de sus labios, que ya se unían a los de ella y destruían cualquier mínimo espacio que quedase para el aire.

Suave, sensual y delicado. Así era el beso que se entregaban mientras Rachel buscaba apoyo en el tocador que Quinn tenía en su camerino y ésta, sin temor alguno, se adueñaba de su cintura, atrayéndola con más ahínco hacia ella.

Se estaban besando en su camerino, sí, donde Quinn se cambiaba de ropa y se preparaba para salir a actuar o en el caso contrario, abandonar el teatro. El lugar en el que Quinn descansaba cuando no tenía ensayo y donde decenas de fotos que la llevaban a un tiempo pasado, adornaban las paredes que rodeaban aquel enorme espejo que ahora, en aquel instante, reflejaba a la morena de espaldas y a sus manos entrelazadas en la cintura de ésta.

Un lugar que no estaba preparado para algo así, al menos en aquel momento, cuando el director de la obra acudía hasta él para preocuparse por el estado de la rubia y donde tras abrir un poco la puerta, que ni Rachel ni Quinn habían acertado a cerrar, descubría la escena que ambas protagonizaba ajenas a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**-Ejem…¡Quinn!, ¿Estás ya**…-no pudo terminar la frase porque su voz se esfumó al ver a la pareja, al igual que ninguna de las dos supo responder tras escuchar al chico y separarse rápidamente, dejando que el aire interpusiese el suficiente espacio entre ambas para salir ilesas de aquel momento—**lo…lo siento**—se excusó retrocediendo varios pasos y cerrando la puerta—**no quise molestar, chicas…**

**-Mierda**—susurró Rachel dejando caer varios botes que permanecían sobre el tocador donde ya casi había terminado sentándose.

**-Quinn…¿Estás mejor?**—cuestionaba tras la puerta—**verás…Jane no se sabe muy bien tu guión y necesito que me digas si vas a volver para seguir con el ensayo o cancelarlo.**

-**Voy…voy ahora mismo**—respondía nerviosa, sin apartar la mirada de Rachel que permanecía en pleno estado de shock.

**-Ok…te espero entonces…**

**-Vamos Rachel**—susurró siendo consciente de que Gio las había visto—**tengo que regresar.**

**-Ve tú**—se excusó—**yo…yo no puedo ahora mismo…no hasta que no se vaya Gio.**

-**Nos ha visto**—respondía—**si nos ha visto.**

**-Lo sé…y por eso no puedo salir y mirarle…necesito pensar que decirle y…oh dios**—volvía a lamentarse.

-**Hey…relájate…yo voy a salir y voy a seguir con el ensayo…hablamos luego, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Ok…**

-**No te preocupes**—trató de sonreír, aunque los nervios volvía a causarle una mala jugada y aquella sonrisa se mostró de muchas formas menos tranquilizadora—**todo irá bien.**

Rachel tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó hacia el sofá, donde se dejó caer aun con el rubor reflejado en su rostro.

-**Relájate Rachel**—consiguió hablar con más calma—**no creo que sea algo raro para él encontrarse a dos chicas besándose**—espetó acercándose—**apuesto a que él entiende muy bien de éste tema**—sonrió y Rachel la aceptó. No era algo nuevo que Quinn dejase entrever que conocía las tendencias homosexuales de su compañero, de hecho dudaba que alguien no supiera aquello que el chico trataba de disimular por algún extraño motivo, sin embargo no fue suficiente para conseguir tranquilizarla.

Volvían a descubrirla junto a ella, en una actitud cariñosa, demasiado para el lugar donde estaban y a Rachel no le gustaba que aquello sucediera, fuese quien fuese su pareja.

Pero no podía recriminarle absolutamente nada, de hecho había sido ella quien comenzó con aquel juego sobre hacer el amor y que terminó llevándolas a aquella situación.

-**Quédate aquí el tiempo que creas necesario**—volvía a hablar Quinn, que sin dudarlo se acercó para dejar un beso en la cabeza de la chica y luego retroceder hasta la salida—**piensa en lo de mañana…¿Ok?.**

**-Claro**—balbuceó alzando la mirada hacia ella—**hablamos luego.**

-**Ah…por cierto**…-volvía a llamar la atención de la morena—**he decidido que vas a ser mi masajista personal**—guiñó un ojo—**así que ve preparándote…igual te pido un masaje relajante, o uno tailandés o…**

**-¿O qué Quinn?**—interrumpía al ver que la rubia no terminaba de hablar.

-**O uno tántrico**—respondía con travesura al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella y la dejaba a solas en el camerino

**-¿Tántrico?**—Rachel se cuestionó a sí misma al tiempo que se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el sofá—**pero si el masaje tántrico es…oh…dios**—susurró volviendo a notar como el calor dibujaba de nuevo sus mejillas con un tono rosado—**oh dios…Quinn.**


	49. Tú

Capitulo 48

Tù

**-¡Voy!...¡Yo voy!**

El sonido de los zapatos de Rachel sobre el suelo de madera se dejaba escuchar en toda la casa mientras recorría los escasos metros que la separaban de la puerta.

Habían sonado dos certeros golpes, no uno, ni tres, sino dos, hecho indiscutible de que era Quinn quien estaba tras ella, esperando a ser recibida en aquella mañana de sábado.

Eran las 10. El sol ya se imponía en lo alto de todos aquellos rascacielos, permitiendo que el cielo se volviese de un intenso y brillante azul. No debía rondar más de los 11 u 12 grados de temperatura que comparado con los últimos días de nieve y frío, conseguían resultar casi primaverales.

Un fogonazo. Una potente luz cegaba a Rachel tras abrir la puerta.

**-¡Sonríe!**—exclamó Quinn segundos antes de pulsar el capturador de su cámara y plasmar para siempre el rostro sorprendido de Rachel.

-**Oh…dios**—se quejó al tiempo que cubría sus ojos con las manos—**me has dejado ciega.**

**-Mejor**—susurró adentrándose en la casa y tomándola por la cintura—**ahora puedo besarte sin que puedas evitarlo**—espetó justo antes de adueñarse de los labios de la morena, que aún con el aturdimiento que el flash había provocado en sus ojos, trataba ahora de asimilar el beso que le estaba regalando Quinn.

Nunca antes la había visto con tanta intensidad. Era un pequeño torbellino que se colaba en su casa sin que ella apenas fuese consciente y dejándole completamente paralizada con un beso que sabía a gloria.

Evidentemente, Rachel no iba a permitir que la confusión le evitase disfrutar de aquel gesto y terminó dejándose llevar por el momento. El momento y las manos de Quinn, que al igual que sus labios se acomodaban a los suyos, buscaban su zona preferida para aquella reacción, la cintura de la morena.

Si había algo que a Quinn le fascinaba de aquella aventura en la que se había convertido estar con una mujer, era poder disfrutar de aquellos pequeños detalles.

Nunca antes había tenido ocasión de rodear con sus brazos las cinturas de sus parejas de aquella forma, de anclar sus manos a las caderas y seguir estando por encima de sus ojos.

**-Quinn**—susurró la morena tras ver como el beso, lejos de terminar, se alargaba—**Quinn…no estamos so…**

-**Ejem**—se escuchó procedente del pasillo que llevaba hasta la sala de juegos de Emily**—¡estoy a punto de llegar al salón!**—anunció en voz alta Kate, como si de un juego se tratase para evitar que aquella tórrida escena que ella ya había descubierto, fuese vista por la pequeña.

No tardaron en acabar con aquel improvisado beso y separarse rápidamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura, aunque sus sonrisas nerviosas fuesen la peor de las soluciones para algo así.

**-Hola Quinn**—saludó Kate con la travesura instalada en su sonrisa y de la mano de Emily, que no tardó en soltarse de ella y correr hacia Quinn.

-**Hola…preciosa**—alzó a la pequeña entre sus brazos—**hola Kate…¿Cómo estás?**—sonreía.

-**Muy bien…no tanto como vosotras**—ironizó—**pero no me quejo.**

-**Ya veo**—respondía aún con la niña entre sus brazos, a quien no dejaba de regalar besos y cariños que a su vez eran correspondidos por la pequeña.

**-Vamos cielo**—interrumpía Rachel—**vamos a terminar de vestirnos nosotras, que ya es la hora de marcharnos.**

No quería entrar en aquel juego. A Rachel aún no le convencía demasiado dejarse llevar y tratar a Quinn como su pareja delante de nadie, ni siquiera de Kate. Le resultaba demasiado extraño. Apenas hacía un par de días que le había confesado a la pelirroja que lo suyo con Quinn era cierto y que ella misma fuese testigo de aquellos pasionales besos a los que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, le hacía sentirse insegura delante de su amiga.

A pesar de la confianza que tenían, a pesar de que Kate fuese probablemente la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca, no conseguía soportar aquel humor del que al igual que Brody, solía hacer gala. Un humor sátiro y en el que las bromas contra ella eran la nota dominante.

Rachel sabía que después de aquello, Kate no iba a dejar de lanzarle indirectas que llegaban incluso a molestarle en ocasiones, como había sucedido cada vez que algo de tema sexual aparecía en su vida.

En ese caso, Quinn y su relación con ella, no se iban a librar de tales comentarios y miradas llenas de travesura. Pero lo que no sabía Rachel, ni evidentemente Kate, era que ante ellas tenían a alguien que podría dejar en silencio a quien quisiera con tan solo un juego de palabras y que no iba a dudar en defenderse como mejor sabía, con un certero ataque.

**-Rachel**—volvía a hablar Kate—**pero si ya estás vestida…a Quinn no le ha dado tiempo a desnudarte**—ironizó—**aunque si llego a tardar más lo habría hecho**—sonrió al tiempo que se adentraba en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

**-¡Kate!**—recriminó Rachel.

-**Hey…¿Qué pasa?**—se interesó Quinn al ver el sarcasmo que utilizaba Kate**—¿Algún problema con saludar a mi chica con un beso?.**

-**No…no…para nada**—sonreía burlona—**de hecho…creo que le haces bien…Rachel está últimamente un tanto…obsesionada con esas cosas**—guiñó el ojo—**en cualquier momento la puedes ver trabajando en su ordenador y de pronto…zas, se queda embelesada mirando algo…que nada tiene que ver y que le recuerda a ti.**

**-¡Kate!**—exclamó molesta Rachel. La pelirroja estaba sacando a la luz aquel pequeño desliz que tuvo días atrás, cuando descubrió al video de las dos chicas en plena escena sexual y del que no había mencionado nada hasta que en aquel instante decidió hacerlo.

**-No estoy diciendo nada malo, Rachel**—volvía a bromear—**solo digo que te quedas en las nubes cuando trabajas pensando en ella**—señaló hacia Quinn—**no que te pongas a ver…que se yo, videos eróticos para pensar en ella.**

**-¿Cómo?**—intervino Quinn al ver la palidez en el rostro de Rachel.

-**Déjala Quinn, a Kate le gusta sacar de quicio a los demás, es su juego favorito**—intervino al tiempo que comenzaba a colocar el abrigo a su hija, tratando de acabar de una vez con aquellos ataques que en cualquier otra circunstancia, le habrían provocado algunas sonrisas, pero que en aquel instante estaban humillándola, y Kate no parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho.

**-¿Sacar de quicio?**—volvía a hablar Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelirroja—**pues yo juraría que lo que le sucede es que le da envidia, sana por supuesto**—aclaró sin perder la sonrisa.

**-¿Envidia?...¿Yo?, ¿De vosotras?.**

**-Sí, así es…**

**-Chicas…dejad el juego que al final veo que terminamos todas…**

**-¿Por qué iba a teneros envidia yo?—**interrumpía Kate, evitando que Rachel siguiese con su intento de destruir la broma—**te recuerdo que yo tengo quien me bese cuando me apetezca**—volvía a sonar divertida.

-**Ya…tienes a quien te bese, pero no es rubia ni tiene ojos claros como los míos.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**—exclamaron al unísono tanto Rachel como Kate.

Quinn dejaba escapar una sonrisa aún más traviesa.

Había sido testigo de cómo Kate conseguía preocupar a Rachel por culpa de aquellas indirectas que al parecer estaba dejando escapar con sus bromas y que ella no entendía, al menos a qué hacían referencia. Ahora era su turno.

Si algo había aprendido Quinn a lo largo de sus tres años en Londres, era a saber defenderse del humor británico que todos sus compañeros tenían y que habían terminado vertiendo sobre ella.

Kate era una pequeña paloma indefensa comparada con las sátiras de sus compañeros británicos.

-**Vamos Kate no lo niegues…te encantaría estar en el lugar de Rachel.**

Las miradas incrédulas entre las dos amigas llenaban el lugar. Ninguna comprendía que es lo que tramaba Quinn.

**-¿Acaso no te gusta mi perfume?**—cuestionó de modo sugerente**—¿O son mis labios los que no te resultan…sensuales?.**

-**Oh dios mío**—balbuceó Kate apartándose de la rubia.

**-¿Qué… qué está pasando aquí?**—preguntó Rachel que ya había terminado de vestir a Emily y miraba absorta la escena.

Kate había empezado a alejarse o mejor dicho, a huir de Quinn que seguía mostrándose con cierto aire de seducción.

-**Rachel**—volvía a hablar la rubia sin apartar la mirada de Kate, que de repente había empezado a sonrojarse a más no poder**—¿Sabías que a Kate le gusta mi perfume y considera que mis labios son…sensuales?**—sonreía.

**-¿Qué?**—Rachel buscó la respuesta en la pelirroja, pero ésta se limitó a bajar la mirada y llamar la atención de Emily para que la salvara de aquella situación.

-**Así es**—seguía Quinn—**aquí la señorita que casi se escandaliza porque tú y yo nos besamos…opina que mis labios y mis manos son sensuales**—volvía a sonreír—**y que huelo de maravilla…y soy muy amable y dulce…¿No es cierto?.**

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kate, que no sabía cómo salir de aquello.

**-No…no entiendo nada**—hablaba Rachel.

**-¿Recuerdas el foro de las chicas del que tanto hemos hablado?**—cuestionó Quinn sin dejar de mirar a Kate—**pues bien…aquí nuestra amiga subió la foto que nos hicimos juntas el primer día que nos vimos y dejó varios comentarios a algunas preguntas que le hicieron.**

**-Oh dios**—volvía a lamentarse Kate—**¿Por qué no nos marchamos ya?**

**-¿Dejó comentarios?—**se interesó Rachel.

-**Sí…comentarios como los que ya te he dicho y algunos más que no debería mencionar…**

**-¿Qué tipo de comentarios más?.**

**-Hey…basta…lo hice por ti**—interrumpía Kate al notar la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Quinn y que empezaba a contagiarse a Rachel.

**-¿Por mi?**

-**Sí…solo quería que tus fans…siguiesen pensando que eres buena chica**—espetó—**¿Es así como me lo pagas?.**

**-Kate…decirle a mis fans que pudiste comprobar mientras nos hacíamos la foto que mi barriga era tersa y dura…no es necesario para que piensen de mí que soy buena chica**—sonrió.

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó Rachel incrédula**—¿Vas diciendo que su barriga es…**

**-¡Basta!**—volvía a exclamar—**si vais a seguir así, yo me marcho y no voy al parque…¿Entendido?**—amenazó al verse acorralada por sus propias artimañas.

-**No me lo puedo creer**—hablaba Rachel**—¿De verdad has dicho esas cosas de Quinn?.**

**-¿Si vuelves a mencionármelo me marcho?**—amenazó—**solo pretendía hacer un bien.**

-**Ya…ya, un bien**—Rachel miraba divertida a Quinn.

Lo había logrado.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Kate había conseguido hacerla callar de alguna forma cuando era ella la primera que había empezado con aquel estúpido juego de ponerla nerviosa. Y se alegró. Hasta eso había conseguido llevar Quinn a su vida, la seguridad que tanto los comentarios indiscretos de Kate como las sonrisas burlonas de Brody lanzaban sobre ella.

**-¿Nos vamos o qué?**—volvía a hablar Kate, que ya tenía a Emily junto a ella dispuesta a comenzar aquel novedoso día en el parque.

La sonrisa de Rachel a Quinn fue la señal perfecta para hacer caso a la pelirroja y abandonar la casa.

Todo había sido idea de la rubia, que haciendo caso de aquella extraña chica que se le acercó en el supermercado y que simplemente se limitó a explicarles lo que había en la zona norte del parque, consiguió convencer a Rachel para pasar aquella espléndida mañana de una forma divertida y sobretodo beneficiosa para Emily.

Pasar tiempo al aire libre rodeada de niños y atracciones, era la mejor de las opciones para una niña que estaba acostumbrada a pasar las horas del día entre paredes, jugando con adultos, que aunque conseguían hacerla sentir bien, también la limitaban en sus relaciones sociales.

Relaciones sociales que una niña de dos años solo debía mantener con otros niños de su edad. Y eso fue exactamente lo que encontraron cuando llegaron a Great Hill, la enorme pradera que se encontraba al norte del parque, junto a las pistas de hielo que en aquella época eran referencia para miles de patinadores.

Una noria, tiovivos de caballitos, columpios, payasos amenizando a los más pequeños y por supuesto el ansiado castillo de princesas. Una fortaleza que conseguía sacar las sonrisas y las expresiones de admiración a todos los niños que lo descubrían por primera vez. Un castillo que evidentemente tenía a su propia princesa.

Kate enloquecía con Emily, que presa de la emoción por tantas cosas juntas no sabía a qué lugar o atracción quería acercarse primero. Era la pelirroja la que comenzaba a organizar cada actividad bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que al igual que su hija, conseguía emocionarse, pero ella lo hacía por la expresión de la pequeña, por las sonrisas que dejaba escapar cada vez que un payaso se le acercaba y le regalaba un globo convertido en perrito o cuando aquella princesa le regaló una de las tantas y tantas coronas que iba repartiendo a todo un séquito de niños que la perseguían por la pradera.

Y si emocionadas estaban madre e hija, pequeño se quedaba aquel adjetivo para describir lo que Quinn sentía al verlas.

A pesar de no estar interactuando directamente con su hija, Quinn observaba como Rachel comenzaba a acercarse más a su pequeña, ignorando aquél estúpido temor a que alguien pudiese asociarlas. Y lo hacía sin apenas darse cuenta, guiándose por aquel impulso que cada madre tenía para estar cerca de sus hijos.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro…treinta y cinco, treinta y seis. Quinn dejó de contar las fotografías que acertaba a sacar de cada momento, de cada escena en la que Rachel y Emily se unían. Ese iba a ser su cometido en aquella mañana, ser testigo directo de cómo conseguía que su chica se desinhibía por completo del caparazón al que tenía sometida a su hija, y se dejaba llevar por la diversión. Aunque también había otra cosa pendiente para ella en aquel día y que por supuesto, fue la idea principal por la que recordó lo que había en aquel parque.

Un gesto. Rachel estaba esperando que Quinn se redimiese se su desfachatez de dejarla a solas en la cama después de haber pasado la noche juntas y le exigía algo romántico, o como ella decía, algo muy, muy pero que muy romántico.

Era sabido que ella no era una persona que colmase de romanticismo sus relaciones, a pesar de lo que podía aparentar. Nunca en su vida tuvo que declararse a nadie. Siempre habían sido los chicos quienes lograban conquistarla de algún modo mientras ella, simplemente se dejaba hacer. Pero en aquella ocasión era especial. Era otra chica, era Rachel Berry quien esperaba un gesto de aquella magnitud para saciar sus divertidas exigencias, porque aquello no era más que una pequeña broma entre ambas, pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a quedar como la mala de aquella película y conseguir sorprender a Rachel con un gesto como el que esperaba o quizás no, era su máxima prioridad para aquel día.

-**Hey…Kate**—llamó la atención de la pelirroja al ver como Rachel trataba de averiguar lo que su hija quería.

**-Dime**—se acercó un tanto nerviosa. Aún sentía la presión y la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar por culpa de aquella estupidez en el foro.

-**Tengo…tengo que comprobar una cosa en la pista de patinaje…vuelvo enseguida, ¿De acuerdo?**—miró a Rachel que permanecía ajena a aquella conversación—**no le digas nada, ¿Vale?.**

**-Eh…ok.**

**-Toma**—le entregó la cámara—**no dejes de sacarles fotos si ves que merece la pena**—le guiñó un ojo.

Kate asentía y se adueñaba de la cámara que había portado Quinn en todo momento para observar como la rubia se alejaba de ella, dispuesta a llevar a cabo aquello que iba a comprobar en las pistas de patinaje.

No le dijo nada a Rachel. Básicamente porque la morena perdió toda noción de tiempo mientras estaba con su hija y con uno de los payasos que trataba de sorprenderla con otro de los globos, dándole formas infinitas de todo tipo de animales.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo había dejado de sospechar y optaba por pasar todo el tiempo posible con Emily, incluso disfrutando de algunas de las atracciones.

Estaba siendo una mañana perfecta y aquella perfección aumento en los siguientes minutos.

-**Hey…¿Dónde está Quinn?**—Rachel cuestionaba a Kate tras abandonar por tercera vez el castillo.

-**No lo sé**—se excusó—**dijo que iba a por algo.**

**-¿A por algo?—**se preocupó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

-**Sí…no te preocupes, ya vendrá…y mira, me ha dejado su cámara para que os saque fotos.**

-**Que bien**—susurró sin convicción.

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, sobretodo cuando estaba en la calle con Emily rodeada de tantos niños. Solo ella le daba esa seguridad que necesitaba para poder seguir allí, disfrutando sin más.

-**Relájate…seguro que ha ido a comprar la comida esa de las palomas**—mintió—**hoy está empeñada en dejarme en ridículo.**

-**Te lo mereces**—respondía al tiempo que tomaban asiento en un banco**—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir lo de los videos?.**

**-¿Era cierto?, ¿Estabas viendo videos…eróticos**—susurró—**en tu ordenador?.**

**-Pero…pero si tu lo viste, ¿No?**—se mostró confusa.

-**Sí, pero pensé que era una de esas páginas que se abren sin mas**—sonrió traviesa—**no te imaginaba viendo esas cosas.**

-**Basta Kate**—la detuvo—**solo…solo estaba comprobando una cosa, no veo eso a diario…de hecho es la primera vez que lo veo.**

-**Ok…ok…te creo**—volvía a sonreír sin perder de vista a Emily, que junto a otra niña comenzaba a jugar con los globos—**¿Y qué querías comprobar?.**

Rachel imitaba la postura de Kate y comenzaba a mirar a su pequeña, que apenas estaba a unos metros de ellas dos.

-**Nada…solo tenía…curiosidad.**

**-¿Curiosidad?.**

-**Sí Kate, curiosidad…te recuerdo que yo nunca he estado con una chica.**

**-¿Y?...¿Estabas viendo esos videos para saber que hacer con una chica?**—se sorprendía—**¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿14…15?**

-**Déjame en paz Kate, yo solo quería saber si lo que tenía en mente era real o no, ahora ya sé que no tiene nada que ver.**

**-¿Cómo?—**se sorprendió**—¿Cómo que ya lo sabes**?...ohh…dios—abrió la boca al máximo—**¿Ya os habéis acostado?.**

-**Shhh…Kate por dios, estás rodeada de niños**—recriminó—**puedes bajar la voz.**

**-Ok…ok**—susurró—**¿Os habéis acostado?**—repitió a media voz—**oh dios mío, pero qué rapidez, ¿No?.**

**-¿Rapidez?, ¿Acaso tú no te has acostado con Matt?**—fue directa.

-**Pero eso es distinto…yo si me he acostado con chicos y Matt no era mi mejor amigo…pero tú y Quinn…habéis sido amigas y de pronto zas…a la cama.**

**-¿Quieres bajar la voz?**—volvía a recriminarle—**no fue así…no, no nos hemos acostado el primer día.**

**-¿Cuándo fue?.**

-**El…el lunes**—respondía sin perder la vista de lo que hacía su hija.

**-¿El lunes?, ¿Éste lunes pasado?, oh dios…¿Y qué tal?, ¿Fue bien?.**

**-Kate…no es algo que te importe.**

-**Sí, si que me importa porque eres mi amiga y siempre hemos hablado de esto, así que ahora no tiene porqué ser distinto, así que vamos…dime, ¿Qué tal fue?.**

Rachel comenzaba a tocarse el pelo de manera incontrolada, notando como el calor comenzaba a inundarla tras recordar aquella noche junto a Quinn y varios suspiros comenzaron a salir de su pecho.

**-No…no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso…**

**-Vamos Rachel**—susurró—**Deja de comportarte como una cría y cuéntamelo, ¿Cómo fue?**—volvía a interesarse.

-**Pues…fue**…-se detuvo. Rachel lanzó la vista al fondo, más allá de su pequeña y descubría a una sonriente Quinn caminando hacia ellas, con un enorme algodón de azúcar entre sus manos—**fue especial**…-susurró sin apartar la vista de la rubia.

**-¿Especial?.**

**-Única…Quinn es única y especial**—susurró de nuevo—**dulce…no…no sabría cómo describirla.**

-**Te estoy pidiendo que me digas como fue el sexo con ella no que me la describas a ella**—interrumpía.

-**Si te estoy diciendo que es única y especial…significa que todo lo que la envuelve…se convierte en único y especial**—respondía creyéndose completamente sus palabras.

La sonrisa que esbozaba Quinn al acercarse a ellas, mientras permitía que varios niños se interpusieran en su camino y les regalaba algunos divertidos gestos, conseguía enamorar aún más a Rachel, que había dejado de pensar en aquella noche, para disfrutar solamente de la luz que irradiaba Quinn en aquel instante.

Fue Emily la primera en reaccionar a la llegada de la rubia y no tardó en exigir parte de aquel algodón de azúcar que por supuesto, Quinn había comprado expresamente para ella.

**-¿Alguien quiere?**—cuestionaba con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando el algodón que Emily ya se apresuraba en tomar.

**-Vaya…si está aquí**—exclamó Kate.

-**Claro…no pensarás que me voy a perder el resto del día, ¿No?**

-**No…veo que no**—miró a Rachel que seguía en silencio, sin dejar de observar a su chica.

**-¿Quieres?**—le ofreció.

Negó. Rachel simplemente negó y dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras lo hacia, gesto que sorprendió a Quinn.

**-¡Em!**—exclamó Kate**—¿Quieres ir otra vez al castillo?—**se levantó rápidamente para tomar a la pequeña y alejarse de las dos. Había notado el momento de intensidad que inundaba a Rachel tras aquella breve conversación y como aumentaba con la llegada de Quinn, que al igual que ella, no dejaba de sonreírle.

La pequeña no tardó en aceptar la propuesta de la pelirroja y tras obtener la mayor recompensa, aquel algodón de azúcar al completo, ambas se alejaron de Quinn y de Rachel, que sentada en el banco las seguía con la mirada.

**-¿Quieres**?—volvía a ofrecerle Quinn tomando asiento a su lado. Había acertado a quedarse con un trozo de aquel algodón entre sus manos.

-**No…no Quinn**—volvía a negar.

**-¿No te gusta?**—cuestionó tomando un poco del mismo.

**-Sí, claro que me gusta…pero es demasiado azúcar y…no, no me apetece mucho ahora**.

**-Tú te lo pierdes**—espetaba al tiempo que se tomaba el resto que aún permanecía entre sus dedos—**está riquísimo**—sonreía divertida.

**-¿De dónde vienes?—**preguntó tras ver como Quinn se relamía los dedos.

**-De comprar el algodón.**

-**No…vienes de algún lugar más, no se tarda tanto en comprar un algodón.**

-**Había mucha gente**—se excusó.

-**Quinn…el chico del algodón está allí**—señaló hacia la derecha—**y ni Kate ni yo te hemos visto en la cola…**

-**No lo he comprado de ahí**—fue rápida—**hay otro cerca de las pistas de patinaje.**

**-¿Y por qué has ido hasta allí, en vez de comprarlo en ese, que está mas cerca?.**

-**Rachel Berry**—sonreía—**¿A qué se debe este cuestionario?.**

-**Se debe a que me gustaría saber que hace mi chica mientras yo subo a ese tiovivo con Emily.**

**-¿Cómo?...¿Has subido al tiovivo con ella?—**cuestionó sorprendida.

**-Así es**—sonreía satisfecha—**creo que ha sido como una terapia…si fueses mi psicóloga estarías orgullosa, ¿No?.**

-**Si fuese tu psicóloga te habría traído un algodón de azúcar mas grande como regalo por los meritos conseguidos**—le devolvía la sonrisa—**me alegro mucho Rachel…no sabes cuánto.**

-**Lo sé…por eso quería que me hubieses visto.**

-**Lo importante no es que yo te vea, Rachel**—lanzó la vista hacia el frente—**lo importante es que Emily disfrute de ti y tú disfrutes de ella, nada más.**

**-Pues lo he hecho…y mucho, aunque creo que es momento de parar un poco…empiezo a ser consciente de todo lo que hay aquí y…acabo de ver por allí a una cámara de televisión con un reportero entrevistando a algunas mujeres**—señaló hacia uno de los laterales.

-**Bueno…para ser el primer día, no está nada mal**—respondía Quinn, tratando de demostrarle que estaba con ella, aunque tuviese que ir poco a poco o aún siguiese empeñada en no ser reconocida públicamente en aquella circunstancia.

**-¿Tengo el aprobado de mi psicóloga personal?.**

**-Si pudiera te lo haría saber sin duda.**

**-¿No puedes decirme si estás o no orgullosa de mi?.**

-**Te lo puedo decir con palabras, pero mi idea era decírtelo con hechos…con un gesto que iba a suscitar la atención de aquellas cámaras**—sonreía traviesa—**y no queremos eso, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Cierto…aunque yo ahora mismo sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que me beses.**

-**No me tientes Rachel**—susurró volviendo la mirada al frente—**tengo demasiada azúcar en mis venas y dudo que pueda resultar racional.**

-**Ok…seré buena…además…eres tú la que te tienes que ganar mi admiración…aún me debes el gesto romántico**—se mostró orgullosa. Gesto que consiguió provocar una misteriosa sonrisa en Quinn—**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te ríes así?**—preguntó curiosa.

-**Mira…ahí vienen**—ignoró la pregunta.

-**Te he preguntado Quinn, ¿Por qué te has reído así?...¿Qué ocultas?.**

**-¿Yo?...nada**—se puso de pie—**hey…chicas…¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver el árbol de los sueños?.**

**-¡Si!**—exclamó Kate provocando la emoción en la pequeña, que aún con el algodón entre sus manos, volvía a entusiasmarse por la llegada de una nueva actividad.

**-¿El árbol de los sueños?**—cuestionó Rachel siguiendo los pasos de la rubia.

-**Sí…vamos**—las incitó a que le acompañasen por uno de los senderos que rodeaban aquella pradera.

**-¿Dónde vamos?**—preguntó Rachel al ver como se alejaban un poco del bullicio de aquella pequeña feria y se adentraban en los bosques del norte, como se le llamaba a aquella frondosa arboleda que cubría la zona norte del parque.

Un nuevo corrillo de gente comenzaba a dejarse oír y tras recorrer algunos metros de aquel pequeño bosquecillo, aparecía ante ellas la casa de piedra número 1, la más antigua edificación de aquel parque y que permanecía allí como monumento turístico. Junto a ella, varios chicos vestidos con trajes de boy scouts custodiaban un enorme olmo al que aquel grupo de personas que habían comenzado a escuchar, miraban absortos.

**-¿Qué sucede ahí?**—cuestionó Rachel.

**-Es el árbol de los sueños**—respondía Quinn sonriente—**un pequeño duende que proviene de los fríos bosques de Gales se ha instalado en ese árbol durante las navidades—**comenzó a relatar—**al parecer no tiene muchas ganas de marcharse…creen que no se irá hasta que llegue la primavera y ya pueda volver a su hogar…**

Kate, Emily y Rachel escuchaban atentas la pequeña leyenda que contaba Quinn. Lo hacía con tanta dulzura que incluso parecía real.

**-Lo cierto es que ese duendecillo…cumple los deseos, los sueños de quienes se acercan al árbol…siempre y cuando sean deseos de bondad…nada material, no sé si me explico.**

**-Perfectamente**—interrumpía Kate.

**-Hay que acercarse al árbol y pensar en ese deseo, en ese sueño que quieres que se haga real mientras tocas su corteza**—se detuvo al llegar frente al inmenso árbol**—¿Os gustaría probar?—**lanzó una mirada a Emily, que no había perdido detalle de la historia y que sin dudarlo, asentía—**Bien…primero las pelirrojas**…-invitó a Kate a que se adelantara y con el consentimiento de uno de los niños, posó su mano sobre el árbol al tiempo que con un divertido gesto, cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas y formulaba aquel deseo mentalmente.

-**Vamos Em**—llamó a la pequeña—**ven…te toca a ti.**

Fue Quinn quien ayudó a la niña a que se posicionase junto a Kate y siguiendo su consejo, tocó el viejo árbol, lanzando una mirada de aprobación a su madre.

**-Piensa en algo bonito, cielo**—espetó Rachel observando a su hija pedir aquél deseo, olvidándose por completo de las personas que curiosas, seguían observando el árbol.

-**Vamos…ahora te toca a ti**—hablaba Quinn invitándola a que se adelantase al ver como Kate y Emily ya regresaban a su posición.

-**No…primero tú—**respondía Rachel—**vamos…saluda a ese duende**—le guiñó el ojo y Quinn no tardó en reaccionar, recorriendo los escasos metros que la separaban del árbol y siguiendo los mismos gestos que Kate y Em, posaba su mano sobre el áspero tronco y cerraba sus ojos.

Rachel la observó durante los escasos segundos en los que estuvo en aquella posición y por primera vez, deseó estar en la mente de Quinn, saber que es lo que tanto anhelaba conseguir y que le provocaba aquella leve sonrisa.

Una mirada, un pequeño gesto de la rubia fue suficiente para reaccionar y acortar ella el espacio que la separaba de sus sueños. Dejó a un lado a Quinn, que lentamente fue separándose del árbol.

Hizo lo mismo.

Rachel tocaba la corteza del árbol y cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, pero fue distinto. Sus gestos eran similares a los que todo el mundo hacía en aquel lugar, pero el tiempo no fue el mismo.

Rachel dejaba caer su cabeza mientras mantenía la mano fija en el árbol y su gesto se volvía serio, quizás con algo de pena que terminó llamando la atención de Quinn.

Un gesto de pena que desapareció tras un profundo suspiro y que terminó convirtiéndose en una emocionada sonrisa.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de aquel rápido cambio excepto Quinn. Quizás porque solo ella sabía que el mayor sueño de su chica, no iba a hacerse realidad con tan solo pedirlo a un mágico duende de leyenda que había elegido aquel olmo como su hogar durante unos cuantos meses.

Sabía que aquel gesto de pena en su rostro, se debía a una nueva ruptura en su corazón al ser consciente de que la realidad, no podía ser cambiada por la magia, pero también fue testigo de cómo esa pena se evaporaba y una sonrisa ocupaba su lugar.

Era esa sonrisa la que no conseguía comprender ni descifrar. Era esa sonrisa la que comenzó a provocar curiosidad en Quinn al tiempo que de nuevo, regresaban por aquellos senderos hasta la pradera. Y fue aquella curiosidad la que terminó por retrasar a Rachel en aquel camino, dejando que tanto Kate como Emily se adelantasen y así ella, poder saciar aquella intriga.

**-¿Has sentido al duende?**—cuestionó con apenas un susurro, llamando la atención de Rachel que no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

**-Mas o menos…¿Por?.**

**-Te he visto sonreír…supongo que él tendrá algo que ver, ¿No?.**

-**Puede…-**respondía Rachel conociendo la jugada que se disponía a realizar Quinn y que tenía como objetivo, averiguar cual había sido su deseo.

**-¿Puede?...¿Hay algo más por lo que tenías que sonreír en ese momento?.**

**-Tú también has sonreído.**

**-Sí…pero porque sabía que me estabais mirando y me daba vergüenza**—se excusó**—¿A ti también te daba vergüenza?**

**-Quinn…¿Quieres saber lo que he deseado?**—fue directa.

-**Quiero saber que es lo que te hacía sonreír—**respondía rápidamente.

**-Ese duende no va a cumplir mis deseos…y lo sabes.**

-**Ya…**-susurró un tanto arrepentida. Había conseguido saber lo único que ya sabía y se sentía mal por obligar a Rachel a sacar aquel tema.

-**Pero**…-interrumpía—**si hay alguien que puede cumplir mi deseo**—la miró sonriente.

**-¿Sí?**—se mostró confusa. La sola idea de pensar que Rachel seguía pensando en algún médico que curase la mudez de su hija, la ponía nerviosa.

**-Sí**…-respondía dando varios pasos más rápido y recuperando la distancia que había perdido respecto a su hija y Kate para luego, girarse sobre si misma y volver a focalizar la mirada sobre Quinn, que perpleja observaba toda la acción.

Esperaba esa respuesta o quizás algo que le hiciese saber a qué hacia referencia Rachel cuando le dejó caer aquello, pero a cambio, solo recibía una sonrisa que iba aumentando por segundos y que consiguió ocupar todo el rostro de la morena, acompañando el brillo que ya desprendían sus ojos.

**-¿Si?**—cuestionó de nuevo Quinn con apenas un susurro, tanto que Rachel solo llegó a percibir el movimiento de sus labios y no la voz.

Y de la misma forma respondía Rachel. Sin alzar la voz, solo señalándola y moviendo sus labios de forma que Quinn pudiese leerlos a la perfección.

**-Si…tú.**


	50. Algo muy, muy, pero que muy romántico

Capitulo 49

Algo muy, muy, pero que muy romántico.

-**Vamos cielo, tenemos que dormir ya, es tarde…**

Negación y más negación era lo único que recibía Rachel de Emily tras un nuevo intento por llevar a su hija a la cama y la culpable de ello era Quinn.

-**Pero cielo…mañana terminamos la tarta, ahora es tarde y tienes…ups…has tenido suerte**—cambió el discurso al escuchar la llamada en la puerta.

**-Por fin…**

**-Lo siento Rachel**—se disculpaba Quinn adentrándose en el hogar—**me he tenido que recorrer dos manzanas buscando un maldito supermercado donde vendiesen las dichosas flores de galleta…y al final he recordado que en la 62th hay una pastelería.**

**-¿Las has encontrado ahí?.**

**-Sí…aquí están**—espetaba mostrando una pequeña caja**—¿Dónde está Em?.**

**-En el sofá**—le señalaba—**está muerta de sueño pero no hay manera de convencerla de que se vaya a dormir sin ver como esas flores acababan en la tarta.**

-**Pues vamos allá…es tarde**—terminaba de entrar en el salón.

Eran las 19:23 pm de aquel sábado. Después de pasar la mañana en el parque y comer en un restaurante cercano, Quinn, Rachel y Emily se despedían de Kate y regresaban a la casa con la firme intención de seguir divirtiéndose aquella tarde. Una diversión que llegó de la mano de una receta para hacer una tarta y que las iba a mantener a las tres entretenidas, entre azúcar, mantequilla y chocolate. Azúcar, mantequilla y chocolate que terminaron esparcidos por gran parte de la cocina y de ellas mismas gracias a las bromas que Quinn llevaba a cabo y que terminaba incitando a la pequeña para que las siguiese, llegando a enfadar a Rachel en alguna que otra ocasión.

Pero eran enfados momentáneos. Realmente no podía molestarse por algo así después del fantástico día que estaban pasando y todo gracias a Quinn.

Era ella quien estaba convirtiéndolo en especial, primero por su genial idea de pasar la mañana en el parque donde Emily terminó jugando con otros pequeños de su misma edad y disfrutando de las atracciones que allí había y segundo por la segunda genial idea del día al decidir pasar la tarde en la casa, cocinando un delicioso pastel que iba a ser la guinda para aquel día que ya daba paso a la noche.

Aquellas flores de galleta que había ido a buscar eran petición especial de la pequeña y Quinn no supo negarse ante su entusiasmo por tener aquella decoración sobre la primera tarta que cocinaban juntas.

**-¡Foto…foto…foto!**—exclamó la morena al ver como su hija terminaba de colocar aquellas florecillas sobre el pastel y no tardó en adueñarse de la misma cámara que había estado utilizando Quinn para llevar a cabo la inmortalización del momento—**tienes que darme copias de todas estas fotos, ¿Eh?.**

-**Claro…te pasaré todas las que hemos hecho hoy.**

-**Perfecto…y ahora**—miró hacia su hija—**creo que va siendo hora de que alguien se vaya a dormir, ¿Verdad?.**

La niña asentía sin quejas. Era su promesa, esperar a que Quinn llegase con lo que había pedido y después de ello, dormir. Como buena Berry que era, Emily no dejaba atrás ninguna de sus promesas y las cumplía siempre y cuando llevasen a cabo su petición.

**-Vamos…despídete de Quinn.**

No tardó en reaccionar y obligándola a que bajase hasta su altura, le entregó un intenso y fuerte abrazo a la rubia, que dejó varios besos sobre la cabeza de ésta y sonreía al ver el cariño con el que la niña la trataba. Gesto que Rachel también pudo percibir.

Le fascinaba ver como si hija se había encariñado con Quinn con tanta facilidad y a la vez le daba algo de miedo. Miedo al sentir que algún día, Quinn podría decidir apartarse de ellas. Quizás aquello si era algo que ella podía superar, sin dudas, pero su hija ya tenía conciencia y quería a las personas que la rodeaban. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que pasaría si Quinn decidiese tomar aquella opción de no seguir adelante con aquella relación o simplemente, viajar hacia otro lugar por motivos de trabajo, algo que podía suceder en el momento menos indicado.

Eran actrices y eso era algo que no se habían detenido a pensar, al menos ella, hasta ese mismo instante.

Mientras llevaba a su hija a la planta superior, pensaba en lo que le había sucedido el día anterior con su represéntate y las ofertas que había desechado para seguir con el musical. Esas mismas ofertas podría recibirlas Quinn en cualquier momento y ella no tenía obligación ni responsabilidad alguna de permanecer anclada en una misma ciudad.

De hecho ni siquiera sabía si las intenciones de la rubia después del musical eran las de quedarse allí o como era lógico en una actriz de sus características, lanzarse hacia Hollywood para asentarse en la ciudad de las oportunidades, dónde podría rodar películas, series y cualquier otro proyecto que se le presentase.

Un pequeño nudo se le formó en el estomago al ser consciente de aquellas opciones. Eran dos corazones los que latían y deseaban tener a Quinn cerca, el de ella y el de su hija, pero sufría por el de su hija antes que por ella misma.

**-¿Crees que se quedará para siempre?**—cuestionó con apenas un susurro mientras veía como Emily ya caía vencida por el sueño. Evidentemente no recibió respuesta alguna, excepto por el sonido de un teléfono que se dejó oír desde la planta baja y que procedía del móvil de Quinn.

El murmullo de la rubia recibiendo la llamada la devolvía a la realidad mientras salía de la habitación de su hija, con la pequeña pantalla de la cámara entre sus manos, tal y como hacía siempre, tal y como iba a seguir haciendo hasta que Emily fuese completamente independiente.

Descubrirla en la cocina, ordenando los accesorios que habían utilizado para cocinar aquella tarta mientras atendía el teléfono conseguía volver a crearle aquel nudo en el estomago y hacerlo aún más grande.

¿Habría alguien más perfecto que ella?, se cuestionó a sí misma acercándose sin que ésta fuese consciente de su llegada. Solo hasta que no estuvo junto a la isleta que dividía aquella cocina, no llamó la atención de la rubia que esbozando una leve sonrisa se disculpaba por mantener aquella conversación.

Una conversación que Rachel pudo acertar a descubrir que era con su representante, al menos era la única Mónica que ella conocía y que oyó a Quinn pronunciar en una de las pocas veces en las que hablaba. Porque era la emisora de aquella llamada quien hablaba y hablaba y Quinn simplemente se limitaba a asentir con breves sonidos.

Otro sonido, ésta vez el timbre de la puerta alertaba a Rachel, que no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser a esa hora y que terminó averiguando tras observar por la mirilla de la puerta.

**-¿Kate?...¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**No me preguntes**—respondía adentrándose—**yo solo cumplo órdenes**.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Órdenes?**

**-¿Emily ya está dormida?**—cuestionó al ver la pequeña pantalla sobre la mesa del centro del salón.

**-Sí**—respondía confusa**—¿Qué…qué pasa Kate?**—volvía a cuestionar.

**-Que te lo diga ella**—señaló hacia Quinn, que en ese instante ya apartaba el teléfono de su oído y comenzaba a sonreír nerviosa.

**-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿La has llamado tú?**—se dirigía a la rubia.

-**Sólo diez minutos**—se excusó—**necesito que me acompañes durante diez minutos, nada más.**

**-¿Qué?**—volvía a mostrarse confusa.

-**Rachel, no preguntes más y vamos…id donde tengáis que ir**—interrumpió Kate impacientándose—**tengo una cita a las 9 y no quiero llegar tarde, ¿Ok?.**

**-Tranquila, en media hora estamos aquí**—se excusó Quinn que sin dudarlo empujaba a Rachel hasta la salida, deteniéndose solo para colocarse el abrigo y protegerse del frío que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad a aquella hora de la noche.

-**Un momento…un momento**—se detuvo Rachel—**¿Qué pasa con Em?.**

**-Yo estaré aquí**—espetó Kate—**vamos…iros ya y no tardéis.**

**-¿Pero dónde vamos?**—cuestionaba de nuevo Rachel, que sin apenas darse cuenta ya estaba con el abrigo y el gorro de lana cubriendo su cabeza.

-**Es una sorpresa**—respondía Quinn sonriente—**vamos…vamos**—tiró de ella para obligarla a salir de la casa.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué está pasando?**—volvía a preguntar mientras bajaban por el ascensor, pero la rubia no estaba por la labor de dar ninguna pista sobre lo que tenía planeado desde aquella misma mañana y del que ni siquiera era consciente Kate.

La pelirroja solo atendió a la petición que Quinn le hizo en uno de los momentos de aquella mañana en el que Rachel permanecía con su hija.

Tuvo que ser fuerte y soportar todo el cuestionario de Rachel al tiempo que ya se encaminaban hacia su objetivo, recorriendo gran parte de Central Park West en un taxi que Quinn acertó a detener para perder el menor tiempo posible y adentrarse por East Drive, la vía que recorría Central Park y que las dejaba justo donde estaban situadas las pistas de patinaje del parque.

**-¿Qué…qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Quieres patinar?.**

-**Quieres dejar de preguntar y seguirme**—estalló.

-**Pero Quinn…**

-**Pero nada…confía en mí, solo van a ser unos minutos…vamos…acompáñame**—la invitó a que tomase su mano y siguiese sus pasos.

Unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la casilla de información del recinto y donde un chico parecía esperar la llegada de ambas.

-**Quédate aquí**—le pidió—**no quiero que te reconozcan.**

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Hazme caso…quédate aquí**—le ordenó al tiempo que se acercaba al chico y mantenía una pequeña conversación.

Rachel no podía oír nada desde donde estaba, ya que Quinn se había esmerado en que la distancia fuese suficiente como para que aquel chico que no fuese a reconocerla en ningún momento.

Solo pudo distinguir como Quinn le daba un pequeño sobre y éste también le entregaba algo mientras le señalaba hacia la izquierda, rodeando las pistas de patinaje que permanecían repletas de personas que disfrutaban de aquella actividad.

Fue en ese instante cuando Rachel era consciente del frío que hacía en aquella zona y en como sus manos empezaban a congelarse.

-**Ven…acompáñame**—espetó Quinn al regresar junto a la morena.

**-¿Qué es eso?**—preguntó al ver como guardaba los objetos que había recibido en ambos bolsillos de su abrigo.

-**Nada…vamos…tenemos cinco minutos**—respondía volviendo a tomar la mano de Rachel y obligándola a seguir sus pasos.

**-¿Cinco minutos?, ¿Cinco minutos para qué?, ¿Dónde vamos?, hace frío Quinn y Em está sola, vamos…dime donde vamos y qué hacemos aquí, para…**

**-¡Basta!**—interrumpía Quinn—**Rachel…o dejas de hablar o te juro que te tapo la boca**—amenazó al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio que daba la bienvenida a los patinadores de aquel recinto.

**-Ok**—balbuceó al ver la reprimenda de la chica.

**-¿Confías en mí?.**

-**Su…supongo que sí**—respondía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-**Ok…ahora vamos a subir ahí arriba**—señaló hacia unas escaleras que las llevaba directamente hacia la planta superior del edificio—**no valen preguntas, no vale más verborrea de la tuya**—sonreía—**solo confía en mí y disfruta, ¿Ok?.**

No respondió, simplemente asintió y se dejó guiar por la rubia, que volvía a tomar su mano para subir aquellas escaleras metálicas que la llevaban hacia una pequeña azotea perfectamente preparada encima de aquel edificio.

Ante ellas, una baranda les permitía acercarse lo suficiente para contemplar la pista al completo, con las decenas o incluso centenas de personas que patinaban en aquel instante.

Rachel se moría por volver a preguntar que diablos hacían allí arriba, pero le había prometido no hacerlo y optó por callar y observar como aquellas personas, seguían un mismo recorrido alrededor de la pista mientras algunos terminaban estampándose contra el duro hielo en estrepitosas caídas que casi provocaban la sonrisa en ella.

**-Toma**—susurró Quinn entregándole una pequeña caja—**colócatelas.**

Rachel hacía acopio de lo que parecía ser una funda de gafas y que efectivamente, contenían un par de ellas en el interior.

**-¿Gafas de sol?**—cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

**-Póntelas**—espetó sonriendo al tiempo que ella también se colocaba las suyas.

Lo hizo, no supo porqué pero lo terminó haciendo y para su sorpresa, aquellas gafas a pesar de la extraña oscuridad que tenían sus cristales, le permitían ver con total claridad la pista de patinaje y sus patinadores con el mismo ritmo, con las mismas caídas y el barullo que se formaban en algunos puntos.

**-Rachel**—susurró Quinn—**me dijiste que querías una prueba de algo romántico…y creo que esto es probablemente lo más romántico que he hecho en mi vida.**

**-¿Qué?...no…no me digas que todo esto es por la broma de…**

**-Shhh**—la silenció. Las primeras notas de una canción comenzaron a sonar y a escucharse en toda la pista y Rachel volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la misma.

Reconocería aquella canción aunque solo escuchase sus dos primeros acordes y más aún aquella voz que la versionaba en aquel instante.

Era Barbra Streisand quien se dejaba oír con _Smile_ como banda sonora de aquel momento.

-**No…no entiendo nada**—susurró.

-**Sólo disfruta**—respondía Quinn colocándose tras ella, aprovechando el momento para abrazarla por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza sobre los hombros de la morena.

_Sonríe, aunque te duela el corazón._

_Sonríe, aunque se esté rompiendo._

_Cuando haya nubes en el cielo…todo pasará _

_Si sonríe a través de los miedos y el dolor._

No sabía porqué, pero Rachel mantenía la vista fija en todas aquellas personas que seguían su ritmo, sin prestarle atención a la voz de su amada Barbra cuando de pronto, algo comenzó a suceder en aquella pista.

Era uno de los patinadores. Recorría la pista desde el oeste hasta el este y una estela de color rosada comenzaba a dejarse ver tras sus patines.

-**Oh…dios…¿Qué es eso?**—cuestionó retirando las gafas rápidamente y su sorpresa aumentó al descubrir que sin ellas, no conseguía distinguir nada en la pista de hielo, solo a aquel chico que se perdía en la multitud que permanecía ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-**Vamos…vuelve a ponerte las gafas**—susurró Quinn—**te lo estás perdiendo.**

Lo hizo tan rápido como el temblor de sus manos le permitió y su boca volvía a abrirse. Ahora sobre la pista aquel trazo se había esfumado pero una serie de líneas curvas comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo. El patinador, con gran maestría, iba trazando lo que parecían letras.

_Sonríe_

_Y quizás mañana verá la luz de sol brillando a través de ti_

_Iluminando tu rostro con alegría_

_Ocultando todo rastro de tristeza._

-**Oh dios…**-susurró al descubrir como aquellas líneas comenzaban a dibujar su nombre sobre la pista. Unas líneas que pasados varios segundos comenzaban a desaparecer.

**-Rachel…-**susurró Quinn tratando de que no se olvidara cada palabra que aquel chico iba a dibujar sobre la pista—**sonríe…porque…de…tu…sonrisa…nace…nuestra…ilusión**

**-Oh dios, Quinn**—dejó escapar visiblemente emocionada—**es…es**…

-**Shhh**—volvía a interrumpir la rubia que veía como el chico aún tenía algo más que decir.

**-¿Hay más?.**

-**Te…**

-**Quiero**—susurró Rachel al ver aparecer aquella última palabra plasmada en la pista de hielo y cómo el chico la abandonaba tras ella.

Podría jurar que aquella última palabra permaneció visible para ellas mucho más tiempo que las otras, pero probablemente era un efecto provocado por la captura que su retina había hecho para guardarlo por siempre en su mente.

**-¿Crees que esto compensa mi gran desfachatez de dejarte a solas en la cama?**—cuestionó apartando las gafas de su rostro.

Rachel hizo lo mismo y se giró para quedar frente a ella. No sabía porqué, pero su mirada se desviaba hacia el suelo—**¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó la rubia al ver la extraña reacción de Rachel**—¿No te ha gustado?...es…es una reacción química**—explicó—**los patines de ese chico desprenden una partícula que al contacto con el hielo, se vuelve de color…pero solo es visible con éstas gafas y…cuando el oxigeno entra en él…desaparece**—terminó la explicación pausando sus palabras**—¿Rachel?—**volvía a buscar la atención de la chica que parecía no prestarle atención**—¿Qué…qué te pasa?**

**-¿Me…me quieres?**—se atrevió a preguntar al tiempo que buscaba su mirada.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿No te ha quedado claro en ese mensaje?.**

-**Sigo sin creerme que todo sea real, sigo sin creer que tú seas Quinn y que estés…estés regalándome todo esto a mí**—volvía a bajar la mirada.

-**Rachel…he cometido muchos errores en mi vida**—susurró—**probablemente éste sea el más grande**—sonrió—**pero es el que más satisfacción me da…me…me he enamorado de ti, de tus ojos…de tu sonrisa…de tu mundo.**

**-¿De mi mundo?.**

-**Así es Rachel, me he enamorado de tu mundo…y quiero vivir en él.**

-**Mi…mi mundo es éste**—miró a su alrededor—**es…Central Park…los teatros…los rascacielos…mi casa…mi hija.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-¿Y te compensa?. ¿Qué pasa si mañana quieres vivir en…otro mundo?**—balbuceó.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿En otro mundo?.**

**-Quinn…todo esto es muy idílico pero…¿Qué pasará mañana?**

-**A mi solo me importa lo que quiero hoy**—respondía—**y lo que quiero hoy es vivir en tú mundo.**

-**Eso…eso suena a capricho**—dejó caer provocando la reacción en Quinn, que un tanto confusa terminó separándose de ella.

-**Rachel…¿Qué ocurre?.**

**-Esto es serio**—acertó a responder—**Quinn esto no es un juego ya…yo…yo no solo estoy enamorada de ti**—volvía a bajar la mirada—**yo empiezo a necesitarte en mi vida…más de lo que imaginas.**

**-¿Y cuál es el problema?.**

**-Tengo miedo**—confesó.

**-¿Miedo?...¿Miedo a qué?.**

-**No solo me romperías el corazón a mi si decides marcharte, también lo harías con Em—**Quinn cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para volver a enfrentarse a su mirada—**No es una tontería Quinn, ella…ella te adora y yo puedo superar cualquier cosa, pero no puedo soportar verla mal…y te aseguro que mi hija se pondrá mal si no te ve.**

**-¿Y qué hay de mi?**—interrumpió tratando de acabar con aquel miedo**—¿Qué pasará con mi corazón si eres tú quien decide alejarse?, porque tú la tendrás a ella a tu lado…pero yo os pierdo a las dos.**

**-¿Piensas que yo puedo**…-se detuvo al ser consciente de que aquella pregunta era una respuesta a sus mismos miedos.

-**Yo también tengo miedos Rachel**—volvía a acercarse—**pero eso no me evita seguir adelante…quiero…quiero vivir lo que me toca hoy, lo que siento hoy**—aclaró—**lo de mañana, lo que pase dentro de dos días o de diez años, no está en mis manos, ni en las tuyas…ahora solo podemos vivir esto…lo demás, está de más.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con tus sueños?...¿Qué pasa con tu…profesión?.**

**-Shhh**—la silenció—**Rachel…ahora solo importa hoy…importa que estamos aquí, deja de pensar en el qué será…y piensa en el hoy, en el ahora…¿Ok?.**

-**No sé si podré…pero lo voy a intentar.**

-**Sí podrás…además…esta mañana me dijiste que…que solo yo podría cumplir ese deseo que pediste en el árbol, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Sí…así es…**

-**Pues déjame que lo haga…y cuando lo consiga…dímelo.**

**-¿No quieres que te lo diga ahora?—**preguntó confusa. Ella sentía la curiosidad de saber que había deseado la rubia.

**-No…quiero enterarme cuando lo cumpla.**

**-¿Tan segura estás de poder conseguirlo?**—cuestionó aferrándose a su cuello.

-**No hay nada que Quinn Fabray no consiga cuando se lo propone**—sonrió— **y ahora me he propuesto ser feliz y para yo ser feliz, tú tienes que ser feliz**—susurró—**así que no me queda otra más que hacerte feliz, para yo también serlo…siempre y cuándo…tú me dejes, porque todo depende de ti.**

**-¿Tú felicidad depende de la mía?**

**-Ahora mismo, en mi mundo…sí, mi felicidad depende absolutamente de ti, así que dime…¿Me dejas ayudarte a ser feliz?.**

Rachel respondía a aquella pregunta con un abrazo, destruyendo aquella absurda distancia que las separaba en un momento tan especial como aquel, en el que las notas de aquella canción aún resonaban en su mente y las palabras aparecían y desaparecían como mágicas.

**-Haces que me sienta viva, Rachel**—susurró Quinn hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena—**haces que quiera vivir.**

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir como los labios de la morena buscaban los suyos y los mantenía en silencio, anclados en un beso que iba a calmar el frío que casi conseguía petrificarlas en aquella azotea. Fueron varios los minutos que estuvieron disfrutándose hasta que Quinn recordó el lugar.

-**Mmmm**—susurró sin apartar los labios—**me temo que tenemos que marcharnos…Kate nos va a matar si no damos señales de vida en diez minutos.**

**-Ok**—respondía con un hilo de voz.

-**Dime…¿Te ha parecido algo muy, muy , pero que muy romántico?—**sonrió.

-**No puedo decírtelo ahora**—respondía volviendo a dejar un leve roce sobre los labios.

**-¿No?...¿Entonces como sé si he saldado mi deuda?, ¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?.**

-**Mañana…**

-**Mmmm…¿Me vas a tener toda la noche sin saberlo?.¿Cómo voy a dormir con la intriga?.**

**-Tranquila**—susurró apartándose con lentitud—**ya me encargaré de que no duermas**.

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó al ver como ya se disponía a bajar por las escaleras**—¿Me vas a tener toda la noche despierta sin…oh…oh…**-comenzó a sonreír tras ser consciente de la indirecta lanzada por su chica—**Ok** **Rachel…¡déjame con la intriga para siempre!**


	51. Leche de soja

Capitulo 50

Leche de soja

Pensó en moverse e incluso toser un poco para provocar la reacción de Rachel, pero le costaba despertarla tras ver como dormía placidamente.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Quinn ya llevaba casi 20 minutos a su lado, completamente despierta y rememorando cada detalle vivido durante la noche, cada beso que aquella chica de inmensos ojos que ahora permanecían cerrados, le había regalado con sus labios.

**-Grandes**…-susurró de manera imperceptible al focalizar su mirada sobre la boca de la morena. Sus labios eran grandes, carnosos, sensuales a más no poder y desprendían una calidez que nunca sintió en los labios de sus ex parejas.

Su piel. Su piel también era distinta a la de aquellos chicos con los que alguna vez, había compartido cama. Era perfecta, suave, solo unas leves y graciosas arruguitas se mostraban en la comisura de aquellos labios, resultado de la enorme sonrisa que Rachel esbozaba cuando sonreía.

Era extraño. Se sentía rara observando a Rachel Berry desde aquella posición, junto a ella, mientras el mismo edredón las cubría y las mantenía ocultas de su desnudez en la misma cama. Y se sentía extraña porque jamás llegó a imaginar que observaría con aquella devoción a una chica, a aquella chica que había formado parte de su vida y que ahora, comenzaba a ser su vida.

No podía recordar el momento exacto en el que supo que estaba enamorada de ella, pero sí recordaba sus sentimientos antes de que eso sucediera.

Fueron muchos aquellos sentimientos, con matices diferentes, pero que la habían ayudado a conocerla como no había conocido a nadie.

Ahora, aquella mujer de 29 años que dormía a escasos centímetros de ella, no era la misma chica que un día conoció en el instituto, cuando a su estúpido novio se le ocurrió la genial idea de apuntarse al coro. No era la misma chica con la que tantas y tantas veces había discutido, ni era la misma chica que le demostró que podía ser alguien más que una simple agente inmobiliaria de Lima. Aquella mujer que dejaba escapar algunos suspiros mientras seguía inmersa en sus sueños, era una mujer con miedos, pero también con una fuerza infinita, con un tesón y una valentía que pocas tenían pero que en ese instante, parecían completamente dormidas en su personalidad, como ella en aquel momento.

Hacía unas horas que le había confesado que la quería y lo había hecho a lo grande, con toda una declaración de amor, tal y como ella deseaba y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que no se había precipitado con algo así.

Decirle a alguien que llevaba en su vida desde hacía casi 15 años que la quería, no era precipitarse en absoluto, de hecho, demasiado tiempo había tardado en expresarle aquellos sentimientos, que a pesar de no ser los mismos que sentía meses atrás, también podrían considerarse amor.

Un pequeño movimiento.

Rachel se removía un tanto inquieta y Quinn entrecerraba los ojos por inercia, tratando de evitar que ésta pudiese descubrirla despierta pero sin perder detalle de su gesto.

La morena despertaba de su letargo y descubría a Quinn junto a ella, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y fingiendo estar dormida, aunque esto último no lo sabía, por supuesto.

Tardó varios minutos en ser plenamente consciente y recuperar por completo la compostura, recordando lo que había sucedido en aquella noche, pero un leve suspiro proveniente de Quinn la distrajo.

La rubia comenzaba a susurrar algo y Rachel creyó que hablaba mientras dormía, que era presa de algún tipo de sueño que por los sonidos que emitía, debía ser bastante interesante, tanto que no dudó en acomodarse frente a ella y observar el rostro de la rubia a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-**Mmmm…ven aquí**—susurraba Quinn tratando de gastar aquella pequeña broma a la morena. Era consciente de cómo la chica la observaba y trataba de averiguar que era lo que soñaba—**vamos…ven aquí**…-volvía a dejar escapar y Rachel comenzaba a sonreír—**mmm…me gusta**—esto último provocó un halo de travesura en el rostro de la morena que a punto estuvo de acabar con la magnifica interpretación de Quinn—**vamos…ven…aquí…Broke.**

Se esfumó. Rachel tragó saliva y eliminó por completo la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar el nombre de Broke entre aquellos susurros de Quinn. No comprendía o mejor dicho, no quería asimilar que aquel sueño que mantenía a la rubia emitiendo suspiros y algún que otro gemido, estaba siendo provocado por aquella excéntrica actriz. Tal fue la descomposición que sintió Rachel que Quinn no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-**Vamos Broke**—habló con algo de voz—**ven…que Rachel no nos ve**—bromeó al tiempo que la sonrisa ya aparecía por completo en ella y la morena era consciente de la broma que acababa de gastarle.

-**Idiota.**

Fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras se giraba rápidamente y le daba la espalda a Quinn, que ya sí, abría por completo los ojos y reía sin control al ver la reacción.

**-Eres…eres…-**volvía a hablar sin mirarla.

**-Rachel**—se acercó a la morena— **buenos días.**

**-¿Buenos días?**—se quejó**—¿De verdad?.**

-**Solo era una broma**—respondía mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer la cintura de la chica**—¿Has visto?, hoy me he quedado a tu lado hasta que desper**t**ases**—susurraba cerca de su cuello.

-**Lo has fastidiado con esa estúpida broma**—le recriminó**—¿Por qué eres así?...¿No piensas en lo hermoso que habría sido despertar y verte así…dormida, feliz?.**

-**Rachel…vamos, solo quería hacerte reír.**

**-Pues no lo has conseguido**—volvía a quejarse—**no me gustan esas bromas, no me gusta ver como mi novia me abandona por la mañana para mirar una estúpida página de Internet, ni me gusta que mi novia susurre el nombre de otra chica mientras duerme.**

**-Hey…hey**—conseguía acercarse aún más—**estaba despierta, Rachel.**

**-Me da igual**—volvía a quejarse hundiendo el rostro en la almohada—**no me gusta que mi novia haga esas cosas.**

Era la tercera vez que Rachel asociaba a Quinn con aquel término y no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, que no podía evitar sonreír ante la actitud infantil que mostraba.

**-¿Soy tu novia?—**cuestionó divertida al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hacia la barriga de la morena y comenzaba a acariciarla.

**-Déjame Quinn**—respondía de la misma forma—**no quiero hablar ahora, estoy enfadada.**

**-¿Cuándo me has pedido que sea tu chica?**—lanzaba un nuevo ataque al igual que su mano seguía acariciando el vientre de la morena, dejando pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel.

**-¿No quieres ser mi novia?**

**-No me lo has pedido.**

-**Estamos juntas en mi cama, hemos hecho el amor no una, ni dos…sino más veces, ¿Es necesario que te lo pida?—**espetaba Rachel con un tono infantil.

**-Pues sí…deberías, yo…yo te hice un regalo especial anoche, ¿No es cierto?, ahora te toca a ti…**

**-Compensaste lo de la primera vez, pero lo de anoche no te vale para lo que me has hecho ahora**—volvía a quejarse—**vas a tener que hacer algo muy, muy, muy, pero que muy romántico.**

**-Pídeme que sea tu chica**—susurró apartando el pelo de su cuello—**vamos**—se acercó—**pídeme que sea tu chica y prometo hacer de tu vida una película romántica**—susurró dejando un pequeño beso sobre el hombro desnudo.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer para compensarlo?**—cuestionó mordiéndose los labios—**primero tienes que darme una pequeña muestra para convencerme.**

-**Pí…de…me…lo**—volvía a dejar con apenas un susurro al tiempo que sus labios rozaban la oreja de la morena y su mano, que no había cesado en regalarle caricias, comenzaba a bajar vertiginosamente hacia otra zona más íntima del cuerpo de la chica.

**-¿Qué pretendes ha…ha…hacer?**—balbuceó al sentir de pleno como Quinn no iba a permitir que aquello se saldara con una simple caricia.

La había atrapado entre sus brazos, anclándola a su cuerpo desnudo que tras ella le regalaba una confortable sesión de caricias y calor. Un calor sensual, agradable que comenzaba a hacerle perder la cabeza.

Jamás imaginó que su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar de forma tan sublime a aquel despertar, evidentemente, jamás imaginó que Quinn podría estar en aquella posición junto a ella, regalándole besos que se repartían por su espina dorsal mientras sus manos, sus calidas y ávidas manos recorrían y acariciaban zonas de su cuerpo que ya no permanecían dormidas.

**-¿No me lo vas a pedir?**—volvía a preguntar justo cuando el cuerpo de la morena se estremecía y dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido**—¿De verdad no me lo vas a…pedir?.**

Fue en ese instante, en ese nuevo intento de Quinn por conseguir sacar aquella pregunta a Rachel cuando ésta se giraba por completo y quedaba frente a ella, obligándola a que la presión que ejercía contra su cuerpo de espaldas, se convirtiese ahora en un cara a cara, en un cuerpo a cuerpo que no debía permitir que aquella excitación que ya la abordaba se escapase o diluyese.

**-¿Quieres…**.—susurró con dificultad al tiempo que atraía hacia ella el rostro de la rubia y su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección con el de la chica, permitiendo que el encuentro siguiera su rumbo—**quieres…ser…mi chica?**—cuestionó clavando la mirada en los ojos de Quinn.

Había más deseo que cualquier otra cosa en aquella mirada. Era puro placer lo que dejaba escapar con su aliento mientras observaba como Quinn conseguía llevarla al cielo en apenas un par de minutos.

Eran sus ojos, pensó Rachel. Eran los ojos de Quinn los que transmitían todo aquel deseo, aquel fuego que no entendía que pudiese existir a aquellas intempestivas horas. Si aquello era para paliar la pequeña pero molesta broma que le acababa de hacer con aquel despertar, sin duda lo iba a conseguir.

¿Cómo seguir molesta después de aquello?, ¿Cómo exigirle algo más tras sentir como se entregaba entera para hacerla enloquecer?. Tenía claro que aquel sentido del humor que ostentaba su chica, era peculiar y probablemente la metería en muchos más problemas con ella, pero eran problemas livianos, nada que no pudiese solucionarse con una de las arrebatadoras sonrisas que le regalaba o alguno de aquellos besos que ahora se repartían por todo su cuello.

**-No me has respondido**—susurró Rachel que no tardaba en ocupar un lugar privilegiado sobre su chica y así, tomar las riendas de aquella improvisada locura que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar**—¿No quieres ser mi chica?**—volvía a cuestionar mientras observaba el cuerpo de Quinn hundido bajo el suyo, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que ella misma había comenzado a marcar.

Quinn negaba y se mordía los labios. Rachel no era consciente de que no es que no quisiera responderle, sino que su voz no atinaba a salir de su garganta en semejantes condiciones. Había sido ella quien empezó aquella pequeña batalla y ahora ella era la rehén de Rachel. Solo era consciente de cómo su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo descontrolado y como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse también, como sus piernas se convertían en un completo caos nervioso y sus manos, aferradas a la cintura de Rachel, trataba de contener y alargar aquel momento como si de ellas dependiera su vida.

Un suspiro, un leve suspiro con aires de gemido fue suficiente para responder a aquella pregunta y conseguir que Rachel dejase de cuestionarla con aquella intensa mirada para terminar hundiendo sus labios en el cuello de Quinn y obligarla a que sus manos, antes ancladas en la cintura, consiguieran abrazarla por completo y el calor de ambos cuerpos se concentrara en uno solo.

Era la escena perfecta. No había guiones, ni ensayos, no había extras ni co-protagonistas, tampoco había focos, ni música, solo ellas dos sobre una cama deshecha y la luz que se colaba por aquel gran ventanal, iluminando las blancas paredes de la enorme habitación y a sus dos ocupas. Luz de un día que comenzaba con una intensa nevada que poco o nada tenía que ver con el calor que llenaba aquel lugar.

Era un dibujo que no cualquier artista conseguía trazar. Curvas que destruían la gravedad y un movimiento sensual que solo la naturaleza de aquellas dos chicas podría transmitir.

**-No juegues conmigo Fabray**—susurró Rachel tras sentir como Quinn rozaba el éxtasis—**no juegues nunca con una Berry**—volvía a dejar escapar a escasos centímetros de su oído segundos antes de sentir en su propia piel, como las uñas de su chica se clavaban en su espalda y firmaban el fin de aquella primera batalla.

Tuvo que permanecer varios minutos aferrándose a ella con fuerzas, obligándola a que se mantuviese sobre su cuerpo hasta poder recuperar la cordura y también la compostura. Algo que llegó cuando volvieron a mirarse, cuando Rachel se dejaba caer a su lado sin perder de vista los ojos de Quinn, que hipnotizados se dejaban guiar por ella.

**-¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó Rachel con media sonrisa, dejando varias caricias sobre el rostro de la rubia, que aun embelesada, la miraba sin perder detalle.

**-¿Por qué yo?**—preguntó—**¿Por qué me has elegido a mi?.**

**-No lo entiendo**—respondía confusa Rachel.

Quinn tragaba saliva y sentía como era el sabor de los labios de su chica el que descendía por su garganta, dejando esa huella que ya nunca iba a poder olvidar.

**-¿Por qué yo y no otro…u otra?, ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí?.**

**-¿Por qué yo?**—contestaba de forma reciproca Rachel—¿**Por qué te has enamorado de mí?.**

**-Porque eres única**—respondía rápidamente—**porque tienes algo…no sé Rachel, no sé que me has hecho para tenerme así**—susurraba—**es como un hechizo.**

**-¿Te he hechizado?, eso no me deja en una buena posición**—sonreía—**me hace sentir como una bruja.**

**-Me encantan las brujas**—respondía divertida—**sobre todo si son como tú, si tienen tus labios…tus ojos…y uff…nunca creí que iba a ser capaz de decir algo así pero…adoro tus piernas…y tu**…-se mordió el labio.

**-¿Y mi qué, Quinn Fabray?**—cuestionó traviesa.

**-Tu trasero**—espetaba sin dudarlo.

**-¿Mi…trasero?**—murmuró divertida al tiempo que se miraba a sí misma, provocando el mismo gesto en Quinn que rápidamente guiaba su mirada hacia aquella parte del cuerpo de la morena—**¿De veras?.**

-**Sí**—respondía con total certeza**—¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?.**

**-Pues…no mucho, normalmente es mi nariz la que eclipsa a todo mi cuerpo.**

**-Pues a mi me encanta**—lanzó una última mirada hacia el trasero de la morena—**y tú nariz también**—susurró dejando un pequeño beso sobre ella—**pero no me has contestado a mí…¿Por qué yo?.**

**-Por ser tú, precisamente**—respondía al tiempo que optaba por abandonar la cama.

**-No te entiendo**—la siguió con la mirada**—¿Por ser yo?.**

-**Tu personalidad…tu manera de ser…no lo sé Quinn.**

**-¿Y nada de mi físico?**—volvía a preguntar tras ver como Rachel comenzaba a recoger la ropa interior que permanecía esparcida por el suelo, paseándose delante de ella completamente desnuda.

**-¿De tu físico?...¿De verdad me preguntas algo así?**—la miró divertida**—¿De verdad Quinn Fabray me pregunta que tiene su físico para que me guste?.**

-**Si…no soy nada especial Rachel, por mucho que presuma, mi cuerpo es normal…no tengo nada que destaque y lo sabes, bueno sí**—sonreía—**yo tengo un gran trasero, pero nada que ver con el tuyo.**

**-Vístete**—espetó lanzándole la ropa interior—**vamos…ponte eso antes de que sea tarde.**

**-¿Tarde?**—preguntó confusa**—¿Tarde para qué?, son las 8 de la mañana y es domingo, podríamos pasar el día entero desnudas**—bromeó.

-**Vístete…no es necesario que abandones la cama, pero ponte la ropa interior al menos**—volvía a ordenarle mientras ella misma se colocaba la suya.

**-¿No me vas a decir nada más?**—volvía a preguntar llevando a cabo la orden de la morena y comenzando a vestirse, sin abandonar el edredón que aún la cubría.

-**Quinn…no puedo destacar nada de ti porque todo me gusta, no hay más que verte…¿Quién se resiste a ti?.**

**-Esa respuesta no me vale…yo te he dicho lo que me gusta de ti, lo justo es que ahora tú me digas algo…al menos… que se yo…¿Mis pies?**—espetaba divertida al tiempo que mostraba uno de ellos por el lateral de la cama**—¿Mis…hombros?.**

Rachel sonreía al ver el interés de la chica por saber que parte de su físico era el que mas le gustaba y se sorprendía al conocer sus pensamientos acerca de él.

Que Quinn Fabray diese por hecho que su físico no era nada especial, era algo ilógico, sobretodo conociendo su historial. Quinn había sido probablemente una de las alumnas más bellas del McKinley, pero aquella extraña inseguridad que ahora ostentaba Quinn, conseguía volver a sorprender a la morena.

**-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me dices que es lo que te gusta de mí?—**volvía a hablar la rubia, incitándola con una traviesa sonrisa, pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de llevar a cabo aquella acción, al menos no lo que pretendía Quinn.

**-Uno…dos…tres…**

**-¿Qué haces?—**preguntó confusa al ver como Rachel volvía a tumbarse sobre la cama y comenzaba a contar.

**-Cuatro…y…cinco**—espetó lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta.

Quinn hizo lo mismo y de pronto descubrió como ésta se abría con delicadeza y una adormilada Emily hacía acto de presencia en la habitación, abrazando con fuerzas un pequeño peluche y con parte de su alborotada melena cubriéndole parte del rostro.

**-Oh dios**—murmuró Quinn al verla y no pudo evitar tratar de cubrirse bajo el edredón.

**-Shhh**—interrumpía Rachel obligándola a que permaneciese en silencio—**atenta**—susurró.

La niña seguía caminando hasta los pies de la cama para subirse a ella con dificultad y ante la divertida mirada de Rachel y la atónita visión de Quinn, comenzó a deslizarse por la misma, ocupando el espacio que quedaba entre ambas y dejándose caer sobre la almohada para así, permanecer en absoluta quietud.

**-¿Qué hace?—**preguntó Quinn con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Cada domingo se levanta a ésta hora y se viene hasta aquí**—sonreía al tiempo que cubría a su hija con el edredón.

**-¿Está dormida?**—se interesó al ver que la niña no se movía.

**-Así es**—respondía con una enorme sonrisa—**suelo despertar para esperarla…y cuando viene, nos dormimos las dos…la primera vez que lo hizo casi me da un infarto, no estaba despierta y solo noté una pequeña manita en mi espalda…cuando miré, me la encontré mirándome fija—**evitó soltar una carcajada—**estuve a punto de gritar.**

**-Oh dios**—balbuceó acercándose a la niña para comprobar como era cierto y permanecía en un profundo sueño con el peluche con forma de jirafa al que seguía aferrada entre sus brazos—**¿Y no le importa que yo esté aquí?**

-**Tranquila, cuando está Brody también lo hace…así que no le resulta extraño que ésta cama esté ocupada por alguien más que yo**—añadía.

**-No sé si me hace mucha ilusión que Brody siga durmiendo aquí.**

**-¿Por?**—volvía a mostrarse divertida.

**-¿Por?, te recuerdo que ahora eres mi…**

-**Shhh**—interrumpía—**que yo sepa no tengo novia…aún no me has respondido**—sonreía—**puedo dormir con quien quiera**.

-**Ok…¿Así que con quien quiera?**—alzó la ceja—**pues déjame decirte que yo no soy muy amiga de quienes…oh…mierda**—se quejó al escuchar como el sonido de su teléfono comenzaba a dejarse oír en el interior de la habitación y rápidamente, hacía acopio de él para silenciarlo, antes de que Emily pudiese despertarse.

**-¿Quién te llama ahora?, ¿Mónica?**—se interesó al ver el gesto confuso que mostraba Quinn observando la pantalla.

-**No…es…es Santana.**

**-¿Santana?...¿Ahora?**

**-Sí…es…raro**—respondía justo cuando Emily, en un extraño movimiento conseguía acercarse a ella y abrazar su brazo en lugar del peluche, obligándola a quedarse junto a ella.

**-Acéptala**—espetó Rachel.

**-Pero…se va a despertar**—susurró mirando a la pequeña.

**-No lo hará**—respondía acomodándose junto a su hija.

Quinn volvía a observarla y de nuevo desviaba la mirada hacia la pantalla. En cualquier otra ocasión no habría aceptado aquella llamada, la habría pospuesto hasta un momento mejor, pero eran las 8 de la mañana de un domingo y no era normal que Santana la llamase a esa hora si no era por algo importante.

**-¿Santana?**—respondía a la llamada con la voz baja.

**-¿Estás dormida?, ¡vamos…rubia, despierta!**—alzó la voz.

**-Shhh**—interrumpía Quinn. Aquel grito de la latina lo pudo oír incluso Rachel, que sin dudarlo, se interesaba por lo que pudiese escuchar de aquella conversación.

**-¿Qué pasa?.**

**-No grites por favor, no puedo hablar muy alto**—se excusó.

**-¿Por?, ¿Dónde estás?.**

**-En la cama**.

**-¿Y por qué no puedes hablar alto si estás en…un momento**—se detuvo—**¿Estás con alguien?.**

**-¿Qué quieres Santana**?—ignoró la pregunta—**¿Para qué me llamas ahora?.**

**-¿Estás con alguien en la cama?.**

-**Shhh…duerme cariño**—susurró Rachel a su pequeña, que volvía a desprenderse del brazo de Quinn y se acomodaba de nuevo junto a su peluche.

**-¿Quién es esa?**—cuestionó Santana que había podido oír la voz de Rachel.

**-Santana, ¿Qué quieres?—**habló Quinn impaciente.

**-¿Es Rachel?, ¿Estás en la cama con Berry?**—preguntó provocando la atención de la morena, que había escuchado su nombre perfectamente.

Quinn la miró por algunos segundos y se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de entender cual era la mejor de las opciones en aquel instante. Probablemente se estaba equivocando, como siempre, pero no podía negarla y mucho menos a Santana.

-**Sí…así que por favor…baja la voz**—respondía provocando la sorpresa tanto en Santana como en Rachel.

La morena creyó que Quinn no iba a delatarla en aquel instante, aunque ya sabia que la latina conocía su historia, creía que aquello era algo que tenían que consensuar las dos. No le gustó en absoluto que Quinn tomase aquella decisión sin ni siquiera preguntarle y aquel hecho, terminó obligándola a removerse inquieta en la cama.

**-¡Oh dios!**—exclamó Santana tras el auricular—**no quiero tener esa imagen en mi mente.**

-**Santana, si me has llamado solo para criticarme, cuelgo enseguida, ¿Ok?.**

**-No…no…de hecho no sabía que estuvieses cometiendo esa atrocidad…si no, no te hubiese llamado.**

Quinn volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la morena y veía como ésta, con el gesto contrariado optaba por salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño que tenía en la habitación.

-**Ok, te lo has ganado…cuelgo, ya hablamos.**

**-Hey…hey**—interrumpía—**espera Quinn, espera.**

**-¿Crees que es normal que me llames para insultarme?.**

**-No te estoy insultando.**

**-Estás insultando a Rachel y si la insultas a ella, me insultas a mí, ¿Entiendes?.**

-**Ok…ok, perdóname**—trató de sonar con más calma—**olvidando que estás con ella, yo te llamaba para hablarte de la cena.**

-**¿Qué cena?—**cuestionó molesta.

-**La que organiza Artie cada año, ya sabes que siempre es por Navidad pero éste año no ha podido ser.**

-**Sí, lo sé…estuve en Lima cuando hablamos con él, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

**-Sí, lo recuerdo**—repetía—**al parecer quiere organizarla en Abril, ¿Tú puedes?.**

**-Faltan meses para eso, Santana.**

-**Ya…pero yo tengo que organizar mi agenda y ya sabes que si tú no vas y Britt tampoco, yo me niego a ir…**

**-Pues no lo sé, la verdad**—se excusó—**supongo que si coincide en fin de semana, no habrá problema alguno, no suelo tener ensayos.**

-**Pues dile a tu jefa que te deje el fin de semana libre**—espetó divertida—**estoy segura de que podrás compensárselo de alguna forma y…oh dios, mierda…he vuelto a imaginarte en la cama con Berry.**

-**Basta Santana, no te soporto ahora mismo…no entiendo que me llames a ésta hora solo para decirme eso de la cena y para ridiculizarme**—respondía al tiempo que observaba como Rachel salía del interior de baño y volvía a acercarse a la cama, dispuesta a despertar a su hija.

-**Hey…hey espera**—volvía a cortarla—**te he llamado a ésta hora porque estoy en el tren.**

**-¿En el tren?, No me digas que vienes para acá porque no pienso ir a buscarte.**

-**Voy a Jacksonville…tengo una cita.**

**-¿Una cita?, ¿Con quien?**

**-Britt**—respondía nerviosa—**me dijo que habían acampado allí tras regresar de México y me preguntó si podía ir a verla.**

-**Vaya**—susurró—**¿Y sabes para qué quiere verte?.**

-**No lo sé Quinn, pero el hecho de que quiera verme ya es…importante.**

**-¿Estás nerviosa?.**

**-Estoy más que nerviosa**—respondía dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-**Relájate de acuerdo**—intervino Quinn—**solo tienes que ser tú…bueno…además de ser tú, procura ser sensata…no hagas que vuelva a huir de ti.**

**-¿Crees que me perdonará?, quiero…quiero decir, no como amiga…sino como…**

**-No lo sé**—interrumpía—**solo trata de no agobiarla, ¿Ok?, deja que sea ella quien tome la decisión que quiera y sobretodo, si solo quiere verte como amiga, no lo tomes a mal…algo es algo.**

-**Lo sé…voy concienciada, esta vez no me voy a alterar ni voy a hacerle daño, lo prometo…solo, solo quiero verla y poder estar al menos diez minutos con ella…sin peleas ni desconfianzas.**

-**Pues hazlo bien**—añadía Quinn que seguía sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Rachel.

La morena permanecía junto a su hija, observándola mientras dormía e ignorando la conversación que ella mantenía con la latina, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

**-Lo haré…esta vez sí**—respondía convincente.

-**Ok…llámame cuando haya pasado todo, ¿Ok?.**

-**Sí…tú vas a ser quien se lleve toda mi ira convertida en improperios o en el caso contrario si sale todo bien, te gritaré lo increíblemente buena que soy.**

**-Ok Santana**—respondía por inercia—**te cuelgo, hablamos más tarde.**

**-Ciao rubia…y cuidado donde pones las manos.**

-**Piérdete**—espetó terminando la llamada y dejando caer el teléfono junto a ella.

Una sola mirada. A Quinn le bastó volver a mirar a Rachel para sentir que algo sucedía, sobretodo al comprobar que ésta no se interesaba en absoluto por aquella conversación.

-**Va a intentar volver con Britt**—dejó caer tratando de provocar la atención de la morena.

No hubo respuesta por parte de ésta, solo una leve mueca con la comisura de sus labios que podía traducirse a un, _me importa un bledo_ y que Quinn entendió a la perfección, pero su intento por sacar conversación era superior.

**-¿Sábes que la engañó con una chica de su facultad?.**

**-Quinn…no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Santana**—murmuró sin mirarla.

**-¿Estás enfadada por lo que ha dicho de nosotras?**—cuestionó—**porque si es por eso, no deberías…ella es así, da igual que seas tú o sea otra, siempre va a mostrarse así.**

-**No…no es eso lo que me ha molestado, realmente me importa muy poco lo que Santana piense de mí.**

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué estás molesta?, te recuerdo que has sido tú quien me ha dicho que aceptase la llamada.**

**-¿Por qué le has dicho que estamos en la cama?**—alzó la vista por primera vez**—¿No podrías haberte ahorrado ese pequeño…detalle?.**

**-¿Por qué?, ella sabe que estoy contigo…bueno, no sabe que estoy contigo pero sí sabe que estoy enamorada de ti…**

**-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás a mi no me gusta que nadie sepa con quien me acuesto?.**

**-Es Santana**—se excusó al tiempo que se reincorporaba—**te recuerdo que ella sabe todo de ti…y se ha mantenido en silencio aún cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora vaya a decir algo?.**

**-No es decir**—alzó la voz provocando una leve reacción en su hija—**no estoy diciendo que diga nada…solo digo que si no te has parado a pensar en mí, en lo que yo opino.**

-**No entiendo**—se mostró seria.

-**Quinn…no me gusta que la gente sepa de mi vida, me da igual si van a hablar o no de mí, pero no me gusta que sepan con quien o como estoy en cada momento…podrías haberte ahorrado ese comentario morboso de decir que estábamos en la cama.**

**-¿Comentario morboso?¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que recordar que Santana es mi amiga?.**

**-No entiendes nada**—susurró alejándose de la cama.

-**No, la que no lo entiende eres tú**—recriminó al tiempo que ella también abandonaba la cama y comenzaba a recoger su ropa—**yo tengo que aceptar que tú le digas a Brody que estás conmigo, tengo que aceptar que Kate bromee con nosotras y con esos videos eróticos de los que hablaba…y yo no puedo decirle a mi mejor amiga que no puedo hablar en voz alta porque son las 8 de la mañana y estoy en la cama, con mi chica y su hija dormida a mi lado**—espetó sin apenas respirar—**no creo que sea justo.**

**-Brody y Kate no se meten en mis asuntos de cama**—trató de excusarse, aunque la culpa comenzaba a azotarla de nuevo al recordar como justamente la mañana anterior, terminó confesándole a Kate que sí había mantenido relaciones con Quinn.

**-¿Y te lo he echado en cara?, no…en ningún momento, porque lo que tú hagas o le digas a tus amigos no es asunto mío…confío en ti y se supone que tú deberías confiar en mí…Santana es mi amiga, ¿Entiendes?, mi…amiga, te guste o no te guste.**

**-¿Dónde vas?**—cuestionó al ver como la rubia terminaba de vestirse.

**-A mi casa…**

-**Espera Quinn**—la detuvo—**que discutamos no significa que te esté echando de aquí…**

**-Eres tú la primera que ha empezado a discutir…y la verdad, me molesta mucho que sea por algo así…**

-**No me gusta que sepan de mi vida…¿Tan difícil es de entender?, no…no lo digo porque sea Santana…ni Britt ni Brody ni Kate…lo digo por mí, no…no me siento cómoda sabiendo que hay gente que sabe con quien duermo…**

**-¿Te avergüenzas de mi?.**

**-¿Qué dices?**—respondía rápidamente negando**—¿Cómo voy a avergonzarme de ti?.**

**-Pues es lo que parece…Rachel, está bien que quieras proteger tu vida pero llegará el día en el que…quiero decir**—se detuvo tratando de organizar su mente—**algún día volverás a formar una familia…a estar con alguien…para siempre**—balbuceó—**y eres actriz de Broadway…se enterarán tarde o temprano.**

**-No si puedo evitarlo**.

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-Quinn…no quiero que nadie sepa de mi vida privada…ya lo sabes.**

-**No, no lo sé…tú me dijiste que querías proteger a Emily…a tu carrera, pero…algún día eso tendrá que acabar…tendrás que hacer una vida normal, ¿No?.**

**-Una vida normal…sin que los paparazzis sepan que me acuesto con una mujer o con un hombre, eso es una vida normal…mi cara debe salir en las revistas por mi trabajo, no por mi vida privada**—hizo una pausa—**creía que eso lo entendías**.

**-Ok…ok, lo entiendo…pero ¿Me puedes explicar que piensas hacer con tus amigos?, ¿Qué les vas a decir si un día vamos de viaje juntas?, ¿Que dormimos en camas separadas?.¿Y tus padres?...¿No le vas a contar lo nuestro nunca?**

**-No estoy diciendo eso…ellos saben cómo vivo…**

**-Y Santana sabe como vivo yo**—interrumpía**—¿Cuál es la diferencia?, ¿Qué ella es mi amiga y no la tuya?.**

-**No quiero seguir discutiendo…será mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno**—se alejó hacia la puerta—**puedes ducharte si quieres…hay ropa en mi armario, utiliza lo que quieras.**

**-Hey**—ahora era Quinn quien la detenía en la puerta de la habitación, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz—**vamos a aclarar esto…no…no pienso estar así.**

**-¿Así como?.**

-**Así Rachel, con la sensación de creer que…**

-**Quinn**—interrumpía—**la próxima vez que te llame Santana, o quien sea y estés conmigo en la cama, solo omítele ese detalle…nada más, no me avergüenzo de ti, para nada…solo que no me siento segura…ahora mismo mi mente no para de imaginar que Santana está pensando en nosotras…que…se estará riendo de mí o que se yo…no, no tiene nada que ver contigo…soy yo…¿Entiendes?. ¿Y si en ese tren iba alguien a su lado y ha escuchado la conversación?, porque yo la he podido escuchar…**

**-Dios Rachel**—se llevó las manos a la cara.

**-Este es mi mundo**—volvía a hablar—**te lo advertí Quinn, te…te dije que era mi mundo y que…esto era serio…no, no es fácil vivir así y lo sabes…pero es lo que hay**—espetó tensando la mandíbula—**puedo, puedo hacerte feliz…puedo quererte como nadie te ha querido…pero tienes que respetar mis decisiones…tienes que aceptar que mi vida es ésta y es lo que quiero.**

**-¿Lo quieres de veras?**

-**Quiero vivir tranquila**—sentenció—**quiero vivir sin problemas, vivir de lo que realmente amo…con mi hija…y con quien esté dispuesta a vivir a mi lado, en éste caso…ojala seas tú…**

Quinn bajaba la mirada y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Era cierto lo que le estaba confesando Rachel. Se lo había advertido, su mundo no era sencillo, sobretodo porque eran excusas tras excusas que no tenían sentido o al menos para ella no las tenían en absoluto, pero sí para la morena, y le había prometido vivir de esa forma el amor que recién comenzaba a inundarlas. Tenía que aceptarlo, aunque le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo no perder la paciencia.

**-Soy consciente de que ella no merece vivir encerrada**—señaló hacia la pequeña que seguía completamente dormida en la cama—**y por eso trato de seguir tu consejo, de dejarme llevar y disfrutar con ella…sabes que lo hago, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?**—Quinn asentía—**pero el resto es diferente…así que por favor, te pido que lo pienses…que recapacites y pienses si te merece la pena seguir en mi mundo antes de que duela mas**—espetó con la voz entrecortada—**puedes…puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites y te prometo que lo aceptaré…sea cual sea tu decisión.**

**-Rachel**—interrumpía con apenas un susurro el discurso de la morena, que rápidamente alzaba la mirada y se centraba en sus ojos—**si**.

**-¿Sí, qué?.**

-**Sí quiero ser tu chica**—respondía tomándola de la mano, provocando que una sola lágrima cayese por la mejilla de la morena y terminase dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire—**no tengo nada que pensar.**

**-¿Estás…estás segura?**—tragó saliva.

-**No he estado más segura en mi vida**—respondía acercando la mano de la morena hasta sus labios y dejando sobre ella un cálido y dulce beso.

**-Eso significa…**

**-Eso significa que voy a bajar…me voy a marchar a casa para dar de comer a Superman**—trató de sonreír—**y voy a regresar con un exquisito Mocca blanco para acompañar el desayuno al que me vas a invitar…¿Ok?.**

Rachel volvía a bajar la cabeza, ésta vez dibujando aquella sonrisa que calmaba la situación, que aliviaba el corazón de ambas y volvía a recuperar la normalidad, la grata y divertida normalidad de aquella mañana en la que habían amanecido juntas en la cama.

**-¿Solo un Mocca blanco?—**acertó a preguntar Rachel

**-¿Dos?.**

**-Dos…pero el mío con leche de soja**—alzó la mirada de nuevo.

**-Con leche de soja**—repetía segundos antes de dejarle un delicado beso en los labios—**y extra de Mocca**.


	52. Superwoman

Capitulo 51

Superwoman

**-¿Hace frío Súperwoman?.**

Quinn se acercaba a uno de los ventanales que adornaban su amplio apartamento, observando como la pequeña ardilla permanecía en el quicio del mismo, mirando al exterior mientras roía entusiasmada uno de aquellos cacahuetes.

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Un nuevo amanecía y por suerte, al menos para Quinn, lo hacía sin probabilidad alguna de nieve o lluvia. Solo un despejado y azulado cielo se dejaba ver tras los rayos del Sol, sin embargo el frío era algo que aún no cesaba en aquella época, cuando ya corría más de la mitad de aquél frío mes de Enero.

La pequeña ardilla lanzaba una mirada a su dueña y volvía a fijarse en el transparente cristal, perdiendo su mirada a través de él y del bullicio que se podía ver en aquellas céntricas calles.

**-Echas de menos vivir en libertad, ¿Verdad?**—se acercó al animal—**soy una mala persona, te tengo aquí encerrada y encima permito que te pongan un nombre masculino, pero no te preocupes…prometo que encontraré la solución para que puedas disfrutar del aire libre…y yo te llamaré superwoman, ¿Ok?.**

Evidentemente no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, pero era el momento perfecto para poder atraparla distraída y devolverla al interior de la jaula.

A Quinn le gustaba que la ardilla estuviese suelta por el apartamento. El instinto animal del la pequeña roedora, hacía que se desplazase hacia el interior de la jaula cuando tenía que realizar sus necesidades y eso a Quinn le fascinaba. No había tenido que enseñarle como a los perros o a los gatos, fue ella misma, guiándose por el propio olor que desprendía su menudo cuerpo lo que le hacía volver a su hogar y mantener el apartamento de su dueña completamente limpio. Pero eso no era suficiente para que Quinn la dejase completamente a solas en el piso, libre de su jaula cuando ella no estuviese en él, y en ese mismo instante, Quinn ya estaba preparada con su ropa deportiva para salir a disfrutar de una agradable carrera por el parque, antes de comenzar con un nuevo día de ensayos.

Prefería hacer deporte al aire libre, no solo por la sensación de bienestar que sentía al poder disfrutar de aquel paraíso en mitad de Manhattan sino porque así también evitaba tener que ver tan a menudo a su entrenador personal, Henry. No era agradable tener que encontrarse con el chico a diario y menos aún cuando pudo descubrir que su novia, la chica a la que había engañado con ella misma, también había comenzado a ir a aquel gimnasio.

No quería líos.

Quinn solo quería hacer su vida y pasar desapercibida para el resto, aunque aquella mañana no estaba previsto que aquello sucediese así.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos en abandonar la casa para adentrarse en el ascensor cuando se disponía a preparar su pequeño reproductor de música y notó como alguien detenía la cabina un par de pisos más abajo.

Aquella sonrisa le era familiar, por supuesto.

**-Hey…¿No me digas que vas a salir a correr con el frío que hace?**—cuestionó una entusiasmada Kate al descubrirla en el interior del ascensor.

**-Así es…buenos días**—saludó Quinn regalándole la misma sonrisa.

**-Buenos días Quinn**—respondía adentrándose—**¿Qué tal?.**

-**Bien…con ganas de correr**—volvía a sonreír—**¿Y tú?.**

**-Bien también…aunque con mucho sueño, anoche me acosté tarde y en media hora tengo que estar con Em.**

-**Ah…cierto…Rachel tiene reunión**—recordó—**me lo dijo anoche**.

**-¿Cenasteis juntas?**

-**Sí…estoy cenando casi todas las noches con ella**—respondía sonriente—**es lo bueno de vivir tan cerca.**

-**Bueno, está bien eso…al menos estáis acompañadas.**

-**Sí, así es…nos vamos a convertir en grandes chefs**—bromeó segundos antes de notar como la luz que iluminaba el ascensor parpadeaba y de repente la cabina se detenía.

**-¿Qué pasa?**—cuestionó Kate alzando la mirada por inercia.

**-No lo sé**—se acercó al cuadro de botones—**no va.**

-**Mierda…no me jodas que esto se ha parado.**

Apenas Kate terminó aquella frase, la luz volvía a hacer un gesto extraño y terminaba apagándose, quedando solo las luces de emergencias encendidas.

**-¡Joder!**—exclamó Quinn**—¿¡Hola!?, ¿¡Pueden oírnos!?**—Cuestionó a través de un pequeño micrófono que existía en el cuadro de botones—**¡Hola!.**

**-¡Hola!—**se escuchó tras el altavoz.

**-Hola…señor estamos atrapadas en el ascensor**—respondía Quinn.

**-¿Sr. Kannigan?**—interrumpió Kate al reconocer la voz—**soy Kate McAdams.**

-**Hola señorita McAdams**—respondía el hombre—**hay un fallo de electricidad, hemos sufrido un apagón y por eso el ascensor se ha detenido.**

**-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**—se adelantó Kate ante la curiosa mirada de Quinn.

-**No se preocupe, se reestablecerá el suministro eléctrico en 15 minutos, si no llega de nuevo la luz lo haremos con un generador, pero mientras tienen que tener paciencia, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Oh dios.**

-**Disculpe señorita McAdams, le prometo que lo haremos lo más rápido posible.**

**-Oh…ok…por favor no tarde, tengo que trabajar y…mierda Rachel**—susurró lanzando una mirada a Quinn—**dese prisa por favor**—volvía a hablar al interlocutor.

-**Lo haremos señorita, aguarde unos minutos.**

-**Unos minutos…unos minutos**—murmuró malhumorada al tiempo que buscaba el teléfono en su bolso.

**-¿Quién es?, ¿Le conoces?**—cuestionó Quinn.

-**No es la primera vez que me quedo atrapada aquí**—respondía focalizando la mirada sobre la pantalla de su teléfono—**es el encargado de mantenimiento del edificio, espero que sea rápido.**

**-Que bien**—musitó la rubia al ver como Kate comenzaba a llamar.

**-¡Rachel!, oye…no te lo vas a creer pero no sé si voy a llegar a tiempo a tu casa…que…si…si…hey…relájate…estoy atrapada en el ascensor…al parecer hay un apagón y dicen que mínimo quince minutos…si…joder Rachel, no puedo tele transportarme…está aquí Quinn, te lo puede decir ella…sí…si está aquí…te la paso**—espetó al tiempo que le entregaba el teléfono a la rubia.

Quinn lo aceptaba aún un tanto confusa.

**-Rachel…**

**-¿Quinn?, ¿De verdad estáis atrapada en el ascensor?.**

-**Sí…así es cielo**—respondía con calma.

-**Mierda…¿Y qué hago yo ahora?...tengo una reunión en menos en una hora y no puedo dejar a Em sola…estúpida luz, ¿Por qué se tiene que ir hoy, precisamente hoy?.**

-**Hey…tranquilízate Rachel, no el chico que nos ha atendido dice que en 15 minutos nos saca de aquí y podrás irte…¿Ok?.**

-**Tengo que ir Harlem, no es en el teatro Quinn, no me va a dar tiempo.**

-**Pues llámales y dile que estás en un atasco, que se yo…o pídeles que se desplacen a algún lugar más cercano, que te dé tiempo a llegar en menos de 30 minutos.**

**-Dios…todo mal**—resopló con frustración.

-**Cálmate Rachel, todo el mundo sufre atrasos en Nueva York, no es nada extraño…seguro que lo entienden.**

-**Ya…ya…¿Puedes…puedes volverme a pasar con Kate?**

-**Claro**—respondía con dulzura—**pero tranquilízate…¿Ok?, todo va a ir bien.**

**-Gracias Quinn…**

**-Un beso…**

**-Te quiero**—se despedía Rachel provocando la sonrisa en Quinn, que ya le entregaba el teléfono a Kate.

**-¿Te lo crees ahora?**—cuestionó la pelirroja.

-**Escúchame Kate**—susurró en voz baja—**ya que vas a estar un rato ahí con…**

**-¿Qué?**—interrumpía Kate—**no te oigo Rachel, ¿Puedes hablar más alto?**

-**No…no quiero que me oiga Quinn**—respondía con el mismo tono—**escúchame…**

**-¡Rachel, no te oigo!**—volvía a exclamar Kate**—¿Por qué hablas en voz baja**?—añadió, provocando la atención de Quinn.

**-Shhh…deja de decir eso**—susurró Rachel—**ahora te escribo, ciao**—se despidió rápidamente, dejando completamente confusa a Kate que ya observaba el teléfono, mientras Quinn, frente a ella, era testigo de cómo algo extraño estaba comenzando a suceder.

Que Rachel comenzase a hablar en voz baja solo tenía una lectura, no quería que ella escuchase la conversación que mantuviese con la pelirroja y si eso era cierto, evidentemente algo sucedía.

**-¿Todo bien?**—cuestionó tratando de averiguar algo.

**-Eh…sí, supongo**—respondía Kate—**parece que no tenía cobertura o no sé**

Un sonido. La alerta de la llegada de un mensaje volvía a provocar la reacción de Kate que rápidamente observaba la pantalla de su móvil y leía.

-**Ni se te ocurra comentarle a Quinn nada acerca del sexo o esas cosas morbosas que andas preguntando siempre, ¿Entendido?.Si lo haces, no habrá mundo donde puedas esconderte de mí**-

Kate abría los ojos al máximo y lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn, que esperaba impaciente algún tipo de reacción a aquel mensaje de Rachel. Por supuesto jamás esperó aquel gesto de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja.

-**Bingo**—disimuló con una sonrisa—**no tenía cobertura.**

-**Ya…**-dejó escapar Quinn con resignación. No le creía en absoluto.

-**Así que…a correr…me…me impresiona la fuerza de voluntad que tenéis los actores**—habló Kate tras varios segundos en silencio.

**-¿Por?, tenemos que mantenernos en forma y es la única manera que me hace sentir bien.**

-**Lo sé…pero aún así, es digno de admirar…siempre se lo digo a Matt, me parece tan increíble que todos los días tenga ganas de hacer deporte**—resopló—**yo hace años que no hago deporte.**

-**Quizás deberías empezar**—sonreía—**no querrás que la ley de la gravedad empiece a hacer estragos en tu cuerpo, ¿No?.**

-**Mmmm, pues no lo había pensado así**—se miró en el espejo de la cabina—**pero la pereza me puede.**

-**Prefieres estar tumbada en el sofá, ¿Cierto?.**

-**Cierto…**-sonreía satisfecha—**es mucho menos cansado.**

-**Ya…y cuando tengas cincuenta y no puedas moverte o te duela todo el cuerpo, desearas no estar en el sofá y ya será tarde.**

**-Hey…no me metas miedo**—recriminó—**no te tenía como una obsesiva del deporte.**

-**No lo soy, solo trato de estar en forma…llevo desde los 15 años haciendo deporte…primero con las animadoras, luego en la facultad…ya es un hábito y también tengo mis días de pereza, pero procuro que no sean demasiados**.

-**Ojala tuviese tanta fuerza de voluntad como tú**—respondía sin darle importancia.

-**Es por tu bien…piensa en el futuro, ¿De verdad no quieres sentirte ágil y bien cuando Matt se conserve en plena forma?, te aseguro que será mucho mejor para ti**—le guiñó un ojo.

-**No lo había pensado de esa manera…de todas formas, dudo que Matt me aguante lo suficiente como para verme deteriorada.**

**-¿Y por ti?, ¿No te gusta verte bien?.**

-**Claro…¿A quien no le gusta verse bien?.**

**-Pues si no te cuidas, no vas a verte bien toda tu vida.**

-**Mi problema es que no pienso en el futuro**—espetó—**de hecho creo que tengo algún tipo de paranoia psíquica que me hace imaginar que no voy a vivir demasiado, sí…ya sé, soy rara pero no puedo evitarlo y si pienso que no voy a vivir lo suficiente, ¿Para qué machacarme en un gimnasio cuando puedo estar disfrutando de una buena película en el cine?**—sonreía satisfecha.

-**Me temo que sí, tienes un serio problema paranoico**—respondía Quinn con el gesto confuso—**eres muy guapa y ahora no estás nada mal**—lanzó una mirada al cuerpo de la chica—**es una pena que no te cuides para seguir estando así siempre**.

**-¿Crees que soy guapa?**—cuestionó divertida.

-**Claro…salta a la vista, no creo que sea la primera persona que te lo dic**e.

-**No, no eres la primera, pero sí la primera chica…aunque no…mentira, si hay chicas que me lo han dicho, más concretamente las chicas de tu foro**—sonreía traviesa—**tengo fans ahí, ¿Lo sabias?.**

**-¿Por la foto que subiste conmigo?**

-**Sí…y hablando de esa foto, me gustaría pedirte disculpas**—se sonrojó.

**-¿Disculpas?, ¿Por qué?.**

**-Por todo lo que puse después…no sé, me resultó divertido y no te haces una idea de la cantidad de mensajes privados que recibí preguntándome por ti.**

**-¿Y qué preguntaban?.**

**-Pues…ya sabes Quinn, esas chicas están todas enamoradas de ti y…bueno me preguntaban si eras simpática, si olías bien…todas esas cosas que tú también leíste**—lanzaba la mirada al suelo.

**-Espero que las respuestas fuesen positivas.**

-**Por supuesto**—sonreía.

**-Y espero que sean las últimas**—añadió.

-**Claro…claro, te juro que no volveré a ponerte en una situación comprometida**.

-**No…no**—interrumpía—**no es por mí Kate, realmente a mí no me importa en absoluto lo que piensen de mí…**

**-¿Entonces?.**

-**Es por Rachel**—aclaró—**no quiero crearle problemas y si quiero que todo siga igual…tengo que pasar desapercibida, ¿Entiendes?.**

-**Ya…por el tema de su privacidad y eso, ¿No?.**

-**Así es…no quisiera salir del apartamento de Rachel y encontrarme algún día un grupo de fans de esas…o que alguien deje algún rumor por Internet que nos pueda asociar como algo más que compañeras de profesión.**

**-Cierto**—murmuró—**vaya…me doy cuenta de…de todo lo que haces por estar con ella.**

-**No hago nada**—se removió inquieta—**en éste mundo todos tenemos que seguir unas normas y Rachel tiene las suyas…y yo las respeto, nadie me obliga…si lo hago es porque…**

**-Porque la quieres**—interrumpía Kate.

-**Por supuesto…no es un juego.**

**-Ya te digo…sacrificas muchas cosas por estar con ella.**

**-No tantas—desvió la mirada—no** es un suplicio Kate.

-**Ya, ya, pero por ejemplo…nada de salir a cenar juntas…o ir al cine…nada de vacaciones…que se yo, cualquiera no soportaría ese tipo de vida…siempre en la casa de una u otra…es…es digno de admirar que aceptes todo eso y yo…me alegro muchísimo**—hizo una pausa—**nunca había visto a Rachel tan…tan animada como ahora**—sonreía—**cada vez que habla de ti, se le iluminan los ojos.**

Visto de aquella forma, Quinn se lamentó. Claro que se había detenido a pensar en todos los sacrificios que tenía que hacer solo por estar con Rachel, le quedó bastante claro días atrás, con aquella inesperada llamada de Santana y la reacción de Rachel por el inocente comentario acerca de dormir juntas. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba tras haberle hecho saber que seguía con la firme intención de estar en su vida, o como ella lo llamaba, su mundo, pero en aquel instante, justo cuando Kate le relataba aquella lista de pequeñas cosas que cualquier pareja hacía y que ellas no iban a poder llevar a cabo, fue cuando sintió como algo comenzaba a presionarle en el pecho, como una ligera sensación de malestar se apoderaba de ella y conseguía incluso llegar a hacerle dudar, pero solo fueron unos segundos, justos los que tardaron en pasar hasta que Kate volvía a hablar y la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

**-Es cierto que os tengo envidia.**

**-¿Envidia?**—susurró alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia la chica.

-**Sí Quinn, aunque no lo sepas, he sido testigo de todo…el proceso de enamoramiento de Rachel**—sonreía—**o como quiera que se le llame y te aseguro que he sentido envidia.**

**-No lo entiendo…supongo que habrá sido normal...o quizás no, pero no creo que sea motivo de envidia.**

**-Quinn, la primera vez que te vi en el video del casting, Rachel estaba a mi lado y su cara de sorpresa era tal…que te juro que jamás la había visto así…ni siquiera cuando Em soltó su primera carcajada después de saber que no podría hablar y desde ese día…cada vez que hablaba de ti, algo nuevo aparecía en su cara…no sé, eran…pequeños detalles…desde la ilusión por verte después de tanto tiempo, hasta la desesperación porque no le aceptabas la llamada en fin de año, créeme…ni siquiera sé como aceptó que Matt estuviese presente aquella noche…es…es algo inusual, la estás cambiando.**

-**No…no pretendo cambiarla**—respondía por inercia. Su mente aun trataba de asimilar todas aquellas palabras que la subían a un pedestal en el que no se veía en absoluto.

-**La estás cambiando para bien**—aclaró—**sé que tú opinas igual que Brody y por lo tanto, igual que yo.**

**-¿Acerca de qué?.**

-**Acerca de la locura paranoica que siente Rachel por mantener su vida en una burbuja**—respondía con absoluta claridad—**sé que piensas como nosotros, que no es algo que le beneficie en absoluto vivir como vive y también sé que piensas que la fama no es algo que merezca lo suficiente como para vivir así, pero gracias a ti…Rachel se está abriendo al mundo…no a ese al que pertenece y que solo conocemos unos cuantos privilegiados, sino al mundo de verdad…al que pertenecía hace tres años, justo antes de que naciera Emily**—hizo una pausa—**jamás pensé que Rachel pudiese jugar con Emily en el parque, sin apenas importarle quien estuviera a su alrededor…y eso solo lo has conseguido tú, ni siquiera Brody lo pudo hacer.**

-**Solo quiero que disfrute con ella…es…es lo único que importa ahora mismo**—respondía—**Emily necesita a su madre y ella necesita a Emily, no pueden perder el tiempo entre cuatro paredes…**

**-Lo sé…y me a**…-no pudo continuar. La luz del ascensor volvía a aparecer al completo y el sonido de un motor volvía a reanudar el descenso de la cabina—**bien…puede que llegue a tiempo**—susurró lanzando una mirada hacia su reloj.

**-Eso parece**—murmuró Quinn al sentir como el ascensor ya las dejaba en el hall de entrada.

**-Sabes…ha sido un placer quedarme encerrada contigo en ese ascensor**—volvía a hablar Kate ya en el exterior—**la última vez que me sucedió, me quedé encerrada con el Sr. Thompson.**

-**No sé quien es.**

Kate se acercó con sigilo al tiempo que cubría su boca con la palma de la mano—**vive en la penúltima planta y tiene tres gatos y un loro, está loco**—susurró—**pero no es peligroso.**

Quinn sonreía ante la confidencia de la chica.

**-Bueno…si no es peligroso…tampoco es tan malo, ¿No?.**

-**Digamos que su problema no es ese**—añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse—**su problema es que no sabe que existe el desodorante**—espetó al tiempo que dibujaba una divertida mueca con su nariz y le guiñaba el ojo, provocándole de nuevo una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Kate repetía la historia como si de un deja vu se tratase. Se volvía a marchar de la misma manera que hacía un par de meses, dejándola a ella allí plantada, lanzándole un guiño de ojos mientras ella se disponía comenzar una carrera matutina por Central Park. Pero aquella vez era muy distinta a la primera.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto que ni siquiera conseguía asimilarlo. Ahora, después de casi cuatro meses, Quinn era parte de la vida de Rachel, de la cerrada y complicada vida de la morena en aquella ciudad y las palabras de aquella chica de enormes ojos azules y pelo rojizo, se amontonaban en su mente mientras comenzaba a trotar por la acera.

Era totalmente cierto lo que dijo en el ascensor. Rachel parecía vivir en una burbuja creada por una paranoia que no le hacía ningún bien, de hecho esa no era la verdadera Rachel Berry.

Quinn recordaba los primeros años de instituto, cuando la morena luchaba por cualquier escaso minuto de fama que pudiese lograr entre sus compañeros, aquella chica que consideraba que ser pobre no era malo, sino que no ser popular era lo verdaderamente malo en aquella sociedad. Rachel Berry habría hecho cualquier cosa por conseguir esa fama, inclusive salir en las portadas de las revistas con una chica de la mano, le daba igual el método, lo importante era llegar hasta donde quería.

Sin embargo ahora todo era distinto.

Rachel podía llegar a tener toda la fama que quisiera, pero no le interesaba en absoluto o quizás sí, quizás seguía siendo tan importante para ella que había asumido por completo que no podría lograrlo si no mantenía su imagen impoluta, y eso hacía referencia a no mostrar a su hija y por supuesto, que nadie hablase de sus relaciones, en ese caso concreto, con una mujer como ella, pero, ¿Tan equivocada estaba?, ¿Tan obsesionada estaba con creer que no lo conseguiría si no era de esa manera o había algo más?. Y es ahí donde entraba la imagen de su representante, Kevin Reich.

La llamada que recibió de Mónica el fin de semana anterior le dejó algunas pistas sobre quién y cómo actuaba aquel tipo. No tenía escrúpulos, esa fue la respuesta de su representante al explicarle lo que había averiguado sobre Kevin.

Era manipulador y conseguía llevar a la fama a todas las actrices con las que trabajaba, pero ésta siempre vivían envueltas en un misterio que poco o nada les favorecía. Egocéntricas, mal educadas e inaccesibles, esas eran las características que tenían en común las chicas con las que trabajaba aquel representante y Quinn supo que eso mismo era lo que estaba tratando hacer con Rachel, y eso precisamente era lo que Quinn estaba dispuesta a evitar.

Rachel no era así. Sí, había madurado, había cambiado su forma de ver la vida porque a cualquier persona le cambia la vida cuando es madre, pero seguía viendo a la Rachel Berry que ella había conocido, pudo verlo días atrás, cuando pudieron disfrutar del parque junto a la pequeña, o con las divertidas e infantiles actitudes que mostraba cuando quería algo que no tenía. Seguía siendo aquella Rachel Berry y ella, tal y como Kate le acababa de confesar, tenía gran parte de culpa de que aquello sucediera.

Quizás con paciencia y sin alterar demasiado su estado, podría conseguir que Rachel Berry volviese a disfrutar de la vida y de sus sueños.

**-Paciencia—**susurró convenciéndose a si misma tras detener la carrera.

Habían pasado los 45 minutos que siempre se marcaba como tiempo a ocupar con aquella actividad. Ya ni siquiera notaba el cansancio y se alegraba, los días de esfuerzo en el gimnasio empezaban a dar sus frutos y a mejorar su aspecto físico. Pero nada, ni siquiera el haber quemado aquellas calorías en su trepidante carrera a través del parque, podían acabar con la incesante necesidad que sentía al pasar por aquella cafetería de regreso a su casa. No podía evitarlo, era como si una dulce voz o quizás un canto de sirena se dejase oír y su cuerpo reaccionaba colándose en el interior, saboreando de ante mano el exquisito sabor de aquel café que colmaba sus sentidos y que por supuesto, iba a pedir como recompensa por la fuerza de voluntad al practicar deporte, tal y como se lo recordó Kate hacia apenas una hora.

No podía evitar entrar con una sonrisa al local, pero aquella sonrisa aumentó de forma considerable al encontrarse de pleno con una mirada, alguien que conseguía hacerla mirar hacia una de las esquinas de aquella cafetería solo con la fuerza que transmitían sus ojos.

Rachel.

Quinn tragó saliva al descubrirla sentada en uno de los sofás, quedando observándola mientras trataba de disimular la sonrisa frente a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, que sentados frente a ella, hablaban y gesticulaban sin parar.

Quinn no supo que hacía Rachel allí. Supuestamente debía estar en una reunión importantísima con unos inversores que estaban dispuestos a colaborar con la obra, no en un Starbucks a las 9:30 de la mañana, aunque por la apariencia de aquellas personas, juraría que eran ellos los inversores y que Rachel, en un intento desesperado por llegar a tiempo a aquella cita, la había trasladado hasta a aquel lugar.

No supo porqué lo hizo, quizás porque Rachel conseguía transmitirle mentalmente lo que debía hacer y lejos de detenerse en la cola que existía para pedir en la barra, siguió caminando hasta colarse en el interior del pasillo que la llevaba hasta los servicios, por supuesto Rachel fue testigo de la acción y apenas un par de minutos después, conseguía levantarse de la mesa con una perfecta excusa y adentrarse también en aquella zona.

Dos golpes sobre la puerta y Quinn, que trataba de asimilar que hacía en el interior de aquel baño, supo que era ella.

Su sonrisa al colarse en el interior del habitáculo la sacó de cualquier tipo de duda o temor que pudiese rondar por su mente.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**—cuestionó incrédula segundos antes de sentir como los labios de su chica se unían a los suyos en un rápido y certero beso—**Rachel…**-susurró.

-**Estoy histérica…oh dios…me encanta verte, haces…haces que me tranquilice.**

-**Pero…¿Qué está pasando?, ¿No tenías una reunión con**…

**-Son ellos**—interrumpía—**cuando Kate me llamó para decirme que no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar, te hice caso y les llamé para tratar de hacer la reunión mas tarde o en otro lugar más cercano y cual fue mi sorpresa, aceptaron…y…y no sé por qué, pero los cité aquí**—respondía sin apenas respirar mientras hablaba.

**-¿Y qué tal?...¿Va bien?**—se interesó sin apartar la manos de su cintura.

-**Sí…sí, están encantados con el proyecto e incluso quieren ver algunos de los ensayos.**

-**Bien**—sonreía satisfecha—**eso es bueno, ¿No?.**

**-Es buenísimo Quinn, si ellos invierten podremos hacer más cosas…como contratar a algunos actores más, sobretodo a los sustitutos…es muy importante tener un plan B, ya…ya me entiendes.**

**-Si…me parece perfecto Rachel…eres increíble**—susurró antes de besarla de nuevo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?...bueno, para qué pregunto**—sonreía—**supongo que vienes a por el mocca blanco, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**No podía evitarlo**—respondía divertida—**vengo de correr…de hecho…no deberías abrazarme mucho…estoy un poco sudada**—se miraba.

-**Quinn Fabray**—la observaba sonriente—**no te haces una idea de lo que te haría ahora mismo…sudada.**

-**Hey…**-la detuvo—**no me tientes…que estamos en un baño público**—sonreía.

**-Ok…ok…será mejor que salga ya, no quiero que todo se eche a perder.**

-**Perfecto…sal ahí afuera y comételos**—espetó volviendo a atrapar los labios de su chica con los suyos.

**-Mmmm…lo haré por ti**—susurró segundos antes de girarse e intentar abrir la puerta, pero Quinn la detuvo. Ese, _lo haré por ti_, quedó tan latente en su cabeza que no pudo evitarlo.

-**Rachel…**

-**Dime**—volvía a girarse hacia ella.

-**Sabes que éstos días es complicado que nos veamos demasiado.**

-**Lo sé…tienes ensayo hasta tarde, pero no te preocupes…intentaré verte aunque sea en el camerino.**

-**No…no lo digo por eso…lo digo por**…-dudó—**si consigo que éste sábado podamos cenar…y salir a bailar a algún lugar…y que no parezca que somos pareja, aceptarías mi propuesta.**

**-¿Salir a cenar y a bailar?**—frunció el cejo.

**-Sí, pero tranquila…de tal forma que nadie sabrá que vamos juntas…solo tú y yo.**

**-Pero…¿Cómo?, además…¿Qué pasa con Em?.**

-**Yo me encargo de todo…solo quiero que me digas si estarías dispuesta, te…te prometo que todo será acorde a lo que hemos hablado.**

-**Pues**…-balbuceó—**no sé…supongo que sí.**

**-¿Te apetece salir a cenar y a bailar?.**

-**Me…me encantaría**—respondía con algo de confusión—**pero…ya sabes que…**

-**Sé todo y prometo que será como tú quieres que sea**—sonreía satisfecha—**solo quería saber si estabas dispuesta, de lo demás…yo me hago cargo.**

**-Ok…ok**—susurró aún con algo de preocupación.

-**Vamos…sal ahí y demuestra que no hay nadie como Rachel Berry para conseguir lo mejor**—espetó volviendo a besarla.

Rachel se limitó a morderse el labio tras aquel último beso y con un profundo suspiro, volvía a salir del baño, dejando a Quinn a solas en el interior del mismo, reorganizando su mente y lo que había sucedido en aquellos extraños minutos.

**-Voy a conseguir que vuelvas a ser quien eres, Rachel**—susurró siguiendo los pasos de la morena varios minutos después, cuando ya se había asegurado de que nadie podía asociarlas a aquel encuentro.

Le bastó lanzar una última mirada hacia la mesa cuando ya se disponía a recoger el café que había pedido para afianzar sus pensamientos. Una mirada que Rachel le devolvió sin dudas, con una disimulada sonrisa y un gesto que la hizo sonreír también a ella. El vaso que permanecía entre sus manos era igual que el suyo y lo supo en ese instante. Rachel estaba tomando lo mismo que ella solía tomar y por lo que siempre terminaba entrando en aquella cafetería, su apreciado café con chocolate blanco y una sonrisa de satisfacción volvía a dibujarse en su rostro a modo de despedida.

-**Vas a volver…lo juro.**


	53. Adrenalina

Capitulo 52

Adrenalina

-**Has…tardado mucho en acercarte a mí**—Rachel hablaba tratando de mostrar naturalidad.

-**He esperado a que todos lo hicieran antes…para no resultar sospechosa**—respondía Quinn sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—**no sé si se me permite decirle a mi jefa que…**-lanzó una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie podía oírlas—**está preciosa.**

**-¿Yo?**—sonreía con timidez—**¿Y tú?, ¿Te has visto Quinn?, estás…estás…**

**-Shhh**—la interrumpió—**procura** **no mirarme así si queremos hacerles creer que hablamos de trabajo**—volvía a sonreír.

-**Eres increíble**—susurró—**aún no me creo que lo hayas conseguido.**

-**Te dije que confiaras en mí, que íbamos a salir a cenar y a bailar**—sentenció—**aunque…nos hayan acompañado 15 personas más**—sonrió lanzando una nueva mirada a su alrededor.

Lo hizo. Por supuesto que Quinn Fabray iba a conseguir llevar a cabo aquel propósito de pasar una noche de cena y baile con su chica, aunque para ello estuviesen que estar rodeadas de todo el equipo al completo del musical.

Una idea.

Una genial y perfecta idea de Quinn que le sirvió para organizar la que iba a ser la primera cena oficial de todo el elenco de la obra de teatro, inclusive los que estaban tras el telón, como el director, el escritor, algunos técnicos, bailarines y por supuesto, Rachel.

No todos habían podido acudir a aquella cena que se produjo apenas cuatro días después de que Quinn recibiera el beneplácito de su chica para salir a disfrutar de algo de diversión con ella.

Para Rachel fue la idea perfecta.

Las dudas tras aquella petición de Quinn, quedaron en su mente durante los siguientes días tras el encuentro de ambas en los baños de aquella cafetería. Unas dudas que no tuvo reparos en tratar de averiguar cada vez que ambas se veían, pero que Quinn mantuvo a salvo hasta el último día, cuando ya tenía asegurada al menos la presencia de diez de sus compañeros y parte del equipo de dirección. Rachel no pudo rechazar la invitación tampoco.

Quizás no había sido una cena romántica en un restaurante de lujo, como podría darse entre una pareja normal que acaba de comenzar la relación, pero Quinn estuvo en todo momento a su lado, junto a ella, aunque evitaba sacar cualquier tema de conversación que pudiese provocar la curiosidad de sus compañeros. Sus palabras se traducían en miradas, en sonrisas discretas que solo ellas conseguían percibir mientras compartían una enorme mesa en aquel restaurante.

Ahora, casi dos horas después, era Quinn quien por fin daba el paso y se acercaba a Rachel, aprovechando que la morena utilizaba uno de los pequeños descansos que ofrecía la discoteca a la que habían llegado para acabar con la velada.

-**Ha sido una idea genial**—respondía—**pensé que no iba a ser tan sencillo pero veo que…todos os lleváis muy bien fuera del teatro.**

-**No tengo quejas de ninguno**—hablaba Quinn con serenidad—**como ves…a nadie le importa lo de los demás, o al menos eso parece**—sonreía—**están mas concentrados en sus propios mundos.**

-**Eso parece**—susurraba Rachel sin poder evitar dejar de mirar a su chica. Empezaba a ser consciente de cómo Quinn se implicaba en su vida, de cómo trataba de no hacer nada que pudiese poner en peligro aquel secreto que las mantenía unidas. Lo había hecho perfectamente desde que tuvieron aquella pequeña discusión en su propia habitación, justo cuando Santana la llamó y Quinn no dudó en decirle que estaba con ella en la cama. Desde entonces, la rubia se había mostrado con una delicadeza exquisita durante aquella semana en la que solo pudieron verse por momentos entre los ensayos, hasta que llegó aquella noche del viernes. Un viernes más que vivían juntas y que aunque en ese preciso instante tenían que fingir una cordial relación entre productora y actriz, no podían evitar mirarse como solo lo hacían dos personas enamoradas. Gesto que nadie parecía percibir, excepto Gio y Matt, los dos únicos chicos de todo el grupo que sabían que algo había entre ellas, en el caso de Matt, mucho más.

**-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?**—cuestionó Quinn tras un nuevo trago de su copa.

-**Sí…aunque Gio y Joseph no paran de hablar de los actores nuevos y demás.**

**-Y a ti no te interesa hablar de eso ahora, ¿Verdad?**—cuestionaba cómplice.

-**No, la verdad es que es en lo que menos pienso en éste momento**—bajó la mirada hacia la copa que permanecía entre sus manos.

Quinn lo supo. Evidentemente sabía que aquella expresión solo podía ser provocada por una persona.

**-Estás deseando marcharte**—susurró.

**-No…no es eso Quinn, realmente me lo estoy pasando bien y bueno…todo es gracias a ti y yo quiero agrade…**

**-Estás como loca por volver a tu casa y asegurarte de que todo está…controlado**—interrumpía.

Rachel resopló y volvía a alzar la mirada para enfrentarse a la de su chica—**Lo…siento, pero no estoy acostumbrada a salir sin ella y no sé porqué pero tengo la sensación de que…bueno…que no estoy haciéndolo bien.**

**-Rachel**—se acercó—**Em estará dormida. No estás haciendo nada malo, solo despejarte un poco, nada más.**

**-Lo sé…de hecho sé que está dormida**—confesaba con una pequeña sonrisa—**Kate me envió una foto por teléfono solo para dejarme tranquila, pero no puedo evitarlo…**

**-Te entiendo.**

**-¿Me entiendes?**—preguntó curiosa—**me acabas de decir que no es nada malo estar divirtiéndome mientras…Em duerme.**

-**Y no lo es, pero eso no significa que no entienda como te sientes…por eso sé que tienes ganas de marcharte ya, de hecho me ha sorprendido que aceptaras venir aquí después de la cena.**

**-Tú querías que estuviese y lo has hecho tan bien que no podía negártelo, Quinn**.

-**Esto no solo lo he hecho por mí, Rachel, lo hice por ti…aunque no lo creas o ahora no lo asimiles, es algo bueno…y también por ellos**—miró a su alrededor—**han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que empezó todo esto y ellos merecen saber como eres…estoy segura de que va a ser beneficioso para lo obra que ellos conozcan a la verdadera Rachel Berry.**

**-¿Y la verdadera Rachel Berry es la que está en un rincón deseando acabarse ésta copa y marcharse a ver a su…hija?**—susurró.

-**No, la verdadera Rachel Berry es…**-sonrió traviesa—**es la chica que organizaba el juego de la botella en su casa y terminaba besando al novio de su mejor amigo, y también es la chica que plantó cara a Cassandra July en su primer año en NYADA, o la misma chica que me escribió un, **_**me enamoré de ti**_**, entre los trazos de un dibujo que hizo su hija. Esa es la verdadera Rachel Berry.**

**-Pero…justamente, esas son las cosas que ellos no deberían saber de mí**.

**-Lo sé**—dejó escapar con apenas un susurro—**y es una pena…todo el mundo debería de conocer a la señorita Berry.**

**-¿Sabes?**—reaccionó tras varios segundos pensativa—**tendrías que haber jugado a aquel juego de la botell**a—sonrió traviesa—**habría sido divertido besarte en aquella época, cuando me odiabas tanto.**

**-No te odiaba**…

**-¿Ah no?, yo creo que sí**…

**-Rachel, en aquel entonces estaba más obsesionada con Santana que contigo**.

**-¿Cómo?...¿Con Santana?.**

**-Estaba con Sam**—respondía sonriente—**tsss, ¿Cómo no iba a ser odiosa?, siempre terminabais quitándome a los chicos…primero tú con Finn y luego esa maldita latina con Sam…y eso que ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos**—recordaba volviendo a mirar a su alrededor y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—**mi vida amorosa ha sido un desastre.**

-**Bueno…eso ya es pasado…lo importante es lo que viene ahora, ¿No?.**

**-Totalmente…**

-**Tú tampoco eres la misma Quinn Fabray de entonces, así que las dos estamos en un punto nuevo…ambas somos distintas de cómo éramos…**

**-Cierto…y eso hace que sienta curiosidad por algo.**

**-¿Por qué?.**

**-¿Qué Quinn te gusta más?**—fue directa—**¿La del instituto o ésta que está aquí…ahora?.**

**-¿Puedo responder que las dos?**

**-¿Las dos?**—Cuestionó confusa—**¿Cómo es posible?.**

**-Me gustabas entonces…como amiga claro…estaba obsesionada con ser tu amiga, con…poder compartir cosas contigo y a ser posible…ser igual de guapa que tú**—se ruborizaba—**y ahora…ahora me gustas por cómo eres…por como me tratas y lo sencilla que es la vida junto a ti**—tragó saliva—**todo…todo lo haces de forma que parezca natural…da igual lo que sea, contigo es normal, es…es bueno, todo es bueno.**

-**Vaya…entonces…me quedo como estoy, ¿No?.**

-**Por favor**…-susurró a modo de súplica, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Quinn que no perdía detalle de la mirada de Rachel.

Una mirada que las mantenía completamente embelesadas, ajenas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor a pesar de los continuos movimientos de sus cabezas para asegurarse de que estaban lejos de provocar cualquier sospecha.

Pero la situación, las circunstancias que rodean a un hecho concreto, nunca se ven de igual manera según la perspectiva desde donde lo mires y evidentemente, ni Quinn ni Rachel eran conscientes de ese detalle.

Para ellas todo estaba controlado. Estaban a salvo de la multitud que bailaban en aquella pista central del pub, estaban a salvo de las escuchas de sus compañeros, que ajenos al encuentro de ambas, seguían disfrutando de la reunión entre bailes y copas, pero no estaban a salvo de su fama.

Podrían pasar perfectamente desapercibidas entre tanta gente, pero no eran las únicas en aquel local que ostentaban algún tipo de popularidad. También estaba Broke y Broke Williams era como Brody, Brody Weston, el chico de moda en Hollywood.

Aquella chica de apenas 24 años de edad era toda una estrella en pleno apogeo en el mundo del cine y ahora estaba probando en Broadway, hecho más que suficientemente importante como para tener siempre a sus espaldas a varios paparazzis infiltrados que sacaban imágenes de la chica sin cesar.

Unos fotógrafos que en aquel instante parecían unos chicos más de los tantos que allí había. Unos chicos que no dudaban en aprovechar aquella situación que se comenzaba a dar entre Quinn y Rachel. Quizás Quinn no era tan conocida, pero ver a Rachel Berry en una discoteca, tras varios años de absoluto mutismo, junto a una chica a quien no dejaba de agasajar con traviesas sonrisas, era más que suficiente para dejar de lado por unos instantes a Broke y centrarse en ellas.

-**Ok…me quedo como estoy**—respondía Quinn divertida—**eso sí…quedarme así, traerá consecuencias para ti.**

**-¿Consecuencias?, ¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?.**

**-Ésta Quinn Fabray que ahora tienes delante, va a permitir que te marches en cuanto termines esa copa…pero antes, va a bailar contigo.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Bailar?**—lanzó una incrédula mirada a su alrededor—**no Quinn, eso es demasiado…quiero decir…podemos bailar, pero no juntas.**

-**Yo quiero bailar contigo**—sonreía traviesa—**quiero pedirle al dj que ponga la canción más…antigua que tenga y bailarla contigo.**

-**No ni hablar…no Quinn**—se mostró seria—**serán buenos chicos**—miró a sus compañeros—**pero te recuerdo que les gusta curiosear y no quiero que**…

**-Shhh**—se acercó con sutileza—**te dije que íbamos a cenar juntas y lo hemos hecho, te dije que íbamos a salir a una discoteca y aquí estamos…ahora te digo que voy a pedirle a ese dj la canción más antigua que tenga y la vamos a bailar**—sonreía**—¿Confías en mí?.**

Rachel tragaba saliva al tiempo que volvía a mirar a su alrededor y descubría como nadie parecía prestarles atención.

Si había algo que aquella Quinn Fabray que tanto le gustaba tenía, era capacidad para lograr llevar a cabo sus planes sin que resultasen catastróficos.

**-Ok**—resopló indefensa—**pero dime que**…

**-Shh**—volvía a interrumpirla—**tú relájate…y si alguien te pide bailar**…**acéptalo**—le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse de ella y a perderse entre la gente.

Aquella última orden no fue muy bien recibida por la morena. Bailar con el primero que le pidiese aquello no era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, mucho menos cuando era Quinn con la única que quería bailar.

No, no iba a relajarse y menos aún cuando Gio ya ocupaba el lugar que Quinn había dejado a su lado y volvía a llenar su cabeza de planes, de escenas y actos, de ensayos y actores.

Fueron los minutos más largos que tuvo que soportar durante toda la noche. Minutos en los que trataba de mantener la conversación con el director, pero sin dejar de lado la petición de Quinn.

Una petición que pronto iba a hacerse factible, justo cuando Matt, con una traviesa sonrisa, se acercaba a la pareja y exigía a Rachel acompañarlo en la pista de baile.

Dudó durante varios segundos, pero fue consciente de que si aquel chico era el elegido para llevar a cabo la orden de Quinn, sin duda era el acertado.

-**Vamos a bailar**—insistía Matt tomando de la mano a Rachel, que lanzando una última mirada a Gio se disculpaba por tener que abandonarlo en aquel lugar.

La rubia observó como Matt conseguía sacar a bailar a Rachel tras haber hablado con él y ahora era su turno. Que fuese ella quien sacase a la morena a bailar, no era lo correcto si querían que aquella noche de diversión acabase como tal, con pura diversión y no con las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros, pero no había ninguna ley que prohibiese a ambas bailar en mitad de la pista y casualmente, encontrarse.

Ese era el plan maestro de Quinn. Asegurarse que un chico como Matt, que había estado bailando sin parar durante toda la noche, sacase a Rachel a bailar en mitad de aquella pista donde ella misma iba a acabar bailando sin preocupaciones.

Rachel no fue consciente de la estrategia hasta que no escuchó los primeros acordes de la siguiente canción que comenzaba a sonar y que increíblemente y para su sorpresa, a todo el mundo parecía gustarle.

Una canción que ella escuchó por primera vez cuando aún estaba en el colegio, con apena años de edad, allá por 1999, pero que sin duda, seguía provocando el éxtasis en aquellas almas que ahora abarrotaban la pista de baile.

Zafiros en el cielo y me pregunto,

Mis lágrimas de luto caen tras el sol.

Ella tiene su propio universo alejándose rápidamente.

Pero la llamada de los truenos, amenaza a todos.

**-Oh dios…¿De verdad me vas a hacer bailar esto?**—cuestionó incrédula.

**-Son órdenes**—respondía Matt, que sin dudarlo tomaba una de las manos de la morena y comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el ritmo.

-**Oh dios…oh dios**—se lamentaba

**-¡Vamos Rachel!...hay que divertirse.**

**-Sí…pero no estoy acostumbrada a**…-se detuvo. Tras él, tras la espalda del chico pudo descubrir una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Quinn acercándose entre la gente, siguiendo el ritmo de aquella canción con su cuerpo y dispuesta a tener ese baile junto a ella, aunque Matt estuviese entre las dos.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**—cuestionaba el chico al ver como Rachel se quedaba en silencio.

-**Na…nada**—murmuró sin apartar la vista de Quinn.

Bailaba. Bailaba como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, como si aquella antigua canción fuese el último éxito del momento. Bailaba sin apartar la mirada de ella y eso conseguía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Lo volvía a hacer, Quinn volvía a conseguir llevar a cabo su plan perfecto y ahora, a pesar de no estar frente a frente, estaban bailando juntas, en mitad de una discoteca y sin temor a que nadie pudiese descubrir su romance.

Y me siento, como si acabara de llegar a casa

Y me siento,

Y me siento, como si acabara de llegar a casa

Y me siento...

Fue Matt el que dio el siguiente paso tras asegurarse de que Quinn ya estaba tras él, tal y como la rubia le había indicado, y sin resultar llamativo, comenzó a apartarse, permitiendo que ambas pudiesen verse sin obstáculos, sin impedimentos de su parte y sobretodo entregándoles una privacidad que parecía imposible de conseguir en aquel lugar.

Había tanta gente bailando al ritmo de aquella canción, que nadie se detenía para mirar a quien lo hacía a su lado y tanto Rachel como Quinn fueron conscientes de aquello.

Una vez más, y al igual que sucedió la noche de fin de año en Central Park, sentían que estaban mas seguras cuando más gente había a su alrededor, algo completamente irónico.

Pero así estaba sucediendo. Quinn se acercaba a Rachel tras ver como ésta aceptaba la situación y sin pensarlo, bailaba frente a ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios que para más sorpresa, tarareaban cada estrofa de aquella canción, haciéndola suya y regalándosela a Rachel.

Más rápido que el rayo de luz, ella vuela.

Tratando de recordar donde empezó todo.

Tiene su propio pedacito de cielo

Y espera el momento en el que la Tierra, sea una.

No pudo soportarlo más. No podía quedarse allí sin más, mientras aquella chica conseguía lo que nadie había logrado con ella, llenarla de valor.

Sentía como una descarga de electricidad recorría toda su espalda, casi igual que la música de aquella canción provocaba. Pudo sentir como el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón comenzaba a descontrolarse, como sus vasos sanguíneos se contraían y los conductos del aire se dilataban, o quizás no pudo sentirlo de esa forma tan técnica, pero si sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo y por eso podía conocer cada uno de los efecto secundarios que se llevaban a cabo en su cuerpo ante tal reacción.

Adrenalina.

Era una descarga de adrenalina pura tras imaginar por un solo instante lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer en aquel momento.

Rachel se detenía en mitad de aquella pista y paralizaba también a Quinn. Un par de pasos adelante y dejando un leve roce en la rubia con su propio hombro, se apartó de ella caminando entre la multitud.

No estaba molesta, no estaba enfadada ni arrepentida, pensó Quinn tras ver su mirada, todo lo contrario, Rachel había dejado su huella para que pudiese seguirla allá donde quisiera que fuese y eso es lo que hizo Quinn sin ni siquiera mirar a Matt.

Perseguirla entre el barullo, dejándose guiar por apenas unos centímetros de su pelo que conseguía ver entre la gente y su perfume, que aunque era imposible de distinguir allí, Quinn parecía sentirlo. Iba lo suficientemente deprisa como para que nadie se percatase de su huida pero también lo suficientemente despacio como para que la rubia no le perdiese la pista.

Y logró hallarla. Justo al fondo de aquella discoteca, donde la mesa de mezclas del dj se imponía sobre el resto de ocupantes de la zona de baile. A su derecha, uno de aquellos recovecos le entregaba una oscuridad a medias, solo destruida por los focos que parecían seguir el ritmo de la música. Uno de aquellos rincones que nadie parecía observar, que a nadie parecía importarle excepto para quienes lo utilizaban con el mismo fin con el que Rachel pretendía utilizarlos.

**-¿Qué te ocurre Rachel?—**cuestionó Quinn al llegar frente a ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, Rachel agarraba con fuerzas parte de la blusa que Quinn vestía y tiraba de ella hasta obligarla a quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**-Rachel…**-susurró Quinn al ver la mirada de deseo que desprendía la morena y como humedecía sus labios—**estamos en…**

Imposible. Absolutamente imposible para Quinn detener aquel apasionado beso que ya le entregaba Rachel mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Quizás era producto de aquella copa que había bebido, tal vez eran las luces que conseguían hipnotizarla o quizás era la voz de Madonna cantándole a los rayos de luz y su velocidad vertiginosa. No lo sabía. Quinn no tenía ni idea de porqué Rachel estaba llevando a cabo aquella acción, en aquel lugar abarrotado de gente y no parecía importarle en absoluto. Y temía. A pesar de dejarse llevar por la situación, a pesar de involucrarse de lleno en aquel cautivador beso, temía por lo que estaba sucediendo y las consecuencias que aquello podría traer a la morena y su desorbitada obsesión por mantener su vida alejada de los ojos del mundo.

**-Rachel…**-volvía a susurrar en mitad de una pequeña tregua del beso—**no deberíamos…**

-**Te quiero, Quinn**—respondía la morena—**vente a casa conmigo…por favor**—suplicó—**quiero pasar la noche a tu lado…necesito pasar la noche contigo.**

Tragó saliva.

Quinn tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para contenerse a la petición de la morena y no llevarla a cabo en aquel instante, delante de todas aquella personas que parecían ciegas a su alrededor, pero que inevitablemente y para desgracia de ambas, no lo eran.

Fue Matt el primero en percatarse de la situación y ver como no solo él, estaba siendo testigo de aquel tórrido encuentro de las dos, y tanto le molestó comprobar que había mas personas pendientes de las dos, que no tardó en hacerse responsable de la situación y caminar hacia ellas, cortando radicalmente la escena, evitando así que ambas fuesen presa de más miradas indiscretas.

-**Hey…hey**—era Quinn quien se sorprendía al sentir los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura y como tiraba de ella hasta llevarla de nuevo al centro de la pista ante la incrédula mirada de Rachel, que en ese instante, justo cuando sentía como la rubia se evaporaba de entre sus brazos, volvía a la realidad y era consciente de lo que había sucedido—**¿Qué haces?—**increpó.

**-Quinn**—respondía Matt sin dejar de sonreír, tratando de no provocar una situación comprometida—**no creo que sea normal que beses a tu jefa en mitad de la discoteca…sobretodo si tu jefa es Rachel.**

-**Pero**…-lanzó una mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Rachel, pero ésta ya no estaba allí—**¿Dónde esta?.**

**-Acabo de verla rodear la pista por la izquierda, supongo que pretenderá marcharse…**

-**Dejame Matt**…**voy con ella**—espetó tratando soltarse de los fuertes brazos del chico.

**-Ok…ve con ella, pero espera a que se vaya antes…no querrás que Broke y compañía os vean juntas, ¿No?.**

**-¿Nos han visto?**—preguntó asustada.

-**Creo que no, porque están en la otra zona…pero te aseguro que el dj y varios chicos que hay a su alrededor sí os han visto**—espetó**—¿No se supone que lo vuestro era secreto?.**

-**Y lo es**—se lamentó—**no he podido evitarlo y Rachel tampoco…no…no sé que le ha pasado…déjame, tengo que irme con ella.**

-**Ok…vamos, te acompaño…al menos que crean que vienes conmigo, no con ella…¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…gracias Matt**—respondía al tiempo que comenzaban el trayecto hacia la salida, donde supuestamente había dirigido sus pasos Rachel—**eh…oye**—se giró de nuevo para llamar la atención del chico—**no le digas nada a ella, ¿Ok?, no le digas que esos chicos han podido vernos porque se va a poner histérica.**

**-Lo que tu digas**—respondía cómplice—**pero deberíais cuidaros más con esas cosas…o si no, dejaros de secretos y disfrutad.**

-**Ya quisiera**—murmuraba retomando el trayecto hasta la puerta de salida.

No se habían equivocado. Rachel ya permanecía en el exterior, colocándose su abrigo y esperando pacientemente a que Quinn apareciese.

La recibió con una sonrisa, gesto que volvía a confundir a la rubia.

**-Gracias Matt**—habló al ver aparecer al chico junto a la rubia—**te debo una**.

-**No…no he hecho nada**—balbuceó confuso.

**-Rachel…¿Eres consciente de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?**—cuestionó Quinn incrédula.

**-Quinn…puede que sea por culpa de esa copa que me estaba tomando, pero ahora mismo solo quiero irme a casa**—sonó tranquila—**no quiero pensar en nada que no sea mi casa, Em…tú y yo, así que…¿Me acompañas o te espero en casa?.**

No sabía que decir. Aquella actitud de Rachel la estaba sorprendiendo tanto que no sabía si era todo real o era cierto que aquella copa que Rachel había bebido, estaba provocando estragos en la chica. Ni siquiera le importó confesar que solo le importaba ella y su hija delante de Matt, al que aún no había confesado el verdadero parentesco de Emily con ella.

**-¿Qué dices?**—habló de nuevo tratando de hacerla reaccionar**—¿Vienes o te espero en casa?.**

-**Eh…voy…claro que voy**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz.

-**Ok…¡Taxi!**—Gritó mirando hacia la avenida que cruzaba ante ellas—**¡Taxi!**

**-¿Está bien?**—susurró Matt tras observar la reacción de la morena.

-**Sí…supongo que sí**—respondía Quinn—**gracias por todo…será mejor que me marche con ella.**

-**Ok…**-aceptaba tras ver como un taxi se detenía y Rachel ya lo abordaba—**si necesitas algo…llámame.**

**-Lo haré**—espetó dejando un cálido beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla del chico y sin tardar más tiempo, se alejó de él para adentrarse en el mismo taxi que Rachel ya ocupaba.

No hubo palabras en el interior del mismo. Quinn solo observaba como Rachel, con algo de nerviosismo movía su cabeza como siguiendo un ritmo imaginario, como si la música aún siguiese sonando alrededor de ellas y los suspiros se adueñaban de su respiración.

No lo comprendía pero entendía que aquel lugar no era el adecuado para preguntarle por su actitud. No hasta que aquel taxi se detuviera en el 15 de Central Park West, algo que hizo apenas diez minutos después.

**-¡Rachel!**—la detuvo tras adentrarse en el edificio—**¿Qué te sucede?—**cuestionó confusa.

**-Nada Quinn**—respondía aún con la respiración agitada—**nada.**

**-¿Nada?...me has besado en mitad de la discoteca y luego me has esperado en la puerta…con Matt de testigo, eso…eso no es normal en ti.**

**-Quinn**—susurró tomando una de las manos de la rubia y acercándosela al pecho**-¿Qué sientes?...¿Puedes notarlo?.**

Claro que podía notarlo.

El corazón de la morena palpitaba tan bruscamente que podía sentir como su pecho se movía descontrolado.

**-Eres tú**—espetó tras no recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia—**esto lo provocas tú…es…es como si fueras adrenalina…**

-**Pero Rachel…¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?.**

**-Claro que soy consciente**—respondía sin permitir que la mano de Quinn se alejara de su pecho—**por eso mi corazón está a punto de salirse, pero tenía que hacerlo…**

**-¿Tenías que hacerlo?.**

-**Si, y quiero seguir haciéndolo…necesito besarte Quinn, necesito que subas conmigo y me demuestres que besarnos en una discoteca no es malo…**

-**No…no es malo Rachel, pero tú no querías que…**

**-Shhhh**—la interrumpió—**no hagas que me arrepienta ahora Quinn, te juro que tengo más adrenalina en mi cuerpo que sangre en mis venas y ahora lo único que me importa es subir a casa contigo de la mano, comprobar que Em está perfecta y no dejarte salir de mi habitación hasta que el sol aparezca**—hizo una pausa—**ha sido una locura…nada más y soy consciente de ello**—sonreía—**necesitaba hacerlo y lo he hecho…así que no te preocupes…como tú dices, todo va a ir bien.**

Resopló.

Quinn soltó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que dejaba caer su frente contra la de la morena.

-**Me vas a volver loca**—susurró cerrando los ojos.

-**No…**—respondía tirando de ella para acercarla hasta el ascensor que ya se abría a sus espaldas.

**-Te aseguro que sí Rachel**—volvía a susurrar siguiendo sus pasos—**te aseguro que voy a perder la cabeza por tu culpa.**

-**Mi intención es que pierdas algo más que la cabeza ésta noche**—espetó con apenas un hilo de voz—**mínimo…la ropa.**


	54. Palabras

Capitulo 53

Palabras

-**Cruzamos las manos así…y luego las abrimos así**—hizo una pausa—**vamos Em, repite conmigo...buenos...…d i a s, así…perfecto**—espetó regalándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza—**lo haces genial…vamos otra vez pero ahora todo junto…buenos…días…te…quiero…mucho…¡Bien!, eres genial princesa**—volvía a abrazarla.

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Quinn leía a Emily uno de los cuentos que aparecían en aquel libro electrónico que ella misma le había regalado y se sorprendía al ver como la pequeña conseguía llevar a cabo los gestos correspondientes al lenguaje de signos, que aquel muñeco interpretaba con sutileza. Unos gestos que correspondían a palabras como, hola, buenos días, te quiero mucho, etc…palabras que sin duda eran perfectas para ablandar el corazón de Rachel y así poder mostrarle de una vez por todas, que su hija era una niña perfecta.

Quizás no era la hora adecuada para aquello, pero Rachel aún seguía dormida mientras Emily y ella ya llevaban casi treinta minutos despiertas. Aquel sábado tenían la mañana libre tras haber pasado la noche juntas, después de la fiesta de celebración que Quinn acertó a llevar a cabo solo para poder divertirse un rato con su chica. Lo cierto es que no entendía como estaba despierta a esa hora, casi las 8.30 de la mañana, sobre todo porque apenas había dormido durante la noche. Rachel se encargó de que así sucediese, bueno Rachel y su sobredosis de adrenalina que la mantuvo activa hasta casi el amanecer, tal y como le había anunciado.

Lo cierto era que en aquel instante, Quinn se entretenía con Emily a falta de sueño y Rachel dormía placidamente sobre su cama, pero no contaba con los rayos del astro rey. De nuevo el sol que lucía impasible sobre los rascacielos se colaba en su habitación y conseguían que sus ojos, cerrados y acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se removieran inquietos bajo los parpados, provocándole un extraño despertar.

Un extraño y nuevo despertar sin ver a Quinn junto a ella después de haber dormido allí.

**-¿Por qué diablos desaparece siempre?**—susurró al tiempo que se desperezaba y volvía a cubrir su rostro con el blanco edredón, tratando de recuperar la oscuridad necesaria para seguir durmiendo, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Una risa. Una divertida y feliz risotada proveniente de la planta baja que sin duda reconocía.

Rachel no tardó en salir de la cama y colocarse el pijama, aquel que no utilizaba cuando Quinn pasaba la noche junto a ella y sin provocar ningún tipo de sonido que pudiese alterar aquellas sonrisas que volvían a dejarse oír, abandonó la habitación dispuesta a descubrir el motivo de tal gesto. Lo que sus ojos descubrían en mitad del salón mientras bajaba las escaleras, quedaba lejos de su control, de su propia imaginación o deseo.

Quinn recostada en el enorme sofá de cuero y Emily sentada sobre sus piernas, utilizando a la rubia como soporte mientras sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos aquel cuento que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traído.

No paraban de sonreír y gesticular juntas, lanzándose miradas que Quinn respondía con palabras, mientras su hija señalaba cosas en aquella pantalla.

Había visto a su hija de muchas formas y todas ellas le habían terminado emocionando, pero en aquel instante, junto a Quinn, sentía que quizás la vida no había sido tan dura con ella y le comenzaba a regalar una oportunidad de oro para poder sonreír sin miedos. Que aquella mujer de pelo claro y mirada hipnotizadora, conseguía formar el equipo perfecto junto a Emily para poder lograr ser feliz.

Y la más minima duda que pudiese quedar en su interior en ese momento, se disipó al recibir la primera de las miradas de Quinn tras descubrir su presencia en las escaleras, observándolas completamente atónita. Una mirada acompañada de una enorme sonrisa que conseguía hacerla temblar.

-**Buenos días…dormilona**—susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

**-¿Qué…qué hacéis ahí?**—cuestionó con algo de duda mientras se acercaba**—¿Qué haces despierta mi amor?**—miró a su hija, que rápidamente se percataba de la presencia de su madre y le mostraba el libro con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Me desperté porque tenía algo de sed y miré la pantalla de la cámara de su habitación**—comenzó a explicar Quinn—**vi que estaba despierta y bueno…supuse que quería algo ,así que fui a verla y mira…se ve que ya ha dormido suficiente y ahora le interesa más jugar con esto**—sonreía divertida—**es un buen plan para un sábado por la mañana, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Eh…supongo…¿Tú no tienes sueño?**

-**No…ya no**—respondía sin perder la sonrisa**—¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces despierta ya?.**

**-Pues…me despertó la claridad de la habitación y…luego me he puesto de mal humor al ver que otra vez, me dejabas a solas en la cama**—bromeaba—**menos mal que tienes una buena excusa**—espetó al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre la cabeza de su hija, que seguía inmersa en sus juegos.

-**Lo sé, sabía que con ella no me ibas a exigir nada muy, muy, muy pero que muy romántico**—sonreía divertida.

-**No tientes a la suerte, aún puedo exigirte cosas**—interrumpía tomando asiento a los pies de su hija, permitiendo que ésta siguiese utilizando a Quinn como respaldo**—¿Qué tal has dormido, princesa?**—miró a la pequeña.

La niña se limitó a sonreír y desperezarse un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho durante aquella mañana, provocando una nueva oleada de sonrisas tanto en Rachel como en Quinn.

**-¿Eso es un sí?**—cuestionó la rubia.

-**Eso es un…sigo teniendo sueño pero quiero jugar**—explicaba Rachel que volvía a levantarse y sin dudarlo, tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos para ocupar ella su lugar junto a Quinn y colocar a su hija sobre sus piernas, tal y como estaba con la rubia.

-**Hey…¿Te haces dueña de su lugar?**—habló Quinn que no esperaba aquel gesto.

**-Tengo frío**—se quejó con un tono infantil—**necesito estar entre las dos.**

-**Ven aquí**—susurró la rubia permitiendo que Rachel quedase perfectamente cobijada por sus brazos y ésta a su vez, dejase que Emily siguiese con su entretenido juego**—¿Has dormido bien?**—cuestionó apartando el pelo de la morena y dejar parte de su cuello libre, donde iba a terminar dejando algunos delicados besos.

-**No ha sido mucho, pero no me quejo**—sonreía.

-**Deberías estar cansada, ha sido una…larga noche.**

**-¿Tú estás cansada?.**

-**No…aunque no voy a tener más remedio que dormir un poco antes de marcharme al teatro.**

-**Cierto…tienes ensayo hoy**—recordó—**tendrías que haber seguido durmiendo.**

-**Estoy bien así**—respondía mientras comenzaba a acariciar los hombros de su chica—**no tengo que ir hasta las 3, así que tengo tiempo para descansar un rato**.

-**Me gustaría acompañarte, pero Kate hoy tenía cosas que hacer en el laboratorio hasta tarde y no he querido molestarla.**

-**No te preocupes, estás mejor aquí con ella**—miró a Emily—**iba a resultar extraño que fueses al teatro solo para acompañarme, ¿No crees?.**

-**Cierto…sobretodo después de lo de anoche**—se lamentó.

**-¿Te arrepientes?**—cuestionó Quinn tras notar el tono de voz apagado de la morena.

-**No…no es eso, es solo que…no sé Quinn**—tomó aire—**a veces ni siquiera yo misma sé lo que hago.**

**-Te lo dije Rachel**—murmuró—**te dije que tenias que ser consciente de lo que acababas de hacer y…**

**-¿A ti te molestó?**—interrumpía.

**-¿A mí?, no, para nada…pero eso no significa que no me preocupe Rachel**—explicó—**ya me dejaste claro que no te gustaba que nadie supiese nada de tu vida, que no querías ser el centro de atención por cosas que no estuviesen relacionadas con tu profesión y…bueno, de repente me besas en mitad de una discoteca…no sé, fue extraño también para mí.**

**-Piensas que soy bipolar o que estoy loca, ¿Verdad?.**

-**No cielo, no es eso…**

**-Quinn**—volvía a hablar sin dejar que la rubia pudiese explicarse—**todo mi temor es por ella**—acarició a su hija.

**-¿Por Em?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Cuando me quedé embarazada y Kevin me dijo lo que podría pasar con mi carrera, me hundí…no quería acabar ahí y por eso decidí esconderme y seguir su consejo para poder volver a trabajar en el teatro**—hizo una pausa—**hasta que descubrimos el problema que tenía y fue entonces cuando me volví así de obsesiva.**

**-¿Por ella?...pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con salir en la portada de una revista?.**

-**Mi trabajo Quinn**—susurró—**cuando nos dijeron lo que le sucedía, me prometí que nunca le iba a faltar de nada…que iba a tener todo lo que quisiera y para ello, yo tenía que seguir trabajando como lo había hecho antes de quedarme embarazada.**

**-¿Y crees que el salir en las portadas de revistas saliendo con alguien de la mano, te va a influir en el trabajo?.**

-**Ahora soy madre, Quinn…y como ya te dije, éste mundo es complicado para que te contraten si eres madre y más aún si lo eres estando sola…que todos sepan lo que haces o dejas de hacer, complicaría las pocas opciones que tengo y no me puedo permitir el lujo de dejar de trabajar en esto…es…es lo único que sé hacer.**

**-¿Cómo que es lo único que sabes hacer, Rachel?.**

-**Quinn yo no tengo capacidad para trabajar en otro lugar…no, no sirvo para vender ropa en una tienda o para servir cafés en un bar…y no es que lo devalúe, es que no sirvo…no valgo para nada más que no sea cantar…tengo, tengo que aprovechar mi voz y conseguir todo lo que pueda y más…mientras esté al alcance de mis manos**—susurró—**es por eso por lo que miro tanto mi privacidad y la de ella…no quiero**—tragó saliva—**no quiero que todo se venga abajo por los rumores o los cotilleos, he visto muchas carreras hundirse por esos motivos.**

-**Rachel…¿Y no te has parado a pensar que quizás Em no necesite tanto para ser feliz?.**

-**Si te refieres a lo material**—interrumpía—**por supuesto que sí, soy consciente de que no necesita tanto…por eso tiene solo lo justo y necesario, lo que cualquier niña puede tener…sus juguetes y poco más.**

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Para que necesitas tanto dinero?, y no me digas que para llevarla a esa estúpida clínica porque ya eras así antes…¿No?.**

-**No, no es para llevarla a esa clínica Quinn, al menos ya no…pero desde que supe que tenía ese problema, siento que tengo que tener todo el dinero que pueda para poder hacer frente a eso**—volvía a pausar el discurso mientras acariciaba el pelo de su pequeña—**estoy segura de que en algún lugar del mundo, hay alguien que está a punto de encontrar una solución a su problema…y cuando eso sea real, yo tendré todo lo necesario para que ella pueda tener su oportunidad.**

Quinn se heló. Y era complicado que eso sucediera mientras tenía entre sus brazos a la morena, pero aquellas palabras de Rachel le hacían entender que aquello era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Nada tenía que ver con su pequeña, el verdadero problema en aquella casa lo tenía Rachel, y no era algo que cualquiera pudiese lograr hacer desaparecer. Daba igual que su hija se expresase con signos, daba igual que sonriera o se mostrase feliz, daba igual que aquella opción de ir a Londres hubiese resultado todo un fracaso, Rachel seguía pensando que su hija iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar y toda su vida giraba en torno a ello.

**-Rachel**—susurró sin saber muy bien como afrontar aquellas palabras.

**-Sé que piensas que soy un monstruo**—volvía a hablar la morena—**sé que no concibes la idea de que no pueda entender que mi hija pueda vivir perfectamente sin voz, y lo entiendo, pero no es así Quinn**—aclaró—**sé que las personas mudas, sordas…ciegas, da igual, cualquier persona con una discapacidad así puede sobrevivir, puede hacer una vida perfecta, sin problemas…por supuesto que lo sé.**

**-¿Entonces?**—obligó a que la mirase**—¿Por qué te empeñas en eso?, no, no lo comprendo.**

-**No voy a tener el valor suficiente de afrontar sus frustraciones**.

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Quinn, yo…yo he vivido toda mi vida luchando por un sueño**—espetó con la voz entrecortada—**y ese sueño lo podía conseguir solo porque tengo voz, si no hubiese sido imposible…¿Qué pasará si un día ella decide que quiere ser cantante o cualquier otra cosa en la que sea necesaria la voz?, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que no puede serlo?**—sollozó**—¿Cómo le voy a decir que sus sueños son imposibles?, ¿Cómo voy a ser yo quien destruya sus ilusiones, Quinn?,si mis padres me hubiesen dicho que mis sueños eran imposibles, yo no habría podido vivir…no puedo hacerle eso a ella**—terminó confesando entre lágrimas—**no puedo Quinn…ella es una Berry como yo…y no podría verla sufrir así.**

**-Shhh**…-susurró Quinn tratando de contener el llanto de la morena. Emily también se había percatado del gesto y no tardó en cuestionarla con la mirada entristecida, tratando de comprender porqué su madre rompía a llorar de aquella forma—**cálmate Rachel**, la **estás preocupando**—murmuró al tiempo que le dejaba un delicado beso en la mejilla. No sabía que decirle, no sabía como actuar porque todo lo que Rachel decía, tenía su parte lógica y racional. Era miedo, miedo a enfrentarse a aquellas posibles frustraciones que su hija algún día podría llegar a tener. Cualquier madre podría paliar con aquella sensación, pero Rachel lo tenía más difícil, más complicado de sobrellevar.

La morena había vivido por y para la música, se había preparado desde pequeña para llegar hasta donde ahora estaba y por eso era completamente consciente del miedo que podría sentir si no hubiese logrado conseguir su objetivo.

Emily tenía su carácter, tenía una personalidad bastante parecida a la de su madre y ese detalle era fundamental para saber que sus frustraciones, podrían ser superiores a la de cualquier niño con su discapacidad. Todo en la vida de los Berry tenía un punto de dramatismo de mayor magnitud que en cualquier otro ser humano que existiese sobre la tierra, o al menos que ella conociera y eso también incidía en las futuras generaciones, como su hija.

**-¿Me entiendes Quinn?, ¿Entiendes que no soy un monstruo?, ¿Que todo lo que hago es por ella?**—volvía a hablar mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que ya caían por su mejilla con la manga de aquel divertido pijama de lunares que vestía.

**-Lo entiendo Rachel**—respondía con algo de nerviosismo—**pero…pero quizás…**

No sabía como continuar y detuvo su frase, provocando la atención de la morena que ya dirigía su mirada hacia ella tras volver a abrazar a Emily.

**-¿Quizás qué?.**

Resopló—**Rachel…lo que te voy a decir no…no es una ofensa, te juro que no quiero que lo tomes como ofensa ni que…pienses que…que tengo una imagen de ti distorsionada**…-tragó saliva—**pero…tengo que decírtelo, tengo que…que pedirte que lo pienses al menos como una ayuda…¿De acuerdo?**

No sabía que responder. Rachel seguía con la mirada fija en la rubia, tratando de averiguar a qué hacía referencia cuando hablaba de ofensas y ayuda.

-**Quizás…necesites…ayuda**—susurró con algo de temor—**ayuda profesional.**

Bajó la cabeza. Rachel se limitó a bajar la mirada y dejar caer nuevas lágrimas por su mejilla mientras trataba de permanecer serena.

-**Podrían intentar ayudarte, Rachel**—volvía a susurrar apartando el pelo que ya caía sobre el rostro de la morena—**mira…ojala…y te juro que yo también pienso que hay alguien en cualquier lugar del mundo que está descubriendo o va a descubrir una solución para ella…pero mientras…y por lo que me has contado, eres tú quien debe estar preparada…tú, tú eres su madre Rachel…y tu objetivo en la vida de ella es ser su bastón, su fuerte, apoyarla, estar en lo bueno y en lo malo…y si no estás preparada para afrontar lo malo…tienes que hacerlo…por ella, ¿Entiendes?.**

-¿**Y…y crees que alguien me puede ayudar en eso?**—alzó de nuevo la vista para terminar de destruir el alma de Quinn.

Los ojos, aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos que siempre lucían especiales, reflejaban en aquel instante una tristeza que no había visto jamás en su vida, o quizás no era tristeza, tal vez era cansancio, una frustración que también se había adueñado de ella y que la hacía sentirse insegura.

-**Te aseguro que sí…al menos tienes que intentarlo**—susurró—**por ella…igual que estás privatizando toda tu vida, también puedes tratar de ser más fuerte…mentalmente y eso solo lo puedes conseguir con ayuda, Rachel.**

**-¿Y a quien le voy a contar mi vida?**

**-A un psicólogo…**

Rachel volvió a sollozar—**No puedo contarle a nadie…**

**-Para algo están los juramentos hipocráticos**—interrumpía.

-**No me puedo fiar de cualquiera, Quinn**.

-**No hablo de cualquiera**—trató de relajarse—**conozco a la persona adecuada para** **eso…**

-**¿Tú?...¿A quien?**—preguntó confusa.

-**Tengo…tengo una amiga que ha estudiado psicología, ¿Lo recuerdas?**—respondía tratando de hacerla ver que ella también sabía de quien se trataba, pero Rachel no parecía recordar ese detalle, no hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron durante varios segundos y su mente le devolvía a la realidad.

**-¡No!**—exclamó la morena—**ella no…**

-**Rachel, es perfecta…ella conoce tu historia y es buena.**

**-¿Qué?...no, no**—comenzó a responder con los nervios comenzando a inundar su cuerpo—**ni hablar, además…ni siquiera ejerce…¿No?.**

-**No, no ejerce como psicóloga porque trabaja en algo que le gusta más, pero es psicóloga, ha estudiado y terminó su carrera como cualquier otro…y sé que ha ayudado a más de una, es buena.**

-**Pero ella me odia…Quinn, Santana me odia**—espetó levantándose del sofá—**si dejo que se meta en mi cabeza…me va a hundir para siempre.**

-"**Me serviré, según mi capacidad y mi criterio, del régimen que tienda al beneficio de los enfermos, pero ****me abstendré de cuanto lleve consigo perjuicio o afán de dañar****"**

**-¿Qué dices?.**

**-Eso forma parte del juramento hipocrático que Santana juró cuando se licenció, tiene que cumplirlo**—respondía con naturalidad.

**-No…no Quinn, ni hablar…Santana me odia y…**

**-"Si en mi práctica médica, o fuera de ella, viviese u oyese, con respecto a la vida de otros hombres, algo que jamás deba ser revelado al exterior, me callaré considerando como**** secreto**** todo lo de este tipo"**

**-¿Otra cita del juramento?**

-**Solo quiero que sepas que Santana es la persona indicada…es psicóloga y conoce tu historia…al menos parte de ella, además es mi amiga…y no podrá hacerte daño porque entonces, me lo hará a mí.**

-**Santana me odia**—volvía a susurrar con apenas un hilo de voz—**será la peor de las ideas y sobretodo…no creo que ella se preste para ayudarme**—respondía dándose por vencida.

-"**Cada vez que entre en una casa, no lo haré sino para bien de los enfermos,****absteniéndome de****mala acción**** o corrupción voluntaria, pero especialmente de ****trato erótico con cuerpos femeninos o masculinos, libres o esclavos****", ****bueno… esto último tendré que asegurarme yo de que no lo lleve a cabo—**esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar y convencer por completo a Rachel.

-**Va a ser una mala idea**.

**-Rachel**—se levantó del sofá para acercarse a ella tras escuchar como aquella última respuesta de Rachel, era casi un sí—**recuérdalo…todo va a ir bien y si estás haciendo todos esos sacrificios por ella**—miró a Emily—**éste no puede ser menos.**

-**Que Santana López sepa todo lo que ocurre en tu mente no es un sacrificio…es un suicidio, Quinn**—murmuró.

-**Que lo hubiese pensado antes de jurar por Apolo, por Asclepio, por Higia y por Panacea**—volvía a sonreír al tiempo que tomaba a la morena por la cintura—**los dioses se vengarán de ella si no cumple la promesa de Hipócrates.**

**-¿Y qué dioses son los que te han entregado a ti ese poder de convicción?**—se dejó llevar. Rachel sabía que había perdido aquella batalla porque simplemente, no tenía fuerzas de negarle más cosas a Quinn. No había dejado de ayudarla, de hacerle la vida más fácil desde que supo que no quería que nadie ni nada supiese de su vida privada, para colmo, había aceptado aquel extraño cambio de actitud durante la salida de la noche anterior y seguía mostrándose capaz de poder ayudarla. Rachel había perdido todas las excusas posibles habidas y por haber para poder rechazar las peticiones de Quinn**—¿Qué promesa has hecho tú para tener ese don?.**

**-¿Tengo poder de convicción?.**

-**Ni mis padres ni Brody han conseguido que yo aceptase una cita con un psicólogo…y llegas tú y lo consigues en apenas diez minutos, no…no lo entiendo.**

**-Bueno…algún don tendría que tener, ¿No?.**

**-¿Solo uno?**—miró a la pequeña—**mírala…consigues que Em pase toda una hora mirando ese cuento sin pedir su desayuno, esa es otra razón de peso para creer que tienes un trato con los dioses.**

-**Ok…lo confieso**—sonreía divertida—**pero no puedo decirte que clase de pacto es…ahora solo puedo volver a utilizar mi poder de convicción para conseguir que me invites a desayunar algo…riquísimo.**

**-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?.**

-**Soy tu invitada…y en un par de horas tengo que marcharme, sería un detalle de tu parte**—volvía a sonreír, ésta vez provocando que la primera de las sonrisas apareciera en Rachel, dejando atrás aquella mirada llena de miedo y frustración que había podido observar minutos antes—**así me gusta**—susurró regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios—**que sonrías…recuerda la canción y recuerda el mensaje en la pista de hielo, de tu sonrisa, nace nuestra ilusión**—miró a la pequeña, que ésta vez sí, no perdía detalle del cambio radical de su madre y como las lágrimas dejaban paso a aquella expresión de tranquilidad.

-**Cierto…voy a tatuarme esa frase en algún lugar de mi cuerpo para no olvidarla nunca**—respondía sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña.

**-Mmmm, me gusta esa idea…si lo haces, prometo tatuarme yo otra**—sonreía.

-**No me tientes…**

-**Te lo digo de veras, sí te tatúas esa frase…prometo tatuarme contigo…algo que tú****quieras.**

**-¿Seguro?.**

-**Segurísimo**—respondía mordiéndose los labios.

-**Ok…pensaré en la mejor frase que puedas tatuarte y tendrás que hacerlo**.

-**Trato hecho**—espetó obligándola a que sellara aquel pacto con un apretón de manos—**Em**—miró a la pequeña—**tú eres testigo de este pacto**.

Y como si de una respuesta se tratase, la pequeña se limitó a regalarse a si misma un abrazo y señalarlas a ambas con el dedo índice, mostrándoles un te quiero que consiguió sorprenderlas y que ya había acogido como su saludo o respuesta oficial a cualquier pregunta.

-**Hasta eso has conseguido, que acepte que mi hija aprenda algunas palabras en ese lenguaje**.

-**Sabes lo que es ¿No?**—cuestionó Quinn permitiendo que la morena se acercase a su hija.

**-Te quiero**—susurró Rachel a modo de respuesta

-**Pues eso**—balbuceó Quinn observando como Rachel volvía a tomar asiento junto a la pequeña y comenzaba a abrazarla—**te quiero**—dejó escapar de manera casi imperceptible.

**-¿Qué has dicho?**—preguntó Rachel alzando la mirada hacia ella.

Quinn sonrió divertida tras aquel gesto.

-**He dicho…que al final me toca a mí hacer el desayuno**.

**-Ah**—interrumpía Rachel con el mismo gesto divertido—**pensaba que habías dicho…te quiero.**

-**Creo que oyes cosas que no son**—respondía con un fingido gesto de soberbia—**en fin…voy a preparar café, si no te importa que utilice tu cocina.**

-**No…no espera**—se levantó rápidamente para detenerla—**ya me encargo yo…tú tienes algo más importante que hacer ahora.**

**-¿Algo más importante?, ¿El qué?**—preguntó confusa.

**-Ayudarle a que pueda decir más palabras bonitas con el lenguaje de signos**—miró a su pequeña para luego volver a clavar la mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

**-¿Qué tipo de palabras?**—cuestionó paralizada por la cercanía de sus labios.

-**Palabras como…gracias…por…estar…en…mi…vida**.


	55. Te quiero

Capitulo 54

Te quiero.

Nunca pensó que esperar a que aceptasen aquella llamada pudiese provocarle tantos nervios, sobretodo siendo uno de sus padres el receptor.

Ellos habían estado presentes en todos y cada uno de los pasos importantes que había dado en su vida, pero ahora, en aquel instante, estaba a punto de abrir por completo su corazón y descubrirse ante ellos.

No había sido sencillo lidiar con la relación de amistad que mantenía con Brody y la lógica y normal preocupación que se adueñaba de Leroy e Hiram por tal hecho.

A pesar de no comprender la tan obsesiva intención de mantener en absoluto secretismo a su nieta, siguieron al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las normas que su hija les había hecho llegar para que todo funcionase como estaba previsto. Quizás por eso estaba nerviosa, porque desde que Emily nació, todas las llamadas eran para darles algunas pautas y siempre terminaban en discusiones que no beneficiaban a nadie, pero en aquel instante, era completamente distinto.

Por primera vez en dos años, Rachel les iba a dar una buena noticia que ellos ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡Papá!**—exclamó tras escuchar la voz del hombre—**hola…¿Cómo estás?, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en aceptar la llamada?.**

-**Hey…hey, tranquila pequeña**—respondía con dulzura. Daba igual si los años habían pasado, para aquellos hombres, Rachel iba a seguir siendo su pequeña para siempre—**tenía la comida en el horno y no podía dejarla más ahí dentro.**

**-Ya…¿Y donde está papá?**—hacía referencia a Leroy.

**-Duchándose, ahora sale a hacer ejercicio con un grupo de abuelitos**—sonreía divertido—**tienen un club, se llaman amigos del corazón.**

**-¿Y tú por qué no vas?, a ti también te vendría bien hacer ejercicio al aire libre…seguro, seguro que estás pálido y no has parado de comer en las fiestas y tienes el colesterol alto y no te cuidas ¿Verdad?.**

-**Uhhh…¿Pero de verdad me has llamado para recriminarme todo eso?.**

**-Mmmm no**—espetó rápidamente al tiempo que volvía a recobrar los nervios que se habían adueñado de su estómago.

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Cómo está Em?, tenemos ganas de verla ya, ¿Cuándo podremos ir?.**

-**Podéis venir cuando queráis**.

**-¿Cuándo queramos?, ¿Estás segura?—**cuestionó incredulo.

-**Claro…siempre y cuando me aviséis con antelación para tenerlo todo preparado**—respondía satisfecha.

-**Perfecto…en cuando salga Leroy, se lo digo y organizamos la agenda para ir.**

-**Me parece muy bien…eh…¿Crees que va a tardar mucho en salir?.**

-**Pues…no lo sé, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres hablar con él?.**

-**No, en realidad**—balbuceó—**en realidad quiero hablar con los dos…a la vez**—suspiró—**hay algo importante que quiero deciros.**

**-¿Algo importante?, ¿Qué es tan importante?**—cuestionó preocupado.

**-Espero que sea importante, porque te juro que odio que me llamen a la hora de comer**.

Era Santana quien hacía sonreír a Quinn tras el auricular del teléfono, mientras caminaba directa hacia el teatro donde aquella tarde de sábado, iba a tener un ensayo grupal.

**-¿Qué haces comiendo a ésta hora?.**

-**Es la única hora libre que he tenido en todo el jodido día, así que por favor…no me toques las…**

**-Shhh…-**interrumpía rápidamente**—¿Puedes ser más amable?, tú me llamas a mí un domingo a las 8 de la mañana y dices que no es molesto y yo te llamo a ti a las 2 de la tarde y sí lo es, podrías ser más complaciente con tu amiga, ¿No?**

**-Yo te llamé por un motivo especial…era un día importante y quería que lo supieras…no deberías tratarme así, siempre me andas recriminando que no te cuento nada de mi vida y cuando lo hago…zas, te enfadas.**

-**Hey…hey…relájate**—interrumpía—**por dios, ¿Qué estás comiendo que tienes tan mal humor?, vas a conseguir que me ponga seria y hoy no me apetece…estoy feliz.**

**-¿Feliz?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tú rata ha encontrado el amor de su vida en un ratón y ha abandonado tu casa?, ¿O es que Berry ya sabe utilizar su leng..**

**-¡Para!**—la detuvo antes de permitir que dejase escapar aquella brutalidad.

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te da vergüenza que hable de sexo lésbico pero no te da vergüenza practicarlo?.**

**-Déjate de idioteces Santana, te he llamado para algo serio que realmente me pone feliz, así que por favor, te pido que te centres…necesito tu ayuda.**

**-¿Mi ayuda?**—cuestionó con el tono más relajado**—¿Qué te pasa?.**

-**No es para mí, es una amiga…necesita ayuda y…tú puedes ofrecérsela.**

**-¿Yo?, hey…hey, te recuerdo que trabajo para una firma de cosméticos, yo no gano tanto dinero como para ayudar a tus amigas.**

**-¿Quién habla de dinero?—**preguntaba Quinn con el gesto confuso.

**-¿Tú?, ¿No?...me has dicho que una amiga necesita ayuda y que yo puedo…un momento, ¿De qué ayuda hablamos?.**

-**No me has dejado que te lo diga, prefieres sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo—**respondía seria.

-**Ok…pues dime, ¿Qué tipo de ayuda puedo ofrecerle yo a esa amiga tuya?.**

**-Eres psicóloga, ¿No?.**

**-Eh…sí**—balbuceó la latina—**pero…no ejerzo como psicóloga, ya lo sabes**…

**-Da igual que no ejerzas, San, eres la persona indicada para ayudarla.**

-**Pero…¿Ella sabe que no trabajo como psicóloga?, ¿Le has dicho eso?.**

**-Sí**—respondía un tanto nerviosa—**claro que se lo he dicho y por eso quizás sea su mejor opción, ella…ella necesita algo más íntimo, algo más…personal, que le aclaren las dudas que tiene y estoy segura de que tú puedes hacerlo.**

**-Ok…¿Y tu amiga vive aquí?.**

-**No, vive aquí…en Nueva York**.

**-¿Y cómo quieres que haga terapia con ella si vive allí?, ¿A través de web cam?—**ironizó**—mmm…eso sería una buena idea, tengo que recordarlo—**susurró impacientando a Quinn.

-**No…prefiero que sea en persona…te…te pagaré un vuelo y te daré alojamiento aquí el tiempo que sea necesario…**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Quieres que me traslade hasta allí solo para tener sesiones con una amiga tuya?, Quinn, los problemas no se solucionan en dos días…¿Entiendes?, la psicología es más compleja…y yo estoy trabajando, como máximo puedo pasar un fin de semana allí.**

-**Lo sé, pero lo que quiero ahora mismo es que tengas una toma de contacto con ella, que conozcas su problema y veas si serás capaz de ayudarla…si luego hay que seguir esas sesiones, buscaremos la formula de hacerlo bien.**

**-¿Y no puede desplazarse ella hasta aquí?, sería mucho más sencillo.**

-**No, no puede Santana, tiene responsabilidades que atender.**

**-¿Quién es?**—fue directa.

-**Una amiga**—sonreía nerviosa.

-**Quinn, no haces todo eso por una simple amiga**—se mostró seria—**es…es..Rachel, ¿Verdad?.**

-**No me has gritado ni te has reído, ¿Qué te ha pasado?**—preguntaba Quinn tras notar como Santana parecía tomar aquello en serio.

-**Si me hablas de ayuda y haces referencia a métodos de psicología, no puedo bromear…¿Es grave?.**

-**Lo es si pretendo que la salud mental de su hija no sufra en el futuro.**

**-¿Cómo?...¿Qué le pasa?**—se interesó.

**-Es bastante largo como para contar por teléfono, pero para que te hagas una idea, te diré que Rachel solo trabaja para poder ganar dinero y así ayudar a Em a que pueda hablar.**

-**Pero…si me dijiste que era irreversible, ¿No?.**

**-¿Entiendes la situación?.**

-**Oh dios…¿Cree que podrá hablar algún día?**—cuestionó completamente confusa.

-**San**—resopló—**Rachel necesita ayuda…necesita que le hagan comprender que podrá ayudar a su hija cuando lo necesite…ella, ella tiene miedo de que Em no consiga entender que no puede hablar y que ese motivo pueda hacerla infeliz…necesita que alguien le haga saber que puede apoyar a su hija de esa manera y solo alguien como tú, puede hacerlo.**

-**No te equivoques Quinn, yo solo puedo intentar tratar de aumentar su seguridad, pero lo haré como psicóloga…no como amiga, ¿Queda claro?.**

-**Te lo estoy pidiendo como psicóloga**—aclaró—**sé que de esa forma si vas a hacer lo posible por ayudarla…tanto Brody como sus padres lo han intentado y no funciona, yo misma he tratado de hacerle ver cosas y ella es consciente de que está mal, pero no puede evitarlo…necesita ayuda profesional y no conozco a nadie que me dé más confianza que tú para ayudarla.**

-**Pues no me apetece en absoluto, ni siquiera de esa forma**—se quejó—**no me gusta Berry, no quiero verla.**

-**Te lo pido por favor Santana, no…no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por mí y por la pequeña…ella, ella no tiene la culpa de nada y no podemos permitir que lo pase mal.**

**-¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable?**

**-No**—se mostró seria—**solo te estoy pidiendo ayuda, San…somos amigas y sabes que nunca te pido nada**—hizo una pausa—**esto es importante…más de lo que te imaginas.**

**-¿Para ti?.**

**-Sí…para mí.**

**-¿Estáis juntas de manera oficial?.**

**-Estamos juntas**—aclaró—**nada** **más, no hay oficialidad ni nada, solo estamos juntas y por muy raro o incomprensible que te parezca, quiero seguir estando con ella.**

**-¿De verdad?, ¿Tan buena es en la cama?**—volvía a retomar su sentido del humor.

-**No quieras saberlo**—respondía recuperando la sonrisa—**no quiero que te encapriches en ella.**

-**Dios…Quinn, ¡estoy comiendo!**—exclamó tratando de sonar disgustada, pero no pudo transmitirlo de esa manera. Estaba sonriendo y no era por diversión, sino por tranquilidad. Santana podía odiar a Rachel, o quizás no la odiaba, quizás era algo más leve, pero eso no significaba que no se alegrase por Quinn.

Sabía que lo había pasado mal, ella había sido testigo directo de todos los fracasos amorosos de la rubia y ahora, tras su vuelta de Londres, había descubierto a una Quinn diferente, más abierta, más desinhibida y despreocupada por lo material. Era una persona nueva y quería que fuese feliz de una vez por todas. Le daba igual que la culpable de su felicidad fuese aquella ardilla que tenía como mascota o Rachel Berry, lo único importante era ver como su amiga, tenía las cosas claras y firmes.

**-¿Eso es un sí?**—preguntó tras varios segundos de risotadas.

**-Eso es un…**

**-Te adoro Santana, gracias…gracias**…-interrumpía Quinn.

-**Hey…no he dicho nada aún.**

-**Es un sí…es un sí**—espetaba eufórica.

**-Basta…no tengo más ganas de escuchar a la Quinn adolescente, así que te voy a colgar porque se me está enfriando la comida.**

**-Te quiero**—susurró Quinn con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—**te llamaré esta noche.**

**-Adiós pesada**—se despidió tratando de disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción que también se apoderaba de ella tras haber escuchado aquel te quiero. No era sencillo que Quinn Fabray dijese algo así y por primera vez, agradeció en pensamientos que Rachel fuese la culpable de aquel estado de euforia de la chica, aunque solo el hecho de imaginar que no iba a tener más remedio que ayudar a la morena, volvía a hacerla estremecer y a sacar su mal humor.

Un mal humor que también parecía apoderarse de Hiram mientras esperaba a que su marido saliese de la ducha.

-**Rachel, ¿De verdad tenemos que esperar a que salga para que me cuentes lo que te sucede?.**

-**Así es, quiero que estéis los dos presente**s—respondía la morena que sentada en el sofá, observaba como su pequeña buscaba el mejor sitio entre el asiento y ella para disfrutar de su tan preciada siesta.

**-¡Leroy!**—exclamó el hombre tras el auricular, tratando de meterle presión al hombre para que saliese lo más rápido posible—**es un presumido, apuesto a que está mirándose en el espejo.**

-**Se cuida…no como tú**—recriminó la morena.

**-Mmmm ¿Y tú?, ¿Te estas cuidando?**—cuestionó el hombre.

-**Sí, salgo a correr por las mañanas, bueno cuando puedo y cuando no, hago ejercicios aquí en casa.**

**-¿Y qué haces los fines de semana?**—se interesó.

-**No sé, estar con Em…¿Sabes?, el otro día estuve con ella en el parque**—explicaba entusiasmada—**había una especie de feria y se lo pasó genial, incluso subimos a un tiovivo**—dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada.

**-¡No me lo creo!, ¿De veras?**—se mostraba sorprendido. Que su hija saliese a pasear y a divertirse con Em no era normal, nunca lo había hecho.

**-Sí, te lo juro…tengo muchas fotos que lo corroboran.**

**-¿Pero fuiste sola?.**

-**No…no, estaba Kate…y también Quinn**—balbuceó.

**-¿Quinn?, ¿Sales con Kate y con Quinn?—**preguntó curioso.

-**Sí, ya…ya sabes, ella…bueno ella es buena chica**—carraspeo—**oye…¿Está ya papá o no?.**

**-¡Leroy!**—volvía a alzar la voz—**por fin…por fin ha salido hija**—respondía tras ver como el hombre hacía acto de presencia en la cocina—**voy a poner el manos libres del teléfono, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Sí, si por favor**—susurró Rachel, tras escuchar aquello volvía a llenarse de nervios.

-**Cielo…lo siento, me estaba duchando**—se excusó Leroy**—¿Qué tal estas?**

-**Lo sé, ya me lo dijo papá**—respondía la morena—**y bien, estoy muy bien…tengo a Em tumbada a mi lado, a punto de quedarse dormida.**

**-Oh…¿Puedes sacarle una foto y me la envías?**—preguntó Leroy.

**-Claro…ahora cuando esté dormida os la paso**—respondía sonriente.

-**Bien, me gusta que me envíes fotos de ella, tengo casi 50 en mi móvil y otras en**…

**-Cariño—**interrumpía Hiram—**deja de hablar, Rachel nos ha llamado para decirnos algo importante y yo ya estoy histérico.**

**-Ok…ok…¿Qué sucede cielo?.**

Llegó el momento, llegó la hora, el minuto exacto por el que había realizado aquella llamada y pudo sentir como la voz le fallaba en aquel instante, como su garganta se secaba por segundos y le costaba respirar.

**-¿Hija?**—habló Leroy tras varios segundos de absoluto silencio.

-**Tengo…tengo que deciros algo importante**—reaccionó Rachel—**he…he tomado una decisión que sé que os va a gustar.**

**-Me estás poniendo nervioso, Rachel**—interrumpía Hiram**—¿Qué sucede?, ¿No me digas que te vas a casar con Brody?**

**-¡No!**—exclamó confusa—**no es eso…es…que me va a tratar…una psicóloga**—espetó al fin tras expulsar una gran bocanada de aire.

No podía saber que es lo que hacían sus padres en aquel instante, pero por suerte les conocía tan bien, que sabía que ambos se habían quedado sin palabras y se miraban atónitos, tratando de asimilar que habían entendido bien el mensaje—**he aceptado hacer terapia**—añadía tratando de hacerlos reaccionar.

**-¿Una psicóloga?—**balbuceó Hiram con algo de incredulidad**—pero**…**cariño eso** **es…**

-**Es lo que queríais, ¿No? **

-**Es…es perfecto Rachel**—hablaba Leroy—**gracias cielo, gracias por hacernos caso…gracias por aceptar…**

-**Tenía que hacerlo**—interrumpió la morena—**por Em—**miró a su hija**—me…me he dado cuenta que teníais razón, todos teníais razón…pero me costaba asimilarlo**.

-**No te preocupes pequeña, lo importante es que lo has aceptado…ahora todo será mucho más sencillo, ya lo verás**.

-**Eso…eso espero, porque estoy aterrada…**

**-¿Qué ha pasado Rachel?**—intervenía Leroy**—¿Por qué te has dado cuenta ahora?.**

**-Que mas da**—se quejaba Hiram—**no es necesario que suceda nada, lo importante es que se ha dado cuenta y ya está.**

-**Sí, pero supongo que algo habrá provocado esa reacción, ¿No es cierto, Rachel?**—volvía a hablar Leroy.

-**Sí, tienes…tienes razón papá, ha pasado algo que me ha hecho cambiar…o al menos intentarlo.**

**-¿Qué ha sido?.**

-**Mejor pregunta…quien ha sido**—balbuceó Rachel. Llegaba la segunda de las cosas importantes que tenía en mente contarle a sus padres y de nuevo, los nervios conseguían que su estomago se encogiese.

**-¿Quién ha sido?**—habló Hiram un tanto confuso**—¿Te ha convencido Brody?.**

-**No…no papá, Brody ni siquiera lo sabe aún, ha sido otra persona.**

**-¿Quién?**—preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-**Qu…Quinn**—balbuceó—**ha sido Quinn**.

**-¿Quinn?**—habló Leroy. Hiram permaneció en silencio, quizás siendo consciente de lo que sucedía.

-**Sí, papá. Quinn me ha convencido…ella, ella tiene una amiga que es psicóloga y está convencida de que puede ayudarme a ser…más fuerte mentalmente**—explicó sin apenas respirar—**bueno…la verdad es que yo también conozco a esa chica y no me convence demasiado pero Quinn la conoce mejor que yo y dice que es muy buena y que está segura de que me va a ayudar y bueno…como es una amiga de Quinn pues tampoco supone un problema que conozca toda mi historia, ya sabéis…por eso de la privacidad y demás tal y como quiere Kevin, además…**

**-Rachel**—interrumpía Hiram.

**-¿Qué, papá?**—cuestionó tras volver a tomar aire.

-**Quinn y tú…¿Estáis juntas?.**

Rachel cerró los ojos tras aquella pregunta, todo lo contrario de lo que hizo Leroy, que completamente confuso, abría los ojos a mas no poder.

**-Sí**—susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-¿Cómo?**—alzó la voz Leroy**—¿Cómo que estáis juntas?, ¿Cómo pareja?.**

**-Sí papá, Quinn y yo somos pareja**—confirmó recuperando la compostura—**nos…nos hemos enamorado y estamos…intentándolo, pero no es nada oficial…solo es algo entre** **ella y yo y…bueno también lo saben Brody y Kate y algunos amigos en común, pero nadie mas…¿Ok?, es algo que queremos seguir manteniendo entre nosotras…¿De acuerdo?.**

**-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?, ¿Estabais juntas en Accion de Gracias?.**

-**No…no, si sabéis que ese día le conté lo de Em…ha…ha sido después.**

**-¿Pero tu estabas enamorada de ella entonces?**—volvía a cuestionar Hiram.

-**No…no lo sé, papá…solo sé que ha surgido así y a ambas nos ha pasado…no es algo solo mío.**

-**Cielo**—interrumpía Leroy**—¿Pero estás segura de que Quinn puede sobrellevar todo…todo eso?, ya sabes…a Em…tu trabajo…tus exigencias…**

-**Sí…bueno, no…no sé si podrá sobrellevarlo tod**o—confesó—**pero quiere intentarlo**—hizo una pausa—**ella, ella está dispuesta a seguir las normas que me rodean, yo…yo lo hablé con ella y las acepta.**

**-¿Le has contado absolutamente todo?.**

-**Todo papá**—respondía con sinceridad—**Quinn ya sabe absolutamente todo de mí y de mi mundo, y quiere seguir en él…quiere intentarlo y yo siento lo mismo que ella, no me puedo negar a algo así.**

-**Vaya**—murmuró Leroy que seguía completamente sorprendido por la noticia.

**-¿Estáis bien?**—preguntó Rachel.

-**Sí…si claro**—balbuceó Hiram—**es solo que no nos esperábamos algo así…de hecho yo estaba convencido de que Brody y tú…**

-**Brody y yo nada, papá…no hay nada entre nosotros y no creo que lo haya nunca…excepto Em.**

**-¿Y Quinn sabe eso?.**

**-Por supuesto, fue lo primero que tuve que aclararle**.

**-¿Y entiende que él vaya a tu casa cada vez que pise Nueva York?, ¿Qué duerma contigo como lo hace?.**

-**Es el padre de Em y a Quinn le parece perfecto que venga aquí para estar con ella**—hizo una pausa—**Quinn es compresiva, es tolerante y me lo ha demostrado…está…está segura de todo esto**.

-**Ok…ok, si ambas estáis de acuerdo…no creo que exista ningún problema, ¿No es cierto?**—cuestionó Hiram.

**-Por mí no lo hay, ¿Existe algún problema por vuestra parte?.**

**-En absoluto**—habló Leroy—**de hecho…nos alegramos muchísimo de que estés enamorada.**

-**Pues…no os noto muy entusiasmados.**

-**Hija, estamos tratando de asimilar que nuestra pequeña está enamorada de alguien que le hizo la vida imposible en el instituto**—trató de bromear—**y que ésta siente lo mismo por ti, no pretendas que gritemos de alegría.**

-**Bueno…al menos podríais alegraros más por mí, además Quinn ya era mi amiga…lo del instituto queda demasiado lejos, papá.**

-**Por ti**—susurró Hiram—**Rachel, nosotros vivimos por ti, mi amor…tu felicidad es nuestra vida y si esa chica te ha devuelto la sonrisa en el corazón, nosotros también sonreiremos.**

**-¿De veras?**—cuestionó adueñándose de un tono infantil**—¿Y no os molesta que sea una chica?.**

**-No me puedo creer que no estés preguntando eso**—intervino Leroy**—¿De verdad piensas que algo así nos puede molestar?.**

-**No…no lo digo por homofobia**—sonreía con más tranquilidad—**lo digo porque no creo que en vuestra mente estuviese el que vuestra única hija se pudiese enamorar de una chica, ¿O sí?.**

-**La verdad es que yo nunca lo imaginé**—habló Hiram—**tenías tal obsesión por el chico ese…Hudson, que jamás pensé algo así.**

**-¡Yo sí!**—exclamó Leroy divertido—**aún recuerdo tu carita esperando a que esa chica apareciese el día de tu boda con Finn**—espetaba sonriente—**estabas más preocupada de que llegase ella que de casarte.**

-**No me hagas recordar eso**—interrumpió la morena—**no quiero volver a sentir** **aquello.**

-**Pero era cierto…estabas más preocupada por Quinn que por Finn**.

**-Hey**—intervino Hiram**—¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que ambos nombres acaban en "inn"?, es curioso, ¿No creéis?.**

El silencio por parte de Leroy y de Rachel respondía a la extraña apreciación que había hecho Hiram y que poco o nada les importaba ni tenía que ver con la conversación que mantenían.

**-Eh…¿Por qué no habláis?**—volvía a hablar el hombre.

-**Papá…deberíais comer de una vez, creo que el hambre os está afectando.**

**-Tienes razón cielo**—habló Leroy—**será mejor que comamos ya, ¿Tú tienes ensayo hoy?.**

**-No**, **tengo la tarde libre y quiero pasarla con Emily, supongo que Quinn vendrá a cenar.**

**-Ok…me parece un buen plan.**

-**Hablando de Quinn**—interrumpía Rachel al ver como una llamada en espera aparecía en la pantalla y el nombre de la rubia cubría gran parte de la misma—**me está llamando…voy a atenderla, ahora os vuelvo a llamar y me contáis que tal por allí…¿De acuerdo?.**

-**De acuerdo…estaremos esperándote, nada mejor que comer acompañados por ti.**

-**Ok, ahora vuelvo**—se despidió rápidamente para dar paso a la llamada en espera de Quinn, que comenzaba a preocupar tras ver que Rachel no la aceptaba—**¡Hola!**—espetó con entusiasmo.

-**Por fin, ¿Dónde estabas?, pensaba que ya no podría hablar contigo hasta la noche**.

-**Estaba hablando con mis padres**—respondía relajada**—¿Tú no estás en el teatro?.**

-**Sí…por eso te estaba llamando, estoy a punto de ir al escenario y quería hablar contigo antes de eso.**

**-¿Me echas de menos?**—Bromeó.

**-¿Tú que crees?.**

-**Yo creo que sí…que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí y por eso tienes que llamarme cinco minutos antes de empezar los ensayos**—bromeaba.

Suspiró. Quinn dejaba escapar aquel suspiro que Rachel escuchó perfectamente y que volvía a provocar que su sonrisa fuese aún más amplia.

-**Tienes toda la razón, no paro de dejar de pensar en ti…pero para ser sincera, te diré que te llamaba para otro tema también.**

**-¿Qué tema?.**

-**He hablado con San**—fue directa. Apenas tenía tiempo para aquella conversación y no quería dar demasiadas vueltas.

**-¿Y qué ha dicho?**—se mostró curiosa.

-**Pues que sí…bueno, me ha dicho que lo pensará…pero eso es un sí**—aclaró—**así que…oficialmente, tienes una psicóloga dispuesta a echarte una mano.**

-**Guau…no…no esperaba que fuese a aceptar con tanta rapidez, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?.**

**-Soy Quinn, ¿Recuerdas?, Quinn Fabray y nada ni nadie se me resiste**—bromeó.

**-¿Ah no?.**

-**No…deberías saberlo.**

**-Ok…pues me alegro que así sea, hay dos personas a quien tienes que conquistar.**

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó Quinn segundos antes de comprobar como uno de los asistentes de Gio ya llamaba a los actores para que se personaran en el escenario.

**-Leroy e Hiram Berry, tienes que conquistarlos**—espetaba sonriente.

-**Oh dios…¿Se lo has dicho?**—preguntó asustada.

**-Sí…**

**-¿Y qué han dicho?.**

**-Quinn, acabo de escuchar a Trevor llamándote para que vayas al escenario, vamos…no los hagas esperar—**respondía divertida.

**-Un…momento, un momento, al menos dime que te han dicho de mí…¿Lo han aceptado?**—se mostraba preocupada.

-**Quinn…no hay un solo Berry en éste planeta que no pueda caer rendido a tus pies**—susurró—**así que tranquila.**

-**Uff…**-resopló**—¿Lo dices de veras?, ¿Se lo han tomado bien?.**

-**Solo te diré una cosa que me han dicho y que por cierto…quiero que sea tu tatuaje**.

**-¿Mi tatuaje?**—se sorprendía**—¿Qué te han dicho?**—volvía a hablar tras escuchar un nuevo aviso de Trévor.

**-Tu felicidad…es nuestra vida.**

-**Wow…¿Quieres que me tatúe eso**?.

-**Quiero que tengas presente esa frase para siempre…si tú eres feliz…yo lo seré**—respondía con dulzura—**y ahora vamos…súbete al escenario y demuestra que eres la mejor de todos.**

**-Rachel**—susurró con algo de emoción segundos antes de cortar la llamada.

-**Dime Quinn….**

**-Te…quiero.**


	56. Es cierto

Capitulo 55

Es cierto

-**Vamos…vamos tú puedes, solo tienes que saltar un poco…vamos pequeña, salta…salta…¡mierda!**—exclamó tras sentir como varios golpes en la puerta conseguían destruir el momento de conexión que había conseguido crear con Superman, mientras la incitaba a que tomase las pequeñas bolitas de cacahuete directamente desde su mano.

Quinn no cedía en su empeño por conseguir que aquella ardilla terminase por acercarse a ella sin temor alguno, como lo podría hacer cualquier perro, gato u otra mascota domesticada, y aquella mañana de miércoles, mientras esperaba la llegada de Rachel a su hogar, no iba a ser menos.

Pero parecía que Rachel lejos de ser impuntual, llegaba antes de la hora estipulada.

-**Que sepas que así…**-Quinn comenzaba a quejarse incluso antes de abrir la puerta—**nunca voy a conseguir que Supemán me haga caso, porque no dejais de interrumpirme y de…¡Mónica!**—exclamó sorprendida al ver a la mujer tras la puerta.

**-¡Hola!**—Respondía con efusividad—**¿Cómo estas?.**

**-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?**—volvía a hablar aún aturdida.

**-¿No te alegras de verme?**

**-Eh…sí…si claro, pero no te esperaba**.

**-¿Me dejas entrar o no?**—cuestionó la mujer al ver como Quinn no se apartaba de la puerta.

**-Eh…sí, si claro…pasa**—respondía segundos antes de sentir como Mónica se adelantaba y terminaba regalándole un abrazo a modo de saludo**—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No estabas en California?.**

-**Estaba…pero me dijiste que querías verme en persona para tratar algunos asuntos, ¿No?.**

**-¿Y por qué no me has avisado?**—preguntaba cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-**Te he llamado, de hecho llevo casi media hora haciéndolo pero tu teléfono no está disponible o que se yo.**

**-Oh dios**—susurró recordando que esa era la razón por la que estaba esperando a Rachel en su casa—**Pues…has tenido suerte**—respondía—**normalmente tengo ensayos a ésta hora, pero hoy precisamente lo tengo por la tarde.**

**-Ah…perfecto, entonces podemos comer juntas…porque tengo muchas cositas interesantes que contarte.**

-**Eh…**-balbuceó al ver como Mónica comenzaba a hacer planes—**lo cierto es que…**

**-¿Puedo ir al baño?**—interrumpía la representante—**es urgente**.

-**Claro…estás en tu casa**.

Mónica apenas tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y adentrarse en el cuarto de baño, dejando completamente a solas en el salón principal a Quinn, que aprovechaba aquel momento de tranquilidad para asimilar lo que había sucedido, un momento que dicho sea de paso, tampoco duró demasiado. El tiempo justo que transcurrió desde que Mónica se encerraba en el baño y dos golpes en la puerta de entrada se dejaban escuchar.

**-Rachel**—susurró Quinn recordando que era la visita de su chica lo que estaba esperando aquella mañana, no la de su representante—**Hey…menos mal que…¿Qué haces?**—cuestionó al ver como la morena se adentraba rápidamente en la casa y sin dudarlo, la tomaba por la cintura.

**-Tengo poco tiempo Quinn**—susurró dibujando una traviesa sonrisa—**y me muero de ganas por estar contigo…**

**-¿Qué….qué haces?**—balbuceó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, más que un golpe con el talón sobre la puerta para que se cerrara tras ella y un beso de los que conseguían dejarle sin respiración y sin fuerzas para esquivarlo.

Porque Rachel Berry sabía como conseguir que eso sucediera con un simple e improvisado beso y en aquel instante, aunque ella lo llevase más que preparado, lo estaba haciendo.

**-Rachel…-**susurró Quinn tratando de detener una nueva embestida de su chica, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Sus manos ya se aferraban a su nuca y la atraía hacia ella mientras sus labios, conseguían mantenerla en una nube. Una nube que destruyó el chasquido que producía el picaporte de la puerta del baño tras abrirse y la expresión de sorpresa de Mónica al descubrirlas en aquella actitud, quizás la expresión no provocaba sonido alguno, pero Quinn pudo verla aparecer a en la estancia sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada y armándose de valor, consiguió separar a Rachel de su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué ocurre Quinn?**—cuestionó la morena con el deseo marcando el tono de su voz—**no me desee…**

-**Tenemos compañía**—interrumpió rápidamente lanzando una mirada sobre su cabeza.

**-¿Qué?**—preguntó aún sin ser consciente de que tras su espalda, alguien las observaba.

**-Hola**—habló Mónica con una mueca de diversión en su rostro, algo que Rachel evidentemente no expresaba en el suyo. Su gesto se traducía más bien a una palidez repentina mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo y seguían cuestionando a Quinn.

-**Es…es Mónica**—espetó la rubia tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Solo tras esas palabras, Rachel acertó a girarse y mirar por primera vez a la mujer, cara a cara.

**-Ho…hola**—balbuceó.

**-Hola Rachel**—saludaba de nuevo—**me alegro de verte**—sonreía al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia Quinn.

La rubia se lamentaba por la situación vivida, pero no tuvo culpa alguna. Fue Rachel la que entró como un ciclón y se adueñó de sus labios, sin ni siquiera darle opción a explicarle que no estaban a solas.

**-Hola**—volvía a hablar la morena—**me…me alegro de verte…yo…también, esto…será mejor me marche, supongo que tendréis cosas que hacer y…**

-**No espera**—la detuvo Quinn justo cuando ya se giraba para dirigirse hacia la puerta—**espera Rachel, ya que estás aquí**—miró a Mónica—**quédate.**

**-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?...**

-**Es mi representante**—recordó—**ella debe saber todo, ¿Entiendes?.**

-**Sí, si claro que lo entiendo**—respondía rápidamente—**pero…no me necesitas**.

-**Sí, si te necesito, así que vamos…vamos al sofá**—la incitó a que se adelantara. Evidentemente, aquella actitud de la morena de no querer estar presente en aquel momento, se debía única y exclusivamente a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por la situación incomoda que había vivido antes.

Quinn podía ver como la palidez del rostro de la chica, ya se había tornado en algo más dulce y encantador como era el rubor de sus mejillas—**Mónica…acompáñanos**—se dirigió a la mujer, que de pie junto a la puerta del servicio, se aclaraba la garganta y trataba de parecer racional y sensata, aunque en su interior estuviese luchando por no mostrarse efusiva y atropellar con cientos de preguntas a Quinn sobre lo que había visto en aquella sala.

**-Lo que tú me digas**—respondía divertida**—¿Qué tal el musical, Rachel?**—cuestionó tomando asiento en uno de los sillones—**Quinn me tiene informada y dice que todo va viento en popa.**

**-Sí…la verdad es que va bastante bien, al menos los ensayos**—balbuceó tras aceptar la invitación de Quinn para que se sentase en el sofá, quedando frente a la representante.

-**Es lo importante en una obra**—respondía—**todo debe empezar desde abajo y si los ensayos y el grupo de actores congenian bien, el resto es coser y cantar…ya lo verás.**

**-Eso espero**—murmuró tratando de relajarse. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían por el calor y eso le creaba un halo de inseguridad que no le hacía nada bien, y menos aún sabiendo que Quinn era consciente de todo aquello, algo que sabía por las miradas de la rubia hacia ella y no hacía nada por evitarlo, más que exponerla en aquella estancia delante de su representante.

-**Rachel, Mónica ha venido por sorpresa**—aclaró.

**-Sí, lo siento…no sabía que tuvieses planes**—se excusó.

-**No…no tenía planes**—volvía a hablar Quinn, que se mostraba con una tranquilidad pasmosa—**Rachel venía a traerme el móvil…lo dejé ayer en su casa y por eso no estaba disponible para tus llamadas, supongo que se habrá quedado sin batería, ¿No?**—miró a la morena que sin pensarlo, sacaba el teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos**—¿Ves?, no falla, cada vez que me olvido de él, se le acaba la batería.**

**-Lo cierto es que se le acabó justo antes de que yo saliera de casa**—habló Rachel—**no…no quise aceptar sus llamadas, no lo creí oportuno**—se excusó.

-**No te preocupes, como ves…mi querida representante no duda en venir a casa si no le aceptó las llamadas**—respondía sonriente—**y ya que ha venido y tú estás aquí, pues es el momento perfecto para decirle lo que quería decirle—**volvía a mirar a Mónica, que seguía asombrada al ver la complicidad con la Quinn y Rachel se miraban, sentadas una junto a la otra.

**-Pues tu dirás**—intervenía la mujer acomodándose en el sillón—**soy toda oídos.**

**-Supongo…supongo que no es necesario que te cuente demasiado**—Quinn habló al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Rachel—**supongo que lo que has visto hace unos minutos, es más que representativo de lo que quería decirte.**

**-¿Estáis juntas?**—cuestionó—**¿O estabais ensayando?.**

**-Estamos juntas**—respondía ignorando la pequeña broma de la mujer—**Rachel y yo…hemos empezado una relación.**

**-Ok**

**-¿Ok?**—cuestionó Rachel mirando a Quinn.

**-Eh…sí**—volvía a hablar Mónica—**todo bien…si queréis estar juntas, no veo inconveniente alguno.**

Rachel volvía a mirar a Quinn tras aquella respuesta de su representante y lo hacia con un gesto de confusión en su rostro. No entendía que aquella mujer que velaba por los intereses de Quinn, no mostrase preocupación alguna por aquel tema.

-**Lo cierto**—volvía a hablar Quinn—**es que si hay algo importante que tienes que saber y por lo cual, quería verte en persona…**

**-Dime…**

-**Rachel y yo queremos mantenerlo en total privacidad, no…no queremos que nadie sepa nada de nuestra relación.**

**-Ah…¿Es eso?.**

**-Sí**—respondía Quinn—**tenemos una serie de motivos por los que deseamos que sea así**—explicó tratando de evitar hablar de Emily—**además…creemos que es lo más lógico si vamos a trabajar juntas.**

-**Mmmm…ok, supongo que eso implica que me toca hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Más que trabajo sucio, sería ayudarnos a que todo estuviese limpio…¿Me explico?.**

-**Perfectamente…**

-**No…no entiendo nada**—habló Rachel**—¿No te molesta que Quinn mantenga una relación con una chica?**—cuestionó mirando a Mónica.

-**Pues…no, ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?.**

-**Por lógica general, los representantes siempre cuidan mucho las relaciones de sus representados.**

**-Sí…yo también, pero Quinn sabe lo que hace…y es ella la que tiene que llevar su relación, no yo…¿Tienes algún problema con las relaciones y tu representante?.**

**-Eh…**

**-Es Kevin Reich, ¿Verdad?**—preguntó sin darle tiempo a responder.

**-Eh sí…¿Le conoces?.**

-**No mucho…solo de oídas**—respondía desviando la mirada hacia Quinn. Una mirada que la rubia pudo entender a la perfección tras aquella pregunta por el representante de la morena. Una mirada le que dejaba entrever que ella, Rachel, si iba a tener problemas si Kevin se enteraba de aquella relación que ambas mantenían.

**-Bueno**—interrumpía Quinn—**no desviemos el tema…solo quería comentarte esto y que supieras que ninguna de las dos queremos que se sepa nada, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Por supuesto**—sonreía Mónica—**no eres la primera actriz que represento y que mantiene una relación con una chica, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.**

-**Eso espero**—hablaba Quinn—**no quisiera tener que cambiar de representante**—bromeó.

**-¡No hagas eso, por favor!**—exclamó con algo de dramatismo fingido**—¿Qué haría yo sin mi pequeña?**—bromeó—**por cierto…ya que está aquí Rachel, voy a comentarte algo que puede que le interese para el musical.**

**-¿El qué?.**

**-Bueno**—se levantó del sillón para buscar algo en el maletín que había transportado hasta el apartamento de rubia y tras sacar una revista, regresó al sillón—**tengo algo que te puede interesar…y a ella**—volvía a mirar a Rachel, que seguía completamente muda tras ver como aquella mujer trataba a Quinn.

Solo pensaba en como habría reaccionado Kevin en la misma situación y sentía como un escalofrío se adueñaba de su piel. Sin duda, no lo habría hecho de la misma forma que Mónica.

**-¿Qué es eso?**—preguntó Quinn mirando la revista.

**-Broadway Magazine**—respondía Mónica—**¿No te suena de nada?.**

**-Pues**…

**-Claro**—habló Rachel tras recuperar la compostura—**es…es una de las revistas más importantes del mundo del teatro.**

-**Ah…¿Y qué sucede con esto?.**

**-¿Quieres estar en la portada?**—cuestionaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-¿En la portada?**

**-Oh dios…¿De verdad?**—preguntaba Rachel adelantándose a la respuesta de Quinn.

**-¿Tan importante es?**—habló la rubia.

-**Quinn, no hay actor o actriz de Broadway que no quiera salir en la portada de ésta revista, es…es la mejor publicidad que puedes tener.**

**-Rachel tiene razón.**

**-¿Tú no has salido?**—preguntó curiosa Quinn.

**-No…bueno, en portada no, pero si en el interior…me hicieron una pequeña entrevista cuando me nominaron a la mejor actriz revelación…pero nada más.**

-**Vaya…¿Y cómo es que me quieren a mí?**—miró a Mónica.

-**Hay un nuevo editor, quieren dedicar portadas a nuevas promesas de Broadway y…bueno, tengo bueno contactos y tu cara es perfecta para estrenar esa sección**.

**-Quinn…¡eso es genial!**—exclamó entusiasmada—**de veras…es…es impresionante.**

**-¿Tú crees que debo hacerlo?**—volvía a preguntar a su chica.

**-Por supuesto…vamos, si tu quieres claro, pero es una oportunidad única…no, no puedes dejarla pasar.**

-**Rachel vuelve a tener razón**—volvía a hablar Mónica, mostrando una divertida sonrisa.

**-Pero…esperad**—Quinn hacía una pausa mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia la revista**—¿Esto…esto que supone para mí y para el…musical?**

-**Pues supone un plus muy efectivo**—respondía Mónica irguiéndose sobre el sillón—**para ti, que todos en Broadway se interesen en tu carrera…que quieran saber quien es esa actriz que consigue una portada en una de las mejores revistas de teatro y para el musical**—miró a Rachel—**pues evidentemente es un punto de publicidad importante, ya no solo será el musical en el que participa Broke Williams, también es el musical de la chica sensacion …Quinn Fabray**—sonreía satisfecha.

**-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?**—Quinn volvía a ojear la revista y se giraba hacia Rachel.

**-¿Qué le des publicidad al musical?, por supuesto**—respondía un tanto confusa por la pregunta—**Quinn, soy productora…necesito que la gente quiera ir verlo**.

**-No…no me refiero solo a eso, Rachel**—murmuró con algo de seriedad—**hablo de…de lo que supone que a mi me reconozcan más.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Rachel, si a mi me reconocen más**—miró a Mónica—**se van a interesar más por mi vida y si hacen eso…puede que te afecte a ti**—volvía a mirarla—**te estaré exponiendo**.

No hubo palabras por parte de la morena, ni tampoco de Mónica, solo un silencio prolongado entre miradas que pasaban desde la preocupación de Quinn, hasta la confusión de Mónica, pasando por la sorpresa de Rachel.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo referencia. Esa revista era el mejor reclamo que una actriz de Broadway quería para su carrera y Quinn se limitaba a pensar en ella y en su privacidad. Le preocupaba más aquel detalle que su futuro y eso conseguía crearle un nudo en la garganta, una extraña sensación de presión en el pecho que solo permitía que el aire se escapase y no volviese a entrar.

**-Quinn**—habló al fin Mónica—**yo…yo voy a hacer todo lo posible porque no salga nada de lo vuestro**—trató de tranquilizarla.

**-¿Te preocupa más mi privacidad que tu carrera?**—cuestionó Rachel ignorando la intervención de Mónica.

-**Por supuesto**—respondía Quinn con certeza—**no he necesitado salir en ninguna revista para vivir de esto…y no quiero perjudicarte, ya, ya lo sabes.**

-**Pero Quinn…hay chicas que matarían por algo como eso**—miró hacia la revista.

-**Esas chicas no tienen la oportunidad de disfrutar de tu compañía, yo sí.**

No podía creerlo. Rachel jamás pensó que Quinn Fabray, a pesar del cambio abismal que había dado a su personalidad, fuese capaz de hacer y decir algo así. Quinn, al igual que ella, había luchado toda la vida por ser alguien. Ambas habían deseado triunfar, quizás en diferentes ámbitos, pero siempre había existido esa ambición, ese deseo de querer llegar a lo más alto y ahora, en aquel instante, aquella chica que la miraba con la seguridad plasmada en sus ojos y una certeza absoluta grabada en su rostro, estaba dispuesta a tener una vida normal, sin altas pretensiones, pasando desapercibida del mundo que la rodeaba solo para poder estar a su lado.

**-Quinn**—susurró—**es…es una oportunidad única…no, no puedes dejarla pasar.**

**-¿Tú lo crees de veras?**

-**Por supuesto**—fue sincera. No podía no serlo en aquel instante, a pesar de saber que tenía razón, que salir en la portada de aquella revista la iba a colocar en el punto de mira de mucha gente y eso, iba a terminar por perjudicarle a ella misma. Pero le daba igual, no le importaba en absoluto hacer ese sacrificio tras ser consciente de lo que Quinn era capaz de hacer por ella—**además…también me beneficias**—trató de sonar con convicción—**habrá muchos más críticos interesados en ver la obra y cuando lo hagan, descubrirán el talento que tienes…todos salimos ganando.**

**-Eso suena bien**—respondía dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Eh…disculpad**—interrumpía Mónica al ver como la habían excluido de la conversación mientras se regalaban miradas—**pero sigo aquí…¿Ok?.**

-**Discúlpame Mónica**—habló Quinn—**pero quería saber si es buena opción para ella también.**

-**Quinn, sabes que siempre miro por tu bien y si te traigo ésta oferta es porque sabía que es beneficiosa**—explicó—**si me dices que tienes un poco de miedo porque pueda perjudicaros, pues no te preocupes…solo tenemos que marcar unas sencillas pautas para que todo siga igual.**

**-¿Pautas?**

**-Sí, unos sencillos consejos para que no os relacionen como pareja**—sonreía divertida—**como por ejemplo que no os de por besaros en mitad de una rueda de prensa…o que no os pillen haciendo el amor en mitad de Central Park…**

**-¿Qué?—**interrumpió Quinn desviando la mirada entre su representante y Rachel, que a su lado mostraba el mismo gesto incrédulo.

**-¡Que no os agobiéis!—**exclamó rápidamente**—¿Qué os pensáis?, ¿Qué los fotógrafos van a estar metidos en vuestras casas?, vamos…relajaos, solo tenéis que ser un poco más precavidas…si salís a cenar, pues procurad no ir de la mano…o si vais a algún evento publico, pues igual…que se yo, no es tan complicado como pensáis.**

**-¿Tan segura estás?, porque te aseguro que Rachel no piensa así**—miró a su chica.

**-Pues es hora de que cambie el chip**—bromeaba—**mirad, es cierto que hay paparazzis persiguiendo a famosos, que le vamos a hacer, es su trabajo… pero también os aseguro que el 70 u 80 % de esos paparazzis que aparecen así sin más, son llamados por los propios famosos o sus representantes, ya sabéis…para darse publicidad y seguir estando en la cumbre. Así que dejad de ver cosas donde no las hay y preocuparos mas por trabajar y por que todo salga bien, es ahí donde se demuestra lo que quieres ser, si una actriz importante…o alguien que se alimenta de los rumores que crea**—hizo una pausa—**y que yo sepa, trabajo contigo porque quieres ser una buena actriz, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Así es**—balbuceó Quinn, que no podía sentirse abrumada por las palabras de Mónica.

-**Pues eso es lo que importa, tú a trabajar y a demostrar tu talento, del resto me encargo yo**—le guiñó un ojo—**y de Rachel, pues evidentemente…su representante lo hará, ¿No es cierto?.**

Tragó saliva.

Y lo hizo porque sentía como su garganta se secaba y le costaba incluso respirar. Eran tan distintas las palabras de aquella mujer de las de su propio representante, que se sentía avergonzada ante Quinn. Se había esmerado tanto en convencerla que la absoluta privacidad era tan importante para ella, que incluso llegó a sentir como aquel sermón de Mónica la dejaba completamente en ridículo delante de su chica. Por suerte, o al menos eso creía, aquella mujer no conocía su verdadera historia con Kevin, ni sus métodos para protegerla del mundo.

-**Claro**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz sin apenas convicción—**él…él sabe como hacerlo.**

**-¿Entonces?**—interrumpía Quinn volviendo a mirar la revista—**¿Lo hago?.**

**-No tienes ni que pensarlo**—respondía Rachel levantándose del sillón—**si no lo haces, no te subiré el sueldo…nunca**—trató de bromear.

**-Rachel…vuelve a tener razón**—añadió Mónica.

-**Ok…pues lo haré**—miró de nuevo a la morena—**¿Te vas?.**

-**Sí…te recuerdo que solo vine a traerte el móvil antes de irme al teatro y…ya llego tarde—**se excusó.

**-Ok…te acompaño**—se levantó junto a ella.

-**Mónica, ha sido un placer volverte a ver, gracias…gracias por ser tan comprensible y…bueno**—tragó saliva—**disculpa por la forma de presentarme**—se ruborizó.

-**El placer a sido mío**—se levantó para estrechar la mano de la morena—**y tranquila, si supieras la de cosas que he visto en mi vida**—sonreía divertida—**nada, nada, es una broma, realmente me alegro de ver a Quinn así, contigo…hacía tiempo que no le veía ese…brillo en los ojos.**

-**Deja de decir tontería**s—interrumpió Quinn—**vamos…te acompaño**.

-**No son tonterías**—volvía a hablar—**es totalmente cierto**—miró de nuevo a Rachel—**tu no lo ves porque también tienes la misma cara de idiota enamorada que ella**.

**-¡Basta!**—exclamó provocando la sonrisa en Rachel—**si sigues diciendo esas cosas, voy a dejar libre a Superman y haré que se encargue de tí, ¿Entendido?.**

**-Ok, ok—**respondía la mujer—**mejor me voy a la cocina a ver que tienes por ahí para comer, no quiero que la rata esa me ataque**—se excusó—**cuídate Rachel**—volvía a despedirse, esta vez regalándole un divertido guiño de ojos que la morena aceptó entre sonrisas.

-**Nos volveremos a ver**—se despedía también ella al tiempo que ya recorría la estancia hasta la puerta, con Quinn siguiendo sus pasos y lanzando miradas amenazadoras a su representante.

**-Lo siento—**susurró al llegar la salida—**le gusta decirme esas cosas para reírse de mí.**

**-Ha sido divertido, ojala Kevin fuese así**—respondía con media sonrisa.

**-Bueno…supongo que tendrá otras virtudes**—trató de no darle importancia**—¿Te veo en el teatro?.**

-**Claro…no me pierdo el ensayo de hoy por nada del mundo.**

**-Ok…pues allí te veo.**

-**Perfecto…ah…y lo de la revista, ni te lo pienses…¿Ok?, es…es genial.**

-**Está bien**—respondía acercándose, provocando que la conversación solo quedase entre ellas dos, lejos de los oídos de su representante que ya se esmeraba en sacar algo del frigorífico—**por ti, lo que sea.**

-**Por mí y por ti**—respondía—**solo pido que por favor, no salgas desnuda**—bromeó.

-**Tranquila, eso lo dejo para nosotras dos…nadie más**—respondía mordiéndose el labio.

**-¿Queda muy mal si te beso para despedirme?.**

-**Quedaría mal si no lo hicieras**—se acercó un poco más, tanto que Rachel apenas tuvo que alzar un poco su cabeza para conseguir encontrar los labios de su chica y regalarle aquel silencioso y delicado beso—**te veo luego.**

-**Ciao Rachel**—se despedía aun con la sensación que solo aquellos besos que Rachel le daba en sus labios, observando como la morena ya salía del apartamento y se colaba en el ascensor.

Una sensación que podría describirse como un calido y suave hormigueo bajando desde sus labios hasta sus pulmones, donde una gran bocanada de aire los llenaba para luego dejarlos completamente vacíos con un sonoro suspiro.

Y evidentemente, ese suspiro lo percibía cualquier ser humano que estuviese a su alrededor y que en ese instante, no era otra sino Mónica.

**-¿De verdad que todo te parece tan bien?**—fue Quinn quien rompía el silencio que se había creado en el apartamento mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

**-Si estás enamorada, sí, todo me parece bien**—respondía cambiando el gesto de su rostro—**pero evidentemente…no todo en ésta vida es de color de rosa.**

**-Lo sé**—fue consciente de cómo la actitud de su representante comenzaba a cambiar, mostrándose con mas seriedad y preocupación.

-**Supongo que cuando me preguntaste por Kevin Reich, lo hacías por ella…¿No?.**

-**Así es…y por lo que me dijiste, es alguien a tener muy en cuenta, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Pues sí**—respondía dando un sorbo de la primera copa de vino que había acertado a servirse ella misma.

**-¿Tú crees que tiene razón?**—se interesó—**Quiero decir, Rachel está convencida de que su carrera se vendría abajo si su vida privada sale a la luz, ¿Crees que es para tanto?.**

-**Depende…**

**-¿De qué?**

-**De si me dices toda la verdad o solo la verdad a medias**—espetó.

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-Una carrera no se destruye porque salgas o entres con alguien, da igual si es una chica o un chico**—aclaró—**eso lo sabemos todos los representantes del mundo, la cuestión está en…¿Por qué no quieres que sepan que sales con alguien?,¿Quizás para evitar que se metan en tu vida y hallen algo más?.**

Quinn no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentarse en uno de los taburetes, sabiendo que Mónica intuía que algo más se escondía tras aquella absurda excusa.

-**Quinn, sabes que yo hago cualquier cosa por ti, que estoy dispuesta a todo por protegerte y si eso significa que también tengo que proteger a Rachel, no dudes que lo haré…pero tengo que saber de qué la protejo**—volvía a beber—**y no soy estúpida,** **te conozco…y sé que esas dudas por posar para la revista, van mas allá de lo que has explicado.**

Resopló. Quinn había prometido no hablar de Emily pero Mónica tenía razón. Si ella iba a protegerlas, tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaba.

**-¿Es grave?**—preguntó Mónica tras ver el gesto preocupado de la rubia—**Quinn, puedes confiar en mí.**

**-Lo sé…es solo que es…nunca es fácil romper una promesa**—respondía alzando la mirada.

-**Será por su bien**—trató de hacerla sentir mejor—**no te preocupes Quinn, ella lo va a entender…**

**-¿Cómo sabes que le voy a decir que te lo he dicho?.**

-**Porque te conozco…y sé que eres honesta.**

-**Oh dios**—volvía a bajar la cabeza tras volver a suspirar—**ok…lo que realmente preocupa a Rachel es…es…que conozca a Emily.**

**-¿Emily?**—cuestionó—**¿Quién es Emily?.**

**-Su hija**—espetó rápidamente, provocando la sorpresa en Mónica.

**-¿Su hija?.**

-**Así es…tiene…tiene dos años**—aclaró—**ella fue el motivo por el cual decidió apartarse de los escenarios durante un tiempo…**

-**Ok…creo que necesito otra copa de vino**—miró la botella.

-**Mónica, esto es serio, Rachel está convencida de que si en Broadway se enteran de que es madre de una niña de dos años, nadie la va a contratar para actuar y el tiempo pasa rápido…ella tiene 29 años y hay muchas chicas jóvenes que vienen con fuerza, no quiere perder el tren de hacerse importante aquí**—explicó—**por eso…por eso guarda con tanto recelo su vida.**

**-Y tiene razón**—espetó sorprendiendo a Quinn.

**-¿La tiene?**—preguntó incrédula.

-**Quinn, éste mundo no es como hacer cine o televisión**—comenzó a explicar—**aquí están muy pendientes de que la vida de las actrices sea lo más clara y responsable posible, aunque te aseguro que nadie aquí es así, pero es lo que aparentan y es lo que vale**—hizo una pausa—**si Rachel considera que mantener a su hija alejada de su vida profesional es lo correcto, supongo que lo hace porque sabe que hay directores que no contarían con ella si saben que puede fallarle en las funciones, y evidentemente, una hija de dos años es una razón por la que puedes dejar a un lado tu trabajo.**

-**Eso mismo me dijo ella**—balbuceó.

-**Pues entonces estoy en lo cierto**—añadió—**entiendo que no quiera que nadie sepa de ella si quiere seguir estando disponible para todos los directores de ésta ciudad.**

**-Dios**—se lamentó—**te juro que yo pensaba que estaba exagerando, que su representante le había llenado la cabeza de cosas que no eran ciertas…pero veo que es verdad, que tenía razón.**

**-Hey…hey**—interrumpía—**he dicho que sí es cierto que aquí, en Broadway, te miran con lupa para contratarte, pero eso no significa que tengas que vivir tu vida en una burbuja.**

**-¿Ah no?, ¿Y como lo haces entonces?**

**-Quinn, aquí cuestionaran a las actrices normales, pero no cuestionan a las grandes, a las que realmente tienen talento y Rachel ha demostrado con creces que puede llegar a ser una de las mejores**—aclaró—**no todo el mundo tiene una nominación al Tony en su primera obra como protagonista y no todo el mundo es capaz de representar a Evita y tener criticas excepcionales.**

**-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué a Rachel no le va a perjudicar en su carrera ser madre?.**

**-Te quiero decir que Rachel tiene suficiente talento como para provocar que los directores la elijan sin mirar su vida, además…es una chica responsable, está produciendo un musical que va a triunfar**—sonreía—**tiene el estrellato en la palma de su mano, solo tiene que seguir demostrando su talento y olvidarse de provocar curiosidad, porque siendo tan hermética, solo consigues lo contrario, que todo el mundo sienta interés por tu vida y…**

**-Crea rumores que no le benefician**—interrumpía.

**-Exacto…Rachel lo que necesita es olvidarse de los demás y centrarse en su trabajo.**

**-¿Y cómo consigo que lo vea de esa forma?**—preguntó con la ilusión desbordando su mirada.

-**Bueno…primero debería saber más cosas sobre ella para poder buscar las mejores opciones.**

**-Te cuento todo lo que necesites**—espetó rápidamente.

-**Ok…pero que te parece si primero te arreglas un poco y nos vamos a comer a algún sitio, he visto tu frigorífico y da pena.**

-**Eso está hecho**—respondía bajándose del taburete—**te llevo a comer al mejor restaurante de todo Broadway si hace falta con tal de que me ayudes con Rachel.**

-**Mmmm, veo que es cierto**—espetó observando como Quinn ya caminaba hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a subir hacia el altillo y elegir algo de ropa más adecuada para salir.

**-¿Qué es cierto?.**

**-Que realmente…estás enamorada**—respondía lanzándole una divertida mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa.

Quinn se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma—**lo estás Mónica**—respondía sin miedos—**estás en lo cierto**.


	57. Piedras

Capitulo 56

Piedras

Subir al palco más alto y alejado de los que había en aquel teatro era estremecedor y daba algo de miedo en aquel instante, en el que las luces solo se centraban en el escenario y nadie parecía percibir su presencia allí arriba, pero eso era un detalle que no le importaba a Quinn, de hecho le beneficiaba que nadie supiese que estaba allí arriba, esperando a que llegase su turno para los ensayos. Turno que llegaba después de la reunión que se producía en ese instante con los bailarines y varios extras.

Quinn sabía que al menos le quedaba casi media hora de espera, pero tenía un hándicap, un as debajo de la manga por el cual, había decidido esperar pacientemente en aquel lugar en vez de en su camerino, y ese as se llamaba Rachel.

Sabía que la morena optaba por ocupar aquellos palcos para previsualizar los ensayos de los bailarines y por supuesto, aquella tarde no iba a ser menos, pero Quinn no contaba con un pequeño fallo de localización. Rachel aparecía justo en el lado opuesto a donde estaba ella y lo hacía esbozando una extraña sonrisa que apenas podía diferenciarse en su rostro bajo la oscuridad del lugar.

Quinn no tardó en abandonar su posición y adentrándose en el pasillo que rodeaba todo el anfiteatro, buscó la salida justa que daba a donde ya permanecía sentada la morena, por supuesto, completamente ajena a su llegada, tanto es así, que Quinn optó por adentrarse en el palco en absoluto silencio y pillar por sorpresa a su chica.

**-¿No tienes miedo de que Holy Kennedy se presente ante ti?**—susurró a escasos centímetros de su cuello, provocando que Rachel saltara literalmente del asiento y a punto estuviese de hacerlo también del palco si no fuese por la rápida intervención de Quinn—**hey…hey…¿Qué haces?**—la detuvo.

**-¡Dios!...¡Dios!**—murmuró con la respiración entrecortada**—¿Estás loca?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?.**

-**No…no pensaba que fueses a asustarte de esa manera**—respondía confusa.

**-¿Cómo no quieres que me asuste si estoy en el palco de un teatro a solas, sin luces y…y…**—tartamudeó—**cómo no quieres que me asuste?.**

-**Lo siento**—susurró tratando de tranquilizarla—**lo siento cielo, no era mi intención.**

**-Ya…encima…vas así vestida**—hizo referencia al vestido que utilizaban para los ensayos—**pareces un fantasma de verdad—**espetó un tanto más relajada.

-**Shhh**—trató de silenciarla—**vamos siéntate…nos van a ver si seguimos hablando alto**—miró hacia el teatro, donde ya se reunían el grupo de bailarines al completo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**—preguntó Rachel tomando asiento—**¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu ensayo?.**

-**Aun falta media hora**—respondía tomando asiento a su lado—**y ahora tienen reunión con el grupo de baile.**

**-Lo sé**—volvía a mirarla más relajada—**dios…menudo susto me has dado.**

**-Lo siento**—se disculpaba de nuevo Quinn, que no dudó en tomar la mano de la morena y dejarle un delicado beso sobre ella—**no volveré a hacerlo**.

**-Eso espero…**

**-Lo prometo, además…por culpa del susto te he quitado esa sonrisa que traias**—recordó—**¿Qué te pasaba?—**se mostró curiosa.

**-Oh…dios**—susurró volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa y bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

**-¿Qué pasa?**—sonreía también Quinn—**cuéntamelo, ¿No?.**

**-Ok…pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a contar nada, absolutamente nada a nadie…ni siquiera a Superman.**

**-¿Ni siquiera a Superman?.**

**-Ni siquiera a ella, ¿Ok?.**

**-Ok…no contaré absolutamente nada, de hecho lo olvidaré al minuto de saberlo para no caer en la tentación**—bromeó.

**-Está bien…acepto tu promesa**—espetaba al tiempo que se giraba un tanto en el sillón, tratando de quedar más cerca de la rubia que ya la observaba con curiosidad—**a ver…estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos asuntos y bueno, tenía pensamientos de venir a ver vuestro ensayo, así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me vine para acá, pero al intentar subir por el acceso de los despachos, me encontré con el y me dijo que lo hiciera por la zona pública, porque al parecer están pintando no se qué de la madera de los pasillos y no podía pasar.**

**-Ajam…**

-**Lo cierto es que cuando he accedido a la zona pública, me he fijado que habia dos accesos a dos habitaciones de los guardas de seguridad cuando hay función, por lo que ahora deberían estar cerradas**—hizo una pausa mientras volvía a intentar contener la sonrisa.

**-¿Y qué?, ¿Qué pasa, Rachel?**—Quinn comenzaba a impacientarse por saber que había ocurrido y que tanto hacia sonreír a su chica.

-**Me dí cuenta que en una de esas habitaciones había una luz encendida, se...se podía ver por debajo de la puerta gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo.**

**-¿Y?.**

**-Bueno…pensé que alguien se había sido un despiste del , así que me lancé a abrir la puerta para apagarla y…**

**-¿Y qué?.**

**-Había alguien ahí**—sonrió traviesa—**mejor dicho, había dos personas…**

**-¿Cómo?,¿Y qué…qué hacían ahí?...oh…oh dios**—susurró—¿**Has pillado in fraganti a dos?**

-**Más o menos, en realidad solo se estaban besando**—respondía sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

**-¿Y quienes eran?.**

En ese instante, la voz de Gio se dejaba escuchar en el escenario llamando la atención de los bailarines que allí le esperaban y fuese esa pequeña interrupción la que Rachel utilizó para responder a la pregunta de Quinn.

**-Bingo.**

**-¿Bingo?, ¿Bingo, qué?...**

**-Era Gio, Quinn**—susurró tratando de pasar completamente desapercibida—**eran Gio y Joseph.**

Quinn no habló. Simplemente se tapó la boca con la mano y abría los ojos al máximo, provocando que la escasa luz que llegaba hasta aquella zona incidiese de pleno sobre ellos.

-**Tendrías que haber visto sus caras**—volvía a contener la risa—**se han puesto pálidos**.

**-Pero…espera, espera…¿Ellos saben que les has visto?.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que cerré rápidamente y me excusé, pero sí…me vieron y yo les vi y…bueno, Gio me pidió que entrase para darme una explicación y pedirme que fuese su confidente.**

**-¿Quieren mantenerlo en secreto?.**

**-Sí, bueno…lo que no quieren es que lo sepan los chicos, ya sabes, para no incitar a rumores y esas cosas.**

**-Ya…**

**-La** **verdad es que también me ha servido a mí.**

**-¿A ti?, ¿Por qué?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Pues…bueno ya sabes que él nos vio a nosotras y desde entonces yo he tratado de esquivarlo…no, no me atrevía a decirle nada.**

-**Ya…y muy mal por tu parte, deberías de haber hecho como él y explicárselo**.

-**Ya lo he hecho…hace diez minutos**—interrumpió—**cuando me han dicho que no dijese nada…yo le he pedido lo mismo, ya sabes, nos vamos a cubrir las espaldas.**

-**Me parece perfecto**—respondía volviendo a sonreír—**vaya…veo que éste teatro tiene algo en el aire** **que invita a enamorarse**—bromeó.

-**Será eso…pero lo cierto es que ha sido divertido…es recordar sus caras y no puedo evitar reír.**

-**Pues no te rías tanto, te recuerdo que tú reaccionaste de una forma muy parecida…y te aseguro que estabas pálida**—recordó consiguiendo que Rachel terminase por fruncir el ceño y eliminar la sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios**—¿Ves?, ahora no tiene gracia, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Déjame**—respondía con tono infantil al tiempo que observaba el escenario bajo ella—**deberías prepararte, en 20 minutos tendrás que estar ahí abajo, consiguiendo que se me erice la piel con tu actuación.**

-**Mmmm, puedo conseguir que se te erice ahora**—susurró acercándose hasta el cuello de la chica y dejando un pequeño roce con su nariz.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó apartándose—**nos van a ver.**

**-¿Quién?**—miró a su alrededor—**aquí no hay nadie y te aseguro que desde ahí abajo, no se ve quien está aquí arriba.**

-**Da** **igual…no, no quisiera tener que contarle lo nuestro a nadie mas**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz—**a este paso voy a tener que mandar un email a todo aquel que lo sabe**—se quejó.

-**Mmm**—Quinn murmuró apartándose de la morena—**eso…eso me recuerda que tengo algo que decirte…acerca de Mónica.**

Rachel volvía a buscar la mirada de su chica tras notar el cambio en el tono de voz y posteriormente en su rostro, que ya permanecía con una leve mueca de preocupación.

**-¿Qué ocurre con ella?.**

**-Veras Rachel**—tragó saliva—**ya sabes que se ha tomado lo nuestro muy bien y que está dispuesta a evitar que nada ni nadie lo saque a la luz.**

**-Sí**—balbuceó desconfiada.

-**Pero para eso…necesita saberlo todo, conocer todo lo que nos rodea y a lo que tiene que hacer frente**—espetó**—¿No sé si me explico?**

-**Mmmm, no…no sé a qué te refieres, Quinn.**

**-Rachel**—susurró acercándose aún más—**Mónica tiene que saber lo de…Em.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó un tanto alterada—**No, no Quinn, ella no tiene porqué saberlo, no es necesario…**

**-Rachel**—la interrumpió llenándose de valor—**se…se lo he dicho**—confesó dejando completamente en silencio a la morena—**lo…lo siento, pero si nos va a proteger tiene que saber todo, ¿Lo entiendes?, ella, ella…**

**-No me lo puedo creer**—murmuró levantándose rápidamente del asiento y perdiéndose por la salida de aquel palco.

**-Hey…hey Rachel**—consiguió detenerla en mitad del oscuro pasillo que rodeaba los palcos—**espera, espera por favor.**

**-Quinn, ¿No lo entiendes?, no…no podemos decírselo a todo el mundo**—se quejó—**una cosa es nuestra relación y otra cosa es mi hija**—balbuceó—**dios**—se llevó las manos a la cara.

**-Rachel escúchame**—volvía a hablar sin permitirle el paso, obligándola a quedar junto a una de las paredes de madera del pasillo—**Mónica no va a decir nada, todo lo contrario…ella se va a encargar de eliminar cualquier mínimo rumor que pueda surgir y que pueda asociarse a Em, te lo prometo**—trató de convencerla—**no se lo voy a decir a nadie más, pero ella es mi representante…y tiene que saber a lo que se enfrenta, ¿Entiendes?.**

No respondía. Rachel bajaba la cabeza y trataba de respirar con calma, evitando que la locura que solía aturdirla en una situación como aquella no hiciese acto de presencia. Quería controlarse a pesar de sentirse insegura tras conocer aquellos detalles y lo quería hacer porque se había prometido ser más racional, tratar mejor a aquella chica que ahora acariciaba con las manos su mandíbula y se acercaba a su cuerpo, tratando de regalarle una confianza que no conseguía encontrar de ninguna otra manera.

**-Recuérdalo Rachel, todo va a ir bien**—susurró—**no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, ni que te perjudique…¿Ok?, tienes…tienes que confiar en mí, lo voy a hacer bien…**

**-Quinn**—respondía con la voz temblorosa—**lo intento, ¿Ok?, yo te juro que estoy intentando tranquilizarme y confiar en todo…pero…lo siento, no paro de pensar que una nueva persona conoce a Em y pienso en Kevin y todo lo que…**

-**Shhh**—trató de tranquilizarla—**mira…he hablado mucho con Mónica y me ha dado la razón en lo que tú me decías, en eso de que si se desvirtúan los rumores, pueden perjudicarte en tu carrera.**

-**Pues es lo que necesitaba oír para tranquilizarme**—ironizó Rachel.

-**Déjame terminar**—interrumpió Quinn—**me…me ha dicho eso, pero también me ha dado la razón a mí**—explicó—**Rachel, es cierto que aquí, en Broadway, los directores evitan a las actrices o actores que puedan acarrear conflictos, pero eso no va a suceder** **contigo**—fue clara—**Mónica me ha dicho que tú eres una de las que tiene todas las papeletas para ser grande y ya se que es algo que todos los que te conocemos sabemos, pero Mónica no te conoce tanto como persona y se mueve por el mundo, conoce a muchos representantes y todo ese ambiente**—explicó—**y según me ha comentado, cuando le han preguntado por lo que yo estaba haciendo y ella les ha dicho que estaba trabajando para Rachel Berry…se han sorprendido, se han alegrado y le han dado la enhorabuena a ella por haberme conseguido este personaje en tu musical…porque todos creen que vas a triunfar.**

**-¿Te…te ha dicho eso de veras?.**

-**He estado una hora comiendo con ella y me ha hablado de eso y muchas mas cosas…y todas buenas Rachel, tienes buen cartel…todo el mundo aquí sabe que tienes talento y eso, por suerte, si lo miran los directores**—hizo una pausa mientras conseguía que Rachel la mirase a los ojos en aquella oscuridad que las rodeaba—**Rachel tú estás por encima de cualquier duda o desconfianza que puedan tener por Em y con el musical lo vas a demostrar sin dudas.**

-**Eso no quita que ahora sienta esa inseguridad que siento cada vez que alguien conoce a Em**—se excusó.

-**Pero ese es otro asunto que vamos a solucionar pronto**—aclaró—**con ayuda…¿Recuerdas?.**

-**No, no sé si voy a poder estar mucho tiempo con todas éstas contradicciones en mi cabeza, Quinn**—respondía—**yo, yo sé que tú lo haces por mi bien y yo te lo agradezco y trato de confiar, pero dentro de mí tengo a la Rachel histérica que ahora mismo estaría gritándote por haberle contado eso a tu representante…y la verdad, no es agradable, no quiero perder el control contigo…otra vez.**

**-Si eso te libera, hazlo, pero prométeme que no me vas a echar de tu vida si eso ocurre**—susurró acariciando su mejilla—**prométeme que podrás gritarme y luego aceptarme en tu cama, como cualquier otra noche**.

-**Quinn, yo te quiero**—respondía—**pero te aseguro que es complicado aceptar que todo va a ir bien.**

**-Es que todo va a ir bien**—volvía a hablar siendo consciente de la situación que Rachel trataba de controlar en su interior y sabiendo que aquello, sin duda, solo lo podía solucionar alguien que estuviese preparado para ello. No podía alargar más aquellas terapias con Santana, pensó justo en el instante en el que se aventuraba a rodear la cintura de la morena y regalarle un abrazo que no había pedido, pero que sin duda le iba a servir para tranquilizarse, al menos eso creía.

**-A nadie más, ¿De acuerdo?**—murmuró la morena junto a su oído—**nadie mas debe saber de Em.**

**-Nadie mas**—respondía Quinn dejando un cálido y sentido beso sobre el cuello de su chica—**mmm…adoro como hueles.**

Un sonido, un pequeño pero delatador sonido provocado por Rachel hizo reaccionar rápidamente a Quinn, que descubría como la morena trataba de contener el llanto pero no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas cayesen ya por sus mejillas.

**-Hey…hey, ¿Qué sucede?**—se apresuró en sostener el rostro de la chica entre sus manos**—¿Qué te pasa Rachel?, ¿Por qué lloras?.**

-**Porque me siento mal**—susurró con la voz entrecortada y dejando escapar varias lágrimas más—**me siento mal por ti, Quinn**.

**-¿Por mí?, ¿Por qué, cielo?, yo estoy bien**—se preocupó.

-**Pero no paras de hacer cosas por mí**—balbuceó—**dejas todo en un segundo plano para que yo esté bien y yo…yo no puedo hacer lo mismo**—volvía a llorar con más intensidad—**y te juro que quiero, lo pienso y me lo propongo…trato de no darle importancia pero al final, es superior, Quinn…no puedo evitarlo y hago que tú seas la que se tiene que implicar para que esto funcione.**

**-Shhh**—susurró divagando por los ojos de la morena, que inundados en lágrimas conseguían brillar en aquella tenue oscuridad que las rodeaba—**Rachel…no es un sacrificio para mí, ¿Ok?, yo hago lo que sea necesario, por ti y por Em, y lo hago porque quiero…porque quiero estar a vuestro lado, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Pero no es justo, yo…yo me doy cuenta Quinn, yo quiero que sepas que soy consciente de todo lo que haces para no perjudicarme y te pido perdón porque yo no puedo sacrificarme, aunque lo intento…**

**-No tienes que sacrificarte, Rachel**—volvía a hablar con dulzura—**yo solo quiero que me quieras, es…es lo único que necesito de ti, que me quieras…que me sonrías como lo haces o que vengas a casa y te lances sobre mi sin ni siquiera asegurarte de que estamos a solas**—sonrió—**Rachel, solo necesito que seas tú, nada más…nada de sacrificios.**

**-Pero no es justo para ti.**

**-¿Me quieres?**

-**Mucho…muchísimo.**

**-Eso es suficiente, lo demás…lo solucionaremos poco a poco…el único sacrificio que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí, solo eso Rachel, confía en mí…prometo que todo**…

-**Va a ir bien**—interrumpía la morena tratando de acabar con aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que apenas le permitía respirar.

**-Exacto, todo va a ir bien**—volvía a buscar la mirada de la chica para asegurarse de que las lágrimas habían cesado y como recompensa, no dudó en acercarse hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella y sentir el aliento de la respiración en sus propios labios—**Rachel, quiero hacerte feliz**—susurró segundos antes de rozar con los labios los suyos y fundirse en un beso que la morena aceptó como respuesta y solución a su ya destrozada conciencia.

Era una lucha continua la que mantenía contra ella misma y que se hacía más y más frenética cada vez que Quinn le daba alguna muestra de absoluta confianza y fe en aquella relación.

Aquella mañana ya había recibido toda una lección al ver como la rubia estaba dispuesta a rechazar ser protagonista de una portada de la mejor revista que había en aquel mundo del teatro solo para no exponerla a ella. Un gesto que le dio que pensar y que le ayudó a controlar su desmesurada reacción ante la falta de privacidad que suponía saber que otra persona más, ajena a su entorno, sabía de la existencia de su hija.

Que Quinn estaba entregándose por completo en aquella relación, era algo que le demostraba día a día y que ella se sentía incapaz de lograr agradecerle como merecía. Solo de aquella forma, perdiéndose entre sus labios, podría servir para al menos, hacerle entender que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, que quería que siguiese estando a su lado, regalándole aquella frase que tanto conseguía calmarla y que adoraba escuchar en su voz. Aquel, "todo va a ir bien" que sacaba lo mejor de ella y le permitía demostrárselo como hacía en ese instante, en mitad de un oscuro pasillo, donde solo el sonido que producían los bailarines en el escenario, podía dejarse oír, donde solo aquellas paredes revestidas de madera, eran testigos de su encuentro, de sus confidencias y de sus besos.

**-Mmmm, siento tener que ser yo quien pare esto**—susurró Quinn sin apenas despegar sus labios de los de Rachel—**pero me temo que si no lo hago, voy a llegar tarde al ensayo.**

-**Tienes razón**—respondía la morena sin destruir el abrazo—**no debo de entretenerte**.

**-¿Te vas a quedar a verlo?.**

-**Por supuesto**…

**-Ok**—volvía a rozar de nuevo sus labios con los de Rachel—**espero no defraudarte.**

-**Estoy segura de que no lo harás**—respondía con más tranquilidad y deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo—**vamos…parece que los bailarines ya han terminado**—lanzó una mirada hacia la entrada a los palcos.

-**Te veo luego**—murmuró segundos antes de volver a besarla y comenzar a alejarse de ella, optando por recorrer el pasillo que quedaba a su derecha y que la llevaba directamente a la planta baja, donde estaba el escenario.

Rachel la observó sin perder detalle, al menos eso intentó tras ser consciente de cómo la escasa luz hacía dificultosa la visión. Solo pudo percibir el suave balanceo de la falda de Quinn caminando a través de aquel pasillo para luego perderse por el hueco que daba acceso a las escaleras, mientras ella trataba de recomponerse y despejar su mente tras aquel extraño ataque de histeria que había sufrido. Porque sabía perfectamente que, aunque no hubiese gritado, ni se hubiese enfadado como era normal en ella en una situación así, aquello había sido un ataque de histeria. Una histeria que ella jamás había sufrido de ese modo, tan pausado y solo con lágrimas. Hasta en eso le estaba haciendo bien Quinn, pensó tras recuperar la compostura y adentrarse de nuevo en el palco, dispuesta a ser testigo del ensayo. Quinn había logrado llenar su vida de cosas buenas y ese dramatismo que siempre le había acompañado en su menudo cuerpo, parecía dejarse guiar por las buenas intenciones de la rubia y se adaptaba a aquella nueva forma de vida, a aquella nueva manera de entender los conflictos, con mas calma, con la confianza y certeza de saber que todo tenía solución, o al menos, creer que la tenía.

Y Quinn se alejaba de ella con la misma sensación. Consciente de saber que aquellas lágrimas que habían salido de la morena, no era otra cosa mas que la rabia contenida por no poder o no querer gritarle y se alegró, porque veía que de esa forma, Rachel parecía ser más consciente de que el verdadero problema lo tenía ella y no el mundo que la rodeaba.

Bajando aquellas escaleras solo iluminadas por las luces de emergencia, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello ya no podía alargarse más y que Santana tendría que tomar protagonismo en sus vidas lo más pronto posible. Ella era la única que podría ayudar a Rachel, al menos eso creía. Lo que no llegó a creer nunca fue que en aquellas escaleras, tras descender hasta la planta baja y situarse en el pasillo que daba acceso a las butacas, alguien iba a estar esperándola.

**-Señorita Fabray**—escuchó alto y claro tras ella, provocándole un pequeño susto.

**-¡Sr. Sherpard!**—exclamó girándose sobre si misma y descubriendo al hombre junto a una de las salidas de aquel pasillo—**me ha asustado, no…no le he visto.**

-**Lo sé**—respondía con una leve sonrisa en su ya envejecido rostro—**siento haberla asustado.**

-**Bueno, procure no hacerlo otra vez… no se preocupe, tengo el corazón a prueba de bombas**—bromeó.

**-Me alegro**—espetó con la voz ronca—**el mío no está para mucho.**

-**Estoy segura de que está usted más fuerte que todos los que estamos aquí.**

-**No estés tan segura**—se apresuró en responder—**va a llegar tarde al ensayo.**

-**Lo sé, por eso bajaba tan deprisa**—se excusó**—¿Todo bien por aquí?.**

-**Sí, todo perfecto**—respondía con amabilidad.

**-Perfecto…pues si me disculpa, voy a entrar en el escenario, ya…ya es la hora.**

-**Claro…pero espere un minuto**—la obligó a detenerse—**le he hablado por un motivo.**

**-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué motivo es?.**

** , realmente creo que es usted una persona inteligente…y muy educada y responsable**—comenzó a relatar—**por eso mismo me gustaría darle un consejo.**

**-¿Un consejo?.**

**-Sí, si me lo permite, claro.**

**-Por supuesto**—respondía—**dígame.**

-**Es muy sencillo…me gustaría decirle que nunca…nunca, deje de luchar por lo que desea y quiere para su vida.**

-**Eh…claro**—balbuceó totalmente confusa—**es…es lo que hago.**

-**Bien…solo eso**—sonreía con una mueca de satisfacción implantada en sus labios—**ah…y también procure mirar siempre a su alrededor, nunca sabe cuando una piedra se va a interponer en su cami**no—suspiró—**y a veces esas piedras consiguen que hacerte caer.**

No supo que contestar. Quinn seguía mostrando su gesto de confusión mientras trataba de comprender aquel improvisado encuentro con el hombre y sus extraños consejos. Consejos que no eran extraños por lo que decían sino de por quien procedían y el momento exacto en el que los recibía, justo después de vivir con Rachel una tensa situación.

-**Gra…gracias**—balbuceó aún extrañada.

**-Que tenga buen ensayo, señorita Fabray.**


	58. Por mí

Capitulo 57

Por mí

Un paso a la derecha, un sorbo del vaso de agua, un paso a la izquierda, una mirada hacia la ardilla y de nuevo un sorbo de agua.

**-¿No tienes vino o algo mejor que esto?**—se quejó de manera infructuosa.

**-No, no te voy a dar alcohol**—respondía Quinn con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro—**no se bebe cuando se trabaja, ¿Recuerdas?.**

**-¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer si me tomo una copa de vino?, ¿Abusar de ella?, tendría que tomar mucho vino…y cerveza y probablemente todo el whiskey escocés del planeta para siquiera pensar en hacer algo así**—volvía a quejarse—**por cierto, ¿Dónde quedó la puntualidad de la que tanto hacía gala?, son las 10 de la mañana y aún no da señales de vida.**

**-Santana**—Quinn se levantaba de su asiento sobre uno de los taburetes y no tardaba en recorrer la estancia, directa hacia los ventanales—**no seas más pesada, Rachel está por llegar, te recuerdo que tiene una hija que atender.**

**-¿No se iba a quedar con esa tal Kate?.**

-**Sí, pero aún así, sigue siendo una niña y tiene sus obligaciones**—añadía—**así que por favor, relájate, parece que eres tú la paciente**.

**-Yo no estoy nerviosa**—espetó sin mucha convicción.

Por supuesto que lo estaba.

Santana estaba nerviosa a más no poder y eso era algo que no podía evitar camuflar de ninguna manera. Daba igual todas las excusas que dejase escapar o su insistencia en criticar a Rachel, aquellos pasos sin sentido y los rápidos y breves sorbos del vaso de agua, era demostración suficiente para Quinn, que veía como su amiga también esperaba temerosa aquel primer encuentro oficial con Rachel.

Habían pasado siete días.

Siete perfectos pero a la vez extraños días desde que Rachel le confesó que no sabría cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportar todas aquellas contradicciones que se agolpaban en su cabeza en aquella rara discusión que mantuvieron en los pasillos del teatro. Contradicciones que hablaban de privacidad con su hija, con su relación y con su carrera y que luchaban contra las intenciones de Quinn, contra sus sonrisas y su ya típica frase de "todo va a ir bien".

Siete días que sirvieron para afianzar su relación, pero que a la vez las mantuvo alejadas del mundo.

Quinn vivía para entrenar en el gimnasio, ensayar y cenar con Rachel. Esa era su rutina diaria entre semana, una rutina que no le hacía mal en absoluto, pero que sabía que estaba influyendo en la morena.

Para Rachel, aquella vida podría ser como el mismísimo paraíso. Tenía un trabajo que a pesar de no ser lo que había soñado, le conseguía mantener donde quería estar, tenía a su hija perfectamente protegida en su casa y tenía a Quinn a su lado, provocándole todas aquellas sensaciones que se adueñaban de las personas cuando se enamoran, ofreciéndole confianza y besos por igual, regalándole lo que siempre había deseado en una relación, estabilidad.

Pero eso mismo, esa misma sensación de estabilidad que le producía estar con Quinn, le recordaba a cada instante que en aquella pareja, solo una de las dos estaba entregándose totalmente, y no era ella precisamente. Porque a pesar de todo, Rachel era consciente de que aquella vida que ella necesitaba, no era la vida que Quinn merecía.

Sabía del sacrificio de la rubia, evitando en todo momento hacer cosas que pudiesen crearle alguna situación extraña frente al público, cosas como salir a cenar, como pasear de la mano por el parque o simplemente, hacer la compra juntas.

Quizás eran pequeños detalles sin importancia, pero justamente de esos detalles sobrevivía el amor. Una simple carrera por el parque persiguiendo a una paloma con Quinn y su hija de la mano, conseguía provocar en ella mucha más sensación de felicidad y plenitud que subirse a un escenario lleno de actores que esperaban su aprobación o pedían su consejo, pero siempre había algo en su interior que le prohibía hacer o llevar a cabo aquellas pequeñas acciones, martirizando aún más su delicado corazón.

Por eso, por aquella misma razón de impotencia que sentía al ser consciente de que su actitud, no era la que realmente quería que fuese y porque no concebía su vida sin proteger y buscar una solución al problema de su hija, aceptó acudir aquel día a la que iba a ser la primera sesión de terapia que iba a tener en su vida.

-**Pues lo pareces**—bromeó Quinn que seguía sin perder detalle de lo que podía observar desde aquellos ventanales**—¡ven!—**exclamó rápidamente—**vamos, ven a la terraza.**

Santana dejó el vaso de agua sobre la encimera de la cocina y siguió los pasos de la rubia que ya se dirigían hacia la única puerta que permitía el paso a la pequeña terraza que rodeaba su apartamento.

**-¿Qué haces?, tengo frío aquí fuera**…-se quejó la latina.

**-Mira**—señaló hacia la avenida. Desde aquella esquina podía observar perfectamente el acceso a la calle desde la glorieta—**allí viene, ¿Ves aquella chica pelirroja con la pequeña de la mano?.**

**-Eh…sí, ¿Quién es?.**

**-Kate**—respondía rápidamente—**y Em**.

**-¿Y dónde está Rachel?**

**-Espera—**susurró tras ver como Kate y Emily ya se perdían por el interior de la calle y dejaba de verlas—**ahí está**—señaló de nuevo.

Rachel se dejaba ver varios segundos después, caminando envuelta en una enorme bufanda a juego con su abrigo y que protegía su cuello y parte de su rostro**—¿Has visto lo que hace?**—cuestionó tras verla desaparecer al igual que Kate y Emily.

**-¿Qué hace?**—preguntó Santana sin darle importancia.

-**Caminar detrás de Kate y Emily**—informó al tiempo que regresaban al interior del apartamento—**creo…creo que es algo que deberías saber, igual te sirve para la terapia**—Rachel siempre que sale con su hija, lo hace de esa forma…

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Me estás diciendo que sale con ella y no se acerca?**

-**Así es, solo en casos excepcionales o cuando salgo yo con ellas, que me las arreglo para que termine haciendo cosas con la pequeña, pero mientras sea con Brody o con Kate, siempre va a sí…su hija delante con quien quiera que sea y ella detrás, observándola y asegurándose de que nadie las asocie.**

**-Dios**—susurró regresando a la cocina—**me temo que su problema es más para un psiquiatra que para mí, está loca.**

-**Santana por favor**—se acercó preocupada—**es importante que puedas ayudarla, aunque no lo creas, viene con la esperanza de que así sea**—confesó—**he logrado convencerla de que tú puedes hacerle bien**.

**-Hey**—interrumpió—**te recuerdo que estoy aquí como profesional, ¿De acuerdo?**—hizo una pausa—**es cierto que he volado hasta aquí, pero porque tú me has pagado el vuelo y no tengo intención de nada más que de ser psicóloga y tener un diagnostico de ella, nada de amistad ni cosas de esas, ¿Entendido?.**

-**Te necesita como psicóloga, y yo también te necesito de esa forma ahora mismo, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que no sea eso, a pesar de que siga sin entender ese odio irracional que le tienes.**

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó sorprendida—**¿Irracional?.**

**-Vamos San, ya te dije las razones por las que Rachel actuó así con Britt y en el fondo sabes bien que era lo mejor, aunque no estoy excusándola de su actitud**—aclaró—**pero apartar a Britt de todo este lío era lo mejor, en eso tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo.**

-**Quinn, me importa un bledo la vida de Rachel y sus motivos, pero soy yo la que recibió a Britt llorando y estuvo varios días preocupada, sintiéndose culpable de algo que no había hecho y que ni siquiera sabía que era**—explicó—**y ya sabes lo que ella significa para mí, no…no soporto que le hagan daño, ni siquiera me soporto a mi misma después de haberle hecho daño yo.**

-**Menos mal que eres consciente de eso**—recriminó—**porque no es justo juzgar a los demás de algo que tú también has hecho.**

-**Ni se te ocurra reprocharme nada, Quinn, te lo advierto.**

-**Solo quiero que seas justa con Rachel, que no dejes que eso que te sucede con ella…te influya en lo profesional, ¿De acuerdo?—**fue dura.

-**Justamente y solo por eso, estoy aquí**—respondía segundos antes de escuchar como el sonido del timbre inundaba todo el apartamento.

-**Es ella**—susurró Quinn—**por favor…compórtate**—suplicó.

-**Abre de una vez**—escupió adentrándose de nuevo en la cocina.

Quinn no tardó en llevar a cabo aquella acción tras asegurarse de que la latina trataba de relajarse. Quizás no había sido buena idea sacar a la luz la pelea de Britt y Rachel en aquel instante, de hecho en ese mismo momento en el que ya se apresuraba en abrir la puerta, sentía que quizás todo había sido un error y que dejar a solas a la morena y a su amiga era la peor de las opciones para que todo acabase bien, pero ya no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse.

La leve y nerviosa sonrisa de Rachel tras la puerta le hizo recordar que todo lo que hacía era por ella, por conseguir que esa sonrisa forzada se convirtiese en una totalmente sincera, la misma sonrisa que Rachel Berry conseguía regalar cuando todo iba bien y que terminó enamorándola.

-**Hola cielo**—saludó Quinn con dulzura.

**-Hola.**

**-Pasa…vamos.**

Rachel accedía al interior del apartamento con paso dudoso y recibía un calido y dulce beso de Quinn, que lejos de tranquilizarla, logró ponerla más nerviosa, sobretodo tras escuchar la primera de las afiladas indirectas de la latina.

-**No he volado 1.400 millas para tener esa repulsiva imagen en mi cabeza.**

**-Ni yo te he pagado un vuelo de 1.400 millas para te quejes de si beso o no a mi novia**—respondía Quinn al tiempo que obligaba a Rachel a que la siguiese.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Santana, que dejando el vaso de agua de nuevo sobre la encimera de la cocina, lanzaba la primera mirada directa hacia Rachel.

-**Ho…hola San**—saludó nerviosa.

-**Santana**—aclaró—**para ti soy Santana López.**

-**Ok…Santana**—balbuceó.

-**Bien**—resopló Quinn—**yo me voy con Kate y Em, supongo que están en su casa, ¿No?.**

-**Sí, te…te están esperando para ir al parque**—respondía Rachel.

-**Perfecto, pues avisadme cuando podamos volver**—volvía a mirar a Santana—**nada de insultos**—amenazó—**no quiero tener que llamar a la policía**.

-**Quinn, ¿Te puedes ir de una vez?**—Santana volvía a mostrarse cortante—**ah…y ya podrías llevarte a la rata**—añadió—**hablo de la ardilla, a la otra puedes dejarla aquí**…

**-¡Santana!**—interrumpió Quinn tras aquella pesada broma.

**-Ok…ok**—levantó las manos en señal de rendición—**nada de insultos.**

Una mirada. Solo una simple y amenazadora mirada de Quinn sobre la latina fue suficiente para que acabase con aquella endemoniada actitud que mantenía sobre Rachel y que estaba comenzando a preocuparle de verdad.

-**Márchate tranquila**—susurró Rachel—**todo va a ir bien, ¿Recuerdas?.**

¿Cómo no hacerlo?, pensó Quinn tras haber hecho de esa frase su estandarte, su lema de vida en aquella relación. No pudo más que cambiar el gesto serio de su rostro y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios para despedirse de su chica, agradeciéndole el que hubiese aceptado aquel despropósito que ella misma le había pedido.

**-Gracias por venir, Rachel**—respondía tras dejarle un nuevo beso del que otra vez, era testigo Santana, pero que para sorpresa de ambas, no fue motivo de sus envenenadas indirectas.

Quinn no tardó en coger su abrigo y abandonar su apartamento aún con la incertidumbre de saber si era o no una buena idea, solo aquella sonrisa de Rachel y su mirada conseguían tranquilizarla.

Y eso es algo que Rachel no supo como había logrado conseguir.

Ver como Quinn salía del apartamento y la dejaba completamente a solas con Santana, conseguía provocar que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran y le costase trabajo incluso caminar.

-**Puedes sentarte si quieres**—espetó la latina haciéndola reaccionar.

Rachel no tardó en tomar asiento frente a ella, en uno de los sillones que Quinn había predispuesto frente al sofá principal y del que se había adueñado Santana.

-**Bien…pues…pues tú dirás**—habló la morena.

-**Ok**—se aclaró la garganta—**en primer lugar quiero que sepas algo…y que lo tengas muy claro, esto que estoy haciendo lo no hago por ti, ¿Entendido?, si estoy aquí es porque Quinn me pidió que viniese y ella sabe que por ella…soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de esto**—hizo una pausa—**así que tienes que tener claro que no pienso en ti como amiga o algo parecido, porque no lo somos, ni lo vamos a ser…**

**-Si estoy aquí**—interrumpió Rachel—**es por Quinn**—fue directa—**no habría aceptado esto ni contigo ni con nadie si no fuese por ella, eso…eso también lo tienes que tener claro tú, además…no estoy aquí para suplicarte perdón o algo por el estilo, si es lo que piensas…si estoy aquí es porque Quinn me dice que eres una buena psicóloga y yo necesito ayuda de una psicóloga, nada más.**

**-Perfecto**—aclaró—**por mi parte está todo más que claro.**

-**Por la mía también**—añadía Rachel.

-**Ok**—murmuró al tiempo que lanzaba hacia la mesa una pequeña libreta que había permanecido junto a ella en el sofá durante la breve conversación y que al parecer por el gesto de la chica, no le iba a servir durante aquella sesión o terapia.

-**Pues tú dirás**—volvía a hablar Rachel.

Santana se acomodó en el sofá y clavaba sus ojos en los de Rachel, tratando de intimidarla o quizás, obligándola a que solo se focalizara en ella.

-**¿Quién es Emily?**—la primera de las preguntas, tan directa que Rachel se sorprendió.

**-¿Cómo que quien es Emily?, pero si tu sabes que ella es…**

**-Te estoy preguntando que quien es Emily, ¿Puedes contestarme?.**

-**Ok**—bajó la mirada—**Emily…Emily es mi hija.**

**-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?.**

-**Eh…Emily Charlotte…Berry—**respondía volviendo a alzar la mirada.

**-¿Y por qué se llama así?.**

-**Pues**—volvía a mostrarse confusa—**pues fue por un libro de las hermanas Brontë, dos de ellas se llamaban Emily y Charlotte, respectivamente…a mí me gustó la combinación de ambos y a Brody le pareció perfecta.**

**-¿Cómo es Emily Charlotte?.**

**-¿Cómo es?**—volvía a mostrarse confusa. No tenía ni idea de porqué le hacia aquellas preguntas tan directas sobre su hija, en vez de preguntarle a ella que le sucedía o cuales eran sus miedos.

-**Sí, ¿Cómo es físicamente?.**

-**Pues…pues…tengo una foto en el bolso y además, tú la has visto**…

-**No quiero fotos y yo sé cómo és, lo que quiero es que tú me la describas**—aclaró al ser consciente de la confusión de la morena.

**-¿Qué yo la describa?.**

-**Sí Rachel**—espetó impaciente—**descríbeme como es Emily Charlotte, ¿Cómo es tú hija?.**

**-Pues…es pequeña, tiene…tiene solo dos años y bueno…tiene el pelo castaño y lleva flequillos, le…le encantan los flequillos**—sonreía mientras visualizaba mentalmente la cara de su hija—**tiene…los ojos azules, igualitos que los de Brody y también su nariz, en eso ha tenido suerte de no sacar mis genes**—bromeó—**lo que si tiene igual que yo es la boca, sus…sus labios, la verdad es que es muy guapa y no porque lo diga yo, que soy su madre**—aclaró—**todo el mundo lo dice…y también dicen que se parece mucho a mí.**

**-Todo el mundo**—susurró

**-Sí, todo el mundo.**

**-¿Tiene hoyuelos?**—interrumpió Santana.

-**Eh…sí, si, cuando sonríe se le forman dos hoyuelos…pero no en las mejillas como a mí o como a ti**—la miró entusiasmada, olvidándose que aquella chica ya no era su amiga—**sino que le salen aquí…en la parte superior de los labios**—señaló sus propios labios—**es…es encantadora, a todo el mundo le fascina cuando sonríe.**

**-A todo el mundo**…-volvía a dejar en el aire**—¿Y qué le gusta hacer?.**

**-Dibujar**—respondía sin pensarlo—**se pasa las horas dibujando y tiene mucha capacidad a pesar de su edad, de hecho…con apenas un año ya conseguía sostener los lápices de forma adecuada, sin que nadie le dijese como hacerlo.**

**-¿Y qué dibuja?.**

**-Todo lo que le llama la atención…por ejemplo a Supermán**—miró a la ardilla—**la vio una vez y al día siguiente la dibujó, bueno**—hizo una pausa—**en realidad solo era un garabato de líneas marrones…mira**—lanzó una mirada sobre la pequeña biblioteca que Quinn tenía en junto al televisor—**ahí está el dibujo que hizo.**

Santana desvió la mirada hacia el cuadro que se mantenía sobre la estantería y descubría el dibujo de la pequeña.

**-Como esos detalles…miles, le gusta dibujar todo y todo lo recuerda perfectamente…es…es muy inteligente en ese aspecto.**

**-¿Y qué más le gusta?, ¿Cuáles son sus colores favoritos?, ¿Sus dibujos animados?.**

**-No, no suele ver mucho la televisión, ahora lo que más le gusta es jugar con un cuento electrónico que Quinn le regaló**—explicaba—**le gusta mucho y sus colores, pues no sé…pero le gusta mucho el rosa, quizás porque yo todo se lo he pintado de rosa.**

**-¿Le gusta la ropa que le pones?.**

**-¿La ropa?**—hizo una pausa—**pues…no tiene mucho margen para quejarse**—respondía nerviosa—**pero sí, supongo que sí.**

**-¿Tiene alguna prenda favorita?.**

-**Eh…sí**—recordó divertida—**tiene, tiene un jersey de renos, como los que yo solía ponerme en el instituto, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

Santana simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-**Pues a ella le encanta…sonríe a más no poder cuando se lo pongo y no quiere que le coloque el abrigo para poder lucirlo.**

-**¿Y hay algo que a ti no te guste y que a ella le encante?.**

**-¿De su ropa?.**

**-Sí**.

**-No, toda su ropa se la compro yo, por lo que me gusta toda…aunque**…-dudó—**hay, hay algo que no me gusta y a ella le fascina**.

**-¿Qué es?.**

**-Unas pantuflas que le regaló Brody**—espetó.

**-¿Por qué no te gustan?.**

**-Porque son dos cerditos y no creo que una niña como ella tenga que llevar dos cerditos en los pies, es…es bochornoso…por mucho que tengan una corona y Brody diga que son princesas.**

**-¿Y llora si no se las pones?.**

**-¿Llorar?, eh…no, no…Emily no llora mucho, de hecho apenas lo hace…solo cuando está enferma y bueno, es comprensible que lo haga.**

**-¿Y por qué no llora?, ¿Qué le dices para que no lo haga?.**

-**No le digo nada, es solo que…está acostumbrada a pactar.**

**-¿Pactar?.**

-**Sí, cuando ella quiere algo yo le exijo otra cosa y hasta que no hace lo que yo le pido, no recibe lo que ella quiere…son como promesas, yo le prometo que tendrá su recompensa si me hace caso y…**

**-¿Y lo entiende?.**

**-Sí, perfectamente…**

-¿**Y qué tal con Quinn?, ¿Le gusta?.**

**-¿Estás bromeando?**—sonrió desenfadada—**se adoran mutuamente**—explicó—**Emily se vuelve loca cuando la ve y le hace caso en todo, es…es como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si nunca hubiese sido alguien extraño…es raro, muy raro que la haya aceptado tan rápido, no…no hace eso con nadie.**

**-¿Con nadie?, ¿Quién es nadie?.**

**-Pues…con el resto…de personas**—balbuceó.

**-¿Qué personas?**—cuestionaba sin dejar de mirarla**—¿Qué personas se acercan a Emily?.**

**-Bueno…a los padres de Brody no les tiene mucho aprecio…les ve poco y no termina de tomar confianza con ellos.**

**-¿Y a quien más no le tiene confianza?.**

**-Pues…-**susurró tratando de encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Una respuesta que evidentemente no iba a encontrar tras ser plenamente consciente de que su hija apenas mantenía trato con nadie.

**-¿Te das cuenta?**—espetó Santana tras ser testigo del silencio prolongado de la morena tratando de responderle**—¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes?.**

**-¿Suerte?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Rachel**—sonó con algo de dulzura, motivo que sorprendió a la morena—**tienes…29 años, vives en un penthouse en pleno Manhattan, estás produciendo un musical después de haber vivid años de estrenos en el teatro, decides acostarte por pura diversión con un chico que es responsable y que está buenísimo, un chico que te deja embarazada y decide estar a tu lado a pesar de todas tus excentricidades y normas. Tienes una hija muchísimo más guapa que tú, de eso doy fe y que con solo dos años derrocha creatividad y simpatía, sin contar con la inteligencia de saber que la mejor manera de conseguir sus caprichos, es accediendo a las normas de su madre**—hizo una pausa—**una hija que** **empieza a crear su propia personalidad a pesar de estar bajo tu responsabilidad, una hija que decide que esos cerditos que tiene como zapatos, son lo sumamente importantes para ella como para mostrarse firme y querer tenerlos a pesar de la contradicción de su madre, que como cualquier madre del mundo, ha ido diseñando su propia vida en base a sus propios gustos, porque estoy segura de que a Emily, esos jerseys de renos le gustan solo porque sabe que a ti te gustan**—volvía a tomar aire—**y no solo eso, también tienes la suerte de encontrarte con alguien como Quinn, que en un momento especial de su vida, ha** **decidido poner todo su mundo del revés y empezar a vivir la vida como siempre quiso y lo hace queriendo estar a tu lado, importándole poco o nada lo que puedan decir de ella y aceptando a tu hija como alguien de su propia familia**—volvía a detenerse**—¿Te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes?, no tienes que mirar las desgracias de los demás, solo tienes que mirar lo afortunada que eres tú.**

**-¿Y crees que no lo hago?**—respondía tras varios segundos tratando de asimilar el sermón—**por supuesto que soy consciente y por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito que me ayudes a no destruir todo lo que tengo.**

**-Rachel**—se puso de pie—**te voy a ser sincera, algo que tú no has sido en todo éste tiempo atrás**—reprochó—**pero ya tengo un diagnostico…**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que me sucede si apenas llevamos…media hora hablando?**—se mostró confusa.

-**No necesito más para saber lo que te sucede.**

**-¿Y qué me sucede?.**

-**Pues…que eres imbécil**—fue directa—**que no tienes memoria y que las luces de los rascacielos y los flashes de los fotógrafos han acabado con las pocas neuronas que tenias activas.**

Se lamentó. Rachel se lamentó y resopló tras sentir el azote que Santana le había regalado con aquellas palabras. A punto estuvo de levantarse también de aquel sillón para abandonar el apartamento, pero eso no entraba en los planes de la latina.

-**No pienses que te lo digo por insultarte**—habló de nuevo—**de hecho no es un insulto, solo es la única manera que tengo de decirte que no tienes ningún problema psicológico, que no tienes ningún trauma que te paralice y te evite hacer lo que quieres hacer.**

**-¿Qué sabes tú si solo me has preguntado por Emily?.**

-**No necesito preguntarte por nada más**—alzó la voz—**lo único que tienes es un problema de autoestima y eso lo has tenido siempre, desde que estabas en el instituto.**

**-¡Yo no tengo problemas de autoestima!.**

-**Hablas de tu hija como si fuera la mejor del mundo, la más inteligente, la mas importante…pero ¿Sabes qué?, nadie te creerá…porque no permites que nadie lo vea con sus propios ojos**—se pausó—**hablas de que todo el mundo la conoce y no, no es cierto Rachel, nadie conoce a Emily porque tú te estas encargando de que así sea, porque vuelcas tus miedos en ella…¿Y sabes que es lo que sucederá cuando crezca?**—se acercó a uno de los ventanales—**pues que Emily no será una niña como tú**—fue directa—**o mejor dicho, no será una niña como tú eras en el instituto…esa chica que la única manera que tenía de hacerse valer, era demostrando su talento…tú, querida Berry, fuiste capaz de llevarnos a todos a las Nacionales y ganarlas, tú, maldita Berry fuiste capaz de conseguir cambiar a Quinn y cambiarme a mí, tú…estúpida, fuiste tú y ahora te sientes incapaz de afrontar lo increíble que es tu hija, te sientes incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y hacerle ver que no va a necesitar nada más en su vida que su valor, que sus ganas y su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir sus sueños.**

**-¿¡Qué sueños!?**—alzó la voz completamente rota**—¿Qué sueños tiene mi hija?, ¿Lo sabes tú?, ¿Qué pasa si quiere ser cantante?**

**-¿Y qué pasa si quiere ser abogada, o pintora…o que se yo ?¿Sabes el futuro?**—se enfrentó a ella**—¿Lo sabes tú?.**

**-No, claro que no lo sé…pero algún día lo sabré ¿Y qué pasa si esos sueños no están a su alcance?, si no puede conseguirlos, ¿Cómo le voy a decir que no puede llegar a lograr sus sueños como su madre?, ¿Cómo pretendes que destruya las ilusiones de mi hija?.**

**-¿No te has parado a pensar que antes de que eso ocurra, tu hija pensará que no tiene madre?**

**-¿Qué?**—espetó completamente aturdida.

**-Estás evitando que disfrute de su vida, ¿No es eso más importante que lograr un sueño?. Te pasas la vida caminando detrás de ella mientras es otra persona quien le descubre el mundo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando tenga sentido común, no te va a reprochar eso?, que nunca estuviste a su lado por miedo. ¿Crees que le va a importar que le digas que no puedes conseguir sus sueños?**—espetó con sarcasmo—**pues no, no le va a importar porque tú no vas a ser nadie, más que la mujer que siempre ha ido detrás de ella, pero nunca a su lado, eso es lo que va a pensar.**

Rachel se derrumbó. No podía debatir las palabras de Santana, que no solo eran certeras y duras sino que a demás tenían toda la razón.

Se estaba preocupando en cómo evitar que su hija no sufriese una decepción cuando conociese su verdadero estado en vez de educarla para que aquello no fuese una decepción.

-**Es ahora cuando tienes que estar con ella, Rachel**—sonó más calmada—**es ahora cuando tu hija te necesita y es ahora cuando tienes que educarla y hacerle ver que con todo lo que tiene, es más que suficiente para ser feliz**—hizo una pausa tras ver como las lágrimas de la morena conseguían estremecerla—**déjala que encuentre su lugar y mostrarle las miles y miles de opciones que tiene en su vida gracias a tu esfuerzo, y ella misma escogerá el camino que desea y que esté adecuado para ella**—sentenció**—¿Cuántas veces te lanzaron slushies en la cara?.**

**-Mu…muchas**—balbuceó.

**-¿Cuántas veces te dijeron que no eras lo suficientemente guapa o alta para ser una estrella?.**

No respondió. Simplemente alzó la mirada inundada en lágrimas y la clavó sobre el duro rostro de la latina.

**-¿Cuántas veces les creíste?, ¿Cuántas veces creíste que no tenías talento?.**

Tragó saliva—**Nunca.**

-**Exacto Rachel, daba igual lo que te dijese, daba igual cuantas veces te insultáramos, tanto yo como esa rubia estúpida que se ha enamorado de ti, daba igual cuantos golpes te llevaras, Rachel, tú seguías en pie…porque tus padres te tomaron de la mano cuando caminabas por la calle, porque ellos jamás tuvieron temor de tenerte en su familia a pesar de saber lo que eso podría suponer para ti. ¿Qué habría sido de ti si ellos hubiesen tenido miedo de que supieras que eran gays?**—hizo una pausa—**no habrías sido nadie, porque sin ellos, sin la educación que ellos te dieron…no habrías tenido el valor de enfrentarte a todo y conseguir lo que sabías que podías conseguir. Ellos supieron enseñarte que podías lograr tus sueños, pero también…a ser consciente de tus limitaciones y eso, precisamente eso, es lo que Emily necesita.**

**-Pero**…-sollozó**—¿No…no comprendéis que yo quiero ser así?, que yo quiero ayudarla a ella…pero no sé, no sé cómo hacerlo, maldita sea**—espetó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—**no sé cómo hacerlo….todo es sencillo cuando lo dices pero luego…luego tengo miedo…sufro…y no puedo más—**confesó con el llanto cortándole la respiración.

-**Yo sé como ayudarte con eso**—interrumpió

-**¡Pues hazlo!**—exclamó devastada**—¡te pagaré lo que sea necesario, pero dime cómo eliminar esta sensación de mí…como acabar con el miedo!.**

**-Primero me tienes que dar tu palabra.**

**-¿Mi palabra?**—balbuceó.

-**Necesito que me mires a los ojos y me prometas que vas a hacer lo que te proponga, solo de esa manera puedo ayudarte…**

**-Quiero hacerlo…lo haré, te lo prometo…lo haré**.

**-¿Por Emily?.**

**-Por Emily…**

**-¿Por Quinn?**

-**Por…Quinn**—tragó saliva al pensar en la rubia.

-**¿Por ti?.**

Silencio. Un breve pero intenso silencio se apoderaba del apartamento en aquel preciso instante en el que Santana se detenía frente a la morena y le lanzaba la mano, dispuesta a sellar un trato con ella que iba a salir bien solo si contaba con su total y entera disposición.

Un trato que Rachel firmó en ese mismo instante tras levantarse del sillón y aceptar aquel apretón de manos mientras fijaba la mirada en los oscuros ojos de la latina.

No eran amigas, eso lo había dejado claro nada más verse, pero Santana estaba dispuesta a solucionar aquello y demostrarle que ella si tenía el valor de conseguir lo que se proponía y para ello necesitaba que Rachel también sintiese herido su orgullo y aceptase el pacto.

**-¿Por ti?**—volvía a cuestionar la latina.

Rachel tomo aire sin apartar la mirada de la chica y aferrándose con fuerzas a aquella mano que podría describirse como metáfora de su propia salvación, logró responder a aquella pregunta.

**-Por mí.**


	59. Leopard at des artistes

Capitulo 58

Leopard at des Artistes

**-No seas pesada, Quinn, no te voy a contar nada.**

**-¿Pero qué más te da?.**

**-¿Cómo que qué mas me da?, no voy contando los problemas de mis pacientes.**

**-¿Pacientes?, vamos San, si ni siquiera ejerces…**

**-¡Basta Quinn!, no voy a contarte lo que hemos hablado en terapia, ¿Ok?, si quieres te cuento todas y cada una de las razones por las que me parece que tienes un serio problema mental .**

**-¿Yo?, ¿Qué problema tengo yo?.**

-**Haberte enamorado de Berry, eso es un serio trastorno digno de estudio.**

**-Ok…vamos, olvídalo y sal, el taxi debe de estar esperándonos**.

-**Si me vuelves a preguntar por eso, me marcho, ¿De acuerdo?.**

No fue necesario responder para Quinn, que con la mirada que mantenía y el gesto de frustración en su rostro, daba por acabada la ardua tarea de averiguar qué es lo que habían hablado Santana y Rachel durante aquellas casi tres horas de conversación que las mantuvo ocupadas en la mañana y a ella alejada de su casa, compartiendo almuerzo con Kate y Emily.

Ahora, en aquel instante, ambas salían del edificio dispuestas a disfrutar de una tranquila cena en un restaurante y probablemente un par de copas en algún bar cercano. Si Quinn pensaba que trasladar a su amiga hasta Nueva York para pasar parte del tiempo con Rachel iba a satisfacer a la latina, evidentemente estaba equivocada y daba muestras de no conocer a su amiga, pero como sí la conocía, sabía perfectamente que una buena manera de agradecerle aquel detalle de liberar su fin de semana para acudir hasta allí, era invitándola a disfrutar de la noche neoyorkina.

-**Al 1 de West 66th**—indicó Quinn tras acceder al taxi que ya las esperaba en la calle.

**-¿Leopard at des Artistes?**—preguntó el hombre con un extraño acento.

**-Eh…sí, exacto**—respondía Quinn tras ver como aquel taxista conocía el restaurante que había elegido.

**-¿Se llama así?**—cuestionó Santana un tanto extrañada.

-**Sí, te va a encantar…es un sitio espectacular, está lleno de obras de arte y es muy…íntimo.**

**-¿Muy íntimo?**—sonreía traviesa—¿**Me explicas que has pensado para ésta noche?**—bromeó.

-**No seas idiota**.

-**Rubia…entiendo que ahora te mueras de ganas por estar con una mujer…como yo**—susurró—**pero te recuerdo que no me gustas**.

-**¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías?**—recriminó tras ser testigo de una fugaz mirada del taxista a través del espejo retrovisor y que fue producto de la curiosidad que le produjo aquel comentario morboso de la latina.

**-Que susceptible estás**—volvía a bromear—**espero que después elijas un lugar divertido para tomarnos algo y bailar, por tu culpa Nueva York me empieza a parecer aburrido.**

**-¿Me puedes explicar que te hice yo para que me trates así?, llevas toda la tarde acribillándome**—hizo una pausa—**ya es suficiente, ¿No?.**

**-¿Aún me lo preguntas?, estoy aquí por algo que sabes perfectamente que no me gusta, así que te aguantas, tengo que desquitarme contigo.**

-**Eres insoportable, de verdad, ahora entiendo porqué estás sola.**

-**Mejor sola que con Berry.**

**-Shhh**—le pegó un pequeño codazo mientras le amenazaba con la mirada.

**-¿Qué?**—susurró.

-**No vuelvas a mencionarla**—respondía en voz baja tras asegurarse de que el taxista estaba más atento al partido de baloncesto que retransmitían por la radio que de su conversación.

**-Ok…la llamaré…mmm…hobbit, sí creo que de esa forma nadie sabrá de quien…**

**-¡Basta!**—volvía a dejarle un pequeño golpe en el brazo—**deja de buscarle nombres, simplemente no la menciones y ya.**

-**Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, rubia, no eres la misma…te han drogado o…**

No le prestaba atención. Quinn optó por focalizar su mirada hacia el exterior y tratar de ignorar los envenenados comentarios de Santana que no intentaban más que provocarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por pura diversión.

**-Hey…préstame atención**—exigió la latina.

-**No, no te voy a prestar atención porque cada vez que abres la boca me haces daño, ¿Entiendes?, acéptalo de una jodida vez…la quiero**—susurró volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana ante la incrédula mirada de Santana, que dibujando una media sonrisa imitaba el mismo gesto de su amiga y optaba por entretenerse con los coches que pasaban a su lado en aquel trayecto que ya las metía de lleno en plena glorieta de Columbus y las dirigía hacia West Central Park, desde donde ya podía visualizar el apartamento de Rachel, aunque ella no sabía que en aquel enorme edificio junto al Hotel Trump estaba el hogar de la morena. Solo Quinn lo sabía y por inercia, no dudó en desviar la vista desde su ventana para buscar a través del lado que ocupaba Santana, un pequeño hueco desde donde visualizar la entrada de aquel edificio.

Fue un gesto rápido, por pura inercia y sin sentido mas que el de recordar que allí, en aquel bloque de pisos vivía aquella chica por la que se acababa de enfadar con Santana. Sin embargo aquel gesto le sirvió para algo más que lanzar una simple mirada.

**-¡Para!**—exclamó rápidamente**—¡Pare aquí por favor!**—se dirigió al taxista.

**-¿Cómo dice señorita?.**

**-Que pare aquí, por favor**—suplicó sin apartar la mirada de la entrada del edificio—**pare ya.**

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?.**

**-Pero señorita, ésta no es la 66th**—informó el taxista que tras sortear varios coches, ocupaba el carril reservado para los taxis.

**-Lo sé, pero necesito que pare aquí… y lo haga de una vez**—espetó con seriedad.

-**Ok…-**respondía el hombre sin mucho tiempo para debatir. Lentamente y sin entorpecer al resto del trafico, el taxi se detenía junto al arcén que daba directamente a la zona oeste de Central Park y permitía que ambas se bajasen del mismo tras abonar la corta carrera que habían realizado, todo ello ante la extraña mirada de Santana que no entendía el motivo por el que Quinn casi se había lanzado sobre el taxista para que detuviese el coche.

**-¿Me puedes explicar qué hacemos aquí?**—cuestionó de nuevo ya en el exterior **—¿Vamos a otro restaurante?.**

-**No…mira allí**—señaló hacia la entrada del edificio—**¿Ves a esos tipos?.**

**-Eh…sí, parecen fotógrafos, ¿No?.**

**-Así es**—respondía sin apartar la mirada de la entrada.

**-¿Y?, Quinn, estamos en Nueva York, es normal encontrarte fotógrafos esperando en las puertas de sitios importantes, seguro que ahí dentro hay alguien conocido** **y…**

**-Rachel**—susurró.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Rachel vive ahí y ésta noche iba a salir a cenar con Brody**—susurró—**acaba de llegar de Florida para estar unos días aquí.**

**-¿Rachel vive ahí?**—preguntó al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia el imponente edificio—**joder con la enana.**

-**Ya te dije que vivía en un penthouse**.

**-Sí, pero una cosa es oírlo y otra cosa es verlo**—respondía aún sin apartar la mirada de la fachada.

-**Vamos…tenemos que avisarla.**

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Quieres ir a su casa ahora?.**

-**Sí, esos fotógrafos estarán esperando a Brody y si salen juntos, sacarán rumores**.

**-No** **me jodas Quinn, es problema suyo.**

**-Es mi novia**—espetó volviendo a mirarla con dureza— **si no quieres venir, pues quédate aquí…ahora vuelvo**—se adelantó varios pasos.

-**Hey…hey espera**—caminó tras ella—**relájate rubia, parece como si no me conocieras**—se quejó tras ver como Quinn seguía enfadada por sus comentarios—**siempre te trato así y nunca te pones de esa manera…al final me voy a enfadar yo.**

**-¿Qué haces?**—cuestionó Quinn tras ver como Santana ya le adelantaba y se acercaba a los fotógrafos con decisión.

**-¿No quieres salvar al hobbit?, pues vamos…¿A qué esperas?, cuánto antes acabemos con esto, antes estaré cenando**—espetó

No lo dudó. Quinn volvía a reanudar el paso y acortaba distancias con la latina, que sin perder la firmeza, se abría paso entre lo fotógrafos que esperaban en la puerta del edificio.

-**Buenas noches Srta. Fabray**—saludó el portero que al verla llegar, no tardó en abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso a ambas.

De nuevo aquella extraña sensación al ver como aquel hombre la reconocía por su apellido, sin que ella en ningún momento se lo hubiese hecho saber.

Podría haberse detenido y preguntarle directamente de dónde había sacado aquella información, pero con los paparazzis en la puerta, todo se hacía más complicado.

-**Joder con el hobbit**—balbuceó Santana al ver el hall de entrada del edificio**—¿De verdad se gana tanto dinero con el teatro?.**

-**Vamos…**-inquirió Quinn obligándola a que se adentrase en el ascensor que ya comenzaba a ascender con ellas en el interior.

**-¿Estás segura de que Rachel sigue aquí?, a lo mejor ya se fue.**

**-¡Vaya!**—exclamó sorprendida**—¿La has llamado Rachel y no enana, ni hobbit, ni rata?, menuda sorpresa**—espetó con sarcasmo.

-**No, si al final resulta que te va a gustar que siga explayándome contra ella**—respondía Santana con ironía**—¿Por qué no me respondes?.**

-**Rachel no sale hasta que Emily no esté dormida y debe de estar en ello ahora**—respondía tras mirar su teléfono.

-**Oye…¿Y por qué no le has llamado para decirle lo de los paparazzis en vez de subir?—**cuestionó con una mueca molesta en el rostro.

-**Si fuese al contrario, si en vez de Rachel fuese Britt, ¿Qué habrías hecho?, ¿Llamarla o subir?**

-**No estamos hablando de mí**—respondía Santana desviando la mirada. No podía refutar aquella respuesta de la rubia porque ella misma había hecho lo mismo en aquella hipotética situación que le planteó.

-**Pues eso**—espetó orgullosa por conseguir dejarla sin opciones para debatir—**vamos…hemos llegado.**

**-¿Es la última planta?**

**-Es un penthouse…¿Dónde quieres que esté?**—respondía adentrándose ya en el pasillo que la llevaba hasta la puerta del apartamento de la morena donde apenas tardó un par de segundos en llamar y esperar a que alguien abriese.

No fue Rachel, ni Kate sino Brody el que acudía a la llamada de la rubia y se sorprendía al verla tras ella.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó sonriente**—¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo estás?.**

**-Hola Brody**—respondía también sonriente mientras le regalaba un sincero y calido abrazo a modo de saludo.

-**Me alegro de verte**—murmuraba el chico—**vamos…pasa…**

-**Yo también…mira, ella es Santana López, ¿No sé si la recuerdas?**—señaló a la latina que se mantenía en un segundo plano tras aquel efusivo saludo.

-**Eh…creo que sí, nos…nos hemos visto un par de veces, ¿No es cierto?**—espetaba el chico al tiempo que le lanzaba la mano para saludarla.

Santana la aceptaba con algo de reparo y esbozando una forzada sonrisa, como las que solía regalar cuando no se encontraba demasiado a gusto en algún lugar.

-**Sí, creo que sí**—respondía—**aunque me temo que yo te recuerdo mucho mejor, has estado casi un mes ocupando media fachada del edificio que hay frente a mi casa…en Miami.**

**-¿Ah sí?.**

**-Sí…menos mal que ya lo cambiaron por otra imagen**—bromeó—**no es que me molestase tener que contemplar tus abdominales cada mañana…pero por algún extraño motivo, prefiero la imagen que hay ahora de Emma Stone**—sonrió.

-**Tranquila, yo también prefiero a la señorita Stone**—respondía divertido.

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó Kate que accedía al hall de entrada con Emily de la mano.

-**Hola…hey…princesa**—saludó sonriente a la pequeña que apenas tardó un par de segundos en soltarse de la mano de la pelirroja y correr hacia Quinn, a quien se aferró con fuerzas.

Santana observaba la escena y se sorprendía.

La última vez que vio a aquella pequeña de forma tan directa, fue cuando la conoció por sorpresa en el apartamento de Quinn. Ahora, en aquel momento, las sensaciones que le producía el encuentro entre su amiga y la pequeña eran completamente distintas. Quizás el haber estado toda la mañana hablando de ella, había conseguido crear un vínculo más cercano con la pequeña.

-**Mira cielo**—murmuró Quinn—**ella es Santana…es nuestra amiga, ¿Quieres darle un beso?.**

**-Quinn…no creo que…**

Fue absurdo. Santana no pudo terminar de rechazar aquella idea de la rubia cuando la pequeña se dirigía hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa, con aquellos hoyuelos marcándose sobre sus labios y su pijama rosa de estrellitas junto a las dos pantuflas con forma de cerdito en sus pies, tal y como Rachel las había descrito y sin dudarlo la obligó a que descendiera hasta su altura para recibir ese beso que Quinn le había pedido.

-**Ho…hola**—susurró la latina con dulzura. ¿Cómo no hacerlo en aquella situación?.

**-A Kate ya la conoces**…-añadió Quinn.

-**Sí, ya…ya la conozco**—balbuceó Santana que aún no se recuperaba del cariñoso gesto de la pequeña Berry**—¿Cómo estás?.**

**-Muy bien…me alegro de volverte a ver**—respondía la pelirroja con algo de temor. Seguía teniéndole miedo a Santana, a pesar de haberla conocido aquella misma tarde cuando Rachel terminó con su sesión. Para ella, Santana seguía siendo aquella malhumorada chica que aceptó su llamada el día de noche vieja, cuando Rachel la obligó a llamarla.

**-¿Dónde está Rachel?**—preguntó Quinn tras el saludo de ambas.

-**Está en su habitación, terminando de peinarse o vestirse…**—informó Brody que ya las invitaba a pasar hasta el salón principal**—¿Qué ocurre?, me dijo que ibais a salir hoy, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Sí, de hecho íbamos hacia el restaurante donde vamos a cenar**—explicó Quinn—**pero al pasar por la puerta he visto que estaba lleno de fotógrafos y he pensado que quizás os gustaría saberlo antes de salir, porque vosotros también vais a cenar, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**¡No me lo puedo creer!**—exclamó**—¿Cómo saben que estoy aquí?, cuando he llegado no había nadie.**

**-Pues no lo sé, pero te aseguro que están ahí y dudo que esperen a alguien que no seas tú.**

**-Joder…pues no sé como hacer para que se vayan…**

**-¿Puedo…puedo subir a hablar con Rachel?**—preguntó Quinn tras lanzar varias miradas hacia el piso superior.

-**Claro**—respondía Brody—**no me tienes que pedir permiso, Quinn, esta es tú casa**.

-**Bueno…ya…pero**…-balbuceó con algo de nerviosismo. Evidentemente aún no se había acostumbrado a tomar esas decisiones en el hogar de la morena y menos aún, con la presencia del chico y de Kate—**ok…subo**—reaccionó lanzando una rápida mirada sobre Santana, que aún trataba de asimilar que aquel espectacular piso era de Rachel—**ahora vuelvo.**

No recibió reproche alguno de la latina y sin dudas se decidió a ascender por las escaleras que la llevaban hasta el piso superior, justo donde estaban situadas las habitaciones.

No había pérdida alguna en aquel pasillo que ya reconocía perfectamente, ni siquiera tuvo que llamar a la puerta de la habitación de la morena puesto que estaba entre abierta.

**-¿Rachel?**—susurró abriéndola con delicadeza, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna**—¿Rachel?**—alzó un poco la voz tras ver como no había nadie en la estancia, pero sí escuchaba ruido en el interior del baño que tenía en la estancia.

Rachel se observaba en el espejo y miraba de reojo hacia la puerta tras escuchar aquella segunda llamada.

**-¿Quinn?**—susurró segundos antes de ver como aquella misma puerta comenzaba a abrirse y la rubia aparecía tras ella, tratando de averiguar si podía entrar o no**—¡Hey!...¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**-¿Puedo entrar?.**

**-Claro…claro**—se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta, protegiéndose con el albornoz que cubría su cuerpo.

**-Perdona si te he interrumpido**…

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**—volvía a cuestionar segundos antes de dejarle un rápido y cariñoso beso en los labios—**creía que estabas con Santana.**

-**Y lo estoy**—aclaró—**de hecho está abajo…con Kate, Brody y Em**.

**-¿Abajo?, ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?, ¿Sucede algo?.**

-**Nada grave…pero he creído necesario hacéroslo saber**.

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?.**

**-Fotógrafos, tiene paparazzis en la puerta esperando a que salgáis Brody y tú**—explicó—**Santana y yo íbamos en taxi y los hemos visto, pensé que sería buena idea que lo supieras por si no querías que os viesen juntos.**

-**¡Dios!, ¿Cómo saben que está aquí?, no…no lo comprendo, ha venido andando,prácticamente camuflado, hace apenas dos horas…¿Cómo lo saben?.**

-**No lo sé, cielo, pero ya sabes como son y Brody…pues es famoso, no puede hacer nada.**

-**Ya…¡mierda!**—se lamentó al tiempo que volvía a retomar su lugar frente el espejo—**no quiero pasar por eso hoy, no me apetece correr…le diré que cenamos aquí, en casa.**

**-Espera…espera…no te preocupes, ¿Ok?, mientras subía hasta aquí, he pensado en un buen plan.**

**-¿Un plan?...¿Qué plan?, ¿Salir con pelucas y gafas de sol?.**

**-No, ni hablar**—susurró acercándose—**estás preciosa como para salir camuflada.**

**-¿Entonces?.**

-**Podemos despistarles, Santana y yo también íbamos a cenar…así que yo puedo salir con Brody para distraer a los fotógrafos y luego salís vosotras dos…cuando probablemente ya se hayan ido…lo demás es coser y cantar, quedamos en el mismo lugar y luego volvemos cada uno a donde pensemos cenar.**

**-Es…es buena idea, pero…tú sales perjudicada**—hizo una pausa—**no…no, da igual…nos quedamos en casa, no quiero que tengas problemas.**

**-¿Yo?, vamos Rachel, en ésta ciudad aún no me conocen y ya salí a cenar con Brody una vez y nos ignoraron, además, tienes que salir…nos pasamos los días aquí encerradas y ahora que está aquí Brody, tienes que aprovechar para distraerte un poco.**

**-¿Y Santana?...¿Va a aceptar salir conmigo?.**

-**Si quiere bien y si no pues salís por separado**—espetó sonriente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pelo de la morena**—¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapa?**

-**No sé si va a dar resultado**—espetó sin prestar atención al halago de la rubia.

-**Dará…en una hora Brody y tú estaréis cenando tranquilamente en cualquier lugar, sin problemas y sin paparazzis, confía en mí.**

**-Eh…Quinn**—susurró buscando la mirada de la rubia—**ya sé que una buena opción sería que nos fuésemos a cenar los cuatro, pero…tengo que hablar con Brody y tiene que ser a solas…¿Lo entiendes?.**

**-Claro…no te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos los cuatro, cielo, solo quiero que salgáis de aquí sin problemas…**

**-¿Lo entiendes?.**

-**Por supuesto…supongo que tendréis de muchas cosas que hablar, además…dudo que eso si lo acepte Santana, está insoportable.**

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué le sucede?**—se mostró curiosa.

-**Nada…yo creo que no termina de asimilar que me haya enamorado de ti**—sonreía traviesa—**de hecho creo que está celosa.**

**-¿Celosa?, ¿De mí?, ¿Piensa que le he quitado a su amiga?.**

-**No**—respondía Quinn rápidamente—**lo que tiene son celos de que yo esté disfrutando contigo**—susurró dejando un suave beso sobre la nariz de la morena—**tiene envidia de saber que me vuelves loca**…

**-¿Cómo va a tener envidia de eso?, no soy nadie como para que me tenga celos.**

Un gesto. Un rápido y atrevido gesto de Quinn consiguió dejar sin palabras a Rachel, que veía como su chica desabrochaba el cinturón del albornoz que la protegía y lo abría sin miedos, dejando a plena vista su cuerpo semi desnudo, cubierto solo por la fina lencería que había elegido en aquella ocasión.

**-¿Qué haces?**—preguntó confusa.

**-¿Cómo no va a tener celos si ve que mi chica es…es…espectacular?**—susurró sin apartar la mirada y mordiéndose los labios**—¿Cómo no va a estar celosa por algo así?**—volvía a hablar al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura y se acercaba vertiginosamente hasta sus labios—**yo me volvería loca si ella estuviese contigo, no podría soportar que no fueses…mía.**

**-Quinn**…-dejó escapar con apenas un hilo de voz justo antes de recibir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

Ni siquiera la palabra pasión podría describir aquel beso que se regalaban en mitad de aquel baño, con Rachel buscando algún tipo de apoyo sobre el lavabo y evitando de esa manera, perder el equilibro por el temblor que aquel gesto producía en sus piernas. Y no solo era el beso, también eran las manos de Quinn perdidas debajo de aquel albornoz, adueñándose de su piel, dejando caricias sobre cintura, caderas e incluso sobre su trasero y que conseguían hacerla desear más y más.

-**Mmm…¿Seguro que solo has venido a avisarme de los paparazzis?**—murmuró Rachel.

**-No**—sonreía traviesa sin apartarse de sus labios—**también he subido para recargarme con tus besos…y es una lástima que nos estén esperando abajo.**

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué ibas a hacer?.**

**-No dejarte salir de ésta habitación, nunca.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?...¿Por qué estás tan…**

-**Porque voy a pasar dos días sin poder dormir contigo**—interrumpía divertida**—¿Te parece poco tiempo como para no necesitarte?.**

-**Me encanta que me necesites…yo también te necesito.**

-**Rachel…no me tientes por favor, no lo hagas porque no respondo de mí en éste instante y…**

**-¿Y qué, Quinn?, ¿Qué vas a hacer si sabes que nos están esperando?.**

Se mordió el labio. Quinn realizó aquel gesto como muestra de la frustración que le producía haber llegado a esa situación y ver como Rachel se tomaba la libertad de tentar su suerte, no solo con palabras sino que también lo hacia mostrando su cuerpo como anzuelo.

**-Pobre de los chicos**—susurró Quinn volviendo a ocupar los labios de la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa con los chicos?.**

-**Pues que ahora los entiendo cuando quieren algo y nosotras no se lo damos**—sonreía traviesa.

**-¿Te compadeces de ellos?.**

**-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo si ahora mismo siento la misma frustración que sienten ellos en una situación así?**

**-¿Lo solucionamos?**—cuestionó atrevida la morena, que sin pensarlo lanzó una mirada hacia la cama tras el hueco de la puerta entre abierta del baño.

**-¿Serías capaz?.**

**-Ponme a prueba**—respondía sin perder el deseo en su mirada que la incitaba a cometer aquella pequeña locura ajena a lo que sucedía en la planta baja. Una locura que Quinn estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo y que no tardó en comenzar con un simple y efectivo gesto, tomar entre sus brazos a la chica y obligarla a que las piernas rodeasen su cintura para poder trasladarla hasta la cama, donde la dejó caer ya sin el albornoz del que se había desprendido en el corto trayecto, entre besos y caricias que ya comenzaban a regalarse para tratar de acortar el tiempo y hacer más efectivo aquel rápido encuentro.

Pero como siempre, como cada vez que ambas deseaban algo en algún lugar o situación que no era el indicado, una interrupción destruía aquel ataque de besos que se regalaban sobre la cama.

Un par de golpes en la puerta y Quinn se levantaba rápidamente, permitiendo que la morena hiciese lo mismo y recuperarse su albornoz para cubrirse.

**-¡Rachel!, ¡Quinn!**—espetó Brody.

**-Mierda**—susurró Rachel—**que oportuno…¡pa…pasa!**—balbuceó tras asegurarse que estaba perfectamente cubierta y Quinn ya había recuperado la compostura, o al menos lo intentaba.

**-Hey…oye…¿Te ha contado Quinn lo de los…**

-**Sí, sí me lo ha dicho**—respondía sin dejar que continuase con la explicación—**tú vas a salir con Quinn y yo lo haré con Santana…o sola, así le haremos perder la pista.**

-**Eh…eso…eso era justo lo que venia a deciros**—murmuró extrañado al ver el gesto serio de Rachel y el nerviosismo que aquejaba a Quinn, que junto a la cama no dejaba de tocarse el pelo—**a…Kate se le ocurrió eso mismo, dice que si yo salgo antes con Quinn y nos llevamos a los fotógrafos, luego podréis salir vosotras dos…y nos vemos en el restaurante donde tenéis reservada la cena y ya…ya…nos marchamos nosotros.**

-**Es justo lo que Quinn ha venido a decirme, ¿Verdad?.**

**-Sí, así es**—respondía rápidamente la rubia.

-**Ok…pues…¿Cuánto tardas?**—preguntó al ver que aun no estaba vestida.

**-Diez minutos…no más.**

**-Vale…perfecto eh…Quinn, Emily no consiente irse a dormir si no te ve…¿Puedes…puedes venir?.**

-**Claro, por supuesto…voy…enseguida**.

-**Bien…pues…me voy**—espetó aún con la confusión en su rostro. Una confusión que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en sonrisa traviesa, tras ser consciente de la actitud de ambas por su interrupción.

**-¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de algo?**—preguntó Quinn tras verlo desaparecer.

**-Seguro**—respondía Rachel**—¿No has visto como ha empezado a reír cuando se iba?.**

-**Mierda…dios, ¿Ves?, no puedes tentarme así…al final termino cometiendo locuras**—recriminó.

**-Hey…no eches la culpa a mí, eres tú la que ha empezado compadeciéndote de los chicos y dándome besos.**

-**Pero eres tú la que no para de insinuarse, mostrándome esa ropa interior tan…y tu cuerpo que ya sabes que…¡oh dios!, ¡basta…basta!**

**-¡Quinn!**—exclamó divertida.

**-¡Basta!, me vuelves loca…lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…te…te veo y me apetece…ya sabes…**

Rachel no contestaba, se limitaba a reír sin parar tras ver el estado de excitación al que había llegado la rubia en apenas diez minutos. Algo que jamás pensó que pudiese conseguir provocar nunca y menos aún en una chica como Quinn.

**-Menos mal que eras la capitana del club del celibato**—bromeó.

El dedo índice de la rubia apuntando hacia ella y una mirada amenazadora fueron suficientes razones de silencio para Rachel, que rápidamente acabó con la risa y bajó la mirada con un divertido gesto.

**-Te espero abajo**…-espetó Quinn con una infantil actitud que volvía a provocar la sonrisa en Rachel, pero ésta ya no fue testigo de tal hecho tras abandonar rápidamente la habitación.

Por supuesto, aquella amenaza no era más que una divertida broma para acabar con la tensión sexual que se había adueñado de ella y de cómo Rachel la estaba utilizando para divertirse.

Alguien la estaba esperando en la habitación contigua y tenía que cambiar la mentalidad rápidamente.

Emily mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras su padre esperaba sentado a su lado para verla dormir, algo que la niña trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas para así, poder ver a la rubia aunque solo fuesen unos minutos y poder quedarse tranquila.

Y eso es lo que hizo la pequeña al ver a Quinn al adentrarse en la habitación y dejar un dulce y delicado beso sobre su cabeza, ante la atenta mirada de Brody, que ahora sí, veía como su hija caía vencida por el sueño e invitaba a Quinn a que le acompañase a la planta baja.

Y no menos curiosa fue la escena que se encontró al llegar al salón principal y ver a Santana sentada en el sofá, manteniendo una conversación con Kate, que parecía ser divertida tras ver como la pelirroja no paraba de sonreír en todo momento, aunque no sabía si de nervios o porque realmente estaba animada.

**-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?**—cuestionó la latina al verla bajar.

-**Estaba con Emily**—se excusó Quinn.

-**Emily hace dos minutos que subió con él, ¿Qué has estado haciendo antes?**—volvía a preguntar dibujando una traviesa sonrisa.

No respondió.

Quinn sabía que Santana estaba tratando de molestarla de alguna forma y aquella pregunta era perfecta para ponerla nerviosa.

-**Brody**—la ignoró—**si queremos despistar a los fotógrafos…será mejor que nos marchemos nosotros antes…¿No?.**

-**Sí, de hecho deberías irnos ya**—respondía.

-**Ok…San, ¿Te vas con Rachel o sola?**—fue directa.

-**Tú vete…y llévate a esos paparazzis contigo…, que yo ya me encargo de la ena…de Berry**—recapacitó tras notar las curiosas miradas tanto de Brody como de Kate.

**-Ok…¿Nos marchamos?**—Quinn buscó a Brody que ya se había colocado el abrigo y se mostraba dispuesto, justo en el mismo instante en el que Rachel hacía acto de presencia en las escaleras y los descubría.

**-¿Os marcháis ya?.**

**-Sí, así es cielo**—respondía Quinn.

**-El taxi que íbamos a utilizar tú y yo estará aquí en menos de diez minutos, ¿Ok?, Quinn y yo tomaremos otro.**

-**Perfecto**—murmuró al llegar hasta el salón.

**-Estás preciosa**—susurró Quinn acercándose a su chica, sin preocupación alguna por lo que pudiesen decir los demás. No fue consciente de cómo Brody, Kate y Santana la observaban completamente embelesados por la dulzura con la que se dirigía a Rachel y cómo ésta sonreía sin pudor, sin miedo, completamente agradecida, no solo por el halago sino por el gesto de sacarla de aquella odiosa situación de tener que lidiar con paparazzis.

Todos, incluida Santana, fueron testigos directos de cómo Quinn conseguía sacar lo mejor de Rachel, de cómo hacía que las cosas fuesen más sencillas para ella y su pequeña familia y todos, incluida Santana, supieron que aquello, aquella extraña relación que jamás imaginaron, era perfecta para ambas.

-**Tú también lo estás**—respondía Rachel regalándole un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

-**Ok…dejad de hacer eso que me vais a poner celoso**—interrumpía Brody—**vamos Quinn, no podemos perder más tiempo.**

Solo un suspiro se atrevió a dejar la rubia como respuesta mientras se alejaba de Rachel y lanzaba una mirada hacia Santana, pidiéndole o casi suplicándole que no hiciese nada que pudiese estropear aquel plan.

No estaba por la labor de hacerlo, pensó Santana, que tras ver como Quinn y Brody abandonaban el hogar, se quedaba a solas con Kate y Rachel.

Apenas hubo palabras entre ambas, básicamente por el miedo que sentía la morena a estropear lo que tan bien había quedado durante la mañana.

Las buenas sensaciones tras las horas de conversación que mantuvieron, aún estaban presentes en ella y no quería que aquello que ahora estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, terminase por destruirlo.

Santana parecía pensar lo mismo o quizás empezaba a sentir empatía por Rachel.

Entrar en su vida, a pesar de hacerlo como psicóloga, le dio la oportunidad de poder calmar aquel odio que sentía hacia ella, aunque aquello no suponía que fuese a ceder en su actitud y permitir que su relación fuese más llevadera, al menos no era lo que pretendía.

**-¿Quieres tomar algo mientras?—**cuestionó Rachel.

-**No**—fue escueta.

-**Ok…**-murmuró tomando asiento frente a ella.

Había terminado de arreglarse y tras observar como su hija estaba perfectamente dormida, regresó al salón para esperar a que el taxi llegase a buscarlas. Algo que sucedió apenas cinco minutos más tarde.

-**Kate…ya sabes, llámame para lo que sea**—se despedía de la pelirroja.

-**Sí…no te preocupes y diviértete.**

**-Ciao…**

**-Adiós…cuídate Santana**—miró a latina que ya se adentraba en el ascensor y que se limitó a regalarle una forzada sonrisa.

**-No se lo tomes en cuenta**—susurró Rachel—**en el fondo le caes bien**—le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella.

Si pensaban que estar diez minutos sin apenas dirigirse la palabra en el interior del apartamento era incomodo, fue porque no habían compartido ascensor antes.

A Rachel incluso le costaba respirar tras adentrarse en la cabina con la latina frente a ella y todo porque sentía que la tensión era tal que incluso el aire optaba por abandonarlas a su suerte.

-**Esperemos que no haya nadie**—balbuceó tratando de hacer el descenso más relajado. Fue absurdo, Santana no abrió la boca, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el panel de botones y permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al hall.

Rachel optó por hacer lo mismo. No tenía sentido alguno tratar de suavizar aquella tensión cuando era la latina la que no estaba por la labor de hacerlo y tras aguantar aquellos segundos, ambas salieron al exterior, dispuestas a esperar al taxi que las iba a llevar de una vez a recuperar a sus acompañantes de aquella noche.

Todo estaba despejado en la acera, al menos a simple vista porque en apenas unos segundos, el murmullo y varios flashes les llamaron la atención.

**-¿Qué diablos?—**cuestionó Santana al ver aparecer a varios de aquellos fotógrafos por la acera, dispuestos a acribillar a fotos a Rachel.

-**Dios…siguen aquí**—balbuceó la morena tras descubrirlos y buscando cobijo tras la espalda de Santana—**y el taxi aún no llega.**

-**Tranquila**—murmuró olvidándose de que no le dirigía la palabra—**ven conmigo**—espetó al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de la morena con su brazo y la obligaba a abrazarla mientras cubrían parte de su rostro con la bufanda y el abrigo.

**-¿Qué haces San?**—cuestionó Rachel incrédula.

-**Vamos…si Quinn quiere que Santana López te proteja de esos estúpidos**—la miró con decisión—**Santana López te protege de esos estúpidos**—afianzó más su brazo alrededor de la morena.

Fueron unos segundos o quizás menos, pero Rachel pudo aguantar aquella mirada que Santana le entregaba y por primera vez, después de casi tres años, supo que aquella chica le había perdonado, aunque siguiese guardandole algo de rencor.

Y protegiéndola de la inminente llegada de aquellos paparazzis, se acercaron a la calzada, dispuestas a detener a un taxi que ya no era necesario puesto que el que ellas esperaban, hacía acto de presencia y las recogía sin dar tiempo a que aquellos fotógrafos supiesen con certeza que una de aquellas chicas era Rachel Berry.

**-Al 1 de la 66th**—espetó la latina en el interior del taxi—**rápido**—ordenó sin perder detalle del conductor, que obedeciendo su petición, aceleró y salió rápidamente, dejando atrás el pequeño barullo de confusos fotógrafos.

Rachel la observaba. Aún sentía el olor del perfume de la latina en su propia ropa tras aquel abrazo que le había dado para poder pasar desapercibida ante los paparazzis y que le recordaba que había sido real, que Santana había dejado aun lado su orgullo para protegerla, aunque como le había indicado, lo hacía solo y exclusivamente porque Quinn se lo había pedido.

Ahora estaba allí, tratando de focalizar su mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuese ella y acabar lo antes posible con lo que parecía ser un completo suplicio para ella, pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de permanecer en silencio durante todo el trayecto, aun sabiendo que podía perjudicarla, aún sabiendo que le había dejado claro que no quería mantener conversación con ella a menos que fuese por motivos de la terapia. Rachel no iba a poder callarse aquello que ya estaba a punto de salir por sus labios.

-**Santana**—susurró provocando la reacción de la latina, que sin pensarlo dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

**-¿Qué?**—fue brusca.

**-Gracias.**


	60. Frío

Capitulo 59

Frío

Que el frío de la mañana conseguía que su piel luciese tersa y firme, no era el problema, el problema era que aquel aire helado se colaba directamente hasta sus pulmones y conseguía congelar todo a su paso.

El sol brillaba como nunca, a punto estaba de entrar el mes de Febrero y el frío seguía acompañando a Quinn en su carrera matutina, a pesar de que ya casi eran las diez de la mañana. Deseaba tanto que llegase la primavera, que no podía evitar observar los árboles que salían a su paso para ver si conseguía distinguir alguna flor emergente, signo de la llegada de una nueva estación.

Evidentemente, no iba a encontrar absolutamente nada con aquel frío, las flores no estaban tan locas como ella para dejarse ver en aquella mañana, pensó Quinn.

Quizás también le estaba influyendo haber pasado el fin de semana con Santana.

No fallaba, cada vez que la latina estaba junto a ella, no paraban de salir a comer, cenar, copas, etc…todo lo que no debía hacer si quería seguir manteniendo la forma, aunque tampoco se iba a quejar demasiado tras la última visita de su amiga.

Odiaba el temperamento de su amiga, pero con el pasar de las horas y tras la situación vivida el sábado por la noche, cuando Santana tuvo que proteger a Rachel de los paparazzis, el estado siempre alerta de la chica fue bajando de intensidad y sus reproches y burlas terminaron por ceder hasta que en aquella misma mañana, cuando un avión la llevaba de vuelta hacia la cálida Florida y la terminaba por apartar de su lado, pero no de su vida.

Santana le había vuelto a dar una lección de amistad, de lealtad y honestidad al aceptar su petición de ayuda con Rachel a pesar de que su relación con la morena no era la mejor. Nunca le fallaba, siempre había estado ahí para ella y ella por supuesto, siempre iba a estar para su amiga, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de los meses que podían pasar sin verse, nunca perdían el contacto que conseguía mantener aquella amistad intacta desde hacía ya muchos años.

Recordar todo lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana, le venía bien para tratar de no pensar en el frío que cortaba su respiración en aquellos senderos de Central Park, pero fue algo más alentador lo que le hizo detener por unos instantes la carrera y esbozar una enorme sonrisa a pesar de la agitación de su pecho por contener el aire.

Una llamada en su teléfono que rápidamente se trasladó hacia los auriculares que llevaba puestos.

-**Buenos días dormilona**—saludó sonriente.

**-¡Quinn!, ¿Dónde estás?**—cuestionó Rachel sorprendida por ánimo que mostraba la rubia en su contestación.

-**Corriendo**—respondía rápidamente**—¿Y tú?, ¿Te acabas de levantar?.**

-**No…no, estoy…estoy con Brody.**

**-Ah…¿Y qué tal?**

**-Bien**—murmuró—**escúchame Quinn, necesito…necesito hablar contigo, es…es importante.**

**-¿Hablar?**—balbuceó pausando la carrera tras notar la seriedad en las palabras de la morena—**¿Qué ocurre?.**

**-Dime dónde estás exactamente y voy a verte…**

**-¿Ahora?, ¿Quieres hablar ahora?.**

-**Sí Quinn, en una hora tengo que estar en el teatro y…bueno, no quiero perder tiempo, dime donde estas.**

-**Pues…estoy junto a la Charca**—espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el pequeño lago—**pero si quieres me acerco más hacia**…

-**Ve hacia los bancos donde siempre estiramos, ¿De acuerdo?**—interrumpió.

-**Eh…claro…voy para allá.**

-**Perfecto Quinn, ahora te veo**—espetó terminando la llamada, sin dar más opción de respuesta ala rubia que extrañada, observaba su teléfono.

No entendía muy bien que había sucedido, de hecho era la primera vez que Rachel cortaba una llamada de forma tan rápida y brusca y eso era algo que conseguía preocuparla, más aún a aquella hora en la que se suponía iba a estar descansando para un largo día de trabajo y que por lo que pudo deducir de la escasa conversación, no había sido así.

Recorrió la distancia que la separaba desde donde estaba hasta la pequeña placita en apenas un par de minutos, pero allí no había nadie, ocasión que aprovechó para tratar de calmar su estado tras el esfuerzo físico y porqué no, también por la preocupación.

Apenas pasaron varios minutos más cuando descubrió la menuda silueta de la morena envuelta en uno de sus abrigos y aquel gorrito de lana que tan bien le sentaba sobre su cabeza.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al verla aparecer, pero se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que observó el gesto serio de la chica.

Caminaba pensativa, casi sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tanto que no la vio hasta que apenas estuvo a unos metros de ella.

-**Hey…¿Qué tal?**—habló relajando un poco su expresividad.

-**Hola cielo**—respondía con dulzura Quinn**—¿Cómo estás?.**

-**Bien**—se acercó sin temor—**¿No tienes frío?.**

-**Un poco…pero bueno, no paro de moverme y se pasa**—respondía al tiempo que daba un par de saltitos y provocaba la primera de las sonrisas en Rachel, aunque seguía siendo una sonrisa extraña, casi obligada**—¿Qué sucede?.**

-**Bueno…la verdad es que es algo un poco delicado para hablar así, sin más…y realmente es algo que tendría que haberte dicho ayer…pero como estabas con Santana y bueno…yo…yo tenía dudas…pues…**

**-¿Qué sucede, Rachel?**—interrumpía Quinn con algo de temor. Aquella actitud que mostraba la morena le hacia recordar a la de los primeros días, cuando se encontraron y ésta no paraba de excusarse para evitar un acercamiento entre ambas.

-**El sábado por la noche…cuando estuve cenando con Brody…pues…bueno…estuve hablando con él…sobre…sobre la terapia y…bueno cuando regresamos él…y yo…**

**-No**—susurró Quinn con el rostro descompuesto. Veía la actitud de Rachel, como apenas conseguía ordenar una frase completa y cómo desviaba la mirada en todo momento, evitando posarla sobre ella y el miedo se apoderó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a pensar en algo que no quería creer que hubiese sucedido.

**-¿No, qué?**—cuestionó la morena.

-**No…no Rachel, no me digas que**…-balbuceó lamentándose—**no me jodas.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Quinn?.**

**-¿Qué diablos has hecho?, no me jodas Rachel**—se alteró—**no me vengas a decir que tú y Brody…no, por favor…no me…**

**-Hey…hey**—interrumpía de nuevo**—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estás a punto de llorar?.**

**-¿Qué has hecho Rachel?**—se desesperó.

-**Le…le hice caso a Santana**—respondía confusa.

**-¿A Santana?...¿Cómo que a Santana?, ¿Qué te ha dicho que hagas?.**

-**Me…me dio una serie de pautas para solucionar mi problema**—respondía con dificultad—**ya…ya sabes, para lo de Emily y…bueno yo estuve hablando con Brody el sábado para que lo supiera.**

-**Rachel…habla de una vez por favor, ¿Qué has hecho con Brody?**—se impacientó.

**-Hemos…hemos ido a la guardería.**

Silencio. Esa fue la única respuesta de Quinn que trataba de asimilar aquella respuesta que salía de todos sus pensamientos, pensamientos que en aquel instante iban encaminados hacia un posible engaño.

**-¿Guardería?**—reaccionó al fin completamente confusa—**¿Una guardería para qué?.**

**-¿Para quién va a ser, Quinn?, para Em.**

-**¿Vas…vas a llevar a Em a una guardería?**—volvía a preguntar sorprendida.

-**Santana me dio unas pautas a seguir para poder llevar a cabo la terapia…yo…yo le prometí que iba a hacerlo y…bueno, el primero de los puntos era el más difícil…hacer que Emily tenga algún tipo de relación con otros chicos de su edad y…que se vaya introduciendo en su mundo**—resopló—**de hecho aún no termino de creerlo ni soy consciente de que esté dispuesta a hacerlo, pero…tengo que intentarlo**—explicó—**se lo comenté a Brody el sábado y está encantado, tanto que ayer mismo se puso a buscar guarderías y…ésta mañana hemos ido a visitar una de ellas**—hizo una pausa—**está…está muy cerca de casa y es muy importante**—comenzó a explicar con nerviosismo—**al parecer hay más hijos de gente conocida allí y son muy profesionales…y lo más importante…hemos comprobado que hay niños como Em, algunos sordos, mudos e incluso ciegos y los educadores saben hablar en lenguaje de signos y también en Braille y lo mejor de todo, están todos juntos…no, no hay diferencias entre ellos y…bueno…Brody y yo pensamos que es algo bueno que sea así… aunque…aún no es nada oficial, porque yo, yo no estoy segura…no creo que sea capaz de asimilar que voy a dejarla una…o dos horas en aquel lugar sin…sin mi o sin Kate…**

-**Rachel**—interrumpía Quinn con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción.

No podía evitar observar el nerviosismo que se adueñaba de su chica mientras hablaba casi sin respirar, expulsando las palabras unas tras otras sin tregua alguna.

-**Es…es muy duro, no sé como voy a ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo pero le prometí que lo iba a hacer y no, no puedo fallarle**—volvía a hablar.

-**Shhh**—volvía a interrumpir Quinn—**Rachel…**

**-¿Qué?...¿Qué pasa?,¿No te parece bien?.**

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?.**

**-¿Qué…qué he dicho?**—tartamudeó tratando de entender la expresión que mostraba Quinn, completamente emocionada, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que desprendían una dulzura infinita.

-**Es la primera vez en que me hablas de mudez, no de un problema, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?.**

**-Eh…si…supongo que sí**—respondía un tanto confusa.

-**Rachel, es la primera vez que te oigo hablar de Em y no haces referencia a que tiene un problema, lo, lo acabas de llamar por su nombre y eso es genial…es el mejor paso, el más importante**—sonreía satisfecha—**estoy…estoy orgullosa de ti.**

**-¿Solo por eso?, ni siquiera estoy segura de ser capaz de llevarla a esa guardería**.

-**Lo estás pensando, estás tratando de actuar y eso es lo importante, créeme, estoy segura de que Santana te dirá lo mismo…lo importante es dar el paso, lo demás llegará, te lo aseguro.**

**-¿Entonces?...¿Estás…estás orgullosa de mí?, yo…yo quería decírtelo antes pero…como no estaba segura del todo quise hablarlo con Brody antes de nada y…**

**-Shhh**—avanzó hasta acariciar su rostro—**estoy orgullosa de ti, Rachel, estoy feliz…te lo aseguro, es…es la mejor noticia que me podrías dar y sobretodo es lo mejor para ti y para Em.**

**-¿Tú…tú no sabias nada?, ¿Santana no te ha dicho nada?.**

-**No…absolutamente nada, de hecho el sábado estuve tratando de sacarle información y nada, incluso se enfadó conmigo por insistirle mucho**—sonreía—**puedes estar tranquila, en eso Santana si que es firme**.

-**Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco hay mucho que decir…ella, ella solo me abrió los ojos y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer para comenzar a sentirme con seguridad y confianza.**

-**Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro…y me sorprende, me encantaría saber que es lo que te ha dicho para que en solo tres horas, consiga lo que no han conseguido tus padres o Brody.**

-**Me ha dicho exactamente lo que me decían mis padres, Brody o tú**—aclaró.

**-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?.**

**-La diferencia es que es Santana**—respondía con seguridad—**vosotros siempre habéis mirado por Emily, pero también lo hacéis por mí…y ella no, a ella no le importo yo, ¿Sabes?, ella aceptó ayudarme por ti, porque es tú amiga y quiere que tú estés bien…y por lo que se ve, si yo estoy bien…tú lo estás**—susurró—**y también lo hace por Emily, sin conocerla, sin saber cómo es ni nada. Santana quiere ayudarme por ti y por mi hija, no por mí…y yo tengo que hacerlo por vosotras, por Emily y por ti.**

-**Pero es por ti, Rachel, eres tú la que tiene que estar bien.**

-**No, no me cambies el discurso**—interrumpía rápidamente—**me hace bien pensar de esa forma Quinn, no he sido capaz de hacerlo por mí misma antes, pero si tengo la promesa de hacerlo por mi hija y por ti, y por Santana, dicho sea de paso…ella, ella me ha dado una gran lección y no quiero defraudarle.**

-**Pues no sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso…da igual por quien lo hagas, lo importante es que te hayas lanzado y estés segura de hacerlo**.

-**Bueno, vayamos paso a paso**—murmuró—**ya, ya te he dicho que aún me cuesta asimilarlo y no sé si voy a ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo.**

-**Lo harás**—intervenía volviendo a acariciar el rostro de la morena—**estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer.**

Un suspiro. Esa fue la respuesta de Rachel a aquella pequeña caricia de su chica y una nerviosa sonrisa que volvía a aparecer en sus labios.

-**Menudo susto me has dado**—habló de nuevo Quinn tras recordar el principio de aquella conversación.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué te pensaba que iba a decirte?**—se interesó.

-**Pues…no sé, me, me has llamado y estabas rara, distante y luego te he visto completamente seria y nerviosa**—explicó—**además has llegado hablándome de Brody y de que después de la cena del sábado tú y él…bueno…**

-**No…no me lo puedo creer**—interrumpía—**¿No habrás pensado que él y yo?**

-**Mas o menos**—se excusó avergonzada.

**-¡Quinn!—**exclamó sorprendida**—¿Pero cómo piensas que iba a hacer algo así?**

-**No lo pienso, es solo que…no sé…se me metió eso en la mente y te juro que…**

**-¿Me crees capaz de hacerte eso?.**

-**No…no, pero**…-se lamentó—**dios, lo siento Rachel…lo siento de veras, he sido una estúpida por pensar eso…**

**-Quinn**—ésta vez era Rachel la que acortaba distancias y rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos—**te quiero a ti, eres…eres la única en mi mente y te aseguro que sería incapaz de hacerte eso, jamás jugaría contigo así.**

-**Lo sé…quizás es que el miedo de que te arrepientas por estar conmigo siempre va a estar presente, pero bueno…supongo que con el tiempo se…**

El frío desapareció o quizás no. El sol brillaba tanto sobre ellas y el calor de los labios de Rachel era tan intenso, que Quinn sintió como aquel helado mes de Enero que a punto estaba de acabar, se había esfumado y la primavera se hacía presente en apenas un par de segundos, justo el tiempo que tardó Rachel en acortar las distancias y entregarle aquel beso que la sorprendió y que la llevó a un estado de absoluto descontrol.

Descontrol porque no podía evitarlo ni quería, descontrol que trataba de controlar mientras sus manos se aferraban al abrigo de la morena y la sentía junto a ella, haciéndola olvidar de aquellos absurdos pensamientos acerca de un supuesto romance entre ella y Brody y recordándole que era ella a quien quería a tener a su lado.

Aquel beso duró lo suficiente como para que ambas entrasen en calor y se olvidaran de donde estaban, hasta que en uno de aquellos escasos segundos en los que necesitaban separarse para permitir que el aire entrase en sus pulmones, fueron testigos de la claridad que las rodeaba y la extraña sensación de sentirse vigiladas.

-**Dios**—susurró Quinn con dificultad mientras trataba de separarse con lentitud de los labios de su chica—**no…no deberíamos de haber hecho esto**.

Rachel repetía la acción de Quinn y lanzaba una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar como tenía razón. Estaban en mitad de Central Park, a plena luz del día y se habían visto envueltas en un beso que podría haber presenciado cualquier persona que pasase por allí en aquel momento, y si por algo se caracterizaba aquel parque, era por la afluencia de turistas y transeúntes disfrutando de su tranquilidad a cualquier hora del día.

Por suerte, en aquel instante nadie parecía haber tomado el sendero que llegaba hasta aquella pequeña explanada rodeada de bancos.

-**Creo que es mejor que me marche ya**—susurró Rachel tras ser consciente de la situación—**además…tengo, tengo que prepararme para ir al teatro y quiero ver a Em antes de marcharme.**

-**Claro…vamos, te…te acompaño hasta la salida**—respondía Quinn volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

**-¿Ya has terminado de correr?**—cuestionó al tiempo que comenzaban el trayecto hasta la salida.

-**Sí…ya, ya es suficiente por hoy**—respondía sonriente.

-**Nunca es suficiente**—bromeó.

-**Estoy cansada y sudando…de hecho, no entiendo como he dejado que besases estando así**—susurró.

**-¿Por?, te he dicho miles de veces que verte a ti de esa forma no es desagradable precisamente, todo lo contrario…igual desprendes algún tipo de…**

**-¿Feromona?**—interrumpió divertida.

**-Puede…pero lo cierto es que es irresistible, de hecho ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarte ahora por miedo a…**-sonreía traviesa.

-**Deja de mirarme así**—interrumpía al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se mordía los labios

**-¿Así cómo?.**

-**Así, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada traviesa**—explicaba con dulzura.

-**Es mi sonrisa y mi mirada de, dios…¿Cómo no me he enamorado antes de Quinn Fabray?**

-**Pues…quizás porque no me has visto sudar**—bromeó.

**-Hey**—espetó señalándola con el dedo—**me has dicho que no hable de eso y vuelves a sacar el tema**—hizo una pausa—**al final resulta que te gusta que te diga esas cosas.**

-**No…no**—sonreía—**basta, ¿Ok?, zanjamos ese tema, ya tuve suficiente con Santana durante todo el fin de semana como para seguir sufriendo contigo.**

**-¿Santana?, ¿Qué te ha dicho?**—se mostró curiosa.

-**Mejor pregunta qué no me ha dicho**—aclaró.

-**Vaya, veo que es bastante curiosa con nuestra relación.**

-**Ni te lo imaginas, yo creo que es por lo que te dije, está rabiosa al ver que estoy contigo y ella…no está con nadie.**

-**Ah**…-lanzó la mirada al frente—**oye…¿Y qué tal está con Britt?.**

**-Pues…más o menos, la semana pasada se vieron y al parecer tuvieron un pequeño acercamiento, pero Britt sigue sin querer darse por vencida, aunque yo sé que en el fondo lo desea.**

**-¿No confía en ella?.**

-**Supongo que sí confía, pero le cuesta hacerlo plenamente, no sé, es complicado.**

-**Vaya…¿Y crees que podríamos ayudarlas de alguna manera?, no sé, quizás si hablas con Britt y…**

-**No, no**—interrumpía—**no creo que deba meterme entre ellas, recuerda que soy amiga de ambas y te aseguro que en esa relación, Santana sale mal parada si algo va mal y lo tomaría en mi contra.**

-**La verdad es que…tienes razón y Santana es bastante rencorosa, mira como me odia a mí.**

-**No te odia**—aclaró—**solo…bueno Rachel, quizás no sepas exactamente porqué ella está así contigo.**

-**Porque hice llorar a Britt, ¿No?.**

**-No solo es eso**—se mostró seria—**hay algo más, algo que me explicó precisamente ayer y que…tú no sabes.**

**-¿El qué?.**

-**Britt no solo quiso visitarte porque estaba en la ciudad…también, también quería hablar contigo porque estaba mal**…-comenzó a explicar—**tenía dudas acerca de volver o no con Santana, si darle una oportunidad o por el contrario, alejarse de ella y tenía la esperanza de poder hablarlo contigo, de que alguien como tú le ayudase a saber cuál era la mejor opción.**

-**Oh…vaya**—susurró

-**Al no poder hacerlo, Britt regresó a Lima y fue allí donde se encontró con algunos de los chicos con los que ahora está viajando**—hizo una breve pausa—**Santana está convencida de que si tú la hubieses recibido, le habrías hecho entrar en razón y Britt le habría dado una nueva oportunidad.**

**-Oh…dios, Quinn**—se lamentó—**no, no tenía ni idea de eso, no…oh dios, es sido una mala amiga…pobre Britt.**

-**Ya sabes que eso no es motivo para el rencor que te guarda Santana, pero es Britt, y todas sabemos que es alguien muy…especial, muy sensible**—añadió—**desde que está con esos chicos, se ha vuelto más dura, más desconfiada y es Santana la que está sufriendo ese castigo.**

**-¿Pero Santana no ha vuelto a estar con nadie?.**

-**Sí, pero solo son chicas de una noche**—respondía—**ya sabes, es complicado estar dos años sin nadie en tu vida, y ella tiene la esperanza de que Britt vuelva con ella, pero es lógico que mientras tanto, al menos se divierta.**

-**Ya**—susurró con algo de pena—**vaya…ojala hubiese podido hacer algo, si…si lo llego a saber lo habría hecho de otra forma y…**

-**Tú no tienes la culpa, Rachel, te recuerdo que fue Santana quien tuvo ese desliz con su compañera**—fue sincera—**no tienes nada que ver en eso, además, podrías haberle dicho a Britt cualquier cosa que tampoco la hiciese volver junto a ella…es solo que Santana necesitaba pagar su frustración con alguien y tú fuiste quien apareció entonces.**

-**Pero aún así me siento mal.**

**-¿Crees que ella habría aceptado mi petición de ayudarte con la terapia si no fuese consciente de que no tiene motivos para estar así contigo?.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que ella sabe que su enfado no tiene fundamentos y por eso ha aceptado ayudarme?**

-**No lo pensaba cuando se lo pedí, pero si lo pienso desde ayer, cuando me dijo el verdadero motivo de su enfado. Está claro que sigue dolida, pero es su orgullo y ahora, después de ver cómo es tú vida y lo que estás luchando por seguir adelante, no tiene más remedio que recapacitar y aceptar que no tiene razones contundentes para tratarte así, de hecho creo que ha empezado a mirarte de otra forma.**

-**Ojala…aunque no lo creas, le tengo mucho afecto y es alguien importante para mí**—confesó—**me costó mucho tratar de ignorarla para que se alejase de mí y de mis mentiras.**

**-Bueno…**-espetó con algo más de optimismo tras llegar a la salida del parque daba exactamente a la calle de Rachel—**es hora de cambiar eso, ¿No?, estoy segura de que poco a poco, todo va a ir mejorando entre vosotras y además, sé, al menos es lo único que aceptó en contarme, que vais a mantener sesiones a través de teléfono, ¿No es cierto?.**

**-Sí, así es…vamos, vamos a hablar una hora a la semana para ver como avanzo y demás…**

-**Bien, pues eso es lo importante**—se detuvo frente a ella—**poco a poco…por tu bien y por el de ella**—sonreía con dulzura.

**-¿Sabes qué?, vamos a hacer algo para que se vuelvan a estar juntas.**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó extrañada.

**-Lo que oyes, voy a pensar en algo para que Britt y San vuelvan a estar juntas y lo voy a conseguir…**

**-Rachel**—la detuvo—**por experiencia personal, te diré que no creo que sea bueno que te metas en esa relación, de veras…es cosa de ellas.**

-**No me voy a meter**—respondía pensativa—**voy a pensar en algo, no sé en qué, ni tampoco como, pero como que me llamo Rachel Berry, éstas dos vuelven a darse una oportunidad.**

-**Rachel**…-susurró sorprendida.

-**Ni Rachel ni nada**—espetó con temperamento—**Berry siempre consigue lo que se propone, ¿No es cierto?, pues bien…unir a Santana con Britt va a ser mi próximo objetivo extra personal.**

**-Estás loca…¿Lo sabes?**—murmuró sin poder contener la sonrisa tras ser testigo del cambio que acababa de producirse en la morena y como su actitud se mostraba divertida y a la vez orgullosa, como la Rachel Berry de antaño.

**-Siempre lo he estado**—respondía sin dudas—**y ahora, será mejor que me marche a ver a lo más hermoso de mi vida, bueno…recapacito, lo primero más hermoso de mi vida, porque tú eres lo segundo.**

**-¿La segunda?...mmm, no sé si ponerme celosa.**

-**Lo siento Fabray**—se excusó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar como allí, si había gente que podría descubrir sus intenciones—**pero ella me enamoró antes que tú**—añadió—**eso sí, siéntete privilegiada, has conseguido ocupar una parte de mi corazón que yo pensaba que solo iba a pertenecer a mi pequeña.**

-**Me alegro entonces**—respondía con total serenidad.

-**Yo también**—sonreía—**siento no poder besarte aquí, ahora**—murmuró con un divertido gesto—**pero te prometo que si ésta noche vienes a cenar a casa…tendrás postre…doble**—le guiñó el ojo.

-**De acuerdo…allí estaré sin falta y con hambre**—bromeó tras regalarle una traviesa sonrisa.

-**Ya me contarás que tal en la sesión de fotos para ésta tarde**—se despedía—**cuídate ¿ Ok?.**

**-Luego te cuento como fue**—respondía sonriente— **te quiero**.

Una sonrisa.

Esa fue la última palabra de Rachel antes de abandonar la acera y dirigir sus pasos hacia su hogar, donde debía estar esperándola la que era el amor de su vida, mientras Quinn la observaba embelesada, olvidándose del frío que ya conseguía de nuevo volverla a estremecer.

Necesitaba entrar en calor y la mejor manera de hacerlo era con una nueva carrera, ésta vez, en busca de su tan preciado Mocca blanco que ya podía incluso degustar sin ni siquiera haber llegado a la cafetería.

No iba a tardar demasiado en hacerlo, al menos eso pensó al llegar a la glorieta que dividía aquel céntrico lugar, pero no sabía que alguien la iba a interrumpir en su trayecto, alguien a quien no conocía y que consiguieron provocarle el primero de los muchos quebraderos de cabeza que estaban por llegar.

Una voz, o mejor dicho dos voces sonando al unísono tras ella justo en el momento en el que volvía a detener sus pasos para esperar a que el semáforo le diese vía libre para cruzar.

Dos chicas, jóvenes y con una mueca de nerviosismo implantada en sus rostros se detenían junto a ella y la cuestionaban con la mirada.

**-¿Eres Quinn, Quinn Fabray?**—preguntó una de ella tomando la voz cantante.

**-Eh…sí**—respondía Quinn con algo de confusión.

**-¿Nos firmarías un autógrafo?**—habló la otra chica.

**-¿Un autógrafo?, eh…claro…por supuesto**—espetó con una forzada sonrisa.

-**Gracias**—respondía la primera entregándole una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo—**te admiramos mucho Quinn, somos fans.**

-**Ah…vaya, me alegro mucho chicas…gracias**—respondía al tiempo que comenzaba a dejar una pequeña dedicatoria en las hojas.

**-¿Puedo hacerte una foto con ella?.**

**-¿Una foto?...eh…bueno, no estoy muy presentable pero…**

**-Por favor…**

**-Está bien**—volvía a sonreír y a entregarles la libreta—**vamos…tomemos esa foto.**

La chica no tardó en sacar su teléfono móvil y sin dudarlo comenzó a enfocar a su amiga y a Quinn, que ya posaba con su mejor sonrisa junto a aquella chica, gesto que volvía a repetirse tras la petición de una nueva instantánea, ésta vez con la otra chica.

**-Gracias Quinn, eres…eres la mejor.**

-**Gracias a vosotras, es agradable sentir el cariño así.**

-**Te seguimos desde Streets of town**—explicó una de ellas.

-**Vaya, pues no sabéis lo contenta que me pone eso**—respondía con una enorme sonrisa—**gracias de veras…¿Sois de Nueva York?.**

-**No…no, somos de Chicago, pero estamos aquí de viaje con unos amigos.**

-**Ah…pues que bien, espero que disfrutéis de la ciudad—**Quinn volvía a mostrarse con simpatía y con algo más de tranquilidad.

-**Habíamos** **leído que estaba aquí y estábamos como locas por poder verte en persona.**

**-Sí, no, nos lo creíamos cuando te hemos visto en el parque, no sabíamos si de verdad eras tú o lo estábamos soñando.**

-**¿En el parque?**—cuestionó un tanto confusa.

-**Sí…te hemos visto correr**—respondía la otra con visibles muestras de nervios tras observar la imagen en la pantalla de su teléfono—**pero queríamos asegurarnos de que eras tú y…bueno, sentimos mucho haberte molestado pero no podíamos márchanos sin decirte nada.**

-**No, no**—interrumpía Quinn—**está todo bien, me alegro de conoceros…pero, me tenéis que disculpar…tengo que marcharme.**

-**Sí, si claro…gracias por los autógrafos y por las fotos.**

-**De nada**—volvía a sonreír al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse, aprovechando que el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde para ella—**gracias a vosotras**.

**-Eres la mejor Quinn.**

-**Te queremos.**

-**Gracias chicas**—respondía ya desde lejos y tratando de seguir con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Algo complicado tras la incesante sensación de malestar que comenzó a apoderarse de ella desde el momento en el que escuchó que aquellas chicas habían estado observándola correr por el parque. No había problema con aquel detalle si no fuese por su encuentro con Rachel producido en el mismo y más aún, tras aquel beso que compartieron ajenas a donde estaban.

**-Cálmate Quinn**—susurró tratando de relajarse—**seguro que esas chicas no nos han visto…**-quiso convencerse aunque le resultaba complicado hacerlo cuando ya sentía como una sensación de calor se apoderaba de su cuello y un repentino agobio se adueñaba de su cuerpo—**no…no, nos han visto**.


	61. Nuevas Técnicas

Capitulo 60

Nuevas tácticas.

-**Creo que nunca seré capaz de cansarme de esto.**

Aquella frase escapaba de los labios de Quinn con apenas un hilo de voz y acompañado por el último de los suspiros que su agitado pecho le permitía expulsar.

¿Cómo se iba a cansar de algo como aquello?, de su aliento a escasos centímetros de su piel, de sus manos aforrándose a sus caderas y por supuesto de sus labios, aquellos cálidos y sensuales labios vagando por lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, demostrándole que no había más experiencia que el deseo y las ganas de saber. Entregándole en cada beso, en cada roce una inescrutable razón para aceptar que aquello era lo que había estado esperando durante toda su vida. Rachel conseguía mostrarle el cielo con apenas un sensual movimiento de sus labios. Y es que no había nada más sensual que el cuerpo desnudo de la morena deslizándose sobre ella entre aquellos destellos que desprendían las pequeñas velitas repartidas por el suelo.

¿Cómo cansarse de aquella mirada intensa de la morena, que aparecía entre los rebeldes mechones de pelo que caían por su rostro con cada uno de sus gemidos?, de su dulce y traviesa sonrisa tras recorrer de nuevo cada milímetro de piel con los labios, ¿Cómo cansarse de aquello?.

-**Me gusta tu calor**—susurró la morena acoplándose su cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre el terso vientre de Quinn que luchaba por recuperar la cordura.

Era perfecto, pensó.

Aquella noche, después de casi cinco noches sin hacerlo, volvían a compartir cama, su cama japonesa, tras contar con la ayuda de Brody que había aceptado quedarse con Emily mientras ellas disfrutaban de una tranquila cena y el postre que en ese instante se permitían el lujo de tomar.

Cinco días en los que la tónica general de sus vida volvía a mostrarse tal y como pensaban que tenía que ser para que todo fuese perfecto.

Ensayos, encuentros, algunos paseos por el parque y sonrisas, muchas sonrisas que aparecían entre ellas cada vez que podían compartir algunas horas juntas, daba igual si en el teatro, en la casa de Rachel o con la compañía siempre agradable de Supermán y Emily haciendo de las suyas.

Se habían convertido en un buen equipo, en una pequeña familia, tal y como había deseado Quinn.

-**A** **mi me gusta que te guste mi calor**—respondía la rubia reincorporándose sobre el cabecero de la cama para tener una mejor visión de su chica, que tras aquel movimiento, volvía a recuperar la postura sobre su vientre.

-**Me gusta sentir tu respiración**—volvía a hablar Rachel que sin dudarlo, comenzaba una nueva tanda de besos y caricias con sus manos—**no quiero que te vayas nunca, Quinn.**

-**No me voy a ir**—respondía dejándose llevar—**no estoy tan loca como para escapar de esto.**

**-¿Loca?, no hay que estar loca para salir huyendo, Quinn**—susurraba—**solo** **necesitas querer un poco de independencia y…encontrarás la razón justificada para hacerlo.**

**-¿Qué?**—preguntó un tanto extrañada mientras apartaba el pelo que volvía a cubrir el rostro de la morena—**¿Por qué dices eso?.**

-**Es lo lógico y natural, Quinn…tienes, tienes 30 años y miles de posibilidades, miles de cosas que hacer a lo largo de tu vida**—susurraba—**a mi lado dudo que puedas disfrutar de esa libertad.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel?**—cuestionó molesta tras obligarla a que se alzara y la mirase a los ojos—**¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?, ¿Creía que ya no había dudas?, ¿Qué eras consciente de que quiero estar a tu lado y formar parte de tu familia?.**

-**No tengo dudas, Quinn**—murmuró deslizándose hasta el filo de la cama, tomando un pequeño vaso de agua que permanecía en el suelo—**sé que quieres estar conmigo, pero eso no significa que no piense que puedas salir corriendo en cualquier instante.**

**-¿Y qué pasará si lo haces tú?**—refutó**—¿Qué pasará cuando te canses de mi presencia y no quieras que esté a tu lado?.**

-**Dudo que me canse de tu presencia**—respondía dándole la espalda—**es imposible cansarse de ti, eres…eres mi única esperanza de ser feliz al lado de alguien.**

**-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú no eres mi única esperanza para ser feliz?**—susurró acercándose, rodeando con sus piernas el cuerpo de la morena que ya permanecía curvo, inclinado sobre sus rodillas**—¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres lo que necesito para ser feliz?**—volvía a cuestionar con apenas un hilo de voz, apartando la melena que ya caía por la espalda de Rachel y dejándola libre, desnuda ante sus ojos.

-**Quinn, seamos honestas…eres libre, no tienes responsabilidades ni miedos por los que esconderte, podrías encontrar el amor sin problemas…pero mi vida es distinta y lo sabes, yo…yo no puedo confiar en cualquiera, no puedo dejar todo porque hay alguien que me necesita y no todo el mundo aceptaría vivir así a mi lado.**

-**Yo quiero vivir así**—se mostró dulce—**quiero vivir ayudándote con Emily, cenando contigo cada noche y besando tu espalda siempre que lo desee**—susurró dejando varios besos sobre la nuca de la chica—**quiero vivir sintiendo como me haces enloquecer con tus labios, como consigues llegar hasta dónde nadie antes llegó, como…como eres capaz de sentir mi respiración en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo**—hizo una pausa para volver a recorrer, ésta vez los hombros, con sus labios—**quiero poder abrazarte y que mis brazos ocupen todo tu cuerpo, quiero…quiero mis noches de locura no tengan fin…y solo contigo es así.**

Y volvía el silencio y las caricias que las manos de Quinn comenzaban a dejar sobre los hombros de la morena, deslizándose suavemente por sus brazos y recorriendo cada centímetro de piel desnuda de la chica. Volvía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, anclado a la espalda de Rachel y los suspiros que comenzaban a escaparse de sus labios, mezclados con el dulce aliento que las envolvía. Volvía aquella sensación de placer con apenas un leve roce de sus cuerpos y de la yema de sus dedos recorriendo sus caderas, su vientre, sus piernas, como si cada gesto, cada vez que pasaba por alguna de aquellas delicadas zonas, descubriera un nuevo camino.

Que las piernas de la morena eran espectaculares, era algo que ella ya sabía pero que sus manos se encargaban de recordárselo, mientras un leve susurro escapaba de su voz a la altura de sus hombros.

No había poeta que pudiese describir en verso aquella escena de dos mujeres que se convertían en una, ni había castigo infernal que pudiese frenar aquella pasión, aquel deseo que se convertía en pura obsesión por acaparar cada milímetro de piel.

Rachel se estremecía al sentir como Quinn era capaz de abarcar todo su cuerpo aún estando detrás de ella. Cómo conseguía cobijarla por completo para terminar su descubrimiento en la que más calor desprendía, en la que más deseo dejaba escapar.

Nunca antes había logrado sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo agradecía al unísono la presencia de la piel de otra persona en su interior, pero así era, así lo estaba viviendo y así se lo demostraba Quinn, que sabía perfectamente que tenía total y absoluta potestad para adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Un leve gemido fue suficiente para volver a las andadas y recordar porqué aquella noche decidieron cenar en su casa y no en la de Rachel. Para recordar porqué Supermán permanecía en el interior de la jaula y no en plena libertad por el salón. Era el momento de recordar que una cama se deshacía y se volvía a deshacer cuantas veces fueran necesarias sin tener que arreglarla antes.

Llegó un momento en el que los pensamientos de ambas era el de poder contemplar aquella escena desde otro ángulo, de observarse a si mismas desnudas, solo con la luz de las velas y la calidez de aquel altillo. Ser testigos de cómo sus manos maltrataban las sábanas que servían para desquitarse por temor a que el placer lograse convertirlas en salvajes.

-**Te amo, Rachel**…-susurró Quinn hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la morena—**quiero pasar mi vida entre tus brazos.**

Que podía llorar mientras su alma comenzaba a alejarse del cuerpo para dar paso a un nuevo y vibrante momento de placer, era algo que Rachel ya sabía que podía suceder, pero nunca con aquella mezcla de sentimientos tras oír aquel "te amo" de su chica, de Quinn, de su Quinn, de Quinny, de Fabray o la capitana de las animadoras, daba igual el nombre, lo importante era sentir la importancia que aquel ser humano conseguía introducir en su maltrecha cordura con apenas dos palabras y miles, millones de besos repartidos por todo su cuerpo.

-**Espero que esas lágrimas sean de placer**—musitó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Rachel.

-**No te quepa duda alguna**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz, tratando de volver a recuperar la sensatez y regresar a su cuerpo, a su mente lúcida y llena de miedos—**¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**—preguntó Quinn dejándose caer a su lado, sin perder detalle de su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-**Tengo miedo de perderte…de que todo se esfume.**

-**Eso no va a suceder, ¿Me oyes?**—respondía Quinn eliminando la lágrima que volvía a caer por la mejilla de Rachel—**voy a estar aquí, contigo y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño, Rachel…lo juro.**

**-¿Lo prometes?.**

**-Lo prometo**—susurró besándola con dulzura—**Dime qué es lo que más miedo te da y prometo que nunca se cumplirá.**

-**Tengo miedo de que nos descubran, Quinn, tengo miedo de que los de ahí afuera enturbien la vida de Emily y terminen por hacerte huir.**

-**Nadie me va a hacer huir, Rachel, la única persona que tiene eso en sus manos, eres tú…solo me iré si tú me lo pides, nadie más.**

-**No puedo pedirte eso ahora, soy…soy egoísta, ¿Lo recuerdas?, yo…yo te necesito para estar bien.**

-**Pues si me necesitas, yo estaré…y te prometo que nadie me hará cambiar de opinión…**

**-¿No tienes miedo por nada?**—preguntó Rachel mientras trataba de encontrar un nuevo cobijo entre los brazos de la rubia.

-**No, ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo?.**

-**No sé Quinn, yo…yo pienso en tantas cosas que no puedo evitar asustarme, no…no estoy tranquila nunca y no sé si algún día conseguiré estarlo.**

**-¿En qué piensas?**—se interesó.

-**Pues…no sé, por ejemplo…en Kevin.**

**-¿Tú representante?.**

-**Sí, me…me preocupa demasiado.**

-¿**Por?,¿Qué sucede?, ¿No acepta que estemos juntas?.**

-**No lo sé**—susurró—**aún no se lo dije.**

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó extrañada**—¿Por qué no?, pensaba que ya lo habías hablado con él.**

-**No me atrevo Quinn, él…él no es como Mónica, ¿Entiendes?.**

**-¿Qué problema tiene?, su trabajo es representarte y cuidar de tu carrera, de tu vida personal no puede decir nada.**

**-Se va a enfadar mucho**—se lamentó—**no porque seas una chica, sino porque no…no estoy pasando desapercibida todo lo que él exige y menos aún con Em…no, no quiero pensar como se va a poner cuando se entere de que hemos reservado plaza para ella en la guardería.**

-**Pero…me dijiste que eso era una de las cosas que él quería para que tuvieses más tiempo y poder hacer otras cosas, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Él quería que cuidasen de mi hija todo el día, no solo un par de horas…que Em entre en esa guardería no me va a dar mas libertad para trabajar en otros proyectos y no es por eso por lo que lo he hecho, es por su bien, por el de mi hija y tendré que estar pendiente de ella, de cómo se relaciona y…y aprender yo también para poder relacionarme con ella.**

-**Entiendo**—interrumpía—**y no tienes que temer por eso**—aclaró—**Emily tiene que ser lo más importante para ti, Rachel, su bienestar depende de ti y va a conseguir ser feliz gracias a los pasos que estás dando, eso, y solo eso es lo único que tiene que importarte ahora**—volvía a besarla—**lo que diga o haga Kevin solo tiene que estar relacionado con tu carrera…en cómo vas a conseguir triunfar con el musical y vas a ser la descubridora de la nueva y talentosa actriz en Broadway llamada Quinn Fabray**—sonrió.

-**La nueva y talentosa actriz de Broadway que me va a hacer volver a los escenarios por la puerta grande, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Así es**…

-**La nueva y talentosa actriz de Broadway que ahora me da cobijo en su cama, completamente desnuda y…mirándome con dulzura.**

-**Esa misma…**

-**La nueva y talentosa actriz de Broadway que va a salir en la portada de una de las mejores revistas de teatro que hay en el mundo, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se muera de envidia.**

-**Y eso que aún no has visto las fotos**—sonreía traviesa.

-**La nueva y talentosa actriz de Broadway que me acaba de decir que…que me ama**—balbuceó con la voz temblorosa—**mientras me hacía el amor como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.**

-**Yo**—espetaba Quinn volviendo a besarla—**esa soy yo.**

-**La nueva y talentosa actriz de Broadway que…que me va a volver a llevar al cielo por tercera vez consecutiva en ésta noche, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Tus deseos son…órdenes para mí**—susurró segundos antes de volver a adueñarse de sus labios y comenzar así otra sesión, la tercera en el contador personal de la chica, de besos y caricias que servían de preludio para llegar hasta donde ambas deseaban.

Un dos, tres…cinco. Volvía a desaparecer el guión y surgían los diálogos improvisados, los besos, las miradas y los susurros que simplemente dejaban escapar y conseguían llenar la estancia con aquel hipnotizador y pacifico sonido que se producía entre dos amantes, que no cedían ante las horas para terminar relamiéndose los labios tras saborearse mutuamente, tras saciar aquella repentina sed de besos, de miradas y gemidos y que de nuevo las lanzaba a un baile que ya habían aprendido a la perfección

Baile que se alargó por horas y que solo se detenía por pequeños descansos en el que los temores hacían acto de presencia en palabras y las promesas llegaban como perfectos escudos, protectores de su pequeño secreto, de su gran tesoro.

Volvían a olvidarse de las horas. Ni siquiera cuando el sol se atrevía a iluminar todo el apartamento, sentían la necesidad de abandonar aquella cama, aquellas sábanas y por supuesto, el cuerpo de su amante, al menos para Rachel, porque Quinn si estaba predispuesta a desaparecer de la misma al menos por un par de minutos, los que necesitaba para acudir hasta la jaula de su amiga la ardilla y ofrecerle un suculento desayuno compuesto por cacahuetes, semillas de girasol y varios trocitos de fruta que hacían las delicias del animal.

El buen humor que inundaba su estado anímico era el mejor regalo para Supermán, que veía así saciada su incesante necesidad de salir de la jaula y lo suplía con aquellos detalles.

Un buen humor que Quinn asociaba sin duda a la noche vivida junto a su chica y que le hacía recordar lo feliz que podría llegar a ser si aquello se convertía en su rutina diaria, en su deliciosa y especial rutina diaria.

-**Mmmm…¡No me lo puedo creer!**—exclamó la morena desde la cama, llamando la atención de Quinn..

**-¿Qué ocurre cielo?**—alzó la voz a la espera de alguna respuesta, pero ésta solo llegó tras varios segundos, en los que la morena se deslizó hasta la baranda que protegía el altillo y la observaba con una mueca de desacuerdo en su rostro—**¿Qué sucede?**—volvía a preguntar alzando la mirada.

**-¿Vuelves a abandonarme en la cama?—**recriminó y Quinn tragó saliva.

Acababa de ser consciente del hecho y no pudo evitar dibujar una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Lo…lo siento, cielo…iba a volver ahora mismo pero…Supermán**—tartamudeaba—**Supermán…tenía que comer y apenas tiene comida en…**

-¡**Oh dios!**—exclamó de nuevo Rachel—**¿Me has abandonado por la ardilla?.**

**-Cielo**—se excusó—**solo…solo son un par de minutos…vuelve a dormir y prometo que cuando vuelvas a despertar…estaré a tu lado, ¿De acuerdo?**—balbuceó.

-**Vas a tener que regalarme la Torre Eiffel para compensar esto**—volvía a quejarse tratando de contener la risa y apartándose de la baranda para regresar de nuevo a la cama.

-**Prepárate**—espetó Quinn volviendo la mirada hacia la ardilla—**no me va a hacer falta ir a París para hacerlo.**

**-¡Pues será mejor que subas pronto!**—alzó la voz desde la cama—**no estoy disponible para todo el día.**

**-¡Voy…voy!**—respondía con gracia tras dejar un nuevo puñado de cacahuetes en la jaula del animal y correr rápidamente hacia las escaleras, pero un nuevo imprevisto la detuvo en mitad de ellas y un nuevo lamento de Rachel se dejaba oír tras ser consciente de lo que sucedía.

**-¿Quién te llama a las…7:30 de la mañana?**—se quejó la morena tras escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

-**Pues…pues…no, no lo sé**—respondía regresar sobre sus pasos y hacer acopio del teléfono que permanecía sobre la mesa—**es un número oculto.**

**-¡No lo aceptes!, seguro que es alguna compañía de teléfonos tratando de joder mi perfecta mañana.**

-**Mmmm…tengo que aceptarlo Rachel**—se excusaba—**a lo mejor es Mónica, quedó en llamarme ésta semana.**

-**Ok…pero…no tardes**—volvía a ordenar al tiempo que Quinn, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, aceptaba la llamada.

-**Sí, dígame…**

**-¿Quinn Fabray?.**

-**Sí, soy yo…¿Quién es?.**

-**Hola Quinn, buenos días…disculpa que te moleste a ésta hora…soy Kevin, Kevin Reich.**

-**Kevin**—balbuceó confusa.

-**Sí, el dueño de tu piso, ¿Me recuerdas?**—sonó con algo de humor.

-**Ah…sí, sí claro, Kevin…Kevin Reich**—repitió para provocar la atención de Rachel, que rápidamente volvía a asomarse por el altillo y la miraba confusa.

-**Ese mismo**—respondía tras dejar escapar una leve risotada—**espero no interrumpirte con algo importante.**

-**Eh…no, no…acabo de despertar…**

-**Ah, perfecto…es lo lógico en una profesional como tú**—añadía—**despertar temprano para comenzar el día con energía.**

-**Sí, bueno…me, me gusta aprovechar el día**—respondía sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

-**Me parece perfecto…oye, te estoy llamando porque me gustaría poder verte, tengo…tengo que hablar contigo acerca de unos asuntos.**

**-¿Hablar conmigo?**—cuestionó preocupada, lanzando una mirada hacia Rachel que no dejaba de observarla y gesticularle que no debía mencionar en ningún momento que ella estaba allí.

-**Sí…acerca del piso y del alquiler…nada, no te preocup**es—aclaró—**solo son…unos asuntillos burocráticos.**

-**Ah…ah…es eso**—se tranquilizó—**ok…pues…tú me dirás.**

**-¿Tienes alguna mañana libre de esta semana?.**

-**Eh…pues…el jueves, ¿Te parece bien?.**

**-Perfecto…el jueves sobre las nueve, estaré ahí.**

**-Ok…¿Quieres que avise a mi representante?, ella es quien lleva todo el tema de…**

-**No, no…tranquila**—interrumpía con serenidad—**no es necesario, solo son un par de detalles del contrato que deberíamos cambiar…pero nada más, podría hablarlo por teléfono pero creo que es mejor en persona, así lo vemos in situ, ¿Te parece bien?.**

**-Claro…por supuesto, estaré esperándote.**

-**Perfecto Quinn, pues muchas gracias por atenderme y sobretodo, siento la molestia de llamarte tan temprano.**

**-No se preocupe**—respondía tras regresar al altillo y enfrentarse a la preocupada mirada de Rachel—**no es molestia.**

-**Bien, pues que tengas un buen día**—sonó amable.

-**Usted también… buenos días**—se despidió segundos antes de escuchar como la llamada se cortaba y la calma volvía a apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué quería?**—Rachel no tardó en cuestionarla.

-**Tranquila, solo quiere mirar algunas cláusulas del contrato de alquiler…he quedado con él el jueves por la mañana.**

**-Uff**—se mostró nerviosa—**te juro que me he puesto histérica.**

-**Tranquilízate**—espetaba dejando el teléfono a un lado—**todo está bien y todo va a ir bien…¿Recuerdas?.**

-**Sí**…-se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama—**pero la sensación de agobio no hay quien me la quite ahora mismo.**

-**Mmmm…déjame que pruebe con una técnica que conozco para casos así**—sonrió traviesa.

**-¿Una técnica?, ¿Qué técn…**

No terminó aquella frase porque Quinn ya posaba los labios sobre los suyos y se acomodaba sobre ella con soltura, obligándola a retroceder y ocupar la cama como correspondía para poder llevar a cabo aquella técnica de relajación que solo Quinn parecía conocer.

**-Ok**…-susurró Rachel—**ésta…técnica.**


	62. Metodologia

Capitulo 61

Metología

Llegaba puntual a su cita. Al menos eso pensó Quinn tras escuchar como el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonaba y Supermán se removía inquieta en su jaula tras el vespertino susto.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos y Kevin ya esperaba a que Quinn abriese la puerta y le diese la bienvenida a su hogar, algo que apenas tardó en suceder un par de segundos, los que trascurrieron desde que dejó a Supermán en el interior de la jaula y llegaba hasta la puerta.

-**Hola, buenos días**—saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Hola Quinn**—respondía el hombre ofreciéndole la mano**—¿Qué tal estás?.**

-**Muy bien**—respondía al saludo—**pase, está usted en su casa.**

-**Gracias…pero tutéame por favor**—accedía al interior del apartamento—**me haces sentir mayor.**

**-De acuerdo, Kevin**—recuperaba la normalidad—**pasa…siéntate**.

-**Gracias…oye, esto está muy bonito**—espetó lanzando una mirada al apartamento—**tienes buen gusto a la hora de decorar**.

-**Muchas gracias, la verdad es que es bastante…acogedor**—respondía siguiendo con la mirada al hombre, que sin dudarlo se adentraba hasta llegar al sofá**—¿Quiere algo de tomar?, ¿Café?.**

-**Eh…claro, nunca rechazo un café**—respondía sonriente.

-**Perfecto, está listo**—comentaba sentándose en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesa, donde ya permanecían perfectamente colocadas, sendas tazas y la cafetera, aún humeante.

-**Supongo que te sorprendió que te llamase.**

-**Sí, la verdad es que sí, de hecho llevo toda la semana pensando en éste momento**—volvía a mostrarse nerviosa—**¿Azúcar?.**

-**Sí, un par de cucharadas, por favor**—respondía—**¿Y por qué no parabas de pensar en ésta…reunión?.**

-**Bueno…no sé, eres mi casero…pero tengo la sensación de que…de que es algo más**—se mostró seria—**pero bueno, supongo que es cosa de mi imaginación.**

-**No, no es cosa de tu imaginación**—interrumpió el hombre, provocando la sorpresa en Quinn que ya le entregaba la taza de café.

**-¿Cómo?.**

-**Es cierto que estoy aquí por algo más…bueno, la verdad es que estoy aquí solo por un motivo y no tiene nada que ver con el alquiler de éste piso**—añadió.

-**No…no entiendo**—balbuceó volviendo a tomar asiento.

**-Quinn, he venido a hablar de Rachel**—respondió—**de Rachel y de ti.**

El aire.

A Quinn le faltaba el aire para respirar y obligaba a sus pulmones a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desfallecer en aquel momento, en el que la mirada penetrante y oscura de aquel hombre, se clavaba en sus ojos.

**-¿De…de Rachel?, ¿Qué quieres que hable de ella?.**

-**No** **quiero que hables nada, de hecho sé que no lo vas a hacer**—se removió incomodo.

-¿**Entonces?.**

-**Estoy aquí para hablar yo de ella…para saber y asegurarme de que tú sabes lo mismo que yo de ella.**

-**No entiendo nada**—interrumpía completamente pálida.

-**Quinn, que la relación que mantenéis las dos es algo más que una relación de amistad, es algo que no me puedes negar.**

**-¿Relación?—**balbuceó tratando de encontrar la excusa perfecta para escapar de aquella situación.

-**No es necesario que busques excusas**—espetó levantándose del sofá—**soy consciente de la situación que ahora estás viviendo y el temor que tienes por Rachel, pero tranquila…no he venido aquí para juzgarte.**

**-¿Juzgarme?**—repetía—¿**Estás insinuando que si existiese algún tipo de relación entre Rachel y yo, me iba a sentir mal por su opinión respecto a ella?.**

-**No es lo que quiero que creas**—resolvió rápidamente—**si estoy aquí es para…aclarar un par de puntos que creo que ambos tenemos que tener presente.**

-**Eh…disculpa**—interrumpía**—¿Pero no cree que si tiene que hablar algo de Rachel, lo lógico es que lo haga con ella?, o en todo caso, que ella al menos esté presente.**

-**No, no quiero que ella sepa nada de lo que te voy a contar y estoy seguro que tú tampoco querrás que ella lo sepa.**

**-A ver**—se mostraba pensativa—**conozco a Rachel desde hace…muchos años y nunca, en ningún momento le he ocultado absolutamente nada, ¿Qué le hace pensar que no voy a querer decirle que su representante me ha mentido y ahora está aquí reprochándome algo que ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta?.**

-**Quinn**—dejó escapar con una soberbia sonrisa—**no soy tu enemigo…a los dos nos interesa el bienestar de la misma persona y por eso tenemos que estar de acuerdo en nuestras acciones.**

**-¿Acciones?, ¿De qué me estás hablando?.**

-**Te hablo de lo que quiere Rachel para su vida y de cómo lo va a conseguir con nuestra ayuda, sí**—aclaró—**digo con nuestra ayuda porque sé que tú la vas a ayudar a conseguirlo.**

-**Eh…no, no estoy entendiendo nada**—interrumpía**—¿Me puede hablar claro?.**

**-Quinn, sabes por qué se apartó Rachel de los escenarios, ¿Verdad?.**

**-Pues sí, claro que lo sé, somos amigas y ella confía en mí**—fue prudente, pero de nuevo la sonrisa soberbia de aquel hombre conseguía provocarle un nuevo estado de nerviosismo.

-**Perfecto, entonces debes saber que Rachel mantiene la privacidad absoluta de su hija para poder seguir trabajando en Broadway, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Sí, y para ser sinceros, no creo que sea para tanto**—recriminó—**Rachel tiene suficiente talento como para poder seguir adelante sin tener que vivir en una burbuja.**

**-¿Y eso quien lo dice?.**

-**Lo digo yo y todo aquel que la conoce, y lo deberías decir tú también, que para eso eres su representante.**

**-¿Crees que yo no considero que Rachel tiene talento?, ¿Crees que yo estaría con ella perdiendo el tiempo si no supiese que va a llegar a ser alguien grande?.**

-**Pues no lo sé, pero por lo que veo, tus métodos dejan mucho que desear y lo único que consigues es llenarla de inseguridades y temor.**

Kevin se detuvo frente a Quinn y cruzó los brazos al tiempo que le lanzaba una indescriptible mirada, probablemente de frustración o quizás de odio.

**-¿Mis métodos?, ¿Sabes tú acaso lo que yo hago por Rachel?.**

**-Sí, claro que lo sé…meterla en un búnker, hacerle creer que si no sigue tus directrices no va a conseguir nada y todo, absolutamente todo lo que le pides, le hace mal…eso es lo que sé**—contestó sin poder contenerse—

**-¿Algo más?.**

**-¿Algo más?**—repitió confusa.

-**Quiero que me lo digas todo para que no me interrumpas con lo que yo te voy a decir…y a demostrar.**

**-Adelante, dime lo que hayas venido a decirme**…-se mostró orgullosa—**dudo que me haga cambiar de opinión.**

**-Bien**—interrumpía el hombre que rápidamente hacía acopio de un pequeño maletín que transportaba y que había dejado sobre el sofá para sacar algo de su interior—**échale un vistazo a eso**—espetó entregándole un dossier.

Quinn no tardó en hacerlo.

**-¿Qué es esto?**—preguntó confusa.

-**Respuestas de propuestas hechas por mí a los diez mejores directores que existen ahora mismo en Broadway. Todos ellos han estrenado obras en el último año y con todos ellos me puse en contacto para ofrecerles el…talento…de Rachel**—remarcó con dureza—**Puedes leer algunas de sus respuestas…**

Quinn volvía la vista hacia aquellas cartas o emails que aparecían ante ella, donde podía observar las fechas, direcciones y demás datos que certificaban la autenticidad de los documentos.

En prácticamente todas aparecía un largo párrafo en el que supuestamente explicaban los motivos por el cuál, rechazaban a Rachel, incluso para optar a hacer el casting, pero sus ojos solo se detuvieron sobre unas determinadas frases, las únicas que aparecían remarcadas con una fina línea de color rojo.

"**Éste proyecto necesita a gente entusiasta que pueda dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al proyecto, sin ningún tipo de excusa"**

"**Por ello, estamos reinventándonos y consideramos que nuestros actores principales sean jóvenes promesas"**

"**No tiene el perfil que buscamos"**

Esas tres frases eran solo algunas de las tantas que aparecían en aquellos textos en los que las excusas eran la nota dominante.

**-¿Esto no tiene fundamento alguno?, ¿Por qué…por qué dicen que necesitan a gente entusiasta y consideran que Rachel no lo es?, es una de las personas más entusiastas que conozco.**

-**Porque la mayoría de esos directores, intuyen cual es el verdadero motivo por el que Rachel tuvo que apartarse de los escenarios…porque la mayoría de esos directores, creen que Rachel tuvo problemas con el alcohol…o incluso con las drogas** **y por eso ponen esas absurdas excusas**—añadió—**Quinn, para triunfar en Broadway se necesitan dos cosas; tener talento nato y responsabilidad.**

-**Que yo sepa, ambos requisitos los cumple y con creces.**

-**Lo sé, por eso mismo la incité a que producir ese musical iba a devolverla a donde tiene que estar, que gracias a ese trabajo, los directores iban a ver que sigue siendo una chica responsable y capaz de lo más complicado.**

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionó aún confusa—**Pero si Rachel quiso producir el musical para lograr conseguir dinero y…**

-**Lo sé**—interrumpía—**de hecho fui yo quien buscó la excusa de ese tratamiento en Londres y así incitarla a que lo hiciera.**

**-¿Cómo…cómo…cómo?**—se levantó rápidamente**—¿Me estás diciendo que le metiste en la cabeza que podían curar a su hija solo para que se metiese de lleno en el musical?.**

**-Mas o menos….**

-**Dios…pero…¿Qué clase de persona eres?...¿Sabes lo que hacen en esa clínica?.**

**-Sé lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir cuando llegase el momento.**

-**No me lo puedo creer**—se apartó del sofá incrédula—**¿Le has mentido haciéndole creer que podían curar a Em?**

-**Lo hice por ella**—fue directo—**Rachel necesita una motivación extra para seguir trabajando en esto, para vivir con la seguridad de que si algún día puede ayudar a su hija, tendrá el dinero que necesita.**

-**¡Eres un cabr…!**

**-Shhh…no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir—**interrumpió Kevin

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso?, por amor de Dios, es un ser humano…es su hija.**

-**Ella me lo pidió**—añadió

**-¿Cómo que ella te lo pidió?, ¿Te pidió que le mintieses?.**

-**No, me pidió que no la dejase caer…que le ayudase a seguir en Broadway como sea**—sentenció—**ese es su deseo, Quinn…y eso es lo que hago. No soy un monstruo, tengo hijos y sé lo que se sufre y yo no voy a permitir que Rachel se vaya a Londres con su hija.**

-**Ya…eso habría verlo**—escupió desganada.

-**Cuando Rachel vea como el musical triunfa, como ella vuelve a estar donde merece, podrá despedirme si considera que mis métodos no son buenos, pero yo la dejaré donde ella quiere estar…en Nueva York, con la seguridad que le da tener una profesión que va a pagarle lo suficiente para que su hija pueda tener la vida que merece**—hizo una pausa—**no voy a dejarla sin nada, no voy a permitir que Rachel se hunda…ese es mi objetivo.**

-**A costa de sus ilusiones por curar a su hija, ¿No es cierto?**—intervenía**—¿Sabes lo que pienso?, que no tienes ni idea de cómo es Rachel, que a ti solo te interesa el dinero que ella pueda generarte y nada más.**

-**Por supuesto que me interesa el dinero que pueda generarme, por eso trato de que ella siga teniendo opciones de cumplir sus sueños.**

-**El sueño de Rachel es que su hija esté bien**—volvía a interrumpir.

-**El sueño de Rachel es que su hija pueda tener lo que necesite y por eso mismo, sigue en este mundo**—aclaró—**te lo vuelvo a repetir Quinn, es ella quien me pidió seguir, es ella quien me dijo que no podía vivir sin el teatro cuando se quedó embarazada y gracias a su empeño y al mío, hoy en día sigue aquí…si no hubiese sido por mí, Rachel ahora mismo estaría en Lima, disfrutando de su hija…sí, pero con el miedo de no saber si podrá darle lo que necesite y si conoces bien a Rachel, sabrías que eso la hunde como persona.**

-**Te recuerdo que Emily tiene un padre y te aseguro que él no las iba a dejar de lado.**

-**Y yo te recuerdo que Rachel tiene la potestad de su hija y no quiere que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le ayude con el dinero…por eso sigue aquí, ¿No lo entiendes?, yo solo he seguido su petición…y si le dije que se involucrara en ese musical, no era solo porque le iba a dar mucho dinero para su hija**—añadió—**si no porque también le va a devolver la reputación que ha perdido en Broadway**—hizo una breve pausa**—¿Qué crees que pensaría ella si leyese esos emails?, ¿Cómo crees que se iba a sentir si supiera que los directores que antes se peleaban por ella, ahora se inventan estúpidas excusas para no contratarla?.**

**-¿Tener una hija es mala reputación?**

-**No, tener una hija de dos años es un quebradero de cabeza para los directores.**

**-Vamos**—dejó escapar una leve carcajada—**hay miles de actrices en Broadway casadas, con hijos y todas ellas trabajan sin problemas.**

**-Miles de actrices consolidadas**—aclaró—**pero Rachel no es una de ellas…Rachel es una actriz que tuvo un debut maravilloso, que hizo dos musicales con un nivel superior y que a punto estuvo de ganar el premio a la mejor actriz revelación del año, pero no lo hizo**—se acercó amenazante—**Rachel nunca ha ganado nada en Broadway, Rachel no era una actriz que pudiese elegir el papel que quisiera y el director con el que quería trabajar. Rachel solo es una actriz con un enorme talento que un buen día decidió alejarse de los escenarios por un motivo desconocido para algunos y figurado para otros y que ahora, con 29 años pretende volver a los como si no hubiese nadie más que pueda hacer su** **trabajo**—se detuvo al observar el gesto de apenado de Quinn—**eso…Quinn, eso es exactamente lo que piensan de ella ahora mismo en Broadway, sin contar con los rumores acerca de los motivos por los que decidió alejarse y que a mí me está costando una fortuna mantenerlos alejados de la prensa y las páginas que destruyen carreras.**

**Que Rachel vuelva a los escenarios como productora de un musical que va a triunfar, es un golpe bajo para aquellos que perdieron la fe en ella y es una oportunidad de oro para quienes quieren volver a contratarla**—espetó cambiando el tono voz, bajándolo y suavizándolo para provocar la aceptación en Quinn, que poco a poco iba cediendo a sus palabras tras ver como aquella descripción que hacía de Rachel, era exactamente la misma, pero con otras palabras menos duras, que le había dicho Mónica.

Que Rachel pendía de su propia iniciativa y talento para conseguir ser alguien en Broadway, era algo que ella ya sabía, pero jamás imaginó que aquel mundo fuese tan materialista, tan influenciable por estúpidos rumores que no tenían base alguna y Kevin aprovechó aquel momento de confusión en la rubia para seguir convenciéndola de sus intenciones.

-**No quiero ver a una Rachel lamentándose el resto de su vida por no lograr sus sueños, porque yo estoy convencido de que puede lograrlos y lo hará con Emily a su lado, pero para que eso suceda, antes tiene que sacrificarse y aguantar todo lo que está aguantando…no, no le queda otra Quinn, no puede permitirse el lujo de perder otro tren…no con su edad.**

-**Ella…ella es joven**—musitó tratando de no dejarse convencer.

-**Es joven, es talentosa, hermosa y tiene una de las mejores voces que puede haber no solo en Broadway, sino en el mundo entero**—respondió recuperando el asiento sobre el sofá—**pero no es la única, Quinn**—volvía a alargar su respuesta, esperando a que la rubia también tomase asiento—**hay decenas, cientos de chicas preparadas y sin responsabilidad alguna, dispuestas a hacer lo que les pidan y a dar lo mejor de sí y para los directores y productores de éste mundo, eso es lo que les importa. **

**Ellos solo miran por sus intereses, no miran por el bienestar de quienes les hacen grandes**—añadió—**el director solo quiere que su actriz protagonista brille en cada una de las funciones y el productor busca que esa actriz, sea admirada por miles de personas que decidan ir a verla a su musical y por desgracia, nadie piensa que Rachel pueda ser esa actriz que desean…primero porque intuyen que tiene una responsabilidad que puede acarrearle serias consecuencias en el trabajo y segundo, porque piensan que anda metida en cosas que perjudican su reputación, tal y como ya te he dicho…y si no hacemos nada por evitarlo, todas las respuestas que reciba serán como esas que ves ahí encima**—señaló hacia el dossier—**a menos que todo siga como hasta ahora y logremos que Rachel triunfe con el musical.**

Tragaba saliva. Una y otra vez, pero Quinn no conseguía hacer desaparecer aquel amargo sabor de su boca tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Palabras que sin duda eran ciertas pero que ella se había resistido a creer quizás por temor. Un miedo que no acertaba a saber exactamente a qué, pero que existía en su interior desde el día exacto en el que supo cual era la verdadera historia de Rachel, de su chica.

**-Quinn**—volvía a hablar Kevin, aprovechando la total y absoluta devastación de la chica—**yo necesito que tú estés en el mismo camino, que remes junto a mí para lograr ayudar a Rachel, no solo en su faceta personal, que eso ya sé que lo estás llevando a cabo y muy bien, por cierto**—añadió—**pero también necesito que le ayudes en lo profesional…y me temo que no lo estás haciendo, probablemente por desconocimiento.**

**-¿Le estoy perjudicando?**—cuestionó recuperando la voz—**yo trabajo duro para dar el máximo en el musical y se supone que eso es lo que tenemos que conseguir, ¿No?.**

-**Sé que eres una gran profesional, de eso no tengo duda alguna, pero…si queremos que el musical funcione, tenemos que mantenerlo ajeno a cualquier…situación que pueda perjudicarlo…y ya lo habéis puesto en riesgo.**

**-¿Riesgo?...¿Qué…qué hemos hecho?**—preguntó nerviosa—**los chicos y yo estamos todos a una, queremos hacerlo bien.**

-**No tengo dudas de eso, Quinn**—interrumpía con tranquilidad—**pero…para que un musical tenga éxito, no solo necesita un buen elenco que lo haga brillar, también necesita que todo lo que le rodea sea bueno, que la publicidad sea…la justa y necesaria para atraer a la gente y sobretodo, y esto es algo que solo nos preocupa a ti y a mi, es que la imagen pública de Rachel sea perfecta…y me temo que si todo sigue así, no lo va a ser…**

**-¿Todo sigue así?**

-**Quinn, realmente no me importa en absoluto con quien se acueste Rachel cada noche**—fue directo—**al menos no me importa que lo haga contigo porque sé** **que eres una buena chica, ya…ya tengo mis informes detallados de ti**—esbozó una extraña sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia pero que creó el efecto contrario en ella—**pero la imagen que dais no es la adecuada…y los…**

**-Espera, espera**—interrumpía**—¿Imagen que damos?, ¿Qué imagen damos?, nadie sabe que yo y Rachel…**

-**Sí, si que lo saben…por supuesto que lo saben.**

**-¿Quién…quién lo sabe?.**

-**Lo saben los únicos que no deberían saberlo**—respondía volviendo a abrir el maletín y sacando una nueva carpeta que rápidamente dejó sobre la mesa, esperando a que Quinn se acercara y descubriera lo que hay en su interior.

**-¿Qué es eso?**—preguntó con temor.

-**Compruébalo por ti misma**—espetó sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Lo hizo. Quinn volvía a tomar asiento tras un nuevo y nervioso paseo ante los ventanales y tomaba la carpeta entre sus manos.

Lo que pudo observar en la primera de las páginas de aquel libro le hizo temblar e incluso perder el aire.

Eran tres imágenes, las tres tomadas en el mismo lugar y las tres con las mismas protagonistas, Rachel, Emily y ella misma en el parque, observando los patos de la Charca en una entrañable y familiar escena.

**-Esto…esto no dice nada, ¿Qué problema hay?, solo…solo somos dos amigas y Emily puede ser mi sobrina, o mi prima…o que se yo…**

-**Pasa la página**—ordenó sin cambiar el gesto serio.

Dudosa, con un incipiente nerviosismo acusando sus manos, Quinn lograba pasar la siguiente página de aquel archivador y de nuevo, una serie de instantáneas aparecían ante ella. No era tres, sino ocho, más las que parecía haber en la parte trasera y que las mostraba a ellas dos en distintos lugares, caminando por West Central Park, por el parque e incluso en su propia calle, bajo una intensa nevada y en todas ellas había gestos íntimos, miradas, sonrisas cómplices e incluso sus brazos enlazados.

-**Amigas**—susurró con apenas un hilo de voz—**yo aquí solo veo a dos amigas…**

**-Yo también…pero a los paparazzis que viven de hacer ese tipo de fotografías para venderlas, no les parece suficiente con que parezcáis dos amigas…y por eso mismo, no pierden ni un solo minuto en buscar más…y más…y si sigues pasando páginas, sabrás a qué me refiero.**

No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo. No sabía si el temblor de sus manos le iba a permitir pasar aquellas hojas plastificadas con decenas de fotografías de ellas dos y de Emily. Solo imaginar el rostro de la morena al descubrir como su hija aparecía en casi todas aquellas imágenes, conseguía hacerla palidecer.

-**Oh dios**—susurró al ver otra nueva tanda de imágenes, ésta vez en las que solo aparecían ellas dos, pero de una delatadora forma.

**-Esas son las últimas que han llegado a mis manos**—explicaba al ver como en aquellas fotografías se veían a ellas dos besándose en mitad de Central Park. Recordaba esa escena, recordaba ese momento porque apenas había pasado una semana desde que sucedió y recordaba como tuvo esa sensación de ser observaba cuando ni siquiera los árboles parecían prestarle atención.

**-¿Quién diablos se dedica a perseguirnos?...¿Por qué hacen esto?**—se lamentó.

**-Porque les da dinero**—respondía Kevin—**Quinn, esas imágenes que ya has visto me han costado la friolera de 37.000 dólares**—espetó sorprendiendo a Quinn que comenzaba a lamentarse—**y no les culpo, ellos saben que pueden sacar todas las que quieras y que yo, evidentemente se las voy a comprar para evitar que salgan a la luz.**

**-¿Y…crees que esto puede perjudicar a Rachel?**—cuestionó tratando de encontrar una solución factible—**Solo…solo somos dos chicas enamoradas…¿Qué hay de malo en ello?**—tragó saliva—**hay…hay cientos de parejas que viven sin ocultarse y les va bien…nadie las repudia ni destruyen su reputación.**

-**No es ese el problema, Quinn, te aseguro que si solo fuese eso, yo habría pagado por ninguna de esas imágenes y estoy seguro de que a Rachel tampoco iba a molestarle que las publicasen, el problema viene cuando estamos de lleno en devolver a Rachel al lugar que merece, tratando de mantener su vida de una forma clara…sin nada que pueda perjudicarle y aparecen escenas como las que estás a punto de ver**—volvía a mirar hacia el dossier—**una fotografía puede mostrar una cosa, pero las intenciones de quienes la publican pueden hacernos ver otra muy distinta…y eso sí, termina perjudicando a Rachel...**—hizo una pausa—**vamos…mira las últimas páginas, quiero…quiero que seas consciente del problema.**

Lo hizo. Quinn se armó de valor y pasó las siguientes paginas hasta detenerse en una de ellas, en la única que no podía pasar desapercibida tras ver las pequeñas notas que aparecían impresas alrededor de las imágenes.

**-No puede ser**…-balbuceó sin voz—**no es posible.**

**-16.000 dólares me costó que esa portada no saliese publicada en ninguna web.**

Alcohol y sexo, la medicina de los talentos de Broadway.

Ese era el titulo de aquellas cuatro imágenes que se mostraban en la portada y que las tenía a ella como figurantes principales.

Imágenes que pertenecían a la noche en la que pudieron disfrutar de una agradable velada con los chicos del teatro y que se trasladó a la discoteca, donde Rachel cometió la locura de besarla.

Imágenes de mala calidad pero que sin duda, las delataban en una situación bastante comprometida y que junto a aquel titular, tiraba por los suelos las escasas opciones que tenían de ser respetadas.

-**Como ves…no solo sale perjudicada Rachel, de quien podrían haber confirmado esos malditos rumores que no cesan, sino que también sales tú perjudicada y todo el grupo de actores que trabaja para el musical**—añadió—**dime Quinn, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a tomar en serio las aspiraciones de Rachel?. ¿Cuántos productores o directores iban a querer contratarla después de escuchar esos rumores y ver con sus propios ojos, que pueden ser ciertos?.**

**-Pero no son ciertos**—se excusaba—**solo fue un beso…nada más, no habíamos bebido, solo estábamos bailando y…nos dejamos llevar, como cualquier pareja.**

-**Ya…eso lo sabes tú, y lo sé yo porque conozco a Rachel, pero no es a mi a quien tienes que convencer, es a ellos y…ellos no os conocen**—aclaró—**ellos solo ven esas imágenes y esos títulos despectivos que conseguirán que tachen de sus agendas el nombre de Rachel para sus proyectos…ellos no quieren que nada ni nadie enturbien sus obras y los rumores es lo único que consiguen hacer…daño.**

No pudo evitarlo.

Quinn dejo caer el dossier de fotos sobre la mesa y cubría su rostro completamente abatida, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o qué decir, sin querer creer que aquel hombre al que había metido en su lista negra, estaba diciéndole verdades que no tenían excusa alguna y que no podía refutar de ninguna manera.

Si aquella portada hubiese salido a la luz, no solo habría perjudicado la imagen de Rachel y la de todos sus compañeros de reparto, sino que además la habría terminado por hundir.

**-Escúchame**—sonó con dulzura—**sé que ahora mismo no quieres creer todo eso que ves, pero es así…puedes, puedes preguntárselo a tu representante y te aseguro que te dirá lo mismo que yo, pero no quiero que te hundas…**-aclaró—**si estoy aquí es para lograr una solución que nos beneficie a todos, incluida vuestra relación**.

**-¿Estás a favor de nuestra relación?—**cuestionó alzando la mirada.

-**Te he dicho que lo que haga Rachel con su vida personal, no es de mi incumbencia y en el caso de que lo fuese, sé que tú eres una buena chica, por eso estoy aquí, por eso mismo vengo a hablar contigo antes de que una de esas imágenes o portadas se me escape de las manos y logre publicarse**—hizo una pausa—**porque no soy dios y no tengo contacto con todo el mundo.**

**-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a evitar eso?, ¿Rompiendo la relación?.**

-**No estoy diciendo eso**—aclaró—**Quinn, la única solución viable que veo es que…me prometas que ninguno de esos paparazzis va a encontrar forma de volver a sacar una fotografía así de vosotras y tienes que prometérmelo con la seguridad de que será así.**

-**Ni siquiera he sido consciente de cómo nos han sacado esas fotos, ¿Cómo voy a prometerte de que no va a volver a suceder?**

-**La solución es que no hagáis vida publica**—fue directo—**ellos no se meten en vuestras casas, pero si os pueden perseguir por el parque, en el supermercado…o donde quiera que estéis.**

**-¿Y cómo le digo eso a Rachel si llevo cuatro meses diciéndole que nadie la va a perseguir?...dios**—se lamentó—**no puedo decirle eso porque va a sospechar de que sé algo…y tampoco puedo decirle que nos han descubierto porque…**

-**Porque se va a hundir**—interrumpía—**no te recomiendo que lo hagas…necesitamos que Rachel lo dé todo con el musical, que se sienta segura y si** **es consciente de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, será el fin**.—hizo una pausa—**Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando vean como una chica como ella es capaz de llevar a lo mas alto a todos vosotros, todo será mas fácil…volverán los halagos, volverá la reputación y podréis disfrutar de vuestra vida sin problemas…te lo aseguro**—fue sincero—**pero hasta que todo eso no suceda, tienes que hacer un sacrificio…**

**-¿Un sacrificio**?—cuestionó tratando de contener la primera de las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

-**Un sacrificio, Quinn**—repetía tratando de sonar cómplice—**sé que le haces bien a Rachel y lo sé porque…a pesar de que no la vea a menudo, sé que está más animada y trata de disfrutar mas de su vida y yo me alegro, te aseguro que me alegro después de haberla visto llorar tantas veces, pero…no es el momento adecuado y debes comprenderlo.**

-**Me estás pidiendo que la deje**—susurró sin fuerzas.

-**Te estoy pidiendo que encuentres la solución que creas más oportuna para evitar que esos paparazzis no tengan nada con lo que destruir su carrera y para que Rachel no sufra, para que no sienta que todo puede acabar para ella en Broadway.**

**-¿Y cómo hago eso?, no…no puedo contradecirme…no puedo pedirle que se quede encerrada en su casa cuando sé que salir le está devolviendo la confianza, no…no puedo pedirle que desconfíe de todo el mundo cuando yo misma le he pedido que confíe en mí…y en quien nos rodea.**

**-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la solución perfecta**—respondía al tiempo que recuperaba ambas carpetas y las introducía de nuevo en su maletín—**y si decides decírselo claramente…te pido que me avises, porque me gustaría estar presente y poder explicarle todo con detalles, ¿Ok?.**

-**No, no le puedo decir que existen esas fotos…no me lo perdonará nunca**—se lamentó—**yo, yo soy la culpable de que hayan podido vernos y**…-tragó saliva—**oh dios…la estoy destruyendo.**

-**Cálmate Quinn**—se acercó para dejar una pequeña caricia sobre el hombro su hombro—**mira, yo me tengo que marchar porque tengo cosas que hacer…pero te pido que te calmes, esto solo lo podemos solucionar con la mente fría y no lamentándonos, ¿De acuerdo?. Yo te aconsejo que hables con tu representante y le expliques la situación, estoy seguro de que te podrá ayudar a encontrar la mejor solución para ambas o si quieres le das mi número para que me llame y yo hablo con directamente con ella.**

**-No…no, yo…yo hablaré con ella…**

-**Perfecto…si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme…y cálmate**—volvía a acariciar el hombro de Quinn, que ya se levantaba para despedirlo—**no se acaba el mundo, por suerte aun estamos a tiempo de evitar que eso suceda y lo mejor es que estamos juntos en esto, es…es lo importante, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Claro…todo…todo sea por Rachel.**

-**Por Rachel…y Emily**—recordó esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa—**todo se va a solucionar, Quinn**—dejaba escapar al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta y ésta lo perseguía, aun con aquella desconsolada sensación de nervios ocupando parte de su cuerpo—**te lo prometo, vamos a solucionarlo y…todo va a ir bien.**

Irónico, pensó Quinn tras ver como aquel hombre salía de su apartamento y la dejaba a solas, con aquella frase de la que ella siempre hacia uso latiendo en su mente.

Todo va a ir bien, repetía una y otra vez, pero por primera vez en su vida, sentía que aquello no tenía consistencia, no tenía valor ni fundamento que la hicieran sentir que sí iba a suceder, que todo iba a ir bien.

Y fue en aquel instante. En el justo y preciso momento en el que volvía a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar por su rostro y un nudo se acoplaba en su garganta provocándole un llanto mudo del que solo era testigo su preciada y siempre atenta amiga, Supermán.

Un llanto que, por lo que empezaba a intuir, no iba a ser el último en aquella nueva etapa.


	63. Kristen Watson

Capitulo 62

Kristen Watson

Se había convertido en su momento favorito del trabajo, justo cuando apagaba el ordenador y se disponía a abandonar su despacho, dispuesta a presenciar el último ensayo de la tarde y regresar a su hogar.

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquella agradable sensación de tenerlo todo perfectamente controlado, de solucionar los únicos problemas que surgían y que no iban más allá de la rotura de algún vestido o la falta de algún foco de iluminación. Esos eran los únicos inconvenientes que surgían en aquellos días en los que el movimiento de actores y técnicos, era el único sonido que se dejaba escuchar por aquellos recónditos pasillos del teatro, excepto en momentos como aquel en el que la música de su teléfono le hacía indicar que alguien osaba a interrumpirla y detener su inminente marcha del despacho.

-**Sí, dígame**—respondía volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla.

**-Buenas tardes, ¿Srta Berry?.**

-**Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién llama?.**

-**Hola señorita Berry, mi nombre es Sandra Miles, le llamo desde el despacho de la señora Kristen Watson.**

**-¿Kri…Kristen Watson?**—balbuceó completamente sorprendida.

-**Así es señorita Berry, le llamaba a petición suya**—aclaró—**la señora Watson está interesada en mantener una reunión profesional con usted y querría saber si existe tal posibilidad.**

**-¿Reunirse conmigo?—**repitió al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla, como si aquel gesto fuese a darle mayor credibilidad a la llamada**—¿La señora Kristen Watson quiere reunirse conmigo?.**

**-Así es señorita Berry, ¿Existe posibilidad de ello?.**

-**Claro…por supuesto…pero…¿Para qué sería?.**

-**Son asuntos profesionales los que trataría con usted, señorita Berry, si me dice cuando podría ser posible la reunión, yo se lo haré llegar a la señora Watson.**

**-Pues…pues…no, no lo sé, voy a comprobar mi agenda y…le digo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo…le espero**—respondía con tranquilidad mientras Rachel, presa de los nervios, acertaba a sacar de nuevo su agenda y abrirla para averiguar que día podría ser el perfecto para tal cita.

**-Eh…disculpe, ¿Sandra?**—volvía a hablar.

**-Sí dígame, señorita Berry.**

**-¿Podría…podría ser el fin de semana o la semana que viene?.**

-**Claro, mejor entre semana, la señora Watson no trabaja durante el fin de semana y está interesada en visitarle en el teatro.**

-**Ah…ok, pues…¿Cuándo le vendría bien la semana que viene?.**

-**Cuando usted diga, señorita** **Berry**—respondía de nuevo.

**-El…el miércoles, el miércoles sería perfecto por la mañana, ¿Le parece bien?.**

**-Por supuesto, dígame…¿Alguna hora en concreto?.**

-**Eh…pues…no sé, cuando le apetezca a la señora Watson, tengo toda la mañana para ella si lo desea.**

**-De acuerdo, le hago llegar la información y ya le aviso con la hora exacta de la reunión, ¿Ok?.**

**-Ok, perfecto**—balbuceaba—**estaré…estaré esperándole.**

-**Muy bien, pues muchas gracias por su atención señorita Berry y que tenga un buen día.**

-**Gracias, gracias a usted y…estaré esperando su llamada**—se despedía aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

Una sorpresa que iba a seguir adueñándose de ella incluso varios minutos después de acabar con aquella llamada y ser consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Kristen Watson era alguien importante en Broadway, demasiado como para tomarse la molestia de querer reunirse con ella cuando estuviera disponible y eso solo significaba que algo grande estaba por llegar, solo esperaba que fuese bueno.

No tardó en volver a recoger sus cosas y abandonar su despacho, ahora no solo con la idea de ver el ensayo, sino también con la esperanza de hablar con Gio y hacerle participe de aquel ataque de nervios producido por la llamada de la productora y directora, Kristen Watson. Justamente aquello era lo que no esperaba encontrarse en el escenario, un ataque de nervios atosigando a alguno de los actores y a Gio interesándose por la actitud de Quinn, que desganada parecía no estar llevando a cabo nada de lo que tenía que hacer.

**-Está bien chicos…creo que ya está bien por hoy**—espetaba el director—**lo dejaremos aquí y el lunes retomamos con las dos escenas, ¿De acuerdo?.**

No había palabras en el grupo, solo afirmaciones y algunas frases de ánimo hacia Quinn que consiguieron alertar a la morena. Algo le sucedía y no solo por aquella reacción sino por la actitud que mostraba la rubia encima del escenario, donde ya terminaba de recoger sus pertenencias, envuelta en una seriedad que hacía meses que no se asomaba en su rostro.

No la interrumpió, de hecho no le dio tiempo a hacerlo porque mientras se acercaba al patio de butacas donde estaba Gio, Quinn y los demás ya abandonaban el escenario por el backstage.

-**Hey…hola Rachel**—saludó el chico al verla llegar—**¿Qué tal?.**

-**Bien…¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Cómo ha ido el ensayo?**—se interesó.

**-¿No lo has visto?.**

-**Pues no…estaba, estaba en el despacho con unos asuntos.**

**-Pues menos mal que no lo has visto**—confesó—**porque ha sido un horror.**

**-¡Vaya!, ¿Y por qué?**—se mostró preocupada—**¿Qué ha sucedido?.**

-**Estaban un tanto desconcentrados…aunque, casi todos los errores han sido de una sola persona**—se aclaró la garganta.

**-¿De Quinn?**—cuestionó temiendo recibir la respuesta.

-**Así es…no, no estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho todo mal, solo que ha tenido varios errores que no son normales y…bueno, han sido en momentos cumbres y todos han terminado equivocándose por ellos.**

-**Vaya**…-se lamentó.

-**No, no te preocupes Rachel, seguro que Quinn tiene uno de esos días en los que nada te sale**—se excusó—**el martes hicimos las mismas escenas y las hizo a la perfección, por lo que no hay que preocuparse, solo…solo será eso, un mal día.**

**-Ok…supongo que sí, que será uno de esos días que todos tenemos alguna vez**—añadía la morena tratando de no pensar demasiado en el motivo, aunque evidentemente no era algo que fuese a dejar pasar así sin mas, pero antes tenía otro tema del que hablar y no iba a esperar para hacerlo.—**Gio**—hizo una pausa—**quería, quería comentarte algo que me acaba de suceder, de hecho por eso no he podido ver el ensayo entero.**

-**Bien…dime…¿Qué sucede?.**

**-¿Sabes quien es Kristen Watson?.**

-**Claro**—respondía con una mueca de soberbia**—¿Cómo no voy a saber quien es?.**

-**Me han llamado de su despacho oficial**—espetó tratando de contener la sonrisa nerviosa que volvía a apoderarse de ella—**quiere…quiere reunirse conmigo…aquí, en el teatro.**

**-¿¡Qué!?, ¿Qué Kristen Watson te ha llamado para reunirse contigo?**—alzó la voz.

**-Shhh**—trató de calmarlo—**así es…pero relájate, no sé para lo que es…**

-**Rachel, si te ha llamado esa mujer, seguro que es para algo bueno…que digo bueno, para algo increíble**—espetó emocionado—**todo lo que toca se convierte en oro.**

-**Lo sé, por eso quería decírtelo…yo, yo también estoy nerviosa y pienso en cosas, pero…tenemos que tener calma, ¿Ok?, y sobretodo…mantenerlo entre nosotros…bueno, igual se lo puedes decir a Joseph**—aclaró—**pero a nadie más, no…no es bueno que los chicos tengan información así, ya sabes como son**…

**-Sí, sí, tranquila…¿Y cuándo os vais a reunir?.**

-**El miércoles…aunque aún no sé la hora.**

**-Ok…dios…estoy nervioso, ¿Y si quiere contratarte para algún musical?.**

**-¿A mí?, no, lo dudo.**

**-¿Por qué no?.**

**-Gio, si quisiera contratarme a mí, hablaría con mi representante**—aclaró—**si quiere verme a mí, aquí en el teatro, es porque sabe que estamos con la obra y…puede que esté interesada.**

**-¿Interesada?**—cuestionó con los ojos abiertos como plato—**oh dios…¿Crees que ella querrá…**

**-Shhh**—interrumpía tras ver como un nuevo grupo, ésta vez de bailarines, iban adentrándose en el escenario.

**-Oh…mierda**—murmuró el director tras ser consciente de la llegada de los chicos—**olvidé que hay más ensayos.**

-**Pues…vamos, ocúpate de ellos y vamos a olvidarnos de la señora Watson**—susurró—**hasta que pase el fin de semana, ¿Ok?.**

**-Lo intentaré**—respondía sonriente—**pero…dudo que lo consiga**.

-**Al menos céntrate en ellos**—lanzó una mirada hacia el escenario mientras ya comenzaba a alejarse del chico, con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y el brillo en la mirada que solo la ilusión de algo relacionado con el teatro podría darle. Una ilusión que poco a poco, mientras recorría el pasillo que la llevaba hacia los camerinos, iba desvaneciéndose y dando paso a la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que le había sucedido a Quinn y el motivo por el que no parecía tener un buen día.

Era extraño, pero desde que se reencontró con ella, hacía ya más de cuatro meses, nunca había sido testigo de uno de esos días en la vida de todo ser humano, en el que nada te salía bien. Quinn había sido siempre perfecta en todo, incluso cuando terminaba enfadándose por algún tema. Ahora quizás había llegado su turno de tratar de ayudarle y hacerle ver que todo iba a ir bien, tal y como la rubia hacia cada vez que ella decaía.

Un par de golpes en la puerta tras asegurarse de que nadie la estaba observando, fueron suficientes para recibir la respuesta de Quinn desde el interior.

**-¡Está ocupado!.**

**-Soy yo, Quinn**—respondía con un susurro.

Dos segundos más tardes, exactamente, era la mirada extrañada de la rubia quien hacía acto de presencia frente a ella tras abrir la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**—cuestionó con seriedad—**vamos…pasa**—le ordenó permitiéndole la entrada.

Rachel se sorprendía. La primera en la frente, como decía aquel refrán. El recibimiento de Quinn dejaba muestras de que tal y como decía Gio, algo iba mal en ella aquel día.

Se armó de valor y tomó aire, no solo para templar su estado sino que también lo hizo para tratar de no posar su mirada sobre la espalda desnuda de la rubia, que trataba de vestirse tras desprenderse del vestido de ensayo que utilizaba.

-**Quería saber como estabas…no he podido verte en todo el día.**

-**Estoy bien**—respondía sin mirarla.

**-Ya…¿Qué tal con Kevin?**—se interesó ocupando como asiento parte de la mesa del tocador.

-**Bien…solo eran unas cláusulas del contrato de alquiler**—mintió—**apenas estuvo diez minutos.**

-**Ah…bueno, me alegro que solo sea eso**—espetó—**nunca puedes estar tranquila con él, cuando parece que va a ir por un camino…zas, se desvía hacia otro lado**—bromeó, pero aquella broma solo provocó un nuevo nudo en la garganta de Quinn.

-**Pues no…no me ha dicho nada raro**—volvía a hablar con dificultad.

-**Ok…Oye, ¿Y qué tal el ensayo?...me ha dicho Gio que habéis tenido algunos…contratiempos.**

-**Gio podría mantener la boca callada por una vez en su vida**—recriminó con dureza.

**-¿Qué te pasa?**—preguntó extrañada por la actitud**—¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn?.**

**-¡Nada!**—exclamó tratando de quitarle importancia mientras comenzaba a colocarse los pantalones—**no pasa nada, solo que no es un buen día…nada más.**

**-¿Estás bien?**—se preocupó.

**-Rachel**—la miró molesta—**un mal día, ¿Ok?, cualquiera tiene un mal día y yo lo tengo hoy, ya está, no hay que darle más vueltas…**

-**Ok…ok, pero no es necesario que lo pagues conmigo**—respondía confusa—**cálmate, ¿Ok?.**

**-Eres tú la que ha venido aquí a cuestionarme**—fue dura

**-Hey…hey**—la interrumpió—**relájate, ¿Ok?, no te estoy hablando de malas maneras para que me trates así, solo quería saber como estabas, nada más.**

-**Pues ya lo sabes**—volvía a mostrarse dura—**estoy bien…con ganas de salir de aquí y descansar.**

**-Perfecto…pues no te molesto más**—se apartó del tocador para dirigirse hacia la puerta—**veo que hoy no soportas a nadie**—murmuró segundos antes de abrirla, pero no pudo salir de allí sin que la rapidez de Quinn la detuviese.

**-¡Rachel!.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-Espera…**-murmuró contrariada.

**-¿Qué tengo que esperar, Quinn?, me dices que estás cansada y que te quieres marchar…vamos, no quiero entretenerte demasiado.**

**-Lo siento, vale**—se disculpó—**siento estar tan borde**

Rachel volvía a soltar el picaporte de la puerta y regresaba al interior del camerino, dispuesta a solucionar aquel pequeño enfrentamiento.

**-¿Qué te pasa**?—volvía a preguntar con dulzura, tratando de no molestarla demasiado.

**-Nada…es solo que he dormido poco y en el ensayo…no, no me han salido bien las cosas**—se excusó—**todo…todo está bien, ¿Ok?, solo necesito descansar y mañana será…otro día.**

**-Ok**—susurró acercándose—**solo quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí exigiéndote nada, Quinn, solo he venido para poder verte y…bueno, yo quería darte una noticia que puede que te haga sonreír**—espetó con cariño.

**-¿Una noticia?**—se mostró más cercana, permitiendo que la morena fuese quien comenzara a abotonar su blusa.

-**Sí…hace, hace una media hora he recibido una llamada de alguien muy importante**—comenzó a sonreír.

**-¿Alguien importante?, ¿De quien?.**

**-Kristen Watson.**

**-No…no sé quien es**—espetó tratando de recordar el nombre.

-**Estoy segura de que pronto la conocerás, cuando empiecen a lloverte ofertas para trabajar en otros musicales.**—sonreía satisfecha—**La señora Watson es…es una gran directora y productora**—informó—**muy, muy importante…de hecho la llaman, la reina Midas, porque todo lo que toca…lo convierte en oro.**

-**Vaya…¿Y por qué es tan buena noticia?, ¿Qué quiere esa señora?.**

-**Quiere reunirse conmigo…el motivo no lo sé aún, pero viniendo de ella seguro que es algo bueno.**

**-¿Algo bueno?**—volvía a mostrarse curiosa, relajando un tanto el estado de nerviosismo que le había provocado aquel mal humor y que sin duda, estaba impulsado por la charla que mantuvo con Kevin y las dudas que se amontonaban en su cabeza tras ella.

-**Sí, algo bueno**—volvía a sonreír—**ésta…ésta mujer suele invertir grandes cantidades de dinero en proyectos…**

**-¿Estás diciendo que crees que quiere invertir en el musical?.**

**-No, estoy diciendo lo que suele hacer…no lo que quiera hacer conmigo**—aclaró—**pero por lo que conocemos de ella, seguro que es algo tan bueno como eso…**

**-¿Y qué supondría que ella invirtiese en nosotros?, por lo que me dijiste, el presupuesto está perfectamente cubierto con los últimos inversores, ¿No?.**

-**Sí, pero si la señora Watson quiere invertir en el musical, estamos hablando de una publicidad a nivel mundial**—informó—**Quinn, sería como firmar el éxito antes de conseguirlo, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.**

**-Su…supongo**—balbuceó—**¿Pero…no es un tanto arriesgado?**

**-¿Por qué?**—preguntó confusa—**eso supondría vuestro éxito.**

**-Pero…¿Y qué pasa si no damos el nivel exigido para algo así?**

**-Lo daréis**—respondía rápidamente—**créeme Quinn, que alguien como ella quiera pertenecer al proyecto es…es…**-hizo una pausa—**imagínate que estás rodando un cortometraje con una cámara de video casera y de pronto viene…que se yo, Steven Spielberg y te pone un cheque en blanco sobre la mesa para que hagas uso de él y compres todo el material, todo el equipo necesario para hacer un cortometraje en 3D y para colmo, te dice que se encargará de proyectarlo en todo el mundo, ¿Qué pensarías?**

**-Pues que es…un lujo, ¿No?.**

-**Exacto…si la señora Watson se interesa en nosotros, tendremos el éxito asegurado, nos haría importantes Quinn, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.**

Claro que lo sabía. Las palabras de Kevin aquella mañana recordándole que lo único importante en aquel momento era que Rachel lograse meterse de nuevo en el mundo de Broadway, aún resonaban en su mente y más aún si, como le estaba contando la morena, podría hacerlo por la puerta grande, acallando de una vez las dudas acerca de su profesionalidad, dejando claro que su responsabilidad como madre no la excusaba de poder ser quien merecía ser. Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba.

**-Ok…¿Y qué tenemos que hacer en el caso de que eso sea cierto y esa mujer quiera invertir en nosotros?.**

**-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**—cuestionó confusa—**pues…nada, seguir trabajando y nada más.**

**-¿Nada más?, ¿No, no va a exigir nada?.**

**-¿Qué quieres que exija de vosotros?, nada**—aclaró—**vosotros solo tenéis que seguir trabajando para que la gente que venga a veros, salga satisfecha del teatro, nada más, Quinn, eso es lo único en lo que tenéis que pensar.**

**-Ok…ok…**

-**Bueno…eso y también procurad provocar demasiados…escándalos**—añadió consiguiendo que todos y cada uno de los músculos de la rubia se tensaran y una extraña sensación de desconsuelo se apoderase de ella.

**-¿Escándalos?**—balbuceó.

-**Sí, bueno…Kristen Watson se caracteriza por ser una mujer muy…muy creyente en su forma de trabajar, siempre…siempre exige mucho a los actores con los que trabaja y les pide que se dediquen en cuerpo y alma al proyecto, de hecho, cuando está dirigiendo alguna obra, es casi imposible averiguar absolutamente nada de lo que la rodea mientras están en los ensayos, ni siquiera se conoce el nombre de los actores que trabajan con ella porque es un tanto maniática, pero eso no es un inconveniente**—trató de tranquilizarla—**si viene aquí, no será para dirigir, solo para invertir…espero**—balbuceó—**y si lo hace, supongo que solo pedirá que…que no se hable demasiado del proyecto.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con mi portada de la revista?—**cuestionó automáticamente—**ahí hablo del musical…**

-**De eso no tienes que preocuparte, cielo**—sonó con dulzura—**eso es publicidad beneficiosa para nosotros, ella lo que no quiere son…escándalos, ya sabes…que se hable de cosas que puedan enturbiar su trabajo, justo lo que yo pretendo hacer con mi vida—**sonreía divertida.

El peor día de su vida.

Así lo catalogó Quinn tras oír aquella última frase de Rachel. Definitivamente aquel día iba a quedar guardado en su memoria para siempre y no por las buenas noticias, sino por el absoluto descontrol que su cuerpo comenzó a acusar tras ser consciente de cómo las palabras de Kevin, comenzaban a hacerse realidad con una rapidez casi diabólica.

Que aquella mujer le ofreciese la oportunidad de oro a Rachel justo el día en el que descubría como la gran mayoría de paparazzis de aquella ciudad estaban lucrándose con fotos de ambas que podían perjudicarla, era otra de esas bromas macabras que el destino solo podía tener preparada para ellas.

**-¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó la morena tras ver como Quinn perdía el habla y probablemente, también el color de su piel, tornándose pálida.

**-Eh…eh sí, estoy…estoy bien**—balbuceó.

**-Ok…supongo que sí, que estás cansada, ¿Verdad?**—se compadeció al tiempo que dejaba un dulce y suave beso sobre los labios de la chica.

**-Sí…necesito dormir, mucho…**

-**Perfecto, pues esta noche no pienso molestarte…así que te vas a tu casa, te preparas un sándwich o algo ligero y te metes en la cama**—susurraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica—**y mañana, como tienes el día libre…pues duermes hasta que ya no puedas más, ¿Ok?.**

**-Si…si**—balbuceó—**eso, eso es lo que voy a hacer…**

-**Perfecto**—volvía a dejar un nuevo beso en los labios—**ah…se me olvidaba**—recordó segundos antes de regresar de nuevo hacia la salida para permitir que su chica acabase de recoger sus cosas—**Brody insiste en que éste fin de semana, el sábado, podríamos ir a comer con Emily, Kate y Matt a algún restaurante y pasar la tarde en el parque, dicen que va a hacer buen tiempo y será perfecto para…bueno, ya sabes…pasar juntas el día**—sonreía ilusionada—**¿Te parece buena idea?.**

No, no, no y no. Pensó Quinn en ese mismo instante y menos aún si Brody y la legión de paparazzis que siempre lo perseguía estaban presentes. Recordaba cada una de las imágenes que Kevin le había mostrado y como le había prometido que aquellos paparazzis no volverían a tener más momentos que capturar, aunque estuviesen acompañadas por más personas, pero negarse a aquella petición, volvía a ponerla entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo rechazarla si ella misma había insistido en miles de ocasiones para que una salida así sucediese en algún momento?.

**-¿Te parece bien?—**volvía a cuestionar tras no recibir respuesta.

**-No**—murmuró—**quiero…quiero decir, no es que no me parezca bien…es que…no, no voy a poder.**

**-¿Cómo?**—se mostró incrédula.

**-Tengo…tengo planes, Rachel**—se excusó sin saber muy bien como salir de aquella situación.

**-¿Planes?...vaya…no…no lo sabía**—balbuceó extrañada.

-**Voy a ir a Lima**—espetó rápidamente, agradeciendo encontrar una excusa creíble—**mi…mi madre me llamó hace unos días y me preguntó cuando iba a verme…ya, ya sabes, llevo sin verla desde…Nochebuena y…ya que…ya que tengo el fin de semana libre, le…le dije que…iba… a…ir.**

Fue pausando la respuesta, fue alargando cada palabra por culpa del dolor que le producía tener que mentirle para escapar de sus propias promesas.

No podía arriesgarse a que las volviesen a encontrar juntas y tampoco podía explicarle a Rachel el motivo por el que no debían salir juntas por la ciudad, no hasta que supiera con certeza que es lo que tenía que hacer y eso era algo que aún no había tenido tiempo de planificar.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, que sentía que cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era una mentira para ella, una excusa absurda que se volvía contra ella y contra sus principios y no podía seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba ayuda para afrontar aquello, necesitaba a alguien que le indicase cual era la mejor solución para no herir a Rachel y por supuesto, no perjudicarla en su vida profesional, y eso solo había alguien que podría decírselo.

**-Ok**—respondía Rachel aún con la confusión en su rostro—**supongo que otra vez…será.**

**-Claro**—se acercó con decisión—**otro día lo hacemos, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Por supuesto**—esbozó media sonrisa y Quinn lo agradeció. Quizás aquel paso hacia adelante y el beso que en ese instante le regalaba, podría servir para calmar su estado y el de la morena, que evidentemente, se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar la situación y encontrar la mejor forma de afrontarlo y un fin de semana lejos, era la mejor de las opciones para ello.

-**Me pasaré mañana por la mañana por tu casa para despedirme, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…estaré esperándote.**

-**Descansa…ésta noche y…si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme**—volvía a besarla antes de abrir la puerta y lanzar una última mirada hacia su chica.

-**Te quiero**—susurró Quinn para recibir una sonrisa de Rachel, que perfectamente correspondía a aquella declaración.

Una declaración que jamás pensó que podría provocarle una punzada en el pecho. Y no porque estuviese mintiéndole acerca de sus sentimientos, sino porque lo hacía con aquellas dudas de saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor y mantenerla ajena a todo ello con excusas que ni ella misma creía.

Excusas que por supuesto no iban acorde con sus verdaderos pensamientos, que en ese instante parecían hacerse más y más claros y la incitaba a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos, tras asegurarse de que Rachel ya había abandonado aquel pasillo.

Un teléfono que no mostraba el número de su madre para avisarle de su inminente llegada para pasar el fin de semana, sino que le dejaba escuchar la voz de alguien que sí podría ayudarla a organizar su mente. De alguien, que sin duda, iba a estar a su lado y hacerle ver la mejor solución para aquel problema. Alguien que solo esperó tres tonos de llamada para descolgar y responder con su ya consagrado humor.

**-No…si me llamas para preguntarme si le puse veneno a tu estúpida rata, mi respuesta es no, lo juro.**

**-Santana**—ignoró la broma que la latina le entregaba a modo de saludo y se mostraba seria.

**-¿Qué sucede, Quinn?**—cuestionó como si ya supiese que algo no iba bien.

-**Prepara una cama**—susurró—**éste fin de semana…tienes visita.**


	64. Lluvia o Sol

Capitulo 63

Lluvia o sol.

-**Te aseguro que si no sales de debajo de ese árbol, no vas a tomar color en tu vida.**

**-¿Quién dice que yo quiero tomar el sol?.**

**-¿Entonces por qué has aceptado bajar a la piscina?.**

**-Porque no me has dado otra opción**—se quejó al tiempo que Santana mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción—**era esto o salir de compras y no estoy de humor para salir de compras.**

Si había algo bueno de estar en Miami en aquella época, era poder disfrutar de las templadas temperaturas que hacían de aquella ciudad el mejor lugar para una escapada del frío invierno neoyorquino. Aunque ese no era el motivo que había provocado que Quinn arribase a la ciudad dónde tenía su residencia Santana. La razón de aquel hecho no tenía nada que ver con pasar un agradable fin de semana de diversión, sino para tratar de encontrar una solución a su ya desesperada conciencia o al menos, calmar su estado anímico.

Una solución que en primera instancia, Santana no consiguió darle, pero que en ningún momento se apartó de su mente para tratar de lograr.

-**No te quejes**—recriminó**—¿Dónde vas a estar mejor que aquí?**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. Estaban en mitad del jardín comunitario perteneciente al bloque de pisos donde tenía su hogar y a pesar de estar acabando el mes de Enero, el buen tiempo conseguía que aquello estuviese repleto de chicos y chicas que buscaban el calor del sol para broncear sus cuerpos.

**-No me quejo, es solo que no pienso exponerme al sol como tú**—aclaró—**se está bien aquí.**

-**Como quieras—**espetaba desinteresada**—¿Esperas la llamada de alguien?**—cuestionó ocupando su lugar sobre la toalla contigua que permanecía sobre el césped.

-**Sí**—respondía volviendo a juguetear con el teléfono entre sus manos—**Rachel tiene que ir a mi casa para dar de comer a Supermán y me dijo que me iba a llamar cuando lo hiciera.**

**-¿De verdad que la obligas a que vaya a darle de comer a la rata?.**

**-Yo no la obligo**—interrumpía—**fue ella la que se interesó cuando supo que me iba y se ofreció para hacerlo, además…así puede verla también Emily**—hizo una pausa—**la adora…le encanta la ardilla.**

El tono de voz pausado y el gesto apenado en el rostro de la rubia pusieron en alerta a Santana, que veía como volvía a decaer tras recordar el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí.

**-¿Sabes ya que vas a decirle cuando regreses?**—trató de no sonar impertinente.

**-No, no tengo ni idea…supongo que hablaré con Mónica y…no sé, no tengo ni idea de si decírselo o no…**

-**Quinn, ya te he dicho que decirle que los paparazzis han sacado todas esas fotografías en las que no solo estáis vosotras, sino que también está Emily, no es lo mejor para su terapia…ella, ella ahora mismo está tratando de normalizar la relación con su hija respecto al mundo, estamos intentando que se sienta con confianza y segura de que Emily va a ser una niña feliz y todos esos conflictos pueden hacerla retroceder, es como si a un caracol le demuestras que dentro de su caparazón nadie le va a hacer daño y a los dos segundos, lo pisas.**

**-¿Y qué hago, San?**—cuestionó desesperada**—¿Qué hago?, ¿Le digo que no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea, cuando llevo casi dos meses diciéndole que no hay problema alguno con ese tema, que nadie se va a fijar en ella?, ¿Sigo igual con ella y me arriesgo a que esos paparazzis destruyan lo que Rachel está a punto de conseguir?, ¿Qué…qué hago?, no…no puedo volver al pasado, no puedo desaparecer sin mas…si le miento me siento el ser más despreciable del mundo y si le digo a verdad, le haré daño y no volverá a confiar en nada ni nadie**—volvía a detenerse para recuperar el aire—**¿Qué diablos hago?.**

**-Bueno**…-habló Santana aclarándose la garganta—**ayer cuando me lo contaste todo, no pensé muy bien en una solución porque estaba un poco…desconcertada**—aclaró—**pero…pero quizás si haya algo que puedas hacer y evitar todo eso.**

**-¿Cuál?**—cuestionó rápidamente.

**-A ver Quinn, ¿Cuánto se supone que tiene que durar ese "alejamiento de cualquier cosa que pueda perjudicarla en su carrera"?.**

-**Pues…no sé, según su representante, hasta que en Broadway vean que Rachel sigue siendo responsable y no necesita a nadie para triunfar**—hizo una pausa—**es paradójico, pero que triunfe por sí sola, le abrirá las puertas para que los demás quieran contratarla.**

**-¿Y crees que eso tardará mucho en llegar?.**

**-Espero que no**—respondía sin perder tiempo—**tenemos la esperanza de que con el musical, vuelva a meterse de lleno en ese mundo y esos estúpidos rumores dejen de hacer caer su reputación y…bueno, el jueves tuvo una buena noticia que si se confirma, la pondrá al frente de algo grande…más importante aún de lo que esperábamos.**

-**Ya, pero yo hablo de tiempo…que puede tardar eso, ¿Meses?, ¿Un año?.**

-**No lo sé, Santana, no tengo ni idea…y no entiendo que sentido tiene que me preguntes eso, bueno sí…logras que mi ansiedad aumente**—murmuró—**no creo que pueda estar un año mintiéndole…ni, ni siquiera soy capaz de estar un fin de semana.**

-**No digo que estés un año mintiéndole, digo que…que estés un tiempo…alejada de ella**—susurró.

**-¿Alejada?**—cuestionó incrédula—**te recuerdo que trabajo para ella, ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?, ¿Quieres que deje la obra?.**

-**No, creo que la única solución factible es…es que la dejes a ella, Quinn.**

**-No, no, ni hablar**—negó rápidamente—**eso es algo que no me planteo en absoluto.**

-**Quinn, no hablo de dejarla para siempre**—aclaró con algo de dulzura—**hablo de daros un tiempo…**

**-¿Un tiempo?, ¿Qué tiempo, Santana?, apenas llevo un mes con ella de manera oficial, ¿Qué excusa tengo para exigirle eso?.**

-**Quinn, es algo nuevo para las dos, puedes…puedes excusarte con eso, con que necesitas un tiempo para adaptarte y que lo mejor es que os centréis ahora en el teatro…piénsalo**—hizo una pausa—**a ella también le puede venir bien**.

**-¡No!, ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?, por primera vez en mi vida estoy bien con alguien y no quiero fastidiarlo.**

-**Si sigues mintiéndole lo harás**—fue directa—**vamos Quinn, sois mujeres maduras, podéis hablar y tomar una decisión adecuada**—se sinceró—**no creo que dejéis de sentir lo que sentís por estar unos meses separadas y puedes usar la excusa de centraros en el trabajo.**

-**Pero eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza**—alzó la voz—**no tiene sentido que le diga eso, yo…yo puedo centrarme en mi trabajo y ella también lo hace y no hay impedimentos por estar juntas, de hecho…nos ayudamos mutuamente, es…es absurdo.**

-**Pues…no sé**—se dio por vencida—**yo solo quiero ayudarte Quinn, entiendo que no quieras dejarla si estás enamorada de ella, pero…daros un tiempo no es una ruptura, es un…espacio y siempre podéis volver a empezar o si no, pues ya sabes…dile lo que sucede y punto. Supongo que lo entenderá y si retrocede con la terapia, pues intentaremos hacerla volver a andar hacia adelante.**

-**Ya, como hiciste tú con Britt cuando la primera vez que la dejaste, ¿No?**—espetó con sarcasmo—**Dios**—se lamentó**—¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí?**—se quejó apenada**—¿Por qué no puedo tener una relación normal de una vez por todas?.**

-**Rubia, no sé que consideras como relación normal, pero te aseguro que si es con Berry, todo deja de tener sentido**—trató de bromear mientras ignoraba aquel pequeño ataque que le había lanzado Quinn al recordarle su ruptura con Britt, pero el estado anímico de la rubia no aceptaba ningún tipo de burlas en aquel instante.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, y no solo por la indecisión de no saber qué hacer, sino porque aquella solución que le había recomendado Santana, era la única que podía aceptar como viable en aquel problema y odiaba que así fuese.

La petición de un tiempo para organizar su vida sentimental, no acabaría con la relación por completo, algo a lo que se negaba en rotundidad y tampoco se expondrían como venían haciéndolo inconscientemente y evitando que Rachel retrocediera en su ya avanzada terapia de recuperar la confianza y sentirse con fuerzas para apoyar a su hija cuando lo necesitase.

La pequeña era la más perjudicada en aquella situación. De aquel conflicto que incluía la relación de ambas y el futuro profesional de la morena, dependía el bienestar de Emily y con ella, si que no podía arriesgarse. Su felicidad estaba antes que la suya y la de su madre.

**-Piénsalo Quinn**—volvía a hablar Santana tratando de no hacerle daño con sus palabras—**solo deja pasar estos días y si ves que no puedes mantener la relación en completa privacidad, pues piensa en esa opción…pero no te vengas abajo ahora**—acarició la pierna de la chica—**si hay algo que nunca falla en ésta vida, es la recompensa a las buenas acciones y bien sabes que todo lo que haces, lo haces por el bien de Rachel y de Emily**—añadió—**estoy segura de que todo va a ir bien…todo va a salir bien.**

-**Empiezo a odiar esa frase**—balbuceó molesta—**desde que la utilizo, todo se vuelve contra mía.**

-**Relájate Fabray**—respondía al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la toalla y se preparaba para recibir aquellos rayos de sol—**no hay nada que no tenga solución o ni pelea de amantes que no se arregle con un buen...**

-**No tiene gracia**—se quejó imitando el gesto de su amiga y ocupando con su cuerpo su toalla, con la única diferencia de que a ella la protegía la sombra de un árbol—**por cierto…¿No crees que ese bikini es bastante…explicito?.**

**-¿Explicito?, ¿Qué quieres decir con explicito?—**cuestionó sonriente**.**

**-Pues que no deja nada a la imaginación**—explicaba observando el cuerpo de su amiga.

**-¿Y qué tienes que imaginar tú de mí?—**bromeó**—¿Acaso tienes fantasías conmigo?.**

**-Eres idiota**—murmuró segundos antes de sentir una extraña vibración junto a ella y el comienzo de la música que le alertada de que su teléfono estaba recibiendo una llamada.

El reflejo y la luz del día sobre la pantalla del dispositivo, le evitó contemplar la foto sonriente de Rachel, pero no fue necesario verla para saber que era ella. Tenía adjudicada una melodía en exclusiva para su chica.

Una melodía que hizo sonreír a Santana.

**-Oh dios…¿Qué te ha pasado, Fabray?, antes no eras tan…cursi**—murmuró con una traviesa sonrisa.

-**Shhh…silencio, ¿Ok?**—le ordenó—**te recuerdo que no sabe que estoy aquí.**

**-Ok…**

-**Hola cielo**—respondía tras asegurarse de que la latina guardaba silencio absoluto a su lado.

**-Hey, ¿Dónde estabas?, has tardado mucho en aceptar la llamada**—se quejó la morena de forma divertida.

-**Lo siento, estaba…estaba en la ducha**—se excusó—**he salido corriendo.**

**-Vaya…¿Y estás desnuda ahora?.**

-**Ehh…más o menos**—no mintió. Quinn observó su cuerpo cubierto solo por aquel bikini azulado.

-**Interesante**—sonreía Rachel—**podrías enviarme una foto de cómo estás y así me hago una idea de…**

-**Rachel**—la interrumpió con un susurro—**no, no juegues…¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…ok, no quiero que la madre de mi noviaa descubra que soy una perversa**—bromeó.

Volvía aquel calor en el pecho de la rubia y no era por aquella traviesa y divertida broma de su chica, sino por ser consciente de cómo le mentía una y otra vez y no hacía nada por evitarlo.

-**Eh…¿Vas para mi apartamento?**—ignoró el comentario.

-**No, no voy**—respondió—**la verdad es que ya estoy en él.**

-**Ah…vaya, me habías asustado, solo le dejé comida para un día a Supermán.**

-**Tranquila, ya estoy dentro**—informaba tras cerrar la puerta tras ella—**y bien, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?, ¿Dónde está la comida de nuestra amiga?.**

**-¿No va Em contigo?.**

-**No, está con Brody en el parque, hace un día esplendido y yo me he escapado unos minutos para hacer esto.**

-**Vaya…lo, lo siento**.—balbuceó indecisa.

-**Nada de lo siento, Quinn, fui yo quien se ofreció**—respondía con tranquilidad—**a ver, dime…¿Qué tengo que hacer?.**

-**Te explico…tienes, tienes que ir a la cocina, en la zona baja de la isla, ahí está la comida de Supermán.**

Rachel llevaba a cabo la petición de su chica y se adentraba en la cocina**—¿Una bolsa verde?.**

-**Sí, y también hay una a su lado, tiene…tiene dibujo de semillas, ¿La ves?.**

**-Sí, aquí está**—respondía sacando ambas bolsas**—¿Son copos de avena?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Sí, exactamente, ahora solo tienes que rellenar los comederos con cada cosa.**

**-Quinn—**se mostró extrañada al contemplar la comida del animal—**¿Supermán come cereales?**

**-Sí, Rachel**—respondía esbozando una sonrisa, la primera desde que había aceptado la llamada—**pero no son los cereales que tú tomas**—aclaró—**son distintos.**

-**Vaya…pues parecen exactamente iguales**—murmuraba sorprendida—¿**Me pregunto si sabrán igual?.**

-¡**No los comas!**—intervino rápidamente Quinn, que veía como Rachel era capaz de llevarse a la boca algunos granos de aquellas semillas.

-**Pues no, no saben igual**—espetó con desagrado mientras escupía trozos de las semillas.

**-¿Lo has probado?...oh dios, Rachel…te he dicho que…**

**-Bien**—ignoró el comentario de Quinn—**entonces…relleno cada comedero y ya está, ¿No?.**

-**Así es**…-respondía aún lamentándose por la pequeña locura de su chica agradeciendo que su pequeña amiga, ya estuviese en buenas manos.

La morena lo hacía sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, solo le surgió una pequeña duda tras observar como tenía que rellenar uno de los recipientes y éste estaba en una zona en la que le era imposible acceder desde el exterior de la jaula, pero sin miedo y con confianza, acertó a hacerlo desde el interior, introduciendo su mano sin temor ante el nerviosismo que se adueñaba del animal al descubrir como una extraña se acercaba a su zona de seguridad.

**-¿Tiene suficiente agua?**—cuestionó la rubia tras el largo silencio.

**-Eh…sí, bueno no sé, tiene…tiene dos tubos completamente llenos y el tercero esta por la mitad, ¿Quieres lo rellene?.**

-**No, no te preocupes…con eso es suficiente, además, es complicado acoplarlos cuando los quitas, así que…déjalos como están.**

-**Perfecto…oye…estoy acariciándola y no me huye, ¿Crees que le caigo bien?**—cuestionó divertida.

**-Por supuesto**—espetó volviendo a sonreír—**sobretodo después de darle de comer**—bromeaba—**¿Cómo no le vas a caer bien?, ella te adora…**

**-¿Cómo su dueña?.**

**-Error**—interrumpía—**yo no soy su dueña, soy su amiga**—aclaró Quinn que comenzaba a relajarse un tanto y a provocar el interés de Santana, que a su lado no perdía detalle de los gestos de su amiga.

-**Ok, ok…su amiga, ¿Me adora como lo hace su amiga?**—reformuló la pregunta.

**-No**—respondía rápidamente—**ella no tiene conciencia como yo…está claro que yo te adoro más.**

-**Ohhh dios**—susurró Santana tras escucharla.

**-¿Quién es?**—preguntó Rachel tras oír aquel susurro.

-**Eh…nada, solo, solo es la tele…la he puesto en mi habitación**—se excusó al tiempo que dejaba un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo de la latina—**bien, pues si ya está…si Supermán está perfectamente asistida, puedes marcharte y seguir disfrutando de la tarde con Em y Brody.**

-**Hey…¿Quieres deshacerte ya de mi?.**

**-¿Qué?...no, no, en absoluto…es, es solo que no quiero que pierdas el tiempo ahí.**

-**Tranquila Quinn, me encanta que cuentes conmigo para éstas cosas**—respondía sonriente—**me hace sentir responsable**.

-**Sólo es una ardilla, Rachel.**

-**Es tu amiga, ¿No?, y si es tu amiga es importante para mí**—aclaró al tiempo que regresaba a la cocina y volvía a guardar las bolsas de comida del animal. Una acción que la llevó a descubrir algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ese instante; el ordenador portátil de Quinn.

Estaba sobre la mesa que tenía junto al sofá principal y un cable lo conectaba directamente hasta uno de los enchufes.

-**Eh…Quinn, ¿Has dejado enchufado el portátil por algún motivo?.**

**-¿El ordenador?**—cuestionó tratando de recordar la situación del mismo.

-**Sí, está…está enchufado a la luz**—respondía acercándose—**es un poco peligroso que dejes cosas así mientras no estás en casa.**

**-No, no lo sé, Rachel**—balbuceó—**supongo que olvidé desconectarlo antes de marcharme.**

**-¿Lo apago?.**

-**Sí, si por favor**—respondía rápidamente—**quisiera seguir teniendo apartamento donde vivir.**

**-Ok…pues…¡hey!…lo has dejado encendido completamente.**

**-¿De veras?**—se sorprendió—**vaya…dios, voy a perder la cabeza.**

**-Lo apago, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Sí, sí claro…apágalo.**

**-Ok**—susurró la morena tomando asiento en el sofá para llevar a cabo la petición de Quinn y desconectar por completo el ordenador, que ya aparecía con la pantalla iluminada frente a ella y esperando a ser apagado. Pero un pequeño aviso aparecía en el mismo tras clicar sobre el botón, en el que le pedía que antes de todo ello, debería cerrar las sesiones que mantenía abiertas para evitar un mal funcionamiento del aparato.

No le dio importancia y tomándose el tiempo necesario, aceptó aquel aviso mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a su oído.

**-¿Habéis salido a comer con Kate y Matt?—**cuestionó Quinn de nuevo tratando de acabar con aquel silencio que se prolongaba mientras la morena desconectaba su ordenador.

-**Eh…no, al parecer Matt y Kate se han ido a Nueva Jersey, a conocer a unos amigos de Matt…y bueno, Brody…Brody y yo decidimos…pedir…pedir algo de comida y…**

**-¿Y qué?**—cuestionaba al ver como Rachel detenía su respuesta de forma pausada.

**-Eh…nada, hemos comido en casa**—reanudó la conversación, pero lo hizo por pura inercia, sin que su mente fuera consciente de cómo las palabras iban encadenándose y formaban una frase con sentido.

Había algo que estaba provocándole aquella falta de atención y estaba precisamente en la pantalla del ordenador, cuando varias páginas se abrieron para poder finalizar las sesiones en ellas de forma adecuada y una de ellas le mostraba algo que le llamó la atención.

El logotipo de US. Airways le indicaba que estaba en la página oficial de la compañía aérea en cuestión, donde se mostraba un horario de salida desde el JFK y la confirmación de un billete de vuelo con destino hacia Miami para el viernes 29 de Enero a las 10:25 am.

-**Bueno, pero al menos estáis disfrutando del parque, ¿No?**—volvía a hablar Quinn.

-**Eh…sí, si claro**—balbuceó tratando de ser consciente de que lo que veían sus ojos era completamente cierto.

No solo había descubierto aquella información, sino que también fue testigo de cómo en la parte inferior del recibo de compra de aquel ticket de vuelo, estaba el nombre de Quinn y sus datos bancarios.

Tragó saliva. Quizás porque aquella acción le permitía ganar un poco de tiempo para organizar su mente y tratar de averiguar porqué aquella extraña sensación de malestar se apoderaba de su cuerpo tras haber leído y releído aquella pagina web.

-**Me parece perfecto, es bueno que paséis tiempo con Brody**—volvía a hablar la rubia, ajena al descubrimiento de su chica.

-**Claro…es…es bueno.**

**-¿Ya has apagado el ordenador?.**

-**Sí…se, se acaba de apagar en éste mismo instante**—respondía confusa—**oye…creo que te voy a hacer caso y voy a regresar cuanto antes al parque**—se excusó—**no, no quiero que Emily empiece a echarme de menos.**

**-Bueno, aunque me prive de no seguir escuchándote, te diré que es lo mejor que puedes hacer**—sonó sincera—**vamos…no les hagas esperar**.

-**Sí…ya, ya voy**—susurraba cerrando por completo la pantalla del ordenador y regresando a la salida tras lanzar una última mirada por la estancia, asegurándose de que todo estaba perfectamente controlado y no había nada que pudiese crear algún tipo de conflicto en la casa mientras duraba la ausencia de Quinn.

Nada que ver con el conflicto interno que se apoderaba de ella en aquel instante. No tenía ni idea de porqué Quinn había comprado un billete de vuelo para Miami el día anterior pero tampoco entendía porqué no era capaz de preguntarle directamente por aquello, o quizás sí. Quizás era consciente de que algo estaba sucediendo y no sabía el qué exactamente, pero el temor de algo malo, conseguía hacerla actuar de aquella manera.

**-¡Hola!**—exclamó Quinn desde el otro lado del teléfono, haciendo reaccionar a la morena que inmersa en sus pensamientos, había dejado de escucharla.

**-Eh…perdona Quinn**—se excusó—**no, no te escuché, ¿Qué…qué decías?.**

-**Ah…no, solo, solo te decía que ésta noche saldré a cenar con mi madre y no sé si voy a poder llamarte, ya…ya te escribo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Claro**—respondía desganada—**tú me escribes…**

-**Perfecto, pues…que pases buen día.**

-**Tú también Quinn**—se despedía tras abandonar el apartamento—**espero que te lo pases bien y…protégete de la lluvia**—añadió sin pensarlo.

-**Gracias, cielo…no te preocupes, me cuidaré**—trató de sonar dulce—**te quiero**.

-**Y yo, Quinn**—balbuceó con un nudo en la garganta—**yo también te quiero**.

Colgó.

Tuvo que hacerlo para que no notase la confusión en su voz tras aquella última respuesta de la rubia a su petición de protegerse de la lluvia. Una petición que fue dada solo y con la única intención de confirmar sus sospechas.

**-¿Ya?**—preguntó Santana al ver como Quinn volvía a dejarse caer sobre la toalla y resoplaba.

-**Sí, ya…dios, no lo soporto, no puedo mentirle.**

-**Quinn, ¿Por qué no le has dicho que estás conmigo?.**

-**Porque no puedo**—se quejó—**no supe reaccionar a tiempo y mi excusa para no salir a comer con ellos, fue que iba a ir a Lima, ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que no viajaba a Lima pero que sí lo iba a hacer hasta aquí?, iba a pensar que solo quiero alejarme de ella.**

**-Es que es eso lo que quieres, ¿No?.**

-**No**—fue rotunda—**si he venido hasta aquí, es para que tú me ayudases a encontrar una solución y no tener que implicar a los representantes, nada más.**

-**Ok…pues entonces, tendrás que convivir con el remordimiento de conciencia por mentirle a tu novia, el hobbit**—bromeó.

-**Deja de meterte con ella**—amenazó—**no, no lo llevo muy bien, sobretodo después de…dios**—volvía a lamentarse—**para colmo me ha pedido que me proteja de la lluvia**—suspiró—**se preocupa por mí incluso sin estar allí, con ella**.

**-¿Y por qué tienes que protegerte de la lluvia?**—cuestionó confusa—**estamos a 27 grados y hace un sol impresionante.**

**-Lo dice por Lima, idiota, ella piensa que estoy allí.**

-**Ah…vale, vale…relájate**—se quejó—**que se yo si en Lima llueve…o hace sol.**


	65. Todo va a ir bien

Capitulo 64

Todo va a ir bien.

Que los nervios volvían a acusarla en aquel instante, no era algo nuevo en su vida. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que el simple hecho de llamar a la puerta de Rachel conseguía crearle un mini ataque de ansiedad, provocando que todos sus músculos reaccionasen a un temblor difícil de explicar, además de terminar dificultando la sencilla tarea de dar sus ya conocidos golpes sobre la puerta.

Dos exactamente.

Dos golpes y el _ya voy_ de una voz que le resultaba familiar se dejaba oír tras ella.

-**Hey…Quinn, ¿Qué tal estás?—**saludaba Kate con una efusividad extralimitada.

-**Hola Kate**—respondía sonriente—**bien…¿Qué tal tú?**—cuestionaba adentrándose en el apartamento.

-**Pues ocupada**—se quejó—**porque Rachel me invita a cenar pero al final, soy yo la que termina haciendo la cena.**

-**Vaya…¿Y eso?, ¿Dónde está?.**

-**Arriba, en el solarium**…**la ha llamado tu amiga, la psicóloga y están hablando de…bueno, de sus cosas…y Brody está con Emily en la habitación, estaba quedándose dormida**—explicó—**así que me toca estar pendiente de la cena**.

-**Bueno…yo te puedo echar una mano pero**—lanzó una mirada hacia la planta alta**—¿Te importa si subo a ver a Em antes de que se duerma?, resulta complicado estar todo un fin de semana sin verla.**

-**Claro…sube…total, esto ya está casi hecho**—respondía dándose por vencida.

-**Gracias**—susurró—**prometo bajar rápido para ayudarte**…-se excusaba en el mismo instante en el que ya se desprendía del abrigo y optaba por subir las escaleras, dispuesta a encontrarse con la pequeña y con Rachel, a quien por supuesto, deseaba ver a solas antes de que aquella cena se produjese entre los cuatro.

La escena de Brody junto a su hija en la cama, la hizo detenerse en la puerta. Emily estaba a punto de dormirse y entendió que no era el momento adecuado para entrar y alterar su relajado estado, quizás la otra Berry a quien pretendía ver en aquel instante, si estaba disponible,

Lo estaba. Al fondo de aquel pasillo, sentada en uno de los sillones que se convertían en camas que tenía en el solarium, escuchando atentamente a través del teléfono mientras perdía la vista en la inmensidad de los rascacielos de Uper East Side, que frente a ella, volvían a mostrarse iluminados, como cada noche.

Volvían a temblarle las piernas al acercarse, sobretodo al ser consciente de cómo se tenía que enfrentar a ella después de haberle mentido. Realmente no sabía si iba a poder aguantar aquello mucho más e iba a terminar confesándole lo que estaba sucediendo y cuales eran sus miedos.

No tuvo que hablar para que Rachel notase su presencia tras ella, le bastó observar el reflejo en uno de los ventanales para hacerlo.

**-Si…ok, yo…yo voy a hacer lo posible, ¿De acuerdo?**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz—**si…ya, ya sé que algo así es primordial, pero…es complicado Santana y yo aún no me veo preparada para**…-un largo silencio fue suficiente para Quinn, que tras ver como Rachel seguía manteniendo aquella conversación con la latina, optaba por retirarse y esperar en el pasillo que daba acceso al solarium y no interrumpirla.

Sabía de sobra que aquella terapia era algo entre ellas dos y había prometido no involucrarse a menos que se lo pidiesen por algún motivo.

**-Cierto**—volvía a hablar con entusiasmo la morena—**de acuerdo…lo, lo voy a hacer, lo juro…lo haré por ella**—sentenció segundos antes de volver a prolongar el silencio, pero ésta vez, acertó a girarse y buscar con la mirada a Quinn para indicarle que se adentrara en la estancia sin temor.

Un gesto que la rubia recibió rápidamente y sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta el sofá que ocupaba su chica.

**-Ok…gracias…eh…Santana, acaba de llegar Quinn, ¿Quieres…quieres decirle algo?**—cuestionaba sin perder detalle del rostro serio de la rubia y rápidamente comenzó a asentir para entregarle el teléfono.

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Toma, quiere saludarte**—susurró Rachel.

Quinn tomó el móvil sin apartar la mirada de la morena y aceptó la llamada con algo de temor.

**-¿Sí?.**

**-¿Ya estás espiando a Rachel?**—habló Santana

**-¿Qué?, no…no, he venido porque me ha invitado a cenar…con Kate y Brody**—explicó tras ver como Rachel se levantaba del sillón y se colocaba junto a los ventanales, observando a través de ellos con algo de melancolía en su rostro.

-**Ah…claro—**murmuró—**ok…escúchame, no sé si en el vuelo has pensado en alguna solución…**

**-No, no**…-respondía rápidamente.

-**Perfecto…pues vas a hacer lo que yo te pida.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?.**

-**Ni se te ocurra comentarle nada a Rachel de los paparazzis, ¿Me oyes?, tengo un plan que puede funcionar y si funciona, podrás ser sincera con ella y contárselo todo.**

**-¿Cómo?**—cuestionaba confusa. Tener a Rachel frente a ella la limitaba para hablar con total claridad.

-**Rachel va a intentar llevar a cabo un punto de nuestra terapia y si lo consigue hacer, todo será más fácil para ti**—explicó—**si hace lo que le he pedido, te aseguro que entenderá todo y podréis solucionarlo juntas.**

**-¿Qué es?**—se mostró entusiasmada.

-**No puedo decírtelo, te recuerdo que es algo entre ella y yo.**

**-Entonces…¿Cómo quieres que sepa cuando…cuando…vas…a venir?**—fingió al ser consciente de cómo Rachel ya no perdía detalle de aquella conversación.

**-¿Qué?.**

**-¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos, Santana?**—preguntó tratando de hacerle entender cual era su duda sin que Rachel supiese que hablaban de ella.

-**Ah…es eso, pues…no sé, pero mi plan está pactado para dentro de dos semanas, así que procura mantenerte alejada de ella en estos días, procura no meter la pata con los paparazzis y no contarle nada, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Eh…si, bueno…está bien**—balbuceó.

-**Solo dos semanas, Quinn…si ves que la cosa se complica, enfádate con ella si así evitas tener que mentirle…haz lo que quieras, pero aguanta dos semanas sin echarlo a perder, ¿Me oyes?.**

-**Entendido**—afirmó rápidamente—**eh…¿Algo más?.**

-**No, ya puedes lanzarte a esos enormes y desagradables labios que tiene el hobbit.**

-**Adiós Santana**—se despidió ignorando el molesto comentario que volvía a dejar acerca de Rachel.

Era curioso.

Santana había cambiado su percepción de la morena. Ya no mostraba aquel odio que solía dejar escapar cada vez que hacían referencia a ella, estaba preocupándose por su relación y para colmo, seguía una terapia para conseguir que pudiese ser feliz junto a su hija, sin embargo, los malvados comentarios no cesaban cada vez que veía oportunidad de utilizarlos en su contra.

Era su forma de querer, era su forma de preocuparse y mostrar aprecio. Santana no iba a cambiar en su forma de actuar, sin embargo, a su manera, demostraba que su corazón tenía suficiente espacio para dar cobijo a más personas, incluida aquella menuda mujer de enormes ojos marrones que ahora la observaban con un extraño gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-**Ya se fue**—balbuceó Quinn mostrándole el teléfono.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Rachel, que bajando la mirada parecía sentir los mismos nervios que acusaban a Quinn en aquel instante.

**-¿Qué tal estas?**—volvía a hablar la rubia, acortando distancias con su chica.

-**Bien**—respondía con apenas un hilo de voz—**un poco preocupada**—volvía a alzar la mirada.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué sucede?**—se intereso.

**-¿No…no me vas a besar?—**susurró ignorando la pregunta de la rubia y sin pensarlo, Quinn terminó por acercarse hasta quedar frente ella, para regalar aquel ansiado y a la vez extraño beso.

Ansiado porque llevaban dos días sin verse y lo lógico era saludarse de aquella forma y extraño por la tensión que comenzó a rodearlas.

**-Te he echado de menos**—susurró Quinn.

Rachel bajaba la mirada de nuevo y se mordía el labio tras aquel beso—**Yo…yo también.**

**-Y ahora…¿Me vas a decir lo que te preocupa?.**

**-Eh…no tiene importancia, es algo de la terapia**—se excusó—**ya sabes que tengo prohibido decir nada…a menos que os involucre.**

-**Lo sé…y no tienes porqué preocuparte, estoy segura de que sea lo que sea…vas a conseguir llevarlo a cabo.**

**-Lo voy a intentar**—intervino apartándose—**pero no prometo nada.**

**-Bueno**—la siguió con la mirada—**lo que cuenta es la intención y estoy segura de que si das el paso, lograrás el objetivo, sin dudas.**

**-Confías mucho en mí**—susurró con algo de desconsuelo.

-**Por supuesto, confío más en ti que en mí misma**—sentenció.

-**Es una gran responsabilidad eso…¿No crees?.**

-**No es responsabilidad, Rachel…es lo que transmites**—volvía a acercarse—**quien te conoce, sabe perfectamente que eres capaz de conseguir lo que te propongas y que lo harás sin tener que pisar a los demás.**

-**Gracias**—balbuceó volviendo la mirada hacia ella—**esas palabras me dan fuerzas**.

Volvía a besarla.

Quinn se acercaba de nuevo y posaba sus labios sobre los de su chica, tratando de darle esas fuerzas, como ella lo llamaba, con aquel cálido y afectivo gesto. Pero no todo iba a ir tan bien como parecía. Quinn había olvidado que la mentira seguía entre ambas pero Rachel no había dejado pasar aquel detalle que estaba dispuesta a descubrir.

**-¿Qué tal tu madre?**—cuestionó tras el beso, logrando que Quinn cambiase radicalmente su actitud.

**-Eh…bien**—respondía tratando de quitarle importancia—**como siempre, contenta de verme…eh…oye, será mejor que bajemos lo antes posible, Kate me ha echado en cara que nadie le ayuda con la cena.**

**-Ahora vamos**—se mostró serena—**parece que no tienes ganas de verme a solas**.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?.**

**-No sé, has llegado y te has quedado fuera del solarium, luego te he tenido que pedir yo el beso y…ahora quieres volver ya abajo.**

**-Eh…no, no es eso Rachel**—se excusó—**vi que hablabas con Santana y no quise molestarte, por eso me quedé fuera y…lo del beso, pues…no sé, te he visto preocupada y quería saber que te sucedía.**

-**Ya**…

**-¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?, te…noto un poco extraña.**

-**No me pasa nada, Quinn**—respondía con tranquilidad—**creo que sí, que va siendo hora de bajar…no me gusta enfadar a Kate, es pelirroja y ya sabes lo que dicen de las pelirrojas**—trató de bromear, aunque su rostro, el gesto que mostraba no era el acertado para que aquel comentario provocase una sonrisa en Quinn, sino que lograse todo lo contrario, mantenerla en alerta.

No tardó en seguir sus pasos a través del pasillo y descender hasta el salón principal, donde ya se encontraba Brody, que rápidamente la saludó de nuevo con una efusividad pasmosa, algo que también había hecho Kate. Todos excepto Rachel, que seguía con su calma aparente.

-**Me has dicho Rachel que has estado en Lima**—habló Brody que ya preparaba la mesa donde Kate ya se disponía a servir la cena con la ayuda de Rachel, que sin tardar se hizo cargo del resto.

-**Sí**—respondía escueta.

-**Oye…pues Ohio te sienta muy bien**—espetó Kate sonriente—**se ve que hacía buen tiempo, ¿No?.**

**-¿Qué?**—la cuestionó nerviosa.

-**Tienes…tienes color, ¿Has tomado el sol?.**

-**Eh…no, para nada**—respondía rápidamente, evitando observar la reacción de Rachel a aquellos comentarios.

**-Pues lo parece, tienes…tienes hasta las mejillas más…rosadas.**

**-Pues no, supongo que es calor**—se volvía a excusar.

-**Kate, deja de meterte en su vida**—intervino Rachel.

**-No estoy diciendo nada malo, solo que la veo muy guapa y parece que ha tomado el…**

-**No seas pesada**—volvía a interrumpir Rachel—**en Lima ha estado lloviendo todo el fin de semana, ¿Verdad Quinn?.**

Ahora si sentía como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y las incendiaba tras aquella intervención de Rachel, y no porque estuviese hablando de su estúpida mentira, sino porque la forma en la que hizo referencia a la supuesta lluvia que azotó Lima durante aquel fin de semana, le hacía saber que no era real, que el fin de semana en Lima no habría sido tan desastroso respecto al clima, sino todo lo contrario.

Su mirada, su gesto molesto y la seriedad que transmitía con aquellas palabras y que tanto ella como Brody y Kate descubrieron, le hacía entender que algo sabía, sin duda.

**-Rachel…**

-**Vamos a cenar**—la interrumpía como si supiese lo que pretendía llevar a cabo en ese instante, que no era otra cosa mas que el de apartarse con ella en algún lugar y aclarar aquel asunto.

Pero Rachel parecía no estar dispuesta a fastidiar aquella improvisada cena que habían preparado para acabar el fin de semana y sin dudarlo, se sentó en la mesa e incitó los demás a que lo hicieran.

No fue agradable para Quinn, que por educación, decidió seguir allí, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con su chica y como sus comentarios, dejaban de tener un matiz dulce cada vez que se dirigían hacia ella.

Una cena que transcurrió con las anécdotas de Brody hablando de sus proyectos, las curiosidades que transcurrían en el musical o la inminente oficialidad del noviazgo entre Kate y Matt, que terminó provocando multitud de bromas por parte de Brody y que Rachel se encargó de acentuar sin temor alguno. Mostrando aquel sentido del humor tan especial de la morena y que sin duda, aquella noche solo iba dirigido hacia Kate y Brody.

Casi dos horas pasaron desde que se sentaron a cenar hasta que ya terminaban de saborear el postre, algo que Quinn no hizo.

La rubia ya buscaba alguna forma de quedarse a solas con Rachel y acabar con aquella tensión que existía entre ambas. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer mucho, porque fue la morena la que se encargó de provocar aquel encuentro con una perfecta excusa.

**-Quinn**—habló Kate—**¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?.**

-**Eh…pues…no, no tenía previsto hacerlo**—miró dudosa a Rachel—**¿Por?.**

-**No, por compartir taxi, ya que vamos al mismo sitio**—sonreía.

**-Es una buena idea**—habló Rachel que ya terminaba de meter los platos en el lavavajillas—**así os acompañáis y no regresáis a solas.**

**-¿Te responde eso a la pregunta?**—espetó Quinn mirando a Kate, que tras escuchar a Rachel, daba por hecho que aquella noche no iban a dormir juntas.

-**Ok…pues pido el taxi, ¿Te parece?.**

-**Sí, claro…pídelo.**

-**Mmm…antes de que te marches**—Rachel miró a Quinn—**hay algo que tengo que darte…¿Me acompañas?.**

**-Claro…-**murmuró tras ver como la morena abandonaba la cocina y caminaba hasta la habitación de juegos de Emily.

No tardó en seguir sus pasos al tiempo que trataba de llenar sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudiese albergar en ellos.

Sabía que lo iba a necesitar cuando estuviese a solas con su chica y su descarada actitud de molestia.

**-¿Qué…qué hacemos aquí?**—cuestionó adentrándose en la habitación.

**-Emily hizo esto para ti**—espetó entregándole un dibujo—**creo que es Superman, de nuevo, pero no estoy segura…no ha querido decírmelo.**

-**Pues déjalo aquí y que me lo dé ella cuando esté despierta**—le devolvía el dibujo tras observar las líneas que lo conformaban—**intentaré sacarle información y que me diga lo que es.**

-**Ok**—respondía desanimada. Una sensación que también se apoderó de Quinn y de prácticamente toda la estancia, provocando un largo silencio entre ellas.

**-¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó tras aclararse la voz.

**-¿Yo?, claro…¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?**—respondía Rachel.

**-Te noto…rara**…

**-Todos estamos raros…¿No?.**

-**Ok…Rachel, basta**—se cansó—**¿Me dices que te sucede o…**

**-¿O qué?—**interrumpió—**¿Qué vas a hacer, Quinn?. **

-¿**Qué diablos te pasa?.**

**-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo sincera si tú no lo eres?.**

Tragó saliva.

Había llegado el momento de utilizar todo aquel aire que se había asegurado en sus pulmones para enfrentarse a aquella situación. Estaba claro que Rachel sabía algo, pero no sabía el qué, exactamente.

Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía y sobretodo, llevar a cabo el plan improvisado de Santana. Mejor discutir que confesar.

**-¿Qué hablas de sinceridad?, ¿Qué te pasa?**—volvía a preguntar tratando de mantenerse firme.

**-Quinn, no seas hipócrita…¿Piensas que me creo que has pasado el fin de semana en Lima?, ¿Tan estúpida crees que soy?.**

**-No, claro que no eres estúpida…**

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué me mientes si sabes que me voy a enterar?.**

-**Porque no…no**…-pensó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—**porque no ibas a entenderlo.**

**-¿Entender?, ¿Qué tengo que entender de que me digas que vas a pasar el fin de semana en Lima, con tu madre y no sea cierto?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo—**en todo caso, tendría que enfadarme y mucho por creer que mi novia me engaña y decide irse a Miami a disfrutar del sol con su amiga y no tiene el valor de decírmelo claramente, sino que prefiere mentirme como a una estúpida.**

-**Rachel…relájate, ¿Ok?, si he ido a Miami…y sí he estado con Santana, pero no saques de quicio las cosas…pensaba decírtelo, solo que no he encontrado el momento.**

-**Te equivocas Quinn, claro que has tenido el momento de decírmelo…justo cuando me dijiste que éste fin de semana, no querías verme.**

**-Hey…hey**—interrumpía—**yo jamás te he dicho que no quería verte, ¿Ok?.**

-**Da igual** **que no lo hayas dicho, lo has demostrado con tu actitud.**

-**No, basta**—se encaró—**si te dije que iba a Lima era porque me iba a Lima, solo que luego hubo un cambio de planes…**

-**Uhhh, claro…claro, eso suena mucho más lógico y demuestra que si querías verme, tanto que se va a la mierda el primer plan, y decides buscar otro con tal de no pasar el fin de semana conmigo.**

-**Basta Rachel**—interrumpía desesperada—**estás sacando conclusiones erróneas, yo no he hecho eso…**

**-¿Entonces qué has hecho, Quinn?, ¿Por qué diablos necesitas marcharte a Lima o a Miami y mentirme a mí?**—se enfrentó con la chica—¿**Piensas que te iba a prohibir ir o algo parecido?, ¿Quién te crees que soy?.**

-**He dicho que basta**—recriminó—**lo siento, vale…tendría que habértelo dicho, pero ya basta…no quiero hablar más del tema.**

-¡**No!, si resulta que al final yo soy la mala**—espetó con sarcasmo—**me mientes, me tomas por estúpida y para colmo, yo tengo la culpa de que no seas sincera y honesta conmigo…y todo por un estúpido viaje para tomar el sol y salir con tu amiga.**

**-¡Necesitaba pensar!**—exclamó furiosa.

**-¿Pensar?.**

-**Sí, pensar…¡pensar!, ¿Ok?...ya basta, no…no aguanto tu sarcasmo cuando ni siquiera sabes de que va todo.**

**-¿Qué necesitas pensar en Miami?**—cuestionó aturdida.

**-Cosas**—se giró, evitando contemplar el rostro de la morena y así, tener la tentación de confesar absolutamente todo. No podía, y menos aún después del aviso de la latina.

**-¿Co…cosas?**—balbuceó extrañada**—¿Tienes que cruzar todo el país para pensar?.**

-**Rachel…es mi vida**—fue dura—**y tienes que respetarla, ¿Ok?, si necesito ir a ver a mi amiga por algún motivo, es cosa mía…de nadie mas.**

No entendía nada.

Rachel trataba de asimilar aquellas duras respuestas sobre algo que ella consideraba una completa estupidez.

Su versión le hacía creer que Quinn no había tenido el valor de confesarle que necesitaba pasar un fin de semana con su amiga para divertirse, ya que con ella, las salidas y las fiestas eran escasas, pero aquella respuesta que hacia referencia a posibles dudas o problemas personales y que necesitaba pensar y solucionar alejada de ella, no entraban dentro de sus pensamientos.

**-No…no sabía que tuvieses problemas**—murmuró templando la voz.

-**No tengo problemas**—Quinn volvía a mirarla—**no te preocupes, ¿Ok?, solo…solo son cosas entre Santana y yo**—se excusó sin mucha convicción—**siento haberte** **mentido.**

**-¿Está todo bien entre vosotras?.**

**-Rachel**—cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse—**no lo pienses, ¿Ok?...no, no va a pasar nada, solo…solo tenía que ir y fui, nada más…siento mucho haberte hecho pensar en…**

**-Ok**—interrumpía con la seriedad plasmada en su rostro—**veo que aquí todo el mundo puede tener…secretos…menos yo**—sentenció caminando hacia la salida, pero Quinn la detuvo justo al pasar junto a ella.

**-Hey…no sigas por ahí, ya te he dicho que lo siento…y no puedo hacer más, ¿Ok?, el motivo por el que he ido a Miami, ya lo sabes…**

**-Ya…pensar, ¿No?.**

**-No tiene nada que ver con…**

-**No te preocupes Quinn**—interrumpía—**haces bien en proteger la vida de tus amigas, yo haría lo mismo**—se mostró firme—**vamos…deberías marcharte ya, el taxi debe de estar esperando y Kate se impacienta.**

**-¿Vas a dejar que me vaya así?.**

**-¿Así cómo, Quinn?.**

-**Te he pedido disculpas por mentirte y no me respondes, ¿Eso significa que no me vas a perdonar?.**

-**Eso significa que por favor, si vas a volver a hacer algo así…no vuelvas a tomarme por estúpida o por celosa compulsiva, porque no lo soy…¿Ok?.**

-**Ok**—respondía malhumorada—**no tengo nada más que decir, no me quieres perdonar…tu problema es.**

-**Quinn**—susurró Kate desde la puerta con algo de temor—**perdona que os interrumpa pero…el taxi está abajo, ¿Te vienes o…**

-**Claro**—respondía rápidamente, dejando una rápida pero delatadora mirada hacia Rachel, que impasible esperaba que abandonase la habitación—**vamos…es hora de marcharnos.**

No hubo beso de despedida, ni siquiera abrazo o un "que tengas buena noche". Quinn abandonó el apartamento envuelta en una seriedad que ni Kate, ni Brody habían visto en la rubia desde que la conocían, y desde luego, Rachel tampoco, a pesar de ser ya casi 17 años los que habían compartido juntas.

Pero su sensación no era muy distinta a la de su chica.

Ella también se sentía mal, también notaba como el mal humor se apoderaba de su menudo cuerpo y que la hacía entrar en un estado de ansiedad que ya casi había olvidado. Sin embargo, había una sensación que ella tenía y que parecía no compartir con su chica; miedo.

Aquella palabra, "pensar", podría leerse de muchas maneras, pero si iba acompañado de una absurda mentira y cientos de kilómetros de distancia, adquiría un significado casi delatador.

No creía que Santana estuviese en problemas, lo único que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante, era que Quinn había necesitado la ayuda de su mejor amiga para solucionar algunas dudas o problemas que le hicieran pensar en lo que estuviese pensando, y aquella deducción, no la dejaba en una buena situación, sobretodo, porque era de ella de quien había huido para llevar a cabo aquel hecho.

**-¿Estás bien, Rachel?**—cuestionó Brody desde la puerta de la habitación de la morena, justo antes de marcharse a dormir y ver como Rachel ya pretendía hacer lo mismo.

**-Sí…claro.**

**-He visto que habéis discutido, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Necesitas hablar?.**

-**No, no**—respondía rápidamente—**no te preocupes, Quinn tiene mucho carácter y a veces…chocamos en tonterías sin importancia.**

-**Ok…de todas formas, si necesitas algo…ya sabes.**

**-Gracias**—espetó con dulzura—**pero no te preocupes…todo está bien**—susurró tratando de convencerse a sí misma tras ver como el chico ya le permitía estar a solas en su habitación y de nuevo, una frase, una significativa frase que había acompañado la relación que mantenía con Quinn desde el principio, volvía a aparecer por su mente para tratar de calmarse y conciliar un sueño, que estaba segura, iba a tardar en llegar—**todo va a ir…bien.**


	66. Tiempo

Capitulo 65

Tiempo.

Tres días, 72 horas, 4320 minutos.

Ese era el tiempo exacto que había transcurrido desde que Quinn abandonó la casa de Rachel aquella noche de domingo, envuelta en un malhumor sin sentido, que a pesar de trastornar sus horas de sueño, le servía para mantener cierta distancia con Rachel y así, evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto que pudiese perjudicar el plan que Santana ya había preparado.

Un plan que por supuesto ella desconocía por completo, pero que tras una nueva charla con su amiga, tuvo consciencia de que Rachel estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo por el bien de su hija.

Lo que Santana pretendía que la morena hiciese era algo que se escapaba de su imaginación y el secretismo que mantenían ambas, hacía mucho más complicado imaginar siquiera de lo que se trataba.

En esos tres días que habían transcurrido hasta ese instante, podía contar con los dedos de una de sus manos los escasos encuentros que había mantenido con su chica, porque a pesar de aquella tensa situación que las envolvía, seguía siendo su chica.

Unos encuentros que se producían casi siempre en el teatro y solo un par de ellos en el hogar de la morena, donde Quinn acudía con la intención de poder pasar algo de tiempo con Emily, pero nada más. Nada de cenas románticas, nada de noches a solas o paseos por el parque.

Ambas sabían que la situación era extraña, que la tensión se acumulaba en ellas cada vez que se encontraban y los flecos de la absurda discusión que mantuvieron, seguían presentes aunque no quisieran o quizás sí, porque para Quinn, aquella discusión seguía siendo la excusa perfecta para evitar contarle todo lo que sucedía respecto a los paparazzis y dejar que esos días pasasen lo más rápido posible, hasta que la morena pudiese llevar a cabo la terapia.

Pero eran tres días, con sus 72 horas y sus 4320 minutos correspondientes y estar tanto tiempo con aquella sensación de malestar comenzaba a pasarle factura, tanto que su humor se veía resentido y terminaba afectándole donde menos debía hacerlo, en el trabajo.

Fueron varios los encontronazos que tuvo con algunos de sus compañeros durante aquellos ensayos, que incluso la llevaron a recibir un toque de atención por parte del director.

Nadie se acostumbraba a que aquella chica que siempre se había encargado de formar un buen grupo entre sus compañeros, de reunirlos en cenas y gastar todo tipo de bromas con ellos para hacer más amenas las largas horas de ensayos, se mostrase desconfiada y arisca con sus compañeros.

Y ese mismo mal humor, no solo lo recibía Rachel o sus compañeros, también empezaban a ser testigos de ello los paparazzis que, desde el lunes de aquella misma semana, comenzaban a perseguirla en su trayecto hasta el teatro.

Unos paparazzis que según le había informado Mónica, la perseguían cuando menos lo esperaba por culpa de la novedad que suponía aparecer en la portada de la revista más importante de Broadway. Todo aquello, más los ya incesantes rumores que la unían a Rachel y que por supuesto, todos aquellos fotógrafos ya conocían, empezaban a hacer de la vida de Quinn una continua tortura.

**-¿Otra vez esos paparazzis?**—cuestionaba Matt tras ver aparecer a la rubia en el interior del teatro, de nuevo, un día más, con aquel desagrado en su rostro.

**-Sí, no paran de perseguirme…estoy harta, no sé que buscan en mí.**

**-¿Qué van a buscar, Quinn?, pues a la chica que ha salido en la portada de la revista** **Broadway magazine**—respondía acompañándola hacia el escenario.

**-Eso no tiene sentido, si quieren algo…no tienen mas que leer la entrevista que me hacen, además…todavía no soy nadie, ni hago nada que pueda interesarles**—se quejó—**solo camino por la calle, como cualquier persona que va a trabajar o de regreso a su casa, nada más.**

**-Bueno…no te preocupes, ¿Ok?, el mes que viene saldrá otra chica en esa portada e irán en busca de ella.**

-**Pues no es un consuelo, no creo que aguante 3 semanas más así.**

-**Bienvenida a Broadway**—bromeó el chico.

**-No tiene gracia, Matt, no lo estoy pasando muy bien…te lo aseguro**—respondía desganada.

-**¿Por Rachel?, ¿Cómo lo está llevando ella?.**

**-Shhh**—susurró—**ni se te ocurra mencionarla**—espetó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírles—**cada día que pasa, confío menos en la gente.**

-**Relájate Quinn, nadie va a entrar aquí para sacarte fotos.**

-**Es lo único que me falta para tener un álbum completo**—espetó con sarcasmo—**no, no quiero hablar de ella en ningún sitio que no sea mi casa o su casa, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok, no vuelvo a preguntarte…bueno sí, te voy a preguntar pero de otro tema**.

**-¿Qué tema?.**

**-Pues del que nos ha traído hasta aquí ahora, ¿Tienes idea de que va ésta reunión?.**

**-Pues no, aunque te parezca surrealista, no me ha dicho nada del motivo de la reunión**—respondía con sinceridad.

Era miércoles, casi las 7 de la tarde, ya noche y tanto Quinn como el resto de actores y bailarines del musical, se reunían en el escenario principal tras una inesperada llamada de Gio y su pequeño equipo de dirección, en el que también entraba Rachel.

No había tenido ocasión de preguntarle directamente a la morena, porque ésta llevaba prácticamente todo el día encerrada en su despacho, recibiendo multitud de visitas, entre ellos, Kevin.

Quinn temía que la continua persecución que estaba sufriendo en aquellos días, terminase por destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba llevando a cabo y aquella improvisada reunión, no le daba muy buenas vibraciones.

Estaban todos, incluidos los técnicos de luces, de sonido, vestuario, atrezo, absolutamente todo los trabajadores de aquel musical, que ya ocupaban las butacas más cercanas al escenario para atender a la petición de Gio, que con algo de nervios, pedía paciencia hasta que llegase la verdadera protagonista de aquella sesión.

Rachel.

La morena tardó casi cinco minutos en aparecer en el escenario, y lo hacía portando una pequeña carpeta entre sus manos y mostrando una agitación en su pecho, síntoma inequívoco de que los nervios estaban acusándola.

Quinn la observó detenidamente. Podía ver aquellos nervios en sus gestos, pero a la vez, vislumbraba un extraño y alentador brillo en sus ojos, que podría jurar, era de felicidad.

-**Hola chicos**—habló Rachel alzando la voz, tratando de obtener la atención de todos—**supongo que estaréis extrañados por ésta reunión, pero…bueno, era la única hora que teníamos libre después de todos los ensayos del día. Siento haber hecho regresar a los que ya os habíais ido, pero…es de vital importancia que estuvieseis aquí ahora y no podía retrasar esto a otro día**—se excusó—**por ello os pido disculpa si he interferido en vuestros planes**—hizo una larga pausa para abrir la carpeta y dirigirse hacia el improvisado público mientras se acercaba al filo del escenario, tratando de quedar lo más cerca posible de los chicos—**veréis…si le he pedido a Gio que os reuniese aquí, es porque quiero haceros participe de algo que nos puede cambiar la vida…a todos**—remarcó—**y vosotros sois el alma de éste proyecto, sin vosotros, sin vuestra opinión, yo no puedo decidir nada.**

Quinn se desesperaba. No entendía por donde iba aquella charla ni el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí, simplemente, y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se impacientaba por saber de qué iba todo aquello.

-**La gran mayoría de vosotros no lo sabéis, pero hay algunos que sí**—lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia su chica y no pudo evitar sentir como el nudo que se había afianzado durante aquellos días en su garganta, se dejaba notar de nuevo con más fuerza aún si cabe—**el…el…jueves de la semana pasada**—recuperó el discurso—**recibí una llamada del despacho oficial de la señora Kristen Watson, supongo que la gran mayoría sabréis quien es y quien no lo sepa, pues ya se lo digo yo**—se aclaró la voz—**la señora Watson es una importantísima directora y productora de musicales. Toda una eminencia en Broadway que hoy, después de la llamada de la semana pasada, ha estado aquí, en nuestro teatro, observando alguno de vuestros ensayos, aunque vosotros no la hayáis visto y que después de ello, ha mantenido una larga reunión conmigo y con Gio**—lanzó una mirada hacia el director, que había optado por colocarse a su lado—**lo cierto es que…la señora Watson nos ha traído la mejor de las noticias que podrían darnos**—sonrió por primera vez—**está realmente interesada en colaborar con nosotros, pero no de una forma parcial, como han venido haciendo algunos de nuestros inversores colaboradores**—aclaró—**la señora Watson quiere**—tragó saliva—**quiere co-producir la obra conmigo**—hizo una pausa tras escuchar el murmullo entre los actores que se sorprendían—**por eso estoy aquí, por eso os he reunido, me…me gustaría pediros permiso a vosotros para…firmar ese contrato de colaboración y poder contar con todo lo que esa mujer nos ofrece.**

Se miraban incrédulos. Matt lo hacía con Quinn, que aún no apartaba la mirada de Rachel, completamente orgullosa por lo que aquellas palabras suponían para su carrera, pero a la vez, temerosa por lo que se venía para ambas.

-**Perdona Rachel**—habló Matt tras no recibir respuesta alguna de Quinn—**perdona que te interrumpa pero…¿Qué sentido tiene que nos pidas permiso?**—cuestionó confuso—**tú eres la productora y nosotros solo somos trabajadores, todo lo que hagas…supongo que será en beneficio nuestro y del musical, no creo que sea necesario que nosotros tengamos que decirte si sí, o si no.**

-**Gracias Matt**—respondía Rachel—**gracias por otorgarme esa confianza y no tengas duda de que todo lo que hago, es por el bien del musical, que a la vez os repercute en vosotros y por supuesto es algo bueno para mí**—aclaró—**pero si os estoy pidiendo permiso, es porque necesito de vuestra ayuda para poder aceptar ese contrato.**

**-¿Nuestra ayuda?**—volvía a preguntar el chico, que sin pensarlo se había erigido como el portavoz del grupo.

**-Sí, vuestra ayuda**—respondía Rachel lanzando una mirada hacia la carpeta—**veréis…la señora Watson está dispuesta a invertir una gran cantidad de dinero, algo que nos dará más posibilidades de promoción, nos hará tener mejores infraestructuras y podremos competir con los grandes, pero todo eso tiene un precio, algo que solo está en vuestras manos**—volvía a tomar aire para continuar con el discurso—**la señora Watson me pide que el musical no se estrene en la fecha que esta previsto, que es Septiembre sino que…que…se adelante a una fecha que ella estipula**—volvía a detenerse para mirar a Gio—**si queremos que invierta en nosotros…tendremos que estrenar el musical en…Junio.**

**-Junio**—se escuchó entre murmullos casi al unísono en el patio de butacas. Todos se miraban incrédulos tras escuchar a Rachel. Estrenar la obra en Junio suponía hacerlo 3 meses antes de lo estipulado y por ende, solo tenían 4 meses para perfeccionar los ensayos y estar en plena disposición de un acontecimiento como aquel.

-**Chicos, sé que es una locura…o al menos eso es lo que pensáis, por eso estoy aquí, esperando vuestras respuestas. La señora Watson se encargaría de que todo estuviese perfectamente preparado para esa fecha, lo único que tenemos que hacer nosotros, es ensayar y me incluyo yo, porque de ésta forma, podría trabajar más con vosotros y alejarme un poco de los despachos**—informó—**Gio ha estado presente en la reunión y después de ella me ha comentado que estais perfectamente preparados para conseguir algo así, que todo el montaje de las escenas está prácticamente acabado y que solo quedan pulir algunos errores y fallos que son normales, de hecho…por experiencia propia, os diré que muchos de esos errores que ahora se cometen, solo se arreglan cuando ya estás en las funciones oficiales, con el paso del tiempo y el trabajo**—añadió—**pero aun así, aún sabiendo que tanto Gio como yo estamos completamente convencido de que se puede hacer en éste corto plazo de tiempo, yo os pido a vosotros que me indiquéis si estáis dispuestos a hacerlo, si queréis esforzaros un poco más.**

**-¿Tú confías en nosotros?**—volvía a cuestionar Matt.

**-Por supuesto Matt, confío tanto en vosotros que no pienso aceptar esa propuesta si no estamos todos de acuerdo…porque éste es nuestro proyecto, el de todos…y yo sin vosotros, ahora mismo no soy nadie.**

**-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?**—intervino Broke que había permanecido en absoluto silencio.

**-Claro…es el momento.**

-**Bien…suponiendo que nosotros estuviésemos de acuerdo y tú aceptaras esa colaboración de Kristen Watson, ¿Significará eso que nuestra fama…sería mundial?.Porque por lo que he oído de esa mujer, sus proyectos se publicitan a nivel internacional.**

**-Así es, Broke**—respondía Rachel—**ella se encargará de que no solo nos conozcan en Nueva York, sino que tendremos afluencia de público de muchos países y evidentemente, algo que no he comentado pero que por supuesto, también sucederá, es el aumento de vuestros…sueldos y vuestro caché, porque no es lo mismo trabajar para mí, que para la señora Watson**—sonrió.

Volvían las miradas entre el grupo, pero ésta vez con algunas ilusionantes sonrisas provocadas por aquella última parte del discurso, en el que se hacía mención de sus honorarios y la fama que esto les reportaría y que parecía interesarles más que cualquier otra cuestión, excepto a Quinn y a Matt.

-**Rachel, yo estoy aquí por ti**—alzó la voz el chico—**y si tú consideras que eso es lo mejor para nosotros, cuenta con mi apoyo, estaré disponible cuántas horas sean necesarias para dar lo mejor de mí.**

-**Muchas gracias Matt**—se dirigía al chico—**pero necesito la implicación de todos, no solo la tuya…**

-**Creo**—habló de Broke—**creo que nadie de los que estamos aquí se vaya a quejar de tener un salario más alto**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor**—¿O me equivoco?.**

Negación. Esa fue la respuesta al unísono de todo el grupo.

-**Me temo que vas a tener que firmar ese contrato**—volvía a hablar Matt tras aquella intervención de la actriz.

-**Chicos…es el momento de hablar si alguno no estáis de acuerdo, escucharé todas y cada una de vuestras dudas y tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario si lo queréis hacer por privado…así que os lo pregunto directamente,¿ Hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con esto?.**

Nadie se pronunció.

**-¿Alguien quiere hablar conmigo en privado?**—volvía a preguntar, pero de nuevo, no recibía respuesta alguna—**ok, entiendo que todos estamos de acuerdo y yo mañana, puedo hablar con la señora Watson y decirle que estamos a su disposición, ¿Verdad?.**

Ahora sí. Tras aquella pregunta, todos asentían conformes a la petición de la morena y daban por zanjada aquella reunión que apenas duró media hora y que acabó dibujando sonrisas de ilusión en unos y de satisfacción en otros, que veían como su popularidad iba a ascender tras la llegada de una de las grandes productoras de Broadway.

Todos salían del teatro con las buenas vibraciones de que algo grande se acercaba, todos excepto Quinn, que tras ver como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros iban alejándose, se acercó a Rachel que se mantenía junto a Gio, Joseph y varios técnicos más.

**-Rachel**—susurró llamando su atención. La morena no tardó en apartarse del pequeño grupo y atender a su chica.

-**Dime Quinn.**

**-¿Podemos hablar en privado?.**

**-¿En privado?**—cuestionó extrañada**—¿Ocurre algo?, no me digas que estás en desacuerd…**

-**No, no**—interrumpía—**no tiene nada que ver conmigo**—respondía—**es solo que me gustaría hablar contigo…en privado.**

-**Ok…espera a que haga unas llamadas y nos vamos las dos a casa a cenar, ¿Te parece?.**

-**Prefiero que sea aquí**—respondía rechazando la invitación—**creo que es más adecuado que sea en tu despacho.**

-**Está bien…vamos**—balbuceó preocupada. Volvía aquella sensación, aquel nudo en su garganta que se había adueñado de ella desde la última discusión hacía ya tres días y que no le permitía respirar ni dormir con tranquilidad.

Aquella palabra, aquel verbo que utilizo para excusarse de su escapada a Miami no tenía cabida en su mente.

Pensar.

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que habían transcurrido desde que escuchó aquella palabra en los labios de Quinn, sentía que era un paso más hacia una posible huida de su chica, más aún si le añadías los esquivos que provocaba la rubia cada vez que se iban a encontrar en algún lugar o el rechazo diario a salir a correr con ella por la mañana, porque a pesar de que su excusa era la de entrenar en el gimnasio, Rachel intuía que aquello era por algo más.

Y con la misma inseguridad se adentraron en su despacho, donde Quinn, tras asegurarse una vez más de que nadie las perseguía, cerraba la puerta.

**-¿Tan urgente es que no puedes esperar a cuando cenemos ésta noche?.**

-**No, no voy a ir a cenar a tu casa, Rachel**—respondía con seguridad—**estoy cansada**, **necesito…dormir**.

Volvían las excusas, pensó Rachel, que con aquella, ya eran tres los días que había rechazado cenar con ella a solas.

-**Ok, ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dudas tienes?**—cuestionó la morena tratando de mostrarse relajada.

-**No, no son dudas en sí**—respondía Quinn bajando la mirada—**solo…me gustaría saber que va a suponer todo esto para nosotras.**

**-¿Para nosotras?, no…no te entiendo Quinn.**

-**Rachel…sabes que tenemos que protegernos…y ahora mucho más si cabe**—musitó sin perder detalle de su mirada—**tengo…tengo a una legión de paparazzis infiltrados que me persiguen desde el lunes y ahora, cuando firmes ese contrato con esa mujer, todo el mundo va a hablar de ti**—tragó saliva—**vamos a estar en boca** **de todos.**

-**Quinn, es lo que sucede cuando estás a punto de estrenar un musical…la única diferencia es que se va a adelantar.**

-**Pero tú misma has dicho que la publicidad es a nivel mundial.**

-**Quinn**—se mostró preocupada—¿**Ocurre algo?.¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con…con la fama?.**

Bajó la mirada. Como no hacerlo cuando no podía responder con absoluta sinceridad a aquella pregunta.

Por supuesto que tenía un problema con la fama, de hecho, era más grave de lo que jamás pensó que pudiese llegar a ser, pero no le perjudicaba a ella misma, sino al que estaba siendo el gran amor de su vida.

Tener a esos fotógrafos tratando sacar instantáneas de su día a día, la cohibía de poder tener siquiera una secreta relación con ella. No podía salir ni entrar de su casa sin que esos chicos la encontrasen y por culpa de ello, la vida privada de Rachel y su carrera profesional, podrían verse perjudicadas y mucho más ahora, que tras saber que aquella productora iba a invertir en ellos, tenía la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscando a escasos cuatro meses de distancia.

Era un suspiro, si lo comparabas con el tiempo que habían pasado sin estar juntas, como pareja, pero dolía. Quinn sentía como un pellizco se adueñaba de su estómago al imaginar esos cuatro meses buscando excusas o simplemente mintiéndole para evitar que pudiesen relacionarlas como algo más que dos compañeras de trabajo. Porque a pesar de que Santana tenía un plan en su terapia que al parecer, le iba a dar la oportunidad de poder ser sincera, no podía pensar que aquello fuese a funcionar tan rápido. Nadie cambiaba de un día para otro y mucho menos si el motivo era la salud de una hija.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?**—cuestionó con la voz temblorosa.

-**Rachel…no, no lo sé, pero todo esto se me escapa de las manos…**

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Es mucha presión**—respondía tensando la mandíbula—**y…y ahora, con esto de la señora Watson, vamos a tener que estar día y noche ensayando…dedicándonos en exclusiva al teatro y nada más, ¿No es cierto?**

-**Eh…si, bueno tampoco va a suponer mucho, solo…no sé un par de horas más de ensayos y organizarlo de otra manera, para poder montarlo lo antes posible**—explicó—**pero no tienes que preocuparte Quinn, estás capacitada para ello.**

-**Yo no estoy tan segura**—volvía a alzar la mirada—**yo no creo que pueda seguir adelante con todo…con los paparazzis persiguiéndome, con los ensayos y…**

**-¿Y qué?, Quinn, esa es la vida de una actriz de Broadway, esa ha sido mi vida desde que estoy aquí y mírame…he conseguido salir adelante.**

-**Y tienes que ir a terapia**—fue dura.

**-No, no entiendo lo que me pretendes decir, Quinn**—espetó confusa**—¿Estás…estás echándote para atrás?, ¿Quieres abandonar el musical?.**

-**No**—murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz—**por supuesto que no, jamás te dejaría de esa forma.**

**-¿De esa forma?—**habló aturdida—**Quinn…¿Qué sucede?.**

-**Rachel, tú vas a necesitar tiempo para organizar todo esto, ¿No es cierto?, quiero decir…ahora sí tendrás que hacer horas extras para conseguir que todo esté listo.**

**-No es esa mi pregunta, Quinn.**

-**Contéstame…por favor**—suplicó.

-**Quinn, claro, claro que voy a tenerle que dedicar tiempo a esto, no es lo mismo organizar algo con siete meses de antelación que hacerlo con cuatro, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo, con ese…agobio que sientes con la fama?.**

-**Entonces, no vamos a tener más remedio que vernos…menos…ya sabes, no quiero distraerte, no quiero que ocupes tu tiempo en mí si lo necesitas para esto.**

Silencio.

Fue lo único que existió en aquel instante en el que ninguna de las dos atrevía a mirarse, una por miedo a encontrar lo que ya temía y la otra por miedo a que no la comprendiese.

-**¿No vernos?¿Distraerme?**—habló Rachel**—¿Estar a mi lado es una distracción, Quinn?.**

-**No, no…no desvirtúes la conversación, Rachel.**

**-¡Pues háblame claro!**—se desesperó—**dime ¿Qué diablos te pasa y por qué llevas toda la semana esquivándome?, ¿Por qué ahora me vienes con no molestarme o con que la fama te agobia?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea del domingo?, porque si es así, te pido que lo olvides…yo, yo te he perdonado, Quinn, solo…solo quiero que no temas decirme las cosas y que si necesitas irte a pasar un fin de semana con tus amigas, pues lo hagas…yo, yo te comprendo…entiendo que la vida junto a mí es…aburrida**.

-**No, no es eso Rachel**—interrumpía—**no me fui porque necesitase diversión, yo…yo tengo todo lo que necesito contigo, a tu lado, pero ahora, con todo esto vamos a tener que ceder un poco, vamos a tener que evitar…las salidas al parque o…no sé, tratar de centrarnos más en nuestro trabajo y hacer que esto funcione de verdad, que merezca la pena…**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que porque tenemos que trabajar un par de horas más, no vamos a poder vernos a diario, por ejemplo?**—cuestionó confusa**—¿O es que ya ni siquiera quieres verme?.**

**-¿Por qué no tratas de ponerte en mi lugar?**—se molestó—**no soy de piedra, ¿Entiendes?, no…no puedo con todo, Rachel…necesito que pongas de tu parte antes de que**—hizo un breve silencio para pensar bien en las palabras que pretendía decir—**no quiero fastidiarlo, no quiero que todo se vuelva insostenible.**

**-¿Pero de qué hablas, Quinn?, ¿Qué pasa?.**

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. La imagen de ella, Emily y Brody corriendo por el parque, jugando con la nieve aparecía en su mente como una película y le hacía recordar que eso era exactamente por lo que ella estaba allí. Quería mantener esa felicidad en Rachel y su hija, quería mantener esa libertad que comenzaban a disfrutar sin temores, sin miedo alguno al qué dirán o los rumores que día a día, iban menguando su reputación.

Quería que fuese feliz y libre, pero con ella a su lado en aquel instante y todos aquellos acontecimientos que habían surgido en apenas una semana, no iba a ser posible conseguirlo.

No sabía si aquellas palabras iban a poder salir firmes de su voz, pero necesitaba que así fuesen y solo la seguridad de saber que no era un final, sino un descanso, lograban entregarle esa confianza. No podía seguir discutiendo con ella y necesitaba hablar con Santana, con Mónica e incluso con Kevin si fuese necesario, pero tenía que acabar con aquella locura de excusas sin sentido y mentiras que no hacían más que hacerles daño.

-**Tiempo**—susurró—**necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, Rachel.**

No supo por qué, o quizás sí, pero la morena se estremecía tras escuchar aquellas palabras y sentía como sus ojos conseguían inundarse de lágrimas en apenas un par de segundos, aunque el llanto aún no se hubiese hecho presente. Y Quinn la vio, fue testigo de cómo aquella mirada apenada se apoderaba de su rostro y la más terrible de las culpas la azotaba. Podría jurar que aquel chasquido que oyó en su mente, era su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

**-Tiempo**…-murmuró la morena dejándose caer sobre la silla**—¿Tiempo para qué?**

-**Para asimilarlo, Rachel…necesito tiempo para…sentirme fuerte y ser la que era, la que te podía jurar que todo iba a ir bien**—tragó saliva—**ahora no puedo asegurártelo y te juro que no puedo vivir sin tener esa confianza en mí.**

**-¿Y no basta con mi palabra?, ¿No es suficiente con que yo te diga que todo va a ir bien?.**

-**No es una ruptura**—balbuceó tratando de contener el sollozo—**yo te quiero, eres lo más importante de mi vida ahora y por eso necesito que me des ese tiempo, además…te aseguro que también será bueno para ti, tú…tú también necesitas centrarte en…**

-**Deja de ser cínica**—interrumpía cambiando el gesto—**Quinn, no hables de lo que yo necesito o dejo de necesitar porque veo que no lo sabes…ni he sabido hacértelo entender…por lo que veo.**

-**Rachel por favor**—espetó a modo de súplica—**no estoy discutiendo contigo, no quiero separarme de ti…me vas a tener a tu lado, solo que…tenemos que darnos tiempo.**

-**No quiero excusas**—alzó la voz al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón—**Quinn, basta de tratarme como a una estúpida…no me sirven esas excusas…no me sirve que vengas a decirme que las dos necesitamos tiempo porque yo estoy perfectamente…porque yo estoy volviendo a ser quien era y a recuperar mi vida, esa que tú te has encargado de recordarme desde que estamos juntas…¿Y ahora me sales con eso?**—se enfrentó a la rubia—**dime la verdad, ¡dime la verdad de una jodida vez!, te fuiste a Miami porque no sabías como romper conmigo y has encontrado la excusa perfecta en el trabajo, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Rachel…por favor…**

-¡**No!, Quinn, no…nada de por favor…te lo dije, te lo advertí…te dije que mi mundo era complicado y tú me decías que era lo que querías…y ese deseo apenas te ha durado un mes…pues perfecto, no hay problema…si me quieres dejar, hazlo…pero no pongas más excusas…**

**-No quiero dejarte, Rachel**—balbuceó.

**-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué quieres?.**

-**Quiero un tiempo para pensar, para asentarme y asimilar todo…solo eso, por favor**—suplicó.

-**No concibo esa palabra en una relación, Quinn**—respondía sin poder contener las lágrimas—**cuatro meses…estuve cuatro meses esperando a que Finn Hudson se decidiera a dejarme o a volver conmigo y no lo hizo…le dí tiempo para pensar y cuando regresó, volvió a marcharse…¡no!, Quinn, no quiero volver a sentir eso, no quiero a volver a dejar de dormir por las noches pensando si volverás o no. No quiero tener una esperanza que no va a ser real**—espetó furiosa—**o estás conmigo…o me dejas, tú decides.**

No, no iba a decidir, pensó Quinn, que con la mirada baja y un ataque de nervios destruyendo su estabilidad emocional, optó por no responder, por no elegir entre las opciones que Rachel le había expuesto porque ninguna de ellas eran buenas para ambas.

Si alguien rompía aquella relación, no iba a ser ella bajo ningún concepto. Ese honor se lo dejaba a Rachel, que tras aquella actitud que mostraba la rubia y probablemente la de los siguientes días, no iba a tardar en llevarla a cabo. Pero al menos no iba a ser en aquel instante, justo cuando lo que más deseaba era abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-**Quinn…estoy esperando**—volvía a hablar Rachel.

**-¿Dónde está la paciencia que he tenido contigo?, ¿Por qué tú ahora no eres paciente conmigo y me entiendes, o al menos me das el beneficio de la duda?**—refutó—**no es justo Rachel**—comenzó a llorar—**te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí y que tratemos de vernos solo lo justo y necesario por el bien de ambas y tú me pones entre la espada y la pared, creo…creo que no es justo.**

-**Si fueras sincera conmigo no tendrías que elegir…pero no lo eres, Quinn**…

**-¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!?**—Gritó dejando un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa**—¿Quieres que te diga que no quiero estar contigo?, pues no…no te puedo decir eso porque no es cierto**—suspiró con dificultad**—¿No lo entiendes?, sólo te pido que me des el beneficio de la duda, que me permitas tomarme un tiempo sin sentir que he destrozado tu vida…pero tú te encargas de hacerlo, de hacerme creer que soy un monstruo sin corazón, que soy una caprichosa que ya se ha cansado de ti, y no es cierto, Rachel…no me he cansado de ti…¡te quiero!, ¡te quiero más que a nada en mi vida y…por eso mismo te pido esto y algún día, te prometo que lo entenderás, pero ahora necesito que confíes en mí de una jodida vez!**!—gritó girándose hacia la puerta y abandonando el despacho con un portazo tras ella, dejando a Rachel completamente helada, sin saber siquiera si su corazón seguía latiendo y sus pulmones se llenaban de suficiente oxigeno como para seguir respirando.

No entendía nada, a pesar de que eso era lo Quinn le estaba pidiendo, no conseguía entender cómo hacía apenas una semana, era la persona más afortunada del mundo en la cama japonesa de su chica y ahora, acababa de verla marcharse, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y la furia marcada en aquel golpe que soltó sobre la mesa, dejándola llena de dudas, sin saber si aquella sentencia en forma de portazo era el fin o simplemente una nueva tanda de días en los que no volverían a verse como antes, en el que las miradas se esquivaban y solo el protocolo que marcaba el trabajar juntas, les hacía conversar como si nada sucediese en sus vidas.

Pero sí sucedía.

Que estaba rota era algo que ya no podía evitar, pero hundirse no era la mejor solución y mucho menos, su mejor plan. Quizás Quinn tenía razón y necesitaba tiempo, no sabía cuánto ni de qué forma, pero tiempo al fin y al cabo para recuperarse, para volver a ser la misma chica de enorme sonrisa y ojos hipnotizadores que consiguió mostrarle que el mundo, tenía un color especial si sonreías y dejabas los miedos aparcados en el garaje. La misma chica que le recordó que ella era Rachel Berry, y Rachel Berry…jamás se daba por vencida.


	67. Confía en mi

Capitulo 66

Confía en mí

-**Qué mala cara tienes, ¿Qué has hecho ésta noche?.**

-**No dormir**—se quejaba Quinn mientras permitía que su representase se adentrara en el apartamento.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y Quinn ya llevaba casi tres horas lejos de la cama. Había desayunado, lo poco que aquel nudo en su estómago le permitía, había salido a correr para tratar que el frío rompiera el autismo que se había apoderado de su estado anímico, y ahora por fin, después de varias llamadas durante la noche, Mónica se personaba en su apartamento.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué te pasa?**—cuestionó adentrándose—**¿Se ha escapado la rata?.**

-**No tengo ganas de bromas**—respondía con seriedad—**estoy en un gran lío, Mónica**.

**-¿Un gran lío?, ¿Qué lío?.**

**-La he jodido**—se dejó caer sobre el sofá—**no sé si estoy o no con Rachel, no sé estoy haciendo bien o todo lo contrario y te juro que ya no puedo más.**

**-¿Cómo que no sabes si estás con Rachel?, ¿Habéis discutido**?.

-**Yo he provocado esa discusión**—aclaró.

**-¿Por qué?.**

**-Porque soy imbécil**—se lamentó—**y porque vosotros me obligáis.**

**-¿Nosotros?**—tomó asiento a su lado**—¿Qué tengo que ver yo?.**

-**Tú me dijiste que la carrera profesional de Rachel corre peligro si esos rumores que no dejan de jodernos, salen a la luz…**

-**Sí, pero eso no es motivo para romper una relación, ¿Creía que ya lo sabias?.**

-**Mónica, he visto fotos…Kevin Reich me enseñó un book completo de imágenes de ella y yo, además de algunas en las que salía con Em.**

-**Lo sé Quinn, ese tipo se puso en contacto conmigo para poder contar con mi ayuda y así tener todo mejor controlado, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo…solo tenéis que ser más…prudentes.**

**-¿Mas prudentes?, ¿Te refieres a no salir a pasear por el parque, o a no hacer la compra juntas?, ¿Te refieres a no salir de mi casa porque hay tres fotógrafos esperando a que la chica de la portada de Broadway Magazine haga acto de presencia?, porque te aseguro que no es sencillo pasar desapercibida cuando están pendiente de ti y lo peor, lo peor no es eso…porque me importa una mierda que me sigan a mí**—suspiró—**el problema es que esos estúpidos ya saben que entre Rachel y yo hay algo, y no van a parar de perseguirnos para conseguir dinero con las imágenes.**

**-¿Qué opina ella de todo esto?.**

Rió. Una leve carcajada salió de Quinn tras aquella pregunta.

**-Eso es lo más divertido**—la miró—**Rachel no tiene ni idea de que esos paparazzis tienen fotos de nosotras dos y de Emily, y que os chantajean con portadas que podrían hundir cualquier proyecto profesional.**

**-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?.**

**-No puedo Mónica, Rachel está en plena terapia con Santana, está tratando de solucionar sus problemas con la enfermedad…dios**—se lamentó al pronunciar aquella palabra—**con la mudez de Emily**—recapacitó—**está avanzando mucho, de hecho ya incluso ha accedido a buscar una guardería para que Emily empiece a relacionarse con otros niños…es algo que hace un mes, jamás habría imaginado siquiera y ahora se atreve a hacerlo**—suspiró—**no puedo decirle nada de lo que sucede, porque eso le haría recaer, le haría volver a temer por la privacidad de su hija y no puedo permitir que eso suceda, ni por ella ni por Emily.**

**-Ok, ¿Y por qué dices que os habéis enfadado?, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?.**

-**Kevin me dijo que ahora tendríamos que tratar de pasar desapercibidas hasta que Rachel recuperase su lugar, ya sabes…que los productores y directores vuelvan a contar con ella**—explicó—**y la mejor opción para que eso suceda, es que el musical vaya bien. Si triunfamos, Rachel triunfará y todos sabrán que puede ser responsable y una gran profesional a pesar de tener una hija.**

-**Eso tiene lógica.**

**-Bien…-**volvía a hablar—**pues ahora…resulta que hay una gran productora que va a invertir en el musical, una tal Kristen Watson a la que todo el mundo conoce.**

**-¿Kristen Watson?, ¿De veras?.**

-**Sí, ayer mismo Rachel nos confirmó que quiere co-producir el musical con ella y**...—tomó aire—**es el empuje que Rachel necesita para poder regresar a Broadway por la puerta grande, ¿Entiendes?.**

**-Entiendo**—respondía—**ahora todo debe ser mucho más…privado para no tratar que esa oportunidad se desvanezca, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**No solo debe ser privado, Mónica…tengo a todos esos paparazzis persiguiéndome, Kevin comprando todo tipo de imágenes que pueden delatarnos y…Rachel en terapia**—se lamentó—**no puedo más, te lo juro…no puedo mentirle más y no puedo decirle la verdad.**

-**Vaya…**

-**Ayer…ayer exploté**—recordó con amargura—**Santana me dijo que si Rachel llevaba a cabo una serie de pasos en las siguientes semanas, podría contarle todo lo que está sucediendo para no seguir mintiéndole, pero…mientras eso no sucede, se hace imposible estar como si nada**—susurró—**ella, ella me pide salir a pasear, a comprar…no sé, está empezando a hacer las cosas que yo siempre le he pedido que haga y…ahora soy yo la que lo rechaza con excusas que no tienen sentido**—hizo una pausa—**y no pude soportar la presión.**

**-¿Discutisteis?.**

-**Sí…bueno, la verdad es que llevamos toda la semana peleándonos por estupideces, pero lo de ayer ya fue…pufff**—resopló—**no quiero ni recordarlo, pero…le pedí** **tiempo.**

**-¿Tiempo?**—interrumpía extrañada.

**-¿Se te ocurre otra solución?, solo…solo quiero que pase cuanto antes éste tiempo y que podamos volver a estar como antes, ocultándonos…sí, pero sin perjudicar por completo su carrera.**

**-¿Y qué te dijo?.**

**-Que no entendía ese concepto en una relación, que ella o estaba con alguien o no estaba, pero que eso de darnos un tiempo no…no le convence porque se hace ilusiones y luego…pasa lo que no quiere que pase.**

**-¿Y?, ¿Si ella no ha aceptado eso, qué habéis hecho?, ¿Habéis roto?.**

-**No lo sé**—respondía confusa—**me fui sin elegir**—tragó saliva—**le…le dije que no estaba siendo justa conmigo, que yo había sido paciente con ella y que ahora que le pedía ayuda y que me diese esa opción para no estropear todo, me ponía entre la espada y la pared…y me fui.**

**-¿Te fuiste?, ¿Sin aclarar nada?.**

**-Sí, me fui y la dejé allí**—sollozó—**no tengo ni idea de lo que me voy a encontrar cuando vaya hoy.**

**-¿A qué hora tienes ensayo?.**

**-Dentro de una hora, de hecho estoy esperando a que venga Matt**—espetó—**me dijo que me iba a acompañar por si tenía problemas con los fotógrafos, ya sabes…**

**-Ok, ¿Y por qué me has llamado a mí?.**

**-Porque no sé que hacer, Mónica…no sé como afrontar todo esto. Nadie me da una solución y no quiero perderla…no estoy dispuesta a sacarla de mi vida.**

-**Quizás deberías volver a hablar con ella y hacerle ver que…que bueno, que tienes una buena explicación, pero que no puedes dársela ahora mismo o quizás…quizás deberías llamar a Santana, y que ella como psicóloga, le haga entender lo que sucede sin perjudicarle, no sé…ella tiene que estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de conflictos, ¿No?.**

-**Ella no sabe que hacer tampoco, bueno sí**—recordó—**ella tiene un plan…pero va a tardar un par de semanas según me dijo y yo no tengo tanto tiempo.**

-**Pues tienes que tenerlo, Quinn…si dice que en unas semanas podrás contarle la verdad sin que ello le perjudique en su terapia, tendrás que tener paciencia y aguantar como sea…**

**-¿Esquivándola?,¿Dejándola?...¿Desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra?.**

**-Como sea, pero tienes que hacerlo…por su bien y por el tuyo, no creo que quieras cargar en tu conciencia con una recaída en su terapia.**

-**No me ayudas en nada**—respondía apática—**no sé para qué te llamo…**

**-Vamos Quinn, no es la primera vez que lo pasas mal por culpa del amor**—se relajó—**estoy segura de que sobrevivirás y encontrareis la mejor de las soluciones, así que deja de lamentarte y recarga baterías, porque al menos tienes que demostrar que eres buena actriz…aunque sea en la vida real.**

-**Ya**—balbuceó al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesta a preparar su bolso—**una actriz que va a cobrar tres veces más de lo que iba a ganar.**

**-¿Cómo?**—se mostró confusa.

-**No solo te he llamado para contarte mis penas**—espetó junto a la mesa—**también quería decirte que la obra no se estrena en Septiembre, sino que será en Junio y que me van a pagar más…**

**-¿Cómo?**—se levantó rápidamente—**¿Qué dices?.**

**-Esa productora, la señora Watson exige que la obra se estrene en Junio si queremos que invierta en nosotros y según Rachel, en esa inversión también va incluida una subida de salario.**

**-Quinn**—se quejó—**esas cosas tienes que consultarlas conmigo antes de aceptarlas, soy tu representante, ¿Recuerdas?.**

-**Bueno…puedes llamar a Rachel y que ella misma te lo explique**—respondía desganada.

-**Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo, llamarla y concertar una entrevista con ella.**

**-¿La vas a llamar ahora?**—se interesó.

-**Pues sí…de hecho, ya estoy marcando su número**—respondía con el teléfono entre sus manos.

-**Pon** **el altavoz, por favor…me gustaría escuchar su voz y saber cómo está**—inquirió Quinn que ya se colocaba tras Mónica y esperaba impaciente que aquellos tonos de llamada dejasen de sonar.

-**Hola, buenos días**—saludó desde el otro lado del teléfono y Quinn se sorprendía tras notar la supuesta tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

-**Hola Rachel, ¿Qué tal estás?.**

-**Bien Mónica, ¿Qué tal estás tú?.**

**-Muy bien, disculpa que te llame tan temprano pero…Quinn me ha comentado lo de Kristen Watson y no sabe explicarme muy bien de qué va todo el asunto, ¿Te importaría hacerme un hueco en tu agenda para que me lo explicases mejor?.**

-**Claro, no hay problema**—respondía esbozando una sonrisa que terminó escuchándose tras el auricular—**Quinn no es muy dada a cláusulas de contratos y demás asuntos burocráticos.**

**-La conoces bien**—respondía Mónica tras observar el gesto confuso de la rubia tras ella—**de hecho, ahora está aquí a mi lado, mirándome como una estúpida solo porque hablo contigo…¡aaww!**—se quejó tras recibir un certero golpe en el hombro—**me acaba de golpear…¿Te lo puedes creer?.**

**-Bueno…será mejor que dejes de bromear con ella, creo que no acepta muy bien esas bromas, además… no puedo hablar demasiado ahora mismo**—se excusó—**de hecho estoy a punto de recibir a mi representante también para explicarle lo mismo que tú quieres saber.**

-**Ok, ok…no te entretengo demasiado, solo dime cuando puedo ir a verte.**

-¿**Qué te parece el miércoles de la semana que viene?, éste fin de semana tengo bastante que hacer reajustando calendarios y demás y los primeros días de la semana que viene, tengo muchas reuniones.**

**-Ok, el miércoles…¿A qué hora?.**

**-A las 9, ¿Te parece bien?.**

**-Perfecto…allí estaré y gracias por atenderme.**

-**Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Mónica**—espetó sincera—**nos vemos la semana que viene, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…que tengas un buen día.**

**-Y tú también**—se despedía—**cuídate.**

Una mirada.

Mónica lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn que perpleja aun permanecía tras ella.

-**Pues no parece que esté muy afectada por la discusión, de hecho, juraría que está hasta de buen humor.**

-**No, no lo entiendo**—balbuceó Quinn—**ayer estaba furiosa, incluso lloraba y ahora… bromea acerca de mí.**

-**Bueno…es una buena noticia, ¿No?, quizás lo haya pensado mejor y te entienda y quiera darte ese tiempo o…que se yo, pero al menos no está hundida como lo estás tú**—sonreía—**parece que el melodrama del teatro se ha adueñado de ti.**

**-Basta Mónica, no, no lo estoy pasando nada bien**—volvía a retirarse para terminar de preparar su bolso, pero en ese instante el sonido de su móvil abortaba cualquier paso de la rubia.

**-¿Qué haces llamándome ahora?**—cuestionó tras ver la sonriente cara de Santana en la pantalla de su móvil.

-**Es el único momento libre que voy a tener en todo el día, de hecho voy de viaje ha Jacksonville y me temo que voy a tener el teléfono desconectado.**

**-¿Y que te sucede?—**cuestionó rápidamente.

**-A mí, nada…¿Qué tal estás tú?, ¿Cómo has pasado la noche después de haber llorado todo lo que lloraste?, ¿Se te ha pasado ya el mal humor?.**

**-¿Por qué todo el mundo se ríe de mí?**—se molestó**—¿Nadie entiende que lo estoy pasando mal?, estoy cansada, ¿Me oyes?, no aguanto más y vosotras os dedicáis a reíros de mí cuando peor estoy…**

**-Hey…hey, calma rubia**—interrumpió— **te recuerdo que me llamaste a las 3 de la madrugada para llorar desconsolada y no me quejé, déjame que por lo menos ahora me divierta, ¿No?, además…yo te llamaba para darte una muy buena noticia.**

-**Muy buena tiene que ser para que cambien mi día**—se quejó.

-**Bueno, quizás no es una buena noticia, pero si es algo que te va a venir bien para calmar tu estado**—respondía—**Britt me ha llamado, han organizado la cena con los chicos del Glee para la semana que viene.**

-**Santana, no sé si voy a poder ir**—se excusó—**ahora voy a tener que trabajar el doble.**

-**Vas a ir**—ignoró la excusa—**es el fin de semana y no tienes nada que hacer…además, puedes viajar en el día, así que no pongas excusas.**

-**Oye…no tengo ni idea de mi calendario ahora, ¿Ok?, nos han cambiado el planning y hasta que no lo vea, no sabré si podré ir o no.**

-**Vas a ir**—sentenció—**yo solo te digo que no hagas otros planes para el sábado 14.**

-**Santana, te estoy diciendo que…**

-**Adiós Quinn, cuídate**—se despidió sin dar opción a réplica por parte de la rubia, que aturdida veía como el teléfono se apagaba ante ella y la latina la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-**Odio que haga eso, odio que me dejen así**—recriminó enfadada—**es lo que me faltaba para joderme aún más.**

**-Cálmate**—murmuró Mónica—**y vamos, termina de prepararte que te faltan 43 minutos para llegar al teatro.**

**-A ver si llega Matt de una vez—**se quejó recuperando su posición junto a la mesa.

Lo mismo hacía Rachel, pero en el teatro.

La morena ya terminaba de organizar todo lo que debía llevar a cabo durante aquel día cuando recibía la visita de su representante en el despacho.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, pero Rachel ya llevaba allí casi cuatro horas trabajando, organizando, planificando aquella locura en la que se iba a convertir el musical, pero también había otro motivo por el que estaba allí desde tan temprano.

Quinn.

No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche tras la discusión con su chica y solo mantener la mente entretenida con algo ajeno, le permitía pasar las horas sin dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a hacerse presentes en sus ojos y la rabia de no saber los motivos que había llevado a la rubia a tomar aquella decisión, llevándola a imaginar miles de situaciones o razones que probablemente, no tendrían sentido alguno.

**-¿Se puede?—**cuestionó Kevin tras abrir la puerta.

-**Claro…te estaba esperando**—respondía con tranquilidad—**vamos, pasa…siéntate.**

Lo hizo tras desprenderse del abrigo que lo cubría y colocar su maletín sobre la mesa, dispuesto a comenzar aquella reunión.

-**He hablado con los abogados, vendrán a las 11 para organizar todo el papeleo del contrato nuevo con los actores y también para que ellos den su visto bueno a las cláusulas que quieren añadir desde el despacho de la Sra. Watson, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok—**respondía con apenas un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-**Bien, y también tenemos que organizar los eventos**—añadió observando los papeles que ya esparcía sobre la mesa—**me han enviado un planning que tienes que coordinar con el director de la obra, porque es probable que os exijan que estéis los dos juntos para…Rachel**—alzó la vista hacia la morena y la descubría completamente ausente, asintiendo con la mirada perdida en aquel montón de hojas que se acumulaban ante ella—**¿Me estás escuchando?.**

**-Eh…sí, si claro**—reaccionó.

-**Sí, me estarás escuchando pero estás pensando en otra cosa…¿No es cierto?.**

-**Mas…mas o menos**—balbuceó—**Kevin, yo necesito hablar contigo antes de empezar con todo esto.**

**-¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?**—cuestionó extrañado**—¿Qué sucede?**

**-Es sobre mí, no tiene nada que ver con el teatro…ni nada de eso.**

**-¿Sobre ti?**—repitió soltando las hojas y acomodándose en la silla**—¿Me quieres hablar sobre ti?.**

**-Sí, así es**—bajó la mirada—**creo que es necesario que sepas algo importante…que me ha sucedido y que, estoy dispuesta a defender por encima de todo**.

**-Quinn**—espetó rápidamente, dejando a la morena sin habla—**me quieres hablar de Quinn, ¿Verdad?.**

Tragó saliva.

Rachel volvía a bajar la mirada y asentía con una extraña mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro.

**-¿Crees que es necesario que vengas a decirme nada, Rachel?**—cuestionó de nuevo el hombre**—¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como saber que estás completamente enamorada de esa chica?.**

**-¿Lo…lo sabes?**—balbuceó.

-**Claro que lo sé, soy tu representante Rachel, siempre he estado al tanto de todo y esto, no iba a ser menos.**

-**Ok**…-recuperaba la compostura—**pues…pues yo tengo que decirte que no me importa nada, ¿Ok?, me…me da igual que me digas que no es lo adecuado o que me voy a meter en líos, yo…yo la quiero, y quiero estar con ella.**

**-Hey…hey**—interrumpía—**calma, yo no te he dicho que no puedas estar con ella.**

-**Pero seguro que me lo vas a decir.**

-**No, en absoluto Rachel**—respondía sereno—**escúchame, te conozco desde hace casi 10 años y aunque no lo demuestre con afecto, ya te considero como alguien de mi familia y yo para mi familia, siempre quiero lo mejor y que sean felices**—añadió—**si tú quieres estar con esa chica porque te hace feliz, yo voy a apoyarte en todo.**

**-¿De…de verdad?**—preguntó confusa. Jamás esperó una reacción así de aquel despiadado hombre.

-**Rachel, lo que hagas con tu vida personal es asunto tuyo y no soy quien para exigirte cosas pero…**

-**Pero…**

-**Pero si tu vida personal va a influir en la profesional, ya si es asunto mío, porque tú me has contratado para que proteja tu carrera profesional,¿No es cierto?.**

**-Cierto…pero te aseguro que mi relación con Quinn no va a influir en eso.**

-**No te mientas Rachel**—intervino—**tú y yo sabemos que una relación así, si va a influir, y lo sabes de sobra.**

La morena volvía a bajar la mirada y tensaba su mandíbula con un claro signo de disgusto y frustración, hecho que Kevin detectó rápidamente.

-**La cuestión es…¿Hasta donde vas a dejar que influya?.**

**-¿Tengo opción?.**

-**Rachel, no eres la primera actriz que está con una chica, ni serás la última y no por ello te van a humillar o a hundir, la cuestión es que tú estás intentando regresar a Broadway, que tienes una gran oportunidad de hacerlo con algo grande y acabar con esos rumores que bien sabes que existen sobre ti**—explicó.

**-¿Salir con una chica podría en tela de juicio mi reputación?**

-**No, lo que pondría en mal camino tu reputación, sería que esos estúpidos paparazzis desvirtúen las cosas**—aclaró—**ya sabes que a ellos no les interesa ver a una pareja feliz y enamorada, a ellos solo les interesa el morbo y eso es lo que tú tienes que evitar por todos los medios**—hizo una pausa—**si te ven salir del apartamento de Quinn, no dirán que te vieron caminar por la calle y salir de la casa de tu chica, dirán que pasaste una noche de sexo desenfrenado con una mujer y eso sí puede perjudicarte.**

**-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?, ¿Estar toda mi vida escondida?.**

-**No, ya suficiente has hecho con mantener a Emily lejos de todo esto**—trató de no asustarla—**pero no debes darles motivos para que hagan algo así antes de que vuelvas a recuperar tu lugar en Broadway. Solo tienes que aguantar unos meses, esperar a que todo esto del musical comience a funcionar y el éxito consiga acallar esos rumores absurdos… una vez logres eso, podrás hacer tu vida como siempre has deseado.**

**-¿Tú crees?.**

**-Te lo aseguro, además, estoy seguro de que Quinn también lo entenderá y estará dispuesta a hacerlo así.**

**-Bueno…no, no estoy tan segura pero**…

-**Rachel, hazme caso, vosotras solo necesitáis tiempo**—interrumpía—**es como cuando haces una casa…primero tienes que hacer los cimientos y darle tiempo para que pueda soportar la estructura, que es lo más pesado, una vez se consigue, todo viene rodando…la pintura, los muebles, la decoración…¿Entiendes?.**

Sí. Claro que lo entendía, pero Rachel hacía ya algunos segundos que había olvidado todo y su mente solo se centraba una palabra, "tiempo". Otra vez la misma excusa, pero dada por otra persona, otra vez aquella palabra, otra vez alguien le pedía tiempo y supuestamente era por su bien. Y como si de un puzzle se tratase, sintió como algunas piezas podrían encajar perfectamente si aquello que ya revoloteaba por su mente, tenía algo que ver con la excusa del tiempo.

**-¿Me estás escuchando?**—volvía a hablar Kevin, pero en ese instante alguien interrumpía la conversación dejando varios golpes sobre la puerta.

**-Eh…adelante**—habló la morena ignorando la pregunta de su representante.

**-Rachel, perdona que te interrumpa**—fue Trevor, uno de los ayudantes de dirección el que se personaba en el despacho—**pero Gio te necesita un minuto en el escenario, al parecer han llegado nuevos operarios y quiere que estés** **allí.**

-**Mmmm, cierto…ok, gracias Trevor, voy ahora mismo**—respondía segundos antes de ver como el chico volvía a desaparecer del despacho—**Kevin, ¿Te importa si voy antes de empezar con lo nuestro?, no tardaré mas de cinco minutos.**

-**No, claro que no me importa, ve…yo mientras voy a hacer un par de llamadas que tengo pendiente, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…vuelvo en seguida**—espetó tras abandonar su silla y caminar hacia la salida del despacho para llevar a cabo aquella petición de su compañero.

Estaba claro que aquello no podría funcionar sin ella y en ese instante, podría corroborarlo.

Necesitaba su presencia solo para dar varias indicaciones a los nuevos operarios que habían llegado de la mano de Kristen Watson y ese mismo hecho, le hacía sentirse importante, necesaria para que todo aquello tuviese el final deseado.

Aquel pasillo no había tenido tanta vida antes como la tenía en aquel instante, en el que el ir y venir de técnicos, bailarines y un largo etc…de ayudantes, conseguir llenar de murmullos, comentarios y algunas risotadas aquellas antiguas paredes de madera que los protegían.

Unas conversaciones que procedían de gente que ya conocía y que podía distinguir incluso sin llegar a verlos y eso mismo fue lo que le sucedió tras adentrarse en el pasillo que la llevaba hacia el teatro y en el que tuvo el acierto de encontrarse con dos de aquellos actores que ya formaban parte de su familia.

-**Hey…buenos días, Rachel**—saludó Matt con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Buenos…buenos días, Matt**—respondía nerviosa, pero no por el chico, sino porque detrás de él, era Quinn quien caminaba con paso lento y temeroso hacia ella.

**-¿Preparada para la locura?**—bromeó el chico.

**-¿Yo?, no, sois vosotros los que tenéis que estar preparados**—respondía sonriente—**así que vamos, no tardéis que Gio ya está en el escenario para los ensayos y ahora está más exigente que nunca.**

-**A sus órdenes jefa**—volvía a bromear el chico que ya la esquivaba y seguía su trayecto por el estrecho pasillo.

Una estrechez que se hacía más patente en ese instante, justo cuando se quedaba frente a Quinn.

Se mantenía en silencio, aunque su mirada llena de frustración y dolor lo decía todo.

Rachel lo percibió, y sin saber porqué, entendió a la perfección el mensaje que le había dejado Kevin.

-**Buenos días Quinn**—saludó serena.

**-Buenos días**—susurró la rubia bajando la mirada y dejando que sus piernas la llevasen hacia su destino, llevándola a pasar el peor momento que podría imaginar en su vida; pasar junto a Rachel de forma tan cercana que incluso sus brazos se rozaban y no poder dirigirle la mirada ni palabra alguna.

Apenas fue un segundo lo que duró aquel leve roce al pasar la una junto a la otra, pero fue suficiente para ambas, para saber que aquello tenía que tener una solución, que no podían convivir en aquel lugar sin que algo en su interior se quebrase por completo cada vez que se encontrasen. Y fue Rachel la que tomó la iniciativa. Quizás no la que deseaba, pero sí la más acertada para dejar que todo volviese a ser lo que era, para darle una oportunidad a aquello que Quinn, le había pedido entre súplicas.

-**Quinn**—susurró cuando ya se habían apartando varios metros. La rubia no respondió, simplemente se giró y dejó que sus ojos entristecidos la miraran con súplica. No quería volver a discutir.—**Creo que tienes razón**—volvía a hablar tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—**tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites.**

Ya está. Lo había dicho, había sido capaz de destruir sus principios, de dejar a un lado el miedo que aquella palabra le provocaba y lo hizo por no volver a ser testigo de la pena que inundaba a la rubia.

No sabía si esperar o marcharse, porque no sabía si Quinn iba a responderle de alguna manera o simplemente le era suficiente con dejar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, pero no, Quinn si iba a responderle con lo único que podía decirle en aquel instante y que envolvía todos los sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella, aunque para ello solo contase con un leve suspiro y el temblor que ocupaban sus cuerdas vocales, dificultándole el habla.

-**Gracias**—susurró tras dejar escapar todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones.

-**No me des las gracias**—respondía Rachel que ya comenzaba a alejarse—**solo demuéstrame que no me estoy equivocando…de nuevo.**

-**Te lo prometo Rachel**—balbuceó tras ver como la morena ya se marchaba—**confía en mi.**

.


	68. Try

Capitulo 67

Try

**-Lindsay, Chris, disculpad que os interrumpa, solo quería informaros que el viernes tendréis que firmar el nuevo contrato, ¿Podéis avisar a vuestros representantes?.**

-**Claro**—respondía una de ellas.

-**No hay problema**—espetaba la otra.

-**Perfecto, gracias chicas…eh…oye, ¿Sabéis dónde está Matt?, vengo de su camerino pero no está allí y tampoco está en el escenario.**

-**Creo que está ensayando en la sala de canto.**

-**Oh…ok, gracias**—respondía con una agradable sonrisa—**nos vemos en el ensayo**—se despidió.

Con ellas dos, eran 13 los actores que ya habían sido avisados para la firma de los nuevos contratos y Rachel iba en busca del número 14, Matt Andersson, dejando para el último lugar a Quinn, aunque a ella no tenía la obligación de avisarle directamente ya que disponía del teléfono de Mónica en su agenda y además, iba a tener la oportunidad de reunirse con ella en apenas dos días. Pero siendo honestas, esa opción no era la que buscaba. Poder hablar con ella aunque fuesen un par de minutos, era suficiente excusa como para ignorar la reunión con Mónica y dirigirse a ella directamente.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que aceptó la petición de darle un tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo con sus vidas. Cinco días en los que la máxima interacción que mantuvieron, fue en varios encuentros gracias a los ensayos y a un par de llamadas durante el fin de semana, que Quinn no pudo evitar realizar para interesarse por Emily, algo que Rachel agradecía.

Sabía que la pequeña se había convertido en alguien realmente importante para la rubia, y quizás eso era una de las razones que le hacían creer que todo volvería a ser como antes, que Quinn no se iba a alejar para siempre cuando diese por finalizado aquel tiempo de separación.

La estancia de Brody durante aquellos días le hizo más llevadera la sensación de vacío que sentía sin Quinn en su vida. Una sensación que le hizo comprender lo importante que era tenerla a su lado y el poco tiempo que había necesitado para resultarle tan necesaria en su vida.

Echaba de menos todo en ella. Echaba de menos esas visitas matutinas cuando no se encontraban en Central Park mientras entrenaban, su obsesión por aquél extraño café que poco a poco, se había ido colando entre sus gustos también. Echaba de menos verla jugar con Emily, enseñándole palabras en el leguaje de signos que no sabía de dónde o cuándo las había aprendido. Echaba de menos verla sonreír o cuando conseguía provocar una carcajada general en mitad de un ensayo por cualquier ocurrencia, llamarla cada noche para saber si estaba en su apartamento, sana y salva o cuando decidía quedarse a su lado y pasar la noche junto a ella.

Echaba de menos sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras le entregaba el último beso de los miles que se regalaban cuando hacían el amor o despertar y no verla a su lado, buscando alguna excusa para redimirse por su falta de romanticismo. Echaba de menos tantas cosas de ella, que era imposible enumerarlas ni recordarlas en aquel corto trayecto que la separaba desde los camerinos, hasta la sala de ensayo donde debía estar Matt y que ya se presentaba ante ella con la puerta entreabierta y el sonido de la música saliendo desde el interior. Música que correspondía a una canción en concreto del musical y que la incitó a descubrir el motivo por el cuál, sonaba con tanto volumen, evitando que nadie se percatase de su curiosidad.

Una curiosidad que la llevó a descubrir con sorpresa, como en el interior de la sala, no solo encontraba Matt, sino que también estaba Quinn.

Estaban practicando algunos movimientos de una de las escenas más complicadas de toda la obra, o quizás la más difícil de todas y Rachel decidió esperar pacientemente a que terminasen el ensayo para adentrarse por completo en la sala, pero no fue necesario. Tras varios minutos, era Matt quien la descubría a través del enorme espejo que presidía la habitación y no dudó en detener la música.

**-Hey…hola Rachel**—saludó el chico.

-**Hola chicos**—espetó con algo de dudas—**¿Estáis ensayando?.**

-**Sí, así es**—respondía de nuevo Matt. Quinn no podía. El aire le faltaba tras los últimos movimientos y su respiración se mostraba dificultosa, pero no era la única excusa para mantenerse en silencio. También lo hacía por la tensión que sentía cada vez que se encontraba con la morena en aquel teatro.

**-¿Por qué no utilizáis el escenario principal?, tenéis más espacio y…**

**-Necesitamos las paredes**—habló Matt—**queremos hacer la escena completa y en el escenario no podemos calcular bien sin el decorado, además…aquí nadie nos molesta.**

Cierto. Nadie les iba a molestar en aquella sala, excepto ella, que en ese mismo instante sentía como aquellas palabras la dejaban en evidencia por su inesperada interrupción.

**-Siento interrumpiros—**se disculpó**—Te he estado buscando y Lindsay me dijo que estabas aquí**—miró a Matt.

**-¿A mi?, ¿Para qué?.¿Sucede algo?.**

**-No, no, tranquilo**—lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn. Era la primera vez que la veía en aquella semana que recién comenzaba y su mutismo comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa—**solo que no tengo el número de tu representante y quiero que le avises de la firma del nuevo contrato, que será el viernes por la mañana.**

**-¿El viernes?, ok, yo se lo digo…**

**-Perfecto**—tomó aire—**Quinn… tengo…tengo entendido que éste fin de semana estarás en Lima, ¿No es cierto?.**

-**Sí**, **es la reunión de los chicos del Glee**—respondía con apenas un susurro. Para ella tampoco era fácil sobrellevar aquella situación con Rachel.

Estaba loca por ella y tenía que evitarla en todo momento para no romper la promesa que se hizo para llevar aquello hasta el final, hasta cuando Santana le diese vía libre para poder explicarle con detalles el motivo real que la obligaba a mantenerse alejada de ella.

-**Pues…avisa a Mónica para el viernes, por favor…no, no quiero que se os pase el día**.

-**Lo haré**—respondía bajando la mirada.

**-Ok…pues no os interrumpo más…gracias chicos, ah…y la semana que viene os prometo que ya tendréis el decorado que necesitáis para las escenas, así que podréis ensayar en el escenario si queréis, ¿Ok?**—se excusó regresando sobre sus pasos.

-**Genial.**

-**Bien…pues…os dejo que sigáis…lo, lo estáis haciendo bien**—espetó con una leve sonrisa, segundos antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

**-¡Rachel!**—exclamó Matt deteniendo la marcha de la morena—**espera…**

**-¿Qué pasa, Matt?.**

**-¿Puedes echarnos una mano?—**cuestionó provocando la sorpresa en Quinn.

**-Claro, ¿Cuál es el problema?**

-**Verás**—se adelantó—**estamos ensayando la escena de Try, pero tenemos un pequeño problema de coordinación en una de las partes**—miró a Quinn, que cabizbaja empezaba a lamentarse—**en el giro que tengo que dar con ella sujeta de mi espalda, no…no hay manera de que nos salga bien porque yo trato de sujetarla de una forma y ella lo hace de otra y al final, termina haciéndose daño.**

-**Tendría que verlo**—respondía la morena**—¿Os importa hacerlo de nuevo?.**

-**Claro…¿Vamos Quinn?**—miró de nuevo a la rubia.

**-Que remedio**—susurró al tiempo que se preparaba de nuevo y veía como Matt ya se acercaba al equipo de música para poner de nuevo la canción.

Rachel se apartó y decidió permanecer junto a la puerta, en la pared opuesta al espejo para poder observar la escena completa.

Y las primeras notas musicales de aquella canción comenzaron a sonar provocando que el ensayo empezara entre los dos actores.

Una escena llena de movimientos casi acrobáticos que ponían de manifiesto el buen estado de forma en el que se encontraban, tanto Matt, que tal y como exigía el guión de aquella escena se mostraba con unos ligeros pantalones de tela, dejando al descubierto el torso y por ende los músculos de los que hacía gala, mucho más marcados que la última vez que pudo observarlos en primera persona. Y por otro lado Quinn, que con un vestido hecho jirones, también conseguía mostrar partes de su cuerpo que permanecían ocultas durante la obra, hasta la llegada de aquella escena en concreto. Zonas como la espalda, hombros, y parte de la barriga y que por supuesto, también se mostraban en pleno estado de forma, aunque eso era algo que Rachel ya sabía e incluso había disfrutado con antelación.

Tuvo que recuperar la respiración en algunos de aquellos inimaginables movimientos que llevaban a cabo y que parecían dominar a la perfección debido a la sensualidad que mostraban, sobretodo Quinn, que a pesar de no ser un ensayo oficial, se metía de lleno en el papel que interpretaba, dándole el dramatismo que caracterizaba al personaje.

Saltos, enfrentamientos, huidas, persecución, encuentros y muchas, muchas miradas que se quedaban a escasos centímetros de sus labios mientras Rachel los observaba completamente hipnotizada, sorprendida por la buena elección que había hecho al elegirlos para el musical, hasta que ocurrió.

Llegó el momento al que había hecho referencia Matt y Rachel supo cuál era sin tener que detener la actuación, pero si lo hicieron ellos.

**-Dios**…-se lamentó Quinn sacudiendo su brazo derecho con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

**-¿Ves?**—habló Matt tras acabar con la acción.

**-Lo veo**—respondía Rachel acercándose a ambos—**Quinn, el problema está en tu espalda, no puedes cargar el peso de Matt con tus brazos, porque es imposible que lo consigas**—trató de explicarle—**tienes que procurar que tu espalda vaya bajando de forma gradual y sin perder la rectitud, es la única forma para que el peso quede equilibrado y Matt pueda quedar completamente en horizontal sin que te hagas daño en los brazos.**

-**Lo he intentado**—se excusó—**pero si no lo sujeto de esa forma, pierdo el equilibrio.**

-**No es necesaria la fuerza**—volvía a incidir—**tienes que buscar el equilibrio en tus piernas y luego ceder poco a poco, dejándote caer al mismo tiempo que Matt alza sus piernas.**

-**Es lo que hago, pero me da miedo porque tengo la sensación de que no voy a poder mantenerlo y se va a caer**.

-**No me voy a caer**—interrumpía Matt—**te lo aseguro, en el momento en el que tú empiezas a tirar hacia atrás, yo me levanto solo, no me cuesta esfuerzo alguno.**

-**No…no lo sé, no puedo evitarlo…**

-**Vamos a intercambiar los papeles**—intervino Rachel—**de esa forma sabrás como se siente Matt en ese movimiento y se te quitará el miedo.**

**-¿Quieres que yo haga de él?**—la miró incrédula—**no puedo, no tengo tanta fuerza.**

**-¿Puedes hacer tú de ella?—**interrumpió Matt.

**-¿Yo?**—cuestionó Rachel rápidamente.

**-Claro, así ella no tendría que soportar mi peso, sino el tuyo**—aclaró—**que seguro que está más acostumbrada, ¿No crees?**—miró a Quinn que volvía a mostrarse dudosa.

Matt era consciente de que algo había sucedido entre las dos y su relación no estaba en el mejor momento gracias a la información que le había entregado Kate y por eso sabía que Quinn no estaba bien y que necesitaba tener más contacto con la morena.

Quizás la fama estaba evitando que eso sucediera, pero no podían negarse a compartir un ensayo en el que ambas estaban involucradas y que mejor escena que aquella, pensó el chico.

-**Pero…¿Tú estás de acuerdo?**—Rachel buscó la aprobación de Quinn una vez más.

-**Yo solo quiero hacer ese movimiento perfectamente, así que cualquier ayuda…será bien recibida.**

-**Ok…pues lo hacemos así**—cedió. Tampoco le resultó demasiado complicado aceptar. Había estado buscando cualquier excusa para estar un poco de tiempo con ella y ayudarla en un ensayo, era mucho más de lo que deseaba. Así que sin dudarlo, comenzó a deshacerse de la chaqueta y los zapatos que calzaba para estar más cómoda y poder meterse de lleno en aquel rol.

Un par de ejercicios de calentamiento mientras Quinn también se preparaba para interpretar, pero al contrario que Rachel, lo iba a hacer en un personaje distinto, en el del chico que debía deshacerse del fantasma de Holy, pero que no lo conseguía por el poder de seducción que esa misma chica, ejercía sobre él.

Ese era su rol y nunca imaginó que pudiese acercarse tanto a la vida real. Rachel era su perdición, y ahora que tenía que alejarse de ella, aparecía con su sensualidad tratando de evitarlo a toda costa.

**-¿Quieres que hagamos la escena completa?.**—cuestionó tratando de alargar más aquel momento.

**-Si conoces los movimientos, perfecto**—respondía Quinn.

-**Ok, pues…Mat**t—lanzó una mirada al chico—**puedes poner la canción**.

**-A sus órdenes**—respondía situándose en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado y activando el equipo de música con un pequeño mando a distancia.

Silencio.

Eso era lo que existía entre ambas tras la tensa espera de aquellos primeros segundos en los que Quinn se colocaba tras la morena y la abrazaba rodeando su pecho. Silencio, porque era el primer acercamiento físico que se producía entre ellas desde hacía casi dos semanas y evidentemente, pudieron sentirlo. Fueron conscientes de ese nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ambas por aquel simple gesto, el más mínimo que iba a producirse en los siguientes minutos.

Un suave balanceo de ambas acompañaba a las primeras notas de que aquella canción que comenzaba con una suave melodía.

_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo?  
_

Tres pasos a la derecha y las manos de Quinn seguían aferradas a aquel abrazo que mantenía con Rachel.

_¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira?  
_

Tres pasos a la izquierda, y ésta vez era Rachel quien enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia, obligando a que su cabeza cayese sobre sus hombros.

_A veces pienso que es mejor, nunca preguntar ¿Por qué?._

Un suave movimiento circular y Rachel terminaba posando su espalda en la rodilla flexionada de la rubia.

Fue el principio y el último de los movimientos técnicos que llevaron a cabo en aquel ensayo. Les bastó tener aquel primer encuentro de sus miradas para olvidarse de que era algo estrictamente organizado y optaron por dejarse llevar y seguir la música.

Un abrazo, un baile de apenas unos segundos en el que las dos destruían cualquier resquicio de espacio que pudiese quedar entre ambas y que acababa con una desesperada caricia de Quinn sobre una de las piernas de Rachel, que a su vez, ésta utilizaba para realizar la primera de las acrobacias, aprovechando la espalda de la rubia para dar una magistral voltereta que la volvía a separar de ella. Pero no por mucho tiempo, solo el justo y necesario para que Quinn sujetase con fuerzas una de sus manos y tirase de ella hasta volver a abrazarla.

_Donde hay deseo  
Habrá una llama  
Donde hay una llama  
Alguien está destinado a salir quemado  
Pero el que éste arda  
No significa que vayas a morir  
Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

Fuego, eso decía la letra de aquella canción y eso exactamente era lo que empezaba a existir entre las dos cuando Rachel se dejaba caer en los brazos de Quinn y ésta, con un suave impulso, la alzaba para volver a apartarla de ella en aquel tira y afloja que trataban de representar, llegando a tomar un paralelismo con sus propias vidas que incluso asustaba.

Porque eso era lo que sentía Quinn cuando en ese instante, Rachel la miraba desde el suelo, con una súplica en sus ojos que destruía su corazón en miles de pedazos. Miedo al recorrer los escasos metros que las separaban mientras Rachel se deslizaba por la pista y se alejaba, hasta que de nuevo, la providencial mano de la rubia se aferraba a la suya y la obligaba a levantarse para enredar sus piernas en un nuevo baile, que terminaba con un cara a cara y el caos que producía toda aquella locura en sus mentes.

Se miraban mientras llevaban a cabo los siguientes movimientos, porque la escena así lo exigía, pero también lo hacían sin guión, simplemente porque lo necesitaban, porque deseaban sentirse cerca, respirar el mismo aire que se interponía entre ellas, en cada uno de los enfrentamientos que tenían que fingir.

_¿Alguna vez te preocupó que pudiera haberse arruinado?  
¿Te hace esto querer llorar?  
Cuando estás allá afuera haciendo lo que haces  
¿Acaso sólo sobrevives?  
Dime, ¿Acaso sólo sobrevives?_

Aquellas palabras que sonaban en toda la sala eran indirectas que ellas mismas se estaban enviando, porque nunca antes una canción pudo describir a la perfección la situación que vivían y que a pesar de disimularlo, estaba destrozándolas por dentro.

Y volvía el abrazo tras un breve tiempo distanciadas y volvían los brazos de Quinn a rodear el cuerpo de la morena, atrayéndola hacia ella, evitando que volviese a escapar de su vida, porque en aquel instante no sentía que era Edward, sino Quinn, y que aquella chica no era el fantasma de Holy, sino Rachel, su querida y adorada Rachel Berry.

No podía evitar estremecerse al tenerla junto a ella, al sujetar su cintura para que como si de una verdadera bailarina se tratara, girase con elegancia sobre uno de sus pies y así comenzar de nuevo otra tanda de movimientos acrobáticos, con la única diferencia de que ahora le tocaba a ella "tomar las riendas".

Era su momento.

Rachel se metía en el papel que ella misma iba a interpretar y sin pensarlo, terminaba cantando aquellas estrofas con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía la cantante original, mientras ella buscaba entre aquellas paredes la salida de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando puertas que no existían en aquel momento pero que sin duda parecían estar allí a tenor de la desesperación que mostraba en su interpretación.

Una interpretación que también llevaba a cabo Rachel justo antes de volver a encontrarse en mitad de aquel improvisado escenario que era la sala de ensayo.

Tres segundos. Eso era exactamente lo que duraba aquel cara a cara que de nuevo volvía a ponerlas una frente a la otra y las preparaba para llevar a cabo un par de movimientos más que terminaba con Quinn en el suelo mientras Rachel, se acercaba a ella por detrás y la abrazaba con ternura para terminar con la acción que las exponía ante la prueba de fuego, el movimiento, la acrobacia por la cual estaban ensayando juntas.

Era Quinn quien se aferraba al torso de la morena que permanecía tras ella y ésta, sujetaba con fuerzas una de las piernas de la rubia, obligándola a levantar su cuerpo del suelo en una acción digna de acróbatas profesionales.

Ambos cuerpos quedaban en el aire, en perfecta alineación horizontal, solo con la ayuda de las piernas de Rachel que hacían de soporte y que permitían que ésta se dejase caer hacia atrás, equilibrando aquella balanza que ahora sí, Quinn parecía controlar y asegurar para poder llevarla a cabo con Matt.

Todo era tan sencillo con Rachel, que el dolor de estar obligándola a alejarse se hacía aún más punzante en su corazón y no pudo evitar buscar la forma de agradecerle que estuviera dándole aquel tiempo. Fue la siguiente maniobra la que le iba a permitir llevar a cabo aquel gesto de agradecimiento, cuando Rachel se dejaba caer en el suelo y tras un nuevo y efectivo impulso, saltaba literalmente hacia los brazos de la rubia, anclando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y permitiéndole que se girase en un efusivo abrazo que terminaba con la pared más cercana como punto de apoyo para aquel sensual encuentro.

Y fue ahí, justo ahí, cuando sus brazos alzaban a la morena y ésta se aferraba a su cuello, cuando sintió que podía agradecerle o quizás, recordarle que seguía estando a su lado, que seguía enamorada de ella y que lo iba a estar hasta que su pobre corazón se lo permitiera, entregándole un beso que de nuevo, una vez más en un ensayo, volvía a suceder sin importarles donde estaban, sin darle sentido a nada más que no fuesen sus labios mientras sus cuerpos, casi por inercia, seguían los pasos establecidos.

_Es__gracioso__ como el corazón puede engañarnos  
Más de un par de veces  
¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil,  
incluso cuando sabemos que no es lo correcto?_

**-Te quiero**—susurró Quinn tras apartar sus labios de los de la morena y seguir con la secuencia de movimientos, como si aquel beso hubiese sido parte del guión, pero siendo conscientes de que no lo fue, que había sido algo deseado y que casi acababa con el ensayo de la escena.

Solo un par de movimientos más, en los que volvían a bailar, a tratar de apartarse la una de la otra y a caer sobre el suelo para deslizarse y terminar con la canción en un leve suspiro, como si realmente aquel alma que no encontraba su camino, muriese para siempre entre los brazos de aquel chico que la mantenía aferrada a una vida que ya no tenía.

No supieron si eran segundos o minutos los que transcurrieron mientras ambas permanecían abrazadas en el suelo, ignorando aquella orden de alejamiento impuesta por la sociedad y regalándose ese calor que tanto habían echado de menos.

No había recibido respuesta por parte de Rachel tras aquel "te quiero", pero no fue necesario para Quinn, que tras recuperar el aliento, era consciente de cómo Matt se había marchado de la sala y las había dejado a solas, probablemente siendo consciente de lo mucho que necesitaban ese momento.

-**Se…se ha ido**—balbuceó tratando de llamar la atención en Rachel, que aún sobre el suelo, mantenía su rostro oculto—**Rachel…**

No respondía, pero no porque no quisiera, sino por culpa de aquel nudo que se aferraba a su garganta y que conseguía provocar que las lágrimas se asomasen vertiginosamente en sus ojos.

**-Rachel**…-volvía a susurrar Quinn al ver el gesto apenado de su chica.

**-Tranquila Quinn**—reaccionaba levantándose del suelo— **no importa que Matt no esté, lo importante es que tú tengas la confianza de saber que ese movimiento es sencillo para él y que no debes preocuparte porque no le haces daño**—hizo una pausa para controlar el sollozo—**¿Lo tienes claro?.**

**-Sí…totalmente**—respondía acercándose, tratando de consolarla aunque solo fuese con su presencia.

**-Ok…pues, pues ahora solo tenéis que ensayarlo mucho…yo, yo voy a salir y buscaré a Matt para que regrese.**

**-Rachel lo siento**—se disculpó tras un breve silencio en el que la morena no pudo evitar romper a llorar—**no me odies por favor, te juro que todo esto es por el bien de ambas**—suplicó.

-**No te odio, Quinn**—respondía con sinceridad, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayesen —**si lloro es por todo lo contrario, porque te amo**…

-**Esto acabará…te lo prometo, todo volverá a ser como antes…y te juro que te haré feliz, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi…**

-**Quinn**—la interrumpía tras ver como avanzaba hacia ella—**déjalo estar…si necesitas tiempo, no precipitemos las cosas…¿De acuerdo?.**

-**De acuerdo**—se detuvo tras escucharla hablar con el tono sereno—**pero no llores, por favor…no puedo verte así…sé que crees que soy despreciable, pero tienes que confiar en mí, tienes…que hacerlo—**susurró.

-**Lo hago, por eso** **no tienes que preocuparte por mí**—espetó con firmeza segundos antes de regresar hasta la salida, donde de nuevo volvía a detenerse y a mirarla—**llevo toda la vida esperando a alguien como tú… supongo que podré esperar un poco más.**

Y así, tras abrir por completo su corazón, Rachel abandonó la sala de ensayo envuelta en lágrimas, en una pena que conseguía desestabilizar su respiración y provocarle una incomprensible sensación de desconocimiento por no saber ni el por qué, ni como ni cuando pasó lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquel punto, en el que ya no veía ni escuchaba nada, sino que simplemente se dejaba llevar por su corazón porque Quinn así se lo había pedido. Porque aquella chica, su chica, tras aparecer en su vida y revolverla por completo, le hacía creer la incomprensible idea de que había motivos suficientemente hermosos, como para permitir que el corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos y todo perdiese el sentido que con tanto empeño consiguió encontrar en aquella relación. Solo Quinn había conseguido hacerle recuperar la confianza en sí misma y sentirse importante cuando menos lo creía, y eso, era razón suficiente para esperar y creer que aquel tiempo de súplica, traería a su vida la tan ansiada felicidad.


	69. Por tí

Capitulo 68

Por tí

El temblor se trasladaba desde sus pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza y eso que permanecía recostada en su añorada cama, observando el techo de su habitación mientras Emily se divertía en la planta baja de su casa, sacando algunas sonrisas en ella al tiempo que trataba de controlar su estado anímico.

No podía evitarlo. Aquel nudo en su estomago conseguía provocarle incluso ganas de vomitar, pero no podía caer.

Estaba allí por Emily y por Quinn. Tenía que ser fuerte y devolverle la confianza que tanto la rubia como Santana, habían depositado en ella para lograr ser una buena madre pero sobretodo, sentía que dar aquel paso tras la charla que mantuvo con Mónica dos días antes de aquel sábado 14 de Febrero y que aún permanecía intacta en su mente, obligándola a tomar la mayor y más arriesgada decisión de toda su vida. Aún podía escuchar la voz de la mujer resonando en el despacho, abriéndole los ojos con total y absoluta claridad.

**-¡Rachel!**—se escuchó desde la planta baja—**tienes visita.**

-**Ya…ya voy**—respondía tratando de recuperar la postura, pensando en cómo eliminar la presión de su pecho y sabedora de que su visita, iba a conseguir que aumentase aquella tensión. Pero tenía un truco para conseguir calmar su estado; pensar en ella, en Quinn e imaginar su sonrisa para saber que todo iba a ir bien.

Pero la rubia no estaba allí.

Quinn en ese instante, a esa misma hora, trataba de ignorar los comentarios subidos de tono que Puck dejaba escapar sin cesar y esquivando las miradas curiosas de Finn, al que hacía casi 5 años que no veía y que para sorpresa de todos, había aceptado la invitación de Artie a la séptima reunión de los miembros originales del Glee Club que se estaba llevando a cabo en Lima, más concretamente en la sala del coro del instituto McKinley.

**-¿Por qué estamos aquí?**—preguntó Sam que era uno de los asiduos a aquella ya tradicional reunión**—¿No vamos a cenar?.**

-**La cuestión es; ¿Cómo has conseguido que nos dejen entrar un sábado en el instituto?**—cuestionó Mercedes, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Artie.

-**Yo solo cumplo órdenes**—respondía el chico—**y a tu pregunta**—miró a Mercedes—**te diré que nos dejan entrar porque ésta noche hay un baile de San Valentín en el gimnasio y Puck, Tina y yo, nos hemos ofrecido a cantar un par de canciones, como en los viejos tiempos.**

-**Esas adolescentes van a saber quien es Noah Puckerman**—espetó el chico.

-**Noah Puckerman el inmaduro**—interrumpía Finn—**veo que sigues igual.**

-**Hey…sigo siendo joven, tengo 30 años…y visto jeans y camisetas, no como tú**—recriminó—**por mucho que lo intentes, no impresionas con esa corbata**.

**-Soy un hombre de negocios, mi armario está lleno de trajes de chaqueta y corbatas**—se excusó—**eso que tú nunca llegarás a utilizar**.

**-Vendedor de coches, Finn, no hombre de negocios**—ironizó—**y** **yo al menos no soy un amargado que no para de mirar la hora para marcharse, vamos tío…relájate.**

-**Gano 6.000 dólares al mes, cuando tú consigas algo así…entonces tendrás derecho a burlarte de mí**—volvía a responder Finn.

**-¿Alguien me explica por qué Santana no está aquí?**—Quinn ignoraba por completo la absurda disputa que mantenían Puck y Finn y buscaba la respuesta de Brittany, que parecía ser la única que conocía el paradero de la latina.

**-Está al llegar**—respondía con tranquilidad.

-**Pues espero que lo haga pronto, porque esto no estaba dentro de los planes.**

**-¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?**—cuestionó Mercedes.

**-He venido solo para pasar el día, y no me gustaría estar toda la tarde aquí aguantando las hazañas amorosas de Puckerman**—espetó con sarcasmo—**que no me interesan en absoluto.**

-**Hey…eso ha dolido**—respondía el chico.

**-¡Te lo tienes merecido!**—incidió Sam.

-**Yo estoy con Quinn**—habló Finn**—¿Qué sentido tiene que estemos aquí?, ¿No íbamos a cenar esta noche y ya está?.**

**-Chicos**—habló Artie—**os he dicho que yo solo cumplo órdenes**—aclaró—**fue Santana quien me dijo que os citara aquí.**

**-¿Cuál es el motivo?**—preguntó Tina.

**-Pues no lo sé, no ha querido decírmelo**…-respondía de nuevo—**solo me pidió que estuviésemos todos.**

-**No estamos todos**—añadió Mercedes—**faltan Blaine, Kurt y Mike.**

-**Y Rachel**—recordó Finn, provocando la alerta en Quinn.

**-Cierto**—habló Sam**—¿Alguien sabe algo de ellos?**.

-**Kurt está en Paris**—fue Finn quien respondía a la pregunta del rubio—**de Blaine no se nada y de Rachel, pues supongo que seguirá en Nueva York.**

-**A Blaine le escribí un email**—explicó Artie—**pero no me ha respondido, de Rachel pues…no se nada, de hecho ni siquiera le escribí, lleva tres años sin responder a ninguno de los emails.**

-**Estará ocupada con su fulgurante carrera en Broadway**—espetó Mercedes con sarcasmo—**ya no recuerda quienes somos**.

**-¿Qué dices?**—interrumpió Finn—**claro que se acuerda de nosotros**—la defendió.

**-¿Te lo ha dicho a ti?**—preguntó de nuevo la chica.

**-Pues…no, pero Rachel nunca olvidará sus principios, estoy seguro de ello.**

**-Pues yo creo que sí se ha olvidado de nosotros**—volvía a hablar Mercedes—**lo hizo desde el primer instante en el que se fue. Nueva York le ha absorbido el cerebro y la fama puede con ella.**

-**Estás siendo injusta**—interrumpía de nuevo Finn—**Rachel ha tenido que trabajar muy duro para llegar donde está, es lógico que tenga menos tiempo para nosotros, pero sé que sigue viniendo a Lima a ver a sus padres e incluso ha visitado varias veces al profesor Schuester.**

**-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?, ¿Ya se te olvidó que te dejó por Weston?**

-**A mi no me dejó por nadie**—se molestó—**además, eso no es asunto tuyo.**

La discusión entre Finn y Mercedes estaba provocando un verdadero duelo de titanes, seguido por las miradas del resto de chicos y la atención extra que mostraba Quinn tras ver como Rachel era el objetivo de aquella disputa.

-**Ya, no es asunto mío, es asunto de la prensa sensacionalista, al igual que sus fiestas nocturnas o su nueva afición a consumir cosas que no me atrevo ni a…**

**-¡Cállate!**—exclamó furiosa Quinn—**mantén tu estúpida boca cerrada.**

**-¿Qué?.**

-**Que te calles, que no tienes ni idea de lo que hace Rachel con su vida, así que deja de joder con esos malditos rumores.**

El tono que había utilizado la rubia para callar a Mercedes, había sorprendido al grupo entero, que no esperaban una reacción así de Quinn.

-**A mi no me grites**—se defendió Mercedes.

**-¿No sabes el daño que hacen esos rumores?, por culpa de gente como tú, muchas actrices, cantantes o lo que sea, tienen que apartarse del mundo y vivir en jaulas**—espetó sin cambiar el gesto serio de su rostro—**deberías tener un poco de respeto, sobretodo si no tienes ni idea de la verdad.**

**-¿Y tú si conoces su verdad?, ¿Te lo ha contado a ti?, porque ella no se ha interesado por ninguno de nosotros.**

**-¿Y qué importa eso?, ¿Por eso tienes que hacerle daño con esos comentarios?, te recuerdo que gracias a ella, conseguiste ganar lo único que has ganado en tu vida**—fue dura—**respétala.**

-**Guau**—interrumpía Puck—**si me llegan a decir que ibas a defender a Berry así, no me lo habría creído jamás**—bromeó—**pero para ser honestos, tienes razón**—miró a Mercedes—**Rachel tendrá sus razones y nosotros no podemos juzgarla, al fin y al cabo, cada uno tenemos nuestras vidas y no nos gustaría que nadie se metiese en ella.**

**-Yo no me meto, yo solo digo lo que oigo.**

-**Precisamente ese es tu error, en vez de destruir esos rumores, los propagas…no te haces una idea de lo que duelen**—espetó Quinn.

**-¿Acaso sabes tú si son o no ciertos?.**

-**Pues claro que lo sé, ¿Acaso ninguno de los que estamos aquí no recuerda a nuestra Rachel?, ¿Quién se atreve a imaginar a una Rachel borracha o con otro tipo de problemas?**—hizo una pausa—**si pensáis así, es que no habéis conocido a la verdadera Rachel.**

**-¿Y tú sí**?—cuestionó de nuevo Mercedes.

-**Mejor que tú, seguro que sí**—sentenció.

-**Chicas, dejad de discutir**—era Sam quien intermediaba entre las dos.

-**Quinn tiene razón**—habló Britt que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la disputa—**Rachel tendrá sus motivos para mantenerse al margen, pero no por eso debemos dejar que la injusticia se cebe con ella.**

**-¿Y lo dices tú?, ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que te hizo en Nueva York?.**

-**Lo que me hizo o me dejó de hacer, es problema mío**—respondía de nuevo Brittany, dejando en completo silencio a Mercedes y a Quinn, que sorprendentemente no esperaba una respuesta así de su amiga, sobretodo tras conocer su historia con la morena—**así que por favor, dejad de inventar sobre la vida de los demás y ocuparos de las vuestras. Estoy segura que tenéis cosas importantes en las que pensar.**

**-Gracias Britt**—interrumpió Quinn—**gracias por poner algo de coherencia aquí.**

-**Me gustaría saber que opinaría Rachel de todo esto**—añadió Tina, que al igual que el resto del grupo, había permanecido en silencio.

**-Pues…quizás puedas preguntárselo tú misma**—murmuró Finn provocando la atención de todos—**mirad**—señaló hacia la salida, donde una cabizbaja Rachel hacía acto de presencia bajo el umbral de la puerta y sorprendía al grupo por completo, pero más aún a Quinn, que sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco tan grande que tuvo que tomar asiento en una de las sillas y para evitar caerse.

No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo allí, de hecho, lo último que supo de ella gracias a Mónica fue que iba a pasar el fin de semana trabajando.

-**Hola**—saludó Rachel rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala. Nadie, absolutamente nadie acertaba a responder, solo se miraban incrédulos hasta que lo más inverosímil que podría suceder, ocurría delante de todos ellos.

Era Britt la primera en abandonar su lugar junto al piano y se acercaba a la morena, a quien saludó con un cariñoso abrazo que consiguió emocionarla y con ella, también a Quinn.

-**Me alegro de verte, Rachel**—susurró Britt.

-**Yo también Britt, yo también me alegro de verte**—respondía visiblemente emocionada segundos antes de lanzar una mirada al resto del grupo—**y aunque no os lo creáis, también me alegro de veros a vosotros.**

Fue Finn el siguiente en acercarse a ella y tras varios segundos mirándose, frente a frente, se saludaron de la misma forma que lo había hecho Britt, entregándose un cálido y sincero abrazo.

El paso de los años y las nuevas experiencias vividas, consiguieron que el rencor que había existido entre los dos quedase en un segundo plano y los buenos momentos que habían compartido en la adolescencia, tuviese una mayor repercusión en aquel instante.

El intento de Puck por acercarse a la chica, fue destruido por ella misma, que con un pequeño gesto le pidió que permaneciese sentado en la silla que ya ocupaba.

-**Finn…Britt, ¿Podéis…podéis sentaros?, me gustaría comentarios algo y quiero que estéis todos…frente a mi.**

Ambos aceptaron su petición y ocuparon distintas sillas que como antaño, seguían distribuidas en aquella sala de coro.

Rachel tragó saliva al adentrarse por completo en la sala y observar como Quinn no apartaba su mirada de ella, llena de dudas, de no saber si podía saludarla o simplemente, debía permanecer donde estaba.

Le bastó recibir una leve sonrisa para saber que no debía abandonar su lugar y ser testigo de lo que al parecer, estaba a punto de suceder.

Los nervios se hacían más y más agudos en Rachel conforme avanzaba hacia el grupo, que expectantes la observaban caminar despacio, indecisa y con una mueca de temor en su rostro.

Respiraba con rapidez, tratando que aquel aire que entraba en sus pulmones consiguiese llenar de oxigeno su cerebro y las palabras saliesen de forma coherente de sus labios.

-**Supongo** **que estaréis preguntándoos que diablos hago aquí si no he sido invitada**—habló con la voz temblorosa, colocándose frente a sus amigos—**pero lo cierto es que si he recibido invitación.**

-**Rachel…yo no te escribí porque…**

-**Shhh**—interrumpió—**no, no te preocupes Artie**—sonó con dulzura—**soy yo la que nunca te respondió a ti y por eso estoy aquí, para explicaros el motivo. **

El chico asintió y guardó silencio tras la petición de la morena que de nuevo, comenzaba a mostrar su nerviosismo y a lanzar miradas cómplices hacia Quinn, que a su vez, trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo y porqué Rachel estaba allí y no en el teatro.

-**Le pedí a Santana que os reuniera aquí, porque no creo que pueda asistir a la cena que tenéis preparada para ésta noche**—comenzó a hablar—**por eso, os pido disculpa si os estoy haciendo perder vuestro valioso tiempo, pero de veras…necesito hablar con vosotros y explicaros la razón por la que estoy aquí, por la que he estado ausente durante tantos años y he dañado a alguno de vosotros**—miró hacia Britt al tiempo que volvía a llenar sus pulmones con el aire denso de aquella sala de ensayo—**mi vida ha sido una completa locura desde que salí de éste instituto, y creo que lo mas sensato, es volver a la cordura en éste mismo lugar que tanto me ha dado, con la gente que de verdad, un día creyó en mí**—miró a Quinn—**sois vosotros los que una vez me despedisteis en la estación de tren y yo…yo no he sabido agradeceros tanto apoyo, de hecho…todo lo que hice fue destruir esa confianza que me entregasteis**—tomó un respiro—**lo siento**—se disculpó—**siento muchísimo haberos defraudado si lo he hecho, siento haber dejado a un lado vuestro apoyo y no haber sabido valorar vuestra amistad. No, no estoy aquí para hacer borrón y haceros creer que nada ha sucedido, porque sé que algunos estáis dolidos conmigo**—miró a Mercedes, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y esquivarla—**si estoy aquí, es para pediros disculpas y para confesaros el motivo que me ha obligado a manteneros lejos de mí.**

Quinn palidecía. Aquellas palabras de Rachel, mas la sorpresa de verla allí, estaban dejándola completamente petrificada, sin llegar a creer que aquello fuese real y que Rachel estaba a punto de mostrarse por completo delante de aquellos chicos que una vez fueron sus amigos y que ahora, según los comentarios de algunos, parecían odiarla.

-**Hace unas semanas, mantuve una conversación con alguien que cambió mi punto de vista y mi actitud frente al mundo que me está tocando vivir, y por eso hoy estoy aquí. Éste, probablemente sea uno de los pasos más importantes que voy a dar, tanto que incluso tengo ganas de vomitar por culpa de los nervios**—bajó la mirada avergonzada—**pero debo darlo, por mí misma y por la gente que me quiere**—volvía a mirar a Quinn—**estoy aquí por ella**—la señaló—**y por Santana, y por Emily**—susurró llenado de curiosidad a sus compañeros.

Quinn se lamentó y no pudo evitar alzar la voz—**Rachel…no es necesario que**…

**-Shhh**—la silenció—**Quinn, esto entra dentro de mi terapia**—aclaró—**lo voy a hacer…**

**-Oh dios**—balbuceó tras recordar las palabras de Santana, las mismas que le habían obligado a pedirle aquella tregua en su relación y que hacían referencia a un último plan para poder contarle la verdad acerca de los paparazzis.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn y Santana contigo?**—preguntó Puck.

-**Quinn a aparecido en mi vida, de nuevo, y me ha abierto los ojos que ya tenía cerrados**—volvía a hablar Rachel—**ella me ha regalado una nueva ilusión por la que luchar y Santana me está ayudando de manera profesional—**aclaró**—es…es mi psicóloga.**

**-¿Quién es Emily?**—interrumpía Tina.

**-El amor de mi vida**—fue directa—**Emily es…el mayor regalo que he podido recibir y el motivo por el que tuve que apartarme de todo y de todos, y por supuesto, nada tiene que ver con el alcohol o la fama**—miró de nuevo a Mercedes—**Emily llegó a mi vida hace dos años y fue entonces cuando tuve que romper con el mundo**—tragó saliva—**por su bien y por el mío. Las razones son muchas, y demasiado complicadas para explicar y que las entendáis aquí y ahora, por eso prefiero que simplemente la conozcáis…y juzguéis por vosotros mismos si merece la pena o no apartarse del mundo.**

Quinn negaba una y otra vez, pero a la vez, sentía como una emoción comenzaba a invadirla y supo que era admiración, orgullo por lo que Rachel estaba haciendo en aquel instante y mucho más cuando fue testigo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Rachel no esperó a recibir respuesta alguna de ninguno de los chicos cuando alzó la voz y lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta.

**-¡Emily, cariño!, ven**…

La expectación de todo el grupo podía verse en los gestos confusos e incrédulos que mostraban tras escucharla llamar a aquella chica que desconocían y que hacia acto de presencia en la sala, acompañada por Santana, que sujetaba con fuerzas la pequeña mano de la niña y sonreía con satisfacción.

**-Oh dios**—susurró Quinn al ver a la pequeña entrar y descubrir como la primera de aquellas miradas que lanzaba al improvisado público, iba dirigida hacia ella, creando una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

**-Ella es Emily**—volvía a hablar Rachel al tiempo que tomaba a la pequeña de la mano y Santana le dejaba un leve roce en el hombro como gesto de apoyo—**Emily Charlotte Berry**—añadió ante el asombro de todos—**es…es mi hija. Nació hace apenas dos años y es la razón por la que perdí toda conexión con vosotros**—aclaró—**porque he necesitado que su vida sea completamente privada y no quería exponeros, no quería que tuvieseis que mentir por mí si llegaba el momento de hacerlo y temía por ella**—miró a la pequeña, que para su sorpresa seguía observando a Quinn, deseosa de poder acudir a ella y jugar como siempre hacía con la rubia antes de que su separación se hiciese presente.

Rachel sabia cuánto su hija echaba de menos a Quinn, tanto o incluso más que ella y sin dudarlo, la incitó a que se adelantara hacia la chica.

Nadie daba crédito al cariñoso abrazo que se entregaron Quinn y Emily, que tras aquello, optaba por sentarse en las rodillas de la rubia y prestarle atención a ella, ignorando al resto por completo.

-**Ella es la razón por la que dejé de ser la Rachel Berry que ustedes conocíais, y ella es la razón por la que ahora estoy aquí**—sentenció sin dudas.

**-¿Tu hija?**—cuestionó Puck aun sin dar crédito, como ningunos de los que allí escuchaban la confesión.

-**Sí Puck, ella…ella es mi hija y sé que probablemente no entendáis el motivo o penséis que es una excusa para justificar mi actitud con vosotros, pero no es así…necesitaba darle toda la privacidad posible y para ello, tenía que sacrificar mi vida pública.**

**-¿Y por qué cambias de opinión ahora?**—cuestionó Mercedes**—¿Ya no te importa su privacidad?.**

-**Me importa mas su bienestar…y el mío**—respondía con firmeza—**Me han hecho ver que escondida, no voy a ser completamente feliz, ni ella lo será**—volvía a mirar a Quinn y a su hija—**y no puedo consentir que ella sea infeliz y yo… no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder la única oportunidad que tengo de sentirme completa, con el amor que siempre he soñado y que por fortuna, he encontrado en alguien a quien no pienso dejar escapar.**

Volvían las miradas entre las dos, pero ésta vez, acompañadas por la sonrisa de Santana que sin dudas, delataba su estado de satisfacción tras ver lo conseguido con la morena.

**-No os pido que me volváis a aceptar en vuestras vidas, solo…solo quiero que sepáis mi verdad, nada más.**

-**Rachel**—habló Finn—**creo que soy el menos indicado para hablar, pero…sinceramente, no creo que tengas que hacer todo esto**—se levantó de la silla—**todos aquí somos adultos, todos tenemos nuestras vidas y nuestros problemas, y yo, personalmente, entiendo tu decisión, porque yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo y creo que todos aquí también lo habríamos hecho, pero…hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo te atreves a privarnos de esa preciosidad?**—miró a la pequeña, provocando la sonrisa en Rachel y en prácticamente todo el grupo, excepto en Mercedes, que aun parecía no asimilar como la morena había conseguido callarla justo después de que lo hiciera Quinn con aquella reprimenda.

**-Bueno…ahora puedes conocerla mejor**—respondía Rachel tratando de evitar la emoción que la inundaba.

-**De eso no te quepa duda**—balbuceó Finn, que sin pensarlo se acercó a Quinn y bajó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña—**hola preciosa, mi nombre es Finn Hudson, espero que tu mamá te haya hablado de mí…y sobretodo, que hayan sido cosas buenas**—bromeó lanzando una nueva mirada hacia Rachel, que de nuevo volvía a bajar la mirada y era consciente de cómo había llegado el momento de dar una nueva explicación, o como Santana lo llamaba, un pequeño inciso—**Sabes que queremos mucho a tu mama, ¿Verdad?**—volvía a hablarle a la pequeña y justo cuando Rachel estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, Emily asentía y realizaba un gesto con su mano, una indicación que tanto ella como Quinn ya conocían pero que sorprendió al resto.

Un abrazo a si misma y su dedo índice señalando a Rachel. Un te quiero en lenguaje de signos que provocó la incertidumbre en Finn.

**-Es muda**—susurró Rachel y de nuevo las miradas incrédulas y llenas de confusión se sucedían entre sus amigos, llenando de tensión el ambiente y dejando sin palabras a la gran mayoría, excepto a Britt, que abandonando su asiento se colocó junto a Finn y buscó la atención de la pequeña.

-**Eres…muy…guapa**—habló Britt, pero lo hizo acompañando las palabras con el tan preciado lenguaje de signos y sorprendiendo al resto de sus amigos, que desconocían la capacidad de la chica para expresarse de aquella forma.

-**¿Has oído lo que te dice Britt?**—cuestionó Quinn que no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver como su amiga, la que supuestamente tenía mas razones para no querer ver a Rachel, era la única que la defendía y que hacía de todo aquello, algo normal, al igual que Finn.

Su reacción, sus gestos con la pequeña y con Rachel, eran dignos de admiración tras conocer la historia que ambos tuvieron y que no acabó de la mejor manera posible.

-**Rachel**—Sam se acercó a la morena—**yo personalmente nunca me he sentido rechazado por ti, ni tengo ningún tipo de problema, ni te guardo rencor por nada, así que…por mi parte, esto que ha sucedido aquí es una anécdota que voy a guardar para siempre y que contaré a mis nietos**—sonreía con dulzura—**podré decirles que conocí a la hija de una super estrella de Broadway.**

-**Gracias Sam**—respondía emocionada, entregándole un abrazo que el chico aceptó con cariño.

-**Yo opino lo mismo que él**—habló Puck acercándose—**para mí seguirás siendo la judía más sexy del Mckinley**—bromeó—**porque sigues siendo judía, ¿No?.**

-**Por supuesto**—respondía con una sonrisa que destruía los pocos nervios que ya quedaban en su cuerpo y saludándolo a él también con un cariñoso abrazo—**me alegra verte, Puck.**

-**Yo también**—respondía el chico—**aunque me temo que me marcho ya**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor**—¿Vendrás esta noche?, vamos a cantar en la fiesta de San Valentín.**

-**No, no lo sé, depende de ella**—miró a Emily, que junto a Quinn, ya hacía las delicias de Finn, Britt, Santana, Artie y Tina, solo Mercedes seguía mostrándose reticente y abandonó la improvisada reunión varios minutos después, aprovechando la salida de Puck.

El resto se mantuvieron durante algunos minutos más hablando, comentando algunas anécdotas de sus vidas y que conseguían provocar un estado de tranquilidad en la morena que jamás esperó, aunque aun no había llevado a cabo el plan al completo. Le faltaba solucionar el conflicto que mantenía con la única persona que había sido capaz de conseguir que aceptara la terapia de Santana, la única que en aquel grupo, aún no la había saludado con uno de aquellos abrazos que sus compañeros si acertaron a regalarle.

Quinn permanecía junto a Emily. No se había separado de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando poco a poco, los chicos fueron abandonando la sala y en ella ya solo quedaban Britt, Santana, Tina y ellas dos junto a la pequeña.

**-¿De verdad le has estado ayudando**?—era Britt quien le preguntaba a Santana.

**-Sí, me ha ayudado y espero que me siga haciéndolo**—intervenía Rachel—**esto solo es el principio.**

-**Tendrás que empezar a pagarme**—espetó tratando de sonar con una dureza que ya nadie creía en la latina.

-**Pagaré lo que sea necesario**.

-**Me encanta que hayas hecho algo así**—volvía a hablar Brittany—**veo que estás tomando las riendas de tu vida y empiezas a pensar un poco más en los demás, vamos a tener que hablar más a menudo**—sonreía tras regalarle un guiño de ojos que tanto Rachel como Quinn pudieron percibir.

**-Ok**—habló Tina—**creo que va siendo hora de marcharse…**

-**Sí, vamos**…-espetó Britt—**ésta noche se presenta interesante.**

-**Estoy contigo**—respondía Santana con una traviesa sonrisa.

**-Santana…¿Tienes mi carpeta?**—fue Rachel quien interrumpía la inminente salida de las chicas de aquella sala y esperó a que la latina le entregase la carpeta en cuestión y que había dejado sobre el piano en el mismo momento en el que llegó—**gracias**—respondía con el gesto serio**—¿Te importa**…

-**No, en absoluto**—respondía la latina—**vamos Em, vamos a jugar un rato en el campo de césped**—espetó dirigiéndose a la pequeña y provocando la curiosidad en Quinn, que veía como Rachel incitaba a su hija a que siguiese los pasos de Santana**—¿Le decimos a Britt y a Tina que nos acompañen?.**

Emily se limitó a asentir y tanto Britt como Tina, aceptaron la petición de abandonar la sala del coro con ellas dos, quizás sabedoras de que algo estaba sucediendo o iba a suceder entre Quinn y Rachel, al menos eso era lo que parecía dejar entrever la morena.

**-¿Puedes quedarte cinco minutos?**—Rachel se dirigió a Quinn, que aun trataba de entender que pretendían hacer las demás.

**-Eh…claro**—balbuceó.

-**Ok…Em, cielo**—miró a su pequeña—**ve con Santana, enseguida voy yo y jugamos, ¿De acuerdo?.**

Volvía a asentir y era la señal que Santana necesitaba para tomarla de la mano e invitar a Brittany y Tina a que las acompañasen en su pequeña aventura por el Mckinley.

No tardaron en abandonar la sala ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, pero no la de Quinn, que junto al piano observaba exclusivamente a la morena.

Sabía que algo estaba por suceder y por la expresión seria que mostraba Rachel, no era demasiado alentador, al menos a primera vista.

Hubo un silencio tras aquel primer encuentro de sus miradas completamente a solas, en un lugar en el que nunca imaginaron que volverían a encontrarse y mucho menos, a mirarse con todos aquellos sentimientos que las envolvían.

**-Eres increíble, Rachel**—fue Quinn la primera en hablar**—¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?.**

-**He hecho lo que mi psicóloga me aconsejó**—se excusó—**nada más, yo…yo solo quiero ser una buena madre y si ella dice que dando un paso así, tendré la suficiente confianza como para enfrentarme a cualquier problema, sin duda lo hago. Confiar en quien siempre he confiado y mostrarme como lo que soy, una madre orgullosa de su hija.**

-**No te haces una idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti en éste momento**—susurró Quinn con dulzura—**pero también me da miedo**.

**-¿Miedo?, ¿Por qué, Quinn?.**

**-Por ti**—respondía rápidamente—**tengo miedo de que todo esto pueda volverse en tu contra, que te arrepientas y…**

-**No me voy a arrepentir**—fue rotunda—**Quinn, todo esto no ha sido algo improvisado. Santana me lo propuso hace ya casi dos semanas y desde entonces, no he parado de pensar en ello y por supuesto tenía mis dudas.**

**-¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho eliminar esas dudas?.**

-**Ella, Emily**—aclaró—**quiero ser la mejor madre, quiero que esté orgullosa de mí y tengo que empezar con pasos como éste.**

-**Pues no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decir eso**—habló Quinn—**quiero que sepas que puedes contar con mi apoyo para siempre, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.**

-**No creo que eso sea tan sencillo**—interrumpió—**tú también tienes que aclarar tus dudas…**

**-¿Mis dudas?.**

-**El tiempo.**

Se lamentó. Quinn bajó la mirada y volvía a sentir aquella presión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración y que se acentuaba cada vez que recordaba aquella excusa absurda de obtener tiempo para asimilar su nueva vida.

-**Quinn, ¿No vas a decirme la verdad?**—Rachel no pudo evitar cuestionarla tras ver como el silencio volvía a apoderarse de la rubia**—¿Ni siquiera después de ver como me he mostrado con Em, vas a dejar de creer que me estás perjudicando?**

**-¿Qué?**—balbuceó tras aquella confesión de la morena—**¿Por qué dices eso?.**

-**Quinn…no soy estúpida y ya no es necesario que mantengas ese autismo, se toda la verdad.**

**-¿Cómo…qué, qué verdad?**—cuestionó aturdida.

-**Todo, Quinn, todo**.

-**Pero…**

-**Fotos, rumores…absolutamente todo, Quinn**—aclaró

-**Oh dios…Rachel**—se lamentó—**yo…yo lo siento, siento que todo eso haya ocurrido y que…dios, ¿Ves?, ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tenía que alejarme?, yo no quería perjudicarte, cielo, yo no quería que nada de eso saliese a la luz o que siguieran persiguiéndote a ti por mi culpa…**

-**Quinn**—interrumpió molesta—**Me has pedido durante todo éste tiempo que confíe en ti, sin embargo eres tú quien no ha confiado en mí, quien no me ha contado lo que estaba sucediendo a mis espaldas, sabiendo lo importante que era…**

**-Rachel, yo quería decírtelo, lo juro…de hecho, me estaba volviendo loca pero todo el mundo me decía que no era lo adecuado.**

-**¿Todo el mundo?, ¿Quién es todo el mundo?.**

**-Kevin, él…él me enseñó esas fotos y me dijo que esos rumores podrían destruir las posibilidades que tenias para hacerte respetar en Broadway y Santana, Santana me dijo que si conocías esos rumores y sabias de esas imágenes, podrías sufrir un retroceso en tu terapia…yo, yo no podía arriesgarme a algo así, Rachel, yo puedo cargar con la culpa de que pierdas una oportunidad de hacer algo en Broadway, pero no podía permitir que Emily saliese perjudicada por algo así, no podía Rachel, no podía aceptar que algo así sucediera.**

**-¿Sabes quien me lo ha dicho?.**

**-Pues…no, no tengo ni idea.**

-**Kevin.**

**-¿¡Qué!?**—cuestionó aturdida—**pero si él me dijo que…**

-**Tuve una reunión con él hace una semana y terminé confesándole que me había enamorado de ti**—comenzó a relatar—**su respuesta me sorprendió tanto que supe que algo sucedía, que había algo que estabais ocultándome.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?.**

-**Pues me dijo que él respetaba mi decisión y que le parecías una buena chica, algo que me resultó extraño**—añadió—**pero entonces comenzó a pedirme que me centrara en el trabajo, que le dedicase todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para poder hacer algo grande y que una vez que el musical triunfase, podría vivir sin temor alguno…y fue cuando supe que había algo más, no…no sé porqué, pero lo sabía**—hizo una pequeña pausa—**y entonces llegó el jueves, cuando tuve la reunión con Mónica supe que ella había hablado con Kevin, porque su discurso acerca del musical fue exactamente el mismo y de nuevo, ella me hizo referencia a la palabra tiempo, al igual que él…al igual que tú**—susurró—**solo tuve que volver a llamarlo y citarme de nuevo con él para…sacarle la información.**

**-Oh…dios**—se lamentó.

-**Fue fácil mentirle y hacerle creer que ya sabía todo, apenas tardó un par de minutos en volver a mostrarse tal y como era, en volver a gritar y a decirme que si seguía así…contigo y exponiendo la vida de Em, acabaría con todas la opciones de ser alguien importante, que no podía seguir estando a tu lado y que respetara tu decisión de alejarte.**

**-¿Te dijo eso?, hipócrita de…**

**-Shhh**—interrumpió—**todo lo que digas de él, ya se lo dije yo…**

**-Rachel**…-volvía a hablar con algo de súplica en su voz—**yo te juro que pensaba que era lo mejor…**

-**Quinn, tengo que ser sincera contigo…agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí como lo has hecho, pero deberías habérmelo dicho…tendrías que haber confiado en mí y…no llegar a ésta situación.**

-**No sé como disculparme contigo, Rachel, te juro que ahora mismo haría lo que fuese necesario para…redimirme.**

-**No necesito nada, solo te pido que…tengas esto presente en tu vida y que si algún día…sucede algo parecido, no dudes en contármelo…¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Por supuesto…**

-**Bien**…-susurró tomando una gran bocanada de aire—**ahora quiero que eches un vistazo a esa carpeta**—señaló hacia el piano, donde permanecía el archivador.

**-¿Qué es?.**

-**Soy consciente de todo lo que está por suceder, sé que esto…puede que no tenga un buen final y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo**—explicó—**vamos…ábrela.**

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en aceptar la petición de la morena y abrir la carpeta, para observar como varias hojas aparecían ante ella.

**-¿Qué…qué es esto?.**

**-Contrato de venta**—espetó—**voy a ofrecerle la producción completa del musical a Kristen Watson.**

**-¿Qué?—**espetó confusa—**¿Qué dices?**

-**No tengo ni idea de lo que va a suceder cuando todo se sepa, Quinn, no tengo ni idea de si esa mujer querrá trabajar junto a mí y no pienso dejaros en la estacada.**

-**Un momento, un momento**…-interrumpía**—¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a deshacer del musical?, ¿Qué nos vas a vender?.**

-**Solo voy a aseguraros el futuro, conmigo no está en buenas manos…ella os hará grandes, os hará triunfar y…**

**-¡Es tú proyecto!**—exclamó molesta—**No puedes hacernos esto, no puedes marcharte, Rachel…**

**-Quinn, les he creado ilusión con la colaboración de Kristen y no voy a quitárselas ahora, además…no pienso vivir escondida de nuevo, no pienso volver a meter a Emily en una burbuja y andar de incognito por la ciudad.**

**-No, no… Rachel**—sollozó siendo consciente de que no podía revocar aquella excusa bajo ningún concepto.

-**No llores Quinn**—tragó saliva—**el lunes tengo una cita con la señora Watson y le contaré mi historia…dependiendo de su respuesta, seguiré con vosotros o…abandonaré Broadway, está decidido.**

-**Mierda…mierda….¡mierda!**—golpeó con furia el piano—**esto es una jodida mierda, ¡odio éste mundo!**—exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—**lo siento Rachel, todo es culpa mía…y te juro que no…dios….lo siento**—se lamentaba una y otra vez—**lo siento…no, no me merezco nada…no merezco estar a tu lado ni todo lo que me has dado, Rachel…lo siento, lo siento**…-balbuceó con dificultad, tratando de evitar que el llanto superase en volumen a su voz—**lo siento.**

-**No hay nada que sentir, Quinn**—susurró acercándose para acariciar su hombro—**me has dado lo que más necesitaba, me has hecho ver que lo verdaderamente importante, ya estaba en mi vida…y si ellos no me quieren así, pues…será porque no me merecen**—trató de sonar convincente, evitando que el nudo de su garganta también terminara por afectarle en el habla—**no puedo hacer nada más, solo ser fuerte para Em y darle lo que necesita…ese es mi objetivo ahora.**

**-Rachel**—volvía a susurrar con pena—**yo no puedo vivir pensando que por mi culpa**…

-**Mira la siguiente hoja, por favor**—interrumpía rápidamente.

**-Pero…**

**-Mírala por favor**…-suplicó y aquella suplica surgió efecto en Quinn, que con el temblor acusando sus manos y los suspiros del llanto que trataba de contener en su voz, volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la carpeta y descubría la hoja a la que hacia referencia la morena.

**-¿Un…un curriculum vitae?**—cuestionó confusa.

-**Voy a necesitar ayuda para rellenarlo…es probable que tenga que buscar trabajo en otro lugar y…bueno, nunca tuve que rellenar uno de esos.**

-**Rachel…**

**-¿Tú puedes ayudarme?**—cuestionó esperanzada—**puede que no vuelva a pisar un teatro pero supongo que…podré trabajar en otra cosa…televisión, cine…o sirviendo hamburguesas…da igual, pero voy a necesitar ayuda con eso…y no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para que me asesore.**

Quinn desviaba la mirada entre el papel y los ojos de la morena, trataba de asimilar que todo aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad, que Rachel daba por perdida la última oportunidad de poder disfrutar de su sueño y que todo había sido por su culpa, por aparecer de aquella forma en la vida de la que sin duda, iba a ser el gran amor de su vida, aunque en ese instante ni siquiera supiese si estaban juntas.

**-¿De verdad quieres que yo…esté a tu lado?, ¿Después de todo?**—volvía a sollozar**—¿De mentirte, de no confiar en ti y destruir la gran oportunidad de tu vida?, porque yo no me siento capaz, me… me siento culpable de todo y dudo que pueda con éste cargo de conciencia por el resto de mi vida.**

-**Bueno…aún tienes tu tiempo para pensarlo**—respondía Rachel con la desilusión reflejada en su rostro—**te dije que te iba a esperar lo que fuese necesario…y para mí y para Emily, eres más importante que cualquier musical…**

**-¿Soy más importante que tus sueños?—**cuestionó con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Quinn, el tiempo que tardes en tomar la decisión que creas oportuna tomar y que mejor te haga sentir contigo misma, quiero que tengas algo presente… que siempre recuerdes cuando no encuentres una solución…**-susurró acariciando su mejilla y secando las lágrimas que ya caían por ellas—**ésta Rachel Berry que ves aquí, está intentando ser la misma** **Rachel Berry que cantaba en ésta sala, la misma que apostaba por nuestra amistad, la misma que siempre te admiró**—hizo una pausa—**quiero ser esa Rachel Berry que tú querías que regresara…y que yo mismo en añorado durante estos años…quiero volver a ser yo y demostrarle a mi hija, que se merece una madre como yo**—sollozó—**y por eso quiero que lo sepas, quiero que lo tengas presente**—hizo una breve pausa—**Quinn**—susurró con la voz temblorosa—

**Rachel Berry va a volver y lo hará… por ti.**


	70. Una estúpida paloma

A TÍ, SOLO A TÍ QUE AHORA MISMO ESTÁS LEYENDO ÉSTO:

GRACIAS.

GRACIAS.

GRACIAS.

* * *

Capitulo 69

Una estúpida paloma.

Iba a vomitar. Estaba completamente segura de que iba a vomitar y no podía evitarlo, o quizás sí, pero aquel ejercito de nervios en su estomago superaban incluso a los que llegó a sentir el día de su debut.

No estaba allí, no estaba delante de aquel telón con Quinn, Matt y Broke, sobre aquel escenario ya iluminado por completo y recibiendo el aplauso interminable del publico.

Un público que había llenado por completo el teatro en aquella noche de estreno y que por supuesto, había sido arrastrado por la influencia de la señora Watson. Solo alguien como ella podía crear tanta expectación como para conseguir llenar el Teatro Imperial el día del estreno de un musical completamente innovador.

Rachel estaba en uno de aquellos palcos, con Kate, Brody, Santana y Britt a su lado, aplaudiendo como una espectadora más el increíble debut en Broadway de Quinn.

Verla allí, con su enorme sonrisa y un hermoso ramo de flores entre sus manos, le llenaba de orgullo y le hacia sentir que todo lo que había sucedido durante aquellos escasos cuatro meses, había merecido la pena.

La admiraba, por supuesto que la admiraba y ya había asimilado que era una fan más de aquella actriz que acababa de aterrizar en la gran manzana, para revolver por completo el duro y complicado mundo de los musicales en Broadway y por supuesto, su corazón.

Pero ahora llegaba su turno.

Ver como caía el telón y sus actores, porque seguían siendo suyos, quedaban ocultos aún cuando los aplausos seguían su curso, le indicaba que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible y regresar a su lugar, el mismo que había estado ocupando desde que mantuvo aquella reunión con Kristen Watson, hacía ya cuatro meses y en la que armándose de valor y jugándose todo su futuro profesional, le confesó su historia más personal e íntima, siendo consciente de que tarde o temprano aquellos paparazzis a los que tanto temía, terminarían por mostrarle al mundo.

No se equivocó.

Les fue suficiente recibir la negativa de Kevin a comprar más portadas que destruían su reputación, para comenzar a publicarlas sin escrúpulos. Pero fue fuerte, no permitió que nada ni nadie destruyese lo más valioso que tenía en su vida, su hija.

Santana hizo el mejor trabajo para ayudarle en ese aspecto y seguía inmersa en conseguir que el futuro de la pequeña, no fuese un quebradero de cabeza para Rachel.

-**Chicos**—se dirigió al grupo—**tengo que salir, ya sabéis el protocolo**—se excusó— **os veo en la fiesta, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Ok**—respondía Brody en nombre de todos.

-**Santana, encárgate de los padres de Quinn, por favor.**

-**Está todo controlado**—respondía con tranquilidad—**vamos…vete ya**—susurró Santana que no pudo evitar lanzarle un guiño de ojos antes de que abandonara el palco donde estaban ubicados.

Otra de las cosas por la que Rachel se sentía orgullosa, era de haber sabido llevar hasta su terreno a Santana, que gracias a aquella terapia, había ido olvidándose del rencor que le guardaba y que por supuesto también hizo que Britt terminara recuperando la confianza que habían perdido y que tanta distancia provocaba entre ambas.

Las llamadas de teléfono fueron convirtiéndose en fugaces visitas en las que su amistad, aquella que no debieron perder años atrás, volvía a restaurarse, aunque la latina no lo demostrase públicamente.

-**Por aquí señorita Berry**—le indicó uno de los encargados del evento al verla llegar a la zona de invitados.

**-Gracias**—espetó nerviosa—**¿Han llegado ya?.**

-**Sí, está todo disponible…aunque tendrá que esperar un par de minutos, ahora mismo está la señora Watson con su marido atendiendo a los medios.**

-**Ok…yo espero**—balbuceó al tiempo que se asomaba a la salida y descubría como una multitud de fotógrafos se reunían tras una valla de seguridad.

-**Antes del photocall**—volvía a hablar el chico—**tiene que atender a esos medios**—señaló hacia una serie de periodistas que ya esperaban impaciente.

**-Ok**…—volvía a susurrar.

Nervios, nervios y más nervios. Rachel no conseguía controlar aquella sensación de presión que sentía al ser consciente de que tenia que enfrentarse a aquellos periodistas de forma pública, como lo había hecho años atrás.

Era la mayor prueba de fuego. Aquello era el resultado de más de cuatro meses de terapia, en la que tuvo que aprender a controlar su ansiedad e ignorar los comentarios que surgían alrededor de su vida. Una vida que había empezado a afrontar con firmeza y seguridad.

-**Vamos…ya puede salir**—le indicó tras recibir el ok de alguien que aguardaba en la otra salida—**que tenga suerte**.

-**Gracias**—volvía a responder casi por inercia. Rachel adecentaba su pelo y lanzaba una última mirada al vestido que llevaba antes de salir al exterior y sentir como todas las miradas comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ella.

**-¡Rachel!, ¡aquí por favor!...¡señorita Berry!.**

Las voces de aquel primer grupo de periodistas no se hicieron esperar y tratando de contener los nervios, se acercó a ellos, dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo con su enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

-**Aquí, señorita Berry**—habló uno de ellos—**Para la DKF, ¿Cómo ha vivido el estreno del musical?.**

-**Eh…pues…emocionada…muy contenta y nerviosa**—sonreía—**los chicos son increíbles.**

**-¿Cómo se siente al no estar en el escenario?.**

**-Bueno, la verdad es que da un poco de envidia… sana, por supuesto…pero ha estado bien, hay que hacer otras cosas…y evolucionar.**

**-Rachel**—habló otro de los periodistas cuando de repente sintió la presencia de Mónica a su espalda, regalándole una sonrisa y la confianza que necesitaba para llevar a cabo aquello—**La señora Watson nos ha confesado que trabajar contigo, ha sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora, ¿Qué opinas?.**

-**Es un gran honor que alguien como ella diga algo así de mí**—respondía con orgullo—**pero la verdad es que es ella quien me ha enseñado a mí y me ha dado una gran lección de vida.**

**-¿Qué lección?.**

**-Pues…que en ésta vida, nadie es como aparenta o como los demás la imaginan**—tomó aire—**la Señora Watson me ha demostrado que es una gran mujer y que apuesta por el talento y la profesionalidad.**

**-¿Lo dice por los rumores acerca de su vida personal?**

-**Mi vida personal, es eso…personal. Es mía, de nadie más**—espetó—**yo la voy a vivir como quiero y creo que eso no le hace daño a nadie y por supuesto, como he podido demostrar, no me excluye de ser una buena profesional.**

**-¿No crees que volver a los escenarios, aunque sea de productora, le va a quitar tiempo de su vida personal?—**cuestionó otro de los periodistas.

-**No entiendo esa pregunta. Me quitará el mismo tiempo que si estuviese trabajando en otro lugar, como cualquier otra persona del mundo, ¿No cree?.**

-**Por eso mismo le pregunto, todo el mundo habla de su vida personal, hay rumores acerca….**

-**Estoy aquí para hablar del musical Dreams**—interrumpía—**mi vida personal no creo que sea de interés en éste momento**—se dirigió al insolente periodista.

-**Pero usted no se esconde de nada, ¿Por qué no confirma o desmiente los rumores acerca de…**

-**Disculpe**—interrumpió Rachel—**No tengo nada que confirmar o desmentir, porque no tengo nada de lo que hablar con ustedes acerca de mi vida privada, así que por favor…zanjemos ésa cuestión y hablemos del musical.**

-**Ok…señorita Berry, ¿Qué le ha parecido la actuación de Broke Williams?.**

-**Increíble…Broke tiene un potencial impresionante y lo va a seguir demostrando durante los 7 meses en los que vamos a estar en el teatro, pero no es la única**—aclaró—**todos, absolutamente todos tienen un talento increíble, desde Broke hasta el ayudante de sonido, son increíbles.**

-**Rachel, acaba de pedir que no hablemos de su vida privada, pero…no puedo evitar preguntarle por Quinn Fabray, ya que ella está en el musical, ¿Qué le ha parecido su debut?, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ella acerca de su futuro en Broadway?.**

-**Quinn Fabray es…es…una actriz que marcará un antes y un después en éste mundo**—respondía sonriente—**soy muy afortunada de poder contar con ella en el musical y por supuesto, su debut hoy ha sido espectacular, como el de todos sus compañeros.**

**-¿También está orgullosa de ser su pareja?.**

Silencio.

Aquella pregunta había salido de algunos de aquellos periodistas pero Rachel no supo de quien. Simplemente la escuchó y pensó por algunos segundos cual iba a ser su respuesta.

Al igual que Mónica, que optaba por acercarse más a ella y tranquilizarla.

**-¿Puede responder a eso?.**

**-¿Quién lo ha preguntado?**—cuestionó Rachel que seguía sin saber quien era el periodista que había osado a dejar escapar aquella endiablada pregunta.

Nadie respondía. Todos se miraban unos a otros y trataban de averiguar de quien había procedido aquella pregunta.

-**He dicho que no quiero hablar de mi vida privada, pero veo que os cuesta entenderlo**—volvía a hablar Rachel—**solo diré una cosa a quien me ha preguntado y no se atreve a dar la cara…¿Eres feliz?...porque yo si lo soy, y mucho**—sentenció justo en el instante en el que uno de los chicos que se encargaban de la organización, la obligaba a seguir su camino y posar delante de los fotógrafos que esperaban impaciente su llegada.

Fueron varios los minutos que ocupó delante de aquel alud de flashes y cámaras que la enfocaban como si fuese una de las protagonistas de aquella obra. Flashes que aumentaron en ese instante, cuando el murmullo de los periodistas daba la bienvenida a quienes habían sido los tres protagonistas de la primera función de aquel musical.

Quinn, Matt y Broke hacían acto de presencia en aquel improvisado escenario y se acercaban a los que antes, habían cuestionado a Rachel.

También lo hicieron Gio y Joseph, que para sorpresa de todos, se mostraban cogidos de la mano, sin temor alguno a los rumores que aquello podía provocar. Pero todo eso pasó desapercibido para Rachel, que a punto de marcharse de su zona, observaba a Quinn. Solo a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y el orgullo que le daba verla delante de todos aquellos chicos que reclamaban su atención con insistencia.

Pero aquella mirada de Rachel parecía tener algún tipo de poder hipnótico sobre Quinn, que rápidamente y tras varios segundos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, consiguió encontrarse con ella, devolviéndole la mirada y por supuesto, aquella enorme sonrisa que vestía para la ocasión.

No lo dudó, como tampoco había dudado desde que llegó a aquella ciudad hacía ya nueve meses y saltándose el protocolo, abandonó la pequeña rueda de prensa que ya acertaban a responder Matt y Broke, para terminar caminando hacia la zona donde aún estaba Rachel, justo delante de todos aquellos fotógrafos que durante todo aquel tiempo, las habían perseguido y cazado en decenas o centenas de paseos por Central Park, de cafés en terrazas o en cenas con amigos.

-**Enhorabuena—**espetó Rachel abrazándola en mitad de aquella multitud.

**-¿Te ha gustado?**—cuestionó Quinn de manera íntima, evitando que nadie más pudiese oír aquella conversación que se mezclaba con el sonido de las cámaras y las voces de los fotógrafos reclamando su atención.

**-¿Tú que crees?.Siento no haber sido yo quien te entregase el ramo de flores…pero eso es un privilegio que solo tienen algunos**.

-**No te preocupes, ésta noche me darás mi regalo a solas.**

**-¿Estás tentándome delante de éstos paparazzis?.**

-**Un poco…tal vez**—bromeó**—¿Posamos?**—lanzó una mirada hacia los fotógrafos.

-**Mmmm…ok, que sepas ya me han preguntado por ti**—respondía al tiempo que sin dudas, se colocaba junto a ella, dispuesta a darle a aquellos paparazzis una más de las tantas imágenes que ya tenían de ellas dos juntas.

**-¿Y qué has respondido?, ¿Somos oficialmente novias?**—preguntó con apenas un susurro, sin apartar la mirada de los fotógrafos.

-**No**—sonreía divertida—**lo sabrán cuando nos casemos…**

**-Pero para eso falta mucho…ni siquiera me lo has pedido**—bromeó.

-**Por eso mismo**…—respondía con rapidez aumentando su sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que podía eclipsar aquellos fogonazos procedentes de los flashes que no cesaban mientras ambas permanecían inmóviles, enlazando sus brazos y enfrentándose sin miedo a todos y cada uno de los rumores que las involucraban como pareja.

No temían, no sentían que estuviesen mintiendo ni se sentían vulnerables a aquellos rumores. Había creado una pequeña familia, sus padres, sus mejores amigos sabían absolutamente todo, incluidos sus compañeros del musical. Lo sabía Mónica, que se había convertido en representante de ambas y por supuesto todos aquellos fotógrafos, a pesar de que ellas jamás lo habían confirmado. Y no lo hacían porque sentían que la relación más hermosa que habían vivido, no era asunto de ningún desconocido, porque ellos no tenían porqué conocer sus sentimientos. Porque cuando entraban en sus apartamentos, eran ellas, no las dos actrices que se exponían ante el público, y porque de esa forma les iban a devolver toda la frustración que un día ellas tuvieron que superar a base de paciencia y las incombustibles sesiones de terapia de Santana.

-**Será mejor que regreses con ellos**—susurró la morena lanzando una mirada hacia Matt y Broke—**no querrás que la Señora Watson se arrepienta de haberme aceptado como co-productora por retener a una de sus protagonistas, ¿No?.**

-**Cierto, tengamos a la jefa superior contenta**—sonreía divertida—**¿Te vas ya para la fiesta?**—cuestionó Quinn sin perder de vista a los periodistas.

-**Por supuesto, Brody, Kate, Santana y Britt están ya allí, y tus padres también.**

**-¿Emily?.**

**-Está con mis padres, tranquila—**respondía con serenidad**—ellos la cuidarán.**

-**Ok, pues allí te veo**—respondía tras ver como Mónica aparecía ante ellas e invitaba a Rachel a que la acompañase—**y procura estar así de sexy cuando regresemos a casa**—guiñó un ojo—**quiero mi sesión de agradecimiento**, **ahora te toca a ti ser romántica…y mucho, por cierto.**

**-Cuidado Fabray…todavía puedo besarte y darles lo que tanto buscan**—sonrió traviesa.

-**Chicas…dejad de jugar con fuego**—interrumpía Mónica.

-**Tranquila Mónica**—habló Quinn—**ninguno de esos paparazzis se llevaran la exclusiva a sus casas**—respondía divertida y con seguridad segundos antes despedirse de Rachel con un abrazo y apartarse de ambas para regresar al pequeño grupo de periodistas que seguían entrevistando a los demás protagonistas de la obra.

**-¿Qué sentido tiene que sigáis así?**—cuestionó Mónica apartando a la morena del foco de fotógrafos—**¡todo el mundo lo sabe!, ¡es un secreto a voces!**

-**Pregúntaselo a Santana**—respondía Rachel—**ella es la culpable de todo**.

**-¿La culpable de que esos quieran una foto oficial vuestra como pareja y vosotras os dediquéis a posar juntas, dando a entender que lo sois?.**

-**No, Santana es la culpable de que ni a Quinn ni a mí nos importe posar juntas, ni nos importe el qué dirán o qué pensaran de nosotras. Santana es la culpable de que ahora, por fin…sea feliz, sin preocuparme de nada ni de nadie, solo de esforzarme por seguir trabajando en lo que quiero y disfrutar de mi hija y de Quinn sin miedos**—hizo una pausa—**ella es la culpable de que no tengamos la necesidad de confirmar nada a unos desconocidos, ¿Te parece poco?.**

-**Me parece perfecto**—respondía Mónica, que ya acompañaba a Rachel hasta uno de los coches que la iba a trasladar hasta la fiesta que habían preparado para celebrar el estreno del musical.

-**Pues eso, Mónica**—balbuceó—**si vas a culpar a alguien…busca a Santana o mejor no, mejor busca a la estúpida paloma que se estrelló contra uno de las hélices del avión que hizo que el vuelo de Quinn desde Londres se retrasase, pero que no pudo evitar que llegase en el momento en el que más la iba a necesitar**—le dejó un pequeño guiño—**ella tiene la culpa de todo.**

* * *

**Epilogo: 14 De Febrero.  
**


	71. Epilogo

Epilogo.

El tesoro.

El sonido burbujeante de la cafetera se había convertido en música para sus oídos. El agua llegaba a su punto de ebullición y comenzaba a evaporarse desde la válvula inferior hasta la superior, dónde tras pasar por el filtro se convertía en un delicioso y aromático café, inundando de aquel inconfundible olor toda la casa.

Rachel adoraba el sonido de su cafetera italiana, aunque le extrañó que fuese el mismo el que la despertaba aquella soleada mañana.

**-¡Quinn!**—balbuceó al descubrir como siempre, la rubia ya no estaba a su lado en la cama—**Quinn, ¿Estás preparando café?**—susurró cuando sintió como un fuerte zumbido comenzaba a apoderarse de su cabeza y todo a su alrededor se movía—¿**Qué…qué está pasando?, ¡Quinn!**—volvía a exclamar tras levantarse de la cama y ver como en su habitación, no había nada, de hecho aquella no era su habitación. No tenía idea de dónde estaba**—¡Quinn!...¡Emily!...¿Dónde estáis?—**alzaba la voz tratando de recibir respuesta, pero no las recibía. Solo cuando acertó a acercarse al enorme ventanal de su derecha, pudo descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los rascacielos de Nueva York aparecían ante ella y una enorme ola se acercaba de manera catastrófica y con una velocidad endiablaba hacia su apartamento, destruyendo edificios, inundando Central Park y todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

El pánico se adueño de la morena, que veía como los coche eran arrastrados por la marea y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación para poder salir de allí y encontrar a su hija y a Quinn, pero aquella puerta no cedía. El pomo entre sus manos quemaba y el dolor se hacia imposible de soportar mientras la ansiedad conseguía paralizarla y observar la inmensa ola que ya a punto estaba de llegar a su casa, a su vida, a destruir todo su mundo.

**-¡Emily!**—gritó dejándose caer, presa del horror que estaba presenciando**—¡Quinn!**

**-¿Qué?**—cuestionó la rubia dejándose caer sobre la cama.

**-¡Quinn!**—volvía a gritar Rachel, ésta vez con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**-¿Qué sucede, cielo?—**preguntó extrañada—**¿Qué te pasa?.**

**-¿Qué?...¿Cómo que qué me pasa?, ¿Dónde está Em?, ¿Dónde está la ola?**—preguntó confusa.

**-¿Qué?**—se interesaba de nuevo Quinn, que ya observaba como la morena se sentaba en la cama y miraba a cada lado con el pánico instalado en su rostro**—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?.**

**-¿Dónde está Em?**—volvía a cuestionar con rabia**—¿Una…una pesadilla?.**

-**Hey…relájate**—trató de calmarla al ver como el temblor se había apoderado de la morena—**Emily está bien…has tenido una pesadilla, Rachel.**

**-¿Una pesadilla?**—volvía a repetir abandonando la cama**—¿Una maldita pesadilla?, pero si…si he visto…oh dios**—se lamentó—**una jodida pesadilla—**balbuceó desconcertada.

-**Sí, así que relájate y vuelve a la cama**—susurró con una leve sonrisa.

-**No quiero volver a la cama**—espetó malhumorada al tiempo que se introducía en el baño**—¿Dónde diablos estabas?**—exclamó desde el interior del mismo—**Dos años, Quinn, llevas 730 días sin despertar a mi lado, podrías cambiar eso de una vez, ¿No crees?.**

-**Lo siento cielo**—se acercó a la puerta—**te juro que hoy iba a despertar a tu lado, pero…mira la playa**—lanzó una mirada a las puertas de cristal que daban directamente a la paradisíaca playa del Carmen— **me desperté y no pude evitar asomarme a la terraza para ver amanecer.**

**-¿Y por qué no me has avisado?**—cuestionaba al tiempo que abría la puerta de golpe y se enfrentaba a la divertida mirada de su chica—**yo también quería ver el amanecer**—espetó con gesto infantil.

-**Estabas preciosa dormida**—se excusó—**no quise molestarte…**

-**Quinn, es la primera vez en dos años que tenemos vacaciones juntas, se supone que esto es como nuestra luna de miel…además, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla en la que una ola inundaba Nueva York, tendrías que haberme despertado.**

**-¿Cómo va a ser nuestra luna de miel si no nos hemos casado?—**interrumpía ignorando la explicación de la pesadilla—**de hecho, ni siquiera me has pedido que me case contigo.**

-**Da igual, estamos aquí, ¿Qué menos que veamos el amanecer juntas?**—recriminó**—¿Sabes qué?, mejor me voy con Em, ella me trata mejor que tú.**

-**Ok…pero no vayas a su habitación**—avisó—**Emily está en la playa**—señaló hacia las puertas de cristales.

**-¿En la playa?, ¿Sola?...¿Estás loca?**—volvía a recriminarle acercándose a la pequeña entrada que permitía llegar a la playa desde aquella habitación de hotel situada en primera línea—**¿Cómo la dejas sola?.**

-**Estaba con ella, por eso no he amanecido contigo**—volvía a responder sonriente—**se despertó y vino a buscarme.**

-**No, Quinn, no puedes dejarla a solas en la playa, aún es pequeña y…¿Qué hace allí?**—cuestionó al descubrir a la pequeña jugando con algo que había en mitad de aquella desértica playa, casi a la orilla de la misma.

-**Jugar**…-susurró Quinn tratando de contener la sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en su rostro.

**-¿Jugar?, ¿Con qué?**—salió al exterior**—¿Qué es eso que hay allí?.**

-**Pues…no tengo ni idea**—fingió—**vamos a verlo.**

Ni lo dudó. Rachel incluso se olvidó que vestía un corto y sensual pijama mientras recorría los metros que la separaban de su hija en aquella playa, aunque tampoco importaba demasiado. Era tan temprano que no había nadie en la misma y aquella zona era única y exclusivamente para los inquilinos de aquellos lujosos apartamentos. Quinn seguía sus pasos un poco más alejada.

**-Em…¿Qué haces ahí?**—cuestionó al llegar donde estaba la pequeña, que rápidamente se giraba hacia ella y le explicaba con gestos que trataba de jugar.

**-¿Qué es eso?**—miró tras ella**—¿Qué diablos es eso, Quinn?, Em…ven, no te acerques**.

**-Mmmm…parece una caja**—murmuró la rubia acercándose al objeto con el que jugaba la pequeña—**es…es…un cofre.**

**-¿Un cofre?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Estás loca?.**

-**Rachel…es un cofre**—volvía a responder tras observar la caja desde cerca.

**-¿Cómo va a ser un…oh dios**—susurró al comprobarlo por ella misma**—¿Qué hace eso ahí?**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**será de alguien…vamos a avisar a los vigilantes…**

**-No ni hablar…vamos a abrirlo**—interrumpió Quinn provocando el entusiasmo en la pequeña.

**-¿Qué?,no, ni hablar…¿A saber que tiene eso dentro y de quien es?.**

-**Rachel, estamos en la Riviera Maya, ¿Sabes cuántos barcos españoles fueron atracados por piratas en la época medieval?, a lo mejor este cofre estaba en uno de esos barcos y la marea lo ha traído hasta aquí.**

**-¿Qué?—**interrumpía incrédula—**espera, espera…esto es una broma, ¿Verdad, Quinn?.**

**-Yo no estoy bromeando**—respondía la rubia que ya se esmeraba en buscar la forma de abrir aquel cofre.

**-Quinn, deja eso…vamos…¿Estás loca?, ¿Qué va a ser un tesoro?, eso será cualquier…que se yo…a lo mejor tiene algo dentro que pueda ser malo…bichos…que se yo.**

**-¿Cómo va a tener bichos si está cerrado?, vamos…ven, acércate…mira…mira se abre por aquí.**

**-Quinn por favor**—espetó con algo de temor mientras se acercaba lentamente a la caja en cuestión—**Em, quédate a mi lado, ¿Eh?.**

**-¿Quieres relajarte, Rachel?**—volvía a hablar la rubia que sin dudas, conseguía abrir una pequeña cerradura que mantenía la caja cerrada—**Ok, la voy a abrir**—avisó segundos antes de hacerlo ante la temerosa mirada de Rachel y la divertida y cómplice sonrisa que mostraba Emily junto a su madre.

**-¿Qué… qué hay dentro?**—preguntó Rachel tras ver como Quinn ya alzaba la tapa por completo.

-**Pues…hay un sobre**—lo sacó.

**-¿Un sobre?, ¿Nada más?.**

-**Nada más…no hay monedas de oro ni joyas**—espetó desilusionada—**Em, no hemos tenido suerte.**

La pequeña dio varios pasos hasta acercarse a la rubia y le arrebató el sobre para entregárselo a su madre, obligándola a que fuese ella quien lo abriese.

-**A lo mejor es un mapa donde está escondido el tesoro**—habló de nuevo Quinn.

**-¿De verdad piensas que…**

**-No lo sé, ábrelo y léelo.**

**-No, toma**—trató de devolverle el sobre—**léelo tú, no quiero que me metan en prisión por quedarme con algo que pertenezca a alguna civilización perdida…**

-**No seas tonta**—inquirió la rubia acercándose—**léelo, nadie lo sabrá, será un secreto entre tú, Em y yo, ¿Verdad cielo?—**miró a la pequeña, que asentía rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa—**vamos, léelo de una vez.**

Tragó saliva. Rachel no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y ni de porqué aquel sobre se movía tanto en entre sus manos, quizás por los nervios que volvían a acusarla en mitad de aquella playa a orillas del mar Caribe.

-**Ábrelo**—susurró Quinn y Rachel se decidió a hacerlo.

Lentamente, como si aquello fuese el tesoro más preciado del mundo, sacó una pequeña nota del interior que permanecía doblada y la leyó con la curiosidad inundando su rostro.

_Es probable que el amanecer nunca nos encuentre juntas en la cama._

**-¿Qué…qué diablos es esto?**—cuestionó tras leer la nota y desviando la mirada hacia Quinn, que con una traviesa sonrisa ya la observaba—**Oh dios…¿Es una de tus bromas?**—espetó furiosa—**joder Quinn, ¿Me has hecho creer que era un tesoro?, ¿De** **verdad?—**recriminó girándose y alejándose con paso rápido hacia la habitación, levantando la arena con cada zancada llena de rabia que daba.

-**Hey…hey, espera Rachel**—la persiguió—**hay algo más.**

-**Déjame en paz, Quinn**—espetó sin detenerse**—¿Cuántas van?, ¿Cuántas bromas más me vas a gastar?, por amor de dios…aún trato de superar el trauma que me provocaste cuando me hiciste creer que el era un fantasma, o cuando me dijiste hace dos meses que Barbra Streisand iba a verme en el teatro, ¿No te cansas de reírte de mí?.**

**-¡Hey!**—exclamó segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y dejarla caer en la arena, para con una perfecta maniobra, dejarla inmóvil bajo su cuerpo—**lo de Barbra era verdad**—se excusó aún sonriente—**Mónica me lo dijo.**

-¿**Qué mas da?, ahora me has hecho creer que había un tesoro en mitad de la playa, he quedado como una estúpida delante de mi hija**—respondía tratando de escaparse, pero la presión que ejercía Quinn con sus piernas, era suficiente para mantenerla retenida sobre la arena.

**-Hay algo más en ese sobre, Rachel—**susurró—**léelo por favor.**

**-¿Qué?**—miró el sobre**—¿Aún quieres reírte más de mí?.**

-**No…léelo por favor**—suplicó con dulzura.

Rachel solo necesitó mirarla amenazante segundos antes de volver a observar el sobre y escrutar su interior, para comprobar como era cierto y un sobre más pequeño, aparecía en el.

**-¿Otro?.**

**-Ábrelo**—volvía a susurrar tras realizar una pequeña señal a Emily, que justo a su espalda, esperaba impaciente a que su madre leyese la siguiente nota. Algo que no tardó en suceder.

_Pero te aseguro que la noche me verá a tu lado, para siempre._

_¿Quieres…casarte…conmigo?._

Fueron rápidos, casi como la velocidad de la luz. Los ojos de Rachel se desviaron hacia los de Quinn tras leer aquella cuestión escrita en el papel y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al descubrir como el rostro de la rubia se mostraba con ternura, pero algo de tensión, con un resquicio de temor tras haber formulado aquella pregunta.

**-Quinn…**-susurró tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, pero en ese instante la mano de su pequeña aparecía entre ellas portando una pequeña cajita de color azul**—¿Qué…qué es eso?**—balbuceó.

Quinn se adelantó y tomó la cajita ante la sonrisa de Emily para abrirla y mostrarle a la morena el tesoro al que había hecho referencia minutos antes.

-**Una pedida de matrimonio no está completa sin el anillo de compromiso**—susurró Quinn con la voz temblorosa—**llevamos dos años juntas, nos entendemos a la perfección, has vuelto a recuperar tus sueños y yo…quiero vivirlos contigo**—susurró—**estamos en el paraíso, tenemos a una testigo de excepción**—miró a la pequeña—**y el anillo, solo falta tu respuesta…**-tragó saliva—**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Quieres…casarte conmigo?.**

No sabía cómo lo estaba consiguiendo, pero Rachel mantenía sus lágrimas perfectamente camufladas en los ojos, probablemente porque no quería perder detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella y la lágrimas podrían evitarle contemplar los ojos de su chica, visiblemente emocionados y con los nervios adueñándose de ella en espera de aquella respuesta.

**-¿Qué dice ella?**—cuestionó mirando a su hija**—¿Crees que debo aceptar o no?.**

La niña sonreía y con un simpático gesto de sus manos, le respondió.

"Sí, por supuesto"

-**¿Lo has visto?**—Rachel volvía a mirar a Quinn tras la respuesta de su hija.

-**Ha dicho…que sí**—balbuceó emocionada.

Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas y tras varios segundos en los que sus labios formaban la más grande de las sonrisas que jamás había esbozado, la miró directamente a los ojos y respondió—**Sí…sí, quiero.**

* * *

El mundo está lleno de personas como Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Matt, Kate, aunque no lleven estos nombres. Personas que viven sus vidas de maneras distintas, con un enfoque particular y que probablemente, no se asemejen en absoluto a lo que cada uno tenemos en mente. Si mirais a vuestro alrededor, estoy segura de que encontrareis a una Quinn, a un Matt o incluso a una pequeña Emily. Valorad lo que teneis y disfrutad de ellos. La vida no consiste en encontrar la perfección, la vida ya es perfecta si sois consciente de lo que teneis y de quienes sois.

Sean felices.

Nos vemos el 1 de Marzo.


End file.
